El Infierno de Sasuke
by xXAiKawaiiChanXx
Summary: El misterioso y atractivo profesor Sasuke Uchiha, reconocido especialista en Dante, empieza una relación su nueva alumna Hyuga Hinata lo que lo obligará a enfrentarse a sus demonios personales y lo conducirá a una fascinante exploración del sexo, el amor y la redención. *SasuHina*
1. Chapter 1

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Florencia, 1283.

De pie junto al puente, el poeta observaba a la joven que se acercaba. El mundo se detuvo al ver sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, y su pelo castaño, peinado formando elegantes ondas. Al principio no la reconoció. Era tan hermosa que cortaba el aliento con sus movimientos gráciles y seguros. Y algo en su rostro le recordó a la niña de la que se había enamorado años atrás. La vida los había llevado por caminos distintos y él siempre había llorado la pérdida de su ángel, su musa, su amada Beatriz. Sin ella, su vida había sido solitaria e insustancial. «Y ahora aparece mi bendición.» Mientras ella seguía acercándose, acompañada de sus amigas, el poeta inclinó la cabeza en un saludo caballeroso. No tenía ninguna esperanza de que ella se lo devolviera. Era perfecta e inalcanzable, un ángel de ojos castaños, vestida de blanco resplandeciente, mientras que él era un hombre mayor, hastiado del mundo, que no le llegaba a la suela del zapato. Cuando ya casi había pasado de largo, los ojos del poeta se clavaron en una de sus delicadas zapatillas, una zapatilla que vacilaba justo delante de él. El corazón se le desbocó mientras aguardaba, sin resuello. La voz que le habló, suave y educada, dispersó sus dudas. Era ella. Levantó la cabeza y la miró asombrado. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, soñando con ese encuentro, pero nunca se imaginó que se produciría de un modo tan fortuito. Y menos aún que ella lo saludara con tanta dulzura. Desconcertado, le devolvió el saludo y se permitió el lujo de dedicarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que su musa le devolvió multiplicada por diez. Sintió henchírsele el corazón, mientras su amor por ella crecía y ardía como una hoguera en su pecho. Desgraciadamente, la breve conversación llegó a su fin cuando ella anunció que tenía que irse. El poeta se inclinó para despedirse, pero en seguida se incorporó para contemplarla mientras se alejaba. La gran alegría que había sentido al reencontrarse con ella se vio empañada por la tristeza de no saber si volvería a verla nunca más...

 **Capítulo 01**

—¿Señorita Hyuga? La voz del profesor Sasuke Uchiha atravesó el aula en dirección a la atractiva joven de cabello negro azulado sentada en las últimas filas. Perdida en sus pensamientos, o en la traducción, tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras tomaba notas frenéticamente en su cuaderno. Diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella y contemplaron su cara pálida, sus largas pestañas y sus delgados dedos, que sostenían un bolígrafo. Luego, esos mismos diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el profesor, que permanecía inmóvil y había empezado a fruncir el cejo. Su actitud mordaz contrastaba vivamente con la atractiva simetría de sus rasgos: con sus ojos, grandes y expresivos. Era uno de esos hombres guapos de aspecto duro, pero ni aun en ese momentos de su gesto amargo y severo estropeaba el efecto.

—Ejem. Una tos discreta a su derecha llamó la atención de la joven, que levantó la vista hacia el estudiante de anchos hombros sentado a su lado. Sonriendo, éste señaló con la mirada hacia el profesor. Ella siguió el recorrido de su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros y muy enfadados. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta, señorita Hyuga. Si le apetece unirse a la clase —añadió, con una voz tan glacial como su mirada. El resto de alumnos del seminario se revolvieron inquietos en sus asientos y se dirigieron miradas furtivas. En éstas se leían preguntas del tipo «¿Qué mosca le ha picado?», pero ninguno dijo nada. (Porque es de sobra conocido que los licenciados odian enfrentarse a sus profesores sobre el tema que sea, no digamos ya por una falta de educación.) La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero cambió de opinión en seguida y la cerró, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de aquellos imperturbables ojos negros. Los de ella estaban tan abiertos que le daban aspecto de conejito asustado.

—¿Habla nuestro idioma, señorita Hyuga? —se burló el profesor. A una chica peliroja sentada a la derecha de él se le escapó la risa, aunque trató de disimularla con una tos poco convincente. Todos los ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia el conejito asustado, que se había ruborizado furiosamente y que agachó la cabeza, apartando la vista del profesor.

—Dado que la señorita Hyuga parece estar asistiendo a un seminario paralelo en un idioma distinto, ¿tal vez alguien sería tan amable de responder a mi pregunta? La belleza peliroja sentada a su lado estuvo encantada de hacerlo. Se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras respondía a su pregunta con todo detalle, gesticulando mucho con las manos mientras citaba a Dante en italiano. Al terminar, dedicó una sonrisa ácida a la recién llegada, se volvió de nuevo hacia el señor Uchiha y suspiró. Lo único que le faltó fue rodar un poco por el suelo y frotarse contra su pierna para demostrarle que nada la haría más feliz que ser su mascota. (Aunque a él no le habría gustado nada que lo hiciera.) El profesor frunció el cejo de manera casi imperceptible a nadie en particular y se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. El conejito asustado parpadeó con fuerza varias veces mientras seguía tomando apuntes, pero gracias a Dios no lloró. Más tarde, mientras el señor Uchiha seguía hablando sin parar sobre el conflicto entre güelfos y gibelinos, un trozo de papel doblado apareció sobre el diccionario de italiano del conejito asustado. Al principio ella no se dio cuenta, pero un nuevo «ejem» hizo que se volviera hacia el guapo joven sentado a su lado. Esta vez él le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y le señaló la nota con los ojos. Al verla, ella parpadeó sorprendida. Vigilando la espalda del profesor, que no dejaba de rodear con círculos palabras italianas, se llevó la nota al regazo y la abrió discretamente.

 **Uchiha es un asno**

Aunque nadie que no hubiera estado observándola se habría dado cuenta, al leer la nota se ruborizó de un modo distinto. Le aparecieron dos nubes de color rosa en las mejillas mientras sonreía. No fue una sonrisa de las que dejan los dientes al descubierto, ni de las que hacen aparecer arrugas de expresión ni hoyuelos, pero era una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia su vecino, que le sonrió a su vez, franco y amistoso.

—¿Algo divertido que quiera compartir con nosotros, señorita Hyuga? Los ojos de la nueva alumna se abrieron aterrorizados y la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo desapareció de su cara al volverse para mirar al profesor. Sin atreverse a enfrentarse al señor Uchiha, ella bajó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—Ha sido culpa mía, profesor. Le estaba preguntando por qué página íbamos —dijo el chico, tratando de protegerla. —Una pregunta poco apropiada para un estudiante que está preparando el doctorado, Naruto. Pero ya que lo preguntas, estamos empezando el primer canto. Espero que seas capaz de encontrarlo sin la ayuda de la señorita Hyuga. Ah, y ¿señorita Hyuga? La cola del conejito asustado tembló un poco al levantar la vista hacia él. —La espero en mi despacho después de clase.

 _~~~o~~~~o~~~o~~~_

Al acabar el seminario, Hinata Hyuga guardó apresuradamente el trozo de papel dentro del diccionario de italiano, junto a la entrada de la palabra asino, asno.

—Siento lo que ha pasado. Soy Naruto Namikaze —la saludó su amable compañero, tendiéndole una enorme mano. La joven se la estrechó y Naruto se maravilló de lo pequeña que era la de ella comparada con la suya. Podría rompérsela con sólo doblar la muñeca.

—Hola, Naruto-kun. Yo soy Hinata. Hinata Hyuga.

—Encantado de tenerte por aquí, Hinata. Siento que Uchiha se haya comportado como un gilipollas. Ahora entenderás por qué su apodo es El Profesor, con mayúscula —dijo él, con no poco sarcasmo. Ella se ruborizó levemente y volvió a centrarse en sus libros.

—Eres nueva, ¿no? —continuó Naruto, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

—Acabo de llegar de la Universidad de Saint Joseph. Él asintió como si la conociera.

—¿Has venido a hacer un curso de doctorado?

—Sí. —Señalando hacia las primeras filas, añadió—: Ya sé que no lo parece, pero teóricamente estoy estudiando para especializarme en Dante. El chico soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Entonces, ¿estás aquí por Uchiha? Ella asintió y, al fijarse en su cuello, Naruto se dio cuenta de que el pulso se le aceleraba. Como no encontraba una explicación para ello, se olvidó del tema, aunque más tarde volvería a acordarse.

—Tiene un carácter difícil, por lo que no tiene demasiados alumnos, pero es mi director de tesis. Y también el de Karin Uzumaki, ya la conoces.

—¿Karin? —La coqueta de la primera fila. Es su otra alumna de doctorado, aunque su auténtico objetivo es convertirse en la futura señora Uchiha. Acaba de llegar y ya le hace galletas, se deja caer por su despacho, le envía mensajes telefónicos. Es increíble. Hinata asintió, pero no dijo nada.

—Karin no parece consciente de la estricta política de no confraternización de la Universidad de Toronto —explicó Naruto, que fue recompensado con una sonrisa preciosa. Se dijo que iba a tener que hacer sonreír a Hinata Hyuga más a menudo. Pero eso tendría que esperar, de momento.

—Será mejor que vayas. Quería verte después de clase y te estará esperando. Hinata guardó sus cosas a toda prisa en la vieja mochila **L. L. Bean** que la había acompañado desde su primer año en la universidad.

—Ejem, no sé dónde está su despacho. —Cuando salgas, gira a la izquierda y luego gira otra vez a la izquierda. El suyo es el último, al final del pasillo. Buena suerte y, si no nos vemos antes, hasta la próxima clase. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y salió del aula. Al doblar la esquina, vio que El Profesor había dejado la puerta del despacho abierta. Se quedó delante, nerviosa, dudando sobre si llamar primero o asomar la cabeza directamente. Tras unos segundos de duda, se decidió por la primera opción. Armándose de valor, respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento y levantó el puño. Justo entonces, oyó:

—Siento no haberte devuelto la llamada. ¡Estaba en clase! —exclamó la voz enfadada que ya empezaba a resultarle familiar. Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a hablar—: ¡Porque era el primer seminario de este curso, idiota, y porque la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que estaba bien! Hinata se apartó de la puerta. Al parecer, el señor Uchiha estaba hablando por teléfono, gritándole a alguien. No quería ser su siguiente víctima, así que decidió huir y afrontar las consecuencias más tarde. Pero justo entonces lo oyó sollozar. Fue un sonido ronco, desgarrador, que le llegó al alma, impidiéndole marcharse. —¡Claro que habría querido estar allí! La quería. Claro que habría querido estar allí. —Le llegó otro sollozo desde detrás de la puerta—. No sé a qué hora llegaré. Diles que voy de camino. Iré al aeropuerto y tomaré el primer avión que salga, pero no sé cuándo llegaré. Otra pausa. —Lo sé. Diles que lo siento. Que lo siento mucho... —Su voz se perdió entre sollozos y Hinata lo oyó colgar el teléfono. Sin pensar, se asomó. El hombre, de treinta y pico años, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos y lloraba con los codos apoyados en el escritorio. Hinata vio cómo le temblaban los hombros. Percibió la angustia y el dolor que brotaban de su pecho. Y sintió compasión. Quería acercarse a él, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y ofrecerle consuelo. Quería acariciarle la cabeza y decirle que lo sentía mucho. Por un momento, se imaginó cómo sería secar las lágrimas de aquellos expresivos ojos negros y verlos volverse hacia ella con amabilidad. Se imaginó dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, sólo para confortarlo. Pero verlo llorar de esa manera, como si acabaran de romperle el corazón, la dejó clavada en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que se había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvió a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió:

 **Lo siento. Hinata Hyuga**

Luego, sin saber qué hacer, colocó la nota en la jamba de la puerta y la cerró silenciosamente. La timidez no era el rasgo más característico de Hinata. Su mayor cualidad, la que la definía como persona, era la compasión, algo que no había heredado de sus padres. Su padre, aunque era un hombre decente, tenía tendencia a ser rígido e inflexible. Su madre, ya fallecida, no había mostrado compasión hacia nadie en toda su vida, ni siquiera hacia su única hija. Hiashi Hyuga era hombre de pocas palabras, pero bastante popular y, en general, apreciado por sus vecinos. Era conserje en la Universidad de Susquehanna y jefe de bomberos de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. Dado que el departamento de bomberos estaba formado íntegramente por voluntarios, Hiashi y el resto de sus compañeros estaban de guardia permanente. Se sentía orgulloso de su responsabilidad y le dedicaba mucho tiempo y energía, lo que implicaba que no paraba mucho en casa, ni siquiera cuando no había ninguna emergencia. La noche del primer seminario de Hinata, la llamó por teléfono desde el parque de bomberos, contento al ver que por fin respondía al móvil.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Hinata? —le preguntó. Su voz, poco dada a sentimentalismos, la confortó igualmente, como si fuera una manta. Hinata suspiró.

—Bien. El primer día ha sido... interesante, pero bien.

—¿Cómo te tratan esos canadienses? —Muy bien, son muy amables. «Son los americanos los que son unos desgraciados. Bueno, un americano para ser más exactos.» Hiashi se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y Hinata contuvo el aliento. Gracias a sus años de experiencia, sabía que su padre se estaba preparando para decir algo serio. Se preguntó qué habría pasado.

—Cariño, Biwako Sarutobi ha muerto hoy. Hinata se incorporó en la cama y se quedó mirando el vacío.

—¿Me has oído? —Sí, sí, te he oído. —El cáncer volvió con fuerza. Todos pensaban que estaba bien, pero la enfermedad volvió sin avisar y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se le había extendido a los huesos y al hígado. Hiruzen y los chicos están muy afectados. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un sollozo.

—Sabía que te dolería. Era como una madre para ti, y Tenten y tú siempre fuisteis tan buenas amigas... ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No... no me ha llamado. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—No sé cuándo se enteró la familia de que había vuelto a recaer. He pasado por su casa hace un rato y Sasuke ni siquiera había llegado. Estaban enfadados con él. No sé cómo lo recibirán cuando llegue. Hay mucho rencor en esa familia —añadió su padre, renegando en voz baja.

—¿Vas a mandar flores? —Sí, supongo. No se me dan bien estas cosas, pero puedo pedirle a Tsume que me ayude. Tsume Inuzuka era su novia. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco al oír su nombre, pero se guardó su opinión.

—Dile que envíe alguna cosa de mi parte, por favor. A Biwako le encantaban las gardenias. Y pídele que firme la nota en mi nombre.

—Descuida, lo haré. ¿Necesitas algo? —No, estoy bien. —¿Dinero? —No, papá. Con la beca me basta si voy con cuidado. Hiashi guardó silencio. Antes de que volviera a hablar Hinata ya sabía qué iba a decir.

—Siento lo de Harvard. Tal vez el año que viene...

Hinata enderezó la espalda y se obligó a sonreír, aunque su padre no pudiera verla. —Tal vez. Hasta pronto, papá. —Adiós, cariño.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se dirigió a la universidad un poco más despacio que el día anterior. El iPod la aislaba del exterior y en su cabeza iba redactando un correo electrónico de pésame y de disculpas para su amiga Tenten, escribiéndolo y corrigiéndolo mentalmente mientras caminaba. La brisa de septiembre era cálida en Toronto. A Hinata eso le gustaba. Le gustaba estar tan cerca del lago. Le gustaba la luz del sol y la amabilidad de la gente. Le gustaba estar en Toronto en vez de en Selinsgrove o Filadelfia. Y, sobre todo, le gustaba la sensación de estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de él. Sólo esperaba seguir así mucho tiempo. Cuando entró en el Departamento de Estudios Italianos para ver si había recibido alguna carta, seguía redactando en su mente el correo para Tenten. Alguien le dio un golpecito en el codo y entró en su campo de visión. Hinata se quitó los auriculares.

—Naruto..., hola. Él sonrió desde las alturas. Hinata era menuda, sobre todo cuando llevaba zapatillas deportivas, y apenas le llegaba al pecho.

—¿Qué tal fue la reunión con Uchiha? —le preguntó el joven, cambiando la sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, una costumbre de cuando estaba nerviosa. Debería dejar de hacerlo, pero no podía, básicamente porque no era consciente de ello.

—Ah..., al final no fui. Naruto cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —Eso no es bueno. Hinata trató de justificarse.

—La puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada. Creo que estaba hablando por teléfono... No estoy segura. Le dejé una nota. Naruto vio que sus delicadas cejas se unían con preocupación. Le dio lástima y maldijo a El Profesor por ser tan cáustico. Hinata aparentaba ser una persona frágil a la que era fácil lastimar y Uchiha no parecía darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en sus alumnos, así que decidió ayudarla.

—Si estaba hablando por teléfono, hiciste bien en no interrumpirlo. Esperemos que así fuera. Si no, diría que te has metido en un lío. —Enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos—. Si la cosa va a peor, avísame y veré qué puedo hacer. A mí no me importa que me grite, pero no quiero que te grite a ti. «Porque, a juzgar por tu aspecto, te morirías del susto, conejito asustado.» Le pareció que Hinata iba a decir algo, pero finalmente guardó silencio. Con una débil sonrisa, la joven asintió y se dirigió a los casilleros en busca del correo. Casi todo era propaganda. Había algunos comunicados internos del departamento, entre ellos, uno de una conferencia pública del profesor Sasuke Uciha titulada «La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo». Hinata leyó el título varias veces antes de ser capaz de asimilarlo. Luego empezó a canturrear en voz baja. Lo siguió haciendo mientras leía una segunda circular que avisaba de que la conferencia del profesor Uchiha había sido aplazada. Y no dejó su canturreo al ver una tercera nota, en la que se avisaba de que todos los seminarios, citas y reuniones del profesor Uchiha quedaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. Finalmente, alargó la mano para alcanzar una nota doblada que estaba al final del casillero. La desdobló y leyó:

 **Lo siento, Hinata Hyuga**

Sin dejar de canturrear, se preguntó por qué el profesor le habría devuelto la nota que le dejó en la puerta del despacho. Pero su canturreo se detuvo en seco, igual que su corazón, al darle la vuelta al papel y ver lo siguiente:

 **Uchiha es un asno.**

* * *

 _El Infierno de Sasuke_ es una adaptación de la trilogía de el infierno de Gabriel de la autora Sylvain Reynard

 **Notas:**

Tenten aquí será hija de Sarutobi y hermana de Asuma

Naruto lo deje con el apellido de Minato ya que aquí en occidente se usa el apellido paterno y así poder poder dejarle a Karin, uzumaki.

Aquí la mamá de Kiba será la novia de Hiashi ya que fue la única que se me ocurrio


	2. Chapter 2

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Durante una época de su vida, si hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a un acontecimiento tan embarazoso como ése, Hinata se habría echado al suelo y habría adoptado una posición fetal, probablemente para siempre. Pero a los veintitrés años ya estaba hecha de otra pasta. Así que, en vez de quedarse frente a los buzones, contemplando cómo su breve carrera académica ardía y quedaba reducida a un montón de cenizas a sus pies, hizo rápidamente lo que había ido a hacer y regresó a casa. Una vez allí, e intentando no pensar en los asuntos académicos, hizo cuatro cosas:

Primero, cogió un poco de dinero del fondo para emergencias que guardaba en una fiambrera debajo de la cama.

Segundo, fue a la tienda de licores más cercana y compró una botella muy grande de tequila muy barato.

Tercero, volvió a casa y escribió un largo y sentido mensaje de pésame para Tenten. Olvidó a propósito comentarle qué estaba haciendo y dónde estaba viviendo, y lo envió desde su cuenta de gmail en vez de desde su cuenta universitaria.

Cuarto, se fue de compras. Esa última actividad era un desconsolado homenaje tanto a Tenten como a Biwako, porque a ambas les encantaban las cosas caras. En realidad, Hinata era demasiado pobre para ir de compras. Cuando se mudó a Selinsgrove y conoció a Tenten, durante su primer año de instituto, no podía permitirse comprarse nada. De la misma forma que tampoco podía permitírselo en esos momentos. Con la beca de estudios que le habían concedido, a duras penas llegaba a fin de mes y no podía trabajar para complementar sus ingresos, porque, como estadounidense con visado de estudios, eran muy pocas las tareas que podía realizar. Mientras paseaba lentamente frente a los bonitos escaparates de la calle Bloor, pensó en su vieja amiga y en su madre sustituta. Se paró delante del escaparate de Prada recordando la única vez que había ido a comprar zapatos de marca con Tenen. Hinata todavía conservaba esos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja guardados en una caja al fondo del armario. Sólo se los había puesto una vez: la noche en que descubrió que estaba siendo traicionada. Quiso destrozarlos, igual que había destrozado el vestido, pero no pudo. Los zapatos habían sido un regalo de bienvenida de Tenten, que no sabía qué iba a encontrarse ella en casa. Luego se detuvo una eternidad delante de la tienda Chanel y lloró recordando a Biwako. Recordó que siempre la recibía con una sonrisa y un abrazo cuando iba de visita. Recordó que, cuando su verdadera madre murió en trágicas circunstancias, Biwako le dijo que la quería y que le encantaría ser su madre si a ella le apetecía. Y había sido una madre mucho mejor de lo que Hana lo fue nunca, para vergüenza de Hana y pena de Hinata. Cuando se le agotaron las lágrimas y las tiendas cerraron, regresó a casa lentamente y empezó a torturarse diciéndose que había sido una mala hija adoptiva, un desastre de amiga y una boba insensible a la que no se le ocurría asegurarse de que un trozo de papel estaba en blanco antes de dejárselo firmado a una persona cuya querida madre acababa de morir. «¿Qué habrá pensado al ver la nota?» Más animada después de un chupito o dos o tres de tequila, Hinata se permitió seguir haciéndose preguntas. «¿Qué debe de pensar de mí ahora?» Se planteó hacer el equipaje y coger el primer autobús que se dirigiera a Selinsgrove para no tener que enfrentarse a él. Se sentía avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba hablando de Biwako aquel horrible día al teléfono. Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el cáncer de ésta se hubiera reproducido. Y mucho menos que hubiera muerto. Aquel día estaba más preocupada por haber empezado su relación con El Profesor con tan mal pie. Su hostilidad la había pillado por sorpresa, pero todavía la había sorprendido más verlo llorar. En lo único que había podido pensar había sido en consolarlo. Esa idea se había impuesto a todas las demás y ni siquiera la había dejado preguntarse por la causa de su dolor. No había bastado con que acabaran de romperle el corazón con la noticia de que su madre había muerto sin haber podido despedirse de ella ni decirle que la quería. No había sido suficiente con que alguien, probablemente su hermano Asuma, hubiera discutido con él por no haber vuelto aún a casa. No. Cuando destrozado y llorando como un niño había abierto la puerta del despacho para irse corriendo al aeropuerto, se había encontrado con su nota de consuelo y con lo que Naruto había escrito por el otro lado. «Estupendo.»

A Hinata la sorprendía que El Profesor no la hubiera expulsado del curso en aquel mismo momento. «Tal vez me ha reconocido.» Un nuevo chupito de tequila le permitió formular esa idea, pero ninguna más, porque cayó al suelo desmayada. Dos semanas más tarde, cuando fue a revisar su casillero en el departamento, Hinata se encontraba ligeramente mejor, aunque como si estuviera esperando en el corredor de la muerte, sin posibilidad de indulto. No. No se había marchado a casa. Hinata se ruborizaba con facilidad y era muy tímida. Pero también era una persona muy tenaz y testaruda y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estudiar la obra de Dante. Si tenía que inventarse un cómplice sin identificar para librarse de la pena de muerte, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Aún no se lo había dicho a Naruto. Todavía.

—¿Hinata? ¿Puedes venir un momentito? —le preguntó la señora Shisune, la encantadora auxiliar administrativa, desde su escritorio. Hinata se acercó dócilmente.

—¿Has tenido algún problema con el profesor Uchiha?

—Yo... ejem... no lo sé —respondió, ruborizándose y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—He recibido dos correos electrónicos urgentes esta mañana pidiéndome que concierte una cita para que te reúnas con él en cuanto regrese. No suelo recibir ese tipo de encargos. Normalmente, los profesores prefieren acordar sus propias citas cuando les conviene. Por alguna razón, Uchiha insiste en que sea yo quien fije la tuya y en que quede reflejada en tu expediente. Hinata asintió y sacó la agenda de la mochila, tratando de no pensar en lo que el profesor debía de haber dicho de ella en esos correos. La señora Shizune la estaba mirando expectante.

—¿Qué tal mañana? Su fingida calma se desmoronó. —¿Mañana?

—El señor Uchiha regresa esta noche y propone reunirse contigo mañana a las cuatro en su despacho. ¿Te va bien? Tengo que enviarle un mensaje de confirmación. Hinata asintió y anotó la cita en su agenda, como si lo necesitara para acordarse.

—No dice de qué se trata, pero sí que es importante. Me pregunto a qué se referirá... —comentó la señora Shizune , distraída. Hinata acabó sus asuntos de ese día y regresó a casa para hacer las maletas, con la ayuda de su amiga, la señorita Tequila. A la mañana siguiente, tenía casi toda la ropa guardada en sus dos maletas. Sin querer admitir la derrota —ni ante sí misma ni ante la señorita Tequila—, decidió no acabar de hacer el equipaje, por lo que se encontró haciendo girar los pulgares de aburrimiento. Necesitaba ocupar el tiempo de alguna manera, así que decidió hacer lo que cualquier estudiante perezoso que se precie haría en esa situación, aparte de beber e irse de fiesta con otros estudiantes perezosos: limpiar su apartamento. No le llevó demasiado tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado, todo estaba en perfecto orden, escrupulosamente limpio y con un ligero aroma a limón. Orgullosa del resultado, preparó su mochila para ir a la universidad. Mientras tanto, el profesor Sasuke recorría los pasillos del departamento a grandes zancadas. Estudiantes y colegas por igual se iban volviendo a su paso. El Profesor estaba de mal humor y nadie quería interponerse en su camino. Llevaba una buena temporada de ese talante, pero ese día estaba más cascarrabias de lo habitual debido a la tensión y la falta de sueño. Los dioses de Air Canada le habían echado una maldición y lo habían sentado al lado de un padre y de su hijo de dos años que regresaban de Filadelfia. El niño lloró sin parar durante todo el viaje y se meó encima —y encima del profesor Sasuke—, mientras su padre dormía profundamente. En la penumbra del avión, mientras se secaba la orina del niño de sus pantalones de Armani, pensó que el gobierno debería decretar la esterilización de los padres permisivos. Hinata acudió puntual a su cita de las cuatro con el profesor Uchiha y comprobó encantada que la puerta estaba cerrada. Aunque su alegría duró poco, al darse cuenta de que El Profesor estaba dentro, gritándole a Naruto. Cuando su compañero salió, diez minutos más tarde, seguía igual de erguido que siempre, con sus casi dos metros de altura, pero visiblemente más alterado. Hinata buscó con la mirada la salida de incendios. Con sólo cinco pasos podría ponerse a salvo. Únicamente tendría que enfrentarse a la policía por haber hecho sonar una alarma de incendios de manera ilegal. Resultaba una idea tentadora. Naruto se percató de lo que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza. Tras murmurar algunos insultos dirigidos a El Profesor, sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo algún día? Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por la reunión para pensar en nada más, así que asintió. El joven siguió sonriendo y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Sería mucho más fácil si tuviera tu número de teléfono. Ruborizándose, Hinata buscó un trozo de papel, se aseguró de que no hubiera nada escrito por el otro lado, y anotó el número de su móvil. Naruto cogió la nota y, tras echarle un vistazo, le palmeó el hombro.

—Machácalo, Conejito. Ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle por qué creía que su apodo era o debería ser «Conejito», ya que una voz atractiva pero impaciente dijo:

—Ahora, señorita Hyuga. Hinata se detuvo en la puerta, insegura. El profesor Uchiha parecía cansado. Tenía ojeras oscuras y estaba muy pálido, lo que hacía que pareciera más delgado. Mientras revisaba un documento, se pasó lentamente la lengua por el labio inferior. Ella se lo quedó mirando, hipnotizada por su boca sensual. Tras un momento, logró apartar la vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se fijó entonces en que llevaba gafas. Nunca antes lo había visto llevarlas. Tal vez sólo se las pusiera cuando se notaba la vista cansada. El caso es que ese día sus penetrantes ojos quedaban medio ocultos tras un par de gafas de Prada. La montura negra combina con lo azabache de su pelo y el negro de sus ojos, atrayendo las miradas. Hinata se dio cuenta de que no sólo no había visto nunca a un profesor tan atractivo, sino que tampoco se había encontrado con uno tan elegante. Podría haber sido el modelo de una campaña publicitaria de cualquier marca cara, algo que no muchos profesores universitarios podían decir. (Ya que éstos no suelen ser admirados precisamente por su buen gusto a la hora de vestir.) Hinata lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía un temperamento impredecible. Y también que, al menos en los últimos tiempos, se había vuelto un maniático de los buenos modales y el decoro. Sabía que probablemente no le parecería mal que se sentara en una de las dos butacas de piel sin esperar a que le diera permiso, sobre todo si se acordaba de ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que la había llamado señorita Hyuga, prefirió esperar.

—Por favor, siéntese, señorita Hyuga —dijo él con una voz fría como el hielo, señalando una silla metálica de aspecto incómodo. Suspirando, Hinata se dirigió hacia la rígida silla de Ikea que estaba frente a una de sus enormes estanterías empotradas. Hubiera preferido sentarse en cualquier otro sitio, pero no le pareció sensato discutir por eso.

—Acerque la silla. No pienso estirar el cuello para hablar con usted. Ella se levantó para obedecer y, con los nervios, se le cayó la mochila al suelo. Hizo una mueca y se ruborizó al ver que algunos de los objetos que llevaba dentro iban a parar debajo de la mesa del profesor Uchiha, incluido un tampón, que fue rodando hasta detenerse a un centímetro de su cartera de piel. «Tal vez pueda marcharme antes de que se dé cuenta.» Avergonzada, se agachó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Pero cuando estaba terminando, una de las correas de la vieja mochila se rompió y todo volvió a caer al suelo con gran estrépito. Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sus papeles, bolígrafos, el iPod, el móvil y una manzana verde se esparcían por la bonita alfombra persa de El Profesor. «Oh, dioses de las estudiantes recién licenciadas y patosas, matadme por favor. Ahora.»

—¿Es usted humorista, señorita Hyuga? Hinata enderezó la espalda al oír su sarcasmo y lo miró a la cara. Lo que vio en ella estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar. ¿Cómo alguien con un nombre tan angelical podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo una voz tan melodiosa podía ser tan despiadada? Por un momento, se perdió en las profundidades heladas de sus ojos, añorando la época en que la habían mirado con amabilidad. Pero en vez de rendirse a la desesperación, respiró hondo y pensó que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que Sasuke Uchiha había cambiado, por mucho que le doliera y decepcionara. Sin decir nada, negó con la cabeza y volvió a recoger las cosas del suelo.

—Cuando le hago una pregunta, espero que me responda. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habría aprendido la lección —dijo él, antes de volver a examinar el expediente que tenía en las manos—. Tal vez no sea tan brillante como dice aquí.

—¿Disculpe, doctor Uchiha? —preguntó Hinata con voz suave pero decidida. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor, pero dio gracias a los dioses de las estudiantes recién graduadas por si acaso.

—Profesor Uchiha, si no le molesta —replicó malhumorado—. Doctores los hay a patadas. Incluso los quiroprácticos y los pediatras se consideran doctores. Harta de ser humillada, Hinata trató de cerrar la cremallera de la mochila, pero por desgracia también se había roto. Conteniendo el aliento, trató de devolverla a la vida maldiciendo en voz baja.

—¿Podría dejar de pelearse con esa ridícula abominación de bolso y sentarse en la silla como una persona? Al darse cuenta de que estaba poniéndose de nuevo furioso, Hinata dejó su ridícula abominación de bolso en el suelo y se sentó en la incómoda silla. Cruzó las manos sobre el regazo para no empezar a retorcérselas y esperó.

—Al parecer, sí se considera usted una humorista. ¿Le pareció que esto era divertido? —preguntó, lanzando una hoja de papel que fue a parar al suelo, casi junto a los pies de ella, calzados con zapatillas deportivas. Al agacharse para recogerla, vio que era una fotocopia de la terrible nota que le había dejado el día en que Biwako había muerto.

—Puedo explicarlo. Fue un error. Yo no la escribí por los dos...

—¡No me interesan sus excusas! Le dije que viniera a verme después de la clase y no se presentó.

—Es que estaba usted hablando por teléfono. Tenía la puerta cerrada y...

—¡No tenía la puerta cerrada! —la interrumpió él, lanzando lo que parecía una tarjeta de visita sobre la mesa—. ¿Y esto? ¿También le parece gracioso? Hinata la cogió y ahogó una exclamación. Era una tarjeta de pésame de las que acompañan las flores que uno envía a un funeral.

 **Lo acompaño en el sentimiento. por favor, acepte mis condolencias. con cariño, Hinata Hyuga**

Al levantar la vista, vio que estaba tan furioso que casi escupía al intentar hablar. Ella parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de explicarse:

—No es lo que cree. Sólo quería darle el pésame...

—¿No le bastaba con la nota que dejó en la puerta?

—Pero es que esta nota era para su familia...

—¡Deje a mi familia en paz! —exclamó él, dándole la espalda y quitándose las gafas para poder frotarse la cara con las manos. Hinata acababa de ser arrancada del reino de los sorprendidos y arrojada al país de los atónitos. Nadie se lo había aclarado. Él había malinterpretado su nota por completo y nadie se había molestado en explicárselo. Con el estómago encogido, empezó a preguntarse qué significaría eso. Ajeno a sus elucubraciones, El Profesor se obligó a calmarse haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo. Cerró el expediente de Hinata y lo dejó caer con desprecio sobre la mesa antes de fulminarla con la mirada.

—Veo que está aquí con una beca para estudiar a Dante y me temo que soy el único profesor de este departamento que se ocupa del tema. Dado que esto —añadió, señalando el espacio entre ellos— no va a funcionar, va a tener que buscarse otro tema y otro director para su proyecto. O pedir el traslado a otro departamento. O mejor aún, a otra universidad. Le comunicaré mi decisión al director de su programa de estudios con efectos inmediatos. Y ahora, si me disculpa... Haciendo girar su silla, empezó a teclear furiosamente en el ordenador portátil. Hinata no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Mientras permanecía quieta en la silla, tratando de absorber no sólo su discurso sino sobre todo su conclusión, El Profesor volvió a hablar, sin molestarse en alzar la vista:

—Eso es todo, señorita Hyuga. Ella no dijo nada. No valía la pena. Se levantó lentamente, aturdida, y recogió del suelo su ofensiva mochila. Sujetándola contra el pecho, salió del despacho sin rumbo, como una zombi. Al salir del edificio y cruzar la calle Bloor, se dio cuenta de que había elegido un mal día para salir de casa sin chaqueta, pues la temperatura había descendido bruscamente y había empezado a diluviar. No había dado ni cinco pasos y ya estaba empapada. Tampoco se le había ocurrido coger un paraguas, así que tenía por delante una caminata de tres largas manzanas bajo la lluvia, el frío y el viento. «Oh, dioses del mal karma y de las tormentas eléctricas, tened piedad de mí.» Mientras caminaba, se consoló pensando que su ridícula abominación de mochila le estaba sirviendo para la noble tarea de tapar lo que la camiseta y el sujetador empapados no podían estar cubriendo ya. «Chúpate ésa, profesor chiha.» Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Se había preparado haciendo las maletas la noche anterior, pero, sinceramente, había esperado que él la recordara. Había esperado que volviera a mostrarse amable. Pero se había equivocado. No le había dado oportunidad de explicar su colosal metedura de pata con la nota. Y, para empeorar las cosas, había malinterpretado sus intenciones al ver las flores y la nota, y la había expulsado del curso. Todo había terminado. Ahora tendría que volver a la casita de Hiashi en Selinsgrove con el rabo entre las piernas. Y cuando él lo descubriera, se reiría de ella. Los dos se reirían de ella juntos. De la tonta de Hinata. ¿Había creído que podía marcharse de Selinsgrove y convertirse en alguien? ¿Pensaba que podría llegar a ser profesora universitaria? ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo había terminado... al menos durante ese curso. Hinata miró la destrozada y empapada mochila como si se tratara de un bebé y la abrazó con fuerza. Tras su despliegue de torpeza e ineptitud, ya no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera su dignidad. Y haberla perdido delante de él después de todos esos años era demasiado. No podía soportarlo. Se acordó del solitario tampón debajo del escritorio y supo que cuando él se agachara para recoger su cartera, la humillación de ella sería completa. Al menos, no estaría allí para presenciar su reacción de sorpresa y de asco. Se lo imaginó desmayándose del disgusto. Literalmente. Se lo imaginó tumbado sin sentido sobre la preciosa alfombra persa. A unas dos manzanas de su casa, tenía la larga melena negra azulada pegada a la cabeza y sus pies chapoteaban dentro de las zapatillas deportivas. Era como si estuviese debajo de un canalón de agua. Los coches y autobuses pasaban por su lado mojándola aún más, pero ella no se molestaba en apartarse de las olas que levantaban. Al igual que los disgustos que daba la vida, Hinata simplemente las aceptaba. En ese momento, otro coche se acercó a ella, pero al menos éste redujo la velocidad para no empaparla más. Vio que se trataba de un Jaguar negro, que parecía nuevo.

El coche siguió frenando hasta detenerse por completo. La portezuela del acompañante se abrió y una voz masculina gritó:

—Suba. Hinata dudó. No creía que el conductor se estuviera refiriendo a ella. Miró a su alrededor, pero era la única idiota que estaba caminando por la calle bajo aquel aguacero. Curiosa, se acercó. No tenía intenciones de montarse en el coche de un desconocido, ni siquiera en una tranquila ciudad canadiense, pero al agachar la cabeza se encontró con dos penetrantes ojos negros que la miraban desde el asiento del conductor y se acercó un poco más.

—Pillará una pulmonía y se morirá. Suba, la llevaré a casa —dijo él con una voz mucho más suave. Era casi la voz que Hinata recordaba. Así que, por los buenos tiempos y no por otra cosa, subió al vehículo y cerró la puerta, pidiendo disculpas en silencio a los dioses de los Jaguars por mojar su tapicería de cuero negro y sus alfombrillas inmaculadas. Dejó de rezar al oír los acordes del **Nocturno op. 9 núm. 2 de Chopin**. Siempre le había gustado esa pieza, pensó sonriendo. Se volvió hacia el conductor.

—Muchas gracias, profesor Uchiha.

* * *

El profesor Sasuke se había equivocado al girar. Podría decirse que su vida estaba llena de giros equivocados, pero ése había sido totalmente accidental. Estaba leyendo en su iPhone un correo electrónico de su hermano, que seguía enfadado, mientras iba conduciendo su Jaguar en mitad de una tormenta en plena hora punta por el centro de Toronto. Por todo eso, había girado a la izquierda en vez de hacerlo a la derecha en la calle Bloor, dejando atrás el parque Queen. Y eso quería decir que iba en dirección contraria a la de su casa. No podía cambiar de sentido en la calle Bloor en plena hora punta. De hecho, hasta le costó meterse en el carril derecho para poder dar la vuelta. Y así fue como vio a una señorita Hyuga con aspecto patético y muy mojada, que caminaba desanimada por la calle, como si fuera una persona sin hogar, y, en un ataque de culpabilidad, se encontró invitándola a subir al coche, un coche que era su orgullo y su capricho.

—Siento estropear la tapicería —se disculpó ella, insegura. El profesor Sasuke sujetó el volante con más fuerza.

—Tengo a alguien que lo limpia cuando se ensucia. Hinata agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el daño que le habían causado sus palabras. Acababa de compararla con basura. Aunque no sabía de qué se extrañaba. Era consciente de que, para él, no valía más que la suciedad del suelo.

—¿Dónde vive? —le preguntó Sasuke, tratando de iniciar una conversación sobre un tema seguro y educado que llenara lo que esperaba que fuera un trayecto breve.

—En la avenida Madison. Está ahí al lado, a la derecha —respondió Hinata, señalando con el dedo.

—Sé dónde está Madison —replicó él con su impaciencia habitual. Ella lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y se encogió en el asiento. Despacio, se volvió hacia la ventanilla y se mordió el labio inferior. Sasuke Uchiha maldijo para sus adentros. Incluso bajo aquella maraña de pelo mojado era bonita. Un ángel de pelo negro azulado vestido con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas. Su mente se detuvo ante esa descripción. El término «ángel de pelo negro azulado» le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no logró recordar de qué le sonaba.

—¿En qué número de Madison? —preguntó en voz tan baja que a Hinata le costó entenderlo.

—En el cuarenta y cinco. Él asintió y aparcó frente al edificio de tres plantas. Era una casa de ladrillo rojo convertida en apartamentos.

—Gracias —murmuró ella y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para escapar. —¡Espere! —le ordenó Sasuke, alargando el brazo para coger un gran paraguas negro del asiento trasero. Hinata aguardó asombrada a que El Profesor diera la vuelta al coche y le abriera la puerta con el paraguas listo, esperando mientras su abominación y ella salían del Jaguar, para acompañarla luego hasta la puerta del edificio. —Gracias —repitió Hinata, mientras trataba de desabrochar la medio atascada cremallera de la mochila para sacar las llaves. Él intentó disimular el disgusto que le provocaba la visión de aquella bolsa y permaneció en silencio mientras ella luchaba con la cremallera, viendo cómo se ruborizaba al no conseguirlo. Recordó la expresión de su cara en su despacho, arrodillada en la alfombra persa, y se le ocurrió que tal vez el problema actual fuera culpa suya. Sin decir nada, le quitó la mochila de las manos y le dio el paraguas. Tras acabar de romper la cremallera, la sostuvo delante de ella para que buscara las llaves. Hinata las encontró al fin, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se le cayeron al suelo. Cuando las recogió, las manos le temblaban tanto que no atinó a dar con la llave correcta. Sasuke, que ya había perdido la paciencia, se las arrebató de la mano y empezó a probarlas una a una. Tras abrir la puerta, le hizo un gesto para que entrara antes de devolvérselas. Hinata recuperó también la denostada mochila y le dio las gracias una vez más.

—La acompañaré hasta la puerta de su apartamento —dijo él, siguiéndola por el pasillo—. Una vez, un vagabundo me abordó en el vestíbulo de mi edificio. Hay que ir con mil ojos. Hinata elevó una oración silenciosa a los dioses de los bloques de apartamentos, rogándoles que la ayudaran a localizar la llave del suyo rápidamente. Su oración fue escuchada. Estaba ya a punto de meterse en casa y cerrar la puerta, cuando se detuvo y, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, le sonrió y lo invitó a tomar una taza de té.

A pesar de la sorpresa que le causó su invitación, Sasuke se encontró dentro del apartamento antes de poder plantearse si era buena o mala idea. Tras echar un vistazo alrededor, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido mala idea.

—¿Le guardo la gabardina, profesor? —le llegó la cantarina voz de Hinata. —¿Y dónde la pondrá? —preguntó él con altivez, al comprobar que no había ningún armario ni perchero a la vista. Ella agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a devolverle la mirada. Al ver que se mordía el labio inferior, él se arrepintió de su falta de delicadeza. —Perdone —se excusó, dándole la gabardina Burberry de la que se sentía tan orgulloso—. Y gracias. Hinata la colgó cuidadosamente de una percha que había detrás de la puerta de su habitación y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

—Pase. Póngase cómodo. Prepararé el té. El profesor Uchiha se acercó a una de las dos únicas sillas y se sentó, esforzándose por disimular lo incómodo que se sentía para no humillarla más. El apartamento entero era más pequeño que su cuarto de baño de invitados. Constaba de una cama pegada a la pared, una mesa plegable con dos sillas, una estantería pequeña de Ikea y una cómoda. Vio también lo que debía de ser un baño, junto a un pequeño armario empotrado, pero definitivamente no había cocina. Buscó con la mirada algún rastro de actividad culinaria y finalmente vio un microondas y un calientaplatos eléctrico guardados de manera bastante precaria encima del armario. En una esquina, en el suelo, había un pequeño frigorífico. —Tengo una tetera eléctrica —dijo ella alegremente, como si estuviera anunciando que tenía un anillo de diamantes de Tiffany's. Él se fijó en el agua que no dejaba de gotear de su cuerpo. Luego en la ropa que había debajo del agua. Y finalmente en lo que había debajo de la ropa... y que el frío hacía destacar. Con voz ronca, le sugirió que se secara antes de preparar el té. Hinata volvió a agachar la cabeza, avergonzada. Ruborizándose, se metió en el baño. Poco después, salió con una toalla lila sobre los hombros, sin quitarse la ropa y una segunda toalla en la mano. Al parecer, iba a agacharse para secar el reguero de agua que había dejado, pero él se lo impidió.

—Permítame hacerlo a mí —dijo—. Usted vaya a ponerse ropa seca antes de que pille una pulmonía.

—Y me muera —añadió ella con un susurro, mientras se dirigía al armario, con cuidado de no tropezar con las dos maletas. Sasuke se preguntó brevemente por qué no habría deshecho aún el equipaje, pero en seguida se olvidó del tema. Frunció el cejo mientras secaba el agua del suelo de madera lleno de arañazos. Al acabar, se fijó en las paredes. Llegó a la conclusión de que en algún momento debieron de ser blancas, pero en esos momentos eran de un deslucido color crema y estaban empezando a desconcharse. En el techo habían aparecido manchas de humedad y en una esquina ya empezaba a crecer moho. Se estremeció, preguntándose qué hacía una buena chica como la señorita Hyuga en un lugar tan espantoso. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el apartamento estaba muy limpio y recogido. Más de lo normal.

—¿Cuánto le cobran de alquiler? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca mientras volvía a acomodar su casi metro noventa de altura en aquel objeto infame que se hacía pasar por silla plegable. —Ochocientos dólares al mes, gastos incluidos —respondió ella, antes de entrar en el baño. Él se acordó de los pantalones de Armani que había tirado a la basura tras el viaje de vuelta de Pensilvania. No podía soportar llevar algo manchado de orina, ni siquiera después de haber sido lavado, pero con el dinero que Sakura se había gastado en esos pantalones, la señorita Hinata habría podido pagar el alquiler de un mes. Y aún le habría sobrado algo. Al mirar a su alrededor una vez más, observó que su alumna se había esforzado penosa y patéticamente por convertir aquel apartamento en un hogar en la medida de lo posible. Junto a la cama había una gran lámina del cuadro de Henry Holiday, Dante y Beatriz en el puente de la Santa Trinidad. Se la imaginó con la cabeza en la almohada y el pelo largo y brillante enmarcándole la cara, contemplando a Dante antes de dormirse. A base de fuerza de voluntad, apartó esa imagen de su mente y reflexionó sobre lo extraño que era que ambos tuvieran una lámina del mismo cuadro. Al fijarse más, se dio cuenta de que Hinata se parecía bastante a Beatriz, aunque hasta ese momento no se hubiese dado cuenta. La idea se le clavó en el cerebro como un sacacorchos, pero en ese momento no quiso darle más vueltas. Se fijó en varias láminas más pequeñas que adornaban las paredes desconchadas del apartamento: un dibujo del Duomo de Florencia; un esbozo de la iglesia de San Marcos, en Venecia; una fotografía en blanco y negro de la cúpula de San Pedro, en Roma. Vio una hilera de macetas con plantas medicinales que adornaban la ventana, junto a un esqueje de filodendro que trataba de convertirse en planta adulta. Se fijó también en que las cortinas eran bonitas. Lisas, del mismo tono de lila que la colcha y los cojines. Y en la librería había muchos libros, tanto en inglés como en italiano, aunque al ver los títulos no quedó demasiado impresionado con su colección de aficionada. En resumen, el apartamento era viejo, diminuto, en mal estado y no tenía cocina. En caso de que hubiera tenido perro, él no habría permitido que ni siquiera éste viviera en un sitio así. Hinata volvió a aparecer con lo que parecía ropa de deporte, una sudadera negra con capucha y pantalones de yoga. Se había recogido su precioso pelo en lo alto de la cabeza con una pinza. Pero incluso así vestida seguía siendo muy atractiva. Demasiado atractiva, como una sílfide.

—Tengo English Breakfast o Lady Grey —le ofreció ella por encima del hombro. Se había puesto de rodillas para conectar la tetera eléctrica en el enchufe que había debajo de la cómoda. Sasuke la observó y negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Volvía a estar de rodillas, como en su despacho. Era evidente que no era una persona orgullosa ni arrogante y eso estaba bien, pero le dolía verla arrodillarse constantemente, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué.

—English Breakfast. ¿Por qué vive aquí? Hinata se incorporó bruscamente en respuesta a la dureza de su tono de voz. Luego le dio la espalda, mientras sacaba de la cómoda una gran tetera marrón y dos tazas de té sorprendentemente bonitas, con platos a juego.

—Es una calle tranquila en un barrio tranquilo. No tengo coche, así que busqué un sitio cercano a la universidad. —Se interrumpió mientras colocaba dos cucharillas de plata en los platitos—. Éste fue uno de los mejores apartamentos que encontré que no se saliera de mi presupuesto. Dejó las elegantes tazas de té en la mesa plegable sin mirarlo y volvió a la cómoda. —¿Por qué no se ha instalado en la residencia de estudiantes de Charles Street? A ella se le cayó algo de la mano, pero él no vio de qué se trataba. —Pensaba ir a otra universidad, pero al final no pudo ser.

Cuando finalmente decidí venir aquí, ya no quedaban plazas en la residencia.

—¿A qué universidad pensaba ir? Hinata empezó a morderse el labio. —¿Señorita Hyuga? —A Harvard. Sasuke estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. —¿A Harvard? ¿Y qué demonios está haciendo aquí? Hinata disimuló una sonrisa, como si entendiera la causa de su enfado.

—Toronto es el Harvard del norte. —No se ande con rodeos, señorita Hyuga, le he hecho una pregunta.

—Sí, profesor. Y sé que siempre espera una respuesta a sus preguntas —replicó ella, alzando una ceja hasta que él apartó la mirada—. Mi padre no pudo aportar la parte que se suponía que iba a destinar a mi educación y con la beca que me ofrecieron no me llegaba para vivir. Todo es mucho más caro en Cambridge que en Toronto. Ya debo miles de dólares en préstamos que pedí para poder estudiar la carrera en la Universidad de Saint Joseph y decidí no endeudarme más. Por eso estoy aquí. Mientras volvía a arrodillarse para desenchufar la tetera, cuya agua ya hervía, El Profesor negaba con la cabeza, asombrado.

—Toda esa información no aparece en el expediente que me dio la señora Shizune —protestó—. Debería haberme dicho algo. Hinata lo ignoró mientras añadía varias cucharadas de té a la tetera. Él se echó hacia adelante, gesticulando vivamente.

—Este sitio es horrible. Ni siquiera tiene cocina. ¿De qué se alimenta? Ella dejó la tetera y un pequeño colador de plata en la mesa y, sentándose, empezó a retorcerse las manos. —Como mucha verdura fresca. Puedo preparar sopa y cuscús en el hornillo eléctrico. El cuscús es muy nutritivo —añadió, tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero sin lograr disimular el temblor de su voz.

—No puede alimentarse a base de esa basura. ¡Un perro come mejor que usted! Hinata agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose y luchando por no echarse a llorar.

El Profesor la miró un rato hasta que, por fin, la vio. Y mientras contemplaba la expresión torturada que nublaba sus preciosos rasgos, se dio cuenta de que él, el profesor Sasuke Uchiha, era un egocéntrico hijo de puta. Acababa de avergonzarla por ser pobre, cuando ser pobre no era motivo de vergüenza. Él también había sido muy pobre. Hinata era una mujer inteligente y atractiva, que además era una estudiante. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Lo había invitado a su casa, una casa que ella se había esforzado para que resultara acogedora porque no tenía otro sitio adonde ir y él se lo agradecía diciéndole que aquel lugar no era adecuado ni para un perro. Había hecho que se sintiera despreciable y estúpida cuando no era ni una cosa ni la otra. ¿Qué diría Biwako si lo hubiera oído? Diría que era un asno. Al menos ahora era consciente de serlo.

—Dis... discúlpeme —dijo entrecortadamente—. No sé qué me pasa —se excusó, cerrando los ojos y frotándoselos con los nudillos. —Acaba de perder a su madre —replicó ella con una voz sorprendentemente comprensiva. Un resorte se disparó en la mente de él. —No debería estar aquí —dijo, levantándose rápidamente—. Tengo que irme. Hinata lo siguió hasta la puerta de la calle y le dio su gabardina y su paraguas. Luego se quedó ruborizada, mirando al suelo, esperando a que se fuera. Se arrepentía de haberle enseñado su casa. Era obvio que no estaba a su altura. Horas atrás, se había sentido orgullosa de su pequeño pero limpio agujero de hobbit, en cambio ahora se sentía muy avergonzada. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ser humillada de nuevo delante de él hacía el asunto mucho peor. Sasuke musitó algo, inclinó la cabeza y se marchó. Hinata se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Toc, toc. Sabía quién era, pero no quería abrir. «Por favor, dioses de los agujeros de hobbit carísimos y no adecuados ni para un perro, que me deje en paz de una vez.» En esta ocasión, su plegaria silenciosa y espontánea no fue escuchada. Toc, toc, toc. Se secó la cara rápidamente y abrió la puerta, pero sólo una rendija. Él la miró parpadeando desconcertado, como si le costara entender que ella hubiera estado llorando entre su partida y su regreso. Hinata se aclaró la garganta y se quedó mirando los zapatos italianos de él, de cordones, que se movían inquietos de un lado a otro.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se comió un buen filete? Ella se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. No se acordaba.

—Bueno, pues esta noche va a comer uno. Me muero de hambre y me va a acompañar a cenar. Hinata se permitió el lujo de esbozar una leve y traviesa sonrisa.

—¿Está seguro, profesor? Pensaba que esto —dijo, imitando su gesto en el despacho— no iba a funcionar. Él se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Olvídese de eso. Pero... —añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose quizá un poco más de lo necesario en sus deliciosos pechos. Ella bajó la vista hacia su ropa.

—Puedo cambiarme otra vez. —Será lo mejor. Póngase algo más adecuado. Hinata lo miró con expresión herida.

—Puede que sea pobre, pero tengo algunas cosas bonitas. Y son decentes. No tenga miedo, no va a aparecer en público con alguien vestida de pordiosera. Sasuke se ruborizó aún más y se reprendió en silencio. —Quería decir algo adecuado para un restaurante que exige que los hombres lleven chaqueta y corbata —dijo, con una discreta sonrisa conciliadora. Esta vez fue ella quien lo miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose tal vez un poco más de lo necesario en sus deliciosos pectorales.

—De acuerdo. Con una condición. —No creo que esté en situación de negociar. —En ese caso, adiós, profesor. —¡Espere! —exclamó él, metiendo su caro zapato italiano en la rendija de la puerta, para impedir que la cerrara, sin preocuparse siquiera de que pudiera estropeársele—. ¿De qué se trata? Ella lo miró en silencio unos instantes antes de responder:

—Dígame una razón por la que debería acompañarlo, después de todo lo que me ha dicho hoy. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver a ruborizarse. —Yo... ejem... quiero decir... ejem... podría decirse que usted... que yo... —balbuceó. Hinata alzó una ceja y empezó a cerrar la puerta. —Un momento —dijo él, aguantando la puerta con la mano para darle un respiro a su pie, que empezaba a quejarse—. Porque lo que escribió Naruto era correcto: «Uchiha es un asno». Estoy de acuerdo. Pero ahora, al menos, Uchiha lo sabe. En ese momento, la cara de Hinata se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante y él se encontró devolviéndosela. Era preciosa cuando sonreía. Iba a tener que asegurarse de que sonriera más a menudo, por razones puramente estéticas. —La esperaré aquí. —No queriendo darle más motivos para que cambiara de idea, cerró la puerta. Dentro del apartamento, Hinata apretó los párpados y gimió.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Sasuke recorrió el pasillo de un extremo a otro varias veces. Luego se apoyó en la pared y se frotó la cara con las manos. Estaba bien jodido. No sabía cómo había acabado allí ni qué lo había impulsado a actuar como lo había hecho, pero sabía que estaba metido en un lío de proporciones épicas. Su comportamiento con la señorita Hyuga en su despacho no había sido nada profesional. Había rozado casi el acoso verbal. Y luego, por si fuera poco, la había subido a su coche y había entrado en su casa. Todo estaba resultando muy irregular.

Si en vez de a la señorita Hyuga hubiera recogido a la señorita Uzumaki, probablemente ésta se habría inclinado sobre él y le habría bajado la cremallera de la bragueta con los dientes mientras conducía. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Y ahora estaba a punto de salir a cenar con la señorita Hyuga. ¡La había invitado a comer un filete! Si eso no violaba todas las normas de no confraternización entre profesores y alumnos, ya no sabía qué lo haría.

Respiró hondo. La señorita Hyuga era un desastre, una reencarnación de Calamity Jane, un torbellino de contratiempos. Parecía que todo le saliese mal, empezando por que no había podido ir a Harvard y siguiendo por toda la serie de objetos que se le rompían con sólo tocarlos... incluidos la calma y el carácter sereno de él.

Aunque sintiera que viviese en aquellas deplorables condiciones, él no iba a poner en peligro su carrera por ayudarla. Si ella quisiera, al día siguiente mismo podría denunciarlo por acoso ante el catedrático de su departamento. No podía permitirlo.

Recorrió el pasillo en dos largas zancadas y levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Pensaba darle cualquier excusa, algo que siempre sería mejor que desaparecer sin decir nada, pero en ese momento oyó pasos dentro del apartamento que se acercaban.

La señorita Hyuga abrió la puerta y se quedó quieta, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Llevaba un vestido negro con cuello de pico, sencillo pero elegante, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Los ojos de él recorrieron sus suaves curvas hasta detenerse en sus piernas, sorprendentemente largas. Y los zapatos... Era imposible que ella lo supiera, pero Sasuke tenía debilidad por las mujeres con zapatos de tacón. Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver los impresionantes zapatos negros con tacón de aguja que llevaba. Era obvio que eran de diseño. Quería tocarlos y...

—Ejem. —Hinata carraspeó suavemente.

A regaña dientes, él apartó la vista de sus zapatos y la miró a la cara. Ella lo estaba observando con expresión divertida.

Se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, con algunos rizos sueltos que le caían alrededor de la cara. Se había puesto un poco de maquillaje. Su piel de porcelana seguía pálida, pero luminosa, y dos pinceladas de color rosa le alegraban las mejillas. Tenía las pestañas más oscuras y largas de lo que recordaba.

La señorita hyuga Hinata era atractiva.

Se puso una gabardina azul marino y cerró con llave la puerta del apartamento. Él le indicó con un gesto que pasara delante y la siguió en silencio por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la calle, abrió el paraguas y se quedó dudando.

Hinata lo miró, ladeando la cabeza.

—Será más fácil taparnos a los dos si se coge de mí —le dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo de la mano con que sujetaba el paraguas—. Si no le importa —añadió.

Ella tomó su brazo y lo miró con ternura.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el puerto, una zona de la que Hinata había oído hablar, pero a la que aún no había tenido ocasión de ir. Antes de que El Profesor le entregara las llaves al aparcacoches, le pidió a ella que le diera la corbata que guardaba en la guantera. Hinata sonrió al ver una caja con una inmaculada corbata de seda.

Al inclinarse para dársela, él cerró los ojos un instante para aspirar su perfume.

—Vainilla —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Él se quitó el jersey y ella fue recompensada con la visión de su amplio pecho gracias a los botones abiertos de su camisa. El profesor Uchiha era sexy. Tenía una cara muy atractiva y Hinata estaba segura de que bajo la ropa sería igual de agraciado. Aunque por su propio bien trató de no pensar mucho en ello.

No pudo evitar admirar su destreza mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata sin ayuda de un espejo. Aunque finalmente le quedó torcido.

—No puedo... No veo... —se quejó él, tratando de enderezarlo sin éxito.

—¿Quiere que pruebe yo? —se ofreció ella, tímidamente. No quería tocarlo sin su consentimiento.

—Gracias.

Hinata le enderezó el nudo rápidamente, le alisó la corbata y fue resiguiéndole el cuello hasta llegar a la nuca, desde donde le bajó el cuello de la camisa. Cuando terminó, estaba respirando aceleradamente y se había ruborizado.

Él no se dio cuenta, porque estaba ocupado pensando en lo familiares que le resultaban los dedos de Hinata y preguntándose por qué los dedos de Sakura nunca se lo habían parecido. Alargó el brazo hacia la americana que llevaba en un colgador en la parte posterior de su asiento y se la puso. Con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, la invitó a salir del coche.

El Harbour Sixty Steakhouse era un local emblemático de Toronto, un restaurante famoso y muy caro, frecuentado por directivos de empresa, políticos y otros personajes igual de impresionantes. Sasuke solía comer allí porque el solomillo que preparaban era el mejor que había probado y no tenía paciencia para la mediocridad. No se le ocurrió llevar a la señorita Hyuga a otro sitio.

Teuchi, el maître, lo saludó calurosamente, con un firme apretón de manos y un torrente de palabras en italiano.

Él respondió con la misma calidez y en el mismo idioma.

—¿Y quién es esta belleza? —preguntó Teuchi, besándole la mano a Hinata y empezando a alabar en un italiano muy descriptivo sus ojos, su pelo y su piel.

Ella se ruborizó, pero le dio las gracias tímidamente en italiano.

La señorita Hyuga tenía una voz preciosa, pero la señorita Hyugal hablando en italiano era algo celestial. Su boca de rubí abriéndose y cerrándose; el modo delicado en que prácticamente cantaba las palabras; su lengua, asomando de vez en cuando para humedecerse los labios... Sasuke tuvo que ordenarse cerrar la boca.

Teuchi se quedó tan sorprendido y encantado por su respuesta que la besó en las mejillas no una vez, sino dos. Inmediatamente, los acompañó hasta la parte trasera del restaurante, donde les ofreció la mejor mesa, la más romántica.

Sasuke dudó un momento antes de sentarse, al darse cuenta de lo que Teuchi estaba interpretando. Él ya se había sentado a aquella mesa anteriormente, con otra persona, y el maître estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Iba a tener que aclarar las cosas. Pero cuando empezó a carraspear para hablar, Teuchi le preguntó a Hinata si aceptaría una botella de una cosecha muy especial de un viñedo de su familia en la Toscana.

Ella se lo agradeció mucho, pero dijo que tal vez Il Professore tuviese otras preferencias. Él se sentó rápidamente y, para no ofender al maître, dijo que estaría encantado con cualquier vino que Teuchi les ofreciera. Éste se retiró, radiante.

—Ya que estamos en público, tal vez sería buena idea que no me llamara profesor Uchiha.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Puede llamarme señor Uchiha.

El Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la carta para darse cuenta de que los ojos de Hinata se abrieron mucho antes de que bajara la vista.

—Tiene acento de la Toscana —comentó él, distraído, sin mirarla todavía.

—Sí.

—¿De dónde lo ha sacado?

—Estudié el tercer año de carrera en Florencia.

—Tiene un nivel muy bueno para haberlo estudiado sólo un año.

—Empecé a estudiarlo antes, en el instituto.

Él la miró desde el otro extremo de la mesa, pequeña e íntima, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba evitando devolverle la mirada. Estudiaba la carta como si fueran las preguntas de un examen y se mordía el labio inferior.

—Está invitada, señorita Hyuga.

Ella alzó la vista bruscamente, como si no acabara de entender lo que quería decir.

—Es mi invitada. Pida lo que quiera, pero, por favor, pida carne.

Se sintió en la obligación de especificarlo, ya que el objetivo de aquella cena era suministrarle algo más nutritivo que el cuscús.

—No sé qué elegir.

—Si quiere, puedo elegir por usted.

Ella asintió y cerró la carta, sin dejar de morderse el labio.

En ese momento, Teuchi regresó y les mostró orgulloso una botella de chianti con una etiqueta escrita a mano. Hinata sonrió mientras el maître abría la botella y le servía un poco en la copa.

Sasuke la observó conteniendo el aliento mientras ella hacía girar el vino en la copa con pericia y luego la levantaba para examinar el líquido a la luz de las velas. Se acercó la copa a la nariz, cerró los ojos e inspiró. Luego se la llevó a los carnosos labios y probó el vino, manteniéndolo en la boca unos instantes antes de tragárselo. Abrió los ojos y, con una sonrisa más amplia, le dio las gracias a Teuchi por su precioso regalo.

El maître, radiante, felicitó al Sasuke por su elección de acompañante con un entusiasmo un poco excesivo y llenó ambas copas con su vino favorito.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había tenido que ajustarse los pantalones por debajo de la mesa, porque la visión de la señorita Hyuga probando el vino había resultado ser la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca. No era sólo atractiva; era hermosa, como un ángel o una musa. Y tampoco era simplemente hermosa; era sensual, hipnótica y al mismo tiempo inocente. Sus bonitos ojos reflejaban una pureza y una profundidad de sentimientos en las que no se había fijado hasta entonces.

Con esfuerzo, apartó la vista mientras volvía a ajustarse los pantalones. Se sintió sucio y un poco avergonzado por su reacción. Una reacción de la que iba a tener que ocuparse más tarde. A solas. Rodeado de olor a vainilla.

Por de pronto pidió por los dos, asegurándose de que les traían los trozos más grandes de filet mignon. Cuando Hinata protestó, él hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y le dijo que si le sobraba algo se lo podría llevar a casa. Esperaba que las sobras le sirvieran para alimentarse un par de días más.

Se preguntó qué comería cuando se le hubieran acabado, pero se negó a obsesionarse con el tema. Aquella cena no iba a volver a repetirse. Era una excepción. Sólo la había invitado para disculparse por haberla humillado en su despacho. Después de esa noche, las cosas entre ellos volverían a ser estrictamente profesionales y la joven tendría que enfrentarse sola a sus futuras calamidades.

Hinata, por su parte, se sentía muy feliz de que estuvieran juntos. Quería hablar con él, hablar con él de verdad, preguntarle por su familia y por el funeral. Quería consolarlo por la pérdida de su madre. Quería contarle sus secretos y que él, a cambio, le susurrara los suyos al oído. Pero los ojos del señor Uchiha, clavados en ella pero guardando las distancias, le dijeron que, por el momento, eso no iba a ser posible. Así que sonrió y jugueteó con los cubiertos, esperando no irritarlo con su nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué empezó a estudiar italiano en el instituto?

Hinata ahogó una exclamación, abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con su preciosa boca abierta.

Él frunció el cejo ante su reacción, completamente desproporcionada a su pregunta. No la había interrogado sobre su talla de sujetador. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le dirigieran a sus pechos antes de volver a mirarla a la cara. Se ruborizó cuando una talla y una letra aparecieron milagrosamente en su mente.

—Ejem... me interesaba mucho la literatura italiana. Dante y Beatriz especialmente —respondió ella, doblando y volviendo a doblar la servilleta que tenía en el regazo. Unos cuantos mechones cayeron sobre su rostro ovalado con el movimiento.

Él se acordó entonces del cuadro que tenía en su apartamento y de su extraordinario parecido con Beatriz. Una vez más, su mente le envió señales de aviso y, una vez más, las ignoró. —Son unos intereses notables para una jovencita —señaló, contemplándola y admirando su belleza.

—Tuve un... amigo que me inició en el tema —replicó Hinata, como si el recuerdo le resultara doloroso.

Al darse cuenta de que se estaba adentrando en un terreno peligrosamente personal, él retrocedió y cambió de tema.

—Ha impresionado a Teuchi. Está encantado con usted.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—Es un hombre muy amable.

—Y usted florece con la amabilidad, ¿no es cierto? Como una rosa.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de poder reflexionar sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Una vez dichas, con Hinata mirándolo con una calidez alarmante, ya no pudo retirarlas. Había llegado demasiado lejos. Se encerró en sí mismo y empezó a mirar con atención la copa de vino para no mirarla a ella, y sus modales se volvieron fríos y distantes. Hinata se dio cuenta del cambio. Lo aceptó y no hizo ningún intento por retomar la conversación anterior.

A lo largo de la cena, un Teuchi claramente cautivado pasó más tiempo del necesario charlando en italiano con la hermosa Hinata, invitándola a cenar con su familia en el club italo-canadiense el domingo siguiente. Ella aceptó encantada y fue recompensada con tiramisú, espresso, biscotti, grappa y, para acabar, un bombón Baci. A Sasuke no le ofrecieron ninguna de esas delicias, por lo que permaneció malhumorado, viéndola disfrutar.

Al final de la cena, Teuchi le puso a Hinata lo que parecía un gran cesto de comida en las manos, sin querer escuchar las protestas de la joven. La besó en las mejillas varias veces tras ayudarla a ponerse la gabardina y le rogó al profesor que volviera a traerla pronto y a menudo.

Él enderezó la espalda y le dirigió al maître una mirada glacial.

—Eso no va a ser posible —dijo y, girando sobre sus talones, salió del restaurante, dejando que Hinata y su pesado cesto de comida lo siguieran desanimados.

Mientras los veía alejarse, Teuchi se preguntó por qué habría llevado el profesor a una criatura tan deliciosa a un restaurante tan romántico para pasarse la noche sentado serio, sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, casi como si le resultara doloroso estar allí.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la señorita Hyuga, Sasuke abrió la puerta del Jaguar y cogió la cesta de comida del asiento de atrás. Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, echó un vistazo al contenido.

—Vino, aceite de oliva, vinagre balsámico, biscotti, un bote de salsa marinara hecha por la esposa de Teuchi, restos de comida... Va a alimentarse muy bien durante los próximos días. —Gracias a usted —dijo ella, alargando los brazos hacia la cesta.

—Pesa mucho. Yo la llevaré.

La acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio y esperó mientras ella abría la puerta. Luego le dio la cesta.

Ruborizándose, Hinata se miró los zapatos y buscó las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir.

—Gracias, profesor Uchiha, por una noche tan agradable. Ha sido muy generoso por su parte...

—Señorita HHyuga —la interrumpió él—, no hagamos esto más incómodo de lo que ya es. Lamento mi... mala educación. Mi única excusa es... de carácter privado, así que démonos la mano y empecemos de cero.

Alargó la mano y ella se la estrechó. Él trató de no apretar con demasiada fuerza para no hacerle daño. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ignorar la electricidad que sintió en las venas ante el contacto de su piel, suave y delicada.

—Buenas noches, señorita Hyuga.

—Buenas noches, profesor Uchiha.

Y con esas palabras desapareció en el interior de la casa, despidiéndose de él en mejores términos que horas atrás.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Hinata estaba sentada en la cama, contemplando la fotografía que siempre guardaba debajo de la almohada. Se la quedó mirando un buen rato, tratando de decidir si debía romperla, dejarla donde estaba o guardarla en un cajón. Siempre le había encantado esa foto. Le encantaba su sonrisa. Era la foto más bonita que había visto nunca, pero le dolía demasiado mirarla.

Alzó la vista hacia la lámina colgada junto a su cama, reprimiendo las lágrimas. No sabía qué había esperado de su Dante, pero sabía que no lo había conseguido. Así que, con la sabiduría que sólo se obtiene con un corazón roto, decidió que debía olvidarse de él de una vez por todas.

Se acordó de su despensa abarrotada y de la amabilidad de Teuchi. Pensó en los mensajes que Naruto le había dejado en el contestador, expresándole su preocupación por haberla dejado sola con El Profesor y rogándole que lo llamara sin importar la hora que fuera para decirle que estaba bien.

Fue hasta la cómoda, abrió el cajón de arriba y metió la foto dentro, con respeto pero con decisión, colocándola en la parte de atrás, bajo la lencería sexy que nunca se ponía. Y con el contraste entre los tres hombres de su vida bien presente en su mente, volvió a la cama, cerró los ojos y soñó con un huerto de manzanos abandonado.

 _Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

El viernes, Hinata encontró un documento oficial en su casillero, informándola de que el profesor Uchiha había aceptado dirigir su proyecto. Estaba contemplándolo sorprendida, preguntándose qué lo habría hecho cambiar de idea, cuando Naruto apareció a su espalda.

—¿Estás lista?

Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba el documento en su mochila, que había arreglado lo mejor que había podido. Salieron del edificio y echaron a andar por la calle Bloor en dirección al Starbucks que estaba a media manzana de allí.

—Quiero que me cuentes qué tal te fue con Uchiha, pero antes tengo que decirte una cosa —dijo él, muy serio.

Hinata lo miró con ansiedad.

—No tengas miedo, Conejito. No te va a doler —la tranquilizó, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

El corazón de Naruto era casi tan grande como el resto de su persona y siempre estaba atento al sufrimiento de los demás.

—Sé lo que pasó con la nota.

Ella cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio.

—Naruto, lo siento mucho. Iba a contarte que metí la pata y que escribí por el otro lado de tu nota, pero luego se me pasó. No le dije que lo habías escrito tú.

Él la agarró del brazo para interrumpirla.

—Lo sé. Se lo dije yo.

Hinata lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mientras se hundía en las profundidades de los grandes ojos perlados del Conejito, Naruto se convenció de que haría cualquier cosa por impedir que nadie le hiciera daño. Incluso si eso le costaba su carrera académica. Incluso si tenía que sacar a rastras a Sasuke del Departamento de Estudios Italianos para darle en su pomposo trasero la patada que tanto se merecía.

—La señora Shizune me contó que El Profesor te había mandado llamar y pensé que querría echarte la bronca. Encontré una copia de la nota en la pila de papeles para fotocopiar que me dejó preparada —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Son los riesgos de trabajar como ayudante de un gilipollas.

Le tiró del brazo para animarla a seguir andando, pero esperó a continuar la conversación hasta después de invitarla a un enorme café con leche con vainilla y sin azúcar. Cuando Hinata acabó de acomodarse como un gato en un sofá de terciopelo lila y Naruto se hubo convencido de que estaba cómoda y calentita, se volvió hacia ella con expresión comprensiva.

—Sé que fue un accidente. Estabas tan nerviosa después del primer seminario... Debí acompañarte hasta la puerta. Sinceramente, Hinata, nunca lo había visto actuar como ese día. A veces puede darse aires de superioridad o ser un poco susceptible, pero nunca se había comportado con tanta agresividad con una alumna. Fue incómodo para todos los que estábamos allí.

Ella bebió un sorbo de su café con leche y lo dejó hablar.

—Cuando encontré la nota entre los papeles, supe que iba a arrancarte la cabeza. Pregunté a qué hora tenías la entrevista con él y concerté cita antes. Le confesé que lo había escrito yo y traté de hacerle creer que había escrito también tu parte, pero eso ya no se lo creyó.

—¿Hiciste todo eso por mí?

Naruto sonrió y flexionó los brazos en broma.

—Trataba de ser tu escudo humano. Pensé que si se desahogaba conmigo, ya no le quedarían ganas de gritarte a ti. —La miró fijamente—. Pero no funcionó, ¿verdad? Ella lo miró con agradecimiento.

—Nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Te debo una.

—No tiene importancia. Ojalá hubiera descargado su mal humor conmigo. ¿Qué te dijo?

Hinata fingió estar muy interesada en la taza y no haber oído la pregunta.

—Vaya. ¿Tan mal fue? —Preguntó Naruto, frotándose la barbilla—. Bueno, al menos ahora parece que ya se le haya olvidado. Durante el último seminario ha estado educado.

A Hinata se le escapó la risa.

—Sí, aunque no me ha dejado abrir la boca, ni siquiera cuando levantaba la mano. Estaba demasiado ocupado dejando que Karin Uzumaki respondiera a todas las preguntas.

Naruto la miró con curiosidad.

—No te preocupes por ella. Tiene problemas con Uchiha por un asunto relacionado con su proyecto. No le gusta cómo lo está enfocando. Él mismo me lo dijo.

—Eso es horrible. ¿Lo sabe Karin? Paul

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Debería saberlo, pero ¿quién sabe? Está tan obcecada en seducirlo, que su trabajo se está resintiendo. Es una vergüenza.

Hinata tomó nota de esa información y la guardó en su memoria para usarla cuando la necesitara. Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, se relajó y disfrutó del resto de la tarde con Naruto, que estuvo encantador, amable y consiguió que se alegrara de haber ido a Toronto. A las cinco en punto, el estómago empezó a hacerle ruido y ella se lo agarró con ambas manos, avergonzada.

Naruto se echó a reír. Hinata era un encanto de criatura. Hasta cuando le sonaba el estómago era graciosa.

—¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa?

—Oh, sí. Había un sitio en Filadelfia al que iba muy a menudo con... —Se interrumpió antes de decir su nombre en voz alta.

El tailandés era el sitio adónde iba siempre con él. Se preguntó si seguiría yendo allí con la otra. Si se sentarían a su antigua mesa, riéndose de ella. Naruto carraspeó para devolverla a la realidad.

—Lo siento. —Hinata agachó la cabeza y empezó a rebuscar en la mochila, sin un propósito en particular.

—Hay un tailandés genial en esta misma calle. Está a varias manzanas de aquí, así que habrá que caminar un poco, pero la comida es francamente buena. Si no tienes otros planes, deja que te invite a cenar.

Sólo se le notaba que estaba nervioso por el modo de mover el pie. Al mirarlo a los ojos, cálidos y azules, Julia pensó que la amabilidad era mucho más importante en la vida que la pasión y aceptó su invitación sin pensarlo más.

Él sonrió encantado y, levantando la mochila de ella del suelo, se la colgó del hombro sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Esta carga es demasiado pesada para ti —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos y eligiendo cada palabra cuidadosamente—. Deja que yo la lleve un rato.

Hinata sonrió mirando al suelo y lo siguió fuera.

Sasuke volvía a casa andando. Era un paseo, pero cuando hacía mal tiempo o cuando iba a salir después de clase, prefería llevar el coche.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en la conferencia que iba a dar en la universidad sobre la lujuria en la obra de Dante. La lujuria era un pecado sobre el que reflexionaba a menudo y con mucho placer. De hecho, pensar en ese apetito y en las mil maneras de satisfacerlo era muy tentador. Tuvo que cerrarse la gabardina para que la levemente espectacular visión de su bragueta no atrajera miradas indeseadas.

En ese momento la vio. Se detuvo para mirar a la belleza de cabello negro azulado que caminaba por la otra acera. «Calamity Hinata.»

Pero no estaba sola. Naruto caminaba a su lado, llevando su abominación de mochila. Charlaban y reían y se los veía muy cómodos. Y, lo que era peor, iban peligrosamente juntos. «¿Así que le llevas los libros? Muy adolescente por tu parte, Naruto.»

Se fijó en que las manos de la pareja se rozaban al caminar y que su contacto provocaba una sonrisa en Hinata. Él gruñó al verlo, mostrando los dientes.

«¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?», se preguntó.

Se detuvo un momento para calmarse y reflexionar. Apoyándose en el escaparate de una tienda de Louis Vuitton, trató de poner en orden sus ideas. Era un ser racional. Llevaba ropa que cubría su desnudez, conducía un coche y comía con servilleta, cuchillo y tenedor. Tenía un empleo bien remunerado que requería habilidad y agudeza intelectual. Controlaba sus instintos sexuales mediantes varios sistemas, todos ellos civilizados, y nunca se acostaría con una mujer en contra de la voluntad de ésta.

Sin embargo, al ver a la señorita Hyuga con Naruto, se había dado cuenta de que también era un animal. Un ser primitivo. Salvaje. Su instinto le había gritado que se acercara a ellos, la arrancara de los brazos de Naruto y se la llevara a rastras. Quería besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, desplazar los labios hasta su cuello y reclamarla como su única pareja.

«¿Qué coño?»

Se asustó ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Aparte de en un idiota y un gilipollas pomposo, se estaba convirtiendo en un neandertal. Ya sólo le faltaba apoyarse en los nudillos para caminar y empezar a jadear. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse el dueño de una jovencita a la que acababa de conocer y que, por cierto, lo odiaba. Ah y que además era alumna suya.

Tenía que irse a casa, tumbarse y respirar hondo hasta calmarse de una jodida vez. Luego iba a necesitar algo más fuerte. Mientras seguía caminando, alejándose en contra de su voluntad de la joven pareja, se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y apretó unos cuantos botones.

Una mujer respondió al tercer timbrazo.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, soy yo. ¿Podemos vernos esta noche?

El miércoles siguiente, Hinata salía del departamento tras el seminario de Sasuke, cuando oyó una voz familiar a su espalda.

—¿Hinata? Hinata Hyuga, ¿eres tú?

Se volvió en redondo y una joven la abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensó que la iba a ahogar.

—Tenten —logró decir, mientras luchaba por respirar.

La chica, castaña y delgada, gritó de alegría y volvió a abrazarla.

—Te he echado mucho de menos. No puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tenten, lo siento mucho. Siento lo de tu madre y... todo lo demás.

Las dos amigas guardaron silencio mientras se abrazaban durante un buen rato.

—Siento haberme perdido el funeral —añadió Hinata, secándose las lágrimas—. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Se siente perdido sin ella. Todos lo estamos. Ha pedido permiso en la universidad para ausentarse temporalmente mientras se recupera. Yo también estoy de baja, pero tenía que salir de allí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? —le reprochó Tenten, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hinata apartó la mirada de su amiga para dirigirla hacia el profesor Uchiha, que acababa de abandonar el edificio y la estaba mirando, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—No estaba segura de que fuera a quedarme. Las dos primeras semanas fueron... bueno, duras.

Tenten, que era muy inteligente, captó la extraña energía conflictiva que circulaba entre su hermano adoptivo, parado junto a ellas, y su mejor amiga, pero pensó que por el momento sería mejor obviarla.

—Le he dicho a Sasuke que esta noche le prepararé la cena. Ven a cenar con nosotros.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. Parecía asustada.

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Tenten, estoy seguro de que la señorita Hyuga tiene otros planes.

Hinata captó el mensaje que él le estaba enviando y asintió, obediente.

Pero Tenten se volvió hacia su hermano.

—¿La señorita Hyuga? Hinata era mi mejor amiga en el instituto. Somos amigas desde entonces. ¿No lo sabías? —Escudriñó los ojos de su hermano y no encontró en ellos ni rastro de reconocimiento—. Oh, me había olvidado de que no habíais coincidido. No importa. Tu actitud es exagerada. Hazme el favor de sacarte el palo del culo.

Al volverse hacia Hinata, Tenten vio que acababa de tragarse la lengua. O eso parecía, porque se había puesto azul y estaba tosiendo.

—Será mejor que nos veamos otro día, a la hora de comer. Seguro que el profesor... que tu hermano querrá estar a solas contigo esta noche.

Hinata trató de sonreír, lo que no era fácil, con chiha fulminándola con la mirada por encima de la cabeza de Tenten. Ésta entornó los ojos.

—Es Sasuke, Hinata. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los dos?

—Es mi alumna, Tenten. Hay reglas al respecto. —El tono de voz de él era cada vez más frío y agresivo.

—Es mi amiga, Sasuke. ¡Que les den a las reglas! —Miró a uno y a otra. Vio que Hinata se estaba contemplando los zapatos y que su hermano tenía el cejo fruncido—. ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

Al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía, se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos aún más. Al recordar el comentario de su amiga sobre la dureza de las dos primeras semanas de curso, llegó a una conclusión.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿te has estado comportando como un idiota con Hinata?

A ésta casi se le escapó la risa y Sasuke se enfurruñó todavía más. A pesar del silencio, la reacción de ambos le indicó a tenten que sus sospechas eran fundadas.

—Bueno, pues no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Vais a tener que daros un beso y hacer las paces. Sólo voy a estar aquí una semana y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con los dos.

Y cogiéndolos del brazo, los arrastró hacia el Jaguar.

Tenten Sarutobi no se parecía en nada a su hermano adoptivo. Trabajaba como ayudante en la secretaría de prensa del alcalde de Filadelfia. Sonaba importante, pero no lo era. De hecho, se pasaba casi toda la jornada revisando los periódicos locales en busca de noticias que mencionaran al alcalde, o haciendo fotocopias de los comunicados de prensa. En el mejor de los casos, se le permitía actualizar el blog de la alcaldía.

Tenten era esbelta, de rasgos delicados y pelo liso, que llevaba largo. Tenía los ojos cafe. Era muy espontánea, lo que muchas veces sacaba de quicio al introvertido de su hermano, que era bastante mayor que ella.

Sasuke mantuvo la boca cerrada durante el trayecto hasta su piso, mientras las dos jóvenes charlaban en el asiento de atrás, riendo y poniéndose al día como un par de adolescentes. No tenía ningunas ganas de pasar la velada con ellas, pero sabía que su hermana lo estaba pasando mal y no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles.

Pronto, el trío, compuesto por dos personas felices y otra no tanto, subía en el ascensor del edificio Manulife, un impresionante rascacielos de lujo en la calle Bloor. Al salir del ascensor en la última planta, Hinata se fijó en que sólo había cuatro puertas en cada rellano.

«¡Vaya! Estos pisos tienen que ser enormes.»

Cuando entraron detrás de Sasuke y cruzaron el vestíbulo hasta una grandiosa y diáfana sala de estar, Hinata entendió por qué la sensibilidad de El Profesor se había sentido herida en su estudio. Su espacioso piso tenía cristaleras que iban del suelo al techo, cubiertas por unas impresionantes cortinas de seda de un tono de azul pálido como el hielo. Desde los ventanales se veía el lado sur de la torre CN y el lago Ontario. Los suelos eran de madera noble, oscura, adornados con alguna alfombra persa, y las paredes estaban pintadas de color visón claro.

Los muebles del salón parecían sacados del catálogo de Restoration Hardware. Destacaba un gran sofá de cuero color chocolate con remaches, con dos butacas a juego. Delante de la chimenea vio una otomana y otra butaca de terciopelo rojo de respaldo alto.

Hinata se quedó mirando la butaca y la otomana con envidia. Era el lugar perfecto donde pasar una tarde lluviosa, tomándose una taza de té y leyendo su libro favorito. No ella, desde luego.

La chimenea funcionaba a gas y encima, en vez de un cuadro, Sasuke había colgado un televisor de plasma de pantalla plana. En la sala había varias obras de arte, pinturas al óleo en las paredes y alguna figura sobre el mobiliario. Tenía piezas de vidrio romano y de cerámica griega que podrían estar en un museo y reproducciones de esculturas famosas, como la Venus de Milo o Apolo y Dafne de Bernini. La verdad era que allí había muchas esculturas, todas ellas de desnudos femeninos.

Lo que no tenía eran fotografías personales. A Hinata le extrañó mucho ver que tenía fotografías en blanco y negro de París, Roma, Londres, Florencia, Venecia y Oxford, pero ninguna de los Sarutobi, ni siquiera de Biwako.

En la habitación de al lado, cerca de una mesa de comedor grande y formal, había un bufet de ébano que Hinata contempló con admiración. Encima, se veía un gran jarrón de cristal, una bandeja de plata labrada con varias licoreras llenas de bebidas ambarinas, una cubitera y copas de cristal anticuadas. Unas pinzas de plata completaban la estampa. Estaban colocadas pulcramente sobre un montón de pequeñas servilletas de tela blanca con las iniciales S. U. bordadas.

Resumiendo, el piso del profesor Uchiha era estéticamente agradable, decorado con muy buen gusto, claramente masculino y muy, muy frío. Hinata se preguntó si alguna vez llevaría mujeres a aquel lugar tan poco acogedor, aunque trató de no imaginarse lo que haría con ellas una vez allí. Tal vez tendría una habitación específica para esos asuntos, para que nadie ensuciara sus preciadas posesiones. Al pasar una mano sobre el gélido granito negro de la encimera de la cocina, se estremeció.

Tenten precalentó el horno y se lavó las manos.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Hinata la casa mientras yo empiezo a preparar la cena?

Ella se abrazó a la mochila. No se atrevía a dejar un objeto tan ofensivo en ninguno de los muebles, pero Sasuke se la arrancó de las manos y la dejó en el suelo, bajo una mesita. Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y él se sorprendió a sí mismo devolviéndosela.

No quería enseñarle la casa a la señorita Hyuga. Sobre todo, no quería que viera su dormitorio, ni las fotos en blanco y negro que adornaban las paredes. Pero sabía que con Tenten allí no iba a librarse tan fácilmente. Al menos tendría que enseñarle las habitaciones de invitados.

Así pues, poco después se encontraban en su estudio. Había sido un dormitorio de invitados, pero lo había convertido en una cómoda biblioteca, con estanterías de madera oscura que iban del suelo al techo.

Hinata se quedó contemplando los libros con la boca abierta. Había volúmenes nuevos y otros muy antiguos. Casi todos eran ejemplares de tapa dura. Vio títulos en latín, italiano, francés, inglés y alemán. La habitación, como el resto de la vivienda, era muy masculina. Las mismas cortinas color azul hielo, el mismo suelo de madera oscura, con una alfombra persa en el centro.

Sasuke se puso tras el gran escritorio de roble.

—¿Te gusta? —la tuteó. Sabía que Tenten no iba a permitir que le hablara de usted.

—Mucho —respondió ella—. Es preciosa.

Alargó la mano para acariciar la butaca de terciopelo rojo, era igual que la que había admirado antes en el salón, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. A El Profesor no le gustaría que la tocara. Probablemente la reprendería por ensuciarla con sus dedos mugrientos.

—Es mi butaca favorita. Es muy cómoda. ¿Quieres probarla?

Hinata sonrió como si acabara de darle un regalo y se sentó en ella con las piernas dobladas, enroscándose como un gato.

Sasuke juraría que la había oído ronronear. Sonrió al verla. Lo hizo sentirse relajado y casi feliz. En un impulso, decidió enseñarle uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

—Ven, te enseñaré una cosa —le dijo, con un gesto de la mano. Ella se levantó en seguida y se quedó esperando al otro lado del escritorio.

Sasuke abrió un cajón y sacó dos pares de guantes blancos de algodón.

—Póntelos —le dijo, dándole un par.

Sin decir nada, ella imitó sus movimientos.

—Ésta es una de mis posesiones más valiosas —le explicó él, sacando una caja de madera de un cajón que acababa de abrir con llave.

Cuando dejó la caja sobre el escritorio, a Hinata le entró miedo.

«¿Qué habrá dentro? ¿Una cabeza reducida? ¿Tal vez la cabeza reducida de una antigua alumna?»

Pero no. El profesor abrió la caja y sacó lo que parecía un libro. Al abrirlo, Hinata vio que se trataba de una serie de sobres de papel unidos, formando un acordeón. Estaban etiquetados en italiano.

Rebuscó entre los sobres cuidadosamente hasta encontrar el que buscaba y entonces sacó algo de dentro, que sostuvo reverentemente sobre las palmas.

Al ver de qué se trataba, Hinata ahogó una exclamación.

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso.

—¿Lo reconoces? —¡Por supuesto! Pero... ¡no puede ser el original!

Él se echó a reír.

—Por desgracia, no. Eso no está al alcance de mi modesta fortuna. Los originales son del siglo XV. Éstas son reproducciones del XVI.

Tenía en su mano una copia de la famosa ilustración de Dante y Beatriz y el cielo de las estrellas fijas del Paraíso. El original había sido realizado por Sandro Botticelli con pluma y tinta. Era una ilustración de unos cuarenta por cincuenta centímetros. Aunque el pintor sólo había utilizado tinta, el nivel de detalle era asombroso.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? No sabía que existieran copias.

—Pues las hay. Además, probablemente fueron hechas por un alumno de Botticelli. Y lo mejor de todo: está completo. Botticelli realizó cien ilustraciones para La Divina Comedia, pero sólo se conservan noventa y dos. En cambio, mi juego de copias está completo.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, que le brillaban emocionados.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—No.

—Fui a ver los originales cuando los expusieron en la galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia. El Vaticano tiene ocho, si no me equivoco, y el resto pertenecen a un museo de Berlín —dijo Hinata.

—Exacto. Pensé que sabrías apreciarlos.

—Pero nunca he visto los ocho que faltan.

—Casi nadie los ha visto. Deja que te los enseñe.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras él le mostraba sus tesoros. Ella los estuvo admirando en silencio hasta que les llegó la voz de Tenten desde el vestíbulo.

—Sasuke, ¿quieres servirle una copa a Hinata y dejar de aburrirla con tus antiguallas?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y Hinata se echó a reír.

—¿De dónde las sacaste? ¿No deberían estar en un museo? —preguntó mientras lo miraba guardar las ilustraciones en sus respectivos sobres.

Sasuke apretó los labios.

—No están en un museo porque me niego a desprenderme de ellas. Nadie sabe que las tengo. Sólo mi abogado y mi agente de seguros. Y ahora tú.

Luego apretó los dientes, como dando el tema por zanjado, por lo que Hinata no insistió.

Lo más probable era que las ilustraciones hubieran sido robadas de algún museo y que él las hubiera comprado en el mercado negro. Eso explicaría su reticencia a darlas a conocer. Hinata se estremeció al darse cuenta de que había visto algo que menos de media docena de personas habían visto. Eran tan hermosas que cortaban la respiración. Obras de arte.

—¿Sasuke? —insistió Tenten desde la puerta. —Está bien, está bien, ¿Qué quiere beber, señorita Hyuga? —le preguntó él, saliendo del estudio y dirigiéndose al botellero climatizado que tenía en la cocina.

—¡Sasuke! —Perdón. ¿Hinata?

Ella se sobresaltó al oír su nombre en su boca.

Al notar la extraña reacción de su amiga, Tenten desapareció en un pequeño anexo que servía como despensa.

—Cualquier cosa estará bien, profe... Sasuke —respondió Hinata, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del placer de poder decir por fin su nombre en voz alta. Luego se sentó en uno de los elegantes taburetes de la barra de desayuno.

Él se decidió por una botella de chianti y la dejó sobre la encimera.

—La dejaré fuera un rato para que se ponga a temperatura ambiente —dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Y, tras excusarse, desapareció, probablemente para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómodo.

—Hinata —susurró Tenten, dejando un montón de verduras a un lado del fregadero doble—. ¿Puede saberse qué pasa entre Sasuke y tú?

—Vas a tener que preguntárselo a él.

—No te preocupes, pienso hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué se comporta de un modo tan raro? ¿Y por qué no le dijiste quién eras?

—Pensé que me reconocería —admitió ella, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—, pero no me recuerda —añadió, con voz temblorosa y la mirada fija en su regazo.

Tenten, sorprendida tanto por sus palabras como por su respuesta tan emocional, se acercó para abrazarla.

—No te preocupes. Ahora estoy yo aquí y me ocuparé de él. En algún lugar, debajo de la ropa, tiene corazón. Se lo vi una vez. Pero ahora ayúdame a limpiar las verduras. El cordero ya está en el horno.

Cuando Sasuke regresó, abrió el vino sonriendo para sus adentros. Iba a pasar un buen rato. Sabía qué aspecto tenía Hinata cuando probaba el vino e iba a tener una sesión privada de su erótica representación de la otra noche. Sintió un tirón involuntario en alguna parte de su cuerpo y deseó haber colocado alguna cámara secreta de vídeo en el apartamento. No creía que fuera buena idea sacar la máquina y empezar a hacerle fotos.

Le mostró la botella, satisfecho al ver la expresión de aprobación que le iluminó la cara al leer la etiqueta. Había comprado una botella de esa cosecha de la Toscana y habría sido una lástima malgastarla en alguien que no supiera apreciarla. Le sirvió un poco de vino en la copa y se echó hacia atrás, observándola y esforzándose para no sonreír.

Igual que la otra vez, Hinata hizo girar el líquido lentamente y lo examinó a la luz halógena. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Luego acercó sus tentadores labios al borde de la copa y probó el vino con delectación, manteniéndolo en la boca unos instantes antes de bebérselo.

Sasuke suspiró mientras miraba cómo el chianti viajaba por su larga y elegante garganta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hinata se encontró a Sasuke tambaleándose ligeramente delante de ella. Sus mirada oscurecio y tenía la respiración alterada. La parte delantera de sus pantalones gris marengo... Hinata frunció el cejo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Pasándose una mano por la cara, él se obligó a calmarse.

—Sí, lo siento. —Tras llenarle la copa, se sirvió también y empezó a disfrutar del vino, sin dejar de mirarla por encima del borde de cristal.

—Debes de estar muerto de hambre, Sasuke —comentó Tenten por encima del hombro, mientras removía la salsa que estaba preparando—. Y sé que te conviertes en una bestia salvaje cuando tienes hambre.

—¿Qué vamos a tomar con el cordero? —preguntó él, observando a Hinata como si fuera un halcón, mientras ella se llevaba la copa a los labios una vez más.

Tenten dejó una caja sobre la barra.

—¡Cuscús!

Hinata se atragantó y escupió de golpe todo el vino que tenía en la boca, empapando a Sasuke y su camisa blanca. Al ver lo que había hecho, se asustó y soltó la copa, que se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar contra la base del taburete, manchándola a ella y manchando el suelo de madera noble.

Sasuke se limpió la cara y la camisa mientras maldecía en voz alta. Muy alta. Hinata se bajó del taburete, se arrodilló y empezó a recoger los trozos de cristal roto.

—Déjalo —dijo él suavemente, mirándola desde el otro lado de la barra. Pero ella siguió recogiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Que lo dejes! —repitió él más fuerte, rodeando la barra.

Hinata se pasó los trozos de cristal de una mano a otra y siguió con su tarea. Parecía un cachorro arrastrándose patéticamente por el suelo con una pata herida.

—¡Para! ¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer, para! Te vas a cortar. —Sasuke se alzaba ante ella amenazadoramente y su enfado descendía desde las alturas como la ira de Dios.

Agarrándola por los hombros, la levantó y la obligó a soltar los trozos de cristal en un cuenco que había sobre la barra, antes de conducirla hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados.

—Siéntate —le ordenó.

Ella se sentó en la taza del váter y sollozó en silencio.

—Enséñame las manos.

Entre las manchas de vino, Sasuke distinguió algunas gotas de sangre y alguna esquirla de cristal clavada en la palma. Maldijo varias veces negando con la cabeza mientras abría el botiquín.

—No se te da muy bien escuchar, ¿no?

Hinata parpadeó, lamentando no poder secarse las lágrimas de las mejillas con las manos.

—Y tampoco obedecer —añadió, mirando por encima del hombro.

Lo que vio lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Si más tarde alguien le hubiera preguntado por qué lo hizo, se habría encogido de hombros y no habría sabido qué responder. Pero cuando se detuvo y miró con atención a la criatura allí encogida, llorando, sintió algo. Algo que no era irritación, ni enfado, ni culpa ni lujuria. Sintió compasión. Y se arrepintió de haberla hecho llorar.

Inclinándose hacia ella, le secó las lágrimas con los dedos con delicadeza. En cuanto la rozó, notó un estremecimiento y la sensación de que su piel le resultaba familiar. Cuando le hubo secado las lágrimas, le sujetó la cara entre las manos y se la levantó hacia él. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó rápidamente y empezó a limpiarle las heridas. —Gracias —murmuró Hinata, agradeciéndole el cuidado con que estaba retirando los trocitos de cristal. Usaba unas pinzas y no dejaba ni un milímetro de piel sin examinar.

—No se merecen.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho con el resultado, echó yodo en una borra de algodón.

—Esto te va a doler un poco.

Vio que ella se preparaba y se encogió por dentro. No le apetecía nada hacerle daño. Era tan suave y frágil. Tardó un minuto y medio en armarse de valor para aplicarle el desinfectante en los cortes. Durante todo ese tiempo, Hinata permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y mordiéndose el labio, esperando a que se decidiera de una vez.

—Ya está —dijo él malhumorado, limpiándole los últimos restos de sangre—. Curada.

—Siento haber roto la copa. Sé que era de cristal.

Su suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Tengo varias docenas. Hay una tienda debajo de casa donde las venden. Si necesito otra, la iré a buscar.

—Me gustaría reponerla.

—No podrías permitírtelo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Al ver que Julia se ruborizaba y luego palidecía, se horrorizó. Había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, por supuesto, y se estaba mordiendo la mejilla.

—Señorita Hyuga, nunca se me ocurriría cobrarle la copa. Va en contra de todas las leyes de la hospitalidad.

«Y eso sería intolerable», pensó ella con ironía.

—Pero también te he manchado la camisa. Deja que pague la tintorería al menos.

Sasuke bajó la vista hacia su preciosa, pero obviamente estropeada camisa y maldijo en silencio. Le gustaba aquella camisa. Sakura se la había traído de Londres. La mancha de la saliva de Hinata mezclada con el chianti no iba a desaparecer nunca.

—Tengo varias camisas iguales —mintió—. Además, seguro que la mancha saldrá fácilmente. Tenten me ayudará.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior una vez más.

Sasuke sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero sus labios eran tan rojos y tentadores que no pudo apartar la vista. Era una sensación comparable a estar presenciando un accidente de coche desde la cubierta de un barco.

Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

—Los accidentes son inevitables. No son culpa de nadie —dijo para tranquilizarla.

Hinata dejó de morderse el labio y lo recompensó con una sonrisa.

«La amabilidad la hace florecer. Es como una rosa que abre los pétalos.»

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Tenten a su espalda.

Sasuke retiró la mano apresuradamente y suspiró.

—Sí, aunque me temo que Hinata odia el cuscús.

Y, tras decirlo, le guiñó un ojo a Hinata y disfrutó viendo cómo el rubor se extendía desde sus mejillas por su piel de porcelana. En verdad era un ángel de ojos perla.

—No pasa nada. Prepararé arroz pilaf —dijo Tenten, que salió del cuarto de baño seguida por Sasuke.

Hinata se quedó dónde estaba, tratando de impedir que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

Mientras Tenten guardaba el cuscús en la nevera, Sasuke fue a cambiarse al dormitorio. Se quitó la camisa manchada y, muy a su pesar, la tiró a la basura. Al volver a la cocina, acabó de recoger los cristales y el vino del suelo.

—Hay un par de cosas que deberías saber sobre Hinata —dijo Tenten por encima del hombro.

Él echó los trozos de cristal a la basura.

—Preferiría no oírlas.

—Pero ¡por favor! ¿Qué te pasa? Es mi amiga.

—Pero también es mi alumna. No debería saber nada de su vida privada. Que sea tu amiga ya resulta bastante problemático.

Su hermana irguió la espalda y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron al decirle:

—¿Sabes qué?, no me importa. La quiero mucho y mamá también la quería. Será mejor que lo recuerdes la próxima vez que sientas tentaciones de gritarle.

Al cabo de unos momentos, continuó:

—Lo ha pasado muy mal, idiota. Por eso se ha mantenido a distancia este año. Y ahora que por fin empieza a salir de su caparazón, un caparazón que yo pensaba que no abandonaría nunca, tú con tu arrogancia y tu condescendencia la empujas a volver a ocultarse. Así que deja de actuar como un estirado inglés y trátala como se merece. No eres ni el señor Rochester, ni el señor Darcy ni Heathcliff, por el amor de Dios. ¡Compórtate o volveré a Canadá y te meteré un taco por el culo!

Sasuke enderezó la espalda y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Espero que te refieras a una tortilla de maíz.

Tenten no se amilanó. De hecho, se irguió aún más. Tenía un aspecto casi amenazador.

—De acuerdo —se rindió él.

—Bien. Por otra parte, me cuesta creer que no reconocieras su nombre después de la cantidad de veces que te he hablado de lo mucho que le gusta Dante. ¿A cuántas entusiastas de Dante de Selinsgrove conoces?

Sasuke se inclinó hacia su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente enfurruñada.

—No seas tan dura conmigo, Tenten. Trato de no pensar en nada relacionado con Selinsgrove si puedo evitarlo.

El enfado de ella desapareció al oírlo.

—Lo sé —dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Unas cuantas horas y otra botella de chianti más tarde, Hinata se dispuso a irse.

—Gracias por la cena. Tendría que volver a casa.

—Te llevaremos —dijo Tenten, levantándose para ir a buscar los abrigos.

Sasuke frunció el cejo, pero siguió a su hermana.

—No hace falta. No está lejos, puedo ir andando —dijo Hinata desde la cocina.

—Ni hablar. Es de noche y no me importa lo seguro que sea Toronto. Además, está lloviendo —replicó Tenten antes de empezar a discutir con su hermano.

Hinata se alejó para no oír a Sasuke diciendo que no quería acompañarla. Pero los hermanos reaparecieron en seguida y los tres salieron al rellano. Cuando el ascensor estaba llegando, el móvil de Tenten empezó a sonar.

—Es Shikamaru —informó ella, abrazando a su amiga para despedirse—. Llevo todo el día intentando hablar con él, pero ha estado de reuniones. No te preocupes, hermano mayor, tengo llave.

Y volvió a entrar en el piso, dejando a una incómoda Hinata con un Sasuke enfurruñado en el ascensor.

—¿Pensabas contarme quién eras alguna vez? —preguntó él en tono ligeramente acusatorio.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza a su ridícula mochila.

Sasuke le echó un vistazo y decidió que aquella bolsa tenía los días contados. Si volvía a verla, perdería los nervios. Además, Naruto la había tocado, lo que significaba que estaba contaminada. Hinata iba a tener que tirarla.

La guio hasta su plaza de aparcamiento y ella se dirigió a la puerta del acompañante del Jaguar. Pero entonces Sasuke apretó el botón de un mando a distancia y un Range Rover que tenían al lado hizo un ruido agudo.

—Vamos a usar éste. La tracción en las cuatro ruedas es más segura cuando llueve. No me gusta usar el Jaguar con el suelo mojado si puedo evitarlo.

Ella trató de disimular su sorpresa al ver lo incómodo que parecía. Era como si se avergonzara de su riqueza. Cuando le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir, Hinata se preguntó si habría notado la conexión entre ellos al tocarle el brazo.

Por supuesto, la había notado.

—Has dejado que me comportara como un auténtico imbécil —protestó él, frunciendo el cejo mientras salían del garaje.

«No has necesitado mi ayuda. Lo has hecho estupendamente tú solito.» Las palabras no pronunciadas quedaron suspendidas entre ellos. Hinata se preguntó si El Profesor sería capaz de leer la mente.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría tratado de otra manera. Te habría tratado mejor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué habrías hecho? ¿Hacerle pagar tu mal humor a otro alumno? En ese caso, me alegro de que no lo supieras.

Sasuke la miró con frialdad.

—Esto no cambia nada. Me alegro de que seas amiga de Tenten, pero sigues siendo mi alumna y hemos de mantener nuestra relación a un nivel profesional, señorita Hyuga. Será mejor que tengas cuidado con cómo te diriges a mí, ahora y en el futuro.

—Sí, profesor.

Sasuke buscó algún rastro de sarcasmo en su voz, pero no lo encontró. Tenía los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha. Su pequeña rosa se había marchitado. Y él era el único responsable.

«¿Tu pequeña rosa? ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¿En qué estás pensando?»

—Tenten está muy contenta de tenerte aquí. ¿Sabías que estuvo prometida?

—¿Estuvo? ¿Ya no lo está?

—Shikamaru Nara le pidió que se casara con él y ella aceptó, pero eso fue antes de que Biwako... —Sasuke respiró hondo—. A Tenten no le apetece preparar la boda ahora y canceló el compromiso. Por eso está aquí.

—Oh, no, lo siento mucho. Pobre Tenten. —Hiata suspiró—. Y pobre Shikamaru. Yo lo apreciaba mucho.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—Aún están juntos. Shikamaru la quiere, es obvio, y entiende que Tenten necesita tiempo. Cuando las cosas se ponían feas en casa, ella siempre venía a verme para escapar de las peleas. Lo que no deja de ser curioso, porque yo era la oveja negra y Tenten la favorita.

Hinata asintió como si lo comprendiera.

—Tengo un problema de carácter, señorita Hyuga. Me cuesta controlar la ira. Cuando pierdo el control, puedo ser muy destructivo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ante su confesión y separó los labios como si fuera a hablar, pero no dijo nada.

—Sería... desaconsejable que perdiera los papeles cerca de alguien como tú. Sería muy doloroso para ambos —siguió diciendo él.

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y aterradoras que a Hinata se le quedaron grabadas a fuego.

—La ira es uno de los siete pecados capitales —comentó, volviendo la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, tratando de calmar el ardor que sentía en el vientre.

Él se echó a reír con amargura.

—Curiosamente, poseo los siete. No te molestes en contarlos: orgullo, envidia, ira, pereza, avaricia, gula, lujuria.

Ella alzó una ceja, pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

—Lo dudo.

—No espero que lo entiendas. Tú sólo eres un imán para los percances, señorita Hyuga, pero yo soy un imán para el pecado.

Esta vez sí se volvió hacia él, que le dedicó una mirada resignada; ella respondió con otra compasiva.

—El pecado no se siente atraído por un ser humano en concreto, profesor. Es más bien al revés.

—No según mi experiencia. A mí el pecado me encuentra siempre, aunque no lo busque. Eso sí, reconozco que no se me da bien resistirme a la tentación.

—La miró brevemente a los ojos antes de volver a fijarse en la conducción—. Tu amistad con Tenten explica por qué enviaste gardenias. Y cómo firmaste la tarjeta como lo hiciste.

—Siento lo de Biwako. Yo también la quería.

Sasuke la miró de nuevo. En los ojos de Hinata, grandes y amables, vio indicios de tristeza y de una pérdida irreparable.

—Sí, ahora me doy cuenta.

—¿Tienes radio por satélite? —preguntó ella, cuando él encendió el aparato y apretó uno de los botones de presintonización.

—Sí, suelo escuchar alguna emisora de las que ponen jazz, pero depende de mi estado de ánimo.

Hinata alargó la mano hacia la radio, pero la retiró sin atreverse a tocarla.

Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta. Recordó cómo había ronroneado cuando le dio permiso para sentarse en su butaca favorita. Quería volver a oírla de nuevo.

—Adelante. Elige lo que quieras.

Hinata fue tocando botones, sonriendo al comprobar qué emisoras había presintonizado él. No le extrañó encontrar la CBS francesa ni las noticias de la BBC, pero sí la sorprendió una llamada Nine Inch Nails.

—¿Hay una emisora que sólo emite sus canciones? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke, revolviéndose inquieto en el asiento, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto embarazoso.

—¿Y te gustan?

—Según de qué humor estoy. Hinata apretó el botón de una de las emisoras de jazz.

Sasuke presintió más que vio su visceral rechazo. No lo entendió, pero pensó que sería mejor no insistir en ello.

Hinata odiaba a los Nine Inch Nails. Si empezaban a sonar en la radio, cambiaba de emisora. Si en algún sitio ponían una canción suya, salía de la habitación, o del edificio si hacía falta. El sonido de su música, pero sobre todo la voz de Trent Reznor, la aterrorizaban, aunque nunca le había contado a nadie por qué.

La primera vez que los escuchó fue en un club, en Filadelfia. Había estado bailando con él, y él se había estado restregando contra ella. Al principio no le dio importancia, porque ya estaba acostumbrada. Siempre lo hacía, pero cuando cambió la música y empezó a sonar aquella canción, Hinata empezó a sentirse incómoda. Supuso que tendría algo que ver con la extraña secuencia de notas del principio, pero luego empeoró con aquella voz, la letra sobre follar como un animal y la mirada de él mientras apoyaba la frente en la suya y le susurraba aquellas palabras, que se le clavaron en el alma.

Fueran cuales fuesen las creencias religiosas de Hinata y sus oraciones medio en broma a los dioses menores, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de estar oyendo la voz del diablo. Sintió que Lucifer la rodeaba con sus brazos y le susurraba aquellas palabras. Y se asustó mucho.

Hinata se había separado de él bruscamente y se había refugiado en el lavabo de mujeres. Mientras miraba a la chica pálida y temblorosa que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, se preguntó qué demonios le había pasado. No sabía por qué él le había hablado así, ni por qué había elegido ese preciso momento para hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que no se había tratado sólo de la letra de una canción. Ésta había sido un medio para confesarle sus intenciones y deseos más oscuros.

Hinata no quería que la follaran como a un animal. Quería ser amada. Habría renegado del sexo para siempre si pensara que con ello lograría el tipo de amor del que se nutrían los poemas y los mitos. Ése era el tipo de sentimiento que deseaba desesperadamente, aunque en el fondo no se creía merecedora de él. Quería ser la musa de alguien. Quería ser venerada y adorada en cuerpo y alma. Quería ser la Beatriz de un Dante apuesto y noble y habitar con él para siempre en el Paraíso. Quería vivir una vida que rivalizara con la belleza de las ilustraciones de Botticelli.

Ésa era la causa de que, a los veintitrés años, Hinata Hyuga siguiera siendo virgen y de que guardara en el cajón de la ropa interior la fotografía del hombre que había puesto el listón tan alto que ninguno de los que había habido después había podido alcanzarlo. Durante los últimos seis años, había dormido con su foto debajo de la almohada. Ningún otro hombre había estado nunca a su altura. Ningún otro había despertado en ella los sentimientos de amor y devoción que él le había inspirado. Su relación se basaba en una única noche, una noche que Hinata revivía en sus recuerdos una y otra vez.

 _Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Hinata dejó la bicicleta cerca de casa de los Sarutobi, un edificio grande y blanco, y se dirigió al porche. Nunca llamaba a la puerta antes de entrar, así que subió el escalón de un salto y abrió la puerta mosquitera. La escena que se encontró la dejó helada.

La mesa auxiliar del salón estaba hecha añicos y había manchas de sangre en la alfombra. Las sillas y los cojines estaban tirados por el suelo y Tenten y Shikamaru estaban abrazados en el sofá. Tenten estaba llorando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hinata, con los ojos como platos.

—Sasuke —respondió Shikamaru.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Está herido?

—¡Él está bien! —respondió Tenten, riendo histéricamente—. Hace menos de veinticuatro horas que está en casa y ya se ha peleado con mi padre a empujones, ha hecho llorar a mi madre dos veces y ha enviado Asuma al hospital.

Shikamaru, muy serio, siguió acariciando la espalda de su novia para tranquilizarla.

Hinata ahogó un grito.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quién sabe? Es imposible saber qué le pasa por la cabeza. Ha discutido con papá y cuando mamá se ha interpuesto entre ellos, la ha empujado. Asuma le ha dicho que lo mataría si volvía a ponerle un dedo encima, y Sasuke le ha dado un puñetazo y le ha roto la nariz.

Hinata bajó la vista hacia la mesita. Vio que había trozos de cristal clavados en la alfombra, junto a la sangre, restos de tazas de café rotas y galletas desmenuzadas.

—¿Y qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó, señalando la macabra escena.

—Asuma se ha caído sobre la mesa por culpa de un empujón de Sasuke. Papá y Asuma están en el hospital. Mamá se ha encerrado en su habitación y yo voy a pasar la noche en casa de Shikamaru.

Dicho esto, Tenten se levantó y arrastró a su novio hacia la puerta de la calle.

Hinata seguía inmóvil en el sitio.

—Tal vez debería ir a hablar con tu madre.

—No pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más. Mi familia está rota. —Con estas palabras, su amiga se marchó.

Hinata se acercó a la escalera, pero entonces oyó un ruido que venía de la cocina, por lo que se dirigió a esa parte de la casa. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y vio que había alguien sentado en el porche, llevándose una botella de cerveza a los labios. Tenía una abundante mata de pelo azabache, que brillaba a la luz del atardecer. Lo reconoció por las fotos que tenía Tenten.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la casa y se sentó cerca de él, en una tumbona de jardín, abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en ellas.

Sasuke la ignoró.

Hinata lo examinó a conciencia, grabándose su imagen a fuego en la memoria. En persona era todavía más guapo. Tenía los ojos Negros inyectados en sangre, pero aun así resultaban impresionantes y contrastaban vivamente con sus cejas oscuras. Resiguió el ángulo de sus pómulos, de su nariz, noble y recta, y de su mandíbula cuadrada. Finalmente, clavó la vista en sus labios, observando la forma y grosor del labio inferior antes de darse cuenta de los moretones.

Tenía sangre en la mano derecha y un cardenal en la mejilla izquierda. El puño de Asuma lo había alcanzado, pero sorprendentemente, Sasuke no había perdido el conocimiento.

—Llegas tarde para la sesión de las seis. Ha acabado hace media hora.

Su voz era suave, casi tan agradable como sus rasgos. Por un instante, Hinata pensó cómo sería oír esa voz pronunciando su nombre.

Se estremeció.

—Aquí hay una manta —le ofreció él, señalando una manta de lana a cuadros escoceses que tenía junto a la cadera. Sin levantar la vista, dio unos golpecitos a la prenda.

Hinata lo miró con desconfianza. Cuando se convenció de que ya no era peligroso, se acercó y se sentó en un taburete, aunque todavía manteniendo cierta distancia. Se preguntó si sería rápido corriendo. Y luego se preguntó si ella podría correr más rápido si la persiguiera.

Sasuke le dio la manta.

—Gracias —murmuró Hinata, cubriéndose los hombros con ella.

Lo miró de reojo. Era bastante alto y se lo veía encogido en la silla Adirondack de jardín. La cazadora de cuero negro hacía que sus hombros parecieran más anchos. La llevaba desabrochada y Hinata vio la amplia extensión de sus pectorales cubiertos por la ceñida camiseta, de color negro, igual que los vaqueros. Tenía las piernas largas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba más alto y fuerte que en las antiguas fotos de su hermana.

Quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Quería preguntarle por qué había actuado de un modo tan violento con la familia más agradable que conocía. Pero era demasiado tímida y, además, estaba un poco asustada. Así que, en vez de eso, le preguntó si tenía un abridor.

Sasuke frunció el cejo, pero llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacó uno y se lo ofreció.

Ella le dio las gracias y se quedó inmóvil. Él se volvió hacia la caja de cervezas medio vacía que tenía a la espalda, cogió una botella y se la ofreció.

—Permíteme —le dijo, sonriendo al mirarla por fin a la cara. Hinata le devolvió el abridor y él destapó la cerveza con facilidad, brindando después haciendo entrechocar las botellas—. ¡Salud!

Ella bebió para no hacerle un feo, tratando de no atragantarse cuando aquella bebida con sabor a cebada le llegó a la boca. Sin darse cuenta, ronroneó.

—¿Habías probado la cerveza alguna vez? —le preguntó él sonriendo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Pues me alegro de haber sido el primero.

Ella se ruborizó y ocultó la cara bajo su mata de pelo color Negro azulado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sasukel la miraba con curiosidad.

Hinata tardó unos segundos en responder, buscando una manera delicada de decirlo.

—Estaba invitada a cenar. «Esperaba conocerte al fin.»

Él se echó a reír.

—Pues me temo que he estropeado la velada. Bien, señorita Ojos perla, añada eso a mi cuenta.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué ha pasado? —Hinata lo preguntó en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro, para que no se le notara el temblor.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué todavía no has salido corriendo? —contraatacó él, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros.

Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza. Esperaba que, si se mostraba sumisa, se le pasaría el enfado. Sabía que estar allí con Sasuke después de lo que había pasado era una tontería. Estaba borracho y, si se ponía violento, Hinata no tenía a nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda.

Era un buen momento para marcharse.

Inesperadamente, él alargó el brazo y le apartó el pelo de la cara, colocándoselo detrás del hombro. Le acarició el cabello con los dedos durante unos momentos antes de soltárselo. Hinata notó una especie de conexión entre los dedos de Sasuke y su pelo y volvió a ronronear con los ojos cerrados, olvidándose de lo que le había preguntado.

—Hueles a vainilla —comentó él, cambiando de postura para verla mejor.

—Es el champú.

Sasuke se acabó la cerveza y abrió otra inmediatamente, bebiendo un buen trago antes de volverse hacia Hinata otra vez.

—No sé cómo ha pasado.

—Te quieren mucho. Se pasan el día hablando de ti.

—El hijo pródigo. O un demonio, tal vez. El demonio Sasuke —dijo, riendo amargamente antes de acabarse la nueva cerveza de un trago y abrir otra.

—Estaban tan contentos de que volvieras a casa... Por eso tu madre me invitó a cenar.

—No es mi madre. Y tal vez Biwako te invitase porque sabía que necesitaba a un ángel de pelo negro azulado que velara por mí.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le apoyó la mano en la mejilla. Hinata ahogó una exclamación. Levantó la vista, sorprendida por su contacto, y quedó prisionera de sus ojos negros, que también la estaban mirando con sorpresa. Sasuke, claramente ebrio, le acarició la mejilla ruborizada con el pulgar y pareció dudar, como si no comprendiera de dónde salía el calor que desprendía la cara de la recién llegada. Cuando apartó la mano, Hinata sintió ganas de llorar. Ya lo echaba de menos.

Dejando la botella en el suelo, él se levantó.

—El sol se está poniendo. ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo?

Ella se mordió el labio. Sabía que no debería acompañarlo. Pero era Sasuke, el de la fotografía, y sabía que ésa sería seguramente su única oportunidad de estar con él. Después de lo que había pasado, dudaba que volviera de visita nunca más. O, por lo menos, durante una buena temporada.

Dejó la manta en el porche y lo siguió.

—Tráete la manta —le indicó él.

Hinata la enrolló y se la puso bajo el brazo. Sasuke le cogió la otra mano.

Ella ahogó un grito al notar un cosquilleo que le empezaba en la yema de los dedos y le subía por el brazo. Tras superar la curva del hombro, se lanzó en picado hacia su corazón, haciendo que éste le latiera mucho más de prisa.

Sasuke le rozó la cabeza con la suya.

—¿No habías ido nunca de la mano de un chico? —Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él se echó a reír suavemente—. Pues me alegro de ser el primero.

Se adentraron lentamente en el bosque y pronto dejaron de ver la casa de los Sarutobi. A Hinata le gustaba la manera en que su mano encajaba con la suya, mucho más grande, y cómo sus largos dedos se curvaban sobre el dorso de su mano. La sujetaba con delicadeza pero con decisión y, de vez en cuando, le apretaba los dedos como si quisiera recordarle que seguía allí. Hinata pensó que tal vez ir de la mano con alguien era siempre así, aunque no tenía experiencia y no podía comparar. Sólo había entrado en ese bosque una o dos veces anteriormente y siempre con Rachel. Si algo iba mal, probablemente se perdería, pero apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la agradable sensación de ser llevada de la mano por la fuerte y cálida del enigmático Sasuke.

—Antes pasaba mucho tiempo aquí —comentó él—. Es muy tranquilo. Un poco más lejos hay un huerto de manzanos abandonado. ¿Te lo ha enseñado Tenten?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke la miró muy serio.

—Estás muy callada. Puedes hablar conmigo. Te prometo que no te morderé —dijo, con una de sus sonrisas características, una sonrisa que Hinata había visto en las fotos de Tenten. —¿Por qué has venido a casa?

Él ignoró su pregunta y siguió andando, pero le agarró la mano con más fuerza. Ella le devolvió el apretón para demostrarle que no estaba asustada. Aunque en realidad sí lo estaba. —No quería venir a casa. No en este estado. Perdí algo y llevo semanas borracho.

Su honestidad la sorprendió.

—Pero si has perdido algo, puedes recuperarlo.

—No. Lo he perdido para siempre —replicó él, entornando los ojos.

Luego aceleró el paso y Hinata tuvo que esforzarse para seguirle el ritmo.

—He venido a buscar dinero. Estoy desesperado. Y sí, estoy bien jodido también —dijo, estremeciéndose—. Ya estaba jodido antes de liarme a hostias con todo el mundo. Antes de que llegaras.

—Lo siento mucho.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sasuke tiró de ella hacia la izquierda.

—Ya casi hemos llegado.

A través de una zona de vegetación menos tupida, entraron en un pequeño claro cubierto de hierba y salpicado de flores silvestres, malas hierbas y algún tocón de árbol. El silencio era tan intenso que casi podía oírse. En un extremo del claro había varios manzanos viejos y de aspecto abandonado.

—Aquí es —anunció él, señalando con el brazo a su alrededor—. Esto es el Paraíso.

Guiándola hasta una gran roca que inexplicablemente había caído en medio de aquel campo, Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura y la sentó en ella. Luego trepó y se sentó a su lado. Hinata se estremeció. La roca estaba fría a la débil luz del atardecer y el frío se coló con facilidad a través de la fina tela de sus vaqueros.

Sasuke se quitó la cazadora y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

—Pillarás una pulmonía y te morirás —le advirtió distraídamente, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y acercándola a él.

El calor corporal que irradiaba la calentó inmediatamente.

Hinata inspiró hondo y suspiró, maravillándose de lo bien que encajaba bajo su brazo. Como si hubiera sido creada para estar allí.

—Eres Beatriz.

—¿Beatriz?

—La Beatriz de Dante.

Ella se ruborizó.

—No sé quién es.

Sasuke se echó a reír y Hinata sintió su cálido aliento en la mejilla antes de que le acariciara la oreja con la nariz.

—¿No te han contado eso? ¿No te han dicho que el hijo pródigo está escribiendo un libro sobre Dante y Beatriz?

Al ver que no respondía, la besó suavemente en la cabeza.

—Dante era un poeta y Beatriz era su musa. La conoció cuando ella era muy joven y la amó a distancia toda la vida. Beatriz fue su guía en el Paraíso.

Hinata lo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo. Olía a almizcle, a sudor y a cerveza, pero no hizo caso de eso y se centró en el aroma que era únicamente suyo. Sasuke tenía un olor muy masculino y potencialmente peligroso.

—Hay un cuadro de un pintor llamado Holiday. Te pareces mucho a su Beatriz —añadió él y, cogiéndole la mano, se llevó sus pálidos dedos a los labios, besándoselos con veneración. —Tu familia te quiere. Deberías hacer las paces con ellos. —Hinata no sabía de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras.

Sasuke se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza.

—No son mi familia. No la de verdad. Además, es demasiado tarde, Beatriz.

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo llamarla así. Realmente había bebido demasiado. Pero ni siquiera entonces apartó la cabeza que descansaba en su hombro. Poco después, Sasuke llamó su atención acariciándole el brazo.

—No has cenado.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Quieres que te dé de cenar?

A regañadientes, levantó la vista para mirarlo. Él sonrió y, bajando de la roca, se acercó a uno de los pocos manzanos que sobrevivían. Estudió los frutos y escogió el más grande y rojo que encontró. Luego cogió otro más pequeño y se lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras regresaba a su lado.

—Beatriz —dijo, ofreciéndole la manzana.

Ella se la quedó mirando, hipnotizada, como si se tratara de un tesoro.

Sasuke se echó a reír y la movió delante de sus ojos, como habría hecho un niño con un azucarillo delante de un poni. Hinata cogió la manzana y se la llevó a la boca, mordiéndola con decisión.

Él observó cómo lo hacía; observó cómo tragaba. Luego volvió a su lado en la roca y la abrazó de nuevo, aparentemente satisfecho. Manteniéndole la cabeza apretada contra su hombro con delicadeza, se sacó la otra manzana del bolsillo y se la comió.

Se quedaron allí quietos mientras el sol se ponía. Cuando el claro estuvo a punto de quedar envuelto en sombras, Sasuke extendió la manta sobre la hierba.

—Ven, Beatriz —la invitó, tendiéndole la mano.

Hinata sabía que era una locura sentarse con él en la manta, pero lo hizo igualmente. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde la primera vez que Tenten le enseñó una foto suya. Sin poder resistirse, había robado esa foto. Y ahora que lo tenía ante ella en persona, en carne y hueso, no podía hacer otra cosa que darle la mano.

—¿Alguna vez te has tumbado en el suelo al lado de un chico para mirar las estrellas? —preguntó él, tirando de ella hasta que estuvo tumbada a su lado.

—No.

Sasuke entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y las colocó encima de su corazón. Su latido firme y regular la tranquilizó.

—Eres hermosa, Beatriz. Como un ángel de ojos perla. Hinata se volvió para mirarlo y sonrió.

—Pues yo creo que tú eres hermoso —dijo tímidamente, acariciándole la mandíbula y maravillándose de la sensación de su barba de tres días bajo los dedos.

Él sonrió a su vez y cerró los ojos. Ella le resiguió los rasgos de la cara con los dedos durante un buen rato, hasta que el brazo se le empezó a dormir.

—Gracias —dijo él, abriendo los ojos.

Ella sonrió y le apretó la mano, sintiendo que el corazón de Sasuke se aceleraba.

—¿Te han besado alguna vez?

Ruborizándose intensamente, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Pues me alegro de ser el primero. —Incorporándose un poco y apoyándose en un brazo, se inclinó sobre ella con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes.

Ella cerró los ojos justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Estaba flotando.

Los labios de Sasuke eran cálidos y acogedores y se posaron sobre los suyos con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. Insegura y recelosa, Hinata permaneció quieta, con la boca cerrada. Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras su boca se movía delicadamente sobre la de ella.

El beso no fue lo que Hinata esperaba.

Se había imaginado que sería un beso descuidado, algo violento. Se había imaginado que sus besos serían desesperados, urgentes, que sus dedos buscarían partes de su cuerpo que no estaba lista para dejarle tocar. Pero Sasuke dejó las manos donde las tenía, una acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda y la otra la mejilla. Fue un beso tierno y dulce, el tipo de beso que Hinata se imaginaba que un amante le daría a su amada después de una larga ausencia.

La estaba besando como si la conociera, como si le perteneciera. Era un beso apasionado, lleno de emoción, como si cada fibra de su ser se hubiera fundido y extendido sobre sus labios para poder transmitírselas a ella. Su corazón dio un brinco ante esa idea. Nunca se habría imaginado que un primer beso pudiera ser así. Cuando la presión de los labios de Sasuke disminuyó, sintió ganas de llorar. Era consciente de que nadie volvería a besarla así nunca más. Ningún hombre podría estar nunca a su altura. Nunca.

Él suspiró hondo y la besó en la frente antes de apartarse.

—Abre los ojos.

Al hacerlo, Hinata se encontró con un par de ojos negros excepcionales y llenos de sentimiento, aunque no fue capaz de descifrar sus emociones. Sasuke sonrió y la besó en la frente una vez más antes de tumbarse y mirar las estrellas.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó ella, cambiando de postura y acurrucándose a su lado, muy cerca de él pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Pensaba en lo mucho que te he esperado. Esperaba y esperaba y nunca llegabas —respondió él con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Lo siento, Sasuke.

—Pero ahora estás aquí. Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra.

—No sé qué significa —contestó tímidamente.

—Significa «ahora aparece tu bendición», aunque debería ser «mi bendición», porque soy yo el que recibe la bendición de tu presencia.

—Sasuke la abrazó. Pasándole un brazo por detrás, la sujetó por la cintura, abriendo los dedos—. Durante lo que me quede de vida soñaré con tu voz susurrando mi nombre.

Hinata sonrió en la oscuridad.

—¿Te has quedado dormida alguna vez entre los brazos de un chico, Beatriz?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pues me alegro de ser el primero. —Cambió de postura para que le apoyara la cabeza en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Su delicado cuerpo encajaba a la perfección a su lado—. Como la costilla de Adán —murmuró Sasuke contra su pelo.

—¿Tienes que marcharte? —susurró Hinata, acariciándole el pecho con dedos vacilantes.

—Sí, pero no esta noche.

—¿Volverás? —Su voz era casi un gemido.

Él suspiró profundamente.

—Mañana seré expulsado del Paraíso, Beatriz. Nuestra única esperanza es que tú me encuentres. Búscame en el Infierno.

La volvió delicadamente, tumbándola en el suelo. Luego colocó una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo y se cernió sobre ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos, la miró con nostalgia, intensamente, como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma.

Y entonces, la besó.

 _Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Tenten estaba sentada a la barra de la cocina de Sasuke, tomándose un café con leche y hojeando el Vogue, edición francesa. No era su lectura habitual. Su mesita de noche en Filadelfia estaba siempre llena de libros de política, relaciones públicas, economía y sociología, con la esperanza de que algún día sus superiores le pidieran su opinión en vez de pedirle que fotocopiara la opinión de alguna otra persona. Ahora que estaba de baja, tenía tiempo de leer otras cosas aparte de política municipal.

Esa mañana se encontraba mejor. Mucho mejor. La conversación con Shikamaru de la noche anterior había ido bien. Aunque seguía disgustado por la cancelación de la boda, no había dejado de repetirle que prefería mil veces tenerla a ella que una boda.

«No hace falta que nos casemos ahora mismo. Podemos aplazarlo hasta que hayas superado el duelo. Pero te quiero a mi lado, Tenten. Siempre te querré a mi lado. Como mi esposa, como mi amante... Aceptaré tus condiciones porque te amo. Vuelve conmigo.»

Sus palabras atravesaron la nebulosa de dolor y depresión que se había apoderado de la mente de ella y, de pronto, lo vio todo claro. Había creído que huía de Azuma, de su padre y del fantasma de su madre, pero tal vez también hubiese estado huyendo de Shikamaru. Al oírlo decir esas palabras se dio cuenta de que no podría abandonarlo nunca. No podría vivir lejos de él.

Su declaración había roto sus defensas y le había hecho darse cuenta de que realmente deseaba ser su esposa. Fue consciente de que no quería esperar mucho para que Shikamaru se convirtiera en su marido. La vida era demasiado corta para desperdiciarla siendo infeliz. Su madre así se lo había enseñado.

Sasuke entró en la cocina. Llevaba puestas las gafas. Tras besarla en la cabeza, le puso delante un fajo de billetes. Tenten se los quedó mirando con desconfianza. Tras comprobar de cuánto dinero se trataba, abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Para qué es esto?

Él se sentó a su lado, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿No ibas a ir de compras con la señorita Hyuga?

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se llama Hinata, Sasuke. Y no. Está ocupada. Pasará todo el día haciendo un trabajo con un tipo llamado Naruto. Y cuando acaben, irán a cenar.

«Follaángeles», pensó Sasuke. El insulto apareció en su mente sin pensar. Se tensó y gruñó para sus adentros.

Tenten empujó el dinero en su dirección y siguió leyendo la revista.

Él volvió a ponérselo delante.

—Quédatelo.

—¿Para qué?

—Cómprale algo a tu amiga.

Su hermana entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué? Es mucho dinero.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

—Aquí hay quinientos dólares. Sé que los dólares canadienses no valen tanto, pero igualmente es demasiado, Sasuke.

—¿Has estado en su apartamento?

—No. ¿Tú sí?

Él se revolvió incómodo en el taburete alto.

—Sólo un momento. Estaba lloviendo y la acompañé a su casa en coche. Y...

—¿Y...? —Tenten le pasó un brazo por el hombro y se le acercó con una sonrisa cómplice—. Cuenta, cuenta.

Sasuke se liberó de su brazo con un movimiento de hombros y la fulminó con la mirada.

—No hay nada que contar. Vi un momento su apartamento y es espantoso. Ni siquiera tiene cocina, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—¿No tiene cocina? ¿Qué demonios...?

—Es más pobre que un ratón de iglesia. Por no hablar de esa espantosa mochila que lleva a todas partes. Gástate todo el dinero en comprarle una cartera decente si hace falta, pero haz algo, porque si vuelvo a ver esa bolsa, te juro que le prendo fuego.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces y luego las dejó allí mientras permanecía encorvado sobre la barra. Con el poder de percepción que sólo tiene una hermana, Tenten se lo quedó mirando. Sasuke aparentaba ser el jugador de póquer perfecto. Era impasible, frío, cerebral... No un poco frío, como la brisa o como el agua de un arroyo en otoño, sino muy frío. Frío como el contacto de una roca en la piel al anochecer.

Tenten pensaba que la frialdad era su peor defecto, esa capacidad tan suya de decir y hacer cosas sin preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás, y en los demás incluía a su familia.

Pero a pesar de sus defectos, Sasuke era su hermano favorito. Y, como la pequeña de la familia, diez años menor que él, Tenten era la favorita de Sasuke. Nunca había discutido con ella de la misma forma que con Asuma o con su padre. Siempre la había protegido. A su manera, la quería. Nunca le haría daño de manera intencionada. Sin embargo, le había hecho daño varias veces al ver cómo se lo hacía a los demás. Y, especialmente, cómo se hacía daño a sí mismo.

Sabía que, si se fijaba bien, Sasuke no era tan buen jugador de póquer. Había demasiados detalles que delataban cuándo estaba sufriendo. Cuando estaba a punto de perder los nervios, cerraba los ojos; cuando se sentía frustrado se frotaba la cara, y recorría la habitación de un lado a otro cuando estaba preocupado o asustado. Al ver que empezaba a caminar por la estancia, Tenten se preguntó de qué tendría miedo.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Cuando cenó aquí no estuviste demasiado simpático. Ni siquiera la llamabas Hinata.

—Es mi alumna. Tengo que mantener una actitud profesional.

—¿Profesionalmente mezquina?

Él se detuvo y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Está bien, está bien. Me quedaré el dinero y le compraré una cartera. Aunque preferiría comprarle zapatos.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse en el taburete.

—¿Zapatos?

—Sí. ¿Y qué te parece si le compro también algo de ropa? Le gustan las cosas bonitas, pero no puede permitírselas. Y es guapa, ¿no crees?

El miembro de él se movió inquieto bajo sus pantalones de lana gris. Cruzó las piernas para disimular.

—Gástate el dinero en lo que quieras. Lo único que pido es no volver a ver esa mochila.

—¡Bien! Le compraré algo fabuloso... aunque probablemente necesite más dinero. Y luego tendremos que llevarla a algún sitio para que luzca el nuevo modelito.

—Tenten miró a su hermano mayor y parpadeó.

Sin molestarse en discutir ni en negociar, Sasuke sacó una tarjeta de visita de la cartera, cogió su estilográfica Montblanc y desenrolló el capuchón.

—¿La gente normal aún usa esas cosas o sólo los medievalistas? —Preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia él con curiosidad—.

Me extraña que no uses una pluma de ave.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—Es una Meisterstück 149 —respondió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco mientras su hermano usaba la reluciente plumilla de oro de dieciocho quilates para escribir una nota en el dorso de su tarjeta con una caligrafía segura pero anticuada. Decir que Sasuke era pretencioso era quedarse corto.

—Aquí tienes —dijo él, deslizando la tarjeta sobre la encimera de la barra—. Tengo cuenta en Holt Renfrew. Enséñale esto al conserje y él te llevará hasta Hilary, mi personal shopper. Ella se encargará de que lo carguen todo en mi cuenta. Pero no te vuelvas loca, Tenten. Ah, y quédate con el dinero en efectivo. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños con seis meses de adelanto. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. ¿Qué es Holt Renfrew?

—La versión canadiense de Saks Fifth Avenue. Tienen de todo. No te olvides, lo importante es sustituir la vieja mochila. Lo demás son... detalles insustanciales. —Su voz sonaba de pronto malhumorada.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿me podrías explicar por qué te altera tanto una mochila L. L. Bean? Todos los estudiantes tienen una. Yo misma tenía una, hasta que maduré y descubrí Longchamp.

—No lo sé —reconoció Sasuke, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos.

—Hum. ¿Añado ropa interior a la lista? ¿Te gusta... de gustarte? —preguntó Tenten con una sonrisita irritante.

Su hermano resopló.

—¿Cuántos años tenemos, Tenten? Es mi alumna, ¿lo has olvidado? Esto no tiene nada que ver con romanticismo. Tiene que ver con penitencia.

—¿Penitencia?

—Penitencia por los pecados. Mis pecados.

Esta vez fue Tenten la que resopló.

—Realmente te has quedado anclado en la Edad Media. ¿Se puede saber qué pecado has cometido contra Hinata? ¿Aparte de comportarte como un idiota? Si ni siquiera la conoces... Él volvió a ponerse las gafas y se removió incómodo en el asiento. Su miembro no paraba de dar brincos sólo de pensar en la señorita Hyuga y pecado en la misma frase. Los dos juntos en la misma habitación. Sin ropa. Quizá ella sólo con unos zapatos de tacón... que él por fin podría tocar...

—¿Sasuke? Estoy esperando.

—No tengo que confesarte mis pecados, Tenten. Sólo tengo que expiarlos —respondió, arrebatándole la revista de las manos.

—¿Hablas francés? ¿Y te interesa la moda femenina? —preguntó su hermana apretando los dientes.

Sasuke miró la revista abierta y vio la foto de una modelo muy pintada y despatarrada, cubierta con un biquini très petite. Los ojos se le abrieron.

Tenten se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enfadada.

—A mí no me hables en ese tono. No soy una de tus alumnas y no pienso aguantar tus tonterías.

Suspirando, él volvió a quitarse las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuró, devolviéndole la revista, no sin antes echarle otro vistazo a la modelo, por interés puramente académico, bien sûr.

—¿Por qué estás tan tenso? ¿Problemas de mujeres? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien ahora mismo? ¿Cuándo saliste con una mujer por última vez? Y, por cierto, ¿qué significan esas fotos en tu...?

—No pienso hablar de estas cosas contigo —la interrumpió Sasuke—. Yo no te pregunto a quién te estás tirando.

Tenten se mordió la lengua y respiró hondo.

—Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario, a pesar de que ha sido de muy mal gusto. Cuando estés de rodillas haciendo penitencia, no te olvides de añadir el pecado de envidia a los demás. Sabes que nunca he estado con nadie más que con Shikamaru y también sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más que tirarse a alguien. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Él murmuró una disculpa, pero no levantó la mirada. Aunque sabía que su comentario había estado fuera de lugar, había logrado su objetivo, que era que se olvidara de las preguntas que le había hecho. Así que, en realidad, no se arrepentía.

Su hermana jugueteó con la tarjeta de visita mientras se calmaba.

—Si no te gusta Hinata, entonces es que sientes lástima por ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es pobre?

—No lo sé —respondió él, suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

—Hinata suele despertar el instinto protector de la gente. Tiene ese aspecto frágil, como de oveja perdida. Pero no te equivoques. Es una mujer fuerte. Sobrevivió a una madre alcohólica y a un novio que...

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella con interés.

—¿Un novio que...?

—Me dijiste que no querías saber nada de su vida privada. Es una lástima. Si no tuvierais una relación profesional, creo que te gustaría. Creo que incluso podríais ser buenos amigos. Sonrió mirando a su hermano para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero él volvió a bajar la vista y se frotó la barbilla, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres que le diga que la cartera y los zapatos son un regalo tuyo? —preguntó Tenten, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la encimera.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Podrían despedirme sólo por eso. Alguien sacaría conclusiones equivocadas y me llevarían ante un tribunal académico.

—Pensaba que los profesores adjuntos teníais plaza fija.

—Eso no importa —murmuró él.

—A ver si lo he entendido. Quieres gastarte un montón de dinero en Hinata, pero no quieres que ella se entere de que eres tú quien paga. Esto es un poco como Cyrano de Bergerac, ¿no crees? Ya veo que el francés te resulta más familiar de lo que pensaba.

Sasuke se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia la enorme cafetera exprés que tenía en otra de las encimeras. Se concentró en el proceso algo laborioso de preparar un café perfecto y aprovechó para darle la espalda a su irritante hermana.

Tenten suspiró.

—De acuerdo, quieres hacer algo por Hinata. Tú prefieres llamarlo penitencia, aunque tal vez sea simple amabilidad. Bueno, simple no. Es doble amabilidad, porque no quieres que sepa de dónde sale el dinero para que no se sienta avergonzada o en deuda contigo. Estoy impresionada. Bastante.

—Quiero que sus pétalos vuelvan a abrirse —susurró Sasuke.

O eso le pareció oír a Tenten, aunque lo descartó en seguida. No tenía sentido.

—¿No crees que deberías tratarla como a una persona adulta y decirle de dónde han salido los regalos? ¿Dejar que sea ella quien decida si quiere aceptarlos o no?

—Si supiera de dónde salen no los aceptaría. Me odia.

Su hermana se echó a reír.

—Hinata no es del tipo de personas que odian a los demás. Es demasiado indulgente. Si de verdad te odia, probablemente te lo mereces. Pero tienes razón. No acepta caridad. Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales me deja que le compre algo.

—Dile que son regalos de Navidad atrasados. O que son de parte de Biwako.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una elocuente mirada.

—De la única persona que Hinata aceptaba caridad era de mamá —dijo Tenten con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Era como una madre para ella.

Sasuke se le acercó rápidamente y la abrazó para consolarla.

En el fondo, sabía que al intentar convencer a su hermana de que le comprara cosas bonitas a Hinata estaba buscando indulgencia. Comprando una bula para un pecado que aún no había cometido. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido con ninguna otra mujer. Pero no quería pensar en ello, no serviría de nada.

Sabía que vivía en el Infierno y lo aceptaba. No solía quejarse, pero para ser sincero, tenía que admitir que deseaba escapar de allí desesperadamente. Por desgracia, no tenía a un Virgilio ni a una Beatriz que fueran a buscarlo. Sus oraciones no recibían respuesta y sus intentos de reformarse siempre se veían frustrados por una cosa u otra. Casi siempre por alguna rubia de pelo largo, con zapatos de tacón, que le arañaba la espalda mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

En su actual estado de ánimo, la mejor manera que se le ocurría de gastarse el dinero manchado de sangre de su padre era un ángel de ojos perla. Un ángel que no se podía permitir un apartamento con cocina y cuyos pétalos se abrirían un poco si su mejor amiga le regalaba un vestido bonito y unos zapatos nuevos.

Sasuke quería hacer mucho más que comprarle una cartera, pero nunca admitiría que lo que deseaba en realidad era verla sonreír.

Mientras los hermanos discutían sobre penitencia, perdón y ridículas abominaciones que hacían las veces de mochila, Naruto esperaba a Hinata en la entrada de la biblioteca Robarts, la más grande del campus de la Universidad de Toronto. Aunque Hinata sólo lo sospechaba, durante el corto tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocieron, Naruto le había cogido mucho cariño a su compañera de clase.

Era muy sociable y tenía muchos amigos, gran parte de los cuales eran mujeres. Había salido con un montón de chicas, tanto centradas como con problemas. Ahora, su última relación había llegado a su fin.

shion quería quedarse en Vermont y trabajar como maestra de escuela. Naruto quería trasladarse a Toronto y seguir sus estudios para llegar a ser profesor universitario. Tras dos años de relación a distancia, se habían rendido a la evidencia: su relación no iba a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, su ruptura no había sido traumática. Nadie había salido derrapando de ningún aparcamiento ni se habían quemado fotos. Seguían siendo amigos y Naruto se sentía muy orgulloso de haber podido mantener esa amistad.

Pero ahora que había conocido a Conejito, le parecía que una relación con alguien con quien compartía intereses y objetivos profesionales podía ser muy interesante y enriquecedora. Naruto era un chico clásico, de la vieja escuela. Creía en la importancia de cortejar a una mujer y le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para ello. Por eso estaba encantado de ir paso a paso con la preciosa y tímida Conejito hasta conocerla mejor. Sólo cuando estuviera seguro de lo que ella sentía, le expresaría sus sentimientos.

Había decidido que lo mejor sería pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, tratarla bien y prestarle mucha atención. Así, si algún otro tipo aparecía y trataba de comerle terreno, él se enteraría en seguida y podría decirle que apartara las zarpas de su Conejito.

Hinata lamentó no ir de compras con Tenten, pero le había prometido a Naruto que pasaría el día con él en la biblioteca. Tenía que empezar a preparar su proyecto, ahora que el profesor Uchiha había aceptado dirigirlo. Estaba muy motivada. Quería sorprenderlo tanto en las clases como con la propuesta, aunque sabía que ni una cosa ni la otra iban a ser fáciles.

—Hola —la saludó Naruto alegremente, quitándole la mochila de la espalda y cargándosela al hombro como si no pesara nada.

Hinata le sonrió, agradeciendo que la liberara del peso durante un rato.

—Gracias por aceptar ser mi guía. La última vez que vine por aquí me perdí. Acabé en una oscura sección de la cuarta planta, donde no había más que mapas —recordó ella, estremeciéndose.

Él se echó a reír.

—Es una biblioteca enorme. Te enseñaré la colección Dante de la novena planta y luego te llevaré a mi despacho.

Le sostuvo la puerta abierta para que pasara y Hinata entró en el edificio sintiéndose como una princesa. Naruto tenía unos modales exquisitos y no los usaba como una arma. Reflexionó sobre la actitud de algunas personas —que no hacía falta nombrar—, que usaban los modales para intimidar y controlar, mientras que otras —como Naruto— los usaban para hacer que su acompañante se sintiera especial. Muy especial.

—¿Tienes un despacho aquí? —preguntó Hinata, mientras los dos le enseñaban el carnet de estudiante al guarda de seguridad sentado junto a los ascensores.

—Algo así —respondió él, aguantando la puerta del ascensor hasta que Hinata entró—. Tengo una pequeña zona de estudio junto a la sección dedicada a Dante.

—¿Puedo solicitar una para mí?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Están más buscadas que el oro. Es casi imposible conseguir una, sobre todo si estás en un curso de doctorado.

Al ver la expresión de incredulidad de ella, se apresuró a añadir:

—Personalmente, pienso que estos cursos tienen el mismo valor que los seminarios, pero no hay despachos para todo el mundo. El mío tampoco es mío; es de Uchiha.

Si Hinata no se hubiera vuelto en ese momento para apretar el botón del ascensor, Naruto habría notado que dejaba de respirar un instante y palidecía.

Al llegar a la novena planta, la guió por la colección Dante con paciencia, mostrándole tanto las fuentes primarias como las secundarias. Le gustó verla acariciar los lomos de los libros con delicadeza, como si estuviera saludando a viejos amigos.

—Hinata, ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta personal?

Ella permaneció muy quieta, con la mano sobre un volumen tamaño cuartilla con la cubierta de cuero hecha jirones. Aspiró su aroma profundamente para calmarse y asintió.

—Uchiha me pidió que recogiera tu expediente de la señora Shizune y...

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

«Oh, no», pensó.

Naruto levantó las manos para calmarla.

—No lo leí, no te preocupes —dijo sonriendo—, aunque no hay nada demasiado personal en esos expedientes. Al parecer, Uchiha quería coger algo. Pero lo que me extrañó fue lo que hizo luego.

Hinata alzó las cejas.

—Telefoneó a Greg Matthews, catedrático del Departamento de Lenguas Románicas y de Literatura en Harvard.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella, parpadeando lentamente.

—Fui a llevarle unas fotocopias y lo oí hablar con él. La conversación iba sobre ti.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Eso precisamente quería comentarte. Le preguntó por qué no tenían becas lo suficientemente generosas para sus alumnos de doctorado. Sasuke es un alumnus de ese departamento, una especie de mecenas. Matthews ocupaba la cátedra cuando él se doctoró.

«Mierda. Estaba comprobando si era cierto que había obtenido una plaza en Harvard. No se lo creía. ¡Qué típico!» Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el estante más cercano.

—No sé qué respondió Matthews, pero oí a Uchiha.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando a que Naruto remachara el clavo. Sólo esperaba que lo hiciera rápido y, a ser posible, que no se lo clavara en el pie.

—No sabía que hubieses conseguido plaza en Harvard, Hinata. Es impresionante. Uchiha le pidió que le confirmara si habías sido admitida y luego le preguntó en qué posición habías quedado.

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella—. Vengo de una ciudad pequeña en Pensilvania. Fui a una universidad jesuita con unos siete mil alumnos. ¿Cómo iba a entrar a Harvard?

Naruto frunció el cejo. «Pobre Conejito. Ese cabrón le tiene la moral comida. Debería darle una patada en el culo y luego volver a trabajar para él como si no hubiera pasado nada...»

—¿Qué tienen de malo las universidades católicas? Yo me licencié en la Universidad de Saint Michael, en Vermont, y mi educación no tiene nada que envidiar a la de otros. Tenían a un especialista en Dante en el Departamento de Lengua y a un especialista en Florencia en el Departamento de Historia.

Hinata asintió como si le estuviera prestando atención.

—Escúchame, aún no he acabado. El caso es que Matthews trató de convencerlo de que te envíe a Harvard para hacer el doctorado cuando acabes el curso. Dijo que estabas entre los alumnos con mejor nota y, considerando la fuente, es muy buena noticia. Piensa que yo también me presenté y me rechazaron —reconoció Naruto, sonriendo sin ganas, no sabiendo cómo reaccionaría ella cuando se enterara—. Así que, si no es demasiado personal, ¿por qué no fuiste a Harvard?

—No quería venir aquí —susurró Hinata como si se sintiera culpable—. Sabía que me lo encontraría. Pero no me quedó otro remedio. En Saint Joseph me endeudé mucho con préstamos de estudiante. Debo varios miles de dólares y no podía seguir endeudándome para ir a Harvard. Así que decidí hacer el curso aquí y volver a solicitar una beca más generosa para el curso que viene. Si me la conceden, podré ir sin tener que pedir más dinero.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Hinata volvía a concentrarse en examinar los libros que tenía delante, él la observó. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. Lo que había dicho sin darse cuenta era mucho más revelador que la razón por la que supuestamente no había ido a Harvard.

Mientras Hinata abría y cerraba los polvorientos volúmenes, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios, Naruto se dio cuenta de que el apodo que le había puesto era mucho más adecuado de lo que pensaba en un principio. Hinata era como un conejo asustado en medio de un prado o una carretera, pero también le recordó mucho a El conejo de terciopelo.

Naruto no lo reconocería nunca y si alguien se lo preguntara, mentiría mirando a los ojos del interlocutor y juraría que no sabía de qué le estaban hablando, pero ése era uno de los cuentos favoritos de Shion. Al principio de su relación, ella le había pedido que lo leyera para poder entenderla mejor. Y Naruto, el granjero de Vermont de más de noventa kilos de peso, se había leído el maldito libro a escondidas porque la amaba.

Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería, le había encantado.

Al mirar a Conejito, tuvo la sensación de que estaba esperando desesperadamente convertirse en un ser real. Y también que alguien la amara. Pero la larga espera se había cobrado su precio. No en su aspecto físico, que era muy atractivo —aunque para el gusto de Naruto estaba demasiado pálida y delgada, algo que una buena ración de productos de Vermont solucionaría rápidamente—, sino en su alma, que era bonita pero triste.

Él nunca se había parado a pensar en el tema del alma hasta que había conocido a Conejito. Pero ahora que la conocía, era un creyente fervoroso. Esperaba que algún día consiguiera lo que deseaba; que alguien la amara para que dejara de ser un conejito asustado y se convirtiera en otra cosa. En alguien más valiente. Y más feliz.

Pensando que ya había dejado volar demasiado la imaginación con libros infantiles, sonrió, decidido a distraerla de sus problemas. La guió hasta una puerta y le mostró la placa de latón donde, en elegante letra cursiva, había escrito: Profesor Sasuke Uchiha, Departamento de Estudios Italianos.

Hinata se fijó en que ninguna de las otras puertas tenía placa. Y se fijó también en que Naruto había puesto una tarjeta suya debajo de la placa. Se imaginó a El Profesor viéndola y arrancándola malhumorado.

—Uchiha nunca usa este despacho; sólo viene de vez en cuando a dejarme cosas. Pero es suyo, él paga la factura.

—¿Son de pago?

Él asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

—Sí, pero lo valen. Tienen calefacción, aire acondicionado y acceso a Internet. Además, se pueden cerrar con llave, por lo que son muy prácticos para dejar libros que estás usando sin tener que devolverlos cada día. Cualquier material que necesites, incluso si es material de referencia, del que no se puede sacar de la biblioteca, puedes guardarlo aquí cuando quieras. Hinata miró el cuarto pequeño pero cómodo como si fuera la tierra prometida. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver el espacio de trabajo con la mesa empotrada, las cómodas sillas y estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. A través de una ventanita, se veía parte de la ciudad y la torre CN. Se preguntó cuánto costaría vivir allí. Sería mucho mejor que su agujero de hobbit, no apto ni para un perro.

—De hecho —siguió diciendo Naruto mientras retiraba unos papeles—, puedes usar este estante. Y te dejaré mi llave de repuesto.

Cogió la llave y escribió un número en un trozo de papel.

—Éste es el número del despacho, por si te cuesta encontrarlo al principio. Y ésta es la llave.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—No puedo aceptarla —reconoció finalmente—. Me odia. No le gustará verme por aquí.

—Que se joda.

Esta vez fueron los ojos de ella los que se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Perdón —dijo Naruto—. Normalmente no digo ese tipo de palabras. Bueno, al menos, no tantos ni delante de las chicas, quiero decir, de las mujeres.

Hinata asintió, aunque no había sido su lenguaje lo que la había sorprendido.

—Uchiha no viene casi nunca por este despacho. Puedes dejar tus cosas tranquilamente; pensará que son mías. Si no quieres encontrártelo, no hace falta que trabajes aquí. Pásate de vez en cuando, yo suelo venir a menudo. Si te ve, supondrá que estamos trabajando juntos. O algo así.

Sonrió con timidez. Le estaba dando la clave de lo que buscaba en su relación con ella. Quería que se vieran con frecuencia. Quería ver sus cosas en su estante. Quería estudiar y trabajar a su lado...

Pero Hinata no quería que le diera claves ni llaves.

—Por favor —insistió él, cogiéndole la mano y abriéndole los dedos con delicadeza.

Al notar que dudaba, le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar para tranquilizarla. Tras ponerle la llave y la nota en la mano, volvió a cerrarle los dedos con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sabía que Uchiha ya se había encargado de eso.

—«Lo real no es algo que te venga dado. Es algo que te pasa. Y ahora mismo, necesitas que te pasen cosas buenas.»

Hinata se sobresaltó al oírlo. Naruto no podía saber lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

«¿Está citando un cuento infantil? Imposible.»

Al levantar la cara hacia él, vio que sus ojos eran cálidos y amables. No había en ellos nada grosero ni calculador. Nada turbio ni agresivo. Tal vez sencillamente le gustaba. O sentía lástima por ella. Fueran cuales fuesen sus auténticas motivaciones, en ese momento Hinata decidió creer que el universo no era un lugar completamente oscuro y decepcionante; que siempre quedaban rincones luminosos con vestigios de bondad y de virtud, y aceptó la llave con la cabeza baja.

—No llores, Conejito. —Naruto alargó una mano para recoger una lágrima que aún no había caído, pero lo pensó mejor y dejó caer el brazo a un lado.

Hinata se volvió, avergonzada por la intensidad de las emociones que le estaban provocando cosas tan inocentes como una llave o un cuento infantil. Al mirar a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente algo con lo que distraerse, vio un CD en un estante y lo cogió: era el Réquiem de Mozart.

—¿Te gusta Mozart? —preguntó, volviendo la caja para leer el dorso.

Naruto apartó la vista.

Sorprendida, ella alargó el brazo para devolverlo a su sitio, pensando que lo había molestado al tocar sus objetos personales.

—No, no pasa nada, puedes mirarlo si quieres. Pero no es mío, es de Uchiha.

Una vez más, Hinata sintió un escalofrío y notó que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción, Naruto empezó a hablar muy de prisa.

—No se lo digas a nadie. Se lo robé.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—Lo sé, es horrible. Pero es que ponía el mismo tema una y otra y otra vez en su despacho mientras yo catalogaba su biblioteca personal. «Lacrimosa, Lacrimosa», jodida «Lacrimosa». ¡No podía más! Es deprimente. Así que robé el CD y lo traje aquí. Problema resuelto.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se echó a reír con ganas.

Naruto sonrió aliviado ante su reacción.

—Pues no lo has escondido demasiado bien. Yo lo he encontrado en treinta segundos —dijo ella, ofreciéndoselo.

Él le colocó el pelo detrás de los hombros para verle la cara sin obstáculos.

—¿Por qué no lo guardas tú en tu casa? —propuso.

Hinata se puso tensa y dio un paso atrás.

Naruto la vio agachar la cabeza y morderse el labio inferior y se preguntó qué había hecho mal. ¿No debería haberla tocado? ¿Estaba preocupada por si Uchiha encontraba el CD en su casa?

—¿Hinata? Lo siento —se disculpó en voz baja, sin hacer ningún movimiento—. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—No, no, nada —lo tranquilizó ella, mirándolo nerviosa y dejando el CD en su sitio—. Me encanta el Réquiem de Mozart y «Lacrimosa» es mi parte favorita. No sabía que a él también le gustaba. Me ha... sorprendido.

—Tómalo prestado. —Naruto se lo volvió a dar—. Si Uchiha pregunta, le diré que lo tengo en mi casa. Llévatelo el fin de semana, lo cargas en el iPod y lo devuelves el lunes.

Hinata se quedó mirando el CD.

—No sé...

—Hace una semana que lo tengo y no ha preguntado por él. Tal vez esté de mejor humor. Empezó a escucharlo cuando regresó de Filadelfia. No sé por qué.

Impulsivamente, ella se lo guardó en su maltrecha mochila.

—Gracias.

—Por ti lo que sea,Hinata —replicó él, sonriendo.

Habría querido darle la mano. O, al menos, apretársela durante un instante, pero era asustadiza, así que se reprimió y se mantuvo a distancia mientras volvían al pasillo y le seguía enseñando la biblioteca.

—El Festival de Cine de Toronto es este fin de semana. Tengo una entrada doble para ver varias películas el sábado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? —le propuso, tratando de no parecer nervioso mientras se acercaban a los ascensores.

—¿Qué películas?

—Una es francesa y la otra alemana. Yo prefiero el cine europeo —reconoció con una tímida sonrisa—, aunque podría cambiarlas por otras entradas para ver algo más local...

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—A mí también me gustan las películas europeas. Siempre y cuando estén subtituladas. Tengo escasas nociones de francés y en alemán sólo conozco palabrotas.

Naruto apretó el botón de la planta baja y se volvió para mirarla con curiosidad.

—¿Sabes palabrotas en alemán? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—En la universidad, vivía en la residencia internacional y una de las estudiantes de intercambio era de Frankfurt. Siempre estaba diciendo palabrotas. Al final de aquel curso, todas las alumnas decíamos palabrotas en alemán. Cosas de las residencias de estudiantes, ya sabes —dijo, ruborizándose un poco y arrastrando un pie calzado con una zapatilla deportiva de un lado a otro.

Naruto era un alumno de doctorado, así que lo más seguro era que hubiera estudiado francés y alemán. Probablemente se burlaría de su falta de conocimientos, como había hecho Karin en el primer seminario. Esperó en tensión un comentario burlón, pero no llegó.

El chico sonrió mientras le aguantaba la puerta del ascensor para que saliera.

—Mi alemán es espantoso. Tal vez podrías enseñarme unas cuantas palabrotas. Sería una gran mejora.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez más relajada.

—¿Por qué no? Me encantará acompañarte al cine el sábado. Gracias por invitarme.

—De nada. Naruto estaba muy contento. La encantadora Hinata lo acompañaría al festival de cine y después irían a cenar. Todavía no la había llevado nunca a su restaurante hindú favorito. Aunque también podrían ir esa misma noche y después del cine a un restaurante chino. Luego la llevaría a Greg's para que probara el helado casero. Y una vez allí, la invitaría a acompañarlo a la Galería de Arte de Ontario el siguiente fin de semana, para ver la remodelación que había hecho Frank Gehry.

Mientras seguían la visita, Naruto se recordó que debía ser paciente. Muy paciente. Y muy cauteloso cada vez que alargara la mano para ofrecerle una zanahoria o para acariciarle el suave pelaje. Si no, el Conejito se asustaría y no tendría la oportunidad de ayudarlo a convertirse en un ser real.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata estaba sentada en su estrecha cama, trabajando en su propuesta de proyecto con su viejo ordenador portátil y escuchando a Mozart. Los gustos musicales del profesor Emerson la sorprendían bastante. ¿Cómo le podía gustar aquella música a alguien que escuchaba a los Nine Inch Nails? ¿Habría escuchado el Réquiem sólo como homenaje a Biwako? ¿O tendría alguna otra razón para torturarse con la misma pieza deprimente una y otra vez? Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las palabras de «Lacrimosa», cantada a todo pulmón por el coro, en latín:

 _Día de llanto, en el que de las cenizas resurgirá el culpable para ser juzgado._

 _Ten piedad, oh, Dios, de ese hombre._

 _Ten piedad, Oh, Señor, de él. Señor Jesús, tú que tienes piedad de todos,_

 _Otórgale el descanso eterno._

 _Compasivo Señor Jesús,_

 _otórgale el descanso._

 _Amén._

«¿Qué problema tiene Sasuke que necesita escucharlo una y otra vez? ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué me siento más cerca de él oyendo esta música? Lo único que he hecho ha sido sustituir su foto por este CD. Estoy enferma. Menos mal que, al menos, no duermo con el CD debajo de la almohada.»

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en el proyecto. Para librarse de la melancolía de la pieza, pensó en Naruto y en las actividades del día anterior.

Se había mostrado muy servicial. Aparte de darle una llave del despacho de El Profesor, le había ofrecido consejos sobre cómo estructurar el proyecto. Y la había hecho reír más de una vez. Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto. Era todo un caballero. Le abría las puertas y llevaba su fea y pesada mochila. Era tan amable y educado que era imposible que no le gustara.

Resultaba agradable estar con alguien guapo y dulce al mismo tiempo. Era una combinación que se encontraba con poca frecuencia y que muchas veces no era valorada. Le estaba muy agradecida por sus consejos. ¿Quién mejor que Virgilio, que había guiado a Dante en el Infierno, para guiarla a ella en su proyecto?

Quería que su propuesta impresionara al profesor Uchiha; que se diera cuenta de que era una estudiante capaz, inteligente. Aunque sabía que probablemente él estaría en desacuerdo con ambos calificativos, sin importarle la opinión del catedrático Matthews de Harvard. Y mentiría si dijera que no estaba tratando de manera subliminal de que Uchiha se acordara de ella.

Se preguntó qué sería peor, ¿qué Sasuke la hubiera olvidado o que se hubiera convertido en el profesor Uchiha? La segunda opción la ponía enferma, así que la descartó rápidamente. Era preferible que la hubiera olvidado pero siguiera siendo el hombre dulce y tierno que la había besado en el viejo huerto de los manzanos, a que la recordara convertido en el profesor Uchiha, con todos los vicios y defectos de éste.

El proyecto de tesis de Hinata era sencillo. Pretendía comparar el amor cortesano propio de la casta relación entre Dante y Beatriz y la lujuria apasionada de los adúlteros Paolo y Francesca, los dos personajes que Dante sitúa en el círculo de la lujuria en el Infierno. Hinata quería abordar las virtudes y defectos de la castidad, un tema por el que sentía un gran interés, y compararla con el erotismo subliminal de La Divina Comedia.

Mientras trabajaba en su propuesta, se encontró con que la vista se le dirigía alternativamente al cuadro de Holiday y a una postal que mostraba la escultura de Rodin El beso. Rodin había esculpido a Paolo y Francesca de tal manera que sus labios no llegaban a tocarse, pero la escultura era sensual y erótica. Hinata no había comprado una réplica de la escultura porque la excitaba demasiado. Y, al mismo tiempo, le rompía el corazón.

Se había conformado con una postal pegada a la pared con cinta adhesiva.

Sabía el francés justo para desenvolverse sin problemas en una boulangerie y en una fromagerie, pero su nivel básico del idioma le permitía darse cuenta de que buena parte del poder subversivo de la escultura de Rodin estaba en su título, Le baiser. Porque, en francés, baiser podía aplicarse tanto a un inocente beso, como a un acto tan poco inocente como follar. Uno podía decir baiser y referirse a un beso, pero si alguien decía baise-moi, estaba rogando que lo follaran. La inocencia y el ruego estaban reflejados en el abrazo de los amantes cuyos labios no llegaban a tocarse: inmovilizados juntos, pero separados por toda la eternidad. Hinata quería liberarlos de su abrazo congelado y, secretamente, deseaba que su proyecto le permitiera hacerlo.

A lo largo de los años, se había permitido pensar de vez en cuando en el episodio del viejo huerto de casa de los Sarutobi y revivir aquel primer beso de Sasuke y algunas de las cosas que vinieron después. Pero casi siempre era en sueños. No solía pensar nunca en la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó llorando, aterrorizada. Ésa era una evocación en extremo dolorosa. El recuerdo de esa traición sólo la visitaba en sus pesadillas, demasiado a menudo para su gusto. Y también era la causa de que nunca hubiera tratado de ponerse en contacto con él.

Justo entonces sonó su móvil.

—Hola, soy Tenten, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Hinata oyó a Sasuke al fondo, refunfuñando.

Inmediatamente apretó el botón de mute en el ordenador para silenciar a Mozart. Esperó unos instantes para asegurarse de que él no lo había oído.

—¿Hinata? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, aquí estoy.

Por el sonido de la voz de Sasuke, fue incapaz de distinguir si estaba enfadado o sólo protestaba. Cualquiera de los dos comportamientos era normal en él.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, perfectamente. Ejem, no, no tengo planes para esta noche —respondió finalmente, cuando se convenció de que Sasuke no había oído el CD.

—Bien, porque quiero ir a una discoteca.

—Oh, venga ya. Sabes que odio esos sitios. No sé bailar y la música siempre está demasiado alta.

Tenten se rió con ganas.

—Es gracioso que digas eso. Sasuke acaba de decir prácticamente lo mismo. Aunque él no reconoce que no sabe bailar. Dice simplemente que no quiere.

Hinata se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Tu hermano vendría con nosotras?

—Vuelvo a casa dentro de dos días. Va a llevarme a cenar a un buen restaurante y luego quiero ir a una discoteca. No está encantado con la idea, pero tampoco se ha negado en redondo. Me gustaría que te reunieras con nosotros después de cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Me encantaría, Tenten, pero no tengo nada que ponerme. Lo siento.

Su amiga se echó a reír.

—Ponte un vestidito negro. Algo sencillo. Estoy segura de que tienes algo que puedas llevar.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

—Un momento, Tenten, alguien está llamando.

Hinata vio que había un repartidor frente a la puerta de su casa y le abrió.

—¿Sí?

—Traigo un paquete para Hinata Hyuga. ¿Es usted?

Ella asintió y firmó el recibo de lo que resultó ser una caja rectangular muy grande.

—Gracias —murmuró, poniéndose la caja debajo del brazo y recolocándose el teléfono en la oreja—. Tenten, ¿sigues ahí?

Le pareció que su amiga se seguía riendo.

—Sí. ¿Quién era?

—Un paquete para mí.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué hay dentro?

—No lo sé, pero es una caja muy grande.

—¿A qué esperas? Ábrela.

Hinata cerró la puerta del apartamento y dejó la caja en la cama, sujetando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para poder seguir hablando mientras abría el paquete.

—Tiene una etiqueta. Pone... Holt Renfrew. ¿Quién me enviará un regalo? ¡Tenten! ¡No me digas que has sido tú!

Hinata oyó sus carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono.

Al abrir la caja, vio un precioso vestido de cóctel lila con un solo tirante formado por tiras de tela entrecruzadas. No reconoció la marca, Badgley Mischka, pero era uno de los vestidos más femeninos que había visto nunca.

En un extremo de la caja, al lado del vestido, encontró una caja de zapatos con un par de Christian Louboutins de piel negra. Se quedó mirando las suelas rojas y los altísimos tacones con incredulidad. Los zapatos tenían un bonito lazo de terciopelo en la punta y Hinata era muy consciente de que costaban el alquiler de un mes por lo menos. Casi oculto en otro rincón de la caja, vio un bolso pequeño, adornado con cuentas.

Por un momento, se sintió como Cenicienta.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Tenten, insegura—. La dependienta se encargó de elegirlo. Yo sólo le dije que te enviara un vestido lila.

—Es precioso, Tenten. Todo. Un momento, ¿cómo sabías mi talla?

—No estaba segura, pero no me pareció que hubieras aumentado de peso. De todos modos, será mejor que te lo pruebes.

—Pero es demasiado. Sólo los zapatos ya... No puedo aceptarlo.

—Hinata, por favor, estoy tan contenta de que volvamos a ser amigas... Aparte de encontrarme contigo y de visitar a Sasuke, no me ha pasado nada bueno desde que mi madre se puso enferma. Por favor, no me quites esta alegría.

«Caramba. enten sabe cómo hacer que alguien se sienta culpable.»

Hinata respiró hondo.

—No sé...

—No lo he pagado con mi dinero. Es dinero de la familia. Cuando mamá murió... —Dejó la frase a medias, esperando que su amiga sacara sus propias y erróneas conclusiones.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

—A tu madre le habría gustado que te gastaras el dinero en ti.

—A ella le gustaba que todos sus seres queridos fueran felices y tú te contabas entre ellos. No tuvo demasiadas oportunidades de malcriarte después de... de lo que pasó. Estoy segura de que en este momento nos está viendo y está sonriendo. Hazlo por mí. Hazla feliz a ella, Hinata.

Tenten notó que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar y empezó a sentirse mal por ser tan manipuladora.

Sasuke, que no tenía ganas de llorar ni se sentía culpable, sólo esperaba a que acabaran de hablar de una vez para poder usar su teléfono.

—¿Puedo pagar una parte? ¿Puedo pagarte los zapatos... poco a poco?

Sasuke debió de oírla, porque se lo oyó maldecir. No paraba de refunfuñar. Decía algo sobre un ratón y una iglesia.

—Sasuke, déjame a mí —dijo Tenten.

Hinata oía fragmentos de la discusión entre los hermanos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, así lo haremos. Sasuke, cállate. Pero es nuestra última noche juntas y quiero que vengas. Así que cámbiate y ven con nosotros. Ya hablaremos de dinero más tarde. Mucho más tarde. Cuando esté en Filadelfia, viviendo a cargo del Estado.

Hinata suspiró y elevó una oración de gracias a Biwako, que siempre se había portado muy bien con ella.

—Gracias, Tenten. Te debo una. Otra vez.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Hinata va a venir! —gritó su amiga.

Ella se apartó el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarse sorda con sus gritos.

—Pasaremos a buscarte por tu casa hacia las nueve. Sasuke dice que ya conoce el camino.

—Es bastante tarde. ¿Estás segura?

—¡Oh, vamos, por favor! Sasuke ha elegido la discoteca. Dice que no abren hasta las nueve, así que, de hecho, seremos de los primeros. Mientras te arreglas, el tiempo se te pasará volando. ¡Estarás impresionante!

Con esas entusiastas palabras, Hinata colgó el teléfono y empezó a admirar su precioso vestido nuevo. Tenten había heredado de su madre su carácter generoso y caritativo. Era una lástima que parte de ese carácter no se le hubiera pegado a Sasuke.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de bailar subida a aquellos zapatos, tan seductores como peligrosos. Y se planteó la excitante pero levemente amenazadora posibilidad de bailar con cierto profesor.

«Pero a Tenten le ha dicho que no baila. ¡Qué raro!»

En un momento de inspiración, se dirigió a la cómoda y abrió el cajón de la lencería. Sin mirar la foto que tenía escondida al fondo del mismo, eligió un pequeño y sugerente trozo de tela que había que ser muy caritativo para calificar de ropa interior. El término era adecuado porque iba a llevarlo debajo del vestido, no porque pudiera considerarse «ropa».

Hinata sostuvo el tanga en la palma de la mano —tan pequeño era—, meditando como si estuviera ante una imagen de Buda. Finalmente decidió ponérselo. Como si de un talismán se tratara, esperaba que le diera el valor que necesitaba para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que quería hacer. Que era recordarle a Dante a lo que había renunciado al abandonarla. No más «Lacrimosa» para Beatriz.

 _Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Lobby era una coctelería exclusiva de la calle Bloor. Sasuke, siempre fiel a la obra de Dante, se refería al local como El Vestíbulo y se imaginaba que los parroquianos eran como los paganos virtuosos que pasaban la eternidad en la versión de Dante del Limbo. Aunque, en realidad, muchos de los clientes de Lobby tenían más en común con los habitantes de varios de los círculos del Infierno.

A Sasuke no le apetecía ir allí con Hinata, y mucho menos con Tenten, ya que Lobby era su terreno de caza. El lugar adonde iba a satisfacer sus apetitos. En ese sitio lo conocía demasiada gente, o al menos conocía su fama. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decir unos labios rojos liberados por el alcohol.

Pero al menos en Lobby estaría en su terreno, podría tratar de controlar el entorno. De ninguna manera se arriesgaría a llevar a Tenten y a Hinata a un local que no pudiera controlar. Por una noche cambiaría de papel. Dejaría de ser Dante y se convertiría en Beowulf; sería un guerrero en vez de un poeta. Llevaría la espada en la mano y mataría al monstruoso Grendel y a todos sus parientes si se atrevían siquiera a mirar a cualquiera de las dos jóvenes a su cargo. Sabía que era muy hipócrita por su parte, pero no le importaba. Esa noche sería una tortura, pero haría cualquier cosa para que Tenten estuviera contenta.

Cuando ésta y Hinata salieron del taxi tras él, los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del club, donde había una larga fila de gente que quería entrar. Ignorando la fila, Sasuke se acercó al guardia de seguridad, un enorme gorila calvo afrocanadiense, con diamantes en las orejas. El hombre lo saludó estrechándole la mano formalmente.

—Señor Uchiha.

—J, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Tenteny a su amiga, Hinata —dijo señalándolas.

El vigilante las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se apartó para dejarlos pasar.

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso? —susurró Hinata al oído de Tenten, mientras entraban en un espacio moderno y elegante, decorado en blanco y negro.

—Al parecer, Sasuke está en la lista de los vip. No preguntes —respondió su amiga, arrugando la nariz.

Sasukel las guió hacia la parte trasera del club, una área exclusiva donde había reservado sitio, llamada «El salón blanco», que debía su nombre a su decoración monocromática. Las amigas se sentaron en un banco largo acolchado y se acomodaron entre los cojines forrados de armiño. Desde su mirador privilegiado se veía la pista de baile, situada en el centro, con acceso privado a todos los reservados. En ese momento todavía no había nadie bailando.

Tenten dedicó una mirada de admiración a su protégée.

—Hinata está preciosa, ¿no crees, Sasuke? Espectacular.

Ella se ruborizó mucho más de lo habitual y acabó de un color parecido al carmesí.

—Tenten, por favor —susurró, jugando con el dobladillo del vestido.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió su amiga, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, que le estaba lanzando a su vez una mirada de advertencia—. ¿Está guapa o no está guapa?

—Las dos están muy bien —dijo él, no admitiendo nada y cambiando de postura como si le doliera algo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza discretamente, reprendiéndose. Se preguntó por qué seguía importándole su opinión y por qué le costaba tanto a aquel hombre ser agradable.

A su lado, Tenten se encogió de hombros. Era el dinero de Sasukel. Si a él no le importaba gastarse casi dos mil dólares para que Hinata estuviera guapa, ¿quién era ella para objetar nada? El problema era que le daba rabia ser incapaz de conseguir que su hermano reaccionara, así que decidió provocarlo un poco.

—Hinata —empezó a decir, mirándolo a él de reojo y asegurándose de que estaba atento a sus palabras antes de seguir hablando—, ¿qué tal fue tu cita con Naruto?

La piel de su amiga mantuvo su profunda tonalidad carmesí.

—Muy agradable. Es un auténtico caballero chapado a la antigua —respondió, resistiéndose al impulso de volverse para ver si Sasuke estaba escuchando.

No debería haberse molestado. Tenten ya se estaba ocupando de mirar por las dos.

—¿Fuisteis a cenar? —

Sí. Fuimos al Nataraj, su restaurante hindú favorito. Y mañana iremos a ver una sesión doble al Festival de Cine y después a cenar al barrio chino.

—¿Es mono?

Hinata se revolvió en el asiento, inquieta.

—Bueno, me cuesta llamar «mono» a un jugador de rugby, pero es guapo y amable y me trata como a una princesa.

—Follaángeles.

Las dos se volvieron hacia Sasuke al mismo tiempo, sin acabarse de creer lo que habían oído. Hinata alzó las cejas, pero en seguida apartó la vista.

Satisfecha de haber conseguido provocar una reacción en su hermano, Tenten se volvió hacia el espejo que cubría la pared para retocarse el maquillaje. Se estaba aplicando un toque de pintalabios Chanel color rosa cuando se detuvo en seco y se quedó observando a alguien que venía hacia ellos.

—Sasuke, ¡esa mujer se te está comiendo con los ojos! ¿Qué demonios...?

Antes de poder acabar de preguntar, una camarera rubia de bote llegó a su lado.

—Señor Uchiha, me alegro de volver a verlo —dijo y se inclinó sobre él, mostrándole el escote y apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de color coral y le brillaban a la suave luz del local.

Con el cejo fruncido, Hinata se preguntó si tendría previsto hacerle algo a Sasuke con esas uñas o si enseñarlas sólo era su manera de ahuyentar a las demás mujeres.

—Me llamo Samui —añadió, saludándolas—. Seré su camarera esta noche.

—Abre una cuenta a mi nombre, por favor. Y apunta las bebidas de los tres —le dijo Sasuke, poniéndole un billete doblado en la mano y soltándose así el hombro—. Ponle también una copa a J de mi parte. Y otra para ti, por supuesto.

Samui sonrió y se guardó el billete en el bolsillo.

—¿Señoras? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo y sonriéndole provocativamente. La punta de la lengua asomaba entre sus labios.

—Para mí un Cosmo.

Hinata no supo qué pedir.

—¿Qué te apetece? —la animó Tenten.

—No... no lo sé —balbuceó, preguntándose qué decir para no quedar en evidencia.

En un sitio como Lobby no podía pedir una cerveza o unos chupitos de tequila, que eran sus opciones habituales.

—Pues dos Cosmopolitans —encargó Tenten. Y volviéndose hacia ella, añadió—: Te encantará. Está buenísimo.

—Laphroaig de veinticinco años para mí. Doble y sin hielo. Y un vaso de agua mineral sin gas —pidió Sasuke, sin devolverle la mirada a la camarera.

Cuando ésta se hubo marchado, Tenten empezó a reír.

—Hermanito, sólo tú puedes conseguir que pedir una copa suene pretencioso.

Hinata se echó a reír, divertida ante la expresión indignada de él.

—¿Qué es Laphroaig? —preguntó.

—Un whisky escocés de malta.

—¿Y para qué quieres el agua mineral?

—Una o dos gotas potencian el sabor del whisky. Te lo dejaré probar cuando me lo traigan.

Cuando Sasuke le sonrió, Hinata apartó la vista en seguida y se quedó contemplando sus preciosos zapatos nuevos.

Él siguió la dirección de su mirada y se quedó hipnotizado por los deliciosos zapatos de tacón. Tenten no tenía ni idea de la buena compra que había hecho. Estaba encantado de haber pagado hasta el último céntimo que hubieran costado sólo por poder ver las preciosas piernas de la señorita Hyuga, estilizadas y arqueadas por los exquisitos zapatos. Se removió incómodo en el asiento, esperando que el movimiento bastara para liberar su creciente erección de la presión de la ropa.

No fue así.

—Sasuke, tú puedes quedarte a esperar las bebidas si quieres, pero Hinata y yo nos vamos a bailar.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Tenten la había llevado a la pista de baile y, tras hacerle un gesto al DJ para que subiera el volumen de la música, empezó a bailar con entusiasmo. Hinata, en cambio, se sentía muy incómoda. Sasuke se había cambiado de sitio y la estaba observando reclinado cómodamente en el asiento. Su mirada era intensa. Parecía que ni siquiera parpadeara. Se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior convencional debajo del vestido.

«¿Se fijarán los hombres en esas cosas —se preguntó—. ¿Se dará cuenta de que llevo tanga?»

Hinata no podía apartar la mirada de él y vio cómo la recorría con los ojos de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en sus largas piernas y en sus zapatos de suela roja.

—No puedo bailar con estos zapatos —le dijo a Tenten al oído.

—Tonterías. Deja los pies quietos y mueve el cuerpo. Por cierto, estás impresionante. Mi hermano es idiota.

Hinata le dio la espalda a Sasuke y empezó a bailar, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la música. Era una sensación increíble. En cuanto logró olvidarse de El Profesor y de sus penetrantes ojos negros, empezó a disfrutar un poquito de la noche.

«¿Se marcará el tanga debajo del vestido? Espero que sí. Espero que Sasuke se fije y sufra. Disfruta del espectáculo, profesor, porque es lo único que vas a conseguir esta noche.»

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Tenten se acercó al DJ con una sonrisa y le preguntó qué canciones tenía previsto poner a continuación. Su respuesta le gustó, porque levantó el puño en el aire de un modo nada femenino y soltó un grito.

—¡Genial! —exclamó, regresando junto a Hinata, cogiéndola de las manos y haciéndola girar.

Al verlas bailando —y pasándolo tan bien—, varias personas de los reservados cercanos empezaron a unirse a ellas, incluido un joven rubio muy guapo.

—Hola —saludó, acercándose a Hinata y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Hola —contestó ella, un poco incómoda por estar llamando la atención.

Recordó la vieja asociación femenina entre baile y el sexo en los hombres. No sabía quién era el recién llegado, pero sin duda debía de ser excelente en lo segundo, porque era un bailarín muy bueno, con un estilo muy heterosexual. Cortaba la respiración.

—No te había visto nunca por aquí —dijo él, sonriendo.

Hinata se fijó primero en sus dientes, muy blancos, y luego en sus ojos, negros. Perdida en ellos, se olvidó momentáneamente de responderle.

—Yo soy C. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —insistió él, inclinándose y casi rozándole los labios con la oreja para poder oír su respuesta por encima de la música.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al notar su cercanía.

—Hinata —respondió.

—Encantado de conocerte, Hinata. Es un nombre precioso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza para que supiera que lo había oído y dirigió una mirada desesperada a Tenten, pidiéndole en silencio que la rescatara. Pero su amiga estaba bailando con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer, le encantaba aquella canción.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? Mis amigos y yo estamos en una mesa de allí delante —dijo, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano.

—Gracias, pero estoy con mi amiga.

Él sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose un poco más.

—Tráetela también. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. No me perdonaría nunca dejarte escapar sin pedirte el número de teléfono.

—Bueno... no sé.

—Al menos, deja que te dé el mío.

Hinata se volvió hacia Tenten, lo que no fue muy buena idea, pues eso impidió que viera que C se acercaba todavía más. Al volverse, lo pisó. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y Hinata perdió el equilibrio.

C la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y la mantuvo abrazada contra su pecho. La verdad era que tenía un pecho musculoso y unos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes para ser alguien que trabajaba con traje.

—Cuidado, preciosa. Siento haberte hecho caer. ¿Estás bien?

La siguió sujetando con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Cuando los ojos le quedaron al descubierto, la miró y sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Gracias por no dejarme caer.

—Sería un idiota si te dejara escapar, Hinata.

Ella vio que tenía una bonita sonrisa. De hecho, todo él era muy agradable. Su traje le dijo que había ido al club directamente del trabajo. Probablemente debía de estar en alguna gran empresa del centro de la ciudad. Una de esas compañías donde los empleados todavía tenían que llevar traje y corbata. Y zapatos negros muy brillantes.

Se lo veía seguro de sí mismo, pero no arrogante. Sus palabras, aunque elegidas cuidadosamente, no parecían calculadas. Hinata se podía imaginar saliendo con él unas cuantas veces, pero no creía que esa relación fuera a llegar muy lejos. No creía que tuvieran demasiado en común. Bailar, por ejemplo. Aunque a ella no le habían quedado ganas de repetir la experiencia en un futuro próximo. Sin embargo, no le importaría bailar con él en privado...

Era demasiado tímida para alargar la conversación, de modo que abrió la boca para disculparse, pero justo entonces alguien la agarró por el otro brazo y se colocó entre C y ella. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la piel y supo con certeza quién era el dueño de aquellos dedos largos y fríos que le sujetaban el brazo desnudo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sasuke, hablando y mirándola como si estuviera sola.

El tono tranquilo de su voz contrastaba con el inexplicable enfado que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ese enfado la sorprendió tanto que no respondió. Se quedó inmóvil, perpleja y C se dio cuenta enseguida.

—¿Te está haciendo daño este idiota? —preguntó, enderezando la espalda. Y, mirando a Sasuke amenazadoramente, dio un paso al frente. Hinata negó con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida.

—Está conmigo —gruñó Sasuke, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Su tono había sido tan agresivo que el otro dio un paso atrás.

—Vamos —ordenó Sasuke, apartándola de la pista y dirigiéndose con ella hacia el reservado.

Con una mirada de disculpa por encima del hombro, Hinata lo acompañó de buen grado.

Sasuke le acercó una copa mientras por su parte trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo con su reacción. Se había lanzado al rescate de Hinata sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Mientras ella bebía unos sorbitos de su Cosmopolitan, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, Sasuke se volvió y la miró, sujetando con fuerza su copa, ya medio vacía.

—Debes ir con más cuidado. Estos locales pueden ser peligrosos para chicas como tú... ¡que eres una calamidad andante!

Hinata apretó los dientes, indignada.

—Estaba bien. ¡Y él ha sido muy amable!

—Te ha puesto las manos encima.

—¿Y qué? Me ha sujetado para que no me cayera al suelo. Estaba bailando con él. ¿Me has invitado tú a bailar? Porque no lo he oído.

Sasuke volvió a reclinarse en el asiento y le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y sinuosa.

—Eso frustraría el objetivo de la noche, que es mirar, ¿no crees?

Ella se echó el pelo por encima del hombro y apartó la mirada de sus negros ojos brillantes en que se habían convertido los ojos de Sasuke con ayuda del whisky escocés. Vio que C trataba de llamar su atención desde la pista de baile y, mediante lenguaje corporal, le transmitió el mensaje de que Sasuke y ella no estaban juntos. Los ojos del joven se iluminaron al entender lo que le decía. Asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

—Te he prometido que te lo dejaría probar —dijo Sasuke, acercándose a ella y levantando la copa a la altura de sus labios.

—No —replicó Hinata desdeñosa, volviendo la cara.

—Insisto. —La voz de él se había endurecido.

Ella suspiró y trató de coger la copa, pero Sasuke no la soltó.

—Deja que te lo dé yo —susurró con voz ronca.

Una voz que sonaba a sexo. O, al menos, como Hinata se imaginaba que sonaría el sexo de estar éste sentado en un banco blanco, con los ojos negros brillantes, mandíbula arrogante y tratando de acercarle un vaso helado a la boca.

«Oh, Dios mío, Sasuke. Oh, Dios mío, Sasuke. Oh, Oh, Dios mío, Sasuke. Oh... Dios... mío... Sasuke.»

—Puedo hacerlo sola —murmuró, insegura.

—Por supuesto. Pero ¿por qué hacerlo sola si estoy yo aquí para dártelo? —insistió él con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes perfectos.

Hinata no quería tirar su caro whisky escocés al suelo por accidente, así que dejó que apoyara la copa en su labio inferior. Los movimientos de Sasuke eran lentos y sensuales y ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de frío que le transmitía el cristal. Sasuke levantó la copa con delicadeza hasta que el líquido ahumado penetró en sus labios y se derramó en su boca abierta, expectante.

Qué extraño que se estuviera comportando de un modo tan atrevido y sensual, pensó Hinata. Pero en cuanto el whisky le alcanzó la lengua, abrasándole la boca, se olvidó de todo lo demás y tragó rápidamente.

—¡Es horrible! —exclamó—. ¡Es como beberse una hoguera!

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y la contempló. Estaba sofocada y muy animada.

—Es por la turba. No es algo que guste la primera vez que se prueba. Cuando lo hayas probado dos o tres veces, puedes decidir si quieres seguir insistiendo hasta que te guste —replicó él con una sonrisa irónica.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y tosió.

—Lo dudo mucho. Y, por cierto, no soy una niña pequeña y sé cuidarme sola. Así que, a menos que te pida ayuda, te agradecería que me dejaras ocuparme a mí de mis asuntos.

—Tonterías. —Sasuke señaló hacia la pista de baile—. C y sus parientes te devorarían si les diera la menor oportunidad, así que no te molestes en discutir conmigo.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

—Alguien que reconoce la inocencia y la ingenuidad cuando las ve. Ahora, bébete tu copa despacio como una niña buena y deja de actuar como si estuvieras acostumbrada a moverte en este ambiente. —Le dedicó una mirada sombría y se acabó el whisky de un trago—. ¡Calamity Hinata!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de inocencia e ingenuidad? ¿Qué me estás diciendo exactamente, Sasuke?

—¿Tengo que deletrearlo?

Haciendo una mueca, se le acercó. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente cuando su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello.

—Te ruborizas como una adolescente, Hinata —susurró él—. Y puedo sentir tu inocencia. Es obvio que eres virgen, así que deja de aparentar que no es así.

—¡Eres un...! ¡Eres...! —Se apartó bruscamente de su lado mientras buscaba un insulto adecuado en inglés. Al no encontrarlo, pasó al italiano—: Stronzo!

Sasuke la miró furioso durante un instante, pero en seguida la expresión de la cara se le suavizó y empezó a reír. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se rió con tantas ganas que acabó sujetándose el vientre con las manos.

Hinata estaba furiosa. Allí sentada, bebiéndose su Cosmopolitan muy de prisa, se preguntó cómo era posible que él supiera la verdad habiéndose visto tan pocas veces. No creía que Tenten... No, Tenten no haría algo así. Era una información muy personal y no se la habría contado a nadie. Tal vez a Shikamaru, pero a nadie más. Y Shikamaru era demasiado caballero como para repetir eso por ahí.

Mientras Sasuke seguía riendo, ella lamentó haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que parecía agradable. Probablemente no le habría dado su número de teléfono, pues no solía hacer esas cosas, pero en todo caso habría preferido tomar personalmente la decisión, no que le viniera impuesta por El Profesor. En efecto era un capullo. Y ya era hora de que dejara de serlo.

Poco después, la camarera rubia de bote se acercó a Hinata y le entregó una cajita dorada.

—Es para ti.

—Lo siento, debe de haber un error. Yo no he pedido nada.

—Es obvio, cariño. Uno de esos tipos de la mesa de los banqueros te lo envía. Y me ha pedido que te diga que le romperás el corazón si lo rechazas. —Con una seductora sonrisa en dirección a Sasuke, añadió—: ¿Le traigo otra copa, señor Uchiha?

—Creo que estamos servidos, gracias —respondió él, con la mirada clavada en Hinata mientras ella examinaba la caja, dándole vueltas.

Al abrirla, encontró una tarjeta de visita y un bombón envuelto en papel metalizado dorado. En la tarjeta leyó:

 _Brad Curtis, MBA Vicepresidente, Mercado de capitales Banco de Montreal Calle Bloor, oeste, n.º 55, 5.ª planta Toronto, Ontario Tel. 416-555-2525_

Al darle la vuelta, vio que había escrito una nota con una letra que denotaba confianza:

 _Hinata: Siento que hayamos empezado con mal pie._

 _El chocolate me recuerda tus preciosos ojos. C_

 _Por favor, llámame: 416-555-1491_

Ella le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y sonrió. C bromeaba sobre el incidente, no pensaba que su timidez fuera un obstáculo y no la había llamado «virgen» como si fuera una palabrota. Había elogiado sus ojos y le había hecho saber que le parecía atractiva.

Con delicadeza, abrió el envoltorio y se metió el bombón en la boca. «Celestial.» ¿Cómo había sabido que le encantaba el chocolate caro? Tenía que ser el destino. Cerró los ojos y paladeó el sabor intenso, oscuro, pasándose la lengua por los labios para asegurarse de que no desperdiciaba ni una pizca. Se le escapó un gemido involuntario.

«¿Por qué no conocí a alguien así en mi primer año en Saint Joseph?»

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se estaba mordiendo los nudillos de la mano derecha como un animal desquiciado. Una vez más, la visión de la señorita Hyuga disfrutando de los pequeños placeres de la vida estaba siendo uno de los espectáculos más eróticos que había presenciado nunca. Su manera de abrir los ojos al ver el bombón; el rubor que le había cubierto las mejillas al metérselo en la boca; el gemido; la lengua asomando para recoger los restos de chocolate de sus labios rojos como el rubí... Era demasiado.

Tenía que ponerle fin de alguna manera.

—¿No te habrás comido eso?

Hinata volvió la cabeza bruscamente. Había estado tan perdida en las sensaciones cuasi orgásmicas inducidas por el bombón que se había olvidado de Sasuke.

—Estaba delicioso.

—Podrían haberte drogado. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no debes aceptar dulces de extraños, niña?

—Supongo que esa norma no se aplica a las manzanas, ¿no, Sasuke?

Él entornó los ojos ante el brusco cambio de tema. ¿Se había perdido algo?

—Y no soy una niña —añadió, refunfuñando.

—Pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. No pensarás guardar eso, ¿no?

Señaló la caja que ella acababa de meter en el bolsito.

—¿Por qué no? Parecía simpático.

—¿Serías capaz? ¿Serías capaz de liarte con un hombre al que has conocido en un bar?

Hinata frunció el cejo y el labio inferior le empezó a temblar.

—¡No me he liado con nadie! ¿Y tú? ¿No te has liado nunca con una mujer en un bar? ¿Y no te la has llevado a casa? Yo no lo he hecho nunca, aunque no veo que eso sea asunto tuyo, profesor.

Sasuke se ruborizó. No podía contradecirla, sería demasiado hipócrita por su parte. Pero algo de lo que había pasado entre ella y C, el banquero rubio, lo había alterado mucho, aunque aún no sabía exactamente qué había sido. Con un gesto de la mano, pidió otro whisky.

Por su parte, Hinata pidió otro Cosmopolitan, esperando que el combinado afrutado pero potente la ayudara a olvidarse del hombre cautivador y cruel que estaba sentado a su lado, pero que nunca podría ser suyo.

Cuando Tenten regresó y se dejó caer agotada en el asiento, Hinata se excusó y buscó los servicios. La arrogancia y condescendencia de Sasuke la ponían furiosa. Al parecer, no la

quería, pero tampoco quería que nadie más se le acercara. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había un hombre en el pasillo y tropezó con él. Cuando estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, el hombre la agarró. —Gracias —murmuró ella. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que se trataba de J, el gorila de la entrada.

—No pasa nada —dijo él, soltándola de inmediato.

—Estaba buscando el baño.

J señaló con el teléfono móvil.

—Está hacia el otro lado. —Y volviendo a mirar el mensaje de texto que estaba escribiendo, exclamó—: ¡Maldita sea!

—¿He roto algo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Es que tengo problemas... para expresarme.

Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también.

—Jla miró de arriba abajo y añadió—: Estoy impresionado. Uchiha no suele venir nunca con compañía femenina.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

El hombre rió con ironía.

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Cuántas de las parejas que ves crees que han venido juntas?

—Oh. ¿Y viene a menudo?

—Eso vas a tener que preguntárselo a él.

Hinata se sintió mal.

Al darse cuenta de su expresión, J trató de tranquilizarla.

—Eh, esta noche está aquí contigo. Eso debe de significar algo, sin duda.

Ella se miró las manos y jugueteó con sus uñas.

—Bueno, en realidad no está conmigo. No soy más que una vieja amiga de su hermana.

Tenía un aspecto tan triste, con aquellos enormes ojos perla y el labio tembloroso, que J trató de distraerla con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Hinata, ¿no hablarás italiano, por casualidad?

Ella sonrió.

—Me llamo Hinata. Y de hecho, sí, estudio italiano en la universidad.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a escribirle un mensaje de texto a mi novia? Es italiana y me gustaría impresionarla.

—Sasuke lo habla mucho mejor que yo. Deberías pedírselo a él.

J la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? No quiero que Sasuke se acerque a mi pareja. Veo cómo reaccionan las mujeres cuando está cerca. No puede quitárselas de encima.

Hinata volvió a sentir náuseas, pero luchó contra ellas.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres traducir?

J le entregó el teléfono y ella empezó a escribir palabras en italiano. Con alguna de las frases más íntimas se le escapó la risa, pero en general se quedó impresionada de que un tipo de aspecto tan duro e insensible como J se molestara en asegurarle a su novia que la quería y que estaba manteniendo a raya a las clientas de Lobby. Cuando estaba acabando, alguien tosió a sus espaldas.

Hinata alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos negros muy enfadados.

—Señor Uchiha —saludó J.

—J —contestó Sasuke.

Hinata pensó que sus oídos la habían engañado, pues le había parecido que la voz de Sasuke había sonado como un gruñido animal surgido de lo más profundo de su pecho, pero no podía ser.

Tras apretar el botón de ENVIAR, le devolvió el teléfono a J.

—Ya está. Listo. —Gracias, Hinata. Te debo una copa —dijo, antes de despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza y desaparecer.

Ella se dirigió hacia el baño.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —preguntó Sasuke, siguiéndola.

—Al servicio de señoras, aunque no sabía que fuera asunto tuyo.

Él la sujetó por la muñeca y no pudo resistirse a acariciarle con el pulgar las venas que latían bajo su pálida piel.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación.

Sasuke tiró de ella, arrastrándola hasta un pasillo largo y oscuro y empujándola contra la pared. Sin dejar de acariciarle la muñeca, sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba y apoyó la otra mano en la pared, a la altura de su hombro. Estaba atrapada.

Se permitió un momento para aspirar su aroma a vainilla mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, pero no parecía contento en absoluto.

—¿Por qué le has dado tu número de teléfono? J vive con una mujer. ¿Por qué de repente te llama Hinata y te invita a copas?

—¡Me llama Hinata porque ése es mi nombre! Tú eres el único que no lo usa. Y, a estas alturas, aunque quisieras hacerlo, te diría que no. Será mejor que de ahora en adelante me llames señorita Hyuga. Y no le he dado mi número de teléfono.

—¿Cómo que no? Te he visto. Se lo estabas anotando. ¿Con cuántos hombres a la vez piensas quedar?

Ella negó con la cabeza, demasiado enfadada para responder, y trató de escabullirse por debajo de su brazo, pero él la atrapó por la cintura.

—Baila conmigo.

—¡Ja! ¡De ninguna Manera!

—No seas rebelde.

—Sólo estoy empezando a ser rebelde, profesor.

—Ten cuidado —susurró él en tono amenazador.

Hinata sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—¿Por qué no me clavas un puñal en el corazón y acabamos antes? —susurró, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿No me has hecho ya bastante daño?

Sasuke la soltó inmediatamente y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—Hinata. —Su tono estaba a medio camino entre un reproche y una pregunta. Frunció el cejo, muy disgustado. No estaba enfadado. Más bien parecía herido—. ¿Tan perverso soy? —murmuró.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con los hombros hundidos.

—No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. Todo lo contrario —dijo él al ver que había vuelto a adoptar una postura sumisa y le buscó la boca con la mirada. Vio que el labio inferior le temblaba. Y también que no sabía adónde mirar.

«Está asustada, payaso. Afloja un poco.»

—Antes has dicho que no te había invitado a bailar. Te invito ahora —añadió, suavizando mucho su tono de voz—. Hinata, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo, por favor?

Y sonrió con la cabeza un poco ladeada, un gesto que usaba mucho cuando quería seducir a una mujer, pero que no tuvo el efecto deseado, porque Hinata no alzó la vista. Alargando la mano, volvió a acariciarle la muñeca, como si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas a su piel, aunque ésta no las habría aceptado de haber podido hablar.

Hinata se llevó a mano al cuello instintivamente, como si estuviera sufriendo un latigazo cervical por culpa de su vaivén emocional. Al levantar la vista hacia su garganta blanca como la nieve, Sasuke volvió a fijarse en sus venas azules, que vibraban con cada latido.

«Como un colibrí —pensó—. Tan diminuta, tan frágil. Ten cuidado...»

Hinata tragó saliva y buscó una salida con la vista.

—Por favor —insistió Sasuke, con los ojos brillándole en la oscuridad.

—No sé bailar.

—Estabas bailando hace un momento.

—Bailar lento es distinto. Te pisaré y te haré daño con los tacones. O tropezaré y acabaré en el suelo y te sentirás avergonzado. Ya estás bastante enfadado conmigo...

—El labio le empezó a temblar de un modo más evidente.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, que se apretó contra la pared casi como si tratara de desaparecer a través del muro. Sasuke le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios ceremoniosamente. Con una sonrisa decidida, se inclinó y le acercó la boca a la oreja. La piel de Hinata vibraba con su cercanía y la calidez de su aliento.

—Hinata, ¿cómo podría estar enfadado con alguien tan dulce? Te prometo que no me enfadaré ni me sentiré humillado. Ya verás como sí sabes bailar —susurró. Su voz era suave pero decidida; seductora y sexual; whisky escocés y licor de menta—. Ven conmigo.

Al tomarla de la mano, un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió el brazo. Mientras Sasuke esperaba su reacción, ella se quedó muy quieta. Se sentía muy rara. Un momento antes estaba temblando, pero en ese instante parecía no poder moverse.

—Por favor, profesor —le rogó con un hilo de voz, con los ojos clavados en su pecho.

—Pensaba que esta noche éramos Sasuke y Hinata.

—En realidad no quieres bailar conmigo. Es el whisky el que habla por tu boca.

Él enarcó las cejas. Habría respondido de mala manera, pero se reprimió. Lo estaba provocando. Parecía que supiera exactamente qué botones tenía que pulsar para que saltara.

—Sólo un baile. No es mucho pedir.

—¿Por qué quieres bailar con una virgen? —murmuró ella, súbitamente fascinada por la punta de sus zapatos.

Sasuke se puso tenso.

—No quiero bailar con una virgen, quiero bailar contigo, Hinat. Pensaba que tú también querrías bailar con alguien que no fuera a acosarte en la pista y que no se tomara libertades contigo en un club lleno de hombres sexualmente agresivos.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada.

—Estoy tratando de mantener a los lobos a raya —añadió Sasuke en voz baja.

«Un león manteniendo a raya a los lobos —pensó ella—. Muy adecuado.»

Pero él no parecía tomárselo a broma. Sus intensos ojos negros la mantenían clavada en el sitio.

—Si bailas conmigo, aunque sólo sea una vez, nadie te molestará. Y eso será muy de agradecer —aclaró con una débil sonrisa—. Con suerte, nadie volverá a acercarse a ti y podré bajar la guardia durante el resto de la noche.

A ella no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero se dio cuenta de que era una tontería discutir con él. A esas alturas de la vida estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

«Pero no siempre fue así. ¿No es cierto, Sasuke?»

—¿Qué quieres que bailemos? —preguntó él, con una mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras volvían al reservado—. Pediré que pongan lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué tal los Nine Inch Nails? Podría pedir Closer.

Sasuke sonrió para que viera que estaba bromeando, pero Hinata no se dio cuenta, porque estaba mirando el suelo para no tropezar y no avergonzar a El Profesor. Sin embargo, en cuanto el nombre de la canción salió de sus labios, se quedó petrificada.

Se detuvo tan bruscamente que fue él quien casi chocó contra su espalda. Sasuke sintió la tensión de su cuerpo con la punta de los dedos y se arrepintió de haber pronunciado el nombre del grupo. La rodeó para mirarla a la cara y lo que vio lo dejó muy preocupado.

—Hinata, mírame.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

—Por favor —insistió él.

Obedientemente, Hinata levantó la vista y lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas. Vio que estaba asustada y, sobre todo, muy incómoda y se le encogió el estómago.

—Ha sido una broma... de mal gusto. No ha tenido ninguna gracia. Nunca pediría esa canción para bailar contigo. Sería una blasfemia horrible someter a alguien como tú a unas palabras como ésas.

Hinata parpadeó, confusa.

—He sido un auténtico... stronzo esta noche. Pero elegiré algo bonito. Te lo prometo.

No queriendo soltarla por miedo a que saliera huyendo, se la llevó con él hasta la cabina de DJ y, deslizando un billete en su dirección, susurró su petición. El DJ sonrió y asintió, saludando a Hinata con la mano antes de ponerse a buscar su encargo.

Sasuke la guió hasta la pista de baile y la acercó a él, aunque no demasiado. Se fijó en que sus manos, mucho más pequeñas que las suyas, habían empezado a sudar. Ni se le ocurrió pensar que esa reacción pudiese tener algo que ver con la canción de los Nine Inch Nails que había mencionado. Lo que pensó fue que Hinata le tenía una gran antipatía y que él había empeorado las cosas con su prepotencia y sus modales insultantes, cuando lo único que pretendía era ahuyentar a los lobos que habían acudido a olisquear sus faldas.

«¿Y por qué tengo que preocuparme yo de quién se le acerca? Ya no es una niña. Ni siquiera somos amigos.»

Ella se estremeció y Sasuke volvió a lamentar haber sido tan brusco. Era un ser delicado y evidentemente muy sensible. No debería haber mencionado que había notado que era virgen. Había sido un comentario zafio. Biwako se habría sentido horrorizada, y con razón.

Trataría de compensarla. Trataría de demostrarle a la hermosa Hinata que era capaz de comportarse como un caballero. Sujetándola con delicadeza por la cintura, la acercó un poco más. La respiración de ella se aceleró inmediatamente.

—Relájate —susurró él, rozándole la mejilla con los labios accidentalmente.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta que sus pechos entraron en contacto separados sólo por la ropa. El pecho masculino, duro y fuerte, contrastaba con el suave y blando de ella. Sasuke bailó, comportándose de un modo irreprochable.

Hinata no reconoció la canción que había pedido. Aunque no entendía la letra, reconoció las palabras «bésame mucho». Moviéndose al compás del lento ritmo, Sasuke la guió como un experto por la pista de baile. Que hubiera elegido una canción tan romántica hizo que ella se ruborizara.

«Te besé mucho, Sasuke, durante una única y gloriosa noche. Pero tú no te acuerdas. Me pregunto si te acordarías si te besara otra vez...»

Notó que el dedo meñique de él rozaba la tira del tanga por encima del vestido y se preguntó si sabría lo que estaba tocando. Al pensar que probablemente sí, sintió que la piel se le encendía. Disimuló fijando la mirada en los botones de la camisa de Sasuke.

—Sería mejor que me miraras a los ojos. Te sería más fácil seguirme.

Al hacerlo, vio que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa amplia y genuina que hacía muchos años que no veía en su cara. Aunque el corazón le dio un brinco, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y, por un instante, bajó la guardia, aunque por el momento eso era lo único que pensaba bajar.

La expresión de él se volvió más solemne.

—Tu cara me resulta familiar. ¿Estás segura de que Tenten no nos presentó durante alguna de mis visitas?

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron esperanzados.

—No, Tenten no nos presentó, pero...

—Habría jurado que nos habíamos visto antes —la interrumpió él, arrugando la frente.

—Sasuke —dijo ella, tratando de revelarle la verdad con la mirada.

Pero él respiró hondo, negando con la cabeza.

—No, supongo que no. Pero me recuerdas a la Beatriz del cuadro de Holiday. ¿No te parece curioso que tú también tengas ese cuadro en tu habitación?

Si Sasuke hubiera sabido qué buscar, o si se hubiera fijado un poco más, habría visto que el brillo esperanzado desaparecía de los ojos de Hinata.

Ésta se mordió el labio inferior.

—Un... un amigo me habló de ese cuadro. Por eso compré la lámina.

—Tu amigo tenía buen gusto.

La respuesta de ella le molestó, pero le quitó importancia diciéndose que lo que le molestaba era que hubiera vuelto a tensarse entre sus brazos. Suspiró y apoyó la frente en la suya, acariciándole el rostro con su aliento.

Olía a Laphroaig y a algo genuinamente suyo y potencialmente peligroso, pensó Hinata.

—Hinata, te prometo que no te morderé. No estés tan tensa.

Aunque sabía que Sasuke estaba tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda, se tensó un poco más. Estaba harta de su temperamento voluble. No era una marioneta con la que pudiera jugar dependiendo de sus cambios de humor. No podía librarse de la sensación de que todo aquello había sido provocado por un banquero rubio que le había enviado un bombón. Más que un baile, era una oportunidad de proclamar su supremacía.

—No me parece que esto sea muy profesional —dijo ella, molesta.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció y sus ojos destellaron.

—No lo es, señorita Hyuga. No estoy siendo profesional contigo. En mi defensa, sólo puedo alegar que quería bailar con la chica más bonita del club.

La preciosa boca de Hinata se abrió ligeramente, pero en seguida apretó los labios con fuerza.

—No te creo.

—¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Que eres de lejos la mujer más hermosa que hay aquí esta noche, con el debido respeto para mi hermana? ¿O que un cabrón insensible como yo quiera bailar una canción romántica contigo?

—No te burles de mí.

—No lo estoy haciendo, Hinata.

Cuando la sujetó con más fuerza por la zona lumbar, ella ahogó una exclamación. Sasuke había esperado provocarle una reacción, pero sus propias entrañas eran las que habían reaccionado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que no era la primera vez que la tenía agarrada de esa manera. Había sido el primer hombre en hacerlo y la piel de Hinata nunca había dejado de añorar su contacto.

Cuando la excitación dio paso a la indignación, Sasuke la observó divertido.

—Cuando no estás frunciendo el cejo y me miras con tus ojos grandes y dulces, eres muy bonita. Eres atractiva siempre, pero en esos momentos pareces un ángel. Casi como si fueras... Te pareces a...

La miró como si la hubiera reconocido y Hinata dejó de bailar.

Apretándole la mano, lo miró a los ojos, animándolo a recordar.

—¿A quién, Sasuke? ¿A quién te recuerdo? La cara de él perdió toda expresión. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

—Ha sido una ilusión pasajera. No te preocupes, señorita Hyuga, el baile casi ha llegado a su fin. Pronto te librarás de mí.

—Ojalá pudiera —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Sasuke, pegando su frente a la suya una vez más.

Sin pensar en que su acción iba a resultar demasiado íntima, le soltó la mano y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara, aprovechando para rozarle la piel del cuello con los nudillos mucho más tiempo del necesario.

—Eres preciosa —susurró.

—Me siento como Cenicienta. Tenten me ha comprado el vestido y los zapatos —replicó ella, cambiando totalmente de tema.

Sasuke bajó la mano.

—¿De verdad te sientes como Cenicienta?

Hinata asintió.

—Cuesta tan poco hacerte feliz... —reflexionó él en voz alta—. El vestido es precioso. Tenten debía de saber que el lila es tu color favorito.

—¿Cómo sabes que el lila es mi color favorito?

—En tu apartamento hay cosas lila por todas partes.

Ella hizo una mueca y desvió la vista al recordar su primera y única visita a su agujero de hobbit.

Sasuke quería que lo mirara a él. Sólo a él.

—Y los zapatos son exquisitos —añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo miedo de caerme.

—No lo permitiré.

—Tenten es muy generosa.

—Lo es. Igual que lo era Biwako.

Hinata asintió.

—Pero no como yo. —Las palabras que salieron de la boca de él sonaron más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

—Yo no he dicho eso. De hecho, creo que puedes ser muy generoso cuando quieres.

—¿Cuándo quiero?

—Sí. Estaba hambrienta y tú me diste de comer. —«Dos veces», añadió para sus adentros.

—¿Estabas hambrienta? —repitió Sasuke horrorizado, con la voz ronca y dejando de bailar—. ¿Estás pasando hambre? —Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos piedras preciosas, frías como el hielo y su voz se enfrió a la temperatura del agua que corre bajo un glaciar.

—No literalmente, profesor, sólo he echado de menos algunas cosas. Filetes. Y manzanas. —Lo miró con timidez, tratando de calmarlo.

Pero él estaba demasiado alterado como para darse cuenta de la referencia a las manzanas. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al enfrentarse a la realidad de la vida de muchos estudiantes. Una realidad con la que estaba familiarizado, pero que no podía soportar ligada a la señorita Hyuga. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan delgada y pálida.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Te llega el dinero para vivir? Si no, el lunes iré a hablar con el jefe del departamento y haré que te suban el importe de la beca. No, mejor te doy mi American Express esta misma noche. Por el amor de Dios, no pienso permitir que pases hambre.

Hinata lo contemplaba en silencio, estupefacta por su reacción.

—Estoy bien, profesor. Si me organizo, tengo suficiente dinero. Y cocinar en mi apartamento no es cómodo, pero no paso hambre.

Muy lentamente, Sasuke volvió a bailar, guiándola con suavidad por la pista de baile.

Bajando la vista hacia sus pies, preguntó:

—¿Vas a tener que vender los zapatos para comprar comida? ¿O para pagar el alquiler?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Son un regalo de Biwako. Más o menos. Nunca me desprenderé de ellos. Pase lo que pase.

—¿Me prometes que si alguna vez necesitas dinero acudirás a mí? ¿Por la memoria de Biwako?

Hinata apartó la vista y guardó silencio.

Él suspiró y añadió en voz más baja:

—Sé que no me he ganado tu confianza, pero te pido que en esto y sólo en esto confíes en mí. ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella inspiró hondo y contuvo el aire.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

—Ni te lo imaginas. Muchísimo.

Hinata soltó entonces el aire ruidosamente.

—En ese caso, sí. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke, aliviado.

—Tenten y Biwako siempre se portaron muy bien conmigo, especialmente después de la muerte de mi madre.

—¿Cuándo murió tu madre?

—Durante mi último año de instituto. En aquella época yo ya estaba viviendo con mi padre en Selinsgrove. Ella vivía en San Luis.

—Lo siento.

—Gracias. —Hinata abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se quedó callada.

—No pasa nada —susurró él—. Puedes decir lo que quieras.

La animó con la mirada y, por un momento, Hinata se olvidó de lo que quería decir. Pero se obligó a concentrarse.

—Iba a decir que si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien... sobre Biwako... Quiero decir que... sé que Tenten va a volver pronto a Filadelfia y... bueno, yo seguiré aquí. No será muy profesional, pero bueno, eso.

Evitó mirarlo a los ojos y Sasuke notó que se estaba tensando otra vez, como si esperara que pasara algo horrible.

«¿Qué le he hecho a esta pobre criatura? Está aterrorizada. Tiene miedo de que empiece a gritarle en medio de toda esta gente.»

Sabía que se había ganado a pulso su desconfianza, así que optó por colmarla de amabilidad... al menos hasta que la canción terminase y volvieran a asumir sus roles profesionales.

Entonces seguiría siendo amable, pero distante.

—Hinata, mírame. No tengo ninguna regla en contra de que la gente me mire a los ojos.

Ella levantó la vista, no muy convencida.

—Es una oferta muy generosa. Gracias. No me gusta hablar de ciertas cosas, pero lo tendré en cuenta. —Sonrió y, esa vez, mantuvo la sonrisa—. Posees amabilidad y caridad, dos de las principales virtudes. De hecho, estoy seguro de que posees las siete.

«Especialmente, la castidad», pensaron los dos a la vez. «Y él cree que la castidad es algo digno de burla», pensó Hinata.

—Nunca había bailado así con nadie —confesó, melancólica.

—Pues me alegro de ser el primero —replicó él, apretándole la mano cariñosamente.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil.

—Hinata, ¿qué te pasa?

Los ojos de ella se nublaron y la piel se le enfrió rápidamente. El rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas un par de minutos antes desapareció por completo, dejándole la piel más que blanca, translúcida, como papel de arroz. Tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar lejos de allí. Cuando Sasuke le apretó el trasero, fue como si no lo notara.

Cuando salió de aquella especie de trance, él trató de hacerla hablar, pero estaba demasiado alterada para ello. Sasuke no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado, por lo que optó por ser prudente y le pidió a Tenten con un gesto que la acompañara al baño de señoras.

Luego se acercó a la barra y encargó un whisky doble, que se bebió antes de que regresaran.

En ese momento tomó una decisión: era hora de volver a casa. Era obvio que la señorita Hyuga no se encontraba bien y El Vestíbulo no era un lugar adecuado para ella en ninguna circunstancia.

Sabía que en algún momento de la noche los hombres se emborracharían y tendrían las manos demasiado largas y las mujeres se emborracharían también y se pondrían cachondas. No quería exponer a su hermana ni a la virginal señorita Hyuga a cualquiera de esos tipos de comportamiento. Así que pagó la cuenta y le pidió a J que les consiguiera dos taxis. Pensaba darle una buena propina al taxista de la señorita Hyuga para que dejara a ésta en la puerta de su casa y esperara hasta que estuviera a salvo en el interior.

Pero por desgracia para él, Tenten tenía sus propios planes.

—¡Buenas noches, Hinata! Te veo luego en casa, Sasuke. Gracias por acompañarla a casa —dijo, entrando en uno de los taxis, cerrando la puerta de golpe y alargándole un billete de veinte dólares al taxista para que arrancara antes de que su hermano pudiera preguntarle nada.

Era obvio que estaba tratando de lanzarlos al uno en brazos del otro. Sin embargo, era menos probable que Tenten se encontrara con algún indeseable en el vestíbulo del edificio Manulife, donde siempre había un vigilante de guardia, que la señorita Hyuga en la avenida Madison. Así que no pudo enfadarse demasiado con ella.

Ayudó a Hinata a entrar en el otro taxi antes de entrar él. Cuando se detuvieron delante de su bloque de pisos, le indicó al taxista que lo esperara. La acompañó hasta la puerta y aguardó mientras ella buscaba las llaves. Por supuesto, se le cayeron al suelo, porque seguía alterada por lo que había pasado en el club. Sasuke las recogió y abrió. Al devolvérselas, le acarició la mano con un dedo y se la quedó mirando con expresión enigmática.

Hinata inspiró hondo y empezó a hablarles a sus zapatos negros —que eran un poco demasiado lujosos y brillantes incluso para Sasuke—, porque no podía decir lo que tenía que decir mirando aquellos ojos preciosos pero tan fríos.

—Profesor Sasuke, quiero darle las gracias por abrirme las puertas y por bailar conmigo. Estoy segura de que se ha sentido mal por tener que comportarse así con una estudiante. Sé que sólo tolera mi presencia porque Tenten está aquí y que, cuando se marche, todo volverá a la normalidad entre nosotros. Prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Se me da muy bien guardar secretos. Voy a solicitar un cambio de director de proyecto. Sé que piensa que no soy demasiado brillante y que si no pidió el cambio fue porque sintió lástima al ver mi apartamento. Es evidente que piensa que no estoy a su altura y que le resulta muy duro tener que tratar con una estudiante virgen y tonta. Así que, adiós. Con el corazón encogido, se volvió para entrar en el edificio.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó él, barrándole el paso.

Hinata alzó la vista, temblando al oír la dureza en su voz.

—Tú has dicho lo que querías decir. Creo que las leyes de la cortesía me otorgan el derecho de réplica. —Se apartó de la puerta y se la quedó mirando fijamente, con furia reprimida—. Te abro las puertas porque es así como se trata a las damas, y tú, señorita Hyuga, eres una dama. Sé que yo no siempre me comporto como un caballero, aunque Biwako intentó inculcármelo.

»Tenten es una chica muy dulce, pero demasiado sentimental. Si por ella fuera, estaría recitando sonetos bajo tu ventana, como un adolescente. Así que vamos a dejar a mi hermana fuera de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

»Por lo que a ti respecta, si Biwako te adoptó como me adoptó a mí, quiere decir que vio en ti algo muy especial. Ella tenía un modo muy particular de curar a la gente, gracias al amor. Por desgracia, en tu caso, igual que en el mío, probablemente llegó demasiado tarde.

Hinata levantó la vista al oír esas últimas palabras. Habría querido preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no se atrevió.

—Te he pedido que bailaras conmigo porque me apetecía estar contigo. Tienes una mente brillante y una personalidad encantadora. Si quieres otro director, no me opondré, pero francamente, me decepcionas. No creía que fueras de las que se rinden ante la primera dificultad.

»Y si piensas que hago cosas por lástima es que no me conoces. Soy un cabrón egoísta y egocéntrico que no suele darse cuenta de los problemas de la gente que lo rodea. ¡Maldito sea tu discurso, maldita sea tu baja autoestima y maldito sea el curso de especialización! —resopló, tratando de no perder la compostura—. Tu virginidad no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte y, desde luego, no es asunto mío. Sólo quería hacerte sonreír y...

Se calló y le acarició la barbilla. Luego le levantó la cara con delicadeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que Hinata podía notar su aliento en la cara.

«Whisky escocés y licor de menta.»

Los dos aspiraron, empapándose del aliento del otro. Ella cerró los ojos y se humedeció el labio inferior, esperando.

—Facilis descensus Averni —susurró él y sus palabras agoreras y premonitorias golpearon a Hinata en el alma—. Qué fácil es descender al infierno.

Enderezando la espalda, le soltó la barbilla y se dirigió al taxi, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio que el coche se alejaba. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

 _Continuara…_


	8. Chapter 8

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Durante algunos instantes, en Lobby, Hinata había estado segura de que Sasuke se acordaba de ella. Pero no habían sido más que eso: instantes fugaces y etéreos que habían desaparecido como telarañas arrastradas por el viento. Y ella, que era una persona muy honesta, empezó a dudar de todo.

Tal vez su primer encuentro con Sasuke no había sido más que un sueño. Tal vez se había enamorado de su fotografía y se había imaginado los acontecimientos que siguieron a la partida de Tenten y Shikamaru. Tal vez se había quedado dormida sola en el huerto de manzanos y todo había sido la ilusión solitaria y desesperada de una jovencita de un hogar desestructurado que nunca se había sentido amada.

Era posible.

Cuando todo el mundo cree una cosa y tú eres el único que piensa de otro modo, la tentación de integrarte en el grupo es enorme. Lo único que Hinata tenía que hacer era olvidar, negar, suprimir. Y volvería a ser una persona como las demás.

Pero ella era demasiado fuerte para rendirse. No había querido montar un número en el club cuando Sasukel le había echado en cara su virginidad, porque habría sido llamar la atención sobre un hecho del que se sentía un poco avergonzada. Y tampoco había querido obligarlo a reconocerla ni a reconocer que habían pasado una noche juntos, ya que tenía un corazón puro y no le gustaba forzar a nadie a nada.

Cuando vio la confusión en la cara de Sasuke mientras estaban bailando y se dio cuenta de que su mente no le permitía recordar, Hinata lo dejó correr. La preocupaba lo que un súbito reconocimiento podía provocar en él y el temor a que su cerebro estallara como la taza de café de Biwako la decidió a no decir nada.

Hinata era una buena persona. Y a veces la bondad no cuenta todo lo que sabe. A veces, la bondad espera el momento adecuado y aguanta como puede hasta entonces.

El profesor Uchiha no era el hombre del que se había enamorado en el huerto de manzanos. Era fácil darse cuenta de que a El Profesor le pasaba algo. No era sólo que fuera una persona sombría o deprimida; era un ser perturbado. A Hinata, familiarizada con el alcoholismo de su madre, la preocupaba que tuviera problemas con la bebida. Pero su bondad le impedía hacerle daño, obligándolo a mirar algo que él no quería ver.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa por Sasuke, el hombre con el que había pasado una noche en el bosque, si él le hubiera dado el más mínimo indicio de que la quería. Habría descendido a los Infiernos y lo habría buscado por todos sus círculos hasta encontrarlo. Habría atravesado con él las puertas y lo habría traído de vuelta, arrastrándolo. Si Sasuke hubiera sido Frodo, Hinata habría sido su Sam y lo habría seguido hasta las entrañas del Monte del Destino.

Pero El Profesor ya no era su Sasuke. Éste estaba muerto. Había desaparecido dejando tras de sí sólo vestigios en el cuerpo de un clon torturado y cruel. Sasuke había estado a punto de romperle el corazón una vez y Hinata no iba a permitir que volviera a hacerlo.

Antes de irse de Toronto y regresar con Shikamaru y con ese grupo perturbado que tenía por familia,Tenten insistió en visitar el apartamento de Hinata. Ésta había ido dándole largas y Sasuke le había aconsejado a su hermana que no se presentase sin avisar. Sabía que en cuanto Tenten viera dónde vivía, se encargaría de hacer sus maletas personalmente y la obligaría a mudarse a un sitio más confortable, a ser posible a la habitación de invitados de Sasuke.

(Sólo cabía imaginar cuál sería la respuesta de Sasuke a esa idea, pero sería algo parecido a «¡Ni de puta broma!».)

Y así, el domingo por la tarde, Tenten llegó a casa de Hinata para tomar el té y despedirse de ella antes de queSasuke la acompañara al aeropuerto.

Hinata estaba nerviosa. Como un sobrio monje medieval, tenía la virtud de la fortaleza, así que no la asustaba la falta de comodidades. Al firmar el contrato no le había parecido que su agujero de hobbit estuviera tan mal. Era un lugar seguro, estaba limpio y se lo podía permitir. Pero una cosa era lo que ella pensara y otra muy distinta enseñárselo a su amiga.

—Tengo que advertirte que es muy pequeño. Pero recuerda que vivo gracias a una beca de estudios y que no puedo trabajar para sacarme algo de dinero extra porque no tengo permiso de trabajo. Así que, como comprenderás, no puedo permitirme vivir en un edificio como el de Sasuke ni nada remotamente parecido —le explicó, mientras Tenten entraba en el apartamento.

Ésta asintió y dejó una gran caja cuadrada encima de la cama. Sasukeya la había avisado de lo pequeño que era el sitio. Y le había dicho que no se le ocurriera escandalizarse, porque él todavía se sentía culpable por su horrible reacción.

A pesar de todo, Tenten no estaba preparada para lo que vio. El espacio era diminuto, destartalado y todo lo que contenía era de segunda mano y barato. Todo menos las cortinas, la ropa de cama y las pocas cosas que Hinata se había traído de casa.

Tenten intentó disimular. Recorrió el estudio, lo que hizo en unos cinco pasos, miró dentro del armario, examinó el lavabo y permaneció en el área de cocinar mirando el patético hornillo eléctrico y el decrépito microondas. Luego se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

Hinata se quedó clavada en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que a su amiga la afectaba mucho la fealdad, pero había tratado de que su apartamento estuviera lo más bonito posible. Por eso había usado el lila para la decoración. Pensaba que Tenten sabría apreciarlo.

Poco después, ésta se recuperó. Secándose las lágrimas, se echó a reír, pero era una risa histérica.

—Lo siento. Son las hormonas y la falta de sueño. Desde que murió mamá estoy muy sensible. Y luego está todo el tema de mi padre, Shikamaru y la boda. Oh, Hinata. Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo a Filadelfia. Hay tanto espacio libre en casa. Sólo la cocina ya es más grande que tu estudio.

Ella la abrazó con fuerza hasta que Tenten se echó a reír.

—Sasuke me dijo que eras muy exigente con el té. Se quedó impresionado con tu manera de prepararlo. Y ya sabes lo mucho que cuesta impresionarlo. Así que voy a acurrucarme en tu bonita cama lila y a aprender a prepararlo —dijo, dejándose caer sobre la colcha, colocándose la caja sobre las rodillas y tratando de mostrarse contenta para no entristecer a su amiga.

A Hinata la sorprendió que Sasuke se acordara del té, después de lo muy ocupado que había estado ese día criticando sus hábitos alimenticios. Pero trató de no pensar en ello y centrarse en Tenten. Quería que se sintiera cómoda y se olvidara de sus problemas por un rato. Pronto estuvieron las dos sentadas en la cama, con una taza de té en la mano y comiendo trufas que Hinata había comprado con los fondos de emergencia.

—Tengo que contarte algo sobre Sasuke —dijo Tenten, pasando un dedo por el borde de la taza.

—No quiero oírlo.

Su amiga la miró frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es mi profesor. Es... más seguro fingir que no nos conocemos. Hazme caso.

Tenten negó con la cabeza.

—Él me dijo algo parecido. Pero yo le contesté que me daba igual. Es mi hermano y le quiero. Y hay unas cuantas cosas que deberías saber sobre él.

Hinata suspiró y asintió.

—Si supiera que te estoy contando esto, me mataría, pero creo que te ayudará a entender su actitud. ¿Te explicó mi madre alguna vez la historia de su adopción?

—Sólo me contaba las cosas buenas: lo orgullosa que estaba de él; lo bien que le iban las cosas en Princeton o en Oxford. Nunca me habló de su infancia.

—Mamá lo encontró cuando tenía nueve años, vagando cerca del hospital de Sunbury. Iba de viaje con su madre, que estaba alcoholizada, y ella se puso enferma. La ingresaron en Sunbury, pero acabó muriendo, de pulmonía, creo. Sea como sea, mamá encontró a Sasuke, que no tenía ni un dólar. Ni siquiera podía comprarse una lata en la máquina de refrescos. Cuando localizó a sus parientes por teléfono, éstos le dijeron que no querían saber nada del niño. Sasuke siempre supo que su familia no lo quería. Pero a pesar de lo que mis padres hicieron por él, nunca se sintió a gusto en casa. Nunca se sintió un Sarutobi.

Hinata pensó en ese niño hambriento y asustado y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas. Se imaginó sus ojos, grandes y negros, en su cara angelical. El pelo azabache alborotado, la ropa sucia y la madre loca a causa del alcohol. Hinata sabía lo que era tener una madre alcohólica. Sabía lo que era irse a la cama llorando cada noche, esperando que alguien, cualquier persona, la amara. Sasuke y ella tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía. Muchas más.

—Lo siento, Tenten. No lo sabía.

—No estoy excusando su mala educación. Sólo te estoy contando quién es. Tras la horrible pelea con Asuma, mamá dejó una vela encendida en la ventana cada noche. Pensó que si Sasuke pasaba por allí y no se atrevía a entrar, la vela le diría que ella lo estaba esperando y que lo seguía queriendo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. No le extrañaba. Era típico de Biwako. Era la caridad personificada.

—Sasuke finge ser una persona sana, pero está herido por dentro. En lo más profundo de su alma se odia. Le he pedido que te trate bien, así que espero que de ahora en adelante se comporte mejor. Si no lo hace, dímelo y yo me ocuparé de él.

Hinata resopló.

—Básicamente me ignora. No soy más que una estudiante recién licenciada y nunca permite que me olvide de ello.

—Me cuesta creerlo. No creo que se dedique a observar con tanta intensidad a todas las estudiantes recién licenciadas.

Hinata se entretuvo mirando la trufa para no tener que levantar la cabeza.

—¿Me observa? —preguntó, tratando de parecer relajada, aunque la voz le tembló un poco.

—Te observa constantemente. ¿No te has dado cuenta? No dejó de mirarte durante la cena de la otra noche, ni en el club. Cada vez que bebes, no aparta los ojos de ti. Y cuando le guiño un ojo, frunce el cejo. —Tenten la miró, pensativa—. Cada vez que los veo juntos, pienso que me estoy perdiendo algo. Cuando le dije que iba a ir de compras, no sólo no intentó evitarlo sino que me animó. Hasta me dio dinero.

—¿Y qué? Me parece bien. Para eso están los hermanos mayores. ¿Qué te compraste?

—El dinero no era para mí, era para ti.

Hinata arrugó la frente y se volvió para mirar a su amiga.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a hacer algo así?

—Dímelo tú.

—No tengo ni idea. Ha sido muy antipático conmigo desde que llegué.

—Bueno, pues el caso es que me dio dinero y me dijo que te comprara un regalo. Fue muy específico. Así que, aquí tienes.

Tenten le acercó la caja al regazo.

—No lo quiero.

Hinata trató de apartarla, pero su amiga se lo impidió.

—Al menos, ábrela primero.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Tenten no se rindió, así que acabó abriendo la caja. Dentro había un precioso maletín de piel color chocolate, de los que pueden llevarse por las asas o en bandolera. Al sacarlo vio la etiqueta de Fendi.

«Mierda», pensó.

—¿Qué te parece?

—No... no lo sé —balbuceó, contemplando el precioso maletín asombrada.

Tenten se lo quitó de las manos y empezó a abrir sus distintos compartimentos, comentando lo bien cosido que estaba y la calidad de sus acabados.

—Es perfecto para llevar el ordenador portátil. Es funcional y femenino. ¡Y es italiano! Las dos sabemos que tanto Sasuke como tú tenéis debilidad... por todo lo italiano —añadió tras una pausa para ver si Hinata reaccionaba de alguna manera y se delataba.

El rubor de sus mejillas y su nerviosismo le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que decidió no seguir atormentándola.

—Me pidió que no te dijera que era de su parte. Por supuesto, no le he hecho caso —añadió, riéndose.

—Lo que quiere tu hermano es no volver a ver mi vieja mochila. Su sola existencia ofende su patricia sensibilidad, así que te ha usado para que me libres de ella. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Es una mochila L. L. Bean, ¡maldita sea! Está garantizada de por vida. Si la envío a Maine me la cambian por una nueva. Llévate el maletín.

Tenten la miró sorprendida, pero en seguida reaccionó.

—No va a echar de menos el dinero. Lo tiene a montones.

—Los profesores no ganan tanto.

—Es verdad, pero el suyo lo heredó.

—¿De Biwako?

—No, de su padre biológico. Hace unos años, un abogado localizó a Sasuke y le dijo que su padre había muerto y le había dejado un montón de dinero en herencia. Creo que hasta ese momento nunca supo ni de quién era hijo. De entrada, rechazó la herencia pero luego cambió de opinión.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy segura. Fue después de la pelea con Asuma. Después de aquello, pasé bastante tiempo sin hablar con Sasuke. Hoy en día, creo que se esfuerza en gastárselo rápido, porque no para de acumular intereses. No pienses en el maletín como en un regalo suyo. Piensa que le estás ayudando a pulirse la fortuna de su padre. Él quiere gastársela y que tú tengas algo bonito. Me lo dijo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo aceptarlo. No me importa de dónde venga el dinero.

Tenten la miró apenada.

—Por favor, Hinata. Sasuke nos ha mantenido apartados de su vida durante demasiado tiempo. Justo ahora que empieza a permitirme que me acerque a él otra vez, no quiero perderlo de nuevo —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—Lo siento, no puede ser. Es mi profesor, podría meterse en un lío por hacerme regalos.

Tenten la cogió de la mano.

—¿Se lo contarías a alguien?

—Claro que no.

—Mejor, porque se supone que es un regalo atrasado por tu cumpleaños. —Abrió mucho los ojos—. Oh, Dios mío, Hinata. Tu cumpleaños. Se me olvidó. Lo siento.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—No lo sientas, ya no lo celebro. Es demasiado duro. No puedo.

—¿Has vuelto a saber algo de... él?

Hinata sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

—Sólo cuando está borracho o enfadado por algo. Pero al venir aquí me cambié de teléfono para que no pueda localizarme.

—¡Desgraciado! —exclamó Tenten—. Sé que no debería haberte dicho que Sasuke había pagado el maletín, pero no he querido mentirte. Sé lo que duele descubrir que te han engañado y yo no quiero hacerlo.

Las dos amigas intercambiaron una significativa mirada. Hinata se quedó contemplando el maletín, pensando en sus implicaciones, las declaradas y las ocultas. No quería recibir regalos de Sasuke. Él la había rechazado. ¿Qué sentido tenía tener aquel maletín en un agujero de hobbit? ¿Y cómo podía llevarlo encima todo el día sabiendo que era un regalo suyo? Sabiendo que él lo vería y la miraría con suficiencia, pensando que le había hecho un favor. Ni hablar. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Tenten se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir antes de que abriera la boca.

—Si no la aceptas, sabrá que algo ha ido mal y me echará las culpas a mí.

Hinata lo maldijo en silencio:

«Oh, dioses de los pretenciosos especialistas en Dante que van por el mundo, hagan que le salgan ronchas como rodajas de mozzarella en el pene. Por favor. Algo le pique mucho». Pero Hinata haría cualquier cosa por su amiga.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Lo haré por ti y sólo por ti. Pero haz el favor de decirle que no se le ocurra comprarme nada más. Estoy empezando a sentirme como uno de los niños de las campañas de Unicef.

Tenten asintió sonriendo y se comió otra trufa. Luego se lamió el chocolate que le había quedado en los labios y cerró los ojos.

—Hum. Qué buenas.

Hinata abrazó el maletín y aspiró el aroma a cuero.

«Sasuke ha querido que tenga un regalo. Debe de sentir algo por mí, aunque sólo sea lástima. Y ahora tengo algo suyo, aparte de la foto. Algo que podré conservar para siempre.» Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué pasó durante el funeral? Envié unas flores con una tarjeta. Sasuke la vio, pero no entendió por qué le enviaba flores a su madre.

—Sí, algo oí. Vi las gardenias y Asuma me dijo que las habías enviado tú, pero la tarjeta desapareció antes de que pudiera explicarle nada a Sasuke. Estaba destrozada. Mis hermanos se estaban peleando otra vez y en lo único que yo pensaba era en mantenerlos a distancia para que nadie acabara siendo arrojado por una ventana. O encima de una mesita auxiliar... Hinata pensó en cristales rotos, sangre y una alfombra blanca y se estremeció.

—¿Por qué se pelean tanto?

Tenten suspiró.

—Antes no era así. Sasuke cambió cuando se marchó a Harvard... —Dejó la frase inacabada.

Ella no quiso presionarla, así que no insistió.

—Después de la pelea con Asuma, tardó mucho en volver a casa. Y luego, cuando regresaba, sólo se quedaba un par de días. Insistía en dormir siempre en un hotel, aunque sabía que eso le rompía el corazón a mamá. Y asuma se encarga de recordarle lo mucho que la hizo sufrir siempre que puede. —Tenten mordisqueó otra trufa, pensativa—. Asuma admiraba mucho a Sasuke y cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse se lo tomó muy a pecho. Ahora casi no se dirigen la palabra y cuando lo hacen es aún peor. —Tenten se estremeció—. No sé qué habría hecho yo sin Shikamaru. Supongo que echar a correr para no volver nunca.

—Hasta una familia disfuncional es mejor que no tener familia —dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Su amiga la miró con tristeza.

—Sí, antes éramos los Sarutobi. Ahora somos una familia disfuncional: la madre muerta, el padre destrozado por el dolor, una oveja negra irascible y un hermano cabezota llamado Asuma. Supongo que yo soy la única normal de la familia.

—¿Asuma tiene novia?

—Salía con una mujer de su oficina, pero rompieron antes de que mamá se pusiera enferma.

—Lo siento.

Tenten suspiró.

—Mi familia es como una novela de Dickens, Hinata. No, peor. Somos una mezcla retorcida de Arthur Miller y de John Steinbeck, con una pizca de Dostoievski y de Tolstoi para darle sabor.

—¿Tan grave es la cosa?

—Sí. Me temo que hay también elementos de Thomas Hardy acechando bajo la superficie. Y sabes que odio a ese cabrón manipulador.

Hinata reflexionó sobre las palabras de Tnten y deseó que se estuviera refiriendo a El alcalde de Casterbridge y no a Tess la de los d'Uberville o, Dios no lo quisiera, a Jude el oscuro. (Lamentablemente, Hinata no se detuvo a plantearse qué novela de Hardy describía mejor su propia historia.)

—Desde que mamá murió, todo está patas arriba. Papá sólo habla de jubilarse y de vender la casa. Quiere trasladarse a Filadelfia para estar más cerca de Asuma y de mí. Cuando le preguntó a Sasuke si le importaría que vendiera la casa, éste salió disparado y desapareció en el bosque. Tardó horas en volver.

Hinata inspiró hondo y empezó a juguetear con el asa del maletín.

Tenten, que estaba dejando la taza de té en la mesa plegable y luego fue un momento al baño, no se dio cuenta, pero sus palabras habían alterado mucho a Hinata. Cuando regresó, ésta se estaba añadiendo agua al té y se había obligado a tranquilizarse.

Su amiga la miró preocupada.

—¿Qué te dijo Sasuke en la pista de baile que te molestó tanto? Ah y, por cierto, pero la canción Bésame mucho ¡es una canción muy caliente! ¿Sabes lo que dice la letra?

Hinata se forzó a respirar lentamente para no hiperventilar. Sabía que no le quedaba otro remedio que mentirle a Tenten, pero no le gustaba hacerlo.

—Me dijo que sabía que yo era virgen.

—¡Será cabron! ¿Por qué hace esas cosas? —La joven negó con la cabeza, incrédula—. Ya verás cuando lo pille por banda. Pienso echarle en cara las fotos que tiene en su dormitorio y...

—No te molestes. Es verdad, ¿para qué negarlo? — Hinata se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero no sé cómo lo adivinó. No es que yo vaya presentándome así por los sitios: «Buenas tardes, profesor Uchiha. Soy la señorita Hyuga y soy una virgen de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. Encantada de conocerle».

Tenten hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—No le des más vueltas. Piensa que nunca le falta compañía femenina. Estoy segura de que notó que eras distinta de las demás mujeres que estaban allí esa noche. Probablemente eras la única mujer, aparte de mí, que no estaba en celo.

A Hinata no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario, pero no dijo nada.

—Cuando volviste de la pista de baile parecía que acabaras de ver un fantasma. Tenías el aspecto que me imagino que debías de tener cuando te encontraste a De...

—Por favor, Rachel, no quiero hablar de esa noche. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en esa noche.

—Debería haberlo atropellado por lo que te hizo. Aún estoy a tiempo. ¿Está en Filadelfia? Dame su dirección.

—Por favor —insistió Hinata.

Tenten le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

—No te preocupes. Algún día serás feliz. Te enamorarás de un chico guapo y él se enamorará de ti. Te amará tanto que te dolerá. Se casaran, tendrán una niña y serán felices para siempre. Creo que en Nueva Inglaterra. Al menos, ésa es la historia que yo escribiría para ti si pudiera.

—Espero que se haga realidad. Me gusta creer que esas cosas son posibles, incluso para mí. Porque si no...

Su amiga la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—Si hay alguien que se merezca un final feliz, ésa eres tú. A pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida, no te has convertido en una persona amargada. Ni fría. Sólo te has vuelto un poco reservada y tímida, pero no hay nada de malo en ello. Si yo fuera una hada madrina, te concedería tu deseo inmediatamente. Te secaría las lágrimas y te diría que no lloraras. Ojalá Sasuke siguiera tu ejemplo. Podría aprender una o dos cosas de ti sobre cómo enfrentarse al dolor y la frustración.

La soltó y la miró de cerca antes de seguir hablando.

—Sé que es pedirte mucho, pero ¿cuidarás de Sasuke, por favor?

Hinata se volvió hacia la tetera y llenó de nuevo las tazas para que no le viera la cara.

—Sasuke me odia y me desprecia. Si ha tolerado mi presencia estos días ha sido por ti.

—Eso no es cierto. Tienes que creerme, he visto cómo te mira. Puede ser... frío, pero aparte de a sus padres biológicos, Sasuke no ha odiado a nadie en su vida. Ni siquiera Asuma.

—No sé cómo podría cuidar de él —dijo Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En realidad no hace falta que hagas nada. Sólo mantener los ojos abiertos. Y si ves que actúa de un modo extraño o que se mete en líos, avisarme. A cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

Ella la miró, escéptica.

—Lo digo en serio, Hinata. Ahora que no está mamá, tengo miedo de que vuelva a caer en la oscuridad. No quiero perderlo otra vez. A veces tengo la sensación de que está en el borde de un precipicio y que cualquier movimiento, el menor soplo de aire, pueden hacerlo precipitarse al vacío. Y no puedo permitirlo.

Hinata frunció el cejo un momento, pero en seguida asintió.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.

Tnten cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire.

—Me voy mucho más tranquila sabiendo que estás cerca. Serás su ángel guardián.

—Rió suavemente—. Tal vez se le pegue parte de tu buena suerte.

—Yo tengo muy mala suerte y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Has conocido a Naruto, que parece un chico estupendo.

Hinata sonrió.

Tenten se alegró al verlo.

—No creo que a Naruto le importara enterarse de que eres... ya sabes. Aunque no es que sea nada malo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Puedes decirlo, Tenten, no es ninguna palabrota. Y tienes razón, seguro que a Naruto no le importaría que sea virgen. Pero por suerte no hablamos de esas cosas.

Poco después, Tenten le dio un último abrazo de despedida y subió al taxi que la llevaría a casa de su hermano.

—Un día de éstos, cuando acabe de poner en orden todos los asuntos que tengo en la cabeza, voy a empezar a planear una boda.

Espero que seas mi dama de honor.

Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Por supuesto. Sólo tienes que decirme cuándo. Y, si quieres, te ayudaré con los preparativos.

Su amiga le lanzó un beso desde el interior del taxi.

—Cuando vine hace unos días no sabía qué me iba a encontrar. Tenía miedo. Pero ahora estoy muy feliz de haber venido. Al menos dos de las piezas de mi vida rota están volviendo a encajar. Si Sasuke se mete contigo y te hace sufrir, avísame. Tomaré el primer avión.

Con la partida de Tenten, Hinata y Sasuke se vieron obligados a prescindir de la guía de su santa Lucía particular. Pero como si de una auténtica santa se tratara, antes de partir había llevado a cabo todas las misiones que se había propuesto. Y había sembrado semillas que germinarían pronto de maneras inesperadas.

 _Continuara…_


	9. Chapter 9

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

El martes por la tarde, a última hora, Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados en el Starbucks de la calle Bloor, disfrutando de sus respectivos cafés, acurrucados en un sofá de terciopelo lila y charlando. Estaban cerca, pero no demasiado. Lo bastante cerca como para que Naruto pudiera admirar su belleza; lo suficientemente lejos como para que Hinata pudiera mirarlo a los ojos —aquellos ojos grandes y amables— y no sentirse inquieta. O apabullada.

—¿Te gustan los Nine Inch Nails? —le preguntó ella, que sostenía un vaso grande de café con las dos manos.

A Naruto le sorprendió la pregunta.

—Pues no. La verdad es que no —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Trent Reznor me crispa bastante. Menos cuando canta temas de Tori Amos. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti te gustan? Hinata se estremeció.

—No. En absoluto.

Él rebuscó en su maletín y sacó un CD.

—Éste es el tipo de música que me gusta. Música que me permita trabajar mientras la escucho.

—¿Hem? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos —dijo Hinata, dándole la vuelta a la funda.

—Tienen una canción que creo que te gustaría. Se llama Half Acre. Salía en un anuncio de seguros de la tele, así que puede que te suene. Es preciosa. Y nadie grita, ni da berridos ni te dice que te va a fo...

—Se interrumpió, ruborizándose. Estaba tratando de hablar bien cuando estaba con ella, pero no acababa de conseguirlo.

Hinata le alargó el CD, pero Naruto lo rechazó.

—No, lo compré para ti. El álbum se llama «Rabbit songs». Canciones de conejos para el Conejito.

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Él pareció ofendido. Y dolido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Pero gracias de todos modos.

—Pues has aceptado que alguien te regalara un precioso maletín —protestó Naruto, señalándolo—. ¿Un regalo de Navidad adelantado de algún novio?

—No tengo novio —respondió ella, incómoda—. La madre de mi mejor amiga quiso que me lo quedara. Murió hace poco.

—Lo siento, Conejito. No lo sabía.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y dejó el CD en el sofá, entre los dos. Hinata no se apartó. De hecho, estuvo rebuscando en el maletín hasta que encontró el CD del profesor Uchiha y se lo devolvió, sin apartar la mano que Naruto le tenía sujeta en ningún momento.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que aceptes mi regalo? —preguntó él, mientras guardaba el CD de Mozart en su maletín.

—Nada. Ya he recibido demasiados regalos últimamente. Estoy servida.

Naruto enderezó la espalda y sonrió.

—Deja que lo intente. Tienes unas manos tan pequeñas... Nadie, ni siquiera la lluvia, tiene las manos tan pequeñas —añadió, moviendo sus manos unidas para verlas desde todos los ángulos. La de Hinata se veía diminuta dentro de las de él.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Es muy bonito. ¿Se te ha ocurrido ahora?

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y se acercó la mano de Hinata a los ojos, mientras le trazaba la línea de la vida con el pulgar. Parecía como si le estuviera leyendo la palma de la mano.

—No, es una cita del poema de E. E. Cummings, «En algún lugar al que nunca he viajado». ¿Lo conoces?

—No, pero me encantaría. —La voz de Hinata sonó tímida de repente.

—Algún día te lo leeré. —Naruto la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Me gustará mucho.

—No es de Dante, pero es bonito. —El pulgar de Naruto le presionó ligeramente la mano—. Y me recuerda a ti. Tú estás en un lugar al que nunca he viajado. Tú, tu fragilidad y tus manos diminutas.

Hinata se inclinó hacia adelante para disimular el rubor que le cubría las mejillas y bebió un poco de café. Pero permitió que Naruto siguiera acariciándole la mano dulcemente. Al llevarse el vaso a los labios, su vetusto jersey de lana lila le resbaló un poco del hombro, dejando al descubierto unos cinco centímetros de tira de sujetador de algodón blanco y una curva de piel de alabastro.

Inmediatamente, Naruto le soltó la mano y le cubrió la inocente tira con el jersey, apartando la vista para no incomodarla.

—Así —susurró—. Arreglado.

Y volvió a reclinarse en el asiento. No quería arriesgarse a que se enfadara. Con mucha prudencia, le volvió a coger la mano. Tenía miedo de que la apartara en cualquier momento. Hinata observaba lo que él estaba haciendo conteniendo el aliento. Parecía como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta. La manera de actuar de Naruto le llegaba al corazón. Sus movimientos eran íntimos pero castos al mismo tiempo. Le había tapado el hombro. Había cubierto una parte de su cuerpo pequeña e inocente, para protegerla de miradas lujuriosas. Y, al hacerlo, le había demostrado su aprecio y su respeto. Virgilio la estaba honrando.

Con ese acto, galante y caballeroso, se había ganado el acceso a su corazón. No hasta el fondo, pero sí hasta el Vestíbulo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Si ese gesto había sido una muestra del contenido de su alma, Hinata estaba convencida de que no le importaría que fuera virgen. Estaba segura de que, al enterarse, la cubriría con una manta de aceptación. No la acusaría ni se burlaría de ella. Y mantendría cualquier secreto que tuvieran entre los dos, sin contárselos a nadie. No la trataría como a un animal; no la follaría ni la violaría. Y no querría compartirla con nadie.

Empujada por esos sentimientos, hizo algo impetuoso: se inclinó hacia Naruto y lo besó. Fue un beso tímido y casto. No sintió que la sangre se le acelerara, ni una vibración por todo el cuerpo, ni una explosión de calor. Los labios de él, que eran muy suaves, respondieron vacilantes. Hinata notó su asombro en el modo en que apretó la mandíbula. Sin duda lo había sorprendido con su atrevimiento y lo lamentó inmediatamente.

Lamentó que sus labios no fueran los de Sasuke. Lamentó que aquel beso no fuera como los besos de Sasuke.

Una gran tristeza se abatió sobre ella. Una vez más, se maldijo por haber probado algo de lo que no podría volver a disfrutar. Con el primer bocado de aquella manzana, había echado a perder la oportunidad de que otro hombre pudiera estar nunca a la altura de Sasuke. Morder la manzana había sido adquirir el conocimiento. Y ahora lo sabía.

Se alejó de Naruto antes de que lo hiciera él, reprendiéndose por haber sido tan atrevida. Se preguntó qué pensaría de ella. «Acabo de perder a mi único amigo en Toronto por un beso —reflexionó—. ¡Maldita sea!»

—Conejito —dijo él mirándola con cariño y acariciándole la mejilla.

Su contacto no era eléctrico, sino suave y relajante. Todo en Naruto era amable. Hasta su piel.

Rodeándola con sus brazos, la atrajo hacia su pecho para acariciarle el pelo y susurrarle algo dulce al oído. Cualquier cosa que sirviera para tranquilizarla y borrar aquella expresión de dolor y de confusión en su cara. Pero sus dulces murmullos se interrumpieron en seco con la llegada de una arpía de grandes alas, zapatos de tacón y pintalabios carmesí, con un vaso de café en cada mano.

—Vaya, vaya, qué bonita escena —dijo una voz fría y dura como el acero.

Al levantar la vista, Hinata se encontró con los ojos castaños de Karin Uzumaki.

Trató de apartarse de Naruto, pero éste se lo impidió.

—Hola, Karin —la saludó él sin ningún entusiasmo.

—¿De visita en los barrios pobres para confraternizar con los alumnos del curso de especialización? Qué democrático por tu parte, Naruto —se burló ella, ignorando a Hinata.

—Ten cuidado, Karin —le advirtió Naruto—. ¿A dos manos? ¿No será demasiado café? ¿Acaso no has dormido en toda la noche?

—Si yo te contara... —ronroneó ella—. Pero no son los dos para mí. Uno es para Sasuke. Oh, no te había visto, Hinata. Supongo que para ti sigue siendo el profesor Uchiha. —Y se echó a reír como una gallina clueca.

Alzando una ceja, Hinata reprimió el impulso de sacarla de su error y de borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona de la cara. Porque, ante todo, era una dama. Y porque le gustaba la sensación del brazo de Naruto sobre su hombro y no tenía ganas de moverse. De momento al menos.

—Tú tampoco le llamas Sasuke a la cara, Karin —dijo Naruto—. Te reto a que lo hagas la próxima vez que lo veas.

La mirada de la joven se endureció aún más.

—¿Me retas? Qué gracioso. ¿Es algo típico de Vermont? ¿Algo que los granjeros se dicen unos a otros mientras apilan estiércol? Después de la reunión con Sasuke, probablemente iremos a Lobby a tomar unas copas. Le gusta ir allí después del trabajo. Estoy segura de que esta noche... intercambiaremos más que nombres. —Sacó un poco la lengua y se la pasó por el labio inferior lánguidamente.

Hinata sintió náuseas.

—¿Te va a llevar allí a ti? —preguntó Naruto, escéptico.

—Oh, sí. No lo dudes.

Hinata sintió una arcada, pero la reprimió. Pensar en Sasuke junto a aquella... furcia era repugnante. Hasta la camarera de Lobby le parecía preferible a ella.

—No eres su tipo de mujer —murmuró Hinata, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Perdona?

Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos entornados y cargados de suspicacia de Karin. Calibró sus alternativas durante un par de segundos y decidió optar por la prudencia.

—He dicho que no es mi tipo de local.

—¿Cuál?

—Lobby. No me parece nada del otro mundo.

La otra le dedicó una sonrisa glacial.

—Como si el portero te fuera a dejar entrar. Lobby es un club exclusivo.

Luego la miró de arriba abajo, como si fuera un animal de esos que nadie quiere. Como si fuera un poni viejo y casi ciego en una granja escuela. De pronto, Hinata se vio fea y poco adecuada. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero las reprimió.

Naruto sabía lo que Karin estaba haciendo. Notó que Hinata empezaba a temblar como reacción al afilamiento de garras de su compañera. Así que, aunque le dolió, soltó a Hinata y se echó hacia adelante en el sofá.

«No me obligues a levantarme, zorra», pensó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no dejarían entrar a Hinata en Lobby, Karin? ¿Acaso sólo dejan entrar a profesionales?

La joven se ruborizó violentamente.

—¿Qué sabrás tú, Naruto? ¡Eres prácticamente un monje! O tal vez sí. ¿Es eso lo que hacen los monjes? ¿Tendrás que pagar para acostarte con alguien? —preguntó, con una mirada malintencionada hacia el nuevo maletín de Hinata.

— Karin, si no cierras la boca ahora mismo, voy a tener que levantarme. Y en cuanto me ponga de pie, me voy a olvidar de mis modales —dijo Naruto, mirándola muy serio, sin dejar de recordarse que no podía pegarle a una mujer.

Y Karin seguía siendo una mujer, por mucho que pareciera una puerca anoréxica en celo. Naruto nunca la habría comparado con una vaca, porque consideraba que las vacas eran animales nobles, especialmente las Holstein.

—No te excites tanto —replicó Karin —. Estoy segura de que hay múltiples explicaciones. Tal vez no la dejaran entrar por su coeficiente intelectual. Sasuke dice que no eres demasiado lista, Hinata.

Y sonrió triunfalmente al ver que Hinata agachaba la cabeza, sintiéndose insignificante. Naruto se apoyó en los talones. No iba a pegarle a Karin; sólo iba a asegurarse de que se callara de una vez. Tal vez pudiese llevarla a rastras hasta la salida. Pero al final no tuvo que hacer nada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más dice Sasuke, si se puede saber?

Los tres estudiantes se volvieron a la vez hacia el especialista en Dante de ojos negros que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba allí ni lo que había oído, pero tenía la mirada brillante y no podía esconder su enfado con Karin. Era como una nube de tormenta que crecía amenazadoramente. Por suerte, pensó Hinata, esa vez no avanzaba en su dirección.

«El picor en mi pulgar me dice que algo malo está a punto de llegar», pensó Naruto, recordando el famoso verso de Macbeth.

—Naruto —lo saludó Sasuke con frialdad, mirando intencionadamente hacia el espacio cada vez mayor que separaba a Hinata de su ayudante de investigación.

«¡Follaángeles! Ajá. Así está mejor. Las manos lejos del ángel, desgraciado.»

—Señorita Hyuga, es un placer verla. —Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa un poco forzada—. La veo estupendamente, como siempre.

«Sí, ángel de ojos perla, he oído lo que te ha dicho. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de ella.»

—Señorita Uzumaki —dijo Sasuke al fin, indicándole a Karin que lo siguiera con un gesto, como si fuera un perro.

«Has mirado a Hinata como si fuera basura. No lo volverás a hacer. Me aseguraré personalmente de ello.»

Hinata vio que él rechazaba el café que Karin le había comprado y que se dirigía al mostrador para pedir otra cosa. Vio también que los hombros de la chica se estremecían de rabia. Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata y suspiró.

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Ella respiró hondo y dejó pasar unos instantes antes de decir lo que sabía que tenía que decir.

—No he debido besarte. Lo siento —se disculpó, mirando el maletín para no mirarlo a la cara.

—Yo no lo siento. Sólo siento que lo sientas —replicó Naruto, acercándose y mirándola con una sonrisa—. Pero no pasa nada. No estoy enfadado ni disgustado.

—No sé qué me ha pasado. No suelo actuar así. No voy besando a cualquiera por ahí.

—Es que yo no soy cualquiera. —La miró fijamente—. Personalmente, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo besarte. Desde el primer seminario, para ser sincero. Pero habría sido demasiado pronto.

Trató de obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, pero ella apartó la vista y miró a la pareja sentada a otra mesa, discutiendo. Suspiró.

—Hinata, ese beso no tiene por qué cambiar nada. Piensa en ello como en una demostración de cariño entre amigos. No tiene por qué volver a suceder a no ser que tú así lo quieras —insistió él, preocupado—. ¿Te sentirás mejor así? ¿Quieres que finjamos que no ha sucedido?

Ella asintió y se removió en el sofá.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Eres tan amable conmigo...

—No quiero que sientas que me debes nada. No soy amable contigo para conseguir algo a cambio. Soy así contigo porque me apetece. Por eso te compré el CD. Y por eso el poema me recuerda a ti. Me inspiras. —Se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído, aunque era muy consciente del par de ojos azules clavados en él desde otra mesa—: Por favor, no te sientas obligada a hacer nada que no te apetezca. Yo seré tu amigo hagas lo que hagas. —Guardó silencio unos instantes—. Ha sido un pequeño beso amistoso. Pero a partir de ahora podemos limitarnos a abrazarnos. Y algún día, si quieres que pasemos a algo más...

—No estoy preparada —susurró Hinata, algo sorprendida al haber encontrado con tanta facilidad las palabras que expresaban exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Lo sé. Por eso no te he devuelto el beso con el entusiasmo que me habría gustado. Pero ha sido un beso muy bonito. Gracias. Sé que no dejas que cualquier persona se acerque tanto a ti y yo me siento muy honrado de que me tengas confianza.

Le dio unos golpecitos en la mano y volvió a sonreír. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Naruto habló primero.

—Qué ganas tenía de romperle el cuello a Karin cuando te ha dicho esas cosas. Otro día no me molestaré en responderle. —Miró hacia la mesa de El Profesor y comprobó aliviado que sus ojos color negro estaban ahora clavados en Karin, que parecía a punto de llorar. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene. He visto cómo te miraba. Y he visto tu reacción. Te has encogido, Hinata. ¿Por qué demonios te has encogido? ¿Por qué no la has mandado al infierno?

—Porque yo no hago esas cosas si puedo evitarlo. Intento no ponerme a su nivel. Otras veces me quedo tan asombrada de que la gente sea tan desagradable sin motivo que no me salen las palabras.

—¿Hay más gente que se porta así contigo? —preguntó Naruto, empezando a enfurecerse.

—A veces.

—¿Uchiha? —susurró.

—Ha mejorado mucho. Ya lo has visto. Hoy ha sido... educado.

Naruto asintió a regañadientes.

«¡Profesor Uchiha!»

Hinata se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

—No pretendo ser san Francisco de Asís ni nada parecido, pero cualquiera puede gritar obscenidades. ¿Por qué debería ser como Karin? Me gusta pensar que a veces... sólo a veces, el silencio puede ser más fuerte que el mal. Y me gusta pensar que, si no digo nada, la gente oirá el odio que sale de su boca con sus propios oídos, sin nada que los distraiga. Tal vez la bondad sea suficiente para mostrar el mal como lo que es, sin necesidad de reprimirlo con más mal. Aunque no es que yo sea la encarnación del bien. Sé que no lo soy. —Se detuvo y miró a Naruto—. No me estoy explicando muy bien.

Él sonrió.

—Te explicas con absoluta claridad. Precisamente hablamos de esto en el seminario sobre santo Tomás de Aquino. El mal es su propio castigo. Mira a Karin, por ejemplo. ¿Crees que es feliz? ¿Cómo podría serlo portándose así? Algunas personas son tan egocéntricas y viven tan engañadas que ni todos los gritos del mundo servirían para que se dieran cuenta de sus errores.

—O para activar su memoria —añadió Hinata, con una mirada de reojo a la otra mesa.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se encontraba en el Departamento de Estudios Italianos, revisando la correspondencia antes del seminario sobre Dante. Estaba escuchando el CD que Naruto le había regalado. Finalmente había aceptado su regalo y lo había cargado en su iPod. Su amigo tenía razón. Se había enamorado del álbum inmediatamente y pronto comprobó que podía trabajar en su proyecto mucho mejor con aquella música que con la de Mozart. «Lacrimosa» era demasiado deprimente.

Tras varios días sin encontrar nada, finalmente recibió correspondencia. Tres cartas, concretamente.

La primera anunciaba la nueva fecha de la conferencia del profesor Uchiha: «La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo». Tomó nota y pensó preguntarle a Naruto si le apetecería acompañarla.

La segunda carta venía en un sobre pequeño color crema. Al abrirla, comprobó asombrada que contenía una tarjeta de regalo de Starbucks. Era una tarjeta personalizada, decorada con la imagen de una bombilla. El texto decía: «Eres brillante, Hinata».

Al darle la vuelta a la tarjeta, vio que tenía un valor de cien dólares. «Mierda —pensó—. Eso es mucho café.» No le cupo duda de quién se la había enviado y por qué, pero igualmente no se desprendió de la sensación de sorpresa. Hasta que abrió la tercera carta.

Era un sobre alargado y elegante. Hinata lo abrió rápidamente y vio que se lo enviaba el jefe del Departamento de Estudios Italianos. La felicitaba por haber conseguido una beca. Lo primero que hizo ella fue buscar la cantidad. Al ver que se trataba de cinco mil dólares al semestre y que era compatible con la que ya cobraba, cerró los ojos.

«Oh, dioses de los estudiantes francamente pobres que viven en agujeros de hobbit, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!»

—Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de la señora Shizune, amable y tranquilizadora, la sacó de su trance.

Dirigiéndose a trompicones hasta su escritorio, le mostró la carta.

—Ah, sí, ya me enteré —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera—. Estas becas no se conceden muy a menudo. De repente, el lunes recibimos una llamada diciendo que una fundación había donado miles de dólares para la dotación de esa beca.

Hinata asintió, sin salir de su asombro.

La señora Shizune se quedó mirando el sobre.

—Me pregunto quién será.

—¿Quién será quién?

—La persona que da nombre a la beca.

—No lo he leído hasta el final.

La señora Shizune le devolvió la carta y le señaló un nombre.

—Dice que eres la destinataria de la Beca S. Uchiha. Me pregunto quién será S. Uchiha. ¿Crees que sería pariente del profesor Uchiha? Aunque Uchiha es un apellido bastante común. Probablemente no sea más que una coincidencia.

 _Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

El profesor Uchiha vio que salía luz por debajo de la puerta del despacho de la biblioteca, pero como Naruto había tapado con cartulina marrón la estrecha ventanita, no vio quién estaba dentro. Le extrañó que el chico estuviera trabajando un jueves a las diez y media de la noche. La biblioteca cerraría en media hora.

Se sacó la llave del bolsillo y entró sin llamar. Lo que se encontró dentro lo dejó anonadado. La señorita Hyuga estaba en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada elegantemente en los brazos, que reposaban sobre el escritorio. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Se la veía sonrosada y el pecho le subía y bajaba rítmicamente al respirar pausadamente. El sonido de su respiración era relajante, como las olas del mar chocando contra una playa tranquila. Sasuke se quedó contemplándola embelesado, pensando que se podría grabar un CD de relajación sólo con el sonido de su respiración. Se imaginó yéndose a dormir cada noche con esa melodía.

Tenía el ordenador portátil encendido y vio que su fondo de pantalla consistía en una serie de ilustraciones, al parecer de un libro infantil relacionado con animales. Le llamó la atención un conejo blanco con orejas que le llegaban a los pies. Oyó música y vio que también salía del ordenador. Al lado de Hinata había un CD con la foto de un conejo en la carátula y Sasuke empezó a preguntarse por qué estaría tan obsesionada con esos animales.

«¿Será algún tipo de fetichismo con la Pascua?»

Empezó a imaginarse en qué podía consistir ese fetichismo, cuando, de repente, recuperó la sensatez. Acabó de entrar en el despacho y cerró la puerta con llave. A ninguno de los dos les convenía que los encontraran en el despacho a solas a esas horas. Se acercó a ella. No quería molestarla ni interrumpir lo que parecía un sueño muy agradable, pues estaba sonriendo. Tras localizar el libro que había ido a buscar, se dispuso a marcharse, pero sus ojos repararon en una libretita que había junto a los dedos de Hinata.

«Sasuke», había escrito. «Mi Sasuke.»

La visión de su nombre escrito varias veces en la libreta con tanto amor lo atrajo con más fuerza que el canto de las sirenas y le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Se quedó momentáneamente inmóvil, con la mano en el aire.

Por supuesto, se podía tratar de otro Sasuke. Le costaba creer que Hinata pensara en él y más aún que lo considerara «su» Sasuke.

Al mirarla, supo que si se quedaba todo cambiaría entre los dos. Supo que si la tocaba sería incapaz de resistir el impulso —irreprimible, primitivo— de reclamar a la hermosa y pura señorita Hyuga que estaba allí esperándolo, llamándolo con su aroma de vainilla que se percibía más de lo normal, en un espacio tan reducido y con demasiada calefacción.

«Mi Sasuke.» Se imaginó su voz acariciando su nombre como la lengua de un amante se mueve sobre la piel del amado. Su mente, desatada, se imaginó que la rodeaba con los brazos y la besaba. La sentaría en la mesa y se colocaría entre sus piernas, mientras ella le hundiría los dedos en el pelo y trataría de arrancarle el jersey y la camisa. Se desharía el nudo de la pajarita, se la quitaría y la arrojaría al suelo.

Sasuke acariciaría su pelo largo y lacio y le rozaría el cuello con un dedo, haciendo que cada centímetro, cada poro, se le cubriera de rubor. Con la nariz le acariciaría la mejilla, la oreja, la garganta, blanca como la nieve. Le encontraría el pulso en el cuello y se sentiría extrañamente calmado por su suave ritmo. Se sentiría conectado a los latidos de su corazón, sobre todo cuando éste empezara a acelerársele a causa de sus caricias. Se preguntaría si sería posible que sus corazones latieran al unísono o si eso sólo pasaba en la fantasía de los poetas. Sabía que al principio ella se mostraría tímida, pero él insistiría con delicadeza, susurrándole dulces palabras de seducción al oído. Le diría todo lo que quería oír y Hinata se lo creería. Sus manos descenderían centímetro a centímetro, desde los hombros hacia sus preciosas e inocentes curvas, maravillándose a su paso de su receptividad. Ella florecería bajo sus manos.

Porque ningún hombre la habría tocado así antes. Gradualmente, se encendería y respondería a sus caricias. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Cómo respondería! Se besarían y su beso sería eléctrico, intenso, explosivo. Sus lenguas se mezclarían y danzarían juntas, desesperadas, como si no hubieran besado nunca a nadie antes.

Hinata llevaría demasiada ropa. Él querría quitársela toda y cubrir su piel de porcelana de besos ligeros como una pluma. Especialmente su precioso cuello y sus venas azuladas, que formaban una red en su garganta. Se ruborizaría como Eva, pero él le curaría la timidez a besos. Pronto estaría desnuda y abierta ante él, pensando sólo en él y en la admiración que le despertaba y se olvidaría de que estaba en un incómodo despacho de biblioteca.

Sasuke la halagaría con juramentos y odas y le murmuraría palabras cariñosas para que no se sintiera avergonzada. «Cariño, preciosa, tesoro, qué dulce eres...» Haría que creyera que la adoraba... y no sería del todo falso.

Pronto, la excitación sería demasiado intensa para aguantar más. La reclinaría sobre la mesa con delicadeza, sujetándole la nuca con la mano. Mantendría la mano allí todo el tiempo, para no hacerle daño en ningún momento. No permitiría que su cabeza golpeara en la mesa, como si fuera un juguete repudiado.

Sasuke no era un amante cruel. No sería rudo ni indiferente. Sería erótico y apasionado, pero amable. Porque la conocía. Y quería que su primera vez fuera tan agradable para ella como lo sería para él. Pero para que fuera perfecto, tendría que tumbarla sobre la mesa. Quería verla con las piernas abiertas para él, jadeando e invitándolo con los ojos nublados de deseo.

Con la otra mano la sujetaría por la parte baja de la espalda y la miraría fijamente a los ojos mientras ella suspiraba y jadeaba. La haría gemir. Él y sólo él.

Hinata se mordería el labio inferior y entornaría los ojos mientras Sasuke se deslizaba en su cuerpo. Él le susurraría que se relajara y que se entregara sin resistencia. De ese modo, su primera vez le resultaría más fácil. Sasuke iría despacio y se detendría al llegar a su barrera. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Su hermoso ángel de ojos perla lo estaría mirando. El pecho le subiría y bajaría rápidamente. El rubor que habría nacido en sus mejillas se habría extendido por todo su cuerpo. Sería una rosa ante sus ojos y florecería debajo de él. Sasuke sería amable y ella se abriría. Y él la contemplaría extasiado, como si todo estuviera sucediendo a cámara lenta. Lo viviría con los cinco sentidos, la vista, el oído, el aroma, el gusto, el tacto. No se perdería detalle del proceso. Y Hinata dejaría de ser virgen y se convertiría en una mujer, por él. Gracias a él.

«¿Y el himen?» Habría sangre. El precio del pecado era la sangre. Y un poco de muerte.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo. Perdió un latido y luego se recuperó latiendo el doble de rápido cuando lo asaltó el recuerdo de un poema metafísico de sus días en Oxford. En ese instante vio claramente que él, el profesor Sasuke Uchiha, futuro seductor de la hermosa e inocente Hinata, era una pulga.

Las palabras de John Donne retumbaron en sus oídos:

 _Mira esta pulga y mira qué pequeño es el favor que me niegas. Primero me picó a mí y luego a ti, y en su cuerpo se han mezclado nuestras sangres. A nadie se le ocurriría hablarle a la pulga de pecado, vergüenza o pérdida de virginidad. Este insignificante insecto disfruta sin comprometerse atiborrándose de la sangre de los dos. Por desgracia, eso es más de lo que podemos hacer tú o yo._

Sabía por qué su subconsciente había elegido ese momento para acordarse del poema de Donne. Los versos eran un argumento a favor de la seducción. El poeta le hablaba a la mujer que quería convertir en su amante, una virgen, y le decía que la pérdida de la virginidad era comparable a la picadura de una pulga. Debería entregarse a él rápidamente, sin pensarlo. Sin dudar, sin lamentaciones.

En cuanto las palabras aparecieron en su mente, Sasuke supo que eran perfectas para la ocasión. Perfectas para justificar sus actos. Perfectas para lo que pensaba hacer con Hinata. «Probarla. Tomarla. Sorberla. Pecar. Chupar hasta dejarla seca. Abandonarla.»

Ella era pura. Inocente. La deseaba.

Facilis descensus Averni. _«Fácil descenso al infierno»_

Pero no sería él quien la hiciese sangrar. No sería él el responsable de que otra chica sangrara durante el resto de su vida. Todas las ideas sobre follar encima de mesas, sillas, contra paredes, estanterías y ventanas, se esfumaron de repente. No la tomaría. No la marcaría ni la reclamaría, porque no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Sasuke Uchiha era un pecador empedernido que sólo se arrepentía a medias. El sexo sin compromisos y su propio placer ocupaban un lugar preferente en su mente dominada por la lujuria. Esa necesidad física nunca daba paso a algo más profundo, como el amor. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de esa y de otras carencias morales, a pesar de su incapacidad para resistirse a la tentación aún le quedaba un principio moral que regía su comportamiento. Aún quedaba una línea que se negaba a cruzar.

El profesor Uchiha no seducía vírgenes. Nunca se acostaba con vírgenes, nunca, ni aunque acudieran a él voluntariamente. Nunca saciaba su sed con inocentes. Sólo se alimentaba de aquellas mujeres que ya lo habían probado y que, después de conocerlo, seguían queriendo más. Y no iba a transgredir su último principio moral a cambio de una o dos horas de satisfacción lasciva con una deliciosa estudiante en su propio despacho. Incluso un ángel caído tenía sus principios.

Sasuke dejaría la virtud de Hinata intacta. La dejaría como la había encontrado, un ángel ruboroso de ojos perla, rodeado de conejitos y acurrucada como un gato en su silla. Seguiría durmiendo imperturbable, serena, sin que nadie la besara, sin que nadie la molestara. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y estaba a punto de hacer girar la llave cuando oyó que ella se movía a su espalda.

Sasuke suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. No había renunciado a una noche de placer con ella por odio, sino por amor. Por el bien que a veces añoraba y deseaba que formara parte de su vida. Y tal vez por el recuerdo de la persona que había sido antes de que el pecado y el vicio se apoderaran de él como un matorral de espinos, retorciéndose alrededor de su alma y ahogando sus virtudes. Soltó el pomo e inspiró hondo. Enderezando los hombros, cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué iba a decirle.

Se volvió muy lentamente y vio que la señorita Hyuga gruñía y se estiraba. Parpadeó y se cubrió la boca con la mano para bostezar.

Al darse cuenta de que el profesor Uchiha estaba junto a la puerta, abrió mucho los ojos, ahogó un grito y se levantó de golpe de la silla, quedando aprisionada contra la pared. Verla encogida de miedo por su presencia casi le rompió el corazón. (Lo que demostraría que todavía tenía corazón.)

—Chist, Hinata, sólo soy yo.

Sasuke le mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición y trató de sonreír.

Hinata estaba atónita. Había estado soñando con él instantes antes. Y ahora estaba delante de ella, observándola. Se pellizcó el brazo. Sasuke seguía allí.

«Mierda. Me ha pillado.»

—Sólo soy yo, Hinata. ¿Estás bien?

Ella parpadeó rápidamente y se frotó los ojos.

—No... no lo sé.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó él, bajando las manos.

—Ejem... no lo sé —respondió, tratando de despertarse y de recordar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás con Naruto?

—No.

Sasuke sintió un gran alivio.

—¿Cómo has entrado? Éste es mi despacho.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos para juzgar su estado de ánimo.

«Me he metido en un lío. Y Naruto también. De ésta nos expulsan a los dos.»

Se movió bruscamente hacia adelante, tirando la silla al suelo y, ya de paso, una pila de libros cercanos. Un montón de notas sueltas salieron volando y empezaron a caer a su alrededor como copos de papel de rayas. Sasuke pensó que parecía un ángel dentro de una bola de nieve.

«Preciosa», pensó.

Ella se agachó y empezó a recogerlo todo apresuradamente, mientras repetía unas palabras de disculpa como una letanía. Sasuke reconoció algunas de las palabras que iba diciendo como si estuviera rezando el rosario: «Naruto me prestó la llave, lo siento, lo siento mucho».

De una sola zancada, él se plantó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Quieta. No pasa nada. Eres bienvenida aquí.

Hinata cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, pero era muy difícil. Tenía miedo de que El Profesor perdiera los nervios y echara a Naruto de su despacho para siempre.

Sasuke inspiró con fuerza y ella abrió los ojos. Al ver que tenía su mano en el hombro, la mirada se le nubló.

Él se le acercó más y la miró a la cara. —Hinatanne, estás pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien? Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué ella actuaba de un modo tan raro? Tal vez estaba débil por falta de comida, o no se había despertado del todo. O quizá fuera por el calor. Hacía demasiado calor en el despacho y ella se había dormido con la calefacción encendida. Sasuke la sujetó justo cuando Hinata se desmayaba. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. No estaba inconsciente. No del todo al menos.

—¿Hinata?

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

Ella murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles. No se había desmayado, pero se apoyaba contra él como si no tuviera fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Sasuke la sujetó para que no chocara contra la silla volcada o se cayera al suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

Trató de moverla para que se sentara en el suelo, pero ella se sujetó con más fuerza a su cuello, como si no quisiera soltarse. A él le gustó la sensación, así que la abrazó más fuerte y aspiró disimuladamente el olor de su pelo. Vainilla. El pequeño cuerpo de ella encajaba a la perfección contra el suyo, como si fueran complementarios. Era asombroso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —murmuró Hinata contra el jersey de él, de color verde brillante, que hacía destacar el negro de sus ojos.

—No estoy seguro. Creo que te has mareado al levantarte de golpe. Hace demasiado calor aquí dentro.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que el corazón de Sasuke se derritió.

Deseaba besarlo, desesperadamente. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Si se acercaba un poco más, aquellos labios serían suyos... de nuevo. Sus ojos la miraban con calidez y estaba siendo tan amable con ella...

Sasuke empezó a apartarse centímetro a centímetro, asegurándose de que no se iba a caer. Cuando vio que se aguantaba sola, la sentó delicadamente sobre la mesa antes de enderezar la silla. Luego se acercó a la puerta y se recolocó la pajarita.

—No me importa que uses el despacho. No me importa en absoluto. Sólo es que me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí. Me alegro de que a Naruto se le ocurriera dejarte la llave. No pasa nada. —Sasuke sonrió para tranquilizarla, al ver que se había agarrado a la mesa con fuerza—. He venido a buscar un libro que le dejé —añadió, levantando el libro en cuestión. Moviéndose lentamente, Hinata se levantó de la mesa y empezó a recoger los libros y los papeles esparcidos por el suelo.

—¿Has quedado con Naruto más tarde?

—No. Ha ido a una conferencia para graduados en Princeton. Mañana tiene una presentación.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y al ver que Sasuke seguía sonriendo, se relajó. Un poquito.

—Princeton. Sí, por supuesto. Lo había olvidado. Qué maletín tan bonito llevas —comentó, con una mueca de complicidad.

Ella se ruborizó, tratando de no delatar el secreto que, gracias a su amiga, no era tan secreto.

—Aunque parece que hay un ser vivo por ahí. Veo que asoman unas orejas por una de las cremalleras.

Hinata se volvió hacia el maletín. Sasuke tenía razón. Dos orejitas marrones asomaban de uno de los compartimentos, dando la sensación de que hubiese intentado meter una mascota a escondidas en la biblioteca. Se ruborizó más intensamente.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó él, sin moverse hasta que ella le diera permiso.

Indecisa, Hinata sacó el muñeco de peluche del maletín y se lo ofreció, mordiéndose el labio muerta de vergüenza.

«Es evidente que los conejos son el fetiche de la señorita Hyuga.»

Sasuke sostuvo el conejito entre el índice y el pulgar, mirándolo con curiosidad, como si no supiera qué era. O como si temiera que, en un ataque de furia, al peluche fuera a darle por imitar al famoso conejo de los Monty Python en Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada y sus locos seguidores y le saltara al cuello. Sasuke se llevó la mano al mismo como precaución y resistió el súbito impulso de decir Ni.

El peluche era marrón, muy suave, hecho de terciopelo o algo parecido. Tenía las patas cortas, las orejas largas y unos bigotes muy graciosos. Se mantenía muy derecho, demasiado rígido, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. A Biwako le habría encantado. Podría haber formado parte de la infancia que él nunca tuvo.

Alguien le había atado un lazo rosa alrededor del cuello. Sasuke lo examinó y llegó a la conclusión de que se lo había puesto alguien con alguna discapacidad (con todos los respetos hacia los discapacitados), o alguien con las manos muy grandes y escasa habilidad con la psicomotricidad fina (como él). Llevaba una tarjetita.

No quería que se sintiera incómoda, así que sólo le echó un rápido vistazo. Fue suficiente para ver que decía:

 _Te dejo a alguien que te hará compañía mientras estoy fuera._

 _Nos vemos a la vuelta._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Naruto_

«El follaángeles contraataca», pensó Sasuke, malhumorado.

—Es... muy bonito —dijo, devolviéndoselo.

—Gracias. Hinata se volvió para guardarlo en el maletín, con cuidado de que no se le engancharan las orejas en las cremalleras.

¿Así que llevas horas durmiendo aquí, escuchando canciones sobre conejos, con un conejito como acompañante? No sabía que fueras una amante de los conejos —añadió en tono insinuante, sin poderlo evitar—. Me gusta ese grupo. Buena elección.

—Gracias. —Hinata apagó el ordenador y lo guardó con cuidado en el maletín, junto con el CD.

—La biblioteca está a punto de cerrar. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera llegado yo?

Ella miró a su alrededor, confusa.

—No lo sé.

—Si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, podrías haberte quedado encerrada toda la noche. Sin comida. —La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Sasuke sólo de pensarlo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer en el futuro para asegurarte de que no te vuelve a pasar?

—¿Poner la alarma en el reloj de Naruto?

Sasuke asintió como si hubiera acertado la respuesta correcta, aunque no se había quedado satisfecho.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Debería marcharme, profesor. Siento haber invadido tu espacio personal.

«No sabes hasta qué punto has invadido mi espacio personal, Hinata.»

—Señorita Hyuga, un momento —la interrumpió él, dando un paso en su dirección, mientras ella se colgaba el maletín al hombro con una mano y limpiaba la superficie de la mesa con la otra—. ¿Has cenado?

—No.

Sasuke frunció mucho el cejo. Sus cejas se juntaron como nubes de tormenta.

—¿A qué hora has comido?

—A las doce.

—De eso hace ya casi once horas. ¿Qué has comido?

—Un perrito caliente del carrito de delante de la biblioteca.

Él maldijo en silencio.

—No puedes alimentarte a base de comida basura. Y no me gusta que comas carne cocinada en la calle. Me prometiste que si pasabas hambre me lo dirías. Te has desmayado de hambre.

Sasuke miró la hora en su Rolex Day-Date de oro blanco.

—Es demasiado tarde para llevarte a comer un filete. El Harbour Sixty ya está cerrado. Pero podemos ir a cenar a otro sitio. Yo estaba concentrado preparando mi conferencia y tampoco he cenado.

—¿Seguro?

—Señorita Hyuga, no soy un hombre que lance invitaciones a la ligera. Si te invito a cenar es porque estoy seguro. ¿Me acompañas o no?

—No voy vestida para ir a cenar, aunque muchas gracias —respondió ella, con suavidad pero con firmeza, arqueando una ceja.

Había superado ya la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí y estaba totalmente despierta e indignada por su actitud.

Sasuke la examinó de arriba abajo lentamente, admirando su figura, pero su mirada cambió al llegar a las zapatillas deportivas. Odiaba que las mujeres se pusieran zapatillas deportivas. Les quitaban trabajo a los podólogos, puesto que de ese modo evitaban lucir los pies. Consciente del absurdo rumbo de sus pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta.

—Vas perfecta. Creo que el color de la blusa hace destacar el rubor natural de tu piel y el jaspeado color perla de tus ojos. De hecho, estás muy guapa.

«¿Tengo los ojos jaspeados color perla? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y en qué momento se ha dado cuenta?»

—Hay un sitio cerca de mi casa al que suelo ir entre semana, cuando se me hace tarde. Te invito a tomar algo allí y así podemos hablar de tu proyecto. De manera informal, por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece?

—Gracias, profesor.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con timidez.

Sasuke aguardó pacientemente a que ella acabara de dejarlo todo en orden antes de hacerse a un lado y señalar hacia el pasillo.

—Después de ti.

Hinata le dio las gracias. Mientras salían, él alargó la mano hacia las asas del maletín. Ella notó el roce de sus dedos y se apartó instintivamente, dejándolo caer.

Él lo recogió.

—Es un maletín muy bonito. ¿Te importa que lo lleve un rato? —preguntó, con una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizarse.

—Gracias —murmuró ella—. Me gusta mucho. Es perfecto.

Sasuke no le dio más conversación hasta que llegaron al restaurante Caffé Volo en la calle Yonge. Era un establecimiento tranquilo y acogedor. Presumían de tener la carta de cervezas más completa de Toronto. Tenían también un cocinero italiano y la mejor cocina casera del barrio. Era un local pequeño, de sólo diez mesas, que en verano complementaban con algunas más en la terraza. La decoración, rústica, incluía algunas antigüedades, como bancos de iglesia o grandes mesas de granja. A Hinata le recordó a una taberna alemana, del estilo del restaurante Vinum, donde había estado con amigos durante una visita a Frankfurt.

A Sasuke le gustaba porque servían una de sus cervezas trapenses favoritas, la Chimay Première, y le gustaba tomar pizza napolitana con esa bebida. (Como siempre, no soportaba la mediocridad.) Como era un cliente habitual, y de los más puntillosos, le ofrecieron el mejor sitio, una tranquila mesa para dos en un rincón, cerca de un gran ventanal con vistas a la locura que era la calle Yonge por la noche.

Travestis, estudiantes universitarios, residentes en el colegio mayor, policías, felices parejas homosexuales, felices parejas heterosexuales, famosos de visita en los barrios pobres, yuppies paseando a sus pretenciosas mascotas, ecologistas, vagabundos, músicos callejeros, pandilleros, miembros de la mafia rusa, algún que otro profesor díscolo, algún miembro del Parlamento Provincial. Un fascinante caleidoscopio de comportamientos humanos en directo. Y gratis.

Hinata se sentó lentamente en su asiento, un antiguo banco de iglesia reconvertido y se echó sobre los hombros la manta de borreguillo que el camarero le había dejado en el respaldo.

—¿Tienes frío? Le diré a Yamato que nos siente al lado de la chimenea. —Levantó el brazo para llamar al camarero, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas —dijo con timidez—. Me gusta mirar a la gente.

—A mí también, pero pareces el Yeti.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Lo siento —se excusó él rápidamente—. No quería hacerte sentir incómoda, pero seguro que podemos conseguir algo más adecuado que esa manta, que a saber dónde habrá estado. Probablemente en el suelo del apartamento de Yamato. Y quién sabe qué clase de travesuras habrá hecho ahí encima.

«¿Ha usado la palabra "travesuras" en una frase?», pensó Hinata, atónita.

El profesor Uchiha se quitó el jersey de cachemira verde, con un coche de carreras inglés y se lo dio. Hinata lo cogió y lo cambió por la censurable manta de Yeti.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él, peinándose con los dedos.

—Mejor —respondió ella, sintiéndose más cómoda y mucho más caliente, envuelta en el calor corporal y el aroma de Sasuke.

Se dobló las mangas varias veces porque los brazos de él eran mucho más largos que los suyos.

—¿Fuiste a Lobby el martes? —le preguntó Hinata.

—No. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu proyecto? —Cambió de tema bruscamente y su voz adquirió un tono profesional.

Por suerte, amato los interrumpió en ese momento preguntándoles qué querían cenar y ella pudo centrarse un poco.

—La ensalada César es muy buena aquí, igual que la pizza napolitana, pero son raciones bastante grandes para uno solo. ¿Eres aficionada a los intercambios? —preguntó él.

Hinata abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir.

—Me refiero a si te gustaría compartir una ensalada y una pizza conmigo. ¿O prefieres cualquier otra cosa? S

asuke frunció el cejo. Estaba tratando de no ser un profesor avasallador y dominante, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Yamato golpeó el suelo con el pie discretamente. No quería que el profesor notara que se estaba impacientando. Lo había visto irritado en alguna ocasión y no le habían quedado ganas de repetir la experiencia. Aunque tal vez ahora que tenía compañía femenina —el remedio favorito de Yamato para cualquier desorden psicológico, grande o pequeño— se comportase de otro modo.

—Me encantará compartir la ensalada y la pizza contigo, gracias —respondió Hinata en un tono que ponía fin a cualquier deliberación.

Él pidió por los dos y, poco después, el camarero apareció con dos cervezas Chimay. Sasuke había insistido en que ella la probara.

—Salud —dijo él, brindando.

—Prost —replicó Hinata.

Probó la cerveza y no pudo evitar recordar la primera que se había tomado y con quién. Era una cerveza rubia, de fabricación nacional. Ésta tenía un tono cobrizo y era dulce, con un intenso sabor a malta. Le gustó mucho y lo demostró con un leve ronroneo de aprobación.

—¡Cuesta más de diez dólares la botella! —susurró, para no avergonzar a Sasuke en público con su incredulidad.

—Pero es la mejor. ¿Qué prefieres, beber una botella de éstas o dos Budweiser, que es como beber asquerosa agua de la bañera?

«Bueno, no he probado el agua de la bañera, pero me fiaré de su opinión, chalado profesor Uchiha.»

—Vamos —la animó él—. ¿Qué estás pensando? Casi puedo ver las ruedas girando en esa pequeña cabecita, así que suéltalo.

Y dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos y aguardó con una sonrisa, como si la cabeza de Hinata fuera una fuente inagotable de diversión.

A ella le molestó su actitud. No le gustaba que usara el diminutivo al referirse a su cabeza, porque le recordaba su desprecio inicial por su capacidad intelectual, así que decidió contraatacar.

—Me alegro de tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo en privado —comentó, sacando dos sobres del maletín—. No puedo aceptar esto.

Deslizó la tarjeta del Starbucks y la concesión de la beca en su dirección.

Sasuke los reconoció inmediatamente y frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te los he enviado yo? —preguntó, empujándolos en dirección a Hinata.

—Mi capacidad de deducción. Y eres la única persona que conozco con una cuenta corriente lo bastante saneada como para crear una beca.

Le entregó de nuevo los sobres.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio unos instantes. —Tienes que aceptarlos.

Sasuke volvió a empujarlos hacia ella.

—No, no tengo que hacerlo. Los regalos me ponen muy nerviosa y la tarjeta del Starbucks es una exageración. Por no hablar de la beca. Nunca podría devolvértela. Ya le debo demasiadas cosas a tu familia. No puedo aceptar nada más.

Empujó los sobres una vez más.

—Puedes aceptarlo y lo aceptarás. La tarjeta de regalo es intrascendente. Yo gasto mucho más que eso en café cada mes. Quería demostrarte de un modo tangible que respeto tu inteligencia. Cometí una indiscreción en un momento en que tenía la guardia baja y la señorita Uzumaki lo aprovechó y retorció mis palabras de un modo intolerable. Así que no lo consideres un regalo, considéralo una indemnización. Hablé mal de ti sin motivo y por eso te escribí esa tarjeta. Si no la aceptas, el conflicto permanecerá sin resolver entre nosotros, porque no creo que me hayas perdonado que hablara mal de ti delante de tus colegas.

Acercándole los sobres una vez más, la miró fijamente.

Hinata le clavó la vista en la pajarita para no caer presa de su intensa mirada negra. Se preguntó cómo habría logrado hacerse el nudo tan derecho y uniforme.

«Tal vez haya contratado a una profesional para que se lo haga. Alguien con el pelo rubio teñido y tacones de aguja. Y uñas muy largas.»

Hinata volvió a deslizar la tarjeta del Starbucks, desafiante. Para su gran sorpresa, la expresión de Sasuke se endureció, pero se guardó la tarjeta.

—No pienso pasarme la noche jugando al ping-pong de tarjeta de regalo contigo. Pero la beca no se puede devolver. El dinero no es mío. Lo único que hice fue alertar al señor Kakashi, el director de la organización filantrópica, de tus méritos académicos.

—Y de mi pobreza —murmuró ella.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, señorita Hyuga, ten la cortesía de hablar a un nivel audible —dijo él, con los ojos brillantes.

Ella le devolvió una mirada igual de encendida.

—No creo que todo esto sea muy profesional, profesor Uchiha. No sé cómo lo has logrado, pero sé que me estás haciendo llegar miles de dólares a través de una beca. Cualquiera pensaría que estás tratando de comprarme.

Sasuke inspiró hondo y contó hasta diez para no estallar.

—¿Comprarte? Puedes creerme, nada está más lejos de mi intención. Me siento muy ofendido por tus palabras. Si te deseara, no tendría que comprarte.

Las cejas de Hinata se alzaron de la sorpresa, pero en seguida le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Cuidado con lo que dices.

Sasuke pareció sinceramente incómodo y a ella le gustó la sensación.

—No quería decir eso. Quería decir que yo nunca te trataría como a un objeto que puede comprarse y venderse. No eres el tipo de chica que se vende, estoy seguro.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada glacial antes de apartar la vista. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar la salida, preguntándose si podría escapar.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —susurró él, pasados unos instantes.

—¿El qué?

—Provocarme.

—Yo... no... te provoco. Sólo expongo los hechos.

—En cualquier caso, cada vez que trato de mantener una conversación normal contigo, acabas provocándome.

—Eres mi profesor.

—Sí y el hermano mayor de tu mejor amiga. ¿No podemos ser Sasuke y Hinata por una noche? ¿No podemos disfrutar de una conversación agradable y de una cena aún más agradable? Puede que no lo esté consiguiendo, pero me estoy esforzando por comportarme como un ser humano.

Cerró los ojos, frustrado.

—¿De verdad?

Era una pregunta inocente, pero Hinata se tapó la mano con la boca al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron muy lentamente, como los del dragón de la historia de Tolkien, pero no mordió el anzuelo de su impertinencia. Ni empezó a soltar fuego por la nariz. Todavía.

—¿Quieres que tengamos una relación profesional? Pues empieza tú. Un estudiante normal recibiría una beca con gritos de alegría. Aceptaría el dinero y se sentiría profundamente agradecido por su buena suerte. Así que compórtese profesionalmente, señorita Hyuga. Podría haber mantenido mi conexión con la beca en secreto, pero preferí tratarte como a una adulta. Decidí respetar tu inteligencia y no recurrir a engaños. Sin embargo, sí me he preocupado de ocultar mi relación con la beca de manera pública. Mi nombre no va ligado oficialmente a esa organización filantrópica, así que nadie atará cabos. Uchiha es un nombre muy común. Si le cuentas a alguien que estoy detrás de la beca, lo más probable es que no te crea.

Sacándose el iPhone del bolsillo, Sasuke abrió la aplicación de la libreta de notas y empezó a escribir con el dedo.

—No iba a quejarme.

—Podrías haberme dado las gracias.

—Gracias, profesor Uchiha. Pero míralo desde mi punto de vista. No quiero ser Eloísa ni que tú seas Abelardo —dijo, mirando los cubiertos y alineándolos hasta que estuvieron ordenados simétricamente.

Sasuke recordó haberla visto hacerlo antes, cuando cenaron en el Harbour Sixty. Dejando el teléfono en la mesa, la miró con expresión apenada. Se sintió culpable al recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar en la biblioteca. Había estado a punto de sucumbir a los considerables encantos de la señorita Hyuga. Y con ellos se había arriesgado a correr el mismo destino que Abelardo, porque sin duda Tenten lo castraría si se enteraba de que había seducido a su amiga.

Milagrosamente, había demostrado tener un mayor autocontrol que Abelardo.

—Nunca seduciría a una alumna.

—En ese caso, gracias —murmuró ella—. Y gracias por el gesto de la beca, aunque no puedo prometerte que la aceptaré. Sé que para ti es una cantidad modesta, pero para mí significa dinero para billetes de avión para Acción de Gracias, Navidad y Pascua. Y algún que otro extra de vez en cuando que ahora no puedo permitirme. Como un filete.

—¿Vas a gastártelo en billetes de avión? Pensaba que buscarías un apartamento en mejores condiciones.

—He firmado un contrato. Si me fuera a otro apartamento, tendría que seguir pagando éste. Además, ir a casa para ver a mi padre es importante para mí. Es la única familia que me queda. Y me gustaría ir a visitar también a Tenten antes de que venda la casa y se mude a Filadelfia para estar cerca de Tenten y Asuma.

«De hecho, creo que valdría la pena aceptar la beca para ir a visitar a Tenten y, de paso, ver el huerto. Me pregunto si mi manzano favorito sigue allí... Me pregunto si alguien se daría cuenta si tallara mis iniciales en el tronco...»

Sasuke la miró de reojo.

—¿No habrías ido a casa si no hubieras recibido la beca?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Papá quería comprarme un billete de avión para Navidad, para que no tuviera que ir en autocar, pero los precios de Air Canada son imposibles y me habría sentido avergonzada si mi padre hubiera tenido que comprarme un billete.

—No te avergüences de aceptar un regalo si te lo ofrecen sin contrapartidas.

—Pareces Biwako. Ella siempre decía cosas como ésa.

Sasuke se removió inquieto en el asiento.

—¿De dónde crees que aprendí algo de generosidad? De mi madre biológica te aseguro que no.

Hinata lo miró de frente, sin parpadear ni ruborizarse. Suspirando, se guardó la carta en el maletín. Acabaría de decidir qué hacer cuando no estuviera ante la presencia magnética de El Profesor. Seguir discutiendo con él en esos momentos no llevaría a ninguna parte. En ese aspecto, como en muchos otros, era exactamente como Abelardo, sexy, inteligente y seductor.

Él la observó con atención.

—A pesar de todo lo que he hecho, que admito que no ha sido demasiado, ¿sigues pasando hambre?

—Sasuke, tengo una relación muy especial con mi estómago. Me olvido de comer cuando estoy ocupada, o preocupada o... triste. No es por el dinero. No te preocupes, por favor. Recolocó los cubiertos una vez más.

—¿Estás triste ahora?

Hinata bebió la cerveza lentamente, sin responder.

—¿Dante te entristece?

—A veces —susurró ella.

—¿Y las otras veces?

Hinata levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce.

—Otras veces no puedo evitarlo... me hace delirar de felicidad. A veces, mientras estoy estudiando La Divina Comedia, siento como si estuviera haciendo lo que se supone que debo estar haciendo. Como si hubiera encontrado mi pasión, mi vocación. Como si ya no fuera la chica tímida de Selinsgrove. Me siento capaz de todo. Sé que soy buena en esto y me hace sentir... importante.

Era demasiado. Le había dado demasiada información. Se había bebido la cerveza demasiado rápido y se le había subido a la cabeza; igual que el aroma de Sasuke impregnado en el jersey. No debería haber dicho eso y a él menos que a nadie.

Pero para su sorpresa, lo descubrió mirándola con calidez.

—Es verdad que eres tímida, pero eso no es ningún pecado.

—Sasuke carraspeó—. Me da envidia tu entusiasmo por Dante. Yo me sentía así hace un tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Cuando volvió a sonreír, ella apartó la mirada.

Hinata se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz. —¿Quién es S. Uchiha?

Los ojos negros de Sasuke la perforaron con la intensidad de un rayo láser.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

Su tono de voz no era duro, pero sí muy frío y se dio cuenta de que había tocado un nervio muy sensible. Le costó unos instantes recuperarse lo suficiente para preguntar:

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme con la beca?

Sasuke frunció el cejo y dijo:

—Tenten te ha dicho algo, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque ella cree que deberíamos ser amigos. Te digo lo mismo que le dije antes de que se fuera: es imposible.

Notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva con dificultad y preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—Tenemos una bandera roja sobre la cabeza y en cualquier momento alguien puede agitarla. Los profesores y las alumnas no pueden ser amigos. Y aunque sólo fuéramos Hinata y Sasuke compartiendo una pizza, tampoco te convendría ser amiga mía. Soy un imán para el pecado, y tú no. —Con una sonrisa triste, añadió—: Ya lo ves. Es imposible. «Los que entrán aquí, abandonad toda esperanza.»

—Me gusta creer que nada es imposible —susurró ella.

—Aristóteles dijo que la amistad sólo es posible entre dos personas virtuosas. Así que la amistad entre nosotros es imposible.

—Nadie es virtuoso del todo.

—Tú lo eres —afirmó Sasuke. Los ojos le brillaban con lo que podría ser pasión o admiración.

—Tenten me dijo que estabas en la lista vip de Lobby. —Hinata volvió a cambiar de tema rápidamente, sin mucho tiempo para considerar la prudencia de sus actos.

—Así es.

—Me lo dijo como si fuera un misterio. ¿Por qué?

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué crees tú?

—No lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto.

Él la miró fijamente y bajó el tono de voz.

—Voy regularmente, por eso tengo tratamiento preferencial, aunque últimamente no he ido demasiado.

—¿Por qué vas allí? No te gusta bailar. ¿Vas sólo para beber? —Miró a su alrededor. El Caffé era un lugar sencillo pero confortable—. Podrías beber aquí. Se está más a gusto. Es gemütlich... acogedor.

«Y no hay ni una puta Uchiha adicta a la vista.»

—No, señorita Hyuga. No suelo ir a Lobby a beber.

—Entonces, ¿para qué vas?

—¿No es obvio? —Sasuke frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza—. Tal vez para alguien como tú no.

—¿Qué significa alguien como yo?

—Significa que no sabes lo que me estás preguntando —le espetó él, enfadado—, o no me lo harías decir en voz alta. ¿Quieres saber para qué voy allí? Te lo diré. Voy a buscar mujeres para follar, señorita Hyuga. —La miraba furioso—. ¿Estás contenta?

Hinata inspiró hondo y contuvo el aliento. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, lo soltó, negando con la cabeza.

—No —respondió en voz baja, mirándose las manos—. ¿Por qué iba a estar contenta? En realidad me pone enferma. No sabes cuánto.

Sasuke suspiró y se llevó las manos a la nuca. No estaba enfadado con ella. Estaba furioso, pero consigo mismo. Se sentía avergonzado. Una parte de él quería causarle repulsión intencionadamente. Quería mostrarse desnudo ante ella sin ocultar nada. Que viera cómo era en realidad, una criatura oscura y siniestra expuesta ante su virtud. Entonces se alejaría de él.

Tal vez era eso lo que su subconsciente estaba haciendo con aquellos ridículos exabruptos, nada profesionales. En circunstancias normales nunca le habría hablado así a un alumno y menos aún a una alumna, ni aunque fuera cierto. Hinata estaba acabando con él y ni siquiera sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo.

Sasuke la miró y ella vio remordimiento en sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Sé que te repugno —dijo él en voz baja—, pero créeme, no es una mala reacción. Debes sentir repulsión hacia mí. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti te estoy corrompiendo. No puedo evitarlo.

—No siento que me estés corrompiendo.

Sasuke la miró con tristeza.

—Sólo porque no sabes lo que eso implica. No sabes reconocerlo. Cuando lo hagas ya será demasiado tarde. Adán y Eva no se dieron cuenta de lo que habían perdido hasta que estuvieron fuera del paraíso.

—Sé algo sobre el tema —murmuró Hinata— y no por haber leído a Milton.

En ese momento, Yamato les llevó la cena, interrumpiendo la incómoda conversación. Sasuke se comportó como el perfecto anfitrión, sirviéndole la ensalada y la pizza a Hinata antes de servirse él y asegurándose de que le tocaban más virutas de queso parmesano y más picatostes que a él. Y no porque no le gustaran. Al contrario, le gustaban mucho.

Mientras comían en silencio, Hinata recordaba su primera cena juntos. En ese momento, empezó a sonar una canción por los altavoces. Era una canción tan bonita que dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y escuchó con atención.

Sasuke también la oyó y empezó a cantar susurrando. La letra hablaba sobre el cielo y el infierno, la virtud y el pecado.

Hinata se quedó atrapada en la sobrecogedora relevancia de la letra. Pero Sasuke se detuvo en seco y volvió a concentrarse en la pizza. Ella lo miró boquiabierta. No tenía ni idea de que cantara tan bien. Oír aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca perfecta con su sensual voz...

—Es una canción preciosa. ¿De quién es?

—Se llama You and Me. Es de Matthew Barber, un músico local. ¿Has oído la frase sobre la virtud y el pecado? No cabe duda sobre cuál le corresponde a cada uno de nosotros.

—Es muy bonita pero triste.

—Siempre he tenido una gran debilidad por las cosas bonitas pero tristes.

—La miró atentamente antes de apartar la vista—. Creo que deberíamos empezar a hablar sobre tu proyecto, señorita Hyuga.

Su máscara profesional volvía a estar firmemente colocada en su sitio. Hinata respiró hondo y empezó a describir su proyecto, nombrando a Paolo y a Francesca, a Dante y a Beatriz. Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Sasuke.

El tono de llamada eran las campanadas del Big Ben. Él alzó un dedo para indicarle que esperara un momento. Al leer la pantalla de su iPhone, le cambió la expresión de la cara.

—Tengo que responder —dijo con preocupación—. Lo siento.

Se levantó y respondió al teléfono en un mismo gesto.

—¿Sakura?

Se dirigió a la sala vecina, pero Hinata oía lo que decía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él, en voz cada vez más baja.

Hinata trató de seguir cenando, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse quién sería Sakura. Nunca había oído ese nombre hasta entonces. Sasuke había parecido muy preocupado al ver su nombre en la pantalla del teléfono. «¿S. Uchiha? ¿Sakura Uchiha? ¿Será su ex esposa? ¿S. U. será un código para alguien y estará intentando confundirme?»

Sasuke regresó a la mesa un cuarto de hora más tarde y no se sentó. Estaba muy alterado, pálido y tembloroso.

—Tengo que irme. Lo siento. La cena está pagada y le he pedido a Yamato que llame un taxi para que te lleve a casa cuando hayas terminado.

—Puedo ir andando —replicó ella, agachándose para recoger el maletín.

Él levantó una mano para detenerla.

—De ninguna manera. No a estas horas ni en este barrió. Toma —añadió, ofreciéndole un billete doblado—. Para el taxi o por si quieres tomar algo más. Por favor, quédate y acábate la cena. Y llévate lo que sobre a casa. ¿Lo harás?

—No puedo aceptar tu dinero —dijo Hinata, devolviéndole el billete.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Por favor, Hinata, ahora no —le rogó, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

Ella se apiadó de él y no insistió.

—Siento tener que dejarte así. Yo...

Lo sentía. Sentía mucho... algo. Estaba tremendamente angustiado, casi desencajado de ansiedad. Sin pensar, Hinata le tomó la mano en un gesto de compasión y solidaridad. Y se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que él no hacía ninguna mueca, ni se soltaba bruscamente.

Al contrario. Le apretó los dedos como dándole las gracias por el contacto. Abrió los ojos y la miró, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con suavidad. Fue un gesto dulce y familiar, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. Como si ella le perteneciera. Se acercó su mano a los labios y se quedó mirándola.

«Aquí permanece el olor a sangre; ni todos los perfumes de Arabia harían más dulce esta mano», susurró, parafraseando a lady Macbeth. Tras besársela reverentemente, se despidió: —Buenas noches, Hinata. Nos veremos el miércoles... si sigo aquí.

Ella asintió. Lo vio salir a la calle y echar a correr en cuanto sus pies tocaron la acera. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando su precioso jersey de cachemira y que dentro del billete, Sasuke había escondido la tarjeta del Starbucks junto con una nota que decía:

 _No creerías que iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, ¿no?_

 _No te avergüences de aceptar un regalo si te lo ofrecen sin contrapartidas._

 _Y aquí no hay ninguna contrapartida._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Sasuke_

 _Continuara…_


	11. Chapter 11

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata aún no había decidido qué hacer respecto a la beca. No quería obrar precipitadamente. Tenía miedo de que la generosidad de Sasuke quedara al descubierto. Sabía que en la administración universitaria había mentes desconfiadas que no dudarían en atacarlo.

Y también debía de ir con mucha cautela por su propio bien. Cualquier paso en falso podía hacerla quedar como lo que no era. No quería que nadie la viera como otra cosa que una estudiante seria y responsable. Por eso no se atrevía a dirigirse al director del departamento y rechazar la beca. Entre otras cosas, una beca siempre quedaba bien en un currículum. Y se suponía que para un estudiante serio, el currículum era más importante que el orgullo personal.

Hablando en términos clásicos, la señorita Hyuga se encontraba entre la Escila de proteger tanto a Sasuke como a sí misma y la Caribdis de su orgullo. Por desgracia para este último, rechazar la beca era peligroso. Y para huir del peligro lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar el dinero. No le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. Especialmente después de haber aceptado ya el vestido y los zapatos de Tenten y de la maniobra no tan secreta de Sasuke para reemplazar su vieja mochila.

No le había comentado que había enviado ésta a L. L. Bean y que estaba esperando que se la cambiaran por una nueva. Y que, cuando la recibiera, tenía previsto usarla, aunque sólo fuera para reafirmar su independencia.

El viernes por la tarde, sin poder resistir más la curiosidad, le envió un mensaje de texto a Tenten contándole lo de la fundación y la beca y preguntándole si sabía quién era S. Uchiha. Tenten le respondió casi inmediatamente:

¿Qué dices que hizo Sasuke? Nunca había oído hablar de esa fundación. S

.U. Podría ser su madre biológica. O su abuela.

Hinata leyó el mensaje varias veces. Le pareció que lo que tenía más sentido era que fuera su abuela. Dudaba que le hubiera puesto a la beca el nombre de alguien a quien odiaba. Y estaba segura de que seguía odiando a su madre biológica.

Aunque también podía ser que Sasuke le ocultara cosas a Tenten, igual que se las ocultaba al resto del mundo. Tras un par de chupitos de tequila para infundirse valor, le envió otro mensaje a su amiga preguntándole si Sasuke tenía novia en Toronto, para ver si ésta sabía algo de la beca. La respuesta le llegó en seguida, pero en la bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico:

 _¡Hinata!_

 _Te escribo por aquí, porque los botones del teléfono son muy pequeños. Sasuke NUNCA ha tenido novia. Nunca trajo a nadie a casa para presentársela a papá y mamá, ni siquiera en el instituto. Una vez, Asuma lo acusó de ser gay, pero su radar no funciona para esas cosas._

 _¿No viste su apartamento? ¿No viste las fotos de su dormitorio? ¿Las viste? Vamos, seguro que no tiene novia. Sólo amigas para follar. Aunque, cuando se lo pregunté, reaccionó de manera extraña. Tiene treinta y tres años, por el amor de Dios. ¡Ya no tiene edad para ir de ligón!_

 _¿Estás segura de que no se ha inventado a ese S. Uchiha? Se lo preguntaré a Asuma y te diré algo. No quiero molestar a mi padre. Sigue estando muy mal._

 _Shikamaru y yo vamos de camino a las islas de la Reina Carlota. Pasaremos allí dos semanas en una cabaña de madera, sin Internet ni teléfonos móviles. Los dos solos. Paz, tranquilidad y un jacuzzi al aire libre._

 _Por favor, no permitas que Sasuke caiga en el abismo hasta mi regreso._

 _Te quiere, T._

 _Shikamaru quiere saludarte personalmente. Aquí tienes, cariño._

 _Hola, Hinata, soy Shikamaru._

 _Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi prometida en Canadá. Volvió muy cambiada y sé que no debo agradecérselo a Sasuke._

 _Te echamos mucho de menos en el funeral. Ojalá podamos vernos en Acción de Gracias. Si no pensabas venir, ¿podrías reconsiderarlo? Será duro este año, sin Biwako. Hiruzen —y Tenten— necesitan tener a toda la familia cerca y eso te incluye a ti._

 _Tengo puntos de mi compañía aérea. Podría enviarte un billete._

 _Piénsalo._

 _Te quiero, niñita,_

 _Shikamaru_

Hinata se secó una lágrima ante su dulzura y al verlo feliz y aliviado porque su prometida y él seguían juntos y muy enamorados. Hinata daría cualquier cosa por ser amada de esa manera.

Se preguntó por qué la amable oferta de Shikamaru no le había parecido caridad. Se estaba planteando seriamente aceptarla. Pensó en Biwako. Ella tenía razón. Cuando no hay contrapartidas y un regalo se ofrece de corazón, no hay nada vergonzoso en aceptarlo. Si aceptaba el billete de avión ofrecido por Shikamaru, podría estar presente en la primera cena de Acción de Gracias tras la muerte de Biwako y devolver la beca.

Al pensar en Biwako, se preguntó si sería útil rogarle a ésta tanto por ella como por Sasuke. Biwako era una auténtica santa, una madre celestial que sin duda enviaría ayuda a sus hijos. Mientras santa Lucía estaba de vacaciones con su amado Shikamaru, Hinata dirigió su atención a los cielos y le pidió Biwako que intercediera por las vidas de todos ellos y encendió una vela en su memoria en la ventana de su pequeño estudio, aquella fría noche de viernes. Antes de meterse en la cama con su conejito de peluche, decidió aceptar el regalo de Shikamarucomo prueba de su nueva actitud hacia la caridad y su capacidad de tragarse el orgullo cuando era necesario. Lo que significaba que su pecado capital no era tan capital.

En ausencia de Naruto, Hinata se encontró con que el sábado se le hacía muy largo y acabó yendo a trabajar en su propuesta de proyecto al despacho de El Profesor en la biblioteca. Parte de ella deseaba que Sasuke volviera a sorprenderla allí, pero no sucedió. Recordó sus palabras de despedida: «Nos veremos el miércoles... si sigo aquí».

A pesar de lo que Tenten le había dicho, era muy posible que tuviera novia. Recordó que le había asignado a la tal Sakura el tono de llamada de las campanadas de Big Ben. ¿Viviría en Londres? ¿Sería inglesa? ¿O tendría alguna relación con el repique de las campanas? Buscó la historia del Big Ben en la Wikipedia, pero no encontró nada particularmente revelador. (Lo que suele suceder muchas veces con Wikipedia.)

Hinata no era tan inocente como Sasuke pensaba. Sabía que él no era virgen. Ya no lo era cuando lo conoció. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que te lo restregaran por la cara.

Pensó en él y Sakura, o en él y cualquier otra chica sin rostro, piel con piel, entrelazados. Se lo imaginó besándola en los labios, explorando su cuerpo con la boca, las manos, los ojos. Vio a Sasuke dando y recibiendo placer físico de una rubia alta y perfecta. Se lo imaginó en éxtasis, gritando el nombre de la chica y mirándola a los ojos mientras alcanzaba el clímax. Pensó en él convirtiéndose en un solo ser con otra alma, perteneciendo a otra mujer. Esa mujer, ¿lo amaría? ¿Sería amable con él? ¿Querría que se convirtiera en mejor persona o sólo desearía disfrutar de su cuerpo, su pasión, su naturaleza animal? ¿Le importaría si detrás de sus preciosos ojos negros se escondía el alma de un hombre herido, desaparecido, necesitado de redención y de cura? ¿O procuraría arrastrarlo aún más hacia las profundidades, atrayéndolo con su cuerpo y con sus largas uñas?

La sola idea de Sasuke llevándose a otra mujer, a cualquier mujer, a su cama —ya no digamos a su alma— le resultaba muy dolorosa. Pero la idea de que esa mujer calentara su cama más de una noche era absolutamente devastadora. Porque Hinata llevaba toda la vida queriendo ser ella.

A pesar de sus ideas tristes y sórdidas no era capaz de quitarse el jersey verde de cachemira. Se lo llevó puesto a la biblioteca y pasó las horas envuelta en su calor y en el aroma de Sasuke. Se temía que eso iba a ser lo más cerca que conseguiría estar de él.

Olvidándose por un tiempo del CD de Naruto, se puso a escuchar a Yael Naim. Le encantaba la canción Far Far, aunque no tenía ni idea de si la letra era adecuada a su situación. Hinata se había pasado casi toda la vida esperando que le pasara algo bueno, guardándose sueños y esperanzas muy dentro del alma. Pero pronto llegaría el día en que tendría que encargarse personalmente de que esas cosas buenas sucedieran.

La música era suave y relajante y le permitió avanzar mucho en la propuesta hasta la hora de cierre de la biblioteca.

Al salir, se puso los auriculares y pasó de largo el carrito de los perritos calientes, decidiéndose por una cena líquida. Se compró un smoothie de mango, el más grande, y regresó a casa andando, bebiendo y pensando. Como iba distraída preguntándose dónde estaría Sasuke y qué andaría haciendo, casi no vio a J, que la saludó al pasar ella junto a la larga cola de gente que aguardaba para entrar en Lobby.

—Hola, J —lo saludó, quitándose los auriculares.

Él le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Hola, Hinata. Gracias otra vez por ayudarme a escribirle a Karui. Le encantó. —Si J hubiera sido capaz de ruborizarse, lo habría hecho en ese momento. Sonrió con los ojos brillantes—. Me está enseñando italiano.

Ella se echó a reír, encantada de verlo tan feliz.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? Mucha gente, ¿eh? —comentó, señalando la cola.

—Ahora dejaré entrar a unos cuantos más, pero antes tengo que sacar a alguien.

—Vaya, eso suena amenazador.

J negó con la cabeza.

—Tu amigo está dentro. Nunca lo había visto tan borracho. El camarero se niega a seguir sirviéndole copas y eso significa que tengo que sacarlo a la fuerza y meterlo en un taxi. Hinata alzó mucho las cejas.

«¿Sasuke está aquí? ¿Y Sakura?»

—Lo he intentado solo y casi me ha dado un puñetazo. Estoy esperando que alguien me sustituya aquí para ir a buscarlo, pero voy a necesitar refuerzos. A no ser que me ayudes tú —dijo, mirándola con admiración—. Creo que podrías convencerlo de que salga voluntariamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Estás de broma? No me haría ningún caso. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

—No es ésa la impresión que me dio, pero no pasa nada. Lo entiendo. —Se encogió de hombros y miró la hora.

Hinata bebió un poco más de smoothie y se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a Tenten. Se preguntó si ése sería uno de esos casos en que estaba moralmente obligada a intervenir.

«¿Y si no hago nada y Sasuke acaba en la cárcel? Él se ha esforzado por ser amable conmigo esta semana. No puedo ignorarlo. Me traería mal karma.»

—Ejem, bueno, puedo intentarlo. A ver si quiere salir por las buenas —dijo, no muy convencida—. No me gustaría que acabara detenido.

—A mí tampoco. Nos gusta que nuestros vips estén contentos. Pero no ha parado de beber un whisky doble tras otro desde que ha llegado. No podemos seguir sirviéndole más. Tal vez a ti te escuche. Lo que tiene que hacer es irse a casa a dormirla.

J apartó el cordón de terciopelo para que pasara.

—No voy vestida para entrar ahí —se excusó Hinata, mirándose las zapatillas deportivas, los vaqueros rotos y el jersey de Sasuke, que olía de manera deliciosa, pero que le quedaba demasiado grande.

—Vas bien, pero escucha, si está demasiado borracho y no te ves capaz de tratar con él, vuelve en seguida. No es fácil de controlar cuando ha bebido tanto.

Hinata sabía de lo que era capaz Sasuke cuando estaba borracho, pero se recordó que con ella había sido muy dulce aquella noche, años atrás.

Entró en el club esperando que nadie la reconociera. Se deshizo la coleta y se tapó la cara con el pelo, usándolo como un velo para mantenerse a salvo de miradas curiosas. Elevó una oración desesperada a los dioses de las coctelerías y bares de copas para que mantuvieran a distancia a Brad Curtis, MBA, vicepresidente de mercados de capitales. No quería que la viera vestida así. Se abrochó los botones de su chaquetón verde militar porque no quería que Sasuke descubriera que seguía llevando su jersey.

No le costó mucho localizarlo. Estaba sentado en el bar, charlando con una atractiva morena que quedaba de espaldas a Hinata. Sasuke no estaba mirando a la mujer que tenía una mano enredada en su pelo y que lo estaba atrayendo hacia ella por la corbata, sino el vaso vacío. No parecía contento, pero eso probablemente tuviese más que ver con el estado de su copa que con otras cosas.

Desde su observatorio privilegiado, a varios metros de distancia, vio que la Uchiha adicta, que prácticamente estaba sentada en su regazo y metiéndole los pechos en la cara, no era otra que Karin Uzumaki. Mierda. ¿Pensaría llevársela Sasuke a casa?

Hinata supo que, en ese momento, la única que podía cuidar de él era ella. Si Sasuke se acostaba con Karin no sólo estaría violando la política de no confraternización y poniendo su carrera académica en peligro, sino que se vería envuelto en una incómoda relación con la joven que esperaba convertirse en la señora Uchiha. Y no podía olvidar que era muy posible que Karin estuviera tratando de seducirlo para vengarse de cómo Sasuke la había tratado en el Starbucks por defenderla a ella.

Fuera por lo que fuese, no podía permitir que su compañera siguiera adelante con sus planes de seducción.

«Las manos fuera de mi tesoro, Gollum.»

Volviéndose, salió en busca de J y le susurró al oído:

—Necesito tu ayuda. Está con una chica a la que no le conviene llevarse a casa, porque es una de sus alumnas. Necesito separarlo de ella antes de meterlo en el taxi.

—Yo no puedo meterme en eso —contestó J encogiéndose de hombros—. Es asunto suyo. —¿Y si el camarero le tira una copa encima y la envía al cuarto de baño? Entonces yo podría convencer a Sasuke para que salga del local.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Hinata parpadeó unos instantes.

—No lo sé, pero seguro que me será más fácil si logramos separarlos. No creo que él sea capaz de formar pensamientos coherentes con esas tetas de plástico en la cara.

«Oh, dioses de las estudiantes de tesis que se están esforzando mucho por proteger a un amigo, ayudadme a mantener apartada a esa puta de su polla. Por favor.»

J se echó a reír.

—Parece una película de intriga. De acuerdo, seguro que el camarero nos ayuda. Tiene sentido del humor. Si Uchiha se pone difícil, dile que me llame. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

J hizo una llamada y momentos después le indicó a Hinata que ya podía acercarse a Sasuke. Respirando hondo, ella enderezó la espalda y volvió junto a él. Algo le había hecho mucha gracia, porque estaba riéndose a carcajadas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sujetándose el estómago con las manos.

Hinata tuvo que admitir que todavía estaba más guapo cuando se reía. Llevaba una elegante camisa de un tono verde pálido, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados, lo que dejaba a la vista un poco de vello, que asomaba como briznas de hierba bajo el manto blanco inmaculado de su camiseta. Por suerte, había abandonado la moda de los años cincuenta y se había quitado la pajarita. Llevaba una corbata de seda negra con rayas también negras, que le colgaba del cuello suelta; unos pantalones de vestir negros, bastante ajustados, y unos zapatos asimismo negros brillantes y acabados en punta. En resumen, El Profesor estaba bebido, pero iba impecable.

—¿Profesor?

Él dejó de reír en seco y se volvió hacia Hinata. Al verla, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Parecía contento de verla. Demasiado contento.

—Señorita Hyuga, ¿a qué debo este inesperado placer? —Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, donde la retuvo demasiado tiempo.

Hinata frunció el cejo. La verdad era que no parecía bebido, pero estaba comportándose de un modo extraño, demasiado amistoso, seductor incluso, sin duda a causa del alcohol. (O eso o había recibido un trasplante de personalidad de alguien encantador, pongamos por caso, Daniel Craig.)

—¿Podrías ayudarme a conseguir un taxi? Tengo que volver a casa —dijo ella y retiró la mano mientras disimulaba una mueca por lo absurdo de su excusa.

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa, señorita Hyuga. Y lo digo en serio. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa antes? —preguntó sonriendo, mientras se sacaba un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y se los daba al camarero.

—No, gracias, ya tengo una —respondió Hinata, sacudiendo el smoothie bajo la nariz de Sasuke.

El camarero miró con escepticismo el estridente vaso de polietileno, pero se limitó a cobrar sin hacer comentarios.

—¿Por qué estás bebiendo eso? ¿Marida bien con el cuscús? —Sasuke volvió a reír, pero al ver que Hinata se mordía el labio inferior, se detuvo en seco.

Algo bruscamente, le pasó el pulgar por el labio para que dejara de mordérselo.

—Para. No quiero que te hagas daño. —Y sujetándole la cara con las manos, le acercó la suya. Estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca—. Lo del cuscús era una broma.

Hinata aún estaba recuperándose de la impresión de haber tenido el pulgar de Sasuke entre los labios.

—Supongo que no ha tenido gracia. No es divertido reírse de la pobreza de la gente. Y tú eres una niñita muy dulce.

Ella apretó los dientes, preguntándose cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar aquella actitud condescendiente antes de largarse y dejarlos —a él y a su polla— en las garras de Karin.

—Profesor, yo... —Estaba hablando con alguien. La conoces. Es una auténtica zorra. —La mirada embriagada de Sasuke barrió la sala antes de volver a centrarse en ella—. Se ha largado. Me alegro, es una bruja.

Hinata asintió. Y sonrió.

—Te miró como si fueras basura, pero yo la puse en su sitio. Si vuelve a molestarte, la expulsaré. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Volvió a acercar su cara a la de ella y se pasó la lengua por sus labios perfectos muy lentamente.

—No deberías estar en un sitio como éste. Ya deberías estar durmiendo en tu camita lila, enroscada como un gatito. Un precioso gatito con grandes ojos Perla. Me encantaría acariciarte.

Hinata levantó las cejas.

«¿De dónde saca esas ideas?»

—Ejem, sí, es verdad. Tengo que irme a casa ahora mismo. ¿Sales conmigo y me ayudas a parar un taxi? ¿Por favor, profesor? —Señaló hacia la salida, tratando de mantener una prudente distancia entre los dos.

Él cogió su gabardina inmediatamente.

—Lo siento. El jueves tuviste que volver sola. No volverá a ocurrir. Vamos, te llevaré a casa, gatita.

Le ofreció el brazo a la manera tradicional y Hinata se cogió de él, preguntándose quién guiaba a quién. Al llegar a la calle, J los estaba esperando con un taxi. Al verlos acercarse, les abrió la puerta trasera.

—Señorita Hyuga —susurró Sasuke, apoyándole una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

—Pensándolo mejor, creo que iré andando —contestó ella, tratando de alejarse.

Pero él insistió, igual que J, éste probablemente porque quería librarse de ellos antes de que Sasuke decidiera que quería seguir bebiendo y lo derribara de un puñetazo. No deseando causarle problema para huir de Karin, ese Gollum que podía aparecer en cualquier momento reclamando su tesoro, Hinata se metió en el taxi y se deslizó por el asiento hasta el extremo opuesto.

Sasuke entró tras ella. Hinata trató de no respirar por la nariz para no embriagarse con los efluvios de todo el whisky escocés que había consumido. J le dio un billete al taxista y cerró la puerta del taxi, despidiéndose de Hinata con la mano.

—Al edificio Manulife —indicó Sasuke.

Ella estaba a punto de corregirlo y dar su dirección, cuando él la interrumpió:

—No has venido a Lobby a beber.

Sus ojos, que la estaban examinando de arriba abajo, se detuvieron en sus rodillas, que asomaban bajo los rotos del pantalón.

—Mala suerte. Estaba en el lugar inadecuado en un momento inoportuno.

—No lo creo —susurró él, con una sonrisita en los labios—. Creo que tienes muy buena suerte. Y ahora que te he encontrado, yo también la tengo.

Hinata suspiró. Era tarde para decirle al taxista que dieran la vuelta. Ya estaban circulando en dirección contraria. Iba a tener que asegurarse de que El Profesor llegara a casa sano y salvo y después volver a su apartamento andando. Negando con la cabeza, dio un largo sorbo al smoothie.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —preguntó él, mirándola con desconfianza—. ¿Te pidió Tenten que lo hicieras?

—Claro que no. Volvía a casa de la biblioteca y te he visto por la ventana.

—¿Me has visto y has decidido entrar a hablar conmigo? —preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido.

—Sí —mintió Hinata.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo conozco a dos personas en Toronto. Tú eres una de ellas.

—Es una pena. Supongo que la otra es Naruto.

Ella lo miró de reojo, pero no respondió.

—Follaángeles.

Hinata frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué lo llamas así?

—Porque eso es lo que es. O, para ser más exactos, lo que quiere ser. Pero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Ya puedes decírselo. Dile que si quiere follarse al ángel, que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Ella alzó una ceja ante su comportamiento medieval y su lenguaje procaz. Lo había visto borracho anteriormente, por supuesto, y sabía que en esos momentos alternaba episodios de absoluta lucidez y otros de completa locura.

«¿Y cómo se las arregla uno para follar con un ángel? Los ángeles son criaturas inmateriales, espirituales. ¡No tienen genitales, Sasuke! Eres un especialista en Dante, pero estás loco.»

No tardaron mucho en llegar al bloque de pisos. Cuando el taxi se detuvo, ambos salieron a la vez. El apartamento de Hinata no estaba lejos, a unas cuatro manzanas, y no tenía dinero para un taxi, así que se despidió de Sasuke con una sonrisa, le deseó buenas noches y se volvió, dándose una figurada palmadita en la espalda de parte de Tenten. Luego el smoothie y ella iniciaron la caminata de vuelta a su apartamento.

—He perdido las llaves —le llegó la voz de Sasuke, que se estaba cacheando, apoyado precariamente en una palmera de plástico—. Pero ¡he encontrado las gafas! —Le mostró su montura negra de Prada.

Hinata cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Quería dejarlo e irse. Quería delegar la responsabilidad de su bienestar en otro buen samaritano, a ser posible algún vagabundo que pasara por allí. Pero cuando vio su expresión confusa y que empezaba a deslizarse hacia el suelo, arrastrando consigo a la pobre palmera, con maceta y todo (una pobre palmera de plástico que no le había hecho daño a nadie en toda su vida), supo que no podía hacerlo. Sasuke había sido el niño de Biwako en otra época y ella no podía dejar abandonado a ese niño. En el fondo de su corazón, Hinata sabía que la amabilidad, por pequeña que fuera, nunca se perdía.

«Ni siquiera es capaz de encontrar las llaves, por el amor de Dante.» Suspirando, Hinata tiró el vaso a una papelera cercana.

—Vamos —dijo, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Hizo una mueca cuando él le rodeó a su vez los hombros y le dio un apretón con demasiada familiaridad.

Entraron en el vestíbulo inclinándose como un galeón en una tormenta. El conserje los vio y los dejó entrar, abriendo la puerta desde su puesto con el automático. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, el whisky pareció castigar a Sasuke con más fuerza. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gruñendo de vez en cuando. Hinata aprovechó el momento para buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos. En cuanto consiguió arrancarle de las manos su preciada gabardina Burberry, las encontró en seguida.

—Me has buscado en un bar y me has llevado a casa, gatita traviesa. Pensaba que no te llevabas a casa a hombres que habías conocido en bares.

Incluso estando borracho, el profesor Uchiha seguía siendo un idiota.

—No te he llevado a mi casa, profesor. Te he acompañado a la tuya para ayudarte. Pero como sigas comportándote así, voy a soltarte y te caerás —murmuró ella, cada vez más enfadada.

Tras varios intentos, Hinata dio con la llave y abrió la puerta. Lo ayudó a entrar y sacó la llave de la cerradura. Estaba a punto de dejarlo allí, cuando él murmuró que se estaba mareando. Se lo imaginó ahogándose en su propio vómito, muerto en el baño, solo y sin amigos, como una estrella del rock en horas bajas, y decidió quedarse. Esperaría hasta que estuviese en la cama y se aseguraría de que no vomitara (y se ahogara). Dejó las llaves y la gabardina sobre el mueble del recibidor. Luego se quitó el abrigo y lo puso encima de su maletín.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, así que no había peligro de que se diera cuenta de que seguía llevando su jersey, como si fuera una adolescente enamorada. —Vamos, profesor.

Hinata lo apoyó en su hombro y lo ayudó a recorrer el pasillo.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó él, abriendo un ojo.

—A la cama.

Sasuke se echó a reír, se apoyó en la pared y separó las piernas para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Tú, señorita Hyuga —respondió en un ronco susurro—. Me llevas a la cama y ni siquiera me has besado. ¿No crees que deberíamos empezar con algún que otro beso? Luego podríamos hacer manitas un par de noches en el sofá y a partir de allí ya pasaríamos a la cama. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de acariciarte, gatita traviesa. Eres virgen, no lo olvides.

Hinata se enfureció, especialmente por el último comentario.

—Tú no has hecho manitas en tu vida. Y no te llevo a la cama, idiota. Te acompaño hasta allí para que puedas dormir. Vamos, basta de chárlas.

—Bésame, Hinata. Dame un beso de buenas noches. —Sasuke la estaba mirando fijamente. Su voz se había convertido en un murmullo aterciopelado—. Y te prometo que luego me iré a la cama como un niño bueno. Y tal vez, si te portas bien, dejaré que tú te acurruques a mi lado como una gatita buena.

Ella ahogó una exclamación. En ese momento no parecía borracho. Tenía un aspecto bastante lúcido y la estaba acariciando con la mirada, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en la zona del pecho. Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios.

«Ahora viene la sonrisa seductora... Va a llegar en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... ahí está.» (Menos mal que en su actual estado de ánimo, Hinata era inmune a las sonrisas derretidoras.)

Soltándolo inmediatamente, dio un paso atrás y apartó la vista. No podía permitírselo. Mirarlo directamente cuando sonreía era como mirar el sol sin protección. Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella. La espalda de Hinata chocó contra la otra pared del pasillo. Estaba atrapada. Él se acercó un poco más.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. La estaba acechando. Y parecía hambriento.

—Por favor... no... no me hagas daño.

Sasuke frunció el cejo, levantó las manos y le sujetó la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, que le brillaban atrevidos.

—Nunca —dijo y la besó.

En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto, Hinata perdió la capacidad de razonar y se sumergió en las sensaciones. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su físico como en ese momento. La energía que había perdido su mente la ganó su cuerpo. Notó que los labios de Sasuke apenas se movían. Eran unos labios cálidos, húmedos y sorprendentemente suaves. No sabía si la estaba besando así por la borrachera. Era como si sus bocas se hubieran quedado pegadas. Como si su conexión, tan real como intensa, no pudiera romperse ni por un segundo. Hinata no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a que él la soltara y no volviera a ser besada así nunca más en toda su vida.

Él se apoyó en ella con suavidad pero con firmeza, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con las manos. No abrió la boca, pero el sentimiento que circuló entre ellos fue muy intenso. Hinata notó el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, sintió que se ruborizaba y que le aumentaba la temperatura en todo el cuerpo. Se acercó un poco más a él, eliminando la separación que quedaba entre los dos y rodeándole la espalda con los brazos. Percibió la tensión de sus músculos debajo de la camisa y su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. Pero la trataba con demasiado cuidado, con demasiada delicadeza... Ella quería más, mucho más.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que empezaron a besarse, pero cuando Sasuke se apartó, a Hinata le daba vueltas la cabeza. Había sido algo trascendente. Emocional. Durante unos instantes, había logrado satisfacer su deseo más profundo. Había sido un momento real y muy emotivo que le había provocado una marea de recuerdos y de sueños del huerto de los manzanos. Pero ese beso no se lo había imaginado. La chispa, la atracción, habían vuelto a la vida. Se preguntó si él habría sentido lo mismo. Tal vez a esas alturas de su vida ya era inmune a esos sentimientos.

—Preciosa Hinata —murmuró Sasuke, tambaleándose—, dulce como un caramelo.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios como si la estuviera saboreando. Cualquier rastro de lucidez había desaparecido. Con los ojos cerrados, se desplomó contra la pared, a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando Hinata recobró el juicio, cosa que le llevó más de un minuto, lo arrastró hacia la habitación. Todo habría acabado bien si en ese momento él no le hubiera vomitado encima. De ella y del precioso y carísimo jersey de cachemira. Cuando acabó, el verde coche de carreras inglés había dado paso a otro tipo de verde.

Ella ahogó un grito y reprimió sus propias náuseas ante la visión y el olor. Tenía el estómago muy delicado.

«¡Lo tengo hasta en el pelo! Oh, dioses de las buenas samaritanas, ¡ayúdenme, rápido!»

—Lo siento, Hinata. Siento haber sido un mal chico —se disculpó Sasuke.

Su voz le recordó a la de un niño pequeño.

Ella contuvo el aliento y negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Vamos. —Lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño y logró que se arrodillara ante el váter antes de la siguiente erupción estomacal.

Mientras vomitaba, Hinata se tapó la nariz con dos dedos y miró a su alrededor intentando distraerse. El cuarto de baño era elegante y muy espacioso. ¿Había una bañera donde cabían cómodamente dos personas o más? Correcto. ¿Una ducha para dos personas con una decadente función de lluvia tropical? Correcto. ¿Toallas blancas, grandes y esponjosas, perfectas para recoger vómito? Correcto.

Cuando Sasuke acabó, ella le ofreció una toalla pequeña pero absorbente para que se secara la cara. Él gruñó e ignoró su ofrecimiento, así que Hinata se inclinó hacia él y lo limpió con delicadeza antes de darle un vaso de agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

Luego se lo quedó mirando. A pesar del desastre que había sido su familia y de su miedo al matrimonio, a veces se preguntaba cómo sería tener un bebé, un niño o una niña que se parecieran a ella y a su marido. Mirando a Sasuke, que seguía fatal, se imaginó lo que supondría ser madre y cuidar de un niño enfermo. La vulnerabilidad de Sasuke le llegaba al alma. Sólo la había presenciado una vez anteriormente, no hacía tanto, en su despacho, cuando había llorado por la muerte de Biwako.

«Biwako se alegraría de saber que estoy cuidando de su hijo.»

—¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo un minuto? —preguntó, apartándole el cabello de la frente.

Él volvió a gruñir, sin abrir los ojos, y Hinata lo interpretó como un sí.

Pero le costó separarse de él. Mientras Sasuke gemía, ella siguió acariciándole el pelo y hablándole como si fuera un bebé.

—Está bien, Sasuke. Todo está bien. Siempre he querido cuidar de ti, preocuparme por ti, aunque tú nunca te preocupes por mí.

Cuando se convenció de que podía dejarlo solo unos minutos, fue a su dormitorio y rebuscó en sus cajones en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerse. Resistiéndose al impulso de registrar el cajón de la ropa interior en busca de un trofeo que llevarse a casa —o que vender en eBay—, se apoderó de los primeros calzoncillos tipo bóxer que encontró. Eran negros y estaban decorados con el escudo del Magdalen College. Le pareció que eran demasiado pequeños para el trasero bien formado de Sasuke.

«Hasta su ropa interior es pretenciosa», pensó, buscando una camiseta.

En el cuarto de baño de invitados se quitó la ropa sucia, se metió en la ducha para lavarse el pelo de vómito y se puso su ropa.

Luego trató de limpiar un poco el desastre del jersey de cachemira. Lo lavó lo mejor que pudo en el lavabo. Después lo dejó en la encimera de mármol para que se secara. Sasuke ya decidiría más tarde si quería llevarlo a la tintorería (o quemarlo). Hinata cogió el resto de su ropa, la metió en la lavadora y volvió al cuarto de baño del dormitorio.

Sasuke estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las rodillas dobladas ante el pecho y la cara escondida en las manos. Seguía gimiendo.

Hinata limpió el váter rápidamente y se arrodilló a su lado. No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo vestido con la ropa sucia de vómito, pero tampoco tenía ganas de desnudarlo. Probablemente él la acusaría de acoso sexual o algo parecido. Y no le apetecía enfrentarse a un profesor Uchiha ebrio y furioso. O a un profesor Uchiha sobrio y furioso. Como un dragón, podía revolverse y atacar si creía que alguien le estaba tirando de la cola.

—Sasuke, te has manchado de vómito, ¿me entiendes? ¿Quieres quedarte así o...? —Dejó la frase sin acabar.

Él negó con la cabeza y trató de quitarse la corbata. Por supuesto, con los ojos cerrados no tuvo mucho éxito. Hinata le aflojó el nudo con delicadeza y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. La lavó con agua y la dejó en el mármol. También iba a tener que llevarla a la tintorería.

Mientras ella estaba de espaldas, él trató de desabrocharse la camisa, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto, por lo que empezó a blasfemar y a tirar de la tela, casi arrancando los botones.

Hinata suspiró.

—Déjame a mí.

Volvió a arrodillarse a su lado, le apartó las manos y le desabrochó los botones con facilidad.

Sasuke sacó los brazos de las mangas y luego se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Desorientado como estaba, fue incapaz de acabar de hacerlo y permaneció allí, con la camiseta enrollada alrededor de la cabeza, como un turbante.

La imagen era divertida y Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Deseó tener el móvil a mano para sacarle una foto. Le habría encantado usarla como fondo de pantalla. O como avatar, si alguna vez necesitaba uno. Liberándolo de la camiseta con delicadeza, se sentó sobre los talones y ahogó una exclamación.

El pecho desnudo de Sasuke era impresionante. Todo su torso era un estudio de perfección. Tenía los brazos grandes y musculados. Los hombros anchos y unos pectorales bien tonificados. Cuando iba vestido, parecía mucho más esbelto, pero no había nada esbelto en el hombre que tenía delante. Absolutamente nada.

Tenía también un tatuaje y eso sí que fue toda una sorpresa. Había visto fotos de Asuma y de Sasuke sin camiseta —fotos tomadas durante vacaciones de verano antes de que Hinata se mudara a Selinsgrove— y habría jurado que no tenía ningún tatuaje en esas fotos. Así que era uno reciente, hecho en los últimos seis o siete años.

Se extendía por la parte izquierda de su pecho, le cubría el pezón y parte del esternón. Mostraba un dragón medieval que rodeaba un corazón de grandes dimensiones, desgarrándolo con sus zarpas. El corazón era muy realista, nada estilizado, y las garras del dragón se hundían en él con tanta saña que lo hacían sangrar abundantemente.

Hinata se quedó mirando embobada la perturbadora imagen. El animal era verde y negro, con una cola con púas, grandes alas abiertas y escupía fuego por la boca. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las letras negras escritas sobre el corazón: SU. ¿Un acrónimo? ¿O sería SU, un nombre propio?

Hinata no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser SU o de qué podía ser SU. Nunca había oído ese nombre en casa de los Sarutobi. Por otra parte, no le parecía nada propio de Sasuke hacerse un tatuaje. El que ella había conocido y el que estaba empezando a conocer esos días nunca se haría uno, y menos uno tan grande e inquietante.

«¿Lleva un tatuaje como ése debajo de la ropa pero se pone pajarita? ¿Con un jersey?»

Hinata se preguntó qué otras sorpresas acechaban en la superficie de su piel y, sin querer, sus ojos se desplazaron más abajo. Incluso estando sentado, tenía los abdominales bien marcados, igual que una uve que nacía de sus caderas y se perdía bajo los pantalones de lana.

«Joder. El Profesor debe de entrenar. Mucho. He cambiado de idea. Quiero una foto de sus abdominales como fondo de pantalla.»

Ruborizándose, apartó la vista. No estaba bien que lo mirase de esa manera. No le gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo con ella, especialmente si no se encontraba bien. Sintiéndose culpable, recogió la ropa sucia y la toalla que había usado para limpiar la alfombra persa del dormitorio y lo llevó todo al lavadero. Lo metió en la lavadora, junto con la ropa de ella, llenó la cubeta del detergente y la puso en marcha. Al pasar por la cocina, cogió una jarra de agua filtrada y un vaso.

En su ausencia, Sasuke había conseguido arrastrarse hasta la impresionante cama cubierta con una colcha de seda, que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Hinata lo encontró sentado en el borde de la misma, descalzo y vestido sólo con unos bóxers negros, con el pelo muy alborotado.

«¡Madre de Dios!»

Aunque probablemente no había nada más excitante en el universo que la visión de Sasuke semidesnudo sentado en la cama, Hinata apartó la vista y dejó el agua en la mesita de noche. Quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero pensó que tal vez debería darle un momento de respiro. Así que se apartó y miró a su alrededor. Y lo que vio la dejó asombrada. La afición de Sasuke por las fotografías en blanco y negro se hacía patente también allí. En tres de las cuatro paredes había un par de fotos. Eran muy grandes, enmarcadas en impresionantes marcos negros. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era el contenido.

Eran fotos eróticas, fotografías de desnudos, básicamente femeninos, aunque en algunas de ellas aparecían un hombre y una mujer juntos. Los rostros y los genitales no se veían en ninguna, o bien estaban difuminados o en sombras. Eran fotografías elegantes, hechas con muy buen gusto y estéticamente bonitas. A Hinata no le parecieron obscenas, pero eran muy sensuales, mucho más sofisticadas que las fotografías pornográficas y también mucho más excitantes.

Una de ellas mostraba a una pareja de perfil. Estaban cara a cara, sentados en una especie de banco. Tenían los torsos pegados y él tenía las manos enredadas en la melena rubia y larga de ella. Hinata se ruborizó mientras se preguntaba si la foto habría sido tomada antes, después o mientras la pareja hacía el amor.

En otra se veía la espalda de una mujer y dos manos masculinas. Una de éstas sujetaba a la mujer por el centro de la espalda. La otra la agarraba por el culo. En la cadera derecha de la mujer se veía un tatuaje, pero eran letras árabes y Hinata no entendió lo que decían.

Las dos fotos más grandes colgaban sobre el cabecero de la cama.

Una de ellas retrataba a una mujer tumbada boca abajo. La forma de un hombre flotaba sobre ella casi como si se tratara de un ángel oscuro. Mientras le apoyaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, le daba un beso en el hombro. Le recordó la escultura de Rodin conocida como El sueño o El beso del ángel y se preguntó si el fotógrafo se habría inspirado en esa obra.

La otra fotografía la dejó sin respiración. Era la más abiertamente erótica y Hinata sintió un gran rechazo por su crudeza y agresividad. Era una visión lateral de una mujer tumbada boca abajo. Sólo se le veía desde el torso hasta la rodilla y sobre ella se cernía parte de una figura masculina. El hombre le agarraba la cadera y la nalga izquierdas con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, mientras presionaba sus propias caderas contra la curva del trasero de la mujer. Él tenía un atractivo glúteo muy definido y dedos largos y elegantes.

Algo en la foto la hizo sentir tan incómoda que tuvo que dejar de mirarla.

¿Por qué querría tener una foto así colgada en su habitación? Hinata negó con la cabeza. Aunque, después de haber visto las fotografías, una cosa le había quedado clara: al profesor Uchiha le gustaban los culos.

A juzgar por la decoración y por las obras de arte que adornaban su habitación, el dormitorio de Sasuke parecía tener una función muy definida: servir como caldero para su lujuria desatada. Él no hacía nada a la ligera, así que ése tenía que ser el efecto que quería conseguir, a pesar de la aparente frialdad tanto del apartamento como de su dueño. Ésta era una sensación glacial que desprendían no sólo las paredes color visón y las fotografías en blanco y negro, sino también la seda azul claro de las cortinas, la colcha y los escasos muebles. Entre tanta sencillez, destacaba la enorme cama y su cabecero ricamente labrado, con columnas a los lados, y el pie de la cama, más bajo pero con una talla igual de intrincada.

«Medieval —pensó ella—. Qué adecuado.»

Pronto, algo aún más sorprendente que las fotografías captó su atención. Al ver lo que ocupaba la cuarta pared, la boca se le abrió sin poder evitarlo.

Al pie de la gran cama medieval de Sasuke, desentonando bastante entre las fotografías eróticas en blanco y negro, vio un cuadro prerrafaelita a todo color. Los vivos y gloriosos tonos pertenecían a una reproducción a gran escala del cuadro de Dante y Beatriz de Henry Holiday, el mismo cuadro que colgaba junto a la cama de ella.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke y luego miró el cuadro de nuevo. Él podía verlo desde la cama. Se lo imaginó quedándose dormido cada noche contemplando el rostro de Beatriz. Era la última imagen que veía cada noche y la primera que vislumbraba por las mañanas. No sabía qué tenía ese cuadro para Sasuke. Él era la razón por la que ella lo había comprado. ¿Sería ella la razón por la que lo había comprado él?

La idea la hizo estremecer. No importaba quién entrara en su dormitorio. No importaba qué chica fuera a calentarle la cama, Beatriz siempre estaba allí, siempre estaba presente. Pero Sasuke no recordaba que ella era Beatriz.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esa idea, se acercó a él y lo convenció de que se tumbara en la cama. Luego lo cubrió con la sábana y el edredón de seda y le remetió los bordes por debajo, a la altura del pecho. A continuación se sentó a su lado. Sasuke la estaba mirando.

—Estaba escuchando música —murmuró, como si hubieran dejado una conversación a medias y la estuviera retomando.

—¿Qué tipo de música? —preguntó Hinata, algo confusa.

—Hurt, de Johnny Cash. Una y otra vez, sin parar.

—¿Por qué escuchas esas cosas?

—Para recordar.

—Oh, Sasuke. ¿Por qué?

Hinata parpadeó para no llorar. Ésa era la única canción de Trent Reznor que podía escuchar sin sentir náuseas, pero siempre la hacía llorar.

Sasuke no respondió.

Hinata se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Sasuke? Cariño, no vuelvas a escuchar ese tipo de música, ¿me lo prometes? Ni «Lacrimosa», ni a los Nine Inch Nails. Sal de la oscuridad. Camina hacia la luz.

—¿Dónde está la luz? —murmuró él.

Ella respiró hondo.

—¿Por qué bebes tanto?

—Para olvidar.

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

De ese modo, Hinata podía contemplarlo y admirarlo. Debió de ser un adolescente muy dulce, con esos grandes ojos negros, unos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados y aquella mata de pelo negro tan sexy. Podría haber sido un chico tímido en vez de un chico triste y agresivo. Podría haber sido noble y bueno.

Si Hinata y él no se hubieran llevado tantos años de diferencia, tal vez la habría besado en el porche de su padre, la habría llevado al baile de promoción y le habría hecho el amor por primera vez sobre una manta bajo las estrellas, en el viejo huerto de manzanos. En un universo perfecto, ella habría podido ser la primera.

Hinata se preguntó cuánto dolor podría soportar una alma humana —la suya en concreto— sin marchitarse por completo y se levantó para marcharse. Una mano cálida salió disparada de debajo de las sábanas y la sujetó con fuerza.

—No me dejes —le suplicó él con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos, entornados, le estaban suplicando que se quedara—. Por favor, Hinata.

Sabía quién era y quería que se quedara. A juzgar por su voz y su mirada, no sólo lo quería, lo necesitaba. No podía negarse.

Hinata le dio la mano y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—No voy a dejarte. Duérmete. Hay luz a tu alrededor. Mucha luz.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios perfectos de Sasuke. Lo oyó suspirar, aliviado. La mano con que la agarraba se relajó. Hinata inspiró hondo, retuvo el aire y, suavemente, le acarició las cejas con un dedo. Al comprobar que él no abría los ojos ni hacía ninguna mueca, se las siguió acariciando; primero una, luego la otra. Su madre se lo había hecho alguna vez, cuando ella no podía dormir de niña. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Había sido antes de que la abandonara para ocuparse de otros asuntos más importantes.

Sasuke seguía sonriendo y eso le dio ánimos para mover la mano hasta su pelo. El tacto de sus mechones alborotados le trajo recuerdos de un día en una granja de la Toscana durante el año que pasó en el extranjero. Un niño italiano la había llevado a ver los campos y Hinata había acariciado las puntas de las espigas con la palma de la mano. El pelo de Sasuke era suave como una pluma, o como las susurrantes espigas italianas.

Le acarició el pelo, como debió de hacerlo Biwako en el pasado. Sasuke permitió que le acariciara también la mejilla, que le trazara la angulosa línea de la barbilla y le rascara suavemente la barba que le empezaba a salir. Le resiguió el leve hoyuelo de la barbilla y volvió a subir la mano para rozarle los pómulos, altos y nobles. Nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de él. Si estuviera despierto, no le permitiría tocarlo de esa manera. Estaba segura de que primero le habría mordido la mano y luego la yugular.

Su pecho perfecto subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Se había dormido.

Se quedó contemplando su cuello, los músculos de los hombros y de la parte superior de los brazos, las clavículas y la parte superior del pecho. Por su pálides, le recordo a una estatua romana tallada en mármol blanco. Hinata se besó dos dedos y los colocó sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

—Ti amo, Dante. Eccomi Beatrice. —Te quiero, Dante. Soy yo, Beatriz.

En ese preciso momento, sonó el teléfono fijo de Sasuke.

Hinata dio un brinco. El teléfono sonaba muy fuerte y Sasuke estaba empezando a moverse. El horrible ruido estaba perturbando su descanso, así que Hinata respondió:

—¿Diga?

—¿Quién demonios es? —quiso saber una voz de mujer, aguda y sorprendida.

—Es la residencia de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quién llama?

—¡Sakura llama! ¡Pasame a Sasuke!

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró y luego se saltó un latido antes de desbocarse. Levantándose, se llevó el terminal inalámbrico hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

—Ahora mismo no puede ponerse. ¿Es alguna emergencia?

—¿Qué quiere decir que no puede? Dígale que soy Sakura y que quiero hablar con él.

—Bueno, es que está indispuesto.

—¿Indispuesto? Escucha bien, puta, dale la vuelta y ponle el teléfono en la mano. Llamo desde...

—Ahora no puede hablar. Haga el favor de llamar mañana. —Hinata apretó el botón y cortó la comunicación, interrumpiendo el torrente de furiosas palabras de la mujer y sintiéndose profundamente asqueada.

«Es demasiado exigente para ser un rollo ocasional. Debe de ser su amante oficial. Se habrá puesto furiosa al oírme contestar. Tal vez se enfade tanto que rompa con él.»

Hinata hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué tenía siempre tan mala suerte? Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la puso a secar. Luego regresó al dormitorio y dejó el teléfono en su sitio. No se iría a casa porque le había prometido a Sasuke que no lo dejaría solo, pero dormiría en la habitación de invitados.

De repente, él abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

—Beatriz —susurró, alargando la mano hacia ella.

Hinata empezó a temblar convulsivamente.

—Beatriz —susurró él de nuevo, sin rastro de duda en sus ojos negros.

—¿Sasuke? —sollozó ella.

 _Continuara…_


	12. Chapter 12

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Sasuke cerró los ojos, pero sólo un instante. Una sonrisa, dulce y lenta, apareció en su rostro. Su mirada se volvió suave y muy cálida.

—Me has encontrado.

Hinata se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no echarse a llorar al oír su voz. Era la voz que recordaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando volver a oírla. Llevaba muchos años esperando que él regresara a su vida.

—Beatriz. —Agarrándola de la muñeca, tiró de ella. Se apartó un poco en la cama para hacerle sitio, rodeándola con los brazos mientras Hinata apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho—. Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Nunca —contestó, sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo—. He pensado en ti cada día.

—No llores. Me has encontrado.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza. Su respiración empezaba a regulársele otra vez. Hinata trató de quedarse quieta para no molestarlo con sus sollozos, pero el dolor y el alivio mezclados eran tan fuertes que no pudo evitar que la cama temblara un poco. Las lágrimas formaron dos riachuelos que descendían por sus mejillas y se unían sobre el pecho y tatuado de él.

Su Sasuke la había recordado. Su Sasuke había regresado.

—Beatriz. —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y susurró en su pelo, todavía húmedo de la ducha—. No llores.

Y con los ojos cerrados, la besó en la frente, una, dos, tres veces.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —murmuró Hinata, con los labios pegados a su tatuaje.

—Me has encontrado —musitó Sasuke—. Debí haberte esperado. Te quiero.

Ella se echó a llorar con desesperación, abrazándose a él como si se estuviera ahogando y fuera su tabla de salvación. Le besó el pecho con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el abdomen. Como respuesta, los dedos de Sasuke le acariciaron la piel erizada de los brazos antes de deslizarse bajo la camiseta. Tras recorrerle la espalda con delicadeza, se acomodaron en la parte baja de su espalda, donde permanecieron quietos cuando él regresó al país los sueños con un suspiro.

—Te quiero, Sasuke. Te quiero tanto que me duele —dijo Hinata, apoyándole la mano sobre el corazón.

Y luego le susurró las palabras de Dante, algo cambiadas:

 _El amor se adueñó de mí durante tanto tiempo_

 _que su señorío acabó por resultarme familiar._

 _Y aunque al principio me irritaba, aprendí a apreciarlo._

 _Lo guardo en mi corazón, que es donde mejor se guardan los secretos._

 _Y así, cuando me destroza la vida como nadie sabe hacerlo._

 _Y parece que no me quedan fuerzas para nada más._

 _Mi yo más profundo se siente libre de angustia,_

 _liberado de todo mal._

 _Porque el amor hace brotar de mí tanto poder_

 _que mis suspiros más que hablar, gritan._

 _Lastimeramente suplican_

 _que mi Sasuke me salude._

 _Cada vez que me abraza, todo es más dulce_

 _de lo que las palabras pueden expresar._

Cuando se le secaron las lágrimas, Hinata le dio varios besos inseguros en los labios y cayó en un sopor profundo y sin sueños entre los brazos de su amado.

Cuando se despertó, eran ya las siete de la mañana. Sasuke seguía profundamente dormido. De hecho, estaba roncando. Aparentemente, ninguno de los dos se había movido en toda la noche. Hinata nunca había dormido tan bien como esa noche. Bueno, sí, una vez.

No quería moverse. No quería separarse de él ni un centímetro. Quería permanecer en sus brazos para siempre y fingir que nunca se habían separado.

«Me reconoce. Me ama. Por fin.»

Nunca se había sentido amada antes. No realmente. Él se lo había susurrado anteriormente y su madre se lo había dicho a gritos, pero sólo cuando estaba borracha, por lo que sus palabras no habían calado en la conciencia de Hinata. Ni en su corazón. No se lo había creído, porque eran palabras huecas, no respaldadas por sus actos. Pero le creía a Sasuke.

Y así, esa mañana, por primera vez, Hinata se sintió amada. Sonrió con tantas ganas que pensó que se le iba a romper la cara. Acercó los labios al cuello de Sasuke y le acarició con ellos la piel cubierta por la incipiente barba. Él gimió débilmente y la abrazó con más fuerza, pero su respiración honda y regular le indicó que seguía profundamente dormido.

Hinata tenía la suficiente experiencia con alcohólicos como para saber que estaría resacoso y probablemente de mal humor cuando se despertara, así que no tenía demasiada prisa por que lo hiciera. Había sido una suerte que la noche anterior se hubiera comportado como un borracho seductor e inofensivo. Ese tipo de borracheras ella sabía cómo manejarlas. Era el otro tipo el que le daba miedo.

Pasó casi una hora empapándose de su calor y su olor corporal, disfrutando de su cercanía, acariciándole delicadamente el torso. Aparte de la noche que había compartido con él en el bosque, esos momentos estaban siendo los más felices de su vida. Pero al final tendría que marcharse.

Sigilosamente, salió de debajo de su brazo y fue de puntillas hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta. Vio una botella de colonia Aramis en el tocador y la abrió para olerla. No era el aroma que recordaba del huerto. Su olor en aquella época había sido más natural, más... salvaje.

«Éste es el aroma del nuevo Sasuke. Es como él... imponente. Y ahora es mío.»

Hinata se cepilló los dientes, se recogió el pelo, lacio y alborotado en un nudo y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una goma elástica o de un lápiz para sujetárselo. Resuelto el tema del pelo, fue a sacar la ropa de la lavadora y la metió en la secadora. No podía volver a casa hasta que estuviera seca, pero no tenía intenciones de marcharse ahora que él la había recordado.

«¿Y qué pasa con Sakura? ¿Y con SU?». Hinata apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Eran irrelevantes. Sasuke la amaba. Por supuesto, dejaría a Sakura.

«Pero ¿cómo vamos a resolver el problema de que sea mi profesor? ¿Y si es alcohólico?»

Años atrás, se había jurado que no tendría nunca una relación con un alcohólico. Pero en vez de plantearse esa posibilidad de manera directa y honesta, desechó todas las sospechas y dudas a un rincón de su mente. Quería creer que su amor sería capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos.

«Que a matrimonio de alma y alma verdadera no haya impedimentos», recitó Hinata mentalmente, citando a Shakespeare, como un talismán contra sus miedos. Creía que los vicios de Sasuke nacían de la soledad y la desesperación. Y que, ahora que se habían reencontrado, su amor bastaría para rescatarlos a ambos de la oscuridad. Juntos serían mucho más fuertes y mucho más cuerdos que por separado.

Mientras pensaba todas estas cosas, iba abriendo los armarios de la cocina, que estaba muy bien equipada. No sabía si él querría desayunar. Hana, su madre, nunca quería hacerlo después de una borrachera. Prefería tomar, por ejemplo, un Brisa Marina, el cóctel a base de vodka, zumo de uva y de arándanos que —por desgracia— Hinata había aprendido a preparar con aplomo a los ocho años. Sin embargo, tras comerse un desayuno de huevos revueltos, beicon y café, preparó lo mismo para Sasuke.

No sabiendo si él sería de los que se curaban las resacas bebiendo, le preparó un cóctel Walters por si acaso. Encontró la receta en su guía de cócteles y eligió el whisky que le pareció menos caro para mezclarlo con el zumo de frutas.

Cuando acabó, se sentía exultante ante esa inesperada oportunidad de malcriar a Sasuke. Por eso se tomó muchas molestias en prepararle la bandeja del desayuno. Incluso cortó unos tallos de perejil como decoración y los colocó junto a los gajos de naranja que había dispuesto en forma de abanico junto al beicon. Hasta se molestó en envolverle los cubiertos con una servilleta de hilo, que dobló sin demasiado éxito en forma de bolsillo. Deseó ser capaz de doblarla formando algo más impresionante, como un abanico o un pavo real, y decidió investigar el tema la próxima vez que se conectara a Internet. Seguro que Martha Stewart lo sabría. Martha Stewart lo sabía todo.

Armándose de valor, Hinata entró en el despacho y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo en su escritorio para escribirle una nota:

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _Había perdido la fe_

 _hasta que anoche me miraste a los ojos y finalmente me viste._

 _Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra. Ahora aparece tu bendición._

 _Tu Beatriz_

Apoyó la nota en la copa que había usado para servir el zumo de naranja. No quería despertarlo todavía, así que metió la bandeja entera, con el cóctel y todo, en el gran frigorífico, que estaba casi vacío. Luego se apoyó en la puerta de la nevera y suspiró.

Toc, toc, toc.

Su rutina de diosa doméstica se vio interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

«Mierda. No me digas que ha venido. No puede ser.»

Al principio no supo qué hacer. ¿Sería preferible esperar a que Sakura abriera con su propia llave? ¿Y si volvía a la cama y se escondía entre los brazos de Sasuke? Tras un par de minutos, su curiosidad pudo más y se dirigió de puntillas a la puerta.

«Oh, dioses de las estudiantes de tesis que acaban de reunirse con su alma gemela tras seis años de separación, no permitiria que la —futura— ex amante de mi amor lo fastidie todo. Por favor.»

Hinata respiró hondo y miró por la mirilla. El rellano estaba desierto. Con el rabillo del ojo vio algo en el suelo. Abrió la puerta con precaución y sacó la mano, respirando aliviada al encontrar un ejemplar de The Globe and Mail.

Con una sonrisa de alivio porque su reunión con Sasuke no había terminado arruinada por una ex amante, recogió el periódico y cerró la puerta. Sin dejar de sonreír, se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y se acomodó en la butaca de terciopelo rojo de enfrente de la chimenea, con los pies apoyados en la otomana tapizada a juego y suspiró satisfecha.

Si dos semanas atrás, cuando estuvo allí de visita con Tenten, le hubieran preguntado si creía que estaría en esa casa un domingo por la mañana, habría dicho que no. No lo habría creído posible, ni siquiera con la santa intercesión de Biwako desde el cielo. Pero ahora que estaba allí se sentía muy feliz.

Se dispuso a disfrutar de una mañana de domingo a base de zumo de naranja y periódico matutino. Una mañana así se merecía un poco de música. Mientras escuchaba musica en su iPod, hojeó la sección de arte del periódico y vio que pronto se inauguraría una exposición sobre arte florentino en el Royal Ontario Museum. Era un préstamo de la galería de los Uffizi. Tal vez a Sasuke no le importaría acompañarla. Podrían tener una cita.

Sí, no habían ido juntos a su baile de promoción, ni a ninguna de las fiestas en la Universidad de Saint Joseph, pero Hinata estaba segura de que iban a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y que ahora sería mucho mejor. Contenta, se puso en pie de un salto cantando en voz alta, demasiado alta, mientras bailaba con el zumo de naranja en la mano, vestida con unos pretenciosos calzoncillos, totalmente ajena al hombre semidesnudo que se dirigía hacia ella.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!

—¡Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggg!

Hinata dio un brinco sobresaltada al oír la voz de enfado a su espalda. Arrancándose los auriculares de las orejas, se volvió y, lo que vio, la dejó destrozada.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta! —Los ojos de Sasuke parecían dos balsas de agua oscura—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo vestida con mi ropa interior dando brincos en mi salón?

 _Crack._

¿Había sido el sonido del corazón de Hinata rompiéndose en dos? ¿O el del último clavo hundiéndose en el ataúd de su difunto amor, que descansaba eternamente, aunque no en paz? Tal vez fuera por su tono de voz, furioso y autoritario, o porque con una sola pregunta le había dejado claro que ya no la veía como a Beatriz y que todas sus esperanzas y sueños acababan de morir nada más nacer. Fuera por lo que fuese, el iPod y el zumo de naranja se le resbalaron de entre los dedos. El vaso se rompió y el iPod se deslizó al charco de líquido dorado, a sus pies.

Se quedó mirando el estropicio durante unos segundos, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era incapaz de comprender que el vidrio pudiera romperse y causar un desastre en forma de estrella líquida. Finalmente, se dejó caer de rodillas para recoger el cristal, mientras en su cabeza se repetían dos preguntas: «¿Por qué está tan enfadado? ¿Por qué no me reconoce?»

Un Sasuke alto y descamisado la miró desde arriba. Llevaba sólo los bóxers, lo que le daba una apariencia un poco sexy y un poco ridícula. Tenía los puños tan apretados que se le marcaban los tendones de los brazos.

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche, Sasuke?

—No, gracias a Dios, no lo recuerdo. ¡Y levántate! Pasas más tiempo de rodillas que cualquier puta —exclamó, con los dientes apretados.

Hinata alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Al mirarlo a los ojos, comprobó que no recordaba nada en absoluto y que estaba cada vez más furioso. Más le habría valido a Sasuke atravesarle el corazón con una espada, pues se lo había destrozado con sus palabras y ya le había empezado a sangrar.

«Como en el tatuaje. Él es el dragón. Yo soy el corazón que sangra.»

Pero en ese instante tuvo lugar un hecho remarcable. Después de seis años, algo —¡por fin!— se rompió en el interior de Hinata.

—Voy a tener que fiarme de tu palabra por lo que se refiere al comportamiento de las putas, Uchiha —replicó, con algo muy parecido a un gruñido—. Al parecer, experiencia no te falta.

El desgarro de su corazón seguía expandiéndose dolorosamente. No del todo satisfecha con ese comentario, se olvidó de los cristales y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡No te atrevas a volver a hablarme en ese tono, borracho asqueroso! ¿Quién demonios crees que eres? Después de todo lo que hice por ti anoche. Debería haber dejado que Gollum te atrapara. ¡Tendría que haber dejado que te la tiraras delante de todo el mundo en Lobby!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Hinata se acercó a él con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas y los labios temblorosos. Se estremecía de rabia mientras la adrenalina le fluía por las venas. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, de borrarle a bofetadas aquella expresión de la cara. Quería arrancarle el pelo a puñados y dejarlo calvo. Para siempre.

Sasuke aspiró su aroma, erótico e incitante, y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Pero hacer eso ante una mujer tan enfadada como la señorita Hyuga fue un error.

Alzó la cabeza, orgullosa, y salió a grandes zancadas del salón, murmurando variados y exóticos insultos, tanto en inglés como en italiano. Y, cuando se le acabaron, pasó al alemán, señal inequívoca de que estaba realmente furiosa.

—Hau ab! Verpiss dich! —exclamó

Sasuke se frotó los ojos lentamente. A pesar de tener una de las peores resacas de su vida, estaba empezando a disfrutar del espectáculo de ella vestida con su ropa interior, apasionada y furiosa, gritándole en múltiples idiomas. Era el segundo espectáculo más erótico que había visto nunca. Totalmente fuera de lugar.

—¿Dónde aprendiste palabrotas en alemán? —le preguntó, siguiendo la retahíla de insultos auf Deutsch hasta el lavadero, donde la encontró sacando su ropa de la secadora.

—¡Que te jodan, Sasuke!

El aludido se había distraído momentáneamente con la visión del sujetador de encaje negro que colgaba provocativamente de su mano. Al mirarlo con más atención, se dio cuenta de que la talla y la copa que le habían venido a la cabeza durante la cena en el Harbour Sixty eran acertadas y se felicitó a sí mismo en silencio.

Se obligó a apartar la vista de la prenda y levantarla hasta los ojos de Hinata, en los que vio chispas color perl, como si fueran una copa de helado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Me estoy largando de aquí antes de que agarre una de tus estúpidas pajaritas y te estrangule con ella.

Sasuke frunció el cejo. Siempre había pensado que sus pajaritas eran muy elegantes.

—¿Quién es Gollum?

—La jodida Karin Uzumaki.

Él alzó mucho las cejas. «¿Karin? Supongo que se parece a Gollum. Si entornas los ojos...»

—Deja en paz a Karin. Me importa una mierda. ¿Anoche tú y yo nos acostamos? —preguntó muy serio, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡En tus sueños, Sasuke!

—Eso no es una negativa, señorita Hyua. —Le sujetó el brazo para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo—. Yo no lo niego. ¿Niegas tú haberte acostado conmigo en tus sueños? —¡Quítame las manos de encima, arrogante hijo de puta! —Hinata se soltó con tanto ímpetu que casi se cayó de espaldas—. Por supuesto, tendrías que estar borracho para querer follar conmigo.

Sasuke se ruborizó.

—Cálmate. ¿Quién ha hablado de follar?

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y de qué estamos hablando? Soy una puta que se pone de rodillas cada cinco segundos. Pasará lo que pasase, no importa que no lo recuerdes. Seguro que no fue nada memorable.

Él le sujetó la barbilla con fuerza y le levantó la cara hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Te he dicho que te calmes. — La estaba advirtiendo con la mirada—. No eres ninguna puta. No vuelvas a referirte a ti en esos términos.

Su tono, gélido, se deslizó por la espalda de Hinata como un cubito de hielo.

Luego, le soltó la barbilla y dio un paso atrás. Tenía la mirada ardiente y la respiración alterada. Cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar hondo, muy despacio. Incluso en su actual estado de nebulosa mental, Sasuke sabía que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos. Tenía que calmarse y después tenía que calmarla a ella, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Los ojos de Hinata no escondían nada. En ellos podía leerse que estaba furiosa y herida como un animal acorralado. Además de asustada y triste. Era como un gatito irritado y dolido que había sacado las garras y estaba a punto de llorar. Y todo era obra suya. Había sido él quien le había hecho aquello al ángel de ojos perla al compararla con una puta y al olvidarse de lo que había pasado entre los dos la noche anterior.

«Debes de haberla seducido. Si no, no se estaría comportando así. Uchiha, eres un imbécil de primera. Y ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu carrera.»

Mientras él pensaba, lentamente y con esfuerzo, Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad. Con un último insulto, recogió sus cosas y se encerró en la habitación de invitados.

Tras quitarse los calzoncillos, los dejó en el suelo de una patada. Se puso los calcetines y los vaqueros, aún un poco húmedos, y se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el sujetador en el lavadero, pero decidió irse sin él. «Puede añadirlo a su colección. Cabronazo.» Optó por no cambiarse de camiseta. La de Sasuke era más discreta que la suya para ir sin sujetador. Y si él se la reclamaba, le arrancaría los ojos.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero no oyó nada. Mientras esperaba para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, reflexionó sobre lo sucedido. Había perdido los nervios y se había comportado como una boba. Sabía cómo era él en ocasiones. Había visto la mesa destrozada y la sangre en la alfombra de Biwako. Aunque estaba convencida de que su Sasuke nunca le levantaría la mano, no sabía de qué era capaz el profesor Uchiha cuando perdía el control.

Pero es que la había hecho enfadar mucho. Y ella nunca antes había podido expresar la rabia que había ido acumulando durante esos años. Cuando había encontrado una salida, había querido sacarla toda a gritos. Y, además, tenía que defenderse. Tenía que librarse de su dependencia de Sasuke de una vez por todas. Se había pasado media vida suspirando por una persona que no era real, sólo una consecuencia temporal del alcohol. Debía poner fin a esa relación insana.

«Le has gritado y le has insultado. Sal de aquí antes de que reaccione y se ponga violento.»

Mientras Hinata se vestía, Sasuke había ido tambaleándose hasta la cocina. Necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a librarse de las telarañas causadas por el alcohol que le nublaban la mente. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y quedó inundado por su luz fluorescente.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta llegar a una gran bandeja blanca. Una bandeja blanca muy bonita y bien presentada. Muy femenina. Una bandeja con comida, zumo de naranja y lo que parecía un cóctel.

¿Qué era aquello?

«Pero ¡si hasta la ha decorado, por el amor de Dios!»

Se quedó mirando la bandeja sin dar crédito a lo que veía. La señorita Hyuga era una persona amable en general, pero ¿por qué iba a prepararle una bandeja de desayuno si no se hubiera acostado con ella? Aquel presente, en todo su adornado esplendor, era una prueba evidente de su seducción y, por esa misma razón, provocaba en él un gran rechazo.

A pesar de todo, se sintió muy agradecido de que le hubiera preparado un cóctel y se lo bebió de un trago. Era justo el antídoto que el martilleo de su cabeza necesitaba. Momentos más tarde, se empezó a encontrar mejor.

Sus ojos se movieron lentamente sobre el contenido de la bandeja hasta detenerse en la nota apoyada en el zumo de naranja. La leyó lentamente, sin comprender por qué Hinata habría elegido esa manera de comunicarse con él, hasta que llegó a las frases finales:

 _Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra. Ahora aparece tu bendición._

 _Tu Beatriz_

Tiró la nota, enfadado. Aunque no confirmaba que se hubieran acostado, sí demostraba que ella estaba enamorada de él. No le extrañaba que hubiera sido tan fácil hacerle perder la virginidad. Las estudiantes solían encandilarse con las figuras de autoridad y entablar relaciones inadecuadas con ellas. En el caso de Hinata era obvio. Veía su relación a través de la lente de los personajes de su investigación. Se imaginaba que ella era Beatriz y que él era Dante. Una relación prohibida. Pero una tentación en la que él mismo había caído en un momento de egoísmo y de estupor alcohólico. Perdió el apetito bruscamente.

«¿Qué dirá Tenten cuando se entere?»

Maldiciendo su falta de autocontrol, pasó sin detenerse ante la habitación de invitados de camino a su dormitorio. Le vinieron a la mente fugaces recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se acordó de haber besado a Hinata en el pasillo. Recordó el suave tacto de su piel bajo sus manos y que la había deseado intensamente, anhelando la dulzura de sus labios, su cálido aliento; recordó cómo temblaba bajo sus manos... Aunque no se acordaba del acto en sí, ni del placer de acariciar su piel desnuda. Recordaba haberla mirado a la cara mientras estaba tumbada a su lado en la cama y que ella le había apoyado la mano en la cara y le había suplicado que fuera hacia la luz. Tenía el rostro de un ángel. Un hermoso ángel de ojos Perla.

«Ella quería ayudarme y ¿cómo se lo he pagado? Le he robado la virginidad y ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Se merecía algo mejor. Mucho mejor.»

Gruñendo como una alma torturada, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y buscó las gafas por la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio, se detuvo, inexplicablemente atraído por el cuadro que colgaba frente a la cama.

Beatriz.

Se movió hasta quedar casi pegado al precioso rostro de la familiar figura vestida de blanco. Un destello de lo imposible apareció ante sus ojos, pero como una espiral de humo, se desvaneció. Tenía resaca y le costaba un gran esfuerzo pensar.

Hinata abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se asomó al pasillo. No había nadie. Fue a la cocina a calzarse, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al recibidor. Sasuke la estaba esperando allí apoyado en la puerta.

«Scheiße.»

—No puedes irte hasta que me expliques un par de cosas.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Déjame marchar o llamaré a la policía.

—Si llamas a la policía, les diré que has entrado sin mi permiso.

—Si les dices eso, les diré que me has retenido contra mi voluntad y que me has hecho daño. —Otra vez estaba hablando sin pensar lo que decía y eso no era muy inteligente. Además, acababa de amenazarlo con una mentira. Porque todo lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido consentido, aparte de casto y muy dulce. Y ahora Sasuke lo había estropeado todo. Pero no lo sabía.

—Por favor, Hinata. Dime que no... —Sus ojos se cerraron con una mueca de dolor—. Dime que no fui brusco contigo. —La idea de haberle hecho daño casi le provocó náuseas. Llevándose una mano a las gafas, preguntó—: ¿Te hice mucho daño?

Durante un instante, Hinata se planteó la posibilidad de mantenerlo colgando del anzuelo, pero no fue más que un instante. Cerró los ojos y gruñó antes de responder:

—No me hiciste daño. Físicamente no, al menos. Sólo querías que alguien te metiera en la cama y te hiciera compañía. Me rogaste que me quedara, pero como amiga. Fuiste mucho más caballeroso anoche de lo que lo has sido esta mañana. Creo que me gustas más cuando estás borracho.

—No digas eso, Hinata. Y sigo borracho. —Sasuke negó con la cabeza y suspiró—. Al menos, me alegro de no haber sido el primero.

Ella inspiró hondo y una expresión de pesar le cruzó el rostro.

—Pero... tu ropa... —Le miró el pecho y vio que los pezones se le marcaban de un modo muy atractivo debajo de la camiseta. Trató de apartar la vista, pero fracasó.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —preguntó ella, molesta—. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

—Tengo lagunas. Me pasa a veces cuando bebo.

Hinata perdió la paciencia.

—Me vomitaste encima. Por eso me cambié de ropa. Por ninguna otra razón, te lo aseguro.

Sasuke la miró, aliviado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Y siento mucho haberte insultado. No pensaba lo que decía, no pienso eso en absoluto. Me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí, vestida así. He creído que nosotros... —Dejó la frase en el aire, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

—Bobadas.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Si alguien del entorno de la universidad descubre que has pasado la noche aquí, me meteré en un buen lío. Y tú también.

—No se lo diré a nadie, Sasuke. A pesar de lo que piensas de mí, no soy idiota.

Él frunció el cejo.

—Ya sé que no eres idiota. Pero si Naruto o Karin llegaran a enterarse, yo...

—¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¿No quedarte con el culo al aire? Pues no te preocupes, ya me ocupé de cubrírtelo anoche. Alejé a Karin de tu polla antes de que pudieras consumar su relación profesor-alumna. ¡Deberías estar dándome las gracias, no echándome la bronca!

La expresión de Sasuke se ensombreció aún más.

—Gracias, señorita Hyuga. Pero si alguien te ve salir de aquí...

Hinata levantó las manos, frustrada. Era imposible tratar con él esa mañana.

—Si alguien me ve, le diré que estaba de rodillas ante tu vecino para conseguir dinero para comprarme cuscús. No les costará nada creerlo.

Él la sujetó por la barbilla con más fuerza que la última vez.

—Te he dicho que pares. No vuelvas a hablar así.

Ella se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa, pero sólo durante un instante. En seguida se libró de un manotazo.

—No me toques —le dijo entre dientes.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero él puso la mano en el pomo y siguió impidiendole el paso.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Te he dicho que pares!

Levantó la mano para agarrarla, pero ella pensó que iba a golpearla y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Al verlo, a Sasuke se le encogió el estómago.

—Hinata, por favor —le suplicó, susurrando—. No voy a pegarte. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. —Llevándose una mano a la cara, hizo una mueca—. He hecho cosas terribles cuando he perdido el control. Y tengo miedo de haberte tratado mal anoche. Por eso te hablo en este tono. Pero estoy furioso conmigo, no contigo. »Tengo una gran opinión de ti. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla? Eres hermosa, inocente y dulce. No me gusta verte tirada por el suelo como si fueras un animal o una esclava. Deja los jodidos cristales donde están, no me importa. ¿Recuerdas las palabras despectivas que me dijiste sobre ti misma al volver de Lobby? El recuerdo de esas palabras me ha martirizado desde ese día. Ten piedad de mí y deja de denigrarte. No puedo soportarlo.

Carraspeó dos veces antes de continuar:

—No recuerdo lo que pasó con la señorita Uzumaki, pero me disculpo. Fui un idiota y tú me rescataste. Gracias. —Se recolocó las gafas lentamente—. Lo que pasó anoche no puede repetirse. Siento haberte besado. Estoy seguro de que fue una experiencia traumática. Un borracho babeándote por todas partes. Perdóname.

Hinata contuvo el aliento. Para ser una disculpa, sus palabras habían sido muy hirientes. Al parecer, él no recordaba el beso igual que ella. Y eso la disgustó mucho.

—Ah, eso —replicó con fingida indiferencia—. Ya ni me acordaba. No fue nada.

Sasuke alzó las cejas. Por alguna razón, su expresión se ensombreció.

—¿Nada? Claro que fue algo.

Se la quedó mirando, preguntándose si debería hablarle de la nota de la bandeja o no.

—Estás disgustada y yo no estoy despejado del todo. Es mejor dejarlo antes de que digamos algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir —concluyó con repentina frialdad—. Adiós, señorita Hyuga.

Abrió la puerta y le permitió salir.

—Sasuke... —Hinata se volvió hacia él en cuanto estuvo en el rellano.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que decirte una cosa.

—Te escucho.

Sonaba resignado.

—Sakura llamó anoche, mientras estabas... indispuesto. Y yo respondí al teléfono.

Sasuke se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

—Mierda. ¿Qué dijo? —Me llamó puta y me dijo que te diera la vuelta y que te pusiera el teléfono en la oreja. Le contesté que no te encontrabas bien.

—¿Te dijo por qué llamaba?

—No.

—¿Le dijiste quién eras? ¿Le diste tu nombre?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró él.

Ella frunció el cejo. Había esperado que se disculpara en nombre de Sakura, pero no lo hizo. Ni se inmutó al oír que la había insultado.

Al contrario, parecía preocupado por si ella había molestado a Sakura.

«Tiene que ser su amante.»

Hinata le dirigió una mirada glacial y empezó a temblar de rabia.

—Me rogaste que te siguiera. Que te buscara en el Infierno. Y ahí te encontré. Por mí, puedes quedarte eternamente.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y, poniéndose las gafas, la miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—De nada. Se acabó, profesor Uchiha.

Volviéndose, se dirigió al ascensor.

Confuso, Sasuke la vio alejarse. Tras unos momentos, fue tras ella.

—¿Por qué has escrito esa ridícula nota?

Hinata sintió que una daga se le clavaba en el corazón. Enderezó los hombros y trató de que la voz no le temblara demasiado.

—¿Qué nota?

—¡Sabes perfectamente de qué nota hablo! La que has dejado en la nevera.

Ella se encogió de hombros exageradamente. Sasuke la sujetó por el codo y la obligó a volverse hacia él.

—¿Todo esto es un juego para ti?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Suéltame!

Se liberó de su mano y empezó a aporrear el botón de bajar, suplicándole al ascensor que acudiera en su rescate. Se sentía humillada y muy enfadada, además de estúpida y muy pequeña. Tenía que alejarse de él como fuera. Aunque tuviera que bajar andando.

Sasuke se le acercó un poco más.

—¿Por qué has firmado la nota de esa manera? —insistió.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Sasuke oyó acercarse el ascensor y supo que le quedaban escasos segundos para obtener respuestas a sus preguntas. Cerró los ojos y las palabras de Hinata retumbaron en su cabeza. Lo había buscado en el Infierno. Él le había rogado que fuera a buscarlo y el ángel de ojos Perla lo había hecho. No, claro que no. Las alucinaciones no respondían a los ruegos.

«¿Y si Beatriz no hubiera sido una alucinación? ¿Y si...» Sintió un escalofrío. Una vez más, lo imposible flotó ante sus ojos. Si se concentraba, podía verla ante él, pero su rostro era una mancha borrosa.

Un campanilleo avisó de que había llegado el ascensor.

Abrió los ojos.

Hinata entró en el ascensor y se volvió hacia él, negando con la cabeza, exasperada por su confusión y por la intoxicación que aún le nublaba los ojos. Era un momento crucial para ella. Podía confesarle la verdad o podía guardar silencio, manteniendo lo sucedido entre los dos en secreto, como siempre, como cada día de los últimos seis jodidos años.

Cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse, vio que él había vuelto a recordarla.

—¿Beatriz? —susurró.

—Sí —respondió ella, moviéndose para sostenerle la mirada durante más tiempo—. Soy Beatriz. Me diste mi primer beso. Me quedé dormida entre tus brazos en tu precioso huerto. Sasuke trató de impedir que se cerraran las puertas.

—¡Beatriz! ¡Espera!

Pero era demasiado tarde. La puerta se cerró y aunque él aporreó el botón desesperadamente, el ascensor inició su lento pero inexorable descenso.

—Ya no soy Beatriz —dijo Hinata, rompiendo a llorar.

Sasuke apoyó la frente y las manos contra el frío acero del ascensor.

«¿Qué he hecho?»

 _Continuara…_


	13. Chapter 13

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Estaban casi a finales de octubre y el tiempo en Toronto era frío. Hinata no llevaba jersey debajo del abrigo y caminar hasta su casa no fue una experiencia agradable. Mientras lo hacía, se rodeó el pecho con los brazos, secándose las lágrimas de vez en cuando. Eran lágrimas de enfado y resignación.

La gente que se cruzaba con ella le dirigía miradas compasivas. Muchos canadienses eran así. Compasivos pero educadamente distantes. Hinata les agradeció su sentimiento y todavía más que no se detuvieran a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Su historia era demasiado larga y complicada para explicarla en un momento.

Ella nunca se preguntaba por qué le pasaban cosas malas a la gente buena, porque ya sabía la respuesta: a todo el mundo le pasan cosas malas. No consideraba que eso sirviera de excusa para hacerle daño a otro, pero si había una experiencia que todos los seres humanos compartían era la del sufrimiento. Nadie se iba de este mundo sin haber derramado alguna lágrima, sin haber sentido dolor o haberse sumido en un pozo de tristeza. ¿Por qué debería ser distinta su vida? ¿Por qué debería esperar un trato de favor? Hasta la madre Teresa había sufrido, y eso que era una santa.

No se arrepentía de haber cuidado de El Profesor mientras estaba borracho, por mucho que su buena acción hubiera sido recompensada con un castigo en vez de con un premio. Si uno creía que la amabilidad nunca se perdía, tenía que actuar en consecuencia, incluso cuando le echaban su amabilidad en cara.

De lo que se avergonzaba era de haber sido tan idiota, tan estúpida, tan ingenua de creer que él la seguiría recordando después de la borrachera y que las cosas entre ellos volverían a ser como antes (aunque en realidad nunca habían sido de ninguna manera). Sabía que se había dejado llevar por su fantasía y que se había inventado un cuento de hadas sin tener en cuenta el mundo real y al Sasuke real.

«Pero por un instante, fue real. La chispa seguía viva. Cuando me besó y me acarició, la electricidad seguía estando allí. Tiene que haberla sentido él también. Es imposible que haya existido sólo en mi cabeza.»

Hinata se obligó a no seguir por ese camino, recordándose que acababa de empezar una dieta libre de Uchiha.

«Ha llegado el momento de crecer. Se acabaron los cuentos de hadas. En septiembre no te reconoció y ahora tiene a Sakura.»

Al llegar a su agujero de hobbit, se dio una larga ducha y se puso el pijama de franela más viejo y suave que tenía. Era rosa pálido con un estampado de patitos de goma. Tiró la camiseta de Sasuke a la parte de atrás del armario, esperando olvidarse de ella, se hizo un ovillo en la cama, abrazada al conejito de terciopelo, y se durmió, exhausta física y emocionalmente.

Mientras ella dormía, Sasuke estaba luchando contra la resaca y contra el impulso de sumergirse en una botella de whisky escocés y no volver a salir a la superficie.

No la había perseguido. No había bajado a trompicones treinta pisos por la escalera. No había esperado el siguiente ascensor para perseguirla por la calle.

No. Se había tambaleado hasta el salón, donde se había dejado caer en una butaca para revolcarse en las náuseas y el odio hacia sí mismo. Se maldijo por la brusquedad con que la había tratado, no sólo esa mañana, sino desde el primer día del seminario. Una brusquedad mucho más odiosa por el hecho de que ella la había tolerado en silencio, con una paciencia digna de una santa, sabiendo en todo momento quién era y lo que significaba para él.

«¿Cómo puedo haber estado tan ciego?»

Pensó en la primera vez que la vio. Acababa de regresar a Selinsgrove deprimido y desesperado. Pero Dios había intervenido. Como un auténtico deus ex máchina le había enviado un ángel para rescatarlo del infierno. Un ángel delicado, de ojos Perla, vestido con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas, con un rostro hermoso y una alma pura, que lo había consolado en la oscuridad y le había dado esperanza. Un ángel que parecía apreciarlo sinceramente, a pesar de todos sus defectos.

«Ella me salvó.»

Y, por si fuera poco, ese ángel había aparecido una segunda vez, justo el día en que había perdido la otra poderosa fuerza del bien que existía en su vida: Biwako. El ángel se había sentado en su clase, recordándole que existía la verdad, la belleza, la bondad. Y él había respondido hablándole mal y amenazándola con expulsarla del curso. Y esa mañana había vuelto a tratarla con crueldad y la había comparado con una puta.

«El follaángeles soy yo. He jodido al ángel de ojos Perla.» Maldiciendo la ironía de quien lo había bautizado con el nombre de un arcángel, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la nota.

Con el frágil y hermoso mensaje en la mano, vio su propia fealdad. Era una fealdad interna, del alma. La nota de Hinata, del mismo modo que la bandeja del desayuno, contrastaba con el pecado de Sasuke de un modo imposible de ignorar.

Ella no se lo podía haber imaginado en ese momento, pero las palabras que había pronunciado estando con Naruto, una semana atrás, cobraron más sentido que nunca. A veces, cuando la gente no obtenía respuesta a sus gritos, podía oír el eco de su propio odio. A veces, la bondad era suficiente para dejar en evidencia a la maldad.

Dejando caer la nota, Sasuke enterró la cara entre las manos y se echó a llorar.

Cuando Hinata se despertó al fin, eran más de las diez de la noche. Bostezó y se estiró. Tras prepararse un triste tazón de gachas instantáneas y lograr tomarse casi un tercio, escuchó el buzón de voz.

Había apagado el móvil al llegar a casa de Sasuke la noche anterior, porque esperaba una llamada de Naruto y no estaba de humor para hablar con él, ni entonces ni ahora. Sabía que probablemente la animaría a hacerlo, pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar sola para lamerse las heridas, como un cachorro al que le hubieran dado una paliza.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Hinata revisó sus mensajes, buscando primero los más antiguos. Frunció el cejo al darse cuenta de que tenía la memoria llena. Nunca le había pasado antes. Las únicas personas que la llamaban eran su padre, Tenten y Naruto y sus mensajes siempre eran breves.

«Hola, Hinata, soy yo. Es sábado por la noche y la conferencia ha ido muy bien. Te llevo un recuerdo de Princeton. No te preocupes, es pequeño. Supongo que estarás en la biblioteca, trabajando. Llámame luego. [Silencio elocuente.] Te echo de menos.»

Hinata suspiró. Borró el mensaje y pasó al siguiente, que también era de Naruto.

«Hola, Hinata. Vuelvo a ser yo. Es domingo por la mañana. Supongo que no llegaré muy tarde esta noche. ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos? Hay un restaurante de sushi no muy lejos de tu casa. Llámame. Te echo de menos, Conejito.»

Tras borrar el segundo mensaje, Hinata le escribió un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que estaba griposa y que prefería no salir de la cama. Lo avisaría cuando se encontrara mejor y esperaba que llegara a casa sano y salvo. No le dijo que lo echaba de menos.

El siguiente mensaje era de un número local desconocido.

«Hinata... ejem, Hinata. Soy Sasuke. Yo... Por favor, no cuelgues. Sé que soy la última persona con la que quieres hablar ahora mismo, pero llamo para arrastrarme. De hecho, estoy delante de tu edificio, bajo la lluvia. Estaba preocupado por ti y quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien a casa.»

Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo. Volvería a esta mañana y te diría que nunca había visto nada tan bonito como tú, feliz, bailando en mi salón. Te diría que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque me rescataste y te quedaste a mi lado toda la noche. Que soy un idiota que lo jode todo y que no me merezco tu amabilidad. En absoluto. Sé que te he hecho daño, Hinata, y lo siento. [Respiración profunda.] No debí dejarte marchar esta mañana. No de esa manera. Tenía que haber salido corriendo detrás de ti y haberte suplicado que te quedaras. La he cagado, Hinata. La he cagado bien.

»Debería haberme humillado. Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer ahora. Por favor, sal a la calle para que pueda disculparme. Mejor no. No salgas. Pillarás una pulmonía. Sólo ven hasta la puerta y escúchame a través del cristal. Estaré aquí, esperándote. Te dejo mi número de móvil...»

Hinata frunció el cejo y borró el mensaje sin molestarse en anotar su número. Sin cambiarse de ropa, vestida con el pijama de patitos de goma, salió del apartamento y se acercó a la puerta de la calle. No tenía ninguna intención de escuchar las excusas de Sasuke. Sólo quería comprobar si seguía allí, bajo la lluvia y el frío.

Apoyó la nariz contra el vidrio, empañándolo, y trató de ver en la oscuridad. Ya no llovía y no había ningún profesor a la vista. Se preguntó cuánto rato habría esperado. Se preguntó si habría ido hasta allí sin paraguas. Enderezando la espalda, se dijo que no le importaba.

«Que pille una pulmonía. Se lo tiene merecido.»

Al volverse, se dio cuenta de que había un ramo de jacintos apoyado en uno de los pilares del porche de la entrada. Tenía un gran lazo rosa y lo que parecía una tarjeta Hallmark en el centro. En el sobre le pareció que ponía «Hinata».

«¿En serio, profesor Uchiha? No sabía que hubiera tarjetas Hallmark para estas ocasiones. ¿Qué pone? "¿Para la estudiante de tesis que eché de casa a gritos después de decirle que quería acariciarla como a un gatito y de vomitarle encima?"»

Hinata regresó al apartamento, negando con la cabeza y murmurando entre dientes.

Acomodándose en la cama con el portátil, buscó en Internet el significado de los jacintos lila, por si Sasuke —o su florista— trataba de enviarle un mensaje subliminal. En una página web sobre horticultura, encontró lo siguiente: «Los jacintos lila simbolizan el dolor, el arrepentimiento, una disculpa».

«Ya, bueno, si no te hubieras comportado como un idiota conmigo, ahora no tendrías que comprar jacintos para suplicar que te perdonara. tonto.» Sacudiendo la cabeza, furiosa, dejó el ordenador a un lado y escuchó el último mensaje. Era también de Sasuke y lo había dejado hacía poco rato.

«Hinata, quería decirte esto en persona, pero no puedo esperar más. No puedo esperar más.»

Esta mañana no quería llamarte puta. Te lo juro. Ha sido una comparación horrible y nunca debí decirlo, pero no quería llamarte puta. Me molesta mucho verte de rodillas. No te imaginas cuánto. Deberías ser adorada, venerada, tratada con dignidad. Nunca deberías estar de rodillas, Hinata, ante nadie. Lo que pienses de mí no importa, pero nunca te olvides de eso. Es la verdad.»

Debería haberme disculpado por lo que te dijo Sakura. Acabo de dejarle las cosas claras y me ha pedido que me disculpe de su parte. Ella y yo tenemos una... ejem... [tos] es complicado. No creo que te cueste imaginarte por qué llegó a la conclusión a la que llegó. Todo tiene que ver con mi historial y nada con el tuyo. Siento que te faltara al respeto. No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo.»

Gracias por prepararme el desayuno esta mañana. [Pausa muy larga.] Ver la bandeja me ha afectado mucho. No puedo expresarlo con palabras. Hinata, nadie había hecho algo así para mí antes. Nadie. Ni Biwako, ni un amigo, ni una amante, nadie... Has sido buena, amable y generosa conmigo y yo... he sido egoísta y cruel. [Se aclara la garganta.]»

Por favor, Hinata. [La voz se le vuelve ronca.] Tenemos que hablar de la nota. La tengo en la mano y no voy a soltarla. Hay cosas importantes que he de contarte. Son cosas graves, de las que no quiero hablar por teléfono. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Es culpa mía y me gustaría mucho arreglarlo. Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo y lo haré. Llámame.»

Una vez más, Hinata borró el mensaje y una vez más no guardó su número de móvil. Apagó el teléfono y lo dejó junto al portátil en la mesita plegable. Luego volvió a la cama y trató de quitarse la voz triste y torturada de Sasuke de la cabeza.

No salió del apartamento ni al día siguiente ni al otro. Pasó todo el tiempo vestida con distintos pijamas de franela, tratando de distraerse con música a todo volumen o leyendo novelas de Alexander McCall Smith. Las historias de Edimburgo eran sus favoritas. Eran alegres, tenían un poco de misterio y eran inteligentes. Le gustaba su estilo. Le parecía reconfortante. Leer sus novelas solía despertarle el apetito por todo lo escocés, desde las gachas a las galletas Walker de mantequilla o el queso cheddar de la isla de Mull, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Aunque acababa de vivir una experiencia muy traumática junto a Sasuke, especialmente dolorosa después de haber pasado la noche entre sus brazos, estaba decidida a no permitir que él la destruyese psicológicamente. Sabía lo que era que alguien hiciera algo así. De hecho, Sasuke ya la había destrozado psíquicamente una vez. Y Hinata se había jurado que no volvería a pasar.

Por eso, tomó tres decisiones:

La primera, que no dejaría de ir a sus clases, porque necesitaba el seminario para sus créditos.

La segunda, que no iba a abandonar ni iba a regresar a Selinsgrove con el rabo entre las piernas.

Y la tercera, que buscaría a otro director de proyecto y que presentaría la documentación lo antes posible, a espaldas de Uchiha.

El martes por la noche, volvió a encender el móvil y a revisar los mensajes de voz. La memoria volvía a estar llena. Puso los ojos en blanco al comprobar que el primer mensaje era de Sasuke. Lo había dejado el lunes por la mañana.

«Hinata... te dejé algo anoche en el porche. ¿Lo viste? ¿Leíste la tarjeta? Por favor, léela. Por cierto, llamé a Naruto Namikaze para que me diera tu número de móvil. Me inventé una excusa. Le dije que tenía que comentarte un tema del proyecto, por si te pregunta algo. ¿Sabes que te dejaste el iPod? Lo he estado escuchando. Me sorprendió que tuvieras a Arcade Fire. He estado escuchando Intervention. Me ha extrañado que a alguien tan feliz y equilibrado como tú le guste una canción tan trágica. Quisiera devolverte el iPod en persona. Y me gustaría que hablaras conmigo. Grítame, insúltame, maldíceme, tírame cosas a la cara, pero no me castigues con este silencio, Hinata, por favor. [Gran suspiro.] Sólo te pido unos minutos de tu tiempo. Por favor, llámame.»

Hinata borró el mensaje y se dirigió al porche, vestida con un pijama de franela a cuadros escoceses. Cogió la tarjeta que acompañaba al ramo; la rompió en mil pedazos y tiró los trozos al otro lado de la valla. Luego tiró también los jacintos, ya muy marchitos. Tras inspirar el aire fresco de la noche, cerró la puerta con rabia y volvió a casa.

Cuando estuvo más calmada, escuchó el siguiente mensaje, que también era de Sasuke. Se lo había dejado esa tarde.

«Hinata, ¿sabías que Tenten está de viaje en una isla canadiense perdida de la mano de Dios? No tiene acceso a Internet ni cobertura de teléfono. Tuve que llamar a Hiruzen, por el amor de Dios, porque no contestaba al teléfono. Quería ponerme en contacto con ella para que se pusiera en contacto contigo, ya que no respondes a mis mensajes.» Estoy preocupado por ti. He preguntado y nadie te ha visto, ni siquiera Naruto. Voy a enviarte un correo electrónico, pero será formal, porque la universidad tiene acceso a mi cuenta. Espero que escuches esto antes de que te llegue el correo, o pensarás que vuelvo a ser el mismo idiota de siempre. No lo soy, pero tengo que sonar como un pomposo en un mensaje oficial. Si me respondes, ten en cuenta que cualquier miembro de la administración puede leer esos correos. Ten cuidado con lo que dices.» Te veré mañana en el seminario. Si no vas, llamaré a tu padre y le pediré que te localice. No sé dónde estás. No sé si estás en un autocar de camino a Selinsgrove. Por favor, llámame. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ir a tu casa. [Larga pausa...]» Sólo quiero saber que estás bien. Dos palabras, Hinata. Envíame dos palabras diciéndome que estás bien. Es lo único que pido.»

Hinata encendió el ordenador y revisó el correo de la universidad. En la bandeja de entrada, esperando como una bomba de relojería, estaba el mensaje del profesor Sasuke Uchiha: Querida señorita Hyuga:

 _Necesito hablar con usted sobre un tema bastante urgente._

 _Por favor, contacte conmigo lo antes posible._

 _Puede llamarme al siguiente número de móvil: 416-555-0739._

 _Saludos,_

 _Prof. Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Profesor_

 _Departamento de Estudios Italianos/ Centro de Estudios Medievales_

 _Universidad de Toronto_

Hinata borró tanto el correo electrónico como el mensaje de voz sin pensarlo ni un momento. Luego le escribió un correo a Naruto, explicándole que todavía no se encontraba lo bastante recuperada como para asistir al seminario del día siguiente y pidiéndole que informara a El Profesor. Le agradeció los correos que le había enviado y se disculpó por no haber respondido antes. Para acabar, le preguntó si le gustaría acompañarla a visitar la exposición sobre arte florentino que presentaba el Royal Ontario Museum cuando se recuperara.

Al día siguiente, pasó casi toda la tarde redactando un correo provisional para la profesora Anko Mitarashi, del Departamento de Filosofía. La profesora Mitarashi era especialista en santo Tomás de Aquino y también estaba interesada en Dante. Aunque Hinata no la conocía personalmente, Naruto había asistido a una de sus clases y le había gustado mucho. Era joven, divertida y muy popular entre los estudiantes, todo lo contrario que el profesor Uchiha. Hinata esperaba que aceptara dirigir su proyecto y en el correo se lo planteaba como una posibilidad.

Le habría gustado consultarlo con Naruto, pero sabía que éste asumiría que Uchiha la había expulsado y que se enfrentaría con él por su culpa. Así que envió el correo a la profesora Mitarashi esperando que recibiera su propuesta de buena gana y que respondiera rápidamente.

Cuando esa noche volvió a revisar su buzón de voz, se encontró con un nuevo mensaje de Sasuke:

«Hinata, es miércoles por la noche. Te he echado de menos en el seminario. Tu sola presencia es capaz de iluminar una sala, ¿lo sabes? Siento no habértelo dicho antes.»

Naruto me ha dicho que estás enferma. ¿Puedo llevarte algo? ¿Caldo de pollo? ¿Helado? ¿Zumo de naranja? Puedo hacer que te lo lleven a casa. No tendrías que verme. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Me siento muy mal sabiendo que estás sola y enferma en tu apartamento, sin poder hacer nada.» Al menos sé que estás en casa, a salvo, y no en un autocar en alguna parte. [Una pausa... Se aclara la garganta.]» Recuerdo haberte besado. Y recuerdo que tú me devolviste el beso. Lo hiciste, Hinata. Lo sé. ¿No lo notaste? Hay algo entre nosotros. O al menos, lo hubo.» Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. No esperarás que justo después de descubrir tu identidad, vaya a actuar como si no existieras. Tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas. Bastantes. Llámame, por favor. Sólo te pido una conversación. Creo que me la debes.»

El tono de los mensajes de Sasuke había ido aumentando en desesperación. Hinata apagó el teléfono, suprimiendo al mismo tiempo su empatía innata. Sabía que la universidad podía acceder al correo de Sasuke, pero en esos momentos le daba igual. Sólo quería que parara de dejarle mensajes en el buzón de voz. No iba a poder seguir adelante con su vida si no dejaba de molestarla. Y no daba la sensación de que fuera a rendirse pronto.

Por eso le escribió un correo a su cuenta de la universidad, volcando todo su enfado y su dolor en cada palabra:

 _Dr. Uchiha:_

 _Deje de acosarme._

 _Ya no quiero nada con usted. No quiero conocerlo. Si no me deja en paz, me veré obligada a presentar una demanda por acoso. Y eso es lo que haré si se pone en contacto con mi padre. Inmediatamente._

 _Si cree que voy a permitir que algo tan insignificante me aparte de mis estudios, está muy equivocado. Necesito otro director de proyecto, no un billete de vuelta._

 _Saludos,_

 _Señorita Hinata Hyuga_

 _Humilde Estudiante del curso de doctorado,_

 _que pasa de rodillas más tiempo que cualquier puta._

 _P. D.: Devolveré la beca S. Uchiha la semana que viene. Felicidades, profesor Abelardo. Nadie me ha humillado tanto como usted el domingo pasado._

Hinata apretó el botón de ENVIAR sin releer el mensaje.

Para reforzar su rebelión, se tomó dos chupitos de tequila y puso la canción All the Pretty Faces, de The Killers. A todo volumen y con repetición.

Fue un momento Bridget Jones total.

Agarró un cepillo del baño y empezó a cantar como si fuera un micrófono y a bailar dando brincos por la habitación, con su pijama de franela con estampado de pingüinos. Tenía un aspecto bastante ridículo. Y se sentía extrañamente... peligrosa, desafiante, rebelde.

En los días que siguieron al enfadado correo de Hinata, El Profesor interrumpió todo contacto. Cada día, esperaba tener noticias suyas, pero no llegaba nada. Hasta el martes siguiente, cuando recibió otro mensaje de voz.

«Hinata, estás dolida y enfadada, lo entiendo. Pero no permitas que tu enfado te impida disfrutar de algo que te has ganado siendo la estudiante con las calificaciones más brillantes de todos los que se presentaron al curso de doctorado de este año. Por favor, no renuncies a un dinero que te permitirá volver a casa y visitar a tu padre sólo porque yo haya sido un idiota.» Siento haberte humillado. Estoy seguro de que cuando me llamaste Abelardo no lo hiciste como un halago, pero lo cierto es que a Abelardo le importaba Eloísa, igual que a mí me importas tú. Así que, en ese sentido, nos parecemos. Y él le hizo daño, igual que yo te he lastimado a ti. Pero se arrepintió mucho después. ¿Has leído las cartas que le escribió? Lee la sexta y dime luego si has cambiado de opinión sobre él... y sobre mí.» Es la primera vez que se concede la beca porque nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera lo bastante especial como para recibirla hasta que te conocí. Si la devuelves, el dinero se quedará en el banco y nadie se beneficiará de él. No permitiré que vaya a parar a nadie más, porque te pertenece.» Estaba tratando de sacar algo bueno de algo malo. Pero he fracasado igual que en todo lo demás. Todo lo que toco se contamina... Se destruye. [Larga pausa...]» Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti y es ayudarte a encontrar otro director de proyecto. La profesora Tsunade Senju es amiga mía y, aunque está retirada, ha aceptado reunirse contigo para discutir la posibilidad de dirigir tu proyecto. Sería una tremenda oportunidad para ti. Me dijo que te pusieras en contacto con ella vía correo electrónico lo antes posible. Su dirección es KPicton .» Sé que es tarde para que te apuntes a otro seminario, aunque no dudo que es lo que desearías. Le preguntaré a algún colega si puede supervisarte un curso de lectura para que obtengas los créditos que necesitas sin necesidad de asistir al seminario. Firmaré la solicitud y la presentaré ante el Colegio de Estudios de Grado. Dile a Naruto lo que quieres hacer y que él me dé el mensaje. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo. [Se aclara la garganta.]» Naruto es un buen chico. [Murmullos...]» Audentes fortuna iuvat. [Pausa... La voz se le convierte en un susurro.]» Siento que ya no quieras conocerme. Pasaré el resto de mi vida lamentando haber desperdiciado mi segunda oportunidad contigo. Y siempre seré consciente de tu ausencia.» Pero no volveré a molestarte. [Carraspea dos veces.]» Adiós, Hinata. [Larga, larguísima pausa antes de que finalmente cuelgue.]»

Hinata estaba asombrada. Permaneció sentada, boquiabierta, con el teléfono en la mano, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había oído. Volvió a escucharlo y luego otra vez. La única parte que no le costaba entender y aceptar era la cita de Virgilio: «La fortuna favorece a los audaces».

Sólo El Profesor sería capaz de aprovechar un mensaje de disculpa para demostrar sus conocimientos académicos y darle una clase improvisada sobre las cartas de Abelardo. Aunque se negó a seguir su consejo y no buscó la sexta carta, trató de ignorar su enfado y centrarse en el tema de Tsunade Senju.

La profesora Tsunade tenía setenta años. Era una especialista en Dante que se había formado en Oxford y que había dado clases en Cambridge y en Yale antes de que la Universidad de Toronto la atrajera, financiando una cátedra de Estudios Italianos. Tenía fama de ser severa, exigente y brillante. Su nivel de erudición competía con el de Mark Musa. La carrera de Hinata obtendría un empujón muy fuerte si presentara su proyecto bajo su supervisión. Si hacía un buen trabajo, podría hacer el doctorado donde quisiera: Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard... Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja la mayor oportunidad de su vida, envuelta en papel de regalo y con un lazo grande y brillante. Una oportunidad que valía mucho más que un maletín o que una beca de estudios. ¿Tendría contrapartidas?

«Expiación —pensó Hinata—. Está tratando de compensarme por todos los malos momentos que me ha hecho pasar.»

Sasuke se lo había pedido a Tsunade Senju como un favor personal. Los profesores eméritos muy raramente dirigían tesis doctorales, mucho menos proyectos de estudiantes de cursos de especialización. Era un favor tan grande que sin duda habría tenido que echar mano de toda su influencia.

«Y lo ha hecho por mí.»

Después de reflexionar sobre el mensaje desde todos los puntos de vista, no le quedó más remedio que hacerse la pregunta que había estado evitando hacerse:

«¿Sasuke se está despidiendo de mí?»

Escuchó el mensaje tres veces más y, sintiéndose bastante culpable, lloró hasta quedarse dormida. A pesar de la rebeldía que había guiado sus actos esos últimos días, algo en su interior sabía que tenía una alma gemela en Sasuke. Y eso no podía eliminarse a no ser que estuviera dispuesta a eliminar una parte de su alma.

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, llamó a Naruto con la excusa de quedar con él antes del seminario. En realidad, esperaba que le dijera que Uchiha se había puesto enfermo, o que se había marchado repentinamente a Inglaterra, o que había pillado la gripe porcina y se había cancelado el seminario. Por desgracia, no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas. Después de mucho dudar, decidió asistir al seminario, por si acaso Sasuke no lograba encontrarle un curso de lectura que le diera los créditos necesarios. Si la recompensa era tener a la profesora Senju como directora de proyecto, bien podría resistir las cinco semanas restantes del semestre. Esa tarde, entró en la oficina del departamento para revisar el casillero del correo, antes de reunirse con Naruto.

Le extrañó encontrar un gran sobre acolchado. Al darle la vuelta, vio que no llevaba remitente ni destinatario.

Lo abrió rápidamente y lo que encontró dentro la dejó con la boca abierta. Aplastado en su interior, como si se tratara de las plumas de un cuervo, estaba su sujetador de encaje negro. El que, desgraciadamente, se había dejado olvidado encima de la secadora de Sasuke.

«Idiota.»

Hinata se sentía tan furiosa que empezó a temblar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejárselo en el casillero? Cualquiera podía haber estado a su lado mientras abría el sobre.

«¿Está tratando de humillarme una vez más? ¿O cree que es divertido?»

(No se dio cuenta de que el iPod también estaba en el sobre.)

—Hola, preciosa.

Sobresaltada, Hinata ahogó un grito.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Al volverse, se encontró con los amables ojos azules de Naruto, que la miraban con extrañeza.

—Qué nerviosa estás. ¿Es por el sobre? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, señalándolo con la barbilla, con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición para tranquilizarla.

—No, no es nada. Propaganda. —Metió el sobre en su nueva mochila L. L. Bean y se obligó a sonreír—. ¿Listo para el seminario? Creo que va a ser una buena clase.

—No lo creo. El Profesor está de muy mal humor. No lo provoques. Lleva dos semanas rarísimo. —Naruto se había puesto muy serio—. No quiero que se repita lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo tan alterado.

Hinata se apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió.

«Creo que deberías decirle a Uchiha que no me provoque él a mí. Llevo un sujetador negro en la mochila y un montón de rabia acumulada. Es él quien tiene problemas. No yo.»

—Me alegro de que estés mejor. Estaba preocupado por ti. —Naruto le cogió la mano y le puso algo frío en la palma. Luego le cerró los dedos y se los apretó con suavidad. Al abrirlos, Hinata vio que se trataba de un precioso llavero de plata, en forma de letra «N», que se balanceaba como un péndulo.

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que no puedes aceptarlo. Sé que no tienes llavero y quería que supieras que había pensado en ti mientras estaba fuera. Por favor, no me lo devuelvas. Hinata se ruborizó.

—No iba a devolvértelo. No quiero ser de esas personas que, cuando los otros tratan de ser amables con ellas, lo pagan tirándoles su amabilidad a la cara. Sé lo que se siente. —Miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos—. Gracias, Naruto. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Se acercó y le rodeó el enorme torso con los brazos, con el llavero colgando de los dedos. Apoyando la mejilla en los botones de su camisa, lo abrazó.

—Gracias —repitió, suspirando mientras los largos y musculosos brazos de Naruto la engullían.

—De nada, Conejito —replicó él, dándole un suave beso en la coronilla.

Ajenos a todo, no se dieron cuenta de que un temperamental especialista en Dante acababa de entrar en el despacho, ansioso de asegurarse de que cierta prenda había llegado a su destinataria. Se quedó inmóvil al ver a la joven pareja que se abrazaba y murmuraba algo en voz baja.

«El follaángeles vuelve a la carga.»

—¿Quién te ha tirado tu amabilidad a la cara? —preguntó Naruto, ajeno al dragón que escupía fuego por la boca a su espalda.

En vez de responder, Hinata lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Dímelo, Conejito, y yo le ajustaré las cuentas a ese desgraciado. O desgraciada —pidió su amigo con los labios pegados al cabello de ella—. Eres muy especial para mí, ¿lo sabes? Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que pedírmela. Cualquier cosa. ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata suspiró contra su pecho.

—Lo sé.

El dragón de ojos negros se volvió y salió del despacho bruscamente, murmurando algo sobre un follaconejitos.

Hinata interrumpió el abrazo.

—Gracias, Naruto. Y gracias por esto —añadió, sonriendo y levantando el llavero.

«Podría pasarme la vida contemplando esa sonrisa», pensó él.

—De nada, ha sido un placer.

Poco después, entraron en la sala de seminarios. Hinata evitó mirar a Sasuke, por lo que mantuvo los ojos fijos en Naruto, mientras reía una de sus bromas. Éste le apoyó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda guiándola hacia los asientos.

«¡Las manos quietas, follaconejitos!»

El Profesor lo miró con hostilidad hasta que se distrajo al ver la nueva mochila de Hinata. Se preguntó cómo había logrado que pareciera nueva y por qué no usaba su regalo. Se sintió muy mal.

«¿Le diría Tenten que era un regalo mío?», pensó y la idea lo torturó.

Jugueteó con la pajarita, atrayendo la atención sobre ella. Se la había puesto para mortificarse, pero Hinata no se la había visto, porque no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento. Estaba contándose secretitos y riendo con Naruto, moviendo la melena y castigándolo con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos... Estaba todavía más guapa que en su recuerdo.

—Señorita Hyuga, tengo que hablar con usted un momento cuando acabe la clase, por favor —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos brillantes acabados en punta y se disponía a empezar a hablar cuando una vocecita decidida lo interrumpió desde la parte trasera del aula:

—Lo siento, profesor, hoy no puedo. Tengo una cita urgente que no puedo aplazar.

Luego miró a Naruto y le guiñó un ojo.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza despacio y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

Diez estudiantes contuvieron el aliento y se echaron hacia atrás en las sillas, como si tuvieran miedo de que fuera a explotar o de que de sus ojos saliera disparada alguna daga. Hinata lo estaba provocando. Era obvio. Su tono de voz, su manera de acercarse a Naruto, cómo se retiraba el pelo de la cara con una mano...

Sasuke se quedó hipnotizado al ver la curva de su cuello y recordó su piel delicada, su aroma a vainilla que lo perseguía en persona o en sueños. Quería insistir, exigirle que se reuniera con él, pero sabía que si perdía los nervios lo único que conseguiría sería que ella se alejara aún más, cada vez más lejos de su alcance hasta perderla del todo. No podía permitirlo. Parpadeó varias veces.

—Por supuesto, señorita Hyuga. Estas cosas pasan. Por favor, envíeme un mail diciéndome cuándo le va bien.

Trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo se le levantó un lado de la boca, con lo que parecía que sufriera parálisis facial.

Hinata lo miró. No se ruborizó ni parpadeó. Su expresión era... ausente.

Al darse cuenta, Sasuke sintió pánico.

«Estoy tratando de ser amable y me mira como si no estuviera aquí. ¿Tan sorprendente es que me comporte con cordialidad? ¿Que sea capaz de mantener el control de mis emociones?»

Naruto apretó el codo de Hinata por debajo de la mesa. Cuando ella lo miró, le hizo una señal con los ojos.

Ella pareció despertarse de un sueño.

—Por supuesto, profesor. Otra vez será —dijo, antes de bajar la mirada y esperar a que empezara la clase.

La mente de Sasuke funcionaba a toda velocidad. Si no era capaz de hablar con ella ese día, podían pasar muchos más, o incluso semanas, antes de que pudiera darle una explicación. No podía esperar tanto. Esa separación estaba acabando con él. Y sabía que, cuanto más esperara, menos receptiva iba a estar. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que encontrar un modo de comunicarse con ella. Inmediatamente.

—Ejem, he decidido que en vez de un seminario normal, hoy les voy a dar una conferencia. Examinaré la relación entre Dante y Beatriz. En particular, lo que sucedió cuando se encontraron por segunda vez y ella lo rechazó.

Hinata ahogó un grito y lo miró horrorizada.

—Siento tener que hacer esto —explicó en tono conciliador—, pero no me queda más remedio. Ha surgido un malentendido que debo aclarar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —Tras cruzar la mirada con la suya durante un instante, bajó la vista hacia sus notas. Notas que, por supuesto, ya no le servían de nada.

El corazón de Hinata se había desbocado.

«Oh, no. No se atreverá...»

Sasuke respiró hondo y empezó a hablar:

—Beatriz representa muchas cosas para Dante. Sobre todo, es su ideal de feminidad. Beatriz es hermosa, es inteligente y encantadora. Tiene todas las características que él considera esenciales en la mujer ideal. »

La primera vez que se encontraron, ambos eran muy jóvenes. Demasiado jóvenes para establecer una relación de ningún tipo. Y, en vez de enturbiar su amor con un prosaico lío de mal gusto, Dante prefirió adorarla a distancia, como muestra de respeto por su edad y falta de experiencia.»

Pero el tiempo pasa y Dante se reencuentra con Beatriz. Ésta se ha convertido en una joven de talento, todavía más hermosa e inteligente. Sus sentimientos hacia ella son más fuertes, aunque esté casado. Vierte su afecto en la poesía y le escribe varios sonetos a Beatriz, pero ninguno a su esposa.»

Dante no conoce a Beatriz. Apenas tienen contacto directo, pero eso no resulta ningún impedimento para que él que la adore a distancia. Cuando ella muere, a los veinticuatro años, él le rinde homenaje en sus escritos.»

En La Divina Comedia, la obra más famosa de Dante, Beatriz convence a Virgilio para que éste guíe al poeta en el Infierno, ya que ella, como una de las almas redimidas, no puede salir del Paraíso para rescatarlo. Cuando Virgilio lo ha guiado hasta la salida, Beatriz se reúne con él y lo lleva a través del Purgatorio hasta llegar con él al Paraíso.»

En mi charla de hoy quiero plantear la siguiente pregunta: ¿dónde estaba Beatriz y qué estuvo haciendo durante el tiempo que transcurrió entre ambos encuentros?»

Dante la esperó durante años. Ella sabía dónde vivía el poeta, conocía a su familia, es más, tenía una muy buena relación con ellos. Si Dante le importaba, ¿por qué no le escribió? ¿Por qué no hizo el menor esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con él? Creo que la respuesta es obvia: su relación era absolutamente unilateral. Beatriz era importante para Dante, pero a ella Dante no le importaba en absoluto.

Hinata estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

Los alumnos escuchaban con atención y tomaban abundantes notas, aunque Naruto, Hinata y Karin, familiarizados como estaban con la obra de Dante, encontraron poca información nueva en sus palabras. Con la excepción del último párrafo, que no tenía nada que ver con Dante Alighieri ni con Beatriz Portinari.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada un instante más de lo necesario antes de volverse hacia Karin y dedicarle una sonrisa seductora. Hinata se enfureció. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Al mirarla a ella y justo después a Karin —también conocida como Gollum—, le estaba diciendo que no le costaría nada reemplazarla.

«Ajá. Así que quiere jugar a los celos. Pues muy bien. Aquí te espero.»

Empezó a dar golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la libreta, con la fuerza suficiente como para que resultara molesto. Cuando Sasuke entornó los ojos buscando la fuente del ruido y su mirada aterrizó en la mano izquierda de Hinata, ésta buscó la mano de Naruto y le dio un apretón. Cuando su amigo la miró con una de esas sonrisa que derriten corazones, Hinata le dedicó una mirada seductora y la sonrisa más dulce que logró esbozar.

Un sonido, mitad tos, mitad gruñido, hizo que Naruto apartara la vista de ella y se volviera hacia El Profesor, que lo estaba mirando muy enfadado. Él apartó la mano de inmediato. Con una sonrisa irónica y sin perder nunca el hilo del discurso, El Profesor se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. Más de un estudiante se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que había escrito: En la vida real, Beatriz dejó a Dante en el Infierno porque no le dio la gana de mantener su promesa.

Hinata fue la última en ver lo que había escrito, porque todavía estaba enfurruñada con lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando levantó la vista, Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pizarra, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión triunfal y petulante en la cara.

En ese momento, ella tomó una decisión: le borraría esa expresión de la cara aunque le costara la expulsión. Y lo haría inmediatamente.

Levantó la mano y esperó a que él le diera permiso para hablar antes de decir:

—Eso es muy arrogante, por no decir interesado, profesor.

Naruto le apretó el brazo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —susurró.

Hinata no le hizo caso y siguió hablando:

—¿Por qué culpar a Beatriz? Ella no es más que una víctima. Cuando Dante la conoció, aún no había cumplido los dieciocho años. No habrían podido estar juntos a menos que él fuera un pedófilo. ¿Nos está diciendo que el poeta era un pedófilo, profesor?

Una de las alumnas ahogó una exclamación.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Dante sentía un afecto sincero por ella, un afecto que siguió aumentando durante su separación. Si Beatriz hubiera tenido el valor de preguntárselo, él se lo habría dicho. Sin lugar a dudas.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

—Cuesta un poco de creer. Todo en la vida de Dante parece girar en torno al sexo. No es capaz de relacionarse con las mujeres de otra manera. No me lo imagino las noches de los viernes y los sábados encerrado en casa, esperando a Beatriz. Ella no debía de importarle tanto.

La cara de Sasuke adquirió un intenso tono de rojo. Descruzó los brazos y dio un paso en dirección a Hinata. Naruto levantó la mano tratando de distraerlo, pero él lo ignoró y avanzó un paso más.

—No olvidemos que era un hombre y que necesitaba... ejem... compañía. Por si sirve de algo, en su defensa puede decirse que esas mujeres no eran más que amigas serviciales. Nada más. Su atracción por Beatriz no se vio alterada por esos encuentros. Estaba desesperado, creía que no iba a volver a verla nunca más. Por decisión de Beatriz, no suya.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente mientras afilaba el cuchillo.

—Si eso es afecto, creo que prefiero el odio. ¿Amigas serviciales, profesor? ¿Y qué tipo de servicios le proporcionaban? No creo que puedan considerarse amigas. Creo que sería más preciso llamarlas socias pélvicas. Para mí un amigo es alguien que quiere lo mejor para la otra persona, que le desea una vida de felicidad, no alguien que se agarra a unos instantes de placer pasajero como si fuera un lascivo adicto al sexo.

Vio que Sasuke hacía una mueca, pero siguió adelante sin amilanarse.

—Todo el mundo sabe que los devaneos de Dante eran anónimos y sórdidos. Solía requerir los servicios de alguna mujer en... el mercado de la carne, si no me equivoco. Y luego las echaba de su vida de una patada. No me parece que ese tipo de hombre pudiera resultarle atractivo a Beatriz. Por no mencionar que él tenía una amante llamada Sakura.

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron bruscamente hacia ella. Hinata se ruborizó, pero siguió hablando, algo alterada:

—Una vez leí que una estudiosa de Filadelfia había encontrado pruebas de su relación. Si Beatriz no apreciaba a Dante lo suficiente y lo rechazó más adelante, creo que no le faltaban motivos. Era un mujeriego, cruel y egoísta, que trataba a las mujeres como juguetes para divertirse.

A esas alturas, tanto Naruto como Karin se estaban preguntando qué le había pasado a ese seminario. Ninguno de ellos había oído hablar nunca de una experta en Dante de Filadelfia ni de una amante llamada Sakura. Ambos se prometieron que, en adelante, pasarían más tiempo en la biblioteca.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que sé a qué estudiosa se refiere, pero no es de Filadelfia, sino de un pueblucho de Pensilvania. Y no sabe de lo que habla, así que debería ser más prudente a la hora de pronunciarse sobre esos temas.

Las mejillas de Hinata estaban casi en llamas.

—Ésa es una objeción ad hóminem, un ataque personal. Su lugar de nacimiento no le resta ninguna credibilidad. Dante y su familia también eran originarios de un pueblucho. Aunque a él le costara admitirlo.

—Yo no llamaría a la Florencia del siglo XIV un pueblucho. Y respecto a lo de la amante, esa investigación es muy chapucera. Diría más, lo que dice esa mujer es una tontería. No hay ni una sola prueba que demuestre su teoría.

—Yo no lo descartaría tan radicalmente, profesor, a no ser que esté dispuesto a discutirlo en detalle. Y usted tampoco nos ha dado ninguna prueba, sólo un ataque personal —replicó Hinata, alzando una ceja y temblando ligeramente.

Naruto le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Para —le susurró, para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo—, para ya.

Con la cara todavía muy roja, Sasuke empezó a respirar por la boca.

—Si esa mujer hubiera querido conocer los auténticos sentimientos de Dante hacia Beatriz, sabía dónde encontrar la respuesta, sin necesidad de ir soltando perlas sobre cosas de las que no sabe absolutamente nada. Y haciendo que Dante y ella misma queden en ridículo. En público.

Karin miró a Hinata y al profesor. Allí había algo raro. Algo que se le escapaba. No sabía qué era, pero no se detendría hasta averiguarlo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia la pizarra tratando de calmarse y escribió:

Dante pensaba que había sido un sueño.

—El lenguaje que Dante emplea para describir su primer encuentro tiene un carácter onírico. Por varias razones, ejem..., personales: no se fía de sus sentidos. No está seguro de quién es. De hecho, una teoría afirma que pensaba que Beatriz era un ángel.»

Por lo tanto, cuando volvieron a encontrarse, ella no tenía ningún motivo para asumir que Dante recordaba su primer encuentro. Ni para echarle en cara que no lo hiciera sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Si pensaba que era un ángel, no podía tener ninguna esperanza de volver a verla.»

Dante se lo habría explicado todo si ella no lo hubiera rechazado sin darle la posibilidad de hacerlo. Una vez más, la falta de entendimiento en este punto es culpa de ella, no de él. Karin levantó la mano y, a regañadientes, Sasuke le indicó que hablara.

Pero Hinata se le adelantó:

—Discutir sobre su primer encuentro es irrelevante. Dante debió de reconocerla al verla por segunda vez, la hubiera visto en sueños o en la vida real. ¿Por qué fingió no saber quién era?

—No estaba fingiendo. Le resultó familiar, pero ella había crecido, él estaba confuso y preocupado por otros asuntos —respondió apenado.

—Claro, sin duda eso era lo que él se repetía por las noches para poder dormir, cuando no estaba de copas en los locales de Florencia.

—Hinata, ¿quieres dejarlo ya? —dijo Naruto en voz más alta.

Karin estaba a punto de decir algo también, cuando Sasuke levantó una mano y lo impidió:

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Inspiró y espiró varias veces, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones. Bajando el tono de voz, miró a Hinata fijamente, dirigiéndose sólo a ella, sin darse cuenta de que Naruto se iba moviendo imperceptiblemente para colocarse entre los dos en caso de necesidad.

—¿Nunca se ha sentido sola, señorita Hyuga? —siguió diciendo—. ¿Nunca ha necesitado tanto estar con alguien que le resultara hasta doloroso? Tan sola que no le importara que la compañía que consiguiera fuera sólo carnal y temporal. A veces es imposible encontrar otra. Si ése es el caso, uno lo acepta y se siente agradecido, aun dándose cuenta de lo que es, porque no tiene otra cosa. En vez de ser tan arrogante y mojigata al juzgar el comportamiento de Dante, debería probar a ser más compasiva.

Cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Hinata lo estaba observando fríamente, mientras esperaba a que siguiera.

—Dante estaba torturado por el recuerdo de Beatriz. Y eso le hacía las cosas más complicadas, porque nunca conoció a otra mujer que estuviera a su altura. Ninguna era lo bastante hermosa, ni lo bastante pura. Ninguna lo hacía sentir como ella. La deseaba constantemente, pero había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla. Si Beatriz se hubiera presentado antes y le hubiera dicho quién era, él lo habría dejado todo por ella. Todo y a todos. Inmediatamente.

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los profundos ojos Perla de Hinata con desesperación.

—¿Qué se suponía que debería haber hecho, señorita Hyuga? ¿Quiere iluminarnos? Beatriz lo había rechazado y a él sólo le quedaba una cosa de valor en la vida: su carrera. Cuando Beatriz lo amenazó, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tuvo que dejarla marchar. Pero fue decisión de ella, no de él.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura y Sasuke supo que estaba a punto de darle la puntilla.

—Su conferencia ha sido muy clarificadora, profesor. Sólo me queda una duda. ¿Está diciendo que Sakura no fue la amante de Dante? ¿Que sólo fue un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato? Un ruido seco resonó en el aula. Todos los asistentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al darse cuenta de que el profesor Uchiha acababa de romper en dos pedazos el rotulador de la pizarra. Mientras la tinta negra se extendía por sus dedos como una noche sin luna, los ojos se le encendieron con el brillo de una hoguera negra.

«¡Joder! Esto ya pasa del negro más oscuro», pensó.

Naruto rodeó a Hinata con un brazo al ver que El Profesor empezaba a temblar de rabia.

—La clase ha terminado. A mi despacho, señorita Hyuga. ¡Ahora!

Metió sus notas y cosas de cualquier manera en el maletín y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

 _Continuara…_


	14. Chapter 14

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Los alumnos del seminario permanecieron sentados en el aula, súbitamente silenciosa, atónitos. La mayor parte de ellos no eran expertos en Dante y no tuvieron problema en aceptar el altercado como un debate entretenido, aunque algo aberrante. Todo el mundo sabía que los académicos se apasionaban mucho cuando discutían sobre su materia. Al parecer, algunos, como Hinata o el profesor Uchiha, eran más apasionados que el resto.

Se veía venir que el seminario de ese día iba a acabar en desastre. Aunque Naruto había presenciado cosas peores durante el seminario de la profesora Terumī sobre métodos de tortura medieval el semestre anterior. Un curso que había resultado ser más... práctico de lo que cabía esperar.

Cuando los estudiantes se convencieron de que el enfrentamiento se había acabado y de que no habría segundo asalto (ni palomitas), empezaron a marcharse. Los últimos en salir fueron Karin, Naruto y Hinata.

Tras fulminar a Hinata con la mirada, Karin salió en busca de El Profesor como un patito detrás de su madre.

Naruto cerró los ojos y gruñó.

—¿Tienes tendencias suicidas?

—¿Qué? —Hinata parecía acabar de despertarse de un sueño.

—¿Por qué lo has provocado de esa manera? ¡Está buscando una excusa para librarse de ti!

Ella empezó a darse cuenta de la magnitud del lío en que se había metido. Era como si, durante la clase, se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Había soltado veneno y rabia por la boca sin acordarse de que no estaban solos. Y en esos momentos se sentía desinflada como un globo pinchado después de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Recogió sus cosas lentamente, preparándose para lo que sabía que iba a ser una conversación difícil y desagradable con El Profesor en su despacho.

—Me parece que no deberías ir —le dijo Naruto.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Pues no vayas. Envíale un correo electrónico. Dile que estás enferma. Y que lo sientes.

Hinata se lo planteó seriamente durante un momento. Era muy tentador. Pero sabía que su única posibilidad de salvar su carrera académica pasaba por echarle... ovarios y aceptar el castigo que Sasuke quisiera imponerle. Después ya se ocuparía de recoger los trocitos de su vida personal. Si era posible.

—Si no voy se enfurecerá aún más. Tal vez me expulse directamente. Necesito los créditos del seminario si quiero graduarme en mayo.

—En ese caso, te acompañaré. Es más, hablaré con él antes que tú —dijo Naruto, enderezando la espalda y flexionando los brazos.

—No, tú tienes que mantenerte al margen. Iré, me disculparé y dejaré que me grite todo lo que quiera. Cuando hayamos saldado cuentas, tendrá que dejarme ir.

—«La compasión debe entregarse voluntariamente» —murmuró Naruto, citando a Shakespeare, porque las palabras de Hinata le recordaron a El mercader de Venecia—. Aunque El Profesor no sabe mucho de compasión. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido todo eso? Dante nunca tuvo una amante llamada Sakura.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces.

—Leí un artículo sobre Pia de Tolomei. Sakura era uno de sus apodos.

—Pia de Tolomei no fue amante de Dante. Tienes razón en que se rumorea que tuvo varias, incluso hijos ilegítimos, pero me temo que, en esto, Uchiha tiene razón. Nadie cree que Pia fuera amante de Dante. Nadie.

Hinata se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Pero no me dejaba explicarme y me ha puesto nerviosa. Al final, he explotado.

—Oh, sí, has explotado. De eso no cabe duda. Si fueras cualquier otro alumno, te estaría dando palmaditas en la espalda y pensando que Uchiha se lo tenía bien merecido. Es un idiota y un engreído. Pero en tu caso sabíamos que no te iba a dejar pasar una. —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Deja que hable con él.

—Es tu director de tesis. No es sensato que lo hagas enfadar. Si se pasa con los gritos, me marcharé y le pondré una denuncia por acoso.

Naruto la miró con preocupación.

—Esto no me gusta nada. Está furioso.

—No puedo negarme. Él es el profesor malvado y yo la pequeña alumna indefensa. Tiene todo el poder.

—El poder tiene efectos muy raros en la gente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Naruto asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando en el pasillo.

—Uchiha es un pervertido. Estuvo liado con la profesora Terumī y eso significa que... —Se detuvo de repente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué significa, Naruto?

—Si te ha estado acosando, o tratando de obligarte a hacer ciertas cosas, avísame y te ayudaré a poner una denuncia.

Hinata lo miró sin entender.

—No, nada de eso. Es un tipo malhumorado al que no le gusta que le contradigan, pero no hay nada siniestro aquí. Me tragaré el orgullo, iré a su oficina y, con suerte, no me expulsará.

—Espero que tengas razón. Siempre se ha comportado con mucha profesionalidad con los alumnos, pero contigo parece otra persona.

Naruto la acompañó hasta el despacho de El Profesor y llamó a la puerta.

Uchiha abrió en seguida, con los ojos brillantes y duros.

—¿Qué quiere? —le preguntó a Naruto, sin apartar los ojos de Hinata.

—Sólo un minuto de su tiempo.

—Ahora no. Mañana.

—Pero profesor, yo...

—Mañana, señor Namikaze. No me presione.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Hinata mientras le decía «Lo siento» en voz baja.

Sasuke esperó a que el chico desapareciera por la esquina del pasillo, antes de apartarse y permitir que Hinata entrara en el despacho. Tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la ventana. «Los que entráis aquí, abandonad toda esperanza...»

El despacho de El Profesor estaba oscuro, iluminado sólo por la lamparita de sobremesa. Había corrido las cortinas y estaba lo más lejos posible de ella, frotándose los ojos con los dedos manchados de tinta.

Hinata se puso la mochila ante el pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera un escudo. Como él no decía nada, se entretuvo mirando a su alrededor. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue una silla. Era la incómoda silla de Ikea en la que le había dicho que se sentara durante su primera y fatídica entrevista, en septiembre. La silla estaba rota, hecha pedazos y esparcida por toda la alfombra persa.

Los miró alternativamente a él y los trozos del mueble.

«Ha roto una silla. ¡Ha hecho pedazos una la silla metálica!»

Sasuke abrió los ojos y, en sus profundidades, Hinata vio una calma extraña y amenazadora. El dragón estaba en su cueva y ella iba desarmada.

—Si fueras cualquier otra persona, ya te habría expulsado.

Hinata empezó a temblar en cuanto oyó su tono de voz. Era engañosamente suave y calmado, como la seda deslizándose sobre la piel. Pero, por debajo, era duro y frío como el acero y el hielo.

—Lo que acaba de pasar ha sido la exhibición de comportamiento infantil más desagradable que he tenido que presenciar. Tu falta de respeto es absolutamente inaceptable. Y no tengo palabras para expresar lo enfadado que estoy por lo que has dicho sobre Sakura. No vuelvas a hablar de ella nunca más. ¿Me explico?

Hinata tragó saliva para responder, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—He preguntado si me explico —gruñó él.

—Sí.

—Me estoy controlando haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Te aconsejo que no me provoques. Y me gustaría que te defendieras sola y no manipularas a Naruto para que te rescate de tu propia estupidez. Él ya tiene su ración de problemas

Hinata clavó la vista en la alfombra, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, que parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

—Creo que querías que perdiera el control, que me enfadara y montara una escena para tener una excusa para salir corriendo. Querías que me comportara como todos los demás imbéciles que te han maltratado en la vida. Bueno, pues entérate, yo no soy un maltratador y no voy a comportarme como uno sólo para estar a la altura de lo que esperas.

Hinata miró de reojo hacia los restos de la silla —una buena silla sueca que no le había hecho daño a nadie en su corta vida— y luego volvió a mirar a El Profesor, pero no discutió.

Él se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Todo esto te parece un juego? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres enfrentarnos como si Naruto y yo fuéramos personajes de una obra de Prokofiev? Él es Pedro y yo soy el lobo. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿El pato?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que ha pasado hoy en el seminario no puede volver a suceder, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, profesor.

Hinata intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—Pediré disculpas delante de toda la clase.

—¿Para que aumenten los chismorreos? No, mejor que no. ¿Por qué te has negado a hablar conmigo? Una llamada de teléfono. Un encuentro. Habría aceptado hacerlo a través de la puerta cerrada si me lo hubieras pedido. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Y en vez de eso, decides comunicarte conmigo ¡en medio del jodido seminario!

—Has dejado un sujetador en mi casillero. He pensado que...

—¡Usa la cabeza! —exclamó él—. Si te lo hubiera enviado por correo, habría dejado una prueba en papel. Habría sido muy comprometedor. Y no iba a dejarte el iPod en el porche durante una tormenta.

Hinata no entendió el cambio de tema, pero no dijo nada.

—Yo soy responsable de haber empezado este desastre al cambiar la clase, pero tú eres responsable de la debacle final. Tu respuesta ha sido una especie de bomba de hidrógeno. No vas a abandonar el curso, ¿me oyes? No vas a dejar la universidad. Vamos a actuar como si esta hecatombe nunca hubiera ocurrido y a rezar para que el resto de alumnos esté demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos para darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada impasible.

—Ven aquí —dijo, señalando un espacio despejado en la alfombra.

Ella dio varios pasos al frente.

—¿Has devuelto ya la beca?

—Aún no. El director del Departamento de Estudios Italianos está enfermo.

—Pero ¿has pedido cita con él?

—Sí.

—Así que pediste cita con el director, pero no te molestaste en enviarme a mí un mensaje de dos palabras cuando estaba desesperado por saber cómo te encontrabas —refunfuñó. Hinata parpadeó.

—Cancela la cita.

—Pero no quiero el dinero...

—Vas a cancelar la cita, a aceptar el dinero y a mantener la boca cerrada. Tú has organizado este desastre; ahora me toca a mí recoger los pedazos. —Con una mirada sombría, añadió—: ¿Está claro?

Hinata contuvo el aliento y asintió a regañadientes.

—El correo que me enviaste fue una vergüenza. Una auténtica bofetada después de todos los mensajes que te dejé. ¿Llegaste a escucharlos o los borraste directamente?

—Los escuché.

—Los escuchaste pero no te los creíste. Y, desde luego, no los respondiste. Usaste la palabra «acoso» en tu correo. ¿Qué pretendías?

—Eh... No lo sé.

Sasuke se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Es muy posible que alguien ya haya sido alertado sobre el contenido del mensaje. Incluso después de haberlo borrado, cosa que ya he hecho, pueden seguirle la pista. Un correo electrónico deja una huella imposible de borrar, Hinata.

No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más. ¿Está claro?

—Sí.

—Eres la única persona capaz de alterarme de esta manera. De todas las maneras.

Ella miró de reojo a la puerta, deseando huir.

—Mírame —susurró él.

Cuando lo hizo, Sasuke siguió hablando:

—Voy a tener que hacer control de daños. Acabo de hablar con Karin y ahora, gracias a ti, voy a tener que hablar también con Naruto. Karin es un peligro público, pero Naruto era un buen ayudante de investigación.

«¿Era?»

—Por favor, no lo despidas. No es culpa suya. Me aseguraré de que no le diga nada a nadie. Por favor.

—¿Es a él a quien quieres? —preguntó Sasuke. Su voz se había vuelto un murmullo glacial.

Hinata jugueteó con la mochila.

—Respóndeme.

—Lo intenté.

—¿Y?

—Y nada.

—No es lo que parecía cuando los he visto abrazados ante los casilleros. No es lo que parecía cuando ha llamado a la puerta como un caballero andante, dispuesto a protegerte. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de admitir lo que quieres, Hinata? ¿O es que sólo respondes si te llaman Conejito? —preguntó, supurando sarcasmo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir.

—Bien. Me rindo —añadió Sasuke, señalando la puerta con la mano de un modo despectivo—. Naruto gana.

El cerebro de Hinata tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había oído. Podía marcharse. Con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encogidos, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Parecía una mariposa a la que le hubieran arrancado las alas. Pero no la había expulsado del seminario ni de la universidad. Había perdido cosas mucho más importantes, pero algo era algo. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil mientras ella buscaba a tientas la cerradura por debajo de la mochila. Cuando la vio tratar de girar la llave sin conseguirlo, soltó un gemido. Se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para abrir la puerta, acariciándole la cadera. Al ver que no se encogía por el contacto, le dijo al oído:

—Entonces, ¿toda esta agonía ha sido en vano?

Hinata sintió el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke a su espalda. Irradiaba de su pecho y se extendía por sus hombros. La seda de la corbata le rozó el pelo, provocándole un estremecimiento.

—¿Nos has expuesto a los chismes maliciosos por nada?

—Has sido muy cruel.

—Tú también.

—Me has hecho daño.

—Y tú a mí. ¿Satisfecha con la venganza? —siguió susurrando Sasuke. Su cálido aliento le acarició la mejilla—. Has dejado de ser un conejito y te has transformado en una gata furiosa. No lo niego, hoy me has clavado las uñas bien clavadas. Me has hecho sangrar con cada palabra. ¿Estás contenta? Me has humillado delante de mis alumnos sacando todos mis pecados a la luz. Ha sido una auténtica hoguera de las vanidades y has sido tú quien ha encendido la llama.

Le acercó los labios un poco más a la oreja, provocándole un nuevo escalofrío.

—Eres una cobarde —susurró.

—No lo soy.

—Eres tú la que se marcha.

—Me lo has dicho tú . Has dicho que me vaya con Naruto.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Haces todo lo que te dicen? ¿Dónde se ha escondido la gatita furiosa?

—No soy más que una estudiante, profesor Uchiha. Tú tienes todo el poder. Podrías... destruirme.

—Bobadas. ¿No lo dirás en serio? ¿Piensas que esto son jueguecitos de poder? —Le arrancó la mochila que sujetaba con los dedos agarrotados y la tiró a un lado. Luego la obligó a volverse y le sujetó la cara entre las manos—. ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de destruirte, con nuestra historia?

—No soy yo la que tiene problemas de memoria. Y no, claro que no estoy satisfecha. ¿Crees que era esto lo que buscaba? Soy muy infeliz. Cuando finalmente te encuentro, después de todos estos años, ¡has cambiado tanto que apenas te reconozco!

—No me has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte cómo soy en realidad. ¿Y cómo voy a saber lo que esperas de mí si no hablas conmigo? ¡No me explicas nada!

—¡A gritos no vas a conseguir que hable contigo!

Sasuke le aplastó la boca con la suya, brevemente pero con mucha pasión, antes de volver a susurrarle al oído:

—Habla conmigo —le ordenó, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios.

Hinata permaneció en silencio, sintiendo cómo la energía fluía entre los dos como una serpiente de furia y de pasión devorándose a sí misma.

—Dime lo que quieres o márchate.

Al ver que ella no respondía, Sasuke se apartó lentamente. Ella sintió su ausencia de inmediato y habló sin filtrar las palabras:

—Nunca he querido a nadie más.

Él la miró a los ojos antes de besarla. Sus labios se unieron con firmeza, juntando sus alientos, sus bocas húmedas y resbaladizas. Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y la oreja antes de sujetarla por la nuca. Mientras le aprisionaba la boca con la suya, le acariciaba la piel, para tranquilizarla. Sus labios flotaban juntos, deslizándose, devorándose entre sí. Tras unos instantes, él le echó la cabeza hacia atrás rogándole sin palabras que separara los labios.

Hinata no respiraba. Era imposible. Las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas: el sabor a licor de menta, el aroma de Aramis, su aliento, que la consumía. Ante la falta de respuesta de ella, Sasuke le recorrió el labio inferior explorándolo con precaución, antes de apoderarse de él hábilmente y de metérselo en la boca. Hinata ahogó una exclamación ante la sensación, extraña y tan íntima.

Sasuke jugueteó con su labio entre los suyos. Todo era nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo curiosamente familiar. Labios, dientes, el dulce juego de la lengua. La pasión permaneció, pero la rabia se transformó en energía eléctrica que ardió y chisporroteó a su alrededor cuando Hinata por fin respondió a su invitación y se abrió a él.

Tenía la mandíbula muy tensa. Al notarlo, Sasuke empezó a acariciársela para relajarla. Al ver que lo lograba, se volvió más atrevido. Le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua antes de tirar de él y penetrar en su boca. El primer contacto fue tímido, como si sus lenguas fueran viejos amigos que se reencontraban. Pero en seguida se volvió sensual y erótico, como el de dos amantes. El calor se apoderó de ellos y el baile de dos se convirtió en un tango de uno.

Fue mucho mejor de lo que Sasuke podría haber imaginado. Mucho mejor que cualquier sueño. Porque ella era real. Beatriz era real. Y mientras sus labios estaban unidos y le exploraba la boca con la lengua, ella era suya, en cuerpo y alma. Aunque sólo durara unos momentos.

«Tan dulce —pensó Hinata—. Tan cálido.»

Tiró de él para acercarlo más. Le enredó las manos en el pelo y quedó aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Su forma menuda estaba firmemente aplastada por el cuerpo alto y musculoso de Sasuke. Éste movió la mano que le sujetaba la nuca y le protegió con ella la cabeza, para que no se golpeara contra la puerta, mientras gemía.

«Gime por mí. Soy yo la que lo hace gemir.»

Era un gemido intenso, fiero y erótico. Hinata recordaría ese sonido y esa manera de vibrar contra su boca durante el resto de su vida. Sintió la sangre correr por sus venas, caliente y espesa, haciendo que su piel se ruborizara. Nunca había deseado nada con tanta intensidad como sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y sus labios contra los suyos.

Naruto no existía. Ni Karin. Ni la universidad. Sólo ellos.

Los labios de Sasuke se apoderaron de su boca. La poseyeron. Un fuego se encendió cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, curvas suaves contra acero inquebrantable. Hinata trató de respirar, pero no fue suficiente. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

Estaban tan juntos que Sasuke habría jurado que podía sentir el corazón de ella a través de la camisa. Deslizó la mano por debajo de su blusa para tocarle la piel de la parte baja de la espalda. Volvió a gemir cuando su mano alcanzó ese valle y lo reclamó. No necesitaba verlo para saber que era precioso.

Hinata empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Le faltaba el aire. Sasuke no quería detenerse. Quería seguir, llevarla hasta el escritorio y tumbarla encima para acabar lo que habían empezado. Quería explorar cada centímetro de su piel. Mirarla a los ojos mientras su cuerpo le revelaba sus secretos. Pero la prudencia ganó la batalla y fue deteniéndose lentamente, aunque todo su ser protestaba a gritos ante el dolor de la separación.

La abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de protegerle la cabeza y le dio tres castos besos en la boca abierta. Luego le acarició el cuello con los labios, muy suavemente, descendiendo hasta llegar al punto donde el cuello se unía con el hombro. Con un último beso bajo la oreja, más una promesa que una despedida, se detuvo del todo. Le acarició los brazos de arriba abajo y le apoyó las manos en las caderas, donde trazó intrincados dibujos con los pulgares, animándola a abrir los ojos. Casi podía oír el corazón de ambos latiendo frenéticamente pero al unísono, en el silencio de la oficina. Hinata lo afectaba hasta ese punto. Le hechizaba la carne y la sangre. Bajó la vista hasta sus labios, aún entreabiertos, y volvió a besarlos con reverencia. Ella no reaccionó. Sasuke la examinó, empezando a preocuparse.

—Hinata, cariño, ¿estás bien?

El corazón de él se detuvo cuando ella se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

No se había desmayado. Era la suma de las sensaciones tan intensas y la falta de una comida en condiciones. Pero Hinata sabía que estaba segura entre los brazos de Sasuke, que nunca la dejaría caer y que le estaba susurrando palabras dulces al oído.

Le acarició la cara con las yemas de los dedos. Al no obtener respuesta, le besó la frente.

—¿Beatriz?

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Porque es tu nombre —murmuró Sasuke, acariciándole el cabello—. ¿Estás bien?

Hinata respiró hondo.

—Sí, eso creo.

Él volvió a besarla en la frente.

De pronto, ella se acordó de su enfado y de su mirada, dura y brillante.

—Esto está mal. Eres mi profesor. Me he metido en un lío. —Trató de liberarse de su abrazo, pero cuando Sasuke no se lo permitió, se apoyó contra la puerta. »

¿Qué he hecho? —se preguntó, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la frente.

Fulminándola con la mirada, él la soltó.

—Me decepcionas, Hinata. Deberías saber que nunca se lo contaría a nadie. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por protegerte. —Recogió la mochila del suelo y se la cargó al hombro. Sujetando el maletín con una mano, le rodeó la cintura con la otra, pegándola a su costado—. Ven conmigo.

—Naruto me está esperando.

—Que se joda.

Ella parpadeó.

—Para él sólo eres una mascota —dijo Sasuke.

—No soy una mascota, soy su amiga. Él es mi único amigo en Toronto.

—A mí me gustaría ser tu amigo. —Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia sus ojos—. Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantener a mi amiguita muy cerca y asegurarme de que no vuelve a salir corriendo.

—Esto es... complicado. Y peligroso. —Hinata se ordenó olvidarse de la sensación de los labios de Sasuke sobre su boca y centrarse en sus problemas insalvables. Pero era imposible, sobre todo porque los sonidos de él mientras la besaba seguían resonando en sus oídos. —No te pareció complicado ni peligroso cuando bailabas en mi apartamento, vestida con mi ropa interior. No te pareció complicado cuando dejaste una bandeja de desayuno en la nevera, acompañada con lo que sólo puede describirse como una carta de amor. ¿Por qué es todo más complicado ahora que te he besado?

—Porque nos han... descubierto.

La expresión de Sasuke se endureció.

—No, no nos han descubierto. Aparte del correo electrónico, la única otra prueba es la discusión, que puede interpretarse de muchas maneras. Nuestros enemigos tendrían que aportar pruebas. Lo negaremos todo.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer?

—No veo una mejor alternativa. Además, durante la clase no estábamos manteniendo una relación.

Se agachó para recoger unas llaves del suelo.

—¿Son tuyas?

—Sí.

Hinata alargó la mano.

—¿La «N» es de Naruto? —bromeó él, haciendo oscilar las llaves delante de sus ojos.

Hinata se las arrebató de la mano con una mueca y las guardó en la mochila.

Sasuke sonrió ante su reacción.

—Espera un momento. Quiero asegurarme de que Naruto no está esperando con un rifle para dispararle al lobo y salvar al pato. —Tras un rápido vistazo al pasillo vacío, dijo—: Vamos, iremos por la escalera.

La empujó para que saliera del despacho y cerró la puerta con llave.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ir andando? Podemos atravesar por Victoria College y subir por la calle Charles. O puedo llamar a un taxi —susurró, sosteniéndole la puerta de la escalera.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—A casa.

Hinata se relajó durante un segundo.

—A mi casa. Conmigo —especificó él, acercándose mucho a su cara.

—Pensaba que te alteraba de todas las maneras posibles.

Sasuke enderezó la espalda.

—Lo haces. No sabes hasta qué punto. Pero son las seis de la tarde y estás muerta de hambre. No voy a llevarte a ningún sitio público después de lo que ha pasado. Y no puedo prepararte una cena en condiciones en tu casa.

—Pero sigues furioso. Lo veo en tus ojos.

—Y tú también estás furiosa conmigo, estoy seguro. Pero confío en que lo superemos. En estos momentos, cada vez que te miro, sólo puedo pensar en besarte.

La soltó y empezó a bajar la escalera.

—Naruto podría llevarme a casa.

—¿Quieres que te lo repita? Que le den a Naruto. Eres mi Beatriz. Me perteneces.

—Sasuke, no soy tu Beatriz. No soy la Beatriz de nadie. Los delirios tienen que acabar.

Él le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerla.

—Nadie tiene el monopolio de los delirios. Nuestra única esperanza es dedicar el tiempo que necesitemos a descubrir quiénes somos en realidad y decidir luego si es una realidad con la que ambos podamos convivir.»

Estoy harto de estar enfadado contigo. Durante estos diez días, he pasado tanto tiempo enfadado que tengo enfado para el resto de mi vida. No necesito más. Vamos a sentarnos y a mantener la conversación que debimos tener hace diez días. Y no pienso perderte de vista hasta entonces. Fin de la charla.

Con una mirada, Hinata se dio cuenta de que no le serviría de nada discutir. Mientras Sasuke la guiaba por una puerta lateral y por detrás del edificio, sacó el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Naruto, sintiéndose culpable. Le dijo que estaba bien, pero que se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para hablar con nadie, por lo que se iba a casa.

Naruto había estado esperando a Hinata escondido junto a los ascensores. Se había acercado un par de veces a la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke, pero no había oído nada. No quería provocar la ira de El Profesor montando guardia frente al despacho.

En cuanto recibió el mensaje, volvió corriendo allí, pero ya no encontró a nadie. Bajó la escalera a la carrera, esperando alcanzarla.

Sasuke entró detrás de Hinata.

—¿Has comido este mediodía?

—No me acuerdo.

—¡Hinata! ¿Y esta mañana?

—Me he tomado un café...

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes.

—Tienes que cuidarte mejor. No me extraña que estés tan pálida. Ven.

La llevó hasta la butaca de terciopelo rojo del salón y la hizo sentarse, levantándole los pies con delicadeza y colocándoselos sobre la otomana.

—No hace falta. Puedo sentarme en la cocina, contigo.

Él le dedicó una mirada firme pero cariñosa mientras encendía la chimenea de gas. Luego le acarició la cabeza, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

—Donde están mejor las gatitas en un día como éste es acurrucadas junto al fuego. Estás más cómoda aquí que en un taburete. Voy a prepararte la cena, pero necesito salir un momento a comprar un par de cosas. ¿Puedo dejarte sola?

—Por supuesto, Sasuke. No soy una inválida.

—Si tienes demasiado calor, dale al interruptor y el Averno se apagará.

Tras darle un beso de despedida en la coronilla, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

—Prométeme que no te marcharás antes de que vuelva.

—Te lo prometo.

Hinata se preguntó si realmente estaba tan preocupado como parecía.

Recordó lo sucedido en el aula del seminario y luego en su despacho. Se preguntó si sería la falta de comida lo que había hecho que se desvaneciera o si habrían sido los besos de Sasuke. No sería la primera vez que la afectaba de esa manera.

Cerró los ojos un segundo mientras el fuego ardía en la chimenea y se quedó profundamente dormida.

El sonido de una voz femenina, apasionada y cargada de sentimiento, flotaba en el aire. Hinata reconoció la canción antes de abrir los ojos. Era Edith Piaf y su Non, je ne regrette rien. Una excelente elección.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que Sasuke la estaba contemplando con una sonrisa. Parecía un ángel caído. Un ángel de pelo oscuro, una boca hecha para pecar y unos ojos negros y penetrantes. Se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba pantalones negros y camisa negra, con las mangas remangadas, dejando a la vista unos poderosos antebrazos.

—¿Hinata? —La invitó a acompañarlo, ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella la tomo y él la guió hasta el comedor, donde había puesto la mesa. Hinata se fijó en el mantel de hilo blanco y los candelabros de plata. En la vajilla de porcelana, las copas de cristal, la cubertería de plata y lo que parecía ser una botella de champán francés. «Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin vintage 2002», leyó en la etiqueta.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Sasuke a su espalda, acariciándole los brazos.

—Es precioso —susurró ella, observando la botella con desconfianza.

—Permíteme. —Sasuke le separó la silla y, cuando ella se sentó, le dio la servilleta—. He hecho un segundo intento con las flores. Por favor, no las destroces como las otras —dijo, sonriendo irónicamente y señalando el ramo de jacintos lila que había colocado en un jarrón alto, de estilo moderno—. Si te portas bien, te dejaré leer la tarjeta —añadió, sirviéndole una copa de champán. Sin esperar a ver cómo lo probaba, regresó a la cocina.

Mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no la estaba vigilando, Hinata sacó la tarjeta del centro del ramo y leyó:

 _Querida Hinata:_

 _Si quieres saber lo que siento por ti,_

 _sólo tienes que preguntármelo._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Sasuke_

«Petulante idiota», pensó, devolviendo la tarjeta a su sitio.

Mientras estaba allí, esperando enfadada, varias cosas captaron su atención. Sasuke había elegido a Edith Piaf como música de fondo. En esos momentos, estaba cantando La vie en rose. El mantel, la vajilla, el champán, las flores... no se había tomado tantas molestias con Tenten.

Ambos estaban encendidos, en llamas, tras la tremenda discusión en el aula y la pasión en el despacho. Los besos que se habían dado... A Hinata nunca la habían besado así, ni siquiera él. Se estremeció al recordarlo. Era una sensación nueva, pero no desagradable.

«Preliminares.»

Era consciente del esfuerzo que le había supuesto a él dejar de besarla. Había tenido que luchar contra sí mismo. En aquel momento, la tensión sexual entre los dos había sido palpable. Sabía que Sasuke era un hombre muy sexual, al que nunca le faltaba compañía femenina. Y ahora que la había probado estando sereno, seguía deseándola. Era una sensación abrumadora, ser deseada por una criatura tan sensual. Se sentía como Psique siendo cortejada por Cupido. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por él ni los estremecimientos de deseo que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que la besaba.

Pero a Hinata no le gustaba compartir a su pareja, así que todas las demás consideraciones, románticas o sexuales, dejaban de tener importancia. Pero pensó que la ensalada era un poco pronto para confidencias.

Cuando Sasuke se sentó a su lado a la cabecera de la mesa y alzó su copa para brindar con ella, Hinata se dio cuenta de que él no estaba tomando champán.

—¿No tomas Veuve Clicquot? —le preguntó, incrédula.

Sasuke sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Non, seulement de l'eau ce soir, mon ange.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo hablar en francés y no precisamente porque su pronunciación fuera mala.

—Sé que te costará de creer, pero no bebo constantemente. Sin embargo, no espero que te acabes la botella tú sola. Guardaremos lo que sobre y prepararemos Mimosas para desayunar.

Hinata levantó las cejas. «¿Para desayunar? Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, Casanova.»

—He buscado una botella de la cosecha de 2003, pero no he encontrado ninguna, así que tendremos que conformarnos con una del 2002.

Hinata tardó unos segundos en comprender la trascendencia de la fecha. Cuando lo hizo, se ruborizó y se miró las manos. Sasuke la miró por encima de su plato de ensalada, pero no dijo nada. Había esperado una respuesta; no obstante, asumió que estaba abrumada por los acontecimientos del día.

«Está nerviosa; está temblando y se ha ruborizado.»

De vez en cuando, Sasuke alargaba la mano y le acariciaba la muñeca para tranquilizarla. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, él dejaba de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo. Esperaba que en algún momento ella se decidiera a hablar, pero en vez de eso, Hinata bajaba la cabeza y miraba el plato. Hasta que empezaron a sonar los acordes de una canción: Bésame, bésame mucho... Sasuke la observó con atención. Cuando Hinata, que se había ruborizado aún más, lo miró, él le guiñó un ojo.

Sonrió con melancolía y ella apartó la vista.

Sasuke cantó algunas de las frases de la canción. Cuando no estaba cantando, la observaba atentamente, sin perderse detalle del movimiento de sus ojos, de cómo se retorcía las manos, del rubor de su piel. Cuando la canción acabó, él volvió a sonreír, se levantó y le dio un largo beso en la coronilla.

Luego recogió los platos de la ensalada, le rellenó la copa y sirvió el primer plato:

Spaghetti al limone, con alcaparras y langostinos. Era un plato poco habitual y uno de los favoritos de Hinata. Le extrañó que Sasuke hubiera elegido prepararlo. Tal vez Tenten... Negó con la cabeza. Aquello era entre Sasuke y ella, y punto. Excepto por el espectro de Sakura, que los estaba atormentando a ambos.

—No eres el mismo hombre que conocí en el huerto —dijo ella finalmente, cuando el champán le soltó la lengua.

Sasuke dejó el tenedor en el plato y juntó las cejas.

—Tienes razón. Soy mucho mejor ahora.

Hinata se echó a reír con amargura.

—Imposible. Él fue muy amable y cariñoso conmigo. Nunca me habría tratado con la frialdad con que tú lo has hecho.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —replicó él, con los ojos brillantes—. Nunca te he mentido. ¿Por qué iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora?

Ella se ruborizó, pero esta vez a causa del enfado.

—No dejaré que tu oscuridad me consuma.

Sasuke se sorprendió por ese súbito arranque de hostilidad y estuvo a punto de pedirle explicaciones, pero en vez de eso ladeó la cabeza. Mojó un dedo en su agua Perrier y empezó a frotar el borde de la copa, lenta y sensualmente. Pronto, la melodía del cristal llegó a sus oídos.

Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿De verdad crees que la oscuridad puede consumir a la luz? Es una teoría interesante. Vamos a ver si funciona. —Movió la mano ante el candelabro—. Ya está. Acabo de arrojar parte de mi oscuridad a esas velas. ¿Ha funcionado?

Con una sonrisilla irónica, volvió a comer.

—¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! —dijo ella—. No seas tan condescendiente.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron.

—No tengo ningún interés en consumirte, pero no te mentiré. Tu luminosidad me atrae. Si yo soy la oscuridad, entonces tú eres las estrellas. Y también me siento muy atraído por la luce della tua umilitate.

—No dejaré que me folles.

Esta vez, Sasuke se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con una expresión de sorpresa y rechazo. En silencio, decidió que Hinata ya había bebido bastante.

—Disculpa, ¿te lo he pedido? —preguntó, con una voz tan suave y calmada que ella aún se alteró más.

«Embustero, embustero, esos preciosos ojos negros me están follando por entero.»

Sasuke sonrió con impertinencia, mirándola por encima de la copa. Se secó los labios con la servilleta y se acercó hasta que sus caras casi se rozaron.

—Si te pidiera algo, señorita Hyuga, sería otra cosa. —Sin dejar de sonreír, volvió a acomodarse en la silla y acabó de cenar.

Hinata estaba furiosa. Sabía que él no apartaba la vista de ella. Sentía sus ojos clavados en su cara, en su boca, en sus hombros temblorosos. Nada escapaba a sus penetrantes ojos. Era como si pudiera leerle el alma.

—Hinata —dijo él finalmente, deslizando la mano por debajo de la mesa. Le agarró la muñeca y, al hacerlo, le rozó el muslo.

Su voz era un suave murmullo. Hinata notó su calor deslizársele por la pierna hasta los dedos de los pies.

—Mírame.

Ella trató de apartar la mano, pero Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Hinata levantó los ojos hacia los suyos. No eran tan amenazadores como el tono de su voz podía hacer creer, pero sí la miraban con mucha intensidad.

—Nunca, y cuando digo nunca quiero decir nunca, te follaría. ¿Está claro? Uno no se folla a un ángel.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace alguien como tú con un ángel? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Alguien como yo la valoraría, la apreciaría. Trataría de conocerla y comprenderla. Empezaría tal vez por ser su amigo.

Ella se revolvió inquieta en la silla.

—¿Un amigo con derecho a roce?

—Hinata —le advirtió él, soltándole la mano—. ¿Tan difícil es creer que quiero conocerte? ¿Qué quiero tomarme las cosas con calma?

—Sí.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja y luego dijo:

—Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Tus prejuicios están justificados hasta cierto punto, pero tampoco hace falta que me provoques deliberadamente.

—Todo el mundo sabe que los profesores y las alumnas no son amigos.

—Nosotros podríamos serlo —murmuró él, retirándole el pelo con suavidad por encima del hombro y aprovechando para rozarle el cuello—, si eso es lo que quieres.

Sin saber cómo responder, Hinata se apartó de él.

—No me dedico a seducir vírgenes, Hinata. Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo. —Y dicho eso, se levantó y, llevándose los platos, desapareció en la cocina.

Hinata se acabó el champán de dos rápidos sorbos.

«Está mintiendo. Si no me hubiera negado, me habría sonreído y habría estado desnuda y con las piernas abiertas antes de que las bragas hubieran llegado al suelo. Y probablemente me habría pedido que reprodujéramos alguna de las posturas de las fotos de su dormitorio. Y Sakura habría llamado justo en ese momento.»

Cuando regresó, Sasuke le retiró la copa y la botella. Unos minutos después, le llevó un café exprés servido con un trozo pequeño de piel de limón. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. Le costaba imaginarse a Sasuke pelando limones, pero ahí estaba, una piel de limón fresca, acabada de cortar.

—Gracias. Las cápsulas de café Roma son mis favoritas.

Él la miró con suficiencia.

—He pensado que ya era hora de pasar a una bebida sin alcohol, antes de que me vomitaras encima.

Hinata frunció el cejo. Se sentía perfectamente. Un poco más desinhibida de lo normal, pero mantenía el control de sus facultades. O eso creía.

—¿Qué ponía en la nota que dejaste en el porche?

Sasuke se puso tenso.

—¿No la leíste?

—Estaba enfadada.

—En ese caso, mejor que no la leyeras —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a desaparecer.

Hinata se bebió el café lentamente, tratando de adivinar qué podía haber escrito. Tenía que haber sido algo bastante íntimo, porque se había molestado. Se preguntó si los trozos de la nota seguirían entre las flores y si sería posible recomponerla.

Poco después, Sasuke regresó con un único trozo de pastel de chocolate y un tenedor.

—¿Te apetece postre? —le preguntó, moviendo la silla para sentarse más cerca de ella.

Demasiado cerca, de hecho.

—Hinata —insistió, con voz cantarina—. Sé que te gusta el chocolate. Lo he comprado para complacerte.

Cortó un trozo y se lo puso debajo de la nariz para que le llegara el aroma. Hinata se pasó la lengua por los labios involuntariamente. Olía de maravilla. Alargó la mano para quitarle el tenedor, pero él lo escondió.

—No. Tienes que dejar que te lo dé yo.

—No soy una niña pequeña.

—Pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. Confía en mí, por favor.

Ella apartó la cara, negándose a ver cómo él se llevaba el tenedor a los labios y probaba la cobertura con la punta de la lengua.

—Hum. ¿Sabes?, dar de comer a alguien es un acto de profundo afecto. Te estás entregando a través de la comida. —Le colocó otro trozo de pastel bajo la nariz—. Piénsalo. Nos alimentan en la eucaristía. Nos alimentan nuestras madres cuando somos niños de pecho. Nuestras madres y padres por igual cuando somos pequeños. Nuestros amigos cuando nos invitan a cenar. Los amantes se alimentan el uno al otro cuando se dan un festín con sus cuerpos y, en ocasiones, con sus almas. ¿No quieres que te alimente? Ya sé que no quieres darte un festín con mi cuerpo, pero al menos, dátelo con el pastel.

Cuando Hinata no respondió, Sasuke se echó a reír y siguió comiéndose la tarta. Hinata frunció el cejo. Si pensaba captar su atención con ese despliegue de pornografía alimenticia y excitarla hasta convertirla en una marioneta sin voluntad... ... había acertado.

La visión de él comiendo pastel de chocolate era lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Saboreaba cada pedazo, lamiéndose los labios y el tenedor cada vez. De vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos y gemía, con sonidos salvajes y guturales que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares. Sus movimientos eran lentos y sinuosos. Los tendones del brazo se le marcaban con cada gesto. No apartó los ojos de los suyos en ningún momento mientras marcaba un ritmo lento y obvio, adelante y atrás.

Antes de que se hubiera acabado el trozo de pastel, a Hinata le pareció que en la habitación había subido mucho la temperatura. Se notaba las mejillas encendidas, la respiración alterada y pequeñas gotas de sudor formándosele en la frente. Y más abajo.

«¿Qué está haciendo conmigo? Es como si...»

—Última oportunidad, Hinata —dijo él, haciendo bailar el tenedor ante sus ojos.

Ella trató de resistirse. Empezó a volverse, pero al separar los labios para negarse, Sasuke le metió el pastel en la boca.

—Hummm —dijo él y sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos—. Ésta es mi gatita.

Hinata se ruborizó todavía más y se pasó los dedos por los labios, recogiendo las últimas migas del pastel. Sasuke tenía razón. Estaba delicioso.

—No ha sido tan grave, ¿no? ¿No te parece agradable que alguien se ocupe de ti? ¿Que yo me ocupe de ti?

Ella empezaba a preguntarse si tenía alguna posibilidad de resistirse a su seducción. Sabía que le había dicho algo sobre su virtud, pero no recordaba qué.

Sasuke le agarró la muñeca y se acercó sus dedos a la boca.

—Te has dejado un poco de chocolate —susurró, entornando los ojos—. ¿Puedo? Hinata inspiró bruscamente. No sabía qué pretendía hacer, así que no respondió.

Él sonrió travieso antes de meterse los dedos de ella en la boca, uno a uno, chupándolos y pasándoles la lengua sin prisa por la yema.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido mientras la piel se le prendía en llamas.

«¡Joder, Sasuke!»

Cuando él se dio por satisfecho, ella cerró los ojos y se secó el sudor de la frente.

Sasuke la observó en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

—Estás exhausta —dijo de repente, apagando las velas—. Hora de acostarse.

—¿Y nuestra conversación?

—Ya hemos hablado bastante por hoy. La conversación será larga y deberíamos tener la cabeza clara cuando por fin hablemos.

—Por favor, Sasuke, no lo hagas —le suplicó ella en voz baja y desesperada.

—Una noche. Pasa una noche conmigo y, si quieres marcharte mañana, no te detendré.

Muy suavemente, la ayudó a levantarse de la silla y la apretó contra su pecho.

Hinata no dijo nada, sintiendo cómo sus últimos vestigios de autocontrol la abandonaban. Estaba agotada. Sasuke la había agotado y había diezmado su resistencia. Tal vez había sido el champán. O las emociones del día. O su explosivo encuentro en el despacho. No importaba la causa. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir resistiendo. El corazón le latía acelerado. Las entrañas se le derretían por el calor que le recorría el cuerpo. En el vientre sintió el aleteo nada sutil del deseo.

«Me consumirá, en cuerpo y alma.»

En sus sueños, siempre le entregaba la virginidad a Sasuke. Pero no de ese modo. No con ese sentimiento de desesperanza ni con esa mirada inclasificable en sus ojos.

Él la cogió en brazos, la llevó hasta su dormitorio y la depositó suavemente sobre la gran cama medieval. Encendió unas cuantas velas y las colocó alrededor de la misma, en las mesitas de noche, en el vestidor, en la cómoda, bajo el retrato de Dante y Beatriz. Tras apagar todas las luces de la casa, desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Hinata quiso aprovechar la ocasión para mirar de nuevo las fotografías en blanco y negro, pero habían desaparecido. Las paredes estaban desnudas, con la excepción de la reproducción del cuadro de Holiday. Seis alcayatas eran los únicos testigos de la previa presencia de las fotos.

«¿Por qué las habrá quitado? ¿Y cuándo?»

Se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. Estaba segura de que a la luz de las velas habrían tenido un aspecto amenazador, casi satánico, mostrando de manera cruda lo que sería su destino, ya sellado. Sería un nuevo ser desnudo, sin nombre, sin rostro, sin alma... Sólo le quedaba esperar que la última foto, la más agresiva de las seis, no fuera lo que él tenía en mente para su primera vez.

¿Sería eso lo que querría? ¿Lo que le exigiría? ¿Le arrancaría la ropa, la pondría boca abajo en la cama, se clavaría en ella por detrás... sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos mientras le arrebataba la virginidad, sin besos, sin hacer el amor...? ¿Habría sólo agresión y dominación? Lo único que sabía de sus gustos sexuales era lo que había visto en las fotografías. Eso y que había descrito lo que hacía con las mujeres que llevaba a su casa como «follar».

A medida que el pánico se apoderaba de ella, la respiración se le aceleraba. Oyó una voz conocida en su cabeza burlándose y hablando de follar como animales.

Sasuke regresó con una camiseta de color verde cazador y unos pantalones de pijama de cuadros escoceses verdes y azul marino. Tras dejar un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche, retiró la colcha y levantó a Hinata para volver a depositarla, esta vez, bajo las sábanas. Ella se encogió, pero él fingió no darse cuenta. Acercándose las piernas de Hinata al pecho, le desató los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas y se las quitó, junto con los calcetines. Luego le acarició las plantas de los pies y los dedos, provocándole un gemido a su pesar.

—Relájate, Hinata. No te resistas. Se supone que debe ser agradable.

Mientras le acariciaba los pies, iba murmurando de vez en cuando. En algún momento, a Hinata le pareció que decía la sua immagine, pero no estaba segura. Su voz no era más que un murmullo, como un suspiro o una plegaria.

Se preguntó si se estaría refiriendo a ella o a Beatriz, y a qué dioses depravados debía de estar rezando. En silencio, les rogó que la ayudaran a escapar.

«Por favor, no dejéis que me consuma.»

—Creo recordar que te gustaron mis bóxers del Magdalen College. Están en el cajón de arriba, por si quieres ponértelos. A mí me van pequeños.

Hinata inspiró por la nariz.

—Las fotos... las que estaban aquí... ¿es eso lo que esperas de mí?

Las manos de Sasuke se detuvieron en seco.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Los ojos de ella se volvieron hacia el lugar donde había estado colgada la sexta foto. La expresión de Sasuke pasó de la sorpresa al horror.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? —se defendió con un susurro ofendido—. Estás agotada. No quiero correr el riesgo de perderte una vez más, antes de tener ocasión de hablar. —Sonrió antes de continuar—: Quiero prepararte una bandeja de desayuno con perejil y gajos de naranja, no arrebatarte la virginidad. Desde luego, no así. —Parecía asqueado—. No soy un bárbaro. Al ver que ella no respondía, le tapó los pies con las sábanas. Luego acabó de taparla hasta la barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente, como si fuera una niña.

—Tratemos de perdonarnos, por favor. Los dos nos hemos hecho daño y hemos perdido mucho tiempo. No perdamos más sacando conclusiones sin sentido.

Se levantó y se frotó los ojos.

—Aunque sé que es posible que mañana no haya cambiado nada —murmuró, perdido en sus pensamientos. Volviendo a la realidad, sonrió y le dijo—: Llámame si necesitas algo. Mientras Hinata daba vueltas, sola en la cama, él escuchaba música. Aunque ella no reconoció la canción, el sonido de unos arpegios que recordaban una cascada la ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama de invitados, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, cuando notó un movimiento a su izquierda. Un cuerpo cálido avanzaba hacia él y tiraba de las sábanas.

El cuerpo se metió en la cama y se pegó a su costado. Notó unos mechones largos y suaves acariciarle el pecho, ahora desnudo. Oyó un suspiro satisfecho cuando un brazo le cubrió los abdominales y se quedó descansando allí.

Sasuke besó la cabeza que estaba apoyada en su tatuaje y luego, con mucha cautela, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le apoyó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, por debajo de la camiseta, hasta entrar en contacto con su piel suave y cálida. Notó unos hoyuelos justo por encima de la goma de los calzoncillos, que le iban demasiado grandes.

El cálido cuerpo volvió a suspirar y le dio a él un suave beso en la barba de pocos días que le crecía en el cuello.

—He tratado de mantenerme apartada —murmuró—, pero no he podido.

—Y yo he tratado de no lamerte el chocolate de los dedos —replicó Sasuke, con una voz que quería ser traviesa, pero no podía ocultar la tristeza—, pero no he podido.

—Hum —dijo ella, medio dormida, al recordar el chocolate—. ¿Por qué has descolgado las fotos de la habitación?

Él se movió inquieto.

—Porque me daban vergüenza.

—¿Y antes, no?

—Eso fue antes de que decidiera llevar un ángel a mi cama.

Unas manos soñolientas pero curiosas le acariciaron el pecho, explorándolo con suavidad, castamente. Dos alientos se unieron en la noche, salpicados por algún suspiro ocasional. Los latidos de dos corazones se sincronizaron al reconocerse el uno al otro. Y dos mentes atormentadas por fin encontraron reposo.

Justo cuando Sasuke se estaba quedando dormido, la oyó hablar en sueños. No eran palabras. Eran sonidos cada vez más asustados, que culminaron con la pronunciación de un nombre que no había oído hasta ese momento:

—Sasori.

 _Continuara…_


	15. Chapter 15

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Cuando Hinata se despertó, bostezó y se estiró. Al alargar la mano no encontró nada. Sasuke se había levantado y su lado de la cama estaba frío. Una sensación de inquietud la invadió. No era una sensación nueva; la había notado antes. Le vinieron náuseas.

Al levantarse, vio una nota en la mesilla de noche. Estaba apoyada en una copa de agua, en la que flotaba una rodaja de limón. La nota estaba escrita con estilográfica.

 _Preciosa Hinata:_

 _He ido a buscar algo especial para el desayuno._

 _Por favor, usa el baño principal. Es mejor._

 _Te he dejado algunos objetos personales allí._

 _Puedes usar lo que quieras de mis armarios._

 _Por favor, quédate._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Sasuke_

 _P. D.: perdona el atrevimiento, pero verte dormida entre mis brazos esta mañana ha sido la visión más bonita que he presenciado nunca._

«Vaya, ¿cómo lo hace?», pensó ella, ruborizándose.

El Profesor sin duda sabía usar las palabras... y las flores y la música y el pastel de chocolate. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse. El pastel de chocolate era su nuevo postre favorito. Y el recuerdo de sus dedos en la boca cálida de Sasuke y el modo experto en que su lengua había...

«Hinata, céntrate. Tienes que darte una ducha. Fría, a ser posible.»

Se bebió el agua que le había dejado y se dio golpecitos en los dientes con la nota. La última vez que había dormido en esa cama, la cosa acabó de golpe en el salón, con sus gritos. Aunque la noche anterior Sasuke había sido muy amable con ella, tenía miedo de su reacción de esa mañana.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados y asomó la cabeza, esperando oír signos de vida. Cuando se convenció de que estaba sola, se dirigió al dormitorio principal y cerró la puerta. Recuperó su ropa y se metió en el baño, echando el pestillo.

Sasuke le había dejado otra nota apoyada en una copa de zumo de naranja, decorada con una rodaja de esa misma fruta.

«Parece que Sasuke tiene debilidad por la decoración», pensó.

La nota decía:

 _Hinata:_

 _Espero que encuentres todo lo que necesites._

 _Si no, Tenten llenó de cosas el tocador del cuarto de baño de invitados. Usa lo que quieras._

 _Mi ropa está a tu disposición._

 _Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Sasuke_

Hinata se fue tomando el zumo de naranja mientras examinaba los productos que le había dejado a la vista. Sobre el mármol, colocados con precisión militar, había un cepillo de dientes en su estuche, pasta de dientes, una maquinilla de afeitar desechable —que Hinata examinó con la ceja alzada—, varios artículos de tocador de aspecto femenino de una marca llamada Bliss, todos con aroma a vainilla y bergamota y una esponja de ducha de tul color lavanda.

¿Le habría pedido Sasuke a Tenten que comprara todas esas cosas para sus invitadas? ¿O esa costumbre venía de más lejos? ¿Guardaba esponjas de tul nuevas por si acaso? Tal vez seguía un código de color: lavanda para las vírgenes, rojo para Sakura, negro para la profesora Terumī, verde para las Uchiha adictas... Hinata dudaba que en ese baño se hubiera usado nunca una esponja color lavanda.

«Una esponja virgen para una virgen. Qué adecuado.»

Se obligó a no seguir por ese camino. Sasuke se había disculpado y le había pedido que no sacara conclusiones precipitadas. Y lo primero que hacía ella era sacarlas basándose en una esponja.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró un albornoz blanco de algodón turco colgado detrás de la puerta y un par de zapatillas de mujer al lado de la bañera. Eran demasiado grandes para ella y también habrían sido demasiado grandes para Tenten. Esta vez, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

Le llevó varios minutos descubrir cómo funcionaba la ducha y sus múltiples chorros. Se podía ajustar la presión del agua, la temperatura... Parecía bastante complicado y a ella sólo le interesaba la función principal, en forma de lluvia o de cascada, le daba igual. Por supuesto, fue la función que se activó al accionar la primera palanca.

Mientras se envolvía en aroma de vainilla y bergamota, tratando —sin éxito— de que no le recordara a la crema de té Earl Grey, Hinata se hizo varias preguntas muy serias. Sospechaba que Sasuke no querría esperar para mantener la conversación que tenían pendiente. Sería dolorosa. Y luego, ¿qué harían? ¿Intentarían seguir siendo amigos? ¿Para qué? Pero si se bloqueaba pensando en el futuro, no sería capaz de enfrentarse al pasado, o no lo haría bien. Por eso se ordenó centrarse sólo en sus encuentros anteriores, incluida su mala educación y su condescendencia de ese semestre. Era imprescindible que Sasuke se explicara y que ella escuchara sin sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. Cuando acabara, le diría exactamente qué pensaba. Sí, iba a resultar doloroso para ambos. Se entristeció al darse cuenta de que nunca había tenido una relación sentimental sana, a pesar de que lo que más deseaba en la vida era disfrutar del amor y del afecto. Sasuke venía de una buena familia —aunque fuera adoptiva— y era inteligente, guapo y rico, pero sospechaba que tampoco era capaz de mantener una relación sentimental sana.

Las relaciones de la madre de Hinata no habían sido de ese tipo. Ella había sido testigo de demasiadas, desde una edad demasiado temprana. Había asistido a un desfile constante de relaciones disfuncionales. Por contraste, la relación de su padre con Tsume Inuzuka era bastante normal, aunque podía considerarse informal. Se tenían cariño, pensó Hinata, pero era un cariño frío y pequeño, como una estrella distante.

«Si Sasuke fuera capaz de amar a alguien, su amor sería ardiente como el sol. Aunque, obviamente, prefiere el sexo al amor. O tal vez los confunde. ¿Qué es peor, pensar que el sexo es amor o pensar que son cosas distintas y elegir el sexo?»

Hinata dejó que el agua caliente se deslizara por su cuerpo, buscando la manera de liberarse de la irresistible atracción que sentía por El Profesor.

¿Qué no daría ella por tener aunque fuera sólo una pequeña parte de la felicidad que habían tenido Biwako y Hiruzen? Eran el matrimonio ideal. Siempre se hablaban con amabilidad. Y se querían tanto...

Salió de la ducha, se enfundó el albornoz de Sasuke y se enroscó una toalla en la cabeza. Bueno, esperaba que fuera el albornoz de Sasuke, aunque no olía como él. Tras ponerse las zapatillas, regresó al dormitorio en busca de ropa limpia. Encontró unos calcetines, una camiseta blanca y unos bóxers de Princeton y esperó que no le fueran excesivamente grandes. Dirigiéndose luego hacia el gran armario empotrado, encendió la luz interior y vio la ropa meticulosamente organizada en la pared de enfrente y en las dos laterales.

Rebuscó en el montón de jerséis y chaquetas. Casi todos eran de cachemira, de la marca Loro Piana, y estaban colocados con esmero en los compartimentos de madera. Rápidamente, se decidió por el verde coche de carreras inglés y comprobó con satisfacción que había recobrado su esplendor inicial. Al llevárselo a la nariz, aspiró el aroma a Aramis y a Sasuke. Se lo debía de haber puesto después de llevarlo a la tintorería.

En ese momento, algo brillante captó su atención. Apoyadas contra la pared y medio ocultas por los abrigos y las chaquetas de los trajes estaban las fotos en blanco y negro. Reconoció la quinta fotografía, la que había estado sobre el cabecero de la cama. Era una fotografía ligeramente erótica y casi tierna.

«No debería sentirse avergonzado de esta foto.»

Hinata deseó que su espalda fuera tan hermosa como aquélla. Y una parte de ella deseó también que algún día Sasuke la mirara como el hombre de la fotografía miraba a la mujer. Aunque sólo fuera una vez.

Regresó al baño y se miró al espejo. Se notaba que estaba cansada. Estaba pálida, como casi siempre, y algo ojerosa. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Lo cierto era que tenía un aspecto enfermizo, tras aquellas dos semanas de tensión y falta de sueño. El contraste entre la piel tan pálida y el pelo tan oscuro no ayudaba. Como tampoco el hecho de que Tenten se hubiera olvidado de comprar maquillaje para las invitadas.

«Menudo fallo», pensó, con ironía.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina. Sasuke no había regresado aún. Tras sacar el móvil y el sobre acolchado, metió la ropa usada en la mochila y luego se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra para revisar el buzón de voz. Tenía cinco mensajes de Naruto, cada uno más frenético que el anterior. En el último le decía que estaba frente a su casa, en la avenida Madison, llamando al timbre.

«Scheiße.»

No podía explicarle lo que había pasado, pero tampoco podía seguir ignorándolo. Se inventó una excusa y le envió un mensaje:

Hola, Naruto.

Lo siento. No oí el timbre.

¿Se habrá roto? Uchiha me abroncó,

pero no tengo que dejar el curso (uff).

Tengo que encontrar nuevo director.

Estoy en ello. Hablamos luego.

Gracias.

Hinata.

Esperaba que el mensaje fuera suficiente para parar el golpe, mientras pensaba una excusa mejor. Suponía que tendría que comentarlo con Sasuke para unificar las coartadas.

Al recordar algo que Sasuke había dicho el día anterior, abrió el sobre que le había dejado en el casillero. Dentro, además del sujetador negro, encontró su iPod. Se puso los auriculares y buscó en la sección de canciones añadidas recientemente, donde descubrió que él había incorporado dos.

La primera era Prospero's Speech, de Loreena McKennitt. Hinata escuchó sorprendida la evocadora voz femenina cantando el famoso discurso de Próspero de La Tempestad de Shakesperare:

 _Liberadme ahora con vuestros aplausos._

 _Vuestro gentil aliento es el viento que mis velas impulsa._

 _Sin él, fracasa mi proyecto que no es otro que complaceros. Pero ahora quiero,_

 _con ayuda del buen vino y del arte más fino, conseguir vuestro favor para no desesperar._

 _Con ayuda de los dioses, que perdonan los errores, espero que seáis capaces de perdonar los míos._

 _Igual que vosotros esperáis perdón por vuestros pecados._

 _Que vuestra benevolencia me libere._

Hinata la escuchó dos veces más, sorprendida tanto por la letra como por la música. Ya sabía que Sasuke era un hombre intenso, Biwako se lo había dicho y ella misma lo había experimentado durante su primer encuentro, cuando la había mirado a los ojos como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer.

—¿Hinata?

Ella soltó un grito y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Tenía a Sasuke delante, con tres bolsas en una mano y un ramo de lirios lila en la otra. Se quitó los auriculares y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Él bajó la vista hacia el iPod y sonrió.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Como respuesta, Sasuke se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y luego otro en la derecha. Ella creyó que iba a besarla en los labios y, cuando no lo hizo, se sintió decepcionada. Sin embargo, el casto contacto fue suficiente para que se le acelerara el corazón. Ruborizándose, se miró las manos.

—Buenos días, Hinata. Me alegro de que te hayas quedado. ¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Al principio no, pero luego sí.

—A mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

Dejó las cosas en la barra de desayuno. No la tocó, pero le miró los dedos.

Hinata se estremeció al recordar lo que él había hecho la noche anterior.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No.

—Estás temblando —señaló, frunciendo el cejo—. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—Un poco.

Sasuke empezó a guardar las provisiones.

—¿Qué has comprado? —Hinata señaló las bolsas.

—Pastas y una baguette. Hay una panadería francesa a la vuelta de la esquina que prepara el mejor pain au chocolat de la ciudad. También he comprado queso en la tienda de abajo, fruta y una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Sí. —Sasuke sonrió y esperó.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿No vas a decirme de qué se trata?

—Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y él se echó a reír antes de confesar:

—Baci.

Hinata parpadeó.

«¿Besos?»

Al ver que no entendía el doble sentido, sacó algo de una de las bolsas y lo sostuvo en la palma de la mano, mostrándolo como si fuera una manzana y tratara de tentar a un caballo. La similitud no le pasó desapercibida a Hinata, que arrugó la nariz mientras miraba la pequeña chocolatina envuelta en papel de plata.

—Me he acordado de que te gustan. Cuando Teuchi te dio uno, le dijiste que eran tus favoritos.

—Lo son, pero se supone que si un hombre me ofrece dulces no debo aceptarlos. ¿No fue eso lo que me ordenaste en Lobby cuando fuimos con Tenten?

Hinata cogió el bombón, lo desenvolvió y se lo metió en la boca.

—Yo no te doy órdenes.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó ella, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras se comía el bombón.

—No.

—¿De qué planeta has salido? Hola, me llamo Sasuke y soy del planeta de los que damos órdenes sin parar y no nos damos cuenta.

—Muy graciosa, Hinata. —Se aclaró la garganta y la miró fijamente—. Ahora en serio. ¿De verdad crees que te doy órdenes?

—Sasuke, no haces otra cosa. Cuando hablas con la gente, sólo usas un tiempo verbal y es el imperativo: haz esto, haz lo otro, ven aquí... Y para empeorar las cosas, al igual que Naruto, piensas que debería vivir en un zoo. O en un libro infantil.

Al oír el nombre de Naruto, la expresión de él se ensombreció.

—Ayer alguien tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación. Sólo trataba de protegernos a los dos. Te pedí que hablaras conmigo, llevaba días suplicándotelo, pero no me escuchabas. —¿Qué podía hacer? Eres una montaña rusa emocional y quería bajar antes de hacerme daño. Nunca sé cuándo vas a ser dulce y susurrarme algo que me deje sin aliento o a decirme algo tan mezquino que me rompa el... —Se interrumpió.

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Siento haber sido mezquino. No tengo excusa.

Ella dijo algo entre dientes.

—A veces es difícil hablar contigo —continuó él—. Nunca sé lo que estás pensando. Sólo dices lo que piensas cuando te enfadas. Como ahora.

Hinata inspiró por la nariz.

—No estoy furiosa.

—En ese caso, me gustaría que habláramos un rato.

Arriesgándose, Sasuke alargó la mano y le acarició los largos mechones húmedos.

—Hueles a vainilla —susurró.

—Es tu champú.

—¿Crees que soy un mandón?

—Sí.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Supongo que es la costumbre. Llevo tantos años viviendo solo que me he vuelto grosero. No tengo práctica en ser amable. Pero tendré cuidado con cómo te hablo a partir de ahora. Respecto a Naruto, me parece ofensivo que te llame conejo. Los conejos acaban en una cazuela, así que eso debe acabar. Pero ¿qué problema tienes con que te llame gatita? Pensaba que era... dulce.

—No lo es cuando tienes veintitrés años, chaparra y estás tratando de que te tomen en serio en el ámbito académico.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando tienes veintitrés años y eres preciosa y alguien de treinta y tres años del ámbito académico te lo dice porque cree que eres muy, muy sexy?

Hinata le apartó la mano.

—No te burles de mí, Sasuke. Es muy cruel.

—Nunca me burlaría de ti —dijo él, muy serio—. Hinata, mírame.

Ella mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Sasuke aguardó impaciente hasta que los levantó.

—Nunca me burlaría de ti. Y menos con algo así.

Hinata hizo una mueca y apartó la vista.

—Gatita suena como algo que se le dice a una amante —protestó, ruborizándose, mientras Sasuke seguía guardando la compra.

Cuando acabó, él le dijo:

—Significó mucho para mí que vinieras a la cama anoche y poder dormirme abrazado a ti. Gracias.

Ella siguió sin mirarlo.

—Mírame, por favor —susurró Sasuke.

Sus ojos se encontraron y a Hinata la sorprendió la expresión de él. Estaba preocupado.

—¿Te avergüenzas de haberte metido en mi cama?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me recordó nuestra primera noche juntos.

—A mí también —murmuró Hinata.

—Siento no haber estado cuando te has despertado esta mañana. Me he despertado de madrugada. Dormida me has recordado a La despeinada de Leonardo da Vinci. Se te veía tan serena con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro... Y muy, muy hermosa. —Se inclinó sobre ella por encima de la barra de la cocina y la besó dulcemente en la frente—. Entonces, ¿has dormido bien?

—Demasiado bien. ¿Por qué encendiste velas en tu dormitorio?

Él le acarició una ceja con el dedo.

—Quería que pudieras ver el cuadro de Holiday. Y sé que no te gusta la oscuridad. Tenía miedo de que te asustaras y te fueras.

—Fue, ejem, muy considerado por tu parte. Gracias.

Sin apartarle la mano de la mejilla, Sasuke clavó en ella sus ojos ngros. Hinata sintió que su mirada la quemaba.

—Soy un buen amante, Hinata, en todos los sentidos.

Cuando él se volvió, ella trató de recobrar el aliento, sin conseguirlo del todo.

—¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto conmigo el primer día de seminario?

—No estaba enfadado contigo. Estaba preocupado y de mal humor. Me resultabas familiar. Te hice una pregunta para que me miraras a la cara y, cuando me ignoraste, perdí los nervios. No estoy acostumbrado a que me ignoren.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sé que eso no es excusa. No trato de excusarme, sólo de darte una explicación. Al verte, se removieron muchas cosas en mi interior. No sabía qué me estaba pasando y reaccioné mal. Reaccioné atacando. Mi mala educación contigo es totalmente inexcusable. —Sasuke le liberó el labio—. Pero recibí mi castigo minutos después. Asuma me llamó para decirme que Biwako había muerto. Que había muerto susurrando mi nombre, porque no estaba allí. Me dijo que no había muerto en paz por mi culpa...

Hinata le sujetó la mano entre las suyas y, sin pensar lo que hacía, se la besó.

—Lo siento mucho.

Él se le acercó más y la besó en los labios. Permanecieron así durante unos instantes, hasta que Sasuke empezó a cambiar el peso de pie. Hinata reconoció el gesto que hacía siempre cuando se inquietaba y murmuró:

—Tengo hambre.

—Quieres que te dé de comer.

Ella asintió, notando que una oleada de calor le recorría el cuerpo al recordar cómo había hecho eso mismo la noche anterior.

—¿Café latte o exprés? —le preguntó, dirigiéndose a la máquina de café.

—Café latte, por favor.

Hinata se levantó y se acercó a los lirios

—¿Puedes ponerlos en agua, por favor? Hay un jarrón de cristal sobre el bufet del comedor. Puedes quitar los jacintos de anoche o dejarlos donde están.

Ella fue al comedor y volvió a admirar la belleza del mueble de ébano.

—Oí la música que sonaba anoche. Era preciosa.

—La música clásica me resulta muy relajante. Espero que no te molestara.

—No, en absoluto. ¿Por qué has elegido lirios?

—Fleur-de-lis —respondió, como si fuera obvio. Le sirvió el café con leche en una taza grande, al estilo parisino—. Y sé que el lila es tu color favorito.

—Son mis flores favoritas —comentó ella con timidez.

—Las mías también, probablemente porque son el símbolo de Florencia. Aunque supongo que para ti deben de tener un significado más profundo.

Le guiñó un ojo para suavizar la impertinencia de su comentario y siguió preparando el desayuno.

Hinata resopló. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo: los lirios se convirtieron en símbolo de la Virgen María durante la Edad Media y, por tanto, habían quedado asociados a la virginidad. Al regalarle lirios, Sasuke estaba rindiendo homenaje a su pureza. Lo que no dejaba de ser curioso, teniendo en cuenta que quería ser su amante.

«Tal vez habla en serio cuando dice que quiere ser mi amigo.»

Hinata cogió la taza y el jarrón y volvió al comedor. Se sentó y, mientras bebía el café a sorbitos, pensó en cómo formular lo que tenía que decirle.

Él se reunió con ella poco después, llevando el resto del desayuno y sentándose a su lado.

—Buon appetito.

Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba alimentando mejor en casa de Sasuke que en toda su vida, con la única excepción de la temporada que pasó en Italia. Ante ella había un plato de fruta fresca, otro de pain au chocolat y otro con rebanadas de baguette y trozos de queso. Distinguió entre otros, brie, mimolette y gorgonzola. Sasuke había decorado los platos con perejil y gajos de naranja.

Levantó la copa con su cóctel y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Son Bellinis, no Mimosas. He pensado que te gustarían más.

Después de brindar, Hinata bebió un sorbo.

«Sabe a melocotón burbujeante», pensó.

Estaba mucho más rico que el zumo de naranja. Aunque se preguntó por qué él habría decidido volver a beber.

—Esto se te da francamente bien.

—¿El qué?

—Seducir a tus invitadas con la comida. Estoy segura de que nunca quieren irse.

Él dejó el tenedor sobre el plato algo bruscamente y se limpió los labios con la servilleta, fulminándola con la mirada.

—No suelo tener invitadas que se queden a dormir. Y mucho menos a desayunar. Pensaba que era obvio que tú eres diferente, que te estoy tratando de manera diferente...

—Negó con la cabeza—. Aunque supongo que no lo es.

—Has dicho que querías hablar —dijo ella, cambiando de tema.

—Sí, me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas. Y decirte algunas otras también.

—No he aceptado someterme a una inquisición.

—Esto no se parece en nada a una inquisición. Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas, sobre todo porque cuando te conocí no estaba del todo lúcido. Discúlpame por querer hacerme una idea más clara de lo que pasó —replicó con sarcasmo.

Hinata cogió una fresa y se la llevó a la boca.

«Muy bien, que pregunte lo que quiera. Yo también le haré unas cuantas preguntas. Y no serán bonitas.»

—Antes de empezar, creo que deberíamos establecer unas normas básicas. Me gustaría que discutiéramos el pasado antes de pasar a hablar del presente o del futuro. ¿De acuerdo? —De acuerdo —contestó Hinata.

—Y te prometo que lo que me digas será estrictamente confidencial. Espero que me hagas partícipe de la misma cortesía.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Te gustaría poner tú alguna norma?

—Ejem, no. Sólo que seamos totalmente sinceros.

—Por supuesto. Bien, empiezo yo. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando nos conocimos?

—Los mismos que Tenten. —Hinata empezó a responder con evasivas, pero al ver la mirada de Sasuke añadió—: Diecisiete.

—¿Diecisiete?

Maldijo varias veces y bebió un buen trago de su Bellini. Su respuesta lo había afectado, lo que la sorprendió bastante.

—¿Por qué viniste a verme aquella noche?

—No lo hice. Me invitaron a cenar, pero cuando llegué, Tenten y Shikamaru estaban a punto de marcharse. Oí un ruido y te vi en el porche.

Sasuke se quedó unos instantes callado, reflexionando.

—¿Sabías quién era yo?

—Hablaban de ti todo el tiempo.

—¿Sabías lo jodido que estaba?

—No, nunca hablaban mal de ti, al menos delante de mí. Ni siquiera después de aquello. Sólo decían cosas buenas.

—¿Qué pasó por la mañana?

Ésa era la parte de la que Hinata no quería hablar. Ignorando su pregunta, empezó a comerse una pasta, sabiendo que no la forzaría a contestar con la boca llena.

—Es importante, Hinata. Quiero saber qué pasó. Mis recuerdos de la mañana siguiente son muy borrosos.

Ella le dirigió una mirada agresiva.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues deja que te lo aclare. Me desperté de madrugada, sola, en medio del bosque, donde tú me habías dejado. Estaba aterrorizada, así que cogí la manta y salí corriendo. Pero no conocía el camino y aún estaba oscuro. Vagué por el bosque, histérica, durante dos horas, hasta que logré volver a casa de tus padres. —Se echó a temblar—. Pensaba que no lo lograría nunca.

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó... —susurró Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo no te abandoné allí.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?

—Me desperté antes que tú. Estabas dormida entre mis brazos y no quería despertarte, pero tenía que... aliviarme. Así que me alejé. Me fumé un cigarro y recogí unas cuantas manzanas. Cuando volví, ya no estabas. Regresé a la casa, pero tampoco estabas allí. Supuse que te habrías marchado. Subí a la habitación y me quedé frito en la cama.

—¿Pensaste que me había ido?

—Sí —respondió él, mirándola fijamente.

—¡Te llamé, Sasuke! ¡Te llamé a gritos!

—No te oí. Tenía resaca. Y probablemente me alejé más de la cuenta.

—Mientras estuviste conmigo no fumaste —comentó ella, desconfiada.

—No. Fumaba poco. Y luego lo dejé del todo.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Los ojos de él se nublaron. Hinata apartó la vista, incapaz de soportar el peso de la culpabilidad.

—Mi familia me despertó horas más tarde exigiéndome que recogiera los destrozos que había causado la noche anterior. Cuando pregunté dónde estaba Beatriz, me dijeron que sufría alucinaciones.

—¿Y Tenten?

—Me marché antes de que ella volviera. Pasó varios meses sin hablarme.

—No mientas, Sasuke. Devolví la chaqueta. La doblé y la dejé encima de la manta, en el porche. Eso era una pista. Y mi bicicleta, ¿nadie la vio?

—No sé lo que vieron los demás. Biwako me dio la chaqueta y nadie te mencionó. Pero aunque lo hubieran hecho, no habría reconocido tu nombre. Fue como si hubiera estado con un fantasma.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensar que había sido un sueño? No estabas tan borracho.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, tensando los tendones de los brazos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los mantuvo clavados en la mesa.

—Porque, aparte de aturdido por la resaca, estaba hasta arriba de coca.

Zas. El cuento de hadas de Hinata acababa de estamparse contra el muro de la realidad. Ahogó un grito y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Tenten no te contó la causa de la pelea? Cuando Hiruzen me recogió en el aeropuerto de Harrisburg, se dio cuenta de que me había metido algo. Antes de cenar, registró mi habitación y la encontró. Cuando me lo echó en cara, exploté.

Hinata cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en las manos.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, esperando que dijera algo.

—Cocaína —susurró.

Él se removió en el asiento.

—Sí.

—Pasé la noche en el bosque, a solas con un cocainómano de veintisiete años colocado y resacoso. ¡Qué idiota soy!

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Hinata, no eres idiota. Yo soy el único culpable. No debí alejarte de la casa en mi estado.

Hinata soltó el aire y empezó a temblar.

—Mírame, Hinata.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Aquella mañana vi a tu padre —continuó él.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hinata levantó la cabeza.

—Ya sabes cómo son las cosas en los pueblos. Cuando Hiruzen llevó a Asuma al hospital y ninguno de los dos explicó lo que había pasado, empezaron a extenderse los rumores. Tu padre se enteró y fue a ver si podía echar una mano.

—Nunca lo mencionó.

—Hiruzen y Biwako se sentían avergonzados. Tu padre sin duda quería protegerlos de las habladurías. Y nadie sabía lo que había pasado entre nosotros... —Negó con la cabeza lentamente—. ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Tenten?

—Estaba traumatizada por el miedo. Y humillada.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Le cogió la mano y la miró fijamente.

—¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

Ella apartó la mano bruscamente.

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Por eso lo pasé tan mal. Recordaba esa noche una y otra vez y me repetía que debiste de tener una buena razón para marcharte. Pero otras veces no podía quitarme de la cabeza que me abandonaste y tenía pesadillas en las que vagaba perdida por el bosque. ¿Y sabes lo más triste de todo? Estuve esperando que volvieras. Pasé años esperando que te presentaras ante mi puerta y dijeras que querías volver conmigo. Que no habías mentido al decirme que te alegrabas de haberme encontrado. Patético, ¿no?

—No, no es patético. Entiendo que pensaras que te había abandonado, pero te juro que no lo hice. Créeme. Si hubiera pensado que eras real y que vivías en Selinsgrove, me habría presentado ante tu puerta hace mucho tiempo. —Sasuke carraspeó y Hinata sintió la vibración a través de sus rodillas unidas bajo la mesa—. Soy un adicto. No lo puedo evitar . Y necesito controlarlo todo, tanto a las personas como las cosas. No puedo cambiar eso.

—¿Estás colocado ahora?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que te haría algo así?

—Si eres un adicto, lo eres siempre. Que yo esté aquí o no lo esté no tiene importancia.

—Para mí tiene mucha importancia.

—Las personas con personalidad adictiva se enganchan a cualquier cosa: las drogas, el alcohol, el sexo, la gente... ¿ Y si te vuelves adicto a mí?

—Ya soy adicto a ti, Beatriz. Y te aseguro que eres mucho más peligrosa que la cocaína.

Hinata alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

Él volvió a tomarle la mano y le acarició las venas que destacaban en su pálida y delgada muñeca.

—Lo reconozco. Soy destructivo. Tengo bruscos cambios de humor y muy mal carácter. Algunas de esas cosas tienen que ver con mi personalidad adictiva; otras con mi pasado.

¿Fue un error tan imperdonable por mi parte pensar que tu existencia era fruto de mi imaginación o... la corona de la creación de Dios?

Sus palabras y su expresión eran tan intensas que Hinata tuvo que soltarse. La combinación de su voz y el tacto de sus dedos acariciándole las venas era tan ardiente que temió que la piel se le incendiara y quedara convertida en un montón de ceniza.

—¿Todavía te drogas?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera drogas blandas?

—No. Después del vergonzoso episodio en Selinsgrove, Biwako me convenció para que buscara ayuda. Pensaba suicidarme, pero antes necesitaba dinero para poner en orden mis asuntos. La noche que pasé contigo lo cambió todo. Cuando me dijeron que Beatriz no existía, pensé que eras una alucinación o un ángel. Y que cualquiera de los dos casos podían ser una muestra de que Dios se había apiadado de mí y te había enviado para salvarme.

«Lo seme di felicità messo de Dio nell' anima ben posta.»

Hinata cerró los ojos al oír las palabras de Dante en El banquete:

«La semilla de la felicidad que Dios envía a una alma dispuesta a recibirla».

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Asuma accedió a no denunciarme a cambio de que me sometiera a tratamiento inmediatamente. Hiruzen me llevó a Filadelfia ese mismo día y me ingresó en un hospital. Tras el tratamiento intensivo inicial, me llevó de vuelta a Boston y me apuntó a rehabilitación más cerca de mi... trabajo.

Volvió a removerse inquieto en la silla.

—¿Por qué querías matarte, Sasuke?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé qué pasaría si resucitara esos viejos demonios, Beatriz.

—¿Aún piensas en el suicidio?

Sasuke carraspeó.

—No. Parte de mi depresión estaba causada por las drogas. El resto por... otras circunstancias de mi vida que he tratado de enderezar desde entonces. Pero no hace falta que te diga que una persona que recurre al suicidio es alguien que ha perdido la esperanza. Yo la encontré cuando te conocí a ti.

Sus ojos ardían con tanta intensidad que Hinata cambió de tema.

—¿Tu madre era alcohólica?

—Sí.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Nunca hablo de él.

—Tenten me contó lo del dinero.

—Es lo único bueno que hizo en la vida —gruñó Sasuke.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Hinata suavemente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque también te hizo a ti.

La expresión de él se suavizó y le besó el dorso de la mano.

—¿Tu padre era alcohólico? —insistió ella.

—No lo sé. Sé que era el director ejecutivo de una empresa de Nueva York y que murió de un ataque al corazón. No me molesté en averiguar nada más.

—¿Y tú? ¿Eres alcohólico?

—No.

Ella dobló la servilleta con dedos temblorosos y separó la silla de la mesa.

—Me alegro de que ya no te drogues y de que estés tan recuperado, pero tienes que saber que nunca ligaré mi vida a la de un alcohólico. La existencia es demasiado corta para tanto sufrimiento.

Él la miró con interés.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero si pasaras algo más de tiempo conmigo te darías cuenta de que no soy alcohólico. Te juro que no volveré a emborracharme. Es una pena que hayas sido testigo de la única vez que lo he hecho en los últimos seis meses.

—Mi madre fue a rehabilitación varias veces, pero nunca aguantó mucho. ¿Qué pasará si vuelves a drogarte? Aparte de esa fijación que roza el delirio con Beatriz. Yo no soy ella, Sasuke. Tú buscas un ideal, o una ilusión creada por las drogas, no a mí.

—Llevo limpio seis años. No es que acabe de salir de rehabilitación. Sé que estoy cargado de defectos, pero me gustaría conocerte a ti, tal como eres. Quiero que seas tú misma. Sé que eres más que un sueño. Tu realidad es mucho más hermosa y atractiva que cualquier sueño. No quiero un sueño. Te quiero a ti.

Una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por la mejilla de Hinata, que se la secó bruscamente.

—No me conoces. No me conociste aquella noche. Abrazaste a la Beatriz de Dante, a la imagen que te habías formado gracias a los escritos y al cuadro de Holiday, no a mí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que sentí fue real. Lo que hice fue real.

—Te lo pareció, pero forma parte de la ilusión.

—Fue real, Hinata. Lo más real que me ha pasado nunca. En cuanto te toqué, lo supe. Y cuando volví a tocarte... años después... te recordé. Mi cuerpo se acordaba del tuyo. Sólo mi mente consciente te había olvidado.

—Ya no soy aquella chiquilla. Me he convertido en una mujer, una mujer que te desagradó a primera vista.

—No es cierto. Te has convertido en una joven preciosa.

—Sólo buscas una mascota.

—No, Beatriz.

—Deja de llamarme así —protestó ella, apretando los dientes.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Sé que te he hecho daño. Y soy consciente de que tengo un lado oscuro. ¿Me dejarás demostrarte que también puedo ser bueno? ¿Muy bueno?

—No.

Es demasiado tarde. No puedo. —Aunque sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba, se dirigió al recibidor, recogiendo el abrigo y la mochila por el camino.

—¿Y lo de anoche? —preguntó Sasuke, siguiéndola—. ¿No significó nada para ti?

—¿Qué debería significar? ¡A ver, te escucho! —lo incitó, abrazándose a la mochila para protegerse por delante y apoyándose en la pared para cubrirse la espalda.

Sasuke apoyó una mano a cada lado de sus hombros y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Tengo que explicártelo? ¿No lo notaste?

Acercó los labios, casi rozando los suyos. Al notar su cálido aliento sobre la piel, Hinata se estremeció.

—¿El qué?

—Tu cuerpo junto al mío. Fuiste tú la que vino a mí anoche. Te metiste en mi cama. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no podías mantenerte alejada de mí? Porque somos almas gemelas, tal como Aristófanes las describió, un alma en dos cuerpos. Eres la mitad que me falta. Eres mi bashert.

—¿Bashert? ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa? El Bashert es el bashert, Sasuke, el destino es el destino. Puedes aplicarlo a lo que quieras. No tengo por qué ser yo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Tus conocimientos lingüísticos no dejan de sorprenderme.

—Conozco esa palabra.

—Por supuesto, preciosa, porque eres muy inteligente.

Le acercó una mano al cuello y empezó a acariciárselo con la yema de los dedos.

—Sasuke, para. —Hinata le apartó la mano para poder pensar—. Aunque estés limpio, sigues siendo un adicto. Y yo soy hija de una alcohólica. No pienso volver a pasar por ese infierno.

—No te merezco. Lo sé. Conosco i segni dell' antica fiamma. La sentí la primera vez que te di la mano. Y la primera vez que te besé. Anoche seguía estando allí. Las sensaciones, los recuerdos, todo lo que había sentido la primera vez, volvía a estar allí. Era real. Mírame a la cara y dime que no significó nada para ti y te dejaré marchar.

Hinata cerró los ojos para alejarse de sus súplicas. No quería oírlo decir que había reconocido los signos de la antigua llama.

—No puedes hacerlo, ¿no es cierto? Tu piel me recuerda, igual que tu corazón. Desearías que me hubieran olvidado, pero no pueden hacerlo. Recuérdame, Beatriz. Recuerda a tu primer hombre.

Le rozó el cuello con los labios y el pulso de Hinata se aceleró. Su cuerpo era un traidor. No sabía mentir. No actuaba con sensatez. Él podría pedirle cualquier cosa en esos momentos y ella sería incapaz de negarse. La idea la ponía enferma.

—Por favor, Sasuke.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —susurró, depositando suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello. Finalmente, se detuvo para sentir el flujo vital de su sangre bajo la boca.

—Por favor, deja que me vaya.

—No puedo. —Le arrancó la mochila y el abrigo de las manos y los tiró al suelo.

—No confío en ti.

—Lo sé.

—Me destruirás. Serás mi perdición.

—Nunca.

Sasuke le sujetó la cara entre las manos. Cuando ella cerró los ojos, se detuvo. Hinata aguardó, esperando sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos, pero el gesto no llegó. Esperó un poco más y abrió los ojos.

Los de él, grandes y cálidos, la estaban contemplando. Sonreía. Le acarició la cara con suavidad aquí y allí, como si estuviera memorizando sus rasgos. Cuando volvió a acariciarle el cuello, arriba y abajo, con la yema de un dedo, Hinata se estremeció.

Le acercó los labios al oído.

—Relájate, cariño —dijo él, antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello—. Deja que te muestre lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me tomo mi tiempo.

Sosteniendo la cara de Hinata entre sus manos, le rozó la frente con los labios. Descendió por su nariz, por sus mejillas, por la barbilla. Cuando ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, le cubrió la boca con los labios. A esas alturas, Hinata ya estaba sin aliento.

En cuanto sus labios se encontraron, una corriente de sangre, calor y energía los recorrió a ambos, pero Sasuke no se apresuró. Sus labios cubrieron los de ella completamente y se movieron arriba y abajo, hasta que sus cuerpos vibraron con la suave fricción. Pero no abrió la boca. Levantó una mano para sujetarle delicadamente la nuca, masajeándole con suavidad la cabeza y enredándose en su pelo unos segundos antes de volver a descender.

Hinata no fue tan delicada al agarrarlo por la nuca y hundir los dedos en su pelo. Sus bocas seguían presionando la una contra la otra, milímetro a milímetro. Sasuke sacó la punta de la lengua y la pasó lánguidamente por el labio superior de ella, probándola con discreción antes de succionarle el labio inferior.

Era tentador. Era una tortura. Era el beso más lento que Sasuke había dado nunca. Su corazón, por el contrario, latía aceleradamente. Cuando ella gimió contra su boca, él le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que abriera la boca. Pero no aceleró el ritmo. Esperó a que la mandíbula de Hinata se relajara. Cuando ella no pudo esperar más y sacó a su vez la punta de la lengua para que se reuniera con la suya, sólo entonces Sasuke se dio permiso para aceptar su invitación.

Hinata se habría lanzado a un beso enfebrecido, pero él marcaba el ritmo y quería ir despacio. Besarla con suavidad, tomarse su tiempo. Tardó una eternidad en bajar las manos desde la cara de Hinata hasta sus hombros. Y media eternidad más en deslizárselas por la espalda hasta encontrar piel desnuda. Y durante todo ese tiempo no dejó de explorarle la boca, como si nunca fuera a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sasuke inspiró hondo y gimió al encontrar los hoyuelos que había descubierto la noche anterior. Eran territorio inexplorado, nunca hollado por otras manos, aunque las suyas tampoco tenían derecho a reclamarlo; no tenía derecho a reclamar a Hinata.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su piel mientras ella gemía y se agarraba a él. Sus sonidos de impotencia eran más eróticos que cualquier jadeo lascivo que hubiera emitido. Le perforaba el cuerpo y se lo inflamaba. Se apretó contra ella, oponiendo tendones de acero a sus delicadas y suaves curvas. Fue moviéndose lentamente hasta que fue su espalda la que se apoyó en la pared. No quería que se sintiera atrapada ni acorralada. Él en cambio no tenía ningún inconveniente en dejar que ella lo acorralara.

Hinata respiraba su aliento cálido y húmedo. Él era su oxígeno. No lograba dejar de besarlo el tiempo necesario para respirar correctamente y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. El aturdimiento hacía que sintiera el roce de sus labios con más intensidad, por lo que no se resistió. Se rindió a las sensaciones, lamiendo, succionando, moviéndose...

Muy lentamente, Sasuke se retiró, interrumpiendo el beso.

Con los pulgares le acarició la piel desnuda de la cintura. Cuando ella inspiró bruscamente, Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, rodeándola con sus brazos y sintiendo cómo sus pechos se le clavaban en el torso.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte a mis labios, Hinata, porque pienso besarte mucho —la amenazó en broma, besándole el pelo y sonriendo.

Parecía verdaderamente feliz.

Cuando ella por fin pudo hablar, la voz le temblaba.

—Sasuke, no te prometo nada. Un beso no cambia las cosas.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de él, pero siguió abrazándola con fuerza. Con un dedo, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Sólo te pido una oportunidad para tomarnos las cosas con calma y tratar de curarnos el uno al otro.

—Anoche hablaste de ser amigos. Los amigos no se besan así.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Podemos ser amigos. Podemos seguir el modelo de amor cortés si es lo que deseas. Tendré que recordarlo la próxima vez que te bese. Y tú también.

Hinata apartó la mirada.

—No me fío de ti. Y, aunque lo hiciera, no soy la chica que te imaginas. Te llevarías una gran decepción.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No estarías satisfecho si tuvieras que conformarte sólo conmigo. Y en cuanto te des cuenta de eso, me dejarás. Por eso te ruego que elijas una pareja que sea sexualmente compatible contigo antes de que uno de los dos resulte herido.

Hinata vio que Sasuke se sofocaba y que sus ojos lanzaban chispas y supo que estaba a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué te hizo?

Ésa no era la pregunta que ella había esperado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Sasuke la miró con cautela, observando sus reacciones. Se separó de la pared y enderezó los hombros.

—No sé qué te hizo para que tengas tan mala opinión de ti misma, pero yo no soy él. ¿No comprobaste durante la noche en el huerto que nuestra conexión no está basada en el sexo? —Le acarició el cabello con una dulzura que contrastaba con la fiereza de sus palabras—. No me costaría mucho matarlo por lo que te ha hecho —susurró—, por quebrantar tu espíritu.

No negaré que me he dado muchos caprichos y que nunca he sido monógamo, pero quiero algo más. Algo real. Y sé que tú también lo quieres. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que tu próximo novio sea virgen? Muy pocas. Tu baja autoestima será un problema con cualquier persona, no sólo conmigo. Si un hombre te deja por tu falta de experiencia sexual, no se merece tus lágrimas. Has de tener fe, Hinata, y debes tener esperanza. Si no en nosotros, al menos en ti. De otro modo, nunca dejarás que nadie te ame.

—No me conoces.

—Te conozco más de lo que crees y lo que no conozco me gustaría conocerlo. Enséñame, Beatriz. Me matricularé en tu universidad. Seré tu alumno. Enséñame a cuidarte.

—Por favor, Sasuke. ¡No bromees!

—No bromeo. Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos el uno del otro. Cosas que deseo explorar y descubrir.

—No dejaré que me compartas con nadie.

Sasuke gruñó.

—No tengo la costumbre de compartir lo que es valioso para mí. Nunca permitiría que otro hombre te pusiera las manos encima y eso incluye a Naruto y a cualquier otro follaángeles que ande por ahí.

—Y yo no pienso compartirte con nadie.

—¿A mí?

—Sí.

—Por descontado. Es evidente.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —refunfuñó él.

—No toleraré que duermas con nadie, incluso durante el período de... reflexión inicial. Tómatelo como una demostración de buenas intenciones.

—Hecho.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. ¿Piensas renunciar a toda compañía femenina sólo por la posibilidad de tener algo conmigo? No te creo.

—Créeme. Gano mucho más de lo que pierdo. Y pienso demostrártelo. Una vez, y otra... y otra. —Se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la mejilla.

—Sakura... —susurró Hinata.

Sasuke siguió besándola, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar al hombro.

—No te preocupes por ella.

—No pienso compartirte con ella.

—No tendrás que hacerlo —dijo él con impaciencia.

—¿Es tu esposa?

Sasuke se apartó de ella y le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—¿Tu ex esposa?

—Hinata, para. No es mi ex esposa. Fin de la conversación.

—Quiero que me hables de ella.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por razones que no quiero comentar. Ya te dije que no me acostaba con ella y que no voy a hacerlo en el futuro. Con eso debería bastarte.

—¿Y quién es S.U.?

La expresión de él se endureció aún más.

—No.

—Vi el tatuaje en tu pecho, Sasuke. Vi las letras.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedo.

—Entonces yo tampoco puedo.

Agachándose, Hinata recogió el abrigo y la mochila.

Él la retuvo.

—Hinata, dime quién hizo que te sintieras tan insegura de ti misma y de tu capacidad sexual. ¿Fue Sasori?

Ella se encogió.

—Dímelo.

—No pronuncies su nombre en mi presencia.

—Fuiste tú quien lo pronunció en sueños. Parecías muy alterada. Cuéntamelo.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me da mucho asco —susurró, suplicándole con la mirada que cambiara de tema.

Una idea oscura e inquietante se apoderó de la mente de Sasuke. Y una vez que se instaló, no pudo librarse de ella.

—Hinata, ¿él no... te forzaría?

Hinata agachó la cabeza.

—No, Sasuke. Sigo siendo virgen.

Él guardó silencio unos instantes, respirando hondo.

—Serías virgen aunque te hubiera forzado. Para mí, seguirías siendo virgen.

Su voz sonaba tan sincera y apenada que Hinata sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

—Eso es muy noble por tu parte, pero no me violó.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Los dos tenemos secretos que no queremos compartir. No te mentiré, pero tampoco voy a contártelo todo. Al menos hoy. Y no hace falta que hables para saber que tú también guardas secretos muy dolorosos. Lo acepto. No te voy a forzar a hablar de ellos. —Rodeándole la cintura con el brazo, la acercó hasta que se tocaron.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a tener secretos el uno para el otro? —Hinata sonaba perpleja.

—De momento, sí.

—Y queda pendiente el tema de que soy tu alumna.

Sasuke la besó para impedir que siguiera hablando.

—Ése es otro secreto que vamos a tener que guardar. Pero cariño, no quiero mantener el resto de esta conversación en el dichoso pasillo. Vuelve a la mesa y acaba de desayunar. Podemos hablar tomando un café o podemos comer en silencio. Pero no te vayas, por favor.

Hinata echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta antes de responder.

—Necesito saber lo que sientes por mí, Sasuke —dijo ella, insegura—. Necesito saber que esto no es un juego para ti. Ni siquiera sé si te gusto. Si te gusto yo, no Beatriz.

Él la miró sin dar crédito.

—Por supuesto que me gustas. Y quiero ganarme tu afecto. Lo que venga después, dependerá de ti.

Hinata levantó la mano y le acarició el cabello. Él cerró los ojos y se relajó, respirando hondo. Cuando ella se detuvo, Sasuke abrió los ojos y Hinata vio hambre en sus profundidades. Entonces sonrió y el hambre se transformó en otra cosa.

«Esperanza.»

Ver ese sentimiento en su cara hizo que a Hinata se le saltaran las lágrimas.

—Esto no es lo que me había imaginado —sollozó—. Encontrarte después de tantos años ha sido totalmente distinto a como era en mis sueños. No eres la persona que yo pensaba. —Lo sé. —Él la abrazó y le besó la frente con cariño.

—Sasuke, me enamoré de ti a los diecisiete años. Fue la primera vez que me enamoré. Y resulta que lo hice de alguien que no existía. He malgastado mi vida por culpa de una falsa ilusión.

—Siento haberte decepcionado. Me gustaría poder ser el caballero y no el dragón, pero no lo soy. —Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y la miró fijamente—. Todo está en tus manos. Puedes rescatarme o desterrarme de tu vida con una sola palabra.

Hinata escondió la cara en su pecho y se preguntó si tenía elección.

 _Continuara…_


	16. Chapter 16

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

 _Hola,_

 _Naruto._

 _Lo siento._

 _No oí el timbre. ¿Se habrá roto?_

 _Uchiha me abroncó, pero no tengo que dejar el curso (uff)._

 _Tengo que encontrar nuevo director._

 _Estoy en ello._

 _Hablamos luego._

 _Gracias._

 _Hinata._

Naruto contempló extrañado el mensaje de texto que le acababa de enviar Hinata. ¿Un timbre roto? Qué oportuno. No sabía si estaba tratando de librarse de él porque se sentía avergonzada por su altercado con el profesor Uchiha o por alguna otra razón. En cualquier caso, no tenía tiempo de seguir persiguiéndola. Uchiha le había enviado un correo electrónico pidiéndole un listado de libros que quería que sacara de la biblioteca y le dejara en su despacho antes de la una.

Tras enviarle a Hinata un breve texto diciéndole que se alegraba de que estuviera bien, salió de su apartamento y, un poco desconcertado, se dirigió a la biblioteca Robarts.

Hinata estaba de rodillas en el sofá de piel, mirando por encima del respaldo, con la barbilla apoyada en los brazos cruzados. La vista desde los ventanales del salón de Sasuke era espectacular. Desde su situación privilegiada veía buena parte del centro de la ciudad y un trozo del lago Ontario. Los árboles ya habían empezado a cambiar de color y se veían muchas manchas doradas, amarillas, naranja y rojas entre el verde. La visión le recordó los paisajes canadienses que Naruto la había llevado a ver en la Galería de Arte de Ontario.

Se había ofrecido a ayudar a Sasuke a recoger las cosas del desayuno, pero él no había querido ni oír hablar de ello. Le había dado un beso en la frente y le había dicho que se relajara, como si fuera tan fácil. Contemplar el panorama le daba la oportunidad de mirar algo bonito mientras en su mente repasaba una y otra vez la conversación que habían mantenido, comparándola con sus encuentros anteriores.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? ¿Y por qué le habían escondido los Sarutobi su adicción? Siempre la habían tratado como si fuera un miembro de la familia, pero ni siquiera Tenten le había comentado nada al respecto, a menos que se pudiera considerar como tal su reciente referencia a la oscuridad de Sasuke. ¿Es que todos los miembros de la familia Sarutobi hablaban siempre con metáforas, como si fueran poetas metafísicos? Iba a tener que apuntarse a una clase de crítica literaria para poder entender sus alusiones.

Sasuke se apoyó en la chimenea y la observó. Parecía cómoda, de rodillas en el sofá, mirando por la ventana como si fuera un gato. Pero la tensión en sus hombros delataba que estaba preocupada. Se sentó a su lado, asegurándose de dejar una distancia segura entre ellos. Cuando Hinata no hizo amago de acercarse, ni siquiera de mirarlo, él alargó la mano. —Por favor —le pidió con una sonrisa.

Ella le dio la mano, no muy convencida, y Sasuke tiró hasta tenerla a su lado. Abrazándola, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Mucho mejor —dijo él.

Hinata suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí.

Sasuke notó que ella se relajaba. Después de todo lo que habían discutido, le extrañó que fuera capaz de sentirse tranquila a su lado.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te abrazó así? —le preguntó, acariciándole el pelo como si fuera lo más normal.

—Anoche.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Y antes?

—No me acuerdo —respondió ella a la defensiva, por lo que Sasuke prefirió no presionarla.

«Probablemente le haya faltado cariño y contacto físico. Las madres alcohólicas no suelen cuidar bien de sus hijos. Y ese Sasori no creo que la abrazara mucho... a no ser que estuviera tratando de quitarle la ropa.»

Pensar que alguien pudiera tratarla con tan poco cuidado lo ponía furioso. Vio que su contacto la estaba tranquilizando y eso le hacía pensar que no tenía mucha experiencia con el contacto físico positivo.

—¿Te molesta que te abrace? —susurró, con la boca pegada a su pelo.

—No, está bien.

—Estupendo. —Sasuke le acarició la línea del nacimiento del pelo alrededor de toda la cara, apartando algún mechón que se interponía en su camino—. Tan hermosa... —susurró—. Preciosa.

Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que Hinata se decidió a hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

—La foto que tenías sobre la cabecera de la cama, la del hombre que le besaba el hombro a una mujer, ¿dónde la encontraste?

Sasuke apretó los labios antes de responder:

—No la encontré.

—Entonces, ¿de dónde...?

—¿Acaso importa?

—Si no quieres decírmelo, no pasa nada. Cuando fui a buscar un jersey, vi que la habías guardado en el armario. Me parece una foto muy bonita.

Hinata trató de alejarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—¿De verdad te lo parece? —preguntó Sasuke suavemente, levantándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí —susurró ella.

—¿Y las demás?

—No tanto.

Él la miró con arrogancia.

—Las hice yo.

—¿Las hiciste tú? —Hinata se alejó, sorprendida.

—Sí.

—Pero son...

—¿Eróticas?

—Sí.

Sasuke sonrió irónicamente.

—¿Tan difícil es creer que sea capaz de hacer fotografías eróticas y hermosas, señorita Hyuga?

—No sabía que fueras fotógrafo. Esas fotos son muy buenas.

—Sólo soy un aficionado. La verdad es que ésas no salieron mal. Tengo más.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Otras? ¿Y las mujeres?

Sasuke se acercó a ella.

—Las mujeres son o, mejor dicho, eran amigas mías.

—¿Modelos?

—No.

Hinata, confusa, hizo una serie de muecas hasta que se le apareció la respuesta. Entonces, alzando las cejas, lo miró sorprendida.

Sasuke suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que era de mal gusto tenerlas expuestas en la habitación. Y, desde luego, me parecería de muy mal gusto obligarte a verlas. Son demasiado personales. Por eso las retiré antes de llevarte a mi habitación. Eso sí, todas fueron tomadas con consentimiento. De hecho, algunas de esas mujeres me rogaron que las fotografiara. Te debiste de dar cuenta de que salgo en más de una, así que no me limitaba a ser un mirón lascivo.

Hinata se olvidó de que estaba a punto de preguntarle cuál de ellas era Sakura y lo miró completamente atónita.

—¿Ése eras tú?

—¿Sí?

—¿El de la foto grande también?

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Pensaba que me encontrabas atractivo.

—Pero en esa foto estás desnudo.

Sofocada, se abanicó furiosamente con una mano.

Sasuke se echó a reír con ganas y la acercó a él.

—Estoy desnudo en todas ellas —le susurró al oído, con una voz que rezumaba sexo—. Esa foto que te gusta también era mi favorita, aunque al final esa mujer y yo no acabamos demasiado bien. —Le besó la coronilla y, con una sonrisa incitante, añadió—: Me encantaría fotografiarte a ti.

—Pues espera sentado.

—Eres preciosa, Hinata. Una foto tuya, de tu perfil, de tu sonrisa, o de tu elegante cuello sería más hermosa que cualquiera de las obras de arte que poseo, incluido el cuadro de Holiday.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo volveré a pedir más adelante. De momento, ¿qué me dices de ir a cenar al Scaramouche? Es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea cenar fuera.

Hinata aún estaba intentando recuperarse de la impresión.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No dijiste que no deberían vernos en público?

Sasuke frunció al cejo.

—Conozco al dueño —dijo—. Puedo reservar la mesa del chef, donde estaremos a salvo de miradas indiscretas. A menos que prefieras ir al Harbour Sixty a ver a Teuchi. No deja de incordiarme para que te lleve otro día.

—¿En serio?

—Oh, sí. Me contó que habías ido a comer con él y su familia al club italocanadiense.

—Fue muy amable conmigo.

Sasuke asintió e hizo amago de besarla, pero Hinata le puso una mano en el pecho.

—No puedo ir a cenar contigo esta noche. Tengo una reunión con Tsunade Senju mañana y no me he preparado.

—¿Mañana?

—Me invitó a tomar el té en su casa. Me da un poco de miedo.

—Pues ya verás cuando la conozcas. Es una mujer brillante que no tolera tonterías. Llámala profesora Senju y no te molestes en charlar de nimiedades con ella para romper el hielo. Ve directa al grano y no le hagas preguntas personales.

—Sólo los presuntuosos oxonienses quieren que se los llame profesor —murmuró Hinata.

Él frunció el cejo hasta que ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Es muy formal, pero es una excelente académica. Si consigues trabajar con ella será muy bueno para ti. Compórtate con corrección y seguro que se encariñará contigo. En la medida de sus posibilidades, claro.

Hinata se estremeció y Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza.

—No te preocupes. Ya verás como le interesa tu idea. Estoy convencido de que tratará de hacer que la cambies. Yo que tú aceptaría sus indicaciones sin discutir. Sabe lo que se trae entre manos.

—Estoy segura de que tiene cosas mejores que hacer durante su retiro que supervisar a estudiantes de doctorado.

—Me debía un favor. Le dije que tenía una estudiante muy brillante, pero que no me sentía cómodo siendo su director de tesis, porque era amiga de la familia y en seguida aceptó reunirse contigo. Aunque te advierto que es bastante escéptica con la juventud actual. Cree que los jóvenes de hoy no tienen tanto talento ni se esfuerzan tanto como cuando ella estudiaba. Así que no me prometió nada.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Sasuke se enroscó un mechón de pelo de ella en el dedo.

—Quería hacer una buena acción. Lamenté mucho que no pudieras ir a Harvard.

Hinata bajó la mirada.

—Pero gracias a eso me he reencontrado contigo.

Sasuke sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—Así es.

Tras observarla intensamente durante unos instantes, cambió de postura para mirar la hora en su Rolex y gruñó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hinata.

—He de irme. Tengo una reunión.

—Yo también tendría que marcharme —replicó ella, levantándose rápidamente del sofá.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y fue a por su abrigo.

Cruzando la habitación en tres zancadas, Sasuke la detuvo poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—Quédate. No tardaré mucho y volveré directamente aquí.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo pensaba.

—No hagas eso —le pidió él, liberándole el labio con el pulgar—. Me preocupa que hagas eso.

Retiró el pulgar rápidamente para que ella no malinterpretara su intención, pero no antes de que éste entrara en contacto con la lengua de Hinata por accidente. No habría sabido decir de quién había sido el descuido.

—¿De qué va la reunión?

—He quedado con Karin —respondió Sasuke mirándola a los ojos—. Va a ser desagradable. Pero será mucho más soportable si sé que, cuando acabe, estarás aquí esperándome.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y además debo llamar a Naruto. Al parecer, anoche fue a mi apartamento para asegurarse de que estaba bien —explicó ella, hablando muy de prisa—. Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien, que no tendría que dejar el curso, pero que iba a tener que buscar un nuevo director de tesis. No sé cómo voy a explicarle lo de Tsunade.

—No tienes por qué darle explicaciones —refunfuñó Sasuke—. Dile que se meta en sus asuntos.

—Es mi amigo.

—Entonces dile que lo has conseguido gracias a la solicitud que enviaste a Harvard. Tsunade es amiga de Iruka Umino.

Hinata asintió mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

—Un momento.

Él desapareció en su estudio durante unos momentos y luego regresó con un viejo libro que le puso entre las manos.

Ella leyó el título: La figura de Beatriz: Un estudio sobre Dante, de Charles Williams.

—Quiero que te lo quedes.

—Sasuke, tienes que dejar de regalarme cosas —dijo, devolviéndoselo.

—Si estás familiarizada con este libro, impresionarás a Tsunade. Es una gran admiradora de Dorothy L. Sayers, y Sayers obtuvo muchos de sus conocimientos sobre La Divina Comedia de la obra de Williams. —Se aclaró la garganta—. No espero nada a cambio, así que no te preocupe aceptarlo.

Ella pasó una mano sobre la vieja cubierta, contemplándola con devoción.

—Hinata, quédatelo al menos hasta que Tsunade acepte ser tu tutora.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Tenemos que comentar una cosa más.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, nerviosa.

—Todo sería mucho más fácil si no fueras mi alumna, pero lo eres, al menos de momento.

Ella ahogó un grito.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos.

—Disculpa. No era eso lo que quería decir. Me refiero a que, aunque solucionemos el tema de la dirección de tu tesis, seguimos teniendo el problema del seminario.

—Si lo dejo, no podré graduarme en mayo. En tus mensajes decías que me buscarías un curso para suplir éste, pero no es una buena solución. Necesito hacer el seminario sobre Dante, tanto para mi especialización como para la tesis.

—La política de no confraternización se aplica tanto a estudiantes de doctorado como a todos los demás alumnos. Mientras estés en mi seminario, no podemos mantener una relación. El semestre que viene será distinto, claro. Ya no serás mi alumna.

Hinata ya sabía todo esto. La Declaración de Derechos y Deberes de los Estudiantes Universitarios lo decía claramente. El profesorado no podía acostarse con los alumnos. Los alumnos no podían acostarse con los profesores. Si lo hacían, debían atenerse a las consecuencias.

Por supuesto, Hinata no estaba previendo acostarse con Sasuke. Se preguntó si él se acordaría de ese detalle.

—No pienso perderte —susurró él—, pero tampoco voy a apartarte de tus objetivos. Vamos a tener que planear algo. Mientras tanto, hablaré con mi abogado.

—¿Tu abogado?

—Una conversación preventiva sobre lo que podría pasar si me acostara con una de mis alumnas.

Hinata le apoyó una mano temblorosa en la manga.

—¿Quieres perder tu empleo?

—Claro que no —respondió él bruscamente.

—Ya he puesto en peligro tu carrera una vez. No pienso volver a hacerlo —aseveró ella—. Tenemos que mantenernos apartados hasta que acabe el semestre. Luego, si quieres, volveremos a hablar del tema. Tal vez durante ese tiempo cambies de opinión y te des cuenta de que en realidad no te intereso.

Bajó la vista hacia sus zapatillas deportivas y movió los dedos de los pies, inquieta.

—Eso no va a pasar, Hinata.

—Todavía nos estamos conociendo. Tal vez cinco semanas sólo de amistad sea justo lo que necesitamos.

—Los amigos cenan juntos. ¿Mañana por la noche?

Ella negó con la cabeza con fuerza y dijo:

—¿Por qué no me llamas? Te prometo que responderé al teléfono.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

Entonces, ¿cuándo volveré a verte?

—La semana que viene, en tu seminario.

—Falta mucho para eso.

—Es lo que hay, profesor.

Hinata esbozó una media sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿No te dejas nada?

Ella comprobó que llevaba las llaves en la mochila.

—No, creo que no.

Él se le acercó con una mirada insinuante.

—¿No hay un beso para el pobre y solitario Sasuke? —musitó en tono seductor.

Hinata tragó saliva.

—Los amigos no se besan como lo haces tú.

Sasuke siguió avanzando hasta que ella notó la puerta contra su espalda.

—Sólo un beso de amigos. Palabra de boy scout.

—¿Fuiste boy scout?

—No.

Levantando la mano muy lentamente para no asustarla, le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y le sonrió. Desarmada, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Sasuke entonces la besó, con un beso suave pero firme.

Ella esperaba que continuara seduciéndola, abriendo la boca, o moviendo el cuerpo, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo inmóvil, con los labios pegados a los suyos hasta que se apartó sonriente.

—No ha sido tan grave, ¿no? —preguntó, pasándole un dedo por la mandíbula y echándose a reír.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós, Sasuke.

Cuando Hinata se hubo marchado, él se apoyó en la puerta y se frotó los ojos, refunfuñando.

Cuando Sasuke regresó a casa, después de una reunión desagradable y bastante pintoresca con Karin, sacó una agua Perrier de la nevera y marcó el número de Suigetsu Hozuki, su abogado. Hacía bastante tiempo que no necesitaba sus servicios y no lo había echado de menos. Suigetsu tenía algunos clientes de dudosa reputación, pero era el mejor en su campo y Sasuke lo sabía. Era especialista en derecho penal de Canadá, tema que tenía poco que ver con el derecho laboral, como Suigetsu se ocupó de recordarle varias veces a lo largo de la media hora que duró su conversación.

—Te advierto que si la política de no confraternización es uno de los puntos de tu contrato, violarla pone en peligro tu empleo. Así que deja que te lo pregunte directamente: ¿te estás acostando con ella?

—No —respondió Sasuke lacónicamente.

—Bien. Pues sigue así. De hecho, mi consejo profesional es que te mantengas lejos de esa chica hasta que volvamos a hablar. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—¿Disculpa?

—La chica, Sasuke, la putita.

—Vuelve a llamarla así y dejaré de ser tu cliente.

El abogado hizo una pausa. Su cliente era un tipo duro, un cabronazo sin miedo a nada y Suigetsu no tenía energías para un altercado telefónico.

—Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué edad tiene la jovencita?

—Veintitrés.

Suigetsu suspiró aliviado.

—Bueno, al menos no estamos hablando de una menor.

—Fingiré no haber oído eso.

—Escucha, Uchiha, soy tu abogado. Déjame hacer mi trabajo. No puedo darte una opinión profesional sobre tu situación hasta que no conozca todos los detalles. Una de mis socias demandó a la Universidad de Toronto el año pasado. Le pediré que me pase el informe. Pero de momento, repito, mantente alejado de ella. Hagas lo que hagas, no te acuestes con ella. ¿Está claro?

—Sí.

—Para que no haya malentendidos, no mantengas ningún tipo de actividad sexual con ella. No me gustaría que nos viéramos metidos en un debate clintoniano sobre qué es una relación sexual y qué no lo es. No hagas nada con ella, aunque sea sexo consentido.

—¿Y si tuviéramos una relación romántica pero no sexual?

Suigetsu reflexionó durante unos momentos, mientras se limpiaba la oreja con el dedo meñique.

—No acabo de entenderlo.

—¿Qué pasaría si nos viésemos, sin tener contacto sexual?

Suigetsu se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Me tomas el pelo, Uchiha? Eso no me lo creo ni yo y soy tu abogado. Nadie más se lo creería.

—No es lo que te he preguntado. Lo que quiero saber es si mantener una relación en la que no haya actividad sexual violaría la política de no confraternización de la universidad.

—Nadie va a creerse que tengas relación con una estudiante sin sexo de por medio, especialmente con tu reputación. Por supuesto, le correspondería al empleador aportar pruebas, a no ser que tu chiquita presentara una demanda contra ti, o que alguien los descubriera en una situación comprometida. O que acabe embarazada.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, Uchiha.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, pero en este caso es imposible. Por más de una razón.

Suigetsu puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ganas de darle una clase de biología al profesor.

—En cualquier caso, si los descubrieran y no hubiera habido contacto sexual, lo más probable es que sólo recibirians una reprimenda por relación inadecuada. Pero no puedo poner la mano en el fuego antes de leer la normativa y de informarme sobre los precedentes que haya habido en tu universidad.

—Gracias.

—Si la lías, es tu culo el que correrá peligro, no el mío. Ten cuidado. Yo cobraré igual, hagas lo que hagas. —Carraspeó—. Y, Sasuke...

—¿Sí?

—Trata de no meterte en líos durante una temporada. Nada de chicas, nada de peleas ni de dejarte ver borracho en público. Cualquier demanda judicial dejará al descubierto tu historia, no lo olvides. Dejemos el pasado en el pasado, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Suigetsu.

Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono y cogió las llaves. La mejor solución para liberar tensiones sería una sesión en su club de esgrima.

Cuando Hinata regresó a su apartamento, rebuscó entre los arbustos de delante de su puerta, pero lo único que encontró fueron unos cuantos trozos de la postal de Sasuke rotos y medio borrados. Era imposible recomponer el mensaje con ellos.

Pasó casi todo el día leyendo el libro de Charles Williams y tomando notas que esperaba que le fueran útiles para su entrevista con Tsunade. Tuvo que admitir que la idea de Sasuke había sido providencial. El dominio de Dante que tenía Williams le aportó muchísimas ideas para su proyecto de tesis.

Antes de irse a dormir, se sentó en la cama escuchando el iPod y pensando en Sasuke. La segunda canción que éste le había descargado era Dante's prayer, la oración de Dante, también de Loreena McKennitt. Era una pieza muy emotiva y, mientras la escuchaba, empezó a llorar. Esa noche, se acostó con la fotografía que había guardado en el cajón de la ropa interior otra vez bajo la almohada y reflexionando sobre un montón de cosas.

Sasuke era un adicto. Sabía que si alguna vez volvía a caer en las garras de la droga, la arrastraría a ella en su caída, hasta unas profundidades en las que no deseaba habitar.

Además, cualquier tipo de relación con él podía manchar tanto la carrera de Sasuke como la suya. Si su relación salía a la luz, él se convertiría en el centro de las conversaciones malintencionadas de todas las fiestas de la universidad. Sería el joven y prometedor profesor que se había tirado a una alumna a la que había conocido en su seminario. Y ella sería la fresca que se había abierto de piernas para conseguir aprobar el seminario, ya que no era lo bastante inteligente como para conseguirlo de otra manera. Que ambos esperaran al final del semestre no tenía importancia. Las habladurías los alcanzarían igualmente.

También se dedicó a recordar el pasado. Se había enamorado de Sasuke a los diecisiete años. Tal vez podía explicarse por la intensa conexión que había existido entre ellos, o por cómo él la había mirado, o por los sentimientos que le había despertado mientras estuvo entre sus brazos. Cualquiera que fuera la base de ese sentimiento, el caso era que se había enamorado de él perdidamente. Cuando Sasuke desapareció, trató de borrar sus sentimientos. Al ver que no lo conseguía, trató de ahogarlos enamorándose de otra persona.

Pero acurrucada entre sus brazos la noche anterior, había sentido unas emociones tan intensas que las defensas que había construido tan cuidadosamente alrededor de su corazón se habían derrumbado como un castillo de arena abatido por la fuerza del océano. El amor que sentía por Sasuke seguía allí, como una llamita que ningún océano podía apagar.

Tal vez en ese momento no tenía elección porque ya la había hecho en el pasado. Había elegido cuando él le tendió la mano y ella se la cogió sin dudarlo un instante. En cuanto Sasuke la había tocado, Hinata supo que era suya. Después, él había vivido siempre entre las sombras, como un fantasma que se negaba a desaparecer por completo. Y ahora ese fantasma había decidido que quería recuperarla.

Aunque Hinata creía que él nunca sería capaz de amarla.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata comprobó los mensajes en el móvil y se sorprendió al encontrar uno de Sasuke. La había llamado cuando ya estaba dormida.

«Hinata, me prometiste que responderías al teléfono. [Suspiro.] Supongo que estás bien; que estarás en el baño o algo. Llámame cuando recibas el mensaje.»

Siento no haber podido llevarte a cenar esta noche, pero me gustaría cenar contigo mañana. ¿Podríamos al menos hablarlo? [Pausa.] Llámame, principessa. Por favor.»

Lo primero que hizo ella fue guardar su número, aunque en vez de su nombre, escribió Dante Alighieri. Luego lo llamó, pero le salió el buzón de voz.

«Hola, soy yo. Siento no haber respondido al teléfono anoche. Me quedé dormida. Claro que me gustaría verte, pero creo que ir a cenar fuera es muy arriesgado. Quiero conocerte mejor, Sasuke, y espero que encontremos una manera segura de hacerlo. Siento haberme perdido tu llamada. Hablamos luego.»

Hinata pasó casi toda la mañana del viernes trabajando en su proyecto de tesis. Tuvo el teléfono a mano por si Sasuke la llamaba, pero no lo hizo. Quien sí la llamó fue Naruto, aunque su conversación se interrumpió bruscamente cuando el profesor Uchiha entró en su despacho de la biblioteca. Al parecer, Sasuke estaba de mucho mejor humor, así que a Naruto no le costó demasiado creer que no había sido excesivamente duro con ella. Hinata, por su parte, hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para convencerlo. Crisis evitada.

Tras una reunión muy interesante con Tsunade, regresó a casa y se preparó una cena ligera. Después de tomarse la sopa de tomate, se duchó y se cubrió con una toalla lila que apenas llegaba para cubrirle el pecho y el trasero. Frente al armario, estuvo dudando qué pijama ponerse. En vista de que el frío de finales de octubre no parecía tener intenciones de remitir y como homenaje a la proximidad de Halloween, eligió uno de calabazas.

Tap, tap, tap.

Sobresaltada, Hinata soltó un gritito. Una voz llegaba amortiguada desde el otro lado de la ventana. Alguien volvió a golpear en el cristal con más urgencia. Fue hacia allí y, al descorrer la cortina, se encontró con la cara preocupada de Sasuke.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó ella, quitando los seguros de la vieja ventana y levantándola con una mano, mientras se sujetaba la toalla con la otra.

—No respondías al teléfono, ni al timbre de la puerta. Temía que te hubiera pasado algo. He dado la vuelta al edificio y he visto luz en esta habitación.

Al darse cuenta de que le costaba sujetar la ventana, dijo:

—Déjame a mí.

Con un solo movimiento, la levantó hasta arriba y le dio dos bolsas de papel.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Hinata.

—La cena. Ahora apártate y déjame entrar. Aquí fuera hace frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿A ti qué te parece? Estoy entrando en tu apartamento por la ventana.

—Te habría dejado entrar por la puerta como una persona normal —replicó ella, colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada hambrienta mientras pasaba las piernas por encima del alféizar de la ventana.

—Vestida así, mejor que no abras la puerta. —Cerró la ventana, pasó el seguro y corrió las cortinas—. Deberías ponerte algo encima.

Hinata se estremeció cuando él le acarició el hombro desnudo con un dedo.

«Suave, tersa, húmeda y cálida», pensó Sasuke.

Ella se sujetó la toalla con más fuerza, mientras él apartaba la vista. Estaba prácticamente desnuda y aún húmeda de la ducha. La visión estaba causando efectos indeseados en su anatomía. Algo cobró vida dentro de sus pantalones y saludó. Más de una vez.

—Por favor, vístete, Hinata —le dijo con voz ronca.

Ella retrocedió ante lo que le pareció vergüenza e incomodidad por parte de Sasuke.

—Me cambiaré en el baño —dijo, mientras buscaba la ropa de yoga y sus zapatillas de borreguillo.

—¿Por qué no tienes encendida la calefacción? —preguntó él, mientras Hinata se alejaba.

—Está encendida.

—No me digas... Si hace casi el mismo frío aquí que en la calle. Te pondrás enferma si te paseas vestida sólo con una toalla.

Ella cerró la puerta, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Sasuke se recolocó los pantalones y buscó un termostato, pero por supuesto, no había ninguno. Pronto estuvo de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de reparar el viejo radiador que era la única fuente de calor del apartamento.

«¿Cómo puede vivir así? Hace un frío que pela aquí dentro.»

Cuando Hinata salió del baño, se lo encontró todavía con el abrigo puesto, arrodillado frente al radiador, como si éste fuera un altar.

—Pasas más tiempo de rodillas que cualquier otro profesor —le comentó riendo.

Él la miró por encima del hombro.

—Muy graciosa, Hinata. Este radiador no funciona. ¿Tienes alguna estufa eléctrica?

—Hay una de barra en el baño, pero no la uso.

Sasuke se levantó negando con la cabeza y se dirigió al aseo rápidamente. Encendió la barra eléctrica y dejó la puerta abierta.

—Deja que caliente un poco el apartamento. Tienes el pelo mojado y puedes coger frío. Te prepararé una taza de té —se ofreció, colgando el abrigo detrás de la puerta de la calle.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Permíteme —pidió, dándole un beso en la frente.

A continuación, cogió la tetera eléctrica, la llenó con agua del lavabo y volvió a ponerse de rodillas para enchufarla debajo del armario. Hinata trató de no quedarse mirando cómo los pantalones de lana negra se amoldaban a su bien formado trasero mientras lo hacía. Para distraerse, comparó su comportamiento con el de la primera visita que hizo a su agujero de hobbit. Era como si existieran dos Sasuke y ese día había tocado que la visitara el amable.

«Este otro es igual de guapo, pero mucho más atractivo.»

—Bien —dijo Sasuke, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor—. Y ahora te haré entrar en calor. —Clavando la mirada en ella, se le acercó y la abrazó, frotándole la espalda—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no contestas al teléfono?

—Contesto al teléfono, a no ser que esté durmiendo o en la ducha.

—Estaba preocupado. No me respondiste ayer por la noche, ni hace una hora.

—Me estaba lavando el pelo.

Sasuke le hundió la cara en el cuello y aspiró su aroma.

«Vainilla.»

—Hinata —empezó a decir, acariciándole la cara.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Sí?

Él guardó silencio.

Al alzar la vista, Hinata vio que se le habían oscurecido los ojos y que la estaba mirando intensamente.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó el cuello con los labios con suavidad, empezando por debajo de la oreja izquierda y terminando en el comienzo de la clavícula. Un fogonazo de deseo se encendió en el estómago de Hinata y fue bajando. Aunque los labios de él reseguían su piel casi sin tocarla, la sangre de ella respondía a su llamada y circulaba más de prisa. El contacto de Sasuke nunca le había parecido tan erótico, tan afectuoso.

Una y otra vez, recorrió la columna de su cuello, sacando la lengua de vez en cuando para probar el sabor de su piel. Y también de vez en cuando cambiando los labios por la nariz o la barbilla, rascándola con la barba incipiente.

Trazó un camino de delicados besos hasta llegar al hueco de debajo de su garganta. Tras presionar allí los labios con fuerza, siguió su camino, recorriéndole el lado derecho del cuello.

Hinata gimió y cerró los ojos. Subiendo las manos por la espalda de Sasuke, llegó a su nuca y le enredó las manos en el pelo. Sus dedos se movían por voluntad propia, acariciándole la piel justo por encima del cuello de la camisa sin darse cuenta.

—Humm.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró él, sin dejar de besarla.

Hinata volvió a murmurar para expresar su placer.

—Quiero complacerte, Hinata. Más de lo que te imaginas —dijo Sasuke, prestando especial atención a la zona de debajo de la oreja y a la sensible piel de la mandíbula—. Dime si te estoy dando placer.

Ella apenas oyó lo que decía, distraída por una miríada de sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo y por el calor que le encendía la carne. Ya no tenía frío. No sentía nada que no fuera él.

—Me das placer, Sasuke —susurró aturdida.

—Ésa es una declaración de deseo —murmuró él a su oído, provocando que ella se estremeciera—. Si fuéramos amantes, te besaría así para comunicarte mi intención de llevarte a la cama. Ahora sólo puedes imaginarte los placeres que te aguardan allí, pero te puedo asegurar que ardo por ti. No voy a besarte en los labios porque tengo miedo de no poder detenerme.

Hinata gimió con más fuerza y Sasuke continuó con su sensual asalto, echándole el pelo hacia atrás para poder ampliar su territorio de exploración. Con besos ligeros y delicados como plumas, fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a su otra oreja. Una vez allí, se metió el lóbulo en la boca y se lo acarició con la lengua.

—Si probara tu boca ahora, no respondería de las consecuencias. Sólo puedo adorar tu precioso cuello. Y sé que dentro de poco tendré que parar, antes de que la tentación sea demasiado grande. Ya es demasiado grande. No te imaginas cuánto te deseo. —La voz se le había puesto ronca; parecía estar respirando agitadamente.

Hinata sintió que las piernas no la aguantaban y empezó a tambalearse... justo cuando la tetera empezó a silbar. Sasuke le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se apartó para preparar el té, mientras ella se sentaba, temblorosa, en una de las sillas. El corazón le latía tan de prisa que pensó que estaba a punto de tener un ataque. Se echó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

«Si reacciono así por unos cuantos besos, ¿cómo voy a reaccionar cuando...?»

—¿Qué tipo de té quieres, cariño? —preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja, divertido ante los esfuerzos de Hinata por recuperar el aliento.

La única razón por la que él había recuperado el suyo era porque se había apartado de ella. Y porque tenía más experiencia en ocultar sus sentimientos y sensaciones. A menos que alguien hiciera un examen visual riguroso.

—Lady Grey. Está en la lata, al lado de la tetera —respondió Hinata con voz temblorosa.

—No soy muy aficionado al té, así que seguro que no será tan bueno como el que haces tú. Esperemos que se pueda beber.

Hinata alzó la ceja, sorprendida por su elección de palabras, y le dio las gracias cuando él le puso la tetera y una taza delante.

—He comprado unas cuantas cosas. ¿Has cenado?

—Me he tomado una sopa.

—Hinata. —Sasuke se sentó a su lado, mirándola con desaprobación—. Una sopa no es suficiente.

—Sí, creo que no es la primera vez que oigo eso —replicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él se echó a reír y sacó de las bolsas una botella de vino y un abridor.

—¿Tienes copas?

—Sí.

Hinata se acercó a la zona de cocina para buscarlas. Todavía no sabía qué pensar de la relación de Sasuke con el alcohol, pero por el momento decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda.

Al volver a la mesa, leyó la etiqueta de la botella: Serego Alighieri Vaio Armaron Amarone 2000.

—¿Es quien creo que es? —preguntó, señalando la botella.

Sasuke le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en la palma.

—Sí, el hijo de Dante compró los viñedos en el siglo XIV y la familia Masi ha estado produciendo vino desde entonces.

Echándose hacia atrás en la silla plegable, contempló a Hinata en silencio. Parecía sobrecogida.

—No sabía que su familia tuviera un viñedo.

—Producen un vino muy bueno. Aunque, tal vez, teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado, la elección te parezca demasiado sentimental.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No me lo parece.

—He trabajado hasta tarde, pero me apetecía mucho cenar contigo. He ido a Pusateri's y he comprado comida para llevar. Hay manicotti, ensalada César y una barra de pan. ¿Te apetece?

Hinata miró el despliegue de comida que había aparecido en su mesa y se le abrió el apetito inmediatamente.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó, señalando un paquete de lo que parecían galletas, con un reno en la etiqueta.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Son galletas de lima de la Dancing Deer Baking Company, mis favoritas. ¿Por qué no te secas el pelo y te bebes el té mientras acabo de preparar todo esto? —propuso, pasándole los dedos por el cabello aún húmedo.

—¿Por qué sigues alimentándome?

La mano de él se detuvo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta darte placer. —Retirando la mano, le dedicó una mirada socarrona—. Esto es lo que hace un hombre cuando le interesa una mujer, Hinata. Se muestra atento, se anticipa a sus necesidades. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, añadió—: Tal vez esté tratando de enviarte un mensaje. Si soy así de atento con tus necesidades culinarias, imagínate lo atento que sería respecto a otros... apetitos.

Ella se ruborizó inmediatamente y Sasuke no pudo reprimir el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla.

—Tienes una piel preciosa —susurró—. Como una rosa que acabara de florecer. —La miró con admiración—. Tenten dejó de ruborizarse cuando empezó a acostarse con Shikamaru. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Todos nos dimos cuenta. No fue muy difícil. Un día estaba leyendo El Principito y al siguiente se estaba comprando lencería.

Hinata se mordisqueó el labio inferior, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Me encantó ese libro.

—«Hemos de mirar con el corazón, no con los ojos.»

—Exacto —murmuró ella—. Me encanta la parte en la que el zorro le explica al Principito el proceso de domesticación y decide que quiere que lo domestique a él, que quiere ser su zorro, aunque eso lo haga vulnerable.

—Hinata, creo que deberías secarte el pelo ahora mismo.

Él le apartó la mano de la cara y se levantó bruscamente, luego fingió estar muy ocupado organizando la cena. Hinata se preguntó qué habría dicho para causarle esa desazón.

Después de cenar, se sentaron en la cama a modo de sofá. Sasuke apiló varios cojines y se reclinó, rodeando la cintura de Hinata con un brazo.

—Siento que sea tan incómodo —se disculpó ella con sencillez.

—No es incómodo.

—No disimules. Sé que odias este sitio. Es pequeño, frío y... —dejó la frase en el aire, señalando a su alrededor.

—Siempre me arrepentiré de las cosas que te dije cuando fuiste tan amable de invitarme a entrar. No odio este sitio. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? —Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos—. Es donde tú estás.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por hacer que todo sea hermoso sólo por estar ahí.

Hinata sonrió mientras Sasuke se llevaba sus manos entrelazadas a la boca y le besaba los dedos con ternura.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué tal la reunión con Tsunade?

Ella tuvo que esperar unos momentos a que los dedos dejaran de hormiguearle para poder hablar:

—Es exactamente como me la describiste. Se ha alegrado mucho al saber que había estado leyendo a Charles Williams. Creo que eso la ha predispuesto a mi favor. Ha aceptado ser mi tutora.

—¿Y qué le ha parecido el proyecto?

—Bueno, dice que le parece un tema muy trillado. Ha sugerido que, en vez de comparar lujuria y amor cortés, podría comparar aspectos de la amistad entre Virgilio y Dante con el amor cortés. Así que, en vez de lujuria y amor, compararé amistad y amor.

—¿Estás satisfecha con el cambio?

—Supongo. Me ha aconsejado que el semestre que viene me matricule en el seminario de la profesora Anko. Aunque sea especialista en santo Tomás de Aquino, su curso está centrado en el amor y la amistad.

Sasuke asintió.

—Conozco a Anko MitarashiAnko Mitarashi. Es buena.

Ella jugueteó con la colcha.

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Sin secretos, Hinata. ¿Qué pasa?

—Le envié un correo electrónico a la profesora Anko hace una semana preguntándole si quería ser mi directora de tesis. Fue antes de que mantuviéramos nuestra... conversación.

La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció.

—Y ¿qué te dijo?

—Nada.

—Anko está muy ocupada. No es adjunta y dudo que tenga tiempo de supervisar a alumnos que no pertenezcan al Departamento de Filosofía. —Sasuke se interrumpió unos instantes antes de seguir hablando—: Cuando te dije que te buscaría un nuevo director, ¿no me creíste?

Hinata se removió, inquieta.

—Te creí.

—Entonces, ¿qué te impulsó a moverte a mis espaldas?

—Quería comprobar si podía resolverlo por mi cuenta.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó él, apretando los labios.

—Muy mal.

—Tarde o temprano vas a tener que confiar en mí. Particularmente en temas ligados a la universidad. Si no, no conseguirás nada.

Ella asintió, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro.

—¿Y qué tal fue tu reunión con Karin?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso. Esa mujer es una plaga bíblica.

Hinata trató de disimular una sonrisa.

—Está demasiado ocupada tratando de rescatar su propuesta de tesis para molestarnos ahora mismo —continuó él—. No pienso aceptar su proyecto tal como está y eso probablemente implique que busque a otro director de tesis. Aunque, por desgracia, soy el único especialista en Dante en estos momentos.

—¿Así que Karin queda fuera de la ecuación?

—Le he dicho que tiene de plazo hasta el 18 de diciembre para presentarme una nueva propuesta. Puede considerarlo un regalo de Navidad. No te preocupes más por ella. Su futuro académico pende de un hilo. Un hilo que sostengo yo.

«Bien», pensó Hinata.

—También tuve una interesante conversación con mi abogado —añadió Sasuke.

Hinata bebió un trago de vino y esperó a que él siguiera hablando.

—Me dijo que se informaría más a fondo sobre la política de no confraternización de la universidad, pero que me desaconsejaba muy encarecidamente mantener cualquier tipo de relación sentimental contigo mientras estuvieras en mi clase.

Ella se ruborizó.

—¿Eso incluye los besos?

—No lo dudes, pero comentó que a la universidad le preocupan básicamente las actividades sexuales. Mientras seamos castos y discretos durante el resto del semestre, no creo que tengamos problemas.

Hinata se ruborizó aún más y no apartó la vista de la copa.

—Así que vas a tener que mantener las manos quietas hasta que te haya entregado la nota del seminario, señorita Hyuga.

—No puedes ir besándome y calificar mi trabajo a la vez.

—Tienes razón. A estas alturas ya no podría ser objetivo con tu trabajo por mucho que me esforzara. Haré que lo califique Tsunade.

—¿No le extrañará?

—Me inventaré alguna excusa —respondió él, sonriendo—. Y le compraré una botella de Lagavulin de dieciséis años. Resucita a un muerto.

—Pero lo que estamos haciendo no deja de ser confraternizar.

Sasuke le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

—Pero no es tan grave como si nos hubiéramos acostado. Tendríamos menos problemas con la administración en caso de ser descubiertos. Mi abogado está buscando cualquier resquicio legal.

—No quiero ser un resquicio en tu vida.

—No lo eres. ¿Prefieres que nos mantengamos totalmente apartados durante cinco semanas? Yo prefiero verte y poder darte la mano, pero si es lo que tú prefieres, lo haré.

Hinata se lo planteó, pero la idea de no verlo durante cinco semanas la ponía enferma, así que negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir viéndonos —continuó Sasuke—. Como amigos, por supuesto. Tú aún estás decidiendo si puedes confiar en mí y todavía nos estamos conociendo. Si nadie en la universidad se entera, nadie podrá atacarnos.

Le quitó la copa de vino y la dejó en la mesita, al lado de la suya. Luego la abrazó hasta que Hinata prácticamente estuvo sentada sobre su regazo.

—Podemos imaginarnos que somos adolescentes y que seguimos viviendo en Selinsgrove. Que acabamos de empezar a salir juntos y que, como somos buenos chicos chapados a la antigua, hemos hecho voto de castidad.

—Le has estado dando muchas vueltas a todo esto.

—Tengo una imaginación muy rica y gráfica en lo que a ti se refiere —susurró él—. Tal vez me hubiese gustado que pudiésemos ser adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿todo esto va encaminado a acostarnos?

Sasuke reflexionó un momento antes de responder.

—Lo que me había imaginado no era tan sórdido. Pero, Hinata, piensa que lo que pase o deje de pasar en nuestra relación depende enteramente de ti.

Ella asintió para hacerle saber que lo había oído y ambos guardaron silencio. Poco después, Hinata cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente relajada por el aroma de Sasuke y el latido de su corazón. Él le acarició el cabello y le susurró palabras en italiano.

—¿Hinata? —la llamó al cabo de un rato.

Silencio.

—¿Hinata?

Al inclinarse, vio que se había dormido. No quería despertarla, pero tampoco quería irse sin despedirse. Además, no se marcharía tranquilo si ella no cerraba la puerta por dentro.

La levantó con cuidado y la depositó bajo el edredón, esperando que se despertara, pero no lo hizo. Sasuke se quedó mirando su cuerpo menudo, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho, que subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba. Era muy bonita. Y muy dulce.

No recordaba la última vez que había pasado una noche casta al lado de una mujer hermosa que no fuera miembro de la familia. Una noche casta, aunque cargada de deseo, pasión y una necesidad abrumadora... ¡Dios, cómo la deseaba!

Pero el conflicto de siempre se cernía amenazador en su mente. No quería corromperla. No quería que se volviera como él. No quería que fuera vulnerable ni soportaría que sufriera por su culpa. Dudaba muy seriamente de su propia capacidad para mantener una relación con Hinata sin perder el control. Había estado a punto de olvidarse de sus buenas intenciones al verla con aquella toalla.

«Ésta es la consecuencia de años de lujuria y desenfreno. Ya ni siquiera sabes cortejarla como un caballero. Quieres hacerle el amor sin que ella sienta que la estás follando, pero ¿serás capaz? ¿Podrías mantener una relación sexual con Hinata sin tratarla como si fuera un juguete concebido para tu satisfacción carnal? ¿Podrías amarla sin pecar?»

Estos pensamientos lo martirizaban mientras contemplaba al corderito de mejillas sonrosadas que le tenía tanta confianza que se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, ajena a la pasión que le hervía a él en las venas.

Se vació los bolsillos y desconectó el iPhone antes de ir al baño. Apagó la estufa y se quedó en calzoncillos y camiseta. Dedicó un momento a memorizar la marca del champú y demás productos de aseo de Hinata, para poder comprarlos para su próxima visita a su casa. Definitivamente, la vainilla era su nuevo sabor favorito.

«Aunque la vainilla y el chocolate juntos...»

Tras apagar la luz, se tumbó a su lado en la cama individual. Era demasiado pequeña para dos personas. Por un momento, casi añoró su camastro de la residencia de estudiantes en Princeton o en el Magdalen College. Casi. En aquellas camas se podía dormir, pero eran totalmente inadecuadas para cualquier actividad sexual. Era una suerte que ese tipo de actividades no formaran parte del menú de esa noche.

Al darse la vuelta, su mano rozó un trozo de papel pequeño y liso metido bajo la almohada. Lo cogió y lo levantó para mirarlo a la luz de un rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana. Lo que vio no podía haberlo sorprendido más. Era una vieja fotografía suya, de sus días en Princeton. Reconoció el jersey del equipo de remo de la universidad.

«¿De dónde la habrá sacado? ¿Cuánto tiempo hará que la tiene?» Volvió a dejarla bajo la almohada, sonriendo sorprendido. Algo parecido a la esperanza le calentó las entrañas. Nunca le había gustado dormir abrazando a alguien por detrás, como cucharitas en un cajón. Era una postura demasiado íntima para él. Pero ese día era justo lo que deseaba hacer. Rodeó a Hinata con su cuerpo y le pasó un brazo por encima. Encajaban perfectamente. Sasuke suspiró de satisfacción al poder abrazar el cálido cuerpo de la joven a la que adoraba y hundir la nariz en su pelo largo y suave, que olía a vainilla.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Hinata abrió los ojos. Un fuerte brazo la sujetaba con firmeza y el aroma de Sasuke le llegó a la nariz. Estaba entre sus brazos, con la espalda pegada a su pecho. Aunque él se movió un poco como reacción al movimiento de ella, su respiración acompasada indicaba que seguía durmiendo.

Hinata lo miró en la oscuridad. ¿Cuántos años había esperado para dormir otra vez a su lado? Se volvió muy lentamente y se puso boca arriba. Con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en la cara, Sasuke parecía mucho más joven.

Casi parecía un niño. Un niño bueno, de pelo negro y labios sonrosados, que sonreía en sueños dulcemente. Hinata suspiró disfrutando de su belleza.

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en distinguirla en la oscuridad, pero cuando lo hizo, la besó en los labios y susurró:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sigues aquí —dijo ella.

—No volveré a dejarte sola sin decirte adiós. ¿No puedes dormir?

—Pensaba que esto era un sueño.

—Sólo para mí —replicó él con una sonrisa.

—Eres guapísimo, Sasuke. Siempre lo has sido, lo sabes, ¿no?

—La naturaleza es muy cruel. El ángel caído conserva su belleza, pero soy feo por dentro.

Hinata le dio un beso decidido para dar más énfasis a las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—Alguien que es feo por dentro no compra un maletín para otra persona y mantiene lo que ha hecho en secreto.

Él la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Tenten me lo contó.

—Y, al enterarte, ¿te vinieron más ganas de quedártelo o menos?

—En aquel momento, mitad y mitad.

—Pero ya no lo usas —comentó Sasuke, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

—Volveré a usarlo.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—Mucho. Gracias.

Él le frotó la nariz con la suya y sonrió.

—Tú eras hermosa a los diecisiete años, Hinata. Ahora eres deslumbrante.

—Nadie es feo del todo en la oscuridad —susurró ella.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Sasuke volvió a besarla, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó bruscamente y se obligó a detenerse.

Hinata le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho y cerró los ojos, escuchando el latido de su corazón y tratando de no embriagarse con la energía que circulaba entre los dos.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que la única manera de conseguir que seas sincera conmigo es compartiendo tu cama.

Ella se ruborizó. Aunque estaba oscuro, Sasuke lo notó y se echó a reír.

—¿A qué crees que se deberá?

—Cuando estamos juntos en la cama, eres amable conmigo. Me siento... segura.

—No sé si estar acostados juntos es muy seguro, Hinata, pero te prometo que trataré de ser amable contigo siempre. Especialmente en la cama.

Ella lo abrazó y asintió contra su pecho, como si entendiera las implicaciones de lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero no podía entenderlas. ¿O sí?

—¿Vas a ir a casa en Acción de Gracias?

—Sí, tengo que llamar a mi padre para darle las buenas noticias.

—Yo le prometí a Hiruzen que iría. ¿Te... te apetecería viajar conmigo?

—Me encantaría.

—Bien. —Sasuke suspiró y se frotó los ojos—. Entonces será una fiesta mucho más agradable. —Nunca me ha gustado Acción de Gracias. Sólo Biwako la hacía tolerable.

—¿No lo pasabas bien con tu familia?

Hinata cambió de postura, inquieta.

—No lo celebrábamos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo siempre me encargaba de cocinar, a menos que mi madre estuviera fuera de casa, en rehabilitación. Pero cuando trataba de preparar algo especial... —Hinata negó con la cabeza. No podía continuar.

Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Cuéntamelo —susurró.

—No quieres saberlo.

Ella trató de liberarse, pero él se mantuvo firme.

—No quería que te disgustaras. Sólo quiero conocerte mejor.

El tono de voz de Sasuke, más que sus palabras o sus gestos, le llegó al corazón. Respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando.

—Durante mi último día de Acción de Gracias, en San Luis, mi madre llevaba varios días de borrachera en casa con uno de sus novios. Pero, estúpida de mí, decidí preparar un pollo relleno asado con patatas doblemente horneadas y verduras como acompañamiento.

—Seguro que quedó delicioso —la animó él.

—Nunca lo averigüé.

—¿Por qué?

—Tuve una especie de accidente.

—Hinata... —Sasuke trató de levantarle la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero ella se resistió—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No teníamos mesa en la cocina. Así que monté una mesa plegable en el salón y puse tres cubiertos. Fue una auténtica estupidez. No tenía que haberme molestado. Coloqué la comida en una bandeja para llevarla a la mesa, pero el novio de mi madre me puso la zancadilla y me caí.

—¿A propósito?

—Sí, me vio venir.

Sasuke se enfureció inmediatamente y apretó los puños.

—Salí volando. Los platos se rompieron. Había comida por todas partes.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó él, con los dientes apretados.

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Tu madre te ayudó?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Se echaron a reír. Debía de tener un aspecto patético, de rodillas, llorando, bañada en salsa. El pollo salió disparado y se deslizó por el suelo hasta quedar debajo de una silla. —Permaneció un rato en silencio, reflexionando—. Pasé un buen rato de rodillas. Te habría dado un ataque si me hubieras visto.

Él reprimió el impulso de dar un puñetazo a la pared.

—No me habría dado ningún ataque. A él le habría dado una paliza y me habría tenido que contener mucho para no dársela también a ella.

Hinata le acarició el puño con un dedo.

—Pronto se aburrieron del espectáculo y se fueron a la habitación a follar. Ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar la puerta. Ése fue el último día de Acción de Gracias que pasé con Hana.

—Tu madre me recuerda a Anne Sexton.

—Pero mi madre nunca escribió poesía.

—Dios mío, Hinata. —Sasuke abrió los puños y la abrazó.

—Lo recogí todo para que no se enfadaran conmigo y me subí a un autobús. Fui dando vueltas sin rumbo hasta que vi a un grupo del Ejército de Salvación. Anunciaban una cena de Acción de Gracias para los sin techo. Les pregunté si aceptaban voluntarios y me enviaron a la cocina.

—¿Así pasaste la noche de Acción de Gracias?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No podía volver a casa. Los del Ejército de Salvación fueron muy amables conmigo. Cuando acabamos de servir la cena, comí pavo con el resto de los voluntarios. Incluso me llevé un poco que había sobrado a casa. Y un trozo de tarta. Nadie me había preparado tarta antes.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Hinata, ¿por qué no fuiste a vivir antes con tu padre?

—No todos los días eran tan malos —contestó y empezó a juguetear con la camiseta de Sasuke, enroscándosela alrededor del dedo y tirando de ella.

—¡Eh, cuidado! —Él se echó a reír—. Me estás arrancando los cuatro pelos que tengo.

—Lo siento. —Hinata le alisó la camiseta, nerviosa—. Mi padre vivió con nosotras hasta que mi madre lo echó de casa. Yo tenía cuatro años. Regresó a Selinsgrove, su pueblo natal. Solía llamarme los domingos. Un día, mientras hablaba con él, se me escapó decirle que uno de los novios de mi madre se había colado en mi cuarto la noche anterior, desnudo, creyendo que mi habitación era el baño. —Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar más de prisa, para que Sasuke no pudiera hacerle la pregunta—. Papá se asustó y me preguntó si ese hombre me había tocado. No lo había hecho. Entonces, mi padre quiso hablar con mi madre. Cuando le expliqué que no podía molestarla cuando estaba con alguno de sus novios, me dijo que me metiera en mi habitación y que cerrara la puerta por dentro. Por supuesto, no tenía cerradura ni cerrojo. A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, mi padre se plantó en casa y me llevó con él a Selinsgrove. Menos mal que el novio ya se había ido. Creo que papá lo habría matado.

—¿Te marchaste?

—Sí. Papá le dijo a mi madre que si no dejaba el alcohol y los hombres, se quedaría conmigo permanentemente. Ella aceptó ir a rehabilitación y yo me fui a vivir con él.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Ocho.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste luego con tu padre?

—Porque nunca estaba en casa. Tenía un trabajo que le ocupaba muchas horas. A veces, también tenía que trabajar los fines de semana. Y encima era bombero voluntario. Al acabar el curso, me mandó de nuevo a San Luis. Mi madre acababa de salir de rehabilitación y estaba trabajando en un salón de manicura. Pensó que estaría mejor con ella.

—Pero más tarde volviste a vivir con él. ¿Qué pasó?

Hinata titubeó.

—Puedes contármelo, Hinata —la animó, abrazándola con fuerza.

Luego esperó, acariciándole la cabeza.

Ella tragó saliva.

—El verano antes de cumplir los diecisiete años, papá me fue a buscar otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Mamá me pegó. Me caí y me golpeé la cabeza contra el mármol de la cocina. Desde el hospital, llamé a mi padre y le dije que si no venía a buscarme me iría de casa. Y eso fue todo. No volví a ver a mi madre.

—¿Te quedó cicatriz?

Hinata le cogió la mano y se la llevó a la nuca. Los dedos de Sasuke resiguieron una línea de piel más gruesa en la que no crecía pelo.

—Lo siento —dijo, acariciándosela con los dedos y luego con los labios—. Siento mucho que te pasaran todas esas cosas. Si pudiera, les daría una paliza a todos... empezando por tu padre.

—No me quejo. Tuve suerte. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Mi madre sólo me pegó una vez.

—No veo la suerte por ningún lado.

—Tengo suerte ahora. Aquí nadie me pega. Y tengo un amigo que se preocupa de que coma bien.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Deberías haber sido adorada, malcriada, tratada como una princesa. Como Tenten.

—No creo en los cuentos de hadas —susurró ella.

—Me gustaría lograr que volvieras a creer. —Se inclinó y le besó la frente.

—La realidad es mejor que la fantasía, Sasuke.

—No si convertimos la fantasía en nuestra realidad.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto —respondió él.

—¿Y tú? —La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro—. ¿Tienes alguna cicatriz?

Sasuke permaneció impasible.

—No puedes pegar a alguien cuya existencia ignoras.

Hinata le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

—Lo siento.

—No sé qué es peor, que te peguen o que te ignoren. Supongo que depende del tipo de dolor que prefieras.

—Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. No lo sabía.

Entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, Hinata preguntó:

—¿Vas a volver a casa ahora?

—No, a no ser que tú quieras que me vaya. —Volvió a acariciarle el pelo, evitando la zona de la cicatriz.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo —respondió ella, suspirando.

—Entonces, no voy a ninguna parte.

Hinata se durmió, mientras Sasuke reflexionaba sobre las cicatrices que le había mostrado y sobre las que permanecían ocultas.

La llamó en voz baja, pero su respiración y falta de respuesta le indicaron que había vuelto a dormirse.

—No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. —Le besó la mejilla con delicadeza—. Yo menos que nadie.

 _Continuara…_


	17. Chapter 17

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Hinata se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido del agua de la ducha. Estaba tratando de entender cómo podía estar la ducha en marcha mientras ella seguía en la cama, cuando el sonido se interrumpió y, poco después, un hombre alto y de pelo negro apareció envuelto en una toalla pequeña de color lila.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Buenos días —saludó Sasuke, sujetándose la toalla con una mano mientras cogía su ropa con la otra.

Ella lo estaba mirando fijamente. Y no precisamente a la cara.

Sasuke acababa de salir de su ducha y tenía el pelo mojado y muy despeinado. Se le veían gotas de agua en los hombros y en el pecho, haciendo más nítido el tatuaje. El contorno de las líneas de tendones, músculos y venas, simétricas y equilibradas, configuraban unas proporciones dignas de un ideal de belleza. Las líneas clásicas de aquel cuerpo dejarían sin aliento a cualquiera.

Hinata acababa de pasar la noche con el dueño de ese cuerpo en su cama, y él la había abrazado y jugado con su pelo. Y ese cuerpo iba unido a una mente brillante y a una alma profunda y apasionada.

Permanecía con la mirada clavada en su físico y las palabras «semidiós marino» revolotearon por su conciencia.

Sasuke sonrió.

—He dicho buenos días, Hinata.

Ella cerró la boca de golpe.

—Buenos días.

Él se acercó y se inclinó para darle un beso suave con los labios entreabiertos. Unas cuantas gotas de agua la salpicaron y la sábana las absorbió.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Ella asintió lentamente, demasiado sofocada para hablar.

—No eres muy habladora de buena mañana —bromeó él, incorporándose con una sonrisilla en los labios.

—¡Estás casi desnudo!

—Es verdad. ¿Preferirías que acabara de desnudarme del todo? —preguntó, moviendo la toalla provocativamente alrededor de sus caderas.

Hinata casi se muere de la impresión.

—Estoy bromeando, cariño. —Volvió a besarla con el cejo fruncido. Y, al recordar lo que le había contado la noche anterior, se alejó de ella cautelosamente—. Me había olvidado de lo que te pasó en San Luis cuando eras pequeña. Siento haber salido así del baño. Lo he hecho sin darme cuenta.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, admirándolo en silencio, y lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada. Es que... eres impresionante. Se te ve contento.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Dormir a tu lado me sienta bien. ¿Puedo prepararte el desayuno?

—Sí, claro. Pero ya sabes que no tengo cocina.

—Soy un hombre de recursos.

La sonrisa de Sasuke era tan cálida que hizo que Hinata se olvidara de las carencias de su apartamento.

Justo antes de que la puerta del baño se cerrara tras él, Hinata pudo disfrutar del espectáculo de un perfecto glúteo, cuando Sasuke dejó caer la toalla al suelo, dejándola a ella boqueando como un pez.

La noche siguiente, cuando Tenten regresó de su escapada romántica con Shikamaru, revisó su buzón de voz. Tras llamar en seguida a su padre, telefoneó a Sasuke y le dejó un mensaje.

«¿Qué demonios pasa, Sasuke? ¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata? Sólo ha desaparecido una vez en su vida, cuando su ex la humilló de un modo espantoso. Así que, repito, ¿qué demonios le has hecho? ¡Como tenga que ir yo allí para enterarme, será peor! Llámame.»

Por cierto, papá me ha dado recuerdos para ti. Dice que se alegró mucho de que lo llamaras. ¿Sería mucho pedir que le llamaras más a menudo? ¿Una vez a la semana, por ejemplo? Ha decidido volver al trabajo porque no soporta estar en casa solo. Y, por cierto, la ha puesto a la venta.»

Luego, preocupada por su mejor amiga, llamó a Hinata y le dejó también un mensaje.

«Hinata, ¿qué hizo Sasuke? He encontrado un mensaje suyo en el buzón de voz. Parecía loco de atar. No responde al teléfono, así que no sé qué ha pasado. Tampoco creo que me contara la verdad. De todos modos, espero que estés bien y lo siento mucho. Hiciera lo que hiciese, te ruego que no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida. No ahora. Éste será el último día de Acción de Gracias que celebraremos en casa. Papá la ha puesto a la venta. Shikamaru insiste en comprarte un billete. Llámame, ¿quieres? Te quiero.»

Después de eso, Tenten regresó a su vida en Filadelfia, esperando recibir noticias tanto de su hermano como de su mejor amiga. Y planeando una boda.

Tras convencerla de que no se subiera al primer avión con destino a Toronto para patearle el culo, Sasuke llamó a Hiruzen y le pidió que retirara la casa del mercado. Luego llamó a Hinata, pero no pudo hablar con ella, porque estaba comunicando, así que le dejó un mensaje.

«Nunca me coges el teléfono. [Refunfuña ligeramente.] ¿No tienes llamada en espera? ¿Puedes contratarlo? No me importa lo que cueste. Pago yo. Estoy harto de dejarte mensajes. [Respira hondo.] Acabo de hablar con Tenten. Estaba furiosa conmigo, pero creo que he podido convencerla de que tú y yo discutimos sobre un tema académico, pero que ya nos hemos dado un besito y hemos hecho las paces. [Se ríe.] Bueno, lo del besito no se lo he dicho.»

Tal vez podrías llamarla y tranquilizarla para que no cumpla su amenaza de venir a Toronto. [Suspiro.] Hinata, me gustó mucho despertarme a tu lado ayer. Más de lo que puedo expresar por teléfono. Dime que podré despertarme a tu lado otra vez pronto. [Con una voz más baja y ardiente.] Estoy sentado frente a la chimenea, deseando que estuvieras aquí, entre mis brazos. Llámame, principessa.»

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba hablando con su padre.

—Me alegro de que vengas a casa, Hinata. Estaré de guardia, pero podremos pasar algún rato juntos. —Hiashi acabó la frase tosiendo y aclarándose la garganta.

—Bien. Tenten también quiere que vaya a visitarla. Va a casarse y creo que necesita ayuda con los preparativos, ahora que Biwako no está. —Tsume me ha invitado a cenar con ella y los niños en Acción de Gracias. Estoy seguro de que no le importará que vayas.

—No—murmuró Hinata.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Perdona, papá. Me gustaría saludar a Tsume, pero no pienso ir a cenar a su casa.

Hiashi hizo una pausa incómoda.

—No hace falta que vaya yo tampoco. Veo a Tsume constantemente.

—¿A qué hora llegarás al aeropuerto? —le preguntó su padre.

—De hecho, como Sasuke Uchiha está viviendo en Toronto, me comentó que podríamos volver juntos a Filadelfia. Así podría ir con los Sarutobi desde el aeropuerto.

Hiashi guardó silencio unos segundos.

—¿Sasuke está ahí?

—Da clases en la universidad. Tengo un seminario con él.

—No me lo habías dicho, Hinata. Tienes que mantenerte apartada de ese chico.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es una buena compañía.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Hiashi volvió a carraspear.

—No fue a ver a su madre cuando se estaba muriendo. Y pasa muy poco tiempo con su familia. No me fío de él y no quiero que esté cerca de mi hija.

—Papá, es el hermano de Tenten. Y ella se ha ofrecido a recogernos en el aeropuerto.

—Bajo ningún concepto le lleves ninguna bolsa en el avión y no aceptes nada que te ofrezca que sea sospechoso. Tendrás que cruzar la frontera.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que me preocupo por ti. ¿No puedo preocuparme por mi única hija?

Hinata reprimió el impulso de decir algo cruel o maleducado.

—Cuando tenga el billete, te diré cuándo llego.

—Perfecto. Hablamos entonces.

Y con esas palabras, la poco productiva conversación entre Hinata y Hiashi Hyuga llegó a su fin.

Luego, ella pasó la hora siguiente asegurándole a Tenten que estaba bien y que, sorprendentemente, Sasuke ya no se estaba comportando como un asno. También logró convencer a Shikamaru de que no era necesario que le comprara el billete. Mencionó el problema de los planes de su padre para Acción de Gracias y les aseguró que cenaría con ellos el jueves por la noche.

Estaba ya muy cansada cuando por fin pudo hablar con Sasuke. No fue fácil convencerlo de que no era buena idea dormir juntos cada noche. Alguien ligado a la universidad podría verlos entrar o salir de sus respectivas viviendas. Él le dio la razón a regañadientes, pero le hizo prometer que volverían a dormir juntos antes de una semana.

Hinata no quería que Sasuke perdiera el trabajo por su culpa, por eso estaba decidida a reducir las posibilidades de que los descubrieran juntos. Tampoco quería pasar todas las noches en su cama, porque sabía adónde llevaría eso. Seguía intentando confiar en él. Su reticencia era más que razonable, teniendo en cuenta que aún hacía poco tiempo que Sasuke había cambiado de actitud hacia ella. Y que él había admitido que su pasión estaba a punto de acabar con su precario control.

Ella no quería dejarse convencer para hacer algo para lo que no se sentía preparada. No quería entregarle parte de sí misma y volver luego a su apartamento sintiéndose utilizada y sola, como le había pasado tantas veces con él. Cierto, Sasuke no era él. Pero no podía evitar ser cautelosa, por mucho que deseara confiar en él.

A pesar de sus precauciones para protegerse, Hinata dormía mucho mejor con Sasuke que sin él y cada día que pasaba sin verlo le dolía el corazón.

El lunes por la tarde, un mensajero llevó a casa de Hinata una gran caja blanca. Tras firmar el recibo, cerró la puerta y abrió el sobre que acompañaba la caja. La tarjeta tenía grabadas las iniciales S. U. y estaba escrita a mano.

 _Querida Hinata:_

 _Gracias por compartir conmigo el viernes por la noche._

 _Tienes corazón de león._

 _Me encantaría poder domesticarte lentamente,_

 _sin lágrimas ni adioses._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Sasuke_

 _P. D.: Tengo una nueva cuenta de correo electrónico a tu disposición. Es ésta: goe717_

Hinata abrió la caja e inmediatamente quedó cautivada por una agradable fragancia. La sorprendió ver que procedía de un gran cuenco de cristal lleno de agua. Flotando en su superficie, había siete gardenias. Con mucho cuidado, sacó el cuenco de la caja y lo colocó en la mesa plegable, aspirando profundamente el perfume que empezaba a extenderse por la habitación.

Releyó la nota de Sasuke y abrió el portátil para enviarle un mensaje a su nueva dirección desde su correo de Gmail.

 _Querido Sasuke:_

 _Gracias por las gardenias, son preciosas._

 _Gracias por la tarjeta._

 _Gracias por escucharme._

 _Tengo muchas ganas de verte,_

 _Hinata_

 _Besos_

El miércoles por la tarde, Hinata se encontró con Naruto en los casilleros, antes del seminario del profesor Uchiha. Se saludaron y charlaron un poco antes de ser interrumpidos bruscamente por el móvil de ella. La pantalla decía que la estaba llamando —milagrosamente— Dante Alighieri, así que, por supuesto, respondió.

—Tengo que contestar —murmuró, disculpándose con Naruto, antes de salir al pasillo.

—¿Hola?

—Hinata.

Ella sonrió al oír su voz.

—Hola.

—¿Cenarás conmigo esta noche?

Hinata miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola.

—Hum, ¿qué habías pensado?

—Cenar en mi casa. No te he visto desde el sábado. Estoy empezando a pensar que sólo estás interesada en una relación por correo, ahora que tienes mi nueva dirección electrónica —dijo él y se echó a reír.

Ella respiró profundamente, contenta de que no estuviera enfadado.

—He estado preparando mi próxima reunión con Tsunade. Y tú tenías tu conferencia, así que...

—Necesito verte.

—Yo también tengo ganas, pero vamos a vernos dentro de un momento.

—También quería hablarte de eso. Lo mejor será que no hagamos ninguna referencia a lo que pasó. Si ves que te ignoro, es por eso. No estoy enfadado. Quería avisarte para que no te preocuparas. —Tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Sólo pienso en tocarte, pero tenemos que guardar las apariencias.

—Lo entiendo.

—Hinata —dijo Sasuke bajando la voz—, esta situación me disgusta tanto como a ti, pero me gustaría mucho que vinieras a cenar esta noche, para compensarte. Después de cenar, podemos pasar una velada tranquila junto al fuego, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Antes de acostarnos.

Ella se ruborizó inmediatamente.

—Me encantaría, pero esta noche tengo que trabajar. No he acabado de leer todos los textos que me dio Tsunade y la reunión es mañana por la tarde. Es muy exigente, ya la conoces. Él empezó a maldecir entre dientes.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero quiero que esté contenta conmigo.

—¿Y no quieres que yo esté contento contigo?

—Yo...

—Hinata no supo qué responder.

Él refunfuñó un poco más antes de decir:

—¿Me prometes que nos veremos el viernes por la noche?

—¿Después de la conferencia?

—Tendré que ir a cenar con los organizadores, pero me gustaría que te reunieras conmigo en mi casa después de la cena.

—¿No será muy tarde?

—No para lo que tengo en mente. Me lo prometiste, ¿lo has olvidado?

Hinata sonrió al recordar las nuevas fiestas de pijama, más maduras, que había descubierto recientemente.

—Entonces, ¿nos veremos el viernes? —insistió él, susurrando.

—Sí, tendré que buscar una excusa para Naruto. Iremos a la conferencia juntos.

Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo un silencio tenso.

—¿Hola? —Hinata se desplazó un poco para mejorar la recepción—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—Estoy aquí —respondió él, en un tono glacial.

«Scheiße», pensó ella.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Sasuke siguió hablando:

—¿Teníamos o no teníamos un acuerdo de no compartirnos con nadie?

«Doble Scheiße.»

—Por supuesto.

—Yo he mantenido mi palabra.

—Sasuke, por favor...

—Dime que he malinterpretado tus palabras —la interrumpió él.

—Somos amigos y me invitó a acompañarlo a la conferencia. No me pareció nada malo.

—¿Te gustaría que yo me viera con otras mujeres? ¿Que fuera a actos públicos con ellas?

—No —admitió Hinata en un susurro.

—Entonces te ruego que tengas la misma deferencia conmigo.

—Por favor, no te enfades.

Su petición chocó con un muro de silencio.

—Es el único amigo que tengo. Ser estudiante en una ciudad extranjera es muy... solitario.

—Pensaba que yo era tu amigo.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. Pero necesito a alguien con quien hablar de las clases y cosas así.

—Cualquier tema relacionado con la universidad deberías hablarlo conmigo.

—Por favor, no me obligues a renunciar al único amigo que tengo. A ti no puedo verte siempre que quiero; me quedaría totalmente aislada.

Sasuke se estremeció.

—¿Le has dicho que te estás viendo con alguien?

Ella tragó saliva.

—No. Pensaba que era un secreto.

—Vamos, Hinata, no te hagas la tonta. —Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse—. De acuerdo. Admito que necesitas un amigo, pero tienes que dejarle claro que no estás disponible. Naruto está claramente interesado en algo más y eso podría crearnos problemas.

—Le diré que tengo un nuevo novio. Hemos quedado para ir a ver una exposición dentro de dos semanas...

—No, no irás con él —gruñó Sasuke—. Yo te llevaré.

—Pero... ¿en público? No podemos.

—Yo me ocuparé de los detalles. Entonces, ¿dentro de un momento lo veré entrar en el aula llevándote los libros? —preguntó con ironía.

—Sasuke, por favor.

Él soltó el aire sonoramente.

—De acuerdo. Olvidémonos de esto. Pero lo estaré vigilando. Y respecto al viernes, te daré una llave. O avisaré al conserje para que te deje entrar.

—De acuerdo.

—Hasta dentro de nada.

Cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron al aula de seminarios, Sasuke ya estaba allí. Tras fulminar a Naruto con la mirada, volvió a revisar sus notas. Comprobó satisfecho que Hinata volvía a usar el maletín. Era una tontería, pero se sintió muy contento.

El resto de los alumnos, incluida Karin, paseó la mirada entre Hinata y El Profesor unas cuantas veces. Parecía que estuvieran en un partido de tenis en Wimbledon. H

inata se sentó en su asiento de siempre, al lado de Naruto, con actitud deferente.

—No te preocupes, lleva toda la semana de buen humor. No creo que hoy se meta contigo. —Naruto se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído—: Debe de haberse tirado a alguien este fin de semana. Más de una vez.

El profesor Uchiha carraspeó con fuerza hasta que Naruto se apartó.

Hinata se sofocó al oír el comentario de su amigo. Sin levantar la cabeza, empezó a tomar notas sin parar. El truco funcionó. Pronto había dejado de pensar en el sábado por la mañana y en Sasuke desnudo, mojado, dejando caer una toalla pequeña, lila.

Él casi no la miró y en ningún momento le preguntó nada, ni le hizo comentar ningún tema. En resumen, la clase supuso una enorme decepción para los alumnos desde el punto de vista del entretenimiento. Karin fue la única en sentirse satisfecha de que, al fin, el universo hubiera vuelto a su órbita —casi— correcta.

—Están todos invitados a la conferencia sobre la lujuria en el Infierno de Dante que daré en el Victoria College el viernes a las tres de la tarde. Nos vemos la semana que viene. La clase ha terminado.

El Profesor recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió del aula sin mirar a nadie.

Naruto se inclinó sobre Hinata una vez más.

—¿Te acompaño a casa? Podríamos comprar comida tailandesa por el camino.

—Me encantaría que me acompañaras, pero esta noche me la voy a pasar trabajando. Aunque hay algo que quería comentarte.

El viernes por la mañana, Hinata estaba frente al armario abierto, preguntándose qué iba a ponerse para la conferencia. Sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaría verla allí con Naruto, pero también sabía que luego pasarían la noche juntos en su casa. Ya había metido en el maletín lo que podía necesitar.

Quería causarle buena impresión. Quería que Sasuke se fijara en ella entre todas las demás y que pensara que estaba muy guapa. Así que, por primera vez ese curso, se arregló. Se puso un vestido negro, medias negras tupidas y botas de piel negra de tacón alto. Tenten la había convencido para que se las comprara, hacía varios años. Se adornó con unos sencillos pendientes de perla que habían pertenecido a su abuela paterna y se rodeó el cuello con una pashmina lila, por si el modesto escote resultaba excesivo para una conferencia en pleno día.

Naruto y ella fueron de los primeros en llegar a la gran sala de conferencias. Se sentaron en una de las últimas filas, al lado del pasillo, para no llamar la atención. El personal docente solía ocupar las primeras y los estudiantes no solían atreverse a romper esa convención.

Sólo poner un pie en la sala, Hinata sintió la presencia de Sasuke. Una extraña tensión vibraba entre ellos, incluso a esa distancia. Notó que él la miraba y supo que pronto estaría frunciendo el cejo. Una mirada de reojo a la tarima confirmó sus sospechas. Estaba fulminando a Naruto con la mirada mientras éste le apoyaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda para guiarla hacia el asiento.

Pero luego, en seguida, dirigió la vista hacia ella y, con una sonrisa ladeada, la examinó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose un segundo más de la cuenta en sus botas de tacón. Volviéndose, siguió conversando con otro de los profesores.

Hinata dedicó varios segundos a admirar su aspecto. Estaba imponente, como siempre, vestido con un traje de Armani negro, una camisa blanca de puños dobles, estilo francés, corbata negra y unos zapatos de vestir también negros que, por suerte, no eran puntiagudos. Sorprendentemente, llevaba un chaleco debajo de la americana, que tenía desabrochada. Hinata se fijó en la cadena de un reloj que colgaba de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco.

—¿Has visto? Lleva un chaleco y un reloj de bolsillo —comentó Naruto, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cuántos años tiene este tipo? Apuesto a que guarda un retrato en su desván que va envejeciendo en su lugar.

Hinata disimuló una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Sabes qué me encargó hacer ayer?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve que meter algunas de sus preciosas plumas en una caja, cerrarla bien y enviarlas a un hospital de estilográficas. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¿Qué es un hospital de estilográficas?

—Un taller de reparación para plumas enfermas, que ofrece servicio a una pandilla de dueños de plumas aún más enfermos, a los que les sobra el dinero. Y el tiempo. O el tiempo de sus ayudantes.

Hinata se echó a reír y desconectó el teléfono.

Recuperado ya de la gripe porcina, el profesor Ebisu, catedrático de Estudios Italianos, dio la bienvenida al centenar de asistentes e hizo una elogiosa presentación de los logros y la actual investigación del profesor Uchiha. Hinata vio que Sasuke se removía incómodo en la silla, como si los halagos le desagradaran. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió, dándole ánimos. Los hombros de él se relajaron ostensiblemente.

Era obvio que el profesor Ebisu estaba muy orgulloso del profesor Uchiha y que no tenía ningún reparo en expresar esa admiración. Sasuke había sido el fichaje estrella del departamento y no había defraudado las expectativas que habían depositado en él. Le habían dado plaza fija tras publicar su primer libro con la Oxford University Press. Iba camino de convertirse en un académico tan famoso como Tsunade Senju. O al menos eso esperaba el profesor Ebisu.

Tras un breve aplauso de bienvenida, Sasuke se puso las gafas, colocó sus notas en el atril y comprobó que el PowerPoint estuviera a punto. Antes de empezar a hablar, se tomó un par de segundos para examinar a los presentes: en la primera fila, el profesor Ebisu sonreía, la señorita Uzumaki, un poco inclinada hacia adelante, se estaba acariciando el contorno del escote y el resto de sus colegas esperaban, claramente interesados en lo que iban a escuchar.

Con la excepción de una de ellos. Una profesora que no parecía ni remotamente interesada en la investigación ni en nada académico. Sus intereses eran mucho más disolutos y libertinos y, para que no cupiera duda de cuáles eran, se estaba pasando la lengua por los labios, pintados de color carmesí. Era una mujer retorcida. Una depredadora. Sasuke se sintió incómodo bajo el escrutinio de su mirada de serpiente, sobre todo con Hinata en la misma sala. Sabía que su pasado acechaba en cada esquina, pero que Dios se apiadara de él si aquellas dos mujeres llegaban a conocerse.

Apartando los ojos de la castaña profesora, se obligó a sonreír. Buscó la mirada de Hinata, sacó fuerzas de su cálida expresión y empezó:

—El título de la conferencia es «La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo». Lo primero que uno se pregunta al ver este título es cómo puede la lujuria ser un pecado contra uno mismo, cuando su objetivo siempre es otra persona. Pero siempre se utiliza a otra persona para obtener gratificación sexual personal.

Le llegó una risa disimulada de la primera fila, pero la ignoró, limitándose a endurecer un poco la expresión de la cara como respuesta.

—La noción de pecado de Dante viene definida en gran medida por los escritos de santo Tomás de Aquino. En su famosa Suma Teológica, santo Tomás afirma que toda acción malvada o pecado es una forma de autodestrucción. Considera que la naturaleza humana tiende a ser buena y sensata. Cree que la naturaleza de animal racional del hombre fue creada por Dios para la búsqueda del bien y, más específicamente, de las virtudes.»

Cuando un ser humano se aparta de ese destino natural, se daña a sí mismo, porque no hace aquello para lo que fue diseñado. Lucha contra él y contra su naturaleza.

La señorita Uzumaki se echó hacia adelante, claramente interesada.

—¿Por qué Tomás de Aquino tiene esta visión tan peculiar del pecado? »

Una razón es porque acepta la afirmación de Boecio de que la bondad y el ser son intercambiables, es decir, que todo lo que existe tiene al menos parte de bondad intrínseca, ya que ha sido creado por Dios. No importa lo sucio, destrozado o pecador que sea ese ser humano. Mientras siga existiendo, el bien existirá en su interior.

Apretó un botón y la primera imagen apareció en la pantalla. Hinata reconoció la ilustración de Lucifer hecha por Botticelli.

—Según esta teoría, nadie, ni siquiera Lucifer atrapado en el hielo en el Infierno de Dante, es completamente malo. El mal sólo puede existir alimentándose del bien, como un parásito. Si todo el bien de una criatura fuera eliminado, esa criatura no podría seguir existiendo.

Notó un par de astutos ojos clavados en él, burlándose de su concepción burguesa del bien y del mal. Carraspeó antes de continuar:

—Es un concepto que a muchos de nosotros nos cuesta aceptar. La idea de que incluso un ángel caído, condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en el infierno, tenga parte de bondad. —Buscó a Hinata con los ojos, esperando que captara la súplica que había en ellos—. Una bondad que ruega ser reconocida, a pesar de la triste y desesperada adicción del ángel caído por el pecado.

Una nueva ilustración de Botticelli mostraba a Dante y a Beatriz bajo el cielo de las estrellas fijas del Paraíso. Hinata reconoció la imagen que Sasuke le había mostrado en su despacho, la que formaba parte de su colección privada.

—En este contexto, consideremos los personajes de Dante y Beatriz. Son el prototipo del amor cortés. En La Divina Comedia, Beatriz le pide a Virgilio que guíe a su amado Dante a través del Infierno, ya que ella no puede descender hasta allí a causa de su residencia permanente en el Paraíso. Mediante esta conexión entre Beatriz y Virgilio, Dante está expresando su convencimiento de que el amor cortés está más ligado a la razón que a la pasión.

Ante la mención de Beatriz, Hinata empezó a removerse inquieta en el asiento, manteniendo la cabeza baja para no delatarse. Naruto se dio cuenta y, malinterpretando su inquietud, le tomó la mano y se la apretó ligeramente.

Estaban sentados demasiado atrás para que Sasuke viera lo que estaban haciendo, pero sí se dio cuenta de que Naruto se inclinaba hacia Hinata y de que su mano desaparecía cerca del regazo de ella. La visión lo distrajo momentáneamente.

Tosió mientras recuperaba el hilo y, al oírlo, Hinata levantó la vista y se soltó de la mano de Naruto.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con la lujuria? Si el amor es el cordero, la lujuria es el lobo. Dante lo deja claro cuando la identifica con un pecado de incontinencia, de falta de control. Al igual que el lobo, en el pecador, la pasión se impone a la razón.

Al oír esas palabras, Karin se sentó en el borde del asiento, inclinándose lo suficiente como para que su escote fuese visible desde el estrado. Por desgracia para ella, Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado pasando a la siguiente imagen, que no era otra que la escultura de Rodin, El beso.

—Dante sitúa a Paolo y a Francesca en el Círculo de los Lujuriosos. Sorprendentemente, la historia de su caída va íntimamente ligada a la tradición del amor cortés. En el momento de su indulgencia lujuriosa, estaban leyendo juntos sobre la relación adúltera entre Lanzarote y la reina Ginebra. —Sasuke sonrió travieso—. Vendría a ser el equivalente medieval de unos preliminares a base de porno.

Se oyeron unas risas en la sala.

—En el caso de Paolo y Francesca, la pasión se impuso a la razón, que debería haberles dicho que, ya que uno de los dos estaba atado a otra persona, debían tener las manos quietas. Estas últimas palabras las pronunció con la mirada clavada en Naruto, pero éste pensó que miraba a Hinata, o a alguna otra mujer sentada delante de ellos, así que se mantuvo impasible. Ante su falta de reacción, los ojos negros de Sasuke se volvieron verdes, como los de un dragón. Ya sólo faltaba que empezara a escupir fuego por la boca.

—Su relación podría compararse con el sentimiento de posesión de una pareja comprometida. Si otra persona tratara de disfrutar de las delicias que deberían estar reservadas a la prometida o el prometido, la relación acabaría en enfado y celos —añadió, con voz más amenazadora.

Hinata se encogió un poco y se alejó de Naruto todo lo que pudo.

—Pero el hecho de que Dante vea, tanto en Lanzarote y Ginebra como en Paolo y Francesca, una corrupción del amor cortés, demuestra que reconoce los peligros que conlleva su relación con Beatriz. Sabe que si permite que la pasión se imponga a la razón, arruinará sus vidas y las expondrá al escándalo. Así que el destino de Paolo y Francesca es para Dante un aviso personal de que debe mantener su relación con Beatriz casta. Lo que no le resulta sencillo, dado el gran atractivo de la joven y la intensidad del deseo que siente por ella. Hinata se ruborizó.

—Quisiera dejar claro que, aunque pasaron muchos años separados, Dante sigue profundamente enamorado de Beatriz. La ama y la desea con tanta intensidad que le duele. Su castidad resulta mucho más virtuosa gracias a la fuerza y desesperación de su deseo.

Los ojos de serpiente de la castaña profesora siguieron la dirección de la mirada de Sasuke y vieron a Hinata antes de volver la vista hacia él, que la miró con hostilidad antes de continuar.

—Según la filosofía de Dante, la lujuria es un amor descarriado, pero no deja de ser amor. Por esta razón, lo considera el menos malo de los siete pecados capitales y coloca el Círculo de la Lujuria justo debajo del Limbo. La lujuria es el mayor de los placeres terrenales.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Hinata, que lo escuchaba encandilada.

—El sexo no es sólo una unión de los cuerpos, también es una unión espiritual; una unión extática de dos cuerpos y dos almas, que imita el gozo y el éxtasis de la unión con la divinidad en el paraíso. Dos cuerpos unidos en el placer. Dos almas unidas a través de la conexión entre sus cuerpos, así como de la entrega entusiasta y altruista del propio ser.

Hinata trató de no moverse en el asiento, al recordar cómo él le había lamido los dedos uno a uno limpiándole los restos de chocolate. La temperatura de la sala había aumentado claramente y no era la única en tener problemas para estarse quieta.

—Tal vez sea pedante señalar que si uno de los dos no se entrega totalmente durante el encuentro sexual, no alcanzará el orgasmo. En ese caso, el resultado es la tensión, la frustración y una pareja infeliz. El orgasmo es un anticipo de la trascendencia absoluta y del placer total, extático. Del tipo de placer durante el cual las necesidades y deseos más profundos se satisfacen por completo.

Sonrió al ver que Hinata cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas, disfrutando de su reacción mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

—La idea del orgasmo compartido, la idea del éxtasis de un miembro de la pareja provocando el del otro, pone de relieve la intimidad mutua de esta unión física y espiritual. Jadear, retorcerse, tocarse, desear, entregar y, finalmente, llegar juntos al orgasmo, de manera gloriosa.

Hizo una pausa y se obligó a no mirar a Hinata, para no atraer las miradas sobre su rostro ruborizado. Carraspeó ligeramente y dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a los presentes.

—¿A alguien más le falta el aire?

Risas tímidas pero sinceras resonaron en la sala. Karin se apartó el pelo de la cara y se abanicó con el libro de Sasuke.

—Creo que he ilustrado la tesis de Dante con mis palabras. Lo que quería demostrar era que la lujuria es lo bastante poderosa como para distraer la mente de una persona, y no olvidemos que la mente es el órgano encargado de razonar. Una mente alterada por la lujuria se centrará en ideas carnales y terrenales en vez de elevarse a los cielos para centrarse en Dios. Sin duda, algunos de ustedes ahora mismo preferirían ir corriendo a reunirse con sus parejas en vez de quedarse aquí escuchando el resto de esta árida conferencia.

Se echó a reír, ignorando a la profesora de la primera fila y el pequeño y obsceno objeto que había sacado del bolso para provocarlo.

—El amor, a diferencia de la lujuria, no es ningún pecado. Tomás de Aquino argumenta que el amante está ligado a su amado como si éste fuera una parte de su propio cuerpo.

Al decir esto, la expresión de Sasuke se suavizó y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—El goce y la belleza de la intimidad que se expresa en la unión sexual son consecuencia de un acto de amor. En este caso, es evidente que el sexo no puede considerarse un sinónimo de lujuria. De ahí la distinción en el lenguaje contemporáneo entre, disculpen mi vulgaridad, follar y hacer el amor. Pero el sexo y el amor tampoco son sinónimos, como demuestra la tradición del amor cortés. Una persona puede amar a otra de manera casta y apasionada, sin que exista entre ellos ningún contacto sexual. »

En el Paraíso de Dante, la lujuria se transforma en caridad, la más pura y sincera manifestación de amor. En el Paraíso, el alma está libre de deseos, ya que todos están satisfechos y ella está henchida de gozo. Ya no siente culpabilidad por sus anteriores pecados y disfruta de una libertad y una plenitud absolutas. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo extenderme más en la descripción del Paraíso. »

En La Divina Comedia, encontramos la dicotomía lujuria-caridad y también una potente manifestación de la castidad en el amor cortés, correspondiente al amor entre Dante y Beatriz. Pero como mejor se expresa este ideal de amor cortés no es con palabras de Dante, sino de Beatriz: Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra, es decir, «Ahora aparece tu bendición». Nunca se han pronunciado palabras más ciertas. Gracias.

La sala de conferencias estalló en educados aplausos y murmullos de aprobación. A continuación, Sasuke respondió a las preguntas de los asistentes. Como era habitual, los profesores fueron los primeros en preguntar, mientras los estudiantes aguardaban su turno. (Ya que en el mundo académico, igual que la Europa de la Edad Media, impera un sistema de clases.) Hinata permanecía muy quieta, tratando de asimilar lo que le parecía haber entendido de la conferencia. Se estaba repitiendo alguna de las ideas más profundas, cuando Naruto se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído:

—No te lo pierdas. Uchiha está a punto de ignorar a Karin.

Desde donde estaban no podían ver el escote de su compañera (lo cual era una bendición.) Seguía inclinada hacia adelante, con la mano levantada, tratando de llamar la atención del profesor. Éste pareció no ver su mano, ignorándola deliberadamente antes de conceder la palabra a otras personas y ofrecerles respuestas razonadas.

Finalmente, el profesor Ebisu se puso en pie para anunciar que la ronda de preguntas había terminado. Sólo entonces Karin bajó la mano, enfurruñada.

Tras una nueva tanda de aplausos, Sasuke bajó de la tarima. Inmediatamente fue interceptado por una castaña de treinta y tantos años, que parecía ser una profesora. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

Naruto resopló.

—¿Lo has visto? No ha dejado que Karin le haga una pregunta en un foro público. Creo que tenía miedo de que le lanzara un sujetador o que desplegara un póster que dijera: «Yo-corazón-Uchiha».

Hinata se echó a reír, sin perder de vista a la castaña hasta que Sasuke dejó de hablar con ella y se dirigió a otro de los que querían saludarlo.

—Me ha extrañado que nadie corrija a El Profesor —comentó Naruto luego, rascándose una patilla reflexivamente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ha atribuido la frase Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra a Beatriz, cuando todos sabemos que es de Dante. El poeta la pronuncia en la segunda sección de La Vita Nuova, cuando se encuentra con Beatriz por primera vez.

Hinata lo sabía, por supuesto, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido comentarlo, así que guardó silencio.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro que ha sido un lapsus. Puede citar esos textos de memoria en italiano y en inglés. Sólo es que me ha resultado curioso que El Profesor Perfecto haya cometido un error tan grande en público y que nadie haya dicho nada. —Se echó a reír—. Tal vez eso era lo que quería decir Karin.

Hinata asintió. Sabía que el error de Sasuke había sido intencionado, pero no pensaba decírselo a nadie y mucho menos a Naruto.

Éste la miró de arriba abajo con franca apreciación.

—Estás muy guapa hoy. Siempre estás guapa, pero hoy estás particularmente... radiante. —Su expresión se ensombreció—. Espero no estar metiéndome en terreno vedado. ¿Cómo me has dicho que se llama tu novio?

—Sousuke.

—Bueno, no puedes negarlo. Se te ve en los ojos. Se nota que estás contenta de haber vuelto con él. Después de verte triste durante semanas, me alegra verte feliz.

—Gracias —murmuró Hinata.

—¿Por qué te has puesto tan guapa?

Ella miró a su alrededor.

—No sabía cómo se vestía la gente aquí para una conferencia. Sabía que asistirían todos los profesores y quería tener buen aspecto.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—La mayoría de las mujeres del mundo académico no se preocupan demasiado por la moda. —Negó con la cabeza y le apretó la mano—. Espero que tu ex te trate bien esta vez. Si no, voy a tener que ir a Filadelfia a patearle el culo.

A esas alturas, Hinata ya casi no lo escuchaba, porque vio que una profesora alta y castaña saludaba a Sasuke con un beso en cada mejilla.

Alzó las cejas sorprendida.

«¿Y tú riñéndome por Naruto, profesor? Pensaba que no iba a tener que compartirte.»

Oyó que Naruto maldecía entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, la conferencia ha estado bien. Por eso vine a esta universidad, para estudiar con él —respondió, mirando a Sasuke—. Pero míralos.

Como si lo hubiera oído, la castaña echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas, mientras Uchiha le devolvía una sonrisa tensa.

La mujer debía de medir poco más de metro y setenta y llevaba el pelo, recogido en un severo moño. Vestía un traje de aspecto caro, con una falda tubo que no le llegaba a las rodillas y completaba su atuendo con unas gafas de Armani rojas. Hinata también se fijó en que llevaba zapatos de tacón muy alto y unas medias de rejilla, con las que se podrían pescar peces, aunque muy pequeños.

Era guapa, pero había algo en ella que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel entorno académico. Por otra parte, su presencia desprendía agresividad.

—Es la profesora Terumi —dijo Naruto, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿La castaña?

—Sí, la castaña es la profesora Mitarashi. Es fantástica, tienes que conocerla. Pero aléjate de Terumi, es una arpía.

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón al ver a la mujer agarrar el brazo de Sasuke con demasiada familiaridad, mientras se ponía de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído. Él permaneció impasible.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Has visitado su página web?

—No.

—Pues tienes suerte. Te quedarías horrorizada de ver en qué está metida. La llaman La Profesora Dolor.

Con reticencia, Hinata apartó los ojos del espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo los profesores Uchiha y Dolor y empezó a retorcerse las manos. Se preguntó si el nombre de pila de Dolor sería Sakura.

Asqueada, cogió el abrigo y se levantó.

—Creo que es un buen momento para marcharnos.

—Te acompañaré a casa. —Naruto la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo caballerosamente.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida, el profesor Ebisu vio a Naruto y le indicó con un gesto que se acercara.

—Un momentito. Espérame, por favor.

Hinata volvió a sentarse y jugueteó con los botones del abrigo para distraerse.

Sasuke no la había buscado con la vista en ningún momento. Suponía que la estaba ignorando expresamente. Naruto habló un momento con el catedrático antes de volverse en su dirección y señalarla. El profesor Martin asintió, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Naruto regresó a su lado con una sonrisa radiante.

—Nunca adivinarías lo que quería.

Hinata levantó las cejas.

—Nos han invitado a la cena en honor de Uchiha.

—Es una broma.

—No. Al parecer, el presupuesto de la conferencia daba para invitar a un par de estudiantes y Ebisu me ha invitado a mí. Cuando le he dicho que estaba contigo, te ha invitado también. —Le guiñó un ojo—. La pobre Karin no está en la lista de invitados. Hoy es tu día de suerte.

Al levantar la vista, Hinata se encontró con que Sasuke la estaba mirando. Parecía preocupado, incluso enfadado. Miró a Naruto y luego a ella, negando con la cabeza.

Hinata apretó los labios.

«¿Cómo puede estar celoso de un amigo mientras La Profesora Dolor no le quita las manos de encima? Menuda doble moral.»

—Si no te apetece, no tenemos por qué ir. —Naruto carraspeó—. Sé que Uchiha se ha portado como un imbécil contigo. Probablemente no te apetezca ir a celebrar su triunfo.

—Sería de mala educación rechazar la invitación del catedrático —replicó ella lentamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Será divertido. La cena es en el Segovia, un restaurante fantástico. Pero no empieza hasta las siete. ¿Quieres que vayamos al Starbucks mientras tanto? ¿O a algún otro sitio? —preguntó él, ofreciéndole la mano.

—El Starbucks me va bien.

Ya en la calle, pasados unos minutos, Hinata encontró el valor para hacerle la pregunta que la atormentaba.

—¿Conoces bien a la profesora Terumi? —Trató de sonar despreocupada.

—No. Me mantengo tan alejado de ella como puedo. —Naruto maldijo varias veces entre dientes—. Ojalá pudiera olvidar los correos electrónicos que le envió a Uchiha. Los tengo grabados a fuego en la mente.

—¿Cómo se llama de nombre?

—Mei.

 _Continuara…_


	18. Chapter 18

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Hinata invitó a Naruto a un café, que pagó disimuladamente con su tarjeta regalo con el dibujo de una bombilla. Cuando finalmente cruzaron el umbral del Segovia, los recibió un español de aspecto agradable, que se presentó como el dueño del restaurante y que estuvo encantado de que Naruto le respondiera en su idioma.

Las paredes del Segovia estaban pintadas de color amarillo, como el sol, y decoradas con dibujos de Picasso en los que se veía a Don Quijote y a Sancho Panza. En un rincón, un guitarrista tocaba temas del maestro Segovia. Una serie de mesas alargadas estaban colocadas formando un cuadrado en el centro de la sala para la cena de la facultad. Esa disposición aseguraba que todos los comensales quedaran de cara al resto. A Hinata no le apetecía en absoluto quedar frente a la profesora Dolor. Si se le hubiera ocurrido alguna manera de marcharse sin insultar al profesor Ebisu, lo habría hecho.

Naruto eligió dos sitios apartados del centro. Era muy consciente del sistema de clases y sabía que los puestos de honor no eran para ellos. Mientras comentaba el menú con el camarero en español, Hinata seguía dándole vueltas a los celos injustificados de Sasuke. Discretamente, sacó el teléfono del maletín para enviarle un mensaje de texto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de él.

No vengas a la cena. Búscate una excusa.

Espérame en casa, el conserje te abrirá la puerta.

Luego te lo explico. Por favor, haz lo que te pido. S.

Hinata se quedó mirando la pantalla sin comprender nada, hasta que Naruto le dio un codazo.

—¿Te apetece beber algo?

—Hum, si tienen, me encantaría un poco de sangría.

—Nuestra sangría es excelente —dijo el camarero antes de retirarse para encargar las bebidas.

Hinata dirigió a Naruto una mirada de disculpa.

—Tengo un mensaje de Sousuke. Siento ser tan maleducada.

—No te preocupes. —Él se entretuvo leyendo el menú mientras ella escribía una respuesta:

 _Tenía el teléfono apagado._

 _Es demasiado tarde._

 _Ya estoy aquí._

 _No tienes motivos para estar celoso. Cuando acabe la cena me iré a casa contigo._

 _Me tendrás en tu cama hasta mañana, H._

Volvió a guardar el teléfono, rezando para que Sasuke no se enfadara demasiado.

«Oh, dioses de los —rellenar con el término que mejor defina nuestra relación— celosos y demasiado protectores, no permitáis que monte una escena. No delante de sus colegas.»

Por desgracia para Hinata y para quien le estaba enviando un mensaje en ese momento, el maletín ahogó el sonido.

En los siguientes veinte minutos, los invitados acabaron de llegar. La profesora Anko y algún otro académico se sentaron al lado de Naruto. En el extremo opuesto, Sasuke se había sentado entre el profesor Ebisu y la profesora Terumi.

Al verlos, Hinata empezó a beber su sangría con demasiado entusiasmo. Esperaba que el alcohol la ayudara a tolerar mejor la tensión que crepitaba en la sala. La bebida, con mucha fruta, estaba buenísima.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Naruto, señalando la pashmina que seguía llevando enroscada al cuello, con un estilo muy chic.

—La verdad es que no —reconoció ella, quitándosela y dejándola encima del maletín.

Naruto apartó la vista con educación cuando la pálida y delicada piel de Hinata quedó al descubierto. Su compañera era hermosa y aunque era chaparra, poseía unos pechos generosos que le hacían un escote bonito y proporcionado.

En cuanto se hubo quitado la pashmina, un par de celosos ojos negros la observaron con avidez antes de apartarse rápidamente.

—Naruto, ¿qué pasó con la profesora Terumi? —preguntó Hinata en voz baja, ocultando la boca tras la copa.

Él miró disimuladamente a Terumi, que estaba demasiado pegada a Uchiha. Vio que éste apartaba la silla imperceptiblemente como respuesta, pero ella volvió a acercarse sin darse por enterada. Hinata no lo vio.

—Uchiha y ella estuvieron liados. Bueno, parece que todavía lo están. —Se echó a reír disimuladamente—. Parece que ya hemos resuelto el misterio del buen humor de El Profesor. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y sintió un vahído.

—¿Fue... su novia?

Naruto acercó la silla a ella para que la profesora Anko no los oyera. El hecho de que un bailarín de flamenco hubiera hecho su aparición y estuviera taconeando al ritmo de los acordes de la guitarra clásica le facilitaba la tarea.

—Un segundo. —Le pasó unas tapas—. Prueba éstas. Son de chorizo y queso manchego. Y estas otras son de cabrales, un queso azul español.

Hinata se sirvió y mordisqueó las tapas, mientras aguardaba ansiosamente la respuesta de su amigo.

—A Terumi no le interesan los novios. Sólo le interesan el dolor y el control. Ya sabes... —Dejó la frase en el aire, con gesto vago.

Hinata parpadeó desconcertada.

—¿Has visto Pulp Fiction?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta Tarantino. Sus películas son demasiado... sombrías.

—En ese caso, para que me entiendas, sólo te diré que le gusta el rollo medieval... en su vida privada. Y más concretamente en el culo de los demás. Y no se esconde. Investiga sobre el tema y cuelga los resultados en Internet.

Hinata engulló un trozo de chorizo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que él...?

—Está tan enfermo como ella. Pero es un gran académico, como has podido comprobar esta tarde. Procuro no pensar en lo que hace en su vida privada. Yo creo que los amantes deben tratarse con amabilidad. Aunque no creo que el amor desempeñe ningún papel en su relación. —Miró a su alrededor prudentemente antes de susurrarle al oído—: Creo que si alguien te importa lo suficiente como para mantener una relación sexual con él o ella, también debería importarte lo suficiente como para respetar a esa persona y no tratarla como a un objeto. Tienes que ser responsable, cuidadoso y no hacerle daño. Ni siquiera si la otra persona está tan mal que te suplica que se lo hagas.

Hinata se estremeció y bebió un largo trago de su segundo vaso de sangría.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—No concibo que nadie pueda sentirse atraído por el dolor bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero mucho menos durante el sexo. Para mí, éste debe ir ligado al placer y al afecto. ¿Te imaginas a Dante atando a Beatriz y golpeándola con un látigo?

Ella dudó un instante, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando estudiaba en Saint Michael, hice un curso llamado «Filosofía del sexo, el amor y la amistad». Hablamos sobre el consentimiento. Todo el mundo suele estar de acuerdo en que si una actividad se lleva a cabo entre dos adultos que dan su consentimiento, no hay problema. Pero el profesor nos preguntó si creíamos que un ser humano podía dar su consentimiento a una injusticia, como por ejemplo venderse como esclavo.

—Nadie desea ser un esclavo.

—En el mundo de La Profesora Dolor, sí. Algunas personas se entregan a una esclavitud sexual voluntariamente. En ese caso, ¿es aceptable la esclavitud si es consentida? ¿Puede una persona cuerda aceptar ser esclava de otra persona? ¿O el hecho de que deseen ser esclavos demuestra que no están bien de la cabeza?

Hinata empezó a sentirse francamente incómoda manteniendo esa conversación tan cerca de Sasuke y de La Profesora Dolor, por lo que vació el vaso de un trago y cambió de tema. —¿Sobre qué trata tu tesis, Naruto? No me lo has contado con detalle.

Él se echó a reír.

—Sobre el placer y la visión beatífica. Es una comparación entre los pecados capitales asociados al placer, la lujuria, la gula y la avaricia, y el placer de la visión beatífica en el paraíso. Uchiha es un gran tutor y, como te he dicho, no me meto en su vida privada. Aunque probablemente sería un modelo de estudio perfecto para el segundo Círculo del Infierno.

—No entiendo que haya gente que no desee la amabilidad —dijo Hinata, reflexionando en voz alta—. La vida ya es bastante dolorosa.

—Es el mundo en que vivimos —contestó él, con una sonrisa sincera—. Espero que tu novio sea amable contigo. Da gracias de no haber topado con alguien que esté metido en esta mierda.

El camarero llegó en ese momento, por lo que Naruto no vio cómo Hinata palidecía. Miró furtivamente a Sasuke y vio que la profesora Terumi volvía a susurrarle algo al oído.

Él miraba la mesa fijamente, con los dientes muy apretados. Cogió la copa y bebió sin apartar la vista de la mesa.

«Mírame, Sasuke. Pon los ojos en blanco, frótate la cara, frunce el cejo... Haz algo, cualquier cosa. Demuéstrame que esto es un malentendido, que Naruto se equivoca.»

—¿Hinata? —La voz de Naruto irrumpió en sus pensamientos—.

¿Quieres compartir la paella valenciana conmigo? Sólo la preparan para dos personas. Está muy buena. —Por fin se dio cuenta de su palidez y de que le temblaban las manos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se frotó la frente.

—Sí, paella está bien.

—Tal vez deberías aflojar un poco con la sangría. Apenas has comido. Estás muy pálida.

Naruto estaba preocupado por si la había disgustado con sus procaces revelaciones. No debería habérselo contado. Cambió de tema y le empezó a explicar anécdotas de su último viaje a España y a hablarle de su fascinación por la arquitectura de Gaudí.

Hinata asentía y le hacía preguntas de vez en cuando, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, preguntándose con quién exactamente había compartido cama hacía una semana, con el ángel caído que aún poseía bondad en su interior o con alguien distinto, mucho más oscuro.

Se fijó en que la mano izquierda de Terumi había desaparecido de la vista. Aunque no se atrevió a buscar los ojos de Sasuke, la profesora se dio cuenta del interés de ella. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron justo cuando Sasuke le apartaba la mano del regazo.

Avergonzada, Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto. La mirada de Terumi se transformó. De ser una mirada descarada pasó a ser otra de fascinación.

Ansiosa por huir de aquel sórdido espectáculo, Hinata se excusó alegando que no se encontraba bien y se levantó de la mesa. Subió al primer piso en busca de los servicios. Se miró al espejo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había oído. Su mente era un torbellino de imágenes y palabras que le desgarraban el corazón.

¿Por qué querría alguien que lo golpearan? Sasuke y Mei... Dolor... Control... La mano de ella en el regazo de él... Mei pegando a Sasuke... Sasuke pegando a Mei... Hinata se inclinó sobre el lavabo, luchando contra las náuseas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que alguien entró.

—Hola, hola. —La profesora Terumi la estaba contemplando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes brillantes.

Hinata observó que la luz que se reflejaba en las gafas de la mujer hacía que sus ojos verdes tuvieran un brillo rojizo.

—Soy la profesora Terumi. Encantada de conocerte. —Le ofreció la mano y ella se la estrechó a regañadientes, murmurando un saludo.

La mano de la mujer estaba fría, pero llena de vida. Sujetó la de Hinata con fuerza, demasiado rato. Al soltarla, le acarició la línea de la vida con un dedo, como si la estuviera poniendo a prueba. Ella se estremeció.

La profesora ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

—Creía que me estabas esperando. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Hinata frunció el cejo.

—No, he venido a lavarme las manos. Creo que he pillado la gripe.

—Es una lástima. —Mei Terumi volvió a sonreír, dando un paso hacia ella—. Aunque no pareces enferma. Tienes una piel preciosa.

—Gracias. —Hinata miró hacia la puerta, buscando el modo de escapar.

—De nada, de nada. ¿Llevas los labios pintados o es tu color natural? —preguntó entonces, inclinándose y observando desde demasiado cerca los labios gruesos y entreabiertos de Hinata.

Ésta dio un paso atrás.

—Es mi color natural.

La profesora dio otro paso adelante.

—Extraordinario. Ya sabes, por supuesto, que el color natural de los labios se encuentra en otras partes más íntimas del cuerpo de la mujer. Ese color en tus labios es delicioso. Estoy segura de que será arrebatador en otros lugares.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—Mírate en el espejo. ¿Cómo no me he fijado en ti antes? Por suerte, tú te has fijado en mí. —Dando otro paso hacia ella, añadió en voz más baja—: ¿Te gusta mirar? ¿Te ha gustado ver lo que estaba haciendo por debajo de la mesa? —susurró.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

—¿Sabes?, cuando se incrementa el flujo sanguíneo, la piel cambia de color. Como ahora. —Sonrió, mostrando los dientes—. Estás avergonzada o excitada, por eso tus mejillas se han ruborizado, igual que tus labios. Y seguro que te has ruborizado también en otras partes, ¿verdad? —Bajó la voz todavía más—. Más abajo, donde seguro que tu cuerpo está deseando que lo acaricien y jueguen con él. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de continuar—: Mi pequeña perla rosada. Creo que quieres que juegue contigo. Serías una mascota preciosa. Hinata la miró con dureza.

—No estoy interesada en ser la mascota de nadie.

La profesora Terumi se tensó. No había esperado esa demostración de carácter.

—Soy un ser humano, no un animal. Déjeme en paz.

Hinata no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para plantarle cara, pero el caso era que lo había hecho.

La mujer se echó a reír.

—Los seres humanos somos animales, querida. Compartimos fisiología, reaccionamos del mismo modo a los estímulos, tenemos las mismas necesidades: comida, bebida y sexo. Pero algunos de nosotros somos un poco más inteligentes.

Hinata la miró con suficiencia.

—Yo soy lo bastante inteligente como para saber lo que es un animal. Y no estoy ni remotamente interesada en que me follen como si lo fuera. Si me disculpa...

Esquivándola, salió del baño.

—Si cambias de idea, ven a buscarme —ronroneó Mei.

—Ni lo sueñe —replicó ella, enfadada. Y se marchó corriendo, respirando muy de prisa.

Unos pasos la persiguieron. Cuando alguien la metió en un cuarto oscuro y corrió el pestillo, Hinata gritó. Al intentar salir de allí, chocó contra un pecho sólido. El desconocido la sujetó por las muñecas.

—Hinata.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para verle la cara, pero Hinata reconoció su voz, así como la extraña sensación que la recorría cada vez que él la tocaba. Dejó de resistirse.

—Por favor, enciende la luz. Tengo claustrofobia —dijo, con una voz que a Sasuke le recordó a la de una niña asustada.

La soltó y sostuvo su iPhone en alto como si fuera una linterna.

—¿Mejor así? —preguntó, reprimiendo el impulso de preguntarle qué tenía que ver la luz con la claustrofobia.

Rodeándole los hombros temblorosos con un brazo, le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Hinata?

Ella miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en el cuartito de las escobas.

—¿Hinata? —repitió él, tratando de retener su atención—. He visto que Mei te seguía. ¿Estás bien?

—No.

—¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Me ha dicho que sería una buena mascota —murmuró, con la cabeza baja.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—¿Te ha tocado?

Ella cerró los ojos y se secó unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

—Sólo la mano.

Él bajó la intensidad de la luz del iPhone por miedo a que Mei viera la luz por debajo de la puerta.

—Tenía miedo de que pasara esto. ¿Por qué no me has hecho caso?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Cuando he visto el mensaje ya era demasiado tarde. Francamente, no esperaba que nadie me tirara los tejos en una cena académica y mucho menos que lo hiciera ningún profesor que no fueras tú.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Llevaba toda la cena observándote. Sin duda la has excitado con tu timidez y tu belleza. Para ella, estar en una habitación contigo es una provocación tan grande como enseñarle un cordero a un lobo. —Negó con la cabeza—. He tratado de impedirlo.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

—¿No era porque estuvieras celoso?

—Claro que estoy celoso. Los celos son una emoción nueva para mí, Hinata. No estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos. Pero le habría pedido a Naruto que te llevara a cenar a otro sitio, a cualquier sitio, con tal de mantenerte alejada de esa mujer.

—¿Tuviste una historia con ella?

La mirada de él perdió brillo y apretó los labios.

—No es el lugar adecuado para hablar de eso.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y volvió a marearse. Había confiado en que Naruto estuviera equivocado, pero la reacción de Sasuke acababa de confirmar sus temores.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

—Estás temblando. ¿Vas a vomitar?

—¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas?

—Hinata —dijo él, con los dientes apretados—, en estos momentos lo único que me preocupa es tu salud y tu bienestar. No responderé a ninguna pregunta hasta que esté seguro de que te encuentras bien. Aunque, si vomitas, te prometo que te apartaré el pelo de la cara —añadió, con una débil sonrisa.

—No voy a vomitar —murmuró ella—. Por desgracia, no es la primera mujer que trata de ligar conmigo. Lo que más me preocupa es que me ocultes cosas.

Sasuke juntó mucho las cejas al oírla, pero en seguida recobró el aplomo.

—Hinata, confía en mí. Cuanto menos sepas sobre ella, mejor. Tu alma estará más limpia cuanto más apartada estés de esa mujer.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu alma? ¿No pasa nada si te toca por debajo de la mesa? los he visto, Sasuke. Por eso se ha fijado en mí.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

—Me estaba provocando. Quería que montara una escena en público. Me he resistido esperando que se mantuviera entretenida conmigo y no se fijara en ti, pero he fracasado.

—¿Por qué he tenido que enterarme por Naruto de que estuviste liado con ella?

—¿Naruto te lo ha contado?

Hinata asintió.

Sasuke maldijo y se frotó los ojos con fuerza, como si tratara de librarse de una imagen repulsiva.

—No pensaba que viniera a la conferencia. No compartimos valores ni temas de interés. Hacía meses que no la veía. Forma parte de mi pasado, de un pasado que no pienso repetir. Ni aunque viviera eternamente.

—Naruto me contó que le gusta el dolor. ¿Fuieron... violentos juntos?

Él apretó tanto los puños que los tendones se le tensaron y empezaron a temblar.

—Sí. Me gustaría poder decirte que me embaucó con sus malas artes de seductora, pero no fue eso lo que pasó. Sin embargo, no pienso entrar en detalles. No quiero que tu mente descienda a su oscuro reino. Lo que sí te contaré es que durante uno de nuestros... encuentros, hizo algo que me hizo perder el control. Y que le di a probar su propia medicina. Por eso me echó de su casa y no volví nunca más.

—¿Te pegó?

—Varias veces —admitió él muy serio—. De eso se trataba.

—Sasuke —sollozó ella, rompiéndole el corazón—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te tocara y mucho menos que te hiciera daño?

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Hinata, por favor, no hablemos de eso. Por favor, olvida lo que te ha dicho Naruto. Olvídate de esa mujer.

—No puedo. Y tampoco puedo olvidar lo que has dicho en tu conferencia esta tarde. Tu descripción del amor ha sido preciosa, pero no es eso lo que tú deseas. Tal vez no creas posible que dos amantes puedan quererse así.

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

—Por supuesto que es lo que quiero. Y por supuesto que creo que es posible. Es sólo que todavía no lo he experimentado. —Carraspeó—. No eres la única virgen en esta relación. Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué querías que alguien te hiciera daño? ¿No habías sufrido bastante en la vida?

Él la miró apenado.

—Sasuke, tu vida está llena de habitaciones secretas, cerradas con llave. Nunca sé lo que hay acechando detrás de esas puertas. No me cuentas nada. ¡Tengo que enterarme de que has tenido una relación con una mujer a través de tu ayudante!

—No tuvimos una relación. Y cuando te pregunté a ti por Sasori, tampoco quisiste contarme nada, así que estamos en paz.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

—Pero te hablé de mi madre.

Él suspiró.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Enterarme de lo que te pasó en San Luis me dolió más de lo que puedas imaginar. Mucho más que Mei y sus jueguecitos de salón. —Negó con la cabeza—. Tienes razón. Debí hablarte de ella.

Cambió el peso de pie varias veces y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pensé que si te lo contaba te sentirías tan asqueada que huirías de mí. Que te darías cuenta de que soy un demonio.

—No eres un demonio —susurró Hinata—. Eres un ángel caído que aún tiene bondad en su interior. Un ángel caído que aspira a hacerle el amor a una mujer y tratarla con ternura. —Cerró los ojos—. Haberme enterado de la existencia de la profesora Terumi por tu boca habría sido muy preferible a esto. He tenido que aguantar que ella me lo restregara por la cara y tú ni siquiera me mirabas.

—La vergüenza es una pesada carga, Hinata, y es algo que tú desconoces.

—No eres el único pecador que hay en este cuarto, Sasuke —replicó ella, abriendo los ojos y respirando hondo— y por eso no puedo echarte en cara tus pecados del pasado. ¿Aún la deseas?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó él, indignado—. No tuvimos una relación, Hinata, sólo un par de encuentros. Fue hace más de un año y no habíamos vuelto a vernos desde entonces. —Suspiró—. Si insistes, te contaré los detalles, pero no aquí ni ahora. ¿Puedes esperar a que acabe la cena al menos, por favor?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

Sasuke le cubrió la boca con la suya y, besándola, le liberó el labio.

—Por favor, no te lastimes. Me duele.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo.

A él se le hundieron los hombros y gruñó un poco.

—Te doy de tiempo hasta después de la cena, pero sólo si me prometes que no dejarás que ella vuelva a ponerte la mano encima.

—Encantado.

Hinata soltó el aire con fuerza.

—Gracias.

—¿Te quedarás?

—No, no puedo estar sentada frente a esa mujer, comiendo paella tranquilamente. Me revuelve el estómago.

—Te llevaré a casa.

—Eres el invitado de honor. No puedes irte.

Sasuke se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Al menos deja que te pida un taxi. Trataré de escaparme lo antes posible. El conserje te abrirá la puerta.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un fajo de billetes sujeto por un lujoso clip metálico.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya tengo dinero.

—Toma al menos mi tarjeta de crédito y pide comida a domicilio. No has cenado.

—Ahora no podría comer aunque quisiera.

Sasuke suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

Hinata se dispuso a marcharse, pero él la detuvo, sujetándola por el codo.

—Espera —le rogó—. Cuando te he visto entrar en la sala de conferencias, el corazón me ha dado un brinco. Literalmente. Hinata, nunca te había visto tan hermosa. Parecías... feliz. —Tragó saliva ruidosamente—. Siento mucho haber matado a esa Hinata feliz. Siento no haberte dicho la verdad. Crees... ¿crees que podrás perdonarme?

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Sasuke. No pecaste contra mí. —A ella los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas—. Estoy tratando de determinar hasta dónde llega tu afición al dolor y cómo puede afectar a nuestra relación. Siento que eres un desconocido y me duele.

Con esas palabras, salió del cuarto.

Los hados se apiadaron de Hinata. Cuando regresó a la mesa a recoger sus cosas y excusarse, Mei aún no había regresado del baño de señoras. Otra profesora también estaba ausente de la mesa.

Una mirada a la pálida cara de Hinata y a sus ojos enrojecidos le indicó a Naruto que no valía la pena tratar de convencerla para que se quedara. Cuando ella le ofreció una excusa no muy convincente sobre un comienzo de migraña, no le preguntó nada hasta que hubieron salido del restaurante.

—Terumi te ha seguido al baño, ¿verdad?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Es una depredadora. Una depredadora peligrosa. Debí advertirte. ¿Estás bien?

—De verdad, estoy bien, pero quiero irme a casa. Lo siento por la paella.

—Que le den a la paella. Me preocupas tú. —Haciendo una mueca, añadió—: Si quieres presentar una denuncia contra ella, te acompañaré a la oficina del comité judicial el lunes.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es la oficina que gestiona las acusaciones de conducta inapropiada contra miembros de la facultad. Si quieres contar lo que ha pasado, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No ha habido testigos. Sería su palabra contra la mía. Voy a tratar de olvidarme, a menos que vuelva a intentarlo.

—Tú eres la que tiene que decidirlo, pero debes saber que yo presenté una denuncia contra ella el año pasado. Y a pesar de que fue su palabra contra la mía, la denuncia sigue en su expediente. Gracias a eso, no ha vuelto a molestarme. Estoy muy satisfecho de haberlo hecho.

Hinata lo miró muy seria.

—No me apetece nada, pero lo pensaré. Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso.

—No te preocupes por mí. Que tengas un buen fin de semana y procura no pensar en ello. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, llámame. Si no, hasta la semana que viene.

Con una mirada de ánimo, Naruto se despidió de ella con la mano mientras el taxi se alejaba.

Con las palabras de Virgilio resonando en sus oídos, Hinata miró el móvil y encontró un mensaje que Sasuke le había enviado poco antes de que los profesores entraran en el Segovia.

 _Mantente alejada de prof. Terumi._

 _Quédate cerca de Naruto._

 _Ella lo odia._

 _Ten cuidado. S._

«Poca información y tarde», pensó Hinata, con tristeza.

Al entrar en el piso de él, lo primero que hizo fue encender la chimenea, en un intento por dispersar las sombras que reptaban sigilosas alrededor de su corazón. Pero no sirvió de mucho. En realidad, lo único que quería era irse a casa y esconderse bajo las sábanas. Pero era consciente de que huir de la realidad no solucionaba los problemas.

Aunque no le gustaba fisgar en los asuntos de los demás, se encontró arrodillada en el suelo del vestidor de Sasuke. Quería mirar las fotos en blanco y negro para ver si la profesora Terumi aparecía en alguna de ellas. Por el pelo, podría ser. Pero las fotos habían desaparecido. Buscó y rebuscó por el armario y el resto de la habitación, incluso debajo de la cama, pero no las encontró.

En el lugar donde antes estaban colgadas las fotos había seis cuadros. Unos eran abstractos; otros renacentistas; uno de Tom Thomson. Todos ellos muy hermosos y todos ellos desprendían una sensación de... paz.

Sasuke había redecorado su habitación.

Se acercó a admirar una reproducción de La primavera de Botticelli, colgada sobre la cómoda y descubrió con sorpresa una foto de veinte por veinticinco centímetros colocada sobre el mueble. Era la fotografía de una pareja bailando.

El hombre era alto, atractivo, elegante y desprendía una aura de poder. Miraba a la mujer con una mirada intensa y ardiente. La mujer era chaparra, estaba ruborizada y tenía la mirada clavada en los botones de la camisa de él. Llevaba un vestido de un color lila tan vibrante que el resto de los colores de la foto palidecían en comparación.

«¿De dónde habrá sacado una foto de nosotros dos bailando en Lobby? De Tenten», se respondió inmediatamente.

Salió de la habitación, dejándolo todo tal como lo había encontrado.

 _Continuara…_


	19. Chapter 19

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Mientras Hinata esperaba en su piso, Sasuke trataba de mimetizarse con su entorno, como un camaleón. Se mostraba encantador con sus colegas, aunque tenía las entrañas revueltas y la mente desbocada. Se obligó a comer y rechazó una copa tras otra. Estaba convencido de que, cuando llegara a casa, Hinata ya no estaría allí. Habría salido huyendo.

No es que eso lo pillara por sorpresa. Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Lo que no se había imaginado era que sería precisamente ése el secreto que los separaría. Sasuke sabía que no se merecía a Hinata por muchas razones, razones que se había callado como un cobarde. No era una cuestión de amor, no creía que ella pudiera llegar a amarlo nunca. No era posible amar a alguien como él. Pero había esperado poder cortejarla el tiempo suficiente para que el afecto y la amistad los unieran, a pesar de algunos de sus oscuros secretos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, se sorprendió al encontrarla durmiendo en el sofá. Su rostro era la imagen de la serenidad. Trató de no tocarla, pero no lo logró. Alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo, murmurando unas palabras tristes en italiano.

Necesitaba música. En esos momentos necesitaba una melodía que lo ayudara a calmar la agonía, pero en la única canción que podía pensar era en Mad World, de Gary Jules. Y no quería estar oyendo esa canción cuando Hinata lo abandonara.

Ella abrió los ojos de repente. Vio que Sasuke se había quitado la americana y la corbata y que se había desabrochado tres botones de la camisa. También se había quitado los gemelos y se había remangado.

Él sonrió con cautela.

—No quería despertarte.

—No pasa nada, sólo había cerrado los ojos un momento.

Hinata bostezó y se incorporó lentamente.

—Puedes seguir durmiendo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Has comido algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te apetece hacerlo ahora? Puedo prepararte una tortilla.

—No, tengo el estómago encogido.

A él le molestaba que se negara a comer, pero prefirió no discutir con ella, consciente de que una discusión más grave se acercaba por el horizonte.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

—Sasuke, un regalo es lo último que necesito en este momento.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero puede esperar. —Se removió incómodo en el sofá, sin apartar los ojos de ella—. Llevas un chal y estás sentada al lado del fuego, pero sigues estando muy pálida. ¿Tienes frío?

—No.

Hinata empezó a quitarse la pashmina, pero los largos dedos de él le sujetaron la mano.

—¿Puedo?

Ella retiró la mano y asintió recelosa.

Sasuke se acercó y Hinata cerró los ojos cuando su aroma la envolvió. Con delicadeza, él le desenrolló el chal con las dos manos y lo dejó entre los dos, en el sofá. Luego le acarició el cuello con los nudillos.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró—. No me extraña que todos los ojos estuvieran clavados en ti esta noche.

Ella se tensó al oírlo y Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, maldiciéndose entre dientes.

Al bajar la vista, Hinata se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a quitarse las botas, pero a él no parecía molestarle.

—Siento haber puesto las botas sobre el sofá. Me las quitaré.

Cuando empezó a bajarse una de las cremalleras, Sasuke se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, mirándolo sorprendida.

—Admirar tus botas. Me gustan mucho —respondió él, acariciando el tacón de una de ellas.

—Tenten me ayudó a elegirlas, pero los tacones son demasiado altos.

—Los tacones nunca son demasiado altos. Pero deja que te ayude.

La voz de él, ronca y cargada de adoración, le aceleró el pulso.

Con las manos suspendidas en el aire por encima de sus rodillas, repitió:

—¿Puedo?

Hinata asintió, conteniendo el aliento.

Reverentemente, Sasuke le acabó de desabrochar la bota y, con delicadeza, le recorrió la pierna con los dedos, desde la pantorrilla hasta el tobillo antes de quitársela. Tras repetir el proceso con la otra bota, las dejó ambas junto al sofá. Luego le levantó el pie derecho y empezó a masajearlo ligeramente con ambas manos.

Hinata gimió sin poder evitarlo y luego se mordió el labio, avergonzada.

—No hay nada malo en demostrar que sientes placer, Hinata —la tranquilizó él—. Me anima mucho comprobar que no te resulto del todo repulsivo.

—No me resultas repulsivo en absoluto. Pero no me gusta verte de rodillas —susurró ella.

La expresión satisfecha de Sasuke se ensombreció.

—Cuando un hombre se arrodilla ante una mujer es un gesto de caballerosidad. Cuando una mujer se arrodilla ante un hombre, es indecente.

Hinata volvió a gemir.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Él la miró sin comprender. —¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes en los pies? —insistió ella, ruborizándose.

Él suspiró.

—Una amiga me enseñó.

«Una de sus amigas merecedoras de una foto en blanco y negro, seguro», pensó Hinata.

—Sí —dijo Sasuke, como si la hubiera oído—. Me gustaría ampliar el masaje al resto del cuerpo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, al menos de momento.

Los ojos se le habían oscurecido mientras hablaba. Cambiando de pie, bajó la vista.

—Tengo hambre de tu cuerpo, Hinata. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para tocarte de manera casta. No si estuvieras tumbada ante mí, cubierta sólo por una sábana. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, mientras Sasuke le masajeaba el pie. Luego, él se echó hacia atrás y, sentado sobre los talones, le pasó un dedo arriba y abajo por las medias. —Si quieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa y hablamos mañana. O puedes quedarte aquí. Duerme en mi habitación y yo lo haré en la de invitados —le ofreció, inseguro.

—No quiero alargar las cosas innecesariamente. Me gustaría que habláramos, si no te importa.

—No me importa. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Sasuke señaló hacia la cocina—. Puedo abrir una botella de vino. O prepararte un cóctel. —La miró fijamente—. Por favor, deja que haga algo por ti.

Una llama prendió en el vientre de Hinata, creciendo y envolviéndola, pero luchó contra ella.

—Agua, por favor. Necesito tener la cabeza clara.

Él se levantó y fue a la cocina. Hinata oyó que se lavaba las manos y luego el ruido de varios cajones de la nevera abriéndose y cerrándose. Regresó con un vaso alto lleno de agua Perrier, hielo y varios trozos de lima.

—¿Me disculpas un momento?

—Todos los que necesites. Regresa al fuego cuando estés lista. —Trató de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado tenso para que la sonrisa resultara sincera.

Ella desapareció con su bebida. Sasuke supuso que necesitaba armarse de valor para enfrentarse a la siguiente revelación sobre su maldita y miserable existencia. O tal vez pensaba encerrarse en el baño y exigirle que hablaran a través de la puerta. No podría culparla.

La mente de Hinata funcionaba a la velocidad de la luz. No sabía lo que Sasuke iba a decirle, ni cómo respondería ella. Era muy posible que se enterara de cosas que hicieran imposible que su relación continuara. La idea la destrozaba. No importaba lo que él hubiera hecho o con quién; lo amaba. La idea de perderlo otra vez, después de la felicidad de haberlo reencontrado, era una tortura.

Sasuke se había sentado en su butaca roja y estaba contemplando la chimenea. Al verlo tan melancólico y con chaleco, le recordó a un personaje de una novela de las hermanas Brontë. Mientras se acercaba a él, le rogó a Charlotte que fuera un personaje de una de las suyas, no de su hermana Emily.

«Lo siento, pero es que Heathcliff me aterroriza. Por favor, que Sasuke no sea un Heathcliff. (No se ofenda, señorita Emily.) Por favor.»

Desde donde estaba, él no la veía. Carraspeó para advertirlo de su presencia.

Sasuke le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que se acercara al fuego.

—Ven a calentarte.

Hinata hizo amago de sentarse en el suelo, pero él se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Por favor —le dijo con una sonrisa—, siéntate en mi regazo. O en la otomana. O en el sofá.

A Hinata no le importaba en absoluto sentarse en el suelo frente al fuego, pero a él parecía molestarle y no valía la pena discutir por algo así. Se decantó por la otomana y tomó asiento, contemplando las llamas azules y naranja. En su mente ya no era El Profesor; sino Sasuke, su profesor, su amado.

Él cambio de postura, preguntándose por qué Hinata se habría sentado tan lejos.

«Porque ahora sabe lo que eres y te tiene miedo.»

—¿Por qué no te gusta verme de rodillas? —preguntó ella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

—Tal vez después de la charla que hemos tenido antes, puedas adivinar la razón. Una razón que cobra más peso si tienes en cuenta lo que me contaste en tu apartamento. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Eres demasiado humilde y la gente se aprovecha de tu dulzura y amabilidad.

—Los estudiantes universitarios no lo tienen fácil. Tienen que ganárselo todo con esfuerzo.

—Ser una estudiante no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Tú siempre serás el profesor brillante y yo siempre seré tu alumna —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Te olvidas de que te conocí antes de que fueras mi alumna. Y no serás estudiante eternamente. Estaré sentado en primera fila cuando des tu primera conferencia. Y respecto a tus prejuicios contra los profesores, sólo puedo decir: «Si nos pinchás, ¿no sangramos?».

—«Y si nos atacás, ¿no tenemos derecho a vengarnos?» —replicó ella, siguiendo con el monólogo de El Mercader de Venecia.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás en la butaca y la miró complacido.

—¿Quién es ahora la maestra, profesora Hyuga? Yo sólo te supero en edad y en experiencia.

—La edad no lo vuelve a uno sabio necesariamente.

—Por supuesto que no. Y aunque tú eres joven, eres trabajadora y estás comenzando lo que promete ser una larga y brillante carrera. Tal vez no he dejado lo bastante claro lo mucho que te admiro.

Hinata no dijo nada y mantuvo la vista clavada en las llamas.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Mei no me hizo daño, Hinata. Apenas pienso en ella y, cuando lo hago, es para lamentar lo que pasó. No me dejó cicatrices.

Hinata se volvió para mirarlo con preocupación.

—No todas las cicatrices dejan marcas en la piel. ¿Por qué tuviste que elegirla a ella, de entre tanta gente?

Él se encogió de hombros y clavó la mirada en las llamas.

—¿Por qué hacen las cosas los seres humanos? Todos buscan la felicidad. Me prometió un placer intenso y en ese momento necesitaba distraerme con algo.

—¿Dejaste que te hiciera daño porque estabas aburrido?

Hinata sintió náuseas.

La expresión de Sasuke se endureció.

—No espero que lo entiendas, pero en ese momento necesitaba quitarme una cosa de la cabeza. Podía elegir entre el dolor o el alcohol y no quería hacer nada que pudiera perjudicar a Biwako o a Hiruzen. Traté de mantener relaciones con varias mujeres, pero en seguida perdía el interés. Los orgasmos fáciles pero sin sentido acaban cansando, Hinatanne. «Trataré de recordarlo», pensó ella.

—La actitud de la profesora Terumi, tanto en la conferencia como durante la cena, no era la de una mujer despechada.

—Ella desprecia la debilidad y por tanto no reconoce el fracaso. Fue un duro golpe para su reputación y su enorme ego cuando trató de dominarme y fracasó. No quiere que se sepa.

—¿La querías?

—No. Es un súcubo sin alma ni corazón.

Hinata volvió a mirar hacia la chimenea y apretó los labios.

—En realidad, fue una especie de prueba. Y no la superamos. En otras palabras, aunque... nos relacionamos, nunca existió nada entre nosotros.

—Me disculparás, pero carezco de vocabulario específico para descifrar lo que tratas de decirme.

—Estoy tratando de explicártelo sin manchar tu inocencia más de lo necesario. No me pidas que sea más explícito —dijo con frialdad.

—¿Todavía deseas lo que ella te ofrecía?

—No, fue una experiencia desastrosa.

—¿Y con otra persona?

—No.

—¿Y qué harás la próxima vez que te envuelva la oscuridad?

—Pensaba que lo había dejado claro. Cuando tú estás a mi lado, la oscuridad desaparece, Beatriz. —Carraspeó—. Hinata.

—Dime que no era ella la que aparecía en las fotografías.

—No, en absoluto. Las mujeres que fotografié me gustaban.

—¿Por qué te echó de su casa?

Sasuke apretó los dientes antes de responder.

—Hice algo que en su mundo es absolutamente inaceptable. No te mentiré diciendo que no disfruté al ver la expresión de su cara cuando le di a probar su propia medicina. Aunque al hacerlo violé una de mis reglas sagradas.

Hinata se estremeció.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigue acosándote?

—Represento su fracaso, sigue deseando dominarme. Aparte de que poseo algunas habilidades...

Ella se ruborizó, incómoda.

—Me refiero a mis habilidades pugilísticas. Cuando se enteró de que había boxeado y de que era miembro del Club de Esgrima de Oxford, no pude quitármela de encima. Por desgracia, tenemos esas aficiones en común.

Hinata se pasó un dedo por la cicatriz de la cabeza.

—No puedo estar con alguien que pega, Sasuke. Ni por enfado, ni por placer, ni por ninguna otra razón.

—Y haces bien. Lo apoyo. No está en mi naturaleza ser violento con las mujeres. Me gusta seducirlas. Mei fue una excepción. Si conocieras las circunstancias, creo que me darías la razón y me perdonarías.

—Pero tampoco puedo estar con alguien que desea que le peguen. La violencia me da mucho miedo. Por favor, entiéndelo.

—Lo entiendo. Pensé que lo que Mei me ofrecía me ayudaría a superar mis problemas. —Negó con la cabeza con tristeza—. Hinata, lo auténticamente doloroso ha sido tener que mirarte a la cara y admitir mi sórdida relación con ella. Por ti, desearía no tener pasado. Desearía ser tan bueno como tú.

Hinata bajó la vista hasta sus manos, que se estaba retorciendo sobre el regazo.

—La sola idea de que alguien te golpee... y te trate como a un animal... —La voz le empezó a temblar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. No me importa que mantuvieras relaciones sexuales. No me importa que no te dejara marcas. Lo que no soporto es la idea de que alguien te haga daño porque tú lo desees.

Sasuke apretó los labios y guardó silencio.

—La idea de alguien golpeándote me pone enferma.

Él apretó los dientes al ver dos lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Debes estar con alguien que te trate con amabilidad —dijo Hinata, secándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Prométeme que nunca volverás con ella. O con alguien como ella. Sasuke le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Te dije que no tendrías que compartirme con nadie. Cumplo mis promesas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Digo nunca más. Ni siquiera después de mí. Prométemelo.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Lo dices como si fuera inevitable que vaya a haber un después.

Hinata se secó otra lágrima.

—Prométeme que no dejarás que nadie te maltrate para castigarte a ti mismo. Pase lo que pase.

Él apretó los dientes con más fuerza.

—Prométemelo, Sasuke. No volveré a pedirte nada, pero prométeme esto.

Entornando los ojos, él la observó en silencio unos instantes antes de asentir.

—Te lo prometo.

Hinata se relajó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, física y emocionalmente exhausta.

Sasuke no se había perdido detalle de las emociones que habían batallado en su rostro, tan pronto pálido como sofocado, o del modo de retorcerse la tela del vestido. Le dolía mucho verla tan disgustada. Y verla llorar era desesperante.

«El ángel de ojos perla estaba llorando por el demonio. El ángel lloraba porque le dolía que alguien le hiciera daño a él.»

Sin una palabra, la agarró y la sentó sobre su regazo. Apoyó su cabeza delicadamente en su pecho y la abrazó.

—No más lágrimas. Ya has derramado demasiadas lágrimas por mí —le susurró al oído— y te aseguro que no me merezco ni una. —Suspiró pesaroso—. He sido muy egoísta queriendo estar contigo, Hinata. Deberías estar con alguien de tu edad, alguien bueno, como tú. No con un retorcido Calibán, que merece estar en la isla de La tempestad y no a tu lado.

—A veces eres tan inocente como yo.

—¿Cuándo? Dímelo.

—Cuando me abrazas. Cuando me acaricias el pelo —susurró ella—. Cuando estamos en la cama juntos.

Sasuke la miró con expresión torturada.

—Si no me quieres en tu vida, sólo tienes que decirlo y desapareceré para siempre. No quiero que tengas miedo de mi reacción. Si me rechazas, te prometo que no trataré de retenerte. Si es lo que deseas, te dejaré marchar.

Hinata guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir.

—Sé que tengo una personalidad controladora y admito que, como tú misma dijiste, soy un mandón —continuó, con la voz baja y crispada—. Pero nunca te trataría como a ella. No te haré daño, Hinata. Sería incapaz de hacerte daño.

Le acarició el brazo con un dedo y a Hinata se le erizó el vello, tanto por su caricia como por sus palabras.

—No me preocupa lo que puedas hacerme, sino lo que Mei pueda hacerte a ti.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí.

—Tu familia lo hace. Y yo también antes de mudarme a Toronto. Me preocupaba por ti cada día.

Sasuke le dio un suave beso en los labios, que ella le devolvió.

—A pesar de mis pasadas indiscreciones, me gusta mucho más dar a mis amantes un placer loco y apasionado que dolor, te lo aseguro. Algún día me gustará mostrarte esa faceta mía. Despacio, por supuesto.

Hinata se mordió la mejilla por dentro, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que decir.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Sí?

—No soy... tan inocente como crees.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —preguntó él, bruscamente.

Hinata se mordisqueó el labio superior, nerviosa.

—Lo siento. Me has pillado por sorpresa. —Sasuke se frotó los ojos.

—He tenido un novio.

Él frunció el cejo.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Y nosotros... hicimos cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó Sasuke, levantando las cejas. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar, pero en seguida cambió de idea—. No respondas. No quiero saberlo. —No soy tan inocente como lo era cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, lo que significa que tienes una visión falsa e idealizada de mí.

Sasuke reflexionó un instante sobre lo que estaba oyendo. Quería saber los detalles, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de lo que Hinata pudiera decir. La idea de que otra persona —él— la hubiera tocado, le hubiera dado placer, lo ponía furioso. Se daba cuenta de que ella necesitaba contarlo, pero no estaba seguro de poder reaccionar correctamente.

—Tú fuiste el primero en besarme. El primero que me tomo de las manos —dijo Hinata.

—Me alegro. —Sasuke le levantó una mano y le besó el dorso—. Ojalá hubiera podido ser el primero en todo.

—No me arrebató todas las primeras veces. —Hinata cerró la boca rápidamente. No había querido decir eso.

El uso de la palabra «arrebatar» despertó en Sasuke instintos asesinos. Si alguna vez se encontraba a ese hombre, le partiría el cuello con sus propias manos.

—Al ver que no regresabas, empecé a salir con alguien. En Filadelfia. Y... bueno... empezaron a pasar cosas.

—¿Cosas que tú deseabas que pasaran?

Hinata se removió en el asiento, incómoda.

—Era mi novio. A veces... perdía la paciencia.

—Justo lo que me temía. Era un manipulador hijo de puta que te sedujo.

—Tengo voluntad propia. No tenía por qué ceder.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

«No puedo soportarlo. Estos celos me matan. Pensar en sus manos y sus labios con los de otra persona... No.»

—Sé qué no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto —dijo finalmente—, pero ¿lo amabas?

—No.

Él trató de ocultar la satisfacción que sintió al oír su respuesta levantando la barbilla.

—No me toques nunca, ni permitas que yo lo haga, a no ser que lo desees. Quiero que me hagas esta promesa ahora mismo.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Me conozco. Hasta ahora he mantenido mis pasiones a raya, pero más de una vez he sido demasiado directo y te he hecho sentir incómoda. Me disgustaría mucho saber que nuestra relación había avanzado sólo porque te sentías coaccionada.

—Te lo prometo, Sasuke.

Él asintió y la besó en la frente.

—Hinata, ¿por qué no quieres que te llame Beatriz?

—Me entristeció mucho que no quisieras saber mi nombre cuando nos conocimos.

Él la miró intensamente.

—Quiero saber mucho más que eso. Quiero conocer tu auténtico yo.

Hinata sonrió.

—¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó él—. ¿O quieres dejarme?

—Claro que quiero estar contigo.

Sasuke la besó con dulzura antes de ayudarla a levantarse y guiarla hasta la cocina. Cuando Hinata estuvo cómodamente sentada en uno de los taburetes, él cogió algo de una encimera, cubierto por una tapadera en forma de cúpula plateada. Mientras le dejaba la bandeja delante, sus ojos brillaban traviesos.

—Tarta de manzana casera —anunció, retirando la tapa con gran efecto.

—¿Tarta?

—Dijiste que nadie te había preparado una tarta. Ya no podrás decirlo.

Hinata se quedó mirando el dulce sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—¿La has hecho tú?

—No exactamente. La hizo mi asistente. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Le pediste a alguien que hiciera una tarta para mí?

—Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba que la compartieras conmigo, pero ya que insistes en comértela toda tú sola... —bromeó él.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—¿Hinata? Al ver que no respondía, Sasuke empezó a hablar muy de prisa:

—Dijiste que te gustaba. Cuando me contaste lo de San Luis, dijiste que nadie te había preparado nunca una tarta y pensé... —Se detuvo, súbitamente inseguro.

Los hombros de ella temblaban mientras lloraba en silencio.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó frenético. No soportaba verla llorar. Y menos por su culpa. Rodeó la barra y la abrazó—. ¿Qué he hecho? —Lo siento —se disculpó cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar.

—Cariño, no lo sientas. Sólo explícame qué he hecho mal para no repetirlo.

—No has hecho nada mal. —Hinata se secó las lágrimas—. Es que nadie había hecho algo así por mí antes. —Sonrió melancólica.

—No quería disgustarte. Quería hacerte feliz.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad. Más o menos —contestó ella, riendo y llorando a la vez.

Sasuke la abrazó una vez más antes de soltarla. Retirándole el pelo por detrás de los hombros, dijo:

—Creo que alguien de por aquí necesita un trozo de tarta.

Cortó una generosa porción, de la que partió un trozo con el tenedor, sosteniéndolo delante de ella.

—Me gustaría dártelo yo, pero entenderé si no quieres que lo haga.

Hinata abrió la boca inmediatamente y Sasuke le metió la tarta en la boca.

—Hum, está buenísima —dijo, con la boca llena.

Mientras se quitaba unas cuantas migas de los labios, sonrió.

—Me alegro.

—No sabía que tuvieses asistente.

—Sólo viene dos veces a la semana.

—¿Y también cocina?

—A veces. Funciono a rachas. O tal vez debería decir por obsesiones, ya sabes —respondió, dándole un golpecito en la nariz—. Esta receta era de su abuela. No puedo decirte lo que puso en la masa del hojaldre. Es un secreto —añadió, guiñando un ojo.

—¿Y tú? ¿No vas a comer?

—Prefiero ver cómo disfrutas. Aunque esto no es una cena en condiciones. Me quedaría más tranquilo si me dejaras prepararte algo caliente.

—Mi padre siempre come un trozo de queso con la tarta de manzana. Si tienes queso, tomaré un poco.

Al principio, Sasuke pareció sorprendido por la petición, pero en seguida reaccionó y fue a la nevera a buscar un trozo de queso cheddar blanco curado.

—Perfecto —murmuró ella.

Cuando acabó de comer, permaneció unos segundos en silencio, preguntándose si debería volver a su casa. No le apetecía, pero tal vez después de tantas lágrimas y tanto drama, Sasuke no quisiera que se quedara.

—No respondiste a mi nota —comentó él, rompiendo el silencio—, la que te envié con las gardenias.

—Te envié un correo electrónico.

—Pero te olvidaste de una cosa.

Hinata tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—No sabía cómo responder a lo de la domesticación.

—Me dijiste que ese diálogo entre el Principito y el zorro era tu favorito. Pensé que te quedaría claro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sé lo que quería decir el zorro, pero no tengo tan claro lo que significa para ti.

—Entonces te lo aclararé. No espero que confíes en mí, pero me gustaría ganarme tu confianza. Tal vez cuando logre que confíes en mí con la mente, puedas confiarme también tu cuerpo. Ése era el tipo de domesticación al que me refería. Quiero estar pendiente de ti... de tus necesidades y tus deseos... y quiero dedicarles todo el tiempo que se merecen.

—¿Cómo me domesticarás?

—Mostrándote con mis actos que soy digno de confianza. Y así.

Le sujetó la cara entre las manos y acercó su boca a la de ella hasta que estuvieron casi rozándose. Hinata cerró los ojos y aguardó, conteniendo el aliento, a que sus labios se tocaran. Pero no lo hicieron.

El aire cálido que salía de los labios entreabiertos de Sasuke le acariciaba la boca. Con la punta de la lengua, Hinata se humedeció el labio inferior. Al sentir el aliento de él sobre la humedad de sus labios, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Estás temblando —susurró Sasuke, enviándole una nueva oleada de aliento cálido junto con sus palabras.

Hinata se ruborizó entre sus manos. El calor se extendió por su rostro y descendió por su cuello.

—Noto cómo te ruborizas. Tu piel florece y se llena de color.

Le acarició las cejas. Al abrir los ojos, Hinata se encontró con dos estanques de agua oscura.

—Tienes las pupilas dilatadas —siguió describiendo Sasuke, con una sonrisa— y tu respiración se ha acelerado. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Él decía que era frígida —confesó Hinata, avergonzada—. Fría como la nieve. Y eso lo enfurecía.

—Sólo un niñato que no sabe nada de mujeres puede estar tan ciego y decir algo tan ridículo. No lo creas ni por un momento, Hinata. Sé que no es verdad. —Esbozó una sonrisa seductora—. Sé perfectamente cuándo estás excitada. Lo veo en tus ojos. Lo noto en tu piel. Puedo... sentirlo.

Volvió a pasarle los dedos por las cejas para relajarla.

—Por favor, no te sientas mal. No hay nada vergonzoso en ello. Es excitante y muy erótico.

Hinata cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo.

—Aramis, menta y el bendito Sasuke.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Es tu manera de decirme que te gusta mi colonia? — Se inclinó un poco hacia ella para que pudiera olerle mejor el cuello, donde el aroma de la colonia era más intenso.

—¿Qué haces?

—Alimentar el deseo, Hinata. Dime qué deseas. Estás sofocada, tu corazón late rápidamente y la respiración se te ha acelerado. ¿Qué deseas, Hinata? —repitió, volviendo a sujetarle la cara entre las manos y acercándole la boca a los labios, sin tocarla.

—Quiero besarte —susurró ella.

—Yo también quiero besarte —replicó él, sonriendo.

Hinata aguardó, pero Sasuke permaneció quieto.

—Hinata —murmuró él contra su boca.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—Toma lo que deseas.

Hinata inspiró hondo.

—Si no inicias tú el beso de vez en cuando, pensaré que no me deseas. Que te estoy obligando. Y después de una noche como ésta, la única que debes exigir algo eres tú.

Sasuke la estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y cargados de intención.

Ella no necesitó más. Sorprendiéndolos a ambos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, las manos de Sasuke se desplazaron hasta la espalda de Hinata. Se imaginó acariciando su piel desnuda. Ella le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de succionárselo y metérselo en la boca, imitando lo que él le había hecho en una ocasión anterior. Aunque le faltaba experiencia, a Sasuke le encantó.

Su calmada pasión lo enardecía. En pocos segundos, le había subido la temperatura y su corazón se había disparado. Mientras le exploraba la boca con la lengua, deseaba separarle las castas rodillas con una mano y apretarse contra ella. Y llevarla en brazos hasta el dormitorio para... Se separó bruscamente y la sujetó por los antebrazos desnudos.

—Tengo que parar. —Apoyando la frente en la suya, soltó el aire ruidosamente.

—Lo siento.

Sasuke le besó la frente.

—No te disculpes por seguir el dictado de tus deseos. Eres hermosa y sensual. Y me excitas muchísimo. Puedo disfrutar de ti sin llevar esto más lejos, pero no seré capaz de contenerme si te sigo besando.

Permanecieron inmóviles, abrazados, hasta que él abrió los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

—Dime que deseas, Hinata. Esta noche soy tuyo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ¿Quieres quedarte?

Ella le acarició la mandíbula con la nariz.

—Me gustaría quedarme.

—En ese caso, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama.

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar del taburete.

—¿No te resulta raro compartir la cama conmigo?

—Te quiero en mi cama y entre mis brazos todas las noches.

Hinata guardó silencio mientras iba en busca del maletín.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó él, frunciendo el cejo.

—No, aunque tal vez debería.

—Te he echado de menos esta semana.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

—Duermo mejor cuando estás entre mis brazos —confesó Sasuke con una cálida sonrisa—, pero puedes elegir donde prefieres dormir.

—Me gustaría compartir la cama contigo —admitió ella, con timidez—, si no te importa.

—Nunca te negaría algo así —dijo él, guiándola hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando Hinata se sentó en la cama, Sasuke cogió la foto de la cómoda.

—Tú tienes una foto mía debajo de la almohada. Pensé que no te importaría que yo tuviera una foto tuya —bromeó, ofreciéndosela.

Hinata se devanó los sesos tratando averiguar cómo habría encontrado él la fotografía.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Soy yo el que debería preguntarte de dónde sacaste tú una foto de mis tiempos en el equipo de remo de Princeton —replicó él, mientras se sacaba la camisa del pantalón y se desabrochaba los botones del chaleco y la camisa, dejando al descubierto la ceñida camiseta que llevaba debajo.

Hinata apartó la vista, maldiciendo en silencio el día en que alguien decidió que los hombres llevaran camisetas debajo de la camisa. Ver cómo se desnudaba era todavía más sexy que verlo cubierto por una toalla lila demasiado pequeña.

— Bueno... Tenten la tenía colgada en un corcho, en su habitación. La primera vez que la vi, no pude resistirme y me la llevé.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Te la llevaste? ¿Quieres decir que la robaste?

—Ya sé que no hice bien. Pero tenías una sonrisa tan maravillosa. Yo tenía diecisiete años y era muy tonta, Sasuke.

—¿Tonta o enamorada?

Hinata bajó la vista.

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

—Tenten tomó unas cuantas fotos con su teléfono cuando fuimos a Lobby. Ésta es mi favorita, por eso la enmarqué. —La observó más de cerca—. ¿No te gusta?

Ella se puso nerviosa.

—Estás muy guapo.

Sasuke le quitó la foto de las manos y la dejó en su sitio.

—¿Qué piensas? Cuéntamelo.

—Tu manera de mirarme mientras bailábamos... no la entiendo.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Hinata. ¿Por qué no iba a mirarte?

—Pero me miras de una manera muy especial.

—Siempre te miro así —confesó él, dándole un beso suave—. Te estoy mirando así ahora mismo. —Le echó el pelo hacia atrás—. En seguida vuelvo.

Ella se quitó el vestido y se puso lo que sería su pijama de aquella noche. Luego se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño, de donde salía una luz blanquecina.

—Quieta —dijo Sasuke, que había regresado a la cama y estaba tumbado, observándola.

Hinata se miró, inquieta. Había dudado mucho. Casi todos sus pijamas eran demasiado infantiles para ponérselos estando con él y no tenía lencería bonita. Y, aunque tuviera, no se habría atrevido a ponérsela. Así que, finalmente, se había decidido por una camiseta amplia y oscura y unos pantalones cortos con el logo de la universidad de Saint Joseph.

—Eres exquisita.

Ella hizo una mueca y alargó la mano para apagar la luz.

—Espera. Ahí, recortada contra la luz, pareces un ángel.

Hinata asintió para que supiera que lo había oído, antes de apagar la luz y volver a la cama.

Él la acogió en un cálido abrazo. Hinata se dio cuenta de que iba vestido de un modo muy similar.

¡Menudo par estaban hechos! Pero al menos sus piernas desnudas podían unirse felizmente bajo las sábanas. Sasuke la besó con ternura y se reclinó en la almohada, suspirando de satisfacción cuando ella apoyó la cara en su pecho y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—Lamento que te sientas sola, Hinata.

Ella se sorprendió por el brusco cambio de tema.

—Hace unos días, me dijiste que te sentías muy sola. Que no tienes amigos.

Hinata hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

—¿Quieres que te compre un gato o un conejo para que te hagan compañía?

—Sasuke, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedes tratar de solucionar todos mis problemas comprándome cosas.

—Lo sé, pero puedo comprarte cosas para hacerte sonreír.

Volvió a besarla.

—La amabilidad vale mucho más que todo el dinero del mundo.

—La tendrás. Entre otras cosas.

—No quiero nada más.

—Quédate conmigo este fin de semana.

Ella sólo dudó un instante.

—De acuerdo —susurró.

Sasuke pareció aliviado.

—¿Qué me dices de un pez? Son la nueva moda en mascotas.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Mejor no. Bastante me cuesta ya cuidar de mí misma, como para tener que cuidar de una pobre criatura que no tiene ninguna culpa.

Él se incorporó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara.

—En ese caso, deja que yo cuide de ti —susurró, con los ojos brillantes.

—Podrías tener a cualquier mujer que quisieras, Sasuke.

Él frunció el cejo.

—Sólo te quiero a ti.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y sonrió.

—Estar sin ti es como vivir en una eterna noche sin estrellas.

 _Continuara…_


	20. Chapter 20

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Los cuerpos de los dos casi amantes estaban enredados en la gran cama, con las piernas desnudas entrelazadas bajo la colcha de seda de color azul hielo y las sábanas blancas de la casa Frette. Ella murmuraba en sueños, dando vueltas inquieta. Él permanecía inmóvil, disfrutando de su compañía.

Podría haberla perdido. Tumbado a su lado, era muy consciente de que esa noche habría podido acabar de un modo muy distinto. Hinata habría podido no perdonarlo. Nada la obligaba a aceptarlo. Pero lo había hecho. Tal vez podía empezar a tener esperanzas...

—¿Sasuke?

Creyendo que seguía dormida, él no respondió. Eran las tres de la madrugada y el dormitorio estaba envuelto en sombras rotas tan sólo por las luces de la ciudad que se colaban a través de las cortinas.

Hinata se volvió hacia él.

—¿Sasuke? —susurró—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Sí. Todo va bien, cariño. Duérmete —le dijo, besándola suavemente y acariciándole el pelo.

Ella se apoyó en un codo.

—Estoy muy despierta.

—Yo también.

—¿Podemos... podemos hablar?

Él se apoyó en un codo también.

—Por supuesto. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eres más feliz ahora que hace un tiempo?

Sasuke se la quedó mirando un instante antes de darle un golpecito en la nariz.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan profunda en mitad de la noche?

—Has dicho que el año pasado eras muy infeliz. Me preguntaba si serías más feliz ahora.

—No soy un gran experto en felicidad. ¿Y tú?

Hinata retorció el dobladillo de la sábana.

—Intento serlo. Trato de disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas. La tarta me ha hecho muy feliz.

—De haberlo sabido, la habría encargado antes.

—¿Por qué no eres feliz ahora?

—Cambié mi primogenitura por un plato de lentejas.

—¿Estás citando las Escrituras? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

Sasuke se puso a la defensiva.

—No soy un pagano, Hinata. Me criaron en la fe episcopalista. Hiruzen y Biwako eran muy devotos, ¿no lo sabías?

Hinata asintió. Lo había olvidado.

La expresión de Sasuke era muy seria.

—Aunque por mi modo de vida no lo parezca, sigo siendo creyente. Sé que eso me convierte en un hipócrita.

—Todos los creyentes somos hipócritas, porque no estamos a la altura de nuestras creencias. Yo también creo, aunque no se me da demasiado bien. Sólo voy a misa cuando estoy triste, en Navidad o en Semana Santa. —Buscó la mano de Sasuke y se la apretó con fuerza—. Si todavía crees, debes tener esperanza. Tienes que confiar en que la felicidad te llegará algún día.

Él le soltó la mano y, tumbándose de espaldas, se quedó mirando el techo.

—He perdido mi alma, Hinata.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estás contemplando a una de esas almas que han cometido pecados demasiado graves como para ser perdonadas.

—No lo entiendo.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Mi nombre es una enorme ironía. Estoy más cerca de ser un demonio que un ángel y no puedo esperar redención, porque he hecho cosas imperdonables.

—¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con la profesora Terumi?

Él se echó a reír sin ganas.

—Ojalá ésos fueran mis pecados más graves. No, Hinata. He hecho cosas mucho peores. Por favor, acepta mi palabra y no me preguntes más.

Ella se acercó un poco más. Los delicados rasgos de su rostro estaban contraídos de preocupación.

Mientras ella se preguntaba qué le estaría ocultando, él trataba de hacerse perdonar acariciándole el brazo.

—Sé que no te gusta que te oculte cosas y sé también que no podré ocultártelas para siempre, pero te ruego que me des un poco más de tiempo. —Soltó el aire lentamente y bajó la voz—. Te prometo que no te haré el amor sin haberte contado antes quién soy.

—Es un poco pronto para hablar de eso, ¿no crees?

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Lo es?

—Sasuke, estamos empezando a conocernos. Y ya ha habido unas cuantas sorpresas.

Él hizo una mueca.

—No quiero esconder mis intenciones. No quiero seducirte y marcharme luego. Y tampoco pienso reservar mis secretos hasta después de haberte hecho mía. Estoy tratando de comportarme correctamente.

Sus palabras tenían buena intención. La deseaba, deseaba hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, pero tenía muy claro que no podía arrebatarle la virginidad sin haberle confesado antes sus secretos más íntimos. Y, aunque su reacción ante el acoso de Mei le daba esperanzas, seguía teniendo miedo de que sus revelaciones la hicieran salir corriendo. Sabía que ella estaría mejor con otro hombre, pero sólo con imaginárselo, el corazón le empezaba a latir desacompasadamente.

—¿Tienes conciencia?

—¿Qué pregunta es ésa? —gruñó él.

—¿Crees que hay diferencia entre el bien y el mal?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Y sabes distinguirlos?

Sasuke se frotó la cara con las manos y las dejó ahí.

—Hinata, no soy un psicópata. No tengo ningún problema en distinguir una cosa de otra, el problema llega a la hora de actuar.

—Entonces, no has perdido el alma. Sólo una criatura con alma es capaz de distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Sí, has cometido errores, pero te sientes culpable. Sientes remordimiento. Y si no has perdido el alma, sigues teniendo posibilidades de redención.

Él sonrió con tristeza y la besó.

—Hablas como Biwako.

—Biwako era una mujer muy sabia.

—Igual que tú, señorita Hyuga, según parece —bromeó él.

—Con un poco de ayuda de santo Tomás de Aquino, profesor.

Él le levantó un poco la camiseta para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.

—¡Ah! ¡Sasuke, para! —se rió ella, retorciéndose y tratando de apartarse.

Él siguió unos instantes antes de soltarla, sólo por el placer de oír su risa resonando en la oscuridad.

—Gracias, Hinata. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Por un momento, casi te he creído.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se acurrucó a su lado, aspirando su aroma con satisfacción.

—¡Siempre hueles tan bien...!

—Puedes agradecérselo a Tenten y a Biwako. Empezaron a regalarme colonia Aramis hace mucho tiempo. Y luego yo seguí comprándola por costumbre. —Sonrió—. ¿Crees que debería probar algo nuevo?

—No si Biwako la eligió para ti.

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció, pero le dio un beso en la frente de todos modos.

—Supongo que debería dar las gracias porque no se le ocurriera comprarme Brut.

Hinata se echó a reír.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos antes de que ella le susurrara al oído:

—Me gustaría decirte una cosa.

Apretando ligeramente los labios, Sasuke asintió.

A pesar de la oscuridad, ella apartó la vista con timidez.

—Podrías haberme tomado en el huerto de manzanos. Te habría dejado.

Él le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—El cuerpo femenino tiene pocos secretos para mí. Aquella noche estabas muy... receptiva.

Hinata no salía de su asombro.

—¿Sabías que...?

—Sí.

—Pero no lo hiciste...

—No.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

Sasuke reflexionó antes de responder:

—No me pareció correcto. Además, estaba tan feliz de haberte encontrado y de tenerte entre mis brazos, que no necesitaba nada más.

Hinata se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en el cuello.

—Fue perfecto.

—Cuando volvamos a casa por Acción de Gracias, me gustaría llevarte allí otra vez. ¿Me acompañarás?

—Por supuesto.

Le besó el pecho, sin tocar el tatuaje. Sasuke se encogía cada vez que lo tocaba allí.

—Bésame —musitó él.

Ella obedeció, presionando su boca entreabierta contra la suya, deseosa de saborearlo todo el tiempo que él se lo permitiera. Que fue menos del que Hinata habría deseado. Con un suspiro, Sasuke se volvió. La pérdida de su contacto la entristeció y un viejo fantasma asomó la cabeza.

Sasuke notó que ella se tensaba a su lado.

—No confundas mi templanza con falta de deseo, Hinata. Estoy ardiendo por ti. —Suavemente, le dio media vuelta y la abrazó por detrás, hundiendo la cara en su pelo—. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí... —susurró.

Ella quería confesarle que dormía mejor con él que sola. Quería decirle que le gustaría pasar a su lado el resto de sus noches y que lo deseaba mucho.

Pero no lo hizo.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, estaba sola. Al mirar la hora en el reloj antiguo que Sasuke tenía en la mesita de noche, descubrió asombrada que ya era mediodía. Había dormido demasiado.

Él le había dejado un desayuno continental y una nota apoyada en el zumo de naranja. La leyó mientras mordisqueaba el pain au chocolat.

Del despacho del profesor Sasuke Uchiha

Cariño:

 _Estabas durmiendo tan profundamente que no he querido molestarte._

 _He ido a hacer unos recados._

 _Llámame cuando te despiertes._

 _Gracias por dejarme tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche,_

 _y por tus palabras..._

 _Si tengo alma, es tuya._

 _Sasuke_

Hinata sonrió feliz y desayunó tranquilamente en la habitación.

Sasuke parecía contento en la nota y eso hacía que ella también lo estuviera. Después de lavarse, estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio cuando tropezó con tres bolsas de Holt Renfrew. Las apartó algo irritada y se dirigió a la cocina, donde le extrañó encontrarse a Sasuke sentado a la barra, tomándose un café y leyendo el periódico. Llevaba una camisa de color azul pálido que resaltaba el negro de sus ojos y unos cómodos pantalones negros. Se había puesto las gafas y estaba guapo, como siempre. Hinata se sintió poco vestida con la camiseta y los pantalones cortos.

—¡Hola! —la saludó él, doblando el periódico y recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando estuvo entre sus piernas, Sasuke le dio un cálido abrazo.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le susurró al oído.

—Muy bien.

La besó suavemente.

—Debías de estar cansada. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —La miró con preocupación.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

—¿Tú has comido ya?

—He picado algo con el café. Estaba esperando para almorzar contigo.

Volvió a besarla, más apasionadamente esta vez. Hinata le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y, tímidamente, le enredó los dedos en el pelo. Sasuke le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de apartarse un poco y decirle con una sonrisa:

—Parte de mí tenía miedo de que, al despertarme, hubieras desaparecido.

—No voy a ninguna parte, Sasuke. Todavía tengo los pies destrozados de ir ayer arriba y abajo todo el día con esos tacones. No creo que pudiera llegar a casa.

—Eso tiene remedio... con ayuda de un buen baño caliente —propuso él, alzando las cejas varias veces.

Hinata se ruborizó y cambió de tema.

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que me quede?

—Para siempre.

—Sasuke, estoy hablando en serio —protestó ella, sonriendo.

—Hasta el lunes por la mañana.

—No tengo ropa. Tendría que ir a casa a buscar algo para cambiarme.

Él sonrió con indulgencia.

—Si quieres, puedo llevarte. O dejarte el Range Rover. Pero antes, creo que deberías echarle un vistazo a las bolsas que he dejado en la habitación. Igual te ahorras el viaje.

—¿Qué hay?

Sasuke hizo un gesto vago con las manos.

—Cosas que alguien puede necesitar si se queda a dormir en casa de un amigo.

—¿Y de dónde han salido?

—De la tienda donde Tenten te compró el maletín.

—Es decir, que todo será carísimo —protestó ella, frunciendo el cejo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres mi invitada. Las reglas de la hospitalidad me obligan a satisfacer todas tus necesidades —replicó él, con la voz ronca, antes de pasarse la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Hinata apartó la vista de su boca.

—Me parece... mal que me compres ropa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Sasuke parecía molesto.

—Como si fuera una...

—¡Para! —La soltó y le dirigió una mirada sombría.

Ella se la devolvió, preparándose para la discusión que sabía que se avecinaba.

—Hinata, ¿de dónde viene tu aversión a la generosidad?

—No tengo aversión a la generosidad.

—Sí la tienes. ¿Acaso crees que quiero sobornarte para que te acuestes conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ella, ruborizándose.

—¿Crees que te compro cosas porque espero favores sexuales a cambio?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No quiero deberte nada.

—¿Deberme? Ah, ya lo entiendo. Soy un prestamista medieval que cobra intereses exagerados y que, cuando no puedas devolverle el dinero, se lo cobrará en carne.

—No, claro que no —susurró Hinata.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que quiero valerme por mí misma. Tú eres un profesor, yo soy una alumna y...

—Eso ya lo discutimos anoche. Que un amigo te haga un regalo no te convierte en un ser dependiente y sin voluntad —refunfuñó él—. No quería que tuvieras que ir a casa. Pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos. Sólo he tenido que cruzar la calle. La tienda está aquí mismo. Únicamente quería ser amable. Mi personal shopper me ha ayudado a elegir unas cuantas cosas, pero si no las quieres, las devolveré.

Sasuke se levantó y dejó la taza en la encimera. Pasando por delante de ella sin decirle una palabra, se encerró en el despacho.

«No ha ido demasiado bien», pensó Hinata.

Sin saber qué hacer, se mordió las uñas. Por un lado, quería ser independiente. No quería ser como un pajarillo indefenso con el ala rota. Por otro lado, su corazón amable sufría causándole dolor a otras personas. Y tras el enfado de Sasuke sabía que se escondía dolor.

«No quería hacerle daño...»

Sasuke era tan fuerte, tan enérgico, que costaba darse cuenta de que en su interior se ocultaba un ser sensible que se disgustaba por algo tan intrascendente como unos regalos. Tal vez ella fuera la única persona en el mundo consciente de lo sensible que era. Lo que la hacía sentirse aún más culpable por haberlo lastimado.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió despacio, dándole a él intimidad y a ella unos momentos para reflexionar. Al acercarse al despacho, el teléfono sonó. Hinata asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio que Sasuke estaba sentado tras el escritorio y que rebuscaba entre los papeles mientras contestaba la llamada.

Al verla, señaló al teléfono y dijo «Hiruzen» en voz baja.

Ella asintió. Acercándose al escritorio, cogió una pluma sencilla y un trozo de papel y escribió « _Perdona_ ». Le mostró el papel y Sasuke, después de leerlo, asintió bruscamente.

Hinata volvió a escribir:

 _Voy a ducharme. ¿Hablamos luego?_

Él leyó la nueva nota y volvió a asentir.

 _Gracias por ser tan considerado. Lo siento._

Cuando se volvió para marcharse, Sasuke la agarró por la muñeca y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano antes de soltarla.

Hinata regresó al dormitorio, cerró la puerta, llevó las bolsas hasta la cama y se dispuso a ver qué contenían.

En la primera encontró ropa de mujer, toda de su talla. Sasuke le había comprado una falda tubo negra, clásica, unos pantalones negros, lisos, marca Theory, una camisa de vestir de algodón blanco con puños franceses y una blusa de seda de color azul. Unas medias de rombos, unos calcetines y unos botines negros puntiagudos completaban el conjunto. Le recordó la colección básica de un diseñador. No quería parecer desagradecida, pero habría estado igual de contenta con unos simples vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga y unas zapatillas deportivas.

La segunda bolsa, según descubrió sorprendida, contenía lencería. Sasuke le había comprado un elegante y obviamente carísimo albornoz de color lila. También un camisón largo del mismo color, con volantes en el cuello. Se sintió sorprendida y encantada con el camisón. Era sofisticado y sencillo al mismo tiempo. Algo que podía ponerse para dormir con él sin sentirse incómoda. En el fondo de la bolsa vio un par de zapatillas de raso del mismo color, con tacones de unos cinco centímetros. Eran un peligro para la salud disfrazado de zapatillas sexies.

«Es evidente que los tacones son el fetiche de Sasuke... en todo tipo de calzado.»

En la tercera bolsa encontró ropa interior. Hinata se ruborizó intensamente al ver tres sujetadores de encaje, de media copa, con bragas a juego, todos ellos de un diseñador francés. Un conjunto era de color champán, otro azul pálido y el tercero rosa palo. Las bragas eran tipo culotte, todas de encaje. Se ruborizó aún más al imaginarse a Sasuke paseando entre hileras e hileras de lencería cara, eligiendo lo que le parecía elegante y atractivo y comprando prendas que eran exactamente de su talla.

«Oh, dioses de los —¿amigos? ¿novios?— francamente generosos, gracias por mantenerlo apartado de los artículos provocativos... de momento.»

Estaba abrumada y algo avergonzada. Pero era todo tan bonito, tan delicado, tan perfecto...

«Tal vez no me ame, pero se preocupa por mí y quiere hacerme feliz», pensó.

Eligió el conjunto color champán, los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca y fue al baño a darse una ducha. En la bañera, no sólo encontró la esponja color lavanda, sino también su propia marca de gel, de champú y de acondicionador. Sasuke, a su modo obsesivo, se había ocupado de todo.

Se estaba secando el pelo, estrenando orgullosa su albornoz nuevo, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo.

Sasuke asomó la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? —La examinó de arriba abajo desde la puerta, desde el pelo mojado hasta los pies descalzos y volvió a subir luego hasta detenerse en su cuello desnudo.

—Estoy decente. Puedes pasar.

Sasuke se le acercó con una mirada hambrienta.

—Tú siempre estás decente porque eres decente, pero yo no.

Hinata le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa más civilizadamente.

Apoyándose en la pared, Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo:

—Lo siento.

—Yo también.

—He exagerado.

—Yo también.

—Hagamos las paces.

—Por favor.

—Ha sido muy fácil. —Sasuke se echó a reír y, quitándole la toalla de las manos, la echó a un lado antes de abrazarla con fuerza—. ¿Te gusta el albornoz? —preguntó, inseguro.

—Es precioso.

—Devolveré el resto.

—No lo hagas. Me gusta todo. Me gusta, sobre todo, porque tú lo has elegido para mí. Gracias.

Los besos de él podían ser dulces y suaves, como los de un chico que estuviera besando a su primera novia, pero esa vez no lo fueron. Esa vez le presionó la boca hasta que ella separó los labios y le dio entonces un largo y apasionado beso antes de apartarse y acariciarle la mejilla.

—Te habría comprado también unos vaqueros, pero Shizuka, la personal shopper, me ha dicho que es muy difícil acertar con unos vaqueros sin probarlos. Si prefieres ponerte algo más informal, podemos ir a comprar otra cosa.

—No necesito más vaqueros.

—Lo he elegido todo yo menos la ropa interior. Ésa la ha elegido Shizuka. —Al ver que Hinata se sorprendía, le aclaró—: No quería que te sintieras incómoda.

—Demasiado tarde —replicó ella, algo decepcionada al enterarse de que no había sido Sasuke quien había elegido aquellos preciosos conjuntos.

—Hinata, tengo que explicarte una cosa.

Se había puesto tan solemne que ella sintió un escalofrío. Lo vio cambiar el peso de pie varias veces, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Mi padre era un hombre casado, con su propia familia, cuando conoció a mi madre. La sedujo, la trató como a una puta y la abandonó. Me duele que pienses que yo podría tratarte así. No es que me extrañe mucho, dados mis antecedentes, pero...

—Sasuke, no lo creo. Es sólo que no me gusta que te sientas con la obligación de cuidar de mí.

Él la miró con atención.

—Me gusta cuidar de ti. No es ninguna obligación. Ya sé que puedes cuidarte sola. Lo has hecho perfectamente desde que eras una niña, pero ya no tienes que hacerlo todo sola. Ahora me tienes a mí.

Se removió, inquieto antes de continuar.

—Quiero malcriarte con detalles extravagantes porque me importas. No sé expresar todo lo que siento por ti. Se me da mucho mejor demostrártelo. Por eso, cuando no quieres aceptar mis regalos...

Se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo ocultar el dolor que eso le causaba.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Cada vez que hago algo por ti, estoy tratando de demostrarte lo que no sé expresar con palabras. —Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares—. No me lo niegues, por favor.

Hinata respondió poniéndose de puntillas y apretándose contra su pecho. Rodeándole el cuello con las manos, lo besó. Fue un beso hambriento, lleno de promesas, de entrega y de necesidad.

Sasuke también se entregó al beso, con la mandíbula en tensión mientras concentraba todo su ser en la unión perfecta de sus bocas. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban jadeando. —Gracias —susurró él, apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro.

—Me cuesta depender de otra persona.

—Lo sé.

—Preferiría que me consultaras tus planes, en vez de tomar decisiones en mi nombre. Así me resultaría más fácil pensar que somos pareja. Aunque no lo seamos —añadió rápidamente, ruborizándose.

Él volvió a besarla.

—Quiero que seamos una pareja, Hinata. Y lo que pides me parece justo. A veces me dejo llevar por el entusiasmo del momento, sobre todo en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Ella asintió contra su pecho. Cuando Sasuke carraspeó, levantó la cabeza para verle los ojos.

—Más o menos un año antes de morir, mi padre tuvo un ataque de conciencia y me añadió a su testamento. Debió de pensar que, al dejarme la misma parte de herencia que a sus hijos legítimos, estaba expiando sus pecados. Ya ves, soy una indulgencia andante.

—Lo siento mucho, Sasuke.

—Yo no quería el dinero. Pero casi todo estaba invertido y esas inversiones no paran de generar beneficios. No importa lo rápido que me lo gaste, siempre hay más. Nunca me libraré de ese dinero ni de mi padre. Así que, por favor, no pienses en lo que cuestan los regalos. El costo no tiene importancia.

—¿Por qué acabaste aceptando la herencia?

Él la soltó y, tras pensarlo un momento, explicó:

—Hiruzen y Biwako tuvieron que hipotecar la casa para pagar mis errores. Debía dinero que me habían prestado para drogarme; mi vida estaba en peligro. Y... por alguna otra cosa.

—No lo sabía.

—Tu padre sí.

—¿Papá? ¿Cómo se enteró?

—Hiruzen quería salvarme a toda costa. Cuando le confesé los líos en los que andaba metido, decidió ir puerta por puerta a visitar a todos los tipos a los que les debía dinero y saldar mis deudas. Por suerte, antes habló con tu padre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él conocía a un detective privado que tenía contactos en Boston.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

—Mi tío Hizashi.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—No sabía que era tu tío. Hiruzen era muy ingenuo. No se daba cuenta de que esos tipos eran gente sin escrúpulos. Lo más probable habría sido que se hubieran quedado con el dinero y lo hubieran matado. Hiashi se ocupó de que tu tío y algunos contactos suyos pagaran las deudas con el dinero de Hiruzen de un modo seguro. Cuando salí de rehabilitación, llamé al abogado de mi padre en Nueva York y le dije que aceptaba la herencia. Pagué la hipoteca de la casa, pero no hay dinero que pueda borrar la vergüenza. Hiruzen podría haber muerto por mi culpa.

—Eres su hijo. Es normal que quisiera salvarte. Te quiere.

—Sí, soy el hijo pródigo. —Bajó las manos hasta las caderas de Hinata y cambió de tema—. Quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí. He vaciado uno de los cajones de la cómoda y te he hecho un poco de espacio en el armario. Me gustaría que dejaras algo de ropa para cuando vengas. Ah y te daré una llave.

—¿Quieres que deje cosas mías aquí?

—Bueno, en realidad me gustaría que te quedaras toda tú, pero me conformaré con la ropa —respondió él con una media sonrisa.

Ella se puso de puntillas para besarlo en los labios.

—Dejaré parte de la ropa que me has comprado. Me estará esperando aquí cuando regrese.

La expresión de Sasuke se transformó al esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ya que hablamos de dejar cosas aquí, tal vez no te importase dejarme una foto de recuerdo.

—¿Quieres hacerme una foto así?

—¿Por qué no? Eres preciosa, Hinata.

Ella sintió que la piel le ardía.

—Creo que no estoy preparada para que me saques fotos eróticas.

Él frunció el cejo.

—Lo que había pensado era tomar algunas fotos en blanco y negro de tu perfil, el cuello, la cara... —Le acarició suavemente la espalda, trazando círculos para demostrarle su afecto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustaría poder verte cuando no estés. Mi piso está muy vacío sin ti.

Ella frunció los labios pensativa.

—¿Te molesta la idea? —preguntó, acariciándole la mandíbula lentamente.

—No, no me importa que me fotografíes. Pero preferiría estar completamente vestida.

—No creo que mi corazón pudiera resistir verte desnuda.

Al verla sonreír, él se echó a reír.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Sasuke?

—Por supuesto.

—Cuando vuelvas a Selinsgrove en Acción de Gracias, ¿dormirás en casa de Hiruzen o en un hotel?

—Me quedaré en casa con los demás. ¿Por qué?

—Tenten me dijo que solías alojarte en un hotel cuando ibas de visita.

—Es cierto.

—¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Porque era la oveja negra de la familia y Asuma nunca me permitía olvidarlo. Era un alivio saber que tenía un sitio adonde ir si las cosas se ponían feas.

—¿Alguna vez llevaste a alguna chica a casa de tus padres?

—Nunca.

—¿Alguna vez quisiste hacerlo?

—No antes de conocerte. —Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó—. Por mí, serías la primera chica en compartir mi cama en casa de mis padres. Por desgracia, no creo que eso vaya a ser posible, a no ser que te cuele dentro cuando todos estén durmiendo.

Hinata soltó una risita tímida. Estaba encantada con lo que estaba oyendo.

—Hiruzen me ha recordado que tengo que reservar los billetes de avión. ¿Por qué no dejas que me ocupe yo de las gestiones y ya arreglamos el tema del dinero más adelante?

—Puedo sacar mi propio billete.

—Ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría que fuéramos juntos en el avión. Para eso tendríamos que salir después del seminario, es decir, deberíamos tomar el último vuelo que sale de Toronto, hacia las nueve de la noche.

—Qué tarde.

—Había pensado reservar una habitación en Filadelfia el miércoles por la noche, ya que llegaremos cerca de las once. A menos que prefieras que salgamos hacia Selinsgrove directamente.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no volamos directamente a Harrisburg?

—El último vuelo hacia allá sale antes de que termine el seminario. Por supuesto, podríamos irnos al día siguiente, si lo prefieres. En ese caso no haría falta reservar hotel.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente, para observar cada detalle de sus reacciones.

—No quiero perder casi un día entero. Y me gustará dormir en un hotel contigo —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Haré las reservas y alquilaré un coche.

—¿Y Tenten y Shikamaru? ¿No deberíamos ir con ellos?

—Ellos se irán el miércoles, cuando acaben de trabajar. Mi hermana me ordenó que me encargara de que llegaras a casa sana y salva. Espera que sea tu chófer y tu botones —añadió con un guiño y una sonrisa.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Tenten cree que lo sabe todo. —Su sonrisa se volvió más tensa—. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de ella.

—No es Tenten la que me preocupa.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nadie. Sólo somos dos amigos que se han encontrado en una ciudad lejana. Va a ser mucho más duro para mí que para ti.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque tendré que estar en la misma habitación que tú sin poder tocarte.

Hinata se miró los pies y sonrió con timidez.

Sasuke le cogió la mano y se la acarició.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—No lo celebro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no —respondió ella a la defensiva.

—Bueno, pues a mí me gustaría mucho celebrarlo contigo. No me lo niegues, Hinata —le pidió, más frustrado que enfadado.

Hinata recordó la discusión sobre la ropa. No le apetecía nada volver a discutir otra vez tan pronto.

—Fue el 27 de Diciembre. Llegas tarde.

—No. —Sasuke la abrazó y le frotó la mejilla con la suya—. ¿Tienes planes para el viernes que viene? Podemos celebrarlo entonces.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Todavía tengo que organizarlo, pero lo que es seguro es que lo celebraremos fuera de casa.

—No creo que sea buena idea que nos vean juntos en público.

Él frunció el cejo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Sólo dime si aceptas mi invitación o no —insistió, acariciándole uno de los puntos del costado en los que Hinata no podía resistir las cosquillas.

—Acepto agradecida, pero por favor no me hagas cosquillas —le rogó, riendo antes de que empezara.

Ignorando su ruego, Sasuke se las hizo delicadamente hasta que estuvo riendo a carcajadas. Le encantaba oírla reír. Y a ella le encantaban los escasos momentos en que él se ponía juguetón.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, Hinata se disculpó:

—Siento haber herido tus sentimientos hace un rato. Sé que no es excusa, pero ayer fue un día muy duro y, además..., estoy hormonal.

«¿Hormonal? —repitió Sasuke mentalmente—. ¡Oh!»

—¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy bien, pero los días anteriores me altero un poco. Aunque dudo que quieras que entre en detalles.

—Si hace que te encuentres mal o que estés disgustada, claro que quiero saber los detalles. Me importas y me preocupo por ti.

—Te aconsejo que marques la fecha en el calendario para que sepas cuándo te conviene mantenerte a distancia. Bueno, siempre y cuando las cosas entre nosotros...

—No pienso hacer tal cosa —la interrumpió él bruscamente—. Te quiero completa. Lo quiero todo de ti, no sólo lo bueno. Y por supuesto que las cosas entre nosotros van a continuar. «Espero.»

La confesión de Hinata lo enfrentó a una situación curiosa. No se había olvidado de las clases de biología básica, pero dado su estilo de vida, hacía tiempo que esas cosas no formaban parte de su cotidianidad. Las mujeres «hormonales» o las mujeres que tenían la regla no solían ir a Lobby en busca de sexo.

Y muy raramente Sasuke se acostaba con la misma mujer más de una vez. Y en esas escasas ocasiones no había salido el tema en la conversación. Pero no tenía ningún inconveniente en hablar de ello con Hinata. Quería reconocer sus estados de ánimo, saber cuándo estaba de mal humor o con ganas de llorar. La idea lo sorprendió, pero no de un modo desagradable.

—Dejaré que acabes de vestirte. Hay algo más que deberíamos comentar.

La miró con tanta solemnidad que Hinata no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Volví a hablar con mi abogado.

—¿Y?

—Me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de ti. Me confirmó que la universidad tiene una política muy estricta de no confraternización, que afecta tanto a alumnos como a personal docente.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que los dos correríamos peligro si descubrieran que mantenemos una relación mientras estás en mi clase. En determinadas circunstancias, incluso te podrían expulsar de la universidad.

Hinata cerró los ojos y reprimió un gruñido.

«¿Por qué el universo siempre conspira contra nosotros?»

—Conocíamos la política de la universidad y ahora ya sabemos que van en serio. Sólo tenemos que seguir manteniendo las mismas precauciones que hasta ahora. Hemos de continuar siendo discretos durante un par de semanas. En cuanto Tsunde te entregue su nota, podremos vernos libremente.

—Tengo miedo.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla.

—¿De qué?

—Si alguien nos ve juntos, o si algo les resulta sospechoso, pueden denunciarnos. Karin te desea y me odia. A Naruto no le gusta cómo me tratas en público, así que no sería difícil que declarara en tu contra. Y la profesora Terumi...

Se estremeció. No quería pensar en esa mujer.

—No permitiré que te expulsen. No importa lo que pase. Las cosas nunca llegarán tan lejos.

Hinata trató de protestar, pero él la hizo callar con sus labios, murmurando palabras de ánimo contra su boca mientras le demostraba lo mucho que le importaba.

Pasaron un día muy agradable juntos. Se rieron, se besaron y hablaron durante horas. Sasuke tomó varias fotos de ella en poses informales, hasta que, muerta de vergüenza, Hinata le rogó que guardara la cámara. Él decidió que le haría un par de fotos más esa noche, mientras durmiera, porque entonces Hinata tenía el rostro de un ángel. Sabía que imágenes suyas durmiendo serían arrebatadoras.

Después de cenar, bailaron delante del fuego. Sasuke había preparado una colección de temas sensuales cantados por Sting, pero Hinata no podía concentrarse en la música. Estaba aturdida, como siempre que él la besaba. Estaba tan atrapada en el mundo de las emociones y las sensaciones físicas, que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Sasuke, con las manos hundidas en su pelo, le acariciaba la nuca. Desde allí, sus manos descendieron hasta sus hombros, donde resiguieron los contornos de su piel. Continuaron bajando hasta su cintura y, muy lentamente, volvieron a ascender hasta rozar la parte baja de sus pechos. Dos manos grandes y fuertes le cubrieron los senos, moviéndose y masajeándolos con delicadeza.

Hinata se apartó.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Ella se había apartado de él, pero aún sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado contra sus dedos.

—¿Hinata? —susurró.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la piel sonrojada. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se acercó un poco más. Sasuke cambió ligeramente la posición de sus manos para observar su reacción.

Hinata cerró los ojos y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo ver algo nuevo en sus profundidades: calor.

La visión de su intensa y repentina excitación lo afectó mucho, no sólo por su propio estado de deseo, sino también a nivel emocional. Ella nunca lo había mirado de esa manera, ansiosa y exultante, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien la había tocado íntimamente.

Un gruñido retumbó en el pecho de él y le indicó con los ojos que se acercara para besarla. Cuando sus labios se fundieron, le acarició los pechos con más fuerza y con los pulgares le frotó los pezones, que empezó a notar contra su camisa. Hinata gimió de placer dentro de su boca. Su reacción animó a Sasuke, que gruñó y se pegó más a ella.

«Más —le ordenaba su cuerpo—. Más cerca, más rápido, más fuerte, más. Más.»

—¡Aaaahhh! —exclamó, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios y moviendo las manos hasta la seguridad de sus hombros.

Hinata apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, con las emociones girando en su interior como un remolino. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió que perdía el equilibrio, pero Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura para impedir que se cayera al suelo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Feliz.

—La pasión tiene ese efecto —contestó él, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tus dedos también —susurró ella.

Sasuke la llevó hasta la butaca roja y la dejó allí.

—Voy a darme una ducha fría.

Hinata trató de recuperar la compostura. Los poderes de seducción de Sasuke la habían dejado medio borracha de pasión y frustrada, deseando cosas para las que no estaba preparada. Todavía.

«El profesor Uchiha no sólo tiene debilidad por los culos. También le gustan los pechos», pensó Hinata con no poco entusiasmo.

Cuando vio que tardaba un rato pensó si le habría pasado algo. Y se preguntó por qué habría sentido la necesidad de darse una segunda ducha de repente. Al hallar la respuesta, sonrió para sus adentros.

 _Continuara…_


	21. Chapter 21

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

El fin de semana que Hinata pasó con Sasuke fue uno de los más felices de su vida. Durante toda la semana siguiente la acompañaron sus recuerdos, como si fueran talismanes. No la abandonaron ni durante el seminario, cuando Karin trató de dejarla en evidencia, ni mientras escuchaba los bienintencionados pero inoportunos consejos de Naruto para que interpusiera una demanda contra la profesora Terumi.

Sasuke pasó una semana espantosa. Durante el seminario, le costó muchísimo mantener los ojos apartados de Hinata. El esfuerzo lo volvió más irritable y malhumorado que de costumbre. Karin casi había logrado acabar con su paciencia pidiéndole por todos los medios más reuniones para —supuestamente— discutir su proyecto de tesis. Sasuke rechazó cada una de sus invitaciones con un gesto de la mano, lo que hizo que ella redoblara sus esfuerzos.

Y la profesora Terumi... le envió un correo electrónico:

Sasuke,

Me gustó volver a verte. He echado de menos nuestras charlas.

tu conferencia fue técnicamente impecable, pero me decepcionó verte tan cerrado de mente. Antes eras mucho más atrevido. Y liberado. Aunque tal vez no seas tan decente como pretendiste hacernos creer. Creo que debes aceptar tu auténtica naturaleza. Con un poco de entrenamiento, puedo darte justo lo que necesitas. Sé que puedo darte exactamente lo que deseas.

Madame Mei

Sasuke se quedó mirando el provocador correo de la profesora-dominatriz, que dejaba claras sus intenciones hasta en la falta de mayúsculas de su nombre y en los adjetivos posesivos. El rechazo que le provocaba, tanto su persona como sus palabras, le demostró lo mucho que él había cambiado durante el último año. Ya no le resultaba ni remotamente atractiva. Tal vez ya antes de que Hinata regresara a su vida había empezado el lento camino de vuelta hacia la luz, un camino mucho más fácil y rápido de recorrer junto a ella. La idea le causó una gran satisfacción.

Fue cauteloso. No respondió al mensaje ni lo borró. Lo que hizo fue imprimirlo y guardarlo en un archivo de su despacho, junto a su correspondencia anterior. No le apetecía presentar una queja formal, ya que su relación se había iniciado de modo consensuado. Eso sí, si era necesario, usaría sus correos como amenaza para que lo dejara en paz. Pero de momento esperaba que siguiera obsesionada con él y se olvidara de Hinata.

Para distraerse, pasó casi todo su tiempo libre preparando la sorpresa de cumpleaños de Hinata o practicando esgrima en el club de la universidad. Cualquiera de las dos alternativas era mucho más saludable que sus costumbres anteriores.

Cada noche, acostado en su cama, se quedaba un rato mirando el techo, pensando en Hinata y deseando que su cuerpo cálido y suave estuviera a su lado. Empezaba a costarle dormir si no era con ella. No existía ningún sistema de liberar tensiones que le sirviera para relajarse. Ni para hacerle olvidar el hambre que lo consumía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita en el sentido clásico del término, por lo menos desde Harvard. Se maldijo por haber sido tan idiota de creer que sus ataques depredadores en Lobby podían ser un sustituto para una relación real. Una relación pura.

Echaba de menos el sexo, eso era innegable. A veces se preguntaba si sería capaz de mantener su promesa de castidad o su hambre se impondría y trataría de seducir a la dulce Hinata. Lo que no le pasó por la mente ni por un momento fue la posibilidad de serle infiel. No echaba de menos la alienación que sentía cada vez que salía de casa de alguna amante ocasional y se iba a directo a la ducha para quitarse del cuerpo las huellas de su encuentro, como si fueran enfermas contagiosas. Tampoco echaba de menos el sentimiento de desprecio de sí mismo al acordarse de algunas de las mujeres con las que había estado, mujeres que nunca habría podido presentarle a Biwako.

Hinata era distinta a todas. Con ella quería experimentar pasión y excitación, pero también ternura y compañerismo. Todas esas ideas eran desconocidas para él y lo asustaban y emocionaban por igual.

El sábado por la tarde, Hinata leyó y releyó el correo electrónico con los detalles sobre la celebración de su cumpleaños.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, cariño._

 _Por favor, hónrame con tu presencia en el Royal Ontario Museum esta tarde a las seis en punto_

 _Reúnete conmigo en la entrada de la calle Bloor._

 _Seré el del traje, la corbata y una enorme sonrisa_

 _cuando te vea entrar._

 _Espero con ansiedad el momento de disfrutar del placer de tu compañía._

 _Con afecto y el deseo más profundos._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Sasuke_

Ella siguió sus instrucciones con entusiasmo. Se puso el vestido lila que le había comprado Tenten, medias negras y los zapatos de Christian Louboutin. El museo estaba demasiado lejos para ir andando con aquellos tacones, así que cogió un taxi. Llegó a las seis, puntualmente, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

«Tengo una cita con Sasuke. Nuestra primera cita de verdad.»

Casi se había olvidado del motivo. Aunque odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños, la idea de tenerlo a él para ella sola durante una velada romántica bien valía todo lo demás. A pesar de sus mensajes de texto a escondidas, de sus correos electrónicos furtivos y de sus charlas telefónicas, lo echaba de menos.

Hacía poco que habían renovado el museo y una estructura que recordaba la proa de un barco sobresalía de la fachada original de piedra. A Hinata no le gustaba demasiado que se mezclaran cosas antiguas y modernas, prefería que los edificios siguieran un estilo u otro, pero probablemente estaba en minoría.

Al acercarse a la entrada, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba cerrado. El cartel de los horarios indicaba que había cerrado hacía media hora. A pesar de todo, se acercó a la puerta, donde la recibió un guardia de seguridad.

—¿Señorita Hyuga? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Su anfitrión la espera en la tienda de regalos.

Ella le dio las gracias y caminó entre vitrinas llenas de artefactos, juguetes, recuerdos y cachivaches. Un hombre alto, impecablemente vestido con un traje azul marino a rayas con dos aberturas traseras, la esperaba vuelto de espaldas. En cuanto le vio los anchos hombros y el pelo negro, el corazón de Hinata le dio un brinco en el pecho.

«¿Será siempre así? ¿Me quedaré sin aliento y me temblarán las piernas cada vez que lo vea?»

Supo cuál era la respuesta antes de acercarse a él. Al ver que no se volvía, Hinata carraspeó.

—El profesor Uchiha, supongo.

Él se volvió rápidamente. Al verla, ahogó una exclamación.

—Hola, preciosa. —Tras darle un beso demasiado entusiasta, la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo—. Date la vuelta —le pidió, con voz ronca.

Hinata giró muy lentamente.

—Estás espectacular.

Cuando ella acabó de darse la vuelta completa, Sasuke la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente, capturándole el labio inferior entre los suyos y explorándole la boca a conciencia.

Hinata se apartó, avergonzada.

Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

—Haremos mucho más que esto esta noche. Tenemos el museo para nosotros solos. Pero antes...

Alargó la mano para coger una caja transparente de una mesa cercana. Dentro había una gran orquídea blanca.

—¿Es para mí?

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Quiero compensarte por haberme perdido tu baile de graduación. ¿Puedo?

Hinata respondió con una sonrisa radiante. Él sacó la flor de la caja y se la ató a la muñeca con demasiada habilidad para su gusto.

—Es preciosa, Sasuke. Gracias —dijo ella, besándolo con dulzura.

—Ven.

Lo siguió gustosa, pero al darse cuenta de su error, él se detuvo en seco.

—Quería decir, ven, por favor.

Hinata sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Se dirigieron a una zona abierta, donde se había instalado un bar improvisado. Una vez allí, Sasuke le puso la mano en la curva de la espalda.

—¿Cómo has montado todo esto? —susurró ella.

—Soy uno de los patrocinadores de la exposición florentina. Cuando pedí una visita privada, aceptaron encantados.

Le dedicó una media sonrisa que casi hizo que Hinata se convirtiera en un charco en el suelo, como en la película Amélie.

El camarero los saludó calurosamente.

—¿Qué desea tomar, señorita?

—¿Sabe preparar un Flirtini?

—Por supuesto, señorita. En seguida se lo doy.

Alzando las cejas, Sasuke le susurró al oído:

—Interesante nombre para un cóctel. ¿En previsión de lo que está a punto de llegar?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Vodka de frambuesa, zumo de arándanos y piña. No lo he probado nunca, pero leí los ingredientes por Internet y me pareció que debía de estar bueno.

Él se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Señor? —preguntó entonces el camarero, tras entregarle a Hinata su bebida, adornada con una rodajita de piña.

—Tónica con lima, por favor.

—¿No vas a beber nada más? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Tengo una botella de vino especial en casa. Me estoy reservando —respondió Sasuke, con una sonrisa.

Hinata esperó a que él tuviera también su bebida para brindar.

—Puedes traerte el..., ¿cómo se llamaba?, Flirtini. Somos los únicos visitantes esta noche.

—Creo que me va a durar mucho rato. Es bastante fuerte.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Hinata. Esta noche todo es en tu honor. Lo único que importa es lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, lo que deseas. —Con un guiño, la condujo hacia los ascensores—. La exposición está en el piso de abajo.

Al entrar en el ascensor, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te he echado de menos esta semana? Los días y las noches se me han hecho eternos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —admitió Hinata, tímidamente.

—Estás preciosa. —La miró de arriba abajo y se quedó contemplando encantado los zapatos de tacón—. Eres un sueño hecho realidad.

—Gracias.

—Voy a tener que hacer gala de todo mi autocontrol para no llevarte a la exposición de mobiliario victoriano y hacerte el amor en una de las camas con dosel.

Ella lo miró y soltó una risita, preguntándose qué cara pondría el personal del museo si él llevara a cabo su amenaza.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado al comprobar que su comentario imprudente no la había asustado. Se recordó que tenía que andarse con cuidado.

Había participado activamente no sólo en la financiación de la exposición de los tesoros de Florencia, sino también en su selección. Mientras recorrían las salas de la exposición, le contó a Hinata algún detalle sobre alguna de las piezas más impresionantes. Aunque sobre todo pasearon de la mano, como una pareja enamorada, deteniéndose para besarse o abrazarse cada vez que les apetecía. Que era bastante a menudo.

Ella se acabó el cóctel antes de lo previsto y Sasuke encontró un sitio donde dejar los vasos, encantado de tener, por fin, las manos libres. Hinata era una sirena; no podía resistirse a su voz. Le acarició el cuello, la mejilla, la clavícula. Le besó el dorso de la mano, los labios, el cuello. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que reía o sonreía, Sasuke pensaba que iba a arder en llamas.

Pasaron bastante rato contemplando la Virgen con Niño y dos ángeles de Fra Filippo Lippi, ya que era una pintura que ambos admiraban. A su espalda, él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras contemplaban la obra.

—¿Te gusta? —le susurró al oído, apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro.

—Mucho. Siempre me ha gustado la serenidad que desprende el rostro de la Virgen.

—A mí también —replicó Sasuke, deslizándole los labios desde la mandíbula hasta debajo del lóbulo de la oreja—. Tu serenidad es muy atractiva.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Humm —gimió en voz alta.

Él se echó a reír y repitió sus movimientos, acariciándole el cuello con la punta de la lengua con tanta suavidad que Hinata pensó que eran sus labios.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella respondió levantando las manos y enterrándole los dedos en el pelo. Sasuke no necesitó más invitación. Volviéndola entre sus brazos, la pegó a su cuerpo, apoyándole las manos en las caderas.

—Tú eres la auténtica obra de arte —murmuró contra su cuello—. Eres una obra maestra. Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata.

Ella le tiró del lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes antes de darle un beso suave.

—Gracias.

Sasuke la besó con firmeza, rogándole silenciosamente que abriera la boca. Cuando lo hizo, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y se movieron al unísono, lentamente. No había prisa. Estaban solos en un museo casi desierto. Mientras le besaba los labios y las mejillas, fue haciéndola retroceder hasta un rincón de la sala.

La miró con cautela.

—¿Puedo seguir?

Ella asintió sin aliento.

—Si quieres que pare, dímelo. No iré demasiado lejos, pero... te necesito.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se le acercó.

Él la apoyó suavemente contra la pared, pegándose a ella. Cada uno de sus ángulos y planos era acogido por las curvas de Hinata. Las manos de Sasuke descendieron, dudando, hasta sus caderas. Como respuesta, ella se apretó más a él. Durante todo ese tiempo, sus labios y sus lenguas siguieron explorando, sin darse nunca por satisfechos. Los dedos finos y largos de Sasuke regresaron a su espalda y, desde allí, volvieron a bajar hasta rodearle las nalgas, redondeadas y deliciosas. Apretó vacilante y sonrió contra su boca cuando ella gimió.

—Eres perfecta. Todas tus partes lo son. Pero ésta en concreto... —Sasuke apretó otra vez y la besó con ardor renovado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta mi culo, profesor?

—No me llames así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero pensar en todas las normas universitarias que estoy rompiendo ahora mismo.

Sasuke se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como la sonrisa de Hinata desapareció.

—Y nunca me referiría a esa bella zona de tu cuerpo como un culo. Es demasiado elegante. Voy a tener que crear una palabra nueva que la describa en toda su gloria.

Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas y él le dio un nuevo apretón para que no quedara duda de su admiración.

«Confirmado, el profesor Uchiha tiene debilidad por los culos.»

Los dedos de Hinata tenían debilidad por el pelo de Sasuke. Le gustaba acariciarlo, hundirse en él, agarrarlo con fuerza para acercar su cara a la suya. Al sentir el corazón de él latiendo contra su pecho le faltó el aliento, pero no le importó. Lo amaba. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde que tenía diecisiete años. Y se había portado tan bien con ella... En ese instante, le habría dado todo lo que le hubiera pedido sin importarle las consecuencias. «¿Qué consecuencias?» Su mente ni siquiera podía acordarse.

Sasuke le acarició la cadera, deslizó la mano hasta su muslo y le levantó una pierna. Cuando se la colocó detrás de la cadera, Hinata se apretó contra él en un erótico tango contra la pared. Por fin podía moverse libremente. Las caderas de Sasuke se movieron hacia adelante, mientras le acariciaba el muslo con una mano. Ella sintió su dureza. Era una presión deliciosa y una fricción que prometía mucho más.

Hinata no podía dejar de besarlo... Ni siquiera para preguntarse cómo había dominado el arte de sostenerse sobre un solo pie en tan poco tiempo, o cómo podía respirar a través de la boca de Sasuke. Sintiéndose atrevida, apartó las manos de su cabello y le acarició los hombros y la cintura antes de agarrarle las nalgas. Ella también había admirado su trasero en más de una ocasión. Las curvas de Sasuke eran más musculosas y firmes que las suyas y lo apretó con fuerza, animándolo, acercándolo más.

Él no necesitaba que nadie lo animara. Le acarició la pierna cubierta por la fina media. Estaba en el cielo. Respiraba, jadeaba, presionaba, besaba, sentía. Sin encontrar oposición. Sin dudas.

Hinata lo aceptaba. Lo deseaba. Su cuerpo era suave, cálido y... muy receptivo.

—Hinata, yo... nosotros... tenemos que parar —le dijo, separándose un poco.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, haciendo un mohín con los labios enrojecidos por sus besos. Ahora deseaba besarla con mucha más intensidad.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado:

—¿Cariño?

Ella parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

Sasuke pegó la frente a la suya y aspiró su aliento, dulce y suavemente perfumado. Con una última caricia, la ayudó a bajar la pierna. Ella le apartó las manos del culo a regañadientes. No fue fácil, pero Sasuke logró poner un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos y le cogió las manos.

—No debería haberte acorralado de esta manera. Ni haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. —Negando con la cabeza, maldijo entre dientes—. ¿Te he asustado?

—No te he dicho que pararas, Sasuke. —La suave voz de Hinata resonó en la gran sala desierta—. Y no, no estoy asustada.

—Pero antes te daba miedo. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que me preguntaste por las fotografías en blanco y negro? —Apretó los labios.

—Ahora te conozco un poco mejor.

—Hinata, nunca te arrebataría nada. Nunca te manipularé para que hagas cosas que no quieres hacer. Tienes que creerme.

—Te creo, Sasuke. —Hinata levantó una de las manos de él y se la colocó sobre el corazón, entre los pechos—. ¿Notas mi corazón?

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—Va muy de prisa. Parecen las alas de un colibrí.

—Es el efecto que provocas en mí cada vez que te me acercas. Cada vez que me tocas, las emociones me abruman.

Él le acarició la piel del escote, pero en seguida volvió la atención a su labio inferior, hinchado.

—Mira lo que te he hecho. ¿Te duele? —susurró.

—Sólo cuando te apartas de mí.

Sasuke la besó con reverencia.

—Tus palabras me matan.

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y se echó a reír.

—Pero será una muerte muy dulce.

Él también se echó a reír y la abrazó.

—Será mejor que sigamos con la visita antes de que mi contacto decida echarnos del museo por conducta indecente. Tendré que hablar con él y pedirle que me entregue las cintas con las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

«¿Cintas? ¿Cámaras de seguridad? Scheiße! —maldijo Hinata—. Aunque, pensándolo bien...»

Cuando llegaron al piso de Sasuke, la cabeza les daba vueltas de tanto reír. El deseo desesperado que sentían el uno por el otro se había enfriado un poco, pero seguían llenos de afecto y calidez. Hinata era feliz. Y tenían toda la noche por delante para ellos solos...

En la cocina, Sasuke la besó e insistió en que le dejara prepararlo todo.

—Pero quiero ayudarte.

—Si quieres, mañana por la noche podemos cocinar juntos.

Hinata tuvo una idea.

—No sé qué te parecerá, pero tengo la receta de pollo a la Kiev de Biwako. Podríamos prepararlo juntos —propuso, insegura de la reacción de él. —

Asuma lo llamaba «el pollo del chorrito» —recordó Sasuke con melancolía y volvió a besarla—. Hace años que no lo como. Me encantará que me enseñes a prepararlo. «Probablemente será lo único que pueda enseñarte, Sasuke. Eres un dios del amor, entre otras cosas.»

Tras rozarle los labios con los suyos, Hinata se sentó en un taburete.

—La cena de hoy nos la han preparado en Scaramouche. Si Mahoma no puede ir a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, lo han traído todo, incluido un delicioso pastel de chocolate al Grand Marnier de la patisserie La Cigogne. Y tengo una extraordinaria botella de vino que he estado reservando. Voy a abrirla para que respire antes de empezar. —Con un guiño, añadió—: Hasta tengo velas para el pastel.

—Muchas gracias por esta noche maravillosa, Sasuke. Desde luego, está siendo el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

—Y todavía no ha terminado —le recordó él, con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes—. Aún no te dado tu regalo.

Hinata se ruborizó y bajó la vista, preguntándose si sería su intención sonar tan sensual o si le salía de manera natural.

«No sé qué me habrá preparado, pero sé lo que me gustaría: estoy fantaseando con hacer el amor con él.»

El móvil de Hinata interrumpió sus fantasías eróticas. Fue a buscar el bolso y miró quién llamaba.

—No reconozco el número —musitó—, pero es de la zona de Filadelfia.

Decidió responder.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Hinata.

Ella inspiró profundamente y sus pulmones sonaron como una aspiradora atascada. Sasuke se le acercó inmediatamente, sabiendo que algo iba muy mal. El color le había desaparecido completamente de la cara.

—¿Cómo has conseguido este número? —logró decir, antes de que se le doblaran las piernas.

Se tambaleó hasta la silla más cercana y se sentó.

—Qué bienvenida tan fría, Hinata. Vas a tener que esforzarte más.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué decir.

Su interlocutor suspiró dramáticamente.

—Me lo dio tu padre. Siempre disfruto mucho hablando con él.

Es muy comunicativo, algo que no puede decirse de ti. Te has portado como una niña malcriada.

Hinata cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Sasuke le dio la mano y trató de levantarla, pero ella no se movió.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Paso por alto tu malhumor porque hace tiempo que no hablo contigo, pero no tientes a la suerte. —Bajando la voz, añadió—: Llamo para saber cómo te van las cosas en Toronto. ¿Sigues viviendo en la avenida Madison?

Se echó a reír y Hinata se llevó una mano al cuello.

—Mantente alejado de mí. No quiero hablar contigo ni quiero que vuelvas a llamar a mi padre.

—No habría tenido que hablar con él si te dignaras responder mis correos electrónicos. Pero tuviste que cerrar la maldita cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió Hinata.

Con el cejo fruncido, Sasuke la invitó con un gesto a pasarle el móvil, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—El otro día tuve una conversación muy interesante con Temari —respondió la voz.

—¿Y?

—Y me dijo que tienes unas fotos que me pertenecen.

—No tengo nada tuyo. Lo dejé todo. Ya lo sabes.

—Tal vez sí o tal vez no. Sólo quería advertirte de que sería una desgracia que esas fotos acabaran en manos de la prensa. —Hizo una pausa—. Porque yo tengo un par de vídeos tuyos que podrían salir a la luz. Me pregunto qué pensaría tu padre si te viera de rodillas con mi...

Con la vulgar descripción aún resonando en sus oídos, Hinata emitió una especie de silbido y soltó el teléfono, que se estrelló contra el suelo, cerca del pie de Sasuke. Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño y el sonido de sus arcadas llegó hasta la cocina.

Por desgracia para quienquiera que llamase, Sasuke había oído la amenaza final. Recogió el teléfono y preguntó:

—¿Quién es?

—Sasori. ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

Sasuke apretó mucho los dientes y soltó el aire. Los ojos se le habían cerrado hasta casi convertírsele en dos rendijas.

—El novio de Hinata. ¿Qué quieres?

Sasori guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Hinata no tiene novio, idiota.

Sasuke gruñó y el sonido retumbó desde lo más profundo del pecho.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, harás caso de lo que te ha dicho y la dejarás en paz.

El otro se echó a reír amenazadoramente.

—No tienes ni idea de con quién estás tratando. Hinata es inestable. Es un saco de problemas. Necesita ayuda profesional.

—En ese caso, es una suerte que esté saliendo con uno.

—¿Qué tipo de profesional? ¿Un imbécil profesional? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Mi padre es...

—Escucha bien, hijo de puta, tienes suerte de que no estemos en la misma habitación o te pasarías el resto de la noche en el quirófano, mientras te pegaban la cabeza al cuerpo. Si me entero de que has tratado de ponerte en contacto con ella de cualquier manera, iré a buscarte y ni siquiera tu padre, sea quien sea, será capaz de hacer que recuperes la conciencia. ¿Queda claro? Déjala en paz. —Apagó el teléfono, cerrándolo, y lo lanzó contra la pared. Se rompió en varios trozos, que quedaron repartidos por el suelo.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta cincuenta antes de ir a buscar a Hinata. Nunca había estado tan furioso. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar. Era una suerte que ella lo necesitara en ese momento, o muy probablemente habría ido a buscar a ese tipo y lo habría matado.

Llenó un vaso con agua y se lo llevó a Hinata, que estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera del cuarto de baño de invitados. Tenía la cabeza gacha y se abrazaba a sí misma. La flor que aún llevaba atada a la muñeca temblaba.

«¿Qué demonios le hizo ese desgraciado?»

Vio que ella se bajaba el borde del vestido con una mano y su muestra de modestia le encogió el corazón.

—¿Hinata? —la llamó, ofreciéndole el vaso de agua.

Ella la bebió a sorbitos, pero no respondió.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado en la bañera y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Te ha contado lo que pasó cuando estábamos juntos, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó ella en voz baja, sin emoción.

Él la abrazó.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero le he dicho que no volviera a molestarte nunca más.

Hinata lo miró mientras una lágrima le descendía lentamente por la mejilla.

—¿No... no te ha contado nada sobre mí?

—Ha murmurado incoherencias hasta que lo he amenazado —respondió él, haciendo una mueca—. Y no estaba bromeando.

—Es un tipo asqueroso —susurró ella.

—Deja que me ocupe de él personalmente. Si tengo que volar a Filadelfia para verlo en persona, lo haré. Y cuando llegue allí, no le gustará lo que pasará.

Hinata sólo lo escuchaba a medias. Sasori siempre lograba que se sintiera usada, sucia, patética. No quería que Sasuke tuviera esa imagen de ella. No quería que supiera lo que había pasado. Nunca.

—Cariño, ¿qué quería?

—Cree que tengo unas fotos suyas. Quiere que se las devuelva.

—¿Qué tipo de fotos?

Hinata aspiró por la nariz con fuerza.

—No lo sé, pero debe de ser algo grave si está tan preocupado.

—¿Tienes algo que pueda perjudicarlo?

—¡No! Pero él dice que tiene vídeos caseros míos —admitió, estremeciéndose—. Me extrañaría mucho, pero ¿y si es verdad? ¿Y si hace un montaje y se lo envía a mi padre? ¿O lo cuelga en Internet?

Sasuke se tragó su repulsión mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar.

—No lo hará, a no ser que sea muy estúpido. Mientras crea que tienes algo que puede perjudicarlo, no hará nada. Podría hablar con tu padre y decirle que he oído cómo ese maleante te amenazaba. Si luego cuelga algo, Hiashi ya estará avisado y sabrá que es un montaje, fruto de la mente de un acosador.

Hinata lo miró, súbitamente alarmada.

—No, no lo hagas, por favor. Mi padre está preocupado porque voy a viajar a Selinsgrove contigo. No puede enterarse de que estamos juntos.

Sasuke le acarició rápidamente el pelo antes de secarle una nueva lágrima.

—No me lo habías contado. No me extraña. Pero tienes que hablar con él y decirle lo que ha pasado para que no le dé más información a Sasori.

Hinata asintió.

—Puedo hablar mañana con mi abogado. Podrías ponerle una denuncia y pedir una orden de alejamiento. También podemos investigar si realmente tiene imágenes tuyas o si se lo está inventando.

—No quiero hacer nada para ganarme su enemistad. No lo entiendes. Tiene parientes importantes.

Sasuke apretó los labios con fuerza. Quería darle un empujón; que reaccionara, o al menos que permitiera que él actuara en su lugar, pero era evidente que estaba traumatizada. Y no quería preocuparla más.

—Si vuelve a ponerse en contacto contigo, hablaré con mi abogado y sabrá lo que es bueno. Mañana iremos a comprarte un móvil nuevo, con un número de Toronto. Y le dirás a tu padre que lo mantenga en secreto.

Le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No volverá a tocarte. Te lo aseguro —le dijo con una sonrisa—.Sé defenderme. Y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. —La besó castamente en la frente—. Cuando vayamos a casa, estarás conmigo todo el tiempo que no pases con tu padre. Y podrás llamarme por teléfono en todo momento. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella hizo un ruido para que supiera que lo había oído.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Sí?

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

—Es culpa mía.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Si no te hubiera dejado sola aquella mañana... O si hubiera vuelto a buscarte...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo tenía diecisiete años, Sasuke. Papá te habría echado de casa con una escopeta.

—Te habría esperado.

Suspiró apenada.

—No sabes cuánto lamento no haberte esperado. Él es la razón por la que nunca celebro mi cumpleaños. Me lo estropeó una vez. Y hoy ha vuelto a hacerlo —concluyó, antes de empezar a llorar en silencio.

Sasuke le secó las lágrimas con sus besos.

—Olvídate de él. Ahora estamos solos. Nadie más importa.

Hinata quería creerlo, pero por desgracia, sabía que el pasado no podía borrarse de un plumazo. Se estremeció al pensar en su próxima visita a casa.

Acción de Gracias siempre le había traído muy mala suerte.

 _Continuara…_


	22. Chapter 22

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

El martes por la noche, Hinata mantuvo una tensa conversación con su padre sobre los acontecimientos del fin de semana. Lo llamó desde su iPhone nuevo, explicándole por qué había tenido que cambiar de número. El hombre llevaba tres días tratando de hablar con ella sin conseguirlo y estaba enfadado.

—Papá, he tenido que cambiarme de número porque Sasori me llamó.

—¿Ah, sí? —El tono de voz de Hiashi era receloso.

—Pues sí. Me dijo que tú se lo habías dado. Me llamó y me estuvo acosando.

—Menudo cabrón —murmuró su padre.

—Te doy el nuevo número, pero no quiero que se lo des a nadie, especialmente a Tsume. A la que te descuides, ya se lo habrá dado a Temari.

Hiashi seguía refunfuñando, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba hablando con alguien.

—No te preocupes por Tsume.

—¡Sí, papá, claro que me preocupo! Su hija sigue hablando con Sasori. ¿Y si le dice que vuelvo ahí para Acción de Gracias? ¡Podría presentarse en casa!

—Estás exagerando. No va a hacer eso. La semana pasada tuvimos una conversación muy agradable. Fue muy educado. Me dijo que todavía tenías algunas cosas suyas. No quería molestarte, pero yo le di tu número y le dije que no te importaría que te llamara.

—¡No tengo absolutamente nada suyo! Y aunque no fuera así, sabes que no quiero hablar con él. No es una buena persona, papá. Cuando habla contigo finge. Conmigo es una persona totalmente distinta —trató de explicarle Hinata, que había empezado a temblar.

—¿Estás segura de que no fue un malentendido?

—Es difícil malinterpretar el acoso y las amenazas, papá. No volverá a hablar conmigo. Nunca seremos amigos. Lo que hizo no se arregla con una disculpa.

Hiashi suspiró.

—De acuerdo, Hinata, lo siento. No le daré tu número a nadie. Pero ¿estás segura de que no quieres ofrecerle a Sasori una segunda oportunidad? Es de muy buena familia... Y todos cometemos errores.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Le apetecía mucho ponerse en plan revanchista. Le apetecía preguntarle a su padre si él habría perdonado a su madre si hubiera presenciado lo que ella misma vio una tarde al volver a casa: a su madre doblada encima de la mesa de la cocina, con uno de sus amigos detrás. Pero no era una persona vengativa, así que no lo hizo.

—Papá, que sea el hijo de un senador no quiere decir que no pueda ser un hijo de puta al mismo tiempo. Lo nuestro está roto. No se puede reparar, créeme.

Hiashi soltó el aire ruidosamente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo llegarás?

—El jueves.

—¿Vendrás con Tenten y Shikamaru?

—Ése es el plan. Y con Sasuke también —respondió ella, tratando de sonar convincente.

—Mantente cerca de Shikamaru y alejada de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una manzana podrida. Me sorprende que no esté en la cárcel. Menos mal que se trasladó a Canadá.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Si fuera un delincuente, los canadienses no le habrían dado visado de trabajo.

—Los canadienses dejan entrar a todo el mundo. Hasta a los terroristas.

Hinata suspiró resignada y empezó a concretar con él los detalles de su visita esperando que, por una vez en su vida, su padre cumpliera sus promesas.

Tras otro seminario durante el cual Karin no paró de coquetear abiertamente con Sasuke, Hinata volvió a su apartamento con Naruto, que seguía igual de amable y simpático con ella. Comentaron el nuevo vestuario y las botas de tacón de Karin, cuyo estilo podría bautizarse como: «Deja que te seduzca antes de que me suspendas». Al llegar a la puerta, se despidieron. Hinata se preparó una cena sencilla a base de sopa de pollo con fideos y té Lady Grey y se la tomó admirando sus regalos de cumpleaños.

Tras la interrupción de Sasori, Sasuke le había dado una copa de vino y había insistido en que se relajara junto al fuego mientras él servía la cena. Tras ésta, había encendido las velas del pastel y le había dado sus regalos antes de irse juntos a la cama.

Sasuke permaneció despierto buena parte de la noche, acariciándole los brazos y la espalda, con las piernas entrelazadas. Hinata se había despertado sobresaltada y aturdida varias veces, pero él siempre había estado allí para tranquilizarla y abrazarla con más fuerza. A su lado se sentía a salvo, pero tenía miedo de su reacción cuando descubriera la verdad. Si alguna vez tenía el valor como para pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

Su iPhone también podía considerarse un regalo. Cuando el domingo por la mañana Sasuke le mostró avergonzado los trozos de su teléfono, Hinata se había echado a reír. Aliviado, le explicó que se había enfadado tanto con Sasori por haberla disgustado que lo había estampado contra la pared. Con una sonrisa, ella aceptó su ofrecimiento de comprarle un teléfono nuevo y su guía para aprender a utilizar el aparato, más sofisticado que su antiguo móvil.

Estuvo encantada cuando Sasuke le cargó las fotos que Tenten había hecho en Lobby. La ayudó también a introducir sus contactos y alzó una ceja al enterarse de que su número estaba archivado con el nombre de Dante Alighieri. Insistió en elegir el tono musical de sus llamadas.

Pero el principal regalo de cumpleaños fueron unas reproducciones digitales de los grabados de Botticelli. Sasuke las colocó en un álbum con su nombre grabado en letras de oro en la cubierta. Aunque se trataba de copias, el valor de la colección completa era incalculable. Además, le había escrito una dedicatoria en la guarda delantera con su elegante letra:

 _Para mi querida Hinata:_

 _Feliz cumpleaños._

 _Que cada año sea mejor que el anterior_

 _y que siempre seas feliz._

 _Con afecto duradero,_

 _Sasuke_

Hinata acarició las curvas de la inicial de su nombre con el dedo. Aquél era, sin duda, el mejor regalo que le habían hecho nunca.

Además, Sasuke le había dado también un pequeño álbum de fotos en blanco y negro. En algunas de ellas se la reconocía. En las demás, sólo se adivinaba un trozo de cara, un rizo del cabello, un pálido cuello o una chica riendo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Sasuke la tocaba y la besaba, se sentía hermosa. Esas fotos eran la demostración de que él era capaz de ver su belleza y capturarla para siempre.

Algunas fotos eran sexies; otras inocentes; otras dulces. Ninguna de ellas haría que se sintiera avergonzada si, por algún motivo, llegaban a manos de su padre o se colgaban en Internet. Su favorita era una en la que se la veía de perfil, mientras unos dedos masculinos le apartaban el cabello y un rostro en sombras le daba un beso en la nuca. No le importaría ampliar la foto y colgarla sobre el cabecero de su cama. No echaría de menos el cuadro de Holiday.

«Chúpate ésa, Sasori.»

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Le has hecho algo a Hinata? Sasuke, te juro que como hayas...

Él se apartó el iPhone de la oreja mientras Tenten lo reñía.

—No le he hecho nada a Hinata —la interrumpió finalmente—. Su ex novio la llamó el sábado y se quedó destrozada. Quería preguntarte un par de cosas.

—Mierda. ¿Cómo está?

—Se disgustó muchísimo, pero no quiere hablar de ello.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a hablar de ello con su profesor?

Sasuke perdió la paciencia.

—Estábamos hablando de Acción de Gracias y haciendo planes para el viaje cuando ese hijo de puta nos interrumpió.

—Te noto alterado, Sasuke. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Porque ese desgraciado, sea quien sea, engañó al padre de Hinata para que le diera su teléfono para poder acosarla.

—Mierda —repitió Tenten.

—Exacto. Así que, antes de llegar a Selinsgrove, donde él podría ir a visitarla, me gustaría saber a qué me estoy enfrentando.

Su hermana guardó silencio.

—¿Tenten? Estoy esperando.

—No sé qué esperas que te diga. Esto forma parte del pasado de Hinata. Tienes que preguntárselo a ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No quiere hablar de ello.

—¿Y te extraña? Si sabes que es un desgraciado, no sé por qué te extraña que no quiera hablar de él. Ni siquiera quiere pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. Ella es así. Hay que respetarlo. —Guardó silencio unos instantes y respiró hondo—. El padre de Sasori es el senador Gyoku, Akasuna no Gyoku.

Sasuke parpadeó.

—¿Y?

—Hinata conoció a Sasori en primero de carrera. Se quedó deslumbrada por él, aunque a mí me pareció un tipo poco de fiar. En tercero, ella se fue a Florencia. Al regresar, rompieron la relación. No volví a verla hasta que fui a visitarte. Shikamaru odiaba a Sasori así que no nos veíamos demasiado.

Sasuke soltó el aire por la nariz, impaciente.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿Agresión? ¿Infidelidad? ¿Maltrato emocional?

—La verdad es que no lo sé exactamente. Me hice una idea hablando con Temari, la antigua compañera de habitación de Hinata. Sasori es un idiota arrogante al que le gustaba tenerla comiendo en la palma de su mano. Es obvio que la machacó emocionalmente. El resto no es difícil de imaginar.

—Sasori me dijo que Hinata está perturbada; que necesita ayuda profesional.

—Ese tipo es un cabrón mentiroso, Sasuke. ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? —preguntó Tenten, frustrada—. El principal problema de ella era él. Si quieres ayudarla, tienes que procurar hacerle la vida más fácil, no complicársela más. Espero que no sigas intimidándola con tu rollo pretencioso. Ya tuvo bastante de eso con él.

—En realidad, nos llevamos bastante bien —contestó él, ofendido.

—¿Tan bien como en las fotos que te envié? —se burló su hermana, riendo traviesa.

—Tenemos una relación profesional.

—Puede que consigas engañar a los demás, pero a mí no me engañas. Hinata me dijo que el sábado tenía una cita y, casualmente, estabas con ella cuando Sasori la llamó el sábado. Dime, Sasuke, ¿los vistes antes de su cita o después? ¿Y qué tal le fue?

—Llegaremos a Selinsgrove el jueves. Llevaré a Hinata a casa. —La voz de él era fría como el hielo.

—Bien. Creo que Hinata debería decirle a su padre que quiere quedarse con nosotros. Si Sasori va a buscarla, no se le ocurrirá venir a casa. Ah, y Sasuke, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho con la casa. Papá se ha quitado un gran peso de encima. Todos, en realidad. Asumai también.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer, Tenten.

—Recuerda. Si le haces daño, te mataré. Ahora ve a consolarla y sé amable. Si no, nunca le arrancarás el caparazón. Te quiero.

—Yo... Adiós. —Incómodo, colgó y siguió preparando el seminario de la semana siguiente.

Al acercarse el final del semestre, la cantidad de trabajo de Hinata se incrementó exponencialmente. Aparte de escribir su tesis, tenía que entregar varios trabajos para los distintos seminarios antes del 4 de diciembre. Y, encima, estaba preparando solicitudes para varias universidades con programas de doctorado.

Sasuke y ella hablaron una noche sobre las solicitudes. Él sabía que quería ir a Harvard y que estaba preparando la solicitud con mucho cariño. Lo que no sabía era que la idea de marcharse de Toronto y volver a perderlo a Hinata le resultaba tan insoportable que, a escondidas, también estaba preparando una solicitud para la Universidad de Toronto. Mientras ella pasaba los días y buena parte de las noches trabajando, Sasuke luchaba por mantenerse a flote entre un mar de evaluaciones y la escritura de su segundo libro. Le gustaba pasar las noches con Hinata y a veces la convencía para que trabajara en su casa. Él ocupaba el despacho y ella extendía sus numerosos papeles en la mesa del comedor. Aunque no solía durar allí mucho rato. Por alguna curiosa razón, siempre acababa sentada frente al fuego, mordiendo la punta del lápiz y tomando notas en una libreta.

Tras varios días de verse poco, fue un alivio entrar en el taxi que los esperaba delante de casa de Sasuke, para partir de viaje. Mientras el taxista metía su equipaje en el maletero, Hinata vio que el viento otoñal alborotaba el cabello de Sasuke y le echaba algún mechón sobre la frente. Sin pensar, se puso de puntillas y se lo apartó de la cara antes de darle un beso. Luego le acarició la mejilla con ternura, diciéndole con los ojos lo que no se atrevía a decirle con palabras.

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada ardiente y la abrazó por la cintura. Acercándola a su pecho, profundizó el beso y le acarició la espalda por encima del chaquetón. Fue ella la que finalmente interrumpió el beso, riendo como una colegiala cuando él le dio una disimulada palmadita en el trasero.

—Compórtate —lo regañó ella, mientras el jugueteaba con su pelo.

—No puedo. Soy adicto a ti —replicó Sasuke, moviendo las cejas— y voy a tener que pasar tres días de abstinencia total.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Pearson, Hinata se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke la llevaba directamente a la cola para ejecutivos y viajeros de primera clase de los mostradores de Air Canada.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró.

—Facturar —respondió él en el mismo tono, con una sonrisa.

—Pero si sólo tenía dinero para un billete en clase turista...

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Quiero que estés cómoda. Además, la última vez que volé en clase turista, acabé manchado de orina y me salió más caro, porque tuve que tirar unos pantalones buenos.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

—Tenía puntos por ser cliente habitual, así que compré billetes de clase turista y luego los cambié por éstos. Técnicamente, sólo me debes el billete en clase turista. Aunque preferiría que no me lo pagaras.

Ella seguía mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Orina, Sasuke? No sabía que Air Canada tuviese una sección para pasajeros incontinentes.

Él hizo un vago gesto con la mano.

—No preguntes, pero no me volverá a pasar. Además, así nos servirán bebidas y algo más sustancial que unas galletas saladas.

La besó con ternura y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

El vuelo a Filadelfia fue tranquilo. Tras desconectar la función teléfono, Sasuke siguió instruyendo a Hinata en el uso del iPhone. Le enseñó varias aplicaciones y le preguntó si le gustaría que se las instalara. Mientras ella examinaba las aplicaciones del iPhone de él, vio que tenía música de Mozart, Chopin, Berlioz, Rachmaninoff, Beethoven, Matthew Barber, Sting, Diana Krall, Loreena McKennitt, Coldplay, U2, Miles Davis, Arcade Fire, Nine Inch Nails...

Al ver ese nombre, reaccionó tocando un botón al azar, que la llevó a la cuenta de correo electrónico de la universidad. Le echó un vistazo rápido y se sorprendió al ver que tanto la profesora Terumi como Sakura Haruno le habían escrito recientemente. Resistiéndose a la tentación de leer los mensajes, cerró la aplicación. Sasuke estaba leyendo un artículo de una revista académica, ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar.

«¿Por qué le escriben?»

La respuesta era obvia, pero eso no impidió que se siguiera haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, mientras se mordía las uñas, ausente.

Vio que Sasuke había cargado en el teléfono varias de las fotos que le había hecho a ella. Algunas no las había visto. Mientras las miraba, Sasuke dejó de leer y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Avergonzado, trató de arrebatarle el teléfono, pero Hinata lo agarró con más fuerza y se echó a reír.

Él, que no quería ofrecer un espectáculo al resto de los pasajeros, se acercó y le susurró al oído que la besaría hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento si no se lo devolvía.

Ella se rindió. Devolviéndole el iPhone, se acurrucó contra su costado. Olvidándose de su lectura técnica, Sasuke sacó una novela de su maletín.

—¿Qué es? —La suave voz de Hinata lo arrancó de la lectura pasados unos momentos.

Él le mostró la cubierta. Era El fin de la aventura, de Graham Greene.

—¿Es bueno?

—Acabo de empezarlo, pero es un autor de prestigio. Escribió el guión de El tercer hombre, una de mis películas favoritas.

—El título es deprimente.

—No es lo que parece. —Sasuke se removió inquieto en su asiento—. O sí, pero no. Habla de la fe, de Dios, de la lujuria... Te lo dejaré cuando lo acabe. —Con una sonrisa sugerente, se acercó para susurrarle al oído—: O tal vez te lo lea en voz alta cuando estemos juntos en la cama.

Hinata se ruborizó un poco, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me encantaría.

Él le dio un beso en la frente. Ella se acomodó un poco más y se relajó. De vez en cuando, Sasuke dejaba de leer y la contemplaba por encima de las gafas.

Le costaba expresar en palabras cómo se sentía cuando tenía a Hinata a su lado. Lo satisfecho que estaba cada vez que ella lo tocaba o que compartían el placer de la música, de la literatura, la comida o el vino. Le inspiraba emociones y deseos tan extraños como el de querer leerle en voz alta, compartir cama castamente, llenarla de regalos sencillos o lujosamente decadentes, protegerla de todo mal o asegurarse de que no pasara ni un solo día sin sonreír.

«Tal vez la felicidad sea esto —pensó, intrigado—. Tal vez esto era lo que tenían Biwako y Hiruzen.»

«La amas.»

Sasuke se sobresaltó.

«¿De dónde ha salido esa voz? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?»

Miró a su alrededor, pero el resto de los pasajeros de primera clase estaban ocupados en sus cosas o durmiendo. Nadie prestaba atención al inquieto viajero ni a la belleza que dormitaba a su lado.

«Es demasiado pronto. No es posible que la ame todavía»,

le dijo a la voz, fuera quien fuese y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura con desasosiego.

Al llegar a Filadelfia, fueron al garaje del aeropuerto a buscar el Jeep Grand Cherokee que Sasuke había alquilado.

—¿En qué hotel estamos?

—En el Four Seasons. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sé dónde está, pero nunca me he alojado allí.

—Es muy agradable. Te gustará.

Lo que Sasuke se olvidó de mencionar fue que había reservado una suite con vistas panorámicas al Logan Circle, la famosa plaza del centro de Filadelfia. También se olvidó de decirle que la habitación tenía un precioso baño de mármol con una exquisita bañera. Hinata se fijó en ella antes que en las vistas. Tampoco se perdió detalle de la impresionante cesta de frutas con la que el director del hotel obsequiaba a sus mejores clientes.

—Sasuke —dijo, casi casi sin aliento—, es preciosa. Me encantaría tomar un baño de espuma, pero...

Él sonrió y, cogiéndola del brazo, la acompañó al cuarto de baño.

—Puedes meterte en la bañera tranquilamente. No irrumpiré en tu intimidad y me comportaré como un perfecto caballero. —Con un brillo travieso en los ojos, añadió—: A menos que quieras que te frote la espalda. En ese caso, tendrás que taparme antes los ojos.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Podríamos usar una de tus corbatas —propuso, susurrando.

Ante la expresión sorprendida de Sasuke, se echó a reír con más ganas. Le estaba tomando el pelo.

«¡Descarada!»

Al verla sacar de la maleta el albornoz lila y las zapatillas a juego, se dio cuenta de que permanecer en la habitación mientras ella se daba un baño iba a ser una tortura. Se sentiría como el rey David tentado por Betsabé así que, murmurando una excusa sobre ir a buscar un periódico, bajó al bar. No le pareció prudente sentarse a la barra, llena de mujeres de aspecto depredador y optó por tomarse una copa de vino y un sándwich en un rincón tranquilo. Consiguió un ejemplar del Philadelphia Inquirer y pasó la hora siguiente ahuyentando a las susodichas mujeres y tratando de no pensar en el precioso cuerpo de la Betsabé que estaba en su bañera.

Cuando al fin regresó, la habitación entera olía a vainilla. Hinata estaba enroscada como un gatito en la cama. El pecho le subía y bajaba rítmicamente y tenía el pelo, largo y oscuro, extendido sobre el edredón color verde salvia. Llevaba puesto el albornoz y las zapatillas de tacón.

Sasuke la observó dormir unos instantes, sintiendo una gran emoción. Mientras trataba de calmar sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que si su relación no avanzaba no era sólo por culpa de las normas de la universidad. Él también tenía buena parte de culpa o, para ser más precisos, sus secretos.

Y luego estaban los de ella.

Había decidido no hacer el amor con Hinata hasta contárselo todo. Aunque la idea era casi insoportable, sabía que debería esperar también a que ella se sintiera lo bastante cómoda como para explicarle lo que callaba. Eso implicaba esperar a que se sintiera lo bastante segura y fuerte como para confesarle lo que había pasado con Sasori. Si no lo hacían así, nunca llegaría a conocerla del todo. Sólo tendría acceso a una parte. Y tenían que conocerse el uno al otro completamente.

Para él era importante no violar las normas de la universidad de manera literal, aunque en espíritu las estaban violando diariamente. Y para acabar de complicar las cosas, aunque tenía muchas ganas de avanzar en su relación, las amenazas de Sasori habían sido como un jarro de agua fría para ambos.

Estaba seguro de que a Hinata no le habría importado mantener contacto manual o incluso oral antes de que acabara el semestre. A él, desde luego, le habría servido para mantener a raya su deseo, aunque fuera temporalmente. Pero después de que su ex novio la hubiera amenazado con las cintas de vídeo que tenía en su poder, que mostraban sus contactos sexuales, sabía que no había la menor posibilidad de que ella aceptara repetir algo así. Estaba decidido a tratarla con respeto y delicadeza, y a no presionarla para hacer nada para obtener gratificación sexual momentánea. Sasuke necesitaba intimidad con ella, no sólo contacto sexual. Dadas las previas vivencias de Hinata en esos temas, no iba a permitir que su primera experiencia juntos fuera otra cosa que una relación sexual plena.

Era consciente de que, al tomar esa decisión, igual que la anterior de no hacer el amor con ella hasta no revelarle todos sus secretos, las posibilidades de acabar haciendo el amor con Hinata disminuían. Pero Sasuke quería más con ella, no menos. Nunca podría conformarse con unos toqueteos en la oscuridad como los que le había robado su ex.

Hinata se merecía un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a dárselo todo con ternura y paciencia, un hombre concentrado en la unión, no en sus propios deseos. Se merecía ser adorada, incluso venerada, especialmente la primera vez. Que le partiera un rayo si le daba menos de lo que merecía.

Sasuke suspiró y miró la hora. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Los dos necesitaban descansar. Le quitó las zapatillas y, levantándola en brazos, trató de apartar el edredón sin despertarla. El albornoz se abrió, dejando al descubierto su elegante cuello, la clavícula y uno de sus pechos. Era perfecto. El pezón rosado contrastaba contra su pálida piel. Tan delicado... Tan redondo...

No precisamente lo que necesitaba ver en ese momento.

Luchó por colocarla debajo del edredón sin dejar más partes de su cuerpo al descubierto. Luego, con suaves tironcitos le cerró el albornoz, resistiendo la tentación de sujetar suavemente el pezón entre los dedos. O entre sus labios. Nunca olvidaría esa imagen. Hinata vestida era espectacular, pero desnuda era como una Venus de Botticelli.

Se dirigió a la ventana para contemplar el Logan Circle y rebuscó en la cesta de frutas. Tras servirse un vaso de Perrier, se comió una manzana. Cuando se convenció de que podría controlarse, se puso el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta y, silenciosamente, se metió en la cama.

Al notar el movimiento, Hinata suspiró y se volvió hacia él. El insignificante gesto hizo que el corazón se le hinchara en el pecho. Incluso en sueños lo reconocía y lo deseaba. La abrazó, envuelta en el edredón, y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Mientras se dormía, dio las gracias porque el fin del semestre estuviera tan cercano.

Cuando llegaron a Selinsgrove, la tarde siguiente, fueron directamente a casa de Hiruzen. En cuanto aparcaron, Hinata llamó a su padre desde el coche.

—¡Hinata! Bienvenida a casa. ¿Tuvieron un buen vuelo?

—Muy bueno. Hemos tenido que salir muy temprano, pero ha valido la pena.

Hiashi soltó el aire con fuerza.

—Por cierto, quería comentarte una cosa. Ya le he dicho a Hiruzen que no podré cenar con ustedes. Tsume se enfadó un poco cuando le dije que no iría a su casa por Acción de Gracias, así que finalmente le dije que cenaría con ella y los niños. Tenten sugirió que te quedaras con ellos para que no estés sola esta noche.

—Oh. —Hinata miró a Sasuke con sentimientos encontrados.

—Tsume dice que estaría encantada de que fueras a cenar.

—No insistas.

Su padre suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos en el restaurante Kinfolks mañana por la mañana y desayunamos juntos?

Hinata se mordió las uñas, preguntándose por qué siempre ocupaba un segundo o un tercer lugar en la vida de su padre.

—De acuerdo. Le pediré a Tenten que me lleve. ¿A las nueve?

—Perfecto. Ah y, Hinata, dales recuerdos a Hiruzen y a Shikamaru. Y mantente alejada de Sasuke.

Ella se ruborizó intensamente.

—Adiós, papá.

Colgó el teléfono y, mirando a Sasuke, preguntó:

—Has oído eso, ¿no?

—Sí. —Tomándole una mano entre las suyas, le acarició la palma con el pulgar—. Pronto sabrán que estamos aquí. ¿Cómo reaccionó Hiashi cuando le contaste lo de Sasori?

Hinata bajó la vista hacia sus manos unidas.

—¿Hinata?

—Lo siento. Sí, me dijo que no volvería a darle mi número.

—¿Le mencionaste lo del vídeo? —preguntó él, muy serio.

—No. Y no pienso hacerlo.

—Es tu padre, Hinata. ¿No debería saber lo que está pasando para que pueda protegerte?

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella miró por la ventana.

—¿Qué podría hacer? Es mi palabra contra la suya.

Sasuke dejó de acariciarla en seco.

—¿Fue eso lo que dijo tu padre?

—No exactamente.

—¿No se lo tomó en serio?

—Sasori lo tiene engañado, igual que tiene engañados a todos los demás. Papá cree que es un malentendido.

—¿Y por qué demonios cree eso? Eres su hija, por el amor de Dios.

—A él, Sasori le gustaba mucho. Y no sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué no se lo contaste?

Hinata se volvió hacia él con una mirada desesperada.

—Porque no quiero que lo sepa. No me creería. Ya perdí a mi madre. No quiero perder también a mi padre.

—Hinata, ¿cómo iba a abandonarte tu padre por romper con tu novio?

—Lleva toda la vida observándome para ver si acabo como mi madre. No quiero que me vea así. Es la única familia que me queda.

Cerrando los ojos, Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en el asiento.

—Si ese chico te obligó a hacer cosas contra tu voluntad, si te atacó o si abusó de ti, tienes que contárselo a tu padre. Él tiene que saberlo.

—Demasiado tarde.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y, volviéndose hacia ella, le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

—Hinata, escúchame bien. Algún día vas a tener que contárselo a alguien.

Ella parpadeó para no llorar.

—Lo sé.

—Me gustaría ser la persona a la que se lo explicaras.

Hinata asintió, pero no le prometió nada.

Inclinándose, Sasuke le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Vamos. Nos estarán esperando.

Al cruzar el umbral, ella se sintió... rara. Los muebles seguían en el mismo sitio de siempre y la decoración no había cambiado, excepto por la ausencia de flores frescas, que Biwako siempre colocaba en un gran jarrón, en una mesita a la entrada. Pero ahora, sólo entrar y mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía, fría y solitaria, a pesar de estar llena de gente. Biwako había sido el corazón de aquella familia y todo el mundo notaba su ausencia.

Hinata se estremeció. Instintivamente, Sasuke le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda —una suave presión, un calor tranquilizador— hasta que el escalofrío desapareció. Ni siquiera se habían mirado. Cuando él apartó la mano, ella sintió su ausencia. Se preguntó qué significaría todo aquello.

—¡Hinata! —Tenten salió corriendo de la cocina—. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí...

Cuando las dos amigas acabaron de abrazarse, Tenten hizo lo propio con Sasuke. Sarutobi, Shikamaru y Hiruzen se levantaron de su silla para saludar a los recién llegados.

Hinata empezó a decirle a Hiruzen lo mucho que sentía no haber podido asistir al funeral, pero Tenten la interrumpió:

—Vamos, quítate el chaquetón. Estoy preparando unos Flirtinis. Sasuke, sírvete lo que quieras. Hay cerveza en la nevera.

Hinata murmuró algo que Sasuke no entendió y las dos desaparecieron en la cocina, dejando a los hombres ocupados con el partido de fútbol americano.

—Espero que Sasuke haya sido educado durante el viaje —dijo Tenten, vertiendo los ingredientes en la licorera.

—Muy educado. Me alegro de que se ofreciera a traerme, o habría tenido que hacer autostop. Al final, papá ha decidido pasar la noche con Tsume y sus hijos. Me temo que voy a tener que dormir aquí.

Todavía decepcionada porque su padre hubiera elegido a su novia en vez de a ella.

Tenten le dio ánimos con una sonrisa y se alcanzó un Flirtini.

—Necesitas una copa. Puedes quedarte todo el fin de semana si quieres. ¿Quién desea estar sola en casa pudiendo estar aquí, bebiendo cócteles?

Hinata se echó a reír y dio un sorbo a la bebida con demasiado entusiasmo. Las amigas se pusieron al día de las novedades. Cuando iban ya por la segunda ronda de Flirtinis y la conversación había empezado a subir de tono, el partido acabó, liberando a los hombres de la gran pantalla plana de plasma que dominaba el salón. Biwako la había condenado al sótano, pero tras su muerte, Hiruzen la había indultado.

Se reunieron con las dos jóvenes en la cocina, pasándose aperitivos y botellas de cerveza y ofreciéndole a Tenten consejos no deseados para la cocción del pavo orgánico criado en granja.

—Lleva demasiado tiempo en el horno. Estará más seco que el pavo que sale en la película ¡Socorro! Ya es Navidad. —Sarutobi le guiñó un ojo a Hinata a espaldas de su hermana.

—Sarutobi, o paras o te trincharé a ti en vez de al pavo. —Tenten abrió la puerta del horno y empezó a rociar la carne con salsa ansiosamente, sin dejar de controlar el termómetro.

—Tiene un aspecto estupendo, cariño —observó Shikamaru, dándole un beso en la mejilla y aprovechando la distracción para arrebatarle el cucharón que ella estaba usando para bañar el pavo con su salsa. Temía que Tenten lo usara para atacar con él a su hermano.

Asuma era el mayor de los hijos biológicos de Biwako y Hiruzen. Tenía cinco años más que Tenten. Era divertido, despreocupado y, a menudo, grosero. Era un par de centímetros más alto que Sasuke y un poco más fuerte. Igual que Tenten, había sacado el pelo y los ojos de su padre. Y, al igual que éste, tenía un gran corazón, excepto en lo que a su hermano adoptivo se refería.

—Hinata, me alegro mucho de volver a verte —dijo Hiruzen, sentándose a su lado en un taburete—. Tenten me ha contado que te va muy bien en la universidad.

Ella sonrió. Hiruzen era un hombre con una belleza clásica. Tenía el pelo claro, que empezaba a llenársele de canas, y una mirada amable. Era profesor de biología en la Universidad de Susquehanna, especializado en anatomía humana y, más concretamente, en el cerebro y las neuronas. A pesar de su encanto y su inteligencia, a menudo era el último en participar en una conversación. Su carácter callado se había complementado perfectamente con el extrovertido de Biwako. Sin ella, parecía... a la deriva. Hinata sintió su soledad, que también era visible en las arrugas que le habían aparecido alrededor de los ojos. Estaba claramente más viejo y más delgado.

—Y yo me alegro de estar aquí, Hiruzen. Siento no haber podido venir en septiembre. —Él la tranquilizó con unas palmaditas en la mano—. Sí, las clases me van muy bien. Estoy muy contenta.

Trató de no removerse en el asiento, especialmente al notar un par de ojos negros clavados en ella.

—Sasuke me dijo que estabas en su clase.

—Es verdad, ¿qué tal? —preguntó Asuma—. ¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice o necesitas intérprete?

Aunque Hinata sabía que Asuma estaba bromeando, vio de reojo que Sasuke hacía una mueca.

—Es mi clase favorita —respondió suavemente—. El seminario del profesor Uchiha tiene fama de ser el mejor en su especialidad. En octubre dio una conferencia a la que asistieron más de cien personas. Su fotografía salió en el periódico de la universidad.

Tenten alzó las cejas y miró alternativamente a Hinata y Sasuke.

—El profesor Uchiha, ¿eh? Caramba, Sasuke. ¿Te pone que te llamen así? ¿Tus mujeres también te llaman así en la cama? —preguntó Asuma, riéndose a carcajadas.

—En primer lugar, no tengo mujeres. Y no, la maravillosa dama con la que estoy saliendo no me llama así —respondió Sasuke en tono frío y hostil, mientras se marchaba de la cocina.

—Asuma, te he dicho que te comportaras —lo reprendió su padre en voz baja.

—Estaba bromeando. Siempre se lo toma todo tan a pecho... Necesita relajarse un poco. Además, siempre ha sido un mujeriego. No entiendo por qué se ha molestado.

—Parece que ahora tiene novia. Esperemos que lo haga feliz —intervino Shikamaru, sorprendentemente comprensivo.

La expresión de Hiruzen era difícil de interpretar.

—A ver. Esto ya va a ser bastante duro sin necesidad de toda esta mierda pasivo-agresiva —dijo Tenten levantando la voz y mirando a su hermano con los brazos cruzados—. Perdón por el lenguaje, papá.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el centro de todo? La última vez que conté, éramos cuatro en esta casa. —Asuma ya no estaba bromeando.

—Porque está tratando de mejorar, que es más de lo que puede decirse de ti. Y ahora, ven aquí, escurre esas patatas y empieza a machacarlas para hacer el puré mientras Shikamaru saca el pavo del horno. Hinata, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Sasuke, por favor? Me gustaría que subiera un par de botellas de vino de la bodega.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —se ofreció Hiruzen—. Tal vez deberíamos darle un momento.

—Ya ha tenido un momento. Si Asuma promete comportarse, no habrá más problemas. —Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada hasta que él asintió—. Además, papá, necesito que tú trinches el pavo. ¿Hinata?

Tenten le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ella asintió, saliendo de la cocina. Tras subir rápidamente la escalera, recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta entreabierta de la antigua habitación de Sasuke. Llamó con suavidad.

—Adelante. —Sonaba enfadado.

La habitación estaba igual que cuando tenía diecisiete años. Lo único que faltaba eran los carteles de grupos musicales y las fotos de mujeres ligeras de ropa. Una gran cama ocupaba el centro de la estancia, frente a una ventana que mostraba una vista panorámica del bosque de detrás de la casa. En una de las paredes había un gran armario ropero antiguo. En la de enfrente, tres estanterías y un equipo de música. Las cortinas y la ropa de cama eran de color azul oscuro, igual que la alfombra.

Sasuke estaba deshaciendo el equipaje, colocando la ropa metódicamente encima de la cama. Al verla, se incorporó y sonrió.

—¿Ves por qué prefiero alojarme en un hotel?

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Debería haber hecho algo. O haber dicho algo.

—No. Tienes que hacer lo que suelo hacer yo. Aceptar las bromas y callar. —Soltando lo que tenía en las manos, se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó—. Me alegro de que estemos llevando nuestra relación en secreto. Asuma no tiene muy buena opinión de mí y tu reputación saldría perjudicada por asociación.

—No me importa que me critique.

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—A mí sí me importa. Me importa mucho. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Esta noche, cuando todos se hayan acostado, me gustaría que fuésemos a dar un paseo.

—Me encantaría.

—Al menos, así tendré algo agradable que esperar.

Sasuke la abrazó apasionadamente. Su lengua se coló en su boca mientras las manos se le iban a su gluteos, que apretó sin ninguna vergüenza.

Hinata se permitió olvidarse de dónde estaba durante unos instantes, pero luego lo apartó de un empujón.

—No... No podemos.

Los ojos de Sasuke tenían un brillo salvaje.

—Pero te necesito... —Agarrándola con fuerza, le hundió las manos en el pelo—. Te necesito, Hinata. Ahora.

Las entrañas de ella se licuaron al oír la desesperación en sus palabras. Sasuke le besó el cuello, abriéndole el cuello de la blusa con la boca y mordisqueándole la clavícula. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación con el pie, le desabrochó dos botones, apartando la tela para dejar al descubierto la piel de encima del sujetador. Luego la levantó y la apoyó contra la puerta, rodeándose la cintura con sus piernas. Al notar el contacto directo entre ellos, Hinata ahogó un grito.

Sasuke le acarició el pecho con los labios, hundiendo la punta de la lengua bajo el sujetador rosa palo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó, buscando la cabeza de él a ciegas, enlazando las manos en su pelo, animándolo a seguir. Sasuke respondió resiguiendo la línea del sujetador con un dedo, mientras con la otra mano seguía sujetándola por debajo del muslo.

Hinata abrió los ojos de repente al notar que le estaba sujetando el pecho en la palma de la mano y que su boca le succionaba la base del cuello. En contra de su voluntad, le apartó la mano y se movió para que le soltara el cuello.

—Sasuke, lo siento. No podemos —dijo, colocándose bien el sujetador. Se movió de un lado a otro, pero él no la soltó. Lo que vio en sus ojos la hizo ruborizar—. Sé que estás disgustado y me gustaría consolarte, pero nos están esperando abajo. Tenten quiere que elijas el vino para la cena.

Sasuke la miró de otra manera y la depositó en el suelo con suavidad. Ella se abrochó la blusa rápidamente y se puso bien los pantalones.

—Tienes una opinión demasiado buena de mí.

Hinata recorrió el borde de la alfombra con la punta del botín.

—Lo dudo.

—Lo que acabo de hacer no ha sido agradable ni apropiado. Lo siento mucho.

Con un dedo, le acarició la mancha roja que había aparecido en el lugar donde la había succionado, antes de abrocharle la blusa hasta arriba. Ahora parecía una amish.

Hinata le miró los ojos, oscuros y preocupados.

—Sasuke, estás cansado del viaje y esta reunión no resulta fácil. Sé que no ibas en serio. Te sientes mejor cuando me tocas y, francamente, a mí me pasa lo mismo —confesó, mirando al suelo.

—Ven aquí —susurró él, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo—. Te equivocas en una cosa. Iba muy en serio. Por supuesto que me siento mejor cuando te toco, pero eso no es excusa. Siento haberte asaltado de esta manera. He perdido la cabeza.

Parecía asqueado de sí mismo.

—No me has hecho daño.

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Me esforzaré para ser digno de ti. Si no estuvieras aquí, ya me habría marchado.

—No, no lo habrías hecho. Hiruzen te necesita. Y tú no lo abandonarías en la adversidad.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Sasuke. Con un último beso, más de amigo que de amante, se volvió hacia la maleta.

Hinata salió de la habitación y bajó la escalera, preguntándose qué pasaría durante la cena. Se detuvo en el descansillo a mirarse en el espejo, esperando que no se notara que acababa de pasar unos momentos furtivos de intimidad con su profesor.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Pues muchas gracias a todos los que me han comentado gracias a ustedes es que continuo con esta adaptación que me encanta, y adaptare los tres libros


	23. Chapter 23

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Tenten se había encargado de distribuir a los invitados en la mesa. Ella ocupó el lugar de Biwako, para estar más cerca de la cocina, y Hiruzen se sentó a la cabecera; como siempre. Asuma y Shikamaru estaban sentados en un lado y Hinata y Sasuke en el otro. Aunque de vez en cuando ella notaba los ojos de Sasuke mirándola, para su decepción, éste no hizo ningún intento de tocarla por debajo de la mesa.

A Tenten no se le pasó por alto la nueva imagen amish de su amiga. Miró a Sasuke alzando una ceja, pero éste ignoró a su hermana y se concentró en la servilleta de hilo.

Antes de empezar a comer, Hiruzen les pidió que se dieran las manos para bendecir la mesa. Al darle la mano a Sasuke, a Hinata le pasó la corriente e, instintivamente, se soltó. Los ojos de halcón de Tenten tampoco se perdieron detalle esta vez, pero no dijo nada, sobre todo porque Hinata volvió a darle la mano a Sasuke en seguida.

—Padre, te damos gracias por este día y por los muchos dones que hemos recibido. Gracias por nuestro país, nuestro hogar y la comida que vamos a tomar. Gracias por mi hermosa familia y por poder estar juntos; por mi preciosa esposa, el amor de mi vida...

Seis pares de ojos se abrieron al unísono. Cinco de ellos se volvieron hacia la cabecera de la mesa. Un par de ojos cafe se cerraron y una mano los cubrió.

Había sido un lapsus. Las palabras se le habían escapado sin pensar, después de tantos años de repetirlas. Pero el efecto fue inmediato y dramático. Los hombros de Hiruzen empezaron a temblar.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Hinata.

Tenten salió disparada a abrazar y consolar a su padre, intentando contener las lágrimas. Shikamaru acabó la plegaria por Hiruzen como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando dijeron «Amén», casi todos se secaron alguna lágrima. Empezaron a pasarse el pavo, las verduras y el puré de patatas de Asuma.

Excepto Sasuke, que permaneció inmóvil, con los puños apretados a los costados, mientras era testigo de las lágrimas de su padre adoptivo. Por debajo de la mesa, Hinata le buscó la rodilla con la mano. Al ver que no protestaba ni hacía muecas, la dejó allí. Al cabo de un rato, él le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón.

Hinata notó que el cuerpo de Sasuke se relajaba antes de soltarla. Durante el resto de la cena, él mantuvo el pie enlazado con el de ella, en secreto.

Mientras disfrutaban de una tarta de calabaza comprada en la tienda, Hiruzen le contó a Hinata que en enero se trasladaría a Filadelfia para iniciar una nueva vida. Iba a trabajar como investigador en el Centro de Neurociencia del hospital de la Universidad de Temple.

—¿Has vendido la casa?

Hiruzen desvió la vista hacia Sasuke antes de volver a mirar a Hinata.

—Sí, he comprado un piso cerca de Tenten y Shikamaru. En Filadelfia podré centrarme en la investigación y no tendré que dar clases. Creo que aún no ha llegado el momento de retirarme, pero sí me apetece mucho cambiar de actividad.

Hinata se entristeció al pensar que la casa iba a pasar a otras manos, pero en voz alta apoyó la decisión de Hiruzen.

«Por eso Sasuke quiere ir a pasear esta noche por el huerto.»

—Bueno, Sasuke, ¿por qué no le cuentas a todo el mundo lo de tu viaje a Italia? —Hiruzen le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa a su hijo adoptivo.

Varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Tenten y Shikamaru se volvieron hacia Hinata, que siguió comiendo la tarta de calabaza como si no pasara nada, tratando de que no se le notara que se había quedado de piedra. Sasuke le buscó la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras apretaba tanto los dientes que a ella le pareció oírlos.

—¿Te vas a Italia? —preguntó Asuma—. Ojalá yo también tuviera un fondo de inversiones que me permitiera irme de viaje. Me encantaría ir a Italia —añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Hinata.

Hiruzen miró a Sasuke expectante, y Hinata vio que éste luchaba para disimular el enfado que sentía antes de responder:

—Me han invitado a dar una conferencia en la Galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia —respondió con sequedad.

—¿Cuándo irás?

—A principios de diciembre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Una semana o dos. Tal vez algo más. Los organizadores han planeado varios actos y pensaba aprovechar para investigar algunos temas para mi segundo libro mientras estoy allí. Pero ya veremos.

Apretó la mano de Hinata por debajo de la mesa. Ella había perdido la fuerza y tenía la mano como muerta. Permanecía con la vista clavada en la tarta de calabaza, masticando despacio. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos. No se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke.

Después de cenar, todos colaboraron recogiendo la mesa y lavando platos. Sasuke trató de hablar con Hinata a solas, pero los interrumpían constantemente. Por fin, se rindió y acompañó a Hiruzen al porche mientras el resto de la familia se apilaba en los sofás del salón para escuchar música mala de los años ochenta.

La elección había sido de Asuma, que se puso a bailar cuando empezó a sonar Tainted Love, de Soft Cell, entre las burlas de Tenten y de Hinata.

Shikamaru no entendía la fascinación que tanta gente sentía por la música de los ochenta, ni le veía la gracia a la manera de bailar ecléctica de Asuma, pero le dedicó una sonrisa educada mientras bebía cerveza.

Cuando empezó a sonar Don't You Forget About Me, Hinata supo que había llegado la hora de ir a buscar una segunda copa. Una vez en la cocina, se encontró mirando por la ventana a Sasuke y a Hiruzen, que estaban sentados en sillas Adirondack, con los abrigos puestos.

—Hola, Hinata —la saludó Shikamaru, abriendo la nevera y sacando otra cerveza—. ¿Una Corona?

—Gracias. —Hinata la aceptó, francamente agradecida.

—¿Lima? —Shikamaru señaló un cuenco con trozos de lima en la encimera.

Al verla intentar introducir el trozo de lima en la estrecha abertura de la botella, se apiadó de ella.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

—Por favor.

Shikamaru era un especialista en cervezas Corona. Metió la lima dentro del botellín y, cerrando la abertura con el pulgar, lo puso boca abajo, enviando la fruta al fondo. Luego le dio la vuelta y dejó escapar el aire comprimido muy lentamente. Con una mirada de satisfacción, se lo devolvió.

—Así es como se hace —le dijo sonriendo.

Ella dio un trago y le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía razón. La cerveza estaba muy buena.

—Eres un buen hombre, Shikamaru. —Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Él se ruborizó, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—¿Cómo estás?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. Tengo mucho trabajo, pero no se me da mal. Voy a presentar solicitudes a varias universidades para hacer varios cursos de doctorado el año que viene. Espero que me admitan en alguna.

Shikamaru asintió y le dirigió una mirada seria pero comprensiva.

—Tenten me contó que Sasori te había llamado. No quiero disgustarte, pero estamos preocupados por ti. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Hinata parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo que Shikamaru le estaba diciendo. Sasuke debía de haberle contado a Tenten la llamada de Sasori.

—Me asusté. A pesar de estar tan lejos, logró localizarme. Y no le gustó lo que le dije.

Él le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Ahora estás aquí. Formamos una familia y nos protegemos entre nosotros. Si se atreve a aparecer por aquí, me encargaré de darle su merecido. No sabes las ganas que tengo de darle una paliza. Qué mejor manera de liberar tensiones que darle su merecido a alguien como él.

Sonrió y bebió un nuevo sorbo.

Hinata asintió, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa con la boda? Tenten me dijo que ya tenían fecha, pero cuando se lo he preguntado esta noche se ha cerrado como una ostra y no me dicho nada.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—No se lo digas a nadie. Habíamos pensado casarnos en julio. Pero esta noche, al ver a su padre romperse al bendecir la mesa, me ha dicho que no era un buen momento para anunciarlo. Así que volvemos a estar donde estábamos. Comprometidos, pero sin fecha.

Bajó la cabeza y se secó la comisura de un ojo.

Hinata sintió lástima por él.

—Tenten te quiere y se casará contigo, pero quiere tener una boda feliz, rodeada de una familia feliz. Lo logrará, aunque tengán que esperar un poco.

—¿Y yo? ¿No le importa que yo sea feliz? —murmuró y la mirada se le endureció momentáneamente. En seguida suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. No era eso lo que quería decir. La amo desde hace años. Yo no quería que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos. Quería que nos casáramos antes de entrar en la universidad. Pero ella siempre quiere esperar. Tanta espera me está matando, Hinata.

—Para algunas personas, el matrimonio sólo es un trozo de papel. Tenten tiene suerte de que tú pienses de otra manera.

—No es sólo un trozo de papel. Quiero estar junto a ella y prometerle mi amor frente a Dios y todos nuestros amigos. Quiero que sea mía, pero no como ni novia, sino como mi mujer. Quiero lo que Hiruzen y Biwako tenían, pero algunos días me pregunto si será posible.

Hinata le rodeó el hombro con un brazo y lo abrazó con timidez.

—Ya verás como sí. Ten fe. En cuanto Hiruzen se mude a Filadelfia y empiece una nueva vida, Tenten se dará cuenta de que tienen derecho a ser felices. Estar en esta casa sin Biwako es muy duro para todos. Está tan vacía sin ella...

Shikamaru asintió y vació el resto del botellín.

—Asuma ha puesto una lenta. Tenten querrá bailar. Si me disculpas... —Desapareció en el salón, dejando a Hinata con una cerveza perfecta y unos pensamientos imperfectos. Mientras tanto, Hiruzen y Sasuke estaban disfrutando de los regalos de éste: puros habanos que había traído de contrabando de Canadá y una botella del whisky escocés favorito de Hiruzen, The Glenrothes.

—Biwako nunca nos habría permitido hacer esto dentro de casa —reflexionó Hiruzen, soltando anillos de humo hacia el cielo oscuro y aterciopelado de noviembre.

—No creo que a nadie le importara ahora.

Hiruzen le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—A mí me importaría. Por ella. Gracias, por cierto. Creo que son los mejores que he probado.

—De nada.

Tras brindar y desearse salud, volvieron a guardar silencio mientras contemplaban el bosque de detrás de la casa y las delicadas estrellas.

—Hinata tiene buen aspecto. ¿La ves a menudo?

Sasuke echó la ceniza en el cenicero que había entre los dos.

—Está en mi clase.

—Ha crecido. Y parece una persona mucho más segura. —Hiruzen aspiró el humo del puro, pensativo—. Tu universidad le sienta bien.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Biwako la quería mucho —continuó el hombre y miró de reojo a su hijo adoptivo, que no reaccionó de ninguna manera—. Antes de que me mude, tendríamos que celebrar una reunión familiar para hablar sobre los muebles y otras cosas. Sé que será incómodo para todos, pero creo que sería mejor hacerlo ahora que en Navidad. Vendrás en Navidad, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero aún no sé la fecha exacta. Y por lo que respecta a los muebles, Tenten y Asuma pueden quedárselo todo.

Hiruzen apretó los labios.

—Tú también formas parte de esta familia. ¿No hay nada que te apetezca conservar? ¿Ni siquiera el armario que Biwako heredó de su abuela? Siempre ha estado en tu habitación.

Él se le quedó mirando antes de responder:

—Pensaba que te lo llevarías todo.

—No, no hay sitio en el piso. Hay algunas cosas de las que no puedo desprenderme, pero el resto... —Suspiró—. Francamente, para mí lo más importante es esto. —Levantó la mano y le enseñó el anillo de boda.

A Sasuke le sorprendió que lo siguiera llevando, pero sólo por un momento. Algo le dijo que Hiruzen lo seguiría llevando el resto de su vida.

—Biwako quería que les repartierai las joyas. Tenten se ocupó ayer. Hay un par de piezas para ti en el tocador de nuestra habitación.

—¿A Tenten no le importa?

—Claro que no. Respeta la decisión de Biwako, igual que Asuma. De hecho, también hay algo para Hinata, si no te importa.

Sasuke se frotó los ojos.

—No, claro que no me importa.

—Biwako tenía dos collares de perlas. Uno se lo compré yo, pero el otro se lo regalaron sus padres o se lo compró ella cuando era joven, no estoy seguro. Ése es el que quieren regalarle a Hinata.

—Perfecto.

—Bien. Por favor, habla con Tenten del asunto antes de irte. Hay algunas cosas que seguro que querrás llevarte.

Sasuke asintió incómodo, sin apartar la vista del habano.

—Biwako te quería. Para ella no había favoritos, pero siempre supo que tú eras... especial. Estaba convencida de que Dios te había llevado hasta ella y deseaba fervientemente que fueras feliz.

Sasuke asintió.

—Lo sé.

—En realidad, lo que quería era que conocieras a una buena chica, sentaras la cabeza, tuvieras hijos y, luego, fueras feliz.

—Eso no pasará nunca, Hiruzen.

—Eso nunca se sabe. —Alargando una mano, le dio un cariñoso apretón en el antebrazo—. Biwako nunca se rindió. No te rindas tú. Sabes que ella te amaba y que ahora mismo debe de estar encendiendo velas y rezando por ti. Sólo que un poco más cerca de la fuente original.

Por un instante, sus ojos se encontraron. Por un instante, tanto los de color negro como los de color cafe se humedecieron.

«Reza también por mí, Biwako. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti?», pensó Hiruzen.

Los dos hombres siguieron lanzando anillos de humo por el porche, saboreando en silencio el whisky y los recuerdos.

Cuando decidieron que era hora de acostarse, todos subieron la escalera por parejas, como los animales del arca.

Sasuke agarró ligeramente a Hinata, para que fueran los últimos en subir. Cuando todos hubieron desaparecido en sus respectivas habitaciones, se plantó frente a su puerta, observándola a ella con voracidad. Hinata, nerviosa de repente, no podía dejar de mirarse los pies.

Acercándose, Sasuke le desabrochó un botón de la blusa y le acarició la marca que le había dejado hacía un rato.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Hinata mantuvo la cabeza baja.

—Hinata, mírame —le pidió preocupado, alzándole la barbilla con un dedo—. No pretendía marcarte. Sé que no me perteneces, pero aunque fueras mía, encontraría una manera de demostrárselo al mundo que no fuera dejando tu preciosa piel de color rojo o morado.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Por supuesto que era suya. Lo había sido desde que, a los diecisiete años, le dio la mano aquella noche y lo siguió al bosque.

—Espera un momento. —Sasuke desapareció en su habitación y regresó con un jersey de cachemira de color verde que a Hinata le resultaba muy familiar—. Toma, es para ti.

Ella cogió el jersey, pero lo miró sin comprender.

—No quiero que pases frío. Es para nuestro paseo por el bosque.

—Gracias. ¿No te hará falta?

Él sonrió.

—Tengo más. Y me gusta saber que algo mío estará cerca de ti. Si por mí fuera, lo llevarías puesto todo el fin de semana.

—Enderezando los hombros, añadió—: Es una manera mucho más civilizada de marcarte.

Sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz del pasillo. Dio un paso hacia ella, como si fuera a abrazarla, pero Asuma salió de la habitación en ese momento, vestido sólo con unos bóxers con caritas sonrientes estampadas.

Al verlo, Sasuke alargó la mano formalmente.

—Buenas noches, Hinata —le deseo, estrechándosela.

Asuma resopló y entró en el baño, rascándose. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, Sasuke estrechó a Hinata entre sus brazos y la besó decididamente en los labios.

—Vendré a buscarte dentro de una hora. Abrígate bien y ponte calzado cómodo —dijo, mirándole los botines de tacón y suspirando.

Le dolía tener que despedirse de ellos, pero sabía que era necesario.

—Buenas noches, mi... —Se interrumpió bruscamente y se metió en su habitación, dejando a Hinata sola en el pasillo.

Ella se preguntó qué sería lo que no había dicho y si debería aclararle que era suya.

Entró en la habitación y se cambió de ropa, envuelta en el aroma de Sasuke y la calidez de la lana de cachemira, que la rodeaba como si fuera el abrazo de un amante.

 _Continuara…_


	24. Chapter 24

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Mientras la casa estaba sumida en sombras y todo el mundo parecía estar durmiendo, Sasuke y Hinata permanecían de pie en la cocina, contemplándose.

—No estoy seguro de que vayas lo suficientemente abrigada. Hace mucho frío ahí fuera —dijo, tocándole el chaquetón.

—No tanto como en Toronto —replicó ella, quitándole importancia.

—No estaremos mucho rato fuera. Mira lo que he encontrado. —Sasuke le mostró una bufanda larga, hecha de anchas franjas blancas y negras. Tras enroscarla alrededor del cuello de Hinata, le hizo una lazada—. Es de mi facultad en Oxford.

Ella sonrió.

—Me gusta.

—Te favorece. Y he encontrado otra cosa —añadió, mostrándole una vieja manta que le resultó familiar.

Alargando la mano, Hinata la acarició.

—¿Es nuestra manta?

—Eso creo, pero no será suficiente. He traído dos más. —Dándole la mano, la guió hasta el porche.

Estaba más oscuro que hacía un rato y hacía más frío, pero extrañamente, parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde el momento en que, hacía tantos años, le dio la mano y lo siguió al bosque. Al recordar aquella noche, el corazón se le aceleró y respiró hondo para calmarse.

Sasuke le apretó la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Estás nerviosa, lo noto. Cuéntamelo.

Le soltó la mano y la abrazó por la cintura.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

—La última vez que estuve en este bosque me perdí. Prométeme que no me dejarás sola otra vez.

—Hinata, no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte sola. No sabes lo importante que eres para mí. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería perderte. —El tono de voz de Sasuke había cambiado. Era una voz más baja, más tensa.

Su declaración la pilló por sorpresa.

—Si por cualquier razón nos separamos, quiero que me esperes. Te encontraré, te lo prometo. —Sacándose una linterna del bolsillo, iluminó el camino que desaparecía entre los árboles.

El bosque por la noche era espeluznante, una mezcla de árboles pelados esperando a que llegara la primavera y de pinos frondosos. Hinata se sujetó de la cintura de Sasuke con más fuerza para no tropezar con alguna raíz. Cuando llegaron al extremo del huerto de manzanos, se detuvieron.

A ella le pareció más pequeño de lo que recordaba. La zona cubierta de hierba no había cambiado, igual que la roca. Los árboles eran los mismos, pero no tan grandes ni tan impresionantes como los recordaba. Todo tenía un aspecto mucho más melancólico y solitario, como si hubiera sido olvidado.

Sasuke la guió hasta el lugar donde habían estado, tantos años atrás, y extendió la manta en el suelo.

—¿Quién ha comprado la casa de Hiruzen? —preguntó Hinata.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por curiosidad. Dime que no ha sido la señora Shimura. Siempre la quiso.

Él le tiró del brazo para que se sentara a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con mantas. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y Sasuke la abrazó.

—La he comprado yo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—No podía permitir que la señora Shimura se la quedara y talara todos los árboles.

—¿Compraste la casa por el huerto?

—No soportaba la idea de que alguien más la comprara y destruyera la propiedad. O de no poder regresar aquí nunca más.

—¿Qué harás con ella?

—No lo sé. Tal vez la alquile. O me la quede como casa de veraneo. Pero no podía consentir que Hiruzen se la vendiera a un desconocido.

—Ha sido un gesto muy generoso.

—El dinero no significa nada. Nunca podré pagarle lo que hizo por mí.

Hinata lo besó en la mejilla.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes frío?

Ella se echó a reír.

—No, estás generando una importante cantidad de calor.

—Pero estás demasiado lejos.

Incluso a la escasa luz de la luna, notó que los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecían. Se acercó un poco más a él y se estremeció cuando la sentó de lado sobre su regazo.

—Mucho mejor así —susurró, subiéndole un poco el chaquetón para poder acariciarle la suave piel de la espalda.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no te llamas Sarutobi de apellido?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Uchiha era el apellido de mi madre. Pensé que, si me lo cambiaba, sería como renegar de ella. Además, no soy un Sarutobi. No realmente.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos, Sasuke acariciándole la espalda y Hinata acurrucada contra su cuerpo. No parecía que él tuviera intención de iniciar una conversación, por lo que ella tomó la iniciativa.

—Me enamoré de ti al ver tu foto por primera vez. Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando te fijaste en mí aquella noche. No me podía creer que quisieras que te acompañara al bosque. Sasuke le rozó los labios con los suyos, avivando el fuego que ardía latente bajo la superficie.

—Te apareciste a mí de entre las sombras. Una vez me preguntaste por qué no te hice el amor aquella noche. No me hizo falta. Bebí de tu bondad y eso fue suficiente para calmar mi anhelo.

Hinata habría apartado la vista, avergonzada, pero la vulnerabilidad que vio en los ojos de Sasuke la retuvo y se quedó explorando las profundidades de sus ojos.

—No me acuerdo de todo, pero sí recuerdo que pensé que eras muy hermosa. El pelo, la cara, la boca... Tu boca merece que le escriban sonetos, Hinata. Desde el mismo instante en que la vi, me moría de ganas de besarla.

Ella se apretó contra su pecho y, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, se apoderó de su boca. Lo besó despacio pero con sentimiento, tirándole del labio inferior con los dientes y explorando su boca con la lengua.

Sasuke le sujetó la espalda con las dos manos, casi levantándola. Hinata respondió cambiando de postura y montándose sobre él, que le gruñó en la boca ante la súbita e intensa conexión y la abrazó con más fuerza. Le acarició la espalda, subiendo hasta llegar a la tira del sujetador de encaje y bajando otra vez hasta la cintura de los vaqueros, amenazando con atravesar las fronteras que la protegían. Su piel era tan suave, tan delicada... Deseó verla a la luz de la luna. Sin que nada se interpusiera entre sus ojos y su piel.

Se apartó un poco al notar que se estremecía.

—¿Estás bien, amor mío?

Ella se sobresaltó al oír sus palabras, pero en seguida sonrió.

—Bien es poco. Yo... —Se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eres muy... intenso.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Sasuke se echó a reír a carcajadas. Su pecho resonaba, lleno de buen humor, y a Hinata le costó no contagiarse. Esperaba que no se estuviera riendo de ella. Con el pulgar, él le liberó el labio inferior de entre los dientes.

—Si te parezco intenso, menos mal que no sabes lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo.

Se removió inquieto. Hinata no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero ya era imposible de ignorar. En el lugar donde sus cuerpos se juntaban, había solidez y mucho calor; la promesa de algo misterioso y muy satisfactorio.

Se ruborizó por la reacción del cuerpo de Sasuke ante su cercanía, pero no apartó la mirada.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor porque me importas. Quiero adorar tu cuerpo desnudo con el mío y descubrir todos sus secretos. Quiero darte placer, no unos minutos, sino durante horas, o días. Quiero ver cómo arqueas la espalda de éxtasis y mirarte a los ojos mientras te hago mía. —Sasuke suspiró y negó con la cabeza, con la mirada ardiente pero decidida—. Pero no aquí. Hace frío, sería tu primera vez y todavía tenemos cosas que aclarar.

Le besó la frente con ternura, preocupado porque ella pudiera pensar que la estaba rechazando.

—Quiero que te sientas segura y cómoda —continuó—. Quiero adorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y eso lleva tiempo. Y... necesitaremos más comodidades de las que nos puede proporcionar este huerto. —Sonriendo, alzó una ceja—. Por supuesto, mis deseos tienen poca importancia. Lo que importa es lo que desees tú.

—Creo que está bastante claro.

—¿Lo está? —preguntó él, inseguro.

Hinata se le acercó para besarlo en los labios, pero sólo lo alcanzó en la barbilla.

—No estaría aquí con el frío que hace si no quisiera estar contigo.

—Siempre es agradable oírlo decir en voz alta.

—Sasuke Uchiha, te deseo —susurró ella—. De hecho, yo... —Se mordió el labio para no decir una palabrota.

—Di lo que quieras —la animó él—. No pasa nada. Di lo que sientes.

—Quiero que seas el primero. Soy tuya, Sasuke, si me quieres.

—No hay nada que quiera más.

Esta vez, fue él quien se apoderó de su boca, besándola con determinación. Su beso, lleno de promesas, prendió fuego en las entrañas de Hinata, despertando y alborotando su deseo. Sasuke la deseaba. Nunca lo había ocultado. Siempre se lo había demostrado con sus besos, pero la línea que separaba el deseo carnal y el afecto era muy tenue y fácil de malinterpretar. Hinata ya no era consciente de esa distinción. Lo único que existía para ella eran sus cuerpos unidos y sus bocas conectadas, mientras sus manos se exploraban suavemente. En el huerto, que era su paraíso, sólo había dos casi amantes. No existía nada ni nadie más.

Mientras sus besos se volvían más apasionados, él se echó hacia atrás en la manta hasta quedar tumbado en el suelo, con ella arrodillada encima. El pecho de Hinata se pegó al de Sasuke y entre sus caderas notó una fricción muy agradable. Se dejó caer, presionando descaradamente sus curvas contra él. Nunca había experimentado nada igual.

Sasuke le permitió que siguiera, pero sólo un poco más. Liberándose de sus labios, le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, mirándola con pasión.

—Ardo por ti, Hinata, pero es mucho más que hambre física. Te deseo completamente. —Negó con la cabeza, suspirando—. Odio hacer esto, pero hay unas cuantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Ella también suspiró.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como el viaje a Italia. Tendría que habértelo contado antes.

Hinata se incorporó lentamente.

—Los profesores viajan por trabajo. Ya lo sé —dijo, mirando la manta.

Sasuke también se sentó.

—Hinata. —Le alzó la barbilla con un dedo—. No te escondas de mí. Dime lo que piensas.

Ella se retorció las manos.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada, pero me ha dolido que Hiruzen se enterara antes que yo.

—Tienes todo el derecho. Soy tu novio. Deberías haber sido la primera en saberlo.

—¿Eres mi novio? —murmuró ella.

—Soy más que eso. Soy tu amante.

Las palabras de Sasuke y, sobre todo, su voz, baja y sensual, le provocaron un escalofrío.

—¿Sin sexo?

—Los amantes tienen una relación íntima a muchos niveles. Tienes que entender que deseo ese tipo de relación contigo. Sólo contigo. El término «novio» se queda corto. Y siento mucho haberte hecho daño. El viaje salió en la conversación mientras hablábamos del tema de la casa, porque afectaba a las gestiones que tenemos que hacer. Recibí la invitación de los Uffizi hace unos meses, antes de que tú llegaras a Toronto. He estado a punto de sacar el tema varias veces, pero al final no he encontrado el momento. Supongo que esperaba a que estuviéramos más cómodos en nuestra relación.

Ella lo miró con interés.

—Quería que el viaje a Florencia fuera tu regalo de Navidad. No quiero ir solo. La idea de dejarte ahora, de separarme de ti... —La voz se le volvió más ronca—. Pero tenía miedo de que te negaras. Que pensaras que era un truco de seducción.

Ella lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

—¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo?

—Si no me acompañas, preferiría no ir.

Hinata sonrió y lo besó.

—En ese caso, gracias por la invitación. Acepto.

Sasuke sonrió aliviado y le enterró la cara en el pelo.

—Después de lo que pasó con la ropa, estaba convencido de que me dirías que no. Si quieres, reservaré habitaciones separadas. Y te sacaré un billete abierto para que puedas volver si decides...

—Sasuke, te he dicho que acepto. De todo corazón. No se me ocurre una persona con la que me gustaría más ir a Florencia. Y quiero compartir habitación contigo. —Lo miró tímidamente—. El semestre ya habrá acabado. No estaremos rompiendo ninguna norma si... si me llevas a tu cama y me haces tuya.

Él la interrumpió con un beso abrasador.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura de que quieres que sea el primero?

Ella lo miró muy seria.

—Siempre has sido tú, Sasuke. Nunca he querido a otro. Tú eres el hombre que he estado esperando.

Hinata inició un beso suave, que pronto aumentó de intensidad. Instantes después, estaba tumbada sobre él. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y, sin embargo, deseaba estar aún más cerca. Lo deseaba aún con más fuerza que durante su tango en el museo.

Sasuke interrumpió el beso, jadeando, y le besó el cuello, evitando cuidadosamente la marca que le había dejado hacía unas horas. Cuando la besó en la zona del nacimiento del pelo, ella gimió y le entrelazó las manos en la nuca.

—Es demasiado arriesgado, amor mío. Si sigo besándote así, no voy a poder parar.

A pesar de sus protestas, las manos de Sasuke siguieron resiguiendo las curvas de su trasero y de sus caderas, provocándola, excitándola. Hinata trató de besarlo una vez más, pero él se lo impidió sujetándole la cara con una mano.

—Si sigues así, voy a tomarte aquí y ahora —susurró—. Te mereces algo mejor. Te lo mereces todo y eso es lo que voy a darte.

Ella se apoyó en un codo.

—Además, no hemos acabado de discutirlo todo. —La voz de Sasuke ya no era ronca ni sexy. Aclarándose la garganta, respiró hondo un par de veces antes de seguir hablando—. Si estás tomando la píldora, no digo nada, pero debes saber que no hace falta que te preocupes por quedarte embarazada.

—No te entiendo.

—No puedo tener hijos, Hinata.

Ella lo miró, parpadeando.

—¿Deseas tener hijos? Tal vez debería haber sacado el tema antes. —La miró inseguro.

Ella guardó silencio mientras asimilaba la noticia. —No vengo de un entorno familiar feliz. Alguna vez he pensado que sería agradable casarme y tener un bebé, pero nunca demasiado en serio.

—¿Por qué no?

Hinata se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

—Nunca pensé que encontraría a nadie que me amara. No soy precisamente sexy. Soy tímida. Y débil.

—Oh, Hinata. —Él la abrazó y la besó en las mejillas—. Te equivocas. Eres increíblemente sexy. Y no eres débil en absoluto.

Ella jugueteó con la solapa de la cazadora de cuero de Sasuke.

—Siento que no puedas tener hijos. Pero muchas parejas tienen problemas de concepción.

Él se tensó.

—Mi situación no tiene nada que ver con la de ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Su infertilidad es natural. —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la miró con preocupación.

Hinata levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Te disgustaste mucho al enterarte?

Él le agarró la muñeca y la apartó.

—Me sentí muy aliviado, Hinata. Y no me enteré.

—No te entiendo.

—Fui yo el que tomé la decisión de esterilizarme al salir de rehabilitación.

Ella tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Oh, Sasuke. ¿Por qué?

—Porque alguien como yo no debe reproducirse. Te conté la historia de mi padre. Y te conté cómo era cuando me drogaba. Me pareció una irresponsabilidad dejar abierta la puerta a una posible paternidad. Así que tomé esa decisión y no pienso cambiar de idea. No quiero tener hijos. Nunca.

Se volvió para mirarla. Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, continuó:

—Pero no contaba con que tú aparecieras en mi vida. Ahora casi me arrepiento de mi decisión, aunque, créeme Hinata, es mejor así. —Se tensó, como preparándose para recibir una embestida—. Tal vez ahora cambies de opinión sobre tu relación conmigo.

—Sasuke, por favor... Dame un minuto. —Se sentó a su lado mientras procesaba toda esa nueva información.

Él la tapó con una de las mantas. Hinata era consciente de que no se lo había contado todo. Tenía que haberle pasado algo muy traumático como para hacerlo tomar esa decisión tan drástica. Tenía que haber algo más, aparte de sus orígenes y adicciones.

¿Importaría de verdad? ¿Habría algún secreto capaz de matar su amor por él?

Sasuke permanecía inmóvil bajo la luz de la luna, esperando su respuesta. Los minutos le estaban pareciendo horas.

«Le amo. Nada de lo que me diga podrá matar ese sentimiento. Nada.»

—Lo siento, Sasuke. —Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Sigo queriéndote. Me imagino que en algún momento tendremos que volver a hablar de esto, pero por ahora me conformo con lo que me has contado.

Él pareció sorprendido con sus palabras. Luego, la suave aceptación de ella lo emocionó. Le costó encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Hinata, necesito decirte quién soy. Lo que soy en realidad —dijo con énfasis.

—Escucharé todo lo que quieras contarme, pero eso no cambiará nada. Siempre has sido tú, Sasuke.

Él le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la besó dulcemente, como si quisiera unir sus almas.

—Siempre has sido tú, Hinata. Sólo tú.

La abrazó y se tranquilizó al oler su aroma. De repente, el futuro parecía posible. Tenía esperanza. Tenía fe en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, cuando ella lo supiera todo, lo mirara con aquellos grandes ojos perla y le dijera que seguía queriéndolo.

«La amas.»

Otra vez la voz salió de la nada, pero en esta ocasión Sasuke la reconoció. Y, en silencio, le dio las gracias.

—Pareces estar muy lejos de aquí, amor mío. —Hinata sonrió al utilizar el mismo término cariñoso que él.

Él le dio un beso suave.

—Estoy justo donde quiero estar. Tal vez hoy no sea la mejor noche para compartir secretos, pero no puedo llevarte a Italia sin contártelo todo. Y también me gustaría que tú lo hicieras. —La miró con seriedad—. No puedo pedirte que desnudes tu cuerpo sin pedirte también que desnudes tu alma. Y quiero hacer lo mismo contigo. Espero que lo entiendas. Con los ojos, trataba de expresar que lo estaba haciendo por ella.

Hinata asintió lentamente. Sasuke unió los labios a los suyos. Ella suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y escuchando los latidos fuertes y regulares de su corazón. El tiempo pasó o tal vez se detuvo.

Dos casi amantes se entrelazaban como la hiedra bajo el cielo de noviembre, con la luna y las estrellas como única iluminación.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó temprano y fue a darse una ducha. Se vistió, hizo la maleta y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke a las ocho en punto. Pero no hubo respuesta. Acercó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó. Nada, ni un movimiento, ni un ruido.

Arrastró su maleta de ruedas por el pasillo y la bajó a la planta baja. Al asomarse al salón, vio a Hiruzen y a Tenten sentados en un sofá. Ella estaba llorando y su padre trataba de consolarla.

Hinata soltó la maleta, que se cayó al suelo, atrayendo la mirada de padre e hija. Empezó a disculparse, pero la interrumpieron en seguida.

—No pasa nada, Hinata —dijo Hiruzen—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, gracias. Tenten, ¿estás bien?

Su amiga se secó los ojos.

—Perfectamente.

—¿Por qué no hablán un poco las dos mientras yo preparo el desayuno? A Tenten le gustan las tortitas con arándanos. ¿Y a ti te gustan, Hinata? —Hiruzen se levantó y señaló hacia la cocina.

—Gracias, pero he quedado con mi padre en Kinfolks para desayunar a las nueve.

—Te llevaré en coche, pero deja que prepare unas tortitas antes.

Cuando Hiruzen desapareció, Hinata se sentó al lado de su amiga y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—He discutido con Shikamaru. Parecía malhumorado esta mañana y le he preguntado qué le pasaba. Ha empezado a hablar de la boda y me ha preguntado si pensaba fijar la fecha alguna vez. Cuando le he dicho que quería esperar un poco, me ha preguntado que cuánto tiempo era un poco. —Levantó los brazos al cielo, frustrada—. Cuando le he vuelto a decir que no lo sabía, ¡me ha preguntado si quería romper el compromiso!

Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Nunca discutimos, pero esta vez estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera me miraba a la cara. Y en mitad de la discusión, se ha metido en el coche y se ha ido. No sé adónde ni si piensa volver —añadió Tenten, sollozando.

Hinata la abrazó con fuerza.

—Claro que va a volver. Estoy segura de que debía de estar molesto consigo mismo por discutir contigo y que se ha ido a dar una vuelta para calmarse.

—Papá nos ha oído y, claro, ha querido saber por qué estaba retrasando la boda. —Tenten volvió a secarse las lágrimas con las manos—. Dice que Shikamaru tiene razón, que no puedo poner mi vida en espera. Y que mamá se disgustaría si se enterara de que estaba retrasando la boda por su culpa. —Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

—Tu padre tiene razón. Merecés ser felices. Shikamaru te quiere mucho. Lo único que desea es casarse contigo. Tiene miedo de que te hayas arrepentido.

—No me he arrepentido. Le quiero, desde siempre.

—Pues díselo. Te llevó a una isla para que pudieran estar a solas tras el funeral. Ha tenido paciencia con todo. Estoy segura de que aceptará la fecha que le des; sólo quiere fijar una. Tenten sorbió por la nariz.

—No sabía que le preocupara tanto.

—Tal vez deberías desayunar algo antes de llamarlo. Deja que se calme un poco y luego van a dar un paseo y lo hablán. No pueden arreglar las cosas aquí, con tanta gente alrededor. Tenten se estremeció.

—Menos mal que no ha sido Asuma el que nos ha oído. Él se habría puesto de mi lado y Shikamaru se hubiera enfadado aún más.

En ese momento, la puerta de la calle se abrió y volvió a cerrarse y Sasuke entró en el salón. Tenía el pelo húmedo y alborotado, como si volviera de correr, y llevaba un chándal Nike negro. Mientras se acercaba a ellas, se quitó los auriculares de las orejas y apretó un botón del iPhone.

Paseó la mirada entre Hinata y Tenten antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Shikamaru y yo hemos discutido —respondió Tenten, cuyos ojos habían vuelto a llenarse de lágrimas.

Acercándose a ella, Sasuke la abrazó y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Lo siento, Tenten. ¿Dónde está?

—Se ha ido.

Él negó con la cabeza débilmente. Le dolía ver sufrir a su hermana.

Antes de poder preguntar nada más, Hiruzen salió de la cocina, anunciando que el desayuno estaba en la mesa.

—Hinata, dame cinco minutos y te llevaré a Kinfolks.

Sasuke soltó a Tenten.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Hinata ha quedado con su padre a las nueve.

Sasuke miró la hora.

—Todavía no son las ocho y media.

—No pasa nada. Puedo esperar allí tomándome un café —dijo ella sin mirarlo. Odiaba ser una molestia.

—Deja que me duche y te llevo yo. Igualmente tengo que pasar por la inmobiliaria.

Ella asintió y los tres entraron en la cocina mientras Sasuke se duchaba. Entre tortita y tortita, Tenten sacó un collar del bolso y se lo puso a Hinata alrededor del cuello.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella, acariciando las perlas, sorprendida.

—Era de mamá. Nos gustaría que tuvieras un recuerdo suyo.

—No puedo aceptarlo, Tenten. Debes tenerlo tú.

—Yo tengo otro —la tranquilizó su amiga con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Asuma?

Tenten se echó a reír.

—Asuma dijo que no eran de su estilo.

—Queremos que lo tengas tú —le aseguró Hiruzen, mirándola con cariño.

—¿Están seguros?

—¡Por supuesto! —Tenten la abrazó, agradecida por poder devolverle tanta amabilidad de un modo tangible.

Hinata se sentía abrumada, pero se aguantó las lágrimas por Hiruzen.

—Gracias. A los dos.

Él le dio un beso paternal en la cabeza.

—A Biwako le habría encantado verte con algo suyo.

—Debería darle las gracias también a Asuma.

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

—No se levantará hasta el mediodía. Shikamaru y yo tuvimos que encender el equipo de música ayer por la noche para no oírlo. Sus ronquidos atravesaban la pared. —Tenten miró a su padre, que tenía el cejo fruncido— Lo siento, papá, pero es la verdad. Si quieres, ven a cenar mañana con tu padre. Asuma estará y podrás darle las gracias.

Hinata asintió, acariciando las perlas, maravillándose de su esférica perfección.

Sasuke y Hinata no hablaron mucho de camino al restaurante. Casi todo lo que tenían que decirse ya se lo habían dicho. Durante el trayecto, se tomaron de la mano como dos adolescentes. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante cuando él le dio su bufanda del Magdalen College y le dijo que quería que se la quedara. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Hiashi no había llegado todavía.

—Hemos tenido suerte —dijo Hinata, aliviada.

—Tendrá que enterarse tarde o temprano. Si lo prefieres, se lo digo yo.

Ella lo miró para ver si hablaba en serio. Y vio que sí.

—Me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de ti. Cree que eres un delincuente.

—Razón de más para que me dejes hablar con él. Ya demasiada gente te ha tratado mal.

—Sasuke, mi padre nunca me ha tratado mal. No es mala persona. Sólo está un poco mal informado.

Él se frotó la boca, pero no dijo nada.

—No voy a decirle nada hasta que haya terminado el semestre. Será más fácil por teléfono. Pero ahora será mejor que entre. Llegará en cualquier momento.

Sasuke la besó suavemente y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Llámame luego.

—Lo haré.

Con un último beso, Hinata salió del todoterreno.

Él sacó el equipaje del maletero y lo dejó a los pies de ella, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído:

—Ya me estoy imaginando nuestra primera vez.

Hinata se ruborizó y murmuró:

—Yo también.

Hiashi Hyuga era hombre de pocas palabras. Tenía un aspecto sorprendentemente anodino. De estatura regular, constitución regular, pelo castaño ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, y ojos perla. A pesar de su fracaso como padre y sus posibles defectos como marido, era un voluntario dedicado, que participaba activamente de la vida de la comunidad. De hecho, su reputación entre los ciudadanos de Selinsgrove era excelente y su opinión sobre temas municipales era siempre bien recibida.

Hinata y él pasaron un agradable día juntos. Los clientes habituales de Kinfolks recibieron a la hija de Hiashi con los brazos abiertos y el hombre pudo presumir ante ellos de lo bien que le iban las cosas en la universidad. Hasta les dijo que iba a presentar una solicitud para Harvard para el curso siguiente.

Luego fueron a dar un paseo en la furgoneta. Hiashi le enseñó los nuevos edificios en construcción, señalando lo mucho que había crecido el pueblo durante su corta ausencia. Más tarde la llevó a una charla sobre primeros auxilios que se estaba dando en el cuartel de bomberos, para que sus compañeros pudieran decirle a Hinata lo mucho que su padre hablaba de ella. Finalmente, fueron a comprar. Hiashi nunca tenía mucha comida en casa. Esa tarde, se perdió el partido para ver juntos una película. Se trataba de la versión del director de Blade Runner, una película que les apetecía ver a los dos.

Al acabar, Hinata le alcanzó una cerveza, animándolo a ver el partido mientras ella preparaba el famoso pollo a la Kiev. Al quedarse sola al fin, le envió un mensaje a Sasuke:

 _S, estoy preparando el pollo a la Kiev de Biwako_

 _y una tarta de merengue de limón para papá._

 _Él está mirando el partido._

 _Espero que estés pasando un buen día._

 _Te llamaré hacia las seis y media._

 _Tu Hinata. Besos_

Poco después, mientras preparaba dos cazuelas con pollo a la Kiev —una para esa noche y otra para que su padre la congelara—, su iPhone la avisó de que tenía respuesta.

 _Mi Hinata,_

 _te he echado de menos._

 _Aquí también estamos mirando el partido._

 _T y SH han hecho las paces y han fijado una fecha._

 _Creo que Hiruzen hace milagros._

 _¿O has sido tú?_

 _No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí oírte decir que eres mía._

 _Ya estoy deseando oír tu voz._

 _Soy tuyo, Sasuke_

 _Muchos besos_

Hinata fue casi flotando hasta la cocina, muy animada por las palabras de Sasuke y por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Tras años de espera, Sasuke iba a ser el primero.

Todas las lágrimas, el sufrimiento y la humillación vivida con Sasori dejaban de tener importancia. Había esperado al hombre de sus sueños y ahora tendría la primera vez que siempre había soñado. ¡Y en Florencia, nada menos! Tenía muchas cosas por las que sentirse agradecida, incluidas las perlas que llevaba al cuello. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Biwako había desempeñado un papel en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, así que le susurró unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Cuando hubo acabado de preparar las cazuelas de pollo, metió una en el horno y guardó la otra en el congelador del sótano. Al abrirlo, la sorprendió encontrarse con un montón de comida preparada, guardada en fiambreras o envuelta en papel de plata. Muchas llevaban una notita de «Con amor, Tsume».

Hinata ignoró su rechazo al verlas. Tsume Inuzuka era una buena mujer y parecía cuidar bien de Hiashi, pero su hija Temari era harina de otro costal. Si Tsume y Hiashi decidieran irse a vivir juntos o, Dios no lo quisiera, casarse, las cosas se le pondrían muy difíciles a Hinata para ver a su padre.

Intentando no pensar en Tsume y Temari, se concentró en preparar el postre favorito de su padre: tarta de merengue de limón. Aunque la que le gustaba era la que servían en Kinfolks, ella quiso hacerle uno.

Estaba metiéndola en el horno cuando sonó el teléfono. Hiashi respondió y empezó a maldecir a gritos. Tras una breve conversación sobre lo que parecían temas relacionados con el trabajo, colgó el teléfono bruscamente y desapareció en el piso de arriba. Al volver a bajar, llevaba puesto el uniforme.

—Hinata, tengo que irme.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hay un incendio en la bolera. Los chicos ya están allí, pero creen que puede haber sido provocado.

—¿En Best Bowl? ¿Cómo...?

—Eso es lo que voy a averiguar. No sé a qué hora volveré. —Casi en la puerta, se volvió—. Siento no quedarme a cenar. Tenía muchas ganas de probar lo que has preparado. Nos vemos luego.

Hinata lo miró por la ventana mientras salía marcha atrás con el coche y desaparecía. Sin duda, Sasuke estaría cenando con su familia; no era buena hora para llamarlo. Esperaría a que fueran las seis y media.

Cuando la alarma del reloj la avisó, sacó la tarta del horno y aspiró su aroma, dulce y ácido a la vez. Mientras esperaba a que se enfriara, guardó el pollo a la Kiev en la nevera. Lo dejaría para el día siguiente. Esa noche cenaría un sándwich.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

Cogió un plato para servirle un trozo de tarta a su padre.

—¿Cómo has podido volver tan de prisa? Acabo de sacar la tarta del horno —le dijo desde la cocina.

—Me alegra saberlo, Hinata.

Al oír esa voz, el plato se le escurrió de entre los dedos, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo de linóleo de la cocina.

 _Continuara…_


	25. Chapter 25

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Sasori entró en la cocina y se detuvo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Hinata se quedó mirando su hermosa cara de ojos cafe y pelo rojo corto, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Al convencerse de que no lo estaba imaginando, dio un grito y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, tratando de sortearlo. La gran mano de Sasori se apoyó en el otro lado del quicio, bloqueándole el paso. Ella tuvo que agarrarse de su brazo para no caerse hacia atrás.

—Por favor —le rogó—, déjame salir.

—¿Qué manera es ésta de recibirme después de todo este tiempo? —Sasori le sonrió, retirando el brazo y enderezándose cuan alto era.

Hinata se encogió de miedo junto a la puerta, buscando a su alrededor un lugar por donde escapar.

Aunque no era exageradamente alto, Sasori resultaba muy intimidante. La arrinconó y, una vez la tuvo segura en una esquina, le dio un gran abrazo.

—¡Sasori, suéltame! —exclamó ella, tratando de escapar y de respirar.

Él apretó con más fuerza, esbozando una sonrisa malvada.

—Vamos, Hinata, relájate un poco.

Hinata siguió resistiéndose.

—¡Tengo novio! ¡Suéltame!

—Y a mí qué me importa que tengas novio.

Se acercó mucho a su cara y ella temió que fuera a besarla. Pero no lo hizo. Se frotó íntimamente contra su cuerpo y la toqueteó, riendo al ver su expresión de asco.

—Vaya, sigues siendo fría como el hielo. Creía que tu novio tal vez te habría curado. —La miró de arriba abajo con lujuria—. Al menos, sé que no me estoy perdiendo nada. Aunque me parece insultante que le hayas dado a él lo que no quisiste darme a mí.

Hinata se apartó y fue hasta la puerta principal. Abriéndola, le hizo un gesto para que se marchara.

—Vete. No quiero hablar contigo. Papá volverá en cualquier momento.

Sasori se le acercó lentamente, como un lobo acechando a un cordero.

—No me mientas. Sé que se acaba de marchar. Al parecer han tenido problemas en la bolera. Alguien ha quemado el edificio. Tardará horas en volver.

Hinata parpadeó nerviosa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo he oído por la radio. Estaba en la zona, así que me ha parecido el momento ideal para venir a visitarte.

Hinata trató de mantener la calma, mientras analizaba sus alternativas. Era inútil salir corriendo, porque Sasori la atraparía en seguida y se enfadaría aún más. Por otra parte, si permanecía en la casa, tenía alguna posibilidad de tomar el móvil, que estaba en la cocina.

Con una sonrisa falsa y un tono amable más falso todavía, dijo:

—Has sido muy amable de venir a verme. Pero los dos sabemos que lo nuestro se acabó. Tú conociste a otra persona y ahora eres feliz con ella. Dejemos el pasado atrás, ¿no te parece?

Estaba tratando de que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba y no lo estaba haciendo mal.

Hasta que Sasori se acercó y le acarició el pelo con ambas manos, llevándose mechones a la nariz para olerlos.

—No fue una cuestión de felicidad. Era sólo sexo. Ella no es de ese tipo de chicas que puedes llevar a casa de tus padres a cenar. Tú, al menos, eras presentable. Aunque me decepcionaste mucho.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Él agarró la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

—No he acabado. Y no me gusta que me interrumpan.

Hinata dio un cauteloso paso atrás.

—Lo siento, Sasori.

—Dejémonos de idioteces. Los dos sabemos por qué estoy aquí. Quiero las fotos.

—Ya te dije que no las tengo.

—No te creo. —Le tomo el collar con una mano y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿De verdad quieres jugar a este juego? He visto lo que tiene Temari y sé que las fotos existen. Si me las das ahora, seguiremos siendo amigos. Pero no me provoques. No he conducido tres horas para aguantar tus tonterias. No me importa cuántos collares de perlas te pongas. ¡No vales nada! —exclamó, tirando de nuevo del collar.

Hinata levantó las manos para detenerlo.

—Por favor, para. Estas perlas eran de Biwako.

—Oooh, eran de Biwako. Disculpa. Lo que vale este collar me lo gastaba en ti cada semana —replicó, tirando una vez más, desafiante.

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad y Sasori notó el latido irregular de su pulso bajo los dedos.

—Temari está mintiendo —repuso ella—. No sé por qué, pero ya te he dicho que no me llevé ninguna foto tuya. Y no tengo ningún motivo para mentirte. Por favor, Sasori.

Él se echó a reír.

—Impresionante actuación, pero eso es lo que es, una actuación. Sé que estás furiosa conmigo por lo que pasó y creo que te llevaste un recuerdo para vengarte de mí.

—Si eso fuera cierto, ¿no las habría sacado ya a la luz? ¿Por qué no enviarlas a un periódico o pedirte dinero por ellas? ¿Por qué iba a guardarlas durante más de un año? ¡No tiene sentido!

Sasori la atrajo hacia él y le dijo al oído:

—No eres demasiado astuta, Hinata. No me cuesta demasiado creer que puedas tener algo guardado y que no sepas sacarle partido. ¿Por qué no subimos al piso de arriba? Así yo podré ir buscando las fotos y tú podrás tratar de ponerme de mejor humor.

Succionándole el lóbulo de la oreja, se lo mordió ligeramente.

Ella inspiró y espiró hondo un par de veces, haciendo acopio de todo su valor. Alzando la vista hasta sus fríos ojos cafe, dijo:

—No pienso hacer nada hasta que no me quites las manos de encima. ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte?

La mirada de Sasori se endureció, pero la soltó.

—No te preocupes. Me portaré muy bien contigo —la tranquilizó, dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla—, pero espero algo a cambio. Si no piensas darme las fotos, tendrás que darme otra cosa. Ya puedes empezar a pensar en lo que puedes hacer para que me vaya de aquí con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hinata se encogió.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien.

Abrazándola con fuerza, estampó la boca abierta sobre la de ella.

A las seis y media en punto, Sasuke se excusó por levantarse de la mesa y se dirigió al salón para esperar la llamada de Hinata, que no llegó.

Miró el buzón de voz. Nada. Tampoco tenía ningún mensaje de texto. Ni ningún correo electrónico. A las siete menos diez, la llamó. Como no respondió, le dejó un mensaje:

«¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí? Llámame.»

Al colgar, buscó la lista telefónica en el iPhone y el número de la casa de Hiashi. El teléfono sonó y sonó, hasta que saltó el contestador. Sasuke colgó sin dejar ningún mensaje.

«¿Por qué no responde al teléfono? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y dónde está Hiashi?» U

na sospecha espantosa se abrió camino en su mente. Sin perder un instante en despedirse, salió de casa, se subió al todoterreno y se dirigió a casa de Hiashi a toda velocidad. Por el camino, siguió tratando de conectar con Hinata o con Hiashi telefónicamente. Si lo paraba la policía, mucho mejor.

La victoria estaba tan cerca que Sasori casi podía paladearla. Sabía que Hinata no era una persona fuerte y estaba acostumbrado a utilizar su debilidad en su propio provecho. Cuando ella lo había mirado a los ojos y le había asegurado que no tenía las fotos, le había creído. Era mucho más probable que fuera Temari quien lo estuviera engañando, desviando su atención de sus propios planes de venganza. Pero cuando tuvo a Hinata entre sus brazos, se olvidó de las fotos y se embarcó en un nuevo propósito.

Sin hacer caso del timbre del teléfono ni de las notas de Message in a Bottle que sonaban de vez en cuando en el iPhone de Hinata, Sasori siguió besándola y tirando de ella hasta que quedó montada a horcajadas encima de él, que se había sentado en el sofá.

Seguía tan frígida como siempre. Se notaba que apenas toleraba su contacto. Sus brazos y su cuerpo estaban lánguidos, sin fuerzas. A Hinata nunca le había gustado que le metiera la lengua en la boca. Nunca le había gustado que le metiera nada en la boca. Cuando empezó a moverse para liberarse, Sasori se excitó. Recorriéndole la boca con la lengua, notó que su erección crecía y topaba contra la barrera de la cremallera.

Siguió besándola hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más y le empujó el pecho con los puños. En ese instante, Sasori supo que era el momento de pasar a otras actividades. Hinata se resistió mientras él le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —suplicó ella—. Por favor, suéltame.

—Te va gustar —se burló él, riéndose y manoseándole los gluteos—.

Me aseguraré de que pases un buen rato y luego te soltaré.

Con la boca le recorrió la mandíbula y descendió por el cuello, succionando en un punto por encima de las perlas.

—No creo que quieras que volvamos a pelearnos como la última vez, ¿no, Hinata?

Ella se echó a temblar.

—¿Hinata?

—No, Sasori.

—Bien.

Al tener los ojos cerrados, no vio la marca que le había dejado Sasuke a escasos centímetros. Tampoco le habría importado. Ya había decidido marcarla para que, al volver a Canadá, su novio viera a qué se había estado dedicando. Una marca para ajustarle las cuentas. Tras succionar con toda la fuerza que pudo, le clavó los dientes.

Hinata gritó de dolor.

Él le lamió la herida, saboreando el gusto a la vez dulce y salado de su sangre. Cuando acabó, se retiró para contemplar su obra. Iba a tener que llevar jerséis de cuello alto para que no se le viera y sabía que ella los odiaba. La marca era tremenda, enorme, y contra su superficie roja destacaban dos hileras de dientes. Era perfecta.

Hinata lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas y Sasori vio que algo cambiaba en su expresión. Excitado, se pasó la lengua por los labios. De repente, ella le dio una violenta bofetada. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, salió disparada del salón y corrió escaleras arriba.

—¡Mala puta! —bramó Sasori, saltando tras ella.

Antes de que llegara al último escalón, la alcanzó. Sujetándole el tobillo con ambas manos, se lo retorció. Hinata se cayó de rodillas, aullando de dolor.

—Voy a darte una lección que nunca olvidarás —la amenazó, agarrándola del pelo.

Ella volvió a gritar cuando le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Desesperada, le dio una patada que lo alcanzó en la entrepierna. Sasori la soltó y se dobló sobre sí mismo antes de caerse rodando por la escalera. Hinata fue cojeando hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

—¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima, puta! —la amenazó él a gritos, agarrándose la entrepierna con las dos manos.

Mientras, ella apuntaló la puerta con una silla y empezó a tirar de la cómoda para reforzar la barricada. Varias fotos en marcos antiguos se cayeron mientras trataba de desplazar el pesado mueble. Una muñeca de porcelana se estrelló contra el suelo. Sin hacer caso del dolor que sentía en el tobillo, fue hasta el extremo opuesto de la cómoda y la empujó.

Sasori se lanzaba contra la puerta sin dejar de proferir insultos y amenazas.

Finalmente, Hinata logró desplazar la cómoda. Esperaba que eso le diera el tiempo necesario para llamar a Sasuke antes de que Sasori se abriera paso. Fue dando saltos hasta la mesilla de noche, donde había un teléfono, pero con la urgencia lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Dios!

Recogió el teléfono del suelo con dedos temblorosos y marcó el número de Sasuke; le salió el buzón de voz. Mientras esperaba el pitido para dejar mensaje, Hinata observó horrorizada cómo la puerta empezaba a ceder ante los golpes de Sasori.

—¡Sasuke, ven a casa de mi padre en seguida! Sasori está aquí. ¡Está tratando de tirar abajo la puerta de mi habitación!

Entre gruñidos y maldiciones, Sasori seguía arremetiendo contra la madera. Cuando lograra romperla, volcaría la cómoda y la atraparía.

«No hay nada que hacer. Voy a morir», pensó Hinata.

Pues no veía posible que pudiera salir de aquella situación sin graves heridas o algo peor. Tenía que hacer algo. Soltó el teléfono y abrió la ventana, dispuesta a salir por allí. Cuando estaba levantando la pierna sobre el alféizar, vio que el todoterreno de Sasuke se detenía derrapando frente a la casa. Lo vio saltar fuera del coche y correr hacia la entrada principal. Mientras lo hacía, gritó el nombre de ella y Sasori, al oírlo, soltó una maldición.

El sonido de pasos subiendo rápidamente la escalera llegó seguido del ruido de pelea y una cascada de insultos y maldiciones. Algo pesado se desplomó y Hinata oyó que alguien caía rodando por la escalera.

Se acercó a la puerta casi destrozada para escuchar, pero los ruidos parecían llegar ahora del exterior de la casa. Volvió cojeando hasta la ventana y, al asomarse, vio que Sasori estaba tumbado en el suelo, maldiciendo y cubriéndose la nariz con las manos. Contuvo el aliento al ver que se levantaba con la cara cubierta de sangre. Un segundo después, la sangre que le salía de la nariz se mezcló con la que le salía de la boca cuando Sasuke le partió el labio de un gancho de derecha.

—¡Cabrón! —gritó Sasori, escupiendo, antes de lanzarse sobre Sasuke.

A pesar de los golpes recibidos, fue capaz de alcanzarlo en pleno plexo solar de un puñetazo.

Sasuke retrocedió mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sasori avanzó entonces otro paso, ansioso por aprovechar la momentánea debilidad de su enemigo, pero Sasuke se recuperó rápidamente y ganó terreno, alcanzándolo en el estómago con un doble golpe. Sasori se dobló por la cintura y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Sasuke enderezó los hombros y relajó el cuello moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Parecía calmado, vestido con una camisa Oxford y una americana de tweed, como si fuera de camino a una reunión de la universidad en vez de estar pateándole el culo al hijo de un senador de Filadelfia.

—Levántate —ordenó, en un tono de voz que hizo que Hinata se estremeciera.

Sasori gimió, sin moverse.

—¡He dicho que te levantes! —Sasuke se cernía sobre él como un ángel vengador, hermoso, terrible, implacable.

Al ver que el otro seguía sin moverse, lo agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Si se te ocurre volver a acercarte a ella, te mataré. La única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque Hinata se disgustaría si me metieran en la cárcel. No voy a dejarla sola ni un segundo después de lo que has hecho, enfermo hijo de puta. Si una fotografía o un vídeo de alguien que se parezca a ella, aunque sea remotamente, aparece en un periódico o en Internet, vendré a por ti. He resistido combates de diez asaltos contra tipos duros de Boston y he vivido para presumir de ello, así que no dudes ni por un momento de que la próxima vez te machacaré.

Con un último gancho de izquierda a la mandíbula, lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Luego se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió la sangre de los nudillos. En ese preciso instante, ella apareció tambaleándose en la puerta.

—¡Hinata! —Sasuke la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse por los escalones del porche—. ¿Estás bien?

La bajó al suelo con cuidado y la abrazó.

—¿Hinata? —repitió, retirándole el pelo para poder verle la cara.

Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, arañazos en el cuello, la mirada perdida y... ¿aquello era un mordisco?

«¡Esa bestia rabiosa la ha mordido!»

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha...?

Sasuke bajó la vista con temor de lo que fuera a encontrarse, pero no tenía la ropa rasgada y, por suerte, estaba vestida, aunque tenía la blusa desabrochada.

Cerrando los ojos, dio gracias a Dios por no haber llegado demasiado tarde. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría haber pasado.

—Ven conmigo —dijo con firmeza, quitándose la chaqueta y echándosela a ella sobre los hombros. Tras abotonarle la camisa, la condujo hasta el asiento del acompañante y cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba al volante.

Hinata se agarraba el tobillo murmurando incoherencias.

—¿Hinata? —Al ver que no respondía, alargó la mano para retirarle el pelo de la cara.

De un salto, ella se pegó a la puerta.

—Hinata, soy yo, Sasuke —le dijo horrorizado—. Voy a llevarte al hospital. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella no pareció haberlo oído. No lloraba ni temblaba. «Está en estado de shock», pensó Sasuke. Sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo, llamó a Hiruzen.

—¿Hiruzen? A Hinata le ha sucedido algo. —Se detuvo y la miró de reojo—. Su antiguo novio se ha presentado en casa de su padre y la ha atacado. Voy a llevarla al hospital de Sunbury. Sí, puedes ir allí directamente. Hasta ahora.

Luego se volvió hacia ella, deseando que le devolviera la mirada.

—Hiruzen se reunirá con nosotros en Sunbury. Avisará a un médico amigo suyo.

Hinata tampoco respondió. Antes de arrancar, Sasuke buscó el teléfono de la central de bomberos y le dejó un mensaje a Hiashi, explicando lo que había pasado.

«Es culpa de su padre. ¿Por qué coño la ha dejado sola?»

—Le he pegado. —La voz de Hinata, demasiado aguda, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Él me ha besado, pero yo le he dado una bofetada. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No lo haré nunca más. Yo no quería besarlo.

En ese momento, Sasuke dio las gracias por tener que llevar a Hinata al hospital. Si no tuviera que ocuparse de ella, habría regresado a la casa y habría rematado a Sasori.

Ella empezó entonces a decir cosas raras. Repitió que Sasori la había besado y habló de una tal Temari. A Sasuke también le pareció que hablaba de él, de que ya no querría acostarse con ella porque la habían marcado y porque era un desastre en la cama...

«Pero ¿qué demonios le ha hecho ese desgraciado?»

—Chist, Beatriz. Mírame. ¿Beatriz?

Le costó unos instantes reconocer ese nombre, pero cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Hinata recobraron la nitidez.

—Nada de esto es culpa tuya, ¿lo entiendes? —dijo él—. No es culpa tuya que te besara.

—No quería engañarte. Lo siento mucho —murmuró ella.

Ante su tono de voz y el pánico que vio en su mirada, Sasuke sintió que la bilis le subía a la garganta.

—Hinata, no me has engañado, ¿de acuerdo? Y me alegro mucho de que le hayas pegado. Se lo merecía. Eso y más. —Negó con la cabeza preguntándose qué habría pasado antes de su llegada.

Cuando Hiruzen llegó al hospital, los encontró a los dos en la sala de espera. Sasuke le estaba acariciando a Hinata el cabello y le hablaba al oído suavemente. Era una escena muy tierna, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue el grado de intimidad que se notaba que existía entre ellos. Lo sorprendió mucho.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara el amigo de Hiruzen, éste examinó el tobillo de Hinata con delicadeza. Ella soltó un gritito. Al mirar a Sasuke de reojo, vio que éste estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlarse.

—Creo que no está roto, pero es evidente que está lastimado. Sasuke, ¿por qué no vas a buscarnos una taza de té y unas galletas?

—No pienso dejarla sola —contestó él.

—Sólo será un momento. Me gustaría hablar con Hinata.

Asintiendo a regañadientes, Sasuke desapareció camino de la cafetería.

Hiruzen no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuello de la joven. El mordisco era muy evidente. La otra marca, no tanto. Era más antigua. Tenía por lo menos un día o dos. Era obvio que la relación entre Hinata y su hijo adoptivo estaba más avanzada de lo que pensaba.

—Biwako trabajaba en este hospital como voluntaria.

Hinata asintió.

—A lo largo de los años trató con mucha gente distinta —continuó Hiruzen—, pero llegó a ser experta en víctimas de violencia doméstica. —Suspiró—. Fue testigo de casos muy tristes, en algunos de los cuales se vieron envueltos niños y niñas. Algunos tuvieron un desenlace fatal. —Mirándola a los ojos, añadió—: Te diré lo que Biwako les decía siempre a las víctimas: «No es culpa tuya». No importa lo que él haya hecho ni lo que te haya obligado a hacer. No te lo merecías. En estos momentos me siento muy orgulloso de mi hijo.

Hinata bajó la vista hacia su tobillo magullado y guardó silencio.

Un instante después, un hombre de aspecto agradable entró en la sala.

—Hola, Hiruzen —lo saludó, caminando hacia él con la mano extendida.

Hiruzen se puso en pie en seguida y se la estrechó.

—Hayate, quiero presentarte a Hinata Hyuga, una amiga de la familia. Hinata, él es el doctor Gekko. Éste asintió y le pidió a una enfermera que la acompañara a una sala de exploración. Él las siguió poco después, tras asegurarle a Hiruzen que la trataría como si fuera su propia hija.

Sabiendo que Hinata quedaba en buenas manos, Hiruzen fue a buscar a Sasuke a la cafetería, pero nada más salir al pasillo se lo encontró discutiendo con Hiashi Hyuga.

—¡Creo que sé de quién puedo fiarme y de quién no! —le gritaba Hiashi, casi pegado a su cara, tratando de intimidarlo cosa que no parecía conseguir en absoluto.

—Pues es obvio que no, señor Hyuga, o no habría tenido que sacar a esa rata a rastras de su casa para impedir que violara a su hija en su propia habitación.

—Caballeros, estamos en un hospital —les recordó Hiruzen muy serio—. Vayan a discutir a la calle.

Hiashi lo miró, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Sasuke.

—Me alegro de que Hinata esté bien —dijo en tono más calmado—. Y si eres tú quien la ha ayudado, te doy las gracias. Pero acabo de recibir una llamada de la policía diciéndome que le has dado una paliza al hijo del senador Akasuna no. ¿Cómo sé que no has sido tú quien lo ha empezado todo? ¡Tú eres el drogadicto!

—Me haré un test de drogas —replicó Sasuke con los ojos brillantes—. No tengo nada que ocultar. En vez de preocuparse por el hijo del senador, ¿no cree que debería preocuparse de su hija? Protegerla a ella era su obligación como padre. Y no puede decirse que haya hecho un gran trabajo. Maldición, Hiashi, ¿cómo pudo enviarla de vuelta a casa de su madre cuando era niña?

El hombre apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus venas parecieron a punto de estallar.

—No sabes de qué estás hablando, así que cállate. Hay que tener narices para venir a darme sermones sobre la educación de mi hija, siendo un cocainómano con antecedentes por violencia. Como vuelva a verte cerca de ella, haré que te arresten.

—¿Que no sé de qué estoy hablando? Vamos, Hiashi, saque la cabeza de debajo del ala y afronte las cosas. Estoy hablando de todos los hombres que entraban y salían de casa de su ex mujer en San Luis y que se la follaban delante de su hijita. ¿Y qué hizo usted al respecto? La rescató cuando estaba a punto de convertirse en una víctima de abusos sexuales y al cabo de unos meses la devolvió con su madre. ¿Por qué? ¿No se portaba bien? ¿Le quitaba demasiado tiempo? ¿Tiempo que prefería pasar en el cuartel de bomberos?

Hiashi lo miró con un profundo odio. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no liarse a puñetazos con él allí mismo. O, aún peor, ir a buscar la escopeta que guardaba en la furgoneta y pegarle un tiro. Pero no iba a hacer ni una cosa ni otra al lado de una sala de espera llena de gente. En vez de eso, maldijo entre dientes y fue a la ventanilla de admisiones para pagar la factura del hospital.

Cuando Hinata regresó, andando con la ayuda de muletas, Hiashi ya se había tranquilizado. Estaba al lado de la puerta de urgencias. La culpabilidad lo ahogaba.

Sasuke se acercó a ella rápidamente, mirándole el tobillo vendado con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—No lo tengo roto. Gracias, Sasuke, no sé qué habría hecho si... —Por fin fue capaz de llorar, pero las lágrimas no le permitieron seguir hablando.

Él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hiashi los observó un momento antes de acercarse a Hiruzen. Los dos amigos se dijeron unas palabras y se estrecharon la mano.

—Hinata, ¿quieres venir a casa? Hiruzen dice que puedes quedarte con ellos si lo prefieres —le propuso Hiashi, moviendo los pies a un lado y a otro, incómodo.

—No puedo ir a casa —dijo ella y, apartándose de Sasuke, abrazó a su padre con un solo brazo.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él se disculpó y se marchó.

Hiruzen deseó buenas noches a la pareja y se marchó también, dejándole a Hinata privacidad para llorar tranquila.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella inmediatamente.

—Podemos comprar las medicinas de camino. Tenten puede dejarte algo o puedes ponerte mi ropa. A menos que prefieras pasar por casa de tu padre a buscar tus cosas.

—No puedo volver allí —gimió, doblándose sobre sí misma.

—No tendrás que volver si no quieres.

—¿Y... y... él?

—No tienes que volver a preocuparte por ese asunto. La policía ya lo ha detenido.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y casi se perdió en la calidez y la preocupación que reflejaban.

—Te quiero, Sasuke.

Al principio, él no reaccionó. Se quedó inmóvil, como si no la hubiera oído. Pero en seguida la expresión de su cara se suavizó. La abrazó, con muletas y todo, y la besó en la mejilla sin decir ni una palabra.

 _Continuara…_


	26. Chapter 26

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Después de cenar, Asuma se fue a visitar a un amigo. Al volver a casa, descubrió sorprendido que había dos coches de policía en la puerta. La agente Genma Shiranui estaba interrogando a Hinata en el salón, mientras el agente Raido Namiashi hacía lo propio con Sasuke en el comedor. Con Hiruzen ya habían hablado antes.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué hace la casa llena de policías? ¿Qué ha hecho Sasuke esta vez? —les preguntó Asuma a su padre y a su hermana, que estaban sentados en la cocina. Shikamaru sacó una cerveza de la nevera, la abrió y se la alargó a Asuma, que la aceptó agradecido.

—Akasuna no Sasori ha atacado a Hinata.

Asuma casi escupió la cerveza.

—¿Qué? ¿Está bien?

—El muy cabrón la ha mordido —explicó Tenten— y casi le ha roto el tobillo.

—¿Él...? —empezó a preguntar con decisión, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

—Se lo he preguntado. Tal vez no debería, pero lo he hecho. Me ha dicho que no.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Asuma dejó la cerveza sobre la encimera con fuerza.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está Sasori ahora? Vamos, Shikamaru, alguien tiene que darle una lección.

—Sasuke ya se ha encargado de eso. Raido dice que han tenido que llevarlo al hospital con la mandíbula rota. Sasuke le ha destrozado la cara.

—¿El Profesor? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

Shikamaru y Tenten intercambiaron una mirada sin decir nada.

—De todos modos, me gustaría hacerle una visita de cortesía a ese gilipollas —insistió Asuma, con los puños cerrados a los costados.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te estás oyendo? Eres fiscal, Asuma, y él es el hijo de un senador. No puedes ir a darle una paliza. Además, Sasuke ha hecho un buen trabajo. Cuando los médicos acaben de remendarlo, lo detendrán.

—Aún no me habéis explicado por qué Sasuke se ha ensuciado las manos por Hinata. Apenas se conocen.

Tenten se inclinó hacia su hermano y le susurró:

—Son pareja.

Asuma parpadeó como un semáforo perezoso.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que has oído. Están juntos.

—Joder. ¿Qué hace Hinata con él?

Antes de que nadie pudiera ofrecer una opinión, Sasuke entró en la cocina.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Aún la están interrogando —respondió Hiruzen, sonriendo y apoyando la mano en el hombro de su hijo adoptivo—. Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho por ella. Sé que hablo en nombre de todos. Damos gracias porque llegaras a tiempo de impedir algo peor.

Sasuke apretó los labios y asintió, incómodo.

—Te has ganado una medalla por haberle dado una paliza a Akasuna no Sasori, pero no por haberte liado con Hinata. No te la mereces. No eres lo bastante bueno para ella —dijo Asuma, haciendo crujir los nudillos.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada gélida.

—Mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo.

—Ahora sí. ¿Qué clase de profesor se tira a sus alumnas? ¿No tienes suficiente con todas las demás?

Tenten inspiró hondo y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, alejándose del inminente choque de titanes.

Con los puños apretados a los costados, Sasuke se acercó a su hermano, más joven pero más corpulento.

—Como vuelvas a usar ese vocabulario para referirte a ella, tú y yo vamos a tener más que palabras.

—Chicos, dejen ya de toda esta mierda de Caín y Abel. Hay policías en el salón y están asustando a su hermana —les advirtió Shikamaru, interponiéndose entre ellos y apoyándole a Asuma una mano en el pecho.

—Hinata no es de esas chicas a las que uno deja tiradas después de follársela. Es de las chicas con las que uno se casa —dijo Asuma por encima del hombro de Shikamaru.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —preguntó Sasuke con hostilidad.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que ya tiene demasiado idiotas en su vida?

Hiruzen levantó una mano.

—Asuma, ya basta.

Éste miró a su padre con curiosidad.

—Sasuke ha rescatado a Hinata de su atacante.

Su hijo se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera dicho que la Tierra era plana. Y que todos lo sabían, menos él.

Tenten intervino, ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto, Sasuke, no sabía que conocieras a Genma Shiranui. ¿Fueron juntos al instituto?

—Sí.

—¿Eran amigos?

—Conocidos.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, que se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

Hiruzen esperó a que la tensión se calmara para volverse hacia Asuma.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo —le indicó, con calma pero con decisión.

Los dos subieron la escalera y se encerraron en el despacho de Hiruzen.

—Siéntate —le indicó éste—. Quiero que hablemos de tu actitud respecto a tu hermano.

Sentado frente a su padre, Asuma se preparó para lo que se le venía encima. Hiruzen sólo llevaba a sus hijos al despacho para las charlas trascendentes.

Señalando hacia una reproducción del cuadro de Rembrandt El regreso del hijo pródigo, que ocupaba un lugar de honor en una de las paredes, Hiruzen le preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas la parábola?

Asuma asintió lentamente. Se había metido en un lío.

Hinata se incorporó en la cama y se sentó de un salto, tratando de respirar.

«Una pesadilla. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Estás a salvo.»

Su corazón tardó unos minutos en recuperar el ritmo normal. Cuando su mente aceptó que estaba en la habitación de invitados de los Sarutobi y no debajo de Sasori, en el suelo de su antigua habitación, se relajó un poco.

Encendió la lámpara. La luz dispersó las sombras, pero no la animó. Se tomó un par de pastillas para el dolor que Sasuke le había dejado en la mesita de noche cuando la había acompañado a la cama, unas horas antes. La había arropado y la había abrazado por encima de las mantas hasta que se había dormido. Pero ahora no estaba.

«Lo necesito a mi lado.»

Más que las pastillas para el dolor, la luz o el aire, Hinata lo necesitaba a él. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo rodeándola, oír su voz profunda susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Era la única persona que podía hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado. Necesitaba tocarlo. Necesitaba besarlo para olvidar la pesadilla.

Las pastillas servían sólo para aliviarle el dolor del tobillo; así que, a saltitos, fue hasta la habitación de Sasuke para que le aliviara el dolor del corazón. Silenciosa como un ratón, escuchó. Cuando se convenció de que no había nadie despierto, entró en la habitación de él.

Tardó unos instantes en distinguir algo en la penumbra. Sasuke no había corrido las cortinas y estaba tumbado en el lado de la cama que habitualmente ocupaba Hinata. Se preguntó si podía decir que tuviese un lado de la cama con él. Fue dando saltos hasta el otro lado, apartó el edredón y apoyó una rodilla en el colchón.

—Hinata.

Su ronco murmullo la sobresaltó. Se cubrió la boca con la mano para no gritar.

—No, quieta.

Ella se sintió desfallecer ante su rechazo y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Lo siento. No quería molestarte.

Ruborizada de vergüenza y conteniendo las lágrimas, se volvió para irse.

—No quería decir eso. Espera.

Sasuke apartó el edredón de un golpe seco y se levantó. Estaba desnudo y la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en su espalda, sobre sus músculos, desde los atléticos hombros, bajando por la columna hasta la estrecha zona lumbar, que se estiró mientras se agachaba para coger el pantalón del pijama. Y, por supuesto, también sobre un trasero precioso y las piernas...

Cuando acabó de ponerse los pantalones, se volvió hacia ella. Esta vez la luz se reflejó en su pecho perfectamente esculpido y en sus anchos hombros. El dragón tatuado quedaba medio oculto por la oscuridad, pero siempre estaba presente.

—Ya está. Ya puedes asaltar mi cama —bromeó—. He pensado que te asustarías si entrabas y me encontrabas así.

A Hinata no le gustaba que se riera de ella, pero en ese caso, lo entendió

—Ven aquí —susurró él, extendiendo el brazo para que, cuando se acostara, la cabeza de Hinata quedara apoyada en su pecho—. Me he puesto la alarma para ir a ver cómo estabas. Habría sonado en quince minutos. ¿Qué tal tienes el tobillo?

—Me duele.

—¿Te has tomado las pastillas que te dejé?

—Sí, pero aún no me han hecho efecto.

Sasuke le buscó la mano y le dio un beso en los dedos con delicadeza.

—Mi pequeña guerrera —le dijo, acariciándole el pelo con la yema de los dedos—. ¿No podías dormir?

—He tenido una pesadilla.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza para indicarle que si cambiaba de opinión, estaría allí para escucharla.

—¿Puedes besarme? —le pidió Hinata.

—Pensaba que, después de lo que ha pasado, no querrías que te tocara.

Ella alzó la cabeza y unió sus labios a los suyos, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Sasuke la besó con delicadeza, sin apenas apretar, porque la boca de Hinata seguía irritada y no quería hacerle daño. En silencio, maldijo a Sasori.

Pero ella no tenía suficiente con ese beso. Quería beber de él, quería que el fuego que sólo Sasuke sabía despertar en su interior la envolviera y no pensar en nada más.

Abriendo la boca, Hinata le recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua, saboreando su dulzura. Con decisión, le metió la lengua en la boca hasta encontrar la de él. Se la lamió, bailó un tango con ella, tropezó y volvió al ataque. Sasuke le sujetó la cabeza, agarrándola por el pelo. Contraatacando, empujó la lengua de Hinata con la suya, llevando el dulce combate a la boca de ella, que empezó a gemir de placer.

Mientras lo besaba, no pensaba en nada más. Apartó el tobillo magullado para protegérselo y enredó las manos en el pelo de él, tirando.

Sasuke gruñó, pero no se detuvo. Hinata notó que su miembro empezaba a tensarse contra su muslo desnudo.

Él le recorrió el costado con la mano, deteniéndose unos instantes en su pecho antes de seguir bajando hasta la cadera. Le gustaba que la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos de Tenten le apretaran un poco, marcando sus curvas y dejando una buena cantidad de piel al descubierto en los hombros y el escote. Incluso en la penumbra era preciosa.

De pronto, Hinata se encontró tumbada de espaldas, con Sasuke apoyado en los antebrazos encima de ella. Cuando él le apoyó la rodilla entre las piernas, las separó de buena gana. Hinata quería más. Necesitaba más. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero sus dedos se negaban a soltarle el pelo, obligándolo a seguir besándola.

Sasuke respondió acariciándole los pechos por encima de la camiseta, aplicando la presión necesaria para excitarla, pero no la suficiente como para satisfacerla. Pero en seguida se reprimió y se apartó, apoyándose en un codo.

Actuando por instinto, Hinata se tomo la camiseta y trató de quitársela por la cabeza.

Sasuke la sujetó por la muñeca, impidiéndoselo. La besó y pronto volvieron a provocarse, excitándose mutuamente con la lengua e intercambiando alientos. Cuando él le soltó la mano para acariciarle el muslo y colocarle luego la pierna alrededor de su cadera, Hinata aprovechó que tenía las manos libres para tratar de quitarse la camiseta una vez más, retorciéndose bajo el torso desnudo de Sasuke.

Esta vez, él la sujetó con ambas manos.

—Hinata —jadeó casi sin aliento—, por favor... para.

Echándose hacia atrás, se arrodilló en la cama tratando de calmarse.

—¿No... te apetece? —La voz de ella, tan sincera e inocente, le llegó al corazón, retorciéndoselo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Con su respuesta, un dique se abrió en la memoria de Hinata, dejando escapar todas las crueles palabras que Sasori le había dicho:

«Zorra estúpida. Vas a ser un desastre en la cama. Eres frígida. Ningún hombre va a querer acostarse contigo».

Rodó hasta el extremo de la cama y se sentó. Quería irse de la habitación antes de que se le escapara algún sollozo. Pero antes de que pudiera poner el pie bueno en el suelo, unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura. Estaba atrapada.

Sasuke se sentó con las piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Hinata notaba su respiración y el latido de su corazón contra su espalda. Era una sensación curiosa, pero muy erótica.

—No te vayas —susurró Sasuke, dándole un beso en la oreja. Inclinándose hacia adelante, le besó el cuello y se lo acarició con los labios.

Hinata sorbió por la nariz.

—No quería disgustarte. ¿Te he hecho daño? —Como ella no respondía, Sasuke volvió a besarle la oreja y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—No, al menos, no físicamente —logró decir sin llorar.

—Explícamelo, por favor —le susurró él al oído—. Dime cómo te he hecho daño.

Hinata levantó las manos, exasperada.

—Me dices que me deseas, pero cuando por fin encuentro el valor para lanzarme a tus brazos, ¡me rechazas!

Sasuke inspiró hondo, emitiendo una especie de silbido contra el oído de ella. Sintió que se tensaba. Notó los tendones de sus brazos en la cintura y otra cosa en la parte baja de la espalda.

—Créeme, Hinata. No te estoy rechazando. Por supuesto que te deseo. Eres preciosa. Deliciosa. —Le besó la mejilla—. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Nuestra primera vez ya está cerca. ¿De verdad quieres que sea hoy?

Ella dudó y esa vacilación fue todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba.

—Incluso aunque estuvieras preparada, no te haría el amor esta noche, cariño. Estás magullada y eso significa que vas a tener que cuidarte unos cuantos días. Necesito que estés plenamente recuperada antes de empezar a explorar las posibilidades de... ah... las distintas posturas.

Aunque no lo veía, Hinata notó en su voz que estaba sonriendo. Estaba tratando de hacerla reír.

—Y, además, está esto.

Sasuke se movió para que ella se apoyara en el lado izquierdo de su torso, mientras le acariciaba la marca del cuello con un dedo.

Ella se encogió al notar su contacto y él sintió un gran odio hacia Sasori. Inspiró y espiró varias veces para controlarse. Cuando lo logró, empezó a darle suaves besos alrededor del mordisco, hasta que Hinata suspiró y, relajándose, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el hombro de Sasuke.

—Hace unas pocas horas, estabas en posición fetal. No sería un gran amante ni una gran persona si me aprovechara de tu vulnerabilidad. ¿Lo entiendes?

Tras reflexionar durante unos instantes, ella asintió.

—Hoy has pasado por unas circunstancias aterradoras. Es normal que quieras sentirte querida y protegida. Y yo quiero ayudarte, amor mío, pero hay muchas maneras de lograrlo. No hace falta que te quites la ropa para llamar mi atención. La tienes en exclusiva. Y tampoco tienes que acostarte conmigo para sentirte deseada.

—¿Ah, no? —murmuró Hinata, curiosa.

—No. Puedo demostrártelo así.

Sasuke la besó en el cuello y la reclinó sobre la cama. Luego se tumbó a su lado, de costado, apoyado en un codo y la miró a los ojos, grandes y tristes. Empezó a acariciarla de arriba abajo, con caricias lentas y delicadas. Le secó las lágrimas, le resiguió la línea de la mandíbula, pasando por la barbilla y, tras recorrerle las cejas, bajó hasta el cuello, desde donde alcanzó las clavículas.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación cuando los dedos de Sasuke pasaron sobre su esternón, entre sus pechos, para llegar al estómago, donde le dibujó círculos sobre la piel desnuda. Con la mano plana sobre la parte baja del vientre de ella, le recorrió el escote con los labios.

Al levantar la cabeza, vio que Hinata había cerrado los ojos.

—¿Cariño?

Ella los abrió, parpadeando.

—En esta cama estamos solos tú y yo. Y tú eres lo único que importa. —Le acarició la cintura y bajó la mano hasta la cadera, donde la dejó reposar—. Si quieres volver a tu habitación, te acompañaré. Si quieres dormir aquí sola, me marcharé. Dime lo que quieres y, si está en mi mano, te lo daré. Pero, por favor, no me pidas que te arrebate tu virginidad. Esta noche no.

Hinata pensó un poco y tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Quiero quedarme aquí. No duermo bien sin ti.

—Yo apenas duermo si no estoy contigo. Me alegro de que sea algo mutuo. —Sasuke le acarició el muslo y la parte baja de los glúteos—. Sabes que me importas mucho, ¿verdad? Ella asintió y le acarició el pecho mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante y le rozaba con los labios la zona del cuello donde no teníamarcas.

—Siento haberte hecho esto el otro día —se disculpó, rozándole el chupetón, que ya empezaba a borrarse.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y vio que se sentía francamente culpable.

—No pasa nada, Sasuke. Eso fue muy distinto.

—Tengo que ser más cuidadoso contigo.

Ella suspiró.

—Siempre eres muy cuidadoso conmigo.

—Date la vuelta, cariño.

No sabía lo que se le habría ocurrido, pero Hinata se tumbó boca abajo y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Confiaba en él por completo.

Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Relájate. Sólo quiero que te sientas bien.

Empezó a masajearla suavemente con ambas manos, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies. Cuando acabó, se tumbó junto a éstos y les dedicó una atención especial, centrándose en los talones y las plantas.

Ella gimió suavemente.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te quedaste en casa, tras aquel desastroso seminario? —Preguntó Sasuke con el cejo fruncido—. No confiabas en mí. Era lógico que no lo hicieras, pero en aquel momento yo ya había decidido que... Estás a salvo conmigo, amor, te lo prometo.

Cuando acabó con los pies, volvió a ascender por su cuerpo, pero esta vez le acarició con los labios —besando, mordisqueando, atrapando con su boca— las zonas que antes había explorado con los dedos.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y vio un gran afecto reflejado en ellos. Cuando se tumbó a su lado, lo besó apasionadamente.

—Gracias, Sasuke —susurró.

Él sonrió satisfecho y le hundió los dedos en el pelo.

En este entorno de paz y seguridad, Hinata se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento. Habían acordado que desnudarían sus almas antes de desnudar sus cuerpos y una parte de ella estaba cansada de guardar secretos. Además, eran secretos de Sasori, no suyos.

Sasuke ya le había contado parte de su pasado. ¿Por qué se había resistido ella tanto a hacer lo mismo? Sabía que iba a ser doloroso decir las palabras en voz alta, pero más doloroso era tener algo interponiéndose entre los dos. Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo y, sin preámbulos, empezó:

—Lo conocí en una fiesta, durante mi primer año en la universidad. —Se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de continuar con un hilo de voz—: Estudiábamos en la Universidad de Pensilvania. Sabía quién era su padre, pero no fue eso lo que me atrajo de él. Me gustó porque era divertido y agradable y lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. La primera Navidad se presentó en mi casa para darme una sorpresa. Sabía que me gustaban las cosas italianas, así que me compró una Vespa roja como una manzana de caramelo. Rojo Hinata lo llamó. Sasuke alzó las cejas.

—Por supuesto, mi amor por todo lo italiano venía de ti, pero ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a verte. Pensaba que yo no te importaba, así que traté de seguir adelante con mi vida. Sus padres aprobaban nuestra relación y nos invitaban constantemente a Washington a actos políticos en Filadelfia. Tras unos cuantos meses de salir como amigos, me dijo que quería más. Me pareció bien.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Nunca estaba satisfecho, siempre quería más y se volvió exigente.

Hinata se ruborizó en la oscuridad.

Sasuke notó que le aumentaba la temperatura de la piel y la acarició suavemente para tranquilizarla.

—Decía que ser mi novio le daba derecho a practicar sexo conmigo. Cuando le dije que no estaba preparada, me llamó frígida. Y eso no hizo más que aumentar mi determinación de esperar. No es que te estuviera esperando, pero no quería que nadie me obligara a hacer nada contra mi voluntad. Sé que suena inmaduro...

—Hinata, no tiene nada de inmaduro imponer tu voluntad y decidir con quién quieres acostarte y con quién no.

Ella sonrió sin ganas.

—Cuanto más insistía, menos cedía yo, pero entonces trataba siempre de que lo compensara de alguna manera. Era exageradamente posesivo. No le gustaba que estuviera con Tenten, probablemente porque a ella no le gustaba él. Yo hacía lo que estaba en mi mano para evitar los conflictos y Sasori, bueno... no siempre era una persona agradable.

Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Te pegaba? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No, en realidad no.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso, Hinata? ¿Te pegaba o no?

Hinata notó que él estaba temblando de indignación y rabia. No quería mentirle, pero tenía miedo de su reacción, así que eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado.

—Me empujó en algunas ocasiones. Temari, mi compañera de habitación, tuvo que quitármelo de encima una vez.

—¿Te das cuenta de que empujar también es maltratar?

Como ella apartó la vista sin responder, Sasuke añadió:

—Me gustaría que habláramos de esto más a fondo. Otro día.

—Sinceramente —Hinata rió con ironía—, eran mucho peores las cosas que decía que las que hacía. Y durante casi todo el tiempo me trató mejor que mi madre. Algunas veces... reconozco que habría deseado que me pegara. Si me hubiera dado un puñetazo, todo habría acabado en dos segundos. Habría sido preferible a tener que escucharlo decirme que era frígida y que no valía nada una y otra vez. —Se estremeció—. Al menos, si me hubiera pegado, habría podido contárselo a mi padre. Le habría enseñado el moratón y él me habría creído.

Sasuke se sintió asqueado al oír eso. Su enfado hacia Sasori y Hiashi no hacía más que aumentar.

A pesar de que guardaba un silencio paciente y respetuoso, Hinata sabía que su mente debía de estar funcionando a toda velocidad.

—Siempre me hacía sentir que no era lo bastante buena para él. Como me negaba a que nos acostáramos, me exigió otras cosas. Pero yo nunca hacía nada como él quería. Me decía que si acostarse conmigo iba a ser así, no merecía la pena tanta espera. —Se rió, nerviosa, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo con un dedo—. No pensaba contarte esto, pero supongo que es mejor que lo sepas antes de que te lleves una decepción. ¿Para qué estar conmigo si, además de frígida, no sabía darle placer a un hombre de otras maneras?

Sin poderse reprimir, Sasuke soltó una sarta de insultos que habrían puesto los pelos de punta a más de uno.

Hinata permaneció inmóvil. Sólo se le movía la punta de la nariz. Como a un ratón. O un conejo.

—Hinata, mírame. —Le apoyó la mano en la mejilla con delicadeza, hasta que ella alzó la vista—. Todo lo que te dijo era mentira. Tienes que creerme. Sus palabras tenían un solo objetivo: controlarte.

Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo y por supuesto que te deseo. Mírate. Eres preciosa, cálida e inteligente. Eres amable y comprensiva. Puede que no te des cuenta, pero cuando estoy contigo haces que me vuelva como tú. Haces que desee ser amable y comprensivo. Y cuando hagamos el amor, así es como será.

La voz le había sonado ronca, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Es imposible que alguien tan generosa y apasionada como tú no sea bueno en la cama. Lo único que necesitas es estar con alguien que te haga sentir segura para poder expresarte.

En ese momento, la tigresa que llevas dentro, saldrá al exterior. Él no merecía conocer esa parte de ti. Me alegro mucho de que no se la mostraras. Pero entre nosotros las cosas son distintas. Anoche, la noche del museo, hace un rato... He sido testigo de tu pasión. La he sentido. Es impresionante. Tú eres impresionante.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Los ojos de Sasuke nunca le habían parecido tan sinceros.

—Me dijiste que creías en la redención —susurró él—, así que demuéstramelo. Perdónate cualquier cosa de la que te sientas avergonzada y permítete ser feliz. Porque eso es lo único que yo quiero. Que seas feliz.

Ella sonrió y lo besó, disfrutando momentáneamente de su contacto y sus palabras, pero tras unos instantes se apartó, sabiendo que lo peor aún tenía que llegar.

—Me apunté al programa de estudios en el extranjero para estudiantes de tercer año. Él no quería que fuera, así que presenté la solicitud a sus espaldas y no se lo dije hasta el último momento. Se enfadó mucho, pero luego pareció superarlo.

Mientras estuve en Italia, me escribió unos correos preciosos, con fotografías. Me dijo que me amaba. —Hinata tragó saliva—. Nadie me lo había dicho antes. —Respiró hondo—. No regresé en Navidad ni al acabar el curso, porque hice algunos cursillos complementarios y viajé un poco. Cuando volví, a finales de agosto, Tenten me llevó de compras como regalo de bienvenida. Biwako le había dado dinero y entre las dos me compraron un vestido muy bonito y unos zapatos de Prada. —Se ruborizó—. Bueno, los has visto. Fueron los zapatos que llevé durante nuestra primera ci... quiero decir, la noche que me llevaste a comer un filete.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

—Puedes decirlo, Hinata. Fue nuestra primera cita. Yo también la considero así. Aunque me comporté como un auténtico idiota. O, mejor dicho, como un asno.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Él hizo planes para que celebráramos juntos mi cumpleaños. Tenten insistió en que me cambiara en su apartamento, para ayudarme a arreglarme. Sasori y yo teníamos que reunirnos en el Ritz-Carlton, pero me olvidé la cámara y pasé un momento por la habitación de la residencia universitaria para recogerla.

Hinata empezó a temblar. Cada músculo, cada parte de su cuerpo, empezó a sacudirse como si estuviera muerta de frío.

Sasuke la rodeó con los brazos.

—No tienes por qué contarme nada más. Ya he oído suficiente.

—No —replicó ella, con la voz temblorosa, pero decidida a seguir—. Tengo que contárselo a alguien. Ni siquiera Tenten lo sabe todo. —Inspiró hondo un par de veces—. Abrí la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras excepto por la lámpara del escritorio de mi compañera. Pero el equipo de música estaba encendido. Estaba sonando Closer, de Nine Inch Nails. Como una idiota, pensé que Temari se lo habría dejado encendido. Fui a apagarlo, pero entonces los vi.

Hinata se había quedado inmóvil como una estatua.

Sasuke aguardó.

—Sasori estaba follando con Temari en mi cama. Me quedé tan sorprendida que no reaccioné. Al principio, pensé que no podía ser él. Y luego pensé que no podía ser ella. Pero lo eran. Y... —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Había sido mi compañera de habitación desde el primer día de facultad. Ya éramos amigas en el instituto. Me vieron mirándolos pasmada. Sasori se echó a reír y me dijo que no me extrañara tanto, que se acostaban desde segundo. Yo seguía allí, porque, francamente, no entendía nada. Temari se acercó a mí, desnuda, y me dijo que me uniera a ellos.

Hinata cerró la boca, pero demasiado tarde. Ya lo había dicho. Había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta. La agonía y el horror de aquella noche volvieron a inundarla. Se arrodilló y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Sasuke, pero no lloró.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, apretando los labios contra su coronilla.

En su fuero interno, se alegró de no haberlo sabido cuando se peleó con él, porque lo habría matado, estaba seguro.

«Él es el follaángeles. Quería follarse a mi Hinata como un animal. Estaba practicando con su compañera de habitación.»

Permanecieron sentados y abrazados un buen rato, mientras Hinata trataba de librarse de la vergüenza y Sasuke de sus impulsos asesinos. Cuando notó que el corazón de ella recuperaba un ritmo normal, empezó a susurrarle al oído. Le dijo lo mucho que la quería y que a su lado siempre estaría segura. Y luego le preguntó si era un buen momento para que le contara unas cosas.

Hinata asintió.

—Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso. —Negó con la cabeza—. Y siento que no crecieras en una casa con unos padres que se amaran y compartieran cama. Yo tuve esa suerte.

Ya sabes cómo eran Hiruzen y Biwako, siempre tocándose, siempre riendo. Nunca lo oí a él levantarle la voz. Y nunca oí a Biwako burlarse de Hiruzen ni decirle nada grosero. Eran la pareja perfecta. Y por mucho que a uno le cueste imaginarse a sus padres teniendo vida sexual, es evidente que eran una pareja apasionada.

Cuando Hiruzen me dio la famosa charla sobre las flores y las semillitas en la barriga de la madre, citó una frase del Libro de oración común, un voto que había pronunciado durante su boda con Biwako: "Con este anillo te desposo, con mi cuerpo te adoro y te hago partícipe de todos mis bienes"».

—La he oído. Es preciosa.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Y en el contexto de la incómoda conversación con Hiruzen, él me hizo ver que ese voto expresa la intención del marido de hacerle el amor a su esposa, no de usar su cuerpo únicamente para el sexo. Me explicó que el voto implica la idea de que hacer el amor es un acto de adoración. El esposo adora a su esposa con su cuerpo, amándola, entregándose a ella y avanzando juntos hacia el éxtasis.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y calló un momento antes de continuar.

—Creo que puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que lo que presenciaste en esa habitación fue un acto depredador y despreciable. Sé que viste cosas parecidas mientras crecías en San Luis, cosas que una niña no debería ver. Es posible que creyeras que las relaciones sexuales eran siempre así y que todos los hombres eran como él, depredadores maliciosos que usan y abusan de las mujeres.

Pero la descripción de Hiruzen de hacer el amor era totalmente distinta. Me dijo que era una forma de placer muy apasionada, porque el contexto permite que uno explore sus deseos más íntimos con libertad y aceptación, ya sean desesperados e intensos o lentos y tiernos. Lo importante es que los cimientos sobre los que se afianzan esos deseos estén formados de respeto mutuo y generosidad. Lo importante es entregar, no tomar ni utilizar.

Acercó los labios a la oreja de ella para seguir hablando.

—A lo largo de la vida, llegué a apartarme mucho del camino que me mostró Hiruzen, pero en lo más profundo de mi alma, siempre quise tener lo que él y Biwako tenían. Cuando te dije que quería adorarte con mi cuerpo, era exactamente eso lo que quería decir. Y sigo pensando lo mismo. De todo corazón. Nunca te arrebataré nada. Sólo te entregaré cosas. En la cama y fuera de ella.

Hinata sonrió con la cara pegada a su pecho.

—Tú y yo estamos empezando de cero, así que, como dice el Nuevo Testamento en la Carta a los Corintios,

«¡Todo ha cambiado, todo es nuevo!».

Levantó la cara y lo besó en los labios, susurrándole palabras de agradecimiento. Su declaración la había consolado muchísimo. No había eliminado el dolor ni había borrado los recuerdos, pero era un gran alivio saber que no iba a echarle en cara sus flaquezas del pasado. Porque, en realidad, de lo que más avergonzada se sentía era de haberse dejado tratar tan mal. Ésa era la razón por la que lo había mantenido en secreto.

—Ahora me siento mucho peor por haberte gastado aquella broma sin gracia sobre los Nine Inch Nails en Lobby —dijo él—. No me extraña que te afectara tanto que mencionara esa canción.

Hinata asintió lentamente.

—En cuanto volvamos a Toronto, cambiaré las presintonías de la radio. No pienso volver a escuchar esa emisora nunca más. —Sasuke carraspeó antes de seguir—. Cariño, no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, pero tengo curiosidad por saber qué le contaste a tu padre. Por cierto, te debo una disculpa por haber discutido con él en el hospital. He dicho algunas cosas que no debería haber dicho.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Le he dicho que no debió enviarte a vivir con tu madre. Que su misión como padre era protegerte y que había fracasado.

Hinata se quedó muy sorprendida. Nadie, ni siquiera Biwako ni Hiruzen le habían echado nunca en cara a Hiashi sus decisiones. Nadie. Una expresión maravillada se extendió por su rostro.

—¿No estás enfadada? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Gracias por defenderme, Sasuke. Es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí.

Y tomándole las manos, le besó los nudillos hinchados y los arañazos. Sus heridas de guerra le resultaban tan queridas como sus preciosos y expresivos ojos.

—No se lo conté todo. Sólo le dije que había sorprendido a Sasori con Temari y que no podía seguir compartiendo habitación con ella. Fue un poco difícil, porque mi padre estaba saliendo con la madre de Temari, pero no se quejó.

—Muy noble por su parte —comentó Sasuke, sarcástico.

—Pasé unos cuantos días en Selinsgrove para calmarme. Luego, papá me llevó de vuelta a la universidad y me ayudó a trasladarme a un pequeño estudio. Te reirías si lo vieras, Sasuke. Era aún más pequeño que el que tengo ahora.

—No me reiría —replicó muy serio.

—No es una crítica, pero es que eres tan exigente y detallista... Sé que lo habrías encontrado aún más espantoso que mi apartamento actual.

—Tu apartamento actual no me parece espantoso. Lo único que no me gusta de él es que tengas que vivir allí. ¿Qué pasó cuando volviste a clase?

—Procuré esquivarlos. Ellos dos se habían convertido en pareja, más o menos. Tenía miedo de encontrármelos, así que evité todos los lugares que solíamos frecuentar. Iba a clase, estudiaba italiano, preparaba las solicitudes para el doctorado... Apenas salía de casa. Fue una especie de retiro.

—Sí, algo me comentó Tenten.

—Fui una pésima amiga. No respondía a sus llamadas. Ni siquiera quise hablar con Biwako, a pesar de que me escribió una carta preciosa. Les envié una postal, pero me sentía demasiado humillada como para explicar lo que había pasado. Tenten sabe que los pillé juntos, porque Temari se lo contó. Pero no sabe lo horrible que fue. Y no quiero que lo sepa.

—Todo lo que me cuentes quedará entre nosotros.

—Me avergonzaba admitir que había sido tan idiota de meterme en esa situación. Que le había permitido tratarme de esa manera durante tanto tiempo. Que no me había dado cuenta de que estaban juntos a mis espaldas. Quería convencerme de que aquello no me había pasado a mí, que le había pasado a otra persona.

Levantó la vista. Sasuke la estaba mirando, comprensivo.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a decir que eres idiota. Son ellos los que deberían sentirse avergonzados por cómo te trataron. Ellos son los villanos en esta historia, no tú. —Le besó la cabeza y hundió la nariz en su pelo—. Creo que deberías dormir un poco, mi amor. Mañana será un día muy largo y tienes que recuperarte.

—¿No se molestará tu familia cuando nos encuentren juntos?

—Saben que somos pareja y creo que a casi todos les parece bien.

—¿A casi todos?

Sasuke suspiró.

—A Hiruzen no le importa, lo que no le gusta es que tengamos sexo bajo su techo sin estar casados. Es muy conservador en ese aspecto y prefiere que durmamos en habitaciones separadas. De todos modos, después de lo que te ha pasado, estoy seguro de que no le importará encontrarte aquí.

—¿Y Tenten y Shikamaru? Tampoco están casados.

—No es que le haga mucha gracia, pero al menos están comprometidos. Tenten siempre me ha apoyado en todo y también nos apoya en esto.

—¿Y Asuma?

—Asuma se siente muy protector contigo. Sabe que he sido un libertino y...

—No eras un libertino, te sentías solo.

Él le dio un beso suave.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte, pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

Se tumbaron y Hinata apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, acariciándole el torso con un dedo. Canturreaba mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Le había dicho que la quería y que quería adorarla con su cuerpo. Probablemente, eran las palabras más importantes que le habían dicho nunca. Insegura, le recorrió el tatuaje con el dedo.

—No —susurró Sasuke, apartándole la mano

—Lo siento. ¿Qué es SU?

Él apretó los labios.

—Perdona. No quería sacar el tema, pero como nos estábamos contando secretos, pensaba...

Sasuke se frotó los ojos con la mano libre, pero no la soltó.

—SU es un nombre —dijo, con voz ronca.

—¿La... la amabas?

—Por supuesto que la amaba.

—¿Estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos?

Sasuke carraspeó.

—No es lo que piensas.

Hinata lo abrazó y cerró los ojos.

Pero él permaneció despierto durante un largo rato, mirando el techo.

Cuando Hinata se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, completamente vestido, contemplándola.

—Buenos días —lo saludó, sonriendo.

Él se inclinó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

—Llevo un rato levantado, pero he subido hace poco para asegurarme de que estabas bien. Es muy relajante verte dormir.

Tras darle un beso muy dulce, se acercó al armario por un jersey.

Hinata rodó hasta quedar boca abajo en la cama y lo observó con descaro, admirando cómo la camisa se le ajustaba a los hombros a la perfección. Desde donde estaba, también podía disfrutar del espectáculo de su trasero, bien definido gracias a los vaqueros negros que llevaba.

«Eso sí que es un buen trasero», pensó.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Sasuke, mirando por encima del hombro.

—No he dicho nada.

Él torció los labios, como si se estuviera aguantando la risa.

—¿Ah, no?

Al regresar a su lado, se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—No sabía que tuvieses debilidad por los traseros.

—¡Sasuke!

Algo avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, le dio una palmada en el brazo y ambos se echaron a reír.

Agarrándola por la cintura, él la sentó en su regazo.

—En cualquier caso, quiero que quede claro que mi trasero se siente muy halagado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hinata arqueó una ceja.

—Inmensamente. Quiere que te haga llegar sus respetos y que te diga que espera conocerte de un modo más... íntimo y personal cuando estemos en Florencia.

Negando con la cabeza, Hinata se inclinó hacia él en busca de un beso. Fue recompensada con uno breve pero muy tierno, antes de que se apartara y le dijera muy serio:

—Tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y esperó.

—Sasori ha sido arrestado y se le imputan varios cargos. El abogado de su padre está en camino y se rumorea que tratará de llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Al parecer, el senador no quiere que esto llegue a los periódicos. Asuma ha llamado al fiscal, que le ha asegurado que el asunto recibirá prioridad. Asuma le ha dejado claro que a todos nos gustaría que la sentencia fuera de prisión y no algún sucedáneo como una casa tutelada o un programa de tratamiento. Aunque, dados los contactos del padre de Sasori, dudo que vaya a la cárcel.

Hinata se dijo que tendría que darle las gracias a Asuma en cuanto lo viera.

—¿Y tú? ¿Hay riesgo de que puedas ir a la cárcel?

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—El abogado de los Akasuna no ha amenazado con presentar cargos. Por suerte, mi hermano ha tenido una conversación corta pero muy esclarecedora con él, recordándole que a la prensa le encantaría oír mi versión de la historia, además de la tuya. No, no habrá denuncia. No hace falta que te diga que los Akasuna no ya están hartos de Asuma.

Hinata cerró los ojos y soltó el aire lentamente.

La idea de que le pudiera pasar algo a Sasuke le resultaba muy dolorosa, sobre todo porque no había hecho nada más que ayudarla.

—Tengo que ducharme y vestirme —dijo, abriendo los ojos.

Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente, mientras le recorría el brazo con un dedo.

—Me encantaría ducharme contigo, pero me temo que mi familia se escandalizaría.

Hinata se estremeció.

—Y no queremos escandalizar a su familia, profesor Uchiha.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita Hyuga. Sería de lo más inadecuado. Un escándalo. Así que, para preservar el decoro, mi halagado trasero y yo prescindiremos del placer de una ducha en su compañía. —Inclinándose hacia ella, añadió con los ojos brillantes—: De momento.

Hinata se echó a reír y Sasuke la dejó sola.

Cuando volvió a la habitación después de ducharse, se lo encontró esperándola en el pasillo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no tropezabas. ¿Dónde tienes las muletas?

—En la habitación, pero no te preocupes, Sasuke. Estoy bien. —Pasó cojeando a su lado y entró en el cuarto, donde cogió el cepillo y empezó a desenredarse el pelo con dificultad.

—Deja que lo haga yo —dijo él, acercándose y quitándole el cepillo de la mano.

—¿Vas a cepillarme el pelo?

—¿Por qué no?

Le señaló una silla para que se sentara. Colocándose a su espalda, empezó por deshacerle los enredos más grandes con los dedos.

Hinata cerró los ojos.

Sasuke continuó unos instantes antes de susurrarle al oído:

—¿Te gusta?

Como respuesta, ella ronroneó, sin abrir los ojos.

Sasuke rió, negando con la cabeza. Era tan dulce y fácil de complacer... Y él quería complacerla. Desesperadamente. Cuando hubo acabado de deshacerle los enredos, le pasó el cepillo por el pelo con suavidad, trabajando metódicamente, mechón por mechón.

Ni en sus sueños más locos, Hinata se lo habría imaginado como peluquero. Pero había algo instintivo en su modo de tocarla. Algo en cómo sus largos dedos se deslizaban por su pelo que hizo que le subiera la temperatura. Se imaginó los placeres que la esperaban en Florencia, cuando pudiera disfrutar de su cuerpo al completo. ¡Y desnudo! Cerró las piernas bruscamente.

—¿La estoy excitando, señorita Hyuga? —susurró, con su voz dulce como la miel.

—No.

—Entonces es que estoy haciendo algo mal. —Procurando no echarse a reír, ralentizó el ritmo de sus movimientos y le dio un suave beso en la coronilla—. Aunque, en realidad, mi auténtico objetivo es hacerte sonreír.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

Sasuke se detuvo del todo.

—Ésa es una pregunta muy rara para hacérsela a un amante.

—Lo digo en serio, Sasuke. ¿Por qué?

Él volvió a cepillarle el cabello antes de responder.

—Tú has sido amable conmigo desde la primera vez que nos vimos. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo yo? ¿No crees que merezcas ser tratada con amabilidad?

Hinata prefirió no insistir. Aunque la noche anterior estaba muy alterada, recordaba perfectamente haberle confesado su amor en el hospital. Pero él no había contestado.

«No pasa nada —se dijo—. Sus actos, su amabilidad y su protección son más que suficiente. No necesito las palabras.»

Hinata lo amaba tanto que le dolía. Siempre lo había sentido así, con tanta intensidad que incluso en sus días más sombríos la luz de su amor había permanecido encendida. Pero al parecer él no sentía lo mismo.

Cuando acabó de peinarla, Sasuke insistió en prepararle algo de comida. Después se quedaron sentados en la cocina, haciendo planes para la tarde. Hasta que sonó el teléfono y Hiruzen entró con el inalámbrico en la mano.

—Es tu padre —le hizo saber, dándole el teléfono a Hinata.

Sasuke lo cogió y cubrió el auricular con la mano.

—No hace falta que hables con él si no quieres. Yo puedo encargarme.

—Algún día tendremos que hablar.

Hinata se bajó del taburete y se fue con el teléfono al comedor, con ayuda de las muletas.

Hiruzen miró a su hijo y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes interponerte entre ella y Hiashi.

—No ha sido un padre modelo precisamente.

—Tal vez, pero es el único que tiene. Y Hinata es la luz de su vida.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Si le importara tanto, la habría protegido mejor.

Hiruzen le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Los padres nos equivocamos. A veces, es más fácil enterrar la cabeza en la arena que admitir que nuestros hijos tienen problemas. Y que es culpa nuestra. Lo sé por experiencia.

Él apretó los labios pero no dijo nada.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Hinata regresó. Aunque Hiruzen seguía en la cocina, Sasuke la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Mi padre quiere que vaya a cenar con él esta noche.

A Hiruzen le pareció que ése era un buen momento para retirarse y se dirigió a su despacho.

—¿Tú quieres ir?

—Será incómodo, pero le he dicho que sí.

—Hinata, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Si lo prefieres, te llevaré yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo está intentando, Sasuke. Es mi padre; tengo que darle una oportunidad.

Él guardó silencio, frustrado, pero no quiso discutir con ella.

A las seis en punto, Hiashi Hyuga apareció en casa de los Sarutobi, vestido con traje y tirándose nerviosamente de la corbata. No estaba acostumbrado a llevarla. Se la había puesto por su hija.

Hiruzen lo hizo pasar al salón y le dio conversación mientras esperaban que Hinata bajara.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?

Tumbado en la cama, Sasuke la contemplaba mientras se aplicaba el pintalabios con ayuda del espejo de la polvera.

—No voy a dejar plantado a mi propio padre. Además, Tenten se va a llevar a Hiruzen a ver una película romántica y tú has quedado para salir con los chicos. Acabaría quedándome aquí sola.

Sasuke se levantó, se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—No estarías sola; estarías conmigo. Y sé cómo entretener a una dama. —Reforzó sus palabras dándole varios besos húmedos detrás de la oreja—. Estás impresionante —le susurró.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Gracias.

—¿El pañuelo es de Tenten? —preguntó, acariciando la seda del fular azul de Hermès que su hermana le había anudado artísticamente alrededor del cuello para ocultar el mordisco.

—Era de Biwako —respondió Hinata suavemente—. Fue un regalo de Hiruzen.

—A él le gustaba malcriarla. Sobre todo cuando iban a París.

—Te le pareces mucho. —Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Espera a que lleguemos a Florencia. —Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente antes de soltarla.

—¿Y adónde iran ustedes? Espero que no sea a un club de striptease.

Hinata lo miró parpadeando, demasiado adorable para la tranquilidad mental de Sasuke.

—¿No creerás en serio que haría algo así?

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los chicos cuando salen solos?

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Crees que Tenten aprobaría esa excursión?

—No.

—¿Y yo? ¿Crees que a mí me apetece?

Hinata apartó la vista y no respondió.

—¿Por qué tendría que ir a mirar a otras mujeres cuando la mujer más hermosa del mundo comparte mi cama cada noche? —Insistió él, dándole un beso muy dulce—. La única mujer a la que quiero ver desnuda es a ti.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te había preguntado? Ya no me acuerdo.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Bien. Ven aquí.

Más tarde, esa noche, cuando la casa estaba a oscuras y todo el mundo ya se había acostado, Hinata volvió a colarse en la habitación de él, con un sencillo camisón azul. Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, con las rodillas dobladas, leyendo. No llevaba la parte de arriba del pijama y se había puesto las gafas.

—Hola —la saludó sonriendo y dejó el fin de la aventura en la mesilla de noche—. Estás preciosa.

Apoyando las muletas en la pared, Hinata se tocó el camisón agradecida.

—Gracias por ir a buscar mis cosas a casa de mi padre.

—De nada. —Sasuke le ofreció la mano y ella se acurrucó a su lado.

Al besarla, se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando el pañuelo de Hermès.

—¿Por qué no te lo has quitado? —le preguntó, tirando de los extremos.

Hinata bajó la vista.

—No quiero que tengas que ver la señal.

Él le levantó la barbilla.

—No tienes que esconderme nada.

—Es fea. Y no quiero recordártelo a todas horas.

Sasuke la miró fijamente mientras le quitaba el pañuelo. Tiró con mucha suavidad, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca hasta que lo tuvo en la mano. El contacto de la seda sobre su piel, acompañado por la intensidad de su mirada, hizo que Hinata se estremeciera. Tras dejar el pañuelo en la mesilla de noche, él le besó la marca repetidamente.

—Los dos tenemos cicatrices, Hinata. Pero las mías no están ala vista.

—Ojalá no las tuviera —susurró ella—. Ojalá mi piel fuera perfecta.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—¿Te gusta Caravaggio?

—Mucho. De sus cuadros, El sacrificio de Isaac es mi favorito.

Él asintió.

—Yo prefiero La incredulidad de santo Tomás. Hiruzen tiene una copia en su despacho. Esta misma tarde la he estado mirando.

—Siempre me ha parecido un cuadro... extraño.

—Es extraño. Jesús se aparece a los apóstoles tras la resurrección y Tomás le mete el dedo en la llaga del costado. Es un cuadro profundo.

Hinata no le veía la profundidad por ningún lado, por lo que guardó silencio.

— Hinata, si quieres esperar a que la cicatriz desaparezca, esperarás en vano. Las cicatrices no desaparecen nunca. El cuadro de Caravaggio lo muestra claramente. Las heridas cicatrizan y dejamos de pensar en ellas, pero su huella es permanente. Ni siquiera las cicatrices de Cristo desaparecieron.

Se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. Al cabo de un momento, continuó:

—Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, me habría dado cuenta. Y habría tratado a Biwako y a los demás con más cuidado. Te habría tratado a ti con más cuidado en septiembre y octubre. —Carraspeó—. Espero que me perdones las cicatrices que te he dejado. Sé que son numerosas.

Ella se sentó en su regazo y lo besó apasionadamente.

—Te perdoné hace tiempo. Te lo perdoné todo. No volvamos a hablar de esto.

Los dos casi amantes compartieron unos instantes de silencio antes de que Sasuke le preguntara cómo había ido la cena con su padre.

—Se ha echado a llorar —respondió Hinata, removiéndose incómoda.

Sasuke levantó las cejas.

«¿Hiashi Hyuga llorando? Resulta difícil de creer.»

—Me ha explicado cómo encontró la casa. Cuando le he contado lo que pasó antes de que tú llegases, se ha echado a llorar. Le he dicho algunas de las cosas que Sasori solía decirme cuando discutíamos y los dos hemos llorado en medio del restaurante. —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. Ha sido un desastre.

Sasuke le apartó el pelo de la cara para verla mejor.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—Teníamos que hablar y, por primera vez en la vida, he tenido la sensación de que me escuchaba. Al menos creo que lo está intentando. Es un gran paso. Y cuando nos hemos quitado esos temas de encima, hemos hablado de ti. Quería saber cuánto tiempo llevábamos juntos.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que poco tiempo, pero que me gustas mucho. Le he dicho que has hecho muchas cosas por mí y que eres importante en mi vida.

—¿Le has contado lo que siento por ti?

Ella lo miró con timidez.

—Bueno, sobre lo de hacerme el amor en Florencia no he mencionado nada, pero le he dicho que creo que te gusto.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—¿Que me gustas? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor?

—Es mi padre. No le interesan los detalles sentimentales. Lo que le interesa es saber si te drogas, si te metes en peleas y si eres fiel.

Él hizo una mueca.

Hinata lo abrazó.

—Le he dicho que eres un ciudadano ejemplar y que me tratas como a una princesa. Que no te merezco.

—Eso es mentira. —Sasuke le besó la frente—. Soy yo quien no te merece.

—Tonterías.

Se besaron dulcemente unos momentos antes de que él se apartara para quitarse las gafas y dejarlas encima del libro. Apagó la luz y la abrazó por detrás, sintiéndose muy feliz. Cuando se estaban quedando dormidos, Hinata susurró:

—Te quiero.

Como Sasuke no respondió, asumió que ya se había dormido. Suspirando, se acomodó contra su pecho. Él la sujetó con más firmeza por la cintura.

Lo oyó inspirar hondo y contener el aire antes de decir:

—Hinata Hyuga, yo también te quiero.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Hinata notó algo cálido cerca de su corazón y una suave brisa que le acariciaba la nuca. Al fijarse más, se dio cuenta de que la mano de Sasuke le cubría un pecho mientras la abrazaba. Echándose a reír, cambió de postura.

Él gruñó ante el inesperado movimiento.

—Buenos días, Sasuke.

—Buenos días, preciosa. —Los labios de él se encontraron con su mejilla y la besaron.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Te molesta que haga esto?

La estaba acariciando suavemente por encima del camisón.

—Al contrario, me gusta —respondió Hinata, volviéndose hacia él.

Bajando la mano por su espalda, Sasuke le rodeó la cintura y la acercó para besarla apasionadamente.

—Hinata. —Le apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara—. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

Hinata frunció el cejo.

Él le pasó un dedo entre las cejas.

—Es algo agradable. Espero.

Ella lo miró expectante.

Los grandes ojos de Sasuke la miraban con solemnidad.

—Te quiero.

Hinata parpadeó y una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su cara.

—Yo también te quiero. Pensaba que me lo había imaginado cuando lo dijiste anoche.

Él la besó con dulzura.

—Yo tampoco estaba seguro de que me hubieras oído.

—¿Sabes?, ya me lo habías dicho una vez.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te rescaté de las garras de Karin y te metí en la cama, me llamaste Beatriz y me dijiste que me amabas.

Sasuke tragó saliva.

—Hinata, siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo como te mereces.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, ella le apoyó la frente en la barbilla.

—Gracias.

—No, cariño, soy yo el que tiene que dártelas. Nunca me había sentido así. Haces que me dé cuenta de cómo he malgastado mi vida hasta ahora. —Se le ensombreció la mirada. Hinata le dio un beso suave.

—Los dos teníamos que madurar. Ha sido mejor así.

—Me arrepiento de cómo trataba a las mujeres antes de conocerte. Y lamento haber perdido el tiempo con ellas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Y yo lamento haber estado con Sasori, pero no podemos hacer nada más que dar gracias por habernos encontrado finalmente.

—Ojalá pudiéramos pasarnos el día en la cama —dijo él, en tono soñador.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Creo que eso sí que escandalizaría a tu familia.

—Supongo. Maldita sea.

Sasuke rió también, hasta que la risa de ambos se transformó en besos.

Ella fue la primera en apartarse.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto —respondió él, aunque a Hinata no se le escapó que apretaba la mandíbula.

«No quieras saberlo todo esta mañana, Hinata. Hay cosas que no puedo contarte en casa de Hiruzen.»

—¿Qué clase de lencería femenina te gusta?

Relajando la mandíbula inmediatamente, Sasuke esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Me lo preguntas porque... estás haciendo una encuesta?

Riendo, le tomo la mano y le besó los nudillos.

Ella se quedó mirando sus manos unidas.

—Me gustaría ir de compras antes del viaje. Me preguntaba qué cosas te gustan.

Él la miró con deseo.

—Hinatan, soy un hombre. Mi lencería favorita es... la que te quitas. —Le sujetó la barbilla para que no apartara la vista—. Eres una mujer preciosa. Cuando me imagino contigo, pienso en tomarme mucho tiempo para admirar tu belleza: tu cara, tus hombros, tus pechos, cada parte de ti. Pienso en tu piel blanca y sonrosada y en las suaves curvas que adoraré con mi cuerpo.

La empujó con delicadeza hasta que quedó tumbada de espaldas y entonces se arrodilló a su lado.

—Quiero que lleves algo que te haga sentir cómoda y bella, porque así es como quiero que te sientas cuando estés conmigo. —Y atrapando su boca, la besó ardientemente.

Cuando se apartó, Hinata lo miró traviesa.

—¿Algo cómodo, como un conjunto Lululemon para yoga?

Él la miró confuso.

—No conozco esos lulu... lo que sea, pero si vas cómoda con ellos, no me oirás protestar.

Ella levantó la cara para frotarle la punta de la nariz con la suya.

—Eres un auténtico encanto, pero te lo he preguntado en serio. Quiero elegir algo que te guste.

—Me gustará... siempre que seas tú quien lo lleve puesto.

Sasuke volvió a besarla y esta vez se permitió el lujo de acercarse a ella hasta casi rozarle el pecho con el suyo, pero sin tocarla. Entre los dos empezó a circular una corriente de calor y electricidad que dejó a Hinata sin aliento.

—¿Algún color? —insistió ella, jadeante—. ¿Algún estilo?

Riéndose, Sasuke le acarició la mejilla ruborizada.

—Mientras no sea negro ni rojo, me da igual.

—Pensaba que ésos eran los colores habituales. Se supone que son seductores.

Él le susurró al oído:

—Ya me has seducido. Me atraes, me seduces y me excitas... muchísimo.

La temperatura de la habitación aumentó tanto que Hinata se olvidó de lo que quería preguntarle. Finalmente lo recordó.

—Entonces, ni rojo ni negro. ¿Ninguna preferencia, seguro?

—Eres muy obstinada. Pues ya que insistes, creo que te quedarían bien los colores pálidos: blanco, rosa, azul. Supongo que no hay nada malo en decirte que te he imaginado llevando lencería clásica, con el pelo suelto cayéndote sobre los hombros. Pero lo que yo me imagine no tiene importancia. Lo importante eres tú. Creo que la elección debería ser tuya. —Con una sonrisa, añadió—: Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que no pueda regalarte algo mientras estemos allí. Pero para la primera vez quiero que elijas tú. Algo que te haga sentir especial, sexy y adorada. Eso es lo que quiero, porque te amo.

—Yo también a ti.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le derretía en el pecho. Ella le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar y él cerró los ojos abandonándose a su contacto. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la miró con voracidad.

Hinata apartó la vista.

—Tengo que vestirme. ¿A qué hora salimos hacia Filadelfia?

Él le trazó una línea de besos desde una clavícula hasta la otra.

—Después —beso— de —beso— desayunar —beso—. El vuelo sale —beso— a la hora de la cena —beso— y tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto pronto —beso doble.

Con un beso de despedida, Hinata salió al pasillo, apoyándose en las muletas.

En la planta baja, Hiruzen parecía un derviche, preparando y sirviendo el desayuno a toda la familia. Asuma devoraba todo lo que no estaba clavado al suelo o lo que no era reclamado por otras personas. Tenten y Shikamaru estaban mirando en el celular de él fotos de sitios de Filadelfia donde celebrar la boda.

—Aquí están. —Tenten los saludó a los dos cuando entraron en la cocina.

—Tengo que devolverte esto —le dijo Hinata al verla, deshaciéndose el nudo del pañuelo, que había vuelto a atarse al cuello.

—Quédatelo. A mamá le habría gustado que lo tuvieras.

Hinata le dio las gracias con un abrazo. Una vez más, se sintió afortunada por la generosidad de su amiga y la de Biwako, que siempre parecía velar por ella.

—Se te ve contenta esta mañana.

Asuma le sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja mientras Hinata se sentaba.

—Lo estoy. Muy contenta.

—Más le vale tratarte bien —le susurró muy serio.

—Ha cambiado, Asuma. Él... me ama —replicó ella en voz muy baja, para que no la oyeran los demás.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—Joder —murmuró incómodo, cambiando de postura antes de cambiar de tema.

—Ayer era el día en que el tribunal tenía que decidir si dejaba a Sasori en libertad bajo fianza. Su abogado estaba tratando de conseguirlo a toda costa —le explicó—, pero aún no sé qué han resuelto.

Hinata tardó unos momentos en entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Cuando al fin lo hizo, las manos le empezaron a temblar de ansiedad y el zumo de naranja se le cayó sobre el desayuno, mojándolo.

Parpadeó tratando de recobrar la compostura. Mientras secaba el zumo del plato, se maldecía en voz baja por ser un manojo de nervios.

«Sasuke debe de estar harto de verme tirar cosas. Soy una idiota.»

Cuando iba a levantarse, vio una mano ante ella, ofreciéndole apoyo. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con un par de ojos color negro que la miraban con preocupación. Sasuke la ayudó a bajar del taburete y a sentarse en otro seco. Tras darle un beso rápido en la frente, la tranquilizó:

—Ahora estás a salvo —musitó—. No permitiré que se acerque a ti. —Le acarició los brazos, frotándoselos arriba y abajo para relajarla.

Mientras Hiruzen le preparaba otro gofre, Sasuke recogió el desayuno mojado y lo dejó en el fregadero.

—Yo me encargo. Siéntate con tu chica —dijo Asuma a regañadientes—. Y lo siento.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la conversación entre los hermanos: el hijo pródigo y el hijo constante. Sus ojos se encontraron y en ellos brilló la luz de la comprensión y, tal vez, del perdón. Asintiendo agradecido, Sasuke se sentó junto a Hinata. Rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído hasta que ella dejó de temblar.

Tenía que llevársela de Selinsgrove.

Mientras se alejaban, Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada. Había sido una mañana llena de emociones. Decirle adiós a su familia adoptiva no había sido fácil. Y decirle adiós a su padre, tras los acontecimientos del fin de semana, había sido agotador.

—¿Lamentas marcharte? —Sasuke le acarició la mejilla.

Hinata abrió los ojos.

—Una parte de mí no quería irse, pero otra deseaba huir de ahí lo antes posible.

—Lo entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre al despedirse?

Sasuke se removió en el asiento.

—Me ha dado las gracias. Dice que es consciente de que Sasori te podría haber hecho mucho daño. —Enlazando los dedos con los suyos, se los llevó a los labios—. Me ha pedido que cuide de su niñita, dice que lo eres todo para él.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hinata al oírlo. Se la secó con la mano y miró por la ventana. Ciertamente, las cosas con su padre habían cambiado.

Durante el vuelo de vuelta a Toronto, se acurrucó junto a Sasuke, dejando a un lado el trabajo para reposar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tengo que empezar a preparar el viaje —dijo él, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Había pensado partir en cuanto acabaran las clases del viernes, pero si tú vienes, tendremos que esperar a que Tsunade entregue tu nota. La conferencia es el día 10. ¿Te iría bien viajar el 8?

—Supongo que sí. Tengo que presentar algún trabajo el viernes y Tsunade también espera que le entregue un borrador del proyecto. Supongo que tardará unos días en leerlo, así que no creo que haya problema en salir el 8. ¿Cuándo pensabas volver?

Sasuke movió el brazo para rodearla con él.

—Tenten quiere que vayamos todos a casa en Navidad. Eso te incluye. Así que tendríamos que salir de Italia el 23 o el 24 y hacer una parada en Filadelfia antes de regresar a Toronto. A menos que prefirieras quedarte a pasar las Navidades conmigo en Italia.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—¿Y arriesgarme a sufrir la furia de Tenten? No, gracias. Además, mi padre también espera que vaya, aunque ya sabe que no me quedaré a dormir en su casa.

Se estremeció.

Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Pues entonces duerme conmigo. Reservaremos habitación en un hotel. No pienso dormir separado de ti por un pasillo nunca más.

Hinata se ruborizó, pero sonrió.

—Tendremos dos semanas para disfrutar de Florencia. Y también podemos viajar a Roma y a Venecia, si quieres. Podríamos alquilar una casa en la región de Umbría. Conozco un lugar precioso, cerca de Todi. Me gustaría enseñártelo.

—Mientras esté contigo, me da igual dónde estemos.

Sasuke apretó los labios.

—Dios te bendiga —murmuró.

—Tenten ha empezado a preparar la boda. La celebrarán a finales de agosto, siempre y cuando el salón que quieren esté libre. Me pregunto por qué querrá esperar tanto. —Hinata quería saber si Sasuke tenía más información.

Pero él se encogió de hombros.

—Conociendo a Tenten, probablemente necesite meses para asegurarse de que a todo el mundo se le ha notificado el enlace debidamente y que la boda aparezca en la CNN.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

—Creo que Tenten querrá tener familia en seguida —dijo Hinata—. Me preguntó qué opinará Shikamaru.

—Él la ama y quiere casarse con ella. Me imagino que estará encantado de que el amor de su vida lleve a su hijo en su interior.

Tras unos instantes, se volvió hacia ella.

—Hinata, ¿no te preocupa que no pueda...?

—No. Al menos de momento no. Quiero acabar los cursos y, más tarde, obtener el doctorado. Me gustaría dar clases. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es una de las ventajas de salir con alguien más joven.

Sasuke resopló en broma.

—Me haces sentir como un anciano. ¿Te das cuenta de que cuando cumplas treinta años cambiarás de opinión? O antes. Y entonces...

Hinata frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que no te quiero? No pienso decirlo. Te quiero, Sasuke, por entero, tal como eres. Por favor, no me apartes de ti ahora que al fin nos hemos reencontrado —le rogó, cerrando los ojos—. Me duele.

—Perdóname —susurró él, besándole el dorso de la mano.

Ella aceptó sus disculpas y trató de relajarse, cansada por las emociones del día.

Él se frotó los ojos para poder pensar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar un poco de distancia para poder poner sus ideas en orden.

«No hará falta que te anime a apartarte de mí cuando te cuente lo de Sakura...»

La primera semana de diciembre fue la última semana de clases. Fueron unos días bastante tranquilos. Sasuke y Hinata se mantuvieron apartados. Por las noches, él preparaba en su amplio apartamento la conferencia que daría en la Galería de los Uffizi, mientras que ella trabajaba incansablemente en su diminuto agujero de hobbit.

Se escribían mensajes de texto constantemente.

 _Cariño, te echo de menos._

 _¿Te vienes?_

 _Te quiero, S._

Hinata sonrió con tanto cariño al ver el mensaje en la pantalla que hasta el iPhone se ruborizó.

 _S,_

 _yo también te echo de menos._

 _Estoy acabando un trabajo para esta locura de seminario sobre Dante que estoy haciendo._

 _Probablemente me pase la noche trabajando._

 _El profesor está buenísimo, pero es muy exigente._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Hinata._

Se volvió hacia el portátil para seguir trabajando en el proyecto para Tsunade. Poco después, el teléfono volvía a avisarla de que tenía un mensaje.

 _Cariño,_

 _estás de suerte,_

 _soy especialista en Dante._

 _¿Por qué no te traes el trabajo a mi casa y te ayudo a hacerlo..._

 _toda la noche..._

 _Todo mi amor, S._

 _P. D.: ¿Cómo de bueno?_

Ella se echó a reír y escribió la respuesta:

 _Queridísimo_

 _Especialista en Dante,_

 _mi profesor está buenísimo,_

 _es ardiente como una hoguera,_

 _picante como el chile habanero y el pollo vindalú._

 _Ya sé cómo sería tu noche de trabajo y sé que no acabaría el ensayo._

 _¿Lo dejamos para el viernes?_

 _Besos y abrazos._

 _Hinata._

Esperó un poco por si contestaba inmediatamente, pero la respuesta no llegó hasta que estuvo en la ducha.

 _Querida Hinata,_

 _caramba,_

 _sí que es ardiente tu profesor._

 _Tu rechazo me ha dejado sumido en un mar de soledad,_

 _que trato de superar con un vaso de whisky escocés y un par de capítulos de Graham Greene._

 _Tus besos y abrazos me han ayudado un poco._

 _Te quiero. S._

 _P. D.: Tú eres ardiente como el sol, pero mucho más bonita._

Ella sonrió y le respondió con un breve mensaje, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba. Después, pasó el resto de la noche trabajando.

Finalmente se vieron el miércoles, durante el último seminario. El principal atractivo de la sesión fue el comportamiento de Karin. Iba muy elegante, con un largo jersey de cachemira color berenjena que le servía de vestido y se le ceñía a las curvas del pecho y el trasero de un modo muy atractivo. Iba impecablemente peinada y maquillada, pero estaba muy quieta, sin tomar apuntes, y la expresión de su cara era de enfado. Para no dejar lugar a dudas, se cruzó de brazos.

Cuando el profesor Uchiha hizo una pregunta muy sencilla, no levantó la mano. Cuando él la miró por encima de las gafas, animándola a participar, ella frunció el cejo y miró hacia otro lado. Si Sasuke no hubiera estado tan concentrado en lo suyo se habría preocupado. Pero no lo hizo.

El comportamiento de Karin no sólo llamaba la atención por su silencio, sino por su flagrante hostilidad contra Hinata, a la que miraba con odio abierto.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? —le susurró ella a Naruto al oído, en cuanto acabó en seminario.

Él se echó a reír.

—Tal vez se haya convencido ya de que Uchiha no va a aceptar el tema de su tesis y se esté planteando un cambio de carrera profesional. Hay un club de striptease en la calle Yonge que busca personal. Quizá tenga lo que hace falta para trabajar allí. O no.

Esa vez fue Hinata la que se echó a reír.

—Por cierto, me gusta tu pañuelo. Es muy francés —comentó Naruto con una sonrisa—. ¿Regalo de tu novio?

—No. De mi mejor amiga.

—En cualquier caso, te queda bien.

Ella le sonrió mientras recogían los libros. Cuando volvían a casa, paseando bajo la ligera nevada, se contaron una versión (vagamente modificada) de sus respectivos días de Acción de Gracias.

 _Continuara…_


	27. Chapter 27

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

El viernes, el profesor Uchiha estaba de mal humor. Llevaba casi una semana sin ver a Hinata y el miércoles había tenido que verla marcharse con Naruto al acabar la clase, sin tan siquiera una mirada en su dirección. Tenía que mantenerse a distancia cuando lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tocarla y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era suya. Mientras dormía desnudo en la oscuridad, los demonios habían ido a visitarlo y lo habían torturado con pesadillas, pesadillas que sólo Hinata lograba mantener a raya con su luz; una luz más brillante que la de cualquier estrella. Una estrella de la que pronto iba a tener que prescindir.

Sabía que iba a tener que confesarle sus secretos antes de viajar a Florencia. Por eso le molestaba especialmente haber pasado solo la que probablemente sería su última semana juntos. Había hecho reservas para dos personas, pero no estaba muy seguro de que Hinata finalmente lo acompañara. Por eso había contratado un seguro de cancelación. Temía el momento en que sus grandes e inocentes ojos se oscurecieran y le dijeran que no era digno de ella. Pero por mucho que lo temiera, no iba a permitir que le entregara su inocencia a un demonio sin conocer todos los datos. No sería Cupido ni permitiría que ella fuera su Psique.

Eso sí sería auténticamente demoníaco.

Por consiguiente, cuando el viernes por la noche ella fue a cenar a su casa, la recibió con frialdad, le dio un fraternal beso en la frente y se hizo a un lado, indicándole que pasara.

«Abandona toda esperanza», pensó.

Hinata se dio cuenta en seguida de que algo iba mal y no sólo por las notas de Madama Butterfly que le llegaron desde el salón. Normalmente, Sasuke la recibía con un abrazo y varios besos apasionados antes de ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo. Pero esta vez permanecía inmóvil, esperando a que ella hablara, sin apenas mirarla.

—¿Sasuke? —Hinata le tocó la mejilla—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No —mintió él, apartando la cara—. ¿Te sirvo una copa?

Resistiendo el impulso de insistir, le pidió una copa de vino. Esperaba que estuviera más hablador durante la cena.

Pero no fue así. Le sirvió la cena en silencio y, cuando Hinata trató de sacar algún tema de conversación mientras comían el rosbif, respondió con monosílabos. Ella le contó que había acabado todos los trabajos del semestre y que Tsunade Senju le había confirmado que le daría la nota antes del 8 de diciembre, pero Sasuke se limitó a asentir, sin apartar la vista de la copa de vino, que pronto estaría vacía.

Hinata nunca lo había visto beber tanto. La noche que lo rescató de Lobby ya estaba borracho cuando ella llegó. Esa noche era muy distinto. No estaba contento ni coqueteaba, se le veía atormentado. Con cada nueva copa de vino que vaciaba, Hinata se preocupaba más. Pero cada vez que abría la boca para decirle algo, él la miraba con tanta tristeza que no se atrevía. Estaba más frío y distante por momentos y, cuando le sirvió la tarta de manzana casera que había preparado la asistente, Hinata la apartó bruscamente y le exigió que hiciera callar a Maria Callas para que pudieran hablar.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido ya que la tarta —y la Butterfly— eran la culminación de la cena. De su Última Cena.

—¿Por qué? No pasa nada —refunfuñó, acercándose al equipo de música para quitar la ópera.

—Sasuke, no me mientas. Es obvio que estás disgustado. Dime lo que pasa, por favor.

Ver a Hinata, a la inocente Hinata, mirarlo con sus enormes ojos perlas y el cejo fruncido, era más de lo que podía soportar.

«¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce y generosa? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan compasiva? ¿Era obligatorio que tuviera una alma tan hermosa?»

La culpabilidad que sentía aumentó. Era una suerte que no la hubiera seducido. El corazón de Hinata se curaría antes así que si hubieran tenido relaciones. Sólo llevaban unas cuantas semanas juntos. Las lágrimas pronto se le secarían y podría encontrar un hombre bueno y constante, como Naruto.

La idea le provocó náuseas.

Sin una palabra, se acercó al bufet en busca de una licorera y un vaso de cristal. Se sentó y se sirvió dos dedos de whisky escocés. Se bebió la mitad de un sorbo y dejó el vaso en la mesa bruscamente. Esperó a que se aplacara el fuego que le quemaba la garganta. Confiaba en que se le contagiara algo del valor líquido del licor, pero le iba a hacer falta mucho más que eso para calmar el dolor en su corazón.

Respiró hondo.

—Tengo que contarte algunas cosas... cosas desagradables. Sé que cuando haya terminado, te perderé.

—Sasuke, por favor, yo...

—Déjame hablar —la interrumpió él, pasándose la mano por el pelo—, antes de que pierda el valor.

Cerrando los ojos, volvió a tomar aire. Cuando los abrió, su mirada era la de un dragón herido.

—Estás viendo a un asesino.

Hinata oyó las palabras, pero le costó procesarlas. Pensó que lo había entendido mal.

—Y no un asesino cualquiera. Acabé con la vida de un ser inocente. Si puedes soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo durante unos minutos, te contaré cómo pasó. —Como ella no se movió, siguió hablando—: Como sabes, fui a hacer el doctorado a Oxford, al Magdalen College. Lo que no sabes es que allí conocí a una chica llamada Sakura.

Hinata inspiró bruscamente y Sasuke hizo una pausa. Cada vez que ella había tratado de sacar el tema, él le había dado largas, diciéndole que no suponía una amenaza para ellos, aunque Hinata no se lo había creído. Por supuesto que era una amenaza. Sakura se lo había arrebatado en medio de una cena en octubre. Y, antes de salir corriendo, Sasuke, ojeroso y demacrado, había citado a lady Macbeth. Hinata sintió un escalofrío.

—Sakura todavía no había acabado la carrera. Era pelirosa, alta, guapa y majestuosa. Le gustaba contar que estaba emparentada con la aristocracia rusa, como una especie de Anastasia. Nos hicimos amigos y nos veíamos de vez en cuando. No había nada físico entre nosotros. Yo salía con otras chicas y ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre. —Carraspeó nervioso—. Al acabar el curso me trasladé a Harvard. Seguimos en contacto vía correo electrónico durante un año más o menos. Un día me dijo que la habían admitido en Harvard para hacer un curso de posgrado. Quería especializarse en Dostoievski. Estaba buscando un sitio para vivir y le hablé de un apartamento que se alquilaba en mi edificio. En agosto se instaló allí.

Sasuke miró a Hinata, que asintió para darle ánimos.

—Ese año fue muy duro para mí. Estaba haciendo la tesis y, además, era ayudante de un profesor muy exigente. Trabajaba muchas horas y apenas podía dormir.

Bajó la vista y empezó a tamborilear en la mesa. Al cabo de un momento, continuó:

—Algunos fines de semana salía con algunos compañeros. A veces nos metíamos en líos y acabábamos en peleas. —Se rió sin ganas—. No era un modelo de conducta, pero al menos con Sasori me sirvió de algo el entrenamiento.

Se echó hacia adelante en la silla y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Hinata se fijó en que movía las piernas nervioso. Con cada nueva frase que decía se inquietaba más, como si se estuviera acercando al abismo en el fondo del cual había escondido su secreto.

—Una noche, alguien me ofreció cocaína. Me pregunté si eso me ayudaría a mantenerme despierto para poder acabar el trabajo pendiente que tenía. Así empezó todo. La usé como estimulante y la alternaba con alcohol. Creí que estar en Harvard me convertía en un consumidor de drogas ocasional y respetable. Creí que sería capaz de controlarlo. —Suspiró y bajó el tono de voz—. Me equivoqué.

Sakura venía mucho a mi casa. Llamaba sin importarle la hora, porque sabía que siempre estaba despierto. Mientras yo escribía, ella se sentaba en el sofá o preparaba té ruso. Empezó a cocinar para mí. Con el tiempo, le di una llave. La cocaína me quitaba el hambre. Gracias a Sakura, me alimentaba de vez en cuando.

Sasuke siguió hablando, angustiado. La culpabilidad lo arañaba por dentro, tratando de salir al exterior. Al alzar la vista un momento, leyó una pregunta en los ojos de Hinata y la respondió:

—Sí, ella sabía que me drogaba. Al principio se lo oculté, pero siempre estaba por allí, así que al final ya lo hacía abiertamente. No le importaba.

Bajó la vista. Parecía avergonzado.

—Sakura se había criado entre algodones. No sabía nada sobre drogas ni muchas otras cosas. Yo la corrompí. Una noche, se desnudó y me propuso que la esnifáramos el uno en el cuerpo del otro. Obviamente, yo no pensaba con claridad y ella... estaba desnuda.

Soltó el aire con fuerza y mantuvo los ojos clavados en las manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No estoy buscando excusas. Fue culpa mía. Ella era una buena chica, acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería. Y lo que quería en aquel momento era a mí, el vecino drogadicto.

Sasuke cambió de postura.

—A la mañana siguiente le dije que había sido un error, que no estaba interesado en tener una relación monógama. La cocaína me hacía desear más sexo que nunca, aunque a veces me provocaba impotencia. Cosas del karma, supongo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar con una mujer distinta cada fin de semana. Pero cuando le conté todo esto, Sakura me dijo que no le importaba. Daba igual lo que le dijera, o cómo me portara con ella, siempre regresaba. Y las cosas siguieron su camino. Ella se comportaba como si fuera mi novia y yo la usaba para desahogarme cuando no tenía a nadie más a mano. No la quería. Lo único que me importaba en aquella época era yo mismo, las drogas y la maldita tesis.

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que a Sasuke nunca le había faltado compañía femenina. Era un hombre guapo y extremadamente sensual. Las mujeres se desvivían tratando de llamar su atención. No es que le hiciera gracia, pero lo había aceptado como parte de su pasado.

Sin embargo, lo de Sakura era distinto. Su intuición se lo dijo la primera vez que oyó su nombre. Aunque no creía que siguieran juntos, lo que le estaba contando no era una aventura de una noche. El espectro de los celos hizo su aparición, cercando el corazón de Hinata y estrujándolo con fuerza.

Sasuke se levantó y empezó a caminar por el comedor.

—Las cosas se aceleraron cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada. La acusé de querer atraparme y le dije que se deshiciera del bebé. —La cara se le contrajo de dolor—. Ella se echó a llorar. Me suplicó, me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí desde Oxford y que quería tener a mi hijo. No la escuché. Le tiré dinero a la cara para que pagara el aborto y la eché de casa a patadas.

Sasuke gruñó, pero su gruñido se transformó en un gemido desgarrado que surgía de las profundidades torturadas de su alma. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza.

Hinata se cubrió la boca con la mano. No había esperado esa confesión. Pero mientras su mente trataba de procesar todo lo que iba oyendo, las piezas del rompecabezas que era el profesor Uchiha empezaron a encajar.

—Durante un tiempo no volví a verla. Supuse que habría abortado. En aquella época estaba tan jodido que ni me molesté en averiguarlo. Un par de meses más tarde, entré en la cocina y me encontré una ecografía pegada en la nevera, con una nota.

Sasuke, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

—Había escrito: «Ésta es tu hija, Sarada. ¿A que es preciosa?».

No pudo acabar la frase, porque un sollozo se lo impidió.

—Reconocí la línea de su cabeza, la naricita, los brazos y las piernas. Era preciosa. Un bebé diminuto y frágil. Mi niñita. Sarada. —Volvió a sollozar—. No lo sabía. No era real. Hasta que vi la ecografía no existió realmente para mí.

No podía parar de llorar.

Al ver las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas, a Hinata se le encogió el corazón. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se levantó para consolarlo, pero él se lo impidió levantando la mano.

—Le dije a Sakura que la ayudaría con el bebé, pero no tenía dinero. Me lo había gastado todo en drogas. De hecho, en aquella época ya estaba endeudado con mi camello. Aun sabiendo todo eso, ella seguía queriéndome. Volvió a instalarse en casa y se pasaba las horas leyendo en mi sofá mientras yo trabajaba en la tesis. Dejó de tomar drogas por el bebé. Yo también lo intenté, pero no lo conseguí. —Levantó la cabeza—. ¿Quieres oír el resto o ya has tenido bastante? ¿Quieres irte ya?

Hinata no tuvo que pensarlo. Se levantó y lo abrazó.

—Por supuesto que quiero oír el resto.

Él la abrazó con fuerza durante un instante, pero luego la apartó y se secó las lágrimas. Ella permaneció a su lado, incómoda, mientras Sasuke continuaba su confesión.

—Los padres de Sakura vivían en Minnesota. No eran ricos, pero de vez en cuando le enviaban dinero. Biwako también me mandaba dinero cuando se lo pedía. Como podíamos, íbamos saliendo adelante. O, al menos, íbamos retrasando lo inevitable. Pero yo casi todo me lo gastaba en la droga. —Se echó a reír amargamente—. ¿Qué clase de hombre le quita el dinero a una mujer embarazada y se lo gasta en cocaína?

Una noche de septiembre, salí de marcha. Estuve fuera un par de días y, cuando volví, me desplomé en el sofá. Ni siquiera llegué al dormitorio. Cuando me desperté, con una resaca espantosa, vi sangre en el suelo.

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, como si tratara de borrar esas imágenes de su mente. Hinata contuvo el aliento, a la espera de la siguiente revelación.

—Siguiendo el rastro llegué hasta Sakura, que estaba en medio de un charco de sangre en el suelo del lavabo. Le busqué el pulso, pero no se lo encontré. Pensé que estaba muerta. Guardó silencio unos minutos.

—Si hubiera ido a verla cuando llegué a casa, habría podido llamar a una ambulancia. Pero no lo hice. Estaba borracho y colocado y me desplomé en el sofá sin preocuparme de nada ni de nadie. Cuando me dijeron que había perdido el bebé, supe que era culpa mía. Su muerte se habría podido evitar. Era como si lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos.

Levantó las manos y se las miró por delante y por detrás, como si las viera por primera vez.

—Soy un asesino, Hinata. Un adicto y un asesino.

Ella abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero Sasuke la interrumpió:

—Sakura pasó varias semanas en el hospital, primero con problemas físicos, luego por la depresión. Yo tuve que pedir la baja. Estaba constantemente borracho o colocado y no podía trabajar. Debía miles de dólares a gente muy peligrosa y no sabía de dónde sacar el dinero. Sakura había tratado de suicidarse en el hospital y quería llevarla a una clínica psiquiátrica privada, un lugar donde la trataran bien. Cuando llamé a sus padres para pedirles ayuda, me dijeron que era un desgraciado, que había llevado la deshonra a su familia. Que primero me casara con ella y luego ya hablaríamos.

Sasuke hizo una nueva pausa.

—Lo habría hecho, pero Sakura estaba demasiado alterada como para hablar de nada. Decidí buscar un lugar donde cuidaran de ella y luego suicidarme. Eso solucionaría los problemas de todos.

Le dirigió una mirada fría, muerta.

—Ya ves, Hinata, soy uno de los condenados. Mi depravación y mi indiferencia supusieron la muerte de un bebé inocente y la destrucción de una mujer con un brillante porvenir. Habría sido preferible que me ataran una piedra al cuello y me echaran al mar.

—Fue un accidente —susurró Hinata—. No fue culpa tuya.

Él se echó a reír amargamente.

—¿No fue culpa mía acostarme con Sakura y engendrar una hija con ella? ¿No fue culpa mía tratarla como a una puta, engancharla a las drogas y presionarla para que abortara? ¿No fue culpa mía llegar tan colocado a casa que ni me di cuenta de que estaba allí?

Hinata le agarró las manos y se las apretó con fuerza.

—Sasuke, escúchame. Tú tuviste mucho que ver, sí, pero no fue culpa tuya. Fue un accidente. Si había mucha sangre es que algo no iba bien en el embarazo. Si no hubieras llamado a la ambulancia cuando lo hiciste, Sakura habría muerto. Tú la salvaste.

Él permaneció con la cabeza baja, pero Hinata le sujetó la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

—La salvaste, Sasuke. Y me acabas de decir que querías al bebé. No querías que muriera.

Él se encogió, pero ella no lo soltó.

—No eres un asesino. Fue un trágico accidente.

—No lo entiendes —replicó él, con apatía—. Soy igual que Sasori. Él te usó y yo la usé a ella. Hice algo peor que usarla. La traté como si fuera un juguete. Le di drogas cuando debería haber estado cuidándola. ¿Qué clase de demonio soy?

—No te pareces en nada a Sasori —exclamó Hinata con los dientes apretados—. Él no se arrepiente de nada de lo que me hizo. Si pudiera, volvería a hacer lo mismo. O algo peor. Respiró hondo y contuvo el aire, que fue expulsando poco a poco.

—Sasuke, has cometido errores y has hecho cosas terribles, pero te has arrepentido. Llevas años pagando por tus errores. ¿No crees que eso es importante?

—Ni todo el oro del mundo puede compensar la pérdida de una vida.

—Una vida que tú no arrebataste —replicó ella, con los ojos encendidos.

Él hundió la cara entre las manos. No era ésa la reacción que había esperado.

«¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no me ha abandonado todavía?»

Hinata dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de observarlo. Las oleadas de desesperación que brotaban de Sasuke eran casi visibles. Se devanó los sesos buscando la manera de alcanzarlo, de llegar a su corazón.

—¿Conoces Los miserables, de Victor Hugo?

—Por supuesto —murmuró él—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

—El héroe deja de pecar y hace penitencia. Cuida de una niña como si fuera su hija. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, un policía no deja de perseguirlo, convencido de que no se ha reformado. ¿No preferirías ser el hombre que hace penitencia en vez del policía?

Sasuke no respondió.

—Porque eso es lo que estás diciendo. Que no puedes darte permiso para ser feliz. Que no puedes darte permiso para tener hijos. Crees que has perdido el alma, Sasuke, pero ¿qué me dices de la redención? ¿Y del perdón?

—No los merezco.

—¿Qué pecador los merece? —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. Cuando te conté lo que me había pasado a mí, me dijiste que me perdonara y me diera permiso para ser feliz. ¿Por qué no puedes predicar con el ejemplo?

Él bajó la cara.

—Porque tú fuiste la víctima. Yo soy el asesino.

—Aceptemos que sea así. ¿Cuál sería la penitencia adecuada en ese caso? ¿Cómo crees que se haría justicia?

—Ojo por ojo —murmuró.

—Bien. Entiendo que «ojo por ojo» quiere decir que debes salvar la vida de un niño. Si eres responsable de la muerte de un bebé, la justicia reclama que devuelvas una vida. Un donativo en metálico no sirve. Debe ser una vida.

Sasuke permanecía inmóvil, pero Hinata sabía que la estaba escuchando.

—Salvaste la vida de Sakura, pero sé que no vas a darte por satisfecho con eso. Así que necesitas salvar la vida de la hija de otro hombre. ¿Te ayudaría eso?

—No devolvería la vida a Sarada, pero sería algo. Me convertiría en una persona menos... mala —respondió él, con los hombros hundidos y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

El dolor que impregnaba su voz encogió el corazón a Hinata, pero no le impidió continuar.

—Vas a tener que encontrar a una niña cuya vida esté en peligro y salvarla. ¿Te serviría eso de expiación?

Sasuke asintió con un gruñido.

Ella se dejó caer de rodillas delante de él y le cogió las manos.

—¿No lo ves, Sasuke? Yo soy esa niña.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, como si estuviera loca.

—Sasori me habría matado. Cuando le pegué, se enfureció tanto que rompió la puerta para vengarse. Aunque hubiera llamado a la policía, no habrían llegado a tiempo. Me habría matado antes de que llegaran.

Pero tú me salvaste. Lo arrancaste de mi puerta y lo sacaste de la casa. Estoy viva gracias a ti. Soy la niñita de Hiashi, como él te dijo, y me salvaste la vida.

Sasuke permaneció mudo, se había quedado sin palabras.

—Una vida por una vida, ¿no? Estás convencido de que acabaste con una vida, pero ahora has salvado otra. Tienes que perdonarte. Tienes que pedirle perdón a Sakura y a Dios, pero, sobre todo, tienes que perdonarte tú.

—No es suficiente —murmuró, con sus grandes ojos tristes, todavía llenos de lágrimas.

—Es verdad que eso no te devolverá a tu hija, pero piensa en el regalo que le has hecho a Hiashi: le has devuelto a su única hija. Convierte tu deuda en penitencia. No eres un demonio. Eres un ángel. Mi ángel.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando, observando sus ojos, sus labios, su expresión. Luego, le tendió la mano y la sentó en su regazo. La abrazó durante largo rato. Sus lágrimas caían en el hombro de Hinata.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo. Siento que mi historia sea cierta. He matado tu fe en mí. Lo sé.

—Todavía te quiero.

Hinata trató de calmarlo murmurándole al oído y dejando que se desahogara. Cuando dejó de llorar, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa rápidamente, antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Abriéndosela, le acarició el tatuaje con los dedos. Luego, muy lentamente, acercó los labios a la boca del dragón y lo besó.

Cuando se echó hacia atrás, Sasuke la estaba mirando asombrado.

Luego, se quitó el pañuelo que le cubría el mordisco y levantándole la mano, se la colocó sobre la marca, que se había curado un poco, pero no del todo.

—Los dos tenemos cicatrices. Y tal vez tengas razón, tal vez nunca desaparezcan. Pero soy tu expiación, Sasuke. Mi vida es tu regalo a un padre que podría haber perdido a su única hija para siempre. Gracias.

—Soy un hipócrita —se lamentó él, con voz ronca—. Le dije a Hiashi que era un padre terrible. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué clase de padre soy?

—Uno joven e inexperto que no debería haber tomado drogas, pero que quería a Sarada. Me lo has dicho.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, Sasuke se estremeció.

—Nada de lo que pueda decir te la devolverá. Pero creo sinceramente que tu hija está en el paraíso con los bienaventurados. Y con Biwako. —Hinata le secó las lágrimas—. Y estoy segura de que ambas querrían que encontraras el amor y el perdón. Creo que rezan por tu redención. Y que no creen que seas malo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura? —susurró él.

—Lo aprendí de ti. El canto treinta y dos de El Paraíso de Dante describe el lugar especial que Dios reserva a los niños.

«De los que son como ellos es el reino de los cielos.»

Y en el paraíso sólo hay amor y perdón. No hay odio ni maldad. Sólo paz.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y permanecieron así abrazados largo rato. Hinata nunca se habría imaginado que ése fuera su secreto. Aunque le dolía verlo tan triste y melancólico, su sufrimiento era real y no podían obviarlo.

Ella nunca había amado a un niño que hubiera muerto. No podía hacerse una idea exacta de su dolor, pero igualmente se sentía llena de compasión hacia él. Tenía una gran necesidad de ayudarlo a reconocer su valía. Ayudarlo a aceptar que era un ser digno de ser amado, a pesar de los pecados que hubiera cometido en el pasado. Sentada en su regazo, con la blusa aún húmeda por sus lágrimas, Sasuke Uchiha se le presentó con mucha más claridad. En muchos aspectos, seguía siendo un niño pequeño, un niño que tenía miedo de que no le perdonaran sus errores. Y de que no lo amaran por culpa de éstos.

Pero ella lo seguía amando.

—Sasuke, no puedes estar cómodo en esta silla.

Él le dio la razón, asintiendo contra su hombro.

—Ven. —Levantándose, le dio la mano para que la siguiera. Lo condujo hasta el sofá y lo animó a sentarse, mientras ella encendía la chimenea a gas.

Sasuke se quitó los zapatos y Hinata le dijo que se tumbara, apoyándole la cabeza en su regazo. Tras acariciarle las cejas con un dedo, le pasó los dedos por el pelo hasta que él cerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde está Sakura ahora?

—En Boston. Cuando cobré la herencia, abrí un fondo de inversión a su nombre y le compré un piso. Ha estado en un centro de rehabilitación un par de veces, pero básicamente está bien cuidada. Volvió a Harvard hace un par de años, aunque se lo está tomando con calma.

—¿Qué pasó la noche que llamó mientras cenábamos?

Sasuke la miró confuso, hasta que recordó la noche en cuestión.

—Me había olvidado de que oíste esa conversación. Había bebido y tuvo un accidente de coche. Estaba histérica y pensé que iba a tener que coger un avión hasta allí. Sólo me llama cuando se mete en líos. O cuando quiere algo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Hice la maleta, pero antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto, llamé a mi abogado en Boston. Fue a verla al hospital y me dijo que no estaba tan grave como me había hecho creer. Pero un par de días más tarde la acusaron de conducción temeraria y tuve que contratar a un abogado especialista para que la defendiera. Últimamente ha estado bastante tranquila, pero de vez en cuando tiene alguna crisis.

Tal vez fue el brillo de las llamas, o la tensión de haberle revelado su secreto más oscuro, pero en ese momento Sasuke le pareció viejo y cansado para tener sólo treinta y pocos años.

—¿La amas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Siento algo por ella, pero no lo definiría como amor. Por mucho que me avergüence admitirlo, su presencia y su contacto nunca me resultaron familiares. Pero no podía abandonarla. Y menos aun cuando su familia le dio la espalda. Yo fui el causante de sus problemas. Por mi culpa, tal vez no pueda volver a tener hijos.

Sasuke se estremeció.

—¿Por eso decidiste no tenerlos tú?

—Ojo por ojo, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me lo confesó entre lágrimas, tomé la decisión. Me costó encontrar a un médico que accediera a hacer la operación. Todos me decían que era muy joven y que cambiaría de idea. Pero finalmente encontré a uno. Curiosamente, en aquel momento fue un consuelo.

Levantando el brazo, Sasuke le acarició la mejilla.

—Le hablé a Sakura de ti. Siempre ha sido una mujer celosa, pero sabe que no puedo darle lo que quiere. Nuestra relación es... complicada. Siempre formará parte de mi vida, Hinata. Quiero que te quede claro. Siempre y cuando sigamos...

Ella lo besó en los labios.

—Por supuesto que seguiremos juntos. La ayudas cuando tiene problemas. Es lo correcto. Me parece muy noble por tu parte.

—Créeme, Hinata, yo no me definiría como una persona noble.

—¿Me... me puedes contar lo del tatuaje?

Él se sentó en el sofá y acabó de quitarse la camisa, que tiró sobre la alfombra persa. Volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Hinata, la miró a los ojos, los suyos llenos de preocupación y resignados.

—Me lo hice en Boston, cuando salí de rehabilitación.

Hinata volvió a besar el dragón con delicadeza.

Sasuke inspiró hondo al notar el contacto de sus labios contra la piel desnuda.

Ella le acarició el pelo para que se relajara.

—¿Qué representa el dragón?

—Soy yo, o las drogas. O las dos cosas. El corazón es el mío y está roto, obviamente. Sarada siempre estará en mi corazón. Me imagino que te parecerá horrible que tenga algo tan macabro y feo en mi cuerpo de manera permanente.

—No, Sasuke, no me lo parece. Es... un memorial.

—Sakura estaba embarazada de unos cinco meses cuando perdió el bebé. Estaba destrozada, igual que yo, y no celebramos ningún funeral. Hace un par de años, mandé erigir una lápida en Boston en memoria de la niña. —Llevándose la mano de Hinata a la boca, la besó—. Pero no está enterrada allí —añadió, con voz torturada.

—No lo estaría aunque las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Está con Biwako, Sasuke.

Él la miró con agradecimiento, mientras los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

—Muchas gracias —susurró, besándole la mano una vez más—. Mandé colocar un ángel de piedra a cada lado de la lápida. Quería que fuera bonita.

—Estoy segura de que es preciosa.

—Tú has recibido parte de su legado.

Hinata lo miró sin comprender.

—La beca de estudios lleva su nombre: Sarada Uchiha.

Hinata se secó una lágrima.

—Siento haber tratado de devolverla. No lo sabía.

Sasuke se incorporó y le besó la nariz.

—Lo sé. En aquel momento no me sentía preparado para explicarte su trascendencia. Sólo quería que la tuvieras. No había encontrado a nadie que fuera digno de ella —añadió, con otro beso suave.

—Le pregunté a Tenten por la beca. Ella no sabía nada.

—Nadie sabe nada de Sarada ni de Sakura, excepto Hiruzen. Biwako también lo sabía. Me sentía tan avergonzado... Pensamos que Tenten y Asuma ya tenían bastante con estar enterados de lo de las drogas. Tampoco saben lo del tatuaje. Tú eres la única que me lo ha visto.

Hinata le hundió los dedos en el pelo.

—Oír a Puccini al entrar me ha asustado —susurró.

—Me ha parecido una música adecuada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por la manera en que traté a Sakura. Ella me amó durante años y yo no pude devolverle ese amor. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros y la miró ardientemente—. Nunca te trataría como a una mariposa, ni como a un juguete. Nunca te clavaría en un corcho ni te arrancaría las alas.

Ella lo miró con tristeza.

—Sasuke, por favor. Confío en ti. No eres Pinkerton, lo sé.

Como si quisiera recalcar sus palabras, lo besó. Sasuke retuvo su boca hasta que ella tuvo que apartarse para respirar.

—No te merezco —susurró él.

—Tal vez. Tal vez no nos merezcamos el uno al otro. Pero puedo elegir a quien quiero amar. Y te he elegido a ti.

Sasuke frunció el cejo, como si le costara creerlo.

—Por favor, deja que te amé. —La voz de Hinata se quebró al decir las últimas palabras.

—Como si pudiera plantearme una vida sin ti.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia él, uniéndolos con la fuerza de la desesperación de su alma torturada.

Hinata le devolvió su pasión con la misma intensidad, dando y recibiendo amor del hombre que descansaba la cabeza en su regazo. Sasuke le sujetó las muñecas y le besó las venas azuladas con la boca abierta, succionándolas con delicadeza.

—Perdóname Hinata, pero te necesito. Mi dulce, dulce, Hinata. Te necesito tanto... —le suplicó con voz ronca y los ojos como hogueras negras.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Hinata se encontró con que Sasuke se había sentado en el sofá y que ella estaba sentada encima de él, a horcajadas. Tenían los torsos muy juntos y las manos de él la acariciaban, resiguiendo las curvas de su trasero por encima de los pantalones de lana.

De algún lugar de su mente le llegó el recuerdo de una de las fotografías en blanco y negro que decoraban la habitación de Sasuke. En ese instante, reconoció la belleza de la pasión que retrataban, desde la óptica no del espectador, sino de los protagonistas.

Lo que sentía era la fuerza del deseo, de la necesidad, de la desesperación y de un amor incondicional y muy profundo, que se había liberado al contarse sus secretos más ocultos y oscuros.

Sasuke sintió el amor de Hinata en sus besos, en sus abrazos, en cómo le acariciaba la nuca, la superficie del tatuaje y le besaba el pecho con la boca abierta. Sabía que se lo daría todo. Haría cualquier cosa para librarlo del dolor, incluso ofrecerle su cuerpo.

«El sacrificio de Isaac.»

Con dedos temblorosos, ella se desabrochó los botones de la blusa y la dejó caer por los brazos. El grito ahogado de Sasuke fue un eco del sonido de la seda deslizándose hacia el suelo.

Hinata era su redención.

 _Continuara…_


	28. Chapter 28

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Hinata se despertó a la mañana siguiente desnuda.

O eso le pareció.

Estaban en la cama de Sasuke, con las piernas entrelazadas. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y uno de sus brazos alrededor de las caderas.

Recorrió la espalda de él con la mano hasta comprobar que no estaba desnudo. Al bajar la vista, vio que ella llevaba puesto el conjunto rosa de sujetador y braguitas.

En sus sueños, se habían metido en la cama desnudos y habían hecho el amor horas y horas.

Sasuke se había colocado encima de ella y la había capturado con la mirada, como si fuera un imán, mientras la penetraba lentamente hasta que se habían convertido en un solo ser. En un círculo eterno sin principio ni fin. La había adorado con su cuerpo y sus palabras. Había sido más bonito y emotivo que en sus sueños anteriores.

Pero no había sido más que eso. Otro sueño. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. El dolor y el alivio llenaron su corazón. Dolor por la pérdida de Sasuke y por la desesperación que lo torturaba y alivio porque ya no quedaban secretos que se interpusieran entre ellos.

Sasuke murmuró su nombre, mientras los ojos se le movían bajo los párpados muy de prisa. Estaba profundamente dormido. La noche anterior había sido agotadora para él. Se había desmoronado.

Liberándose de su abrazo con mucho cuidado, se levantó para ir al baño.

Al mirarse en el espejo, vio que tenía el pelo alborotado, el rímel corrido y los labios hinchados por los besos. Él le había dejado varias marcas en el cuello y el pecho, muy ligeras, que no le dolían en absoluto. Había sido un amante considerado pero entusiasta. Se lavó la cara y se cepilló el pelo, recogiéndoselo en una cola alta. En vez del albornoz lila, se puso provocativamente una camisa de Sasuke. Recogió el Globe and Mail del rellano y saludó con la mano al nervioso vecino, que la miró boquiabierto con sus gafas sin montura, antes de desaparecer en su casa como un ratón asustado.

No estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta belleza tan temprano.

Además, llevaba sólo unos pantalones de pijama con dibujos de Superman.

Cuando Hinata entró en la cocina, se la encontró hecha un desastre, ya que la noche anterior habían estado demasiado distraídos como para ocuparse de temas tan prosaicos. Tras darse el lujo de disfrutar de un trozo de tarta de manzana con queso cheddar de Vermont, se dedicó a devolver al apartamento de Sasuke su esplendor inicial. Le llevó más rato del que había previsto.

Cuando la cocina estuvo inmaculada y, en vista de que él seguía durmiendo, se sirvió una gran taza de café y se sentó a leer el periódico en la butaca frente al fuego. La imagen de su blusa tirada en el suelo junto a la camisa Oxford de Sasuke la hizo ruborizarse y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

«Por desgracia, eso es más de lo que podemos hacer tú o yo», pensó, recordando el poema sobre la pulga.

Sasuke se había detenido. Ella se habría entregado gustosa a él porque lo amaba. Para Hinata, no se trataba de saber si se entregaría a él, sino sólo de cuándo. Pero Sasuke había murmurado algo ininteligible contra su pecho desnudo y se había detenido.

Tenía tanto miedo de que ella lo abandonara cuando descubriera su relación con Sakura y la trágica pérdida de su hija. Pero su confesión, lejos de apartarlos, los había unido aún más. Al menos, Hinata había logrado convencerlo de eso.

«Y tal vez, dentro de tres días, estaremos tan unidos como puede estarlo una pareja.»

Faltaban dos días para que salieran de viaje hacia Italia y ella lo acompañaría a la conferencia como su novia. Y cuando su estancia en Florencia llegara a su fin, tal vez pudiesen visitar Venecia o la región de Umbría como amantes.

A pesar de las revelaciones de la noche anterior, se sentía muy cómoda y a gusto en la butaca de Sasuke y con su camisa. Estaba segura de que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Mientras los hados no conspiraran en su contra, serían felices juntos. O eso esperaba. Aunque saber que Sakura tenía la capacidad de poner la vida de Sasuke patas arriba con una simple llamada telefónica no era muy tranquilizador.

Una hora más tarde, él apareció en el salón, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando. El pelo le había quedado disparado en todas direcciones, excepto un mechon perfecto que se había enamorado de su frente. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y las gafas, nada más. Ni siquiera calcetines. (Incluso los pies de Sasuke eran atractivos.)

—Buenos días, amor mío. —Inclinándose hacia ella, le acarició la mejilla y la besó con firmeza—. Me gusta tu ropa —comentó, con la mirada fija en la cantidad generosa de carne que asomaba bajo los faldones de la camisa.

—Y a mí la tuya. Estás tremendamente informal esta mañana, profesor.

Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

—Señorita Hyuga, tiene suerte de que haya decidido ponerme algo encima.

Al ver cómo se ruborizaba, se echó a reír y desapareció en la cocina.

«Oh, dioses de las vírgenes que planean acostarse con sus novios que son unos auténticos dioses del sexo —sin intención de blasfemar—, por favor, no permitáis que muera por combustión espontánea cuando por fin me lleve a la cama. Necesito que me dé antes un orgasmo. Al menos uno. Por favor. Por favor.»

Poco después, Sasuke volvió y se sentó en el sofá con una taza de café, rascándose la barba. La miró con el cejo fruncido.

—Estás muy lejos —le dijo, dándose unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

Hinata sonrió y se acercó a él, dejando que la guiara, hasta quedar cómodamente sentada en su regazo. Sasuke le rodeó las caderas con un brazo, levantándole la camisa para poder apoyar la mano directamente en sus braguitas.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra la señorita Hyuga esta mañana?

—Cansada —respondió ella con un suspiro—, pero feliz. —Lo miró alarmada—. Si no te parece una falta de respeto.

—No me lo parece. Yo también estoy feliz. Y muy aliviado. —Cerrando los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró—. Estaba seguro de que iba a perderte.

—¿Por qué?

—Hinata, si alguien hiciera un análisis de costes y beneficios de mí, llegaría a la conclusión de que soy una inversión de alto riesgo, alto coste y escasos beneficios.

—Tonterías, yo no te veo así.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Sólo porque eres la compasión personificada. Debo admitir que todavía no conoces mis principales talentos. —Con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes, añadió—: Aunque ardo en deseos de ponerlos a tu disposición una y otra vez. Y otra, y otra, ad infinítum, hasta que estés cansada de los dos. Y totalmente, felizmente saciada.

Hinata tragó saliva. No fue fácil.

Él la besó en la frente y dejó el café en la mesa auxiliar para poder abrazarla.

—Gracias por quedarte.

—Te quiero, Sasuke. Vas a tener que aceptar que no voy a irme a ninguna parte.

Como respuesta, él la abrazó, pero guardó silencio.

—Y no tienes que conquistarme con tus proezas sexuales. Ya me has conquistado —susurró Hinata—. Tu mejor cualidad está en tu corazón, no en otras partes de tu cuerpo. Tu corazón fue el culpable de que me enamorara de ti.

Guardó silencio durante tanto rato, que ella pensó que se había disgustado. O sentido insultado.

«Supongo que no es muy prudente poner en duda las proezas sexuales de un futuro amante antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de probarlas.» Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero él la interrumpió levantando la mano.

La besó con decisión, con la boca cerrada, antes de empezar a tirar de su labio inferior, a juguetear con su lengua y a acariciarla con la suya.

Cuando dejó de besarla, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

—Me desarmas. No puedo ocultarte nada. Eres la única persona que me sigue queriendo a pesar de todos mis defectos. Sólo tú, mi amor.

Hinata se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke usaba la sexualidad como un escudo para protegerse del amor y de la auténtica intimidad. Su confesión no hizo más que confirmar lo solo que debía de haberse sentido los últimos años. Solo como cuando su madre lo había ignorado o durante la difícil adaptación a ser un niño adoptado. Si a toda esa soledad le añadía el dolor por la muerte de Sarada, el resultado era tan desgarrador que, aunque trató de no llorar, no lo logró.

—Chist, no llores —susurró Sasuke, secándole las lágrimas y besándola en la frente—. Te quiero. No llores por mí.

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y trató de reprimir las lágrimas. Él le acarició la espalda suavemente. Cuando se hubo calmado, Hinata dijo:

—Te amo, Sasuke. Y creo firmemente que Biwako estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Él frunció el cejo.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. Aunque sin duda estaría muy orgullosa de ti y de todos tus logros.

Ella sonrió.

—Biwako tenía el don de la misericordia.

—Es cierto. Y, curiosamente, uno de sus libros favoritos, A Severe Mercy, trataba de ese tema. Pasó años insistiéndome para que lo leyera. Tengo un ejemplar en el estudio. Tal vez debería leerlo.

—¿De qué va?

—De una pareja joven. El hombre acaba estudiando en Oxford y se convierte en el protegido de C. S. Lewis. Es una historia real.

—Me encantaría ir a Oxford a visitar los lugares donde los Inklings bebían cerveza y escribían sus historias. Tsunade Senju habla mucho de Oxford.

Sasuke volvió a besarla en la frente.

—Me encantaría llevarte. Te enseñaré las estatuas del Magdalen College que inspiraron a Lewis para escribir El león, la bruja y el armario. Podemos ir en junio, si quieres.

Hinata sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

—Si me prestas el libro de Biwako, me lo llevaré a Italia. Será agradable tener lectura durante el viaje.

Con una sonrisa sugerente, él le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrás tiempo para leer?

Ruborizándose, Hinata murmuró una vaga respuesta, pero Sasuke siguió hablando, esta vez mucho más serio.

—Siento haberme detenido tan bruscamente anoche. Sé que no es justo provocarte de esa manera y luego... —Se calló, esperando su reacción.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y apretó con fuerza.

—Fue una noche llena de emociones. Me gustó poder estar a tu lado y dormirme entre tus brazos. Sólo quería consolarte. La manera me daba igual. No tienes que disculparte.

Él le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

—Hinata, tu mera presencia me consuela, pero estaba agotado y había bebido demasiado. La receta perfecta para el desastre. —Negó con la cabeza, avergonzada—. No quería que nuestra primera vez estuviera lastrada con los fantasmas de mi pasado. Quiero que vayamos a un lugar donde estemos solos, para que podamos construir nuevos recuerdos. Recuerdos felices.

—Por supuesto. Aunque debo decir que me sentía bastante feliz ayer por la noche, mientras me besabas —bromeó ella, dándole un beso suave, que él le devolvió con entusiasmo.

—¿No estás enfadada?

—Sasuke, eres un caballero y merece la pena esperar por ti. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si te montara una escena porque decidiste parar? Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, habría confiado en que lo aceptaras sin enfadarte.

Él frunció el cejo.

—Por supuesto. Siempre puedes decirme que pare y no me enfadaré. —Bueno, pues lo que vale para el ganso vale para la gansa. —Ah, así que ahora soy un ganso. —Mejor un ganso que un viejo verde.

—Ah, no, por favor —le suplicó él—. Bromas con la edad, no. Ya me cuesta bastante acostumbrarme a nuestra diferencia.

Ella se echó la coleta hacia atrás.

—Nuestras almas deben de tener la misma edad y, en cualquier caso, ¿quién lleva la cuenta?

Sasuke le dio un tironcito de pelo.

—Eres increíble. Eres inteligente, divertida y, qué demonios, preciosa. Anoche, mientras te besaba los pechos... —Le colocó una mano reverentemente sobre el corazón—. Rivalizas en belleza con la musa de Botticelli.

—¿De Botticelli?

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que en muchas de sus obras aparece la misma mujer? La he elegido como tema para la conferencia en los Uffizi.

Hinata le sonrió con dulzura. Imitando su gesto, le colocó la mano sobre el corazón.

—Me muero de ganas.

—Yo también —replicó él, con voz ronca.

Después de una ducha solitaria, a Hinata le costó bastante convencer a Sasuke para que la dejara ir de compras sola. Finalmente, tuvo que decirle que quería comprar lencería para que se rindiera.

—Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo hasta que salgamos de viaje.

—Tengo que hacer las maletas. Lo tengo todo en mi apartamento. —Cuando acabes de comprar, dile al taxista que te lleve a casa, haz las maletas y vuelve aquí. Tengo que hacer unos recados, pero ya tienes llave, así que no hay problema.

—¿Y qué recados tiene que hacer hoy el profesor Uchiha?

Él esbozó una sonrisa seductora y Hinata sintió que tenía las braguitas a punto de deslizársele por las caderas y caer al suelo como si tuvieran vida propia.

—Tal vez yo también tengo que ir a hacer unas compras... personales. —Inclinándose hacia ella, le susurró al oído—: Te dije que era un buen amante, Hinata. Confía en mí. Me encargaré de todos los detalles.

Ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento en el cuello, que se le coló bajo el pañuelo que aún llevaba para ocultar el mordisco. No sabía a qué se refería, pero se sintió seducida y hechizada por sus palabras.

La poseía, en cuerpo y alma.

Mientras Hinata elegía conjuntos de lencería, le sonó el iPhone. Al mirar la pantalla, vio un mensaje de texto de Sasuke:

 _¿Qué estás mirando? S._

Ella se echó a reír y tecleó una respuesta:

 _Cosas diminutas. Hinata_

Sasuke respondió inmediatamente:

 _¿Cómo de diminutas? S._

 _P. D.: Envía fotos._

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

 _Demasiado diminutas._

 _Nada de fotos._

 _Estropearían la sorpresa._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Hinata_

El siguiente mensaje de Sasuke tardó un poco más en llegar.

 _Cariño,_

 _ninguna foto podría estropear la experiencia de verte en toda tu gloria por primera vez._

 _Eres preciosa._

 _Todo mi amor, S._

Hinata tecleó rápidamente:

 _Gracias,_

 _Sasuke._

 _Te quiero mucho._

El mensaje de despedida de él le llegó mientras entraba en el probador:

 _Yo también te quiero mucho,_

 _cariño._

 _Diviértete..._

 _y vuelve a casa pronto. S._

Los siguientes dos días fueron un torbellino de actividad. Sasuke entregó las notas y completó sus tareas administrativas en la facultad. El semestre llegaba a su fin.

Hinata concertó cita en un centro de belleza, aunque, a causa de su bajo umbral de tolerancia al dolor y de su amor por todo lo italiano, declinó educadamente la proposición de la esteticista de que probara una depilación brasileña.

Sasuke había mantenido casi todos los preparativos en secreto para darle una sorpresa, así que una asombrada Hinata entró del brazo de él en el Gallery Hotel Art un día de diciembre más cálido de lo normal. El hotel era lujoso, moderno y se encontraba muy cerca del Ponte Vecchio, el puente favorito de ella, a escasos minutos del Ponte Santa Trinitá, que aparecía en el cuadro de Holiday de Dante y Beatriz.

El conserje, Paolo, los saludó inmediatamente. Aunque Sasuke no se había hospedado antes en ese hotel, el dottore Massimo Vitali, director ejecutivo de la Galería de los Uffizi, le había dado instrucciones al hombre para que tratara con la máxima amabilidad al profesor Uchiha y a su fidanzata. De hecho, Paolo los acompañó personalmente a la suite del séptimo piso, junto con el botones. Su suite se llamaba Palazzo Vecchio Penthouse.

Cuando los tres hombres se separaron como las aguas del mar Rojo para que Hinata entrara en la habitación, ella ahogó una exclamación. Era la habitación más bonita que había visto nunca. El suelo, de madera oscura, contrastaba con las paredes claras. El salón estaba decorado con muebles modernos y elegantes al mismo tiempo. Una puerta corredera de cristal lo separaba del dormitorio.

Éste era espacioso. El sitio de honor lo ocupaba una gran cama ricamente cubierta con sábanas y colcha, todo inmaculadamente blanco. A pocos pasos, otra puerta de cristal daba a la terraza, lo que permitía que la luz del sol se reflejara en la cama. En uno de los cuartos de baños había una bañera parecida a la del hotel de Filadelfia, mientras que en el otro había una ducha y dos lavabos. Tras una ojeada a la bañera, Sasuke decidió que la estrenaría con Hinata esa misma noche.

Pero lo mejor de la suite era la terraza, que ofrecía impresionantes vistas del Duomo, el Palazzo y las colinas cercanas. Hinata se imaginó acurrucándose junto a Sasuke en el cómodo futón que había fuera, mirando las estrellas con una copa de chianti en la mano. O tal vez, pensó ruborizándose, haciendo el amor a la luz de las velas bajo aquellas mismas estrellas.

«Orgasmos con Sasuke a la luz de la luna...»

Cuando se quedaron solos, lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio las gracias una y otra vez por haber elegido una habitación tan bonita.

—Todo es poco para ti, mi amor. —Sasuke la besó dulcemente—. Todo es poco.

Nada le habría gustado más que tumbar a Hinata sobre la cama y hacerle el amor inmediatamente, pero sabía que casi no había dormido en el avión y que estaba cansada. Mientras trataba de besarla, a ella se le escapó un bostezo y él se echó a reír.

—Tendría que pasarme por los Uffizi. ¿Te importa si te dejo aquí sola? Puedes dormir la siesta o, si lo prefieres, puedo llamar a recepción para que te den un masaje.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron al oír la palabra «masaje», pero sabía que tenía demasiado sueño para disfrutarlo.

—Lo de la siesta suena muy bien. Sé que no es la mejor manera de superar el jet lag, pero seré una compañía mucho más agradable durante la cena y... bueno, luego, si puedo dormir un poco...

Se ruborizó.

Sasuke le acarició la mandíbula con un dedo.

—Sólo te lo diré una vez, Hinata: no hay prisa. Podemos dedicar la noche a descansar. Aunque me gustaría que probáramos la bañera. Juntos —añadió, con una media sonrisa seductora.

—Me encantaría.

Él le besó la punta de la nariz.

—He encargado algunos productos de la Farmacia di Santa Maria Novella. Mira a ver si alguno te gusta y lo usaremos. Mientras tanto, reservaré mesa para cenar a las nueve o nueve y media.

—Perfecto. ¿Adónde iremos?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Al Palazzo dell'Arte dei Giudici. ¿Lo conoces?

—He pasado por delante, pero no he entrado nunca. No sabía que hubiera un restaurante dentro.

—Tengo muchas ganas de enseñártelo. —Llevándose la mano de Hinata a los labios, la besó—. He encargado una cesta de fruta y unas cuantas botellas de agua mineral. Pide lo que quieras. —Riéndose, añadió—: Pero el champán guárdalo para cuando vuelva. Nos lo tomaremos en la bañera.

Ella bajó la vista.

—Me estás malcriando.

Él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo.

—No, cariño, no te malcrío; sólo te trato como te mereces. Llevas toda la vida rodeada de idiotas. Yo, el peor de todos.

—Sasuke, eres muchas cosas, pero no eres idiota.

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Varias horas más tarde, Sasuke regresó de una cordial reunión con su amigo Massimo Vitali.

Mientras tomaban café expreso, hablaron de la conferencia del día siguiente y de los planes para el banquete que se serviría en su honor al terminar, en la misma Galería de los Uffizi. Sasuke se sentía muy agradecido, más por Hinata que por él. Se imaginaba que le encantaría participar en un acto tan festivo en su museo de arte favorito.

Al regresar a la suite, Sasuke la encontró dormida en el centro mismo de la cama, con un pijama de raso color champán. Tenía el pelo suelto alrededor de la cabeza, como un halo color azulado. Parecía una bella durmiente.

Tras observarla dormir unos segundos, la besó en la mejilla. Al ver que no se movía, se sirvió una copa y se sentó en la terraza. Era agradable tener un momento para él, para planificar y soñar con los días que tenían por delante. Tenía la sensación de que alguien lo había liberado de la pesada carga que había llevado sobre los hombros. Hinata conocía la verdad sobre Sakura y Sarada y lo seguía amando. Se habían librado del comité de la universidad tras sobrevivir a un semestre académico juntos. Tenía muchas cosas por las que dar gracias. Sobre todo, por tener a su Hinata para él solo durante dos semanas.

«Hinata no es de esas chicas a las que uno deja tiradas después de follársela. Es de las chicas con las que uno se casa.»

Las palabras de Asuma le vinieron a la mente.

Asuma tenía razón. Hinata era especial. Era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y compasiva, que amaba y se entregaba apasionadamente. Se merecía mucho más que una simple aventura, aunque Sasuke se negaba a calificar su relación de aventura y no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Comprobó que la cajita de terciopelo que había escondido en el bolsillo de la americana seguía allí. La idea de tener una relación duradera con alguien siempre le había parecido muy remota, pero ella había cambiado su manera de pensar.

Esa noche le demostraría lo mucho que la amaba. Quería adorarla. Empezaría relajándola con un baño de espuma y un masaje, para que no se sintiera incómoda con su desnudez. Hinata era tímida, pero quería que esa noche se sintiera sexy y deseable. Sasori había dejado graves grietas en su confianza. Había llegado a creer incluso que era frígida. Pensaba que era torpe en temas de sexo y tenía miedo de defraudarlo.

Sasuke sabía que convencerla de que nada de eso era cierto llevaría su tiempo, un tiempo que también necesitaría para curarse las heridas. Pero estaba decidido a devolverle la confianza y a conseguir que se viera como la veía él: sexy, atractiva y apasionada.

Sólo lo lograría con paciencia y decisión. Tenía muchas ganas de demostrarle su amor y de poner sus técnicas amatorias a su servicio. Sabía que ella nunca le exigiría nada, lo que hacía que la idea de dárselo todo fuera mucho más satisfactoria.

Si Hinata no fuera tan tímida, le propondría hacer el amor en la terraza. Pensar en su suave y pálida piel brillando a la luz de las estrellas hacía que el corazón se le acelerara y el pantalón le apretara. Pero no creía que fuera buena idea hacer el amor por primera vez al aire libre. Lo último que quería era que se sintiera incómoda.

«Tendremos que volver en otra ocasión», pensó.

Esa tarde, a las ocho, la señorita Hyuga acababa de retocarse el peinado mientras su novio la miraba con deseo desde la puerta del cuarto de baño. La adoraba. Era evidente en cada mirada, cada caricia, en el modo en que se quedaba embobado observándola hacer las cosas más sencillas.

Se había ondulado el pelo y se había hecho un recogido, dejándose algunos mechones enmarcándole el rostro, mechones que Sasuke deseaba enrollarse en el dedo. La esteticista de Toronto le había dado un tubo de maquillaje corrector, capaz de ocultar hasta las marcas más rebeldes. Era tan eficaz que Hinata no tuvo que ponerse el pañuelo para cubrir la marca del mordisco de Sasori. Poder olvidarse de eso durante unas horas le causó una gran alegría, entre otras cosas porque el bonito pañuelo de Biwako no habría quedado bien con su atuendo.

Era un sedoso vestido nuevo, verde esmeralda, de manga larga y escote de pico, largo hasta la rodilla. Llevaba medias negras con ligas y estaba a punto de ponerse los zapatos de tacón negro de Prada.

Mientras Sasuke la observaba agacharse para ponérselos, se juró que le compraría muchos más pares. Los zapatos de tacón no sólo hacían maravillas con sus piernas, sino también con su escote al agacharse.

—Permíteme —dijo, acuclillándose delante de ella con su traje azul marino recién planchado.

Le cogió la mano y la apoyó en su hombro para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, mientras le levantaba un pie y después el otro para ponerle los zapatos.

—Gracias —murmuró Hinata.

Él sonrió y le besó la mano.

—Por ti cualquier cosa.

Ella sacó su gabardina tres cuartos negra del armario y se disponía a ponérsela cuando Sasuke se la arrebató de las manos.

—Déjame hacerlo —le pidió—. Quiero mimarte.

—Es una gabardina, Sasuke. Puedo ponérmela sola.

—Ya lo sé. Pero también es una oportunidad para comportarme como un caballero y honrarte. No me prives de ella.

Ella se ruborizó, pero asintió. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, aunque con él estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Quería aceptar sus atenciones con naturalidad, pero no siempre le resultaba fácil creer que merecía ser tratada así. Levantó la cara para darle un beso y susurrarle las gracias contra los labios.

Con ella cogida de su brazo, Sasuke la guió hasta el restaurante.

Hinata y Sasuke pasearon tranquilamente por las calles adoquinadas. Desde el Palazzo Vecchio fueron al Palazzo dell'Arte dei Giudici, riendo y recordando anteriores visitas a la ciudad. Iban despacio, porque recorrer Florencia con zapatos de tacón no era tarea fácil. Por suerte, Sasuke la llevaba bien sujeta del brazo y eso le permitía caminar con seguridad, aparte de evitarse los silbidos y piropos de los jóvenes florentinos. La ciudad no había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos de Dante.

El restaurante que Sasuke había elegido se llamaba Alle Murate. Estaba situado cerca del Duomo, en un edificio del siglo XIV que había albergado un gremio y tenía unos impresionantes frescos de la época en las paredes y el techo. Incluso había un retrato de Dante. Hinata se quedó abrumada por la belleza de las pinturas y se distrajo mirándolas mientras el maître los conducía a su mesa.

Sasuke había reservado un rincón tranquilo en el altillo que dominaba la sala principal, justo debajo del techo abovedado. Era la mejor mesa, ya que permitía contemplar de cerca las imágenes medievales. Cuatro ángeles petrificados en las pinturas al fresco flotaban sobre sus cabezas. Hinata cogió la mano de Sasuke y la apretó. Estaba exultante de felicidad.

—Es precioso. Gracias. No tenía ni idea de que existían estos frescos.

Él sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

—Y mañana será aún mejor. Massimo me ha dicho que la conferencia tendrá lugar cuando el museo ya esté cerrado. Tras la recepción con autoridades locales y gente del mundo académico, habrá un banquete en la propia galería. Será un acto formal pero no de etiqueta y nosotros seremos los invitados de honor.

Hinata sonrió, tensa.

—No he traído ropa para un acto formal.

—Estoy seguro de que estarás preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas, pero entiendo que no quieras repetir vestido, así que me temo que mañana tendré que llevarte de compras. —¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres ir solo a la conferencia? El banquete es en tu honor y estarás muy solicitado. Tal vez te sientas más cómodo si puedes relacionarte libremente, sin estar pendiente de mí.

Él le apartó un mechon de la cara.

—Hinata, tu presencia no sólo es deseada, sino obligatoria. Odio ir a actos sociales solo. Desde siempre. Tenerte a mi lado será la única satisfacción de la noche, te lo aseguro. ¿No quieres acompañarme? —preguntó preocupado.

—Claro, me encanta estar contigo, pero la gente me preguntará quién soy y a qué me dedico. ¿No será un poco incómodo?

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció.

—¡Por supuesto que no! He estado esperando a que acabara el semestre para poder disfrutar de tu compañía en público y poder presentarte como mi novia. Y no hay nada vergonzoso en estar preparando el doctorado. La mitad de los presentes lo hicieron en algún momento. Eres una mujer adulta, inteligente y preciosa...

Sonrió con malicia y, tras mirarla, añadió:

—Voy a tener que mantenerte pegada a mí para ahuyentar a los rivales. Van a rodearte como lobos etruscos, luchando entre sí por conseguir la atención de la dama más bella de la fiesta.

Hinata sonrió, agradecida, y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso.

—En ese caso, me encantará acompañarte.

Como respuesta, Sasuke le besó el dorso de la mano, la palma y la muñeca antes de mover los labios lentamente hasta la manga del vestido. Levantándosela un poco, dejó al descubierto su pálida piel y la besó sin prisas. Arrastró los labios hasta la zona sensible del interior del codo y succionó ligeramente. Aunque Hinata no lo sabía, Sasuke era muy consciente de que el interior del codo es una zona particularmente erógena.

El carraspeo del camarero a su espalda sólo logró que Sasuke detuviera un momento sus atenciones. Pero ver a Hinata ruborizarse lo convenció de que debía soltarle el brazo, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes.

Mientras bebían vino de la Toscana y tomaban unos antipasti, Sasuke le preguntó por su anterior estancia en Italia, dónde se había alojado y a qué se dedicaba. Cuando ella le contó que había visitado los Uffizi casi a diario para contemplar las obras de Botticelli, se preguntó muy seriamente si existiría el destino. Y se maravilló de haber sido tan afortunado como para haberla encontrado no una vez, sino dos.

Cuando ya habían acabado el segundo plato y estaban mirándose a los ojos e intercambiando castos besos, Sasuke le soltó la mano y rebuscó en el bolsillo de la americana.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—Sasuke, el viaje es un regalo maravilloso y ahora además quieres comprarme un vestido. No puedo aceptar nada más.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es distinto. Antes de que te lo dé, quiero que me prometas que lo aceptarás.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos. No estaba bromeando. De hecho, estaba muy serio. Se preguntó qué escondería en la mano.

—No puedo prometerte eso sin saber qué es.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Prométeme al menos que no te cerrarás en banda.

—Por supuesto.

—Extiende la mano.

Hinata hizo lo que le pedía y Sasuke le colocó una cajita de terciopelo negro sobre la palma. Ella contuvo el aliento.

—No es un anillo, así que puedes volver a respirar —dijo sonriendo, aunque se notaba que estaba tenso.

Al abrir la caja, Hinata no reaccionó. Sobre el terciopelo negro había dos pendientes de diamantes, grandes, redondos y perfectos, de aproximadamente un quilate cada uno.

—Sasuke, yo... —Hinata no encontró palabras.

—Antes de que los rechaces, me gustaría contarte su historia. ¿Me escucharás, por favor?

Ella asintió, fascinada por el brillo de los diamantes.

—Eran de Biwako. Hiruzen se los regaló cuando le dijo que la amaba. No tardó mucho tiempo en enamorarse perdidamente de ella. Cuenta la leyenda que vendió su coche para comprarle estos pendientes.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta. Por supuesto, se los había visto puestos a Biwako muchas veces. Casi nunca se los quitaba.

—Quiero que sean para ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza y, con mucho respeto, casi con reverencia, cerró la caja y se la devolvió.

—No puedo. Eran de tu madre. Debes tenerlos tú.

—No.

—Sasuke, por favor. Deberías dárselos a Tenten o a Asuma.

—Tenten y Asuma tienen otras cosas. Hiruzen me dio los pendientes a mí. —Sasuke empezó a sentir pánico. Entornó los ojos y se concentró en la pequeña superficie de terciopelo rodeada por su piel de porcelana—. Si los rechazas, me harás mucho daño.

Aunque lo dijo susurrando, sus palabras la golpearon con la fuerza de un grito.

Hinata tragó saliva y reflexionó unos instantes antes de decir:

—Lo siento. Son preciosos y no puedo expresar con palabras lo honrada que me siento, pero no me parece correcto.

Vio que el estado de ánimo de él pasaba de herido a disgustado y bajó la vista hacia el mantel.

—No me has entendido, Hinata. No te los doy para que tengas algo de Biwako. No son como el pañuelo o el collar de perlas.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que siguiera hablando.

Él se inclinó y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Te los regalo para conmemorar que ya te he entregado mi corazón. —Tragó saliva—. Es mi manera de decirte que eres el amor de mi vida y que quiero que siempre lleves algo mío contigo. ¿No lo ves? Estos diamantes representan mi corazón. No puedes rechazarlos.

Hinata vio que hablaba completamente en serio. Si le hubiera regalado un anillo de compromiso se habría sorprendido mucho, pero lo habría aceptado. Sabía que no había en el mundo otra persona para ella, sólo él. Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba?

Por un lado, era una cuestión de orgullo, pero por otro, la idea de hacerle daño al rechazar su regalo le resultaba intolerable. No quería herirlo. Lo amaba. Y suponía que eso respondía a su dilema.

—Son preciosos. Son el regalo más bonito que he recibido nunca, sólo comparable al de tu amor. Gracias.

Él le besó los dedos, agradecido.

—Biwako se sentirá muy feliz si sabe que nos hemos encontrado. Creo que nos está viendo desde arriba y nos está bendiciendo. Y creo que está muy contenta al ver que le he regalado los pendientes a la mujer que amo.

Sonriendo, la abrazó apasionadamente.

—Gracias —susurró.

Después de besarla, le quitó la cajita de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse los pendientes, dándole un beso en cada lóbulo al acabar.

—Meravigliosa.

Hinata se rió, nerviosa.

—Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

—No todo el mundo. El camarero está en la cocina —bromeó él, lo que provocó la risa de Hinata una vez más.

Mirándola fijamente, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—«Qué hermosa eres, amada mía».

Hinata se ruborizó al reconocer las palabras del famoso poema hebreo, el Cantar de los Cantares. Inclinándose hacia él, murmuró:

—«En mi lecho, por la noche, busqué al amado de mi alma. Lo busqué, pero no lo encontré. Me levantaré y recorreré la ciudad; lo buscaré por las callejuelas y las avenidas».

Sasuke sonrió, mirándola con sorpresa y admiración y la besó hasta que el camarero regresó.

Hinata no quiso postre y, como ya se habían acabado el vino, se dirigieron hacia el hotel como flotando.

—¿Qué tal van tus pies? —preguntó él, mirando con deseo sus preciosos zapatos.

Ella le apretó la mano.

—No los siento. En estos momentos, lo único que siento es una gran felicidad.

Sasuke le sonrió con ternura.

—Qué dulce eres. —Le enredó un dedo en un mechon del cabello—. ¿Podrás soportar que demos un rodeo? El Duomo es precioso de noche y nunca te he besado delante de él. Cuando ella asintió, Sasuke la condujo hasta la catedral para admirar la cúpula de Brunelleschi. Era uno de los grandes hitos de la arquitectura renacentista: una enorme cúpula cubierta de tejas, que se elevaba sobre la preciosa iglesia. Se acercaron a la puerta principal, que no quedaba lejos del baptisterio y levantaron la vista. Incluso de noche era impresionante.

Acercando a Hinata a su pecho, Sasuke la besó con dulzura, enredando los dedos en los mechones sueltos de su cabello.

Ella gimió débilmente cuando él le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y se lo succionó con delicadeza.

—No te puedes imaginar cómo me siento al saber que he sido yo quien te ha regalado estos pendientes —susurró Sasuke, acariciándole la oreja con la nariz—. Sabiendo que llevas puesto mi amor y que todo el mundo puede verlo.

Hinata respondió con un beso apasionado.

Tomados de la mano, fueron hasta el Ponte Santa Trinità, el lugar donde Dante vio a Beatriz. Desde allí contemplaron el Arno, iluminado por las luces de los edificios que se alzaban a lado y lado.

—Hinata —murmuró él, abrazándola mientras miraban el río.

—Sasuke. —Hinata levantó la cara, preparándose su beso.

Él la besó, suavemente al principio, pero luego cada vez con más intensidad. Al final, se apartó de ella, consciente de que se estaban convirtiendo en un espectáculo para los transeúntes.

—Me siento tan feliz por haberte reencontrado. Nunca lo había sido tanto.

Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y la besó en la frente.

Impulsivamente, ella lo agarró por la corbata de seda y tiró hasta que sus caras quedaron casi tocándose.

—Te deseo —susurró, acercándolo aún más para besarlo.

No fue un beso cualquiera. La tigresa estaba emergiendo bajo la piel de la gatita. La pasión de Hinata, alimentada por el afecto de Sasuke, pasó de su boca a la de él mientras se esforzaba por de mostrarle la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Sus manos, que generalmente ella mantenía quietas sobre sus hombros o en su pelo mientras lo besaba, le exploraron el pecho y se desplazaron hasta su espalda, acariciando sus músculos y pegándolo más a ella.

Su ataque era delicioso. Sasuke contraatacó dentro de unos límites, muy consciente del puente que tenía a la espalda y de los grupos de jovenzuelos impertinentes que no paraban de pasar por su lado.

Cuando ambos estuvieron jadeando, Hinata le susurró al oído:

—Hazme tuya. Ahora.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él con voz ronca, acariciándole las caderas y el trasero.

—De todo corazón.

Sasuke le pasó un dedo sobre el labio inferior, hinchado por sus besos.

—Sólo si estás preparada.

—Te deseo desde siempre, Sasuke. Por favor, no me hagas esperar más.

Él se echó a reír suavemente.

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos de este puente —dijo, dándole un beso.

Se apartó unos pasos para hacer una rápida llamada telefónica. A Hinata le pareció que le daba alguna instrucción al conserje en italiano, pero no lo entendió todo, porque él se dio la vuelta y bajó el tono de voz.

Cuando se lo preguntó, se echó a reír.

—Ya lo verás.

Tardaron un poco más de la cuenta en llegar al hotel, ya que cada pocos pasos uno de los dos agarraba al otro para darle un beso apasionado. Hubo risas y caricias suaves; hubo abrazos tiernos y murmullos seductores y uno o dos tangos contra la pared de algún callejón oscuro.

Aunque no habría hecho falta ningún tipo de seducción, ya que toda ésta había tenido lugar en un huerto de manzanos años atrás.

Cuando entraron en la suite, Sasuke llevó a Hinata directamente a la terraza. Ambos vibraban de electricidad compartida y de deseo. Fue ese deseo, que la cegaba, lo que hizo que ella tardara un poco en darse cuenta de la transformación que había sufrido la terraza. Habían colocado grandes velas por los rincones. Su cálida luminosidad se unía a la luz de las estrellas. El aire olía a jazmín. Los cojines y la manta de cachemira sobre el futón eran muy tentadores.

Había una botella de champán en una cubitera y, cerca, un plato de fresas bañadas con chocolate y otro con lo que parecía tiramisú. Por último, Hinata se dio cuenta de que sonaba música de Diana Krall.

Sasuke se acercó por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acariciándole la oreja con la nariz.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso.

—Tengo planes para esta noche, mi amor. Y me temo que esos planes no incluyen dormir hasta dentro de mucho rato.

Hinata se estremeció al oír su voz, grave y sensual.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke empezó a besarle el cuello, deslizando los labios suavemente sobre su piel.

—Ésta es una declaración de deseo —murmuró él—, pero esta noche dejará de ser una declaración y se convertirá en realidad cuando te lleve a la cama y te convierta en mi amante. Hinata se estremeció una vez más. Esta vez, Sasuke levantó el brazo y se lo pasó por encima de la clavícula.

—Relájate, cariño. Esta noche está dedicada al placer. Tu placer. Pienso hacerte gozar durante horas.

Tras besarle la mejilla, le dio la vuelta muy lentamente.

—Los preliminares son muy importantes. Y dado que esto es nuevo para los dos, hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría hacer para empezar.

La miró a los ojos, esperando su reacción.

—Soy tuya, Sasuke.

Sonriendo, él la abrazó.

—Quiero explorar tus sentidos, el oído, el gusto, la vista, el tacto... Quiero tomármelo con calma, excitarte poco a poco. —Bajó la voz—. Sobre todo, quiero que tu cuerpo aprenda a reconocer al hombre que te adora, sólo por el tacto.

—Ya te reconozco, Sasuke. Sólo existes tú.

Él la besó apasionadamente mientras las notas de Bésame mucho empezaban a sonar.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

«Como si fuera a renunciar a la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos.»

Cuando él la acercó a su cuerpo, Hinata le besó la mejilla.

—¿Es nuestra canción? —preguntó, acariciándole el labio inferior con un dedo.

—Debería serlo —respondió Sasuke—. Lo recuerdo todo de aquella noche: tu pelo, tu vestido. Estabas espectacular. Y yo fui un imbécil. Sólo pensar en las cosas que te dije... —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarme?

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Sasuke, me estás ofreciendo una noche digna de un cuento de hadas. Por favor, no lo estropees.

Él la besó en los labios como disculpa y, tras abrazarla con fuerza, le acarició las costillas. Ya que, aunque Hinata lo ignoraba, Sasuke sabía que aquélla era otra zona erógena de la mujer.

Mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, él le cantaba suavemente al oído, volcando su alma en la letra, pero cambiándola ligeramente para que Hinata supiera que nunca la abandonaría. No se conformaría con menos que la eternidad y ni el mismísimo infierno podría impedirle cumplir ese voto. Un voto que no había pronunciado en voz alta.

Todavía.

Hinata alzó la vista y se quedó mirando sus labios, memorizando su forma y su textura. Mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior y se lo succionaba hasta metérselo en la boca, le hundió los dedos en el pelo. La boca de Sasuke era dulce, húmeda y muy cálida. Pero en ella también encontró hambre, necesidad, pasión, amor y devoción. Con sus besos, él accedía a todas las partes de su cuerpo y de su alma. Hasta en los dedos de los pies sentía su adoración y su deseo.

Dos cuerpos se apretaban en un baile. Era la danza de dos amantes ansiosos, llenos de expectativas.

 _Continuara…_


	29. Chapter 29

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Hinata se reclinó en el futón de la terraza, con la mirada fija en los brillantes ojos de Sasuke. Él se había quitado la americana y se había aflojado la corbata sin llegar a quitársela, porque le había gustado que Hinata le tirara de ella en el Ponte Santa Trinità.

Ella estaba embelesada. Todo él le gustaba: la nariz, las mejillas, la mandíbula angulosa, sus magníficos ojos negros bajo las cejas oscuras... Sasuke estaba reclinado de costado, con una rodilla doblada y apoyándose en un codo mientras servía champán. Brindaron por su amor con un Dom Pérignon de la cosecha favorita de Sasuke antes de que éste se inclinara y le atrapara los labios con los suyos.

—Me gustaría darte de comer.

—Sí, por favor.

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió—. Prueba.

Hinata confiaba en él, así que cerró los ojos y sintió que algo trataba de abrirse paso contra su labio inferior. Pronto estuvo en su boca, una explosión de chocolate y jugosa fresa y el pulgar de Sasuke acariciándole el labio enfebrecido. Ella abrió los ojos, le agarró la muñeca y se metió su pulgar lentamente en la boca.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos y gimió. Hinata le recorrió el pulgar con la lengua; ligeramente al principio y succionando con fuerza luego, en busca de algún resto de chocolate. Sasuke volvió a gemir al ver que ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión entre sorprendida y apasionada.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Los pulgares son una cosa, pero soy un desastre con... —dijo ella, soltándole el pulgar y apartando la vista.

Él la interrumpió con un beso brusco. Mientras le exploraba la boca con la lengua, le acariciaba el cuello con un dedo, arriba y abajo. Cuando se apartó, tenía fuego en la mirada.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de ti nunca más. No lo voy a consentir. Lo que hay entre los dos es sólo nuestro. No me prejuzgues, ni te prejuzgues, ni a nosotros ni a lo que podemos hacer juntos. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, como si quisiera suavizar la dureza de su tono y le acarició la oreja con los labios—. Además —susurró—, no me cabe la menor duda de que eres excelente también en eso. Es imposible que una boca tan hábil como la tuya decepcione.

Le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

Ella se puso del mismo color que la fresa, pero no dijo nada.

Sasuke siguió dándole frutas bañadas en chocolate, alternándolas con sorbos de champán, hasta que ella le pidió que se detuviera.

Hinata cogió un poco de tiramisú con un tenedor y, alzando una ceja, le dijo:

—Cierra los ojos.

Cuando Sasuke obedeció, le deslizó el tenedor entre los labios. Él hizo un sonido de placer, ya que el postre estaba delicioso. Aunque más delicioso aún era ser alimentado por la persona amada. Hinata se estaba preparando para darle otro poco cuando Sasuke la interrumpió.

—¿No se olvida de nada, señorita Hyuga? —le preguntó, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.

Luego le agarró la muñeca, le sumergió dos dedos en el tiramisú y se los llevó a la boca. Como de costumbre, él se lo tomó con calma, pasando la lengua por cada dedo de arriba abajo, antes de succionárselos profundamente.

Mientras le adoraba los dedos con la boca, el cuerpo de Hinata clamaba por conseguir su atención. No podía evitar imaginarse su hábil lengua hundiéndose en su ombligo y más abajo, allí donde ningún hombre había llegado.

—¿Eres feliz?

Ella parpadeó.

—Sí —respondió, con voz temblorosa.

—Pues entonces, bésame.

Hinata le tiró de la corbata, tal como él había esperado, e hizo lo que le pedía gustosamente. Rodó hasta quedar tumbada de espaldas y Sasuke le separó las piernas con la rodilla. Mientras le daba besos cálidos y húmedos, con sus largos dedos le acarició las costillas y descendió hasta el trasero, que sujetó firmemente. Hinata sintió el calor de su pecho presionándole los senos a través de la camisa y la firmeza de su erección contra el muslo, pero quería más, mucho más... Lo quería encima, entre sus piernas, lo quería dentro... Apartándose de ella, Sasuke le cogió la mano, besándole el dorso.

—Ven a la cama.

—Puedes tomarme aquí.

Él frunció él cejo un instante, pero en seguida recuperó la sonrisa y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Oh, no. Te quiero en mi cama. Hace frío y no me gustaría que pillases una pulmonía.

Hinata pareció algo desencantada.

Sasuke se apresuró a consolarla.

—Si quieres, podemos quedarnos aquí mañana, pero creo que esta noche deberíamos ir dentro. Me reuniré contigo en la habitación. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

La besó con comedimiento y le miró el trasero mientras cruzaba la terraza y entraba en el dormitorio. Reclinándose en el futón, Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y se recolocó el miembro más de una vez por dentro de los pantalones de lana azul marino. Tanta espera lo estaba matando. Nunca había estado tan excitado. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tumbar a una mujer en la cama, separarle las piernas y tomarla con desenfreno. Pero eso era precisamente lo que no pensaba hacer esa noche.

¿Cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que follarse a una desconocida en los lavabos de Lobby era excitante? ¿Cómo había podido convencerse de que esos orgasmos sin nombre, sin cara, podrían satisfacerlo? Había malgastado su vida rezando ante el altar de un dios silencioso y ausente que se lo prometía todo pero sólo le daba algo pasajero que lo dejaba con más hambre que al principio. Había traficado con lujuria disfrazada de eros, pero nada había estado más lejos de la realidad.

«Vanidad de vanidades. Todo es vanidad.»

Todo había cambiado desde que se había reencontrado con Hinata, especialmente desde que se había enamorado de ella. Hinata había derribado sus barreras y lo había desvirgado emocionalmente, con toda la delicadeza y paciencia del mundo. Y ella no se merecía menos.

Mientras Sasuke pensaba en maneras de adorarla, Hinata estaba apoyada en el lavabo, tratando de recobrar el aliento. El concepto de preliminares de Sasuke se parecía mucho a una táctica de tierra quemada. No había vuelta atrás. No había fuerza posible capaz de contener la irresistible atracción que existía entre ellos.

«Oh, Dios, le deseo tanto.»

Se miró en el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes y se arreglaba luego el maquillaje y el peinado. Cuando se dio por satisfecha con su aspecto, fue a ponerse el camisón nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado en el otro cuarto de baño.

Mierda.

Podría desnudarse y ponerse uno de los albornoces del hotel, pero no se había molestado tanto en elegir la lencería para eso. O podría ir al otro baño a buscarla, pero para eso tendría que pasar por el dormitorio y seguro que Sasuke ya la esperaba allí. Sin duda estaría tumbado en la cama, como el rey Salomón en toda su gloria.

Hinata tembló de excitación al imaginárselo.

«¿Me ducho y salgo envuelta en la toalla? ¿O salgo sólo con las bragas?» Mientras ella daba vueltas a cómo hacer su entrada triunfal, Sasuke recogía la terraza y lo llevaba todo dentro. Distribuyó las velas por la habitación, agrupando varias a los pies de la cama. Cambió la música por una nueva lista de reproducción que había preparado para la ocasión. La lista se llamaba «Amando a Hinata» y se sentía muy orgulloso de ella. Tras dejar algunos objetos personales en la mesilla de noche, apagó todas las luces.

Y esperó.

Y esperó. Pero ella no aparecía. Sasuke empezó a preocuparse.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y apoyó la oreja en la puerta. No se oía nada, ni siquiera el sonido de agua corriendo o de la seda deslizándose. El corazón se le encogió. ¿Y si se había sentido mal? ¿O estaba asustada?

«¿Se habrá encerrado?»

Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

A Sasuke lo sorprendió su invitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza. Hinata estaba delante del espejo, mirándolo con timidez.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Él frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Sólo que... Sasuke, ¿puedes abrazarme, por favor? Lo tenía todo previsto, pero luego he entrado aquí, me he quedado bloqueada y... —Se lanzó en sus brazos.

Él la miró preocupado.

—No pasa nada. Sólo soy yo, cariño. ¿Tal vez te he presionado demasiado?

Ella negó con la cabeza contra su pecho.

—No, no. Es que le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Siempre me pasa lo mismo.

—Entonces, piensa en lo mucho que te amo, dulce criatura. Esta noche voy a demostrártelo.

La besó con ternura y, cuando ella levantó la cara y sonrió, él la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Hinata no tenía miedo. Pensaba que estaría asustada, pero Sasuke se detuvo a cada paso para besarla hasta que se relajó. Lo amaba, lo deseaba y sabía que él sentía lo mismo por ella. La depositó sobre la cama, mirándola con amabilidad y ella se quedó sin aliento. Era la misma mirada que le había dirigido en el huerto. En su huerto de manzanos. Ahora lo deseaba aún más.

—Has apagado las luces.

—Tienes una piel preciosa. Será irresistible a la luz de las velas. —Sasuke le besó la frente—. Un cuerpo como el tuyo habría inspirado a los hombres de las cavernas a pintar las paredes.

Arrodillándose delante de ella, empezó a quitarle los zapatos.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró Hinata.

Él se sentó en los talones y la miró, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Sólo si tú lo estás.

Ella sonrió.

—Me refería a los zapatos. Puedo dejármelos puestos.

La idea era excitante, no lo iba a negar, pero lo más importante en ese momento era su comodidad. Ya habría tiempo para juegos más adelante.

—No debería haberte dejado caminar tanto con estos tacones. Te deben de doler los pies. Nada de zapatos esta noche.

Le masajeó los pies lentamente, recorriéndole el arco plantar con el pulgar, un movimiento destinado a relajarla, pero también a excitarla al mismo tiempo.

Hinata hizo un sonido de placer. Era muy agradable. Se preguntó si su pulgar la haría sentir el mismo placer en otras partes de su cuerpo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Sasuke se detuvo.

—Estás temblando. No tenemos que continuar si no quieres.

—Son temblores agradables —murmuró ella.

Él siguió masajeándole los pies durante un rato antes de pasar a las pantorrillas y de detenerse en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Cuando sus dedos mágicos le acariciaron esa zona erógena oculta, Hinata estuvo a punto de gritar. La respiración se le aceleró y no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

«Conoce el cuerpo de las mujeres como... como alguien conoce algo... ¿Qué estoy diciendo?»

En realidad, Sasuke conocía su cuerpo bastante mejor que ella, lo que era lamentable. Pero no era momento para lamentaciones. Se estremeció una vez más al imaginarse el placer que iba a sentir cuando desplazara las manos un poco más arriba.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Sasuke ascendió hasta sus muslos, apretándoselos y separándolos un poco para poder recorrerlos con los pulgares arriba y abajo, deteniéndose al llegar al final de las medias. Se lo estaba tomando con calma, asegurándose de no saltarse ningún paso, de que ella disfrutaba de cada movimiento.

—Sasuke, por favor, levántate del suelo. —Hinata le ofreció la mano y él la besó.

—Esta noche es un regalo. Acéptalo —replicó él, con una sonrisa en sus labios perfectos—. San Francisco de Asís lo aprobaría.

—Pero es que yo también quiero hacerte feliz.

—Ya me has hecho feliz, Hinata. Más de lo que te imaginas. ¿Te sentirías mejor si te confieso que yo también estoy nervioso?

—¿Por qué ibas a estarlo?

—Quiero complacerte. No he estado con una virgen desde que yo mismo perdí la virginidad y de eso hace mucho. Quiero que nos lo tomemos con calma. Quiero que estés relajada y tan cómoda como sea posible. Si en algún momento estás a disgusto, quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente. ¿Lo harás?

—Por supuesto.

—Eres muy importante para mí. Y una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu voz. Por favor, dime lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, lo que deseas... —Dijo las últimas palabras con la voz más ronca y Hinata no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Lo que deseo es que dejes de arrodillarte ante mí, Sasuke. —Se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios—. Así que, levántate.

«Hola, tigresa, bienvenida», pensó él.

—Dame un minuto. En seguida vuelvo —dijo él y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Hinata oyó el ruido del agua corriendo.

Al volver a la cama, Sasuke se la encontró de pie, tratando de desabrocharse el vestido.

—Permíteme —le pidió, con voz ronca.

Le bajó la cremallera lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Luego le deslizó el vestido de seda por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Al hacerlo, produjo un sonido que a Hinata le recordó un suspiro, como si el vestido también hubiera sido seducido por Sasuke.

Se quedó vestida con una mini combinación de raso color marfil, que dejaba al descubierto las ligas que le sujetaban las medias negras. Sasuke ahogó una exclamación al verla. Parecía un ángel. Un ángel de ojos perla, con el cabello recogido. Su pelo oscuro contrastaba con su piel blanca del mismo modo que el marfil de la combinación lo hacía con el negro de las medias. Era una yuxtaposición de virtud y eros.

Sasuke alargó la mano para tocarle una de las ligas con un dedo.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Ya sé que no te gusta el negro, pero es que no esperaba que me vieras así. Pensaba cambiarme.

—Eh —Sasuke le levantó la barbilla y le acarició la mejilla ruborizada—, estás impresionante. Y nunca he dicho que no me guste el negro. Pero si prefieres cambiarte, te esperaré.

Él la estaba mirando expectante. Hinata negó con la cabeza. Ya había esperado bastante. Le recorrió el pecho con las manos antes de tirarle de la corbata. Mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, le deshizo el nudo y le deslizó la seda sensualmente por la nuca antes de dejarla caer al suelo. Luego le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y se la quitó sin muchas ceremonias, igual que la camiseta, que fue a parar al montón de ropa que crecía en el suelo. Sasuke permaneció quieto ante ella, medio desnudo, mientras Hinata le besaba el torso y le rodeaba la espalda con los brazos.

—Siento tu corazón latir.

—Por ti —replicó él, con los ojos ardientes.

Ella sonrió mientras le acariciaba los abdominales y la cintura. Tenía la piel cálida, mucho más cálida que la suya, y muy tentadora. Se puso un poco nerviosa mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones. Al notarlo, Sasuke le cubrió las manos con las suyas y la ayudó. Cuando, después de librarse de los zapatos y los calcetines, se quedó de pie frente a ella, vestido sólo con los bóxers, Hinata contuvo el aliento. Cuando él asintió, le deslizó los calzoncillos hacia abajo y dio un paso atrás para admirarlo.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios, sonrió. Una amplia sonrisa. Sasuke era espléndido.

Probablemente fuese una cuestión genética, o un don de los dioses, o una combinación de ambas cosas ayudada por una buena dieta y por el ejercicio. Pero mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre su cuerpo musculoso y sus abdominales bien definidos, algo en su interior se calentó hasta fundirse. Sintió una oleada de calor en el vientre y más abajo, especialmente al fijarse en el músculo en forma de uve que le comenzaba en las caderas. Era una versión moderna del David de Miguel Ángel, pero mucho más proporcionado. Y con unas manos enormemente atractivas. Tal vez no fuese muy elegante hacer comparaciones, pero sonrió satisfecha al darse cuenta de que era mucho más grande que Sasori.

«El karma, seguro», la animó su conciencia. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para no echarse a reír como una colegiala ante el memorable descubrimiento.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su extraña reacción, pero no dijo nada. Reprimió una sonrisa de suficiencia, diciéndose que probablemente no era el mejor momento para bromear sobre su tamaño. No quería abrumarla. Sabía qué aspecto tenía su pene, sobre todo en momentos como ése, cuando saludaba en posición de firmes.

«Un saludo en su honor.»

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó, señalando su pelo recogido.

Cuando ella asintió, Sasuke le fue quitando las horquillas una a una, dejándole caer las ondas sobre los hombros. Hinata cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de sus dedos en su pelo. Le recordó a aquel día en casa de Hiruzen, cuando había sido su peluquero.

Sasuke le deshizo el recogido muy suavemente, hasta que los mechones le rodearon la cara como una oscura cortina. Luego le acarició el cuello antes de que sus dedos se encontraran con los tirantes de la combinación. Cuando los retiró a lado y lado y dejó caer la fina prenda, Hinata quedó ante él vestida sólo con un sujetador de encaje negro, a juego con las braguitas.

«La perfección erótica unida al rubor de la inocencia.»

Era deliciosa, pero que él la observara la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sasuke sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la miraran fijamente, ni ser el centro de atención demasiado tiempo. Así que la atrajo hacia él y la besó hasta que notó que se le relajaban los hombros.

—Hinata, me gustaría verte, por entero, sin obstáculos —susurró.

Cuando ella asintió, él se tomó su tiempo quitándole las medias y enrollándolas para bajárselas, aprovechando para hacer una breve pausa en la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Su respiración entrecortada le dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Luego se colocó a su espalda y le besó los hombros antes de desabrocharle el sujetador delicadamente. Hinata lo dejó caer a sus pies. Sus ropas mezcladas en el suelo le parecieron una imagen muy erótica.

Sasuke la abrazó desde la espalda, sosteniéndole los pechos en las manos. La acarició con delicadeza, rozándole los pezones con los pulgares mientras la besaba detrás de la oreja. Luego le acarició las costillas antes de meter los pulgares por dentro de las braguitas de encaje. Sin dejar de excitarla lamiéndole la piel de detrás de la oreja, se las bajó.

Por fin Hinata estaba desnuda, en toda su gloria.

Agarrándola por la cintura, la volvió hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Cuando empezó a mover las manos, nerviosa, Sasuke supo que estaba a punto de cubrirse.

—Eres una diosa —le dijo, liberándole el labio con el pulgar, antes de alzarle la barbilla.

La miró abiertamente de la cabeza a los pies y otra vez hasta la cabeza para que no le quedara duda de su admiración.

—Cuando sea un anciano y ya no recuerde nada más, seguiré recordando este momento. La primera vez que mis ojos vieron a un ángel de carne y hueso. Recordaré tu cuerpo y tus ojos, tu preciosa cara y tus pechos, tus curvas y esto.

Le rodeó el ombligo con los dedos, antes de bajarlos hasta la línea donde empezaban sus rizos.

—Recordaré tu aroma, el tacto de tu piel y las sensaciones que tuve al hacerte el amor. Pero, sobre todo, recordaré la sensación de contemplar la auténtica belleza, por dentro y por fuera. Porque eres hermosa, amada mía, en cuerpo y alma. Generosa en espíritu y de corazón. Nunca volveré a ver nada a este lado del cielo más hermoso que tú.

La abrazó y la besó repetidamente, con besos suaves que trataban de comunicarle sin palabras lo mucho que la amaba. Le acarició los diamantes que seguía llevando en las orejas y le susurró al oído:

—Tras verte desnuda, debería exigirte que lo único que lleves puesto en mi presencia sean estos pendientes. Todo lo demás sobra.

Hinata le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de tumbarse en la cama y mirarlo con timidez. Sasuke inspiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. La visión de ella, desnuda, invitándolo a acostarse a su lado, casi lo hizo perder el control.

—¿Por qué no te das la vuelta, cariño? Me encantaría admirar tu preciosa espalda.

Hinata sonrió y lo hizo, apoyando la barbilla en los brazos doblados y dejando que disfrutara del espectáculo. Sasuke la miró desde arriba, con una sonrisa satisfecha y le dio un beso en cada hombro.

«Como en mi fotografía favorita», pensó ella.

—Quitas el aliento, Hinata. Eres arrebatadora desde todos los ángulos. Una auténtica obra de arte.

Le recorrió la columna con un dedo, deteniéndose al ver que se estremecía, antes de acariciarle una nalga con la mano.

—Has cambiado la música —musitó ella, al reconocer And You Give, el tema romántico de Matthew Barber.

—Me inspiras.

Cogió una botellita de aceite de masaje con aroma a sándalo y mandarina satsuma, se echó un poco en la palma de la mano, dejó que se calentara y empezó a masajearle los hombros. Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Sólo siente.

Sasuke le besó la mejilla y siguió masajeándola delicadamente, descendiendo por su espalda sin prisas hasta llegar a los dos hoyuelos de la curva de su trasero incomparable.

—Son preciosos —susurró, besando cada hoyuelo.

Hinata se tensó un poco, así que Sasuke se apartó. Cuando siguió con el masaje, ella se volvió a relajar. Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke le dijo al oído que se volviera. Ella se sentía flotando en una nube. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió satisfecha.

Él se apoyó en los codos y colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la nariz con la suya.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró, descendiendo lentamente hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron.

Mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo con una mano, le daba besos suaves por el cuello y las clavículas.

A Hinata le encantaba sentir cómo sus pechos rozaban el torso de Sasuke y su suave abdomen los duros abdominales de él.

Deslizando una mano bajo el trasero de Hinata, la atrajo hacia sus caderas.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo... —murmuró contra su cuello—. No sabes lo increíblemente sexy que eres.

Le acarició la base del cuello con la nariz y luego con la lengua.

Sin previo aviso, Hinata se arqueó contra él y gimió de placer. Le recorrió la espalda con las manos, descendiendo hasta alcanzar las caderas y se las apretó con fuerza, pegándolo a ella.

—Aún no.

Sasuke la adoró con la boca, recorriéndole el cuerpo con los labios, dándole suaves mordisquitos de vez en cuando. Hinata se tensó cuando él le besó la cadera, probándola con la lengua.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke, mientras le hacía cosquillas en el vientre con la nariz, pasando de una cadera a la otra.

—Es que nadie... nunca... —titubeó, avergonzada.

Él sonrió encantado, sin dejar de besarle la cadera y reseguirla con la lengua.

«Claro que nunca lo hizo. Aparte de cabrón, era un idiota.»

—Separa las piernas.

Hinata lo miró con desconfianza, pero también con deseo, e hizo lo que le pedía. Sasuke sonrió, como si le gustara mucho lo que estaba viendo, antes de acariciarla con los dedos. Ella gimió.

Al principio, la acarició con mucha suavidad, penetrándola con un solo dedo, cautelosamente. Luego añadió un segundo y los dobló hacia arriba mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar, trazando pequeños círculos. No dejó de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento, alerta ante cualquier señal de incomodidad, escuchando cómo su respiración se alteraba al encontrar un punto muy sensible en su interior. Inclinando la cabeza, le besó la parte interior del muslo antes de devorarla con entusiasmo, lamiendo y succionando esa zona íntima sin detener en ningún momento los movimientos de su mano. Era una combinación extraordinaria.

El cuerpo de Hinata se arqueó y se levantó de la cama cuando llegó al orgasmo con un grito desgarrador. Él siguió acariciándola, pero aflojó la succión hasta que ella se movió, tratando de cerrar las piernas. Sasuke se acercó a su boca y la besó con ternura.

—Gracias —susurró, sintiéndose ligera como una pluma.

«Debería ser delito tener unos dedos tan hábiles... Por no hablar de su boca.»

—¿Te ha gustado?

Ella asintió, con la mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada.

Sasuke dudaba que el hijo del senador hubiera encontrado su punto secreto y la idea lo hizo henchirse de orgullo. Estaba deseando mostrarle muchos más puntos de su cuerpo con los que podía darle placer, sin dejarse ninguno. Partiendo desde su cuello, le trazó una línea con el dedo que, tras rodearle un pecho, descendió hasta el lugar del muslo donde le había dejado una ligera marca.

—¿Te duele?

—No, pero ¿cómo has podido...?

—Esta zona del muslo es muy sensible. Un amante apresurado o egoísta la habría ignorado y te habría tocado directamente aquí.

La acarició ligeramente entre las piernas.

Aún sensibilizada por el reciente orgasmo, Hinata dio un brinco. Él apartó la mano y le acarició el muslo una vez más.

—Lo único que me redime de mis experiencias anteriores es poder ponerlas a tu disposición. Tú eres la única mujer a la que quiero dar placer a partir de ahora.

Cuando ella le acarició la cara, él apoyó la mejilla en su mano. Hinata le tocó el labio inferior con el pulgar y, tirando de él, lo besó apasionadamente. Sasuke respondió colocándose encima y su corazón se aceleró, pensando que el momento de su unión era inminente.

Una vez más, lo agarró por los gluteos, animándolo a acercarse aún más. Él sonrió, apoyándose en un brazo.

—Esta postura no es buena. Necesito que te muevas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué problema hay?

—Es la peor postura para perder la virginidad —le explicó él, dándole ligeros besos en el hombro.

—Creo que me gustará.

Sasuke se apartó.

—No, la primera vez, no. Podría hacerte daño sin darme cuenta.

«¿Daño?», pensó ella, alarmada.

A él se le encogió el corazón al ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Apoyando las manos a lado y lado de su cara, le dijo:

—No voy a hacerte daño, Hinata. No soy un adolescente. No soy él. Voy a ser muy, muy delicado. Precisamente por eso no vamos a hacerlo así.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el ángulo. Y por el peso. Aunque me apoye en los brazos, la gravedad no ayudaría. Pero si tú estás encima, puedes controlar los movimientos, la profundidad de la penetración..., todo. Te cederé el mando. Confía en mí —susurró, besándole la oreja.

Luego siguió acariciándola, murmurando palabras de adoración contra su piel casi translúcida. Rodeándole la espalda con los brazos, le dio la vuelta, colocándola sobre él.

Mientras ella reposaba sobre su pecho, Sasuke le susurró en italiano las palabras de Dante:

 _Color di perle ha quasi in forma, quale convene a donna aver, non for misura; ella è quanto de ben pò far natura; per esemplo di lei bieltà si prova. De li occhi suoi, come ch'ella li mova, escono spirti d'amore inflammati, che fèron li occhi a qual che allor la guati, e passan sì che 'l cor ciascun retrova: voi le vedete Amor pinto nel viso, là 've non pote alcun mirarla fiso._

Sasuke estaba alabando su belleza y su bondad, comparándola con una perla y declarando que el Amor, en mayúsculas, se reflejaba en su rostro. Hinata le susurró las gracias por sus preciosas palabras y permaneció quieta, escuchando los latidos del corazón de él. Se sentía abrumada pensando que tenía a esa persona, ese hombre al que había amado durante tanto tiempo, entre sus brazos. No podía dejar de tocarlo, de reseguir cada músculo, cada tendón firme y perfecto. Le recorrió las cejas, la hendidura central de su labio superior , las orejas... Sasuke alzó la cara para besarla. Le dibujó los labios con la lengua antes de succionarle el labio inferior y metérselo en la boca. Durante unos minutos no existió nada más que dos cuerpos desnudos, tumbados juntos, piel contra piel. Hinata siguió explorándolo: la cara, el pecho, las caderas. Empezó a acariciarle la erección suavemente, cautelosa, besándole el cuello mientras lo acariciaba arriba y abajo.

Sasuke gruñó de placer. Mucho más segura, lo acarició con más firmeza y rapidez mientras le besaba los pectorales y el tatuaje. Sasuke empezó a respirar con dificultad.

—Deja que te adore con mi cuerpo, Hinata —le rogó con la voz ronca, no queriendo derramarse en su mano.

Cuando ella lo soltó, él le sujetó las piernas y le separó los muslos hasta hacerla apoyar las rodillas por la parte exterior de sus caderas. Hinata sintió la erección de Sasuke entre sus piernas, levantándose como si tuviera voluntad propia. Se movió un poco, mientras una sombra le cruzaba la cara.

Él le apoyó la mano en el corazón y notó que le latía frenéticamente.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella se echó hacia adelante hasta que el cabello le cubrió el rostro.

Sasuke se lo apartó detrás de los hombros para verle la cara.

—Por favor, no te escondas. Quiero verte.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la vista.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Cariño, no es un buen momento para timideces. Dime qué te pasa.

Hinata se quedó mirando su pecho, tratando sin éxito de no mirar al dragón, que parecía burlarse de ella.

—No es así como me lo había imaginado —susurró, en voz tan baja que a Sasuke le costó oírla.

—Entonces, dime cómo.

—Siempre me imaginé que estarías... tú encima.

«Su bandera sobre mí es amor.»

—Me gusta estar encima, no lo niego, pero eres muy chaparra y delicada, cariño. Me da miedo que...

—Sé que te he hecho esperar mucho, Sasuke —murmuró ella—. No pasa nada si no puedes ser cuidadoso. Entiendo que puedas necesitar ser... agresivo.

Su comentario lo disgustó mucho, porque reconoció las palabras de Sasori en su voz.

«Es normal que piense eso. Es lo único que ha conocido. Cree que los hombres somos como perros, sin ningún tipo de autocontrol, y que ella no es más que un juguete sexual.»

La idea le revolvió el estómago, pero se esforzó porque no se le notara mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Hinata, te quiero. Si yo fuera del tipo de hombres que se vuelven agresivos con una mujer porque los ha hecho esperar, no deberías acostarte conmigo. Eres una persona, no un juguete. No quiero usarte. Quiero darte placer. —Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, añadió en un susurro—: Te quiero para siempre, no sólo para esta noche. Por favor, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Con la mirada le rogaba que confiara en él. No quería tener que explicarle por qué estaba preocupado y qué clase de problemas estaba tratando de evitar. Ya habría tiempo para eso a la mañana siguiente.

—Lo único que quería era que alguien me amara —confesó ella en voz baja.

—Pues ya lo has encontrado.

Sasuke le capturó un pecho con la boca mientras le acariciaba el otro con la mano. Eran perfectos. Perfectos en peso y tamaño, naturales y bonitos. «Nata y capullos de rosa.»

Recordó la noche en que le había visto uno por primera vez, asomando por el albornoz lila, en la habitación de hotel de Filadelfia. Recordó cómo había deseado llevárselo a la boca. Después de darle un suave lametón, le succionó el pezón, sintiendo cómo se endurecía en su boca.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo sonidos inarticulados. Él calculó su reacción cuidadosamente. Quería que estuviera muy excitada. Si llegaba al orgasmo sólo con esto, bienvenido fuera. Lo que vendría a continuación sería entonces mucho más fácil.

—Suéltate, Hinata, no te resistas —la animó, ocupándose del otro pecho.

Hinata se estremeció al oírlo y empezó a frotarse contra él con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke no tardó mucho en notar que se contraía y luego se relajaba, desplomándose contra su pecho. Ella abrió los ojos, parpadeó, y levantó la cabeza para sonreírle.

«Muchas gracias por el orgasmo número dos.»

Luego fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa y volvió a besarlo con sus labios hinchados. Cuando se apartó, Sasuke tomo algo de la mesilla de noche. Hinata vio que se echaba una sustancia clara en la mano y se la extendía por el miembro sin demasiada delicadeza.

Al ver la expresión de desconcierto en su cara él se apresuró a explicarle:

—Te hará las cosas más fáciles.

Hinata se ruborizó. Sabía que existían los lubricantes y ese tipo de cosas pero nunca había tenido ocasión de probarlos. Se sintió avergonzada por no haber pensado en comprarlo ella. Había ido a Florencia muy poco preparada.

—Eres muy considerado.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ya te dije que me encargaría de todas tus necesidades. —Besándola, la reclinó sobre la almohada—. Puedo usar condón, si has cambiado de idea.

—Con todas las pruebas que te has hecho, no creo que tengamos nada de lo que preocuparnos.

—Sigue siendo decisión tuya.

—Confío en ti.

—Me alegro mucho de ser el primero.

Hinata sonrió al oírlo.

—Quiero que seas el último, Sasuke. —Lo besó apasionadamente, con el corazón lleno de sus palabras y sus actos—. Pero hay otra cosa que quiero ahora mismo.

—Lo que sea.

—Quiero que estés encima.

Cuando él empezó a fruncir el cejo, ella lo miró muy seria.

—Ya me has demostrado que eres un amante generoso. No me parece buena idea que me cedas el mando de algo que no domino. Me pone nerviosa. No podré relajarme. —Al cabo de unos segundos, añadió—: Por favor.

No quería suplicarle. Él le había dicho que expresara sus deseos y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

En ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que para ella debía de ser estresante estar sentada sobre él, desnuda y expuesta, tomando la iniciativa de lo que iba a ocurrir. Tal vez más adelante, pero no la primera vez. A pesar de sus miedos, no podía negárselo. Asintió, apretando la mandíbula y, con un fluido movimiento, tumbó a Hinata de espaldas y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante como el amanecer. Porque así era como se lo había imaginado siempre.

—Gracias —murmuró, contra la boca de Sasuke, cuando éste se inclinó para besarla dulcemente.

—Hace falta tan poca cosa para hacerte feliz.

—Yo no llamaría a esto «poca cosa» —replicó ella con una risita nerviosa, mientras se frotaba contra él.

Sasuke sonrió, agradeciendo el momento de frivolidad.

La música volvió a cambiar y Hinata volvió la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo se llama esta canción?

—Lying in the Hands of God, de la Dave Matthews Band.

—Me gusta.

—A mí también.

—¿Por qué la elegiste? —preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

—Por la letra, por la música... —Con los ojos brillantes, añadió—: Por el ritmo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Siéntelo. Céntrate en él. Es perfecto para hacer el amor. —Sujetándola por las caderas, se apretó contra ella, deslizándose arriba y abajo al ritmo de la música, sabiendo que le gustaba tanto como a él.

Hinata gimió, olvidándose de las risas y las bromas y empezó a empujar hacia Sasuke.

—Respira hondo, Hinata —susurró él.

Mientras ella lo hacía, Sasuke la penetró un poco. Hinata cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

Ahora que había tenido una pequeña muestra de lo que sería sentirla, la tentación de hundirse en su interior era mucho mayor. Pero si se apresuraba, podía desgarrarla. La deseaba y quería estar dentro de ella, pero olvidándose de sus deseos, permaneció quieto, apoyándose en los codos, lamiendo y succionándole los pechos.

Ahora que había tenido una pequeña muestra de lo que sería estar conectada a él, Hinata quería más; mucho más. Lo quería todo.

—Con cuidado —le advirtió él, cuando ella levantó las caderas para atraerlo más—. La próxima parte será incómoda.

Al ver que no abría los ojos, Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Mírame a los ojos. —Cuando ella parpadeó y lo hizo, Sasuke la miró solemne—. Te lo doy todo. Mi cuerpo. Mi alma. Tómalos. Tómalo todo.

Siguieron mirándose fijamente mientras él la penetraba un poco más, empujando lentamente.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y ahogó un grito cuando él se abrió camino en su interior.

Sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente, sujetándole la cadera con una mano para impedir que ninguno de los dos se moviera.

—Lo siento, Hinata —la consoló, acariciándole la cara—. Esto ha sido lo peor, te lo prometo. ¿Estás bien? —Le miró la cara, buscando lágrimas.

Pero no estaba llorando. No había sido tan doloroso como había temido. No es que fuera... cómodo, pero la sensación de tenerlo en su interior, las emociones que veía reflejadas en su rostro, la distraían de lo demás. Era todo muy intenso.

Y quería más. Más de él, más de aquello, de los dos juntos... Quería verlo cuando alcanzara el éxtasis y saber que lo habían conseguido juntos. Quería que encontraran su propio ritmo. La música los envolvía, marcando un ritmo tentador que Hinata quería reproducir con Sasuke.

Sonrió y él sintió que la sonrisa de ella le llegaba directa al corazón, acallando sus preocupaciones. Sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo con lentitud.

Hinata parpadeó rápidamente al notarlo dentro una vez más. Deslizó las manos por los músculos en tensión de su espalda y le acarició las nalgas, sintiendo sus curvas y el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sasuke se apoyó en un brazo y le trazó dibujos con un dedo desde las costillas hasta los hombros. Era preciosa. Tenía el cabello, largo y oscuro, suelto sobre la almohada y los ojos perlas clavados en él. La boca, roja y abierta, porque gemía con cada embestida.

Le deslizó una mano debajo de los gluteos, guiándola y moviéndola, manteniendo un ritmo suave. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando... Hinata vio que fruncía un poco el cejo y que se mordía el labio inferior. Se movían sin cesar, no muy de prisa, pero con determinación, con la sincronización de dos amantes que no apartaban los ojos el uno del otro.

Hinata leyó tantas emociones en los de él: amor, preocupación, pasión, adoración, afecto, deseo erótico... La miraba como si fuera la única mujer sobre la Tierra, como si no existiera nada más en su universo privado que ellos dos, la música sensual que flotaba en el aire y los sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

Ella se oyó gemir y jadear, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para sentirse avergonzada al oír los sonidos que escapaban sin control de su garganta.

A Sasuke le encantaba oírlos y lo excitaban aún más, si era posible. Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y, al mismo tiempo, metió una mano entre los dos y la acarició íntimamente. Hinata le demostró su placer apretándole el trasero con más fuerza, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Mírame. Quiero verte los ojos cuando te corras. —La intensidad de la voz de Sasuke se correspondía con la de su mirada.

Hinata abrió más los ojos cuando él aceleró la velocidad de sus dedos. Se sintió tensarse como un nudo demasiado apretado para luego, súbitamente, estallar y relajarse.

Murmullos eróticos y murmullos de adoración le llenaron los oídos. Sasuke no había soltado insultos ni maldiciones, aunque estaba demasiado distraída para fijarse en ese hecho asombroso. No sabía que, habitualmente, él era un amante ruidoso, que gritaba, gruñía y soltaba palabrotas para expresar sus necesidades. Pero esa noche, en aquel espacio semisagrado, sus exclamaciones habían sido limpias y puras.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —entonó sobre ella, al ritmo con sus movimientos.

Hinata estaba experimentando una sensación de plenitud intensa y sin precedentes. Antes de recuperarse del orgasmo, sintió que Sasuke la penetraba profundamente, gritando su nombre.

Aunque tuvo cuidado de apoyarse en los brazos, se derrumbó sobre ella mientras las emociones y sensaciones del poderoso orgasmo lo sacudían de arriba abajo. La abrazó, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído en italiano, esperando a que abriera los ojos.

«Amo a esta mujer más que a mi propia vida.»

Su preciosa Beatriz ya no era virgen. Él había tomado —y entregado— lo que Dante nunca pudo. En silencio, rezó para que ella no se arrepintiera de haberlo elegido como su primer amante.

Se volvió de lado y le acarició la barbilla con un dedo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta del rubor que le cubría el cuello, el pecho y más abajo, hasta los muslos. Sasuke se sintió culpable.

«Dios mío, le he hecho daño.»

—¿Hinata?

Al abrir los ojos, tenía la mirada perdida, pero al ver a Sasuke le dirigió una bonita sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes blancos. Se sentía como una pluma llevada por la brisa del verano. Había sido mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Verlo y oírlo, tocarlo, saborearlo y, finalmente, compartir el clímax, sincero, crudo, excepcional.

Él soltó el aire y la besó apasionadamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —ronroneó ella.

—Te amo. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz y verte sonreír. Para siempre.

—Me vas a hacer llorar.

Hinata no pudo decir nada más. No le salían las palabras. Lo besó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre los brazos de su amante. El primero. Y el último.

—No llores, Hinata. —Sasuke le besó los párpados y le acarició las mejillas.

Pero de repente, se levantó y Hinata se encontró sola en la gran cama, que parecía aún más grande y fría por su ausencia. La sensación de pérdida fue muy intensa, pero tenía la mente nublada por el éxtasis y, antes de poder reaccionar, Sasuke ya había vuelto a la cama.

—Deja que mire un momento—le pidió él, inseguro.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba pidiendo, así que se limitó a hacer un sonido de asentimiento. Al notar que unos dedos le separaban las rodillas y le levantaban una pierna, los ojos se le abrieron de golpe como platos.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien.

Cuando se había lavado en el baño, no había encontrado ningún rastro de sangre, lo que lo había aliviado mucho. Examinó a Hinata y lo que vio acabó de tranquilizarlo. Le presionó algo húmedo y suave entre las piernas.

Ella se encogió.

—Lo siento —se excusó, volviendo a aplicarle la toalla húmeda.

Al retirarla, vio un par de manchas rosadas, pero nada preocupante. Sasuke habría preferido que no hubiera habido ningún tipo de mancha, pero mejor rosa que rojo.

—No pasa nada, es que me has sorprendido.

La voz de Hinata temblaba, pero no de dolor. Seguía muy sensibilizada y cuando Sasuke la había tocado allí, las sensaciones se habían intensificado.

Él le alargó un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche y le dio una pastilla.

—Ibuprofeno —le explicó—. Para el dolor.

—Sasuke, no es tan grave. Yo ni siquiera lo llamaría dolor.

—Por favor —le rogó él.

A Hinata la sorprendió su exagerada reacción, pero por no discutir, se tomó la pastilla y se bebió el vaso entero de agua. Tenía mucha sed.

Cuando hubo acabado, Sasuke la cogió en brazos y, besándole la frente una y otra vez, la llevó al baño.

Hinata oyó el ruido del agua antes de entrar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sin levantar la cabeza.

—Nada. Deja que cuide de ti —respondió él, metiéndola con cuidado en la acogedora bañera.

El agua caliente y la espuma con aroma a rosas fue reconfortante. Hinata seguía como flotando, pero poco a poco la realidad se iba imponiendo. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Sasuke de pie sobre ella, aún desnudo, glorioso, comprobando la temperatura del agua con los dedos y ajustando los grifos.

—¿Tienes más sed?

Ella asintió.

Él desapareció, pero regresó en seguida con una copa llena de un líquido color granate.

—Zumo de arándanos con soda —le explicó—. Te sentará bien.

Hinata levantó una ceja, preguntándose cuándo se habría convertido en un experto en males femeninos, pero una vez más, decidió no discutir con él. Bebió con ganas y le devolvió la copa vacía.

—Has cambiado la música. ¿Qué es?

—Sogno, de Andrea Bocelli.

—Es bonita.

—No tanto como tú.

Cerrando los grifos, Sasuke se sentó en la bañera detrás de ella, estirando las piernas a lado y lado y acercándola a su pecho. Los dos suspiraron de satisfacción. Hinata le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y él le acarició el cabello con delicadeza.

—¿Y a ti... te ha gustado?

«"Gustar" no es la palabra que emplearía», pensó él.

—Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Has estado perfecta. Eres perfecta. —Le besó la coronilla y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos—. Y muy, muy sexy. ¿Y a ti?

—Ha sido incluso mejor que en mis sueños. Gracias.

Él le acarició la piel húmeda de las costillas.

—¿Y a qué ha venido el baño? —preguntó ella, revolviéndose ligeramente y notando una nueva erección clavársele en la espalda.

—Quería cuidar de ti —le susurró él al oído.

—Gracias, Sasuke, por ser tan amable conmigo. Sé que las cosas no habrían sido ni la mitad de buenas con cualquier otra persona.

Él le besó el cabello.

—Te mereces mucho más. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, Beatriz —murmuró él—. La gloriosa donna della mia mente. La gloriosa dama de mi mente.

—Mi Dante. —Hinata se volvió y le besó el pecho húmedo—. ¿Cuándo podremos volver a hacerlo?

Él sonrió.

—Mañana. Tienes que recuperarte.

Ella se revolvió impaciente.

—No ha sido tan grave. Has sido muy cuidadoso.

—Después de todo lo que hemos compartido, lo único que quiero es abrazarte y sentirte cerca. Descansa entre mis brazos sabiendo que te amo. Haremos el amor muy, muy pronto. Hinata se relajó contra su pecho y, en silencio, dio gracias a los dioses de las enormes bañeras, de los amantes atractivos y muy sexies y de los baños de espuma con aroma a rosas. (No necesariamente en ese orden.) Luego dio gracias a los dioses de las vírgenes que estaban a punto de hacer el amor con sus novios, que eran unos auténticos dioses del sexo (sin ánimo de ofender a los demás dioses) y que le habían regalado la madre de todos los orgasmos. Tres veces.

De madrugada, los amantes del Edén seguían abrazados, piel contra piel, adormilados y saciados en una cama grande y blanca. La luz y la oscuridad, la inocencia y la experiencia; se besaban y acariciaban al calor de la aceptación que su amor había creado. El ángel oscuro le susurró a su musa palabras en italiano hasta que ésta se durmió entre sus brazos, más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca, sintiéndose amada.

 _Continuara…_


	30. Chapter 30

El Infierno de Sasuke

Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata

Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel

* * *

El profesor Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo, leyendo La Nazione, el periódico de Florencia. Se había despertado temprano en la suite del ático del Palazzo Vecchio del Gallery Hotel Art y había pedido desayuno al servicio de habitaciones, pero no había podido resistir la tentación de volver a la cama para ver dormir a la joven que estaba en ella. Estaba tumbada de lado, de cara a él, y respiraba suavemente. El diamante que le adornaba la oreja brillaba casi tanto como sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el calor de la estancia, bañada por la luz del sol que entraba por los altos ventanales.

Las sábanas estaban deliciosamente revueltas y olían a sándalo y a sexo. Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron mientras recorrían sin prisa la piel desnuda y el cabello de Hinata. Cuando volvió a la lectura del periódico, ella se movió y gimió. Preocupado, dejó el diario a un lado.

Hinata se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se las abrazó, enroscándose. Murmuraba algo que él no logró descifrar a pesar de inclinarse hacia ella.

Tensándose de repente, Hinata soltó un grito desgarrador y los brazos se le enredaron con las sábanas, lo que la alteró aún más.

—¿Hinata? —Sasuke le apoyó la mano en el hombro, pero ella se encogió ante su contacto.

Luego empezó a murmurar su nombre, cada vez más asustada.

—Hinata, estoy aquí —dijo él, levantando la voz.

Cuando iba a volver a tocarla, ella se sentó en la cama de un brinco, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—¿Estás bien?

Sasuke se acercó a ella, resistiendo el impulso de tocarla. Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente. Al ver que la estaba observando, se cubrió la cara con la mano.

—¿Hinata?

Tras un tenso minuto, ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el cejo.

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Una pesadilla.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Estaba en el bosque, detrás de la casa de tus padres, en Selinsgrove.

Las cejas de Sasuke se unieron, formando una línea detrás de las gafas negras.

—¿Y por qué soñabas con eso?

Ella inspiró hondo y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la barbilla. La tela, blanca y tupida, se tragó su menuda figura antes de extenderse como una nube por toda la cama. A Sasuke le recordó a una estatua ateniense.

Acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos, insistió:

—Hinata, háblame.

Ella se removió bajo su penetrante mirada negros, pero Sasuke no se dejó conmover.

—El sueño empezaba muy bien. Hacíamos el amor bajo las estrellas y me dormía entre tus brazos. Pero cuando me despertaba, te habías ido.

—¿Has soñado que te hacía el amor y te abandonaba? —preguntó él, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

—Una vez me desperté en el huerto sin ti —le reprochó ella suavemente.

El fuego que ardía en las entrañas de Sasuke se apagó bruscamente. Pensó en aquella mágica noche, seis años atrás, cuando acababan de conocerse. Habían hablado y se habían abrazado. Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, él había ido a dar un paseo, dejando a una Hinata adolescente durmiendo sola. La ansiedad de ella era comprensible, y muy lamentable.

Le soltó los dedos con que apretaba la sábana con fuerza y se los besó uno por uno, arrepentido.

—Te quiero, Beatriz, y no voy a abandonarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Si me dejaras ahora, me dolería mucho más.

Sasuke le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, acercándola a su pecho. Infinidad de recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente. La había visto desnuda por primera vez y la había iniciado en la intimidad de dos personas que hacían el amor. Ella le había entregado su inocencia y Sasuke creía que la había hecho feliz. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Reflexionó unos instantes.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche?

—No. Me alegro mucho de que hayas sido el primero. Lo he deseado desde que te conocí.

Él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Me siento honrado de haberlo sido. —Se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente—. Pero lo que de verdad quiero es ser el último.

Hinata sonrió y levantó la cara para unir sus labios con los de él. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrazarla, las campanadas del Big Ben resonaron en la habitación.

—Ignóralo —le susurró Sasuke al oído, empujándola para tumbarse sobre ella.

Hinata buscó con la mirada el iPhone de él, que estaba sobre un escritorio.

—Pensaba que no te llamaría más.

—No voy a responder, así que no tiene importancia. —Arrodillándose entre sus piernas, tiró de la sábana—. En esta cama sólo estamos tú y yo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras Sasuke se pegaba a su cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, apartó la cara.

—No me he lavado los dientes.

—No me importa. —Sasuke la besó en el cuello, deteniéndose para notar cómo el pulso se le aceleraba.

—Me gustaría arreglarme un poco antes.

Él resopló, frustrado, y se apoyó en un codo.

—No permitas que Sakura nos estropee el día.

—No pienso permitirlo. —Hinata rodó hasta el extremo de la cama y se levantó, tratando de llevarse la sábana con ella para cubrirse, pero Sasuke se lo impidió, agarrándola con fuerza.

—Necesito la sábana para hacer la cama —bromeó, mirándola con ojos brillantes. Hinata sujetaba el otro extremo de la sábana y a Sasuke le recordó a una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Se volvió buscando la ropa, pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

—¿Qué problema hay? —Él apenas podía contener la risa.

Hinata se ruborizó y sujetó la sábana con más fuerza. Echándose a reír, Sasuke finalmente la soltó y la abrazó.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Eres preciosa. Si de mí dependiera, nunca volverías a llevar ropa.

Le besó dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja, acariciándole el pendiente. Estaba seguro de que su madre adoptiva, Biwako, estaría encantada de que esos pendientes hubieran ido a parar a Hinata. Con un último beso, la soltó y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Ella aprovechó para meterse corriendo en el baño. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Sasuke pudo disfrutar del espectáculo de su precioso trasero cuando soltó la sábana.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, Hinata pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Hacer el amor con Sasuke había sido una experiencia muy emocional. Todavía sentía las réplicas en el corazón. Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su historia en común.

Hinata estaba enamorada de él desde que habían compartido una casta noche en un huerto de manzanos, cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, él había desaparecido. Confuso por las drogas y el alcohol, Sasuke la había olvidado.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía al principio. El sexo era un magnífico medio para aprender mucho sobre otra persona. Y cuanto más descubría de Sasuke, más la martirizaban los celos. La idea de él haciendo lo que había hecho con ella con otra mujer —en su caso, con muchas mujeres— le encogía el corazón.

Sabía que las anteriores relaciones de Sasuke habían sido distintas. Sabía que sólo habían sido encuentros casuales, en los que los sentimientos y el afecto no jugaban un papel importante. Pero también sabía que había desnudado a esas mujeres, que las había visto desnudas y había penetrado en sus cuerpos. ¿Cuántas de ellas se habrían quedado con ganas de repetir la experiencia? Sakura era una. Sasuke y ella habían mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años, tras concebir y perder a una hija en común.

La nueva visión que tenía del sexo había cambiado un poco la percepción del pasado de él y la volvía algo más comprensiva con la situación de Sakura. Y mucho más cauta ante el peligro de perderlo, con esa o cualquier otra mujer.

Se agarró al lavabo al sentirse sacudida por una oleada de inseguridad. Sasuke la amaba, ella no lo dudaba. Pero también era un caballero y si no se hubiera quedado satisfecho con su encuentro, nunca se lo diría.

¿Habría estado a la altura? Hinata le había hecho preguntas y no había dejado de hablar en todo el rato, cuando la mayoría de sus amantes probablemente debían de guardar silencio. Casi no había hecho nada para complacerlo y, cuando lo había intentado, él se lo había impedido.

Las palabras de su ex novio le volvieron a la mente para martirizarla.

«Eres frígida. Vas a ser un desastre en la cama.»

Apartó la vista del espejo mientras se planteaba lo que podía pasar si Sasuke no quedaba satisfecho en la cama. El espectro de la traición levantó la cabeza, trayendo consigo visiones de él acostándose con su mejor amiga.

Enderezó los hombros. Si pudiera convencer a Sasuke de que tuviera paciencia con ella y la instruyera, estaba segura de que sería capaz de complacerlo. Él la amaba. Le daría una oportunidad. Y ella le pertenecía. Estaba grabado en su ser de tal modo que era como si la hubiera marcado a fuego.

Al volver al dormitorio, lo vio a través de la puerta abierta de la terraza. Al dirigirse hacia allá, le llamó la atención un jarrón lleno de lirios de color lila intenso, mezclados con otros más pálidos. Otros amantes le habrían regalado rosas rojas, pero Sasuke no.

Abrió el sobre medio oculto entre las flores.

 _Queridísima Hinata:_

 _Gracias por tu regalo, de valor incalculable._

 _Lo único valioso que tengo para darte a cambio es mi corazón._

 _Es tuyo,_

 _Sasuke_

Hinata leyó la nota dos veces, sintiéndose llena de amor y alivio. Esas palabras no parecían escritas por un hombre insatisfecho. Aparentemente, Sasuke no compartía sus preocupaciones.

Él estaba tomando el sol en el futón de la terraza. Se había quitado las gafas y tenía el pecho gloriosamente expuesto. Al ver su cuerpo musculado, de casi metro ochenta de altura, Hinata tuvo la sensación de que Apolo en persona había ido a visitarla.

Al notar su presencia, Sasuke abrió los ojos y se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo. Cuando ella se sentó, él la abrazó y besó apasionadamente.

—Hola, hola —murmuró, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara y mirándola con atención—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Gracias por las flores. Son preciosas.

Él le rozó los labios con un suave beso.

—De nada. Pero se te ve preocupada. ¿Es por Sakura?

—Me preocupa que te llame, pero no, no es eso. —La expresión de Hinata se iluminó de repente—. Gracias por la nota. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Me alegro. —Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza—. Pero cuéntame qué te preocupa.

Ella jugueteó con el cinturón del albornoz hasta que él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Anoche... ¿fue todo como lo habías imaginado? —Hinata levantó la vista.

Sasuke soltó el aire bruscamente. La pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa.

—Qué pregunta tan rara.

—Sé que para ti tiene que haber sido distinto que para mí. No estuve demasiado... activa.

—¿Activa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—No hice nada para complacerte —respondió Hinata, ruborizándose.

Él le acarició la sonrosada piel con la punta del dedo.

—Me complaciste muchísimo. Sé que estabas nerviosa, pero disfruté tremendamente. Ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te preocupe?

—Te exigí que cambiáramos de postura, aunque tú preferías que yo estuviera encima.

—No me lo exigiste, me lo pediste. Sinceramente, Hinata, me encantaría que me exigieras cosas de vez en cuando. Me gustará saber que me deseas con tanta desesperación como yo te deseo a ti. —Más relajado, Sasuke le dibujó círculos con el dedo alrededor de un pecho—. Llevabas tiempo soñando con tu primera vez y querías que fuera de una determinada manera. Yo no quería quitarte la ilusión, pero me preocupaba hacerte daño. Lo de anoche también fue una experiencia nueva para mí.

Soltándola, le sirvió leche y café de dos jarras distintas y colocó una bandeja con el desayuno en el banco entre los dos. Había fruta y dulces, tostadas y Nutella, huevos duros y queso. Y algunos Baci Perugina, que Sasuke había conseguido dándole una generosa propina a un empleado para que fuera a la calle a comprarlos, junto con el ramo de lirios del Giardino dell'Iris.

Hinata empezó comiéndose uno de los Baci, con los ojos cerrados de puro placer.

—Has encargado un banquete.

—Me he despertado con una hambre de lobo esta mañana. Te habría esperado, pero... —Se disculpó negando con la cabeza y, eligiendo una uva, miró a Hinata con los ojos brillantes—. Abre la boca.

Cuando ella lo hizo, Sasuke le metió la uva en la boca, acariciándole el labio inferior al retirar los dedos.

—Y tienes que beber esto... por favor. —Le alcanzó una copa llena de zumo de arándanos con soda.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres exageradamente protector.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, así es como se comporta un hombre enamorado que quiere que su amante esté en plenas condiciones físicas para resistir todo el sexo que planea practicar con ella. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—No voy a preguntarte de dónde sacas ese tipo de información. Dame el zumo.

Y arrebatándole la copa de la mano, se lo bebió de golpe sin apartar la vista de él. Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Eres adorable.

Hinata le sacó la lengua y se preparó un plato para desayunar.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —le preguntó él, abandonando el tono de broma.

—Bien —respondió ella, después de tragar un trozo de queso Fontina.

Sasuke apretó los labios, como si no fuera ésa la respuesta que había esperado.

—Hacer el amor cambia las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer —insistió.

—¿No estás contento con... bueno... lo que hicimos? —Hinata había palidecido bruscamente.

—Por supuesto que estoy contento. Lo que trato de averiguar es si tú lo estás. Y empiezo a temerme mucho que no es así.

Ella bajó la vista y volvió a juguetear con el cinturón del albornoz.

—Cuando estaba en la facultad, las chicas de mi planta se reunían y hablaban de sus novios. Una noche, contaron su primera vez. —Se mordisqueó una uña—. Sólo unas cuantas dijeron cosas buenas. Las demás historias eran horribles. Una explicó que habían abusado de ella cuando era pequeña. Otras habían sido forzadas por un novio o un pariente. Muchas estuvieron de acuerdo en que la primera vez había sido incómoda o las había dejado frustradas. El único recuerdo que tenían era el de su pareja gruñendo y acabando rápidamente. Pensé que si eso era a lo máximo que podía aspirar, más me valía seguir siendo virgen.

—Qué horror.

Hinata se quedó mirando la bandeja del desayuno.

—Quería ser amada. Me pareció preferible tener una relación casta a través de cartas. Una conexión de la mente y el corazón en vez de una relación sexual. No estaba nada convencida de que fuera a encontrar a alguien que pudiera darme las dos cosas. Sasori, desde luego, no me amaba. Y ahora que estoy teniendo una relación satisfactoria con un dios del sexo, no soy capaz de devolverle el placer que me da.

Sasuke alzó las cejas.

—¿Dios del sexo? Ya es la segunda vez que lo dices. Te aseguro que no...

Ella lo interrumpió, mirándolo fijamente.

—Enséñame. Estoy segura de que anoche no fue tan satisfactorio para ti como otras veces. Te prometo que si tienes paciencia conmigo, aprenderé.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja.

—Ven aquí. —Alargando la mano, la atrajo hacia él y la sentó sobre su regazo. Guardó silencio un instante mientras la abrazaba y suspiró antes de decir—: Das por sentado que mis anteriores relaciones fueron satisfactorias, pero te equivocas. Tú me diste algo que nadie me había dado antes: sexo y amor al mismo tiempo. Eres la única de mis parejas que ha sido mi amante en el auténtico sentido de la palabra.

Le dio un beso muy dulce, una confirmación solemne y silenciosa de sus palabras. Y después continuó:

—El deseo previo y el atractivo de la mujer son cruciales para disfrutar de la experiencia. Y puedo afirmar que tu atractivo y el deseo que sentía por ti fueron muy superiores a cualquiera de mis experiencias anteriores. Añade a eso que era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a una mujer en el auténtico sentido del término... No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí.

Ella asintió, pero algo en su actitud lo inquietó.

—Te prometo que no lo estoy diciendo para tranquilizarte. —Se detuvo como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente—. A riesgo de parecer un neanderthal, tengo que reconocer que tu inocencia me resulta tremendamente erótica. Pensar que yo soy la persona que has elegido para que te instruya en los secretos del sexo... Pensar que alguien tan decente como tú puede ser al mismo tiempo tan apasionada... —Dejó la frase a medias y la miró fijamente—. Puedes aprender técnicas y posturas que te harán ser más hábil sexualmente, pero es imposible que me resultes más atractiva ni que nuestras relaciones sean más plenas.

Hinata se inclinó hacia él para besarlo.

—Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí anoche —susurró, ruborizándose.

—Y respecto a Sakura, ya me ocuparé de ella. Por favor, no te preocupes.

Hinata volvió a centrarse en el desayuno, resistiéndose a la urgencia que sentía de discutir.

—¿Me contarás cómo fue tu primera vez? —dijo.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

Mientras se comía una pasta, Hinata buscó un tema de conversación más seguro. Sólo se le ocurrió hablar de las dificultades económicas por las que atravesaba Europa.

Sasuke se frotó los ojos con las dos manos. Podría mentirle, pero después de todo lo que ella le había dado, se merecía conocer sus secretos.

—¿Recuerdas a Genma Shiranui?

—Por supuesto.

Sasuke se apartó las manos de los ojos.

—Perdí la virginidad con su hermana.

Hinata alzó mucho las cejas. Yugao y su dominante madre nunca habían sido muy amables con ella y no le caían demasiado bien. No tenía ni idea de que la hermana del agente Genma, que la había interrogado tras el asalto de Sasori el mes anterior, hubiese sido la primera mujer para Sasuke.

—No fue una gran experiencia —dijo él en voz baja—. Podría definirse más bien como una experiencia traumática. No la amaba. Me sentía un poco atraído por ella, pero no había afecto entre nosotros. Fuimos al instituto junto. Un año se sentó a mi lado en historia. —Se encogió de hombros—. Después de clase, nos veíamos y tonteábamos y al final...

Yugau era virgen, pero me mintió y dijo que no lo era. No fui nada atento con ella. Fui egoísta y estúpido. —Maldijo—. Luego dijo que no le había dolido mucho, pero había bastante sangre. Me sentí como un animal y siempre me he arrepentido.

Parecía avergonzado y Hinata sintió la culpabilidad irradiando por todos los poros de su piel. La explicación de Sasuke la había hecho sentir mal, pero ahora entendía mejor su actitud de la noche anterior.

—Lo siento, es horrible. —Hinata le apretó la mano—. ¿Por eso estabas tan preocupado anoche?

Él asintió.

—Pero ella te engañó.

—Eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento. Ni antes ni después. — Carraspeó—. Ella dio por sentado que estábamos saliendo, pero yo no estaba interesado en ella. Eso empeoró las cosas, claro. Pasé de ser un animal a ser un animal y un idiota. Cuando la vi en Acción de Gracias, le pedí que me perdonara. Llevaba años sin verla. Fue muy comprensiva.

Siempre me he sentido culpable por tratarla mal. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a acostarme con una virgen. —Carraspeó de nuevo—. Había. Hasta anoche.

Se supone que la primera vez es dulce, pero rara vez es así. Mientras a ti te preocupaba no complacerme, yo estaba preocupado por no hacerte daño. Tal vez fui demasiado cuidadoso, demasiado protector, pero no podía soportar la idea de causarte dolor.

Olvidándose del desayuno una vez más, Hinata le acarició la cara.

—Fuiste delicado y generoso. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Percibí tu sentimiento. Noté que me estabas haciendo el amor no sólo con tu cuerpo. Gracias.

Como si quisiera demostrarle que no estaba equivocada, Sasuke la besó apasionadamente. Hinata gimió cuando él hundió las manos en su pelo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sasuke bajó las manos y le abrió un poco el albornoz, mirándola inseguro a los ojos.

Ella asintió.

Él le recorrió el cuello con suaves besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Cómo estás? —quiso saber, dándole un mordisquito.

—Muy bien —susurró, mientras Sasuke volvía a recorrerle el cuello con los labios.

Él se apartó un poco para verle la cara mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el vientre.

—¿Te duele?

—Un poco.

—Entonces deberíamos esperar.

—¡No!

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—¿Decías en serio lo de hacer el amor aquí fuera? —le preguntó, con su característica sonrisa seductora.

Hinata se estremeció, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, enredándole los dedos en el pelo y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Sasuke le abrió el albornoz y resiguió sus curvas con ambas manos antes de besarle los pechos.

—Al despertarte estabas muy tímida —le hizo notar, dándole un beso sobre el corazón—. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Ella le acarició una pequeña hendidura que tenía en la barbilla.

—Supongo que nunca me sentiré cómoda del todo estando desnuda. Pero te deseo. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que me amas mientras entras en mi cuerpo. Lo recordaré mientras viva.

—Y si se te olvida, yo te lo recordaré —susurró él.

Tras quitarle el albornoz, la tumbó de espaldas.

—Tienes frío.

—No si me abrazas —murmuró Hinata, sonriendo—. ¿No quieres que me ponga encima? Me gustaría probarlo.

Él se quitó el albornoz y los bóxers y la cubrió con su cuerpo, apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cara.

—Alguien podría verte, querida. Y no pienso permitirlo. Este precioso cuerpo es sólo para mis ojos. Aunque tal vez los vecinos y los que pasen por la calle puedan... oírte durante la próxima hora.

Sasuke se echó a reír cuando ella contuvo el aliento al oír su dulce amenaza, mientras un escalofrío la recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

Apartándole el pelo de la cara, la besó.

—Mi objetivo de esta mañana es ver cuántas veces soy capaz de darte placer antes de que no pueda contenerme más.

Ella sonrió.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

—A mí también. Déjame oírte.

El cielo azul se volvió rosado, mientras el sol de Florencia brillaba, calentando a los amantes a pesar de la brisa. A su lado, el café con leche de Hinata se enfrió y se enfurruñó por haber sido ignorado.

Tras una corta siesta, Hinata usó el MacBook de Sasuke para enviarle un correo a su padre y vio que tenía dos mensajes importantes en la bandeja de entrada. El primero era de Tenten.

 _¡Hinata!_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _¿Se está comportando mi hermano?_

 _¿Ya se han acostado? Sí,_

 _ya sé que es una pregunta ABSOLUTAMENTE impertinente,_

 _pero venga, si estuvieras saliendo con cualquier otro hombre ya me lo habrías contado._

 _No pienso darte ningún consejo. La verdad, trato de no pensar en ello._

 _Sólo quiero saber si eres feliz y si te trata bien._

 _Shikamaru te envía recuerdos._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Tenten_

 _Posdata: Asuma tiene novia. Lo llevaban en secreto, así que no sé cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos._

 _Le he dado la paliza para que me la presente,_

 _pero de momento no hay manera. Tal vez sea profesora._

Hinata se echó a reír y se alegró de que Sasuke se estuviera duchando y no pudiera leer por encima de su hombro. Sabía que le molestaría que su hermana hiciera preguntas tan personales. Se tomó unos momentos para pensar la respuesta antes de empezar a teclear.

 _Hola, Tenten:_

 _El hotel es precioso. Sasuke ha sido encantador_

 _y me ha regalado los pendientes de diamantes de tu madre. ¿Lo sabías?_

 _Me siento culpable así que, por favor, si no te parece bien que me los haya dado,_

 _dímelo._

 _Respondiendo a tus preguntas, sí, me trata muy bien y soy MUY feliz._

 _Saluda a Shikamaru de mi parte._

 _Ya tengo ganas de que llegue Navidad._

 _Todo mi cariño,_

 _Hinata_

 _Posdata: Espero que la novia de Asuma no sea profesora._

 _Sasuke se burlaría de él sin piedad._

El segundo correo era de Naruto. Aunque seguía deseando que entre ellos hubiera habido algo más, estaba contento de haber podido salvar su amistad. Estaba dispuesto a mantener sus anhelos a raya, porque no quería perderla definitivamente. Aunque le doliera, tenía que admitir que desde que Hinata había vuelto a verse con su novio, Sousuke, estaba radiante. (Aunque nunca se lo había mencionado ni tenía intención de hacerlo.)

 _Hola, Hinata:_

 _Siento no haberme podido despedir de ti personalmente._

 _Te deseo unas felices Navidades._

 _Tengo un regalo para ti._

 _¿Podrías darme tu dirección en Pensilvania para enviártelo?_

 _Estoy en la granja, tratando de sacar tiempo para avanzar en el proyecto,_

 _entre reuniones familiares y ayudar a mi padre._

 _Podría decirse que mi rutina diaria está llena de estiércol..._

 _¿Quieres que te lleve algo de Vermont?_

 _¿Una vaca frisona?_

 _Feliz Navidad,_

 _Naruto_

 _Posdata: ¿Sabías que Uchiha acabó admitiendo el proyecto de Karin Uzumaki?_

 _Al final va a resultar que los milagros de Navidad existen._

Hinata se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber cómo interpretar la posdata de Naruto. ¿Podría ser que Sasuke hubiera admitido el proyecto de Karin porque ésta lo hubiera amenazado?

No quería hablar de ese tema tan desagradable durante el viaje, pero estaba preocupada. Tras responderle a Naruto dándole su dirección, le escribió un breve correo a su padre asegurándole que Sasuke la estaba tratando como a una princesa. Luego cerró el portátil y suspiró.

—Ese suspiro no ha sonado muy feliz —comentó Sasuke a su espalda.

—Creo que no voy a volver a revisar el correo en todo el viaje.

—Buena idea.

Al volverse, Hinata lo vio mojado de la ducha, con el pelo alborotado y con sólo una toalla blanca alrededor de las caderas.

—Eres hermoso —dijo sin pensar.

Él se echó a reír y la ayudó a levantarse para poder abrazarla.

—¿Tiene debilidad por los hombres y las toallas, señorita Hyuga?

—Sólo por uno en concreto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, mirándola con preocupación y una expresión hambrienta.

—Tengo alguna molestia, pero ha valido la pena.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—Si te hago daño, quiero que me lo digas. No me escondas nada, Hinata.

—No me duele nada. Es una molestia, pero nada grave. No me he dado cuenta antes porque tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Me distraes, Sasuke.

Él sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en el cuello.

—Tienes que dejar que empiece a distraerte en la ducha. Estoy harto de ducharme solo.

—Eso no suena mal. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sasuke fingió reflexionar

—Deja que piense. Sexo apasionado y ruidoso con mi amada en la habitación y al aire libre... Sí, estoy muy bien.

La abrazó con tanta fuerza que el albornoz de Hinata absorbió algunas gotas de su torso.

—Las molestias no durarán mucho. Pronto tu cuerpo me reconocerá.

—Ya te reconoce. Y te echa de menos —susurró ella.

Él le abrió el albornoz para besarle el hombro. Tras apretarle cariñosamente la cintura, se dirigió a la cama, cogió un bote de ibuprofeno de la mesilla de noche y se lo dio.

—Tengo que acercarme a los Uffizi para una reunión. A la vuelta iré a buscar el traje nuevo a la sastrería. —La miró preocupado—. ¿Te importaría ir sola a comprarte el vestido? Te acompañaría, pero temo que la reunión se alargue.

—En absoluto.

—Si estás lista en media hora, podemos salir juntos.

Hinata siguió a Sasuke al baño, olvidándose de Naruto y de Karin.

Después de ducharse, mientras se secaba el pelo, Hinata se quedó observándolo descaradamente a Sasuke olvidandose de su pelo. Seguía desnudo de cintura para arriba y la toalla le cubría lo justo. Tenía los ojos entornados detrás de las gafas y el cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás.

Hinata se aguantó la risa ante su evidente búsqueda de la perfección.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke, al darse cuenta de que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

—Te quiero.

Él la miró con cariño.

—Yo también te quiero, querida.

—Eres la única persona no británica que conozco que usa la palabra «querida».

—No es verdad.

—¿Ah, no?

—Hiruzen solía llamar así a Biwako —respondió Sasuke, con una melancólica mirada.

—Hiruzen es chapado a la antigua, en el buen sentido de la palabra —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Me gusta que hayas salido a él.

Sasuke resopló.

—Tan chapado a la antigua no debo ser, o no te habría hecho el amor al aire libre. Ni estaría fantaseando con enseñarte alguna de mis posturas favoritas del Kama Sutra —añadió, guiñándole un ojo—. Pero sí soy un cabrón engreído y vivir conmigo no es fácil. Vas a tener que domesticarme.

—¿Cómo se hace eso, profesor Uchiha?

—No dejándome nunca —respondió con un murmullo, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Eso no me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es perderte.

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Nerviosa, Hinata se acercó a Sasuke, que la esperaba en la sala de estar de la suite. Él se había ocupado de que la atendieran en la tienda Prada de la ciudad y ella no se había hecho de rogar. Había elegido un vestido de tafetán azul Santorini, con tirantes y escote de pico. La falda tenía mucho vuelo y recordaba a los vestidos que llevaba Grace Kelly en la década de los cincuenta. Le sentaba estupendamente.

Sin embargo, el encargado de la tienda había querido modernizarlo con unos cuantos accesorios y le había aconsejado llevarse un elegante bolso de mano de piel plateada y unos zapatos de tacón de piel color mandarina, que a Hinata le parecían peligrosamente altos. El conjunto se completaba con un chal negro de cachemira.

Se detuvo ante él, con su pelo largo ligeramente ondulado y los ojos brillantes. Se había puesto los pendientes y el collar de perlas de Biwako.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá, haciendo unos retoques de última hora a las notas de la conferencia. Al verla, se quitó las gafas y se levantó.

—Estás impresionante. —La besó en la mejilla y la hizo dar una vuelta para verla bien—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. Gracias, Sasuke. Sé que cuesta una fortuna.

Los ojos de él descendieron hasta los zapatos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, parpadeando, la viva imagen de la inocencia.

Sasuke carraspeó sin apartar la vista de sus pies.

—Esos zapatos... son...

—Bonitos. Sí, lo sé —se burló ella, disimulando la risa.

—Decir bonitos es quedarse corto —replicó él, con la voz ronca.

—Bueno, profesor Uchiha, si me gusta la conferencia, tal vez pueda dejármelos puestos... cuando volvamos.

Sasuke se enderezó la corbata y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ya me aseguraré de que le guste la conferencia, señorita Hyuga. Aunque tenga que repetirla especialmente para usted, entre las sábanas.

Al ver que se ruborizaba, la abrazó.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Espera. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Hinata desapareció y regresó con una cajita con la marca de Prada en la tapa.

Él pareció francamente sorprendido.

—No tenías que traerme nada.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo.

Sasuke sonrió mientras la destapaba. Al retirar el papel de seda, vio una corbata de color azul Santorini, con un estampado casi invisible.

—Es preciosa, gracias —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Hace juego con mi vestido. —Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Se quitó la corbata verde que llevaba y empezó a ponerse la que ella le había regalado.

Sasuke llevaba el traje nuevo que le había encargado a su sastre favorito de la ciudad. Era negro, con solapas sencillas y dos cortes en la parte de atrás. Hinata se quedó admirando el traje, pero lo cierto era que prefería admirar al hombre que iba dentro.

«No hay nada más sexy que un hombre poniéndose la corbata», pensó.

—¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció, al ver que a Sasuke le costaba sin la ayuda de un espejo.

Él asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándole las manos en la cintura. Ella le ajustó el nudo y le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa. Al acabar, le deslizó las manos por las mangas hasta llegar a los gemelos que le sujetaban los puños.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada. —Me pusiste bien la corbata cuando te llevé a cenar a Antonio's. Estábamos en el coche.

—Lo recuerdo.

—No hay nada más sexy que ver a la mujer que amas arreglarte la corbata. —Le cogió las manos—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde ese día. Ella se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios, teniendo cuidado de no mancharlo de carmín.

Él le susurró al oído:

—No sé cómo voy a mantener a los florentinos alejados de ti esta noche. Vas a tener que permanecer pegada a mí todo el rato.

Hinata soltó un grito cuando él la levantó en volandas y la besó con ardor, lo que hizo que tuviera que retocarse el pintalabios y que ambos tuvieran que asegurarse de que estaban presentables antes de salir de la habitación.

Sasuke no le soltó la mano durante el breve paseo hasta los Uffizi y tampoco cuando entraron. Un caballero bastante rechoncho, con una pajarita estampada, los guió hasta la segunda planta tras presentarse como Chouji, el ayudante del dottore Vitali.

—Professore, me temo que lo necesitamos —dijo Chouji, mirando las manos entrelazadas de Sasuke y Hinata.

Él la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Es por... ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿Lo de la pantalla? ¿PowerPoint? — Chouji señaló hacia la sala, que empezaba a llenarse de gente.

—La señorita Hyuga tiene un asiento reservado —dijo Sasuke, irritado con Chouji por su manera de ignorar a Hinata.

—Sí, professore, me encargaré personalmente de acompañar a su fidanzata a su sitio. —Y saludó a Hinata respetuosamente con una inclinación de cabeza.

Ella abrió la boca para sacarlo de su error, pero en ese momento Sasuke le besó el dorso de la mano, murmurando una promesa contra su piel. Un instante después, había desaparecido y Chouji la acompañó a su lugar de honor en la primera fila.

Una vez aposentada, se entretuvo mirando a su alrededor. Se fijó en lo que parecían ser miembros de la jet set florentina, mezclados con académicos y autoridades locales. Se alisó la falda, disfrutando del susurro del tafetán. Los invitados, que iban muy arreglados, estaban rodeados por una nube de fotógrafos. Hinata se alegró de haberse comprado el vestido nuevo. No quería que Sasuke tuviera que avergonzarse de ella en un acto tan importante.

La conferencia iba a tener lugar en la sala Botticelli, dedicada a las principales obras del autor. De hecho, el atril estaba situado entre El nacimiento de Venus y La Virgen de la granada, mientras que La primavera quedaba a la derecha del auditorio. El cuadro que debería haber ocupado la parte izquierda había sido retirado y en su lugar habían colocado una gran pantalla, donde se proyectarían las imágenes del PowerPoint de Sasuke.

Hinata, consciente del honor que suponía dar una conferencia en un lugar tan especial, rezó una breve plegaria de agradecimiento. Durante su viaje de estudios a Florencia, había visitado aquella sala al menos una vez por semana. Las obras de Botticelli la inspiraban y relajaban al mismo tiempo.

La tímida estudiante que era en aquella época no se habría podido imaginar que dos años más tarde acompañaría a un renombrado especialista en Dante a aquel mismo lugar.

Se sentía como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. No, era mil veces mejor que eso.

Más de un centenar de personas abarrotaban la sala y algunas tuvieron que quedarse de pie en la parte de atrás. Hinata contempló a Sasuke mientras le presentaban a varios invitados con aspecto de ser importantes.

Sasuke era un hombre muy atractivo, alto y guapo, con una belleza de facciones muy marcadas. Las gafas de montura negra y el traje oscuro le sentaban muy bien.

Cuando otras personas se ponían delante y le impedían contemplarlo, Hinata se concentraba en su voz. Dedicaba un comentario amable a todo el mundo y no parecía tener ninguna dificultad en pasar del italiano al francés o al alemán (incluso su alemán era sexy).

Le subió la temperatura al recordar su cuerpo debajo del traje. Lo rememoró desnudo y en tensión sobre ella y se preguntó si él tendría recuerdos parecidos cuando la observaba. Justo en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y él le guiñó un ojo. El brillo travieso de sus ojos le hizo pensar en el episodio de aquella mañana en la terraza. Un agradable estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda.

Sasuke permaneció sentado educadamente, mientras el dottore Vitali lo presentaba. Durante un cuarto de hora, el hombre detalló los logros académicos del profesor Uchiha. Si uno no se fijaba mucho, Sasuke aparentaba estar relajado, casi aburrido, pero a Hinata no se le escapaba su nerviosismo. Lo delataba el modo compulsivo en que ordenaba las notas, que no eran más que un esquema para su charla.

Sasuke había hecho algunos cambios de última hora. No podía hablar de musas, de amor y de belleza sin hacer alguna referencia a la diosa de ojos perla que se había entregado a él con tanta valentía la noche anterior. Hinata era su inspiración. Lo había sido desde que tenía diecisiete años. Su hermosura serena, su generosidad y su bondad le habían llegado al corazón. Había llevado su recuerdo como un talismán contra los demonios de la adicción.

Ella lo era todo para él y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Tras muchos halagos y aplausos, Sasuke ocupó su lugar tras el atril y se dirigió al público en un italiano fluido.

—Mi conferencia de esta noche será poco ortodoxa. A pesar de no ser experto en historia del arte, hablaré de la musa de Sandro Botticelli, La bella Sasorietta. Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, buscó a Hinata con la mirada.

Ella sonrió, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Conocía la historia de Botticelli y Sasorietta Vespucci. Sasorietta era conocida como la Reina de la Belleza en la corte florentina, antes de morir a la temprana edad de veintidós años. Que Sasuke la comparara con ella era un halago muy grande.

—Desde el enfoque de un profesor de literatura, la obra de Botticelli es interesante porque en ella se encuentran varios arquetipos de mujer. Desde un punto de vista histórico, se ha debatido mucho sobre el grado de intimidad entre Sasorietta y Botticelli y sobre hasta qué punto ella era la verdadera fuente de inspiración de sus obras. Me gustaría pasar por alto esas discusiones para que nos centráramos en una comparación formal de varios de los personajes representados.

En las tres primeras imágenes, reconocerán las ilustraciones a tinta de Dante y Beatriz en el Paraíso.

Sasuke no pudo evitar admirarlas también, transportándose a la primera visita de Hinata a su casa. Fue la noche en que se dio cuenta de que quería complacerla, porque cuando era feliz era todavía más hermosa.

Mientras contemplaba la serenidad de la expresión de Beatriz, la comparaba con la de Hinata que, totalmente concentrada, admiraba el trabajo de Botticelli con la cabeza ladeada. Sasuke quería que se volviera hacia él.

—Fíjense en el rostro de Beatriz —dijo, bajando la voz mientras miraba a su amada a los ojos—. El rostro más hermoso...

Empecemos con la musa de Dante y la figura de Beatriz. Aunque estoy seguro de que no es necesario, permítanme recordarles que Beatriz simboliza el amor cortés, la inspiración poética, la fe, la esperanza y la caridad. Es el ideal de perfección femenina, inteligente, compasiva, vibrante, con ese amor entregado que sólo puede venir de Dios. Ella inspira a Dante a ser mejor persona.

Deteniéndose un momento, se pasó la mano por la corbata. Aunque la tenía recta, fingió enderezársela. Hinata parpadeó para que él supiera que había recibido su mensaje.

—Ahora, fíjense en el rostro de la diosa Venus.

Todos los ojos en la sala, excepto los de Sasuke, se centraron en El nacimiento de Venus. Él echó un rápido vistazo a sus notas mientras los presentes disfrutaban de una de las obras más importantes de Botticelli.

—Parece que Venus tiene la cara de Beatriz. Repito que no estoy interesado en hacer un análisis histórico de las modelos. Sólo les pido que se fijen en las similitudes entre las figuras. Representan a dos musas, a dos tipos ideales, uno teológico, otro terrenal. Beatriz es la amante del alma; Venus es la amante del cuerpo. La bella Sasorietta de Botticelli tiene dos caras. Una es el amor que se sacrifica o ágape; la otra es el amor sexual o eros.

La voz de Sasuke se volvió más ronca y Hinata sintió que a ella le subía la temperatura.

—En el retrato de Venus, el énfasis se pone en la belleza física. A pesar de que representa el amor sexual, mantiene una evidente modestia, cubriéndose con el cabello. Fíjense en su expresión recatada y en cómo se cubre el pecho con la mano. Su timidez, en vez de disminuir el erotismo del retrato, lo aumenta. —Se quitó las gafas para dar más fuerza a sus palabras y miró a Hinata fijamente—. Mucha gente no se da cuenta de que la modestia y la dulzura de carácter tienen un gran potencial erótico. H

inata jugueteó con la cremallera del bolso para resistir el impulso de removerse en la silla. Sasuke volvió a ponerse las gafas.

—El eros no es igual que la lujuria, según Dante. La lujuria es uno de los siete pecados capitales. El amor erótico puede incluir el sexo, pero no se limita a éste. El eros es el fuego del enamoramiento y del afecto; lo que se conoce como «estar enamorado». Y créanme cuando les digo que eros es muy superior a sus rivales en todos los aspectos.

Hinata se fijó en el desprecio con que pronunciaba la palabra «rivales», desprecio que subrayó con un movimiento de la mano. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba descartando a todas sus anteriores amantes con un simple gesto, mientras sus ojos negros seguían clavados en ella.

—Cualquier persona que haya estado enamorada conoce la diferencia entre el eros y la lujuria. No hay comparación. La segunda es una sombra del primero, una sombra vacía y frustrante.

Por supuesto, podría objetarse que es imposible que una sola persona sea a la vez la representación del ideal, tanto del eros como del ágape. Pero permítanme que les diga que esa afirmación es una forma de misoginia, ya que sólo un misógino puede decir que las mujeres tienen que ser santas o seductoras, vírgenes o putas. Por supuesto que una mujer, o un hombre, pueden ser ambas cosas. La musa puede ser la amante tanto del cuerpo como del alma.

Miren por favor el cuadro a mi espalda, La Virgen de la granada.

Una vez más, los ojos de los asistentes se volvieron hacia otra de las pinturas de Botticelli. Sasuke vio con satisfacción que Hinata se acariciaba uno de los pendientes de diamantes, como si quisiera comunicarle que entendía sus palabras y que las recibía con gusto. Como si comprendiera que él le estaba revelando su amor por medio del arte. Sintió que el corazón se le henchía de satisfacción.

—Volvemos a ver la misma cara repetida en la figura de la Madonna. Beatriz, Venus y María, una trinidad de mujeres ideales, las tres con el mismo rostro. Ágape, eros y castidad, una combinación embriagadora que haría que el hombre más duro se desmoronara, si tuviera la suerte de encontrar a una mujer que encarnara los tres tipos de amor.

Una tos que sonó sospechosamente burlona resonó en la sala. Molesto por la interrupción, Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a alguien en la segunda fila, sentado detrás de Hinata. El autor de la tos repitió su ofensa, lo que dio pie a que se entablara una lucha cargada de testosterona entre Sasuke y el italiano ofendido.

Consciente de que tenía un micrófono delante, Sasuke reprimió el impulso de maldecir. Con una última mirada amenazadora a su detractor, siguió con su conferencia.

—Hay personas que afirman que Eva fue tentada con una granada y no con una manzana. Respecto a la obra de Botticelli, son muchos los que ven en la granada un símbolo de la sangre de Cristo durante su martirio y de la nueva vida que surge tras la resurrección.

Para mí, la granada simboliza el fruto del Edén. La Virgen es una segunda Eva, y el niño, un segundo Adán. Con la Madonna, Botticelli se remonta a la primera mujer, el arquetipo de la feminidad, de la belleza y de la compañera.

Eva era la única compañía de Adán y, por tanto, simboliza también el ideal de la compañera, es decir, la filia, el amor que surge de la amistad. Es la clase de amor que se profesaban María y José.

Le falló la voz y se tomó un momento para beber agua antes de continuar. Al comparar a Eva y a Hinata se había sentido vulnerable, desnudo. Se había remontado a la noche en que le había dado una manzana y había dormido abrazado a ella.

El público empezó a murmurar, preguntándose por qué la breve pausa para beber se estaba alargando tanto. Sasuke alzó la vista hacia su amada. Necesitaba desesperadamente que ella lo entendiera.

Los labios de Hinata, rojos como el rubí, le sonrieron y Sasuke soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—La musa de Botticelli es santa, amante y amiga a la vez. No es un cromo ni una fantasía adolescente. Es real, complicada y fascinante. Una mujer digna de ser adorada.

Se habrán dado cuenta de que el idioma griego ofrece la posibilidad de hablar sobre los distintos tipos de amor con más precisión. Los que quieran profundizar en el tema, encontrarán un interesante tratado escrito por C. S. Lewis, llamado Los cuatro amores.

Tras carraspear, sonrió al auditorio.

—Por último, fíjense en el cuadro a mi izquierda, La primavera. No nos extrañará encontrar los rasgos de la musa en el personaje central, pero al fijarnos en Flora, a la derecha, vemos que de nuevo es muy parecida a Beatriz, a Venus y a la Madonna.

Lo más curioso es que Flora aparece dos veces en la obra. Si desplazamos la vista hacia la derecha, la vemos embarazada de Céfiro, el viento de poniente, representado a la derecha de la imagen, cerniéndose sobre la segunda aparición de Flora, que aquí es una ninfa del bosque. Su expresión denota miedo. Está tratando de huir de su posible amante, mirándolo aterrorizada. En cambio, cuando está embarazada, su expresión es serena. Su miedo ha sido reemplazado por satisfacción.

Hinata se ruborizó al recordar la amabilidad con que la había tratado Sasuke la noche anterior. Había sido tierno y dulce y en sus brazos se había sentido adorada. Al pensar en el mito de Céfiro y Flora se estremeció y deseó que todos los amantes fueran tan delicados con sus amadas como Sasuke lo había sido con ella.

—Flora representa la consumación del amor físico y la maternidad. Es el ideal de afecto, de amor familiar, el tipo de amor que siente una madre por su hijo, o entre amantes comprometidos, los que tienen una relación que no se basa sólo en el sexo o el placer. La relación clásica de un matrimonio de muchos años.

Sólo Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se agarraba al estrado con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Igual que sólo ella se fijó en que la voz le temblaba ligeramente al pronunciar las palabras «embarazada» o «maternidad».

Miró sus notas con el cejo fruncido y ella reconoció su vulnerabilidad y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ir a abrazarlo. Impaciente, empezó a mover la punta de uno de sus zapatos color mandarina.

Sasuke vio el movimiento y tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando.

—En textos muy antiguos sobre La primavera, se afirmaba que Flora era La bella Sasorietta, la musa de Botticelli. Si eso es cierto, una simple ojeada nos dice que Sasorietta es también la inspiración para Beatriz, Venus y la Virgen María, ya que las cuatro tienen los mismos rasgos.

Por lo tanto, tenemos a iconos de amor incondicional, amor erótico, amor familiar y amistad, todos con la misma cara, la de Sasorietta. Para expresarlo de otra manera, podría decirse que Botticelli ve en su amada musa los cuatro tipos de amor; los cuatro ideales de la feminidad: santa, amante, amiga y esposa.

Para acabar, debo regresar al punto de partida, Beatriz. No es casualidad que la musa que hay detrás de una de las obras cumbre de la literatura italiana tenga las facciones de Sasorietta. Cuando un hombre se encuentra con una persona como ella, con su belleza y su bondad, es imposible que no quiera quedarse a su lado para siempre.

Sasuke recorrió el auditorio con una mirada solemne.

—Citando al poeta: «Aquí aparece mi bendición». Gracias.

Mientras Sasuke acababa la conferencia y el público aplaudía con entusiasmo, Hinata parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, emocionada.

El dottore Vitali retomó su lugar en el estrado, agradeciendo al profesor Uchiha su iluminador discurso, y un pequeño grupo de políticos locales le ofrecieron varios obsequios, entre ellos un medallón con un grabado de la ciudad de Florencia.

Hinata permaneció en su asiento, esperando a que Sasuke fuera a buscarla, pero varios especialistas en historia del arte se abalanzaron sobre él para hacerle preguntas. (Consideraban muy atrevido que un profesor de literatura se atreviera a analizar las joyas de la colección de los Uffizi.)

A regañadientes, finalmente se levantó y siguió a Sasuke y al séquito de periodistas que se había agolpado a su alrededor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él le dedicó una sonrisa tensa antes de posar para los fotógrafos.

Frustrada, ella recorrió varias de las salas adyacentes, admirando los cuadros, hasta que llegó a uno de sus favoritos, La Anunciación de Leonardo da Vinci.

Estaba cerca del cuadro, demasiado cerca de hecho, admirando los detalles del pilar de mármol, cuando una voz en italiano le dijo al oído:

—¿Le gusta esta obra?

Al volverse, Hinata se encontró con los ojos de un hombre de pelo gris. Era más alto que ella, pero no demasiado y tenía un cuerpo atlético. Llevaba un traje negro, caro, con una rosa en la solapa. Lo reconoció como uno de los asistentes a la conferencia, en la que se había sentado detrás de ella, en la segunda fila.

—Sí, mucho —respondió en italiano.

—Siempre he admirado la profundidad que Da Vinci da a sus obras. Me encanta el sombreado y los detalles del pilar.

Sonriendo, Hinata se volvió hacia el cuadro.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estaba mirando. Eso y las alas del ángel. Son increíbles.

Él hizo una reverencia.

—Permítame que me presente. Soy Kabuto Yakushi.

Hinata dudó unos instantes.

Pero el hombre seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Hinata Hyuga —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Él la sorprendió sujetándosela entre las suyas y llevándosela a los labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Encantado. Y permítame decirle que rivaliza en belleza con La bella Sasorietta. Especialmente después de haber escuchado la conferencia de esta noche.

Hinata apartó la mano y la mirada.

—¿Le apetece una copa? —le ofreció él, haciéndole un gesto a un camarero que se acercaba con una bandeja.

Yakushi brindó con ella haciendo chocar las copas y le deseó salud.

Hinata bebió el spumante Ferrari con agradecimiento, ya que le daba una excusa para apartar la vista de su interlocutor. Era encantador, pero no se fiaba de él.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa depredadora.

—Soy profesor de literatura. ¿y usted?

—Yo estudio a Dante.

—Ah, el Poeta. Yo también estoy especializado en Dante. ¿Dónde estudia? En Florencia seguro que no —dijo adulador, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo y deteniéndose unos instantes en sus zapatos antes de volver a mirarla a la cara.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

—En la Universidad de Toronto.

—Ah, canadiense. Una de mis antiguas alumnas está estudiando allí en estos momentos. Tal vez la conozca —dijo Kabuto Yakushi, dando otro paso hacia ella.

Sin corregirlo sobre su nacionalidad, Hinata dio un nuevo paso atrás.

—No creo. La de Toronto es una universidad muy grande.

Él sonrió, lo que dejó al descubierto unos dientes muy blancos, que brillaban de un modo extraño a la luz del museo.

—¿Ha visto ya la Liberación de Andrómeda, de Piero di Cosimo? —preguntó, señalando una de las pinturas cercanas.

Hinata asintió.

—Hay elementos flamencos en su obra, ¿no cree? Fíjese en las figuras de este grupo —añadió, señalando un grupo a la derecha del cuadro.

Ella se desplazó hasta allí para verlo más de cerca. El hombre se acercó también y la contempló observar el cuadro, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Hinata.

—¿Le gusta?

—Sí, pero prefiero a Botticelli.

Mantuvo la vista clavada en el cuadro, esperando que él se cansara y se alejara. (A ser posible al otro lado del Arno.)

—¿Es alumna del profesor Uchiha?

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad.

—No. Yo... estudio con otros profesores.

—Tiene fama de ser muy buen docente, por eso lo han invitado, pero claro, los baremos de las universidades americanas son distintos de las europeas. La conferencia de esta noche ha sido una vergüenza. ¿Cómo descubrió usted a Dante?

Hinata estaba a punto de discutirle su opinión sobre la conferencia cuando Yakushi levantó la mano y le tocó el cabello.

Ella se encogió y se apartó bruscamente, pero el italiano tenía brazos largos y su mano la siguió. Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero un gruñido cercano la interrumpió.

Tanto Hinata como el hombre se volvieron hacia el sonido y vieron a Sasuke, que lanzaba fuego por sus ojos negros. Tenía los brazos en jarras, lo que hizo que la americana se le abriera como las plumas de un pavo real enfadado.

Dio un paso adelante, amenazador.

—Veo que ha conocido a mi fidanzata. Le sugiero que se meta las manos en los bolsillos si no quiere perderlas.

Yakushi frunció el cejo, pero en seguida sonrió educadamente.

—Es curioso. Llevamos varios minutos hablando y no le ha mencionado ni una sola vez.

Hinata no quería que Sasuke le arrancara al hombre los brazos de los hombros. Sería una lástima que los impecables suelos de la galería de los Uffizi se mancharan de sangre. Para impedirlo, se interpuso entre los dos y apoyó una mano en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, te presento al profesor Yakushi. Es especialista en Dante, como tú.

Cuando los dos se fulminaron con la mirada, Hinata supo que Yakushi era la persona que había tosido tan groseramente durante la conferencia.

El italiano alzó las manos, fingiendo rendirse.

—Mil disculpas. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que era suya por cómo la miraba durante la... charla. Disculpe..., Sasorietta —añadió, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

Al notar su sarcasmo, Sasuke dio un paso hacia él con los puños apretados.

—Cariño, tengo que buscar un sitio donde dejar la copa. —Hinata la sacudió ante sus ojos, tratando de distraerlo.

Sasuke se la arrebató de la mano y se la entregó a Yakushi.

—Estoy seguro de que sabrá dónde... ponerla.

Y agarrando a Hinata de la mano se la llevó de allí. Los invitados se abrían a su paso como el mar Rojo, mientras atravesaban la sala Botticelli.

Ella vio que todo el mundo los miraba y se ruborizó.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Sasuke la guió hasta una galería lateral y luego hasta el otro extremo de la misma, lejos de oídos indiscretos. Empujándola hacia un rincón oscuro, la colocó entre dos grandes estatuas de mármol de altos pedestales. Al lado de las gigantescas figuras, a ella se la veía muy pequeña.

Sasuke le quitó el bolso de las manos y lo tiró al suelo. El sonido de la piel chocando con el mármol resonó por el pasillo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con él? —Sus ojos ardían, igual que sus mejillas, lo que no era habitual en él.

—Estábamos charlando de nada en particular...

Sasuke la agarró entonces por los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, enredándole una mano en el pelo y acariciándola por encima del vestido con la otra mano. La fuerza de su contacto la empujó hacia atrás, hasta que notó el frío de la pared de la galería contra la piel desnuda de los hombros. El firme cuerpo de él la apretó contra la pared.

—No quiero volver a ver las manos de ningún hombre tocándote. —Separándole los labios, le penetró la boca con la lengua, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con fuerza.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había dejado de contenerse. Hasta ese momento había sido muy cuidadoso con ella. Pero ahora no lo estaba siendo en absoluto. Parte de ella se inflamó, desesperada por seguir hasta el final. Otra parte se preguntó cómo reaccionaría él si le pidiera que se detuviera.

Levantándole una pierna, Sasuke se la enlazó detrás de la cadera y apretó, tratando de clavarse en ella.

Hinata lo sintió a través del tafetán del vestido, que crujía y se quejaba como una mujer sin aliento. Era evidente que también quería más.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas mía? —gruñó él, con la boca pegada a la de Hinata.

—Soy tuya.

—No lo suficiente, al parecer. —Sasuke le succionó el labio inferior y se lo metió en la boca, mordisqueándoselo—. ¿No has entendido lo que trataba de decirte en la conferencia? Cada palabra, cada cuadro iba dirigido a ti. —La acarició por debajo del vestido, subiéndole la mano por el muslo hasta llegar al hilillo que le cruzaba la cadera.

Se apartó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Hoy no llevas liguero?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó, tirando del hilo.

—Bragas —murmuró ella.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron en la penumbra.

—¿Qué tipo de bragas?

—Un tanga.

La sonrisa de él estaba llena de sensualidad.

—¿Y te lo has puesto para mí? —le susurró al oído.

—Sólo para ti. Siempre.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke la levantó del suelo y la apoyó contra la fría pared. Con los labios pegados a su cuello, empujó con las caderas. Los largos y finos tacones de los zapatos de Hinata se le clavaron en el culo y la miró enloquecido de pasión.

—Te deseo. Ahora.

Con una mano, tiró del tanga hasta romperlo. Nada se interponía entre ellos. Sasuke se metió la diminuta prenda en el bolsillo de la americana. Para compensar el movimiento, Hinata se apoyó más en él, con lo que le clavó los tacones en las nalgas con tanta fuerza que Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Es que no sabes lo que me ha costado controlarme después de la conferencia? Al acabar quería tomarte en brazos y salir corriendo. Tener que charlar con la gente ha sido una tortura.

Ojalá pudieras ver lo sexy que estás pegada a esta pared y rodeándome con las piernas. Así es exactamente como quiero verte. No. También quiero que digas mi nombre entre jadeos. Cuando le pasó la lengua por la base de la garganta, Hinata cerró los ojos. Sus pasiones luchaban con su mente, que le decía que le diera un empujón para apartarlo y reflexionara un momento. En ese estado, Sasuke era peligroso.

De pronto, oyeron voces que se acercaban por la galería y Hinata abrió los ojos alarmada.

El sonido de pasos y risas se acercó. Sasuke le dijo al oído:

—No hagas ruido.

Hinata sintió que sus labios, pegados a su piel, se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Los pasos se detuvieron a escasos metros de distancia. Eran dos hombres que hablaban en italiano. Ella se esforzó por escuchar cualquier nuevo movimiento por encima de los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Sasuke seguía acariciándola suavemente, ahogando con su boca cualquier ruido que Hinata pudiera hacer. De vez en cuando, le susurraba al oído frases que la ruborizaban.

Uno de los hombres se echó a reír con ganas. Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida y Sasuke aprovechó para besarle el cuello, mordisqueándole la delicada piel.

—Por favor, no me muerdas. Las voces resonaban a su alrededor y las palabras de Hinata tardaron unos segundos en atravesar la nebulosa en la que su excitación lo había sumido. Le apartó la cara del cuello.

Estaban tan juntos que Sasuke notaba el latido del corazón de ella. Cerró los ojos, como hipnotizado por su ritmo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el fuego había desaparecido de su mirada casi por completo.

Hinata se había disimulado la marca del mordisco de Sasori con maquillaje, pero Sasuke la encontró y la resiguió suavemente con el dedo antes de besársela. Negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba el aire muy lentamente.

—Eres la primera mujer que me ha dicho que no.

—No te estoy diciendo que no.

Al mirar por encima del hombro, Sasuke vio a dos caballeros de cierta edad, uno de ellos el dottore Vitali, absortos en su conversación. Estaban tan cerca, que si miraban en su dirección los verían.

Volviéndose hacia Hinata, sonrió con pesar.

—Te mereces algo mejor que un amante celoso tomándote contra la pared. Y no me apetece que nuestro anfitrión nos encuentre así. Perdóname.

La besó y le recorrió el labio inferior con el pulgar, limpiándole el carmín que había manchado la blanca piel de su barbilla.

—No pienso perder la confianza que vi ayer en tus ojos. Cuando recupere el juicio y tengamos el museo para nosotros solos... —Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron de deseo mientras fantaseaba—. Tal vez otro día.

Apartándose los tacones de la espalda, la dejó en el suelo, inclinándose para colocarle bien el vestido. El tafetán susurró al sentir sus manos y luego se quedó en silencio, desolado. Por suerte, el dottore Vitali y su acompañante eligieron ese momento para marcharse. Sus pasos sonaban cada vez más débiles mientras se alejaban.

—El banquete no tardará en empezar. Si nos marcháramos ahora sería un insulto, pero ya verás cuando lleguemos a la habitación. —La miró fijamente—. La primera parada será contra la pared de la entrada.

Ella asintió, aliviada al ver que ya no estaba enfadado. Aunque se sentía un poco nerviosa, reconocía que la perspectiva de un polvo contra la pared la excitaba.

Sasuke se puso bien los pantalones y se abrochó la chaqueta, intentando calmarse. Trató de peinarse con los dedos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que pareciera aún más que acababa de arrastrar a su amante a un rincón oscuro para un asalto de sexo museístico.

(El sexo museístico es una aflicción muy característica de ciertos académicos, pero nadie debería despreciarlo sin haberlo probado alguna vez.)

Hinata le arregló un poco el pelo y la corbata y se aseguró de que no tuviera pintalabios en el cuello de la camisa ni en la cara. Cuando acabó, Sasuke recogió el bolso y el chal y se los dio, acompañados de un beso. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se guardó el tanga más profundamente en el bolsillo. Ella dio un paso adelante, insegura, pero la sensación de no llevar ropa interior le resultó agradable y liberadora.

—Podría beberte como si fueras champán —susurró Sasuke.

Ella se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla.

—A ver si me enseñas tus trucos de seducción.

—Sólo si tú me enseñas a amar.

La acompañó hasta la sala de la planta baja donde el banquete estaba a punto de empezar.

El profesor Yakushi llegó tambaleándose al edificio de los apartamentos cercano al palacio Pitti a altas horas de la madrugada, lo que no era del todo infrecuente.

Buscó las llaves, maldiciendo cuando se le cayeron al suelo y luego entró en el piso. Antes de dirigirse hasta su estudio, arrastrando los pies, entró un momento en la habitación donde dormían sus hijos gemelos de cuatro años y les dio un beso en la cabeza.

Mientras esperaba a que el ordenador se encendiera y se cargara el correo, se fumó un cigarrillo. Sin mirar los mensajes de la bandeja de entrada, redactó un breve mensaje para una antigua alumna y amante. Desde su graduación, habían perdido el contacto.

En el correo mencionó que había conocido al profesor Uchiha y a su jovencísima fidanzata canadiense. Comentó que, aunque le había gustado la monografía que Uchiha había publicado en la Oxford University Press, la conferencia había pecado de una pseudointelectualidad que estaba fuera de lugar en un ámbito académico. Uno debía decidir si quería ser un intelectual y un académico o si quería hacer carrera entreteniendo al público. No se podían hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Yakushi le preguntó también con bastante grosería si aquello era lo que se consideraba excelencia en las universidades norteamericanas.

Acabó el correo electrónico con una explícita y detallada descripción de lo que podía ser su próximo encuentro sexual, en primavera, si a ella le fuera bien. Tras apagar el cigarrillo, se reunió con su esposa en el lecho conyugal.

 _Continuara…_


	31. Chapter 31

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Karin Uzumaki había tenido una infancia privilegiada. No había nada que justificara su maldad. Sus padres tenían un matrimonio feliz. Se amaban y querían con locura a su única hija. Su padre era un respetado oncólogo de Toronto. Su madre, bibliotecaria, trabajaba en Havergal College, un colegio privado femenino al que Karin había ido desde pequeña hasta terminar su educación primaria.

Karin también había asistido a catequesis. Fue confirmada en la Iglesia anglicana y estudió el Libro de Oración Común de Thomas Cranmer, pero ninguna de esas cosas las hizo con el corazón. A los quince años, descubrió el enorme poder de la sexualidad femenina. Y, desde entonces, convirtió la suya no sólo en moneda de cambio habitual, sino en su arma favorita. Su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Deidara. Deidara era guapo. No muy distinto de muchos otros estudiantes del Upper Canada College, un colegio privado masculino al que acudían los hijos de las buenas familias canadienses. Era alto, fuerte, de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Remaba en el equipo de la Universidad de Toronto y podría haber aparecido en un anuncio.

Karin lo admiraba en secreto, ya que los cuatro años que se llevaban la hacían invisible para él. Hasta que una noche en que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Ino, se lo encontró cuando iba al lavabo. Deidara se quedó impresionado por la larga melena rojiza de Karin, sus enormes ojos rojos y sus incipientes curvas.

La besó con delicadeza en el pasillo y le acarició un pecho. Luego le dio la mano y la invitó a su habitación.

Tras media hora de tocarse por encima de la ropa, Deidara estaba más que listo para llevar las cosas más lejos. Karin dudaba, porque era virgen, así que él empezó a hacerle promesas: regalos, citas románticas y, finalmente, un reloj de acero inoxidable Baume & Mercier que le habían regalado sus padres al cumplir los dieciocho años.

Ella ya se había fijado en su reloj y sabía que para Deidara era como un tesoro. De hecho, casi le apetecía más conseguir el reloj que conseguirlo a él.

Deidara le puso el reloj en la muñeca y ella se lo quedó mirando, maravillada por la frialdad del acero contra su piel y por la facilidad con que se deslizaba por su esbelto antebrazo. Era un símbolo, una muestra de que él la deseaba con tanta intensidad que era capaz de desprenderse de una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

La hacía sentir deseada. Y poderosa.

—Eres preciosa —susurró Deidara —. No te haré daño, pero te necesito ahora. Te prometo que te gustará.

Karin sonrió y dejó que la tumbara sobre su estrecha cama como si fuera la víctima de algún sacrificio inca. En ese altar sacrificó su virginidad a cambio de un reloj de tres mil dólares. Deidara cumplió su palabra. Fue delicado. Se tomó su tiempo. La besó y le exploró la boca con suavidad. Rindió homenaje a sus pechos. La preparó con los dedos y comprobó que estuviera lista. Al penetrarla también fue cuidadoso. No hubo sangre. Sus grandes manos le acariciaron las caderas mientras le susurraba al oído que se relajara, hasta que acabó logrando que la incomodidad desapareciera por completo.

A Karin le gustó. Se sintió hermosa y especial. Y, al acabar, Deidara la abrazó toda la noche ya que, aunque se dejaba llevar por sus apetitos carnales, no era mala persona.

A lo largo de los tres años siguientes, repetirían la experiencia muchas veces, a pesar de que ambos tenían otras relaciones. Antes de estar con ella, Deidara siempre le hacía un regalo. Luego llegó el señor Kakuzu, el profesor de matemáticas de primero de bachillerato. Los encuentros con Deidara le habían enseñado a Karin mucho sobre los deseos y necesidades de los hombres. Sabía cómo jugar con ellos, cómo provocarlos y conseguir lo que quería.

Provocó sin piedad al señor Kakuzu hasta que éste se derrumbó y le rogó que se reuniera con él en un hotel después de clase. A Karin le gustaba que los hombres le rogaran.

En su sencilla habitación de hotel, el profesor la sorprendió regalándole un collar de plata de Tiffany.

Tras ponerle la joya alrededor del cuello, la besó suavemente. Karin permitió que explorara su cuerpo durante horas, hasta que se durmió exhausto y saciado.

No era tan atractivo como Deidara, pero era un amante más experto. Por cada nuevo regalo, Karin permitía que la tocara de maneras nuevas y viejas. Cuando ella se mudó a Quebec para estudiar en la Bishop's University, tenía una buena cantidad de joyas y de experiencia en relaciones sexuales. Además, era muy consciente de que el papel de devoradora de hombres se le adaptaba como un guante.

Cuando viajó a Europa para hacer un máster en estudios renacentistas en la Università degli Studi di Firenze, su patrón de conducta estaba muy afianzado. Prefería a hombres mayores que ella y que ocuparan una posición de poder. Las aventuras clandestinas la excitaban, cuanto más imposibles, mejor.

Durante dos años, había tratado de seducir a un sacerdote de la catedral de Florencia y, justo antes de graduarse, lo había logrado. El religioso la tomó en la humilde cama de su diminuto apartamento, pero antes le entregó un pequeño icono pintado por Giotto. Su valor era incalculable, pero como dijo Karin, también lo era el de ella.

Karin no tenía inconveniente en permitir que los hombres poseyeran su cuerpo, pero esa posesión tenía un precio. Y siempre había logrado a los hombres que había querido.

Hasta aquel momento.

Durante su primer año de cursos de doctorado en la Universidad de Toronto, había conocido al profesor Sasuke Uchiha. Era sin duda el hombre más sensual y atractivo que había visto nunca. Y exudaba sexualidad por todos sus poros. Karin casi podía olerla.

Lo había observado mientras iba «de caza» a su local favorito. Se había fijado en cómo vigilaba sigilosamente a sus presas, en cómo se acercaba a ellas y en cómo éstas respondían. Lo había estudiado con el mismo empeño con que había estudiado italiano. Y, tras sacar sus conclusiones, pasó a la acción.

Pero él la había rechazado. Nunca le miraba el cuerpo, sólo la miraba a los ojos con frialdad, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando con una mujer.

Karin empezó a vestirse de manera más provocativa, pero tampoco le sirvió de nada. Seguía sin mirarla por debajo del cuello.

Trató de ser dulce y modesta y él reaccionó con impaciencia.

Le preparó galletas y le dejó fiambreras con manjares en su casillero del departamento, fiambreras que permanecieron allí durante semanas, hasta que la señora Shizune, la secretaria del departamento, las tiró a la basura, preocupada por el olor.

Cuanto más la rechazaba el profesor Uchiha, más lo deseaba ella. Y cuanto más se obsesionaba con conseguirlo, menos se acordaba de los regalos. Se habría entregado a él gratuitamente si la hubiera mirado con deseo una sola vez.

Pero no lo hizo.

Así que, en el otoño de 2009, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de quedar con él en un Starbucks para hablar sobre su proyecto de tesis, estaba decidida a conseguir que la reunión se alargara y se transformara en una cena y, más tarde, en una visita al Lobby, la discoteca. Se comportaría como una auténtica señorita, pero sin olvidarse de su aspecto físico. La combinación no podía fallar.

Se preparó para la reunión gastándose seiscientos dólares en una combinación negra Bordelle, su marca de lencería favorita, con medias negras y liguero a juego. No le gustaban las medias enteras, tipo panty. Prefería llevar medias hasta el muslo, sujetas con liguero. Cada vez que cruzaba las piernas y notaba la caricia de éste, se excitaba. Se preguntó qué sentiría cuando el profesor se lo soltara, preferiblemente con los dientes.

Por desgracia para Karin, Naruto y Hinata habían decidido ir también al Starbucks ese mismo día. A Karin no le cupo duda de que si se pasaba de la raya, sus compañeros tomarían nota de todo. Y de que el profesor se comportaría de un modo más profesional al verlos.

Por eso se enfrentó a ellos, furiosa. Quería que se sintieran tan incómodos que decidieran marcharse antes de que llegara Uchiha. Hizo todo lo posible, pero su intento de intimidar a sus compañeros le salió muy mal. Por otra parte, el profesor llegó antes de lo esperado y la oyó.

—Señorita Uzumaki. —Sasuke señaló una mesa vacía en el otro extremo del local e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

—Profesor Uchiha, le he comprado un café con leche grande, con la leche desnatada. —Trató de dárselo, pero él lo rechazó con un gesto impaciente de la mano.

—Sólo los bárbaros toman café con leche después del desayuno. ¿No ha estado nunca en Italia? Además, señorita Uzumaki, la leche desnatada es para tontos. Dándole la espalda, se dirigió al mostrador para pedirse un café, mientras Karin trataba de disimular la rabia y la humillación.

«Maldita seas, Hinata. Todo es culpa tuya. Tuya y de ese monje que tienes como amigo.»

Se sentó en la silla que el profesor le había señalado, sintiéndose casi derrotada antes de empezar. Casi. Desde su nueva posición tenía una vista privilegiada del culo del profesor Uchiha, cubierto por unos pantalones grises de franela. Sus nalgas le recordaban a dos medias manzanas. Dos manzanas maduras y deliciosas.

Quería darles un mordisco.

Por fin, él regresó con su maldito café. Se sentó tan lejos de ella como pudo y le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Tenemos que hablar de su comportamiento, pero antes me gustaría dejar una cosa muy clara. Si he accedido a reunirme aquí con usted ha sido porque me apetecía tomar café. En el futuro, cualquier tema que tengamos que tratar, lo haremos en el departamento, como siempre. Sus transparentes intentos de transformar las reuniones en citas no tendrán ningún éxito. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, señor.

—Una palabra mía y se encontrará teniendo que buscar un nuevo director de tesis. —Carraspeó—. En el futuro, diríjase a mí como profesor Uchiha, incluso cuando hable de mí en tercera persona. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, profesor Uchiha.

«Oh, profesor Uchiha, no se imagina las ganas que tengo de decir su nombre. De gritar su nombre para ser más exactos. ¡Profesor, profesor, profesor!»

—Además, se abstendrá de hacer comentarios sobre los demás alumnos, en especial sobre la señorita Hyuga. ¿Está claro?

—Muy claro.

Karin estaba empezando a enfadarse en serio, pero se guardó sus emociones. La culpa de todo era de Hinata. Tenía que echarla del seminario como fuera, pero no sabía cómo. Todavía.

—Por último, si alguna vez me oye hacer algún comentario sobre algún compañero o alguna persona ligada al programa de doctorado, los considerará estrictamente confidenciales y no los repetirá delante de nadie. En caso contrario, ya puede irse buscando otro director de tesis. ¿Cree que es lo bastante inteligente como para cumplir estas sencillas instrucciones?

—Sí, profesor.

Karin se irritó ante la condescendencia de su tono, pero lo cierto era que su brusquedad le resultaba excitante. Quería provocarlo hasta acabar con su mal humor. Seducirlo para que le hiciera cosas que no se podían decir en voz alta...

—Si vuelve a dirigirse a un alumno en esos términos, tendré que hablar con el profesor Ebisu, el jefe del departamento. Supongo que está al corriente de las normas que regulan el comportamiento de los estudiantes. Y no hace falta que le recuerde la prohibición de hacer novatadas, ¿me equivoco?

—No le estaba gastando ninguna novatada a Hinata. Sólo...

—Nada de excusas. Y dudo que la señorita Hyuga le haya dado permiso para que use su nombre de pila. Diríjase a ella con el debido respeto o no la nombre.

Karin agachó la cabeza. Ese tipo de amenazas no tenían nada de sexy. Había trabajado duro para entrar en el programa de doctorado de la Universidad de Toronto y no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de acabar sus estudios de manera brillante. Y menos por culpa de una patética putita que tenía un rollo con el ayudante del profesor.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su reacción, pero no dijo nada mientras bebía su expreso a pequeños sorbos. No sentía ningún tipo de remordimientos y se estaba preguntando qué más podría decirle para hacerla llorar.

—Estoy seguro de que está al corriente de las políticas de la universidad relativas al acoso. Es una política que funciona en las dos direcciones. Si un profesor se siente acosado por un alumno o alumna, puede interponer una denuncia contra éste. Si se pasa de la raya una vez más, señorita Uzumaki, la llevaré a rastras a la oficina del decano. ¿Me he explicado bien? Karin alzó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

—Pero yo... pensaba que nosotros...

—Pero ¡nada! —Exclamó Sasuke—. A menos que esté mal de la cabeza, se dará cuenta de que ese «nosotros» no existe. No voy a repetirlo. Ya sabe qué terreno pisa.

Sasuke echó un vistazo en dirección a Hinata y Naruto.

—Y ahora que ya nos hemos sacado de encima la charla de cortesía, me gustaría darle mi opinión sobre su última propuesta de proyecto de tesis. Es una birria. En primer lugar, el tema está muy trillado. En segundo, no hay ni una sola reseña que sea literariamente adecuada. Si no puede solucionar estos temas, le recomiendo que se busque otro director de tesis. Si prefiere entregarme una versión revisada, deberá hacerlo antes de dos semanas. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una reunión con alguien digno de mi tiempo. Buenas tardes.

Y se marchó del Starbucks bruscamente, dejando a Karin conmocionada, mirando al vacío.

Había escuchado sus palabras, pero su mente había seguido trabajando, centrada en otras cosas. Vengarse de Hinata era una prioridad. No sabía qué iba a hacer para conseguirlo, ni cuándo, pero metafóricamente hablando, iba a clavarle un cuchillo a esa zorra e iba a cortarla en cachitos (también metafóricamente).

En segundo lugar, iba a tener que reescribir la propuesta de tesis y que ganarse la aprobación académica del profesor Uchiha.

Y, en tercer lugar, iba a tener que redoblar sus esfuerzos de seducción. Ahora que había visto al profesor Uchiha enfadado, no había nada en el mundo que le apeteciera más que verlo enfadado con ella... pero desnudo. Iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión. Iba a derribar sus barreras. Un día lo vería de rodillas, rogándole, y entonces...

Evidentemente, los tacones y la lencería de Bordelle no eran suficiente. Karin iba a tener que hacer una visita a Holt Renfrew para comprarse un vestido nuevo. Algo europeo. Muy sexy. Algo de Versace.

Luego iría al Lobby y pondría su tercer plan en marcha.

En el ático de un hotel de lujo de Florencia, había ropa desperdigada por el salón, como un camino de migas de pan que iba desde la puerta hasta una pared que hasta entonces estaba desnuda, pero que en esos momentos estaba ocupada por dos personas apoyadas en ella.

Gemidos y sonidos delatadores flotaban en la habitación y podían verse unos zapatos masculinos hechos a mano, un sujetador negro, un traje hecho a medida, dejado de cualquier manera sobre una mesita auxiliar, y un vestido de tafetán que formaba un charco de color azul Santorini en el suelo...

Si un detective estuviera examinando la escena, llegaría a la conclusión de que faltaban las bragas y los zapatos de ella.

El aire estaba cargado de aromas: flor de azahar y Aramis, mezclado con el olor almizcleño del sudor y la carne desnuda. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Ni siquiera los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana alcanzaban la pared donde los dos cuerpos desnudos se aferraban el uno al otro. El hombre sujetaba el peso de la mujer, que le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas.

—Abre los ojos. —El ruego de Sasuke fue acompañado por una cacofonía de sonidos: piel deslizándose sobre piel, gemidos desesperados, ahogados por labios y carne, rápidas bocanadas de aire y el ligero golpear de la espalda de Hinata contra la pared.

Ésta oía gruñir a Sasuke con cada embestida, pero su capacidad de hablar había desaparecido, mientras se concentraba en una sensación sencilla pero potente: el placer. Cada movimiento de su amante le causaba un enorme gozo, incluso el roce de sus pechos y el tacto de sus fuertes manos sujetándola. Estaba al borde del clímax, sin aliento, consciente de que el próximo movimiento podría ser el que la lanzara al vacío. Cada... vez... más... cerca...

—¿Estás... bien?

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad. La última palabra salió de su boca como un grito, cuando Hinata le clavó los afilados tacones en el trasero.

Ésta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo algunas palabras sin sentido antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Unas potentes oleadas la sacudieron, desde donde estaban unidos hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que cada una de sus células vibró. Al notarlo, Sasuke no tardó en seguirla. Con dos fuertes embestidas más, se sacudió espasmódicamente, mientras gritaba el nombre de Hinata contra su cuello.

—Estaba preocupado —susurró él poco después.

Estaba tumbado de espaldas en el centro de la gran cama, con su amada acurrucada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el tatuaje.

—¿Por qué?

—No abrías los ojos. No decías nada. Estaba preocupado por si estaba siendo demasiado brusco.

Hinata le acarició el abdomen, recorriéndole lentamente hasta el ombligo.

—No me has hecho daño. Ha sido... distinto. Más intenso. Cada vez que te movías... tenía unas sensaciones increíbles. No podía abrir los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió aliviado y le besó la frente.

—En esa postura se llega más adentro. Y no te olvides de los preliminares en el museo. Ni te imaginas lo que me ha costado mantener las manos quietas durante la cena.

—Porque sabías que iba sin bragas.

—Porque te deseo. Siempre.

—Cada vez que estamos juntos, es mejor que la vez anterior —susurró Hinata.

—Pero nunca dices mi nombre —le hizo notar él, melancólico.

—Digo tu nombre constantemente. Me extraña que no me hayas pedido que te llame Dante o Profesor.

—No me refería a eso. Lo que quería decir es que nunca dices mi nombre... cuando te corres.

Ella lo miró a la cara, sorprendida. Su expresión armonizaba con su tono de voz, algo melancólico. La máscara de confianza había desaparecido.

—Para mí, tu nombre es sinónimo de orgasmos. Voy a empezar a llamarlos Sasukeorgasmos.

Él se echó a reír con ganas. La risa le resonaba en el pecho y hacía que la cabeza de Hinata botara con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sentarse. Se echó a reír también, contagiada por su buen humor, aliviada de que el momento melancólico hubiera pasado.

—Tiene sentido del humor, señorita Hyuga. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? —Le levantó la barbilla para besar sus labios una vez más antes de relajarse y quedarse dormido.

Hinata permaneció despierta un poco más, contemplando al niño inseguro que asomaba desde el interior de Sasuke en los momentos más inesperados.

A la mañana siguiente, él la invitó a tomar su desayuno favorito en el Café Perseo, una elegante heladería de la piazza Signoria. Se sentaron dentro, porque se había acabado la tregua y había regresado el tiempo habitual para diciembre, frío y húmedo.

Uno podría pasarse los días sentado en aquella terraza sin hacer nada más que ver la vida pasar. Los edificios de la plaza eran antiguos. Los Uffizi estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Había una fuente impresionante y estatuas preciosas, entre ellas una copia del David de Miguel Ángel y un Perseo sosteniendo la cabeza de Medusa frente a una preciosa loggia. Mientras se tomaba el helado, Hinata evitaba mirar hacia esa estatua y Sasuke evitaba mirar a las preciosas florentinas que pasaban, para observar a su amada con voracidad.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probarlo? La frambuesa y el limón combinan de maravilla. —Hinata le ofreció una cucharada con los dos sabores mezclados.

—Por supuesto que quiero probarlo. Pero no el helado. Preferiría algo más... exótico —añadió, con los ojos brillantes. Apartó su taza de café para poder darle la mano—. Gracias por esta noche... y por esta mañana.

—Creo que soy yo la que debería darte las gracias a ti, profesor. —Le apretó la mano y siguió desayunando—. Me sorprende que mi silueta no haya quedado marcada al vapor en la pared —bromeó a continuación, ofreciéndole otra cucharada de helado.

Sasuke dejó que ella lo alimentara. Cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios, Hinata sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Una bandada de recuerdos de aquella misma mañana cruzaron por su mente y uno de ellos se quedó.

«Oh, dioses de los novios, dioses del sexo que disfrutan dando placer a sus amantes, gracias por esta mañana.»

Hinata tragó saliva.

—Ha sido mi primera vez.

—No será la última. Te lo prometo.

Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios provocativamente, para ponerla nerviosa.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero atrapándola por la nuca, Sasuke la acercó a sus labios.

La boca de Hinata sabía a helado y a su sabor único y personal. Al soltarla, gruñó, deseando volver al hotel para una segunda parte de la noche anterior. ¿O tal vez podrían volver al museo?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Hinata, concentrándose en el helado para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Claro.

—¿Por qué dijiste que era tu prometida?

—Fidanzata tiene varios significados.

—Pero el principal es prometida.

—Presentarte como mi ragazza no habría hecho justicia a mi grado de compromiso.

Sasuke meneó los dedos de los pies. Los zapatos nuevos le apretaban un poco. Cerró la boca con fuerza involuntariamente, como si estuviera decidiendo si decía algo más o guardaba silencio. Finalmente no dijo nada. Sólo se removió incómodo en el asiento.

Hinata pensó que le dolía la espalda.

—Siento lo de mis tacones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te he visto las marcas esta mañana, mientras te vestías. No quería hacerte daño.

Él sonrió travieso.

—Son los riesgos que corremos los obsesos con los zapatos de tacón. Llevo mis cicatrices con dignidad.

—La próxima vez iré con más cuidado.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos al ver el fogonazo de pasión en sus ojos.

Sasuke le atrapó los labios con los suyos antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Te voy a comprar unas botas con unos tacones aún más altos. Y luego comprobaré qué eres capaz de hacer con ellas puestas.

Mientras paseaban por el Ponte Vecchio bajo un paraguas compartido, Sasuke insistió en entrar en un montón de tiendas, tentándola con cosas extravagantes: reproducciones etruscas, monedas romanas, collares de oro, etc. Como respuesta, Hinata sonreía, señalándose los pendientes de Biwako y diciendo que eran más que suficiente. Su aparente falta de apego por los bienes materiales era un acicate para Sasuke, que cada vez tenía más ganas de cubrirla de regalos.

Al llegar al centro del puente, Hinata le tiró del brazo para que se acercaran a la baranda a mirar el Arno.

—Hay una cosa que no me importaría que me pagaras, Sasuke.

Él la miró con curiosidad. El fresco aire florentino había puesto color en sus mejillas. Era buena, hermosa, cálida y dulce. Pero tremendamente testaruda.

—Lo que sea.

Hinata pasó la mano por la barandilla que los separaba del río.

—Quiero quitarme la cicatriz del mordisco.

Sasuke no se sorprendió demasiado. Aquella mañana la había descubierto aplicándose maquillaje en el cuello y, al preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, se había echado a llorar.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, siguió diciendo.

—No me gusta tener que verla constantemente. Y no soporto que tengas que verla tú. Quiero que me la quiten.

—Podríamos buscar un cirujano plástico en Filadelfia, cuando vayamos por Navidad.

—Es que pasamos tan poco tiempo en casa... No quiero hacerle eso a mi padre. Ni a Tenten.

Sasuke se cambió el paraguas de mano y la abrazó. Fue descendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a la marca.

—Por supuesto. Estaré encantado de hacer eso por ti y cualquier otra cosa que me pidas. Sólo tienes que decirlo. Pero quiero que tú hagas algo por mí.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría que hablaras con alguien de lo que pasó.

Hinata bajó la vista.

—Ya lo hablo contigo.

—Me quedaría más tranquilo si lo hicieras con alguien que no sea un asno. Encontrar a un médico que te haga desaparecer la cicatriz de la piel es fácil. Son las cicatrices que no se ven las que más cuesta de tratar. Es importante que lo entiendas. No quiero que luego te lleves una decepción.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Y deja de llamarte esas cosas. No me gusta.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que te iría bien poder hablar con alguien. Sobre tus padres, sobre él y sobre mí. —La miró con solemnidad—. Soy un hombre complicado. Creo que sería bueno para ti tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Lo haré, pero sólo si tú me prometes que harás lo mismo.

Sasuke se puso tenso.

Ella abrió los ojos y empezó a hablar rápidamente.

—Sé que no te apetece y, créeme, lo entiendo. Pero si yo voy, tú también tienes que ir. Ayer noche te enfadaste demasiado. Y aunque sé que no estabas enfadado conmigo, fui yo quien acabó pagándolo.

—Intenté compensártelo luego —dijo él, apretando los dientes.

—Y lo lograste. —Hinata le acarició la mandíbula, tratando de que se relajara—. Pero me preocupa que te alteres tanto porque un extraño se haya tomado algunas mínimas libertades no deseadas. Igual que me preocupa que pienses que el sexo pueda ser un remedio para la ira. Y que pienses que marcarme como tuya pueda ser una buena idea.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido. La idea ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Yo nunca te haría daño. —Le apretó la mano.

—Lo sé.

Parecía disgustado y asustado. Ni siquiera cuando Hinata le acarició la cabeza, el pánico desapareció completamente de sus ojos.

—Menuda pareja hacemos. Estamos cargados de cicatrices, historias y problemas. Supongo que el nuestro es un romance trágico —comentó ella sonriendo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—La única tragedia sería perderte —replicó Sasuke, con un suave beso.

—Sólo me perderás si dejas de amarme.

—Soy un hombre afortunado entonces. Podré estar contigo hasta el fin de mis días.

Volvió a besarla y la rodeó con los brazos. Luego dijo:

—En rehabilitación hice terapia. Y, cuando salí, seguí yendo un año más o menos al psiquiatra, además de a las reuniones de los grupos de ayuda. Sé de qué va la historia.

Hinata frunció el cejo.

—Pero ahora no vas a ninguna parte. Y sigues bebiendo. No te he dicho nada hasta ahora, pero me parece un problema muy serio.

—Era adicto a la cocaína, pero no alcohólico.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Era como si hubiera llegado al extremo de un antiguo mapa medieval, de esos que tenían escritas en el borde las palabras «Más allá hay monstruos».

—Ambos sabemos que Narcóticos Anónimos recomienda a los adictos no beber alcohol. —Hinata suspiró—. Yo trataré de ayudarte, pero hay cosas que me superan. Además, por mucho que me guste el sexo contigo, no quiero convertirme en tu próxima droga. Yo no soy la solución para todo.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué uso el sexo para arreglar las cosas? —La mirada de Sasuke era tan honesta que Hinata se guardó el sarcasmo.

—Creo que llevas muchos años haciéndolo. Me lo contaste, ¿no te acuerdas? Me dijiste que solías usar el sexo para combatir la soledad. O para castigarte.

Una sombra atravesó el rostro de él.

—Contigo es distinto.

—Pero cuando una persona está mal, recupera los viejos patrones de conducta. A mí también me pasa, pero mi manera de enfrentarme a los problemas es distinta. — Lo besó lentamente. Con suavidad, pero el tiempo suficiente para permitir que se calmara y le devolviera el beso.

Luego siguieron abrazados largo rato, hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

—Tu conferencia de anoche me recordó una cosa. —Se sacó el móvil del bolso y buscó entre las fotografías hasta encontrar la que buscaba—. Mira.

Sasuke cogió el teléfono y miró la foto del exquisito cuadro. En él aparecía santa Francisca Romana con un niño pequeño, ayudada por la Virgen María, mientras un ángel los observaba.

—Es precioso —afirmó, devolviéndole el teléfono.

—Sasuke —insistió ella—. Míralo bien.

Al hacerlo, notó una sensación extraña.

—Siempre me ha encantado este cuadro —dijo Hinata en voz baja—. Pensaba que era por las similitudes entre Gentileschi y Caravaggio, pero es más que eso. Santa Francisca perdió a varios de sus hijos por culpa de la peste. Se supone que este cuadro retrata una de las visiones que tuvo de esos niños.

Lo miró a los ojos para ver si entendía lo que intentaba decirle, pero él le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión.

—Cuando miro este cuadro, me acuerdo de tu bebé, de Sarada, Biwako la sostiene en brazos y los ángeles las rodean. —Señaló los personajes que aparecían en la pintura—. ¿Lo ves? El bebé está a salvo y es feliz. El paraíso es así. No tienes que preocuparte por ella.

Al volver a mirarlo a la cara, vio que Sasuke tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su precioso rostro estaba contraído de dolor.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Trataba de consolarte —dijo ella y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apretando con fuerza.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Sasuke se secó los ojos y ocultó la cabeza en el pelo de Hinata, agradecido y aliviado.

La tarde del día siguiente por fin dejó de llover, así que tomaron un taxi hasta el piazzale Michelangelo, desde donde había una vista espléndida de la ciudad. Podían haber ido en autobús, como todo el mundo, pero Sasuke no era como todo el mundo. (Pocos especialistas en Dante lo son.)

—¿Qué te contaba Tenten en su correo? —le preguntó a Hinata, admirando la cúpula cubierta de tejas del Duomo.

Ella se miró las uñas.

—Shikamaru y ella te mandan saludos. Quería saber si éramos felices.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eh... no.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Hinata se encogió de hombros—. Sólo que, al parecer, Asuma tiene novia.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Bien hecho, Asuma. ¿Algo más?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Porque es obvio que me estás ocultando algo —respondió, acariciándole la cintura, arriba y abajo, en un lugar donde sabía que tenía cosquillas.

—Ah, no. En público no.

—Ah, sí. En público sí. —Sasuke intensificó su ataque.

Ella se echó a reír, tratando sin éxito de soltarse de él.

—Vamos, Hinata, cuéntamelo.

—Deja de hacerme cosquillas —le suplicó— y te lo contaré.

Sasuke se detuvo y ella respiró hondo.

—Quería saber si nos habíamos... bueno... acostado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Él sonrió—. ¿Y qué respondiste?

—La verdad.

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

—¿Algo más?

—Decía que esperaba que te estuvieras comportando y que yo fuera feliz. Y le respondí que sí. A ambas cosas.

Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si merecía la pena mencionar que había recibido también un correo de cierto joven granjero de Vermont.

—Pero hay algo más. Adelante —la animó él con una indulgente sonrisa.

—Naruto también me escribió.

—¿Qué? —La sonrisa desapareció de repente del rostro de Sasuke—. ¿Cuándo?

—El día de la conferencia.

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada hasta ahora?

—Porque sabía que te pondrías así. Sabía que te enfadarías y no quería que te alteraras antes de hablar en público.

—¿Qué quería?

—Me comentaba que habías aprobado la propuesta de trabajo de Karin.

—¿Y qué más?

—Me deseaba Feliz Navidad y decía que me enviaría un regalito a Selinsgrove.

A Sasuke se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz.

—¿Y a santo de qué te tiene que enviar nada?

—Porque es mi amigo. Supongo que será un frasco de sirope de arce, que estaré encantada de regalarle a mi padre. Naruto sabe que tengo un novio que me hace muy feliz. Te reenviaré su correo electrónico si quieres.

—No será necesario —replicó él, con los dientes apretados.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

—Cuando la profesora Dolor estaba cerca, bien que me animaste a acercarme a Naruto.

—Las circunstancias eran distintas. Y no quiero hablar de ella nunca más.

—Es muy fácil para ti decir eso. Tú no te vas encontrando por ahí con personas con las que me he acostado...

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

Hinata se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Lo siento. Eso ha sido innecesario.

—Además, como recordarás, yo sí me he encontrado con al menos una persona con la que has tenido una relación sexual.

Volviéndose, Sasuke se acercó al extremo del mirador. Hinata le dio unos instantes para que se calmara y luego se acercó también. Cuando estuvo a su lado, enlazó el meñique con el suyo.

—Lo siento.

Sasuke guardó silencio.

—Gracias por rescatarme de Sasori.

Él frunció el cejo y le espetó:

—Sabes que tengo un pasado. ¿Piensas sacarlo a relucir a cada momento?

Ella se miró los zapatos.

—No.

—Ese comentario no ha sido digno de ti.

—Lo siento.

Sasuke permaneció con la mirada fija en la ciudad a sus pies. Los tejados de tejas rojas brillaban al sol, mientras que la cúpula de Brunelleschi dominaba la escena.

Hinata optó por cambiar de tema.

—Karin se comportó de un modo muy extraño durante tu último seminario. Parecía resentida. ¿Crees que sabe algo?

—Estaba enfadada porque había rechazado todos sus descarados intentos de seducción. Pero entregó la propuesta a tiempo. Y era aceptable.

—¿No... no te está chantajeando?

—No todas las mujeres de planeta son tus rivales, Hinata —respondió él, soltándole el dedo bruscamente.

—Ese comentario no ha sido digno de ti.

Tras unos instantes, Sasuke se calmó. Ella lo notó por el modo en que se le hundieron los hombros.

—Perdóname.

—No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo, por favor.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Reconozco que no me gusta que Naruto te escriba, pero supongo que podrías ser amiga de tipos mucho peores. —Sasuke sonaba aún más remilgado que de costumbre.

Hinata sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Éste es el profesor Uchiha que conozco y del que me enamoré.

Sasuke se sacó el móvil del bolsillo para hacerle una foto con la ciudad al fondo. Al ver que Hinata reía y se divertía, siguió haciéndole fotos hasta que el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió. Las pocas discretas campanadas del Big Ben no eran fáciles de ignorar.

Hinata lo miró desafiante.

Con una mueca, Sasuke le atrapó la cara entre las manos y le dio un apasionado beso. Tras separarle los labios con decisión, le deslizó la lengua en la boca.

Hinata le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo por la cintura para acercarlo más a ella, mientras el Big Ben no dejaba de sonar.

—¿No vas a responder? —le preguntó, cuando pudo hablar.

—No. Ya te lo he dicho antes. No voy a hablar con Sakura.

Sasuke le dio un beso rápido.

—Me da pena.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tuvo una vida contigo. Porque todavía te quiere, pero te perdió. Si yo te perdiera, estaría destrozada.

Él resopló con impaciencia.

—No vas a perderme. Deja de decir eso.

Hinata sonrió débilmente.

—Sasuke, hay algo que debo decir.

Él dio un paso atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

—Ten en cuenta que te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti —añadió, mirándolo muy seria—. Es verdad que Sakura me da pena, pero es evidente que lleva años tratando de manipularte con lo que pasó, para mantenerte en su vida. Me pregunto si no se mete en tantos líos para que la rescates. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que establezca un vínculo emocional con otra persona. Con alguien de quien pueda enamorarse.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él, tenso.

—¿Y si no puede ser feliz porque no te ha soltado? Tú rompiste la relación y me encontraste a mí. ¿No crees que si ella hace lo mismo será mucho más fácil que pueda ser feliz con otra persona?

Sasuke asintió y la besó en la frente, pero se negó a seguir hablando del tema.

El resto de su estancia en Florencia fue tan feliz que pareció más una luna de miel que unas vacaciones. Durante el día visitaban museos o iglesias y luego regresaban al hotel, donde pasaban horas haciendo el amor, a veces despacio, a veces con locura.

Cada noche, Sasuke elegía un restaurante distinto donde cenar. Después de la cena, volvían al hotel dando un paseo, deteniéndose en alguno de los puentes para besarse como adolescentes, bajo el frío cielo invernal.

En su última noche en Florencia, Sasuke llevó a Hinata al Caffé Concerto, uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, situado en una de las orillas del Arno. Pasaron varias horas degustando el menú, que consistía en numerosos platos. Mientras tanto, hablaban de las vacaciones y de su floreciente vida sexual. Ambos reconocieron que aquella semana había supuesto una especie de despertar sexual para ambos. Para Hinata había sido una introducción en los misterios de eros. Para Sasuke, un acceso a la realidad de los cuatro tipos de amor unidos.

En un momento de la conversación, él le confesó la sorpresa que había estado guardando: había reservado una casa en la región de Umbría para su segunda semana de vacaciones. Le prometió que irían a Roma y Venecia en otro viaje, probablemente el verano después de visitar Oxford.

Tras la cena, Sasuke la llevó bajo el Duomo una vez más.

—Tengo que besarte —susurró, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Hinata estaba a punto de responderle, pidiéndole que la llevara al hotel y la marcara de un modo más profundo, cuando una voz la interrumpió: —¡Preciosa señora! —dijo una voz en italiano desde los escalones de la catedral—. Una limosna para un anciano.

Sin pensar, Hinata se apartó para ver quién hablaba. El hombre siguió pidiéndole dinero para comprarse algo de comer.

Sasuke la agarró del brazo cuando vio que ella se acercaba a los escalones.

—Vámonos, amor.

—Pero hace frío. Y tiene hambre.

—La policía no tardará en llevárselo. No les gusta que haya pedigüeños en el centro de la ciudad.

—La gente tiene derecho a refugiarse en los escalones de las iglesias. Es su derecho al santuario —murmuró.

—El concepto medieval de santuario ya no existe. Los gobiernos occidentales lo abolieron, Inglaterra antes que nadie, en el siglo diecisiete —explicó y refunfuñó al ver que ella abría el bolso y le daba al hombre un billete de veinte euros.

—¿Tanto? —Frunció el cejo.

—Es todo lo que tengo. Y mira, Sasuke —añadió, señalando las muletas.

—Buen truco.

Hinata lo miró decepcionada.

—Sé lo que es pasar hambre.

Dio un paso en dirección al mendigo, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—Se gastará el dinero en vino o en drogas. No lo ayudarás dándole ese dinero.

—Incluso un drogadicto merece un poco de amabilidad.

Él se encogió.

Mirando hacia el hombre, Hinata añadió:

—San Francisco de Asís era caritativo con todos por igual. Su caridad no era condicional. Daba a todos los que pedían.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar una discusión con ella si invocaba a san Francisco. Nadie podía oponerse a ese tipo de argumentos.

—Si le doy algo, sabrá que alguien se ha preocupado por él. Y haga lo que haga con el dinero, eso es bueno. No me prives de esta oportunidad de dar.

Trató de rodear a Sasuke una vez más, pero él se lo impidió de nuevo. Le arrebató el billete de la mano, añadió algo más de su bolsillo y se lo alargó todo al mendigo.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en italiano. El pobre le lanzó besos a Hinata y trató de darle la mano a Sasuke, pero éste no la aceptó.

Cogiéndola a ella del brazo, la apartó de allí.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Le ha dado las gracias al ángel por su misericordia.

Hinata se detuvo y lo besó entre los ojos hasta que él dejó de fruncir el cejo y sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Yo no soy el ángel al que se refería —gruñó Sasuke, besándola apasionadamente.

A la mañana siguiente, una limusina fue a buscar a la feliz pareja a la estación de tren de Perugia. El chófer los condujo por una carretera de curvas hasta una finca cercana a Todi, un pueblo medieval.

—¿Es aquí? ¿Es ésta la casa? —preguntó Hinata, maravillada, mientras recorrían el sendero privado que llevaba a una mansión situada en lo alto de una colina.

Era una construcción de piedra de tres plantas, rodeada por varios acres de tierra salpicada por cipreses y olivos.

Mientras avanzaban, Sasuke le señaló un huerto de árboles frutales que, cuando llegara el verano, proporcionaría a los habitantes de la casa higos, melocotones y granadas. A un lado había una piscina llena, casi un estanque sin bordes que parecía fundirse con el horizonte. La piscina estaba rodeada por arbustos de lavanda. Hinata casi podía oler su aroma desde el interior del coche. Se dijo que iría a buscar unas ramitas para perfumar las sábanas.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Sasuke, esperando su aprobación con ansiedad.

—Me encanta. Cuando dijiste que habías alquilado una casa, no pensaba que fuera a ser tan magnífica.

—Espera a ver el interior. Hay una chimenea y un jacuzzi en la terraza.

—No he traído bañador.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que nos vaya a hacer falta bañador? —Sasuke movió las cejas insinuante y Hinata se echó a reír.

Un Mercedes negro los aguardaba aparcado frente a la casa, para que con él pudieran ir a visitar los pueblos cercanos, incluido Asís, un lugar que a Hinata le interesaba particularmente.

La encargada de la casa se había ocupado de llenar la cocina de comida y vino, por si llegaban con hambre. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco al descubrir varias botellas de zumo de arándanos de importación en la despensa.

«El profesor Sasuke Uchiha, también conocido como el Sobreprotector, ataca de nuevo.»

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó él, abrazándola por la cintura en el centro de la gran cocina, totalmente equipada.

—Es perfecta.

—Me preocupaba que no te apeteciera venir a Umbría, pero pensé que nos vendrían bien unos días de calma y aislamiento.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

—Nuestros días de aislamiento no son especialmente calmados, profesor.

—Eso es porque me vuelves loco de deseo. —Sasuke la besó apasionadamente—. Quedémonos en casa esta noche. Podemos preparar algo juntos, si quieres, y relajarnos ante el fuego.

—Suena bien. —Hinata le devolvió el beso.

—Llevaré el equipaje al piso de arriba mientras exploras la casa. El jacuzzi está en la terraza del dormitorio principal. Nos vemos allí dentro de un cuarto de hora.

Ella aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa.

—Ah, y... ¿señorita Hyuga?

—¿Sí?

—Nada de ropa durante el resto de la velada.

Con un grito excitado, Hinata echó a correr escaleras arriba.

La casa estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito. Las paredes estaban pintadas en varios tonos de blanco y crema, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el dormitorio principal y su romántica cama con dosel. No pudo resistir la tentación de probarla un momento antes de entrar en el baño con el neceser.

Sacó sus productos de maquillaje, dejó su jabón y su champú en la gran ducha abierta, se recogió el pelo en un moño alto y se quitó la ropa, envolviéndose en una toalla grande de color marfil. Nunca se había bañado desnuda al aire libre, pero le apetecía mucho probarlo.

Mientras doblaba la ropa, oyó música procedente del dormitorio. Reconoció la canción. Era Don't Know Why, de Nora Jones. Sasuke no dejaba nada al azar.

Él mismo se lo confirmó desde el otro lado de la puerta:

—He subido unos antipasti y una botella de vino por si tienes hambre. Te espero fuera.

—Salgo en un minuto —respondió ella.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos brillantes de excitación y las mejillas con un saludable tono rosado. Estaba enamorada. Era feliz. Y estaba a punto (o eso creía) de estrenar el jacuzzi con su amado bajo el sol del crepúsculo italiano.

De camino a la terraza, vio la ropa de Sasuke tirada sobre una silla. La fría brisa del atardecer se colaba por la puerta abierta, despeinándola y aumentando el rojo de sus mejillas. Sasuke la estaba esperando... desnudo.

Salió a la terraza y esperó hasta que él se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sólo entonces dejó caer la toalla.

Cerca de Burlington, Vermont, Naruto Namikaze estaba envolviendo regalos de Navidad en la mesa de la cocina de sus padres. Había regalos para su familia, para su hermana y para la mujer por la que latía su corazón.

Era una escena curiosa, la de aquel jugador de rugby de noventa kilos rodeado de rollos de papel de regalo y cinta adhesiva, tomando medidas con precisión antes de usar las tijeras. En la mesa había una botella de sirope de arce, una vaca Holstein de peluche y dos figuritas. Estas últimas eran una curiosidad. Las había encontrado en una tienda de cómics antiguos de Toronto. Se suponía que una de ellas representaba a Dante, vestido de cruzado con la cruz de san Jorge en la cota de malla. La otra era una anacrónica Beatriz vestida de princesa medieval, con una larga melena rubia y los ojos azules.

Por desgracia, la empresa de juguetes se había olvidado de hacer una figurita de Virgilio. (Al parecer, Virgilio no cumplía los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en una figura de acción.) Naruto no estaba de acuerdo. Él estaba más que preparado para un poco de acción. Por eso decidió escribir a la empresa de juguetes y alertarlos de su lamentable descuido. Tras envolver cada regalo cuidadosamente, los colocó en una caja de cartón y los cubrió con papel protector de burbujas. Le escribió a Hinata cuatro palabras en una postal, tratando desesperadamente de sonar desenfadado, para disimular sus sentimientos cada vez más intensos; cerró la caja con cinta adhesiva ancha y la dirigió a la señorita Hinata Hyuga.

Tras un rato muy agradable en el jacuzzi, Sasuke preparó una cena típica de Umbría. Bruschetta con pomodoro y basilico, tagliatelle con aceite de oliva y trufas de la propia finca, pan y varios quesos artesanos de la región. Comieron hasta hartarse, riendo y bebiendo un vino blanco muy bueno de Orvieto a la luz de las velas. Después de cenar, Sasuke hizo un nido con mantas y almohadones en el suelo, frente a la chimenea.

Conectó el iPhone al sistema de sonido para seguir disfrutando de su lista de reproducción «Amando a Hinata». Sentados en el suelo, Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos y siguieron bebiendo hasta acabarse el vino, mientras a su alrededor sonaba música medieval. Estaban desnudos, envueltos en mantas, sin sentir ninguna vergüenza.

—La música es preciosa. ¿Qué es? —Hinata cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las voces femeninas que cantaban a cappella.

—Gaudete, de The Mediaeval Baebes. Es una canción navideña.

—Qué buen nombre para un grupo musical.

—Son muy buenas. Las vi en directo la última vez que actuaron en Toronto.

—¿Ah, sí?

Él sonrió.

—¿Está celosa, señorita Hyuga?

—¿Debería estarlo?

—No. Tengo las manos llenas. Literalmente.

Con las voces celestiales de fondo, los amantes dejaron de hablar y empezaron a besarse. Pronto les sobraron las mantas, a medida que sus cuerpos se acaloraban frente al fuego.

A la luz de las llamas anaranjadas, Hinata empujó a Sasuke hasta que quedó tumbado y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, que sonrió cediéndole el control, encantado con la confianza que ella estaba adquiriendo.

—Estar encima no es tan terrorífico, ¿no?

—No, sobre todo ahora que ya me siento más cómoda contigo. Creo que el polvo contra la pared me liberó de todas las inhibiciones.

Sasuke se preguntó de qué otras inhibiciones podría librarla gracias a otras posturas y otros escenarios... como, por ejemplo, la ducha. O el santo grial del sexo doméstico: la mesa de la cocina.

La voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Quiero darte placer.

—Ya lo haces. No te imaginas cuánto.

Ella echó un brazo hacia atrás y le acarició la ingle.

—Con la boca quiero decir. Me siento mal por no haberte devuelto el favor. Eres tan generoso conmigo...

El cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionó ante sus palabras susurradas y su mano insegura.

—Hinata, aquí no hay quid pro quo. Hago lo que hago porque me apetece hacerlo. —Esbozó una media sonrisa—. Pero ya que te ofreces tan amablemente...

—Sé que los hombres lo prefieren.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es verdad. El sexo compartido siempre es mejor. Al lado de un orgasmo de dos, todo lo demás palidece. Podría decirse que es un aperitivo o, como dirían los franceses, un amuse bouche —bromeó, guiñándole un ojo y apretándole la cadera.

—¿En esta postura te va bien? ¿O prefieres...?

—Es perfecto —la interrumpió él, con los ojos brillantes.

—Supongo que prefieres esto a que me ponga de rodillas. —Hinata observó su reacción con el rabillo del ojo.

—Exacto. Aunque yo estoy encantado de arrodillarme ante mi princesa para darle placer. Como ya te he demostrado.

Ella se echó a reír, pero de pronto la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa.

Él la miró expectante.

—A veces, me vienen arcadas.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—Es normal, no serías humana si no fuera así.

Hinata evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Las mías son especialmente fuertes.

Él le agarró la mano.

—Ya verás como no tendrás ningún problema, cariño. Te lo prometo —añadió, apretándole los dedos.

Ella descendió un poco por su cuerpo y Sasuke enredó los dedos en su pelo.

Hinata se quedó quieta.

Durante unos segundos, Sasuke no fue consciente de ello y siguió jugando con su sedosa melena. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que no se movía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor, no me sujetes la cabeza.

—No pensaba hacerlo —replicó él, preocupado.

Ella permaneció inmóvil. ¿A qué estaba esperando? Sasuke le alzó la barbilla para mirarle los ojos.

—¿Cariño?

—Es que... noquierovomitarteencima.

—¿Cómo? No te he entendido.

Hinata bajó la cabeza.

—No sería la primera vez que vomito.

Sasuke la miró incrédulo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Después?

—No...

La miró entornando los ojos.

— ¿Vomitaste porque ese hijo de puta te agarró la cabeza?

Hinata se encogió, pero asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

Sasuke maldijo furioso. Se sentó y se frotó la cara con las manos. En el pasado, no siempre había sido delicado con sus conquistas, pero se enorgullecía de haber observado unas mínimas reglas de educación. Cuando estaba colocado menos.

Pero a pesar de haber participado en bacanales que habrían rivalizado con las decadentes fiestas romanas, nunca —¡nunca! — le había aguantado la cabeza a una mujer contra su voluntad hasta hacerla vomitar.

¿Quién hacía algo así? Ni siquiera los cocainómanos ni los traficantes con los que había ido de fiesta hacían algo así y no es que fueran tipos con demasiados remilgos. Sólo alguien increíblemente retorcido, un cabrón misógino, podía excitarse humillando a una mujer de esa manera.

¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle algo así a una criatura tan dulce como Hinata, con sus ojos amables y su preciosa alma? Una criatura tímida que se avergonzaba de vomitar.

El hijo del senador tenía suerte de estar en arresto domiciliario en la casa de sus padres, en Georgetown, sino Sasuke se habría plantado en su puerta para seguir con su altercado. Y esa vez habría habido algo más que cuatro puñetazos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esos fieros pensamientos, se levantó, ayudó a Hinata a hacerlo también y la cubrió con una manta.

—Vamos arriba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo quedarme aquí después de lo que me has contado.

Ella se ruborizó, avergonzada, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Eh! —Sasuke la besó en la frente—. No es culpa tuya. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú no has hecho nada malo.

Hinata trató de sonreír, pero estaba claro que no se lo creía.

Él la guio al piso de arriba y la llevó hasta el baño del dormitorio.

—¿Qué haces?

—Algo agradable, espero —respondió, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

Luego abrió el agua de la ducha y comprobó la temperatura hasta que quedó satisfecho. A continuación colocó el chorro en la modalidad lluvia tropical y ajustó la intensidad. Tras ayudar a Hinata a quitarse la manta, le sostuvo la puerta de la ducha abierta para que entrara antes que él.

Ella lo miró confusa.

—Quiero demostrarte que te quiero. Sin necesidad de llevarte a la cama.

—Llévame a la cama —le rogó ella—. Así no habré estropeado del todo la velada.

—La velada no se ha estropeado en absoluto —le rebatió él con firmeza—, pero te juro que nadie va a volver a hacerte daño.

Le acarició el cabello con ambas manos, metiendo los dedos entre sus mechones.

—Me encuentras sucia.

—En absoluto. —Cogiéndole una mano, se la puso sobre el tatuaje—. Eres lo más parecido a un ángel que voy a tocar en toda mi vida. —La miró sin pestañear—. Pero creo que los dos tenemos un pasado que limpiar.

Echándole el pelo a un lado, le besó el cuello. Luego se puso una generosa cantidad de champú de vainilla en la mano y le enjabonó el pelo, frotándole el cuero cabelludo lentamente. Era muy cuidadoso, como si con cada movimiento y cada acto quisiera demostrarle que su amor por ella iba mucho más allá del mero deseo.

Cuando Hinata se empezó a relajar, se acordó de uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía de su madre. Era pequeña y ella le lavaba el pelo en la bañera. Las dos se reían. Recordó la sonrisa de su madre.

Pero que Sasuke le lavara el pelo era mucho más agradable. Era una experiencia muy íntima, cargada de simbolismo. Estaba desnuda ante él, que la limpiaba hasta hacer que desapareciera la vergüenza.

Él también estaba desnudo, pero se esforzaba en no apabullarla, procurando que su discreta erección no la rozara. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Se trataba de que se sintiera amada.

—Lamento haberme dejado arrastrar por las emociones —murmuró Hinata.

—Es muy difícil separar el sexo de los sentimientos. No debes esconderlos cuando estés conmigo. —Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo—. Yo también tengo sentimientos muy intensos sobre nosotros. Estos últimos días han sido los más felices de mi vida. —Le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro—. Recuerdo que a los diecisiete años eras tímida, pero no me pareció que estuvieras tan herida.

—Debí librarme de él la primera vez que me trató con crueldad —admitió Hinata con voz temblorosa—. Pero no lo hice. No me defendí y las cosas cada vez fueron a peor. —

No fue culpa tuya.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Permanecí a su lado. Me aferré a los momentos en que se mostraba encantador y considerado, esperando que los malos momentos pasaran. Sé que lo que te he contado te ha descompuesto, pero te aseguro que nadie se siente tan asqueado conmigo como yo misma.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Hinata —dijo, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—, no me das ningún asco. No me importa lo que hicieras. Nadie se merece que lo traten así. ¿Lo entiendes? — preguntó, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Ella ocultó la cara entre las manos.

—Quería hacer algo por ti, pero ni siquiera he sido capaz de eso.

Él la agarró de las muñecas y se las apartó de la cara.

—Escúchame. Nos amamos y, ya sólo por eso, todo lo que sucede entre nosotros, incluido el sexo, es un regalo. No un derecho, ni un privilegio, ni una transacción. Es un regalo. Ahora estás conmigo. Sácalo de tu vida.

—Sigo oyendo sus palabras en mi mente —confesó ella, secándose una lágrima.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y movió un poco a Hinata para que volviera a quedar bajo el chorro del agua. El agua caliente se deslizó sobre los dos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije en la conferencia sobre La primavera de Botticelli?

Ella asintió.

—Algunas personas consideran que el cuadro es una representación del despertar sexual. Que parte del mismo es una alegoría de un matrimonio de conveniencia. Al principio, Flora es virgen y está asustada. Luego, ya embarazada, se la ve serena.

—Pensaba que Céfiro la había violado.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Así es. Pero luego se enamoró y se casó con ella, transformándola en la diosa de las flores.

—No es una gran alegoría del matrimonio.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Tragó saliva ruidosamente—. Lo que trato de decirte es que, aunque hayas tenido algunas experiencias traumáticas, nada impide que puedas tener una vida sexual plena a partir de ahora. Quiero que sepas que conmigo estás a salvo. No quiero que hagas nada que no te apetezca y eso incluye el sexo oral.

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y contempló el agua que se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Sólo llevamos una semana acostándonos. Tenemos toda la vida por delante para amarnos de todas las maneras que queramos.

Guardó silencio mientras le enjabonaba cariñosamente la nuca y los hombros con una esponja. Luego se la pasó cuidadosamente por cada vértebra, deteniéndose para besarla cada vez que aclaraba el jabón.

Le enjabonó también la parte baja de la espalda, prestando especial atención a los hoyuelos que marcaban la frontera con el culo. Sin dudarlo, le pasó la esponja por las nalgas y le masajeó la parte de atrás de los muslos. Incluso le lavó los pies, poniendo la mano de ella sobre su hombro para que no resbalara.

Hinata nunca se había sentido tan cuidada y protegida.

Luego, Sasuke le dio la vuelta y le lavó la parte delantera del cuello y los hombros. Dejando la esponja a un lado, le enjabonó y acarició los pechos con las manos, antes de besárselos. A continuación la acarició entre las piernas, no de un modo sexual, sino respetuoso, para quitar el jabón que se le había acumulado allí. También de esa zona se despidió con un beso. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso sencillo y casto, como el de un adolescente tímido.

—Tú me estás enseñando a amar y supongo que yo también te estoy enseñando a hacerlo, a mi manera —dijo y se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. No somos perfectos, pero eso no tiene por qué impedirnos ser felices, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró Hinata, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sasuke la estrechó contra su pecho y ella escondió la cara en su hombro, mientras el agua caía sobre los dos.

Emocionalmente exhausta, Hinata durmió hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Sasuke había sido amable y considerado y había renunciado a lo que ella siempre había pensado que era la necesidad sexual básica de todo hombre: el sexo oral. A cambio, le había ofrecido lo que podía considerarse una limpieza de la vergüenza. Su amor y su aceptación habían logrado su objetivo.

Al abrir los ojos, Hinata se sintió más ligera, más fuerte, más feliz. Guardarse el secreto de la humillación a la que él la había sometido era una carga muy pesada. Una vez liberada del peso de la culpabilidad, se sentía una persona nueva.

Le parecía una blasfemia comparar su experiencia con la de Cristiano, el protagonista de El progreso del peregrino, pero encontraba bastantes similitudes entre sus experiencias. La verdad nos hace libres, pero el amor vence al miedo.

En sus veintitrés años de vida, Hinata no se había dado cuenta de lo omnipresente que era la gracia. Era curioso pensar que Sasuke, que se consideraba un gran pecador, podía ser el conducto de ella. Todo formaba parte de la comedia divina. El sentido del humor de Dios afianzaba el funcionamiento del universo. Los pecadores jugaban un papel en la redención de otros pecadores. La fe, la esperanza y la caridad triunfaban sobre la incredulidad, la desesperación y el odio, mientras Él observaba y sonreía. Sasuke se despertó en mitad de la noche. Era su última noche en Umbría. Adormilado, tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaba solo. Alargando el brazo, comprobó que las sábanas estaban frías.

Bajó los pies al suelo, estremeciéndose al notar la piedra helada. Tras ponerse unos bóxers, bajó la escalera, rascándose la cabeza. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, pero Hinata no estaba allí. Junto a un vaso medio vacío de zumo de arándanos, había restos de pan y de queso. Parecía como si un ratón hubiese decidido darse un festín nocturno, pero hubiera salido huyendo al verse descubierto.

Al entrar en el salón, vio la cabeza de Hinata apoyada en el brazo de una butaca, al lado de la chimenea. Dormida parecía más joven y muy relajada. Aunque estaba pálida, sus labios y sus mejillas tenían un saludable tono rosado.

Sasuke sintió el impulso de componerle un poema a su boca y se dijo que un día lo haría. De hecho, toda ella le recordaba al poema de Frederick Leighton Flaming June.

Llevaba un elegante camisón de color marfil y uno de los tirantes se le había caído, dejando su precioso hombro totalmente al descubierto. Su piel pálida, delicada y suave lo llamaba. Sin poder resistirse, se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le besó el hombro, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se desperezó. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocerlo y sonreír.

Su sonrisa, dulce y serena, encendió el corazón de Sasuke como si fuera una hoguera. La respiración se le aceleró. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por otra mujer. La intensidad de los sentimientos que Hinata le despertaba no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Hola —susurró, apartándole el pelo de la cara—. ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Al no encontrarte en la cama me he preocupado.

—He bajado a picar algo.

—¿Aún tienes hambre? —preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el cejo y apoyándole la mano suavemente en la cabeza.

—No de comida.

—No te lo había visto puesto —dijo él, resiguiendo el escote del camisón con un dedo y rozándole la parte superior de los pechos.

—Lo compré para la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

—Es precioso. ¿Por qué no te lo habías puesto hasta ahora?

—Porque me he estado poniendo todas las cosas que me compraste en Florencia. ¿Cómo las llamó el dependiente? ¿Bustiers? Tu gusto en cuanto a lencería femenina es extremadamente pasado de moda, profesor Uchiha. Si me descuido, acabarás regalándome corsés.

Él se echó a reír y la besó.

—No entiendo cómo es que aún no te he comprado uno. Tienes razón. Me gusta verte con prendas que dejan lugar a la imaginación. Así es mucho más agradable «desenvolverte». Aunque admito que me gustas con cualquier cosa que te pongas. O que no te pongas.

Alargando la mano, Hinata lo agarró por la nuca y lo acercó para besarlo apasionadamente. Recorriéndole la mandíbula con los labios, le susurró al oído:

—Ven a la cama.

Cogiéndolo de la mano, lo guio hacia el dormitorio. Al pasar por delante de la mesa de la cocina, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, tras hacer que Sasuke se sentara en el borde de la cama, Hinata se quedó de pie ante él.

Lentamente, se bajó los tirantes del camisón, que cayó al suelo, dejándola desnuda.

En la penumbra de la habitación, él contempló sus tentadoras curvas con avidez.

—Eres un argumento que demuestra la existencia de Dios —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Tu rostro, tus pechos, tu preciosa espalda... Santo Tomás de Aquino te habría añadido como sexta vía para demostrar la existencia de Dios si hubiera tenido el privilegio de conocerte. Es evidente que alguien te ha diseñado, no se ha limitado a crearte.

Bajando la vista, Hinata se ruborizó.

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Aún te ruborizas, a estas alturas?

Como respuesta, ella dio un paso adelante y, cogiéndole una mano, se cubrió un pecho con ella.

Él se lo apretó suavemente.

—Túmbate a mi lado y te abrazaré.

—No quiero que me abraces. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Sasuke se quitó los bóxers rápidamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio. Volviendo a acariciarle el pecho, la besó dulcemente, enredando la lengua con la suya.

—Te respiro —susurró—. Eres mi aire. Lo eres todo.

Le acarició los pezones con los dedos y le besó el cuello con besos ligeros como plumas, mientras ella lo animaba con atrevidas caricias.

Hinata lo empujó hasta que Sasuke quedó tumbado de espaldas y entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Él le besó los pechos y se metió un pezón en la boca, mientras con una mano comprobaba si estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Soltándole el pecho, negó con la cabeza.

—No estás lista.

—Pero te deseo.

—Yo también te deseo. Pero antes quiero encender tu cuerpo.

El deseo sexual de Hinata encontró una barrera en el compromiso que Sasuke había asumido consigo mismo. Se había jurado asegurarse de que todos sus encuentros resultaran igual de placenteros para ambos. No le importaba hacer esperar a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que el de Hinata estaba loco de deseo antes de recibirlo en su interior.

Cuando finalmente la penetró, ella lo miró fijamente. Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Hinata se movía sobre su cuerpo con una lentitud desesperante.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante para disfrutar de las sensaciones, pero en seguida volvió a abrirlos. Su conexión era tan intensa...

Los azules negros de Sasuke, cargados de emoción, no se apartaban de los enormes ojos perla de ella. Cada movimiento, cada deseo, se reflejaba en la mirada de los amantes.

—Te quiero.

Sasuke le acarició la nariz con la suya, mientras ella incrementaba el ritmo gradualmente.

—Yo también te quie... —Las palabras de Hinata quedaron interrumpidas por un gemido.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y capturó la boca de Sasuke. Sus lenguas se enredaron mientras se exploraban, una exploración que se interrumpía de vez en cuando con gemidos y alguna que otra confesión.

Él le acarició la cintura y las costillas y, agarrándole el trasero, la levantó ligeramente para poder llegar más adentro.

Hinata se había vuelto adicta a aquello, a él. Adoraba su manera de mirarla en los momentos más íntimos y cómo el resto del mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Le gustaba sentirlo moviéndose en su interior cuando le hacía el amor, porque siempre la hacía sentir hermosa. Los orgasmos eran casi un regalo adicional, porque lo más valioso era lo que sentía cuando estaban unidos.

Hacer el amor, igual que la música, o el respirar, o el latido del corazón, eran cosas que se basaban en un ritmo primordial y Sasuke había aprendido a leer el cuerpo de Hinata; a conocer su ritmo, como el guante que encaja a la perfección en la mano de una dama. Era un conocimiento primario pero muy personal, el tipo de conocimiento al que se referían los traductores de la Biblia del rey Jacobo cuando decían que Adán había conocido a su esposa. El conocimiento misterioso y sagrado que un amante tiene de su amada, conocimiento que quedaba pervertido y difamado en encuentros sexuales menos sagrados. Un conocimiento propio de un matrimonio auténtico, no sólo de nombre.

Hinata hizo buen uso de sus nuevos conocimientos, deleitando a Sasuke con su cuerpo una y otra vez. Cuando estaba dentro de ella, para él todo era cálido, excitante, tropical... perfecto.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Al mirarla a los ojos, vio que ella le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Cada vez que Hinata se movía, Sasuke hacía el mismo movimiento. La cadencia conjunta de ambos les proporcionaba un gran placer a los dos.

Mientras se miraban, un gemido brotó de la garganta de Hinata, que de repente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre. Fue algo glorioso de ver y oír. Por fin había gritado su nombre.

Sasuke no tardó en seguirla. Su cuerpo se tensó con un gruñido y luego se relajó. Las venas de su frente y cuello empezaron a deshincharse. Una vez más, su encuentro había sido tierno y alegre.

Hinata no quería apartarse. No quería sentir cómo abandonaba su cuerpo. Por eso se dejó caer sobre él, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Siempre será así?

Sasuke le besó la punta de la nariz.

—No lo sé. Pero si tomamos a Biwako y a Hiruzen como ejemplo, con el tiempo las cosas mejorarán. Yo veré nuestras vivencias compartidas reflejadas en tus ojos y tú verás la felicidad reflejada en los míos. La experiencia hará que nuestros encuentros sean cada vez más profundos y mejores.

Sonriendo, Hinata asintió, pero al cabo de unos instantes, su expresión se ensombreció.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy preocupada. No sé qué pasará el año que viene.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y si no me aceptan para el programa de doctorado en Toronto?

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—No sabía que hubieras presentado una solicitud.

—No quiero separarme de ti.

—Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Hinata, pero no creo que la Universidad de Toronto sea la más adecuada para ti. Yo no podré supervisar tu tesis y dudo que Tsunade quiera comprometerse durante más de un año.

El rostro de ella se ensombreció aún más.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Pensaba que querías ir a Harvard.

—Pero es que está tan lejos.

—A pocas horas de vuelo. —La miró pensativo—. Podemos vernos los fines de semana y los festivos. Pediré un año sabático. Podría mudarme a Harvard contigo durante el primer año. —Pasaré allí por lo menos seis años. Si no más.

Estaba a punto de llorar y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, a Sasuke se le encogió el corazón.

—Haremos que funcione —le aseguró, con la voz ronca—. Ahora mismo hemos de disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda juntos. Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe del futuro. Me aseguraré de que no nos separen.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sasuke se lo impidió besándola.

—La ventaja de salir con un hombre más mayor y establecido es que te permite centrarte en tu carrera. Ya encontraré la manera de conseguir que mi trabajo se ajuste al tuyo.

—Pero no es justo.

—Lo que sería injusto sería esperar que tú renunciaras a tu sueño de ser profesora universitaria. O permitir que te inscribieras en una universidad por debajo de tus capacidades. No dejaré que sacrifiques tus sueños por mí. —Sonrió—. Ahora bésame para que vea que confías en mí.

—Confío en ti.

Sasuke la abrazó, suspirando cuando ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

 _Continuara…_


	32. Chapter 32

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Karin Uzumaki estaba en casa de sus padres, al norte de Toronto, revisando su correo electrónico unos días antes de Navidad. Llevaba una semana sin mirarlo. Una relación que había ido cultivando paralelamente a su intento de seducción del profesor Uchiha había llegado a su fin, lo que significaba que no iría a esquiar a Whistler, en la Columbia británica, con su ex amante durante las vacaciones.

El banquero en cuestión había roto con ella con un mensaje de texto, lo que demostraba una falta de gusto evidente, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Estaba convencida de que, como una bomba de relojería, en la bandeja de entrada la estaría esperando un correo electrónico de gusto aún más dudoso.

Se había dado ánimos con un par de copas de champán Bollinger añejo, que había comprado como regalo de Navidad para el gilipollas que se suponía que iba a llevarla a esquiar. Y, efectivamente, en la bandeja de entrada había una bomba, aunque no era la que había estado esperando.

Decir que el contenido del mensaje del profesor Yakushi la sorprendió sería quedarse muy corto. Sería más acertado decir que sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies.

La única mujer canadiense por la que el profesor Uchiha había mostrado algún interés era la profesora Mei Terumi. Karin lo había visto en Lobby con varias mujeres, pero nunca repetía con ninguna. Tenía una relación cordial con varios miembros femeninos del profesorado y del personal no docente de la universidad, pero era una relación estrictamente profesional, como demostraban los firmes apretones de mano con que las saludaba. En cambio a la profesora Terumi siempre la saludaba con dos besos, como en su última conferencia.

A Karin no le apetecía nada retomar su relación con el profesor Yakushi. Estaba tristemente poco dotado en el aspecto físico, así que qué interés podía tener ella en repetir unos encuentros físicos que la dejaban siempre frustrada. Después de todo, tenía sus baremos. Cualquier hombre que no estuviera como mínimo a la altura de su consolador, no merecía la pena.

(Y no le importaba decirlo en público.)

Pero quería obtener más información sobre la prometida del profesor, así que fingió estar interesada en la cita de primavera con el profesor Yakushi y trató de ser lo más sutil posible al preguntarle el nombre de la acompañante del Uchiha. Luego bajó a la cocina y se acabó el resto del champán.

En víspera de Navidad, Hinata estaba en la barra del restaurante Kinfolks, en Selinsgrove, comiendo con su padre. Sasuke estaba haciendo unas compras de última hora con Hiruzen, mientras Tenten y Shikamaru habían ido a buscar el pavo y Asuma estaba en Filadelfia con su novia.

Hiashi acababa de darle el regalo de Naruto. Ella lo había dejado a sus pies y, desde allí, el paquete la miraba, reclamando su atención como un cachorrillo.

Hinata pensó que sería mejor que lo abriera allí, delante de su padre, en vez de más tarde, delante de su novio. Con una sonrisa, le regaló la botella de sirope de arce a Hiashi. Al ver la vaca de peluche, se echó a reír y le dio un beso, pero al ver las figuras de Dante y Beatriz palideció. ¿Sabía Naruto más de lo que Hinata creía? No, era imposible que supiera que Sasuke y ella eran Dante y Beatriz en la intimidad.

Mientras Hiashi se comía su plato combinado a base de pavo, mezcla de relleno y puré de patatas, Hinata abrió la felicitación navideña. Mostraba una típica estampa de niños en medio de una guerra de bolas de nieve, sobre los que se leían las palabras «Feliz Navidad». Pero fueron las palabras de Naruto las que le pusieron un nudo en la garganta.

 _Feliz Navidad, Conejito._

 _Sé que este primer semestre no ha sido fácil y siento no haberte ayudado más cuando lo necesitabas._

 _Estoy orgulloso de que no abandonaras. Un abrazo fuerte de tu amigo de Vermont,_

 _Naruto_

 _Posdata: No sé si conoces la canción de Sarah McLachlan Wintersong,_

 _Pero un trozo de esa canción me hizo pensar en ti._

Hinata no sabía a qué canción se refería, así que las estrofas que había omitido en la carta no resonaron en su cabeza mientras examinaba la postal más detenidamente. En el centro de la guerra de bolas de nieve había una niña pequeña con el pelo largo y oscuro y un abrigo rojo, riendo contenta.

La canción, el dibujo, el texto de la postal, el regalo... Naruto trataba de ocultar sus auténticos sentimientos, pero no lo conseguía. La imagen de la niña riendo y la letra de la canción, que escucharía más tarde, lo delataban.

Suspirando, lo guardó todo en la caja y volvió a dejarla a sus pies.

—Entonces —dijo su padre, entre bocado y bocado de pavo—, ¿Sasuke te está tratando bien?

—Me quiere, papá. Es muy bueno conmigo.

Hiashi negó con la cabeza, pensando en el contraste entre Sasori —que había aparentado ser bueno para Hinata— y Sasuke —que era bueno con ella sin aparentarlo— y en cómo él había podido dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

—Si deja de serlo en algún momento, dímelo en seguida —dijo, probando el puré de patata.

Era un poco tarde para jugar a ser un padre protector, pero suponía que era mejor tarde que nunca.

—Esta mañana hemos pasado por delante de la casa. He visto el cartel en el césped.

Él se limpió con la servilleta.

—La puse en venta hace un par de semanas.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo vivir en un sitio donde mi hija no se siente segura.

—Pero tú creciste en esa casa. ¿Qué opina Deb?

Hiashi se encogió de hombros y escondió la cara tras la taza de café.

—Hemos terminado.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación.

—No lo sabía. Lo siento.

Él bebió el café estoicamente.

—Tuvimos algunas diferencias. Además, sus hijos no me aprecian.

Hinata jugueteó con los cubiertos, igualándolos.

—¿Tsume se puso del lado de Temari y Sasori?

Su padre volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. La verdad es que me he quitado un peso de encima. Me gusta sentirme libre de nuevo. —Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. Estoy buscando una casa más pequeña. Me gustaría usar parte del dinero que saque de la venta para colaborar en tu educación.

Hinata se sorprendió, pero pronto la sorpresa dejó paso al enfado. Su relación con Sasori les había costado demasiado. Unos antecedentes penales y una sentencia de trabajos comunitarios no compensaban lo que su padre y ella habían perdido por su culpa. Hinata tenía el alma llena de cicatrices y su padre había perdido su pareja y su casa de toda la vida.

—Papá, deberías guardar el dinero para la jubilación.

—Estoy seguro de que llegará para todo. Si no quieres usarlo en tu educación, gástatelo en cerveza. Desde ahora, lo importante somos tú y yo —concluyó, alargando la mano para revolverle el pelo, su gesto cariñoso preferido.

Cuando Hiashi fue un momento al servicio, Hinata se quedó contemplando su hamburguesa de queso a medio comer y pensando en su transformado padre.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, acariciando el borde del vaso de ginger ale, cuando alguien ocupó el taburete vecino.

—Hola, Hinata.

Sorprendida, Hinata se volvió hacia la voz y se encontró con su antigua compañera de habitación, Temari Inuzuka.

Al mirarla con más atención, algo le llamó la atención en su modo de vestir. El abrigo de estilo vintage tenía las mangas gastadas y sus botas parecían caras, pero de segunda mano. A primera vista, parecía ir bien vestida, pero si uno se fijaba, tras la ropa veía a una chica de pueblo que quería dejar atrás sus orígenes humildes.

—Feliz Navidad, Temari. ¿Qué te traigo? —preguntó Karura, la camarera, inclinándose sobre la barra.

Hinata observó cómo se trasformaba su antigua amiga. De fría y dura, pasó a ser alegre y chispeante. Hasta el acento le cambió.

—Feliz Navidad, Karura. Sólo café. No puedo quedarme mucho rato.

Sonriendo, la camarera le llenó el vaso y luego se acercó a un grupo de bomberos voluntarios amigos de Hiashi. En cuanto se hubo alejado, la actitud de Temari cambió de nuevo bruscamente. Miró a Hinata con ojos llenos de odio.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Nada de lo que puedas decirme me interesa.

Trató de levantarse, pero Temari se lo impidió sujetándola por la muñeca.

—Siéntate y escucha o montaré un número —la amenazó en voz baja, casi susurrando, mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa.

Nadie que las mirase podría adivinar que la estaba amenazando. Hinata tragó saliva y se sentó.

Temari le soltó el brazo, no sin antes castigarla con un apretón.

—Tenemos que hablar de Sasori.

Ella miró hacia los servicios, esperando que su padre apareciera pronto.

—Quiero creer que tu reciente malentendido con él no fue intencionado. Estabas disgustada, Sasori dijo cosas que no debió decir y llamaste a la policía. Pero por culpa de esa llamada, ahora tiene antecedentes penales. Supongo que entenderás que deberás retirar la denuncia antes de que sean las elecciones para el Senado. Tienes que aclarar el malentendido. Hoy mismo.

Y dicho esto, sonrió y le retiró el pelo por encima del hombro, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación entre amigas.

—No puedo hacer nada —murmuró Hinata—. Ya se ha declarado culpable.

Temari bebió un sorbo de café.

—No me trates como si fuera idiota, Hinata. Ya lo sé. Obviamente, tienes que decirle al fiscal del distrito que mentiste. Explícale que no fue más que una riña de enamorados. Que ya conseguiste lo que querías, que era vengarte de él, y que ahora te arrepientes de habértelo inventado todo. —Se rio exageradamente—. Aunque, francamente, no entiendo qué ve Sasori en ti. Mírate, por el amor de Dios. Tienes un aspecto espantoso.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que opinaba. El silencio le pareció lo más prudente.

Temari se inclinó y le apartó un poco el cuello alto del jersey con dedos helados.

—No te quedan marcas. Muéstrale el cuello al fiscal y dile que te lo inventaste todo.

—No.

Hinata se apartó, resistiendo la tentación de enseñarle la cicatriz, que llevaba cubierta con maquillaje. Se subió el cuello del jersey aún más arriba, llevándose una mano al lugar donde Sasori la había mordido. Sabía que era un dolor fantasma, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentir sus dientes desgarrándole la piel.

Temari bajó la voz todavía más.

—No te equivoques. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. —Abrió su enorme bolso y sacó su celular, que dejó en la barra, entre las dos—. Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas elección. Tengo fotos tuyas, fotos que te hizo Sasori. Son muy... explícitas.

Ella miró el teléfono con desconfianza. Trató de tragar saliva, pero se le había secado la boca. Se llevó el vaso a los labios, procurando que la mano no le temblara.

Temari sonrió, disfrutando de la reacción de su antigua amiga y ahora rival. Cogió el teléfono y empezó a pasar las fotos.

—No entiendo cómo pudo tomarlas sin que te enteraras. O tal vez lo sabías y no te importaba. —La miró ladeando la cabeza y entornando los ojos—. ¿Te gustaría que las viera todo Selinsgrove?

Hinata miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie hubiera oído su amenaza. Al menos, nadie las estaba mirando. Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo y esconderse, pero esa estrategia no le había dado buenos resultados en el pasado. Su madre siempre la encontraba. Y Sasori la habría alcanzado si Sasuke no lo hubiera impedido enfrentándose a él.

Y además estaba harta de esconderse. Sintió que la espalda se le enderezaba.

—Que Sasori tenga antecedentes es culpa tuya. Vino a verme buscando esas fotos, pero las tenías tú.

Temari sonrió con dulzura, sin molestarse en negar sus acusaciones.

—Y ahora quieres que yo te saque las castañas de fuego. Pues no pienso hacerlo —añadió ella.

La otra se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí. Sí que lo harás. —Volvió a mirar a la pantalla, acercándosela a los ojos exageradamente—. ¡Dios, qué tetas tan pequeñas tienes!

—¿Sabías que el senador Akasuna no, quiere presentarse a la presidencia del país? — contraatacó Hinata.

Temari se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Voy a colaborar en su campaña.

—Claro, ahora lo entiendo. La denuncia contra Sasori supondrá un borrón en el expediente del senador, así que ahora quieres hacerla desaparecer. Pues lo siento por ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si cuelgas esas fotos en Internet, Sasori te dejará tan rápidamente que ni lo verás alejarse. Y con él se irá tu oportunidad de salir de este pueblo.

Temari le quitó importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de la mano.

—No me dejará. Y el senador nunca se enterará.

A Hinata se le aceleró el corazón.

—Si yo salgo en esas fotos, Sasori tiene que salir también. ¿Qué crees que opinará su padre?

—¿No has oído hablar del Photoshop? Puedo borrar a Sasori y poner la cara de otra persona. Pero no va a hacer falta, porque te vas a portar como una niña buena y vas a hacer lo correcto. ¿No es cierto, Hinata?

Con una sonrisa condescendiente, Temari se guardó el teléfono en el bolso y se levantó para irse.

—Nunca te presentará a su familia —le advirtió Hinata—. Me lo dijo él mismo. No pierdas el tiempo siendo el secreto sucio de Sasori. Puedes aspirar a algo mejor.

Temari pareció dudar, pero en seguida se recuperó.

—No sabes lo que dices —exclamó—. Sasori va a hacer exactamente lo que yo le diga. Igual que tú. Si no arreglas esto hoy mismo, colgaré las fotos. Que tengas felices fiestas.

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —la llamó Hinata.

Temari se volvió y la miró sin disimular su desprecio.

Ella respiró hondo y le pidió que se acercara.

—Dile a Sasori que se asegure de que el senador tiene al día su suscripción de The Washington Post.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si subes esas fotos a Internet, llamaré a Kotetsu Hagane, del Post. ¿Te acuerdas de él? El año pasado escribió un artículo sobre la detención de Sasori por conducir borracho y la posterior intervención del senador.

Temari negó con la cabeza.

—No te creo.

Hinata apretó los puños con decisión.

—Si cuelgas las fotos, no tendré nada que perder. Contaré al periódico la historia completa del asalto de Sasori, sin olvidarme de que luego mandó a su chica a chantajearme.

Su antigua amiga abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego volvió a cerrarlos tanto que se le convirtieron en dos rendijas.

—No te atreverías —musitó con los dientes apretados.

—Ponme a prueba.

La otra la miró con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa.

—La gente lleva años pisoteándote y no has movido un dedo para defenderte. No me creo que vayas a llamar a un periodista para contarle tus intimidades.

Hinata levantó la barbilla.

—Tal vez me he hartado de que me pisoteen —Se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en que no le temblara la voz—. Tú eliges. Si cuelgas las fotos, nunca trabajarás para el senador. Sólo formarás parte de un escándalo que se apresurarán a esconder debajo de la alfombra.

La piel de Temari pasó de su tono marfileño habitual a un rojo encendido.

Hinata aprovechó su silencio para seguir hablando.

—Si me dejas en paz, me olvidaré de ustedes. Pero nunca mentiré sobre lo que me hizo Sasori. Ya he mentido demasiadas veces para cubrir sus errores. No pienso hacerlo nunca más.

—Estás furiosa porque él me eligió a mí —exclamó Temari, olvidándose de hablar en voz baja—. ¡No eres más que una niñata débil y patética, que ni siquiera sabe hacer una mamada en condiciones!

El profundo silencio que se hizo en el restaurante les indicó que los demás clientes habían oído esas últimas palabras.

Al mirar a su alrededor y ver que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, Hinata se sintió profundamente humillada. Todos los presentes habían oído la acusación de Temari, incluida la esposa del pastor Shinnou, que estaba sentada tranquilamente en un rincón, tomando un té con su hija adolescente.

—Ya no te sientes tan segura, ¿no?

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, Karura apareció a su lado.

—Temari, vete a casa. No puedes hablar así en mi restaurante.

La chica se alejó no sin antes mascullar unas cuantas maldiciones.

—Esto no se quedará así.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene —contestó Hinata levantando la barbilla—, así es exactamente cómo quedará. Eres demasiado inteligente como para arriesgar tu futuro por una estupidez. Vuelve con él y déjame en paz.

Temari la fulminó una última vez con la mirada antes de salir del local dando un portazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó su padre, a su espalda—. ¿Hinata? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Karura respondió por ella, ofreciéndole a Hiashi una versión algo cambiada de lo sucedido.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, él apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hija.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió débilmente antes de desaparecer en el servicio de señoras. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a la cara a la gente del pueblo después de lo que Temari había dicho. Se agarró al lavabo con ambas manos para contener las náuseas.

Karura la siguió. Mojó una toalla en agua fría y se la dio.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Le tendría que haber dado una bofetada. No me puedo creer lo que ha dicho.

Hinata se mojó la cara con la toalla, en silencio.

—Cariño, nadie más que yo la ha oído. Estaban todos muy ocupados comentando que el Papá Noel del centro comercial se emborrachó ayer a la hora de la comida y trató de meterle mano a uno de los elfos.

Hinata se encogió.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare una infusión?

Ella negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

«Si hay algún dios por aquí cerca, por favor, que toda la gente que está en el restaurante sufra de amnesia temporal. Con los últimos quince minutos me sirve.»

Poco después, volvió a sentarse junto a su padre a la barra. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con nadie. Era demasiado fácil imaginárselos a todos comentando sus pecados y juzgándola.

—Lo siento, papá —dijo en voz muy baja.

Frunciendo el cejo, Hiashi pidió más café y un donuts relleno de mermelada.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó malhumorado.

Tras llenar la taza de Hiashi, Karura le apretó el brazo a Hinata para darle ánimos, antes de irse a servir las mesas para que ellos dos pudieran hablar tranquilos.

—Todo es culpa mía. Lo de Deb, lo de Temari, lo de la casa... —No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Te he avergonzado delante de todo el pueblo.

Hiashi se inclinó hacia ella.

—Eh, no quiero oírte decir esas tonterías. Nunca me has avergonzado. Al contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —La voz se le quebró un poco y carraspeó para disimular—. Protegerte era mi responsabilidad y no lo hice.

Hinata se secó una lágrima.

—Pero te he estropeado la vida.

Él resopló.

—Tampoco es que mi vida fuera gran cosa. Prefiero perder la casa y perder a Tsume que perderte a ti. No hay color.

Empujó el donuts hasta que quedó frente a Hinata y aguardó hasta que ella le dio un mordisco.

—Cuando conocí a tu madre, fui muy feliz. Pasamos unos cuantos años muy buenos juntos. Pero el mejor día de todos fue cuando tú naciste. Yo siempre había querido tener una familia. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie vuelva a separarme de ti. Te doy mi palabra.

Cuando Hinata sonrió, Hiashi se inclinó hacia ella y le revolvió el pelo.

—Me gustaría pasar un momento por casa de Tsume para contarle lo que ha pasado. Tiene que enseñarle a su hija a comportarse en público. ¿Por qué no llamas a ese novio tuyo para que venga a buscarte? Nos vemos en casa de Hiruzen dentro de un rato.

Secándose las lágrimas, Hinata asintió. No quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando.

—Te quiero, papá.

Él se aclaró la garganta, con la cabeza baja.

—Yo también. Y ahora, acábate el donuts antes de que Karura empiece a cobrarnos alquiler.

Sasuke estuvo encantado de poder interrumpir las compras navideñas. Cuando Hiruzen y él llegaron al restaurante, se acercaron a la barra a reunirse con los Hyuga.

Hinata se levantó y Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has llorado?

—Sólo es la melancolía de la Navidad. —Hinata vio que varios clientes los estaban mirando.

—¿Qué melancolía?

—Luego te lo cuento —respondió ella, tirando de él hacia la puerta.

Mientras Hiruzen hablaba con Hiashi, Sasuke le apartó a Hinata el pelo de la cara para susurrarle algo al oído y Hiruzen vio que llevaba los pendientes de Biwako. Evidentemente, había subestimado el grado de compromiso de su hijo en su nueva relación. Sabía que su esposa estaría encantada de que Sasuke le hubiera regalado los pendientes a Hinata. Biwako la quería como a una hija y siempre la consideró una más de la familia. Tal vez algún día Sasuke la convirtiera en miembro oficial.

Tras despedirse educadamente de Hiashi, Sasuke cogió el regalo de Naruto. En su favor hay que decir que llevó la caja hasta el coche en silencio, resistiendo la tentación de hacer comentarios sarcásticos.

Mientras, junto con Hiruzen, Hinata y él se acercaban a la puerta, Yugao la hermana del agente Roberts entró en el local.

—Hola, Yugao —la saludó Sasuke con una sonrisa algo tensa.

—Hola, Sasuke. ¿Has venido a casa a pasar la Navidad?

—Así es.

Yugao saludó también a Hinata y a Hiruzen, observando que Hinata iba agarrada del brazo de Sasuke.

—Tienes buen aspecto. Se te ve feliz.

—Gracias. Lo soy. —Esa vez, la sonrisa que él le dirigió fue mucho más sincera.

Yugao asintió.

—Me alegro por ti. Feliz Navidad.

Los tres le dieron las gracias y salieron del restaurante. Sasuke pensó que pedir perdón aligeraba muchas cargas.

Al entrar en casa de los Sarutobi, Sasuke se puso de acuerdo con Hiruzen para disfrutar juntos de un whisky escocés y un buen puro en el porche.

Hinata aún estaba un poco alterada por el altercado con Temari, pero se sentía tan aliviada por estar al fin en casa, que trató de olvidarlo. Mientras Hiruzen y Sasuke colgaban sus abrigos, desapareció en el salón.

—Cariño, ¿te guardo el abrigo? —le preguntó Sasuke, pero al ver que no respondía, la siguió al salón.

Su siguiente pregunta se le quedó atascada en la garganta. Su querida Hinata estaba inmóvil como una estatua, con la vista clavada en una mujer sentada en el sofá, junto a Tenten y a Shikamaru. Instintivamente, Sasuke agarró a Hinata por la cintura y la acercó a él.

La mujer se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Era mal alta como Hinata. Tenía el pelo rosado, corto y liso, y unos grandes ojos verdes, fríos como el hielo. Llevaba unas botas altas de tacón de terciopelo negro, una falda tubo negra y un jersey de cachemira azul claro, que le dejaba un hombro, blanco como el alabastro, al descubierto.

Al ver que Sasuke protegía a Hinata con el brazo, arqueó la espalda como un gato furioso.

— ¡Sasuke, querido, te he echado tanto de menos! —exclamó, con una voz clara y rica, con una pizca de acento británico.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Hinata se apartó de ellos. No le apetecía formar parte de un abrazo de grupo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mil emociones cruzaron los ojos de él mientras la mujer le daba un beso en la mejilla con sus labios pintados de rojo.

Lo hizo lentamente, rezumando sensualidad. Para empeorar las cosas, se recreó luego limpiándole el pintalabios de la mejilla y riendo como si eso fuera una broma entre ellos. Sasuke buscó a Hinata con la mirada y ella lo miró decepcionada.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir nada, Hiruzen carraspeó y entró en el salón. Rechazando la mano que éste le ofrecía, la mujer le dio un abrazo.

—Hiruzen, es un placer saludarte, como siempre. Sentí mucho lo de Biwako.

Tras aceptar el abrazo con amabilidad, el hombre se dirigió a Hinata y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. Tras colgarlo, llamó a Shikamaru y a Tenten, privando así a Sakura del público que a ella tanto le gustaba tener.

—No sabía que tuvieras dos hermanas —dijo ésta, dirigiéndole a Hinata una sonrisa glacial.

Era mucho más alta que ella, sobre todo ese día, en que Hinata se había puesto zapatos planos con vaqueros y una rebeca negra. Al lado de Sakura, se sentía pequeña.

—Sólo tengo una hermana y lo sabes perfectamente —la cortó Sasuke—. ¿Para qué has venido?

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Hinata le ofreció la mano a Sakura antes de que Sasuke montara una escena.

—Soy Hinata. Hablamos por teléfono.

La mujer hizo un gran esfuerzo de contención, pero a Hinata no se le escapó el rencor que se reflejó en su mirada.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, riendo afectadamente—. ¿No pretenderás que me acuerde de todas las mujeres que han respondido al teléfono de Sasuke a lo largo de los años? A menos que seas una de las chicas a las que interrumpí mientras estaban en medio de un ménage. ¿Recuerdas esa noche, Sasuke?

Hinata retiró la mano como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

—Estoy esperando que respondas a mi pregunta. —La voz de él era fría como el hielo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata trató de marcharse. Las imágenes que Sakura había inoculado en su cerebro le resultaban repulsivas y no estaba segura de querer oír su respuesta. Pero Sasuke la agarró del brazo y le suplicó con los ojos que no lo abandonara.

—He venido a verte, por supuesto. No respondías a mis llamadas e Ise me dijo que pasarías la Navidad con tu familia —contestó Sakura, irritada.

—¿Vas camino de Minnesota?

—Sabes de sobra que mis padres no me dirigen la palabra. He venido para hablar contigo. —Con una mirada venenosa en dirección a Hinata, añadió—: A solas.

Consciente de que desde la cocina se oía todo lo que decían, Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja:

—Te recuerdo que eres una invitada en esta casa. No toleraré que le faltes el respeto a nadie, especialmente a Hinata. ¿Queda claro?

—No me tratabas como a una invitada cuando metías la polla en mi boca — murmuró Sakura, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Hinata ahogó un grito y sintió náuseas. Si el encuentro se hubiera producido unas semanas atrás, sólo habría sido incómodo. Pero ahora, después de haber compartido cama con Sasuke, era muy doloroso.

Sakura lo conocía íntimamente. Sabía cómo era en la cama. Los sonidos que hacía, cómo olía, la expresión de su cara justo antes del orgasmo.

Era más mayor, y era evidente que, a diferencia de Hinata, no tenía reparos en practicar sexo oral. Para agravar las cosas, Sakura había creado una nueva vida con Sasuke, algo que éste no podría volver a hacer con nadie más.

Soltándose de la mano de él, Hinata dio la espalda a los antiguos amantes. Sabía que era preferible que Sasuke y ella mantuvieran un frente unido. Y también sabía que sería mucho más inteligente defender su territorio que dejarle el campo libre a su rival. Pero acababa de sufrir una agresión moral en el restaurante y no le quedaban fuerzas para un nuevo asalto. Emocionalmente exhausta, se dirigió a la escalera arrastrando los pies, sin despedirse ni mirar atrás.

Al ver que se iba, a Sasuke se le cayó el alma a los pies. Quería ir tras ella, pero no pensaba dejar a Sakura a solas con su padre y su hermana. Excusándose un momento, se dirigió a la cocina y le pidió a Tenten que se asegurara de que Hinata estaba bien.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, la joven se encontró a Hinata saliendo del baño.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, voy a acostarme un rato.

Cuando Tenten abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke, ella negó con la cabeza y se metió en la habitación de invitados. Su amiga la observó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba al lado de la cama.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Una aspirina?

—No, gracias, sólo necesito descansar.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu hermano.

Tenten agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza.

—Lo haré. Pero el hecho de que no sepa quién es me dice algo. No puede haber sido muy importante en su vida si nunca nos la presentó. —Desde el pasillo, añadió—: Tenlo en cuenta. Hinata se tumbó en la cama y rezó para dormirse pronto.

Cuando Sasuke entró en la cocina, tres horas más tarde, encontró a Shikamaru y a Tenten discutiendo sobre la manera correcta de preparar el famoso pollo a la Kiev de Biwako.

—Te digo que hay que congelar la mantequilla antes. Tu madre lo hacía así. — Shikamaru parecía exasperado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Tenten señaló la receta—. Aquí no dice nada de congelarla.

—Biwako siempre congelaba la mantequilla —terció Sasuke, frunciendo el cejo—. Debía de suponer que todo el mundo haría lo mismo. ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Su hermana se volvió hacia él, blandiendo un gran batidor.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Fuera —respondió él, apretando los dientes—. ¿Dónde está?

—Arriba. A menos que haya decidido volver a casa de su padre.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Tenten le dio la espalda y siguió batiendo huevos.

—Oh, pues no sé. ¿Tal vez porque has estado por ahí con una de tus ex novias durante tres horas? Espero que Hinata te pate el culo como te mereces.

—Cariño... —Shikamaru trató de calmarla, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Ni cariño ni nada. —Tenten le apartó la mano, enfadada—. Sasuke, tienes suerte de que Asuma no esté aquí, porque si no ya te habría sacado de casa para darte una paliza. Shikamaru frunció el cejo.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿No podría sacarlo yo si quisiera?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, por supuesto que no. Además, ahora mismo necesito que congeles la jodida mantequilla.

Murmurando entre dientes, Sasuke salió de la cocina. Subió la escalera despacio, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa que no fuera un insulto a la inteligencia.

Permaneció unos instantes ante la puerta de su habitación, respirando hondo antes de entrar. Pero la cama estaba vacía.

Sorprendido, registró la habitación. No había ni rastro de Hinata.

De vuelta en el pasillo, se preguntó si se habría refugiado en la habitación de Asuma, pero no estaba allí. Tras mirar en el cuarto de baño, probó en la habitación de invitados.

Hinata estaba tumbada en el centro de la cama, profundamente dormida. Se planteó dejarla dormir, pero luego rechazó la idea. Tenían que hablar, a solas, y en esos momentos su familia estaba ocupada.

En silencio, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama con ella, abrazándola por detrás. Su piel estaba muy suave, pero fría. La estrechó contra su cuerpo para darle calor.

—¿Sasuke? —Hinata parpadeó, adormilada—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis y media.

—¿Por qué no me ha despertado nadie? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

—Me estaban esperando.

—¿Esperando para qué?

—Esperando a que volviera. Y cuando he llegado a casa, Hiruzen me ha pedido que entrase en su despacho para hablar conmigo.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Él apartó la vista, culpable.

—¿Estabas con ella?

—Le han quitado el carnet por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol. La he llevado a su hotel.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver?

Sasuke la miró con expresión torturada.

—Hemos estado hablando.

—¿Hablando? ¿En el hotel?

—Está preocupada por el giro que ha dado su vida. Que se haya presentado aquí de esta manera demuestra lo desesperada que está.

Hinata se llevó las rodillas al pecho, haciéndose un ovillo.

—No, no, no —dijo él, tirándole de los brazos para evitar que adoptara esa postura defensiva—. Ya se ha ido y no volverá. Le he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti. Puede usar mi dinero y mis abogados, pero ahí se acaba la cosa.

—Nunca se conformará con eso. Te quiere a ti. Le da igual que estés conmigo.

Sasuke volvió a rodearla con los brazos.

—No me importa lo que ella quiera. Estoy enamorado de ti. Tú eres mi futuro.

—Pero Sakura es preciosa.

—Es malvada. Y mezquina. No he visto nada bonito en ella esta tarde.

—Concibieron una hija juntos.

Sasuke se encogió.

—No voluntariamente.

—Odio tener que compartirte.

Él frunció el cejo.

—No vas a tener que compartirme.

—Tengo que compartirte con tu pasado. Con Sakura, con la profesora Terumi, con Yugao Uzuki... y con un montón de mujeres con las que voy a cruzarme por las calles de Toronto. Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Trataré de protegerte de ese tipo de encuentros incómodos en el futuro.

—Son muy dolorosos.

—Lo siento —susurró él—. Si pudiera cambiar mi pasado, lo haría. Pero no puedo, Hinata, por mucho que lo intente.

—Ella te dio lo que yo no puedo darte.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó una mano cerca de su cadera.

—Si tuvieras sed y alguien te ofreciera agua de mar, ¿te la beberías?

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella se estremeció.

—Porque está salada y sucia.

—Si te dieran a elegir entre agua de mar o agua Perrier, ¿qué elegirías?

—El agua Perrier, por supuesto. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con ella.

Él entornó los ojos.

—¿Ah, no?

Se colocó entonces sobre ella, hasta que sus pechos y caderas quedaron en contacto.

—¿No entiendes la comparación? Tú eres mi agua Perrier. —Se dejó caer un poco más sobre ella—. Hacer el amor contigo es lo único que sacia mi sed. ¿Por qué iba a cambiarlo por toda el agua del mar? —Sasuke le presionó las caderas con las suyas—. Ella no puede ofrecerme nada que me interese. —Bajó la cara hasta que sus narices se rozaron—. Y tú eres preciosa. Cada parte de tu cuerpo es una obra de arte, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Eres la Venus y la Beatriz de Botticelli. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te adoro? Te adueñaste de mi corazón la primera vez que te vi, a los diecisiete años.

El cuerpo de Hinata se iba relajando bajo el influjo de su contacto y de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo han quedado las cosas entre ustedes?

—Le he dicho que estoy muy disgustado por lo que ha hecho y que no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo nunca más. Se lo ha tomado todo lo bien que cabía esperar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Adelante!

Sasuke se echó a un lado justo cuando Tenten abría la puerta.

—La cena está en la mesa y Hiashi y Asuma han llegado ya. ¿Bajen o tendre que enviar a Asuma a buscarlos? —preguntó, mirándolos a los dos.

—No hará falta —respondió Hinata—. ¿Ha traído a su novia?

—No. Pasará la Navidad con sus padres. Le dije que la invitara, pero me dio mil excusas. —Tenten parecía molesta—. ¿Crees que se avergüenza de nosotros?

—Lo más probable es que se avergüence de ella —contestó Sasuke—. Quizá sea una stripper.

—Los profesores que viven en una torre de marfil no deberían tirar la primera piedra —replicó Tenten y, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada, salió de la habitación.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

La expresión de él se ensombreció.

—Mi querida hermana no está muy contenta con Sakura... ni conmigo.

+.+.+.+.+

Fue una Navidad muy distinta para todos. La ausencia de Biwako fue dolorosa, sobre todo para su marido y sus hijos. Shikamaru habría deseado estar ya casado y Tenten que el pollo a la Kiev le hubiese quedado la mitad de bueno que a su madre, con mantequilla congelada o sin ella.

Después de cenar, Sasuke, Hiashi y Hiruzen se fueron al porche a fumar puros y beber whisky, mientras el resto de la familia tomaba café en la cocina.

—¿Qué tal por Italia? —le preguntó Shikamaru a Hinata, mientras se servían una segunda taza.

—Genial. Hizo muy buen tiempo y lo pasamos muy bien. ¿Y los planes de boda?

—Avanzando. Aunque cuando Tenten propuso alquilar cien palomas y soltarlas tras la ceremonia, tuve que pararle los pies. Me imaginé a algunos de mis parientes disparándoles a los pobres bichos —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien. Tenten le consulta muchas cosas de la boda a mi madre y ella está encantada. ¿Cómo va todo con Sasuke?

Hinata escondió la cara en la nevera, mientras buscaba la crema de leche.

—Bien.

—Excepto cuando su ex se presenta por sorpresa.

Ella se volvió hacia Shikamaru, que la estaba mirando comprensivo.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Él jugueteó con la cucharita.

—Sasuke es distinto cuando está contigo. —Dejó la cucharita en la encimera y se frotó la barbilla—. Parece feliz.

—Y él me hace feliz a mí.

—Un Sasuke feliz es tan difícil de ver como un hobbit. Estamos encantados de que esté así. Y respecto a la ex, bueno, no creo que fueran muy en serio, la verdad. No tanto como contigo.

—Gracias, Shikamaru.

Los dos se dieron un rápido abrazo.

Más tarde, Hinata y Sasuke se retiraron a la habitación que habían alquilado en un hotel cercano. Mientras Hinata se estaba lavando la cara en el cuarto de baño, le llegaron los acordes de Lying in the Hands of God desde el dormitorio.

Sasuke apareció tras ella, con sólo unos bóxers de seda azul marino y una sonrisa.

—No es Barry White, pero es nuestra canción. —La miró con deseo y le apartó el pelo del cuello para recorrérselo con los labios—. Te deseo —susurró—. Ahora.

Deslizándole las manos por debajo de la camiseta, le dejó el vientre al descubierto por encima de los pantalones de yoga.

—¿Por qué no te pones una de esas cosas bonitas que te compraste en Toronto? ¿O el corsé azul atado por delante? Sabes que es mi favorito. —Su voz se volvió más grave a medida que su boca iba avanzando hacia su hombro.

—No puedo.

Él sonrió con picardía.

—No quiero decir aquí mismo, mi amor. No estoy seguro de que estés preparada para hacerlo delante de un espejo. Aunque a mí no me importaría.

Cuando empezó a quitarle la camiseta, ella se apartó bruscamente.

—Esta noche, no.

Sasuke bajó los brazos y la observó en silencio.

Evitando su mirada, Hinata volvió a lavarse la cara.

Frunciendo el cejo, él volvió al dormitorio y apagó la música. Aparte de en la galería de los Uffizi, nunca lo había rechazado. Claro que sólo llevaban juntos un par de semanas, pero aun así...

El profesor Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran. Aunque era evidente que Hinata tenía buenas razones. —O por lo menos una razón llamada Sakura— . Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Era comprensible que estuviera disgustada por la súbita aparición de su ex y no le extrañaba que no le apeteciera pensar en el sexo en esos momentos. Aparte de que, por lo visto, le había pasado algo desagradable en el restaurante esa misma tarde.

Pero cuando lo rechazaba, Sasuke la deseaba aún más. El aroma de su pelo, el tacto de su piel satinada, su manera de cerrar los ojos justo antes del clímax. Sentirla moviéndose debajo de su cuerpo, junto con él...

Necesitaba hacerle el amor para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien entre ellos dos.

Sí, hacer el amor con Hinata era lo que más le gustaba y necesitaba demostrarle sin palabras que la amaba, que la adoraba, que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y tenía que saber si ella aún lo deseaba; necesitaba oírla susurrar su nombre.

Pero al parecer Hinata no necesitaba lo mismo. Al menos no esa noche.

Sasuke siguió sumido en sus pensamientos negativos hasta que ella se metió en la cama. Se tumbó de lado, contemplándolo, pero él la ignoró, limitándose a apagar la luz de la mesilla de noche.

En la oscuridad, guardaron silencio mientras una barrera fría e invisible se alzaba entre los dos.

—¿Sasuke?

—Sí.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa.

Él soltó el aire muy lentamente.

—No hace falta. Lo entiendo, Hinata. Buenas noches.

Aunque trató de que su voz sonara relajada, fracasó estrepitosamente. Se volvió, dándole la espalda.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor. La barrera invisible se había convertido en un muro infranqueable.

«Los hombres tienen el ego más frágil que una cáscara de huevo.»

Hinata quería hablarle de lo sucedido, pero si se ofendía con tanta facilidad, sería mejor esperar a la mañana siguiente. O a otro día. Dándose también la vuelta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando olvidarse de aquel horrible día. Aunque tenía ganas de llorar, las reprimió. No le apetecía nada que Sasuke la descubriera llorando.

«Los chicos son idiotas.»

Sorbió por la nariz varias veces y entonces él se volvió y la abrazó por detrás.

—Lo siento —le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió, sorbiendo con más fuerza.

—Por favor, no llores.

—No estoy llorando.

—No quería comportarme como un asno. —Apoyándose en un codo, añadió—: Mírame. —Y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora para hacerse perdonar—. Me has malacostumbrado durante estas dos semanas, pero sé que no siempre te apetecerá hacer el amor. Te prometo no enfurruñarme... demasiado.

Ella sonrió y le besó el labio inferior.

—¿Quieres contarme por qué has llorado esta tarde en el restaurante? — preguntó Sasuke, secándole las lágrimas.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor...

—Estoy muy cansada.

Él la acarició hasta que notó que se relajaba.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—No necesito nada.

—¿Un baño caliente? ¿Un masaje? — A Hinata su cara le recordó la de un niño pequeño que quiere complacer—. Deja que te acaricie. Te sentirás mejor.

—Sasuke, casi no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Quería hacer algo por ti.

—Pues abrázame.

—Eso pensaba hacerlo igualmente. —La besó y volvió a abrazarla por detrás.

—Feliz Navidad, Sasuke.

—Feliz Navidad.

Unas pocas horas antes, una mujer sola subía a un taxi frente al hotel Comfort Inn. Estaba llorando.

El taxista ignoró sus lágrimas educadamente y subió el volumen de la radio para darle un poco de intimidad durante el largo trayecto hasta Harrisburg. Sonó una canción pegadiza, tan pegadiza que pronto los dos estaban tarareándola.

Mientras Sakura tarareaba, pensaba en el paquete que le había entregado al recepcionista del turno de noche, Jinin. Le había dado cinco billetes de veinte dólares a cambio de que lo entregara en una determinada dirección de Selinsgrove a la mañana siguiente. La mañana de Navidad.

Cuando el joven le había comentado que conocía esa casa (lo que no era raro, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la localidad) y que había estudiado con el hermano de Sasuke, Asuma, ella aprovechó para obtener información sobre la nueva novia de Sasuke.

Will le contó todo lo que sabía, ya que su familia y la de Hiashi Hyuga se conocían de toda la vida. De hecho —le dijo—, Hiashi había presumido recientemente de lo bien que le iban a su hija los estudios en la Universidad de Toronto.

En cuanto obtuvo esa valiosa información, Sakura decidió marcharse de Selinsgrove inmediatamente. Mientras observaba las nevadas copas de los árboles, se preguntaba cómo podía descubrir si Hinata era estudiante de Sasuke en el momento en que iniciaron su relación.

La mañana de Navidad, muy temprano, Sasuke —ataviado con unos bóxers y las gafas— se debatía entre despertar a Hinata o dejarla dormir un poco más. Podría haberse ido a la zona de estar de la suite, donde había estado jugando a ser Papá Noel, pero prefería estar con ella, aunque fuera a oscuras.

La conversación que había mantenido con Hiruzen el día anterior lo atormentaba. Cuando su padre adoptivo le había preguntado por Sakura, él le había contado una versión resumida, haciendo hincapié en que ella era su pasado y Hinata su futuro.

Hiruzen, que era un hombre comprensivo, insistió en que Sakura fuera a terapia como condición para seguir teniendo acceso a su fondo de inversiones, pues era evidente que necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando Sasuke le dio la razón, Hiruzen cambió de tema, preguntándole si estaba enamorado de Hinata. Cuando él respondió sin dudar, su padre sacó a colación una palabra empezada con erre: «responsabilidad».

—Estoy actuando con responsabilidad.

—Hinata está estudiando. ¿Y si se queda embarazada?

La expresión de Sasuke se endureció.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —replicó Hiruzen sonriendo—. Y entonces nació Asuma.

—Ya he demostrado más de una vez que soy responsable de mis actos —insistió Sasuke en tono glacial.

Hiruzen se echó hacia atrás en la silla y lo miró.

—Hinata se parece a Biwako en algunas cosas. Una de ellas es su voluntad de sacrificarse por aquellos a los que ama.

—No permitiré que sacrifique sus sueños por mí, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Su padre volvió la vista hacia la foto de su esposa, que lo miraba desde la mesa del despacho, una mujer sonriente, de ojos amables.

—¿Cómo ha reaccionado Hinata al ver a esa joven?

—Todavía no lo hemos hablado.

—Si abandonas a Hinata, tendrás un problema con tus hermanos y conmigo, ¿lo sabes?

Sasuke frunció el cejo y respondió solemne:

—No la abandonaré nunca. No podría vivir sin ella.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a ella?

—Porque sólo llevamos dos semanas juntos.

Hiruzen alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero prefirió no preguntarle sobre la ambigüedad de la expresión «estar juntos».

—Ya conoces mi opinión al respecto. Deberías casarte con ella. Si no, cualquiera que los vea pensará que lo que tenéis no es más que una aventura sexual, cuando tus intenciones son mucho más serias.

Él se ofendió.

—Hinata no es mi amante.

—Pero no quieres comprometerte con ella.

—Estoy comprometido con ella. No hay nadie más en mi vida.

—Pero Sakura aparece de pronto y monta una escena delante de Hinata y de tu familia.

—¡No puedo evitarlo!

—¿Ah, no? —Hiruzen frunció los labios—. Me parece que Sakura es una mujer inteligente y si estuviera convencida de que no iba a conseguir nada, te dejaría en paz.

Sasuke frunció el cejo, pero no se lo discutió.

—¿Por qué no te comprometes con Hinata? Estoy seguro de que está angustiada por el futuro. El matrimonio es un sacramento creado en buena medida para proteger a las mujeres de la explotación sexual. Si le niegas esa protección, ella no deja de ser algo muy parecido a tu amante, la llames como la llames. Viendo lo que le ha pasado a Sakura, tiene que estar preocupada.

—Las situaciones de ellas dos no tienen nada que ver.

—Pero ¿cómo puede saberlo Hinata? —Hiruzen tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa—. El matrimonio es más que un trozo de papel. Es un misterio. De hecho, hay un texto judío que sugiere que se establece en el cielo, entre dos almas gemelas. ¿No quieres estar con ella para siempre?

—Lo que yo quiera no es importante. No voy a presionarla para que tome una decisión que le va a cambiar la vida en pleno curso académico —respondió Sasuke, frotándose los ojos—. Es demasiado pronto.

—Espero que no esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde —replicó Hiruzen, mirando a Biwako con tristeza.

Con esas palabras resonando en sus oídos, Sasuke contemplaba dormir a su alma gemela durante la mañana de Navidad.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Hinata se desperezó, presa de una extraña angustia. Al volverse hacia Sasuke, rozó la seda de los bóxers.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, él parecía una gárgola: una figura gris, inmóvil, que la observaba en silencio tras las gafas. Tardó unos instantes en preguntarle:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada. Vuélvete a dormir.

Ella frunció el cejo, preocupada.

—Pero estás sentado a oscuras, medio desnudo.

Él trató de sonreír.

—Estoy esperando a que te despiertes.

—¿Por qué?

—Para abrir los regalos. Pero aún es temprano. Duérmete.

Hinata se acercó a él y le buscó la mano. Tras besársela, se la llevó al corazón.

Sasuke sonrió y dejó la mano quieta, sintiendo sus latidos.

—Perdóname por lo de anoche —dijo, recuperando la solemnidad—. No quiero que pienses que sólo me interesa el sexo. No es verdad.

—Ya lo sé.

Él le acarició las cejas con los dedos.

—Te deseo, eso es innegable. Me cuesta mucho no tocarte, no poder estar lo más cerca posible de ti. —Su mano descendió hasta su mejilla y se quedó allí—. Pero te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo porque te apetezca, no porque te sientas obligada.

Hinata apoyó la cara en su mano.

—No me siento obligada. Ha habido un montón de veces en que podrías haberme presionado, como la noche que pasamos en tu cuarto, cuando me quité el top. Pero no lo hiciste. Fuiste muy paciente. Y la primera vez estuviste maravilloso. Tengo mucha suerte de que seas mi amante. —Le dirigió una sonrisa soñolienta—. ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Creo que a los dos nos vendría bien descansar.

Sasuke se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó cerca de su amada. Cuando la respiración de ella se hizo más profunda, indicándole que se había dormido, le susurró promesas en italiano.

Cuando Hinata se volvió a despertar, él le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Y luego no paró hasta que se levantó y lo acompañó a la sala.

Sasuke había tomado prestado del recibidor del hotel un pequeño árbol de Navidad y lo había colocado en el centro de la sala. Debajo había varios paquetes envueltos en papel brillante de diversos colores. Dos grandes calcetines con sus nombres bordados colgaban de los dos extremos del sofá.

—Feliz Navidad —le deseó Sasuke, besándole la frente.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo y no podía ocultarlo.

—Es mi primer calcetín. Nunca había tenido uno —dijo Hinata.

Él la acompañó hasta el sofá. Cuando estuvo sentada, le colocó el calcetín en el regazo. Estaba lleno de caramelos y de braguitas con motivos navideños. Y en la punta había un lápiz de memoria que contenía las imágenes de un tango contra la pared en el Royal Ontario Museum.

—¿Por qué no te habían regalado nunca un calcetín navideño?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Hana solía olvidarse de que era Navidad y a mi padre nunca se le ocurrió.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco había tenido calcetines antes de ir a vivir con los Sarutobi.

Hinata señaló un par de paquetes envueltos con papel rojo y verde.

—¿Por qué no abres primero tus regalos?

Con una sonrisa radiante, Sasuke se sentó junto al arbolito, con las piernas cruzadas. Eligió una caja pequeña y rompió el papel con entusiasmo.

Ella se echó a reír al ver al correcto profesor vestido sólo con ropa interior y gafas, atacando sus regalos como si fuera un niño de cuatro años.

Al abrir la caja, se quedó muy sorprendido al encontrar un par de gemelos de plata sobre un fondo de seda de color crema. Pero no eran unos gemelos cualquiera. Llevaban grabado el escudo de la ciudad de Florencia. Sasuke los miró boquiabierto.

—¿Te gustan?

—Me encantan, Hinata. Pero ¿cómo...?

—Mientras estabas en una de las reuniones, me acerqué al Ponte Vecchio a comprarlos. Pensé que quedarían bien con tus camisas. —Mirando al suelo, añadió—: Me temo que me gasté parte del dinero de la beca. En realidad, te los has regalado tú mismo.

Poniéndose de rodillas, él avanzó hasta ella y la besó agradecido.

—Ese dinero es tuyo. Te lo has ganado. Y los gemelos son perfectos. Muchas gracias.

Hinata sonrió al verlo allí arrodillado.

—Tienes otro regalo.

Sonriendo, Sasuke abrió el segundo paquete. Dentro del papel de seda, encontró una reproducción de veinte por veinticinco centímetros del cuadro de Marc Chagall, Amantes a la luz de la luna.

En la tarjeta que acompañaba la lámina, Hinata había escrito unas líneas declarándole su amor y dando gracias por haberlo encontrado. También añadió otro obsequio, aún más valioso.

 _Me gustaría posar para ti._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Tu Hinata_

Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras. La miró sin creérselo.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de que cuelgues fotos nuestras en tu dormitorio. Me apetece hacer eso por ti. Si te parece bien.

Él se sentó a su lado en el sofá y la besó apasionadamente.

—Gracias. El cuadro es precioso, pero tú eres mucho más preciosa que cualquier obra de arte. —Sonrió antes de añadir—: Creo que podemos inspirarnos en Chagall para la sesión fotográfica, pero tendremos que practicar antes las posturas.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le mordió el labio inferior.

—Tú eres el regalo más grande —murmuró.

Al notar que Hinata sonreía bajo su boca, alargó un brazo para hacerse con uno de los regalos que había colocado bajo el arbolito.

Le dirigió una mirada ilusionada mientras ella lo abría. Era un CD que Sasuke le había grabado, llamado «Amorosa Hinata».

—Es la lista que escuchábamos en Florencia.

—Gracias. Tenía pensado pedírtela. Esas canciones me traerán recuerdos muy felices.

Dentro de la funda, encontró varios vales para tratamientos de belleza en el Hotel Windsor Arms, de Toronto, algunos de los cuales tenían nombres tan exóticos como «Ducha Vichy» o «Tratamiento de vendas frías de algas marinas».

Hinata le dio las gracias y leyó los nombres de los tratamientos en voz alta hasta llegar al último:

He hablado con un cirujano plástico de Toronto, que ha prometido visitarte en cuanto regresemos. Por la información que le di, está convencido de que podrá hacer desaparecer la cicatriz por completo. No tendrás que preocuparte por ella nunca más,

Sasuke

Al ver que Hinata se ponía tensa, Sasuke le arrebató la nota de los dedos, disculpándose con una sonrisa.

—No debí incluir esto en la caja. Lo siento.

Pero ella le agarró la mano.

—Gracias. Pensaba que iba a tener que esperar más. Es el mejor regalo que podías hacerme.

Sasuke soltó el aire, relajándose, y le besó la coronilla.

—Te lo mereces —le dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

Sonriendo, Hinata miró por encima del hombro de él y vio que había otra caja junto al árbol.

—Hay otro regalo. ¿Es para mí?

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Puedo abrirlo?

—Preferiría que esperaras.

Ella frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo llevemos a casa de Hiruzen? ¿Prefieres que lo abra delante de tu familia?

—¡No, por Dios!

Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, sonrió irónicamente.

—Perdona, es que es... bueno... bastante personal. ¿Puedes esperar hasta esta noche para abrirlo? ¿Por favor?

Hinata miró el regalo con curiosidad.

—A juzgar por el tamaño de la caja, no es un gatito.

—No, no lo es, aunque si quieres una mascota, te la compraré —contestó él, mirando hacia la caja que el día anterior ella había dejado junto a la puerta—. ¿Qué había en el regalo de Naruto?

Hinata se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Una botella de sirope de arce, que ya le di a mi padre, y un par de juguetes.

— ¿Juguetes? ¿Qué clase de juguetes?

Hinata lo miró escandalizada.

—Juguetes infantiles, ¿qué van a ser?

— ¿No te regaló ya un conejito de peluche hace unos meses? Creo que ese chico tiene una fijación con los conejitos.

«Follaángeles.»

—Sasuke, tú tienes una fijación con los zapatos de tacón. ¿Cómo te atreves a criticarlo?

—Nunca he negado mi aprecio estético por el calzado femenino. Al fin y al cabo, hay zapatos que son auténticas obras de arte —añadió dignamente—. Sobre todo cuando los lleva una mujer como tú.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me ha regalado una vaca Holstein de peluche y unas figuritas de Dante y Beatriz.

Él la miró perplejo.

—¿Figuritas? —Sonrió con ironía—. ¿Quieres decir como soldaditos de plomo?

—Figuritas, soldaditos... ¿qué más da?

—¿Son anatómicamente completos?

—Sasuke, ¿no estás siendo un poco infantil?

Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Sólo me preguntaba en qué clase de acción podrían participar Dante y Beatriz. En privado, por supuesto.

—Dante debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

—Podemos recrear eso enterrando la figura de Dante en el patio de atrás. Pero me gustaría quedarme con Beatriz.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Eres incorregible. Gracias por los regalos. Y gracias por llevarme a Italia. Ése fue el mejor regalo de todos.

—De nada. —Sujetándole la cara entre las manos, la miró a los ojos antes de unir sus labios. Lo que empezó como un suave beso con la boca cerrada, pronto se convirtió en un beso arrebatado, enfebrecido, con manos que agarraban y tiraban el uno del otro. Hinata se puso de puntillas, frotándose contra su pecho desnudo y Sasuke gruñó, frustrado, y dio un paso atrás. Quitándose las gafas, se frotó los ojos.

—Me encantaría seguir con lo que estamos haciendo, pero Hiruzen quiere que vayamos a la iglesia.

—Bien.

Volvió a ponerse las gafas.

— ¿Una chica católica como tú no preferiría ir a una misa católica?

—Dios es el mismo para todos. No es la primera vez que acompaño a tu familia a la iglesia. —Hinata lo miró con atención—. ¿No quieres que vaya?

—No me siento muy cómodo en las iglesias.

—¿Por qué no?

—Hace años que no voy. Siempre siento que me juzgan.

—Todos somos pecadores —dijo ella, solemne—. Si sólo fueran a la iglesia los que no pecan, los templos estarían siempre vacíos. Y no creo que los feligreses de la congregación de Hiruzen te juzguen. Los episcopalianos son muy acogedores.

Tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, Hinata volvió al dormitorio para arreglarse. Sasuke la siguió y se tumbó en la cama, observándola rebuscar entre la ropa colgada en el armario. —¿Por qué sigues creyendo en Dios? ¿No estás enfadada con él por todas las cosas malas que te han pasado?

Ella interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia él. Sasuke parecía muy infeliz.

—A todo el mundo le pasan cosas malas. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo distinta a los demás?

—Porque eres buena.

Ella se miró las manos.

—El universo no se basa en la magia. No hay unas reglas para las personas buenas y otras para las personas malas. Todo el mundo sufre en un momento u otro. Lo importante es lo que haces con tu dolor, ¿no crees?

Él la miró impasible.

—Tal vez el mundo sería un lugar mucho peor si Dios no existiera —insistió ella.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja, pero no discutió.

Hinata se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—¿Has leído Los hermanos Karamazov?

—Es uno de mis libros favoritos.

—Entonces recordarás la conversación entre Aliosha, el cura, y su hermano Iván.

Él sonrió, divertido por el rumbo de los pensamientos de ella.

—Supongo que yo soy el rebelde librepensador y tú el muchacho religioso.

Hinata no le hizo caso.

—Iván le da a Aliosha una lista de razones por las que o Dios no existe o, si existe, es un monstruo. Es una discusión muy apasionada. He pensado en ella bastantes veces.

Recuerda que Iván acaba la discusión diciendo que rechaza la creación de Dios, este mundo. Y, sin embargo, hay algo en este mundo que encuentra sorprendentemente hermoso: las pequeñas hojas que brotan de los árboles en primavera. Le encantan, a pesar de que odia el mundo al que llegan.

Esas pequeñas hojas no representan la fe ni la salvación. Son lo que queda de su esperanza. Mantienen a raya su desesperación demostrándole que, a pesar de la maldad que ha presenciado, en el mundo queda al menos una cosa pura y hermosa.

Cambiando de postura para mirarlo mejor, Hinata le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

—Sasuke, ¿has encontrado tus hojitas?

La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa. Tanto, que no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto, mirando a la preciosa morena que tenía delante. En momentos como ése, recordaba qué lo había llevado a pensar que era un ángel. Hinata albergaba mucha más compasión de lo que era normal encontrar en un ser humano. Al menos, según su experiencia.

—No lo sé. Nunca me lo he planteado.

—La mía era Biwako. Y tú —admitió, con una tímida sonrisa—. Y, antes, aquellos voluntarios del Ejército de Salvación que fueron amables conmigo cuando mi madre no lo fue. Me dieron una razón para seguir creyendo.

—Pero ¿cómo se puede justificar el sufrimiento de los inocentes? ¿De los niños? —La voz de Sasuke era apenas un susurro—. ¿De los bebés?

—No sé por qué mueren los bebés. Ojalá no sucediera —respondió Hinata muy seria—. Pero ¿qué me dices de nosotros, Sasuke? ¿Por qué permitimos que la gente trate mal a sus propios hijos? ¿Por qué no defendemos a los débiles y a los enfermos? ¿Por qué dejamos que los soldados saquen de sus casas a nuestros vecinos, les cosan una estrella en la ropa y los metan en trenes? No es Dios quien es malo. Somos nosotros.

Todo el mundo quiere saber de dónde viene el mal y por qué puede campar a sus anchas por el mundo. ¿Por qué nadie se pregunta de dónde viene el bien? Los seres humanos tienen una gran capacidad para ser crueles. ¿Por qué existe la bondad en el mundo? ¿Por qué existen personas como Hiruzen y Biwako? Porque existe Dios, que no ha permitido que la Tierra se corrompa del todo. Si buscas, siempre encuentras pequeñas hojas. Y cuando aprendes a reconocerlas, notas su presencia a tu alrededor.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su contacto al mismo tiempo que de sus palabras. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que acababa de escuchar una verdad muy profunda.

Por mucho que lo intentara, nunca había podido dejar de creer del todo. Ni siquiera en sus días más negros, la luz había desaparecido por completo. Había tenido la guía de Biwako y, providencialmente, al morir ella, Hinata había reaparecido en su vida y había seguido mostrándole el camino.

Tras darle un casto beso, ella fue a ducharse. Mientras la miraba alejarse, Sasuke se maravillaba de su brillantez. Era mucho más inteligente que él, ya que su intelecto poseía una originalidad creativa que él nunca tendría. Y a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida, no había perdido la fe, la esperanza ni la caridad.

«No es mi igual; es mucho mejor que yo. Es mi hojita.»

Una hora más tarde, Hinata y Sasuke se dirigieron en coche hasta la Iglesia Episcopal de Todos los Santos. Él llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca, con los gemelos nuevos en los puños. Ella se había puesto un vestido color ciruela con falda por debajo de las rodillas y las botas negras que se había comprado en Florencia.

«Un mar de incomodidad.» Con esas palabras habría descrito Sasuke el ambiente general, mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata al final del banco de la familia.

De todos modos, agradeció la liturgia, el orden y el modo de usar las Escrituras y la música en el servicio religioso. Durante la ceremonia, se distrajo varias veces pensando en su vida y en los distintos pasos que lo habían llevado hasta la hermosa mujer que le daba la mano.

La Navidad era la celebración del nacimiento, de un nacimiento en concreto. A su alrededor vio muchos niños y bebés. En la parte delantera de la iglesia habían colocado un pesebre. También había niños en las imágenes, en las vidrieras, y vio asimismo a una radiante mujer embarazada sentada al otro lado del pasillo.

Por un instante, Sasuke lamentó haberse esterilizado. No por él, no por no ser capaz de tener un hijo, sino por no poder dárselo a Hinata. Se imaginó tumbado en la cama, junto a ella embarazada, apoyando la mano en su vientre para notar las patadas del hijo de los dos. Se imaginó sosteniendo a ese niño en brazos, sorprendido por la gran cantidad de pelo moreno que tenía.

Esas imágenes lo pillaron por sorpresa. Suponían un cambio muy brusco en su carácter y sus prioridades y alejaban la culpabilidad y el egoísmo que lo habían acompañado durante tantos años. Eran un giro hacia la permanencia y el compromiso con una mujer con la que quería crear una familia, con la que quería tener un hijo.

Su amor por Hinata lo había cambiado de muchas maneras. No se había dado cuenta de lo profundos que eran esos cambios hasta que se sorprendió mirando a la desconocida embarazada con una mezcla de melancolía y envidia.

Ésos eran los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente mientras le daba la mano a Hinata. Y cuando llegó el momento de la eucaristía, Sasuke fue el único miembro de su familia que no se levantó para participar.

A pesar de que algo en la atmósfera de la iglesia le resultaba reconfortante, durante la homilía se sintió juzgado, como casi siempre. Las palabras del pastor solían recordarle que había malgastado buena parte de su vida, un tiempo que nunca volvería.

No había podido decirle a Biwako las cosas que le habría gustado decirle antes de que muriera. No había tratado a Sakura y a Hinata con el respeto que se merecían. En realidad, no había tratado con respeto a ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había involucrado.

Al recordar a Sakura, apartó la mirada de su hermosa Hinata y agachó la cabeza, rezando casi sin darse cuenta; pidiendo perdón y orientación. Sentía que estaba en la cuerda floja, suspendido entre la necesidad de responsabilizarse de las indiscreciones cometidas en su etapa anterior y la de borrar a Sakura de su vida. Rezó pidiendo que ésta encontrara a alguien a quien amar, alguien que la ayudara a olvidar el pasado.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus oraciones, que no se dio cuenta de que su familia había vuelto a sentarse en el banco, ni de que Hinata lo estaba agarrando del brazo. Tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que su padre rompía a llorar en silencio, ni de cuando Tenten lo consoló, rodeándolo con el brazo y apoyando su castaña cabeza en su hombro.

«El Reino de los Cielos es como una familia —pensó Hinata, al ver a Tenten abrazar a su padre—. Donde el amor y el perdón sustituyen a las lágrimas y el sufrimiento.»

 _Continuara…_


	33. Chapter 33

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Después de comer, Tenten tomó el mando y organizó a todo el mundo para que ayudaran a preparar el gran pavo de la cena. Hinata habló con Hiashi por teléfono y éste le prometió que llegaría hacia las tres para el intercambio de regalos. Luego, Tenten y ella se metieron en la cocina para pelar manzanas y hacer un par de tartas.

Tenten había hecho trampas comprando la masa preparada, pero la había sacado de su envoltorio y la había guardado envuelta en papel transparente en la nevera para que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Hola, guapas —las saludó Asuma con una enorme sonrisa, mientras buscaba algo en la nevera.

—¿Qué te tiene tan contento? —le preguntó su hermana, sin dejar de pelar manzanas.

—La Navidad —respondió Asuma y se echó a reír cuando Tenten le sacó la lengua.

—He oído que has conocido a alguien —intervino Hinata.

Él se sirvió un plato de sobras, sin molestarse en responder.

Tenten estaba a punto de reprenderlo por sus malos modales, cuando sonó el teléfono. Al responder y ver que se trataba de su futura suegra, la joven desapareció en el comedor con el teléfono.

Asuma se volvió entonces hacia Hinata, disculpándose con la mirada.

—Se llama Kurenai. Pero es demasiado pronto para traerla y someterla al tercer grado de mi familia.

—Te entiendo. —Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Hinata volvió a centrarse en las manzanas.

—Tiene un niño —añadió Asuma bruscamente y, apoyándose en la encimera, se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh —exclamó ella, bajando el cuchillo.

—Tiene tres meses. Viven en casa de los padres de Tammy y no ha podido venir porque le da el pecho —le contó él en una voz tan baja que le costaba oírlo, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta por si entraba alguien.

—Cuando la traigas a casa, que traiga al niño también. Tu familia los recibirá con los brazos abiertos, ya lo verás.

—No estoy tan seguro. —Asuma parecía muy incómodo.

—Estarán encantados de tener un bebé en casa. Tenten y yo nos pelearemos por cuidar de él.

—¿Qué pensarías si tu hijo viniera a casa con una mujer que es madre soltera? ¿Y si el niño fuera de otro hombre?

—Tus padres adoptaron a Sasuke. No creo que Hiruzen tenga nada que objetar. —Hinata ladeó la cabeza—. A no ser que tu novia esté casada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Su ex novio la abandonó cuando se quedó embarazada. Somos amigos desde hace unos meses. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo hasta que casi se le quedó de punta—. Me preocupa que mi padre no lo apruebe.

Ella señaló hacia el pesebre que habían colocado bajo el árbol de Navidad, en la habitación de al lado.

—A José y María les pasó algo parecido.

Asuma la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Luego, echándose a reír, acabó de prepararse un bocadillo relleno de las sobras de la comida.

—Bien visto, Hinata. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Esa misma tarde, la familia se reunió alrededor del árbol para intercambiar regalos. Los Sarutobi eran una familia generosa y había montones de obsequios, algunos serios, otros de broma. Hinata y su padre recibieron también su ración.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba mirando sus cosas y bebiendo ponche de huevo, Tenten lanzó un último regalo al regazo de Sasuke.

—Éste ha llegado para ti esta mañana.

—¿Quién lo envía? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—No lo sé.

Entonces miró a Hinata ilusionado, pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

Ansioso por resolver el misterio, empezó a romper el envoltorio. Abrió la caja blanca que había debajo y apartó varias capas de papel de seda.

Antes de que nadie pudiera ver qué había dentro, lanzó la caja a un lado y se levantó de un salto. Sin decir nada, salió por la puerta trasera y cerró de un portazo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —la voz de Asuma rompió el silencio.

Shikamaru, que había presenciado lo sucedido desde el pasillo, entró en el salón.

—Apuesto a que lo ha enviado su ex. Me juego lo que sea.

Hinata se dirigió dando traspiés hasta la cocina y siguió a Sasuke fuera.

—¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! Espera.

Estaba nevando. Los copos de nieve, grandes y pesados, empezaban a cubrir la hierba y los árboles con un manto blanco y helado. Hinata se estremeció.

—¡Sasuke!

Pero él desapareció en el bosque sin mirar atrás.

Ella aceleró el paso. Si lo perdía de vista tendría que regresar a la casa. No podía arriesgarse a perderse en el bosque sin abrigo. Sin mapa.

Empezó a sentir pánico al recordar su pesadilla recurrente en la que se perdía en el bosque, sola.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Espérame!

Adentrándose entre los árboles, lo vio. Se había detenido junto a un pino, pero le daba la espalda.

—Vuelve a casa —le ordenó él, con la voz tan fría como los copos de nieve.

—No pienso dejarte solo.

Dio varios pasos acercándose. Al oírla, Sasuke se volvió. Iba vestido con traje y corbata y llevaba unos zapatos italianos que no sobrevivirían a la experiencia.

Hinata tropezó cuando uno de sus tacones se enganchó en una raíz, pero evitó la caída agarrándose al tronco de un árbol.

En un instante, él estaba a su lado.

—Vuelve a casa antes de que te hagas daño.

—No.

Con el pelo largo lacio sobre los hombros, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a causa del frío y la nieve empezando a cubrirle la cabeza y el vestido color ciruela, Hinata parecía un ángel. Un ángel como los que uno ve en los cuentos de hadas o en las bolas de nieve de decoración. Los copos la rodeaban, saludándola como si fueran sus amigos.

Sasuke recordó cuando la había sorprendido en su despacho privado de la biblioteca y un montón de papeles habían volado por los aires a su alrededor.

—Preciosa.

La visión de su belleza lo distrajo momentáneamente y una nube de vapor salió de su boca al hablar.

Hinata le ofreció la mano.

—Vuelve conmigo.

—Ella nunca va a dejarme en paz.

—¿Quién?

—Sakura.

—Tiene que empezar una nueva vida, pero necesita ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Quieres que la ayude después de que se arrodillara en el suelo y tratara de bajarme los pantalones?

—¿Qué has dicho?

Sasuke apretó los dientes y se maldijo en silencio.

—Nada.

— ¡No me mientas!

—Fue el último intento de una mujer desesperada.

— ¿Te negaste?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? —Sus ojos negros brillaban.

— ¿Te sorprendió?

—No —admitió él, tenso.

Hinata apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke, que no tenía ningunas ganas de responder a esa pregunta, miró a su alrededor como buscando una vía de escape.

—¿Por qué no te sorprendió? —quiso saber ella, subiendo el tono de voz.

—Porque eso es lo que hace habitualmente.

—¿Lo que hace o lo que hacía?

—¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Si tengo que explicártela es que la cosa está peor de lo que pensaba — respondió Hinata, entornando los ojos.

Él no quería responder. Su reticencia estaba escrita en sus ojos, en su cara, en su postura...

Sin amilanarse, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en un punto lejano por encima del hombro de Hinata antes de volver a mirarla.

—A veces se presentaba en casa y...

Ella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Cuando te pregunté si Sakura era tu amante, me contestaste que no.

—Nunca fue mi amante.

Hinata abrió los ojos bruscamente.

—¡No me vengas con jueguecitos de palabras! Sobre todo con tus amiguitas.

Él apretó los dientes.

—No te rebajes, Hinata.

Ella se echó a reír sin ganas.

—Claro, si te digo la verdad me estoy rebajando. Pero tú puedes mentir tranquilamente sin que pase nada.

—Nunca te he mentido sobre Sakura.

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste. No me extraña que te enfadaras tanto cuando la llamé tu amiguita durante el seminario sobre Dante. Tenía razón. —Lo miró dolida—. ¿Estuviste con ella en tu cama? ¿En la cama que compartimos?

Sasuke bajó la vista.

Hinata empezó a retroceder.

—Estoy tan furiosa contigo que no sé qué decir.

—Lo siento.

—No es suficiente. —Siguió alejándose—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con ella?

Él la siguió, alargando la mano para sujetarla, por miedo a que se cayera de espaldas.

—¡No me toques! —exclamó Hinata, mientras tropezaba.

Sasuke la agarró antes de que se cayera.

—Espera un momento, por favor. Dame al menos la oportunidad de explicarme.

Cuando vio que había recuperado el equilibrio, la soltó.

—Cuando te conocí, en septiembre, entre Sakura y yo todo había terminado. No la había visto desde el mes de diciembre anterior, cuando fui a visitarla para decirle que teníamos que dejar de vernos definitivamente.

—Me hiciste creer que su historia había acabado en Harvard. ¿Tienes idea del daño que me estás haciendo? ¿Tienes idea de lo idiota que me siento? Se planta en el salón de tus padres como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí, como si yo no fuese nadie. ¡No me extraña! Lleva años acostándose contigo.

Él movió los pies, incómodo.

—Sólo trataba de protegerte.

—Ve con cuidado, Sasuke. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices.

Él se quedó de piedra. Nunca la había oído usar ese tono de voz. De repente, la posibilidad de perderla le pareció muy real. Era una idea aterradora y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad: —Sólo nos veíamos una o dos veces al año. Como te he dicho, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos no la veía desde el diciembre anterior. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo—. ¿Esperabas que te hiciera un inventario de cada encuentro sexual que había tenido? Ya te dije que tenía un pasado. —Sosteniéndole la mirada, le tendió la mano con cautela—. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que te hablé de Sarada?

—Sí.

—Me dijiste que merecía ser perdonado. Quería creerte, pero pensé que si te decía que de vez en cuando aún me veía con Sakura, te perdería. —Se aclaró la garganta—: No quería hacerte daño.

—¿Me estás mintiendo ahora?

—No.

Ella lo miró, escéptica.

—¿La amas?

—Por supuesto que no.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, pero Hinata levantó una mano. —¿Me estás diciendo que después de concebir una hija juntos y de acostarte con ella durante años no la quieres?

—No —respondió él, apretando los labios.

Vio que los ojos de Hinata se llenaban de lágrimas y que ella se esforzaba por contenerlas. Su precioso rostro se contrajo de dolor y tristeza. Se le acercó un poco más y le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—Pillarás una pulmonía. Tienes que volver a la casa.

Agarrando la chaqueta por las solapas, Hinata se la subió hasta la barbilla.

—Ella era la madre de Sarada —susurró— y mira cómo la has tratado.

Sasuke se puso tenso.

«La madre de Sarada.»

Los dos permanecieron quietos, en silencio. La nieve había dejado de caer.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Él dudó. El corazón le latía desbocado. No sabía lo que iba a responder hasta que hubo pronunciado las palabras.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Ella se volvió y echó a andar en la dirección donde le parecía que estaba la casa.

—¡Hinata, espera! —Sasuke la siguió y la agarró del brazo.

—¡Te he dicho que no me toques! —Retiró el brazo, furiosa.

—Me dijiste que no querías que te contara los detalles de cómo era antes de que nos conociéramos. Dijiste que me perdonabas.

—Y lo hice.

—Sabías que me dejaba llevar por la lujuria.

—No pensaba que hasta ese punto.

Él dio un paso atrás, herido.

—Supongo que me merezco tu desprecio —dijo, con un tono de voz tan frío como la temperatura—. Debí haber sido más claro.

—¿El regalo era de Sakura?

—Sí.

—¿Qué era?

—Una ecografía —respondió Sasuke, abatido.

Hinata inspiró hondo y el gélido aire invernal silbó al llenarle los pulmones.

—¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así?

—Ella da por hecho que nadie conoce la historia. Cree que la he mantenido en secreto tanto ante mi familia como ante ti. Ha sido su manera de vengarse.

—La utilizaste —dijo Hinata, cuyos dientes habían empezado a castañetear—. No me extraña que no pueda pasar página. Le has dado migajas de afecto, como si fuera un perro. ¿Y a mí también me tratarás así?

—No. Nunca. Soy consciente de que la he tratado muy mal, pero eso no le da derecho a atacarte. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa.

—Me ocultaste información.

—Es cierto. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Hinata se frotó las manos en silencio.

—¿Alguna vez le has pedido a Sakura que te perdone?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Jugaste con sus sentimientos. Sé lo que se siente. Y eso me hace sentir compasión por ella.

—Te conocí a ti primero —susurró Sasuke.

—Eso no es excusa para tratarla con crueldad. —Hinata tosió un poco. El aire helado le quemaba la garganta.

Él le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Por favor. Regresa a casa. Te estás enfriando.

Cuando se volvió para irse, él la detuvo, agarrándola de la mano.

—Sentí algo por ella, pero no era amor. Culpabilidad, lujuria, afecto, pero nunca fue amor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la acercó a él.

—Resistiré el impulso de reaccionar inmediatamente a su provocación y me esforzaré al máximo para compensártelo. Tú eres la única persona que me importa. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño.

—Tal vez cambies de opinión.

Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza y la miró con firmeza.

—Tú eres la única persona a la que he amado.

Al ver que Hinata no respondía, echó a andar con ella de regreso a casa.

—Nunca te seré infiel, te lo juro. Y respecto a lo que Sakura trató de hacer ayer... —Le apretó la cintura—. En otro tiempo tal vez me habría sentido tentado, pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida bebiendo de tu amor que vaciando todos los océanos del mundo.

—Tus promesas pierden valor cuando no van acompañadas de honestidad. Te pregunté si era tu amante y te fuiste por las ramas.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Tienes razón, pero no volverá a pasar.

—Algún día te cansarás de mí. Y, cuando lo hagas, volverás a tus viejas costumbres.

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró de frente.

—Sakura y yo tenemos una historia en común, pero nunca hemos sido compatibles. No nos convenimos el uno al otro.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sin creer en sus palabras.

—Eché a andar en la oscuridad buscando algo mejor, algo real. Y te encontré a ti. No pienso perderte por nada del mundo.

Hinata apartó la vista, mirando hacia donde creía que estaba el huerto de manzanos.

—Los hombres se cansan de todo en seguida.

—Sólo si son idiotas.

Sasuke la estaba mirando con el cejo fruncido y los ojos entornados de preocupación.

—¿Crees que Hiruzen engañó a Biwako alguna vez? —preguntó él.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es un buen hombre. Y porque la amaba.

—Yo no pretendo que creas que soy un buen hombre, pero te amo, Hinata, y nunca te seré infiel.

Ella guardó silencio unos momentos.

—No creas que estoy tan herida por la vida que sería incapaz de negarte nada.

—Nunca lo he creído —replicó él, muy serio.

—Te lo advierto. Si vuelves a mentirme, será la última vez.

—No te mentiré. Te lo prometo.

Hinata abrió los puños y respiró hondo.

—No volveré a dormir contigo en la cama que compartiste con ella.

—Cambiaré toda la habitación antes de que volvamos a Toronto. Venderé el jodido apartamento si eso es lo que quieres.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

—No te he pedido que vendas el apartamento.

—Perdóname —susurró Sasuke—. Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.

Ella titubeó.

Él aprovechó su indecisión para abrazarla y Hinata aceptó su abrazo a regañadientes. Permanecieron inmóviles bajo el cielo invernal, mientras oscurecía rápidamente.

Esa noche, Sasuke y Hinata estaban sentados en el suelo de su habitación, junto al arbolito de Navidad del hotel. Se habían puesto el pijama y ella lo había animado a mostrarle lo que le había mandado Sakura, para que no hubiera secretos entre los dos. Aunque Sasuke prefería no hacerlo, lo hizo por ella.

Con una mueca, sacó la ecografía de la caja y la sostuvo en la mano. Cuando Hinata quiso verla, se la dio, suspirando.

—Esta imagen no puede hacerte daño. Si Tenten y Asuma se enteraran, se pondrían de tu lado —dijo ella, trazando el contorno de la cabecita con un dedo—. Puedes guardarla en algún sitio privado si lo prefieres, pero no creo que deba estar escondida en una caja. Tenía nombre. Se merece ser recordada.

Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿No crees que sería morboso?

—No creo que haya nada morboso en un bebé. Sarada era tu hija. Sakura te ha enviado esta imagen para castigarte, pero a mí me parece que deberías considerarla un regalo. Deberías conservarla en un lugar de honor. Eres su padre.

Él estaba demasiado emocionado para decir nada. Se levantó y recorrió la habitación, pensativo. Se apoyó en la puerta con la mirada perdida.

Hinata lo siguió.

—Ya tengo ganas de estrenar eso —dijo, señalando el corsé negro y los zapatos a juego, que habían dejado dentro de la caja abierta, debajo del arbolito.

—¿De verdad?

—Tendré que soltarme un discurso mientras me lo pongo para darme ánimos, pero me parece muy bonito y femenino. Y los zapatos me encantan. Gracias.

Sasuke se relajó un poco. Quería pedirle que se lo probara ya. Quería verla con los zapatos puestos —tal vez sentada en la encimera del lavabo, con él entre sus piernas—, pero se guardó sus deseos por el momento.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —Hinata le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos—. No voy a poder ponérmelo esta noche.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado, entiendo que no te apetezca.

Sasuke le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—Pasarán unos días antes de que pueda ponérmelo.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. —Trató de soltarle la mano.

—Intenté explicártelo anoche, pero no me dejaste acabar.

Él aguardó en tensión.

—Es que... tengo la regla.

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta, aunque en seguida la cerró y le dio un sentido abrazo.

—No era ésta la reacción que esperaba. —La voz de Hinata llegaba apagada por el abrazo—. ¿Me has oído bien?

—Entonces, anoche... ¿no era que no me desearas?

Ella se separó y lo miró sorprendida. —Aún estoy disgustada por lo que ha pasado, pero por supuesto que te deseo. Siempre que hacemos el amor me haces sentir especial. Pero ahora no quiero entrar en... quiero decir, no quiero que tú entres... Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir —se interrumpió, ruborizándose.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Sasuke la besó en la frente.

—Tengo otros planes para ti.

La llevó de la mano hasta el espacioso cuarto de baño, deteniéndose un instante para encender el equipo de música. Las notas del tema de Sting Until llenaron la habitación.

+.+.+.+

Sakura estaba sentada en una cama desconocida, en Toronto, cubierta de sudor frío. No importaba cuántas veces la tuviera, la pesadilla no variaba nunca. Ni el vodka ni las pastillas servían para eliminar el dolor del corazón ni las lágrimas de los ojos.

Al alargar la mano hacia la botella que tenía en la mesilla de noche, tiró el reloj al suelo. Tras varios tragos y varias pastillas, la oscuridad se la llevaría a su reino y podría por fin dormir. No encontraba consuelo. Otras mujeres podían tener otro hijo que las ayudara a superar el dolor de la pérdida del primero. Pero ella nunca volvería a tener hijos. Y el padre de su bebé perdido no la quería.

Él era el único hombre al que había amado de verdad. Lo había amado de cerca y en la distancia, pero Sasuke nunca había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Siempre se lo había dejado claro. Pero era demasiado noble para echarla de su vida de una patada.

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras lloraba con la cara enterrada en la almohada, lamentando su doble pérdida.

La de Sarada.

Y la de Sasuke.

+.+.+.+

El profesor Kabuto Yakushi no era un hombre virtuoso, pero era listo. No le creyó a Karin Uzumaki cuando ésta le dijo que estaría encantada de verse con él para algo más que palabras. Y para asegurarse de que el encuentro acababa produciéndose de manera satisfactoria, se guardó el nombre de la fidanzata canadiense del profesor Uchiha, prometiendo revelárselo cuando se vieran en Madrid, en febrero.

Karin, que no quería acostarse con él ni tener que esperar tanto para obtener la información, no le respondió. Cambiando de táctica, buscó otra manera de lograr su objetivo.

Era evidente que estaba celosa y que los celos eran la razón que la impulsaba a buscar el nombre de la mujer que había triunfado donde ella había fracasado (inexplicablemente), logrando el interés del profesor. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba de una morena de ojos grandes y mirada inocente, concretamente desde que el profesor Uchiha había discutido a gritos con ella en mitad de un seminario, por culpa de una amante llamada Sakura.

Aunque también sentía una gran curiosidad por saber si los rumores que lo vinculaban con la profesora Terumi y sus secretos no tan secretos eran ciertos. Cuando él le había dado dos besos a la profesora al acabar la conferencia, muchas lenguas se habían puesto en movimiento, la de Karin entre ellas.

Tal vez Kabuto se equivocaba. Tal vez lo que Sasuke Uchiha tenía no era una fidanzata, sino una amante.

Tratando de resolver ese misterio tan jugoso, Karin se puso en contacto con un antiguo amor de Florencia que escribía en el periódico La Nazione, pidiéndole cualquier tipo de información sobre la vida personal del profesor. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, se centraría en una fuente de información más cercana. En Lobby todos los secretos dejaban de serlo tarde o temprano.

La prolongada ausencia del profesor Uchiha se remontaba a la noche en que ella había tratado de seducirlo. Por tanto, razonó, la relación con su prometida debió de empezar en esa época. Antes de entonces, él no había tenido tantos miramientos sobre con quién se enrollaba.

Tal vez ya había tenido encuentros esporádicos con su novia antes de esa fatídica noche. Era muy posible que la relación no fuera tan monógama como Karin creía y que el profesor la alternara con otras relaciones. Aunque suponía que si una de éstas fuera oficial, le habrían llegado más rumores.

(Al fin y al cabo, Toronto no dejaba de ser una ciudad pequeña en muchos aspectos.)

El camino que seguir estaba claro. Era muy probable que el profesor Uchiha y su novia hubieran ido alguna noche a Lobby durante el semestre anterior, ya que el local era el lugar favorito de él. Sólo tenía que encontrar a alguien que trabajara allí e interrogarlo hasta obtener la información que necesitaba.

Un sábado por la noche, a última hora, Karin se dedicó a acosar al personal de Lobby, en busca del eslabón más débil. Sentada en el bar, ignoró por completo a la alta y rubia americana que tenía al lado, sin saber que ésta acababa de llegar de Harrisburg con el mismo objetivo que ella.

Karin hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la mujer sacó su iPhone del bolso y empezó a hablar a gritos con un maître llamado Teuchi.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, fue descartando candidatos. J tenía novia formal, más de un barman era gay y casi todas las camareras eran mujeres. Sólo le quedaba Lee.

Éste era un informático un poco friki que ayudaba a J con la seguridad del club. Tenía acceso a las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y estuvo encantado de quedar con ella a una hora en que el club estaba cerrado para revisar los CD desde septiembre de 2009.

Ésa fue la razón de que Karin se encontrara un domingo por la mañana en el servicio de mujeres, con Lee embistiendo entre sus piernas, en vez de estar en la iglesia.

+.+.+.+

Sasuke y Hinata regresaron a Toronto el 1 de enero, bastante más tarde de lo planeado. Pasaron por el apartamento de Hinata para dejar algunas cosas y coger algo de ropa. O eso al menos era lo que pensaba Sasuke mientras el taxi los esperaba a la puerta del edificio y él aguardaba en el frío y poco acogedor apartamento a que ella preparara su bolsa.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Ésta es mi casa, Sasuke. Llevo tres semanas fuera. Tengo que poner lavadoras y empezar a trabajar en la tesis. Las clases empiezan el lunes.

La expresión de él se ensombreció rápidamente.

—Sí, soy muy consciente de cuándo empiezan las clases —replicó secamente—, pero este apartamento está helado. No tienes nada de comer y no quiero dormir sin ti. Ven a casa conmigo y vuelve mañana por la mañana.

—No quiero ir a casa contigo.

—Te dije que haría cambiar los muebles del dormitorio y lo he hecho. No sólo la cama, todos los muebles son nuevos. —Haciendo una mueca, añadió—: Incluso he hecho pintar las paredes.

—No estoy preparada. —Y dándole la espalda, empezó a deshacer la maleta.

Al ver que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, él se marchó del apartamento dando un portazo.

Hinata suspiró.

Sabía que Sasuke lo intentaba, pero los secretos que había descubierto recientemente habían erosionado mucho su autoestima. Una autoestima que había empezado a recuperar en Italia.

Hinata era consciente de que la culpa de que tuviera tanto miedo a perderlo era del divorcio de sus padres y de la traición de Sasori. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que dejara de afectarla. Por mucho que lo intentara, era incapaz de creer que Sasuke no se cansaría de ella con el tiempo.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta con llave, cuando él regresó, maleta en mano.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella.

—Darte calor.

Y dejando la maleta en el suelo, se encerró en el baño. Minutos más tarde, volvió a salir, con la camisa desabrochada y fuera de los pantalones, refunfuñando algo sobre que había arreglado el jodido calefactor.

—¿Por qué has vuelto?

—Ya sabes que me cuesta dormir sin ti. De hecho, estoy tentado de vender el maldito piso y todos los muebles y comprar uno nuevo.

Negando con la cabeza, se quitó la ropa sin ceremonias.

Mientras Hinata usaba el baño, él se entretuvo mirando algunas de las cosas que ella había dejado en la mesita auxiliar: el álbum con las reproducciones de Botticelli que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, una vela grande, una caja de cerillas y las fotos que él le había hecho.

Mientras las miraba, se excitó. Ella le había dicho que quería posar para él. Deseaba que la fotografiara. Un mes atrás, eso le habría parecido imposible. Se había mostrado tan tímida, tan nerviosa...

Recordó su expresión cuando la había llevado a su casa después de aquella horrible discusión en la universidad. Pensar en sus ojos, grandes y aterrorizados, y en cómo había temblado bajo sus manos, hizo disminuir su erección. No se la merecía. Y lo sabía. Era sólo la baja autoestima de Hinata la que le impedía darse a ella cuenta de la verdad.

Siguió mirando las fotos hasta llegar a una de Hinata de perfil. Sasuke le apoyaba una mano en el hombro, mientras le retiraba el pelo del cuello con la otra para darle un suave beso. Ella no sabía que él tenía una copia ampliada de esa foto guardada en el armario del dormitorio. No se había atrevido a colgarla antes por miedo a su reacción. Cuando volviera a casa, sería lo primero que haría.

Esa idea alimentó de nuevo su deseo. Encendió la vela y apagó la luz. Un resplandor romántico se extendió por la habitación justo cuando Hinata salía del baño.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, completamente desnudo. Ella, en cambio, llevaba en la mano un pijama de franela con patitos de goma estampados.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él, sin disimular su disgusto.

—Me preparo para dormir.

—Ven aquí. —La atrapó con la mirada.

Hinata se acercó a él lentamente.

Arrebatándole el pijama de las manos, lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación.

—No necesitas pijama. No necesitas ponerte nada.

Ella se desnudó lentamente, dejando la ropa sobre una silla plegable. Cuando se acercó a la cama, Sasuke la detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza, casi como si la estuviera bendiciendo. Entonces empezó a acariciarla desde el pelo, pasando por las cejas y los pómulos, encendiendo su deseo con la intensidad de su mirada.

Había algo del antiguo profesor Uchiha tras aquellos ojos, algo primario y sexual. Cuando Hinata cerró los suyos un instante, las manos de Sasuke, que ya le habían bajado hasta el cuello, le sujetaron la cara.

—Abre los ojos.

Al obedecer, se asustó un poco al ver el hambre en su mirada. Era un león acosando a su presa, ansioso por alimentarse. Sabía que no quería asustarla, pero se sintió indefensa ante su propio deseo de él.

—¿Has echado de menos tocarme así? —le preguntó Sasuke, con un ardiente susurro.

Hinata respondió que sí con la voz ronca de excitación. El pecho de él se hinchó de orgullo.

Recorrió el camino desde su cara hasta sus rodillas lentamente, pero Sasuke parecía disfrutar de cada centímetro, deteniéndose en varios puntos. Su tacto era ligero, pero lleno de ardor. A pesar del frío de la habitación, Hinata sentía calor por donde pasaban sus manos. Pero en cuanto se acordó de lo fría que estaba la habitación, se estremeció.

Sasuke se interrumpió inmediatamente y se echó a un lado para que se metiera en la cama, del lado de la pared. Presionó su pecho contra la espalda de ella y los cubrió a los dos con el edredón lila.

—He echado mucho de menos hacerte el amor. Era como si me faltara algo esencial.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Sasuke sonrió aliviado.

—Me alegro mucho de oírte decir eso. Ha sido una tortura pasar una semana sin poderte tocar así.

—Ha sido una tortura pasar una semana sin que me tocaras así.

El deseo que oyó en su voz le encendió la sangre, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Los abrazos y los mimos también forman parte de hacer el amor.

—Nunca me habría imaginado que fuera usted un mimoso, profesor Uchiha.

Él le mordisqueó el cuello, succionándolo muy ligeramente.

—Me he convertido en un montón de cosas desde que me aceptaste como tu amante. —Acercando la cara a su pelo, aspiró su aroma a vainilla—. A veces me pregunto si te das cuenta de lo mucho que me has hecho cambiar. Es casi milagroso.

—Yo no hago milagros. Pero te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

Entonces, Sasuke permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, lo que sorprendió a Hinata, que había esperado que empezara a hacerle el amor inmediatamente.

—Al final no me contaste lo que pasó en el restaurante Kinfolks la víspera de Navidad —dijo él, tratando de sonar despreocupado. No quería que pensara que se lo estaba reprochando.

Con la esperanza de acabar pronto la conversación y poder pasar a otras actividades más placenteras, Hinata le contó el altercado con Temari, obviando la parte en que ésta se había burlado de sus habilidades sexuales delante de todo el mundo. Sasuke la tumbó de espaldas para verle la cara.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Ya no podías hacer nada.

—Te quiero, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Cuando entramos en casa, Sakura te estaba esperando.

Él frunció el cejo, pero se calmó.

—De acuerdo. Así que amenazaste a tu antigua compañera de habitación con llevar el tema a la prensa.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que te tomó en serio?

—Quiere salir de Selinsgrove más que nada en el mundo. Quiere ser la novia oficial de Sasori y acudir a actos políticos cogida de su brazo. No hará nada que ponga en peligro sus posibilidades de conseguirlo.

—¿No ha logrado todo eso todavía?

—No. Llevan su relación en secreto por deseo de Sasori. Por eso tardé tanto en darme cuenta de que se la estaba tirando.

Sasuke se estremeció. Hinata no solía hablar así. Cuando lo hacía, era que estaba más disgustada de lo que parecía.

—Mírame —le dijo él, apoyando los brazos a cada lado de sus hombros.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y Sasuke le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

—Siento que Sasori te hiciera daño. Y siento no haberle pegado más fuerte cuando tuve la ocasión. Pero no puedo decir que sienta que se liara con tu compañera. De no haberlo hecho, ahora no estarías conmigo.

La besó, acariciándole el cuello hasta que ella suspiró, satisfecha, en su boca.

—Eres mi hojita. Mi preciosa y triste hojita y yo quiero verte fuerte y feliz. Siento mucho las lágrimas que has derramado por mi culpa. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó la cara en su hombro. Luego lo exploró con sus manos hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. El silencio del diminuto estudio se llenó con el sonido de los apagados jadeos de ambos y con los gemidos de Hinata, que iban aumentando de intensidad.

Era un lenguaje sutil, el lenguaje de los amantes. Los suspiros se respondían con más suspiros o con gruñidos. La excitación de uno crecía y se alimentaba de la excitación del otro hasta que los gruñidos se convertían en gritos y, más adelante, otra vez en suspiros. El cuerpo de Sasuke la cubría por completo, llenándola de las sensaciones de su peso, su sudor y su piel desnuda.

Ése era el gozo que todo el mundo perseguía: sagrado y pagano a la vez. La unión de dos seres en un solo ser: una unión perfecta, sin costuras. Un retrato de amor y satisfacción profunda. Un breve vistazo de la visión beatífica.

Antes de salir de su interior, Sasuke le dio un último beso en la mejilla.

—¿Lo harás?

—¿El qué?

—Perdonarme por lo de Sakura. Por no habértelo contado todo y por tratarla tan mal.

—No puedo perdonarte en su nombre. Eso sólo puede hacerlo ella. —Hinata se mordió el labio inferior—. Ahora más que nunca tienes que asegurarte de que reciba ayuda para que pueda seguir adelante con su vida. Se lo debes.

Él quería decir algo, pero la fuerza de su bondad se lo impidió.

+.+.+.+

A medida que el semestre avanzaba, la presión para completar el proyecto de tesis fue en aumento. Tsunade Senju le pidió a Hinata que le entregara los capítulos más rápidamente. Cuanto antes tuviera capítulos completos, más fácil le sería hablarle a Iruka Umino, el catedrático del Departamento de Lenguas Románicas y de Literatura en Harvard, en caso de que éste se interesara por su solicitud.

Pero Hinata no podía concentrarse en su trabajo cuando Sasuke estaba cerca. Cuando le explicó que sus ojos negros, combinados con la pirotecnia sexual y con la química que vibraba entre ellos, le impedían concentrarse en temas académicos, él se sintió muy halagado.

Así que la feliz pareja llegó a un compromiso. Se llamarían por teléfono, se enviarían mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos, pero aparte de una comida o una cena entre semana, Hinata viviría en su apartamento. Los viernes por la noche, se trasladaría a casa de Sasuke para pasar el fin de semana juntos.

Un miércoles por la noche de mediados de enero, Hinata lo llamó por teléfono una vez hubo acabado el trabajo.

—Hoy ha sido un día duro —dijo. Sonaba cansada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—La profesora Senju me ha hecho repetir tres cuartas partes de un capítulo, porque le ha parecido que estaba ofreciendo una visión demasiado romántica de Dante.

—¡Uf!

—Ella odia a los románticos, así que ya te puedes imaginar cómo se ha puesto. Me ha soltado un sermón larguísimo. Me he sentido muy idiota.

—Tú no tienes nada de idiota —la animó Sasuke, riéndose—. A veces, la profesora Senju me hace sentir idiota a mí también.

—Me cuesta de creer.

—Deberías haberme visto la primera vez que fui a su casa. Estaba más nervioso que el día que leí la tesis. Casi me olvidé de ponerme los pantalones.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Me imagino que si hubieras llegado sin pantalones habría estado encantada.

—Por suerte, no tuve que averiguarlo.

—Me ha dicho que mi fuerte ética del trabajo suple mis ocasionales carencias de razonamiento.

—Eso es un gran halago, viniendo de ella. Para Tsunade, casi nadie es capaz de razonar correctamente. Cuando habla del mundo actual, lo define como una sociedad de monos vestidos con ropa.

Gruñendo, Hinata se tumbó en la cama.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que de vez en cuando me dijera que le gusta mi proyecto? ¿O que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo?

—Tsunade nunca te dirá que le gusta tu trabajo. Cree que ese tipo de comentarios son condescendientes. Los viejos y presumidos profesores formados en Oxford son así. No hay nada que hacer.

—Tú no eres así, profesor Uchiha.

Sasuke sintió que el miembro se le ponía alerta al oír el cambio en su tono de voz.

—Oh, sí, soy así, señorita Hyuga. Lo que pasa es que se ha olvidado.

—Porque ahora me tratas muy bien. Eres muy dulce conmigo.

—Por supuesto —susurró él—, pero es que ahora ya no eres mi alumna, eres mi amante. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, añadió—: Bueno, puedo seguir siendo tu maestro en el arte del amor, si quieres.

Ella se echó a reír y él se unió a su risa.

—He acabado de leer el libro que me dejaste, A Severe Mercy.

—Qué rápida. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Por las noches me siento sola y leo para conciliar el sueño.

—No tienes por qué sentirte sola. Hay taxis. Ven a mi casa y yo te haré compañía.

—Sí, profesor.

—De acuerdo, señorita Hyuga. ¿Qué le ha parecido el libro?

—No acabo de entender qué era lo que le gustaba tanto a Biwako.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es una historia de amor romántico, pero cuando se convierten al cristianismo, los protagonistas deciden que su sentimiento era pagano, que se habían vuelto ídolos el uno para el otro. Me ha parecido muy triste.

—Lo siento. No he leído el libro, pero Biwako hablaba de él a menudo.

—¿Cómo puede ser pagano el amor, Sasuke? No lo entiendo.

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Pensaba que yo era el pagano en esta relación.

—No eres pagano. Me lo dijiste.

Él suspiró, pensativo.

—Cierto, lo hice. Sabes tan bien como yo que, para Dante, Dios es la única realidad que puede satisfacer los deseos del alma. Es su manera implícita de criticar la relación entre Paolo y Francesca. Para él, éstos renuncian a un bien superior, el amor de Dios, por el amor a otro ser humano. Por supuesto, eso es un pecado.

—Paolo y Francesca eran adúlteros. No deberían haberse enamorado.

—Es verdad, pero aunque no hubieran estado casados, la crítica de Dante sería la misma. Si se aman tanto que se olvidan de todo lo demás, su amor es pagano. Se convierten en ídolos el uno para el otro. Y su sentimiento también adquiere carácter de idolatría. Y eso no es muy inteligente por su parte, ya que ningún ser humano puede hacer feliz del todo a otro ser humano. Todos somos demasiado imperfectos.

Hinata estaba atónita. Aunque algunas de las cosas que él acababa de decir ya las sabía, no había esperado escucharlas de labios de Sasuke.

Al parecer, el amor que ella sentía era pagano y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero es que, además, si Sasuke creía en lo que acababa de decir, la visión que él tenía de su relación era mucho menos intensa y positiva que la suya. Era una auténtica sorpresa.

—Hinata, ¿sigues ahí?

Ella carraspeó.

—Sí.

—No es más que una teoría. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Su puntualización no logró tranquilizarla. Sasuke era consciente de que había convertido a Hinata, su Beatriz, en su ídolo y por mucha retórica que usara ahora, esa verdad no cambiaba. Dada la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba siguiendo un programa de doce pasos que lo ayudara a centrarse en un poder superior que no fuera él mismo, sus amantes o su familia, no podía decir lo contrario.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que le gustaba a Biwako de este libro? Sigo sin entenderlo.

—No lo sé —admitió él—. Tal vez cuando se enamoró de Hiruzen lo vio como a un salvador. Se casó con ella y se marcharon juntos, cabalgando hacia el anochecer de Selinsgrove.

—Hiruzen es un buen hombre —murmuró Hinata.

—Lo es. Pero no es un dios. Si Biwako se hubiera casado con él pensando que todos sus problemas desaparecerían gracias a su perfección, su relación no habría durado. Tarde o temprano se habría desencantado y lo habría abandonado para buscar a otra persona que la hiciera feliz.

Tal vez la razón del éxito de su matrimonio fuera que sus expectativas eran realistas. No esperaban que el otro fuera la respuesta a todas sus necesidades. También explicaría que la espiritualidad fuera importante en la vida de ambos.

—Puede ser. Este libro es muy distinto de la novela de Graham Greene que tú estabas leyendo.

—No tan distintos.

—Tu novela hablaba de una aventura amorosa y un hombre que odia a Dios. Lo busqué en Wikipedia.

Sasuke reprimió las ganas de gruñir.

—No busques cosas en Wikipedia, Hinata. Ya sabes que esa página es poco de fiar.

—Sí, profesor Uchiha —canturreó ella.

Sasuke resopló.

—¿Por qué crees que el protagonista de Greene odia a Dios? Porque su amante lo abandonó, cambiándolo por Él. Las dos novelas tratan de amores paganos, Hinata. Lo único distinto es el final.

—Ni siquiera el final es tan distinto.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para mantener esta conversación. Tú debes de estar cansada y a mí me quedan papeles por mirar.

—Te quiero. Locamente.

Algo en la voz de Hinata hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

—Yo también te quiero. Te quiero demasiado, estoy seguro, pero no sé amarte de otra manera. —Sus palabras finales no fueron más que un susurro, pero se quedaron colgando entre ellos como una amenaza.

—Yo tampoco sé amarte de otra manera —murmuró ella.

—En ese caso, que Dios se apiade de nosotros.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Sasuke si quería ir a terapia, habría dicho que no. Odiaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos o sobre su infancia casi tanto como hablar sobre lo sucedido con Sakura. Tampoco le apetecía nada hablar de sus adicciones ni sobre la profesora Terumi ni sobre la infinidad de otras mujeres que había conocido.

Pero quería una relación duradera con Hinata y quería que ella se sintiera fuerte. Quería que floreciera del todo, no sólo parcialmente. En el fondo, tenía miedo de que por su culpa Hinata no pudiera acabar de florecer, precisamente por ser él como era.

Por eso se había jurado hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarla, incluso si para lograrlo tenía que cambiar de hábitos y centrarse en las necesidades de ella y no en las suyas. Le pareció que le vendría bien oír una opinión experta sobre hasta dónde llegaba su egoísmo y unos cuantos consejos prácticos para superarlo. Por todo ello, había dejado las dudas y la vergüenza a un lado y había decidido acudir a terapia una vez a la semana.

A medida que enero iba avanzando, tanto Sasuke como Hinata se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido suerte con sus respectivos terapeutas. Los doctores Hotaru y Utakata Suzumura eran un matrimonio que trabajaba con sus pacientes en un plano psicológico y personal, integrando esos aspectos con consideraciones existenciales y espirituales.

A Hotaru le preocupaba la naturaleza de la relación de Hinata con su novio. Le preocupaba que la diferencia de poder en esa relación, unida a la fuerte personalidad de Sasuke y a la falta de autoestima de ella, convirtiera su sentimiento en un riesgo para la salud mental de su paciente.

Pero Hinata afirmaba que estaba enamorada de Sasuke y que era muy feliz a su lado. Era innegable que su relación le aportaba mucho placer y también mucha seguridad. Pero tanto la extraña historia de su encuentro y su reencuentro como el historial de adicciones de él hacían sonar todas las alarmas de Hotaru. Y el hecho de que Hinata no viera nada preocupante en todo ello le parecía lo más preocupante de todo.

Utakata, por su parte, no se mordió la lengua. Informó a Sasuke de que estaba poniendo en peligro su rehabilitación al beber alcohol y saltarse las reuniones de Narcóticos Anónimos. Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una toma de contacto, acabó siendo una confrontación directa, que terminó con Sasuke saliendo malhumorado de la consulta.

Sin embargo, a la semana siguiente regresó a la terapia y prometió que volvería a las sesiones de Narcóticos Anónimos. Y de hecho llegó a ir un par de veces, pero luego no volvió más.

+.+.+.+

«La nieve en la ciudad no se parece en nada a la nieve en el campo», pensó Hinata mientras acompañaba a Sasuke a buscar el coche a su casa, bajo una intensa nevada. Esa noche iban a cenar a un elegante restaurante francés, el Auberge du Pommier.

Él tiró del brazo de ella y la acorraló contra el escaparate de una tienda para besarla apasionadamente. Cuando acabó, Hinata se echó a reír casi sin aliento. Esa vez, fue ella la que lo arrastró hasta la acera para disfrutar de los copos de nieve.

En el campo se podía oír el susurro de los copos al caer. Nada los molestaba en su descenso, ni rascacielos ni siquiera los edificios más bajos. En la ciudad, en cambio, el viento encarrilaba la nieve entre las casas, haciendo que cayera de manera menos armónica y uniforme. O eso le parecía a Hinata.

Al llegar al edificio de Sasuke, se detuvo un momento a mirar el escaparate de la gran tienda de vajillas de la planta baja. Aunque lo que le interesaba no eran los artículos expuestos, sino el guapísimo hombre reflejado a su lado.

Sasuke llevaba un abrigo largo de lana negra, con solapas de terciopelo también negro y una bufanda Burberry alrededor del cuello, como si fuera un pañuelo. Asimismo llevaba guantes de piel negros. A Hinata, su elección de accesorios le pareció curiosamente atractiva. Sasuke se había negado a unirse a la moda local de llevar gorros de lana.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy guapo —contestó ella, sin poder apartar la mirada de su reflejo.

—Tú sí que eres hermosa. Por dentro y por fuera. Eres un precioso polo helado.

Y la besó sin prisas frente a un centenar de platos de porcelana china.

—Mejor tomemos un taxi para ir al restaurante. Así podré dedicarme a ti durante el trayecto. Voy un momento a sacar dinero del cajero automático. Vuelvo en seguida. Puedes esperarme aquí, a no ser que quieras acompañarme.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero disfrutar de la nieve mientras dure.

Él se echó a reír.

—Estamos en Canadá. No te preocupes por eso. La nieve durará bastante. —Le apartó un momento la pashmina para besarla en el cuello, antes de desaparecer en el edificio Manulife riendo para sus adentros.

Ella se volvió entonces hacia el escaparate. Una de las vajillas le llamó la atención y se preguntó cómo quedaría en el comedor de Sasuke.

—¿Hinata?

Al volverse, se encontró con el pecho de Naruto a la altura de los ojos. Con una gran sonrisa, él le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, muy bien —respondió nerviosa, preocupada por la reacción de Sasuke si los encontraba así.

—Tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Han ido bien las fiestas?

—Muy bien. Te he traído un recuerdo de Pensilvania. Te lo dejaré en tu casillero, en el departamento. Y a ti, ¿qué tal te han ido?

—Bien. Muy ajetreadas, pero bien. ¿Cómo te van las clases?

—Muy bien, aunque la profesora Senju me tiene muy ocupada.

—Me lo creo. —Naruto se echó a reír—. Tal vez podríamos tomar café alguna tarde de la semana que viene para ponernos al día.

—Tal vez. —Hinata sonrió, luchando contra el impulso de volverse en busca de Sasuke.

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Naruto. Frunciendo el cejo, dio un paso hacia ella con expresión amenazadora.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Ella miró hacia abajo, pero no se vio nada raro en el abrigo. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla, pensando que tal vez tuviese pintalabios.

Pero Naruto estaba mirando más abajo. Le estaba mirando el cuello.

Se acercó aún más, invadiendo su espacio personal y le apartó un poco más la pashmina lila con su manaza de oso.

—Por el amor de Dios, Hinata, ¿qué demonios es eso?

Ella se encogió al notar que uno de sus dedos, ásperos por el trabajo en la granja, le rozaba la marca del mordisco. Al parecer, esa mañana se había olvidado de aplicarse maquillaje. Maldijo el despiste para sus adentros.

—No es nada. Estoy perfectamente —dijo, dando un paso atrás y rodeándose el cuello con dos vueltas de la pashmina para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

—No me digas que no es nada, Hinata. Eso es claramente algo. ¿Te lo hizo tu novio?

—Por supuesto que no. Él nunca me haría daño.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

—Una vez me contaste que te lo había hecho. Pensaba que por eso lo habías dejado con él la otra vez.

Hinata se encontró presa en la trampa construida con sus propias mentiras. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tenía que pensarlo bien antes.

—¿Es un mordisco de pasión o de enfado? —insistió Naruto, tratando de mantener la calma.

Estaba furioso con la persona que había tratado a Hinata con tanta violencia. Nada le apetecía más que descubrir quién había sido y partirle la cara. Varias veces.

—Sousuke nunca haría algo así. Nunca me ha levantado la mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Sorprendida por la intensidad del disgusto de su amigo, se miró las botas.

—Y no me mientas —añadió él.

—Alguien entró en casa de mi padre durante Acción de Gracias y me atacó. Sé que la cicatriz es espantosa, pero voy a hacer que me la quiten.

Naruto reflexionó unos instantes antes de replicar:

—Un mordisco es algo muy personal para un ladrón de casas, ¿no te parece?

Hinata desvió la vista.

—¿Y por qué te avergüenza que alguien te asaltara? No es culpa tuya. —Naruto le cogió la mano—. No quieres contarme lo que pasó, ya lo veo. —Le acarició la palma con el pulgar—. Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo.

—Eres muy amable, pero la policía lo detuvo. No podrá volver a atacarme.

Él relajó los hombros.

—Soy tu amigo, Conejito. Me preocupo por ti. Deja que te ayude antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas.

Hinata retiró la mano bruscamente.

—No soy un conejo y no necesito tu ayuda.

—No te ofendas. No quería faltarte al respeto. —Naruto la miró, arrepentido—. ¿Por qué no te ayudó Sousuke? Yo habría destrozado al ladrón de una paliza.

Ella pensó en contarle que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—No debe de ser un gran novio, si permite que te traten así.

—Estaba sola en casa. Nadie se podía imaginar que un ladrón entraría y me atacaría. No soy una damisela en apuros, Naruto, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo —se defendió ella con los ojos brillantes.

Él entornó los ojos.

—Nunca he dicho que lo seas, pero eso que tienes en el cuello no es algo que un ladrón suela dejar de recuerdo. Es lo que haría alguien que quisiera marcarte. Y tienes que admitir que no es la primera vez que alguien te maltrata. En el poco tiempo que hace que te conozco, te he visto maltratada por Karin, por la profesora Dolor, por Uchiha...

—Esto no tiene nada que ver.

—Mereces que te traten mejor —añadió él, bajando tanto el tono de voz que Hinata se estremeció—. Yo nunca te trataría así.

Ella lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada, esperando que Sasuke no apareciera justo en ese momento.

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, Naruto se balanceó sobre las puntas de los pies.

—Voy a Yonge Street a cenar con unos amigos. ¿Quieres venir?

—Llevo todo el día fuera de casa. Tengo ganas de volver ya.

Él asintió.

—Se me ha hecho un poco tarde, si no, te acompañaría. ¿Necesitas dinero para un taxi?

—No, ya tengo, gracias. —Hinata jugueteó con sus guantes—. Eres un buen amigo.

—Ya nos veremos —dijo él, despidiéndose con una sonrisa triste.

Ella se volvió hacia el interior del edificio, pero no vio a Sasuke.

—¿Hinata? —la llamó Naruto.

—¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado, por favor.

Asintió y lo despidió con la mano, mientras él se alejaba calle abajo.

A las dos de la mañana, Hinata se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba en la cama de Sasuke, a oscuras, pero él no estaba.

Poco después de que Naruto se marchara, Sasuke había vuelto. Si los había visto hablando, no comentó nada, pero estuvo bastante serio durante la cena. Luego, cuando Hinata se acostó, él le dio un beso en la coronilla y le dijo que no tardaría en acompañarla. Pero horas más tarde aún no se había acostado.

Se dirigió al salón sin hacer ruido. El piso estaba a oscuras. Sólo se veía un hilo de luz procedente de debajo de la puerta del estudio de Sasuke. Hinata se detuvo en el pasillo, escuchando. Cuando finalmente lo oyó tecleando en el ordenador, entró.

Decir que Sasuke se sorprendió al verla sería quedarse muy corto. Se volvió hacia ella bruscamente y la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, levantándose de golpe y tapando con un gran diccionario Oxford los papeles que tenía desperdigados por la mesa.

—Yo... nada. —Hinata se miró las piernas desnudas y movió los dedos de los pies, tratando de agarrar con ellos la alfombra persa.

Él se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No. Es que no venías a la cama y me he preocupado.

Sasuke se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

—No tardaré, te lo prometo. Sólo tengo que acabar unas cosas que no pueden esperar.

Hinata se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

—Espera. Te acompañaré.

Y, dándole la mano, fue con ella hasta el dormitorio.

La gran cama medieval había desaparecido, igual que los muebles oscuros y la ropa de cama de color azul hielo. Sasuke había contratado a un diseñador de interiores para que reprodujera el dormitorio de la casa de Umbría. Ahora las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y de la cama con dosel colgaban unas cortinas de gasa.

A Hinata le habían encantado los cambios y, sobre todo, la intención que había detrás. Aquélla ya no era sólo la habitación de Sasuke. Era la habitación de los dos.

—Felices sueños —le deseó él, dándole un casto beso, como un padre besando a su hija, antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Hinata permaneció un rato despierta, preguntándose qué le estaría ocultando. No sabía qué sería mejor, si tratar de averiguarlo o confiar ciegamente en él. Finalmente, incapaz de decidirse, cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

+.+.+.+

Naruto no podía dormir. Si hubiera sido una persona propensa al melodrama, habría descrito su estado de ánimo como «una noche oscura del alma». Pero Naruto era de Vermont, así que no era propenso al melodrama. Sin embargo, tras una noche de cervezas con sus compañeros del equipo de rugby, seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del cuello marcado de Hinata.

Él tenía ideas muy claras sobre cómo un hombre debía tratar a una mujer, ideas basadas sobre todo en su experiencia directa. Sus padres no eran particularmente cariñosos, ni dados a demostraciones de afecto en público, pero siempre se trataban con respeto. Su madre le había enseñado a tratar a las chicas como a damas y su padre había reforzado la idea, diciéndole que si alguna vez se enteraba de que había tratado mal a una, tendría que responder de sus actos ante él.

Naruto recordó su primera fiesta en la Universidad Saint Michael. Se había encontrado con una chica que volvía a su habitación con la camisa rota. La había tranquilizado y le había pedido que le dijera el nombre de su atacante. Entonces, Naruto lo fue a buscar y lo retuvo hasta que llegó la policía. Antes, no obstante, se encargó de darle un ligero escarmiento. Cuando su hermana pequeña, Naruko, le contó que chicos de su clase la atormentaban con comentarios obscenos y tirándole de la goma del sujetador, Naruto los esperó a la salida de clase y los amenazó. Naruko acabó los estudios sin más percances.

Para Naruto, la violencia contra las mujeres era algo inconcebible. Se habría gastado todos sus ahorros en un billete de avión para ir a buscar a la persona que había marcado a Hinata, si hubiera sabido dónde localizarlo.

Había metido la pata, reflexionó, con la mirada clavada en la pared de su sencillo apartamento. Se había acercado a ella como un caballero de brillante armadura y ella se había metido en su caparazón. Si se hubiera mostrado menos agresivo y más receptivo, tal vez Hinata habría confiado en él. Pero se había sentido presionada y ahora iba a costar mucho más que se abriera y le contara lo que había pasado en realidad.

«¿Debo respetar su voluntad y mantenerme al margen? ¿O debo ayudarla incluso en contra de su voluntad?»

Naruto no sabía qué decisión acabaría tomando, pero si algo tenía claro era que no iba a perderla de vista. Y a ver si alguien se atrevía a atacarla mientras él estuviera cerca.

A la mañana siguiente, poco antes de las once, Hinata apartó el brazo de Sasuke y se levantó de la cama. Se puso una de las camisas blancas de él y se la abrochó frente a la fotografía ampliada y enmarcada de Sasuke besándole el cuello.

Aunque esa foto le gustaba mucho, le había extrañado encontrarla tan ampliada y expuesta en un lugar tan prominente. Se acordó de la primera vez que había entrado en el dormitorio, cuando vio las fotos en blanco y negro que colgaban de las paredes. Fue la noche en que Sasuke le vomitó encima. Bueno, encima de ella y de su jersey color verde botella. Sasuke tenía mucho estilo para vestir. Habría estado elegante aunque llevara puesta sólo una bolsa de papel. (Hinata se quedó unos instantes con esa imagen en la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios.) Lo dejó en la habitación, roncando suavemente, y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, recordó su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

«¿Qué estaba haciendo en su despacho tan tarde un viernes por la noche?»

Sin plantearse las consecuencias de sus actos, se encaminó hacia el despacho. La mesa estaba casi despejada, el portátil apagado y los papeles recogidos. No pensaba encender el ordenador ni abrir los cajones para descubrir sus secretos.

Sin embargo, encontró algo inesperado: un pequeño marco de plata con una imagen en blanco y negro.

«Sarada.»

Hinata cogió el marco y observó la imagen, maravillada de la rápida progresión de Sasuke. Permaneció así, absorta, un buen rato.

—¿Has encontrado lo que has venido a buscar?

Hinata se volvió hacia la puerta, desde donde Sasuke la observaba apoyado en el marco. Con sólo unos bóxers a rayas y una camiseta, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Se quedó mirando un poco más de lo necesario el escote y las piernas de Hinata, pero al ver lo que tenía en la mano, la expresión le cambió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, dejando el marco donde lo había encontrado.

Sasuke se le acercó.

—Aún no he decidido dónde ponerlo. —Mirando la imagen, añadió—: Pero no quiero guardarlo en un cajón.

—Por supuesto. Es un marco precioso.

—Lo compré en Tiffany.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre comprar un marco en Tiffany. Yo lo habría comprado en un Walmart.

—No fui a Tiffany para eso —replicó él, mirándola fijamente.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Y encontraste lo que habías ido a buscar allí?

—Desde luego —respondió él, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Hace ya tiempo.

Hinata parpadeó como si estuviera sumida en una especie de niebla, hasta que Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Fue un beso extraordinario. Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y unió sus labios unos instantes antes de empezar a moverse dentro de su boca. Momentos después, Hinata se había olvidado de qué la había llevado hasta el despacho.

Sasuke le acarició la lengua tiernamente con la suya mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara y la sujetaba por la nuca. Cuando se retiró, le dio un último beso en la mejilla.

—Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

—Ahora estamos juntos.

—Tienes razón. Y tú estás preciosa con mi camisa —dijo él con la voz súbitamente ronca—. Había pensado llevarte a desayunar fuera. Hay una pequeña crepería en la esquina que creo que te podría gustar.

Cogidos de la mano, regresaron al dormitorio para ducharse juntos y empezar el día.

Esa tarde trabajaron en el despacho. Sasuke leía un artículo, mientras Hinata revisaba su correo sentada en la butaca de terciopelo rojo.

 _Querida Hinata:_

 _Te debo una disculpa._

 _Ciento muchísimo haberte disgustado cuando nos encontramos ayer._

 _No era mi intención._

 _Estaba preocupado por ti._

 _Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien,_

 _Sólo tienes que llamarme._

 _Espero que sigamos siendo amigos,_

 _Naruto_

 _Posdata: Karin ha estado preguntando por ahí por qué la profesora Senju es tu directora de proyecto._

Al levantar los ojos, vio a Sasuke absorto en el artículo. Sin decirle nada, escribió la respuesta:

 _Hola, Naruto:_

 _Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigos._

 _Lo que pasó en Selinsgrove fue bastante traumático_

 _y estoy tratando de olvidarlo._

 _Debo insistir en que mi novio me rescató,_

 _en más de un sentido._

 _Un día me gustaría presentártelo._

 _Es maravilloso._

 _No entiendo el interés de Karin en mi director de proyecto._

 _Sólo soy una estudiante de doctorado._

 _Gracias por el aviso._

 _Te dejaré tu regalo de Navidad en el casillero el lunes._

 _Es pequeño, pero espero que te guste._

 _Y gracias,_

 _Hinata_

Tsunade Senju llevaba una vida tranquila. Tenía una bonita casa en el barrio de Toronto conocido como The Annex, al que podía irse andando desde la universidad, pasaba los veranos en Italia y las Navidades, en Inglaterra. Dedicaba casi todo el tiempo a escribir y publicar artículos y monografías sobre Dante. En otras palabras, llevaba la vida típica de la respetable académica solterona, aunque no era aficionada a la jardinería ni a coleccionar amantes, ni vivía rodeada de una docena de gatos.

A pesar de su edad, estaba muy solicitada. Le ofrecían dar muchas conferencias y más de una universidad había tratado de atraerla para dar clases, con promesas de salarios desorbitados y escasa responsabilidad académica. Pero Tsunade habría preferido excavar el canal de Panamá con las uñas sufriendo al mismo tiempo de fiebre amarilla antes que renunciar a la investigación. No quería oír hablar de clases ni de reuniones académicas.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que le dijo a Iruka Umino cuando éste la llamó para comunicarle que había quedado una plaza de catedrático especializado en Dante vacante en Harvard.

Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Pe... pero, profesora Senju —titubeó, buscando argumentos para convencerla—, podríamos arreglarlo. No tendría que dar clases. Sólo un par de conferencias al semestre, estar en la universidad unas horas a la semana y supervisar alguna tesis doctoral. Eso sería todo.

—No quiero tener que trasladar todos mis libros.

—Contrataremos a una empresa de mudanzas.

—Los mezclarán todos y luego será imposible encontrar nada.

—Contrataremos una empresa especializada. Una acostumbrada a hacer traslados de libros. Los sacarán, los embalarán en orden y los dejarán aquí exactamente igual que estaban. No tendrá que mover ni un dedo.

—Las empresas de mudanzas no saben tratar los libros —se burló ella—. ¿Y si pierden algo? Tengo miles de volúmenes en mi biblioteca. No volvería a recuperarlos nunca más. ¡Algunos son irreemplazables!

—Profesora Senju, si acepta la plaza, iré a Toronto y me ocuparé de trasladar sus libros personalmente.

Tsunade esperó un instante, hasta que se convenció de que Iruka estaba hablando en serio. Entonces se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Sí que está servicial Harvard últimamente.

—Ni se lo imagina —murmuró él, esperando haberla hecho cambiar de opinión.

—No estoy interesada. Hay un montón de personas más jóvenes que yo a las que tendría que estar ofreciéndoles ese puesto. Pero ya que lo tengo a mano, quería hablarle de una estudiante, Hinata Hyuga. Creo que deberían admitirla en su programa de doctorado.

Y pasó diez minutos explicándole a Iruka por qué había sido un error no darle una beca completa a Hinata el año anterior. Luego insistió para que le concedieran una a partir de septiembre. Finalmente, cuando acabó de decirle lo que tenía que hacer para ser un buen director de estudios de posgrado (lo que, en realidad, quedaba fuera de sus responsabilidades), le colgó el teléfono bruscamente.

Iruka se quedó mirando el aparato sin dar crédito.

Durante la última semana de enero, Hinata estaba tan contenta que en vez de caminar, le parecía que flotaba a medio metro del suelo. Gracias a los avances médicos, su piel volvía a estar perfecta. Le habían quitado la cicatriz y nadie sabría que la habían marcado. Su terapia iba estupendamente, igual que su relación con Sasuke, aunque, en ocasiones, éste parecía distraído y tenía que llamarlo más de una vez.

Acababa de tomar café con Naruto y se dirigía a la biblioteca tras haber comentado con él el inexplicable reciente buen humor de Karin, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica que le cambiaría la vida. Era Iruka Umino ofreciéndole entrar en el programa de doctorado en Lenguas Románicas y Literatura de Harvard, con una generosa beca, a partir del siguiente septiembre.

Para ello tenía que acabar de manera satisfactoria los cursos que estaba haciendo, pero como el mismo profesor Umino comentó, dadas sus cartas de recomendación y las palabras elogiosas de la profesora Senju, estaba seguro de que eso no supondría ningún obstáculo.

Aunque el hombre parecía impaciente porque le diera una respuesta, era consciente de que casi todos los estudiantes necesitaban unos días para pensar en su futuro, así que le pidió que lo telefoneara al cabo de una semana.

Hinata se sorprendió de lo calmada y profesional que había sonado al teléfono. Aunque la verdad era que apenas dijo nada. Después de colgar, le envió un mensaje a Sasuke, con dedos temblorosos.

 _Me acaban de llamar de Harvard._

 _¡Me quieren!_

 _Depende de que apruebe los cursos._

 _Te quiero, H._

Poco después, le llegó la respuesta:

 _Felicidades, cariño._

 _En una reunión._

 _¿En mi casa dentro de una hora? S._

Hinata sonrió y completó su tarea en la biblioteca rápidamente, antes de dirigirse al edificio Manulife. Estaba emocionada, pero también preocupada. Por un lado, entrar en Harvard suponía la culminación de sus sueños tras muchos años de duro trabajo. Pero por otro, representaba separarse de Sasuke.

Siguiendo los consejos de la doctora Hotaru, decidió mimarse un poco. Se daría un baño caliente y pensaría en la bañera. Le dejó una nota a Sasuke en la mesita del recibidor donde él siempre colocaba las llaves y se metió en el espacioso cuarto de baño. Quince minutos más tarde, estaba medio dormida bajo el chorro de la ducha tropical.

—Ésta sí que es una buena bienvenida a casa —susurró Sasuke, abriendo la puerta de la ducha—. Una Hinata desnuda, húmeda y calentita.

—Hay sitio de sobra para un Sasuke desnudo, húmedo y calentito —replicó ella, agarrándolo de la mano.

Él sonrió.

—Ahora no. Tenemos que celebrarlo. ¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar?

En otra época, Hinata habría aceptado su sugerencia sólo para hacerlo feliz, pero ahora se sentía más segura de sí misma.

—¿No podríamos quedarnos en casa? Me apetece más que estemos a solas.

—Por supuesto. Me cambio y vuelvo en seguida.

Cuando regresó, ella ya había salido de la bañera y se había tapado con una toalla.

Él le alargó una copa de champán para brindar por las buenas noticias.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —le dijo, desapareciendo un momento en el dormitorio. Regresó con una sudadera color carmesí, que levantó a la altura de los ojos de ella para que leyera las letras—. Era mía. Me gustaría que la tuvieras tú ahora.

Le quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó al lado de la suya, en la encimera del lavabo. Luego tiró de la toalla hasta que ésta cayó al suelo.

Con la sudadera puesta, Hinata parecía una estudiante de alguna hermandad de Harvard que acabara de levantarse de la cama de su novio.

—Estás preciosa —susurró él, abrazándola y besándola con entusiasmo—. Es un logro muy importante y sé que has trabajado mucho para conseguirlo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Aparte de Biwako, nadie le había dicho nunca que estuviera orgulloso de ella.

—Gracias. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres desprenderte de tu sudadera?

—Claro, chica lista.

—Todavía no he decidido si voy a aceptar su oferta.

—¿Cómo? —Sasuke dio un paso atrás para verla mejor. Tenía el cejo fruncido.

—Me acaban de llamar. Tengo una semana para decidirme.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar? Sería una locura rechazar esa oferta.

Hinata jugueteó con sus manos. Pensaba que Sasuke estaría triste ante la perspectiva de tener que separarse de ella. No había esperado una reacción tan entusiasta.

Él empezó a recorrer el cuarto de baño a grandes zancadas.

—¿No te han ofrecido suficiente dinero? Ya sabes que yo puedo ocuparme de los gastos. Te compraré un piso cerca de Harvard Square, por el amor de Dios.

—No quiero ser una mantenida.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella bruscamente.

Hinata enderezó la espalda y levantó la barbilla.

—Yo quiero pagar mis cosas.

Con un gruñido de frustración, él le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

—Hinata, nunca seremos iguales. Tú eres mucho mejor que yo.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, el brillo de la sinceridad. La besó antes de abrazarla y decirle al oído:

—Tengo más vicios y más dinero que tú. Me niego a compartir mis vicios, pero mi dinero es tuyo. Tómalo.

—No lo quiero.

—Entonces deja que te ayude a conseguir un crédito. Por favor, no malgastes esta oportunidad por culpa del dinero. No después de todo lo que has trabajado.

—El dinero no es el problema. Umino me ha ofrecido una beca muy generosa, que cubrirá mis gastos sobradamente.

Tirando del bajo de la sudadera, Hinata trató de cubrirse un poco más con ella.

—Lo que me preocupa es saber qué será de nosotros si yo me marcho.

—¿Quieres ir?

—Sí, pero no quiero perderte.

—¿Por qué ibas a perderme?

Hinata ocultó la cara contra su pecho.

—Las relaciones a distancia son siempre difíciles. Y eres muy guapo. Las mujeres harán cola para ocupar mi lugar.

Él frunció el cejo.

—No estoy interesado en las demás mujeres. Sólo me interesas tú. He pedido un año sabático. Y si con eso no es suficiente, pediré una excedencia. Me irá bien pasar un año en Harvard para acabar mi libro de una vez. Podemos mudarnos en septiembre y ya decidiremos qué hacemos más adelante.

—No puedo permitirlo. Tu carrera está aquí.

—Los académicos se toman años sabáticos constantemente. Pregúntaselo a Tsunade.

—¿Y si te arrepientes y me lo echas en cara?

—Es más probable que te arrepientas tú de estar atada a un hombre mayor, cuando deberías estar saliendo con jóvenes de tu edad. Y encima a un hombre mayor que es un egoísta sabelotodo que no deja de decirte lo que debes hacer en todo momento.

—El hombre que amo no se parece en nada a la persona que has descrito. Ya no. Además, sólo nos llevamos diez años.

Él sonrió irónicamente.

—Gracias. No hace falta que vivamos juntos si no quieres. Podemos ser vecinos. Aunque, si prefieres que no te acompañe... —Sasuke tragó saliva y aguardó su respuesta.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Claro que quiero que vengas.

—Bien —susurró él, arrastrándola hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando Hinata regresó a su apartamento al día siguiente, Sasuke se pasó la tarde trabajando en su despacho. Estaba a punto de llamarla por teléfono para proponerle cenar juntos, cuando alguien lo llamó al móvil. Al ver que era Sakura, no respondió.

Minutos más tarde, el conserje llamó al interfono.

—¿Sí?

—Profesor Uchiha, hay una mujer que dice que necesita hablar con usted.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja.

—Dígale que se vaya.

El hombre bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.

—Sí, profesor, pero le advierto que parece muy alterada. Y está usando su nombre de manera poco discreta.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, apretando los dientes—. Ahora bajo.

Sasuke cogió las llaves y salió del apartamento maldiciendo.

+.+.+.+

Con el alivio de haber sido aceptada en Harvard, Hinata pudo concentrarse mucho más en su proyecto. Así que cuando no estaba con Sasuke, trabajaba incansablemente en la biblioteca o en su apartamento.

Para compensarla, él organizó una escapada a Belice para el fin de semana de San Valentín. Tenían mucho que celebrar: su amor, la entrada de ella en Harvard y otras cosas que Sasuke aún no estaba listo para decirle.

El día que salían de viaje, Hinata estaba en el vestíbulo de su edificio, vaciando el buzón. Encontró una carta de Harvard, que abrió inmediatamente. Era una invitación formal para formar parte del programa de doctorado, que detallaba las condiciones de aceptación y de la beca.

También había un sobre con el sello de la Universidad de Toronto. En el remite encontró impresas las palabras Oficina del Decano de Estudios de Posgrado. Rompió el sobre y leyó rápidamente el contenido. Luego arrastró la maleta hasta la calle Bloor y paró un taxi para que la llevara al piso de Sasuke.

Pasó corriendo ante los sorprendidos guardias de seguridad en dirección al ascensor. Una vez en la planta de Sasuke, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió con su llave.

—¿Eres tú, cariño? —Sasuke se acercó a ella sonriente—. Qué pronto llegas. Me siento halagado de que no pudieras aguantar más sin verme.

Ella se zafó de su abrazo y le entregó una de las cartas que había recogido del buzón.

—¿Qué es esto?

Sacando la carta del sobre, leyó:

 _5 de febrero de 2010_

 _Oficina del Encargado de Estudios de Posgrado_

 _Universidad de Toronto_

 _Toronto, Canadá_

 _Querida señorita Hyuga:_

 _Hemos recibido una denuncia que afirma que ha violado usted el Código de Conducta sobre Asuntos Académicos de la Universidad de Toronto. Debido a esa denuncia, deberá usted presentarse en persona en el despacho del decano el 19 de febrero de 2010 para una entrevista preliminar. El catedrático del Departamento de Estudios Italianos, profesor Ebisu Nobuo, estará presente en la reunión._

 _Puede traer un acompañante, que puede ser un representante de la Asociación de Estudiantes de Posgrado, un pariente, un amigo o un abogado._

 _Esta reunión sólo tiene carácter informativo. No es una audiencia. El decano no ha tomado ninguna decisión todavía sobre la legitimidad de la denuncia._

 _Por favor, confirme a la oficina que ha recibido la carta y que asistirá a la reunión. Si no se presenta, la investigación se abrirá automáticamente._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Dr. Danzo Shimura_

 _Responsable de Estudios de Posgrado_

Al mirar a Hinata, Sasuke vio el pánico en sus ojos y buscó las palabras adecuadas para convencerla de que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero no las encontró.

 _Continuara…_


	34. Chapter 34

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Aunque sólo duró un instante, Hinata vio el brillo del miedo en los ojos de Sasuke. Nada podía aterrorizarla más que verlo a él asustado.

Tras ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo, Sasuke la acompañó al salón y la hizo sentarse en la butaca roja, frente al fuego. Tras encender la chimenea de gas, salió de la habitación. Hinata se echó hacia atrás, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Bébete esto —le dijo Sasuke, dándole un golpecito en los dedos con un vaso.

—¿Qué es?

—Laphroaig. Whisky escocés.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta.

—Un trago te ayudará.

Levantando el vaso, bebió un sorbo, que le quemó la boca y la garganta. Tosiendo, le devolvió el vaso. Sasuke se acabó el whisky y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Qué es el Código de Conducta sobre Asuntos Académicos?

—Es la normativa que rige cualquier tipo de infracción académica: copiar, plagiar, cometer fraude...

—¿Por qué me iba a denunciar nadie por plagio?

Sasuke se frotó la cara.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que te ocultaría algo así?

—Sólo sé que me has estado ocultando algo. Como aquella noche que te encontré trabajando...

—Estaba preparando una solicitud de empleo —la interrumpió—. Iruka Umino me llamó la noche que fuimos a cenar al Auberge. Me invitó a presentar mi solicitud para una plaza de catedrático, pero me dijo que necesitaban mi currículo actualizado. Me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

—No quería que te hicieras ilusiones antes de hora. No es tan fácil conseguir esa plaza. Hay otros profesores que aspiran a ella y tienen un currículo mucho mejor que el mío. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Por ti.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras contado. Me imaginé todo tipo de cosas.

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

—Pensaba que confiabas en mí.

—Claro que confío en ti. Es de las mujeres que te rodean de las que no me fío.

—Tienes razón —admitió él, removiéndose incómodo en el sofá—. Tenía que habértelo contado. Pero no quería que te llevaras una decepción si no consigo la plaza.

—Es imposible que me decepciones, Sasuke, a no ser que me ocultes cosas.

Haciendo una mueca, él salió del salón, para regresar al cabo de un momento con otro dedo de whisky.

—Tengo una reunión con Ebisu esta semana. Podría preguntarle de qué va todo esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, debes mantenerte al margen.

—¿No tienes ninguna idea?

—No he hecho nada más que ir a clase y hacer los trabajos que me han mandado. A no ser que Karin tenga algo que ver. O la profesora Dolor... quiero decir la profesora Terumi. ¿Crees que ella...?

Sasuke reflexionó unos instantes antes de responder.

—No lo creo. El año pasado tuvo que presentarse ante el comité judicial por una denuncia que interpuso Naruto Namikaze. No creo que tenga ningún interés en volver. Además, ella no te da ninguna clase. No tendría sentido.

—No. —La cara de Hinata se contrajo en una mueca horrorizada—. ¿Crees que la profesora Senju ha podido denunciarme por mi trabajo?

—No, nunca haría algo así sin hablar antes contigo. Y además me habría avisado, aunque sólo fuera por cortesía.

—¿Qué tipo de sanción tienen las infracciones académicas?

—Depende de la gravedad del caso. Podrían amonestarte o ponerte un cero en algún trabajo. En circunstancias extremas, podrían expulsarte de la universidad.

Hinata inspiró profundamente, temblorosa. Si la expulsaban no acabaría los cursos. Y eso implicaría que no podría ir a Harvard.

Sasuke la miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Crees que Naruto haría una cosa así?

—No, Naruto quiere ayudarme, no hacerme daño.

—Follaángeles —murmuró Sasuke.

—¿Y Karin?

Él se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

—Es posible.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—Nada. Los dos sabemos que es problemática y cizañera.

—¿Qué pasa con Karin, Sasuke? Cuéntamelo.

Levantándose, él empezó a recorrer el salón de un lado a otro.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Hinata cogió la carta de la universidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Espera, ¿adónde vas? —Corrió tras ella.

—Te advertí que no volvieras a mentirme. Supongo que debí ser más específica y aclararte que las evasivas tampoco servían.

Sacó el abrigo del armario del recibidor y se lo puso apresuradamente.

—No te vayas.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

—Pues cuéntame qué pasa con Karin.

Cubriéndose los ojos con los puños, Sasuke se rindió.

—De acuerdo.

La ayudó a quitarse el abrigo una vez más antes de volver al salón. Esa vez, Hinata se negó a sentarse y se quedó de pie frente a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho.

—¿Karin te está chantajeando? ¿Por eso aprobaste su proyecto de tesis?

—No exactamente.

—Suéltalo de una vez, Sasuke.

Volviéndose hacia los ventanales, miró la ciudad.

—Karin Uzumaki me ha acusado de acoso sexual

Hinata se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

—Karin me ha denunciado ante la comisión de acoso sexual, que le ha pasado la demanda a Ebisu. Por eso tengo que reunirme con él esta semana.

Temblando, ella se sentó en la butaca.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

—Desde hace unos días.

—¿Desde hace unos días? —repitió Hinata, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—No quería echar a perder el viaje a Belice. Pensaba contártelo a la vuelta. Te lo juro.

Ella lo miró muy enfadada.

—Creía que no iba a haber secretos entre nosotros.

—No era un secreto. Sólo quería que pudieras relajarte unos días antes de darte las malas noticias. —Suspirando, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Por qué demonios te acusa Karin de acoso sexual si es ella la que te ha estado acosando?

—No sé los detalles de la demanda. Debí haber interpuesto yo una hace tiempo, pero no quería llamar la atención sobre el tema.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Sasuke contempló el fuego.

—Llamaré a mi abogado para que se ocupe de los dos asuntos lo antes posible.

Hinata se levantó y, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, ocultó la cara en su pecho.

+.+.+.+

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Uchiha? Estoy en la cama con una joven abogada de la competencia, que, por cierto, está buenísima —le informó Suigetsu Hozuki entre grititos y risas.

—Abróchate la bragueta, Suigetsu. Esto va a llevarnos un rato.

El abogado maldijo antes de cubrir el teléfono con una mano.

—No vayas a ninguna parte, bombón —le dijo a su socia pélvica antes de escabullirse en el lavabo, vestido sólo con unos slips rojos.

Ya me estoy ocupando de la demanda por acoso, Uchiha. No hace falta que me atosigues. Estaba a punto de echar el polvo de mi vida.

—Tengo que hablarte de otra cosa. —Y Sasuke le resumió el contenido de la carta del decano a Hinata.

—No puedo ayudar a tu novia.

Él empezó a protestar, pero Suigetsu lo interrumpió.

—Escúchame. Te acaban de denunciar por acoso sexual y a tu novia por una supuesta infracción académica. Me apuesto el Porsche a que las dos denuncias están relacionadas. ¿Le has dicho ya que no te mencione durante la reunión con la comisión?

—No —respondió Sasuke, apretando los dientes.

—Bueno, pues no tardes. Será mejor que no te mezcles en ese tema. Ya tienes bastante con tu demanda.

Sasuke inspiró y espiró tan lentamente que Suigetsu se temió lo peor.

—No suelo abandonar a mis amigos a su suerte y a Hinata menos que a nadie. ¿Está claro o tengo que buscarme otro abogado?

—Está claro. Pero a ella debería representarla otro. Si, como sospecho, los casos están relacionados, podría encontrarme ante un conflicto de intereses. Aparte de que, de cara a la universidad, podría despertar sospechas que los represente a los dos.

—De acuerdo, Suigetsu —se rindió Sasuke—. ¿A quién me recomiendas?

Suigetsu pensó unos momentos.

—A konan Tenshi. Trabaja para uno de los bufetes de la calle Bay y ha llevado varios casos contra la universidad. Nos enrollamos hace un par de años y me odia a muerte, pero es buena en lo suyo. Te enviaré sus datos de contacto por correo. Dile a tu novia que la llame al despacho y que le explique lo que pasa a su secretaria. Estoy seguro de que konan estará encantada de defenderla.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que las cosas salgan mal?

—No tengo ni idea. Es posible que la universidad investigue y desestime ambos casos, pero no la dejes ir sola. Que la acompañe un abogado o esto puede acabar estallándote en la cara.

—Gracias, Suigetsu —replicó él, con ironía.

—Mientras tanto, me gustaría que hicieras una lista de todo, y quiero decir absolutamente todo, lo que pueda ser relevante en el caso de acoso. Cualquier prueba que Karin Uzumaki pueda presentar: correos electrónicos, mensajes de texto, fotografías... Envíamelo todo y lo examinaré detalladamente. Y envíame también todo lo que tengas sobre tu novia.

No me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero te lo advertí. La política de la universidad es de tolerancia cero con la confraternización, por lo que podrían expulsar a tu novia y despedirte a ti. Esperemos que las dos demandas no estén relacionadas y que a ella la hayan denunciado por no devolver los libros a tiempo a la biblioteca o algo así.

—Siempre es un placer hablar contigo —replicó Sasuke secamente.

—Si no pensaras con la polla, ahora no tendrías que hablar conmigo. Espero que valiera la pena, porque como el ventilador de la mierda se ponga en marcha, esos polvos te van a salir muy caros.

Antes de que Suigetsu pudiera despedirse, Sasuke había lanzado el teléfono contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse, respirando hondo, antes de intentar convencer a Hinata de que lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrutar igualmente de su escapada.

Esa misma tarde, Danzo Shimura estaba en su oficina de la calle Saint George, mirando el teléfono sorprendido. Generalmente, su secretaria era muy buena filtrándole las llamadas. Pero la profesora Tsunade Senju era muy persistente, por decirlo de alguna manera, y solía conseguir lo que se proponía. Y en ese caso se había propuesto hablar con el Encargado de Estudios de Posgrado de la Universidad de Toronto.

Levantó el auricular y apretó el botón.

—Hola, profesora Senju, ¿a qué debo el placer?

—De placer nada, Danzo. Exijo saber por qué he recibido una citación para presentarme como testigo en uno de tus procesos estalinistas.

Danzo se contuvo para no responderle de mala manera. La profesora Senju era una mujer famosa. Una auténtica institución. No podía empezar a soltar palabrotas delante de ella.

—Sólo hemos de hacerle unas preguntas. No le robaremos más de diez minutos.

Podrá irse en seguida.

—Bobadas, exijo saber para qué se me convoca o no iré. No todos tenemos secretarias para que nos filtren las llamadas y nos preparen el café, mientras nosotros conspiramos para amargarles la vida a otras personas.

Él carraspeó.

—Hemos recibido una demanda contra la estudiante que está supervisando.

—¿Contra la señorita Hyuga? ¿Qué tipo de demanda?

Del modo más discreto que pudo, le contó la naturaleza de la misma.

—Pero ¡eso es ridículo! ¿La conoces?

—No.

—Es una demanda ridícula contra una estudiante inocente y trabajadora. Y casualmente mujer. ¿Debo recordarte, Danzo, que no es la primera vez que una estudiante de éxito ha sido atacada mediante un proceso de este tipo?

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero en este caso hay otros temas relacionados que no puedo mencionar. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre la señorita Hyuga. Eso es todo.

—No pienso dar ningún crédito a una caza de brujas dirigida contra una de mis estudiantes.

Aunque ella no podía verlo a través del teléfono, Danzo frunció el cejo.

—Sin su testimonio, es más probable que pueda producirse alguna injusticia. Su testimonio puede ser decisivo a la hora de limpiar su nombre.

—¡Tonterías! Es tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que se haga justicia. Me sorprende que hayas admitido esa demanda. Me sorprende mucho. Y deja de fruncir el cejo, Danzo. Puedo verte refunfuñando desde aquí.

Él reprimió una maldición.

—Entonces, ¿se niega a responder a mis preguntas?

—¿Estás sordo o te has vuelto intelectualmente perezoso en tu búsqueda de poder administrativo? Ya te he dicho que me niego a colaborar. Ya no trabajo para la universidad. Además, pienso sacar el tema esta noche, en la cena en casa del rector. Estoy segura de que le encantará enterarse de a qué se dedican los profesores de su universidad.

Y, por si no lo recuerdas, la cena es en honor de Mary Asprey, la famosa novelista. Como antigua alumna que es, sé que siempre le interesan los asuntos de su alma máter, particularmente las maquinaciones de tipo patriarcal. Me preguntó qué opinará del tema.

Y, con esas palabras, la profesora colgó el teléfono.

Cuando Sasuke y Hinata llegaron por fin al hotel Turtle Inn, de Belice, ya era tarde y las estrellas habían empezado a hacer su aparición. Mientras Sasuke pedía que les subieran cena a la habitación, Hinata exploró sus dominios, una cabaña privada en una playa aislada.

Las paredes eran blancas, con la excepción de una puerta plegable de paneles de teca, que daba acceso al porche cubierto. Los techos eran una mezcla de bambú y paja, y la gran cama, que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, estaba protegida por una gran mosquitera. Le encantó especialmente la ducha al aire libre y la bañera japonesa situada en un lateral del porche.

Mientras Sasuke trataba de hacerse entender por teléfono con el personal de la cocina, Hinata se desnudó rápidamente y se dio una ducha. Mientras lo hacía, tenía ante sí el océano. Pero como era de noche y la playa era privada, no había peligro de que nadie la viera, aparte de su amante.

—Nos traerán la cena dentro de una hora. Siento que no pueda ser antes. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver que Hinata se acababa de poner el albornoz.

Él llevaba una camisa blanca de lino, con varios botones abiertos. Las mangas remangadas dejaban a la vista sus fuertes antebrazos. También se había subido los bajos del pantalón color caqui e iba descalzo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo por la playa?

—Me apetece más otra cosa.

Sonriendo, Hinata tiró de él hasta llegar a la cama. Una vez allí, le dio un empujón para que se sentara.

Él la agarró por el cinturón del albornoz.

—Me conformo con que nos relajemos un poco. Ha sido un viaje largo. —Su expresión solemne le indicó que hablaba en serio, lo que la sorprendió.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —admitió Hinata, con un susurro ronco.

Sasuke tiró de ella hasta que quedó entre sus piernas. Rodeándola con los brazos, la sujetó por el trasero.

—Podemos dormir hasta que llegue la cena. No hay prisa.

—Sasuke, quiero que me hagas el amor. Si no te apetece, me dices que no y listos.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Nunca le diría que no, señorita Hyuga.

—Bien. En ese caso, dame cinco minutos, profesor Uchiha.

Sasuke se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con los pies en el suelo. Le encantaba que Hinata se mostrara tan segura de sí misma. Con una sola frase, lo había excitado tanto que incluso le resultaba doloroso.

Aunque se le hizo muy largo, sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando ella volvió a aparecer, con su regalo de Navidad puesto. El raso negro acentuaba el rosado natural de su piel, mientras que las cintas del corsé le marcaban las curvas del pecho y la cintura. Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto admirando el reloj de arena en que se había convertido el torso de Hinata.

Fue bajando la vista por las bragas de encaje y las medias de seda negras sujetas con liguero. Unos gloriosos zapatos de tacón asimismo negros completaban el conjunto.

A él se le aceleró el corazón al fijarse en los zapatos.

—Bonsoir, professeur. Vous allez bien? —ronroneó Hinata.

Sasuke estaba tan absorto en lo que estaba viendo, que tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de qué la había impulsado a hablarle en francés.

Se había puesto su boina.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron al fin, él tragó saliva con dificultad. Haciendo un mohín, Hinata se quitó la boina provocativa y se la lanzó, mientras se acercaba a la cama muy lentamente.

—Me encanta mi regalo de Navidad, profesor.

Sasuke volvió a tragar saliva, incapaz de decir nada.

—¿Has visto la parte de atrás? —preguntó ella, volviéndose y mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Él alargó un dedo para acariciar las cintas que le ataban el corsé, hasta llegar a las bragas de encaje, que le cubrían las nalgas respingonas.

—Ya basta de provocarme, señorita Hyuga. Venga aquí, vamos. —Dándole media vuelta, tiró de ella y unió sus bocas en un beso apasionado—. Tú eres mi regalo y voy a tomarme mi tiempo en desenvolverte. Menos los zapatos. Espero que sean cómodos.

Tras diez minutos llamando a la puerta, el camarero volvió a la cocina con la cena y esperó instrucciones.

Pero las instrucciones nunca llegaron.

Pasada la medianoche, la música seguía sonando en la habitación. La nueva lista de reproducción de Sasuke incluía canciones de Sarah MacLachlan, Sting y Matthew Barber. Hinata estaba tumbada boca abajo, entre las sábanas revueltas, soñolientas y satisfechas. Las sábanas dejaban al descubierto su espalda hasta los dos preciosos hoyuelos de la parte baja de la misma.

Sasuke había colocado la sábana artísticamente, para que cubriera parte de su trasero, y había preparado la cámara. De pie junto a la cama, fue tomando fotos y más fotos hasta que ella bostezó y se estiró como un gato.

—Eres exquisita —le dijo, dejando la cámara y sentándose a su lado.

Hinata lo miró feliz, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

—Cuando amas a alguien, no ves sus defectos.

—Supongo que eso es verdad, pero tú eres preciosa.

Ella se volvió de lado para verlo mejor y se abrazó a una almohada.

—El amor hace que lo veamos todo hermoso.

La mano de él se detuvo y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca.

—Sí, Sasuke —afirmó Hinata, respondiéndole a la pregunta que no se había atrevido a formular—, tú eres hermoso a mis ojos. Cuanto más te conozco, más cuenta me doy de cómo eres en realidad y más hermoso me pareces.

Él la besó con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo. Era el beso de adoración de un amante adolescente.

—Gracias. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

Él miró hacia la puerta.

—Me temo que nos hemos quedado sin cena, porque cuando la han traído estábamos ocupados con... un banquete de otro tipo.

—Ha valido la pena. Menudo banquete. Además, ahí hay una cesta de fruta.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el pecho con la sábana mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la gran cesta de fruta. En la cocina de la cabaña encontró una navaja suiza y, armado con ella y con un mango, regresó a la cama, tras cambiar la canción que sonaba.

—Esta canción es mucho más adecuada —aseveró, con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Ahora, túmbate.

A Hinata se le aceleró el corazón.

—No vas a necesitar esto —dijo, arrancándole la sábana y echándola a un lado. Ahora estaban los dos desnudos.

—¿Quién canta?

—Bruce Cockburn.

Sasuke empezó a cortar el mango a trozos, contemplando el cuerpo de Hinata al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Un desayuno en cueros.

—Más bien un tentempié de medianoche en cueros.

Sasuke cortó una rodaja de mango. Unas gotas de jugo se le deslizaron por la mano y cayeron sobre el vientre de ella.

—Hum —murmuró él con una mirada traviesa—. Tendré que ocuparme de eso.

Cuando se inclinó hacia ella para darle el trozo de mango, Hinata abrió la boca.

—Tienes una fijación con la comida —comentó, pasándose la lengua por los labios y abriendo la boca de nuevo para que le diera otro trozo.

Él se inclinó, haciéndole una respetuosa reverencia y sacando la lengua para lamer las gotas que habían caído sobre su estómago.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó al incorporarse.

Hinata hizo unos sonidos incoherentes.

—No lo considero una fijación—replicó él—, sino algo que me proporciona gran placer. Disfruto mucho cuidándote y hay algo muy sensual en compartir la comida con tu amante. Evitando sus labios, le besó el hombro, probando su piel con la punta de la lengua. Luego, cuando cortó otro trozo de mango, unas cuantas gotas le cayeron sobre el pecho izquierdo. —Maldita sea, qué torpe soy.

Le acarició las costillas, unas de sus zonas erógenas favoritas, antes de llevarse su pecho a los labios.

—Me estás matando —protestó ella, justo antes de que la húmeda boca de Sasuke se cerrara sobre su pezón.

—Creo recordar que yo también te dije eso una vez. Y tú me prometiste que sería una muerte dulce.

Hinata abrió la boca para indicarle que quería más.

—En este caso, creo que será una muerte pegajosa.

Sasuke le puso otro trozo de fruta en la boca y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Luego me ocuparé de eso, no te preocupes.

Sin avisar, Hinata lo tumbó sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él. Sujetándole la cara, lo besó con avidez. Luego le arrebató el mango y la navaja y se llevó un trozo de fruta a la boca. Era la viva imagen de la tentación.

Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente y unió sus labios a los de ella, arrebatándole la fruta directamente de su boca.

—Hum —murmuró Hinata—. Por cierto, creo que no llegué a ver la cinta de seguridad del museo.

Estrujando un trozo de mango sobre el pecho de Sasuke, recogió el reguero de jugo con la lengua.

—Ajá —replicó él, con dificultad—. Yo sí lo he visto. Es un vídeo muy caliente.

—¿De verdad? —Echándose hacia atrás, se sentó sobre las piernas y, tras comerse otro trozo de mango, se lamió los dedos parsimoniosamente.

—Luego te lo enseñaré.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza antes de acariciarle la espalda una y otra vez. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, lo tiró todo al suelo y la cogió en brazos.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, alarmada.

—A la playa.

—Pero ¡si estamos desnudos!

—Es una playa privada —la tranquilizó él, besándole la punta de la nariz mientras la llevaba hasta la orilla.

—Igualmente alguien podría vernos —protestó Hinata, mientras entraban en el agua.

—Apenas hay luna. Si hubiera alguien por aquí cerca, sólo vería tu silueta. Y menuda visión.

Sasuke la besó con calma, adorando su cara y su cuello con los labios, mientras las suaves olas rompían contra ellos. Luego la dejó en el suelo para apretarse contra ella.

—¿Ves lo bien que encajamos? —le susurró—. Hacemos una pareja perfecta.

Se lavaron el uno al otro con agua de mar. Hinata no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse sobre su pecho para besarle el tatuaje. El sabor de su piel mezclado con la sal del océano era irresistible.

Mientras la besaba en el cuello, Hinata sintió que sonreía.

—¿Has visto la película De aquí a la eternidad?

—No —respondió ella.

—En ese caso, tendré que hacerte una demostración.

Dándole la mano, la llevó hasta la orilla, se tumbó de espaldas y le indicó que se tumbara sobre él.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Hinata, con el corazón desbocado.

—Sí, aquí. Quiero estar dentro de ti, pero no quiero que la arena te lastime la piel.

Tiró de su mano y la besó ávidamente, mientras las olas chocaban contra sus pies entrelazados. Cuando poco después alcanzaron el éxtasis, la luna sonrió desde el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente, una típica tormenta tropical barrió la zona. Mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el techo de la cabaña, ellos dos hacían pausadamente el amor en la cama cubierta por la mosquitera de gasa. El golpeteo regular de la lluvia les marcaba el ritmo.

Más tarde, Sasuke sugirió que se limpiaran el sudor y la humedad ambiental en la bañera del porche. Entre burbujas con aroma a vainilla, Hinata se apoyaba en el pecho de Sasuke, que la abrazaba sentado detrás de ella. Entre sus brazos, casi era capaz de olvidar las dificultades que los aguardaban en Toronto.

Con él se sentía a salvo. No es que fuera un hombre poderoso, aunque su riqueza aumentaba sus posibilidades de defensa. Pero lo que la hacía sentir segura era la actitud con que se había enfrentado a sus enemigos, primero Karin y luego Sasori. La misma actitud con que le había recriminado a su padre que no se hubiera ocupado de ella durante su infancia. Hinata había descubierto que la cama era un lugar donde las debilidades quedaban al descubierto. Y había descubierto también los secretos de la desnudez de los cuerpos y de la intimidad entre los amantes; el deseo, la necesidad que quema y lo profunda que puede ser la satisfacción. Y sabía que Sasuke la amaba y quería protegerla. Entre sus brazos se sentía segura por primera vez en la vida.

—Cuando era pequeño, los sábados por la mañana eran mi momento favorito de la semana —dijo él, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hinata, recorriéndole la palma de la mano con un dedo.

—Mi madre dormía la mona y yo podía mirar dibujos en la tele. Eso era antes de que nos cortaran la conexión de la tele por cable. —Sasuke sonrió melancólicamente a su espalda y Hinata se esforzó por no llorar por aquel niño cuya única felicidad eran unas horas de dibujos animados.

—Me preparaba yo el desayuno. Tomaba cereales con leche fría o tostadas con mantequilla de cacahuete. —Negó con la cabeza—. Cuando se acababa la leche, que era a menudo, usaba zumo de naranja.

—¿Estaba bueno?

—No. Estaba asqueroso. Ni siquiera era zumo de naranja natural, sino Tang. — Le acarició la cabeza, ausente, antes de continuar—: Estoy convencido de que cualquier psiquiatra encontraría una conexión entre las privaciones de mi infancia y mi gusto por los objetos caros.

Hinata se volvió impulsivamente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, provocando un maremoto en la bañera.

—Eh, ¿a qué viene esto?

—A nada. Es que te quiero tanto que no puedo soportarlo.

Él la abrazó cariñosamente.

—Todo eso pasó hace treinta años. Biwako fue una buena madre para mí. Por eso me duele tanto no haber estado a su lado cuando murió. No pude despedirme.

—Ella lo sabía, Sasuke. Sabía lo mucho que la querías.

—Creo que tu infancia fue peor que la mía —dijo él. Hinata apoyó la cara en su hombro, pero no dijo nada—. Si la maldad vuelve fea a la gente, tu madre debió de ser horrible. Mi madre no se ocupaba de mí, pero nunca me trató con crueldad.

Entonces hizo una pausa, preguntándose si debía abordar el tema que ambos estaban evitando. Finalmente decidió hacerlo.

—Cuando conocí un poco más a Karin, me pareció fea. Estoy en deuda contigo por haber impedido que me acostara con ella. Aunque quiero creer que, incluso estando borracho, habría sido capaz de rechazarla.

Hinata se apartó un poco y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo.

Sasuke le sujetó la barbilla y le volvió ligeramente la cara.

—Háblame.

—Es que no me gusta pensar en ti y en Karin juntos.

—En ese caso, menos mal que nos separaste a tiempo.

—Quiere hundir tu carrera.

—La verdad saldrá a la luz. Me dijiste que Naruto conocía sus intenciones. Espero que acabe marchándose de la universidad y nos deje en paz.

—No quiero que suspenda —dijo Hinata en voz muy baja—. Si me alegrara de su desgracia, sería igual de fea que ella.

La expresión de Sasuke se endureció.

—Ha sido mezquina contigo en más de una ocasión. Deberías haberla mandado a la mierda la primera vez.

—Ya soy mayorcita para ir insultando a la gente, se lo merezcan o no. Ya no estamos en la guardería.

Él le dio un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo.

—¿Y quién te ha enseñado a pensar así? ¿Lo aprendiste en Plaza Sésamo?

—Son las ventajas de una educación católica —murmuró ella—. Bueno, también es mérito de Lillian Hellman.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lillian Hellman escribió una obra llamada The Little Foxes. En ella, una niña le dice a su madre que algunas personas lo devoran todo a su paso, como las langostas, mientras que otras no hacen nada para impedirlo. La niña le promete no quedarse sin hacer nada. En vez de observar la maldad de Karin, nosotros la tenemos que atacar con algo más fuerte, como la caridad.

—La gente no te valora lo suficiente, Hinata. Y no puedo evitar que me duela cuando veo que alguien no te trata con el respeto que te mereces.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre habrá Karins en el mundo. Y algunas veces nosotros mismos nos convertimos en Karins.

Sasuke le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro.

—He cambiado de opinión sobre ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No eres una seguidora de Dante, eres una franciscana.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Dudo que los franciscanos dieran su bendición a una mujer soltera practicando sexo en una bañera al aire libre.

—Hum, me gusta cómo suena eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le acarició las cejas con un dedo, una tras otra.

—Me gusta imaginarte como un niño pequeño, dulce y curioso.

Él resopló.

—No sé si era dulce, pero curioso, te aseguro que sí. Las niñas, sobre todo, me despertaban mucha curiosidad.

Se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios. Al apartarse, Hinata sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Un chico capaz de besar así, no puede ser mala persona. San Francisco daría su aprobación.

—Siento decirte que tu querido san Francisco no siempre tenía razón. Hay un pasaje en el Infierno en el que discute con un demonio por el alma de Guido da Montefeltro. ¿Lo conoces?

Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, Sasuke se lo recitó en italiano:

 _Francesco venne poi com'io fu' morto, (Francisco vino a buscarme, cuando estaba muerto,)_

 _per me; ma un d'i neri cherubini (pero uno de los querubines negros)_

 _li disse: "Non portar: non mi far torto. (le dijo: «No te lo lleves; no te equivoques».)_

 _Venir se ne dee giù tra ' miei meschini (Él debe quedarse aquí, entre mis servidores)_

 _perché diede 'l consiglio frodolente, (porque dio un consejo fraudulento,)_

 _dal quale in qua stato li sono a' crini; (desde ese momento, no lo he perdido de vista;)_

 _ch'assolver non si può chi non si pente, (porque no se puede absolver al que no se arrepiente,)_

 _né pentere e volere insieme puossi (y tampoco puede uno arrepentirse y seguir queriendo hacer lo mismo)_

 _per la contradizion che nol consente. (porque es una contradicción que no puede consentirse.)_

—Así que ya ves, Hinata. Hasta san Francisco se equivocó alguna vez al juzgar el carácter de las personas. Pensó que el alma de Guido debía estar en el Paraíso.

—Sí, pero era muy propio de san Francisco pensar lo mejor de alguien. No me extraña que creyese que el arrepentimiento de Guido había sido sincero —protestó ella— ni que luchara por su alma, aunque se equivocara.

—Se rindió demasiado pronto.

—¿Tú crees?

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

—Si yo bajara en busca de tu alma, ni todos los querubines negros juntos podrían apartarme de ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata.

—Haría lo que fuera necesario por salvarte —añadió él y, en ese momento, su expresión y el tono de su voz no admitían discusión—. Incluso aunque tuviera que pasar la eternidad en el infierno con tal de lograrlo.

Pasaron su último día de vacaciones bañándose en el mar, tomando el sol y luego relajándose a la sombra, mientras Sasuke bebía una cerveza y Hinata, un refresco con sombrillita. Pasado un rato, ella se adormiló en la tumbona, con la pamela tirada sobre la arena.

A Sasuke le encantaba observarla mientras dormía. Le gustaba ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Y cómo sus labios se movían con algún suspiro ocasional. Se la veía tan relajada... Estaba seguro de que a Biwako le habría encantado saber que eran pareja. Sin duda, a aquellas alturas ya lo estaría presionando para que le regalara un anillo y empezaran a elegir la vajilla.

Durante el fin de semana, había habido varios momentos en los que había estado a punto de ponerse de rodillas para pedirle que se casara con él. Pero no era muy amigo de los clichés y, además, estaba preocupado por el futuro. Lo más probable era que estuvieran a punto de verse metidos en un escándalo que podía poner en peligro su propia carrera y el acceso de Hinata a Harvard.

Incluso si la demanda era desestimada, ella tenía que completar los cursos y el proyecto de tesis sin más distracciones. Se merecía disfrutar de la experiencia universitaria en Harvard sin la presión de tener que preparar una boda.

Por otra parte, su propio futuro también estaba por definir. No estaba claro que le concedieran el año sabático. Eso, siempre y cuando superara el obstáculo de la demanda de Karin, claro.

A pesar de que las palabras «Cásate conmigo» acudieron a sus labios en varias ocasiones, las reprimió. Ya habría un momento y un lugar más adecuados. El mejor sería sin duda el huerto de manzanos, un sitio sagrado para ambos. Además, Sasuke suponía que sería un gesto de buena educación informar a Hiashi de sus intenciones antes de hablar con Hinata. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería que fuera su esposa. Y no importaba lo que trajeran los próximos meses: lo conseguiría.

Esa misma noche, se sentía pletórico gracias a la contemplación de Hinata y al efecto que su compañía tenía sobre él. Acababan de regresar del restaurante del complejo y ella se dirigía al cuarto de baño para desmaquillarse, pero Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca y la llevó hacia la cama.

Empezó a desvestirla y a besarla suavemente, con los ojos brillantes de devoción y deseo. Mientras sus manos se tomaban su tiempo, acariciando sus hombros y sus brazos, empezó a hacerle promesas, mientras ella se arqueaba contra su cuerpo.

Tumbándose en la cama, tiró de ella hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él y entonces la miró con una mezcla de deseo y admiración. Hinata movió las caderas para provocarlo un poco, cerrando los ojos para que las sensaciones pasaran a primer plano.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke la tumbó de espaldas y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Hinata gritó cuando la penetró.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hum —respondió—. Me has sorprendido. —Lo sujetó de las caderas, animándolo a penetrarla más profundamente.

Hinata sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba tenerla encima. Disfrutaba mirándola, acariciándola, provocándola. Nunca se olvidaba de decirle lo sexy que era, porque sabía que, a pesar de que habían pasado unos meses desde su primera vez, seguía sintiéndose insegura cuando estaba desnuda. Por eso la sorprendió que esa vez él cambiara de postura, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y besándole el cuello.

Poco después, él le sujetó la cara con una mano, mirándola con desesperación.

—¿Sasuke?

Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a abrirlos.

Hinata ahogó una exclamación ante todo lo que se reflejaba en su mirada: inseguridad, pasión, esperanza, deseo y necesidad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó de placer.

—Te necesito —susurró Sasuke, intensificando sus movimientos—. No puedo perderte.

La respuesta de ella, cada vez más cercana al éxtasis, se perdió entre sus gemidos.

—¡Ah... ah... maldita sea! —exclamó él, al ver que no podía aguantar más y consciente de que Hinata no había llegado todavía al orgasmo.

Siguió moviéndose, con la esperanza de que ella lo siguiera, pero no fue así.

—Maldita sea —repitió—. Lo siento —se excusó luego, ocultando la cara en su hombro.

—No pasa nada. Me ha gustado. —Hinata enredó los dedos en su pelo y jugueteó con él antes de besarlo en la mejilla—. Y me alegro de que tú hayas llegado.

Sasuke refunfuñó, malhumorado Y poniéndose de lado, empezó a acariciarla entre las piernas, pero ella juntó las rodillas.

—No hace falta...

Él la miró con determinación.

—Sí.

Hinata le cubrió la mano con la suya para detenerlo.

—No vas a perderme por no hacerme llegar al orgasmo cada vez.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Es muy violento para mí.

—La vida es dura —dijo ella bromeando y le besó la nariz—. No espero que seas perfecto, ni en la cama ni fuera.

—Dios te bendiga por eso. —La besó mientras Hinata se acurrucaba entre sus brazos—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda intentarlo.

—Bueno, si insistes, hay algo que sí podrías hacer por mí...

Sasuke se movió con tanta rapidez que ella se sintió dividida entre la sorpresa y las ganas de echarse a reír. Pero en cuanto sus dedos empezaron a acariciarla una vez más, se le pasaron las ganas de reír de golpe.

Esa noche, Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama, con Hinata apoyada en su pecho, él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó en la oscuridad, atenuada sólo por la luz de las velas, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Más de lo que pensaba que pudiera ser posible.

Hinata le besó el pecho y sonrió.

—Las cosas parecen... distintas desde que volvimos de Italia —continuó él, acariciándole el cuello y los hombros.

—Somos muy afortunados. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Me espera Harvard y, por otra parte, la doctora Hotaru me ha ayudado mucho. Siento que finalmente las piezas empiezan a encajar.

—Me alegro —susurró Sasuke—. ¿Y estás satisfecha, en general, de cómo hacemos el amor?

Hinata levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Él no podía disimular la preocupación.

—Por supuesto —respondió con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿No se nota?

—Se nota que tu cuerpo está satisfecho. Pero tu cuerpo no es tu mente, ni tu corazón.

Parecía avergonzado y ella se arrepintió de haberlo mirado con ironía.

—Lo de esta noche ha sido un caso excepcional. Una anomalía. Pero aunque no lo fuera, estoy segura de que lo solucionaríamos. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás satisfecho de cómo hacemos el amor? —preguntó ella a su vez, con timidez.

—Mucho. Siento que algo está cambiando. La conexión es más profunda. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me preguntaba si tú también lo habías notado.

—A veces me parece que esto es un sueño. Créeme, soy muy feliz. —Se inclinó para besarlo antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho—. ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

—¿Dónde te ves en el futuro?

—Quiero ser profesora. Y quiero estar contigo —respondió, en voz baja pero decidida.

Sasuke retorció la sábana entre los dedos.

—¿No preferirías encontrar a un buen hombre que pudiera darte hijos?

—No puedes preguntarme si soy feliz y al momento siguiente intentar apartarme de ti.

Al ver que él no decía nada, lo sujetó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—No. No quiero encontrar a un buen hombre que pueda darme hijos. Quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Sasuke la miró, incrédulo.

—Sinceramente, no sé si alguna vez estaremos lo bastante sanos mentalmente como para abrirle nuestro hogar a un niño —explicó ella—. Pero si lo hacemos, estoy segura de que encontraremos a un niño o a una niña perfecto para nosotros. Biwako y Hiruzen te adoptaron. Podríamos hacer lo mismo. —Entonces Hinata hizo una mueca y añadió—: A menos que no quieras adoptar. O que no quieras hacerlo conmigo.

—Por supuesto que quiero. —La intensidad de su voz era similar a la de su mirada—. Me gustaría hacerte promesas, pero creo que es mejor que esperemos un poco antes de tener esa conversación. ¿Te preocupa? —Alargó la mano y le rozó uno de los pendientes de brillantes.

Hinata no necesitó que nadie le tradujera el gesto.

—No.

—No quisiera que pensaras que tengo dudas sobre mis sentimientos —insistió él.

—Soy tuya. Del todo. Y me alegro de que no tengamos que separarnos el curso que viene. La idea de perderte me suponía una tortura.

Sasuke asintió como si lo entendiera.

—Ven aquí, Hinata. Deja que te adore.

+.+.+.+

—Señorita Hyuga. —Una mujer alta y morena, vestida con un traje de chaqueta, entró en el despacho, le estrechó la mano y se sentó tras su gran escritorio.

La señorita Konan Tenshi tenía una piel clara y luminosa y una corta mata de pelo azulado. Su boca era grande, de labios carnosos, y sus ojos color ámbar brillaban animados. Es que era especialmente hermosa, y muy espectacular y Hinata se quedó observándola sin poder evitarlo.

Konan se echó a reír.

Ella inmediatamente bajó la vista hacia su cartera y empezó a juguetear con los cierres.

—No haga eso delante del comité, por favor. Da igual lo que le digan o lo que hagan, no aparte la vista. La hace parecer débil y culpable. — Konan sonrió para dulcificar sus palabras—. En el derecho, la psicología es tan importante como la jurisprudencia. ¿Por qué no me cuenta las circunstancias que desembocaron en la demanda? Hinata respiró hondo y le contó su historia, empezando por el episodio de cuando tenía diecisiete años y acabando con la carta de la universidad. Sólo omitió algunos detalles.

La mujer escuchó con atención, tomando notas en su ordenador portátil y asintiendo de vez en cuando. Cuando ella acabó, guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Menuda historia. Dado que no le han dicho de qué se trata la demanda, no podemos dar por hecho que tenga relación con su novio, aunque debemos prepararnos también para esa eventualidad. ¿Su relación con el profesor Uchiha ha sido totalmente consentida?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Había mantenido alguna relación con otro profesor anteriormente?

—No.

—¿Es posible que la sedujera por diversión?

—Por supuesto que no. Sasuke me ama.

Konan pareció aliviada.

—Me alegro. Bueno, me alegro por usted personalmente, aunque tal vez no sea algo tan positivo. Dependerá de la demanda.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si la relación es consentida, la universidad puede tomar medidas contra los dos. Si usted fuera una víctima en todo esto, las medidas disciplinarias sólo lo afectarían a él.

—No soy una víctima. Estamos manteniendo una relación y esperamos a que acabara el semestre anterior para iniciarla.

—Eso no es exactamente así.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Hinata, incrédula.

—Por lo que me ha contado, la relación empezó a finales de octubre. Esperaron a que acabara el semestre para acostarse, pero igualmente han violado la ley de no confraternización. ¿Quién conoce esta relación?

—Su familia y mi padre. Nadie más.

—¿Qué me dice de la alumna que ha denunciado a su novio por acoso sexual?

—No sé lo que sabe —respondió Hinata, apretando los dientes—. Pero me odia.

Konan se golpeó la barbilla con el bolígrafo.

—Si los acusan de violar la normativa de no confraternización, ¿podrían ustedes ofrecer alguna prueba, aparte de su testimonio, de que no mantuvieron relaciones sexuales mientras usted era su alumna?

—¿Qué la lleva a pensar que la demanda tendrá que ver con Sasuke? El código de conducta académica también regula aspectos como el plagio.

—Conozco al doctor Shimura. No pierde su precioso tiempo con ese tipo de asuntos.

Hinata se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Esperemos que alguien la haya demandado por alguna infracción académica leve y que el doctor Shimura se esté tomando simplemente un interés personal. Pero por si acaso, ¿tiene alguna prueba de que no estaba intercambiando sexo por buenas calificaciones?

Hinata se ruborizó intensamente.

—Bueno, hay una cosa que tal vez...

—¿De qué se trata?

—Era virgen antes del viaje a Italia.

Konan se la quedó mirando como si fuera una criatura mítica, como, por ejemplo, un hombre heterosexual que supiera distinguir entre unos Manolo Blahnik y unos Christian Louboutin.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba escrita de eso? ¿Un informe médico?

Ella se removió en la silla.

—No.

—En ese caso, no tiene sentido sacar el tema. ¿Alguien los vio juntos durante el pasado semestre?

—No que yo sepa. Aunque en septiembre fuimos a una discoteca con su hermana.

Konan frunció los labios.

—Sacar a relucir que es amiga de su familia no es buena idea. Pone el foco de atención en un posible conflicto de intereses. Además, dejarse ver con él en público no fue una idea muy brillante, señorita Hyuga. Aunque, la verdad es que la culpa es más del profesor Uchiha que suya. Fue él quien debió prever las consecuencias.

Dado que no estamos seguras de la naturaleza de la demanda, nuestra estrategia será recabar toda la información que podamos durante la reunión, sin manifestarnos. Eso nos permitirá ganar tiempo para preparar un eventual procedimiento disciplinario, cosa que esperamos que no llegue a producirse.

Durante la reunión con el comité, yo hablaré en su nombre. Que no hayan desvelado la naturaleza de la demanda me hace pensar que ésta sea engañosa y que ellos lo sepan. No añadiremos combustible a su pira funeraria.

Konan miró a Hinata, que parecía muy desanimada.

—Tiene que tener confianza. Debe estar convencida de que la demanda no tiene base y no prosperará. No ha hecho nada malo. He tratado casos similares con la universidad y los he ganado. También ganaré éste.

La confianza de la abogada resultaba tranquilizadora.

—Mientras tanto, me gustaría que preparara una lista de todas las personas que puedan haber presentado la demanda y sus posibles razones, además de un informe detallado de todas sus conversaciones con la señorita Uzumaki. Uno de mis ayudantes investigará un poco a esa joven. Y hablaré con uno de mis contactos en la universidad a ver qué puedo descubrir.

Hasta que no se haya resuelto todo, el profesor y usted tendrán que guardar las distancias. No se dejen ver juntos en público. No le comente nada de lo que hablemos. Si la demanda es sobre confraternización, él tendrá que seguir los consejos de su abogado, que defenderá sus intereses. No quiero que mi defensa se vea comprometida por alguna indiscreción en el dormitorio.

Hinata la miró con determinación.

—Sasuke es mucho más que una aventura sexual. Si estoy en peligro, él también lo está. Nuestra relación es totalmente consentida y no tengo ningún interés en que me defiendan a su costa. Cualquier responsabilidad debe ser repartida entre los dos a partes iguales.

La abogada la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Está segura de que ésa es la postura que quiere mantener? Le dijo a mi secretaria que el abogado de Sasuke Uchiha es Suigetsu Hozuki. ¿Por qué no la representa él también a usted si lo que quieren es presentar un frente unido?

Ella abrió la boca, pero no supo qué responder.

Konan sonrió, comprensiva.

—No es la primera estudiante que se encuentra en una situación como ésta. Sé que está asustada y confusa. Pero debe pensar que si la situación empeora, es posible que su novio decida romper su relación para proteger su carrera y su puesto de trabajo. Tiene que estar preparada por si la deja sola ante el peligro.

—Sasuke nunca haría algo así. Me ama. Hemos hablado de irnos a vivir juntos. Y... de otras cosas.

La abogada la miró con condescendencia.

—El amor es fácil de matar. Quedarse sin trabajo es una de las maneras más eficaces. Pero no anticipemos acontecimientos.

Sasuke Uchiha me ha enviado un anticipo, pero se lo devolveré. Creo que lo mejor será que la defienda pro bono.

Hinata asintió, incómoda. Se había olvidado de los honorarios.

—Le pagaré, pero puede que tarde un poco.

—Si acepto su caso pro bono, no hará falta que me pague. Lo consideraré una buena obra y si me paga, eso dejaría de tener sentido. Guárdese el dinero. Lo necesitará para comprar libros o para mudarse a Massachusetts. —Hizo una mueca—. No me gustan las demandas universitarias por temas sexuales. Me parecen inquisitoriales. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para humillar o poner en evidencia a Danzo Shimura, será un auténtico placer. Créame, representarla será una de las pocas alegrías de estos últimos meses. Soy yo la que debería pagarle.

Esa misma noche, Hinata estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama de Sasuke, intentando dormir. Él estaba en su despacho, revisando desesperadamente las normas universitarias relativas a los estudiantes y tratando de averiguar qué podía haber llamado tanto la atención del comité.

Pensar que su carrera podía llegar a su fin a causa de su relación con Hinata y que ella misma podía perder la oportunidad de ir a Harvard era más de lo que se veía capaz de soportar y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre de no saber a qué se enfrentaban.

Se secó las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Sasuke entró en ese momento en la habitación para ver cómo estaba y, al verle la cara, se acostó a su lado.

—No llores. Por favor, no llores. No habría tardado tanto en venir si hubiera sabido que estabas tan disgustada. Tenemos a los mejores abogados y vamos a luchar. Es posible que todo sea un malentendido y que el viernes que viene todo se haya solucionado.

—¿Y si no es un malentendido?

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Entonces, nos enfrentaremos a lo que venga juntos.

—¿Y tu demanda?

—Tú no te preocupes por eso. Céntrate en los cursos y en el proyecto y deja que yo me ocupe de lo demás. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, te lo juro.

Volviéndola boca arriba, empezó a darle suaves besos en la cara.

—Tengo miedo —susurró Hinata.

Acariciándole el pelo, Sasuke le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Lo sé. Pero pase lo que pase, no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre Harvard y tú. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. —La miró preocupado—. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Hinata? No sé cómo consolarte.

—Bésame.

Él la besó con el beso breve e inseguro del chico que besa a su vecinita por primera vez, sin saber cómo va a reaccionar. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Hinata respondió enredándole los dedos en el pelo y atrayéndolo hacia su boca, para entrelazar sus lenguas.

Él le devolvió el beso con contención, antes de apartarse y apoyar la frente en la de ella.

—No puedo.

—Por favor —le rogó Hinata, acariciándole los hombros y la espalda y acercándolo.

—No puedo hacerte el amor si estás triste. Tengo miedo de lastimarte.

—Pero te necesito.

—¿No prefieres que te prepare un baño caliente?

—Hacer el amor contigo me hace feliz, porque me recuerda lo mucho que me quieres. Por favor. Necesito sentir que me deseas.

Sasuke juntó las cejas.

—Por supuesto que te deseo, Hinata. Pero no quiero aprovecharme de tus momentos de debilidad.

Ella no era una mujer exigente. Y cuando le pedía algo, solía ser siempre por el bien de Sasuke. Él lo sabía y le dolía negarle nada, sobre todo cuando lo miraba con aquellos ojos enormes y tristes. Pero el rastro de sus lágrimas había apagado su libido. Prefería consolarla abrazándola que intentar un acto que no iba a ser capaz de concluir.

La expresión de Hinata no dejaba lugar a dudas. Necesitaba la conjunción de cuerpos y almas que sólo el sexo podía proporcionar. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Sasuke se dio cuenta de una cosa: no importaba lo que opinara el terapeuta, no era adicto al sexo. No era un hedonista lascivo, con un apetito insaciable que buscaba satisfacer —en palabras de Asuma— follándose a cualquier mujer que se le pusiera por delante.

Hinata lo había cambiado. La amaba, pero aunque le rogara, no podía excitarse viéndola sufrir.

Ella seguía observándolo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos. Podía darle al menos parte de lo que le pedía, distrayéndola con caricias y sensaciones agradables. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. La besó muy despacio y ella le arañó suavemente la cabeza. Incluso cuando se dejaba llevar por la necesidad, era dulce y amable.

Sasuke le acarició el cuello con los labios y, cuando llegó a su oreja, le susurró lo mucho que lo había cambiado. Lo feliz que lo hacía que fuera suya.

Hinata suspiró mientras él le besaba el cuello, pasándole la lengua en el hueco de la base de su garganta antes de seguir avanzando hacia los hombros. Le mordisqueó entonces las clavículas, apartándole el tirante de la camiseta para dejarle la pálida curva del hombro al descubierto.

Ella empezó a quitarse la camiseta, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—Paciencia —le susurró.

Entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, le besó el dorso de la mano y le extendió el brazo para besarle la parte interna del codo. Sólo cuando Hinata empezó a gemir, la soltó y continuó su asalto. Deslizándole las manos a lo largo del cuerpo, besó cada centímetro de su piel, guiándose por cómo se contraía bajo sus caricias y por los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Cuando vio que se había olvidado de las lágrimas y que sus gemidos eran de pasión y no de tristeza, acabó de desnudarla y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Pronto Hinata empezó a temblar y a gritar su nombre. Ése era el momento favorito de Sasuke, más aún que su propio clímax: oír su nombre, mezclado con los gemidos y gritos de placer de su amada. Las primeras veces que habían hecho el amor se había mostrado tan tímida que ahora, cada vez que la oía llamarlo con un susurro ronco y extático, un agradable calor se extendía por sus entrañas.

«El amor es esto —pensó Sasuke—. Estar desnudo frente a tu amante y gritar su nombre sin sentir ninguna vergüenza.»

Al alcanzar el orgasmo, poco después, él le dijo que la amaba.

En su mente, estaban ya totalmente unidos: el sexo, el amor y Hinata. La Santísima Trinidad.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras recuperaban el aliento, sonriendo para sus adentros. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Se sentía muy feliz al darse cuenta de que podía expresar lo que deseaba, incluso estando triste. La besó, comprobando encantado que Hinata volvía a sonreír.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

—Gracias a ti, Hinata, por enseñarme a amar.

Al entrar en la oficina del departamento, el miércoles, Naruto se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que encontró.

Hinata estaba ante los casilleros, pálida y ojerosa. Al acercarse a ella, le dedicó una sonrisa tan triste que le encogió el corazón.

Antes de poder preguntarle qué le pasaba, Karin Uzumaki entró tan campante, con su gran bolso Michael Kors colgando del brazo. Se la veía relajada y contenta y le brillaban los ojos. Iba vestida de rojo. No rojo cereza o rojo sangre, sino escarlata. El color del triunfo y del poder.

Al verlos a los dos juntos se echó a reír.

Naruto la miró y luego volvió a mirar a Hinata, que había ocultado el rostro volviéndose de cara a los casilleros.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró.

—Nada —respondió ella—. Creo que me ronda un resfriado.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Habría insistido, sin apabullarla, pero el profesor Danzo entró en ese momento.

Al verlo, Hinata agarró la cartera de piel y el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Naruto la siguió.

—¿Te apetece un café? Iba a acercarme al Starbucks.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada. Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa.

Naruto bajó la vista hacia su cuello —su cuello sin marcar— y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —

No. Gracias, Naruto. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Él asintió y la miró alejarse, pero cambió de idea y la siguió.

—Pensándolo mejor, yo también voy a volver a casa. Te acompaño un rato, si quieres.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, pero asintió y ambos salieron al frío de la calle. Ella se enrolló la bufanda del Magdalen College alrededor del cuello, temblando al sentir el viento helado.

—Esa bufanda es de Oxford —comentó Naruto.

—Sí.

—¿La compraste allí?

—No... Me la regalaron.

«Sousuke —pensó él—. Si fue a Oxford, no puede ser tan idiota. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Uchiha también fue a Oxford...»

—Me gusta mucho la gorra de los Phillies que me regalaste. Soy seguidor de los Red Sox, pero la llevaré con orgullo. Excepto en Vermont. Mi padre la quemaría si me presentara con ella en la granja.

Hinata sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás enferma?

—Unos días. —Se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

—¿Has ido al médico?

—Sólo es un resfriado. No se puede hacer nada.

Naruto la miró cuando rodeaban la espantosa pared norte de cristal del Royal Ontario Museum, bajo los copos de nieve.

—¿Te ha estado molestando Karin? Cuando ha entrado en la oficina parecías disgustada con ella.

Hinata tropezó en la nieve, que le llegaba por los tobillos, y Naruto alargó una de sus grandes manos para estabilizarla.

—Cuidado. Podría haber hielo bajo la nieve.

Ella le dio las gracias y siguió caminando con más cuidado.

—Si resbalas, agárrate de mi brazo. Nunca me verás de rodillas.

Hinata lo miró, sorprendida por su elección de palabras, y vio que Naruto se ruborizaba. Nunca antes lo había visto ruborizarse.

—Quería decir que nunca me caigo.

—¿Karin te ha estado molestando?

Ella miró hacia adelante, hacia la acera cubierta de nieve.

—No. Es que he dormido poco. He estado acostándome tarde para trabajar en el proyecto. La profesora Senju es muy exigente. La semana pasada rechazó varias páginas de la traducción que había hecho del Purgatorio. La he estado rehaciendo y me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba.

—Podría ayudarte, si quieres. Podrías enviarme la traducción para que le eche un vistazo antes de entregársela.

—Gracias. Como si no tuvieras bastante con tu trabajo... Lo último que necesitas es ocuparte de mis problemas.

Naruto se detuvo y la agarró suavemente del brazo.

—Por supuesto que tengo tiempo para ti. Tu trabajo va sobre el amor y la lujuria; el mío sobre el placer. Algunos de los textos que trabajamos son los mismos. Y me serviría para practicar italiano.

—Podemos comparar las traducciones de los pasajes que tengamos en común, pero nada más. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo con cosas que no tengan que ver con tu proyecto —replicó ella.

—Envíame los textos y la fecha de entrega y les echaré un vistazo sin ningún problema.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata, sinceramente aliviada.

Cuando él la soltó, siguieron caminando.

—¿Sabías que el catedrático de Estudios Italianos envió un correo electrónico anunciando tu admisión en Harvard? Especificaba que habías ganado una beca sustanciosa.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

—No, no tenía ni idea. A mí no me llegó.

—No, se lo envió a todos menos a ti. Uchiha me pidió que lo imprimiera y que lo colgara en el corcho de al lado de su despacho. Además, me hizo resaltar la información importante con un rotulador fluorescente, incluido tu nombre. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Se portó contigo como un cretino durante todo el semestre y ahora quiere colgarse la medalla. Menudoidiota.

Hinata frunció el cejo, pero permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió ella, ruborizándose.

—Anda, suéltalo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Bueno, me preguntaba si habrías visto a Karin merodeando por el departamento. O por el despacho del profesor Uchiha.

—Por suerte, no. Parece que ha encontrado otro hueso que roer. Y sabe que de mí no va a sacar nada, así que ni lo intenta. Es consciente de que la mandaré a tomar viento a la primera oportunidad. —Dándole un golpecito en el hombro, le guiñó un ojo—. Más le vale no meterse contigo. Sé unas cuantas cosas de ella que no le gustaría que salieran a la luz. El jueves, Hinata se reunió con su terapeuta para preparar la reunión de la mañana siguiente con el comité.

Viendo que necesitaba hablar del tema, Hotaru se olvidó de los objetivos que había preparado para esa sesión y la escuchó pacientemente antes de ofrecerle su opinión.

—El estrés puede ser muy pernicioso para la salud. Tenemos que tratarlo con el respeto que merece. A algunas personas les va bien hablar de sus problemas; otras, en cambio, prefieren guardárselos. ¿Cómo te has enfrentado al estrés en el pasado?

—Me lo he guardado todo —admitió Hinata, jugueteando con las manos.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Puedes hablar de tus problemas con tu novio?

—Sí, pero no quiero agobiarlo más. Ya está bastante preocupado por los dos.

Hotaru asintió.

—Cuando quieres a alguien, es normal querer protegerlo del sufrimiento. Algunas veces, ésa es la mejor actitud que se puede tomar, pero otras veces se corre el riesgo de cargar con demasiado peso. El exceso de estrés, o de responsabilidad, puede ser demasiado para uno solo.

—La verdad es que no me gusta que Sasuke me oculte cosas. Me hace sentir como una niña. Preferiría que hablara de sus problemas conmigo, aunque fueran cosas negativas.

—¿Y no crees que Sasuke puede sentir lo mismo? Tal vez crea que no confías en él, que no le cuentas tus problemas. ¿Lo han hablado?

—Lo he intentado. Le he dicho que quiero que seamos iguales, que no haya secretos entre nosotros.

—Bien. ¿Y cuál es su respuesta?

—Depende. O insiste en cuidarme o tiene miedo de decepcionarme.

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso?

Hinata hizo un gesto de impotencia con las manos, buscando las palabras.

—No me gusta que él lo pague todo. Me hace sentir pobre, dependiente... impotente.

—¿Por qué?

—Me da demasiadas cosas. No puedo corresponderle.

—¿Tan importante es para ti que su relación sea recíproca?

—Sí.

—Ninguna relación es completamente recíproca. A veces, cuando las parejas tratan de compartirlo todo al cincuenta por ciento, se encuentran con que su relación ha dejado de ser una unión de dos y se ha convertido en un ejercicio de matemáticas. Buscar la reciprocidad por encima de todo puede llegar a ser enfermizo.

Pero, por otro lado, es muy razonable aspirar a tener una relación en la que ambos miembros se valoran por igual y comparten las cargas y las responsabilidades. En otras palabras, que él tenga más dinero no supone un problema, siempre que entienda que tú quieres contribuir también. Si no puede ser económicamente, hay otras maneras de hacerlo. Y esas maneras deben recibir la misma consideración que las aportaciones económicas. ¿Te parece razonable?

—Mucho. Me gusta la idea.

Hotaru sonrió.

—Respecto a lo de protegerse el uno al otro... Puede argumentarse que los hombres tienen la necesidad biológica de proteger a las mujeres y a los niños. No sé cuál es la auténtica razón, pero es así. Ellos suelen realizarse mediante actos y logros. Si te niegas a que haga cosas por ti, se sentirá inútil, superfluo. Necesita saber que puede ocuparse de ti, que puede protegerte. Eso no es necesariamente negativo. Es normal que los miembros de una pareja quieran cuidar el uno del otro. Pero como en cualquier otra cosa, hay extremos y hay un punto medio.

Lo que tu novio y tú deben buscar es ese punto medio. Permite que cuide de ti en algunos momentos, pero defiende tu independencia en otros aspectos. Y déjale claro que tú también quieres cuidar de él en ocasiones.

Hinata asintió. La moderación le gustaba. Quería cuidar de Sasuke y quería que él cuidara de ella, pero sin ser una carga. Y, desde luego, sin tener la sensación de que la cuidaba porque la consideraba frágil o herida. Aunque una cosa era proponérselo y otra llevarlo a la práctica. —

Algunos hombres sufren lo que yo llamo el síndrome del caballero andante — prosiguió Hotaru—. Quieren proteger a las mujeres de su vida como si fueran doncellas indefensas. Esto puede parecer romántico y excitante durante un tiempo, pero, a la larga, la realidad se impone y la suya se convierte en una actitud opresora y condescendiente. Cuando un miembro de la pareja se ocupa sólo de proteger y el otro sólo de ser protegido, el resultado no es satisfactorio.

Por supuesto, hay mujeres que sufren un síndrome similar al del caballero andante. Se conoce como el síndrome del cachorro herido. Esas mujeres buscan a hombres dañados o conflictivos y tratan de curarlos. Pero dejemos ese tema para otro día.

En casos extremos, un hombre caballeroso puede cometer todo tipo de imprudencias para proteger a su mujer, como ir a la batalla a lomos de su caballo, o enfrentarse a miles de persas, en vez de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. La prudencia es tan importante como el valor. —Hotaru se echó a reír—. ¿Has visto la película Trescientos?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Trata de la batalla de las Termópilas, en la que trescientos espartanos mantuvieron a raya a doscientos cincuenta mil persas antes de la derrota final. Herodoto escribió sobre ello. Hinata la miró con curiosidad y admiración. ¿Cuántas psicólogas serían capaces de citar a Herodoto?

—El rey Leónidas era uno de estos casos extremos. Podría argumentarse que su decisión estuvo basada en circunstancias políticas, pero lo que quería señalar es que el hombre caballeroso puede acabar haciendo más daño en su empeño protector que aquello de lo que quiere proteger a los suyos. Las mujeres espartanas solían decirles a sus maridos e hijos que regresaran con el escudo en la mano o tumbados sobre él. Pero si tú te encontraras en su situación, no creo que quisieras que Sasuke muriera defendiéndote de los persas. Supongo que preferirías que regresara a casa, aunque hubiera perdido la batalla.

Hinata asintió con decisión.

—Puedes sacar el tema en la conversación. Puedes hacerle entender que no quieres que te defienda si eso lo va a perjudicar. Que prefieres luchar a su lado, compartiendo los riesgos y las responsabilidades. Que quieres ser su compañera, no una niña ni una damisela indefensa.

Tal vez aceptara acompañarte a sesiones conjuntas, ya que no viene a las individuales.

Hinata no estaba segura de haber oído correctamente.

—¿Cómo?

Hotaru sonrió.

—Decía que cuando hables con Sasuke puedes comentarle que no quieres que te defienda...

—No —la interrumpió ella—. Me refería a la última frase. ¿Has dicho que Sasuke no viene a terapia?

Hotaru se quedó helada.

—Eso ha sido un fallo por mi parte. No debería haber hablado sobre la relación de otro paciente con su terapeuta.

—¿Cuándo dejó de venir a ver a Utakata?

—No puedo hablar de ello, lo siento. —Se removió incómoda en su silla—. Deberíamos hablar de cuál va a ser la mejor manera de enfrentarte al estrés provocado por la reunión de mañana.

El responsable de Estudios de Posgrado era un gran amante de la formalidad y el refinamiento, por esa razón, siempre convocaba las reuniones en la gran sala de conferencias, con paredes forradas de madera, en sus oficinas de la calle Saint George. El profesor Ebisu Nobuo, catedrático de Estudios Italianos, estaba sentado a su derecha, en una silla de respaldo muy alto, con reminiscencias medievales, tras una mesa de madera oscura casi tan ancha como la sala.

Delante de la mesa habían colocado dos sillas plegables y en ellas se habían sentado Konan Tenshi y su clienta para la reunión. No tardaron en comprobar que eran tan incómodas como parecían.

La voz de barítono de Danzo Shimura resonó en la sala:

—Ha llegado el momento de las presentaciones. ¿Señorita Hinata Hyuga?

Hinata asintió, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y quién es su representante?

Aunque sus fríos ojos de color ámbar no revelaban nada, era evidente que reconocía a la mujer sentada a la izquierda de ella.

—Konan Tenshi, doctor Shimura. Representaré a la señorita Hyuga.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual la señorita Hyuga haya elegido venir a esta reunión informal en compañía de una abogada? —preguntó él, claramente irritado.

—No, doctor Shimura. Mi clienta se limita a seguir sus instrucciones. En la carta que recibió, se le sugería que viniera acompañada de un letrado. —La voz de Konan era engañosamente dulce.

Danzo reprimió el impulso de gruñir. No le gustaba que lo ridiculizaran y menos en público. Señaló al hombre sentado a su lado.

—El profesor Ebisu.

Hinata lo miró discretamente. Sabía que el catedrático se reuniría con Sasuke cuando acabara aquella reunión, para hablar de la demanda por acoso de Karin. Trató de averiguar si estaba a su favor, pero su actitud era totalmente neutral, al menos en apariencia.

El doctor Shimura se aclaró la garganta.

—Hemos recibido una queja muy grave contra usted, señorita Hyuga. El objetivo de esta reunión previa a la investigación es solamente informativo. Le haremos unas cuantas preguntas y luego usted podrá hacernos a su vez las preguntas que quiera. La sesión durará unos treinta minutos.

Respirando hondo, Hinata le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada.

—¿Mantiene una relación romántica con un profesor de esta universidad?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó muda de la sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Konan habló en su lugar.

—Mi clienta no responderá a ninguna pregunta hasta que no se revele la naturaleza de la demanda. La carta era muy vaga, algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta la política de la universidad, pero esta pregunta es muy concreta. Si quiere una respuesta, deberá explicar exactamente cuál es la naturaleza de la demanda, quién la ha interpuesto y qué pruebas tiene.

El doctor Shimura dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la jarra de agua que tenía delante, haciendo bailar las rodajas de limón.

—No es así como funcionan estas reuniones. Como responsable de los estudiantes de posgrado, yo soy quien hace las preguntas.

—Doctor Shimura —la voz de Konan había adquirido un tono casi condescendiente—, ambos sabemos que la política y los procedimientos legales de la universidad se basan en los principios del derecho natural. Mi clienta tiene derecho a saber de qué se la acusa, a conocer la naturaleza y el alcance de las pruebas que se aportan contra ella, si es que existen, y la identidad del demandante, antes de empezar a responder nada. En caso contrario, este procedimiento no será válido y no tendré más remedio que interponer una demanda al respecto. Inmediatamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Tenshi —convino el profesor Ebisu en voz baja.

Danzo le dirigió una mirada irritada con el rabillo del ojo.

—Muy bien. Su clienta ha sido demandada por comportamiento inadecuado. Se le acusa de haber mantenido una relación sexual con uno de sus profesores a cambio de favores académicos.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Konan se echaba a reír a carcajadas.

—Esto es una farsa. Mi clienta es una alumna brillante que acaba de ser admitida en Harvard, como bien sabe —dijo, mirando al profesor Ebisu—. No tiene ninguna necesidad de prostituirse.

—No es la primera vez que nos llega una demanda de este tipo, señorita Tenshi. Y nos las tomamos muy en serio, como corresponde.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo están tratando como un caso de acoso sexual? Sin duda, si una estudiante se ve envuelta en un asunto de intercambio de favores sexuales, estamos ante un caso de acoso sexual.

—Esta línea de investigación ya está abierta —la cortó Danzo Shimura.

—Bien, bien. ¿De qué tipo de favores académicos estamos hablando?

—Una nota elevada en el seminario del profesor, pago económico en forma de beca y la colaboración de una académica retirada para que la asesore en su proyecto de tesis.

Konan hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Reitero el hecho de que los méritos académicos de mi clienta hablan por sí solos. ¿Y de qué desafortunado profesor estamos hablando?

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió el doctor Shimura, mirando a Hinata fijamente.

Konan sonrió relajada.

—El demandante tiene una imaginación muy viva. Él o ella deberían especializarse en literatura de ficción. ¿Fue el profesor Uchiha quien interpuso la demanda?

Hinata contuvo el aliento, horrorizada.

Danzo Shimura golpeó los papeles que tenía delante con la punta del bolígrafo.

—No, no fue él.

—Bien, ¿y qué dijo al respecto cuando le preguntó?

—Nuestra intención es hablar con el profesor cuando hayamos reunido más información. Nuestros protocolos señalan que, cuando un miembro del profesorado se ve envuelto en una demanda de este tipo, se lo interroga al final, no al principio — explicó el profesor Ebisu en tono firme pero tranquilo.

Konan le dirigió una severa mirada.

—¿Está diciendo que, según las normas de la universidad, se acusa primero a las estudiantes? ¿Y que sólo después se interroga al profesor cuyo testimonio podría exonerarla? Me sorprende que hayan arrastrado a mi clienta hasta aquí sin haber tenido la mínima cortesía de hablar antes con la otra persona implicada. Este asunto podría haberse resuelto con un par de llamadas telefónicas. Es una vergüenza.

Danzo empezó a protestar, pero la abogada lo interrumpió una vez más.

—Antes de dar por finalizada esta reunión, ¿quién es el demandante?

—La demandante es una persona que la señorita Hyuga conoce. Su nombre es Karin Uzumaki.

Konan recibió la información sin inmutarse, pero Hinata buscó al profesor Ebisu con la mirada. Fue sólo un instante, pero él se dio cuenta y la miró a su vez con el cejo fruncido. Ruborizándose, ella bajó la vista.

Danzo Shimura mostró dos documentos.

—Según la información que hemos reunido hasta la fecha, parece ser que el profesor Uchiha le puso una nota muy alta a la señorita Hyuga en su seminario. Además, se le concedió la beca S. U., donada por una misteriosa fundación. Y en el expediente que el profesor Martin me ha facilitado, hay constancia de que el profesor Uchiha le pidió a la profesora Senju que supervisara el proyecto de tesis de la señorita Hyuga.

Le alargó el expediente a Konan.

—Como puede ver, señorita Tenshi, el expediente incluye pruebas adicionales aportadas por la señorita Uzumaki, entre las cuales hay fotografías y recortes de un periódico florentino en el que la señorita Hyuga y el profesor Uchiha aparecen juntos en público. En el artículo se dice que él la presentó como su prometida.

También contamos con la declaración jurada del empleado de una discoteca, que asegura estar en posesión de unas cintas de seguridad en las que el profesor y la señorita Hyuga aparecen en actitud muy íntima durante el período en que ella aún era su alumna. Ciertamente, su comportamiento escapa a los límites de lo que sería una relación profesional.

El hombre hizo una dramática pausa.

—Sería posible que las pruebas aportadas por la demandante sirvieran para demostrar más de una infracción. Por eso estamos ansiosos por oír la versión de la señorita Hyuga. Le repetiré la pregunta: ¿recibió favores académicos de su profesor a cambio de tener relaciones con él?

—Doctor Shimura —intervino Konan—, me sorprende mucho que un hombre de su categoría dé credibilidad a demandas basadas en pruebas tan inconsistentes. ¿Recortes de periódico de un diario sensacionalista italiano? ¿Cintas de vídeo cuya autenticidad no puede demostrarse? Prima facie, no hay caso.

—No ponga en duda mi competencia, señorita Tenshi. —El doctor Shimura empezaba a perder la paciencia—. Llevo trabajando en estos asuntos desde que usted aún estaba en la guardería.

Konan alzó las cejas, cerró el expediente ceremoniosamente y lo tiró sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué interés tiene la demandante en todo esto?

Danzo la fulminó con la mirada.

Ella miró al catedrático Ebisu antes de devolverle la mirada.

—Tal vez su auténtico objetivo sea el profesor Uchiha —continuó Konan—. ¿Por qué de pronto tengo la sensación de que mi clienta es una víctima colateral en todo este asunto?

—Eso queda fuera de la demanda y, por tanto, de su alcance profesional, señorita Tenshi. —La barbilla le había empezado a temblar—. Aunque esta oficina preferiría ignorar la información adicional aportada, no podemos hacerlo. El artículo del periódico demuestra que la señorita Hyuga y el profesor Uchiha tenían una relación sólo días después de acabar el semestre, lo que parece indicar la existencia de una relación previa.

—Me cuesta creer que haya hecho venir a mi clienta sólo por estas estrafalarias acusaciones. Es evidente que la demandante es una persona inestable, que vive en un mundo de fantasía. Si tiene algún problema con el profesor Uchiha, sería a él a quien debería demandar, no a la señorita Hyuga. En vista de lo que he presenciado aquí esta mañana, le aconsejaré a mi clienta que interponga una demanda contra la señorita Uzumaki por acusaciones fraudulentas y difamación.

El doctor Shimura carraspeó ruidosamente.

—Si lo que pretende es afirmar que la relación de la señorita Hyuga y el profesor Uchiha era totalmente consentida, deje que tome nota de esa declaración y acabemos con esta pantomima. ¿Cuándo se inició la relación?

—La única pantomima aquí es la llevada a cabo por su oficina. Bajo la apariencia de una infracción académica y de una investigación seria, lo que se está llevando a cabo aquí es una especie de lascivo McCarthysmo sexual. La reunión ha terminado.

Konan cerró la carpeta con contundencia y se levantó.

—Un momentito, señorita Tenshi. Si se hubiera molestado en echar un vistazo al expediente de la señorita Hyuga, habría encontrado un documento firmado por la profesora Senju, con fecha de octubre, en la que declara que acepta supervisar el proyecto de tesis de la señorita Hyuga por un conflicto de intereses del profesor Uchiha. ¿Por qué iba a pedirle éste algo así a la profesora Senju si no fuera para darle a la señorita Hyuga lo que ella le exigía? ¿Qué otro tipo de conflicto de intereses iba a existir, aparte de una relación inadecuada? Hinata abrió la boca para responder y decir que conocía a Sasuke desde que era una adolescente, pero la abogada se lo impidió agarrándola del antebrazo con fuerza.

—Parece que usted ya ha tomado partido en esta demanda, doctor Shimura. Habría sido más honesto por su parte especificar en la carta que el objetivo de esta reunión era enturbiar las aguas para así poder castigar a mi clienta.

El hombre trató de disimular su creciente enfado.

—La demanda —dijo, señalando el expediente— afirma que la señorita Hyuga recibió favores académicos al margen de sus resultados. La demandante dice además que el profesor Uchiha y la señorita Hyuga tuvieron una pelea de enamorados en medio de un seminario, en una sala llena de testigos. Poco después de ese vergonzoso episodio, la profesora Senju firmó el documento por el que se comprometía a supervisar el proyecto de la señorita Hyuga.

Quid pro quo. Quod erat demonstrandum.

—Nemo me impune lacessit, doctor Shimura.

—Konan sonrió en dirección a Ebisu, antes de volver a mirar hacia Danzo con una gélida mirada—. Empecé a estudiar latín cuando aún iba a la guardería.

La demanda es maliciosa y falsa. Si el rector decide presentar cargos basándose en ella, tomaremos medidas contra la demandante y contra esta oficina.

Hinata se fijó en que el doctor Shimura agarraba el bolígrafo con fuerza.

—¿Está segura de que ésta es la postura que desea asumir, señorita Hyuga? Si coopera, se la tratará con mayor indulgencia.

—Básicamente, usted acaba de llamar a mi clienta puta y la ha acusado de acostarse con un profesor para conseguir sus objetivos académicos. No creo que haga falta que le recuerde las leyes que tratan sobre la difamación. Me parece recordar que el año pasado ya nos enfrentamos a una situación parecida. No nos rendiremos ante sus amenazas.

—Nosotros no amenazamos, juzgamos. Entrevistaremos a testigos relevantes para el caso y nos volveremos a reunir. Ebisu, ¿tienes alguna pregunta? ¿Algún comentario?

El profesor Ebisu miró a Hinata y luego negó con la cabeza.

Danzo Shimura cerró entonces el expediente.

—Dado que se niega a responder a mis preguntas, señorita Hyuga, puede retirarse.

Tras despedirse de los dos hombres con una inclinación de cabeza, Konan y ella salieron de la sala.

 _Continuara…_


	35. Chapter 35

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

—Esa reunión ha sido una auténtica conjura de necios —dijo Konan, reclinándose en su asiento en el bar del hotel Windsor Arms.

Hinata asintió, preguntándose si eso la convertía en Ignatius Reilly, el protagonista del libro, o si Ignatius era Sasuke y ella era Myrna Minkoff.

El barman les sirvió unos Martins acompañados de unas tapas —por cuenta de la casa— y una sonrisa. Tras guiñarle un ojo a Konan, que era clienta habitual, regresó a la barra.

Tras beber un buen trago, ésta se acomodó en el asiento.

—Mi consejo es que presentes una demanda contra Karin Uzumaki por intento malicioso y que lo hagas cuanto antes. Las leyes universitarias contemplan la protección de los estudiantes ante este tipo de acusaciones fraudulentas.

—No estoy segura de querer ganarme su enemistad.

Konan se echó a reír con ironía.

—¿Qué más puede hacerte? ¿Hervir a tu mascota, como la protagonista de Atracción fatal?

Hinata se encogió.

—Mira, si presentas una demanda contra ella, le estarás cortando las alas. No hace falta que la llevemos hasta el final, pero hará que tanto la señorita Uzumaki como el doctor Shimura lo piensen dos veces. Me contaste que había acusado a Sasuke de acoso sexual. ¿No te apetece devolverle el golpe?

—Lo único que quiero es que todo esto acabe de una vez. No entiendo por qué me denuncia, si yo no tengo nada que ver con ella.

—Por lo que hemos oído hoy, creo que sus motivaciones están muy claras. Te ha acusado de acostarte con tu profesor para lograr tus objetivos académicos y, al mismo tiempo, ha acusado a tu novio de tratar de hacer lo mismo con ella. Es una maniobra muy inteligente, porque no necesita que las dos demandas prosperen, basta con la tuya para atacaros a los dos.

Hinata palideció.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te está forzando a admitir que mantuviste una relación con tu profesor. Entonces, la universidad puede castigaros a los dos por confraternización. O es maquiavélicamente brillante o alguien la ha asesorado.

Hinata acarició la copa con un dedo y respiró hondo para no marearse.

Konan bebió un nuevo trago.

—Necesito una lista de todas las personas a las que el doctor Shimura puede llamar y de todas las cosas que pueden decir en tu contra. Las pruebas que tiene son de poca entidad, pero todas juntas podrían convencer a un jurado de que Sasuke te hizo favores a causa de su relación.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

—No te preocupes todavía —continuó Konan—. Centrémonos en defendernos de esta demanda y ya nos preocuparemos más adelante si hace falta. A causa de los sindicatos, la administración es muy cautelosa a la hora de juzgar a personal a sueldo de la universidad. De momento, seguirán investigando. Sólo atacarán si lo ven muy claro.

Mientras tanto, deja que presente una demanda contra esta tal Karin Uzumaki. De ahora en adelante, Sasuke y tú deban ser muy prudentes. Nadie debe verlos juntos en público. Danzo los vigilará de cerca y, presumiblemente, interrogará a todas las personas que hayan estado en contacto con ustedes.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Al pensar en sus compañeros siendo llamados a testificar sintió náuseas.

—De acuerdo, pon la demanda. No creo que sirva para nada más que para enfurecerla, pero tú eres la abogada.

—Excelente. —Con una amplia sonrisa, Konan se acabó el resto de su martini.

Esa misma tarde, al salir del ascensor de casa de Sasuke, Hinata se cruzó con su vecino francocanadiense e intercambiaron una breve pero educada inclinación de cabeza antes de que ella abriera con su llave y entrara en el apartamento.

—Hinata, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, ¿cómo ha ido tu reunión con el catedrático?

Se quitó rápidamente el abrigo y las botas y estaba a punto de ir hacia el salón, cuando Sasuke se reunió con ella en el recibidor.

—Primero quiero saber cómo ha ido tu reunión. —Le puso las manos en los hombros y la besó en la frente—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me han hecho unas cuantas preguntas y han dejado que me marchara.

Soltando un improperio, él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Si te pasara algo, yo no sé...

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando la cara en su camisa.

—Es Karin Uzumaki.

—¿Cómo? —Sasuke se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara.

—Karin me ha acusado de mantener relaciones sexuales contigo a cambio de favores académicos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó él, atónito.

Mientras Hinata le relataba los detalles de la demanda y la conversación entre el doctor Shimura y Konan, la cara de Sasuke iba adquiriendo una expresión amenazadora. Al oír las palabras finales de Danzo, dio un paso atrás.

Acto seguido, dio un puñetazo a la pared. Y no satisfecho con ello, repitió el gesto dos veces más.

Hinata contempló boquiabierta como golpeaba la pared y apartaba el puño cubierto de polvo y escayola. Él estaba temblando, con los ojos cerrados, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Ella quería salir huyendo de tanta violencia, pero se encontró clavada al suelo. Y se olvidó totalmente de sus ganas de irse de allí en cuanto vio unas cuantas gotas de sangre que caían en el suelo de madera oscura.

—¿Qué te has hecho? —Mirando a Sasuke a los ojos, que ardían de furia, tiró de él hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados—. Siéntate. —Al examinarle los nudillos, vio que se los había despellejado en varios sitios.

—Puede que necesites puntos —comentó—. ¿Te duele? ¿Te has roto algo?

Él abrió y cerró los dedos varias veces para demostrarle que no se había roto nada.

—De todos modos deberían hacerte una radiografía, por si acaso.

Como respuesta, Sasuke se frotó los ojos con el otro puño, suspirando entrecortadamente.

Hinata rebuscó en el botiquín y cogió unas cuantas cosas de primeros auxilios.

—Trataré de curarte, pero creo que deberías ir al hospital.

—No es nada —respondió él, aún muy tenso.

Usando las pinzas, le quitó pedacitos de escayola de las heridas y se las limpió luego con yodo. Aunque no parecía que le estuviera haciendo daño, notó que Sasuke estaba temblando, probablemente de furia contenida.

—Siento haberte disgustado.

—¿Casi echo una pared abajo y me pides disculpas?

—No debería habértelo contado hasta que te hubieras sentado. O hasta después de que te hubieras tomado una copa.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces sí que hubiera echado la pared abajo. Estoy demasiado enfadado para beber.

Hinata continuó hasta que él tuvo los nudillos limpios, desinfectados y vendados. Al acabar, le rozó la venda con los labios.

—Lo siento mucho.

Sasuke le tomo la mano.

—Deja de disculparte. Recuerdo otra ocasión parecida, en este mismo baño; aunque entonces era yo el que jugaba a médicos y tú eras la paciente.

Qué vergüenza pasé ese día. Quería causarte buena impresión y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que romper la copa y manchar con Chianti tu preciosa camisa.

—Fue un accidente. Me costó mucho limpiarte las heridas. Tenía miedo de hacerte daño. Y eso fue antes de que... —se interrumpió y volvió a frotarse los ojos antes de seguir hablando—: Lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido por mi culpa. No he sabido protegerte.

—Sasuke —dijo ella en tono de advertencia. Se inclinó y le tomó la cara entre las manos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos—. No digas eso. Conocíamos los riesgos. Sabíamos dónde nos metíamos. No me importa lo que puedan hacerme. —Se le quebró la voz, pero siguió hablando—: Me da igual si no voy a Harvard o si no acabo el doctorado. Pero no quiero perderte. Un extraño fuego iluminó la mirada de él.

—Ni siquiera el infierno podría apartarme de ti —susurró.

Y ambos se abrazaron desesperadamente, obteniendo consuelo del contacto con la piel del otro.

—¿Vas a contarme de qué has hablado con el profesor Ebisu?

Sasuke la llevó al baño principal y empezó a llenar la bañera.

—Relájate mientras lo hago.

—No estoy de humor para un baño de espuma. Me apetece más romper algo con una barra de hierro.

—Precisamente por eso necesitas un baño de espuma. Tengo que proteger las paredes que quedan en pie.

Hinata se desnudó, se metió en la bañera y se cubrió con la espuma. Sasuke la contempló sin perder detalle. Se fijó en su cabello, recogido en lo alto de la cabeza de cualquier modo, en las delicadas curvas de sus pechos flotando en el agua como dos lirios blancos de puntas rosadas y en cómo se mordía el labio inferior hasta que se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.

—¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos? —le preguntó ella, mientras Sasuke se sentaba en un taburete.

—No creo que pueda olvidarlo nunca.

—Estabas preocupado por mí y me llevaste en brazos hasta la bañera. —Hinata sonrió tímidamente—. Ha sido de las cosas más amables que has hecho por mí.

—Gracias —dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla—, pero no estoy de humor para pensar en cosas agradables. Estoy demasiado furioso. Me gustaría arrancarle la lengua a Danzo Shimura y estrangularlo con ella.

—¿Y qué me dices del profesor Ebisu?

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Si Karin sólo me hubiera demandado a mí, Ebisu me habría entrevistado en privado y probablemente habría descartado el asunto. Pero la demanda contra ti lo complica todo.

—¿Qué dice tu abogado?

—He decidido que sería mejor reunirme con Ebisu a solas.

Hinata se sentó de un brinco, derramando agua.

—¿Qué? Pensaba que ibas a ir con tu abogado.

Sasuke se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

— Ebisu me contrató. Lo considero un amigo. He pensado que sería más probable que resolviéramos el asunto si hablábamos a solas.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Karin afirma que traté de iniciar una relación sexual con ella en varias ocasiones, incluidas las veces que me reuní con ella, tanto en el campus como fuera de él. Por lo visto, menciona la reunión en el Starbucks y la de Lobby.

También me acusa de castigarla rechazando su proyecto de tesis y de amenazarla con expulsarla del programa. Afirma que, después de que me rechazara, le hice la vida imposible.

—Pero todo eso es mentira. Era ella la que te acosaba a ti.

—Exactamente eso es lo que le he dicho a Ebisu. Se ha enfadado bastante. Me ha dicho que tenía que haber denunciado la situación inmediatamente. A estas alturas, mis afirmaciones ya no son tan creíbles, aunque hay un par de cosas que Karin no ha tenido en cuenta.

—¿Cuáles?

—Su expediente académico. Ebisu y yo hemos tenido al menos dos conversaciones a lo largo del curso sobre su falta de progreso. Él sabe que le estaba costando mantenerse al nivel de los demás alumnos. En su expediente hay notas sobre esas reuniones y copias de sus trabajos. Además, Naruto estuvo presente durante alguna de nuestras reuniones. Le he sugerido a Ebisu que hablara con él, además de con la señora Shizune.

—Naruto estaba conmigo en el Starbucks el día que te reuniste con Karin. Ella nos dijo que después planeaba llevarte a Lobby. Que esa noche tenía previsto intercambiar contigo algo más que nombres.

Sasuke frunció mucho el cejo.

—¿Qué?

—Me había olvidado de esa conversación o, si no, te lo habría mencionado antes. Naruto y yo estábamos tomándonos un café. Karin entró antes de que tú llegaras y empezó a presumir de cómo pensaba seducirte.

Él se acarició la barbilla.

—¿Y Naruto la oyó decir eso?

—Sí —respondió Hinata, reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Me parece que el follaángeles se ha convertido en un ángel de la guarda.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—No nos entusiasmemos. ¿Qué más dijo?

—No mucho. Vimos que hablaban, pero estábamos muy lejos para oír lo que decían. Aunque el lenguaje corporal era bastante obvio. Ella trataba de coquetear contigo y tú la reprendías. Podría decirle eso al profesor Ebisu, si quieres.

—Imposible. Estás demasiado involucrada en todo esto. —Volvió a rascarse la barbilla—. Ebisu me ha pedido que no hable con Naruto sobre Karin. La situación es delicada, porque Naruto es mi ayudante, pero Ebisu ha accedido a ir a verlo. Creo que sería mejor que tú tampoco le dijeras nada a Naruto. Cuanto menos liemos las cosas, mejor.

—Él no soporta a Karin. Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo de ella era que quería convertirse en la señora Uchiha. Sabía que te acosaba.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Le he recordado a Ebisu que aprobé el proyecto de Karin en diciembre, tras darle numerosas oportunidades de arreglarlo. Espero que, después de hablar con Naruto, se haga una idea clara de lo que pasó en realidad.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sabía que podían confiar en que Naruto contara la verdad. A pesar de su antipatía por el profesor Uchiha, desmontaría las falsas acusaciones de Karin.

Sasuke se levantó.

—Tengo que contarte otra cosa.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos.

— Ebisu me ha preguntado si estábamos juntos y le he dicho que sí.

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo?

—Le he contado que esperamos a que acabara el semestre para iniciar nuestra relación.

—¿Y te ha creído?

—Creo que sí, pero igualmente está enfadado. Dice que debería haber hablado con él inmediatamente y que está obligado a denunciarme ante el comité por vulnerar las normas de la universidad.

—¡Oh, no! —Ella le dio la mano—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Me ha dicho que no va a echar más leña al fuego, que ya tenemos bastantes problemas, pero que tampoco piensa encubrirnos. —Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio un beso en la frente—. No te preocupes por Ebisu; yo me ocuparé de él. Mientras acabas de bañarte, llamaré a mi abogado para preparar el siguiente paso. —Y con una sonrisa, se levantó para irse. —Sasuke, una cosa más. Dos, de hecho. Konan quiere presentar una demanda contra Karin en mi nombre, alegando intención maliciosa.

—Me parece bien. A ver si así aprende a calibrar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Y durante mi reunión de ayer con Hotaru, ésta me comentó que hace tiempo que no vas a terapia.

Al ver la expresión de irritación de Hinata, mezclada con tristeza, los hombros de Sasuke se hundieron.

+.+.+.+

Visto en perspectiva, que Sasuke se olvidara de mencionar que no iba a terapia no tenía importancia. O eso pensó Hinata. Discutieron un poco al respecto, pero estaban demasiado preocupados por los problemas con la universidad como para prestarle más atención.

Un día de la semana siguiente, Sasuke recibió una fría nota de Ebisu comunicándole que se había entrevistado con la señora Shizune y con Naruto. Aparte de esa nota, no tuvieron ninguna otra comunicación de la universidad.

Danzo Shimura pasó la noche del viernes solo en el despacho de su casa, con una botella de whisky Jameson. No era algo tan excepcional. Como responsable de Estudios de Posgrado, a menudo se llevaba trabajo a casa. Pero esa noche se encontraba metido en una situación tan compleja como delicada.

La demanda por acoso sexual de la señorita Uzumaki había sido puesta en duda por más de un testigo. Sin embargo, la demanda por fraude académico contra la señorita Hyuga lo había alertado sobre un posible caso de confraternización entre Hinata y el profesor Uchiha. El problema era que las pruebas eran contradictorias.

Según la información que le había proporcionado el profesor Ebisu, Naruto Namikaze había pintado un retrato inmaculado de la señorita Hyuga. Mientras el whisky le quemaba la garganta, Danzo se preguntaba si el señor Namikaze vería alas en la espalda de todas las mujeres con las que se relacionaba o si sólo tenía debilidad por las jóvenes de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania.

Según el señor Namikaze y la señora Shizune, la señorita Hyuga era una joven tímida, a la que el profesor Uchiha tenía manía. Naruto Namikaze afirmó que el profesor había discutido públicamente con ella en uno de sus seminarios.

Después de la discusión, Uchiha le había pedido a la profesora Senju que supervisara el proyecto de la señorita Hyuga, dado que la joven era una amiga de la familia y podía haber conflicto.

Eso había sido una sorpresa.

El profesor Uchiha no se había opuesto a la admisión de la señorita Hyuga al programa y eso que sabía que él era el único especialista en Dante. Si el conflicto de intereses era tan evidente, ¿por qué no se había manifestado antes en contra? ¿O por qué no se lo había comentado al profesor Ebisu al inicio del semestre?

Los expedientes del profesor Uchiha y de la señorita Hyuga no tenían sentido. Y a Danzo no le gustaban las cosas que no tenían sentido. (En su universo, las cosas eran siempre lógicas y sensatas.)

Mientras le daba vueltas a las pruebas, insertó un dispositivo USB en el ordenador. Abrió la única carpeta que contenía y empezó a revisar el listado de correos electrónicos del profesor Uchiha, que el Departamento de Información y Tecnología le había facilitado. Ajustó los parámetros para que se mostraran solamente los mensajes enviados o recibidos a o por la señorita Hyuga, la señorita Uzumaki, el señor Namikaze y la profesora Senju.

La búsqueda pronto dio frutos. El primer correo enviado por el profesor Uchiha a la señorita Hyuga tenía fecha de octubre de 2009.

 _Querida señorita Hyuga:_

 _Necesito hablar con usted sobre un tema bastante urgente._

 _Por favor, contácteme lo antes posible._

 _Puede llamarme al siguiente número de móvil: 416-555-0739._

 _Saludos,_

 _Prof. Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Profesor_

 _Departamento de Estudios Italianos / Centro de Estudios Medievales_

 _Universidad de Toronto_

El segundo mail era la respuesta de la señorita Hyuga a ese mensaje:

 _Sr. Uchiha:_

 _Deje de acosarme._

 _Ya no quiero nada con usted._

 _No quiero conocerlo._

 _Si no me deja en paz,_

 _me veré obligada a presentar una demanda por acoso._

 _Y eso es lo que haré si se pone en contacto con mi padre. Inmediatamente._

 _Si cree que voy a permitir que algo tan insignificante me aparte de mis estudios,_

 _está muy equivocado._

 _Necesito otro director de proyecto, no un billete de vuelta._

 _Saludos,_

 _Señorita Hinata Hyuga_

 _Humilde estudiante de máster,_

 _que pasa de rodillas más tiempo que cualquier puta._

 _Posdata: Devolveré la beca S.U. la semana que viene._

 _Felicidades, profesor Abelardo._

 _Nadie me ha humillado tanto como usted el domingo pasado._

El doctor Shimura enderezó la espalda y releyó los dos correos, examinando cada palabra.

Aunque tenía una vaga idea de quién era Pedro Abelardo, lo buscó en Google para refrescarse la memoria. Eligió una biografía que le pareció fiable y empezó a leer.

«Quod erat demonstrandum», pensó.

+.+.+.+

En su casa del centro de la ciudad, Nobuo Ebisu estaba tumbado en su sofá de piel, escuchando a Beethoven con los ojos cerrados, mientras su esposa se preparaba para acostarse. Como catedrático de Estudios Italianos, era responsable de mucha gente, incluido el personal docente y los alumnos. Saber que Sasuke había salido con una antigua alumna le preocupaba mucho.

Sabía que la demanda de Karin Uzumaki era maliciosa, pero debía ser tomada en consideración, como todas las demandas. El hecho de que tuviera razón en que Sasuke y Hinata estaban saliendo daba credibilidad al resto de sus acusaciones. Sasuke era su amigo y colega, pero al mantener su relación en secreto lo había puesto en una situación muy incómoda ante Danzo.

A lo largo de su carrera, tanto en Estados Unidos como en Toronto, había visto a muchas jóvenes y prometedoras alumnas convertirse en juguetes sexuales de sus profesores. Su esposa, sin ir más lejos, había visto arruinados sus estudios de lingüística por un profesor/amante cuando se había hartado de soportar su alcoholismo. Las heridas de Ayame habían tardado años en cicatrizar. Aún en esos momentos se negaba a tener nada que ver con la universidad.

A Ebisu le dolería que la carrera de Hinata tuviera el mismo final.

Pero por otro lado no podía permitir que el profesor estrella de su facultad fuera acusado y vilipendiado por una infracción que no había cometido. Si Danzo Shimura llevaba adelante la investigación, Ebisu haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para asegurarse de que se hiciera justicia. Y si no lo lograba, al menos se aseguraría de proteger su departamento.

Por esa razón se horrorizó tanto al encontrar copias de cartas dirigidas al profesor Uchiha y a la señorita Hyuga entre su correo, el primer jueves de marzo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, leyó el contenido de las cartas antes de hacer una discreta llamada a uno de sus contactos en la oficina de Danzo Shimura. Media hora más tarde, llamaba al profesor Uchiha.

—¿Has mirado el buzón de tu casa esta mañana?

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Porque he recibido copia de la carta en la que te anuncian que la señorita Hyuga y tú están siendo investigados por mantener una relación inadecuada mientras ella era tu alumna.

—Joder.

—Exacto. ¿Estás sentado?

—No.

—Pues siéntate. Acabo de hablar con un contacto en la oficina de Danzo Shimura. Hinata ha presentado una demanda contra Karin Uzumaki y ésta ha respondido amenazando con demandar a la universidad por permitir que Hinata haya recibido trato de favor por acostarse contigo. La acusación de Karin forma parte del proceso que se ha abierto sobre tu relación con Hinata.

—¡Es ridículo!

—¿Lo es?

—Por supuesto que lo es. Es totalmente absurdo.

—Me alegra oírlo, Sasuke, porque la universidad se toma estos asuntos muy en serio. La oficina del rector le ha encargado a Danzo y a otras dos personas que formen un comité que investigue las acusaciones. Los citarán a Hinata y a ti para que presentén ante ellos, juntos.

Sasuke soltó una maldición.

—¿Quiénes están en el comité?

—Mi contacto no me lo ha dicho. Lo bueno es que se trata sólo de una vista de investigación. Según lo que recomienden los miembros del comité, la oficina del rector decidirá si se presentan cargos o no. En caso afirmativo, Hinata y tú deberan comparecer frente a un tribunal disciplinario. No hace falta que te explique las consecuencias, si las cosas llegan hasta ese punto.

—¿Por qué no me ha llamado Danzo? Todo esto podría resolverse en diez minutos.

—Lo dudo. No paran de llegar quejas y acusaciones y tú estás en el centro de todas.

Sasuke sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir.

—¿Crees que seguirán llegando?

—Tengo mis sospechas, pero no hay nada confirmado.

—¡Maldición! —Sasuke se frotó los ojos bruscamente—. ¿Crees que estamos en apuros?

—Te recomendaría que dejaras de hablar en plural y te centraras en tus problemas. Ese plural es lo que te ha metido en esto.

—Responde a mi pregunta, por favor.

Ebisu echó un vistazo a las cartas que tenía delante.

—Danzo tiene dudas sobre la legitimidad de las calificaciones de Hinata, por lo que ha dejado su nota temporalmente en el aire. Eso implica que su expediente estará incompleto hasta que se resuelva el asunto.

—No podrá graduarse —susurró Sasuke.

—Las normas de la universidad obligan a suspender la nota definitiva hasta que las infracciones estén resueltas.

—Así que, dependiendo de lo que se tarde en llegar a una conclusión, no podrá ir a Harvard.

—Si el asunto se resuelve a su favor, se le mantendrá la nota con efectos retroactivos, aunque mucho me temo que para entonces ya habrá perdido la plaza en Harvard. A menos que pueda convencerlos de que esperen a la resolución del caso.

—Su admisión está condicionada a que acabe los cursos aquí de manera satisfactoria. Puede intentarlo, pero no creo que esté en situación de pedir nada. Si Harvard se entera de esto, retirarán su oferta.

—En ese caso, lo mejor será que empiece a rezar para que el asunto se resuelva cuanto antes. Y, francamente, yo que tú haría lo mismo. Si te declaran culpable de fraude académico, lo más probable es que pierdas la plaza.

—Joder. —Sasuke dio un golpe en la mesa—. ¿Cuándo hemos de presentarnos frente al comité?

—El veinticinco de marzo, jueves.

—Eso nos deja menos de un mes para resolverlo todo antes de que Hinata tenga que graduarse.

—Ya sabes que los procedimientos universitarios van a paso de tortuga. — Ebisu carraspeó—. ¿No estás preocupado por ti? ¿Ni un poquito?

—No especialmente —contestó Sasuke.

—Pues deberías estarlo. Te confieso que tú eres mi principal preocupación, aunque lamentaría ver el futuro académico de Hinata amenazado.

—No permitiré que eso pase.

—Y yo no permitiré que sacrifiquen a uno de mis mejores profesores. — Ebisu respiró hondo—. Según la normativa que se les acusa de violar, tu responsabilidad es mayor que la de ella. Se dice que la has evaluado siguiendo criterios que no son los de sus méritos académicos.

—Eso es ridículo y tienes la documentación que lo demuestra.

—No, no la tengo —replicó Ebisu, dando unos golpecitos a los papeles que tenía delante—. Tengo documentación, pero es incompleta. No me notificaste su relación hasta hace muy poco y ahora mi jefe no para de hacerme preguntas. ¿Te haces una idea de la posición en la que me has puesto? Cada vez que el rector me pregunta algo, parece que acabe de caerme del guindo y que no tenga ni idea de lo que pasa en mi propio departamento.

Sasuke hizo una profunda inspiración antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Que la has jodido bien jodida, Sasuke, no hay otra manera de decirlo. No pienso poner en peligro mi trabajo de tantos años sólo para cubrirte las espaldas.

Él no supo qué decir.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con ella? —Continuó Ebisu —. Fui yo quien te contrató, por el amor de Dios.

—No pensé que fuera asunto tuyo ni de nadie con quién me acostaba.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. — Ebisu maldijo entre dientes—. Conoces las normas que regulan las relaciones con los estudiantes. Mantener tu relación con Hinata en secreto te hace parecer culpable.

— Ebisu, ¿puedo contar con tu apoyo o no? —preguntó Sasuke, apretando los dientes.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero es posible que no pueda hacer mucho. En tu lugar, yo iría a hablar con la Asociación de Profesores y haría que un representante del sindicato me acompañara a la reunión.

—Todo esto no es más que una caza de brujas iniciada por una alumna contrariada. Lo único que quiere Karin Uzumaki es que me despidan.

—Es muy posible, pero no te pierdas en las anécdotas de este culebrón, porque lo que es innegable es que has violado la normativa universitaria. Y eso hace que la administración esté mucho más receptiva a aceptar que también eres culpable de los demás cargos. Por cierto, he recibido un correo del decano. Me pregunta por la beca S.U. Por tu bien, espero que no tengas nada que ver con esa beca.

Sasuke soltó una retahíla de improperios, pero Ebisu lo interrumpió.

—Si no tienes abogado, amigo mío, éste sería un buen momento para contratar uno.

Mascullando entre dientes, Sasuke colgó el teléfono, se dirigió al comedor y se sirvió una copa.

Aunque Sasuke notificó su situación a la Asociación de Profesores, rechazó que lo acompañaran a la vista. Suigetsu opinaba que su propia presencia resultaría más intimidadora que la de un representante sindical, aunque dejó claro que si la reunión acababa en cargos, sería recomendable incluirlos en las negociaciones.

Le aconsejó también usar la táctica del bloqueo y lo animó a instruir a Hinata en lo que no debía decir. En caso de que ella no colaborara, Suigetsu pretendía argumentar que la joven era una estudiante impresionable y psíquicamente inestable que se había obsesionado con Sasuke siendo aún una adolescente y que no había parado hasta seducirlo.

Confiando en que su cliente le seguiría la corriente, Suigetsu no se molestó en hablarlo con él.

Los consejos de Konan tenían mucho en común con los de Suigetsu. Le dijo a Hinata que no dijera nada y, en caso de que la presionaran, que culpara a Sasuke de todo. Konan estaba encantada con la idea de echarle la culpa a él. Lo pintaría como un profesor mucho mayor que ella, con un pasado de desenfreno, que había seducido a una alumna inocente con promesas de un futuro en común duradero y feliz. Cuando Hinata replicó que quería decir la verdad, ella le dijo que era muy mala idea.

Planeaba sacar a relucir la reputación de hombre promiscuo de Sasuke, así como sus roces con las fuerzas del orden.

Al igual que Suigetsu, confiaba en la colaboración de su cliente y, por lo tanto, no se molestó en especificarle a Hinata los detalles de su estrategia.

La noche antes de la vista, Hinata se despertó al oír que algo golpeaba la ventana de su apartamento. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero cuando el sonido se repitió, saltó de la cama y descorrió la cortina. Sasuke estaba allí, con la nariz pegada al cristal. Con el abrigo y hundido en la nieve hasta la rodilla, tenía un aspecto desesperado, casi frenético.

Abrió la ventana y se hizo a un lado. Una bocanada de aire helado entró con él en el apartamento. Una vez dentro, cerró la ventana de golpe, corrió el seguro y devolvió las cortinas a su posición original.

—Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciend...?

Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta, porque él la estrechó entre sus brazos. Notó el olor del whisky cuando él la besó. Aunque sus labios estaban helados, su boca y su lengua eran cálidos y acogedores. El ardor de sus besos, profundos y sensuales, se extendió por la piel de Hinata.

—¿Estás borracho? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él se apartó un momento, pero sólo para quitarse el abrigo. Luego, en seguida volvió a abrazarla, acariciándole los brazos con sus dedos helados; desabrochándole la chaqueta del pijama y deslizando una mano en su interior para acariciarle los pechos.

Mientras se despojaba de la camisa, la empujó hacia atrás. Hinata se quitó el pijama mientras él se libraba del resto de la ropa. En pocos segundos estaban desnudos. Tirando de ella, Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, rodeándose las caderas con sus piernas. Nunca se habían desnudado y amado con tanta urgencia.

Después caminó con ella en brazos hasta la puerta. Le acarició el sexo con los dedos helados mientras le atrapaba un pezón con la boca y succionaba.

Hinata gritó, sorprendida por su inesperado fervor. La diferencia de temperatura de sus cuerpos se fue igualando poco a poco. El firme torso de Sasuke se calentó al entrar en contacto con sus suaves y cálidas curvas. Cuando notó que ya estaba preparada, la embistió, clavándose en ella y gruñendo contra su cuello. Al notarla tan cerca, se relajó un poco. No quedaba espacio entre ellos. No había nada que los separara.

Su cópula fue rápida y escandalosa; probablemente la conexión física más intensa que habían tenido nunca, superando incluso al polvo contra la pared en Florencia. No tardaron mucho en estallar de placer, con el corazón desbocado y la sangre corriéndoles acelerada por las venas. Agarrándose con fuerza el uno al otro, gritaron de éxtasis antes de derrumbarse, saciados, sobre la estrecha cama de Hinata.

Sasuke la estaba aplastando, pero ella no dejaba que se moviera. Él trató de apoyar el peso en uno de los brazos, pero no quería romper el contacto total, piel contra piel.

Hinata le acarició el pelo y le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba, mientras él enterraba la nariz en su cuello, inhalando su aroma. También le dijo que no necesitaba beber si tenía problemas, que podía hablar con ella.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Estoy hablando contigo —susurró, besándole los hombros—, pero no me escuchas.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera protestar, la besó. La discusión murió antes de empezar, ya que Sasuke la excitó de nuevo hasta que unieron sus cuerpos una vez más.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, el apartamento estaba en silencio. Aparte del cerrojo de la ventana sin correr y del aroma a sexo que permanecía pegado a su cuerpo y a las sábanas, no había ni rastro de ningún visitante nocturno.

Buscó por el estudio, esperando encontrar una nota, un mensaje, algo. Pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un correo electrónico. Y una sensación de pánico la invadió.

Al día siguiente, siguiendo las instrucciones de Konan, Hinata se dejó el pelo suelto, lo que la hacía parecer más joven e inocente. A las once en punto de la mañana se reunió con la abogada en el pasillo, frente a la sala de juntas.

Sasuke y Suigetsu ya estaban allí, con las cabezas muy juntas y hablando apresuradamente en voz baja. Los dos iban vestidos con traje oscuro y camisa blanca. Pero Sasuke llevaba también una corbata azul.

Sus miradas se cruzaron sólo un instante, pero bastó para que Hinata se diera cuenta de que estaba preocupado. No sonrió ni la saludó con la mano. Parecía que quisiera mantener las distancias.

Ella se le habría acercado, pero Konan la sujetó y la hizo sentar en un banco, al lado de la puerta. De repente, ésta se abrió y un joven muy corpulento y enfadado salió al pasillo.

—¿Naruto? —Hinata se levantó.

Él se detuvo y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? Dime que no...

Se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a la abogada, que se había levantado y se había acercado a su cliente. Se quedó mirando boquiabierto a ambas mujeres hasta que, entornando los ojos y maldiciendo entre dientes, se dirigió a la escalera.

—¡Naruto! —lo llamó Hinata, mientras él desaparecía escaleras abajo.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Es un amigo.

—¿De verdad? —Konan parecía sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

—El año pasado demandó a una de mis clientas. Durante ese caso fue cuando me gané el odio del doctor Shimura.

Hinata tardó unos instantes en procesar la información. Al comprenderla, se sentó con cuidado.

«¿Konan fue la abogada de la profesora Terumi? ¿Dónde me he metido?»

La ayudante del doctor Shimura, Mabui, interrumpió sus pensamientos al abrir la puerta y anunciar que los miembros del comité preferían entrevistar al profesor Uchiha y a la señorita Hyuga juntos.

Tras una breve consulta con los respectivos abogados, Sasuke y Hinata entraron en la sala seguidos de Suigetsu y de Konan. En cuanto se hubieron sentado, en lados opuestos del pasillo, Danzo Shimura empezó a hablar. Según su costumbre, comenzó por presentarse él y presentar luego a los otros miembros del comité, los profesores Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado.

147

—La doctora Utatane, vicepresidenta de Diversidad.

Ésta era una mujer mayor pelo color gris. Llevaba un traje negro y un gran pañuelo blanco rodeándole el torso como si fuera un sari. Le dirigió a Hinata una sonrisa tranquilizadora, entre miradas agresivas en dirección a Danzo Shimura.

—El doctor Mitokado, vicepresidente de Asuntos Estudiantiles.

El profesor Mitokado tenía un aspecto más amigable.

Cuando le sonrió a Hinata, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

El doctor Shimura prosiguió con unos cuantos comentarios introductorios.

—Señorita Hyuga, profesor Uchiha, se les ha notificado por carta el motivo por el que se ha requerido su presencia. Con motivo de la investigación sobre la demanda de conducta inadecuada, señorita Hyuga, hemos hablado con la profesora Senju, la señorita Uzumaki, la señora Shizune, el profesor Nobuo Ebisu y el señor Naruto Namikaze.

Durante la misma, han salido a la luz varios hechos, que han sido corroborados por más de un testigo. —Miró a Sasuke, apretando los labios—. Por esa razón, la oficina del rector ha ordenado la formación de este comité.

Los hechos que han salido a la luz son los siguientes: primero, que una discusión de carácter personal tuvo lugar entre la señorita Hyuga y el profesor Uchiha durante el seminario del día veintiocho de octubre del 2009.

En segundo lugar, que el treinta y uno de octubre, la profesora Senju accedió a supervisar el proyecto de tesis de la señorita Hyuga a petición del profesor Uchiha, quien posteriormente informó al profesor Ebisu sobre el cambio. Argumentó que el cambio era necesario a causa de un conflicto de intereses, concretamente que la señorita Hyuga era una amiga de la familia. Los trámites burocráticos necesarios para llevar a cabo el cambio se realizaron en noviembre.

En tercer lugar, el diez de diciembre, el profesor Uchiha dio una conferencia pública en Florencia, Italia, a la que acudió acompañado por la señorita Hyuga. A lo largo de la velada, él la presentó a los asistentes como su prometida. Estos hechos están documentados con textos y fotografías y han sido corroborados por el profesor Kabuto Yakushi, presente en la conferencia. —Sostuvo en alto una hoja de papel que parecía ser una copia de un correo electrónico.

Sasuke fulminó el papel con la mirada, refunfuñando entre dientes al oír el nombre de Yakushi.

El doctor Shimura miró entonces a Sasuke.

—¿Fue acosado por la señorita Hyuga para que mantuviese una relación amorosa con ella?

Hinata casi se cayó de la silla.

Todos los ojos de la sala se clavaron en Sasuke, que se sulfuró. Su abogado empezó a susurrarle furiosamente al oído, pero él lo apartó con un gesto de la mano.

—Rotundamente no.

—Muy bien. ¿Mantiene actualmente una relación con la señorita Hyuga?

—Doctor Shimura —protestó Suigetsu—, no nos ha presentado ninguna prueba de que se haya infringido ninguna norma académica. Lo único que nos ha ofrecido ha sido una cronología superficial, abierta a interpretaciones, y un artículo de un periódico sensacionalista italiano. No permitiré que presione a mi cliente.

—Si su cliente no tiene nada que ocultar, debería responder a nuestras preguntas. ¿Cuándo empezó su relación con su alumna, la señorita Hyuga?

Antes de que Suigetsu pudiera volver a protestar, la profesora Utatane lo interrumpió.

—Me opongo a este tipo de preguntas. Las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos del mismo departamento no pueden ser admitidas. Me gustaría que mi objeción constara en acta. El doctor Shimura asintió en dirección a su ayudante, Mabui, que estaba tomando notas a toda velocidad en un ordenador portátil.

—Anotado —dijo él, tras resoplar irritado—. En seguida volveremos al tema. Pero antes, ¿profesor Uchiha?

—Con el debido respeto, doctor Shimura, mi cliente no está obligado a responder a suposiciones y especulaciones. Pero tal vez la señorita Hyuga quiera contestar a la pregunta. —Tras mirar de reojo a Konan, Suigetsu sonrió inocentemente.

—Muy bien. ¿Señorita Hyuga?

Konan le dirigió a Suigetsu una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia el comité.

—Mi cliente ya fue sometida a una experiencia de hostigamiento en la oficina del doctor Shimura cuando se la obligó a defenderse de una demanda muy seria, pero absolutamente maliciosa, interpuesta por otra estudiante. En vista del estrés y del trauma emocional causado, solicito que dirijan sus preguntas directamente al profesor Uchiha. Fue él quien propuso que la profesora Senju fuera la supervisora, es su firma la que está en los documentos. Nosotras no tenemos nada que decir.

Hinata se acercó a la abogada para protestar, pero Konan no la escuchó.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Ah, el clásico dilema del prisionero. Me pregunto si son conscientes de hacia dónde nos lleva todo esto si persisten en su actitud. —El doctor Shimura carraspeó antes de añadir—: Si quieren, puedo ofrecerles unos minutos para que hablen con sus abogados, pero espero que respondan a las preguntas del comité rápidamente y con sinceridad.

Si no obtenemos testimonios, nos reservamos el derecho a decidir basándonos en las pruebas que hemos podido reunir. Y a transferir el asunto a la oficina del rector para que presente cargos. Disponen de cinco minutos. —Su voz era fría y sin expresión.

—Dado que las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos del mismo departamento no pueden ser admitidas, propongo que el profesor Uchiha salga de la sala para que podamos entrevistar a la señorita Hyuga. —La profesora Utatane le dirigió a Hinata una mirada comprensiva—. Está en un entorno seguro. No se tomarán represalias contra usted por nada de lo que diga ante este comité. Si ha sido víctima de acoso sexual, podemos ayudarla.

La actitud amable de la mujer se transformó en repugnancia al mirar a Sasuke.

Hinata se puso en pie de un salto.

—El profesor Uchiha no me acosó.

Konan la agarró del brazo, pero ella se soltó bruscamente. Así que la abogada se puso en pie a su lado, esperando el momento adecuado para protestar.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, nervioso, pero Hinata no lo vio.

—Mientras fui su alumna, no estuvimos juntos y nuestra relación actual es consentida.

La sala entera contuvo el aliento unos instantes, antes de que el silencio se rompiera por el sonido de los bolígrafos de los miembros del comité al tomar notas.

El doctor Shimura se echó hacia atrás en la silla. No parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

Ése fue el primer indicio de que algo había salido muy, muy mal.

Hinata se sentó lentamente, sin escuchar lo que Konan le estaba susurrando al oído y se volvió hacia Sasuke. Aunque éste estaba mirando fijamente al frente, ella sabía que notaba su mirada. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza y tenía los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, con los ojos clavados en Danzo Shimura, como una cobra esperando el momento de atacar.

—Gracias, señorita Hyuga, así que la relación es de carácter amoroso. —El hombre desvió la vista hacia Sasuke antes de volver a fijarla en Hinata—. Ya que ha sido tan comunicativa, permítame que le haga otra pregunta. ¿Cuándo compraron los billetes de avión para Italia?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Sin duda, los reservaron antes del día ocho, es decir, antes de que finalizara el semestre. Lo que implica que aceptó ir con él de viaje antes de que el profesor le entregara su nota. Y eso puede plantear dilemas en una relación profesor-alumna, ¿no le parece?

Hinata abrió la boca para responder, pero Konan se le adelantó.

—Con el debido respeto, doctor Shimura, está especulando.

—En realidad, señorita Tenshi, estoy haciendo una inferencia razonable de un quid pro quo —replicó él apretando los labios—. Es más, estoy sugiriendo que su clienta ha cometido perjurio al afirmar que no tenía ninguna relación con el profesor durante el semestre pasado. ¿Nos tenemos que creer que su relación empezó milagrosamente en el mismo instante en que acabó el semestre?

Hinata inspiró hondo y el sonido se oyó en toda la sala. Al otro lado del pasillo, Sasuke revelaba su ansiedad apretando mucho los puños, que trataba de esconder a ambos lados del cuerpo.

El doctor Shimura empezó a hablar, pero el profesor Mitokado lo interrumpió:

—Señorita Hyuga, me parece oportuno recordarle las penas por perjurio y por violar las normas de no confraternización de esta universidad. —Su voz tranquila y amable contrastaba con la impaciencia de su colega en el comité—. El perjurio puede suponer la expulsión o sanciones severas. Y la violación de la política de no confraternización puede poner en peligro su situación académica.

Hasta principios de noviembre, estuvo preparando su proyecto de tesis bajo la supervisión del profesor Uchiha; sólo un mes antes de su viaje a Italia. Estuvo matriculada en su seminario hasta el final del semestre y obtuvo un sobresaliente.

La política de no confraternización tiene como objetivo proteger a los estudiantes para que no sean víctimas del acoso de los profesores y evitar así posibles tratos de favor. Si se hubiera dado de baja del seminario del profesor Uchiha, no estaríamos aquí, pero como siguió siendo su alumna, tenemos un problema.

Y dicho esto, le entregó unos papeles a Mabui, que les dio una copia a Hinata y otra a Konan. Mientras esta última leía los documentos, Hinata los contemplaba horrorizada. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, pero él no le devolvió la mirada.

—El profesor Ebisu ha declarado ante este comité que no recuerda haber hablado con el profesor Uchiha sobre la conveniencia de que fuera la profesora Senju la que calificara su trabajo. La oficina del registro afirma que fue el profesor Uchiha quien puso la nota, mediante el sistema de calificación por Internet. Como pueden ver, tenemos copias impresas de esos documentos electrónicos.

—Doctor Mitokado, dado que acabamos de recibir estos documentos, solicito un receso para poder comentarlos con mi clienta. —La voz de Konan interrumpió los pensamientos de Hinata.

—Su clienta ha cometido perjurio, así que ya no vamos a concederle ningún receso —replicó el doctor Shimura con severidad.

—No estoy de acuerdo —lo interrumpió la profesora Utatane—. La señorita Hyuga no está en disposición de juzgar si fue o no víctima de coerción. Ciertamente, cualquier perjurio por su parte podría ser excusado si hubiera sido víctima de acoso sexual.

—La profesora Senju calificó mi trabajo. Ella podría aclarar este malentendido. —El tono de Hinata sonó extrañamente decidido, lo que contrastaba con el temblor de su voz.

—Doctor Shimura, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero acabo de recibir un correo electrónico de la profesora Senju —dijo Mabui en voz baja.

Acercándose a su jefe, le mostró la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

Él leyó el texto rápidamente antes de indicarle que se apartara con un gesto de la mano.

—Parece que la profesora Senju confirma su historia, señorita Hyuga.

Konan se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

—En ese caso, todo aclarado. Respetuosamente, solicito que este comité concluya su investigación y ponga fin a este asunto.

—No tenga tanta prisa, señorita Tenshi. —El profesor Mitokado miró alternativamente a Sasuke y Hinata, sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad—. Si la relación es consentida, ¿por qué el profesor Uchiha se esconde detrás de su abogado?

—No han hecho más que presentarnos especulaciones y fantasías. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse mi cliente en responder? —El tono de Suigetsu era despectivo.

—Tenemos derecho a llegar a nuestras propias conclusiones respecto a las pruebas. No puedo hablar por mis ilustres colegas, pero en mi opinión, su cliente y la señorita Hyuga tuvieron una relación el semestre pasado, lo que implica que violaron la ley de no confraternización, y que la señorita Hyuga ha cometido perjurio.

Suigetsu se puso en pie.

—Si ésa es la postura de este comité, solicitamos la asistencia de un representante de la Asociación de Profesores y de otro de la Asociación Canadiense de Profesores Universitarios y les avisamos de que tomaremos todas las medidas legales necesarias en caso de que se difame a mi cliente.

El doctor Shimura sacudió la mano.

—Siéntese. No respondemos a las amenazas.

Esperó a que Suigetsu tomara asiento antes de lanzar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

—Dado que, al parecer, hemos topado con un iceberg, propongo suspender esta sesión hasta recabar más información.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Cualquier retraso era una amenaza para la entrada de Hinata en Harvard.

—Creo que, antes de concluir la sesión, deberíamos darle a la señorita Hyuga la oportunidad de contar su historia sin la presencia en la sala del profesor Uchiha — insistió la profesora Utatane—. El profesor Uchiha es un hombre poderoso, señorita Hyuga. Tal vez estaba preocupada por su situación académica y él se aprovechó de su ansiedad. Puede que ahora piense que la relación es consentida, pero ¿siempre lo creyó así? Varios testigos han afirmado que fue muy duro con usted en varias ocasiones.

—¡Esto es una vergüenza! Doctor Shimura, ¿va a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras mi cliente es difamado por uno de los miembros de su comité? Quiero que mi objeción conste en acta, así como que pienso presentar una demanda contra la profesora Utatane por conducta poco profesional. —Suigetsu parecía estar a punto de sufrir una apoplejía.

—Quiero que el profesor se quede —dijo Hinata en voz baja.

—Bien. —La voz de la profesora Utatane se suavizó—. Estoy segura de que esta situación es estresante y compleja, pero quiero que sepa que este comité tiene en su poder el correo electrónico que usted le envió al profesor Uchiha, en el que le rogaba que dejara de acosarla. Repito que estamos aquí para averiguar la verdad.

Hinata parpadeó, pero siguió viéndolo todo borroso. Los sonidos también le llegaban como con sordina, como si estuviera dentro del agua. Todo se ralentizó, y en especial su mente, ante la enormidad de la revelación de la profesora Utatane y sintió que un frío intenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Mabui alargó unos papeles a Suigetsu y a Konan.

Suigetsu les echó un vistazo rápido antes de dejarlos a un lado.

—Está absolutamente fuera de lugar sorprendernos con documentación nueva a estas alturas.

—No estamos en un juicio; esto es sólo una vista de investigación. No estamos sujetos a las mismas normas que rigen en los juicios, señor Hozuki. Profesora Utatane, puede continuar. —Y el doctor Shimura se reclinó en la silla, mirando a la profesora con interés.

—Sé que no interpuso una demanda por acoso contra el profesor Uchiha, pero aún está a tiempo. Si lo desea, podemos quedarnos a solas y discutirlo.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

—Mi cliente niega taxativamente cualquier acusación de acoso, ni sexual ni de otro tipo. Si alguien debería estar siendo investigada por acoso, ésa es la señorita Karin Uzumaki, instigadora de todo este enredo.

—La señorita Uzumaki será investigada y se le pedirán explicaciones de sus actos, no se preocupe. —El tono del profesor Mitokado era directo y sereno—. Señorita Hyuga, yo también estoy muy interesado en este correo electrónico. Le dice al profesor Uchiha que deje de acosarla. ¿Podría explicarnos en qué contexto hizo esa petición?

—Fue un error. —Aunque Hinata contestó en voz baja, su respuesta llegó a todos los rincones de la sala.

—¿Un error? —repitió la profesora Utatane.

—Tuvimos un malentendido. No debí usar la palabra «acoso». Estaba enfadada, no lo decía en serio.

Konan le habló al oído, pero ella se apartó y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

—No hubo acoso, por eso no presenté ninguna demanda.

La profesora Utatane la miró con escepticismo antes de volverse hacia el doctor Shimura.

—Creo que sería conveniente aplazar la vista. Tengo un montón de preguntas que me gustaría que respondieran los demás testigos. Y también me gustaría interrogar a la señorita Hyuga en un entorno menos hostil —añadió, fulminando al profesor Uchiha con la mirada.

—La señorita Hyuga ha negado la alegación y no presentó ninguna demanda contra mi cliente. Según el párrafo diez de la normativa universitaria sobre acoso sexual, no se la puede obligar a presentarla. ¿Podemos pasar a otro tema? —protestó Suigetsu.

—No necesito que me diga cómo llevar esta reunión, señor Hozuki —le espetó el doctor Shimura—. Le dedicaremos el tiempo que consideremos necesario.

A continuación, les hizo un gesto al resto de los miembros del comité para que se acercaran. Hablaron en susurros durante unos instantes. La sola mención de un retraso hizo que el

Poco después, el doctor Shimura miró a su alrededor.

—Siguiendo la sugerencia de la profesora Utatane, se suspende esta vista. Le doy las gracias por su colaboración, señorita Hyuga. Usted, profesor Uchiha, no nos ha dicho nada. Su falta de cooperación no nos deja otra opción que volver a interrogar a todos los testigos. Particularmente, tengo mucho interés en hablar con el catedrático de su departamento, el profesor Ebisu.

Si la relación entre la señorita Hyuga y usted es consentida, ambos pueden haber violado la ley de no confraternización. Y en cuanto a usted, señorita Hyuga, puede haber cometido perjurio respecto a la fecha de inicio de la relación. Por otro lado, el correo electrónico que le envió al profesor se contradice con el resto de sus afirmaciones. Y no me olvido de la mención de la beca S.U. que cita en ese mismo correo.

No voy a permitir presiones para resolver este asunto antes de tenerlo todo muy claro, así que se suspende momentáneamente la vista hasta haber recabado nueva información. Este retraso puede ser de varias semanas, dependerá de la colaboración que recibamos de su parte. Por supuesto, si prefieren que no haya retraso, pueden responder a nuestras preguntas —concluyó, mirando con severidad a Suigetsu y a Sasuke.

Hinata vio como Sasuke cerraba los ojos y murmuraba algo antes de ponerse en pie.

—Ya basta.

Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el profesor de aspecto enfadado que estaba fulminando a los miembros del comité con la mirada.

—No hay necesidad de retrasar nada. Colaboraré —declaró, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos brillantes.

A Hinata se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Parece que por fin hemos captado su atención, profesor Uchiha, y hemos logrado que salga de detrás de su abogado —comentó el profesor Mitokado con sarcasmo.

—Ese comentario no es digno de usted —replicó Sasuke con gesto despectivo.

—¿Está dispuesto a responder a las preguntas de este comité? —el doctor Shimura interrumpió el duelo de miradas de ambos profesores.

—Sí.

Cuando Suigetsu se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, se colocó al lado de Sasuke.

—Doctor Shimura, mi cliente no ha venido solo. ¿Me concede un momento para hablar con él?

Cuando él asintió, Suigetsu empezó a susurrarle rápidamente algo a Sasuke al oído.

Hinata se dio cuenta en seguida de que a él no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, por lo que no le extrañó cuando éste le dijo que no a su abogado con la cabeza.

Con una mirada severa, hizo callar a Suigetsu.

—Estoy dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas, pero no delante de la señorita Hyuga. Algunas de las respuestas son de carácter personal y por... bueno... por varias razones, prefiero que sean confidenciales.

El doctor Shimura lo observó atentamente antes de asentir.

—Muy bien. Señorita Hyuga, puede retirarse por el momento, pero no abandone el edificio. Podemos necesitarla más adelante.

—Si el profesor Uchiha piensa difamar a mi clienta, puede hacerlo delante de ella —protestó Konan.

—Las normas de la universidad y del sindicato de profesores aseguran la confidencialidad en todos los procesos judiciales. —La voz de Shimura era fría como el hielo.

Tras consultar un instante con sus colegas, asintió en dirección a Hinata.

—Si el profesor Uchiha ofrece algún testimonio que implique a su clienta, se le dará la posibilidad de defenderse. Las cuestiones que no la afecten se mantendrán en la confidencialidad. Señorita Tenshi, señorita Hyuga, pueden retirarse de momento. Mi ayudante les avisará si se requiere su presencia más adelante.

Negando con la cabeza, Konan tomó a Hinata del brazo y trató de sacarla de la sala.

Pero ella plantó los pies en el suelo con firmeza.

—Nuestra relación fue consentida. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no me arrepiento de nada. ¡De nada! No ha habido nada sucio en todo esto. Nunca existió acoso.

El doctor Shimura se fijó en que el profesor Uchiha se frotaba los ojos y maldecía entre dientes.

—Señorita Hyuga, tendrá oportunidad de defenderse si es necesario. Si nos disculpa...

Tirando de su clienta con más fuerza, Konan la sacó de la sala.

Hinata trató en vano de intercambiar una mirada con Sasuke antes de irse, pero éste tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados.

+.+.+.+

—¿Qué? —casi gritó el profesor Ebisu al auricular del teléfono de su oficina.

En el otro extremo del campus, Mabui, la ayudante del doctor Shimura, se volvió hacia la pared para repetir el mensaje en voz más alta.

—Le he dicho que al doctor Shimura le gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre el profesor Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga. El profesor Uchiha acaba de reconocer haber quebrantado varias normas universitarias. Puede mantenerse al habla mientras pongo la llamada en modo altavoz.

—Madre de Dios —susurró Ebisu, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Profesor Ebisu? A los miembros del comité les gustaría hablar con usted. — Mabui se volvió y miró a su jefe.

—Voy ahora mismo para allá. ¡Dígale a su jefe que no mueva un dedo hasta que yo llegue!

Colgando el teléfono de golpe, Ebisu salió de su oficina a la carrera, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta. Cruzó el Queen's Park, deteniéndose sólo para evitar ser atropellado por el tráfico y llegó a la sala de conferencias del decanato despeinado, jadeante y muy enfadado por estar en tan baja forma física.

—¡Deténganse! —exclamó, abriendo las puertas con dramatismo, antes de apoyar las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—Gracias por unirse a nosotros, profesor Ebisu —lo saludó el doctor Shimura, con ironía.

—He venido... tan rápido... como he podido... ¿Qué... está pasando?

Danzo Shimura le hizo un gesto a su ayudante para que le sirviera un vaso de agua al profesor Ebisu, que éste aceptó agradecido. Mientras bebía, buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, que estaba sentado estoicamente junto a su abogado.

El doctor Shimura frunció el cejo.

—Parece que las cosas no funcionan como deberían en su departamento. El profesor Uchiha acaba de confesar que acosó a la señorita Hyuga y que inició una relación sentimental con ella mientras era todavía su alumna. Nos gustaría saber desde cuándo está al corriente de esta situación.

—¿Perdón? —Ebisu se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla.

—Nos dijo que el profesor Uchiha le había informado de su relación con la señorita Hyuga en algún momento de este semestre, pero que no recordaba cuándo. Me pregunto si sabía que su relación se inició el semestre pasado.

Ebisu frunció mucho el cejo.

—¿Que yo... qué?

—El profesor Uchiha trató de ocultar su relación trasladando la supervisión del proyecto y de los trabajos de la señorita Hyuga a la profesora Tsunade Senju — explicó el profesor Mitokado—. ¿Estaba usted al corriente de todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo?

La expresión de Ebisu se volvió muy seria.

—Con el debido respeto, ¿me están juzgando a mí o a Sasuke? Me han dicho que querían hacerme preguntas relacionadas con él y la señorita Hyuga. En ningún momento se me ha comunicado que estuviese bajo sospecha. De otro modo, habría informado a la Asociación de Profesores y habría venido acompañado por un representante del sindicato.

El profesor Mitokado se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta y la cerró de golpe.

—Profesor Ebisu, no hace falta que se ponga a la defensiva —dijo el doctor Shimura, fulminando al profesor Mitokado con la mirada—. Sólo queremos saber si puede aportar algo de luz a la declaración del profesor Uchiha. Eso es todo.

Luego volveremos al tema de las fechas. Ahora mismo, lo que me interesa es este correo electrónico que la señorita Hyuga envió al profesor Uchiha, en el que lo acusa de acoso y le anuncia que devolverá la beca S.U. ¿Qué puede contarnos al respecto?

Ebisu miró a Sasuke de reojo. No tenía ni idea de qué lo había empujado a confesar. No tenía sentido. Si no hubiera abierto la boca, el comité lo habría tenido muy difícil para demostrar nada. Pero al haber hablado, había puesto su carrera a disposición de quienes lo estaban juzgando, en un acto que sólo podía describirse como un haraquiri académico. Y, además, lo había comprometido a él con su confesión, lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—No tenía conocimiento de ningún acoso. Como catedrático de Estudios Italianos, me ocupo de que las normas universitarias se cumplan escrupulosamente. — Con una mirada en dirección a Mabui, añadió—: Y me gustaría que mi expediente administrativo constara en acta.

Con un gesto, el doctor Shimura le indicó a su ayudante que accedía a su demanda.

—¿La señorita Hyuga ha interpuesto una demanda por acoso? —preguntó Ebisu a los miembros del comité.

Éstos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ver ese correo?

Cuando el doctor Shimura asintió, Mabui le alargó una copia.

Mientras leía, Ebisu trató de obtener alguna información del lenguaje corporal de Sasuke, mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando. Pero él permanecía inmóvil, mirando al frente, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Imposible deducir qué mosca le había picado.

—Dado que la señorita Hyuga no lo denunció, supongo que es que cambió de idea. Tal vez escribió el correo en un momento de enfado y luego, al reflexionar con calma, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. No parece que se lo haya tenido en cuenta más adelante. —Ebisu le devolvió la copia a Mabui.

—¿Qué sabe de la beca? —preguntó la profesora Utatane.

Él se volvió hacia Danzo Shimura para responder.

—En su momento, informé al decano de que una organización filantrópica estadounidense, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, se había puesto en contacto con nosotros, ofreciendo una beca a una de nuestras alumnas. La fundación quería que la tuviera el alumno con mejores calificaciones de nuestro departamento. Es todo lo que recuerdo.

—¿Qué conexión hay entre el profesor Uchiha y la beca?

—Ninguna, que yo sepa —respondió Ebisu, encogiéndose de hombros.

El profesor Mitokado unió las manos y las apoyó encima de la mesa.

—Me cuesta creerlo. Hay coincidencia de nombre, departamento y alumna. Son muchas coincidencias. Además, la señorita Hyuga parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión. ¿Por qué, si no, amenazaría al profesor con rechazarla?

Ebisu le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Recuerda cómo era su vida de estudiante? ¿Vivir a base de fideos y café por la falta de sueño? Los estudiantes tienen todo tipo de conductas extrañas bajo esas circunstancias. Estoy seguro de que todos nosotros hemos visto a los estudiantes hacer cosas incluso más raras.

Les aseguro —continuó, señalando a Sasuke con la cabeza— que el profesor Uchiha no tiene ninguna relación con la beca. Yo fui quien se la asignó a la señorita Hyuga y lo hice basándome en su expediente, ya que es la alumna matriculada en el programa de cursos de doctorado con mejores calificaciones. Si quieren saber más detalles sobre la fundación que patrocina la beca, pueden hablar con Matsuri, la encargada de las donaciones.

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para disimular la sorpresa. No había esperado que su jefe lo defendiera. Se removió en la silla y se pasó una mano por el pelo, esperando la respuesta de Shimura.

—No será necesario —dijo éste, quitándose las gafas y mordisqueando una de las varillas, pensativo—. Como ya sabe, el profesor Uchiha ha asumido toda la responsabilidad de su relación con la señorita Hyuga. Ha admitido que se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad, prometiéndole que se ocuparía de todo. La aparición en escena de la profesora Senju, así como el nerviosismo de la señorita Hyuga, parecen confirmar sus afirmaciones.

Dado que el profesor Uchiha detentaba una posición de poder sobre ella y dado que varios testigos han afirmado que el profesor fue muy duro con la joven a principios de curso, ponemos en duda que su relación fuera consentida. —Al decir esto, se volvió hacia la profesora Utatane, que asintió triunfalmente—. Por consiguiente, nos inclinamos a perdonar su perjurio, ya que se cometió bajo presión y desestimamos la demanda contra ella. A menos que usted tenga alguna razón para que no lo hagamos.

Sasuke dirigió una mirada tan amenazadora a Ebisu que éste casi se encogió.

—No, no veo ninguna razón para sancionar a la señorita Hyuga. —Incómodo, se tiró del cuello de la camisa.

—Le propondremos a la señorita Hyuga que considere presentar una demanda por acoso. Aparte de eso, teniendo en cuenta que el profesor se ha mostrado muy colaborador, no veo motivo para seguir alargando este asunto. Sin embargo, me pregunto si no debería sugerirle al rector una investigación de oficio del Departamento de Estudios Italianos. Hemos recibido una demanda de acoso de otra estudiante, la señorita Uzumaki. Y la señorita Hyuga ha interpuesto a su vez una demanda contra ella. Son muchos acontecimientos desafortunados para un solo semestre, profesor Ebisu. ¿Qué está pasando en su departamento?

Ebisu enderezó la espalda.

—Estoy tan sorprendido y disgustado como usted. Pero no puedo entrometerme en la vida privada de los miembros de mi departamento.

—No, pero esperamos que garantice un entorno seguro para sus estudiantes, especialmente para las mujeres. —El tono de la profesora Utatane era severo y reprobatorio.

El doctor Shimura la interrumpió.

—A pesar de todo, profesor Ebisu, soy consciente de su reputación intachable y de la buena imagen de su departamento. Por eso me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre las consecuencias que deberían tener estas infracciones de la normativa universitaria. Le invito a que se reúna con nosotros mientras lo discutimos —añadió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a la mesa.

Ebisu carraspeó.

—Gracias. Pero me gustaría hablar un momento con el profesor Uchiha primero.

—Su testimonio consta en acta. Mabui le proporcionará una copia de la transcripción.

—Dado que soy su superior directo, me gustaría hacerle mis propias preguntas. Espero que, como su catedrático que soy, no me niegue ese derecho.

El doctor Shimura frunció el cejo.

—De acuerdo, tiene cinco minutos.

Agradeciéndoselo con una inclinación de cabeza, Ebisu se dirigió a la puerta, esperando a que Sasuke se reuniera con él.

Sasuke rechazó el intento de Suigetsu de acompañarlo y se dirigió lentamente hasta su viejo amigo, con los hombros hundidos.

—¿Qué coño has hecho? —le preguntó Ebisu entre dientes, dando la espalda a la mesa.

—Iban a aplazar la reunión para seguir investigando en profundidad. Hinata habría perdido la plaza en Harvard. Iban a sancionarla por fraude académico y perjurio.

—¿Y qué demonios crees que va a pasar ahora? ¡Pueden despedirte!

—Antes de declarar, mi abogado ha pedido indulgencia. Shimura ha accedido, siempre y cuando no haya incurrido en ninguna actividad delictiva.

Ebisu se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Así que has ido y lo has soltado todo. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Deberías haberte quedado calladito.

—¿Y arruinar la vida de Hinata? ¡Nunca!

Ebisu lo miró muy serio.

—Podrían quitarte la plaza. Si te expulsan, ninguna universidad te contratará. Ya puedes despedirte de tu carrera.

Sasuke se mantuvo firme.

—No me importa.

—¿Ah, no? Pues a mí, sí. No pienso perder a uno de mis mejores profesores por culpa de una alumna. Con los recortes que están haciendo, no podré sustituirte. Ya es bastante grave que sólo podamos tener a un especialista en Dante. ¿Cómo iba a ofrecer un programa decente sin ninguno?

—Eso no es problema mío.

—Por supuesto que lo es —replicó Ebisu—. Hinata, tú y esa... esa... Karin me están desmontando el departamento. Incluso si me dieran permiso para buscar a alguien que ocupara tu plaza, ¿quién va a querer venir a trabajar aquí cuando se corra la voz de estas demandas?

—El doctor Shimura me ha prometido absoluta confidencialidad —susurró Sasuke, testarudo—. Por eso he accedido a declarar.

Ebisu negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Soy tu amigo y me has hecho quedar como un idiota. Lo más probable es que me investiguen para asegurarse de qué sabía y desde cuándo. Voy a tener que presentarme ante Dios sabe cuántos comités y tribunales.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sasuke secamente.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Me has hecho quedar como un débil que permite que un profesor depredador campe a sus anchas acosando a sus alumnas. Tienes suerte de que sea Koharu la que está en el comité y no la catedrática de Estudios Femeninos. Ésa te habría hecho colgar por las pelotas en medio del campus.

Sasuke enderezó la espalda.

—Les aseguraré que tú no sabías nada y asumiré las consecuencias.

Ebisu dio un paso hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

—No me vengas con esos aires de mártir. Estás perjudicando a mucha gente con esa cruzada de protección de tu conquista. No es sólo tu culo el que está en riesgo de recibir una patada. El mío también. Y si nos echan a los dos, ¿quién crees que protegerá a Hinata?

—Si tratan de despedirme, los demandaré.

Ebisu cruzo los brazos.

—Será demasiado tarde. En cuanto te despidan, las noticias llegarán a Harvard y la reputación de Hinata quedará manchada. Habrás destrozado su reputación, la mía y la del resto de los profesores y alumnos del departamento. El escándalo nos salpicará a todos. —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo has podido hacernos algo así? E

n silencio, Sasuke apretó los puños varias veces.

Tras maldecir en voz alta, Ebisu se volvió, pero antes de que se alejara, él lo agarró del brazo.

—Lo siento.

—Es demasiado tarde para disculpas.

—No había pensado en las implicaciones que tendría para ti ni para los otros. No he pensado. —Con expresión atormentada, añadió—: Por favor, Ebisu. Ayúdanos.

Su amigo lo miró sin dar crédito. El seguro profesor Uchiha parecía desesperado y asustado. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Has causado mucho daño tratando de protegerla. Deberías haberlo negado todo.

—Pero entonces la habrían sancionado a ella, o habrían alargado la investigación.

—Podría haberse vuelto a presentar el año que viene.

—Pero la habrían rechazado. Cuanto más se alargue la investigación, más posibilidades hay de que la información se filtre y se difunda. La comunidad universitaria es pequeña. Todo se acaba sabiendo.

—Por supuesto. —Ebisu negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarte a una alumna?

Sasuke se sulfuró y dio un amenazador paso hacia adelante.

—No me la tiré.

—No, claro. Estamos todos jodidos sólo por un capricho de Danzo Shimura.

Con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no responder.

Ebisu lo miró con decisión.

—Mi prioridad es el departamento, pero no quiero que nadie los perjudique ni a ti ni a Hinata. Demasiadas mujeres han pagado ya las consecuencias de los apetitos de sus profesores, ¿no crees?

Apretando los labios, Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

—Te ayudaré, pero a partir de ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera, ¿está claro? No voy a arriesgarlo todo sólo para que vuelvas a cagarla en cuanto me dé la vuelta.

Él pensó unos instantes antes de asentir.

—Pues ahora ya únicamente tengo que convencer al doctor Shimura para que se conforme con sólo un trozo de tu cabellera y no exija arrancártela entera.

Sin despedirse, se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde se unió al resto del comité en sus deliberaciones.

Suspirando, Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza.

Cuando Mabui fue a buscarlas para que regresaran a la sala, a Hinata no le quedaban uñas y la adrenalina de Konan había alcanzado niveles altísimos.

Inmediatamente, Hinata buscó a Sasuke con la mirada y lo que vio la alarmó. Tenía los hombros hundidos y la espalda encorvada. La cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho y las manos muy apretadas.

Lo miró fijamente, esperando que él le devolviera la mirada, pero no lo hizo.

El profesor Ebisu estaba sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No parecía nada contento.

—Señorita Hyuga —dijo el doctor Shimura—, permítame que vaya al grano. En vista de lo declarado por el profesor Uchiha, puede retirarse. Informaremos a la oficina de registro de que su calificación es correcta y no debe modificarse.

Hinata abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para asegurarnos de que nadie vuelva a acosarla. —Mirando hacia Sasuke, añadió—: Si el profesor Uchiha la molesta de alguna manera o si tiene dudas sobre las consecuencias de su relación con él, por favor, póngase en contacto con el profesor Ebisu inmediatamente.

Está en su derecho de presentar una demanda contra el profesor Uchiha si lo desea, pero deberá hacerlo antes de sesenta días desde el momento en que entregue el trabajo de final de programa. —Señalando a Konan con la cabeza, añadió—: Estoy seguro de que su abogada le detallará los particulares de la normativa sobre demandas por acoso. Sé que usted ha presentado una demanda contra la señorita Uzumaki, pero esperamos que ambas las retiren, teniendo en cuenta el resultado de esta vista. Es libre de marcharse cuando quiera.

—Gracias, doctor Shimura —dijo Konan, sonriéndole ampliamente a la profesora Utatane, mientras aquél recogía sus papeles.

—No soy ninguna víctima —dijo Hinata, testaruda.

—¿Perdón? —El doctor Shimura la miró por encima de las gafas.

—He dicho que no soy ninguna víctima; que nuestra relación es consentida. — Se volvió hacia Sasuke—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Él mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Señorita Hyuga, este comité se ha asegurado de que el profesor Uchiha tuviera la oportunidad de declarar —le dijo el profesor Mitokado amablemente—. Basándonos en sus palabras, lo consideramos responsable de sus actos. Y nos comprometemos a ocuparnos de su bienestar.

—Mi bienestar va directamente ligado al suyo. Si van a castigarlo, castíguenme a mí también —replicó ella, dando un paso hacia la mesa.

Levantando la cabeza de golpe, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Señorita Hyuga, la universidad tiene el deber de proteger a sus estudiantes de ser acosados por sus superiores. Por favor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo. —El tono de la profesora Utatane era comprensivo.

—Estamos en esto juntos. Si él es culpable, yo también.

—No necesariamente.

—Entonces, díganme lo que ha dicho. Denme la oportunidad de responder.

Hinata miró con desesperación a los miembros del comité, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos se ablandara.

—El profesor Uchiha ha admitido haber mantenido una relación inadecuada con usted mientras era su alumna. La profesora Senju ha confirmado que calificó su trabajo y que supervisó su proyecto de tesis. Así que estamos dispuestos a ser indulgentes con usted. A menos que insista en lo contrario.

—¡Por supuesto que insisto! Quiero que lo dejen en paz.

Los miembros del comité negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué creen lo que dice él y no me creen a mí? Yo soy la alumna. Mi testimonio debería tener más peso. Él no hizo nada malo. Tienen que creerme. —Hinata estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Señorita Tenshi, controle a su clienta —dijo el doctor Shimura elevando la voz, irritado.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó Hinata, acercándose aún más a ellos—. Tienen que creerme. Déjenlo en paz.

—Les presentaremos un acuerdo de confidencialidad para que lo firmen todas las partes implicadas, tanto para su protección como para respetar la integridad de este procedimiento. Repito, para cualquier otro problema, diríjase al profesor Ebisu. —Y le hizo un gesto a Konan con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Hinata. —La abogada le tiró del brazo, pero fue en vano—. Vámonos antes de que cambien de idea.

—Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado? —Hinata dio un paso hacia él, pero la punta de la bota se le enganchó en la alfombra y se cayó de rodillas.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, sus miradas por fin se cruzaron. Hinata ahogó una exclamación al ver sus ojos tan fríos y carentes de expresión.

Sasuke volvió a agachar la cabeza.

En un instante, el fuego que corría por las venas de ella se transformó en hielo.

Konan se apoyó en el lavabo del servicio de señoras mientras su clienta lloraba sentada en una silla. Sacó su celular de la cartera y revisó los correos recibidos antes de volver a guardar el aparato.

—Conozco a Suigetsu. Si de él hubiera dependido, Sasuke no habría abierto la boca. Le habría puesto una demanda a la universidad y habría tratado de demostrar que todo había sido culpa tuya. Nunca habría aceptado este resultado. —Miró a su clienta con severidad—. ¿Sabes si hay algo? ¿Algún secreto que Sasuke no quiere que salga a la luz? ¿Algo extremadamente dañino para su imagen?

Hinata negó con vehemencia. Había consumido drogas, pero eso quedaba en el pasado, igual que su promiscuidad y su experiencia con la profesora Terumi. Por supuesto, estaba la insignificante cuestión de los grabados de Botticelli comprados en el mercado negro, pero a ella no se le ocurriría contarle esa información a nadie y menos aún a Konan.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió la abogada, con los ojos entornados.

—No hay ningún secreto. —Hinata sorbió por la nariz y se sonó con un pañuelo de papel.

—En ese caso, debe de ocultarte algo a ti también. No puedo imaginar qué podría ser más negativo para su imagen que una relación inadecuada con una alumna. Pensaba que no se habían acostado hasta el final del semestre.

—Y así es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué les ha dicho que estaban juntos mientras aún eras su alumna?

—¿Crees que lo despedirán?

—No. —Konan soltó el aire con fuerza—. Uchiha tiene plaza fija y el catedrático lo apoya. Se notaba en su lenguaje corporal. Aunque Danzo Shimura es un cabrón pretencioso. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza?

—¿No crees que Sasuke haya mentido para protegerme?

La abogada reprimió una sonrisa condescendiente. No hubiera sido adecuado sonreír en ese momento.

—Los seres humanos somos egoístas. Se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo. O bien trataba de ocultar algún secreto que no quería que saliera a la luz o bien ha intercambiado la confesión por clemencia. Sasuke se ha rebelado contra Suigetsu y se ha negado a que éste lo defendiera de los cargos. De no ser así, aún estaríamos sentadas en esa sala.

Hinata se acercó al lavabo y se lavó las manos y la cara, tratando de ponerse un poco presentable.

Konan la miró negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero ser cruel pero, francamente, no creo que se merezca tus lágrimas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy segura de que has sido una distracción excitante, un contraste interesante con sus otras mujeres. Supongo que te habrá dicho cosas bonitas para que te acostaras con él y mantuvieras la boca cerrada. Pero no puedes fiarte de hombres como ése. Nunca cambian. —Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Hinata, siguió hablando—: No pensaba decírtelo, pero una amiga mía se enrolló con él un par de veces. Se conocieron en una discoteca hará un año y acabaron follando en el lavabo.

Un día, el otoño pasado, la llamó por teléfono y volvieron a enrollarse, pero después no volvió a llamarla nunca más. Fue como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa. — Konan la miró fijamente—. ¿Por qué ibas a querer estar con alguien así? Probablemente se haya estado tirando a otras mujeres a tus espaldas mientras estaba contigo.

—No lo conoces. No lo juzgues —lo defendió ella, en voz baja pero agresiva.

La abogada se encogió de hombros y buscó el pintalabios en el bolso.

Hinata cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de procesar la nueva información.

«Sasuke y yo empezamos a vernos en otoño. ¿Se estaba acostando con otras mujeres mientras me enviaba flores y correos electrónicos? ¿Me mintió sobre Sakura?»

No sabía qué creer. El corazón le decía que le creyera a él, pero no podía negar que Konan había plantado la semilla de la duda en su mente.

Salieron al pasillo y, al acercarse a la escalera, se encontraron con Suigetsu y Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos parecía contento.

—¡Sasuke! —llamó Hinata.

Suigetsu le dirigió una mirada hostil.

—Larguémonos de aquí, Sasuke. No pueden verte con ella.

Hinata lo miró. Los ojos de él ya no reflejaban disgusto ni rechazo, pero sí ansiedad.

—¿No has causado ya bastante daño? —le espetó Suigetsu, cuando ella dio un paso inseguro en dirección a ellos.

—No le hables así. —Sasuke se interpuso entre los dos, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, aunque sin mirarla a la cara.

—Danzo y sus secuaces están a punto de salir por esa puerta —los interrumpió Konan—. Y yo preferiría estar lejos de aquí cuando lo hagan. Así que si tienen que decirse algo, que sea rápido.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —protestó Suigetsu—. Las cosas ya se han complicado bastante. Larguémonos.

Con una mirada de advertencia a su abogado, Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué les has dicho que nuestra relación fue inadecuada? — preguntó ella, mirando sus ojos oscuros y atormentados.

—«No eras consciente de tu aflicción» —le susurró Sasuke al oído, inclinándose hacia ella.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Se supone que acaba de salvarte el culo, ¡eso quiere decir! —Los interrumpió Suigetsu, señalándola con un dedo y mirándola con desprecio—. ¿Y se puede saber qué tratabas de hacer vomitando sentimientos durante toda la vista? Sabía que eras inocente, pero no me imaginaba que además fueras estúpida.

—Suigetsu, aparta ese dedo de la cara de la señorita Hyuga o te lo arrancaré de la mano. —La voz de Sasuke, apenas un susurro, era tan amenazadora que provocaba escalofríos—. Nunca te dirijas a ella en ese tono. ¿Está claro?

El abogado cerró la boca.

Konan aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarlo.

—Mi clienta está mejor lejos de cualquiera de los dos. No finjas que no pensabas acusarla de todo para salvar a tu cliente, maldito cobarde.

Suigetsu maldijo entre dientes, pero no se defendió.

Hinata miró a Sasuke a los ojos, pero él había vuelto a colocarse la máscara de indiferencia.

—¿Por qué ha dicho el doctor Shimura que iban a protegerme de ti?

—Tenemos que irnos. Ya. —Suigetsu trató de llevarse de allí a Sasuke al oír ruido cerca de la puerta de la sala.

—¿Te han despedido? —preguntó Hinata con voz temblorosa.

Dirigiéndole una mirada afligida, él negó con la cabeza.

—Buen trabajo, Suigetsu. Seguro que estás muy orgulloso de ti mismo —se burló la abogada—. ¿Has tenido que venderle tu alma a Danzo? ¿O sólo tu cuerpo?

—Chúpamela, Konan.

—Entonces, ¿conservas el trabajo pero no puedes hablar conmigo? ¿Y qué me dices de anoche, Sasuke? —Hinata alargó una mano temblorosa para acariciarlo, pero él se apartó de su alcance, negando con la cabeza y mirando de reojo a Suigetsu y Konan.

Me prometiste que nunca me follarías, pero ¿qué fue lo de anoche? Ni una palabra, ni un «te quiero», ni una nota antes de marcharte. ¿Era eso? ¿Un polvo de despedida? —El susurro de ella se convirtió en un sollozo—. ¿Quién es el follaángeles ahora?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor.

Fue algo más que una mueca. Fue como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo. Cerró los ojos y gimió débilmente, mientras se apoyaba en los talones y apretaba mucho los puños.

Todos vieron como palidecía de golpe.

—Eso me ha dolido, Hinata —murmuró.

—¿Conservas el trabajo a cambio de no hablar conmigo? ¿Cómo has podido acceder a eso? —gritó ella.

Él abrió los ojos. —¿Me crees capaz de presentarme en tu casa, echarte un polvo y dejarte sin decirte adiós?

Sasuke estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que le temblaban.

—¿Me estabas dejando? —Hinata volvió a sollozar.

Él le dirigió una mirada intensa como un rayo láser, como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con ella sin palabras. Inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus narices estuvieron casi juntas, susurró:

—No te follé. Nunca te he follado. —Y apartándose un poco, continuó—: Estabas a punto de tirar tu futuro por la borda. Tantos años de duro trabajo, tantos sacrificios... Iban a arrebatártelo todo y no habrías podido recuperarlo. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te suicidabas académicamente. Te dije que bajaría a los infiernos a rescatarte si hacía falta y eso es lo que acabo de hacer. — Alzando la barbilla, añadió—: Y volvería a hacerlo.

Hinata dio un paso hacia él y le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

—¿Quién te da derecho a decidir por mí? Es mi vida y son mis sueños. Si yo quiero renunciar a ellos, ¿quién demonios eres tú para impedírmelo? Se suponía que me amabas, Sasuke. Se suponía que tenías que ayudarme a caminar por mí misma. Y en vez de eso, llegas a un acuerdo con ellos. Tu trabajo a cambio de nuestra relación.

—¿Querés acabar de una vez? —Los interrumpió Konan—. El doctor Shimura está a punto de salir. Vámonos, Hinata. Ahora mismo.

Mientras tiraba del codo de su clienta, Suigetsu se interponía entre los amantes.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Te dicen que tienes que dejarme y me dejas? ¿Desde cuándo sigues las normas establecidas, Sasuke? —le echó en cara Hinata, furiosa.

La expresión de la cara de él cambió inmediatamente.

—No he tenido elección, Eloísa. Las circunstancias nos han superado.

—Pensaba que mi nombre era Beatriz. Pero claro, Abelardo abandonó a Eloísa para no perder su trabajo, así que supongo que el nuevo apodo es más adecuado —le espetó ella, mientras se apartaba un poco.

En ese momento, el profesor Ebisu salió al pasillo. Frunciendo el cejo, se acercó a ellos.

Bajando aún más la voz, Sasuke dijo:

—Lee mi sexta carta. Párrafo cuarto.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no soy tu alumna, profesor. Ya no puedes ponerme deberes.

Konan se la llevó casi a rastras. Y luego, ambas mujeres bajaron la escalera a la carrera, mientras los miembros del comité salían al pasillo.

 _Continuara…_


	36. Chapter 36

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Sasuke se refugió en el servicio de caballeros tan pronto como Hinata se marchó. No podía arriesgarse a llamarla, ya que Ebisu podía entrar en cualquier momento, pero dudaba que hubiera entendido su mensaje de despedida. Abriendo el agua para camuflar el ruido, le envió un breve correo electrónico aclaratorio.

Al acabar, se guardó el iPhone en la chaqueta y salió al pasillo, fingiendo estar más hundido y derrotado de lo que lo estaba.

Al acercarse a los dos hombres que lo esperaban, el teléfono de Ebisu empezó a sonar.

Cuando Hinata se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el aturdimiento del día anterior había desaparecido. El sueño le habría servido para descansar de la realidad, de no ser por las pesadillas. Había tenido varias y en todas ellas aparecía el huerto donde se había despertado sola aquella mañana tan lejana. Soñaba que se despertaba de nuevo sola y perdida y no sabía dónde encontrar a Sasuke.

Ya era casi mediodía cuando se levantó para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje. Esperaba un SMS o un correo electrónico, pero no había recibido nada.

Sasuke había actuado de un modo tan extraño el día anterior. Por un lado le había dicho que lo que habían hecho no había sido follar, pero por otro la había llamado Eloísa. No quería creerse que la hubiese dejado usando un juego de palabras literario, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había pronunciado la palabra «adiós».

Se sentía traicionada, pues él le había prometido que nunca la abandonaría. Por otra parte le parecía que había aceptado muy fácilmente las exigencias del comité, a pesar de que ella ya no era su alumna y, por tanto, la universidad ya no podía interferir en sus vidas privadas.

No podía librarse de la horrible sospecha de que Sasuke se había hartado de su relación y había aprovechado las circunstancias para poner fin a la misma. La universidad le había ofrecido la posibilidad en bandeja.

Si la ruptura con él hubiera tenido lugar unos meses antes, Hinata se habría quedado varios días en la cama. Pero ya no era la misma persona. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, así que se levantó y lo llamó al móvil para exigirle una explicación. Cuando le saltó el buzón de voz, dejó un mensaje breve e impaciente en el que le pedía que la llamara.

Frustrada, fue a darse una ducha, esperando que eso la ayudara a ver las cosas más claras. Pero, por desgracia, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en la tarde en Italia en que Sasuke la había duchado y le había lavado el pelo.

Después de vestirse, decidió buscar su sexta carta para leer el cuarto párrafo. Tal vez allí encontrase alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Pero no estaba segura de a qué se refería con lo de cartas. ¿En papel o también los correos electrónicos? Si lo contaba todo, la sexta vez que se había puesto en contacto con ella por escrito correspondía a una nota que le había dejado la mañana siguiente a su horrible discusión en el seminario. Por suerte, la había guardado.

La buscó y empezó a leer:

 _Hinata:_

 _Espero que encuentres todo lo que necesites._

 _Si no, Tenten llenó de cosas el tocador del cuarto de baño de invitados._

 _Usa lo que quieras._

 _Mi ropa está a tu disposición._

 _Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Sasuke_

Lo que menos le apetecía a Hinata en esos momentos era a ponerse a desentrañar mensajes en clave. Sin embargo, leyó varias veces la cuarta frase, tratando de descifrar qué quería decirle con eso de «Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío».

Sasuke le había dejado su jersey verde de cachemira al principio de su relación, pero ella se lo había devuelto. ¿Le estaba diciendo que mirara en la etiqueta de alguna de las prendas de ropa que le había regalado? Las sacó todas del armario y las dejó sobre la cama. Las examinó una por una, pero no encontró nada que le diera ninguna pista al respecto.

¿Le estaría diciendo sencillamente que se protegiera del frío de la soledad? ¿O que su amor por ella se había enfriado?

Su enfado ganó intensidad. Ya no estaba sólo enfadada, estaba furiosa. Fue a lavarse las manos al lavabo y se vio en el espejo. La joven insegura que la había mirado meses atrás desde aquel mismo espejo había desaparecido y su lugar había sido ocupado por una mujer pálida y disgustada, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos brillantes. Ya no era el tímido Conejito ni la Beatriz de diecisiete años. Era Hinata Hyuga, estudiante universitaria a punto de empezar su doctorado y no pensaba pasarse el resto de su vida recogiendo las migajas que los demás se dignaran tirarle.

«Si quiere decirme algo, que venga y me lo diga a la cara —pensó—. No pienso pasarme el día jugando a buscar el tesoro, sólo para que él se sienta más tranquilo.»

Lo amaba, eso era absurdo negarlo. Al ver el álbum de fotos que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, supo que lo amaría el resto de su vida. Pero el amor no era excusa para que la tratara con crueldad. Ella no era un juguete, una Eloísa que abandonar cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Si iba a dejarla, quería que se lo dijera claramente. Le daba de plazo hasta la hora de la cena.

Esa noche, se dirigió a casa de Sasuke con la llave en el bolsillo. A cada paso que daba, iba repitiéndose lo que pensaba decir. Se prometió que no lloraría. Sería fuerte y le exigiría una explicación.

Al doblar la esquina, vio que una mujer alta y rubia, impecablemente vestida, salía del portal. La mujer miraba su reloj con impaciencia mientras el conserje paraba un taxi.

Hinata se escondió detrás de un árbol, pero asomó la cabeza para seguir mirando.

Al principio pensó que la mujer era Sakura. Al comprobar que no lo era, respiró aliviada. Verla con Sasuke justo ese día habría sido devastador. No creía que él le hiciera algo así. Se suponía que era su Dante. Se suponía que la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a descender a los infiernos para protegerla; no que recibiría a Sakura en su casa en cuanto ella saliera de su vida.

Nerviosa, entró en el vestíbulo y saludó al conserje, que la reconoció en seguida. Sin pedirle que avisara a Sasuke de su llegada, entró en el ascensor. Se estremeció al pensar lo que encontraría en el piso unos instantes después.

Abrió sin llamar. Si Sasuke estaba con otra mujer, prefería verlo con sus propios ojos. Pero nada más entrar, vio que algo no iba bien. Aunque todas las luces estaban apagadas, la puerta del armario del recibidor estaba abierta. El armario estaba casi vacío y había perchas y zapatos tirados por el suelo. Era muy poco propio de Sasuke dejar las cosas desordenadas.

Encendió la luz y dejó la llave en la mesita donde él siempre dejaba las llaves. Las suyas no estaban allí.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Hola?

Al entrar en la cocina, la sorprendió ver una botella de whisky vacía en el fregadero, al lado de un vaso roto y de varios platos y cubiertos sucios.

Preparándose para lo que pudiera encontrar, se acercó al salón. Vio una mancha en la pared, al lado de la chimenea, y varios trozos de cristal rotos en el suelo. No le costó mucho imaginarse a Sasuke tirando el vaso contra la pared en un arranque de furia, pero le extrañó que no hubiera recogido los trozos, con los que alguien podía cortarse.

Cada vez más preocupada, se dirigió al dormitorio, donde se encontró cajones medio abiertos y ropa tirada encima de la cama. El armario estaba en un estado parecido. Vio que mucha de su ropa faltaba del armario, igual que la maleta grande.

Pero lo que la dejó sin aliento fue ver las paredes. Había quitado todas las fotografías en las que aparecían los dos y las había dejado sobre la cama, boca abajo.

Ahogó un grito de horror al ver que también había descolgado el cuadro de Holiday de Dante y Beatriz y lo había dejado sobre la cómoda, de cara a la pared. Aturdida, se sentó en una silla.

«Se ha ido.»

Se echó a llorar, sin poderse creer lo fácil que le había resultado a Sasuke romper todas sus promesas. Cuando se calmó un poco, buscó por todo el piso alguna nota o alguna pista que le indicara adónde se había marchado. Al ver el teléfono, se planteó llamar a Tenten, pero no podía soportar tener que contarle que su relación había terminado.

Apagó las luces y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se acordó de una cosa. Regresó al dormitorio, pero no encontró la foto que Tenten les había hecho en Lobby, meses atrás. Una en la que se les veía bailando y Sasuke la estaba mirando con deseo.

No estaba en su sitio habitual, sobre la cómoda. Pensó que tal vez él la hubiese roto, pero no encontró los trozos en ninguna de las papeleras de la casa.

Hinata no entendía por qué Sasuke se había marchado, ni por qué lo había hecho sin darle una explicación, pero empezaba a sospechar que las cosas no eran como ella se las había imaginado.

Echando un segundo vistazo al armario, se planteó llevarse su ropa, pero en seguida lo descartó. Curiosamente, ya no sentía que esa ropa fuera suya.

Poco después, estaba esperando el ascensor, sintiéndose maltratada y con el orgullo herido y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas. Buscó un pañuelo de papel para sonarse, pero no le quedaba ninguno, lo que la hizo llorar con más ganas.

—Tome —dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.

Ella aceptó agradecida el pañuelo de tela. Tras secarse los ojos, trató de devolvérselo a su dueño, pero éste hizo un gesto con las manos, rechazándolo.

—Mi madre siempre me regala pañuelos. Tengo docenas de ellos.

Hinata alzó la vista y se encontró con unos amables ojos castaños medio ocultos tras unos anteojos sin montura. Reconoció a uno de los vecinos de Sasuke, que llevaba un grueso abrigo de lana y una boina militar.

Cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas, el vecino le cedió el paso y entró tras ella.

—¿Le pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó con algo de acento, aunque no muy marcado.

—Sasuke se ha marchado.

—Sí, me crucé con él cuando salía. —El hombre frunció el cejo al ver que los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas—. ¿No se lo dijo? Pensaba que era su... —se interrumpió y la miró expectante.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no.

—Lo siento.

Continuaron descendiendo en silencio hasta la planta baja. Una vez más, cuando la puerta se abrió, el hombre le cedió el paso.

Hinata se volvió hacia él.

—¿Sabe adónde ha ido?

El vecino la acompañó hasta la puerta de la entrada.

—No. Me temo que no se lo pregunté. Estaba muy alterado, ¿sabe? — Inclinándose hacia ella, susurró—: Apestaba a alcohol y estaba furioso. No me pareció que tuviera ganas de charlar.

Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa llorosa.

—Gracias. Siento haberle molestado.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia. Me temo que no la avisó de que se marchaba, ¿no?

—No. —Volvió a secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

Él musitó algo en francés. Algo que se parecía mucho a cochon.

—Si quiere, puedo darle un recado cuando vuelva —se ofreció—. A veces pasa por casa cuando se queda sin leche.

Tras unos instantes, Hinata tragó saliva.

—Dígale sólo que me ha roto el corazón.

El hombre asintió, incómodo, y se marchó.

Ella salió a la calle y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa sola.

Varias horas después de la vista, Sasuke estaba sentado en su casa, envuelto en las sombras. La única luz de la estancia era la de las llamas azules y anaranjadas de la chimenea de gas. Estaba absorto pensando en Hinata. Completamente rodeado por sus recuerdos y su fantasma.

Al cerrar los ojos, habría jurado que podía olerla, que oía su risa acercarse por el pasillo. Su dormitorio se había convertido en una especie de capilla; por eso no se atrevía a acostarse y permanecía frente a la chimenea.

No podía soportar ver las fotografías en blanco y negro de los dos, en especial la más grande, la que colgaba sobre el cabezal de la cama. La que mostraba a Hinata en toda su magnificencia, tumbada boca abajo, dejando expuesta la espalda, sólo parcialmente cubierta por una sábana. Ella lo miraba con adoración, con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa saciada, satisfecha...

En cada habitación lo asaltaban sus recuerdos. Algunos eran felices, otros dulces y amargos a la vez, como el chocolate negro. Fue al comedor a servirse dos dedos de su mejor whisky escocés y se lo bebió de un trago, disfrutando del ardor que le quemaba la garganta. Trató desesperadamente de no pensar en Hinata, de pie ante él, recriminándole su actitud clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

«Se suponía que me amabas, Sasuke. Se suponía que tenías que ayudarme a caminar por mí misma. Y en vez de eso, llegas a un acuerdo con ellos. Tu trabajo a cambio de nuestra relación.»

Al recordar su mirada dolida, Sasuke lanzó el vaso contra la pared. El suelo quedó cubierto por trozos de vidrio, afilados como carámbanos rotos, que brillaban a la luz de las llamas. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; sólo necesitaba encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Sin soltar la botella, se dirigió al dormitorio como quien va al patíbulo. Dos tragos más tarde, fue capaz de colocar la maleta sobre la cama. Sólo recogió las cosas básicas y no se molestó en doblar la ropa.

Reflexionó sobre el dolor del destierro. Pensó en las lágrimas de Ulises al estar tan lejos de su hogar, de su esposa, de su gente. Ahora entendía lo que era eso.

Cuando acabó de hacer la maleta, echó la foto que tenía sobre la cómoda encima de la ropa. Acariciando con un dedo la cara de su amada, bebió otro trago antes de tambalearse hacia el despacho.

Hizo un esfuerzo para no mirar la butaca de terciopelo rojo. Si cedía a la tentación, vería a Hinata, enroscada como un gato, leyendo un libro. Se estaría mordisqueando el labio inferior y sus adorables cejas estarían fruncidas por la concentración. ¿Algún hombre habría amado, adorado, venerado más a una mujer?

«Sólo Dante», pensó. Y en ese instante le sobrevino la inspiración.

Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio. Era el cajón de los recuerdos, donde guardaba la ecografía de Sarada, junto con los escasos recuerdos que conservaba de su niñez —el reloj de bolsillo de su abuelo, algunas joyas que habían pertenecido a su madre, el diario de ésta y alguna fotografía—. Eligió una foto y un grabado antes de volver a cerrar el cajón con llave. Deteniéndose sólo para abrir la caja de terciopelo negro y sacar el anillo, se dirigió a la puerta.

El frío de la noche de Toronto lo serenó un poco mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia su oficina. Esperaba encontrar allí lo que necesitaba.

El edificio del Departamento de Estudios Italianos estaba a oscuras. Al encender la luz de su oficina, lo asaltaron los recuerdos. Recordó el primer día que Hinata había ido a su despacho y lo tremendamente maleducado que había sido con ella. Recordó la otra vez, después del desastroso seminario, en que ella se había quedado en la puerta y le había dicho que no era feliz y que no quería a Naruto. Se frotó los ojos con los puños, como si eso fuera a hacer desaparecer las imágenes.

Llenó su cartera de piel con los documentos imprescindibles y unos cuantos libros. Tras rebuscar por los estantes, encontró el que había ido a buscar. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, escribió unas cuantas palabras, añadió la foto y el grabado como marcapáginas, apagó la luz y cerró con llave.

Todos los miembros del profesorado tenían llave de la oficina de la señorita Shizune, ya que allí se encontraban los casilleros. Dejó el libro en uno de ellos y acarició cariñosamente el nombre de su propietaria. Comprobó satisfecho que no era el único libro que había en los casilleros y, con el corazón encogido por el dolor de la separación, se marchó.

Naruto Namikaze estaba enfadado. Su rabia iba dirigida contra el hombre más malvado del planeta, Sasuke Uchiha, que, tras haber maltratado en público y seducido en privado a su amiga, la había abandonado.

Si Naruto hubiera sido fan de Jane Austen, habría comparado al profesor con el señor Wickham o con Willoughby. Pero no lo era.

Le costaba un gran esfuerzo no ir a buscar Uchiha para darle la paliza que llevaba meses buscándose. Naruto se sentía muy traicionado. Hinata le había dicho que estaba saliendo con un hombre llamado Sousuke. ¡Sousuke.. Sasuke!

Tal vez ella quería que Naruto lo descubriera, pero no se había atrevido a darle más información. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Sousuke era el profesor Uchiha? Naruto lo había insultado un montón de veces y le había contado a Hinata secretos de su relación con la profesora Terumi. Y mientras Naruto le contaba esos secretos, ella se acostaba con él. No le extrañaba que le hubiera negado que Sousuke le había mordido en el cuello.

Cerró los ojos, asqueado al imaginarse al profesor Uchiha cometiendo actos depravados con ella. Con Hinata y sus manos diminutas. Hinata que era dulce y amable y que se ruborizaba con tanta facilidad. Hinata, que no podía pasar junto a un pobre sin darle limosna. Le dolía darse cuenta de que la dulce señorita Hyuga había compartido la cama de un monstruo que se excitaba con el dolor, que había sido un juguete de la profesora Terumi.

Aunque tal vez eso fuera lo que ella deseaba. Tal vez ella y Sasuke hubieran invitado a Mei a su cama. Al fin y al cabo, Hinata había elegido a Konan Tenshi para que la defendiera ante el comité. Suponía que eso significaba que mantenía contacto de algún tipo con la profesora Terumi.

Evidentemente, su amiga no era lo que aparentaba ser. Aunque sus sospechas variaron cuando, el lunes después de la vista, se encontró con Karin Uzumaki, que salía del despacho del profesor Ebisu.

—Naruto —lo saludó con aire de suficiencia, ajustándose el caro reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

Él señaló con la barbilla la oficina del catedrático.

—¿Algún problema?

—Oh, no —respondió ella con una exagerada sonrisa—. Tengo la sensación de que la única persona que tiene problemas en estos momentos es Uchiha. Ya puedes empezar a buscarte un nuevo director de tesis.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó él, entornando los ojos.

—Pronto lo averiguarás.

—Si Uchiha deja de ser mi director, también dejará de ser el tuyo. Si es que todavía lo era.

—No, él no me dejará a mí. Soy yo la que lo dejo a él. Voy a ir a Columbia el curso que viene.

—¿No es allí donde estudió el profesor Ebisu?

Echándose a reír, Karin se marchó.

—Dale recuerdos a Hinata de mi parte, hazme ese favor.

Naruto la persiguió y la hizo detenerse, agarrándola del brazo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata?

Ella se soltó bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Dile que eligió al hombre equivocado.

Y Karin se alejó, mientras un sorprendido Naruto la observaba, preguntándose qué demonios habría hecho.

Hinata no respondía a los mensajes ni a los correos electrónicos de Naruto. Así que, el miércoles después de la vista, se plantó frente al portal de su casa y llamó al interfono.

No hubo respuesta.

Sin rendirse, esperó hasta que un vecino salió del edificio. Entonces, Naruto se coló dentro y llamó a la puerta de ella varias veces, hasta que una vocecita respondió:

—¿Quién es?

—Naruto.

Oyó lo que le pareció la cabeza de Hinata chocando contra la puerta.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien, ya que no respondes a mis mensajes. —Tras un instante, añadió—: Te he traído el correo.

—Naruto, no sé qué decir.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo déjame ver que estás bien y me marcharé.

La oyó arrastrar los pies, inquieta, al otro lado de la puerta.

—Hinata —dijo suavemente—, sólo soy yo.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

—Hola —saludó Naruto.

Su amiga estaba tan cambiada que le costó reconocerla.

Parecía una niña. Estaba muy pálida y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta. Se la veía ojerosa, con los ojos vidriosos y muy rojos. Parecía que no hubiera dormido desde el día de la vista.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Ella abrió la puerta un poco más y Naruto entró en el diminuto apartamento. Nunca lo había visto tan desordenado. Había platos sucios por todas partes, la cama sin hacer y la mesita plegable a punto de hundirse bajo el peso de tantos libros y papeles. Tenía el portátil encendido, como si la hubiera interrumpido mientras trabajaba.

—Si has venido para decirme que soy idiota, no creo que ahora mismo pueda soportarlo. —Trató de sonar desafiante.

—Me enfadé al enterarme de que me habías estado mintiendo —Naruto se pasó el correo de Hinata de una mano a otra y se rascó la patilla—, pero no he venido para hacerte sentir mal. No me gusta verte sufrir.

Ella bajó la vista hacia los pies, que llevaba cubiertos con calcetines de lana de color lila.

—Siento haberte mentido.

Naruto carraspeó.

—Toma, te he traído el correo de la universidad. Tenías varias cosas en el casillero.

Ella lo miró preocupada.

Él levantó una mano tranquilizándola.

—Sólo son un par de folletos y un libro de texto.

—¿Por qué me envían un libro de texto? Yo no doy clases.

—Los representantes de libros de texto dejan ejemplares en los casilleros de los profesores. Si les sobran, dejan también alguno para los estudiantes de posgrado. Una vez me regalaron uno sobre política renacentista. ¿Dónde quieres que lo deje?

—En la mesa, gracias.

Naruto así lo hizo, mientras Hinata recogía platos y vasos de todos los rincones y los amontonaba en el fregadero.

—¿Y el mío sobre qué trata? —preguntó ella, por encima del hombro—. ¿No será sobre Dante?

—No. Se titula El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado — leyó Naruto.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. El título no le resultaba demasiado sugerente.

—Se te ve cansada —comentó Naruto, con una mirada comprensiva.

—La profesora Senju me ha encargado hacer un montón de cambios en el proyecto. Estoy trabajando sin parar.

—Necesitas aire fresco. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Pago yo.

—Me queda mucho por hacer.

Naruto se acarició la barbilla con la mano.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es salir un rato. Este lugar es deprimente. Parece la casa de la señorita Havisham.

—¿Te convierte eso en Pip?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No, me convierte en un imbécil que se mete en la vida de los demás.

—Pues entonces, te pareces bastante a Pip.

—¿Tienes que entregar el trabajo mañana?

—No. La profesora Senju me ha dado una semana más de plazo. Supuso que no podría entregarlo el 1 de abril por... todo lo sucedido. —Hizo una mueca.

—Pues vamos a comer. En metro, nos plantamos y volvemos de la calle Queen en un momento.

Hinata lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

—Porque soy de Vermont. Allí todos somos amables —respondió con una sonrisa—. Y porque ahora mismo necesitas un amigo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida.

—Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti —admitió él, con una mirada tierna.

Hinata fingió no entender su declaración.

—Me visto en un minuto. —Ambos bajaron la vista hacia su pijama de franela.

—Bonitos patitos de goma —se burló Naruto.

Avergonzada, ella abrió el armario en busca de ropa limpia. Llevaba una semana sin hacer la colada, por lo que sus opciones eran limitadas, pero encontró algo presentable para una comida informal.

Mientras se cambiaba en el baño, Naruto se dedicó a ordenar un poco. Ni se le ocurrió tocar sus papeles del trabajo, pero estiró un poco la cama y puso en su sitio cosas que estaban por el suelo. Cuando acabó, guardó el libro de texto en un estante y, sentado en una de las sillas plegables, revisó el correo. Tiró la propaganda a la basura y apiló lo que parecían facturas en un montón. Se fijó en que no había ninguna carta de carácter personal.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró.

Después de vestirse, Hinata se tapó las ojeras con corrector y se aplicó un poco de colorete en las mejillas. Satisfecha de no parecerse ya a la señorita Havisham, salió del baño y se sentó frente a Naruto.

Él la recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Lista?

—Sí —respondió, abrazándose a sí misma—. Seguro que tienes cosas que decirme. Puedes soltarlas ya y nos lo quitamos de encima.

Naruto frunció el cejo y señaló la puerta.

—Podemos hablar mientras comemos.

—Me ha abandonado —soltó, apenada.

—¿No crees que es lo mejor que te podía pasar?

—No.

—Por favor, Hinata, ese tipo te sedujo para pasar el rato y luego te dejó en la estacada. ¿Qué más quieres que te haga para olvidarte de él?

—¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!

Naruto la miró, sorprendido por su súbito arranque. De todos modos, la prefería enfadada que triste.

—Deberías ponerte un gorro. Hace frío.

Poco después, estaban en la calle, camino de la parada de metro de Spadina.

—¿Lo has visto?

—¿A quién?

—Ya sabes a quién. No me hagas decir su nombre.

Naruto resopló.

—¿No prefieres olvidarlo?

—Por favor.

Al mirarla, vio que su preciosa cara estaba contraída en una mueca de dolor. Deteniéndose, le dijo:

—Me lo encontré unas horas después de la vista, cuando salía del despacho del profesor Ebisu. Desde entonces, no he hecho otra cosa que trabajar en mi tesis. Si Uchiha renuncia a supervisarme, estoy jodido.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—En el infierno, espero —respondió él animadamente—. Ebisu nos envió un correo electrónico a todos los del departamento informando de que Uchiha se había tomado una excedencia hasta el final de este semestre. Supongo que lo recibiste.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Él la miró atentamente.

—Deduzco que no se despidió de ti.

—Le dejé unos cuantos mensajes. Ayer por fin se dignó responderme.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que se había acabado y que dejara de llamarlo. Ni siquiera me llamó por mi nombre. Sólo un mensaje de dos líneas desde su cuenta de correo de la universidad, firmada con «Saludos, Prof. Sasuke Uchiha».

—Qué cabrón.

Hinata hizo una mueca, pero no lo defendió.

—Tras acabar la vista, me dijo que yo era incapaz de entender mi propia aflicción.

—Gilipollas pretencioso.

—¿Cómo?

—Te pisotea el corazón y luego se pone a citar a Hamlet. ¡Increíble! Y encima lo cita mal, el idiota.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida.

—No reconocí el verso. Pensaba que eran sus palabras.

—Shakespeare era otro gilipollas pretencioso. Probablemente por eso no notaste la diferencia. Es un verso del discurso de Gertrudis sobre la muerte de Ofelia. Escucha:

 _Y su corona de plantas y ella misma cayeron en el lloroso arroyo._

 _Sus ropas se extendieron y durante unos instantes,_

 _La sostuvieron sobre el agua como si fuera una sirena._

 _Mientras tanto,_

 _Cantaba viejas melodías como una criatura incapaz de entender su propia aflicción,_

 _O como si el agua fuera su elemento natural._

 _Pero pronto sus vestidos, cargados de agua,_

 _La hundieron hasta el fondo pantanoso del arroyo,_

 _Y la música se apagó para siempre._

Hinata palideció. —¿Por qué me diría algo así? Naruto repitió su lista de insultos favoritos dirigidos al profesor.

—No te pareces en nada a Ofelia. ¿Crees que Uchiha temía que pudieras... cometer un disparate? —A medida que los versos de Shakespeare le iban viniendo a la mente, se había ido preocupando cada vez más.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—No, no lo creo. Murmuró algo sobre que creía que estaba cometiendo un suicidio académico.

Naruto se tranquilizó un poco.

—Hay algo más que quería comentarte. Hablé con Karin.

Hinata se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla antes de animarlo a continuar con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Me dijo que se alegraba de que Uchiha se marchara. Y me habló de ti.

—Siempre me ha odiado.

—No sé qué se trae entre manos, pero yo que tú iría con cuidado.

La mirada de ella se perdió en la distancia.

—No puede hacerme más daño. Ya he perdido lo que más quería.

+.+.+.+

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en un café retro de la calle Queen. Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes hasta que el camarero les preguntó qué querían y luego cayeron en un silencio incómodo.

Naruto fue el primero en romperlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó

¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta? No podía contarle que, aparte de destrozada por la pérdida de Sasuke, había estado disgustada por la pérdida de todo lo que él representaba: el amor adolescente, la virginidad, el descubrimiento de lo que había creído que era un amor profundo y recíproco...

Cada vez que se acordaba de la primera vez que le había hecho el amor, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Nadie la había tratado con tanta amabilidad ni le había prestado tanta atención. Había estado tan preocupado por no hacerle daño, asegurándose de que estuviera relajada. Le había repetido una y otra vez que la amaba mientras se movía en su interior, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. El primer orgasmo que iba a tener con ella, por ella...

«Sasuke me miraba fijamente, moviéndose dentro de mí, diciéndome que me amaba y demostrándomelo con su cuerpo. Creo que en ese momento me amaba. Lo que no sé es cuándo dejó de hacerlo. O mejor dicho, cuándo decidió que amaba su trabajo más que a mí.»

Naruto se aclaró la garganta, medio en broma, medio en serio, para llamar su atención y Hinata le pidió disculpas con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, me siento enfadada y disgustada, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en lo que ha pasado. Voy trabajando en el proyecto, pero cuesta escribir sobre el amor y la amistad cuando has perdido ambas cosas. —Suspiró—. Todo el mundo en la universidad debe de pensar que soy una puta.

Naruto se inclinó hacia ella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Eh, no eres ninguna puta! Y si alguien lo dice en mi presencia, se llevará un buen puñetazo.

Jugueteando con el pañuelo bordado que tenía en el regazo, Hinata guardó silencio.

—Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada y él se aprovechó de ti, eso es todo.

Ella trató de protestar, pero Naruto siguió hablando:

—El doctor Shimura me hizo firmar un documento de confidencialidad. Se están ocupando de que no salga a la luz nada de lo relacionado contigo ni con Uchiha. No te preocupes de lo que piense la gente, casi nadie lo sabe.

—Karin lo sabe.

—Estoy seguro de que le hicieron firmar el mismo documento. Si te enteras de que hace correr rumores sobre ti, denúnciala al decano.

—¿Y de qué servirá? Una vez que empiecen a correr los rumores, no habrá manera de pararlos. Me seguirán hasta Harvard.

—Se supone que los profesores no pueden aprovecharse de los alumnos. Si te hubieras negado a estar con Uchiha, eso te habría podido perjudicar en tu carrera académica. Él es el malo de esta historia —añadió Naruto, indignado—. En tu futuro hay un montón de cosas buenas para ti. Pronto acabarás aquí e irás a Harvard. Y algún día, cuando estés lista, encontrarás a alguien que te tratará como te mereces. Alguien digno de ti. —Le apretó la mano—. Eres dulce y amable. Eres lista y divertida. Y, cuando te enfadas, te pones muy sexy. Ella sonrió con tristeza. Y Naruto continuó:

—Aquel día que te enfrentaste a Uchiha en el seminario... Fue un desastre, pero pagaría por volver a verlo. Eres la única persona que se ha atrevido a plantarle cara, aparte de Karin, que está loca, y de la profesora Dolor, que es retorcida. Aunque reconozco que en ese momento me asusté al pensar en las consecuencias, le echaste agallas. Fue impresionante.

—Perdí del todo los nervios. No estaba en mi mejor momento, precisamente.

—Tal vez no. Pero me demostraste algo. Y le demostraste algo a Uchiha. Que, cuando quieres, eres una tipa dura. Tienes que dejar que esa Hinata salga más a menudo. Sin pasarte, claro.

Sonreía, pero se lo notaba impresionado. Aunque el tono era de broma, estaba hablando en serio.

—Trato de no dejarme arrastrar por la furia, pero te aseguro que está ahí — replicó ella en voz baja pero firme.

Mientras tomaban café, Hinata le contó una versión reducida y editada de su relación con Sasuke. Le habló de su invitación a acompañarlo a Italia; de cómo la salvó de Sasori en Acción de Gracias y de que había pagado la operación para quitarle la cicatriz del mordisco. Mientras la escuchaba, él iba abriendo los ojos, asombrado.

Hinata siempre se había sentido cómoda hablando con Naruto. No era tan intenso como Sasuke, por supuesto, ni tenía cambios de carácter tan bruscos, pero era un buen amigo y sabía escuchar. Incluso cuando la reñía por haber elegido a Konan Tenshi como abogada.

Aunque cuando ella le dijo que la había elegido Sasuke, el foco de su enfado cambió.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta personal. Si no quieres responder, no pasa nada. —Naruto miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿La profesora Terumi sigue viéndose con Sasuke ? ¿Se reunieron alguna vez con ella mientras duró su relación?

—¡No! Claro que no. Él trataba de mantenerme lejos de ella en todo momento, incluso la noche que cenamos en el Segovia.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta de que estaban juntos.

—Sé que no tienes buena opinión de él, pero no lo conoces. Me contó que su relación con la profesora Terumi había sido muy breve y que había acabado hacía ya tiempo. Y antes de que lo digas, no, no creo que me estuviera mintiendo.

Naruto se frotó la barbilla.

—Ya sabes que denuncié a la profesora Dolor el año pasado. Konan Tenshi la defendió. Me apunté a su seminario sobre tortura medieval pensando que trataría temas relacionados con mi tesis y desde el primer día me acosó. Al principio no le di importancia, pero luego recibí un correo electrónico suyo muy extraño. Aunque se aseguró de que el redactado fuera ambiguo, hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de que me estaba haciendo proposiciones. Por eso la demandé.

Por desgracia, Konan Tenshi hizo un gran trabajo y convenció a los miembros del comité de que yo había malinterpretado sus palabras y de que había dejado correr la imaginación. Era mi palabra contra la suya.

La única persona que se puso de mi lado fue la profesora Utatane, que aportó correos electrónicos que Terumi había enviado a otras personas, argumentando que siempre seguía el mismo patrón de conducta. Pero el doctor Shimura me hizo salir de la sala en cuanto se mencionaron los correos, así que no sé a quién iban dirigidos. La profesora Dolor se libró con sólo una advertencia y la orden de mantenerse alejada de mí. Nunca volvió a molestarme, pero siempre he querido saber a quién más había acosado. Espero que Uchiha te mantuviera a salvo de ella.

—Lo hizo. No tuve ningún contacto con ella, ni él tampoco. Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por esa experiencia.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Me molesta que no recibiera ningún castigo y que pueda seguir campando a sus anchas. Para eso se crearon las normas de no confraternización, para proteger a los estudiantes y sus carreras académicas.

Durante unos momentos, ambos guardaron silencio, bebiendo café.

—Siento mucho haberte mentido —dijo ella, con ojos llorosos.

Él bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo —admitió, apretándole la mano una vez más.

Al volver a casa, Hinata estaba mucho más animada. No se encontraba bien, aún se sentía rota por dentro, pero eso era normal. ¿Cómo sentirse entera cuando tu otra mitad te ha rechazado?

Tras un fin de semana productivo, durante el que adelantó mucho el proyecto, reunió fuerzas para llamar a Hotaru. La psicóloga le había dejado varios mensajes, preguntándole por qué había dejado de acudir a terapia tan bruscamente y sin avisar. Cuando Hinata habló con ella y le contó tímidamente que era Sasuke quien pagaba las sesiones y que no le parecía bien seguir yendo, ahora que ya no estaban juntos, Hotaru respondió que él había avisado de que seguiría pagando las sesiones de Hinata indefinidamente.

Ambas mujeres llegaron a la conclusión de que no estaría bien permitir que Sasuke siguiera pagando las facturas, sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando se había convertido en la principal razón de que ella necesitara terapia. Así que Hotaru le devolvió el dinero a Sasuke sin más explicaciones y se puso de acuerdo con Hinata en establecer unas nuevas tarifas, adecuadas al poder adquisitivo de ésta.

Dicho de otro modo, Hinata seguiría acudiendo a terapia a cambio de pagar una tarifa ridícula.

Hotaru estaba encantada con el acuerdo. No quería dejar a una estudiante sin recursos en la estacada.

Dos semanas después de la desaparición de Sasuke, Hinata y ella hablaron de la ruptura, del dolor que estaba sintiendo y de cómo había decidido enfrentarse a ese dolor. Hotaru la animó a centrarse en las cosas buenas que le ofrecía la vida y, sobre todo, a dedicar todos sus esfuerzos al proyecto.

A Hinata le parecieron consejos muy razonables.

Esa noche, después de haber avanzado un poco más en el proyecto, se acostó y se durmió en seguida. Al cabo de un rato, notó que alguien se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba, envolviéndola con su calor. Una nariz familiar le acarició el cuello y notó un suave aliento en el hombro.

—¿Sasuke?

Él respondió con un murmullo ininteligible.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

En silencio, él se las secó y empezó a besarle la cara una y otra vez.

—Sé que me amaste. —Relajándose, apoyó la espalda contra su pecho—. Lo que no entiendo es que no me amaras lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo.

Las manos que la abrazaban se fueron aflojando hasta dejarla sola en su cama fría.

Hinata pasó parte de la mañana siguiente mirando por la ventana, tratando de comprender el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Sasuke había regresado a su lado, pero seguía sin decirle nada. No le había dado explicaciones de sus actos ni le había pedido disculpas. Sólo había ido a buscarla y la había abrazado.

Ella había encontrado consuelo acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. Había suspirado de alivio y su subconsciente había sido incapaz de rechazarlo.

«En realidad no fue un sueño —pensó luego—. Sólo una pesadilla distinta.»

Tras un desayuno ligero, revisó el correo electrónico en su iPhone. Entre los correos recibidos había uno de Tenten:

 _¡Hola, Hinata!_

 _¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?_

 _No contesta al teléfono._

 _He probado a llamarlo al fijo, pero tampoco._

 _Supongo que siguen de luna de miel,_

 _pero dile que responda las llamadas de vez en cuando._

 _He elegido ya los vestidos para las damas de honor._

 _Son de un rojo oscuro e intenso que te favorecerá mucho._

 _Te enviaré un link para que veas las fotos y me des tu opinión._

 _También necesitaré tus medidas para encargarlo._

 _Por cierto, por fin he conocido a la novia de Asuma._

 _Su hija, Mirai, es un encanto._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Tenten_

El primer impulso de Hinata fue cerrar el correo e ignorar el mensaje. Eso fue lo que hizo cuando Sasori y Temari la humillaron. Pero como la psicóloga le había dicho, esa vez tenía que cambiar de actitud y afrontar las cosas de otro modo. Tenía que ser más valiente. Respirando hondo, empezó a escribir:

 _Tenten, estoy segura de que los vestidos serán preciosos._

 _Te enviaré las medidas pronto._

 _Me alegro de que hayas conocido a la novia de Asuma._

 _Tengo ganas de conocerlos a los dos, a ella y a su hija._

 _Hace días que no hablo con Sasuke._

 _No sé dónde está._

 _Se marchó._

 _Me ha dejado. H._

Un minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos más tarde, el iPhone de Hinata sonó, indicando que Tenten la estaba llamando. Por desgracia, el valor la abandonó en ese mismo instante y no fue capaz de responder. Poco después, le llegó un SMS: _Lo mataré. T._

+.+.+.+

Sasuke caminaba entre los árboles del bosque oscuro y brumoso que se extendía detrás de la que había sido la casa de los Sarutobi. Llevaba una linterna, pero no la necesitaba. Conocía tan bien aquel bosque, que aunque hubiera estado borracho o colocado, no se habría perdido. Se le daba bien caminar en la oscuridad.

Se detuvo un momento, dejando que la lluvia helada lo empapara. Si entornaba los ojos, casi podía ver la silueta de una adolescente reposando recostada en el pecho de un hombre, ambos cubiertos por una vieja manta de lana. Tenía el pelo suelto y lo abrazaba a él por la cintura. Aunque no se distinguía la cara del hombre, no era difícil darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado del ángel de ojos perla que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Inmóvil en la oscuridad, Sasuke oía el eco de lo que eran mitad recuerdos, mitad ensoñaciones.

 _«—¿Tienes que irte? »—Sí, pero no esta noche. »—¿Volverás? »—Mañana seré expulsado del Paraíso, Beatriz. Nuestra única esperanza es que tú me encuentres luego. Búscame en el Infierno.»_

Sasuke no había previsto volver al huerto de manzanos sin ella. Tampoco había planeado dejarla. Sabía que le había roto el corazón. Pero aunque estaba atormentado por la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento, sabía que en las mismas circunstancias, volvería a hacer lo mismo.

Hinata había renunciado a demasiadas cosas para estar con él. No pensaba consentir que renunciara también a su futuro.

Más tarde, Sasuke se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla en su antiguo dormitorio, mientras manejaba los mandos del equipo de música. Quería escuchar música para sufrir, por lo que se había puesto Blood of Eden, de Peter Gabriel. A mitad del estribillo, sonó el teléfono. Se había olvidado de pedirle a Hiruzen que lo diera de baja cuando éste se mudó a Filadelfia, después de que él le comprara la casa.

Sin responder, se puso a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro. Cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar, se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo. Sabía que era su imaginación gastándole malas pasadas, pero habría jurado que podía oler el aroma de Hinata en la almohada y que oía su respiración acompasada. Jugueteando con el anillo de platino que llevaba en el dedo, recordó los versos de La Vita Nuova, en los que Dante describe el rechazo de Beatriz.

Por culpa de estos rumores falsos y maliciosos que me acusaban de todo tipo de vicios, Ella, la reina de la bondad, la que alejaba el mal con su sola presencia, al ver que me acercaba me negó su dulce saludo, que era mi única bendición.

Sasuke sabía que no tenía derecho a comparar su situación con la de Dante, ya que su desdicha era el resultado de sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo, mientras la oscuridad se cerraba sobre él, lo asaltó el miedo a haber perdido su bendición. Para siempre.

+.+.+.+

—¡Será hijo de puta! —gritó Hiashi Hyuga al auricular. Hinata tuvo que colocarse el iPhone a distancia para no quedarse sorda—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Bueno, desde marzo. —Sorbió por la nariz—. Me lo confirmó por correo electrónico.

—¡Menudo cabrón! ¿Qué motivos te dio?

—No me dio ningún motivo. —Hinata no se sentía con fuerzas para contarle a su padre la cadena de acontecimientos que habían llevado a su ruptura con Sasuke. Además, sabía que cualquier sospecha de fraude académico haría que el hombre se enfureciera.

—Le pegaré un tiro.

—Papá, por favor.

La conversación ya era bastante dura, sin tener que preocuparse además por si su padre cumplía sus amenazas y perseguía a Sasuke por los bosques de Selinsgrove para dispararle en el culo.

Hiashi respiró hondo.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé.

—Odio decirte esto, Hinata, porque sé que lo querías, pero Sasuke es un cocainómano. Y ese tipo de adicciones son difíciles de superar. Puede que haya vuelto a consumir. O que se haya metido en líos con su proveedor. Las drogas son un asunto muy sucio. Me alegro de que se haya ido. Cuanto más lejos estés de él, mejor.

Al oír a su padre, Hinata no se echó a llorar, pero el corazón se le encogió.

—Por favor, papá, no digas eso. Prefiero pensar que está en Italia, trabajando en su nuevo libro.

—En una granja de desintoxicación, más bien.

—Por favor.

—Lo siento. De verdad. Sólo quiero que mi niña encuentre a un buen hombre y que sea feliz.

—Yo quiero lo mismo para ti.

—Vaya par estamos hechos. —Hiashi carraspeó y decidió que era un buen momento para cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué tal la universidad? He conseguido algo de dinero por la venta de la casa y me gustaría ir a verte. También me gustaría que habláramos del verano que viene. Tienes que venir a conocer tu nueva habitación. Puedes pintarla del color que quieras. ¡Píntala de rosa si eso te gusta!

Hinata sonrió.

—Ya hace años que no me apetece dormir en una habitación rosa, pero gracias, papá.

Aunque Selinsgrove era el lugar del mundo al que menos le apetecía ir en ese momento, al menos tenía un padre y una casa nueva que la esperaban. Una casa sin recuerdos de su madre ni de Sasori. Ni de Sasuke.

+.+.+.+

El 9 de abril, Hinata caminaba sobre la nieve a medio derretir en dirección a la casa de la profesora Senju. En una mano llevaba una copia impresa del proyecto y en la otra una botella de chianti.

Estaba nerviosa. Aunque su relación con la profesora Senju había sido cordial, nunca había sido cálida. Tsunade no era del tipo de profesores que mimaba o adulaba a sus alumnos. Era profesional, exigente y nada sentimental. Por eso, cuando la invitó a llevarle el trabajo impreso en persona y quedarse a cenar, se extrañó. Pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza negarse. Frente a la fachada principal de la casa de tres plantas, Hinata se secó las palmas de las manos en el chaquetón antes de llamar al timbre.

—Hinata, bienvenida —la recibió la mujer, invitándola a entrar.

Si el estudio de Hinata era un agujero de hobbit, la casa de la profesora Senju era una vivienda élfica. Como los elfos de los bosques, se notaba que era aficionada a los muebles de calidad y a las antigüedades. Lo que se veía era antiguo y caro. Las paredes estaban forradas con maderas nobles y los suelos cubiertos con gruesas alfombras. La decoración era aristocrática, pero no recargada ni excesiva. Y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

Después de colgar su abrigo, la profesora aceptó encantada el vino y el trabajo y la invitó a pasar a una salita. Hinata se sentó en una butaca de piel frente a la chimenea y aceptó una copa de jerez.

—La cena está casi lista —dijo Tsunade, antes de desaparecer, como una diosa griega.

Hinata se entretuvo hojeando grandes libros de arquitectura y jardines ingleses que había sobre la mesita auxiliar.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros de escenas bucólicas, intercalados con solemnes retratos de antepasados Senju en blanco y negro. Hinata saboreó el jerez, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que le bajaba hasta el estómago. Antes de que se hubiera acabado la copa, Tsunade fue a buscarla para cenar.

—¡Qué bonito todo! —dijo Hinata y sonrió para disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

Se sentía intimidada por la porcelana fina, las copas de cristal y los candelabros de plata que la profesora Senju había colocado sobre el mantel de tela de damasco blanco, que parecía acabado de planchar.

—Me gusta tener invitados, pero francamente, me cuesta encontrar a alguien a quien pueda soportar durante una cena entera.

A Hinata se le cayó el alma a los pies. Procurando no hacer ruido, se sentó al lado de ella, que ocupó la cabecera de la larga mesa de roble.

—Huele delicioso —comentó Hinata, tratando de no salivar por el aroma a carne asada y verduras estofadas.

Llevaba días sin demasiado apetito, pero la pericia culinaria de la profesora Senju parecía a punto de acabar con ese problema.

—Suelo tomar más verduras que carne, pero según mi experiencia, los estudiantes apenas comen carne. Por eso he rescatado esta vieja receta de mi madre. Estofado normando, lo llamaba. Espero que te guste el cerdo.

—Oh, sí, me gusta mucho. —Hinata sonrió, pero al ver la piel de limón que adornaba el plato de brócoli hervido, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

«A Sasuke le gustaba adornar los platos.»

—¿Brindamos? —La profesora sirvió el vino que había llevado Hinata y levantó su copa.

Ella la imitó.

—Por tu éxito en Harvard.

—Gracias. —Hinata bebió para ocultar las emociones que la embargaban.

Pasados unos momentos, Tsunade volvió a retomar la conversación.

—Te he invitado para comentar varias cosas. En primer lugar, tu proyecto. ¿Estás satisfecha con el resultado?

Ella se apresuró en tragar un trozo de chirivía.

—No.

La mujer frunció el cejo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que creo que es mejorable. Si pudiera dedicarle un año más, sería mucho mejor...

Dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, Hinata deseó que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se la tragara.

Inexplicablemente, la profesora sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Ésa era la respuesta correcta. Bien dicho.

—¿Cómo?

—Los estudiantes de hoy en día se creen que valen mucho. Me alegro de comprobar que, a pesar de tus éxitos académicos, no has perdido la humildad.

Por supuesto que con un año más el trabajo sería más completo. Si sigues trabajando a este ritmo, dentro de un año serás más erudita y podrás trabajar mejor. Me alegra mucho que te des cuenta del potencial de mejora. Ahora podemos pasar a otro tema.

Hinata bajó la mirada y la clavó en los cubiertos, sin saber qué esperar.

Golpeando con un dedo sobre la mesa, la profesora Senju dijo:

—No me gusta que los demás se metan en mi vida privada, así que yo no suelo meterme en la vida privada de los demás, pero en tu caso, Danzo Shimura me obligó a entrar. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No estoy al corriente de todo lo que se dijo en ese proceso digno de McCarthy, ni quiero estarlo —aclaró, mirándola con intención.

Iruka Umino está buscando a alguien que ocupe la cátedra de estudios sobre Dante en Harvard. Esperaba que fuera Sasuke quien la obtuviera. —Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Hinata se removía en el asiento, inquieta, pero siguió hablando—: Por desgracia, se la han ofrecido a otra persona. Primero, tontamente me la ofrecieron a mí, pero les dije que no tenía intención de abandonar mi retiro.

No entiendo cómo ese horrible profesor Yakushi acabó en la lista de candidatos. En cualquier caso, la plaza será ocupada por Rin Nohara. Se la han robado a Oxford. Sería muy bueno para ti trabajar con ella. Si quieres, puedo llamarla por teléfono y avisarla de tu llegada.

—Muchas gracias, profesora. Es muy amable de su parte.

Tsunade hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No es nada.

Luego, las dos mujeres acabaron de cenar en relativo silencio. Mientras Tsunade recogía la mesa, después de rechazar los repetidos ofrecimientos de ayuda de Hinata, ésta se acabó el vino.

Aunque lamentaba que Sasuke no hubiera obtenido la plaza de sus sueños, se sentía aliviada al saber que no se lo encontraría en Harvard el curso siguiente. Su presencia en el departamento le habría supuesto todo tipo de problemas. Nunca más podría trabajar con él. Y le resultaría muy doloroso tener que mantener una actitud distante y profesional en su presencia. Era muy preferible que él permaneciera en Toronto y no la siguiera a Boston. Aunque le doliera, era una suerte que Harvard hubiera contratado a la profesora Nohara. Después del postre y del café, Tsunade propuso que pasaran al salón. Una vez más, Hinata se sentó en la cómoda butaca frente al fuego, mientras la profesora le servía una copita de oporto. Aunque Sasuke y ella tenían gustos muy distintos en cuanto a decoración, al parecer, los especialistas en Dante compartían el gusto por beber frente a la chimenea.

—En Harvard podrás empezar de cero. Nadie sabrá nada de lo que ha pasado aquí. Hasta entonces, te recomiendo que lleves una vida discreta. —La profesora la miró fijamente—. Los estudiantes, especialmente las chicas, son muy vulnerables a los ataques contra su reputación. Hay gente en la universidad que, cuando se encuentra a una estudiante brillante, prefiere pensar que ha obtenido esos resultados mediante la prostitución y los favores y no mediante el esfuerzo y el trabajo académico. Lo mejor es no darles excusas para que sigan pensándolo.

—Profesora Senju, le juro que trabajé mucho en ese seminario. El profesor Uchiha no me ayudó en nada, ni me dio ningún trato de favor. Precisamente por eso le pidió que me calificara usted.

—Estoy segura de que es así, pero me engañaste y eso me molesta un poco.

Hinata la miró horrorizada.

—Sin embargo, entiendo por qué no me lo contaste todo. Seguro que Sasuke te lo prohibió. También estoy molesta con él, pero por razones que no quiero divulgar, le debo un favor. Bebió un sorbo de oporto, pensativa.

—Durante mi etapa de estudiante en Oxford, era vergonzosamente frecuente que los profesores mantuvieran relaciones con sus alumnas. No todos, pero alguno de esos casos eran lo que hoy conocemos como acoso. Otras veces eran relaciones amorosas. Vi de los dos tipos. —Mirándola solemnemente, Tsunade añadió—: Conozco la diferencia entre un Willoughby y un coronel Brandon. Espero que tú también.

La noche siguiente, Hinata se acercó a casa de Naruto. Habían quedado para tomar café y comentar la cena en casa de la profesora Senju.

Él se volvió hacia Hinata en el sofá.

—Ahora que ha acabado el semestre, ¿qué planes tienes? ¿Te mudarás en seguida?

Ella bebió un sorbito de café.

—Tengo contrato de alquiler hasta finales del mes de julio, pero espero convencer a mi casero de que me lo rescinda a mediados de junio.

—¿Después de la graduación?

—Sí. Mi padre vendrá para ayudarme con la mudanza.

Naruto dejó la taza en la mesita auxiliar.

—Yo volveré a Vermont en junio. Puedes venir conmigo. Yo te ayudaré con la mudanza.

—Es que mi padre quiere venir de todos modos.

—Podemos viajar juntos. Pueden quedarse en la granja un par de días y luego los acompaño a Boston y te ayudo a instalarte. ¿Vivirás en la residencia?

—No lo sé. Me mandaron una carta diciéndome que no habría plazas libres en la residencia hasta agosto. Necesitaré algún sitio donde vivir hasta entonces.

—El hermano pequeño de un amigo mío estudia en Boston, en la facultad. Si quieres, le pregunto si conoce a alguien que quiera subarrendar su apartamento. La mitad de los habitantes de la ciudad son estudiantes. Es raro encontrar a alguien mayor de veinticinco años.

—¿De verdad aparte de ayudarme con la mudanza, me ayudarías a encontrar un apartamento?

—Bueno, no esperes que vaya a salirte gratis. Espero cobrar en cerveza. Por cierto, me gusta la marca Krombacher.

—Creo que podemos arreglarlo.

Hinata sonrió y brindaron con las tazas de café.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó ella entonces, señalando una fotografía de cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres, medio ocultos tras un pingüino, encima del televisor.

—La chica de la izquierda es Naruko, mi hermana pequeña, con su esposo Kurama. Yo soy el de la derecha.

—¿Y la otra chica? —Hinata se fijó en la cara de una bonita joven que agarraba a Naruto por la cintura y se reía.

—Ejem, es Shion.

Ella esperó pacientemente a que él especificara más.

—Mi ex novia.

—Oh.

—Seguimos siendo amigos, pero ella trabaja en Vermont y no soportaba la relación a distancia. Lo dejamos hace ya un tiempo —explicó Naruto apresuradamente.

—Eres una buena persona. —Hinata se removió incómoda en el sofá—. No debería haber preguntado.

Naruto se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y le dio un casto beso en los nudillos.

—Creo que deberías preguntarme lo que te apetezca. Y, para que lo sepas, siempre he creído que tú también eras una buena persona.

Sonriendo, Hinata retiró la mano con delicadeza, para que no se molestara.

Poco antes de la medianoche, se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Naruto. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y la mente de él empezó a fantasear. Se imaginaba cómo sería sentir los labios de Hinata bajo los suyos; su piel bajo sus manos. La abrazó y hundió la cara en su pelo. Ella se movió y pronunció el nombre de Uchiha antes de frotar la cara contra su pecho.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar una decisión. Si quería ser amigo de Hinata, tenía que olvidarse de sus sentimientos románticos hacia ella. No podía besarla ni hacer ninguna de las otras cosas que deseaba hacer. Era demasiado pronto. Y debía tener en cuenta que era muy posible que ella nunca lo viera como a una posible pareja, ni siquiera cuando se hubiera curado su corazón roto. Lo que Hinata necesitaba era un amigo. Lo necesitaba a él. Y no iba a abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba, por mucho que le costara guardarse sus sentimientos.

Así que, en vez de quedarse dormido a su lado, la llevó a su habitación y la acostó en su cama. La tapó bien y, cuando se convenció de que estaba cómoda, cogió una almohada y una manta y se instaló en el sofá.

Pasó buena parte de la noche frustrado, mirando el techo, mientras Hinata dormía profundamente en su cama.

Mientras Hinata pasaba la noche en el apartamento de Naruto, Sasuke estaba sentado en la habitación del hotel, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Acababa de recibir un nuevo correo electrónico de su jefe, Ebisu Nobuo, recordándole el capital personal y profesional que había gastado para salvarle el culo. Como si necesitara que se lo recordara.

La mirada se le fue hacia el anillo. Resistió el impulso de quitárselo para releer las palabras que había grabado en él. Mientras lo hacía girar en el dedo, maldijo su último fracaso. Harvard le había informado amablemente de que su candidatura había sido rechazada en favor de la profesora Nohara. Ese rechazo era una nueva manera de fallarle a Hinata. Aunque ya no tenía importancia. ¿De qué le iba a servir estar en Harvard si ella no lo perdonaba?

Sasuke maldijo amargamente. ¿De qué le servía estar en ninguna parte si ella no lo perdonaba? Incluso en aquella habitación de hotel, Hinata estaba con él. Estaba en su ordenador, en su teléfono, en su iPod, en su cabeza.

Sobre todo en su cabeza. No había mentido cuando le dijo que nunca olvidaría el momento en que había visto su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez. Cómo bajaba tímidamente la vista hacia el suelo y se ruborizaba bajo su mirada ardiente.

Recordaba cómo contemplaba él sus ojos oscuros mientras ella temblaba bajo su cuerpo, con los labios rojos entreabiertos, respirando entrecortadamente. Esos ojos que se habían abierto asombrados cuando había penetrado en su interior.

Hinata había hecho una mueca de dolor. Curiosamente, podía recordar todas las veces que le provocó esa reacción. Y habían sido muchas. Como cuando la había hecho sentirse avergonzada por ser pobre; o la primera vez que la llevó a la cama en brazos; y cuando le enredó los dedos en el pelo y ella le había rogado que no le sujetara la cabeza; cuando admitió que había aceptado separarse de ella...

¿Cuántas veces podía lastimarla en una sola vida?

Se había torturado escuchando los mensajes que Hinata le había dejado en el buzón de voz, mensajes que no había respondido. Se habían ido volviendo cada vez más descorazonados, hasta que habían acabado por desaparecer. No podía culparla. Era evidente que no le habían llegado sus mensajes, con la excepción del correo electrónico. Lo abrió, tratando de imaginarse su reacción.

 _Deja de intentar ponerte en contacto conmigo. Se ha terminado. Saludos,_

 _Prof. Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Profesor Departamento de Estudios Italianos/ Centro de Estudios Medievales Universidad de Toronto_

Una risa amarga que reconoció como la suya resonó en la habitación. Por supuesto, ése era el único mensaje que se iba a creer, no los otros. La había perdido para siempre. ¿Y qué esperanza le quedaba sin ella?

Sasuke recordó una conversación que habían tenido los dos sobre uno de los libros favoritos de Biwako, A Severe Mercy. Los personajes de la novela estaban convencidos de que habían convertido su amor en una idolatría. Se habían amado y adorado tanto que su vida espiritual se había resentido.

Sasuke sabía que había hecho lo mismo con Hinata. La había adorado, convencido de que era la luz que mantendría la oscuridad alejada de su vida.

La había amado tanto que había accedido a separarse de ella para proteger su futuro. Pero, al dejarla, corría el riesgo de no volver a tener su amor nunca más. El amor que sentía por Beatriz era la causa de que estuvieran separados. El destino había jugado con ellos del modo más cruel.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Naruto? Lo más seguro era que estuviera aprovechando la oportunidad para consolar a Hinata. Y ese consuelo podía llevarlos hasta... Sasuke no se podía imaginar que ella le fuera infiel. Pero sabía que pensaba que su relación había terminado. Naruto sólo tenía que ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que llorar y estaría de vuelta en su vida, en su apartamento, en su mente.

«Follaángeles.»

Sólo encontraba consuelo en la música y la poesía, aunque era un consuelo muy parecido a la tortura. Apretando un botón, volvió a escuchar a Sting cantando la historia de David y Betsabé. Mientras la música sonaba, la vista se le fue hasta los versos que relataban la muerte de Beatriz en La Vita Nuova, versos que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares.

 _Una desgracia tan terrible lo asuela que ni siquiera pensar en ella lo consuela. Las lágrimas se niegan a ayudarlo. Suspira y sufre, negándose a encontrar el consuelo (excepto el de la muerte, que acorta el sufrimiento). Recuerda el breve paso por esta tierra de la que estuvo entre nosotros y ya no está. Mi pecho se afana, entre suspiros, pensando continuamente en ella, por la que mi corazón late entrecortado. A menudo pienso en la muerte y me asalta un deseo tan intenso que me altera hasta el color de la cara. Y si la idea se asienta, mis miembros se agitan como si estuviera poseído. Cuando me doy cuenta, me aparto de la gente avergonzado. Luego la llamo a gritos en un lamento cargado de dolor. Beatriz, la llamo, ¿de verdad estás muerta? Y mientras la llamo, hallo consuelo._

Sasuke cerró el documento y acarició con un dedo el retrato de la preciosa mujer que adornaba la pantalla de su portátil. Durante los próximos días acabaría su trabajo y quedaría libre de responsabilidades, pero lo haría sin Beatriz a su lado para ayudarlo y consolarlo. En su ausencia, tal vez sucumbiría a antiguas tentaciones para mitigar el dolor.

+.+.+.+

Un viernes de mediados de abril por la tarde, Hinata llegó al piso de Tenten y Shikamaru en Filadelfia. La primera idea era que Tenten viajara a Toronto y le llevara el vestido de dama de honor, pero a ésta se le habían complicado las cosas en el trabajo. Como Tenten estaba tratando de guardarse días de vacaciones para poderse ir de luna de miel, Hinata accedió a salir de su agujero de hobbit.

Su amiga la recibió con un abrazo y la acompañó hasta el salón. Hinata miró la carpeta llena de muestras de tela.

—¿Ya has acabado con los preparativos de la boda?

Tenten negó con la cabeza.

—No, no del todo. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de la boda, quiero que hablemos de ti —dijo, mirándola con preocupación—. Lo tuyo con Sasuke ha sido un golpe muy fuerte. Nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa.

—Ya. —Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor—. A mí también.

—No contesta al teléfono ni responde a los correos electrónicos. Créeme, lo hemos intentado. Asuma me mandó una copia del correo que le envió y te aseguro que no se mordió la lengua. ¿Sabías que Sasuke estuvo en Selinsgrove hace un par de semanas?

—¿En Selinsgrove? —repitió Hinata, sorprendida—. Pensaba que estaba en Italia.

—¿Qué te hacía pensar eso?

—Creía que habría ido allí a escribir su libro. Y, de paso, a esconderse de mí.

—Menudo idiota. —Su amiga maldijo en voz baja—. ¿No se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

—Sólo me envió un correo notificándome que lo nuestro había terminado. — Buscando en su bolso, sacó unas llaves y un pase de seguridad—. Son de Sasuke.

Tenten se los quedó mirando confusa.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso?

—Guardarlo. O dárselo a tu padre. Se lo habría enviado por correo, pero como no quiere que me ponga en contacto con él...

Tenten lo dejó sobre una de las carpetas de muestras. Luego, pensándolo mejor, lo guardó en un cajón del comedor, que cerró con una palabrota.

—Sé que estuvo en la antigua casa de mis padres porque una de las vecinas llamó a mi padre para quejarse. Al parecer, Sasuke escuchaba música hasta las tantas de la noche y merodeaba por los alrededores.

La mente de Hinata se desplazó al huerto de manzanos. Tenía cierta lógica que hubiera ido a buscar consuelo al único lugar en el mundo donde había encontrado la paz: su paraíso. Aunque, dada la implicación de Hinata con aquel lugar, le extrañaba un poco. Negando con la cabeza, trató de no pensar en ello.

Tenten se volvió hacia ella.

—No entiendo por qué ha hecho una cosa así. Sasuke te quiere. No es de esos hombres que se enamoran fácilmente, ni de los que pronuncian palabras de amor si no las sienten. Ese tipo de sentimiento no desaparece de la noche a la mañana.

—Es posible que me quisiera. Pero parece evidente que no tanto como a su trabajo. O tal vez haya decidido volver con ella.

—¿Con Sakura? ¿Está metida en esto? No sabía nada. —Los ojos de Tenten se encendieron de indignación.

—Hasta hace poco más de un año, seguían viéndose.

—¿Qué?

—En Navidad discutimos por ella y... otras cosas y me confesó que su historia era más reciente de lo que yo pensaba.

—Nunca había oído hablar de ella hasta que se presentó en casa de mis padres.

—Yo sabía que existía, pero Sasuke me hizo creer que las cosas habían acabado entre ellos en Harvard. Aunque, en realidad, se habían seguido viendo.

—¿No creerás en serio que te ha dejado por ella? Después de Florencia. Después de lo que aben vivido.

—Yo ya me lo creo todo —replicó Hinata con frialdad.

Tenten gruñó y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

—Qué desastre. Mi padre está muy disgustado, igual que Asuma. Cuando se enteró de que Sasuke estaba en Selinsgrove, quería ir allí para hacerlo entrar en razón a puñetazos.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—Kurenai necesitaba que se quedara con el niño, así que Asuma decidió que ya le patearía el culo otro día.

Hinata sonrió con ironía.

—Puedo imaginarme la conversación.

—Asuma está loco por Kurenai. Están tan acaramelados que da hasta rabia.

—Me alegro de que vengan a cenar.

Su amiga miró la hora.

—Creo que debería empezar a preparar la comida. Llegarán pronto para darle de cenar a Mirai antes. La vida de Asuma ha dado un vuelco. Todo gira alrededor del niño.

Hinata la siguió hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué opina tu padre de Kurenai?

Tenten rebuscó en la nevera.

—Le gusta y adora al bebé. Cualquiera diría que es su nieto de verdad. —Dejó los ingredientes para la ensalada sobre la encimera y añadió—: ¿De verdad crees que Sasuke volvería con Sakura?

Aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta, sí, Hinata lo creía posible. Había cambiado mucho por ella, pero ahora que ya no estaban juntos era posible que regresara a sus viejas costumbres.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

—No creo que ella estuviera muy contenta con esa definición. —Tenten se apoyó en la encimera—. ¿No crees que en la universidad lo obligaron a apartarse de ti?

—Probablemente. Lo que no entiendo es que él lo aceptara. ¿Cómo se puede obligar a nadie a abandonar una ciudad? ¿Van a decirle también lo que tiene que hacer durante su excedencia? Si Sasuke quisiera hablar conmigo, me llamaría por teléfono. Y no lo ha hecho. La universidad le ha puesto en bandeja la excusa que necesitaba para romper conmigo. Probablemente ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos. Era más fácil dar voz a sus miedos con Tenten que a solas en la oscuridad.

—Qué desastre —repitió su amiga, volviéndose para lavarse las manos.

De madrugada, Tenten y Hinata seguían echadas en el sofá, en pijama y bata, bebiendo vino y riendo sin poderse contener. Asuma, Kurenai y Mirai se habían marchado temprano y Shikamaru llevaba horas durmiendo. Lo oían roncar en la habitación.

Animada por el vino, Hinata le contó a su amiga lo que había pasado durante la vista. Aunque le costó mucho, Tenten resistió la tentación de interrumpirla hasta que acabó de hablar. —No creo que Sasuke te haya dejado por el trabajo. No necesita el dinero y siempre puede trabajar en otro sitio. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no ha sido más explícito. Podía haber hablado contigo a la salida y decirte: «Te quiero, pero tenemos que esperar». Conociéndolo, seguramente te habría recitado algo en pentámetros yámbicos —añadió, con la risa floja por el alcohol.

—Mencionó algo sobre Eloísa, pero la verdad, no me animó mucho. Abelardo mantuvo en secreto su relación con ella para no perder el trabajo. Y luego la mandó a un convento. Tenten le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza.

—Sasuke nunca te enviaría a un convento. Te quiere. Y me niego a aceptar otra cosa.

Abrazando el cojín, Hinata se tumbó de lado.

—Si me quisiera, no me habría abandonado. Ni habría roto conmigo con un correo electrónico.

—¿De verdad crees que ha estado jugando contigo todos estos meses?

—No, pero eso ya no tiene importancia.

Tenten bostezó ruidosamente.

—No entiendo lo que ha hecho, pero está claro que la ha cagado. Me pregunto si no estaría tratando de protegerte de alguna manera.

—¿Qué le costaba avisarme?

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. Podría habernos pedido a cualquiera de nosotros que te pasáramos un mensaje. O haberte escrito una carta. ¿Por qué no le dijo al comité que se metieran sus condiciones por donde les cupieran?

Hinata se movió y, mirando al techo, se hizo la misma pregunta que su amiga.

—¿Quieres que lo llamemos?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Si ve que soy yo, igual contesta.

—Es muy tarde y estoy borracha. No es el mejor momento para mantener una conversación. Además, me dijo que no me pusiera en contacto con él.

Tenten levantó el teléfono y lo sacudió ante los ojos de Hinata.

—Si tú estás sufriendo, él también.

—Le dejé un mensaje diciendo que, si algún día quiere hablar conmigo, que lo haga cara a cara. No voy a llamarlo más. —Vació el vaso de un trago. Al cabo de unos segundos, añadió—: Tal vez venga a la graduación.

Suspiró, melancólica. Por muy enfadada y frustrada que se sintiera, seguía deseando a Sasuke.

—¿Cuándo es la graduación?

—El 11 de junio.

Tenten maldijo disimuladamente. Era muy cerca de la boda.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Hinata dio voz a uno de sus mayores miedos.

—¿Tenten?

—¿Ajá?

—¿Y si se acuesta con ella?

Durante unos momentos, su amiga no dijo nada. Tan callada se quedó que Hinata empezó a repetir la pregunta, pero en ese momento Tenten la interrumpió.

—Puedo imaginarme que se acueste con cualquier otra persona. Pero no que se acueste con ella y espere que tú lo perdones luego.

—Si te enteras de que está con otra, por favor, avísame. Prefiero enterarme por ti que por otra persona.

—Cariño, abre los ojos.

La voz de Sasuke era cálida y sugerente mientras se movía en su interior, apoyándose en los antebrazos para no aplastarla. Se inclinó para besarle la parte interior del brazo, a la altura del bíceps, y succionó suavemente. Lo suficiente para provocarla y tal vez dejarle una ligera marca. Sabía que se volvía loca cada vez que lo hacía.

—No puedo —dijo Hinata entre jadeos. Cada vez que él se movía, despertaba las sensaciones más intensas y maravillosas en su interior.

Hasta que se detuvo en seco.

Ella abrió los ojos.

Él le acarició la nariz con la suya.

—Necesito verte. —Su mirada era intensa pero amable, como si estuviera manteniendo el deseo a raya momentáneamente.

—Me cuesta mucho mantener los ojos abiertos —protestó ella, gimiendo cuando él volvió a moverse en su interior.

—Inténtalo. Hazlo por mí, Hinata. —La besó con delicadeza—. Te quiero tanto...

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

Sasuke la miró entornando los ojos, consternado.

—No lo hice.

Esa misma noche, Sasuke estaba tumbado en el centro de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella le besaba el pecho. Ella se detuvo para dedicarle una atención especial al tatuaje, antes de seguir descendiendo hacia su abdomen. Él maldijo en voz baja al notar las uñas que le recorrían los músculos bien definidos, antes de que una lengua se hundiera en su ombligo.

«Hacía tanto tiempo...»

Eso fue lo que pensó al notar que una mano le acariciaba el pubis antes de agarrarle el miembro con fuerza. Sasuke levantó las caderas. Ella lo acariciaba mientras él gemía y suplicaba. Hinata lo excitó acariciándole los muslos con su larga y sedosa melena, antes de metérselo en la boca, tan húmeda y cálida.

Con una exclamación de sorpresa, Sasuke se abandonó a las sensaciones, antes de enredar los dedos en su pelo.

Al recordar, se quedó paralizado.

Una sensación de miedo se le instaló en el estómago al pensar en la última vez que lo habían intentado. Entonces la soltó inmediatamente, temiendo haberla asustado.

—Lo siento —se excusó, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo—. Casi se me olvida.

Una mano helada sujetó la suya, obligándolo a agarrarla por la cabeza una vez más.

—¿Casi se te olvida el qué? —se burló ella—. ¿Cómo se disfruta de una mamada?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio, horrorizado, que los ojos que lo miraban divertidos no eran perlados, sino verdes.

Sakura, completamente desnuda, estaba acuclillada a su lado, sonriendo triunfalmente y a punto de volver a metérselo en la boca. Maldiciendo a gritos, Sasuke se apartó y se sentó, apoyándose en el cabezal, sin perderla de vista.

Echándose a reír ante su reacción, ella le señaló la nariz, indicándole sin palabras que se limpiara los restos de cocaína.

«¿Qué he hecho?»

Sasuke se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Al darse cuenta de la magnitud de su depravación, sintió náuseas y vomitó al lado de la cama. Cuando se recuperó un poco, alargó la mano para mostrarle a Sakura el anillo, pero no llevaba ninguno.

El anillo de boda había desaparecido.

Sakura se rió con más fuerza y avanzó hacia él como un felino, con la mirada salvaje y frotándose contra su cuerpo.

Sasuke se sacudió compulsivamente, luchando por liberarse de las mantas antes de despertarse del todo. La buscó por todas partes, pero no vio a nadie.

Estaba solo en una habitación de hotel, a oscuras. Había apagado todas las luces antes de acostarse. Ése había sido su primer error. Y además se había olvidado de colocar la foto de Hinata en la mesilla de noche para que mantuviera las sombras a raya. Ése había sido el segundo, ya que ella era su talismán contra la oscuridad.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando los pies en el suelo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Los meses que pasó en rehabilitación para desintoxicarse, años atrás, habían sido durísimos, pero no eran nada comparados con lo que le estaba costando superar la ausencia de Hinata. Soportaría las pesadillas y los recuerdos de errores pasados con estoicismo si pudiera abrazarla cada noche.

Miró con desprecio la botella de whisky medio vacía que había dejado en la mesilla de noche. El acoso que había sufrido por parte de las autoridades académicas le había supuesto una gran presión. Si a esa presión se le añadía el dolor de la pérdida, el resultado era que se sentía incapaz de afrontar la vida sin ningún tipo de ayuda externa.

Cada día bebía un poco más. Tenía que hacer algo para romper ese círculo o volvería a caer en sus viejos vicios, aniquilando cualquier posibilidad de futuro. Y tenía que hacerlo urgentemente.

Tomando una decisión, hizo un par de llamadas antes de preparar el equipaje de cualquier manera. Luego le pidió al conserje que llamara a un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si tenía un aspecto presentable. Lo cierto era que no se atrevía a mirarse al espejo por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar allí.

Horas más tarde, llegó a Florencia y se instaló en el Gallery Hotel Art. Aunque había avisado con poca antelación, había logrado que le dieran la misma suite en la que Hinata y él habían consumado su amor. Había tenido que elegir entre eso o un programa de rehabilitación y sabía que la influencia de ella sería mucho más redentora.

Al entrar en la habitación, casi esperaba encontrarla. Y si no a Hinata, alguna señal de su presencia. Un par de zapatos de tacón color mandarina dejados descuidadamente debajo de una mesita. Un vestido de tafetán arrugado en el suelo, junto a una pared desnuda. O unas medias negras sobre la cama sin hacer.

Por supuesto, no encontró ninguna de esas cosas.

Tras un sueño relativamente reparador y una ducha, Sasuke se puso en contacto con su viejo amigo el dottore Vitali, el director de la galería de los Uffizi, y quedó con él para cenar. Durante la cena, hablaron de la nueva cátedra de Harvard y de Kabuto Yakushi. A Sasuke lo alegró enterarse de que, aunque a Yakushi lo habían entrevistado personalmente en Harvard, cosa que a él no le habían ofrecido, habían rechazado su candidatura. Era un pobre consuelo, pero no dejaba de ser un consuelo.

Al día siguiente, trató de distraerse haciendo cosas que le gustaban. Desayunó en una pizza, paseó junto al Arno y pasó la tarde en la sastrería. Encargó que le hicieran un traje de lana negra a medida y luego invirtió una hora más buscando los zapatos perfectos para combinarlos con el traje. El sastre le dijo bromeando que el traje era tan bueno que podría casarse con él. Luego, el hombre se empezó a reír de su propia broma, hasta que Sasuke levantó la mano para enseñarle el anillo.

—Acabo de casarme —dijo, para sorpresa del sastre.

Fuera a donde fuese, lo asaltaban imágenes de Hinata. En el ponte Santa Trinità se detuvo y se demoró en sus agridulces recuerdos durante largo rato. Era duro, pero preferible a las alternativas químicas.

Una noche en que había bebido demasiado, se acercó al Duomo, rehaciendo el camino que había seguido con Hinata meses atrás. Torturado por el recuerdo de su cara cuando lo había acusado de follar con ella, vio un mendigo que le resultó familiar, sentado junto a la cúpula de Brunelleschi.

Sasuke se acercó a él.

—Unas monedas para un pobre anciano —le pidió el hombre en italiano.

Sasuke se acercó más y lo observó con desconfianza. El olor a alcohol y a falta de higiene lo asaltó, pero no se detuvo. Al reconocer en el mendigo al mismo hombre que había inspirado la caridad de Hinata, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Se buscó la cartera a tientas. Sin molestarse en mirar, sacó varios billetes y se los puso delante de la cara.

—Lo vi en diciembre y sigue aquí —dijo Sasuke y el tono le salió más acusador de lo que hubiera querido.

El hombre se quedó mirando los billetes con avidez.

—Estoy aquí cada día. Incluso en Navidad.

Sasuke le acercó los euros a la nariz.

—Mi fidanzata le dio dinero y usted le dijo que era un ángel. ¿Se acuerda?

El viejo le dedicó una sonrisa desdentada y negó con la cabeza sin perder de vista el dinero.

—Hay muchos ángeles en Florencia y todavía más en Asís. Creo que Dios ayuda y protege a los mendigos de Asís, pero Florencia es mi hogar.

El hombre alargó la mano hacia los billetes, sin acabar de creerse que fuera a dárselos de verdad.

Sasuke se imaginó a Hinata defendiendo al mendigo. Quería que le diera el dinero, aunque lo más probable era que el hombre se lo gastara en vino.

Mientras lo observaba, vio que no estaba en mejor estado que cuando lo había visto con Hinata meses atrás y estuvo seguro de que ella le habría dado dinero una y otra vez, sin dudarlo. Habría ido a darle unas monedas día tras día, convencida de que la caridad nunca se malgastaba. Hinata habría confiado en que, un día, el hombre se daría cuenta de que alguien se preocupaba por él y pediría ayuda.

Hinata sabía que ser amable con la gente la volvía más vulnerable, pero ni aun así dejaba de ser amable.

Dejando los billetes en la mano del hombre, Sasuke dio media vuelta y se alejó, oyendo los gritos de alegría y las bendiciones del mendigo a sus espaldas.

No quería oírlo. No era merecedor de ninguna bendición. Su acto de caridad no se parecía en nada al de Hinata. No se debía a la amabilidad ni a la compasión. Sólo lo había hecho para honrar su memoria. Como quien compra una indulgencia papal.

Mientras tropezaba con una piedra del suelo, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Al día siguiente, intentó alquilar la casa que había compartido con Hinata en Umbría, pero estaba ocupada. Así que viajó a Asís y se alojó en un hotel pequeño y sencillo, lleno de peregrinos.

Sasuke nunca se había visto a sí mismo como un peregrino. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Sin embargo, había algo en Asís que le permitió dormir esa noche. No había descansado tan bien desde que había dejado de dormir en brazos de Hinata.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y se dirigió a la basílica de San Francisco. Era un lugar de peregrinaje para gente de todas las confesiones, aunque sólo fuera por admirar sus frescos medievales y disfrutar de la paz que impregnaba sus salas. No fue casualidad que rehiciera el camino que había seguido con Hinata antes de Navidad. Habían ido a misa a la basilica superiore y la había esperado pacientemente mientras se confesaba antes de misa.

Mientras ahora paseaba por la basílica, admirando las pinturas y absorbiendo la paz del recinto, vio a una mujer de pelo largo y azulado que se metía por una puerta. Intrigado, la siguió. A pesar de la multitud de turistas que invadían el recinto, no le costó nada no perderla de vista hasta la basílica inferiore.

Una vez allí, ella desapareció.

Intrigado, buscó por todos los rincones. Cuando vio que la búsqueda era infructuosa, descendió hasta las entrañas de la iglesia y llegó a la tumba de san Francisco. Allí estaba la mujer, arrodillada en la primera fila de la cripta. Sasuke se quedó en la última y se arrodilló también, sin perder de vista a la desconocida.

No era Hinata. Tenía las caderas y los hombros más anchos que ella y el pelo más oscuro. Pero era hermosa y su belleza le recordó lo mucho que había perdido.

La cripta era pequeña y primitiva, lo que contrastaba con la arquitectura y los frescos tan elaborados de la basílica. Sasuke no era el único que opinaba que la simplicidad de la vida y la misión de san Francisco se reflejaban de un modo más adecuado en la sencillez de su tumba.

Sumido en esos pensamientos, inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en el respaldo del banco de delante. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a rezar. Al principio eran palabras inconexas. Confesiones susurradas y declaraciones desesperadas. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, cada vez se sentía más arrepentido. La joven encendió una vela y se marchó sin que él se diera cuenta.

Si la vida de Sasuke hubiera sido una película, en ese momento un viejo hermano franciscano habría tropezado con él y, al darse cuenta de su sufrimiento, se habría sentido conmovido y le habría ofrecido guía espiritual. Pero su vida no era una película, así que siguió rezando solo.

Si más tarde alguien le hubiera preguntado qué había pasado en aquella cripta, se habría encogido de hombros y habría cambiado de tema. Algunas cosas no pueden expresarse con palabras. Algunas cosas desafían los límites del lenguaje.

Pero durante sus oraciones, Sasuke fue consciente de la magnitud de sus defectos y carencias, tanto morales como espirituales. Y, al mismo tiempo, sintió la presencia del Ser que conocía esos defectos y lo abrazaba de todos modos. Fue consciente de lo que la escritora Annie Dillard había llamado la extravagancia de la gracia. Pensó en el amor y el perdón que había recibido a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo de Biwako y de Hiruzen.

«Y de Hinata, mi hojita.»

El imán para el pecado que era Sasuke había encontrado algo inesperado bajo el suelo de la vieja basílica. Cuando salió a la calle, estaba más decidido que nunca a no recaer en sus vicios de siempre.

Para Hinata, el resto de abril pasó rápidamente en una vorágine de actividad. Tuvo que hacer correcciones finales en su proyecto, tuvo reuniones con la profesora Senju y visitas a Hotaru y, los viernes por la noche, se encontraba con Naruto.

Tsunade le aseguró que el resultado final del proyecto era satisfactorio y que podía sentirse orgullosa de él. También le dijo que había hablado con Rin Nohara, que aún estaba en Oxford, y que le había pedido que cuidara de ella el próximo otoño.

Por cierto, Naruto sabía de una chica en Cambridge a la que le interesaba subarrendar su apartamento a Hinata.

Ésta había empezado a leer los libros que Tsunade le había sugerido para el seminario de la profesora Nohara.

A finales de abril, recibió una carta de aspecto muy oficial del decanato. El doctor Shimura solicitaba su presencia en la oficina en el plazo de una semana. Le aseguraba que el motivo de la reunión no tenía nada que ver con cuestiones disciplinarias y que el profesor Ebisu estaría presente.

Un lunes por la tarde, Hinata cruzaba el campus muy nerviosa, abrazada a su mochila L. L. Bean. Su presencia la consolaba. Naruto se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella rechazó su oferta, argumentando que tenía que enfrentarse a aquello sola. Él entonces la había abrazado y le había dicho que la estaría esperando a la salida en su Starbucks favorito.

—Le agradezco que haya venido, señorita Hyuga. ¿Cómo ha ido el semestre?

Hinata miró al doctor Shimura, sorprendida.

—Ha sido... interesante.

Él asintió y se volvió para mirar al profesor Ebisu.

—Sé que este curso ha sido duro para usted. La he hecho venir para preguntarle si ha tenido algún otro problema desde el día de la vista.

Hinata miró alternativamente a un hombre y a otro, examinándolos.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—El doctor Shimura se preguntaba si el profesor Uchiha la había vuelto a molestar en algún momento. ¿Se ha puesto en contacto con usted por teléfono o por correo electrónico? ¿Le ha propuesto que se vieran en privado?

Aunque el profesor Ebisu parecía amistoso, algo en su tono de voz despertó las sospechas de Hinata.

—¿Y para qué quieren saberlo? Consiguieron lo que querían. Se marchó de la ciudad.

La expresión del doctor Shimura se endureció.

—No tengo ningún interés en reabrir el caso, señorita Hyuga. Ésta es una reunión de cortesía, un intento de asegurarnos de que ha podido llevar a cabo sus estudios sin interferencias. Tratamos de averiguar si el profesor Uchiha ha cumplido su palabra y se ha mantenido a distancia.

—Recibí un correo electrónico suyo poco después de la vista, diciéndome que no volviera a ponerme en contacto con él y que todo había terminado. ¿Era eso lo que querían oír? —preguntó, sin poder disimular su amargura.

Con una mueca, el profesor Ebisu miró a su colega.

—Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de olvidarse de todo este asunto.

Ella permaneció sentada, sin molestarse en responder.

—Puede marcharse. Enhorabuena por sus resultados académicos y por la admisión en Harvard. Nos veremos en la graduación. —El doctor Shimura la despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Hinata recogió la mochila del suelo y se acercó a la puerta. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se volvió.

Qué curioso, pensó, que aquellos dos hombres armados sólo con grandes mentes y armarios llenos de chaquetas de tweed, tuvieran tanto poder sobre su corazón y su felicidad.

—No me arrepiento de mi relación con el profesor Uchiha, aunque acabara mal. Ustedes dos fueron increíblemente despectivos y condescendientes conmigo a lo largo de todo el proceso. Entiendo la importancia de proteger a alguien que lo necesita, pero las únicas personas de las que yo hubiera necesitado protección era de ustedes dos.

Tras fulminarlos con la mirada, salió de la oficina.

 _Continuara…_


	37. Chapter 37

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Sasuke se quedó tanto tiempo en Asís que casi se convirtió en parte de la basílica. Cada día pasaba una hora sentado en la cripta de San Francisco, meditando. A veces, rezaba. A veces, sentía a Dios cercano; otras, parecía estar muy lejos. El deseo de estar con Hinata nunca desaparecía, aunque se daba cuenta de que su relación había estado cargada de defectos desde el primer día. Había querido cambiar para ser digno de ella, cuando debería haber cambiado para dejar de ser un asno insufrible.

Un día, mientras comía en el restaurante del hotel, un compatriota americano entabló conversación con él. Se trataba de un médico de California que estaba de visita en Asís con su esposa y su hijo adolescente.

—Mañana nos vamos a Florencia —dijo el hombre de pelo cano—. Tenemos previsto pasar allí dos meses.

—¿Y qué van a hacer en la ciudad tanto tiempo? —preguntó Sasuke, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Nos alojaremos con los franciscanos. Mi esposa es enfermera y trabajaremos como voluntarios en el hospital. Mi hijo ayudará a los sin techo.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—¿Van como voluntarios?

—Sí, queríamos hacer algo así los tres juntos, en familia.

El hombre lo miró como si acabara de ocurrírsele algo.

—¿Quiere venir con nosotros? Los franciscanos siempre necesitan voluntarios.

—No —respondió él, pinchando un trozo de carne con decisión—. Yo no soy católico.

—Nosotros tampoco. Somos luteranos.

Sasuke lo miró con interés. Su conocimiento del luteranismo se limitaba a los escritos de Garrison Keillor (aunque nunca lo habría admitido en público).

—Queríamos echar una mano haciendo una buena obra —continuó el médico, con una sonrisa—. Quería que mi hijo ampliara sus horizontes más allá de unas vacaciones en la playa o de jugar a videojuegos.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero no puedo aceptarla. —Su respuesta fue tan firme, que el hombre cambió de tema.

Esa tarde, Sasuke miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hotel, pensando como siempre en Hinata.

«Ella no se habría negado. Ella habría ido.»

Como siempre, fue consciente de la brecha que había entre su egoísmo y la generosidad de la joven. Una brecha que ni los meses pasados a su lado habían logrado llenar.

Dos semanas más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba frente al monumento a Dante en la Santa Croce. Finalmente, se había unido a la familia luterana en su viaje a Florencia y se había convertido en uno de los voluntarios más conflictivos de la comunidad franciscana. Se encargaba de servir comida a los pobres, pero horrorizado por la calidad de lo que les servían, encargó a un servicio de catering que les prepararan las comidas. Acompañó también a otros voluntarios que repartían artículos de limpieza y ropa limpia a gente sin hogar, pero se quedó tan afectado al ver las condiciones en que vivían, que encargó la construcción de un edificio de lavabos y duchas para los sin techo junto a la misión de los franciscanos.

En resumen, cuando Sasuke acabó de conocer todos los aspectos que abarcaba la labor de los franciscanos con los pobres, se propuso mejorarlo todo y se ofreció a pagar todas las reformas de su bolsillo. Luego visitó a varias ricas familias florentinas que conocía por su trabajo y les pidió que ayudaran económicamente a los monjes en su misión con los pobres. Esas donaciones les asegurarían fondos para los próximos años.

Mientras contemplaba el monumento dedicado a Dante, sintió una súbita afinidad con su poeta favorito. Dante había sido desterrado de Florencia. Y, aunque posteriormente la ciudad acabó perdonándolo y permitió que se erigiera un monumento funerario en su honor en la basílica, sus restos estaban enterrados en Rávena. Por un curioso giro del destino, ahora Sasuke sabía también lo que era ser expulsado de su trabajo, de su ciudad y de su hogar. Porque los brazos de Hinata siempre serían su hogar, aunque pasara el resto de su vida en el exilio.

Los monumentos funerarios que lo rodeaban le recordaban su propia mortalidad. Si tenía suerte, tendría una vida larga, pero mucha gente, como Biwako, veía truncada su existencia bruscamente. Lo podía atropellar un coche, o tener cáncer, o un ataque al corazón. De pronto, su tiempo en la Tierra le pareció escaso y muy valioso.

Desde que se había marchado de Asís, había tratado de aliviar su culpabilidad haciendo buenas obras. Ofrecerse como voluntario había sido el primer paso en esa dirección. Pero sabía que si quería limpiar su conciencia tenía que arreglar las cosas con Sakura. Con ella aún estaba a tiempo, no como con Biwako, o Sarada, o con sus padres biológicos.

¿Y con Hinata? ¿Estaría a tiempo?

Sasuke se fijó en la escultura de una mujer desesperada que se inclinaba sobre lo que figuraba el ataúd de Dante.

Había aceptado su destierro, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de escribirle cartas a Hinata, cartas que nunca le había enviado.

Los cementerios desprenden una paz especial. Incluso los situados en el centro de grandes ciudades la poseen, un silencio sobrenatural que flota en el ambiente.

Mientras paseaba por aquél, Sasuke no podía engañarse pensando que estaba en un parque. En los escasos árboles que salpicaban el paisaje no había pájaros. En la hierba, aunque verde y bien cuidada, no se veían corretear ardillas o algún conejo urbano que jugara con sus hermanos o buscara comida.

Vio los ángeles de piedra a lo lejos. Sus esbeltas formas gemelas montaban guardia entre los demás monumentos. Eran de mármol, no de granito, y su piel era pálida y perfecta. Estaban de espaldas a él, con las alas extendidas. Le resultaba más fácil permanecer detrás del monumento y así no ver el nombre grabado en la piedra. Habría podido quedarse donde estaba, pero ésa hubiera sido la solución fácil y cobarde.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de rodear el monumento y detenerse frente a las letras.

Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, habría pensado que lo necesitaba para secarse las lágrimas, pero lo que hizo fue inclinarse sobre la lápida negra y limpiarla. El polvo salió con facilidad, pero el rosal había crecido demasiado y había empezado a tapar las letras. Tomó nota mental de que debía contratar a un jardinero para que lo podara.

Dejó unas flores frente a la lápida. Los labios se le movían como si rezara, pero no lo hacía. La tumba, por supuesto, estaba vacía.

Una lágrima o dos le nublaron la vista. Pronto les siguieron muchas más, hasta que tuvo la cara cubierta de ellas. No se molestó en secárselas mientras levantaba la vista hacia los ángeles, dos compasivas almas de mármol.

Pidió perdón. Expresó la culpabilidad que sentía, una culpabilidad que sabía que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. No pidió que lo liberaran del peso de la culpa, ya que le parecía consecuencia de sus actos. O, mejor dicho, consecuencia de lo que no había sido capaz de hacer para proteger a una madre y a su hija.

Sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y marcó un número guardado en la memoria.

—¿Hola?

—Sakura. Necesito verte.

+.+.+.+

El padre de Hinata insistió en asistir a la graduación y se negó a permitir que Naruto la ayudara con la mudanza a Cambridge en su lugar. Pagó el depósito y el alquiler de la habitación de Hinata y voló a Toronto para asistir a la graduación de su única hija el 11 de junio.

Con un sencillo vestido negro y unos bonitos zapatos, Hinata dejó a Naruto y a su padre en los escalones del salón de actos y ocupó su lugar en la cola, con los demás estudiantes graduados.

A Hiashi le gustó Naruto. Le gustó mucho.

Era un chico directo y sincero, que estrechaba la mano con fuerza. Cuando hablaba con él, lo miraba a los ojos. Naruto se ofreció a ayudar con la mudanza, cediéndoles una habitación en su granja de Burlington. Cuando Hiashi le dijo que podían hacerlo solos, él insistió.

Durante la cena con Hinata, la noche antes de la graduación, Hiashi había dejado caer alguna insinuación sobre Naruto, pero ella había fingido no entender a qué se refería.

Mientras los estudiantes entraban en fila en el salón, Hinata no pudo evitar recorrer la sala con la vista, buscando a Sasuke. Con tanta gente, habría sido casi imposible verlo aunque hubiera ido. Sin embargo, al localizar el espacio reservado para el departamento, distinguió fácilmente a Tsunade Senju, vestida con su toga de Oxford. Si los profesores estaban colocados alfabéticamente, como parecía, Hinata pensó entonces que no le habría costado localizar a Sasuke, ataviado con su toga carmesí de Harvard. Pero él no estaba allí.

Cuando alguien pronunció el nombre de Hinata, Tsunade subió al estrado, con lentitud pero con seguridad, y le puso la toga de magister antes de estrecharle la mano formalmente. Tras desearle mucha suerte en Harvard, le entregó el diploma.

Esa noche, después de ir a cenar a un asador con Naruto y su padre para celebrarlo, Hinata vio que tenía un mensaje de Tenten en el buzón de voz.

 _«¡Felicidades, Hinata! Todos te mandamos recuerdos. Tenemos regalos para ti. Gracias por darme tu nueva dirección en Cambridge. Cuando estés instalada, te lo enviaré todo por correo. También el vestido de dama de honor. » Papá te ha sacado billete de Boston a Filadelfia para el veintiuno de agosto. Espero que te vaya bien. Él quería pagarlo y como sabía que querías venir con tiempo...»_

 _Seguimos sin tener noticias de Sasuke. Espero que haya ido a la graduación, pero, si no, espero que durante la boda puedan aclarar las cosas. Espero que venga a mi boda. Se supone que tiene que ser uno de los padrinos, ¡y ni siquiera tengo sus medidas para encargarle el esmoquin!»_

+.+.+.+

Cierto especialista en Dante de ojos negros leía Miércoles de ceniza, el poema de T. S. Eliot, antes de rezar sus oraciones vespertinas. Estaba solo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Mirando la fotografía que tenía en la mesilla de noche, pensó en su graduación. Qué bonita y orgullosa debía de estar con su toga de graduada. Suspirando, cerró el libro de poesía y apagó la luz.

En la oscuridad de su vieja habitación, en la antigua casa de sus padres adoptivos, pensó en las semanas pasadas. Después de Italia, había viajado a Boston y luego a Minnesota. Les había prometido a los hermanos franciscanos que volvería, porque éstos —que eran unos hombres sabios— le habían dicho que valoraban más su presencia que sus aportaciones económicas. Con ese agradable pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos.

—Sasuke, es hora de levantarse.

Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, esperando que la voz lo dejara tranquilo. Dormir le daba paz. Lo necesitaba.

—Vamos, sé que estás despierto. —La voz se echó a reír suavemente y sintió que la cama se hundía a la altura de sus caderas.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Biwako, su madre adoptiva, sentada a su lado.

—¿Ya es hora de ir al colegio? —preguntó él, frotándose los ojos.

Ella se echó a reír una vez más. El sonido era ligero, parecido a música.

—Ya eres un poco mayorcito para ir al colegio. Como alumno al menos.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, confuso, y se sentó de golpe.

Biwako le sonrió con calidez y le tendió la mano. Sasuke disfrutó de la sensación de su mano suave antes de apretársela.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella lo miró con amabilidad, pero al mismo con curiosidad, mientras él le sostenía la mano entre las suyas.

—No pude despedirme. No pude decirte... —se interrumpió y respiró hondo— que te quiero.

—Una madre sabe estas cosas, Sasuke. Siempre lo he sabido.

Él sintió una gran emoción cuando la abrazó.

—No sabía que estabas enferma. Tenten me dijo que estabas mejor. Debí haber estado a tu lado.

Biwako le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Quiero que dejes de culparte por todo. Tomaste la decisión más adecuada con la información de la que disponías en ese momento. Nadie espera que seas omnisciente. Ni perfecto. Se apartó un poco para verle la cara.

—No deberías exigírtelo. Quiero a todos mis hijos, pero tú fuiste el regalo que Dios me envió. Siempre has sido especial.

Madre e hijo vivieron un momento de comunión silenciosa. Luego, ella se levantó, alisándose el vestido.

—Hay alguien a quien me gustaría que conocieras.

Sasuke se secó los ojos, se destapó y se levantó. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de franela, pero iba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Mientras trataba de peinarse con los dedos, Biwako hizo entrar a una joven a la habitación.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando.

Se notaba que era una mujer joven, aunque parecía no tener edad. Era alta y esbelta, de pelo corto y negro, y piel muy blanca. Sus ojos le resultaban familiares. Eran unos preciosos ojos negros y le sonreían con amabilidad, igual que sus labios rosados.

Sasuke miró a Biwako con la cabeza ladeada.

—Los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar —dijo ésta, antes de desaparecer.

—Soy Sasuke —se presentó él, tendiéndole la mano educadamente.

Ella se la estrechó, sonriendo feliz.

—Lo sé.

Su voz era suave y muy dulce. A él le recordó a una campanilla.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Quería conocerte. Biwako me contó cómo eras de niño y me dijo que eres profesor. A mí también me gusta Dante. Es muy divertido.

Sasuke asintió, sin comprender.

La joven le dirigió una mirada melancólica.

—¿Podrías hablarme de ella?

—¿De quién?

—De Sakura.

Él se puso tenso y la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no la conozco.

Sasuke se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Ha ido a ver a su familia a Minnesota, para tratar de hacer las paces con ellos.

—Lo sé. Se siente feliz.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí?

—Quiero saber cómo es.

Él reflexionó un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

—Es atractiva e inteligente. También muy terca. —Se echó a reír antes de continuar—. Pero no tiene talento para la música. No es capaz de afinar ni una sola nota.

—Eso he oído. —La joven lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿La querías?

Él apartó la vista.

—Creo que la quiero ahora, a mi manera. Cuando nos conocimos, en Oxford, éramos amigos.

La joven asintió y se volvió un momento hacia el pasillo, como si alguien la hubiera llamado.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido. Antes era imposible, pero nos volveremos a ver. —Y, con una sonrisa, se volvió para marcharse.

Sasuke la siguió.

—¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

Ella lo miró expectante.

—¿No me reconoces?

—No, lo siento. Aunque tus ojos me resultan muy familiares.

La joven se echó a reír y él sonrió, porque su risa era contagiosa.

—¿Cómo no te van a resultar familiares? Son tus ojos.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Sasuke.

—¿Aún no me reconoces?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Soy Sarada.

Se quedó paralizado e, instantes después, su cara mostró todo un abanico de emociones, como nubes flotando en el cielo en un día de verano.

Ella se inclinó hacia el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho y le dijo con un susurro cómplice:

—No tenías por qué hacer eso. Sé que me querías. Soy feliz aquí. Todo está lleno de luz, amor y esperanza. Y todo es precioso.

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

+.+.+.+

Hiashi se plantó frente a la puerta de Hinata el día después de su graduación, llevando una camiseta gris con la palabra «Harvard» grabada en el pecho.

—¿Papá?

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti... —afirmó con voz ronca, antes de darle un abrazo.

Padre e hija disfrutaron de un instante de tranquilidad antes de que alguien subiera los escalones a su espalda.

—Ah, buenos días. He traído el desayuno. —Naruto llevaba una bandeja con tres cafés con leche y donuts. Parecía algo incómodo por haber interrumpido un momento de intimidad familiar, pero cuando Hiashi lo recibió con un apretón de manos y Hinata con un abrazo, se relajó.

Tras desayunar en la mesita plegable, los dos hombres empezaron a planificar la mejor manera de empacarlo todo para el traslado. Por suerte, Naruto había convencido a Ameno, la persona que le subarrendaba el apartamento a Hinata, para que ésta pudiera instalarse en el piso el 15 de junio.

—Tsunade Senju me invitó a comer hoy, pero no es necesario que vaya — comentó Hinata de pasada.

No quería dejar a su padre y a su amigo trabajando, mientras ella iba de visita.

—No tienes muchas cosas, Hinata —dijo Hiashi, mirando a su alrededor—. Mientras tú recoges la ropa, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los libros. Estoy seguro de que a la hora de comer ya habremos terminado o poco nos faltará. —Con una sonrisa, le revolvió el pelo antes de irse hacia el pequeño baño.

—No tienes por qué ocuparte de esto —replicó Hinata al quedarse a solas con Naruto—. Papá y yo podemos hacerlo solos.

Él frunció el cejo.

—¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que estoy aquí porque me apetece? Yo no soy de los que se marchan, Hinata. No cuando hay una razón tan buena para quedarse.

Ella se tensó, incómoda, y clavó la vista en el café con leche.

—Si la profesora Senju te ha invitado a comer, será que quiere decirte algo. Será mejor que vayas. —Le apretó la mano—. Tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

Hinata soltó el aire lentamente y sonrió agradecida.

Había unos cuantos objetos personales que a Hinata no le apetecía que vieran ni su padre ni Naruto, así que los guardó en su mochila L. L. Bean. Aunque no eran los típicos objetos que una joven desea mantener lejos de la vista de su padre. Se trataba de un diario, unos pendientes de brillantes y algunas cosas relacionadas con sus sesiones de terapia.

Hotaru estaba encantada por la mejoría de Hinata. Durante la última sesión, le había dado el nombre de otra terapeuta de cerca de Harvard. Hotaru no sólo la había ayudado a soportar un duro golpe, sino que ahora la dejaba en buenas manos para seguir el viaje.

Hinata se puso un vestido sencillo pero bonito y unas sandalias bajas para ir a casa de la profesora Senju, pensando que la ocasión merecía algo mejor que unos vaqueros. Llevaba la mochila al hombro y en las manos una lata de lo que le habían asegurado que era un buen té Darjeeling.

El té y ella fueron recibidos con la contención propia de la profesora Senju, que la hizo pasar inmediatamente al comedor. El almuerzo, a base de ensalada de gambas, sopa fría de pepino y un vino sauvignon blanco, fue muy agradable.

—¿Cómo van las lecturas? —preguntó Tsunade, mirándola por encima del plato de sopa.

—Despacio pero segura. Voy a leer todo lo que usted me sugirió, pero acabo de empezar.

—La profesora Nohara ya está deseando conocerte. Estaría bien que fueras a presentarte cuando llegues a Cambridge.

—Lo haré. Muchas gracias.

—Sería muy beneficioso para ti que establecieras relación con el resto de los especialistas en Dante de la zona, especialmente los de la Universidad de Boston. — Tsunade sonrió enigmáticamente—. Pero estoy segura de que acabarás conociéndolos a todos, aunque no quieras. Si ves que no te los presentan, prométeme que te dejarás caer por el Departamento de Estudios en Lenguas Romances de esa universidad antes de septiembre.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias. No sé qué habría hecho... —Emocionada, Hinata no pudo seguir hablando.

La profesora la sorprendió consolándola con unas palmaditas en la mano. El gesto fue torpe, como si la distinguida solterona estuviera acariciando la cabeza de un niño lloroso, pero no sin sentimiento.

—Te has graduado con honores. Tu proyecto es sólido y puede ser una buena base para tu tesis. Seguiré tu carrera con interés. Creo que serás muy feliz en Cambridge.

—Gracias.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Hinata alargó la mano, pero Tsunade volvió a sorprenderla al darle un abrazo contenido pero cálido.

—Has sido una buena alumna. Ahora, ve a Harvard y haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti. Y mándame un correo electrónico de vez en cuando contándome cómo te van las cosas. —Separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara, añadió—: Es posible que dé una conferencia en Boston en otoño. Espero que nos veamos allí.

Ella asintió.

Mientras caminaba hacia su pequeño apartamento de Madison Avenue, iba mirando maravillada el regalo que le había hecho la profesora Senju. Era una rara edición, antigua y gastada, de La Vita Nuova de Dante, que había pertenecido a Dorothy L. Sayers, que había sido amiga del director de tesis de Tsunade en Oxford. En los márgenes había anotaciones de puño y letra de Sayers. Hinata lo conservaría siempre. Sería su tesoro.

No importaba el daño que Sasuke le había causado. Al convencer a Tsunade Senju para que fuera su directora de proyecto le había hecho un favor tan grande que no podría devolvérselo nunca.

«El amor es tener un gesto amable con alguien sin esperar recibir nada a cambio», pensó.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata, Hiashi y Naruto lo cargaron todo en la camioneta que habían alquilado y condujeron ocho horas hasta llegar a la granja Namikaze, que se encontraba a las afueras de Burlington, en Vermont. Los Hyuga fueron tan bien recibidos que se dejaron tentar para pasar unos cuantos días allí. Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto, convenció a Hiashi para que fuesen juntos de pesca.

Hinata dudaba que cualquier otro argumento hubiera conseguido alterar el rígido programa de su padre, pero eso fue antes de probar la comida que preparaba Kushina. La madre de Naruto era una cocinera extraordinaria. Lo hacía todo ella, incluso los donuts.

El 15 de junio, la noche antes de que los Hyuga y Naruto siguieran su viaje hacia Cambridge, Naruto estaba en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Su padre lo había ido a buscar pasada la medianoche a causa de una emergencia bovina. Cuando finalmente pudo volver a acostarse, estaba demasiado agitado para conciliar el sueño.

En su mente compartían espacio dos mujeres. Shion, su ex novia, estaba de visita en la granja cuando él llegó con los Hyuga. No era de extrañar, ya que seguían siendo amigos, pero Naruto sabía que, al menos en parte, Shion había ido para echarle un vistazo a su rival. Él le había hablado de Hinata en Navidad, así que conocía su existencia y el papel que jugaba en su vida. Shion sabía que Hinata le despertaba unos sentimientos que, al menos en Navidad, no eran correspondidos.

Por suerte, fue amable con Hinata y ésta estuvo, como siempre, tímida pero encantadora. Naruto se había sentido bastante incómodo mientras su pasado y su posible futuro charlaban delante de él.

Cuando Shion lo llamó más tarde por teléfono para decirle que Hinata era encantadora, no había sabido qué responder. Por supuesto, seguía sintiendo algo por Shion. Eran amigos desde mucho antes de empezar a salir. La quería, pero ella había roto la relación, él había seguido adelante con su vida y había conocido a Hinata. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable?

Mientras Naruto se planteaba su compleja (aunque al mismo tiempo inexistente) vida amorosa, Hinata luchaba contra el insomnio. Cuando se hartó de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió bajar a hurtadillas a la cocina por un vaso de leche.

Y allí se encontró a Naruto, sentado a la mesa, tomando una generosa ración de helado.

—Hola —la saludó él, mirándola discretamente pero con admiración.

Hinata se le acercó, vestida con una vieja camiseta del instituto de Selinsgrove y unos shorts con «St. Joe's» cosido descaradamente en el culo.

(A los ojos de Naruto, era Helena de Troya con ropa de deporte.)

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —le preguntó Hinata, acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado.

—Papá tenía un problema con una de las vacas. ¿Un poco de Heath Bar Crunch? —preguntó él, ofreciéndole una cucharada grande de helado Ben & Jerry's.

Ella no se pudo negar. Era su sabor favorito. Con cuidado, cogió la cuchara y se la metió en la boca.

—Hum —gimió, con los ojos cerrados. Al acabar, le devolvió la cuchara a Naruto, resistiendo el impulso de lamerla.

Él la dejó en el tazón y se levantó. Hinata parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Hinata —susurró Naruto, tirando de sus brazos para que se levantara. Le echó el pelo hacia atrás, fijándose en que ella no hacía ningún gesto de rechazo. Estaban muy cerca, casi rozándose. Él le dedicó una ardiente mirada—. No quiero que nos despidamos.

La sonrisa de Hinata fue un poco forzada.

—No tenemos que hacerlo. Seguiremos en contacto por teléfono y correos electrónicos. Y nos podemos ver siempre que vayas a Boston.

—Creo que no me has entendido.

Ella se liberó de sus manos y dio un paso atrás.

—Es por Shion, ¿verdad? No quiero crear problemas entre ustedes. Papá y yo nos las apañaremos perfectamente solos.

Hinata esperó su respuesta, pero en vez de aliviado, Naruto cada vez parecía más preocupado.

—Shion no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¿No?

—¿De verdad tienes que hacerme esa pregunta? —Dio un paso hacia ella—. ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Hinata apartó la vista.

—Naruto, yo...

—Deja que termine de hablar —la interrumpió—. Por una vez, deja que te diga lo que siento. —Respiró hondo y esperó a que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos antes de continuar—: Estoy enamorado de ti. No quiero separarme de ti porque te quiero. La idea de tener que dejarte en Cambridge me está matando.

Ella inspiró lentamente y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Sé que tú no estás enamorada de mí. Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero ¿crees que podrías..., algún día... en el futuro...?

Hinata cerró los ojos. Un futuro que nunca había considerado se abrió ante ella. Era una auténtica encrucijada de posibilidades. Se planteó cómo sería compartir la vida con Naruto. Que fuera él el hombre que la besara, que la abrazara; el hombre que la llevara a la cama y le hiciera el amor, con dulzura y delicadeza. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Naruto sería muy dulce.

Querría que se casaran, por supuesto, y que tuvieran hijos. Pero se sentiría orgulloso de su carrera académica y la apoyaría en todo momento.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las imágenes no le resultaban desagradables. Era un buen futuro. Tendría una vida satisfactoria junto a un hombre decente, que nunca movería un dedo para perjudicarla. Podría tener una buena vida a su lado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Naruto le levantó la barbilla.

—No habrá dramas, ni peleas, ni antiguas novias como la profesora Dolor. Te trataré con respeto y nunca, nunca te abandonaré. »

Elígeme —susurró, mirándola con sentimiento—. Elígeme y te daré una vida feliz. Nunca más tendrás que irte a dormir llorando.

Al oírlo, Hinata no pudo controlar las lágrimas. Sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero reconocer esa verdad y desearla eran cosas muy distintas.

—No soy como él. No soy como una hoguera que lo quema todo y luego se apaga. Soy constante. Me he contenido porque sabía que necesitabas un amigo, pero por una vez quiero decirte lo que siento en realidad.

Tomando su silencio como prueba de aceptación, la abrazó. Inclinándose sobre ella, unió sus labios a los suyos y expresó toda su pasión en un beso.

La boca de Naruto era cálida y acogedora y lo que empezó como un beso suave, en seguida se cargó de deseo.

Tras un instante de vacilación, ella se abrió a él. La lengua de Naruto aprovechó la duda para penetrar en su boca, mientras le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Pero Hinata no se sintió amenazada en ningún momento. En los gestos de él no había ningún intento de dominación, no había nada grosero ni abrumador.

La besó sin perder el control en ningún momento. Después, lentamente, se separó y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Te quiero, Hinata. Di que serás mía y no te arrepentirás.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente, Kushina Namikaze miraba con preocupación a su hijo y a la joven a la que amaba. Su marido, Minato, trataba de animar la conversación hablando sobre la vaca enferma a la que habían tenido que atender la noche anterior. Mientras, Hiashi trataba de meterse en la boca un donuts casero sin parecer un bárbaro, pero fracasó.

Después del desayuno, la cocina se vació como si fuera un galeón lleno de ratas que acabara de llegar a puerto. Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos, sentados el uno frente al otro, removiéndose incómodos en su asiento, con la vista clavada en sus respectivos cafés con leche.

Ella rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también.

Mordisqueándose el labio inferior, Hinata alzó la vista, preguntándose si Naruto estaría enfadado o resentido. O ambas cosas.

Pero no parecía que sintiera nada de eso. Sus ojos azules, aunque la miraban derrotados, seguían brillando con amabilidad.

—Tenía que intentarlo. No quería esperar a que hubieras encontrado a otra persona. Pero no volveré a sacar el tema. —Se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios, resignado—. No te preocupes. No volveré a ponerte en un compromiso.

Echándose hacia adelante en la mesa, Hinata le apretó la mano.

—No me pusiste en un compromiso. Y sé que tendríamos una buena vida juntos. Yo también te aprecio, pero te mereces algo más. Te mereces compartir la vida con alguien que te corresponda.

Soltándose de ella, Naruto salió de la cocina.

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué está tan callado? —Hiashi se volvió hacia Hinata, mientras esperaban a que Naruto saliera del lavabo en una estación de servicio de New Hampshire. —Quiere más de lo que puedo darle.

Su padre entornó los ojos, mirando al horizonte.

—Parece un buen hombre y viene de una buena familia. ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Tienes algo contra las vacas?

Estaba tratando de hacerla reír, pero al ver que sus palabras tenían el efecto contrario, alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—No me hagas caso, soy un idiota. También pensaba que el hijo del senador era un buen partido, así que ya ves. Mejor me muerdo la lengua.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera tranquilizarlo, Naruto volvió del baño, poniendo fin a la conversación corazón a corazón entre padre e hija.

Dos días más tarde, Hinata estaba ante la puerta de su nueva casa, despidiéndose de Naruto y sintiéndose mucho peor que cuando lo había rechazado en la cocina de sus padres. En ningún momento él se había mostrado frío, maleducado ni rencoroso. Y no había retirado su oferta de acompañarlos a Cambridge para ayudarla con la mudanza.

Incluso le había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo en el moderno café que había enfrente de su casa. La anterior ocupante del apartamento acababa de dejar su trabajo allí y Naruto le propuso al dueño que contratara a Hinata, consciente de que ella necesitaba el dinero.

Esos dos días había dormido en el suelo del apartamento sin protestar. Naruto se había portado de un modo tan intachable que Hinata se sentía peor que nunca. ¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta?

Sabía que elegirlo a él era apostar a caballo ganador. La vida a su lado sería fácil, segura. El corazón se le curaría y no volvería a sufrir más heridas. Pero si se quedaba con Naruto se estaría conformando sólo con tener una buena vida, no una vida excepcional. Pero incluso si nunca lograba una vida excepcional, prefería que su existencia fuera como la de Tsunade Senju y no como la de su madre.

Al casarse con un buen hombre sin estar apasionadamente enamorada de él, lo estaría estafando y se estaría estafando a sí misma. Y no era tan egoísta.

—Adiós.

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza antes de soltarla y mirarla fijamente. Tal vez quería asegurarse de que no hubiera cambiado de opinión.

—Adiós. Gracias por todo. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti durante todos estos meses.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Para eso están los amigos.

Entonces vio que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y la miró con preocupación.

—Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —sollozó ella—. Has sido el mejor amigo posible y espero que continuemos nuestra amistad, aunque... —Hinata dejó la frase inacabada y él asintió, como si le agradeciera que no la acabara.

Alargando una mano vacilante, Naruto le acarició la mejilla por última vez, antes de dirigirse hacia el coche de su amigo Inari, con quien iba a volver a Vermont.

Pero de repente se detuvo, se volvió y se acercó a Hinata, nervioso.

—No quería sacar el tema delante de tu padre, por eso he esperado a que se marchara. Aunque luego he dudado si contártelo o no... —Naruto desvió la vista en dirección a la calle Mount Auburn. Parecía estar luchando consigo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Negando con la cabeza, se volvió hacia ella.

—Ayer me llegó un correo electrónico del profesor Ebisu.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Uchiha ha dejado la universidad.

—¿Qué? —Hinata se llevó las manos a las sienes, tratando de asimilar la magnitud de lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. El profesor Ebisu dice que Uchiha se ha comprometido a seguir supervisando mi tesis, pero a mí él no me ha dicho ni una palabra.

Al ver la actitud preocupada de su amiga, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—No quería disgustarte, pero he pensado que deberías saberlo. El departamento ha empezado a buscar sustituto. Sé que buscarán también en Harvard y que te habrías acabado enterando de todos modos.

Ella asintió, ausente.

—¿Adónde irá?

—No tengo ni idea. Ebisu no me dice nada. Creo que está enfadado con Uchiha. Después de todo el lío que montó el semestre pasado, ahora se marcha y los deja en la estacada. Hinata lo abrazó, aturdida, y entró en su nuevo apartamento para reflexionar. Esa noche llamó a Tenten. Cuando le saltó el contestador, pensó en llamar a Hiruzen, pero no quiso preocuparlo. Y sabía que Asuma no tendría más información.

A lo largo de los siguientes días, le dejó un par de mensajes de voz a Tenten y esperó, pero su amiga no respondió.

Empezó a trabajar como camarera en el café de Peet's, situado en el edificio de tres plantas que quedaba enfrente de su apartamento. Como su padre se había encargado de pagar el alquiler y los gastos de la mudanza y además había insistido en darle parte de los beneficios de la venta de la casa de Selinsgrove, podía vivir sin lujos pero sin apuros hasta que recibiera la beca, a finales de agosto.

Concertó una cita con la terapeuta que le había recomendado Hotaru y empezó a ir a ver a la doctora Iwa Kunoichi, una vez a la semana. Cuando no estaba aprendiendo los trucos del negocio del café ni encandilando a la clientela de Harvard Square, aprovechaba el tiempo para avanzar en su lista de lecturas. Siguiendo el consejo de Tsunade Senju, fue a presentarse a Iruka Umino, el catedrático de su nuevo departamento.

El profesor Umino la recibió con amabilidad y pasaron casi una hora hablando del tema que más les gustaba: Dante. Iruka la informó de que la profesora Nohara llegaría de Oxford la semana siguiente y la invitó a la recepción que celebrarían para darle la bienvenida. Hinata aceptó encantada.

Al despedirse, el profesor la acompañó hasta la cafetería de los alumnos graduados y le presentó a unos cuantos de ellos, antes de marcharse.

Dos de los estudiantes que conoció se mostraron educados pero no particularmente cordiales. La tercera, Kurotsuchi, una chica que le dio la bienvenida inmediatamente y la informó de que un grupo se reunían los miércoles en el Grendel's Den, un pub que estaba junto al Winthorp Park. Al parecer, el local tenía un bonito patio y una carta de cervezas excepcional. Hinata le prometió que no se lo perdería y las dos jóvenes se dieron su dirección de correo electrónico.

A pesar de su timidez innata, de la que nunca acabaría de librarse del todo, Hinata encajó como un guante en Harvard. Conoció a un alumno llamado Nurui, encargado de dar información sobre el campus. Nurui le enseñó dónde estaban los principales edificios, como por ejemplo la biblioteca o la escuela de posgrado.

Se apuntó en una lista para pedir el carnet de la biblioteca, aunque no podría hacer los trámites hasta agosto.

De vez en cuando, iba por la cafetería para ver a Kurotsuchi. Y pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca, buscando y leyendo libros. Paseando por el barrio, descubrió una tienda de comestibles, un banco y un restaurante tailandés cerca de su casa; éste se convirtió en su nuevo restaurante favorito.

Cuando Tenten le devolvió la llamada, el 26 de junio, Hinata estaba ya totalmente instalada y se sentía a gusto con su nueva vida. Era feliz. Casi.

Estaba atendiendo a unos clientes cuando le sonó el teléfono, así que le pidió a un compañero que siguiera con los clientes mientras ella salía a la calle a hablar.

—Tenten. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estamos bien. Siento haber tardado tanto en responderte. Un hijo de puta me robó el móvil y he tenido que comprarme otro. Luego tuve que ponerme al día con todos los mensajes sobre la boda y...

Hinata apretó los dientes y esperó a que su amiga se interrumpiera para tomar aire y así poder darle las noticias sobre su hermano. Sólo tuvo que esperar un poco.

—Sasuke ha dejado el trabajo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Tenten casi gritando—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Un amigo mío era su auxiliar de investigación en Toronto.

—Eso lo explica todo —dijo Tenten.

—Explica ¿el qué?

—Sasuke ha vendido su piso. Le envió a papá un correo electrónico avisándolo de que lo dejaba y diciéndole que estaba viviendo en hoteles mientras encontraba una casa.

Hinata se apoyó en el viejo y retorcido roble que se alzaba junto a Peet's.

—¿Dijo dónde la estaba buscando?

—No. Sólo que había contratado a una empresa de mudanzas para que recogiera todas sus cosas y las guardara. Pero si ha dejado el trabajo...

—Está en pleno proceso de búsqueda.

—Entonces ¡tienes que llamarlo! Es el momento perfecto.

Hinata apretó los dientes.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Fue él quien cortó conmigo, ¿te acuerdas? No seré yo quien trate de arreglar las cosas a estas alturas. En caso de que se puedan arreglar, claro.

Tenten guardó silencio unos instantes.

—No estoy diciendo que te olvides de todo lo que ha ocurrido y hagas como si no hubiera sucedido nada, Hinata. Pero creo que deberías hablar sobre lo que sucedió. Creo que él tiene que saber cómo te sentiste y lo que pasó cuando se marchó. Y francamente, creo que te debe una explicación. Después puedes mandarlo al infierno, si eso es lo que quieres.

Hinata cerró los ojos mientras el corazón se le contraía de dolor. La mera idea de ver a Sasuke y de escuchar sus razones le resultaba dolorosa.

—No estoy segura de que mi corazón sobreviviera a sus explicaciones.

Hinata se enterró en sus libros durante los días siguientes, preparándose para su entrevista con la profesora Nohara. Ésta era la invitada de honor de la fastuosa recepción en la que se conocieron, por lo que su primera toma de contacto fue breve aunque muy cordial. La profesora Nohara aún se estaba instalando, pero reconoció el nombre de Hinata gracias a la recomendación de la profesora Senju y le propuso verse para tomar un café en julio.

Ella volvió a casa envuelta en una nube de optimismo. Se sentía tan feliz que pensó que sería un buen momento para acometer la misión que había estado evitando desde que llegó: desembalar los libros y colocarlos en las estanterías de su pequeño apartamento. Hasta esa noche, había estado sacando los que necesitaba de la biblioteca, pero ver las cajas en el suelo la ponía nerviosa.

El proceso le llevó más tiempo del que había supuesto. No había acabado de ordenar ni un tercio de los volúmenes cuando sintió hambre, así que fue a su restaurante tailandés a encargar comida para llevar.

Dos días más tarde, el 30 de junio, había llegado por fin a la última caja. Tras una velada muy agradable con Kurotsuchi y otros estudiantes en el Grendel's Den, volvió a casa decidida a acabar de clasificar los libros.

Empezó a colocarlos alfabéticamente, hasta que llegó al último libro de la última caja: El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado, publicado por la Oxford University Press. Frunciendo el cejo, lo miró por delante y por detrás. Al cabo de unos minutos, recordó que Naruto se lo había llevado a casa, diciendo que lo había encontrado en su casillero del departamento.

«Un libro de texto sobre historia medieval», había dicho.

Por curiosidad, Hinata lo hojeó y entre las páginas de la Tabla de Contenidos encontró una tarjeta de visita. Era de Hayama Shirakumo, representante de la Oxford University Press en Toronto. En el dorso de la tarjeta, una nota manuscrita decía que estaría encantado de ayudarla con sus libros de texto.

Hinata estaba a punto de cerrarlo y dejarlo en la estantería, cuando sus ojos tropezaron con una de las lecturas referenciadas.

Las cartas de Abelardo y Eloísa, Carta VI.

Las palabras de Sasuke resonaron en su mente:

«Lee mi sexta carta, párrafo cuarto», le había susurrado.

Con el corazón desbocado, pasó las páginas y descubrió sorprendida que un grabado y una fotografía marcaban el punto donde se encontraba la sexta carta.

 _«Pero ¿adónde me lleva mi vana imaginación? Ah, Eloísa, qué lejos estamos de la paz de espíritu. Tu corazón arde con el fuego fatal que no puede extinguirse y el mío está lleno de conflictos e inquietud. No creas, Eloísa, que estoy disfrutando de la paz perfecta. Quiero abrirte mi corazón por última vez. No he logrado olvidarme de ti. Aunque lucho contra la excesiva ternura que me inspiras, mis esfuerzos son en vano, ya que soy consciente de tu dolor y querría compartirlo. Tus cartas me conmueven. No puedo leer con indiferencia las letras que ha escrito tu querida mano. Lloro y suspiro y apenas logro ocultar mi debilidad ante mis alumnos. Ésta, infeliz Eloísa, es la miserable condición de Abelardo. El mundo, que suele equivocarse en sus apreciaciones, cree que vivo en paz. Se imagina que mi amor por ti buscaba sólo la gratificación de los sentidos y que te he olvidado. ¡Cómo se equivocan!»_

Hinata tuvo que leer el párrafo unas cinco veces antes de que el mensaje calara en su mente aturdida. Se fijó en el grabado. Era La disputa por el alma de Guido de Montefeltro.

Le resultaba familiar, pero no acababa de entender qué quería decirle Sasuke con esa ilustración.

Abrió el ordenador portátil para buscar información sobre ella, pero en seguida recordó que no tenía acceso a Internet en el apartamento.

Cogió su teléfono móvil, pero se había quedado sin batería y no se acordaba de dónde había dejado el cargador. Volvió a abrir el libro y se fijó en la fotografía que acompañaba la ilustración. Era una foto del huerto de manzanos de la casa de los Sarutobi. En el dorso había una nota manuscrita de Sasuke:

 _Para mi amada._

 _Mi corazón es tuyo, al igual que mi cuerpo._

 _Lo mismo que mi alma._

 _Siempre te seré fiel, Beatriz._

 _Quiero ser el último._

 _Espérame..._

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, sintió la necesidad irrefrenable de hablar con él. No importaba que fuera casi medianoche ni que la calle Mount Auburn estuviera completamente a oscuras. Ni siquiera le importaba que Peet's llevara horas cerrado. Cogió el portátil y salió a toda prisa del apartamento. Si se sentaba junto a la puerta de la cafetería, probablemente pudiese conectarse y enviarle un correo electrónico.

No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle. En esos momentos, sólo podía correr.

El vecindario estaba en silencio. A pesar de la suave llovizna vespertina, un grupito de estudiantes recorría la calle de al lado charlando y riendo. Hinata cruzó de acera, salpicando con sus chancletas sobre el asfalto húmedo. Ignoró las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a empaparle la camiseta. Ignoró los relámpagos y los truenos que se acercaban por el este.

En el centro de la calle se detuvo, asustada, porque acababa de ver una silueta escondida detrás del roble que había junto al café. El siguiente relámpago le reveló que la silueta pertenecía sin lugar a dudas a un hombre.

A oscuras y medio oculto por el árbol, Hinata no lo reconoció. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza acercarse a un extraño, así que se quedó inmóvil, ladeando la cabeza y aguzando la vista mientras trataba de identificarlo.

En respuesta a su indecisión, él salió de su escondite y avanzó hasta quedar bajo la luz de la farola más cercana. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo en ese momento y Hinata pensó que el hombre parecía un ángel.

«Sasuke.»

Sasuke vio el dolor en sus ojos. Fue lo primero en lo que se fijó. Parecía más mayor. Pero su belleza, que nacía de su bondad, era aún más arrebatadora que meses atrás.

De pie ante Hinata, se sintió abrumado por la intensidad de su amor por ella. Todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Llevaba un rato tratando de encontrar el valor necesario para llamar a su puerta y suplicarle que lo dejara entrar. Cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, Hinata había salido corriendo de la casa y se había detenido en medio de la calle, como una cierva cegada por los faros de un coche.

Sasuke llevaba tiempo imaginándose cómo sería su reencuentro. Algunos días era lo único que le permitía seguir adelante. Ella seguía inmóvil, sin acercarse. La desesperación se apoderó de él. Varios desenlaces le cruzaron la mente, pero ninguno era bueno.

«No me eches de tu lado», le rogó en silencio. Pasándose la mano por el pelo, inquieto, trató de apartarse de la cara los mechones mojados.

—Hinata. —No pudo disimular el temblor en la voz. Lo estaba mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Antes de poder decir nada más, oyó un ruido que se acercaba. Al volverse en esa dirección, vio que era un coche. Ella seguía petrificada en medio de la calle.

—¡Hinata, muévete! —le gritó, agitando los brazos.

Pero ella ignoró su aviso y el coche pasó rozándola. Sasuke siguió corriendo hacia allá, sin dejar de agitar los brazos.

—¡Hinata, sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Hinata no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Oía ruidos y su voz a lo lejos, pero no distinguía las palabras. La lluvia le mojaba las piernas y los brazos, pero tenía la cara protegida por un pecho fuerte y sólido, un pecho que pertenecía a un cuerpo que la rodeaba como una manta.

Abrió los ojos.

La atractiva cara de Sasuke estaba surcada por arrugas de preocupación, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de esperanza. Con el pulgar, le secó la mejilla, sin saber si la tenía mojada por las lágrimas o por la lluvia.

Durante unos instantes permanecieron mirándose en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró él finalmente.

Hinata lo observaba muda, sin entender nada.

—No pretendía asustarte. He venido tan pronto como he podido.

Sus palabras atravesaron finalmente la confusión que se había apoderado de la mente de ella. Soltándose de su abrazo, le preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él frunció el cejo.

—¿No es obvio?

—No, al menos no para mí.

Sasuke suspiró, frustrado.

—Es primero de julio. He venido lo antes posible.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué?

—Ojalá hubiera podido venir antes —insistió él, con una sonrisa.

La expresión desconfiada de ella lo decía todo. Los ojos entornados, los labios fruncidos, la mandíbula apretada.

—Sabías que había renunciado a mi plaza. Sin duda sabías que volvería.

Hinata abrazó el portátil contra su pecho.

—¿Y por qué iba a saberlo?

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos y, por un momento, no supo qué decir.

—¿Pensabas que no volvería aunque hubiera dejado el trabajo?

—Eso es lo que uno tiende a pensar cuando su amante se marcha de la ciudad sin ni siquiera una llamada de teléfono de despedida. Y también cuando éste le envía un correo electrónico impersonal, diciéndole que las cosas entre ellos han terminado.

El semblante de él se ensombreció.

—El sarcasmo no te sienta bien, Hinata.

—Y las mentiras no le sientan bien a usted, profesor.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿hemos vuelto a la casilla de salida? ¿Volvemos a ser Hinata y el profesor?

—Según lo que contaste en la vista, las cosas nunca pasaron de ahí. Tú eras el profesor y yo la alumna. Tú me sedujiste y luego me abandonaste. Lo que no me dijeron los miembros del comité fue si habías disfrutado al hacerlo.

Él maldijo entre dientes.

—Te mandé mensajes, pero preferiste no hacerles caso.

—¿Qué mensajes? ¿Las llamadas que nunca hiciste? ¿Las cartas que nunca escribiste? Aparte de ese correo electrónico, no he sabido nada de ti desde que me llamaste Eloísa. Por no hablar de los mensajes que yo te dejé. ¿Los escuchaste antes de borrarlos o los borraste directamente? No te molestaste en responder, igual que no te molestaste en avisarme de que te marchabas de la ciudad. ¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que fue enterarme de que el hombre que en teoría estaba enamorado de mí había salido huyendo de Toronto para no verme? Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente para concentrarse.

—¿Qué me dices de la carta de Abelardo a Eloísa y de la fotografía del huerto? Dejé el libro en tu casillero personalmente.

—No tenía ni idea de que me lo hubieras enviado tú. Acabo de verlo hace unos minutos.

—Pero ¡te dije que leyeras la carta de Abelardo! —balbuceó, con una expresión horrorizada—. Te lo dije a la cara.

Hinata sujetó el ordenador con más fuerza.

—No. Lo que dijiste fue «Lee mi sexta carta». Y lo hice. En ella me decías que me pusiera un jersey, que había refrescado. —Lo miró furiosa—. Y tenías razón. Todo se había enfriado. —Pero te llamé Eloísa. ¿No era evidente?

—Oh, desde luego. Aplastantemente obvio —replicó ella—. Eloísa fue seducida y abandonada por su profesor. Me pareció cruel, pero muy esclarecedor.

—Pero el libro... —repitió, suplicándole con la mirada—. La foto...

—La he encontrado esta noche, mientras desempacaba los libros. —La expresión de Hinata se suavizó al recordar la nota—. Hasta esta noche pensaba que te habías cansado de mí. —Perdóname —se disculpó él. Sabía que esas palabras eran insuficientes e inadecuadas, pero le salían del corazón—. Yo... Hinata... necesito explicarte...

—Deberíamos entrar en casa —lo interrumpió ella, mirando hacia las ventanas de su apartamento.

Sasuke levantó el brazo para cogerle la mano, pero lo pensó mejor y lo dejó caer de nuevo.

Mientras subían la escalera, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Al entrar en el apartamento, se fue la luz.

—Me pregunto si será sólo aquí o en toda la calle.

Sasuke murmuró algo, sin saber cómo ayudar, mientras ella cruzaba el salón y abría las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz de fuera. Pero las farolas también se habían apagado.

—Si quieres, podemos ir a algún sitio donde haya luz —dijo él, apareciendo de repente a su lado y sobresaltándola—. Lo siento —se disculpó, sujetándola del brazo.

—Preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí.

Él resistió el impulso de insistir, sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de imponer su opinión. Mirando a su alrededor, preguntó.

—¿Tienes una linterna? ¿O velas?

—Las dos cosas, creo.

Tras encontrar la linterna, Hinata le dio una toalla a Sasuke para que se secara, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa en el baño. Cuando regresó, él estaba sentado en el sofá, rodeado por media docena de velas, artísticamente colocadas sobre los muebles y en el suelo. Hinata se fijó en las sombras que bailaban en la pared, a su espalda. Parecían figuras demoníacas, que trataran de aprisionarlo en el Infierno de Dante. Al mirarlo a la cara, vio que las arrugas de la frente se le habían hecho más profundas y que sus ojos parecían más grandes. Se notaba que hacía tiempo que no se afeitaba. Había tratado de peinarse con los dedos.

Hinata había olvidado lo atractivo que era. Había olvidado cómo, con sólo una mirada o una palabra, podía hacer que le hirviera la sangre. Era tan guapo como peligroso.

Sasuke le ofreció la mano para que se sentara a su lado, pero ella prefirió acurrucarse en el rincón de enfrente.

—He encontrado una botella de vino y la he abierto —la informó él, alargándole un vaso de vino shiraz, barato.

A Hinata la sorprendió, porque en el pasado se habría negado a tomar un vino tan sencillo.

Ella bebió varios sorbos, paladeándolo, mientras esperaba que Sasuke empezara a toser y a quejarse por tener que tomar asquerosa agua sucia de la bañera. Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, no probó el vino. Se la quedó mirando y su mirada bajó hasta quedarse clavada en su pecho.

—¿Has cambiado de instituto?

—¿Cómo?

Sasuke señaló la camiseta que se había puesto, en la que se leía «Boston College».

—No. Es un regalo de Naruto. Estudió en Boston, ¿recuerdas?

Él se tensó.

—Yo también te regalé una camiseta —dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Hinata bebió otro sorbo, deseando que el vaso estuviera más lleno.

Sasuke no se perdió detalle, con la mirada clavada en sus labios y su cuello.

—¿Todavía tienes mi sudadera de Harvard?

—Cambiemos de tema.

Él se removió inquieto en el sofá, pero no pudo apartar la vista de Hinata. Ansiaba recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y unir sus bocas.

—¿Qué opinas de la Universidad de Boston?

Ella lo miró con recelo. Su mirada desinfló la seguridad de Sasuke, que se mordió el labio.

—Tsunade Senju me dijo que fuera a presentarme al especialista en Dante del Departamento de Lenguas Romances de esa universidad, pero aún no he encontrado el momento. He estado ocupada.

—Entonces, tendré que llamarla para darle las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

Él dudó.

—Yo soy el nuevo especialista en Dante de la Universidad de Boston.

Sasuke esperaba una reacción, pero no hubo ninguna. Hinata permaneció inmóvil, mientras la luz de las velas proyectaba sombras sobre su preciosa cara.

Él se echó a reír sin ganas y le sirvió más vino.

—Bueno, no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

Hinata bebió un nuevo sorbo y a continuación murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Entonces —dijo finalmente—, ¿te vas a quedar aquí?

—Eso depende —replicó Sasuke, sin apartar su ardiente mirada de las letras de su camiseta.

Hinata estuvo a punto de cubrirse los pechos con los brazos, pero se obligó a dejarlos a los lados.

—Ahora soy catedrático —prosiguió él—. El Departamento de Estudios en Lenguas Romances no tenía un programa de posgrado de Italiano, pero la universidad quería atraer alumnos al nuevo programa sobre Dante, así que mi asignatura también será válida para el programa de Religión. —Echando un vistazo a las sombras que lo rodeaban, Sasuke negó la cabeza—. Irónico, ¿no crees? —añadió—. Un hombre que se ha pasado la vida huyendo de Dios, acaba como profesor en una carrera de Religión.

—He visto cosas más raras.

—Estoy seguro —susurró él—. Habría dimitido en Toronto, pero eso habría causado un escándalo. Pero en cuanto te graduaste, ya estaba libre para aceptar la plaza aquí.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, dejando el lóbulo de la oreja al descubierto. Sasuke vio con tristeza que no llevaba los pendientes de Biwako.

Hinata, que había estado reflexionando sobre sus palabras, preguntó al fin:

—¿Y qué tiene de especial la fecha del primero de julio?

—Hoy acaba mi contrato con la Universidad de Toronto. —Tras aclararse la garganta, prosiguió—: Leí tus correos electrónicos y escuché tus mensajes de voz, pero esperaba que encontraras el mensaje en el libro. Lo dejé en tu casillero personalmente.

Ella seguía pensando sus palabras. Su silencio no implicaba que estuviera aceptando sus excusas; sólo que no quería discutir. Al menos, de momento.

—Siento haberme perdido tu graduación. —Sasuke bebió un poco de vino—. Tsunade me envió fotos. —Carraspeó—. Estabas preciosa. Eres preciosa.

Se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y se lo ofreció. Hinata lo cogió, curiosa, y vio que tenía una foto suya como fondo de pantalla, con la ropa de graduada, dándole la mano a Tsunade Senju. —Me la envió ella —explicó, al notar la confusión de Hinata.

Ésta empezó a revisar el resto de las fotos del teléfono de Sasuke, con decisión pero con el estómago encogido. Vio fotos de su viaje a Italia y otras de la pasada Navidad, pero ninguna de Sakura. Tampoco había fotos de otras mujeres. De hecho, todas eran de Hinata, incluso las más provocativas que le había hecho en Belice.

Estaba sorprendida. Después de pasar meses convencida de que él no quería saber nada de ella, ese cambio de actitud era demasiado brusco para que pudiera asimilarlo de golpe. Le devolvió el iPhone.

—¿Te llevaste la foto de los dos bailando en Lobby?

Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Me di cuenta de que faltaba cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa.

Él trató de cogerle la mano, pero ella la apartó.

—Cuando volví al piso, vi allí tu ropa. ¿Por qué no te la llevaste?

—De hecho, no era mi ropa.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—Por supuesto que era tu ropa y sigue siéndolo si la quieres.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Créeme, Hinata. Quería tenerte a mi lado. La foto era un sustituto muy pobre.

—¿Me querías a tu lado?

Sin poder contenerse, Sasuke le acarició la mejilla, sintiéndose muy aliviado al ver que no se encogía ni se apartaba.

—No he dejado de desearlo en ningún momento.

Hinata se echó entonces hacia atrás, con lo que él se quedó acariciando el aire.

—¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que se siente cuando la persona a la que quieres te abandona no una vez, sino dos?

Sasuke apretó los labios.

—No, no lo sé. Lo siento. Perdóname. —Espero unos instantes, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, siguió hablando—: Así que Naruto te regaló esta camiseta. ¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien, ¿y a ti qué te importa?

—Es mi alumno —respondió él, formal.

—Como yo, en otros tiempos —replicó Hinata con amargura—. Deberías escribirle. Me dijo que no sabía nada de ti.

—¿Así que has hablado con él?

—Sí, Sasuke, he hablado con él.

Ella se soltó la coleta y se pasó los dedos entre los mechones mojados.

Él observó, extasiado, cómo la cascada de pelo azulado y brillante se derramaba sobre sus delgados hombros.

—Me duele el pelo.

—No sabía que el pelo pudiese doler —contestó Sasuke con una resplandeciente sonrisa, antes de acariciárselo. Al cabo de un momento, cambió de expresión al recordar lo que había pasado en la calle—. Podían haberte hecho mucho daño, allí parada en medio de la calle.

—Menos mal que no he soltado el portátil. Tengo todo mi trabajo ahí guardado.

—Habría sido culpa mía, por sorprenderte. Debía de parecer un fantasma, empapado y merodeando.

—No estabas merodeando. Y no parecías un fantasma. Parecías otra cosa.

—¿Qué parecía?

Ruborizándose, Hinata guardó silencio.

Sasuke la observó. Aunque había poca luz, su rubor no le pasó inadvertido. Deseaba sentirlo bajo sus palmas. Pero no quería ir demasiado de prisa.

Ella hizo un gesto vago con la mano y cambió de tema.

—Naruto sugirió que guardara una copia de seguridad en un lápiz de memoria, para no perder la información si le pasa algo al ordenador, pero hace tiempo que no lo actualizo.

Al oír la segunda mención a su antiguo ayudante de investigación, él reprimió un gruñido y una exclamación peyorativa. Se volvió hacia ella.

—Estaba convencido de que pensarías que me pondría en contacto contigo después de la graduación.

—¿Y si así fuera? El día de la graduación pasó y seguí sin saber nada de ti.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tenía que esperar a que acabara mi contrato, el primero de julio.

—No quiero seguir hablando.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo decir las cosas que quiero decirte, mientras estás sentado en mi sofá.

—Ya veo —dijo él, lentamente.

Hinata se removió inquieta, luchando con las ganas que tenía de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Porque, en realidad, las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien. Y si no por él, al menos tenía que ser honesta por ella misma.

—Ya te he robado demasiado tiempo —dijo Sasuke, derrotado. Levantándose, miró hacia la puerta y de nuevo a Hinata—. Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero espero que me concedas una última oportunidad antes de decirme adiós.

Ella enderezó los hombros.

—Tú no me la diste. No me dijiste adiós con una conversación. Te despediste follándome contra una puerta.

Él se le acercó rápidamente.

—No digas eso. Ya sabes lo que pienso de esa palabra. No vuelvas a usarla cuando hables de nosotros.

Allí estaba de nuevo el profesor Uchiha, quitándose el disfraz del Sasuke penitente. Aunque a Hinata le molestó su tono de voz, estaba familiarizada con sus cambios de humor y sabía que no tenía nada que temer de él. Ignorándolo, se levantó, dispuesta a acompañarlo a la puerta.

—No te dejes esto —le recordó, señalándole el iPhone.

—Gracias. Hinata, por favor...

—¿Cómo está Sakura?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, como una flecha.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me preguntaba si se habrían visto a menudo durante estos meses.

Sasuke se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—La vi una vez. Le pedí que me perdonara y le deseé que le fuera muy bien en la vida —afirmó con decisión.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente lo que quieres saber, Hinata? — Apretó mucho los labios—. ¿Por qué no me preguntas si me acosté con ella?

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Su respuesta fue tan rápida y vehemente que Hinata dio un paso atrás. Estaba indignado y lo demostraba apretando los puños.

—Tal vez he debido ser más concreta. Hay muchas cosas que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacer sin acostarse —añadió ella, alzando la barbilla, desafiante.

Sasuke se obligó a contar hasta diez. No podía perder los estribos en ese momento.

—Me doy cuenta de que tu visión de mi ausencia y la mía son muy distintas, pero puedo asegurarte que no he buscado la compañía de otras mujeres. —Con expresión más calmada, añadió—: He estado a solas con tus fotografías y mis recuerdos, Hinata. Han sido compañeros muy fríos, pero la única compañía que anhelaba era la tuya.

—¿No ha habido nadie más?

—Te he sido fiel en todo momento. Te lo juro por la memoria de Biwako.

El juramento los sorprendió a los dos. Al mirarlo a los ojos, Hinata no dudó de su sinceridad y suspiró aliviada.

Sasuke le cogió la mano con suavidad.

—Hay muchas cosas que debí haberte dicho. Te las diré ahora, si vienes conmigo.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —susurró ella y su voz adquirió un tono inquietante en la penumbra.

—La Hinata que recuerdo odiaba la oscuridad. —Sasuke le soltó la mano—. Sakura está en Minnesota. Se reconcilió con su familia y ha conocido a otra persona. Acordamos que ya no le pasaría más dinero y nos deseó lo mejor.

—Te lo desearía a ti.

—No. Nos lo deseó a los dos. ¿No te das cuenta? Ella pensaba que seguíamos juntos y yo no le dije lo contrario, porque para mí siempre hemos seguido juntos.

Fue como si Sasuke hubiera cogido la flecha en pleno vuelo y le hubiera dado la vuelta, encarándola hacia Hinata. No le había dicho a Sakura que estaba libre, porque, en su mente, estaba comprometido. A ella le costaba admitirlo, pero la idea le iba calando.

—No hay nadie más. —Su voz sonaba sincera.

Hinata apartó la vista.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo delante de una cafetería cerrada, en plena noche?

—Armándome de valor para llamar a tu puerta —respondió él, dándole vueltas al aro de platino que llevaba en el dedo—. Tuve que convencer a Tenten para que me diera tu dirección. No fue fácil.

Hinata le miró el anillo.

—¿Por qué llevas un anillo de boda?

—¿Por qué crees que lo llevo?

Sasuke se lo quitó y se lo ofreció.

Ella no lo cogió.

—Lee la inscripción —le pidió él.

Insegura, Hinata cogió el anillo y, acercándolo a una de las velas, leyó:

 _Hinata, MI AMADA, ES MÍA Y YO SOY SUYO._

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Rápidamente, le devolvió el anillo. Él se lo puso en el dedo sin decir nada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llevas un anillo con mi nombre en él?

—Has dicho que no querías hablar —la reprendió Sasuke suavemente—. Pero ya que al parecer podemos hacer preguntas, ¿puedo preguntarte por Naruto?

Hinata se ruborizó y apartó la vista.

—Estaba en el lugar y el momento adecuados para recoger mis pedazos.

Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para no ceder a la tentación de decir algo mordaz, que sólo serviría para alejarla más.

—Perdóname —dijo, abriendo los ojos—. Este anillo tiene un compañero más pequeño. Los compré en Tiffany el día que compré el marco de plata para la ecografía de Sarada.

Sigo pensando que eres mi otra mitad. Mi bashert. A pesar de nuestra separación, en ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza estar con otra mujer. Te he sido fiel desde que me dijiste quién eras, el octubre pasado.

De repente, a Hinata le costó mucho respirar.

—Sasuke, desapareces sin avisar, pasas meses en paradero desconocido y ahora, de pronto...

Él la miró comprensivo, deseando abrazarla, pero ella seguía manteniendo las distancias.

—No tenemos que hablarlo todo esta noche. Pero si puedes soportarlo, me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos mañana —le pidió él, con una mirada melancólica.

Ella levantó los ojos el tiempo justo para responder.

—De acuerdo.

Sasuke soltó el aire, aliviado.

—Bien. Mañana seguimos hablando pues. Que descanses.

Hinata asintió, abriendo la puerta de la casa. Al pasar por su lado, Sasuke se detuvo.

—¿Hinata?

Estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Ella levantó los ojos hacia él.

—¿Me permites que... te bese la mano? —le preguntó con timidez.

A Hinata le recordó a un niño pequeño.

Se lo permitió, pero al verlo inclinado ante ella, no pudo resistir el impulso de besarlo en la frente. De repente, Sasuke la rodeó con los brazos y la besó.

Aunque mientras la besaba le costaba pensar en nada más, se concentró en transmitirle con los labios y con todo su cuerpo que era sincero, que no la había traicionado, que la amaba. Cuando ella le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, Sasuke gimió.

Con un esfuerzo de contención, interrumpió el beso con delicadeza. Cuando Hinata aflojó el abrazo, él le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de besarla en ambas mejillas y en la punta de la nariz.

Al abrir los ojos, vio que el rostro de ella estaba embargado por varias emociones al mismo tiempo.

Le acarició el pelo húmedo y la miró con deseo.

—Te quiero.

Mientras se marchaba, Hinata permaneció en silencio.

El beso de Sasuke no la ayudó a mantenerse firme en su decisión, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo besado. Había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo sería después de tantos meses y la había sorprendido lo familiar que le había resultado. En segundos, conseguía que el pulso se le acelerara y que le costara respirar.

La amaba, no cabía duda. Lo había notado. Ni siquiera él, con todo su encanto y sus modales impecables, podía mentir con sus besos.

Le notaba algo distinto. Parecía menos salvaje, más vulnerable. Por supuesto, seguía perdiendo la paciencia de vez en cuando, y el profesor nunca se alejaba demasiado, pero Sasuke, su Sasuke, había cambiado. Lo que no sabía era cómo ni por qué.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz había vuelto y Hinata puso a cargar el móvil. Llamó a su jefe en Peet's y le dijo que no iría a trabajar ese fin de semana porque no se encontraba bien. Al hombre no le hizo ninguna gracia, ya que era el fin de semana del Cuatro de Julio, pero no podía hacer nada.

Después de una larga ducha —una ducha que pasó soñando con los labios de Sasuke y con recuerdos reprimidos de ambos juntos—, se sintió mucho mejor. Le envió un correo a Tenten, contándole que su hermano había vuelto y se le había declarado.

Una hora más tarde, sonó el teléfono. Pensó que sería Tenten, pero era Dante Alighieri en persona.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —le preguntó alegremente.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

Sasuke hizo una pausa.

—No tan bien como... Bueno, tolerablemente, supongo.

Hinata se echó a reír. Ése era el profesor que recordaba.

—Me gustaría enseñarte mi casa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

—No hace falta que sea ahora, pero sí hoy, a ser posible. —Parecía estar esperando una negativa.

—¿Dónde está?

—En Foster Place, cerca de Longfellow's House. La situación es perfecta para estudiar en la Universidad de Harvard; no tanto para la Universidad de Boston.

Hinata frunció el cejo, confusa.

—Si no es cómoda para trabajar en Boston, ¿para qué la has comprado?

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Pensé que... quiero decir que esperaba que... —Las palabras le fallaban—. Es pequeña, pero tiene un jardín muy bonito. Me gustaría saber qué te parece. —Carraspeó otra vez y ella habría jurado que se estaba tirando del cuello de la camisa—. Siempre podría buscar otra.

Hinata no supo qué decir.

—Si has dormido bien, ¿hablarás conmigo?

Ella no recordaba haberlo oído nunca tan nervioso ni tan inseguro.

—Por supuesto, aunque no por teléfono.

—Tengo que pasar por la universidad para ver mi nuevo despacho, pero no me llevará mucho tiempo.

—No hay prisa —lo tranquilizó Hinata.

—Sí la hay —replicó él, con un susurro ardiente.

Ella suspiró.

—Iré esta tarde.

—Ven a cenar. Te pasaré a buscar a las seis y media.

—Iré sola. Tomaré un taxi. —Hinata interrumpió el silencio que siguió a sus palabras diciéndole que tenía que irse.

—Bien —replicó él, tenso—. Si prefieres venir en taxi, estás en tu derecho.

—Voy a mantener la mente abierta hasta que hayamos hablado. Te pido que hagas lo mismo —dijo ella en tono conciliador.

Sasuke no había perdido del todo las esperanzas, pero poco le faltaba. No estaba nada seguro de que Hinata fuera a perdonarlo. Y, aunque lo hiciera, el monstruo de los celos lo martirizaba. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si ella le confesaba que se había refugiado en Naruto en un momento de debilidad y se había acostado con él.

«¡Maldito follaángeles del demonio!»

—Por supuesto —dijo.

—Me ha sorprendido tu llamada. ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

—Es una larga historia.

—Seguro que sí. Nos veremos esta noche.

Hinata colgó, deseando escuchar esa historia.

Cuando Hinata llegó al nuevo hogar de Sasuke, se lo quedó mirando asombrada. Era una casa de madera de dos plantas, con una fachada sencilla, pintada de gris marengo con el borde exterior más oscuro. Casi no había jardín en la parte delantera; sólo un rectángulo asfaltado donde dejar el coche.

En un correo electrónico donde le daba la dirección exacta, Sasuke le había enviado un enlace a la página de la inmobiliaria en la que se veía la casa. El valor de la misma, construida antes de la segunda guerra mundial, superaba el millón de dólares. De hecho, la calle entera había sido un barrio de inmigrantes italianos que se habían construido unas casitas de dos plantas hacia 1920. En esos días, la calle estaba ocupada por jóvenes de buena familia, por profesores de Harvard y por Sasuke.

Mientras contemplaba la sobria elegancia del edificio, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

«Así que esto es lo que puedes conseguir con un millón de dólares en este vecindario.»

Al acercarse a la puerta, vio una nota manuscrita de Sasuke.

 _Hinata:_

 _Por favor,reúnete conmigo en el jardín. S._

Hinata suspiró, porque de pronto fue consciente de que la noche que tenía por delante iba a ser muy difícil. Rodeó la casa y ahogó una exclamación al llegar al jardín trasero.

Todo estaba lleno de flores y arbustos. Había plantas acuáticas y setos de boj elegantemente recortados. En el centro distinguió lo que parecía la tienda de un sultán. A la derecha de la misma había una fuente con una estatua de Venus y bajo la fuente, un pequeño estanque con lo que parecían carpas rojas y blancas.

Hinata se acercó a la tienda y echó un vistazo al interior. Y lo que vio la entristeció.

Porque dentro había una cama cuadrada, exactamente igual al futón de terraza de la suite que habían compartido en Florencia. La suite donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez. La terraza donde él le había dado fresas con chocolate y donde habían bailado bajo las estrellas con música de Diana Krall. El futón donde habían hecho el amor a la mañana siguiente. Sasuke había tratado de reproducir todos los detalles, hasta las sábanas.

La voz de Frank Sinatra sonaba desde algún lugar cercano y en cada superficie plana había una vela. Lámparas marroquíes colgaban de cables que cruzaban el techo.

Era un escenario de cuento de hadas. Era Florencia y su huerto de manzanos y un cuento de las mil y una noches. Por desgracia para Sasuke, el extravagante gesto suscitaba una cuestión obvia: si había tenido el tiempo suficiente para preparar ese decorado perfecto, ¿no podía haber dedicado un momento a avisarla de que iba a volver?

Él la estaba observando con el corazón desbocado. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero la rigidez de su espalda le indicó que Hinata no apreciaría sus caricias en ese momento. Así que se acercó cautelosamente.

—Buenas noches, Hinata —la saludó con un susurro suave como el terciopelo, inclinándose hacia ella desde atrás.

Hinata, que no lo había oído acercarse, se estremeció ligeramente. Sasuke le acarició los brazos arriba y abajo, teóricamente para quitarle el frío, aunque el gesto resultaba muy erótico.

—Bonita música —comentó ella, apartándose un poco.

Él le tendió la mano, en una muda invitación. Con cautela, Hinata colocó la mano sobre la suya. Sasuke le besó los nudillos antes de soltarla y mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Estás impresionante, como siempre.

Disfrutó de la visión de ella vestida con un sencillo vestido negro y una bailarinas asimismo negras, que contrastaban con sus piernas, pálidas pero bien torneadas. Al volverse hacia él, la brisa del atardecer le revolvió el pelo.

—Gracias.

Hinata esperaba que le hiciera algún comentario sobre los zapatos, ya que se había quedado mirándolos un poco más de lo que era educado hacer. Se había puesto zapatos planos porque eran más cómodos, pero también como una manera de reafirmar su independencia. Sabía que a Sasuke no le gustarían. Sin embargo, él sonrió.

Hinata se fijó entonces en que iba vestido más informalmente de lo que era habitual en él, con unos pantalones caqui, una camisa de lino blanca y una chaqueta, también de lino, azul marino. Aunque sin duda la sonrisa era su complemento más atractivo.

—La tienda es preciosa.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Siempre me preguntas eso.

Su sonrisa perdió intensidad.

—Antes apreciabas que fuera un amante considerado.

Hinata apartó la vista.

—Ha sido un gesto muy bonito, pero habría preferido una llamada telefónica hace tres meses.

Pareció que Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión.

—¿Dónde están mis modales? —murmuró y ofreciéndole el brazo, la acompañó hasta una mesa redonda, metálica, como las de restaurante, situada en un rincón del patio.

Estaba iluminada por lamparitas blancas que colgaban de las ramas de un arce cercano. Hinata se preguntó si habría contratado a un decorador para la ocasión. Sasuke le retiró la silla y la ayudó a sentarse. Entonces ella se fijó en que el centro de la mesa estaba hecho con enormes gerberas rojas y anaranjadas.

—¿Cómo has montado todo esto? —preguntó, desdoblando la servilleta y colocándosela sobre el regazo.

—Chiyo es una maravilla. Un modelo de la diligencia propia de Nueva Inglaterra.

Hinata lo miró curiosa, pero él no tuvo que explicarle nada, porque la mujer hizo su aparición para servir la cena.

El ama de llaves era chaparra y poco atractiva y llevaba el pelo canoso recogido en un severo moño. Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, brillaban con una pizca de travesura.

Suponía que Sasuke le habría contado sus planes respecto a ella, al menos en parte.

A diferencia de la ambientación y de la música, que eran perfectas, la cena fue bastante sencilla para lo que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado: crema de langosta, una ensalada con pera, nueces y queso gorgonzola, mejillones al vapor con patatas fritas y, por último, una gloriosa tarta de arándanos con helado de limón ácido.

Sasuke le sirvió el champán, el mismo Veuve Cliquot que le había ofrecido la primera vez que cenó en su piso de Toronto. Aunque no había pasado ni un año, esa noche parecía muy lejana.

Durante la cena hablaron de temas seguros, como la boda de Tenten o la novia de Asuma y su hijo. Él le comentó las cosas que le gustaban de la casa y las que le disgustaban, prometiéndole enseñárselas más tarde. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por tocar temas más personales.

—¿Tú no bebes? —preguntó Hinata, al ver que se servía solo agua.

—Lo dejé.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba bebiendo demasiado.

—Cuando estabas conmigo no bebías demasiado. Me juraste que no volverías a emborracharte.

—Precisamente.

Hinata lo miró con atención y vio que sus palabras escondían una experiencia desagradable.

—Pero te gustaba beber.

—Tengo una personalidad adictiva, Hinata, ya lo sabes —admitió, antes de cambiar de tema.

Cuando Chiyo les sirvió el postre, ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—¿No hay tarta de chocolate esta noche?

—Non, mon ange —susurró Sasuke—. Aunque nada me gustaría más que alimentarte.

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba. Sabía que no era buena idea seguir por ese camino antes de haber hablado de todo lo que necesitaban aclarar, pero al ver la mirada ardiente que él le dirigía, dejó de parecerle importante.

—Me encantaría —dijo en voz baja.

Él sonrió como si el sol hubiera vuelto a iluminar la Tierra después de una larga ausencia. Con un rápido gesto, movió la silla y se sentó a su lado. Muy cerca. Tan cerca que Hinata sintió su aliento en el cuello y se estremeció.

Quitándole el tenedor de la mano, Sasuke cortó un trozo de tarta y una porción de helado y se los ofreció juntos.

Al ver el deseo en los ojos de ella, se olvidó de respirar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hinata, alarmada.

—Casi había olvidado lo preciosa que eres.

Acariciándole la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, llevó la tarta hasta sus labios.

Hinata cerró los ojos y abrió la boca y, en ese momento, Sasuke se sintió eufórico. Sí, era un detalle casi sin importancia, pero era una muestra de confianza y eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Una muestra de confianza que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara.

Al notar el contraste de sabores, Hinata gimió y abrió los ojos.

Sasuke no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus labios quedaron casi unidos y susurró:

—¿Puedo?

Cuando Hinata asintió, la besó. Ella era la luz y la dulzura, la amabilidad y la bondad, el objetivo de todas sus búsquedas en este mundo, el fuego y la fascinación. Pero no era suya y por eso la besó con delicadeza, como aquella primera vez en su huerto de manzanos, enredándole los dedos en el pelo. Luego se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara.

Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de los labios de Hinata, rojos como los rubíes, mientras permanecía flotando, con los ojos cerrados.

—Te quiero —dijo Sasuke.

Ella abrió los ojos bruscamente. En su mirada se reflejaba una emoción intensa, pero no le devolvió las palabras.

Cuando hubieron terminado el postre, Sasuke sugirió que tomaran el café en la tienda y le dijo a Chiyo que no la necesitarían más.

La noche había caído sobre aquel rincón del edén y, como si del mismo Adán se tratase, Sasuke acompañó a una Eva ruborizada a su refugio.

Hinata se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en un rincón del futón, mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa, mientras Sasuke encendía las lámparas marroquíes.

Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, ajustando la intensidad de las lámparas hasta conseguir una luz suave y sugerente. Luego encendió varias velas en distintos rincones de la tienda y finalmente se tumbó en el futón, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, para contemplarla a placer.

—Me gustaría que habláramos de lo que pasó —dijo ella.

Sasuke la escuchó con atención.

—Cuando apareciste frente a mi casa, no sabía si besarte o darte una bofetada — confesó en voz baja.

—¿Ah, no? —murmuró él.

—No hice ni una cosa ni la otra.

—No está en tu naturaleza ser vengativa. Ni cruel.

Tras respirar hondo, Hinata empezó a hablar. Le contó que le había roto el corazón al no responder a ninguno de sus mensajes. Le contó la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar su piso vacío; la amabilidad de su vecino y de la profesora Senju. Le habló de sus sesiones con Hotaru.

Mientras lo hacía, Hinata daba vueltas a la cucharilla del café y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras estaban alterando a Sasuke.

Al mencionar cómo el libro de texto había acabado ignorado en la estantería, él maldijo a Naruto.

—No te permito que hables así de él —dijo Hinata, enfadada—. No es culpa suya que tú decidieras mandar tu mensaje en un libro de texto. ¿Por qué no elegiste un ejemplar de tu biblioteca? Tal vez así lo habría reconocido.

—Me habían ordenado que me mantuviera alejado de ti. Si hubiera dejado un libro de mi biblioteca personal, alguien se habría dado cuenta. Ya me arriesgué al usar ese libro y dejarlo en tu casillero de noche. —Resopló frustrado—. ¿No te dijo nada el título?

—¿Qué título?

—El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado.

—¿Y qué querías que me dijera? Que yo supiera, habías jugado conmigo como si fuera Eloísa y me habías abandonado. No tenía ninguna razón para creer otra cosa.

Sasuke se le acercó con los ojos en llamas.

—El libro era esa razón. El título, la foto del huerto, la imagen de san Francisco tratando de salvar a Guido da Montefeltro... —Hizo una agónica pausa cuando se le quebró la voz—. ¿Te habías olvidado de nuestra conversación en Belice? Te dije que iría al infierno a salvarte si fuera necesario. Y eso es lo que hice.

—No sabía que habías tratado de ponerte en contacto conmigo. No miré dentro del libro porque no sabía que me lo habías enviado tú. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—No podía hablar contigo —murmuró—. Me dijeron que te entrevistarían antes de que te graduaras y que descubrirían si había tratado de ponerme en contacto. Eres una mujer deliciosa, Hinata, pero pésima mintiendo. Tuve que conformarme con los mensajes en clave.

Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Sabías que me entrevistarían?

—Sabía muchas cosas, pero no podía contártelas. De eso se trataba.

—Tenten me dijo que no perdiera la fe, que no desesperara. Pero necesitaba oírlo de tu boca. La última noche que pasamos juntos, nos acostamos pero no me dijiste ni una palabra. ¿Qué iba a pensar?

No pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera secárselas con la mano, Sasuke tiró de ella y la abrazó. Apretándola contra su pecho, la besó en la cabeza. Por alguna razón, al sentirse rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, lloró con más sentimiento. Él la acarició.

—Mi orgullo fue mi perdición. Pensé que podría cortejarte mientras eras mi alumna y salirme con la mía sin que hubiera consecuencias. Me equivoqué.

—Pensé que habías renunciado a mí a cambio de mantener tu trabajo —admitió ella, sin ocultar el dolor que había sentido durante esos interminables meses—. Cuando vi que te habías marchado de casa sin despedirte... ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—No podía.

—¿Por qué no?

—Perdóname, Hinata. Te juro que no quería hacerte daño. Siento muchísimo todo por lo que has tenido que pasar. —La besó en la frente—. Tengo que contarte lo que pasó. Es una historia larga y sólo tú conoces el final.

 _Continuara…_


	38. Chapter 38

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Hinata se apartó un poco para verle la cara, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de llegar. El movimiento llevó al aroma su cabello hasta la nariz de Sasuke.

—Tu pelo... está distinto —murmuró.

—Tal vez un poco más largo.

—Ya no huele a vainilla.

—Cambié de champú —replicó ella, secamente.

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke cambió de postura para eliminar la distancia entre los dos.

—Porque me recordaba a ti.

—¿Por eso no llevas los pendientes? —le preguntó él, acariciándole la oreja.

—Sí.

La miró, herido.

Ella apartó la vista.

—Te quiero, Hinata. No importa lo que pienses de mí. Todo lo que hice lo hice para protegerte.

Hinata se volvió para tumbarse de lado, sin tocarlo.

—«Yo soy el que te es fiel, Beatriz» —citó Sasuke, con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Por favor, recuérdalo en todo momento mientras te cuento lo que pasó.

Y, suspirando hondo, elevó una rápida plegaria antes de empezar a hablar.

—Cuando nos presentamos ante los miembros del comité, había centrado mis esperanzas en que tanto tú como yo nos mantendríamos en silencio, obligándolos a mostrar las pruebas que tenían contra nosotros. Pero pronto quedó claro que no iban a detenerse hasta que no encontraran algo incriminatorio.

Metí la pata al enviar la nota de Tsunade al Registro. Estaban preocupados por si habías recibido trato de favor y pensaban dejar tu nota en suspenso hasta haberlo investigado todo. —¿Pueden hacer eso?

—Sí, está contemplado en las normas de la universidad. Y sin el expediente completo, no habrías podido graduarte.

Hinata parpadeó al comprender las implicaciones de lo que estaba oyendo.

—Me habría quedado sin Harvard —susurró.

—Te habrías quedado sin Harvard este año, pero probablemente para siempre, porque la suspensión del expediente habría despertado sus sospechas. Aunque no hubieran podido descubrir nada, ¿para qué iban a darle la plaza a alguien sospechoso, con tantísimas solicitudes como reciben al año?

Hinata permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras como una carga.

Sasuke se rascó la barbilla, inquieto.

—Tenía miedo de que los miembros del comité arruinaran tu futuro. No podía consentirlo. Había sido culpa mía. Había sido yo quien te había asegurado que estaríamos a salvo siempre y cuando no nos acostáramos. Fui yo quien te invitó a ir a Italia. Debí haber esperado. Mi egoísmo fue lo que nos metió en líos. —Mirándola a los ojos, bajó la voz y añadió—: Siento lo de la última noche. Debí haber hablado contigo, pero estaba tan asustado que no podía razonar. No merecías que te tratara así.

—Me sentí tan sola a la mañana siguiente...

—No se me podía haber ocurrido una manera peor de lidiar con mi ansiedad.

Pero espero que entiendas que no fue sólo... un polvo para descargar tensiones. Siempre que he estado contigo ha sido con amor. Siempre. Lo juro.

Hinata bajó la vista.

—Para mí también. Nunca ha habido nadie más en mi vida, ni antes ni después.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, dejando que el alivio le relajara los músculos. Aunque ella se había sentido furiosa y traicionada, su frustración no la había llevado a los brazos de otro hombre. No había perdido la fe en él por completo.

—Gracias —susurró, respirando hondo antes de continuar—: Cuando confesaste ante el comité y vi su reacción, supe que estábamos perdidos. Mi abogado estaba preparado para negarlo todo, esperando que me excusaran o que dictaran una resolución que pudiera luego impugnar en los tribunales, pero tu confesión les dio la confirmación que necesitaban.

—Habíamos acordado que presentaríamos un frente unido, Sasuke, ¿lo has olvidado? —dijo ella, subiendo el tono de voz.

—Lo acepté, no lo niego, pero también te dije que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño ni pusiera en peligro tu carrera. Y esa promesa tenía prioridad.

—Un acuerdo también es una promesa.

Él se echó hacia adelante.

—Estaban amenazando tu futuro. ¿Creías que me iba a quedar allí quieto, mirando sin hacer nada?

Al ver que ella no respondía, insistió.

—¿Acaso tú te quedaste sin hacer nada cuando amenazaron con demandarme?

Hinata reaccionó al fin, levantando la vista hacia él.

—Ya sabes que no. Les supliqué. Pero no quisieron escucharme.

—Exacto. ¿De quién crees que tomé ejemplo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no le llevó la contraria.

—Si los dos rompimos las reglas, ¿por qué no nos castigaron a los dos?

—Yo soy el profesor; mi responsabilidad era mayor. Y la profesora Utatane te defendió desde el primer momento. No cree en la posibilidad de que una relación entre un profesor y un alumno pueda ser consentida. Y, por desgracia, encontraron tu correo electrónico.

—Así que fue culpa mía.

Sasuke le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—No. Yo te convencí de que sería seguro romper las reglas. Y luego, en vez de asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos, me escondí detrás de mi abogado. Tú fuiste la única con el suficiente valor para levantarte y decir la verdad. Pero una vez la verdad hubo salido a la luz, tuve que confesar.

Acepté mi castigo sin protestar a cambio de que aceleraran la resolución del caso. Los miembros del comité estuvieron encantados de cerrar el asunto sin una demanda judicial de por medio y aceptaron, prometiéndome clemencia.

Hinata lo miró afligida.

—Por desgracia —continuó él—, su idea de clemencia y la mía son muy distintas. Esperaba una reprimenda oficial, no que me obligaran a tomarme una excedencia. —Se frotó la cara con las manos—. Ebisu estaba furioso por verse obligado a prescindir de mí, aunque fuera sólo durante un semestre. Había causado un escándalo que perjudicaba la imagen del departamento entero. Karin amenazaba con ponerle una demanda a la universidad. Todo era un embrollo considerable y yo estaba en el centro de la polémica.

—Estábamos juntos, Sasuke. Yo también conocía las normas cuando las rompí.

Él esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Las normas están destinadas a proteger a los estudiantes, porque el profesor ocupa una posición de poder.

—El único poder que ejerciste sobre mí fue el del amor.

—Gracias.

La besó dulcemente. Tenía el corazón a rebosar de sentimientos. En ningún momento ella lo había mirado con la expresión de los miembros del comité. No se había apartado asqueada de él cuando la había besado. Al contrario, sus labios le habían dado la bienvenida. Tenía la esperanza de que, al final de la conversación, Hinata siguiera a su lado.

—Cuando llamaron a Ebisu, le rogué que nos ayudara. Le prometí que haría cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

Sasuke se removió, incómodo.

—No me imaginaba que fuera a ponerse del lado del comité, ni que me exigiría que rompiera toda relación contigo. Fue una promesa hecha en un momento de desesperación.

—¿Qué dijo él?

—Convenció al comité para que cambiaran mi suspensión administrativa por una excedencia, para que así el nombre del departamento no se viera perjudicado. También se me prohibió calificar trabajos de alumnas durante un plazo de tres años.

—Lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

Él apretó mucho los labios.

—Me dijeron que cesara toda relación contigo inmediatamente y me avisaron de que si violaba esa condición, el acuerdo quedaría sin validez y reabrirían la investigación. Sobre los dos. —Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Si me consideraban la víctima —lo interrumpió Hinata—. ¿Por qué amenazar con seguir investigándome?

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con frialdad.

—El doctor Shimura sospechaba que estabas diciendo la verdad, que nuestra relación era consentida y que yo pretendía salvar tu reputación. No iba a tolerar que saliéramos de allí juntos y riéndonos de todos a sus espaldas. Por eso te envié el correo. Sabía que él lo vería.

—Ese correo fue muy cruel.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—Ya lo sé, pero pensé que, al enviártelo desde mi cuenta de la universidad a tu cuenta de la universidad, te percatarías de que estaba escrito de cara a la galería. ¿Alguna vez te he hablado en ese tono?

Ella lo miró desafiante.

—Quiero decir... ¿alguna vez te he hablado en ese tono desde que sé quién eres?

—¿Las autoridades universitarias pueden prohibirte verme?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hicieron. La amenaza de Karin pendía sobre la cabeza de todos. Ebisu pensó que si me tomaba una excedencia, podría convencerla a ella de que retirara la demanda. Y lo cierto es que lo consiguió. Pero no olvides que me había amenazado con no mover un dedo para ayudarnos si seguíamos viéndonos.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Eso es política académica. Si la demanda de Karin hubiera llegado a la justicia ordinaria, el perjuicio al prestigio de la universidad habría sido irreparable. Ebisu habría perdido la posibilidad de atraer a los mejores profesores y alumnos al departamento, porque se correría la voz de que no era un lugar seguro. No quería verme envuelto en un escándalo de ese tipo, ni quería que tú tuvieras que acudir a un tribunal, aunque sólo fuera como testigo.

Carraspeó. Hinata era consciente de que estaba pasando un mal rato, pero no obstante siguió hablando:

—Acepté sus condiciones. Ebisu y Danzo insistieron en que te entrevistarían al final del semestre para asegurarse de que habíamos roto el contacto. No tenía elección.

Hinata jugueteó con el dobladillo de su vestido.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Por qué no pediste un receso para explicarme lo que estaba pasando? Éramos una pareja, Sasuke. Se suponía que hacíamos las cosas juntos.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiera llevado aparte y te hubiera contado lo que pensaba hacer?

—No te lo habría permitido.

—Exactamente. No podía permitir que lo lanzara todo por la borda. No habría podido vivir con ese peso sobre mi conciencia. Sólo podía esperar que pudieras perdonarme... algún día. Hinata lo miró, asombrada.

—¿Fuiste capaz de arriesgarlo todo sin estar seguro de si podría perdonarte?

—Sí.

Ella notó que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas, pero se las secó.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras contado.

—Quería hacerlo, pero le había prometido a Ebisu que no volvería a acercarme a ti. Traté de hablar contigo antes de que él saliera al pasillo, pero Suigetsu y Konan no paraban de meterse por medio.

—Lo sé, pero...

Sasuke la interrumpió.

—Si te hubiera dicho que era temporal, los miembros del comité se habrían dado cuenta sólo mirándote a la cara. Se habrían dado cuenta de que no teníamos ninguna intención de cumplir la promesa. Y yo había dado mi palabra.

—Pero pensabas romperla.

—Sí, pensaba romperla —reconoció, mirando hacia afuera.

—No entiendo nada, Sasuke. Les hiciste todo tipo de promesas, pero las rompiste. Me escribiste un mensaje en un libro, lo dejaste en mi casillero...

—Pensaba hacer más cosas. Pensaba escribirte un correo explicándote la situación, diciéndote que sólo teníamos que esperar hasta el final del curso. Cuando tú te hubieras graduado y yo hubiera renunciado a la plaza, podríamos reanudar la relación. Siempre y cuando tú así lo quisieras —bajó la voz—. Sabía que te estarían vigilando. Y que te entrevistarían para saber si había roto mi promesa. Me preocupaba tu incapacidad para mentir.

—Eso son tonterías —protestó Hinata con rabia—. Podrías haberme dicho que fingiera estar deprimida. No soy una gran actriz, pero algo habría podido hacer.

—Había otros... factores.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Cuando tropecé... me miraste como si me odiaras. Parecía que sintieras repugnancia por mí.

—Hinata, por favor. —Sasuke le agarró una mano y la estrechó contra su pecho— . Esa mirada no iba dirigida a ti. Estaba asqueado, pero por la vista, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Te juro que tú no tenías nada que ver con lo que sentía en ese momento.

Ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, aliviada al haber logrado respuestas para muchas de sus preguntas. Aunque faltaban algunas de las respuestas más importantes.

—Odio que estés llorando por mi culpa —manifestó Sasuke con pesar, acariciándole la espalda.

Hinata se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Tengo que volver a casa.

—Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche —propuso él, cautelosamente.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Si se quedaba, tal vez perdiera la distancia que necesitaba para acabar de preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, aunque volver a su apartamento frío y oscuro le parecía una decisión cobarde. Sabía que si permitía que su cuerpo se acurrucase junto al de Sasuke, éste arrastraría también a su mente y a su corazón.

—Debería marcharme —dijo finalmente, suspirando—, pero ahora mismo no me veo capaz de levantarme.

—Pues quédate. Quédate aquí, entre mis brazos. —La besó en la frente y le susurró varias veces que la amaba.

Muy lentamente, se separó de ella y fue a buscar un par de mantas, aprovechando de paso para apagar las velas. Dejó encendidas las candelitas de las lámparas marroquíes, que llenaban de luz y color las paredes de la tienda. El aire brillaba a su alrededor.

Crearon un nido en el centro del futón. Sasuke se tumbó de espaldas y Hinata se acurrucó a su lado. Él no hizo nada para contener el profundo suspiro de alivio que se escapó de sus labios mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí?

Él le acarició el pelo lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de los mechones que se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Trató de deleitarse con su nuevo aroma, pero se encontró añorando el antiguo.

—Te... te he echado mucho de menos.

—Gracias —dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo un gran alivio.

—Por las noches no podía dormir deseando que estuvieras a mi lado.

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la vulnerabilidad en su voz. Era vulnerable pero valiente al mismo tiempo. Si alguna vez había tenido alguna duda sobre si la amaría y la admiraría eternamente, esa duda se desvaneció en ese preciso instante.

—Yo también lo deseaba.

Hinata suspiró y pocos segundos después, los dos antiguos amantes, agotados, se quedaron dormidos.

Al abrir los ojos, Hinata vio la brillante luz de julio entrando por la puerta abierta de la tienda. Estaba tapada con mucho mimo con dos mantas de cachemira, pero estaba sola. De no ser porque sabía que aquélla era la casa de Sasuke, habría pensado que la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Aunque tal vez seguía soñando.

Al incorporarse, encontró una nota junto a los cojines.

 _Cariño:_

 _Estabas durmiendo tan a gusto que no me he atrevido a despertarte._

 _Le pediré a Chiyo que prepare gofres,_

 _Porque sé que te gustan._

 _Dormir en tus brazos me ha recordado que durante estos meses sólo he sido media persona._

 _Tú me completas._

 _Todo mi amor,_

 _Sasuke_

Mientras leía la nota, numerosas emociones la asaltaron, como una sinfonía tocada con distintos instrumentos. Aunque una de ellas dominaba sobre las demás: el alivio.

Sasuke la amaba. Sasuke había vuelto.

Pero el perdón y la reconciliación eran cosas distintas. Sabía que había habido terceras personas implicadas en el conflicto, pero tanto ella como Sasuke eran responsables de la situación en la que se encontraban. Por mucho que le apeteciera, Hinata no pensaba lanzarse a sus brazos sólo para huir de la angustia de la separación. Sería como tomarse una pastilla para el dolor sin molestarse en averiguar antes qué lo causaba.

Se calzó y salió al jardín, recuperando el bolso antes de entrar en la casa por la puerta de atrás. Chiyo estaba trabajando en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días —saludó a Hinata con una sonrisa al verla entrar.

—Buenos días. —Ella señaló la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba—. Iba a ir al baño.

La mujer se secó las manos con el delantal.

—Me temo que Sasuke lo está usando.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué no llama a la puerta? Tal vez ya haya terminado.

Hinata se ruborizó al pensar en él, recién salido de la ducha, envuelto en una toalla.

—Esperaré. ¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando el fregadero.

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, se lavó las manos. Aguardó a que se le secaran para sacar una goma del bolso y hacerse una cola de caballo.

Chiyo la invitó a sentarse a la mesita de la cocina.

—Es muy incómodo que sólo haya un baño y que esté en el piso de arriba. Me paso el día subiendo y bajando. Incluso mi casita tiene dos baños.

Hinata la miró sorprendida.

—Pensaba que vivía aquí.

La mujer se echó a reír, mientras sacaba una jarra de zumo de naranja recién exprimido de la nevera.

—Vivo en Norwood. Vivía con mi madre, pero murió hace unos meses.

—Lo siento. —Hinata le dirigió una mirada compasiva, mientras servía zumo de naranja en dos copas de vino.

—Tenía alzheimer —explicó Chiyo, antes de volver a su trabajo.

Ella la observó mientras enchufaba la gofrera eléctrica, lavaba un cestillo de fresas y batía un poco de nata. Sasuke había planeado el desayuno con todo detalle.

—Es un cambio muy brusco, cuidar de un profesor después de haber estado cuidando de mi madre. Parece un hombre muy exigente, pero eso me gusta. ¿Sabe? Me deja libros. Acabo de empezar Jane Eyre. No lo había leído todavía. Dice que mientras siga preparándole los platos que le preparo, puedo llevarme los libros que quiera. Por fin tengo la oportunidad de retomar mi educación... y de usar todo lo que he aprendido después de años de mirar el Canal Cocina.

—¿Deja que se lleve libros de su biblioteca personal? —A Hinata le costaba creérselo.

—Sí. Qué amable, ¿verdad? No lo conozco mucho todavía, pero ya le he cogido cariño. Me recuerda a mi hijo.

Ella bebió un sorbo de zumo y, como la mujer le dijo que Sasuke había dicho que no lo esperaran, empezó a desayunar.

—No entiendo por qué ha comprado esta casa tan pequeña y con sólo un baño —comentó Hinata, mientras se comía un gofre de canela.

Chiyo le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

—Quería vivir en este vecindario y le gustó el jardín. Dice que le recuerda al que había en casa de sus padres. Piensa reformar la casa para que sea más cómoda, pero no ha querido empezar a hacer nada hasta tener su aprobación.

—¿Mi aprobación? —A Hinata se le cayó el tenedor al suelo.

La mujer le ofreció otro inmediatamente.

—Me parece recordar que dijo que la vendería si a usted no le gustaba. Aunque, por lo que le he oído esta mañana, juraría que ha decidido empezar con las obras inmediatamente. —Pasándole un plato de beicon crujiente, añadió—: No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero el profesor puede ser un poco... intenso.

Hinata se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—No lo sabe usted bien.

Estaba acabando de disfrutar del segundo gofre, cuando oyó a Sasuke bajando la escalera.

—Buenos días —la saludó, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Buenos días. —Hinata le devolvió el saludo, pero no estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de Chiyo, así que en seguida se excusó y subió al cuarto de baño.

Una mirada al espejo le dijo que tendría que ducharse. Al volverse hacia la ducha, vio que alguien había dejado una bolsa llena de todo lo que podía necesitar.

Había varias botellas de su antiguo champú de vainilla, gel de baño de la misma marca y una esponja nueva, color lavanda, como la anterior. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, al ver un vestido de tirantes color amarillo pálido, con una chaqueta a juego.

Le llevó unos instantes controlar las emociones. Cuando se calmó un poco, se duchó y se puso la ropa nueva.

Aunque estaba agradecida por poder ponerse ropa limpia después de ducharse, la presunción de Sasuke de que iba a quedarse a dormir le resultaba irritante. Se preguntó si encontraría lencería de su talla en el cajón de su cómoda. Una cosa llevó a la otra y se encontró preguntándose si habría traído la ropa que ella dejó en Toronto.

Se peinó, colocándose el pelo por detrás de las orejas. Los pendientes de Biwako los tenía guardados en el fondo del cajón de la ropa interior, con un par de tesoros más.

Sabía que, al quitárselos, le había hecho daño a Sasuke, pero tras su partida le había parecido absurdo seguir llevándolos.

Los dos se habían hecho daño. Necesitaban perdonarse para que sus heridas pudieran cicatrizar. Lo que no sabía Hinata era por dónde empezar. Las alternativas más obvias no siempre eran las mejores.

Cuando por fin bajó a la cocina, Chiyo estaba acabando de poner en orden la cocina después del desayuno y Sasuke estaba en el jardín. Lo encontró sentado bajo un parasol.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados. A

briéndolos, él sonrió.

—Ahora sí. ¿Me acompañas? —Le tendió la mano. Aceptándola, Hinata se sentó a su lado.

—Ese color te sienta muy bien —comentó, observándola con satisfacción.

—Gracias por haber ido de compras.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

Ella se tiró del dobladillo del vestido, tratando de cubrirse las rodillas.

—Creo que deberíamos acabar de hablar.

Sasuke asintió, pidiendo ayuda a Dios en silencio. No quería perderla. Y sabía que la segunda parte de la historia podía provocar justo esa reacción.

—¿Te acuerdas de la conversación en el pasillo, después de la vista? Cuando Suigetsu te faltó al respeto, estuve a punto de romperle el dedo y hacérselo tragar.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que no acabas de entender el alcance de mis sentimientos por ti. Van más allá de querer estar contigo y de querer protegerte. Quiero que seas feliz y que todo el mundo te trate con respeto.

—No puedes ir rompiéndoles los dedos a todos los que me hablen mal.

Sasuke fingió reflexionar sobre sus palabras, acariciándose la barbilla.

—Supongo que no. ¿Qué me sugieres? ¿Que los golpee con las obras completas de Shakespeare?

—¿En un solo volumen? Excelente idea.

Ambos se echaron a reír y luego permanecieron en silencio.

—Quería contarte lo que pasó cuando te hicieron salir de la sala, pero me ordenaron que no lo hiciera. Por eso te hablé en clave. El problema fue que elegí citar a Abelardo, olvidándome de que tu visión y la mía sobre su relación con Eloísa son muy distintas. Debí citar a Dante, a Shakespeare, a Milton, a cualquiera menos a Abelardo.

Negó con la cabeza, disgustado. Pero al cabo de unos momentos en silencio, continuó:

—Estabas furiosa. Me acusaste de follarte, Hinata... —La voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre—. ¿Tan mala opinión tenías de mí que pensaste que ésa había sido mi manera de despedirme?

No pudiendo soportar la intensidad de su mirada, Hinata apartó la vista.

—¿Y qué querías que pensara? No me dijiste ni una palabra y, cuando me desperté, te habías ido sin dejarme ni una nota. Y de repente, durante la vista, dices que todo ha terminado. —No podía contarte nada. Te hice el amor pensando que con mis actos te demostraría lo que quería expresar: que somos uno. Que siempre hemos sido un solo ser.

Incómoda, ella cambió de tema.

—Has hablado de la conversación en el pasillo. No entiendo que te obligaran a marcharte de la ciudad.

—No lo hicieron. Sólo me hicieron prometer que no volvería a verte.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Ebisu descubrió que había roto mi promesa y que había hablado contigo antes de que salieras del edificio. Me hizo jurar por mi honor que rompería la relación de una vez por todas y que me mantendría alejado de ti. Le había prometido que haría lo que él quisiera si nos ayudaba. No tenía elección.

Ella recordó la entrevista con el doctor Shimura y el profesor Ebisu justo antes de la graduación.

—¿Cómo descubrió Ebisu que habías roto tu promesa? Nadie me vio en el pasillo. Y por el correo que me enviaste después, nadie lo habría adivinado.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Pensé que leerías entre líneas y te darías cuenta de que lo había escrito para ojos ajenos. Antes te había enviado otro correo, desde mi cuenta de gmail, avisándote de todo.

—No, no me lo enviaste.

Sasuke se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y buscó hasta encontrar el correo al que se refería. Mirándola atormentado, dijo:

—Tras la vista, entré en los servicios y te escribí un correo. —Le alargó el teléfono—. Es éste.

Hinata leyó en la pantalla:

 _Beatriz, te quiero._

 _No lo dudes nunca._

 _Confía en mí,_

 _Por favor. S._

Ella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de vincular lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla con su experiencia personal de los meses pasados.

—No lo entiendo. No lo recibí.

—Lo sé —replicó él, con expresión torturada.

Al volver a mirar la pantalla, Hinata se fijó en que la fecha y la hora confirmaban la versión de Sasuke. Pero el destinatario del mensaje no era ella. De hecho, el correo le había llegado a otra persona: Ebisu Nobuo.

Abrió los ojos como platos ante la magnitud del error que Sasuke había cometido. En vez de enviarle el correo a Hinata Hyuga, se lo había mandado a Ebisu Nobuo, catedrático del Departamento de Estudios Italianos.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró.

—Cada vez que pensaba en hacer algo para arreglar la situación, la estropeaba aún más. Cuando intenté defenderte ante los miembros del comité, sospecharon de mí; cuando traté de tranquilizarte en el pasillo, creíste que te había abandonado. Cuando traté de explicártelo, le envié el mensaje a la persona que acababa de prohibirme ponerme en contacto contigo. Sinceramente, de no ser porque confiaba en que pudiésemos tener esta conversación algún día, me habría sentido tentado de salir a la calle Bloor en hora punta y haberme tumbado en mitad de la vía.

—No digas esas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera las pienses!

Ver que Hinata se preocupaba por él le alegró el alma, pero en seguida rectificó.

—Perderte fue de lo más duro que me ha sucedido nunca, pero sé que el suicidio no volverá a pasarme por la cabeza —dijo él, solemne—. Ebisu estaba furioso. Había puesto su carrera y al departamento en peligro por ayudarme y yo no había tardado ni dos minutos en faltar a mi palabra. Acababa de darle una prueba, por escrito, de que no pensaba respetar la promesa que le había hecho al comité. Tenía que hacer lo que me pidiera. No tenía otra alternativa. Si Ebisu le hubiera mostrado el correo al comité, las consecuencias habrían sido dramáticas para los dos.

En ese momento, Chiyo los interrumpió. Llevaba una jarra de limonada, con unas cuantas frambuesas heladas flotando en el líquido amarillo. Tras servirle un vaso a cada uno, se retiró con una sonrisa de ánimo.

Sasuke se bebió el suyo a grandes tragos, agradeciendo la tregua.

—¿Qué pasó luego? —preguntó Hinata, bebiéndose su limonada a pequeños sorbos.

—Ebisu me ordenó apartarme de ti. No tenía elección. Tenía la espada de Damocles sobre mi cabeza.

—¿No le contó a nadie lo del mensaje?

—No. Volvió a confiar en mi palabra. —Sasuke hizo una mueca al recordar la dolorosa conversación—. Se apiadó de mí y eso hizo que me sintiera aún más obligado a mantener mi palabra. Decidí que no volvería a ponerme en contacto contigo hasta que tu entrada en Harvard fuera segura.

Ella negó con la cabeza con obstinación.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con las promesas que me hiciste a mí? ¿Las has olvidado? Me hiciste muchas.

—Por supuesto que no. Por eso antes de marcharme de Toronto te dejé el libro en el casillero. Pensé que encontrarías el pasaje de la carta y que leerías la nota de la fotografía.

—Ni siquiera sabía que el libro fuera tuyo. No lo abrí hasta la noche que viniste a buscarme. Por eso salía de casa corriendo. En mi apartamento no hay conexión a Internet y quería mandarte un correo.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—No lo sé. Tienes que entender que yo creía que te habías cansado de mí; que pensabas que no valía la pena luchar por lo nuestro. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las secó con impaciencia.

—Si ha habido alguien en esta relación por quien no mereciera la pena luchar, ése era yo. Sé que he sido muy torpe y que he acabado haciéndote daño, pero nunca fue mi intención. —Bajando la vista, empezó a darle vueltas al anillo—. Fue culpa de mi orgullo, de mi falta de juicio y de una cadena de errores.

Tsunade Senju trató de ayudarme. Me aseguró que se ocuparía de que las autoridades académicas te dejaran en paz durante mi ausencia y que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse de que te graduaras puntualmente. Me comentó que un amigo suyo acababa de dejar su plaza en Boston para irse a UCLA y me pidió permiso para proponerme como su sucesor. Se lo di.

Hice una entrevista y, mientras esperaba su respuesta, viajé a Italia. Tenía que hacer algo para librarme de la depresión antes de que cometiera alguna tontería.

A Hinata se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Qué clase de tontería?

—No hablo de mujeres. La sola idea de estar con alguien que no fueras tú me daba náuseas. Estaba preocupado por... otro tipo de vicios.

—Antes de que sigas hablando, tengo algo que contarte —lo interrumpió ella.

Su voz sonó más decidida que la voluntad que había detrás.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente, preguntándose qué demonios estaría a punto de revelarle.

—Cuando te dije que mi relación con Naruto era de amistad, era cierto. Técnicamente.

—¿Técnicamente? —La voz de él se volvió tan grave que sonó casi como un gruñido.

—Él quería que fuera algo más. Me dijo que me amaba y... y nos besamos.

Sasuke guardó silencio, pero Hinata vio que apretaba tanto los nudillos que se le pusieron blancos.

—¿Es Naruto a quien quieres en tu vida?

—Fue un gran amigo cuando más lo necesitaba, pero nunca he tenido sentimientos románticos hacia él. Me temo que, después de ti, los demás hombres no tienen nada que hacer. Ninguno de ellos resiste la comparación —admitió, con la voz temblorosa.

—Pero le besaste.

—Sí, lo hice. —Inclinándose hacia adelante, Hinata le apartó el rebelde mechón de la frente—. Pero eso fue todo. Pensaba que no volvería a verte, pero igualmente lo rechacé. No porque no hubiera podido tener una buena vida a su lado, sino porque no eras tú.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no debió de hacerle ninguna gracia.

—Le rompí el corazón —reconoció ella, hundiendo los hombros— y no disfruté haciéndolo.

Sasuke se conmovió al ver su compasión, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un gran alivio al pensar que no tenía que enfrentarse a ningún rival para lograr su afecto. Le apretó el hombro cariñosamente antes de decir:

—Reconozco que tenía miedo de que, si teníamos algún contacto y se lo contabas a Naruto, él le fuera con el cuento a Ebisu.

—Naruto no habría hecho una cosa así. Siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo, incluso después de que le rompiera el corazón. —Hinata se alisó unas imaginarias arrugas del vestido—. Sé que dijiste que me habías sido fiel, pero... ¿alguien te besó?

—No. —Sasuke sonrió pesaroso—. Sería un buen dominico o un buen jesuita si me lo propusiera, ¿no crees? El celibato no me ha supuesto un problema, aunque durante estos meses he descubierto que no tengo vocación de franciscano.

Hinata lo miró con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia. Otro día te la contaré.

Ella le apretó la mano con cariño, animándolo a seguir hablando.

—Decidí que si no me daban la plaza en Boston, dimitiría igualmente. No pensaba volver a Toronto. Sólo tenía que aguantar unos meses, hasta que te graduaras.

Quería sentirme cerca de ti; recordar el tiempo feliz que pasamos en Italia. Sinceramente, Hinata, los días que pasamos en Florencia y Umbría fueron los más felices de mi vida. —Apartó la vista—. Incluso fui a Asís.

—¿A ver cómo se te daba ser franciscano? —bromeó ella.

—Más bien no. Visité la basílica y creí verte allí.

La miró, dudando si continuar. Tenía miedo de que pensara que estaba desequilibrado.

—Tu doble me guió por la iglesia hasta llegar a la cripta, frente a la tumba de san Francisco. Al principio me quedé mirando a aquella mujer, deseando que fueras tú, deseando no haber cometido tantos errores. En la paz de aquel lugar me enfrenté a mis fracasos y a mis pecados. Me di cuenta de que te había idolatrado, de que te había convertido en un ídolo pagano. Cuando te perdí, sentí que lo había perdido todo. Me decía que necesitaba que vinieras a rescatarme, que yo sin ti no era nada.

Me di cuenta de las numerosas oportunidades que había desperdiciado. Sin hacer nada para merecerlo, había recibido amor y gracia durante toda mi vida y no había sabido valorarlos. No me merecía la familia que me había adoptado. No me merecía a Sarada, que fue la mejor parte de mi relación con Sakura. No me merecía haber sobrevivido a las drogas ni haberme graduado en Harvard. No te merecía a ti.

Hizo una breve pausa y se secó la humedad que sentía en los ojos, pero no sirvió de nada.

—La gracia no es algo que nos merezcamos, Sasuke —dijo Hinata suavemente—. Es algo que nace del amor. Dios llena el mundo de segundas oportunidades, hojitas y misericordia, aunque no todos las ven ni las quieren.

Él le besó la mano.

—Exactamente. En la cripta de la basílica, pasó algo. Me di cuenta de que tú no podías salvarme. Y encontré la paz.

—A veces perseguimos la gracia hasta que ésta nos encuentra.

—¿De verdad no eres un ángel? —murmuró Sasuke, admirado—. El caso es que, tras esa experiencia, quise ser mejor persona. Me centré en Dios, pero sin olvidarme de ti. Quería amarte mejor. Siempre me ha atraído tu bondad, Hinata, pero creo que ahora te quiero más que antes.

Ella asintió, con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas.

—Debí decirte que te amaba mucho antes. Debí pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Pensaba que sabía lo que te convenía. Pensaba que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Hinata trató de hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Por favor, dime que no es demasiado tarde, Hinata. Dime que no te he perdido para siempre.

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos instantes antes de abrazarlo.

—Te quiero, Sasuke. Nunca he dejado de quererte. Los dos hemos cometido errores, con nuestras relaciones, en la universidad, el uno con el otro... Pero nunca he dejado de esperar que volvieras a mí. Que aún me quisieras.

Cuando lo besó en los labios, Sasuke sintió un enorme alivio, mezclado con una gran culpabilidad.

Hinata notó que estaba avergonzado. No por sus lágrimas, sino por los sentimientos que se las provocaban: el agotamiento, la frustración y el dolor que causa una prolongada depresión.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó él, en voz baja.

Ella titubeó el tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke volviera a preocuparse.

—Quiero más de lo que teníamos.

—¿Más de lo que puedo darte?

—No necesariamente eso, pero durante estos últimos meses he cambiado. Es indudable que tú también. La pregunta es, ¿y ahora qué?

—Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que lo descubramos juntos. Y eso llevará su tiempo.

Pronto empezó a hacer demasiado calor para estar al aire libre. Sasuke y Hinata entraron en la casa y se sentaron en el salón. Él se acomodó en el sofá de piel, mientras ella se acurrucaba en una de las butacas de terciopelo rojo.

—En algún momento vamos a tener que abordar el tema.

Sasuke asintió, tenso.

—Empezaré yo —se ofreció Hinata—. Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero ser tu compañera.

—Yo quiero que seas mucho más que eso —susurró Sasuke.

Ella negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Es demasiado pronto. Decidiste por mí, Sasuke. Me dejaste sin opciones. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso o no llegaremos muy lejos.

La expresión de él se ensombreció.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella, alarmada.

—No me arrepiento de haber tratado de salvar tu carrera. Ojalá hubiéramos podido llegar a una decisión consensuada, pero cuando te vi en peligro, reaccioné. Creo que tú harías lo mismo si me vieras en peligro a mí.

Hinata empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ni tus disculpas ni esta conversación significan nada?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sé que debí hablar contigo antes de decidir nada. Pero si esperas que sea de ese tipo de hombres que se queda quieto mientras la mujer que ama pierde sus sueños, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

Ella se sulfuró.

—Entonces, ¿volvemos a estar como al principio?

—Yo no te eché en cara que me defendieras de Karin o del comité. Ni que me acusaras de acosarte en aquel correo, aunque ambos sabemos que fue un error. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por mí? ¿No puedes darme gracia, Hinata? ¿Tu gracia?

A pesar de su tono de súplica, ella no lo estaba escuchando. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que Sasuke se negaba a admitir sus quejas. Una vez más.

Negando con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Habían llegado a una encrucijada. Si se marchaba, sus caminos se separarían y todo habría acabado entre los dos. No habría una tercera oportunidad. Si se quedaba, tendría que aceptar que él no viera su maldito comportamiento heroico ante el tribunal como algo problemático.

Dudó.

Sasuke aprovechó esos instantes para levantarse y acercarse a ella por detrás.

—Deja que te amé, Hinata. Deja que te amé como te mereces ser amada —le susurró al oído.

Hinata sintió que el calor de su cuerpo le atravesaba la ropa y le quemaba la espalda.

—«Soy el que te es fiel, Beatriz.» Por supuesto que quiero protegerte. Nada va a cambiar eso.

—Si hubiera tenido que elegir entre Harvard y tú, te habría elegido a ti.

—Ahora puedes tenernos a los dos.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—Pero ¿a qué precio? No me digas que esta situación no ha dañado nuestra relación, tal vez de manera irreparable.

Apartándole el pelo por encima del hombro, Sasuke le besó el cuello.

—Perdóname. Te prometo que respetaré tu dignidad y nuestra condición de socios. Pero no puedo prometerte que me mantendré al margen si veo a alguien dispuesto a hacerte daño. No me obligues a convertirme en un cerdo egoísta.

Terca, Hinata siguió avanzando hacia la puerta, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—En un mundo ideal —siguió diciendo—, podríamos comunicarnos en todo momento y ponernos de acuerdo antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Pero no vivimos en ese mundo. Hay emergencias y hay gente peligrosa y vengativa. ¿Es mi deseo de protegerte de esa gente un pecado tan grave como para abandonarme?

Como ella no respondió, siguió hablando:

—Haré todo lo posible para tomar decisiones contigo y no en tu lugar, pero no me disculparé por querer que estés a salvo y seas feliz. Y no pienso someterme a la regla de tener que consultarlo todo contigo, incluso en casos de emergencia.

Tú quieres que te trate como a una igual. Yo quiero el mismo trato. Y eso implica que debes confiar en que tomaré la mejor decisión posible, según la información de que disponga en ese momento. Sin ser omnisciente, ni perfecto.

—Prefiero tenerte a mi lado, vivo, llevando tu escudo, que muerto y tumbado sobre él —replicó ella, obstinada.

Sasuke se echó a reír

—Creo que ya hemos superado nuestra batalla de las Termópilas, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pienso lo mismo, mi pequeña guerrera.

Volvió a besarle el cuello.

—Toma mi anillo. —Se lo quitó de la mano izquierda y se lo ofreció por encima del hombro—. Lo llevaba para indicar que mi corazón y mi vida son tuyos.

Hinata lo cogió, vacilante, y se lo puso en el pulgar.

—Venderé esta maldita casa. Sólo la compré para estar cerca de ti. Me mudaré a un apartamento hasta que encontremos una casa que nos guste a los dos.

—Acabas de mudarte aquí. Y sé que te gusta el jardín. —Hinata suspiró.

—Entonces, dime lo que quieres. Podemos seguir juntos de momento, sin hacernos promesas de futuro, pero, por favor, perdóname. Enséñame. Te prometo que seré tu alumno más diligente.

Ella permaneció callada e inmóvil varios minutos. Finalmente, Sasuke la cogió de la mano y la guio hasta el dormitorio, en la planta de arriba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hinata, al ver adónde se dirigía.

—Necesito abrazarte y creo que tú necesitas que te abrace. Y ese maldito sofá es demasiado estrecho. Por favor.

Se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y abrió los brazos, invitándola a acurrucarse a su lado.

Ella vaciló.

—¿Y Chiyo?

—No nos molestará.

A Hinata no le apetecía ponérselo tan fácil, así que miró a su alrededor, buscando algo para distraerlo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, señalando hacia lo que parecían ser varios marcos apoyados contra la pared y cubiertos por una sábana.

—Echa un vistazo.

Hinata se agachó y retiró la sábana. Eran diez fotografías grandes, divididas en dos hileras de cinco. Todas en blanco y negro. Todas de ella. En algunas aparecía Sasuke.

Muchas no las había visto, ya que él las había enmarcado después de su separación. Había fotografías de Belice, de Italia y algunos posados de su regalo de Navidad. Todas eran preciosas y desprendían un gran amor.

—Me resultaba doloroso verlas cuando pensaba que te había perdido, pero ya ves, las conservé.

La contempló mientras ella las observaba una por una, antes de detenerse en su favorita, su foto tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama de Belice.

—¿Qué pasó con las fotos que tenías antes?

—Las tiré hace tiempo. No las necesitaba ni las quería.

Tras cubrirlas de nuevo con la sábana, Hinata se dirigió a la cama, insegura.

Sasuke le ofreció la mano.

—Relájate. Sólo quiero abrazarte.

Le permitió que tirara de ella hasta que quedó tumbada a su lado, abrazada a su pecho.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró él, besándole la frente—. Quiero ganarme tu respeto y tu confianza. Quiero ser tu marido.

Ella guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras procesaba lo que estaba oyendo.

—Quiero que vayamos despacio —dijo finalmente—. No vuelvas a hablarme de matrimonio.

—Por suerte, puedo esperar. —Sasuke la besó una vez más.

Esa vez, el beso fue a más. Las manos vagaron buscando apoyo en curvas y músculos; las bocas se unieron con decisión, sólo deteniéndose por algún suspiro o jadeo ocasional; los corazones empezaron a latir acelerados. Era un beso que celebraba un reencuentro, un juramento de amor y fidelidad.

Con ese beso, Sasuke trató de demostrarle que la amaba y que estaba arrepentido. Hinata se lo devolvió para que entendiera que nunca podría darle su corazón a otra persona. Que tenía fe en que, una vez superaran sus conflictos, pudieran compartir imperfecciones y llevar una vida en común sana y feliz.

Ella fue la primera en retirarse. Al oír la respiración alterada de él, se alegró al comprobar que la chispa entre ellos no había desaparecido.

—No espero que nuestra relación sea perfecta, pero hay algunas cuestiones que vamos a tener que trabajar. Con ayuda de terapeutas o solos, pero llevará su tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sasuke—. Quiero cortejarte como no pude hacerlo en Toronto. Quiero que paseemos por la calle, de la mano. Quiero llevarte a un concierto, acompañarte a tu casa y besarte en la puerta.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Hemos sido amantes, Sasuke. Tienes fotos de los dos en la cama debajo de esa sábana. ¿No podemos retomar la relación de un modo normal?

Él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Quiero compensarte. Quiero tratarte como merecías desde el principio.

—Siempre fuiste muy generoso en la cama —lo defendió Hinata.

—Pero egoísta en el resto de la relación. Por eso no volveré a hacerte el amor hasta que no haya recuperado tu confianza.

«¿Quéee?»

Eso es lo que habría querido gritar Hinata, pero dadas las circunstancias, se mordió la lengua. No le parecía muy sensato mostrar sus cartas.

—Me preocupa que si nos acostamos antes de hora, pueda ser perjudicial para los cambios que debemos afrontar.

—Entonces, ¿quieres esperar?

Él le dirigió una ardorosa mirada.

—No, Hinata. No quiero esperar. Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo y no parar durante una semana. Pero creo que deberíamos esperar.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

Sasuke la besó con dulzura.

—Si vamos a ser compañeros, tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro. Y si no confías en mí con tu mente, ¿cómo vas a confiarme tu cuerpo?

—Creo que ya me dijiste eso una vez.

—Hemos dado la vuelta completa y hemos regresado al principio. — Carraspeó—. Para que no quede ninguna duda, cuando hablo de confianza, quiero decir confianza plena. Tengo fe en que, con el tiempo, me perdonarás y dejarás de estar enfadada conmigo. Sé que seremos capaces de superar nuestra necesidad de proteger al otro a toda costa, para evitar más crisis. —La miró, expectante antes de proseguir—: Sé que debería haber esperado a que dejaras de ser mi alumna para iniciar la relación. Me quise convencer de que, mientras no practicáramos sexo, no estaríamos rompiendo ninguna regla, pero me equivoqué. Y fuiste tú quien pagó las consecuencias. —La miró fijamente—. No me crees.

—Oh, no, no es eso. Te creo. Pero el profesor Uchiha que conocí y del que me enamoré no era muy partidario de la abstinencia.

Él frunció el cejo.

—¿Ya te has olvidado de cómo empezó nuestra relación? Nos abstuvimos la primera noche y muchas otras noches después de aquélla.

Ella lo besó en la boca, arrepentida.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Sasuke se volvió de lado para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tengo tantas ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos que me duele. No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento de estar unido a ti en cuerpo y alma. Pero cuando vuelva a entrar en tu cuerpo, quiero que sepas que no te abandonaré nunca más. Que eres mía y yo soy tuyo para siempre. —Con voz ronca, añadió—: Que estamos casados.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quiero casarme contigo. Cuando vuelva a hacerte el amor, quiero que seas mi esposa.

Cuando Hinata se le quedó mirando boquiabierta, él siguió hablando rápidamente:

—Hiruzen es el tipo de persona en que quiero convertirme. Quiero ser uno de esos hombres que pasan el resto de su vida amando a una sola mujer. Quiero estar a tu lado, frente a nuestra familia, y pronunciar los votos ante Dios.

—Sasuke, ¿cómo quieres que me plantee casarme contigo, si a duras penas estoy tratando de aprender a estar a tu lado otra vez? Francamente, sigo enfadada contigo.

—Lo entiendo. Créeme, no quiero meterte prisa. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?

Hinata se ruborizó.

—Sí.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Ella hizo memoria, con un brillo melancólico en la mirada.

—Fuiste muy apasionado, pero muy cuidadoso al mismo tiempo. Lo habías planeado todo meticulosamente, hasta aquel ridículo zumo de arándanos.

Recuerdo que estando sobre mí me miraste a los ojos. Recuerdo que mientras te movías en mi interior, me decías que me amabas. Nunca olvidaré esos momentos, ni aunque viva cien años —admitió, ocultando la cara contra el cuello de Sasuke.

—¿Vuelves a ser tímida? —Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Un poco.

—¿Por qué? Me has visto desnudo. He adorado cada centímetro de tu precioso cuerpo.

—Echo de menos la conexión que teníamos. Sin ella me siento incompleta.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo, pero ¿crees que podrías hacer el amor conmigo sin confiar en mí? Te olvidas de que te conozco y sé que no podrías entregarle tu cuerpo a alguien a quien no le entregarías tu corazón.

¿Recuerdas nuestra última vez juntos? Dices que sentiste que te había follado. La próxima vez que estemos desnudos en una cama no quiero que tengas la menor duda de que nuestra unión es fruto del amor, no de la lujuria.

—Eso podemos conseguirlo sin casarnos —contestó ella.

—Tal vez. Aunque si no puedes confiar en mí lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo, quizá lo mejor sería que me dejaras ahora.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Me estás dando un ultimátum?

—No, pero quiero demostrarte que soy digno de ti y darte tiempo para que se curen tus heridas. —La miró con solemnidad—. Necesito algo permanente.

Hinata entornó los ojos.

—¿Quieres algo permanente o necesitas algo permanente?

Él cambió de postura.

—Las dos cosas. Quiero que seas mi esposa, pero también quiero ser el tipo de hombre que debería haber sido desde hace tiempo.

—Sasuke, siempre estás tratando de conseguirme. ¿Cuándo vas a parar?

—Nunca.

Ella levantó las manos, frustrada.

—Negarme el sexo para lograr que me case contigo es propio de alguien muy manipulador.

La expresión de Sasuke se iluminó.

—No te estoy negando el sexo. Si tú me dijeras que no estás preparada para acostarte conmigo y yo insistiera, entonces sí estaría siendo un hijo de puta manipulador. ¿No crees que yo me merezco lo mismo? ¿O es que lo de «"no" significa "no"» sólo es válido para las mujeres?

—Yo no te presionaría si supiera que no te apetece —respondió Hinata, indignada—. Tuviste mucha paciencia conmigo cuando yo no me sentía preparada para acostarme contigo, pero ¿qué me dices del sexo de reconciliación? Pensaba que era una tradición.

Él se acercó más.

—¿Sexo de reconciliación? —repitió, con una mirada tan ardiente que Hinata pensó que iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? — preguntó, con voz ronca.

«Bienvenido, profesor Uchiha. Te echaba de menos.»

—Bueno... ¿sí?

Sasuke le acarició el labio inferior con un dedo.

—Pídemelo —le dijo.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces hasta romper el embrujo magnético de su mirada, que la había dejado sin palabras.

—No hay nada en este mundo que desee más que pasar días y noches enteros dedicados a darte placer, a explorar tus recovecos, a adorarte con mi cuerpo. Y lo haré. En nuestra luna de miel seré el amante más atento e imaginativo. Pondré mis artes amatorias a tu servicio hasta que olvides todos los errores que he cometido. Cuando te lleve a la cama convertida en... mi esposa.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde la camisa ocultaba el tatuaje.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan... frío?

Sasuke la agarró por los brazos y se volvió, hasta que ella quedó encima de él, pegada a su cuerpo.

La besó, con delicadeza al principio, rozándole los labios con los suyos y succionándole el labio inferior. Luego, a medida que su abrazo ganaba intensidad, le acarició la nuca y la espalda para que se relajara.

Le rozó el labio superior con la punta de la lengua para asegurarse de que iba a ser bien recibido. No habría tenido que preocuparse, porque Hinata lo recibió con entusiasmo, explorando su boca. Sasuke respondió con entusiasmo multiplicado hasta que, sin previo aviso, se retiró.

—¿Te he parecido frío? —Susurró apasionadamente, con una mirada hambrienta—. ¿Has tenido la impresión de que no te deseaba?

Ella habría negado con la cabeza si hubiera recordado dónde la tenía.

Él le besó la mandíbula, la barbilla y fue deslizándose lentamente por su cuello hasta besarle el hueco de la parte inferior de la garganta.

—¿Y esto? ¿Te ha parecido frío? —insistió, besándole entonces las clavículas.

—N... no —respondió, estremeciéndose.

Sasuke ascendió por su cuello, acariciándola con la nariz hasta llegar a la oreja, donde empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo entre susurros de adoración.

—¿Qué me dices de esto?

Con la mano derecha le acarició el costado, resiguiendo cada costilla como si fuera una obra de arte, o como si estuviera buscando la que Adán había perdido. Cambiando ligeramente de ángulo, Hinata le deslizó el muslo sobre la cadera, rozando la evidencia de su pasión.

—¿Puedes negarlo? —insistió él.

—No.

Sasuke la miró con ardor.

—Ahora que hemos dejado esto claro, quiero oír tu respuesta.

A Hinata le costaba razonar en aquella postura. Cuando empezó a moverse, él la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Durante estos meses no ha habido nadie más —aseveró—. No quería a nadie que no fueras tú. Pero si me dijeras que te has enamorado de otra persona y que eres feliz, no insistiría. Por mucho que me doliera. —Hizo una mueca y susurró—: Siempre te querré, Hinata, me quieras tú o no. Eres mi cielo. Y mi infierno.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación durante varios minutos. Hinata se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa y Sasuke vio que tenía las mejillas mojadas de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tiró de ella con suavidad hasta que la tuvo contra su pecho—. Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño —le dijo arrepentido, acariciándole la espalda.

Hinata tardó unos minutos más en calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

—Me quieres.

Él hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Lo dudas?

Cuando ella permaneció en silencio, Sasuke empezó a preocuparse en serio.

—¿Pensabas que no te quería? Te he dicho que te amo de todas las maneras posibles. He tratado de demostrártelo con mis actos, con mis palabras, con mi cuerpo. ¿No me creíste? Hinata negó con la cabeza, como diciéndole que no la estaba entendiendo.

—¿Me creíste alguna vez? ¿Me creíste cuando estuvimos en Italia? ¿O en Belice? —Sasuke se tiró del pelo, desesperado—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Hinata! ¿Permitiste que fuera el primer hombre en tu vida pensando que sólo me gustabas?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué eliges este momento para creer que te quiero?

—Porque estabas dispuesto a dejarme salir de tu vida si yo elegía a otra persona.

Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Sasuke las detuvo con los dedos.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando quieres a alguien. Quieres que ese alguien sea feliz.

Hinata se secó los ojos y él vio que una de sus últimas lágrimas brillaba sobre el anillo de boda que llevaba en el dedo.

—Cuando encontré el grabado de san Francisco y Guido de Montefeltro, no entendí por qué lo habías metido en el libro. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Tenías miedo de que la universidad arruinara mi carrera académica. Y, para impedirlo, ofreciste la tuya en su lugar. Me amabas tanto que te apartaste de mi vida, aunque sabías que con ello se te rompería el corazón. —Hinata, yo...

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron interrumpidas por los labios de ella, que se fundieron con los suyos en un beso casto y cargado de dolor, pero erótico y gozoso al mismo tiempo.

Hasta ese momento no se había sentido digna del ágape. No había aspirado a ser amada de una manera tan sacrificada. No había sido un objetivo en su vida, ni un grial que hubiera perseguido. Cuando Sasuke le había dicho que la amaba por primera vez, se lo había creído sin darle más vueltas. Pero no había sido consciente de la magnitud y la profundidad de su amor. Sólo con su última declaración le había quedado claro. Y, con la revelación, le sobrevino una gran sensación de sobrecogimiento.

Tal vez su amor siempre había tenido un fuerte componente de sacrificio. O tal vez había ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo, como el manzano que los había alimentado aquella lejana noche, y sólo ahora ella se daba cuenta de su dimensión.

En esos instantes, la génesis de su amor-ágape no importaba. Tras enfrentarse a lo que sólo podía definir como algo muy profundo, Hinata nunca más volvería a dudar de su sentimiento. Sabía que él la amaba tal como era, completamente, sin cuestionarla.

Sasuke se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara y le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

—No soy un hombre especialmente noble, pero el amor que siento por ti es para siempre. Cuando fui a tu apartamento, mi intención era decirte que te amaba y asegurarme de que estabas bien. Si me hubieras echado de tu lado —inspiró hondo antes de acabar la frase— ... me habría marchado.

—No pienso echarte de mi lado —murmuró ella—. Y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

—Gracias.

Hinata se acercó más y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Siento haberme marchado —se disculpó él, antes de unir sus labios en un beso.

Durante los días y semanas que siguieron, los dos se vieron tan a menudo como pudieron, pero entre los preparativos de Sasuke para el semestre de invierno y el trabajo de Hinata en Peet's, su contacto se llevó a cabo básicamente vía SMS y correos electrónicos.

Ella siguió acudiendo a las sesiones con la doctora Iwa, que tomaron una dimensión distinta con el regreso de Sasuke. Y, juntos, empezaron a asistir a sesiones de terapia de pareja una vez por semana; sesiones que se convirtieron rápidamente — aunque de manera no oficial— en preparación prematrimonial.

Cuando Hinata se mudó a una residencia de estudiantes, a finales de agosto, Sasuke y ella habían resuelto ya varios de sus problemas de comunicación. Aunque la manzana de la discordia entre ambos permanecía sin resolver: Sasuke seguía negándose a acostarse con ella hasta que no estuvieran casados, y ella seguía insistiendo en que no se precipitaran en cuanto a lo del matrimonio.

En general, él se negaba a compartir la cama con ella y, cuando lo hacía, su expresión era la de un santo que estuviera siendo martirizado.

Una de esas noches, Hinata permanecía despierta entre sus brazos mucho después de que él se hubiera dormido. El cuerpo de Sasuke era cálido, como lo habían sido sus palabras de hacía un rato, pero se sentía rechazada. El apasionado profesor no había necesitado que Sakura le insistiera mucho para que volvieran a acostarse, pero en cambio se negaba a amarla a ella con su cuerpo, a pesar de sus promesas de amor eterno.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, reflexionó sobre el rumbo que había tomado su vida. Se preguntó si Beatriz habría pasado muchas noches deseando la presencia de Dante a su lado y teniendo que conformarse con que la adorara a distancia.

«Hinata.»

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Sasuke murmuró algo más y la sujetó con fuerza.

Ella derramó una lágrima.

Sabía que él la amaba, pero comprobarlo siempre la emocionaba. Sasuke estaba tratando de liberarse de su pasado con Sakura y otras mujeres y Hinata estaba pagando el precio. Aunque tal vez no fuera algo muy distinto del precio que él había tenido que pagar por la vergüenza de ella tras su ruptura con Sasori.

Cuando volvió a murmurar, inquieto, Hinata le susurró al oído:

—Estoy aquí.

Dándole un suave beso en el tatuaje, cerró los ojos.

A pesar del dolor que le suponía su abstinencia, Hinata tenía que admitir que Sasuke encontraba constantemente nuevas e ingeniosas maneras de demostrarle su amor. Aunque la situación era difícil, seguía teniendo fe en él.

Sasuke no quería ni oír hablar de pasar la noche en su habitación de la residencia de estudiantes, pero de vez en cuando iba a visitarla y le regalaba flores o bombones. Cuando llevaba comida, en ocasiones hacían un picnic en el suelo. También iban al cine —dignándose incluso a ver alguna comedia romántica de Hollywood— y, al volver, él la besaba frente a la puerta de la residencia.

Más de una vez, pasaron la noche del viernes o del sábado juntos en la biblioteca. Mientras Sasuke trabajaba en su nuevo libro, ella se preparaba para el seminario de la profesora Nohara. Él estaba cumpliendo su promesa. La estaba cortejando con sus palabras y sus actos y eso a ella le gustaba. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrada e insatisfecha. Echaba de menos la cercanía que sólo se obtiene haciendo el amor.

Cuando llegó el 21 de agosto, volaron a Filadelfia para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda de Tenten y Shikamaru. Al entrar en el vestíbulo del hotel Four Seasons, Hinata se sorprendió al ver allí a su padre esperándolos, sentado en una butaca, leyendo el Philadelphia Inquirer.

—Mi padre está ahí —murmuró, avisando a Sasuke para que pudiera meterse en un ascensor antes de que Hiashi sacara uno de sus rifles de caza y le disparara.

—Lo sé. Lo avisé yo.

Hinata se volvió hacia él, incrédula.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿No sabes que quiere matarte?

Sasuke enderezó la espalda.

—Quiero casarme contigo y para eso tengo que arreglar las cosas con él. Quiero que podamos estar en la misma habitación sin tener que preocuparme por si trata de matarme. O castrarme.

—Creo que no es buen momento para sacar el tema de la boda —susurró ella—. Si tienes suerte, se olvidará de castrarte y se conformará sólo con cortarte las piernas... con su navaja suiza.

—No voy a pedirle permiso para casarme contigo; esa decisión es sólo tuya. Pero ¿te gustaría casarte con un hombre al que tu padre desprecia?

Hinata empezó a retorcerse las manos, inquieta.

Sasuke se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Deja que trate de arreglar las cosas para que la idea de nuestra relación no le resulte tan insufrible. Tal vez algún día le gustará que te lleve al altar.

En cuanto él hubo acabado de hablar, Hiashi levantó la vista y los vio. Tras dirigirle una radiante sonrisa a su niña, fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada. Se levantó y puso los brazos cruzados. La chaqueta le colgaba por detrás de éstos, dándole un aspecto amenazador.

«Oh, dioses de las mujeres cuyos padres quieren castrar a sus novios en el vestíbulo del Four Seasons, por favor, no permitás que lleve ningún objeto cortante.»

Sin amilanarse, Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la cabeza sin apartar la vista de Hiashi. La mirada de éste pasó de ser amenazadora a directamente asesina.

—Hola, papá. —Hinata se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

—Hola, Hinata. —Él le devolvió el abrazo antes de colocarla a su espalda, con gesto protector—. Uchiha.

Sin dejarse impresionar por su tono, Sasuke le ofreció la mano. Hiashi se la quedó mirando como si fuera un delincuente, igual que su dueño.

—Creo que deberíamos buscar un rincón tranquilo en el bar. No necesito público para lo que tengo que decirle. Hinata, ¿necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?

—No, el portero ya se ha encargado. Me voy a mi habitación. Cuando acabes, ya harás el check-in en la tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke asintió y la expresión de Hiashi se relajó un poco al ver que su hija no compartía habitación con el demonio.

—Una última cosa. Los quiero a los dos, así que les agradecería mucho que no se hicieran daño —dijo Hinata, mirando insegura a los dos hombres. Al ver que ninguno de ellos respondía, se dirigió a la recepción, negando con la cabeza.

Lo primero que le preguntó al recepcionista fue si había minibar en la habitación.

Esa misma noche, tras una cena algo tensa, pero no del todo desagradable con su padre, Hinata se dispuso a disfrutar de la cesta de productos de baño que Sasuke había hecho enviar a su habitación. Casi todos tenían aroma a lavanda. Sonrió al ver una esponja de tul del mismo color, el que Sasuke asociaba a la virginidad. O eso había supuesto ella la primera vez que había encontrado una esponja color lavanda en su cuarto de baño.

Dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta de que Sasuke había comprado productos con aroma a lavanda, a pesar de que prefería que Hinata oliera a vainilla. Tal vez era un truco para que no le costara tanto mantenerse apartado de ella. Respetaría sus deseos, pero esperaba que cambiara de modo de pensar. Y pronto.

Mientras estaba metida en la amplia bañera, le sonó el móvil. Por suerte, lo tenía a mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La sedosa voz de Sasuke le acarició los oídos.

—Relajándome. Por cierto, gracias por la cesta. ¿Cómo estás?

—No puedo decir que la conversación con tu padre haya sido agradable pero era necesaria. Le he dado la oportunidad de que me dijera que soy un maldito drogadicto que no te merece. Y luego me he esforzado en explicarle lo que había pasado. Al acabar de hablar me ha invitado a una cerveza. A regañadientes, pero lo ha hecho.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—No.

—No me imagino a mi padre pagando diez dólares por una Chimay Première.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—En realidad, ha sido una Budweiser. Y ni siquiera fue una Budweiser Budvar original de la República Checa. Él ha pedido por los dos.

—Si estás dispuesto a renunciar a tus pretenciosas cervezas de importación y a beber asquerosa agua sucia por mí, supongo que es que me quieres.

Hinata miró la bañera con melancolía. Le habría gustado estar bañándose con él, en vez de sola.

—Beber cerveza nacional era lo mínimo que podía hacer. No creo que tu padre me perdone nunca por haberte hecho daño, pero espero que las cosas vayan a mejor a partir de ahora. Le he dicho que quería casarme contigo. ¿Te ha comentado algo durante la cena?

Ella titubeó.

—Me ha dicho que soy su niñita y que quiere protegerme. Y también varias cosas sobre ti no demasiado halagüeñas. Pero ha admitido que soy una persona adulta, que debe vivir su vida y tomar sus propias decisiones. También me ha comentado que se notaba que habías cambiado. Creo que lo has sorprendido. Y no es fácil que nadie lo sorprenda.

—Lo siento. —La voz de Sasuke sonaba torturada.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Siento no ser el tipo de hombre que una chica quiere presentarle a su padre.

—Mira, mi padre pensaba que el sol giraba alrededor de Sasori. No puede decirse que se le dé muy bien juzgar a las personas. Y no te conoce tan bien como yo.

—Pero es tu padre.

—Yo me ocuparé de él.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de decir:

—Esa conversación me ha servido de calentamiento para la cena con mi familia.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hablar con Asuma por teléfono es una cosa, pero cenar con él es otra muy distinta.

—Se siente obligado a protegerme. Ya hablaré con él.

—Hiruzen me ha pedido que haga un brindis por Biwako durante el banquete de boda.

—Oh, cariño, eso no va a ser fácil. ¿Te ves capaz?

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Sasuke respondió:

—Hay cosas que necesito decir. Cosas que llevo treinta años queriendo decir. Ésta es una buena oportunidad.

—Entonces, ¿has hecho las paces con todo el mundo?

—Básicamente. Hiruzen y yo ya habíamos arreglado las cosas por teléfono, hace varias semanas.

—¿Has conocido al hijo de Kurenai?

Sasuke contestó entre risas.

—Me ha manchado en cuanto lo he cogido en brazos. Tal vez Asuma le hubiese dado instrucciones.

—¿Se te ha hecho pipí encima?

—Por suerte, no. Pero me ha tirado leche en el traje de Armani.

Hinata se echó a reír a carcajadas al pensar en el elegante y puntilloso profesor siendo víctima del hijo de la novia de su hermano.

—Y el caso es que no me preocupa demasiado. ¿Es grave?

Hinata dejó de reír de inmediato.

—¿No te preocupa? ¿Qué has hecho con el traje?

—El conserje del hotel lo ha enviado a la tintorería. Dice que creen que la mancha saldrá sin problemas, pero el caso es que no estoy preocupado. Los trajes pueden sustituirse. Las personas, no.

—Me sorprendes, profesor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres muy dulce.

—Trato de serlo cuando estoy contigo —susurró él.

—Es verdad, pero nunca te he visto con niños.

—No. —Y al cabo de un momento, añadió—: Tú tendrías unos niños preciosos, Hinata. Niños y niñas con enormes ojos perlas y mejillas sonrosadas.

A través del teléfono, Sasuke oyó que Hinata ahogaba una exclamación.

Con un hilo de voz, preguntó:

—¿Es demasiado pronto para tener esta conversación?

Ella no respondió.

— ¿Hinata?

—Mis dudas sobre el matrimonio no son por los niños. Son por nuestras experiencias anteriores y por el matrimonio de mis padres. Cuando se casaron, se amaban y eran felices, pero acabaron odiándose y haciéndose mucho daño.

—Pero Hiruzen y Biwako fueron felices juntos durante muchos años.

—Es verdad. Si pudiera tener un matrimonio como el suyo...

—Podemos tener un matrimonio como el suyo —la corrigió él—. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Y quiero tenerlo contigo.

Con la voz, Sasuke trató de transmitirle cuánto deseaba un matrimonio como el de Biwako y Hiruzen; lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para llegar a ser el hombre que pudiera darle ese tipo de vida.

Ella soltó el aire lentamente.

—Si me hubieras pedido que me casara contigo antes, te habría dicho que sí. Pero ahora no puedo aceptar. Tenemos muchas cuestiones que resolver. Y empiezo a notar la presión del doctorado.

—No quiero apretarte ni estresarte —replicó él con la voz suave, pero un tanto crispada.

—Además, pensaba que ya habías tomado la decisión de no tener hijos.

—Siempre podemos adoptar —replicó Sasuke a la defensiva.

Hinata reflexionó antes de decir:

—La idea de tener un bebé de ojos negros contigo me hace muy feliz.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Y después de ver lo que Biwako y Hiruzen hicieron por ti, me gustaría adoptar algún día. Pero no mientras aún esté estudiando.

—Me temo que la adopción tendría que ser privada. Dudo que ninguna organización respetable le diera un niño a un ex drogadicto.

—¿De verdad quieres tener hijos?

—¿Contigo? Por supuesto. Si nos casáramos, me plantearía revertir la vasectomía. Me la hice hace años, así que no sé si sería posible, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Si estás de acuerdo. —Creo que es demasiado pronto para tener esta conversación. —El brazo en el que estaba apoyada, le resbaló en el borde de la bañera y salpicó.

«Scheiße!», maldijo en alemán para sí misma, cansada.

—¿Te estás dando un baño?

—Sí.

Sasuke gruñó y Hinata se alegró de no ser la única que lo estaba pasando mal. Le resultaba humillante que fuera capaz de resistir alejado de ella.

Finalmente, él rompió el silencio con un suspiro.

—Bueno, estoy al otro lado del pasillo, triste y solo, por si necesitas algo.

—Yo también estoy sola, Sasuke. ¿No podemos hacer nada para remediarlo?

Al notar que titubeaba, Hinata se sintió optimista.

Pero él volvió a resoplar de frustración.

—Lo siento. Tengo que dejarte. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Negando con la cabeza, Hinata colgó el teléfono.

A pesar de la ausencia de su madre, la boda de Tenten fue casi como un cuento de hadas. Shikamaru y ella se casaron en un precioso jardín de Filadelfia. Y, aunque él se había negado en redondo a que se soltaran cien palomas blancas en el momento en que el cura los declarara marido y mujer, Tenten había acabado convenciéndolo para que soltaran cincuenta. Como padrino y dama de honor respectivamente, Sasuke y Hinata se encontraron flanqueando a los novios, junto con Asuma. Ella pasó buena parte de la ceremonia lanzándole miraditas furtivas a Sasuke, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, sin molestarse en disimular.

Cuando se hubo acabado con las fotos familiares, el banquete y los brindis de rigor, empezó el baile. Tenten y Shikamaru se fundieron en un abrazo para disfrutar de su primer baile como marido y mujer, antes de que llegara el turno de los padres de unirse a ellos en la pista.

Hubo unos instantes de nerviosismo entre los presentes cuando observaron a Hiruzen avanzar solo hacia la pista, pero en seguida respiraron aliviados cuando vieron que se dirigía hacia Hinata y le pedía el honor de ser su pareja.

Aunque sorprendida, pues pensaba que se lo pediría a alguna tía de Tenten o a alguna amiga, aceptó sin dudar. Como el perfecto caballero que era, Hiruzen bailó con ella sujetándola con manos firmes pero respetuosas, mientras daban vueltas por la pista de baile.

—Parece que tu padre está disfrutando —comentó él, señalando con la cabeza a Hiashi, que estaba charlando animadamente con una profesora de la Universidad de Susquehanna, con una copa en la mano.

—Gracias por invitarlo —dijo Hinata tímidamente, mientras se movían al ritmo de At Last, de Etta James.

—Es un buen amigo. Biwako y yo quedamos en deuda con él desde que nos ayudó cuando Sasuke se metió en líos.

Hinata asintió, tratando de concentrarse en no tropezar.

—El brindis de Sasuke en honor a Biwako ha sido muy emotivo.

Hiruzen sonrió.

—Ha sido la primera vez que nos ha llamado papá y mamá. Estoy seguro de que Biwako lo está viendo todo y que es muy feliz. No sólo por la boda de Tenten, sino también por la transformación de nuestro hijo. Y esa transformación te la debemos a ti, Hinata. Gracias.

Ella sonrió.

—No puedo ponerme esa medalla. Algunas cosas no dependen de una sola persona.

—Tienes razón, pero algunas relaciones son conductos para que la gracia llegue hasta alguien y sé que tú has jugado ese papel en tu relación con Sasuke. Así que te lo agradezco. Sasuke ha tardado mucho en perdonarse por lo que pasó con Sarada y por no haber estado presente cuando Biwako murió. Ahora es un hombre muy distinto al de hace un año. Espero poder volver a bailar contigo en otra boda dentro de no mucho tiempo. Una en la que mi hijo y tú seán los protagonistas.

Hinata lo miró con franqueza.

—Estamos tomándonos las cosas con calma, pero estoy enamorada de él.

—No esperés mucho. Nunca se sabe lo que va a traer la vida. A veces tenemos menos tiempo del que pensamos.

La canción llegó a su fin, así que Hiruzen le besó la mano y la acompañó a su sitio, junto a Sasuke.

Mientras se sentaba, Hinata se secó disimuladamente una lágrima. Él se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—¿Mi padre te ha hecho llorar?

—No, sólo me ha recordado lo que es importante en la vida —respondió ella, dándole la mano y llevándose las manos unidas de ambos a los labios para besarle los nudillos—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, mi dulce, dulce niña. —Sasuke la besó y, por unos instantes, se olvidaron de dónde estaban.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándolo más. Cuando sus bocas se unieron y sus respiraciones se mezclaron, el sonido de lo que los rodeaba desapareció. Él la acercó hasta que estuvo prácticamente sentada sobre su regazo. Cuando se separaron, los dos respiraban con esfuerzo.

—No tenía ni idea de que las bodas provocaran este efecto —dijo Sasuke, sonriendo con ironía—, si no, te habría llevado a una antes.

Tras bailar varios lentos con Sasuke, Hinata lo hizo con Asuma y Shikamaru y, finalmente, con su padre. Era evidente que ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse y, por sus expresiones, no eran agradables. Pero al final del baile pareció que habían llegado a un acuerdo, ya que Hinata regresó junto a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Avanzada la noche, Shikamaru pidió la canción de Marc Cohn True Companion y se la dedicó a Tenten. Inmediatamente, una fila de parejas casadas se acercó a la pista de baile. Kurenai los sorprendió llevándoles a Mirai para que Hinata lo sostuviera mientras ella bailaba con Asuma.

Hinata tenía miedo de no gustarle a la niña.

—Te sienta bien —susurró Sasuke, cuando el pequeño se quedó dormido acurrucado contra su cuello.

—Chist, no vaya a despertarse.

—No se despertará. —Sasuke alargó la mano para acariciar el suave pelo de la niña y sonrió cuando éste suspiró satisfecho.

—¿Por qué de pronto quieres casarte y tener hijos? —le preguntó Hinata.

Él se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

—Mientras estuvimos separados, pensé mucho. Me di cuenta de que había cosas importantes y otras que no lo eran tanto. Y también visité un orfanato.

—¿Un orfanato? ¿Para qué?

—Estuve trabajando de voluntario con los franciscanos de Florencia. Iban a menudo a llevar caramelos y juguetes a los niños del orfanato cercano. Y empecé a acompañarlos.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No me has contado nada.

—No ha salido en la conversación, pero no es ningún secreto. Pensaba quedarme en Asís, pero conocí a una familia de voluntarios americanos que iban a trabajar en una clínica para pobres de Florencia y los acompañé.

—¿Te gustó la experiencia?

—No se me da demasiado bien, pero encontré algo en lo que era mejor que los demás: contaba historias sobre Dante en italiano.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No es una mala ocupación para un especialista en Dante. ¿También contabas esas historias en el orfanato?

—No, los niños eran demasiado pequeños. Estaban bien cuidados, pero el sitio era muy triste. Había bebés con sida y con diversas enfermedades. Y otros niños más mayores, a los que ya nadie quiere adoptar. La mayoría de los padres adoptivos quiere que sean más pequeños.

Hinata le puso una mano en el antebrazo.

—Lo siento.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y acarició la cabecita de la niña.

—Cuando Biwako me encontró, yo tenía lo que se considera una edad inadoptable, pero ella me quiso igualmente. Tuve mucha suerte. Fue una auténtica bendición.

Al oír la vulnerabilidad en su voz, Hinata se sorprendió una vez más al comprobar lo mucho que Sasuke había cambiado. Meses atrás, habría sido imposible oír al profesor Uchiha hablar de bendiciones o verlo acariciando la cabecita de un bebé. Especialmente, la de uno que le había manchado un traje de Armani.

Poco antes de que acabara el baile, Sasuke se acercó al disc-jockey y le pidió una canción en voz baja. Luego se volvió hacia Hinata con la mano extendida y una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar a la pista de baile, empezó a sonar Return to me.

—Me extraña que no hayas pedido Bésame mucho —bromeó ella.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada cargada de solemnidad.

—He pensado que necesitábamos una canción nueva. Una nueva música para un nuevo capítulo.

—A mí me gustaba el viejo.

—No hace falta que olvidemos el pasado —susurró él—. Pero podemos construir un futuro aún mejor.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, Hinata dijo:

—Recuerdo la primera vez que bailamos juntos.

—Aquella noche me comporté como un auténtico cretino —murmuró avergonzado—. Cada vez que me acuerdo... Me provocabas unas emociones muy intensas, pero no sabía cómo afrontarlas.

—Pero ahora ya sabes cómo actuar cuando estás conmigo. —Hinata le acarició la mejilla y le dio un suave beso, antes de deslizar los dedos sobre la corbata de seda negra—. Recuerdo cómo me gustaban tus corbatas cuando eras mi profesor y yo sólo era tu alumna. Ibas siempre impecable.

Sasuke le agarró la mano y le dio un beso en la palma.

—Hinata, nunca fuiste sólo mi alumna. Eres mi alma gemela. Mi bashert.

La abrazó, pegándola a su pecho y ella canturreó satisfecha contra su esmoquin. Y cuando Dean Martin empezó a cantar en italiano, fue la voz de él la que susurró en su oído. Cuando Sasuke se detuvo ante la puerta del cuarto de Hinata esa madrugada, la miró con admiración. Su pelo, largo y lacio, le caía despeinado sobre los hombros. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, igual que los ojos, burbujeantes por el champán y la felicidad. El vestido color rojo intenso se ceñía a su figura sin necesidad de tirantes. Su ángel de ojos perla aún tenía la capacidad de hechizarlo.

Mientras le acariciaba la mejilla amorosamente, ella lo miró a los ojos, negros y algo cansados, que se escondían ahora detrás de sus gafas. Estaba tan guapo con el esmoquin... Y tan, tan sexy... Sin pensar, tiró de la corbata enrollando la seda alrededor de la mano, tiró de él y lo besó.

Mientras se besaban, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo difícil que había debido de resultarle a Sasuke contenerse al principio de su relación. Sintió que le hervía la sangre y la carne le quemaba, sabiendo lo que la esperaba después de los preliminares. Lo necesitaba tanto que no podía contenerse.

—Por favor —le suplicó, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle el cuello.

Sasuke gruñó.

—No me tientes.

—Te prometo que iré con cuidado.

Él se echó a reír, malhumorado.

—Este giro de las circunstancias es de lo más imprevisto.

—Hemos esperado más tiempo del razonable. Te quiero. Y te deseo.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —respondió ella sin aliento.

—Pues entonces cásate conmigo.

—Sasuke, yo...

Él la interrumpió con un beso apasionado. La sujetó con fuerza por el pelo antes de bajar las manos hasta sus hombros desnudos y acariciárselos, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

Soltando la corbata, Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y echó las caderas hacia adelante para pegarse más a su cuerpo. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior y gimió cuando él le exploró los contornos de la boca con la lengua.

Los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron sobre sus clavículas, rodeándole los brazos y acariciándole la espalda. La piel de ella había empezado a calentarse y ruborizarse.

—Por favor, déjame hacer las cosas bien —le suplicó él, tomándole la cara entre las manos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo lo que estamos haciendo? —susurró Hinata, con sus oscuros suplicantes.

Él volvió a besarla y esa vez le sujetó la pierna y se rodeó con ella la cadera, recreando el tango vertical que habían bailado contra la pared del Royal Ontario Museum.

Sasuke la pegó a la puerta de la habitación y sus manos se perdieron bajo el vestido, acariciándole los muslos arriba y abajo, antes de detenerse bruscamente.

—No puedo.

Hinata empezo alisarle las arrugas de preocupación que se le habían formado entre las cejas. En sus ojos vio pasión, conflicto y amor. Apoyando el pie en el suelo, ella volvió a echar las caderas hacia adelante, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron en contacto.

—Sasuke.

Él parpadeó al oír su voz, como si se estuviera despertando de un sueño.

Al ver que no se movía, Hinata se apartó, dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos, y le devolvió las gafas.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Él tenía un aspecto abatido.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Lo sé.

Permaneció allí inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos, que tenía llenos de tristeza y de deseo.

—Estoy tratando de ser fuerte por los dos —susurró—, pero cuando me miras así...

Con un suave beso en los labios y una inclinación de cabeza, Sasuke se rindió. Hinata encontró la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta de su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata abandonó el cálido refugio de los brazos de Sasuke para una rápida visita al baño. Al volver, lo encontró despierto, mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ven aquí —la invitó, abriendo los brazos.

Hinata se acurrucó a su lado, y le pasó una pierna sobre las caderas.

—Siento haberte hecho sentir incómodo ayer en el pasillo.

—No me hiciste sentir incómodo —replicó él, con tanta vehemencia que la pilló por sorpresa—. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerme sentir incómodo que la mujer que amo me demuestre que me desea?

—Creo que montamos un espectáculo para los demás huéspedes del hotel.

—Espero que tomaran ejemplo —bromeó Sasuke, antes de besarla.

Cuando se separaron, Hinata le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

—Supongo que lo de esperar hasta el matrimonio iba en serio.

—No oí que te quejaras anoche.

—Ya me conoces —dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo—, no me gusta quejarme. Gracias por aceptar, Sasuke. Esta noche ha sido muy importante para mí. —Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apretó con fuerza.

—Para mí también —contestó él y sonrió—. Me has demostrado que confías en mí.

—Me alegra que te des cuenta, porque nunca había confiado tanto en nadie.

Sasuke la besó una vez más y le retiró el pelo de la cara.

—Tengo algo que contarte —dijo entonces, acariciándole el cuello con delicadeza—. Es una cosa extraña.

Hinata frunció el cejo.

—Te escucho.

—Cuando estuve en Selinsgrove, vi algo. O, mejor dicho, me pasó algo.

Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—¿Alguien te hizo daño?

—No. —Sasuke hizo una pausa incómoda—. Prométeme que mantendrás la mente abierta.

—Por supuesto.

—Mientras sucedió, pensé que estaba soñando, pero al despertar me planteé si habría sido una visión.

Hinata parpadeó.

—¿Como cuando pensaste que me habías visto en Asís?

—No. Como lo que dijiste sobre el cuadro de Gentileschi en Florencia... sobre Sarada y Biwako.

La vi. Vi a Biwako. Estábamos en mi antigua habitación, en casa de mis padres. Y ella me dijo... —La voz se le rompió y respiró hondo para recuperarse—. Me dijo que sabía que la quería.

—Claro —murmuró Hinata, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Eso no es todo. No estaba sola. Vino acompañada por una joven.

—¿Quién era?

Sasuke tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

—Sarada.

Ella ahogó una exclamación.

—Me dijo que era feliz.

Hinata le secó una lágrima de la cara.

—¿Fue un sueño? —preguntó.

—Tal vez. No lo sé.

—¿Se lo has contado a Hiruzen? ¿O a Sakura?

—No. Ambos han hecho las paces con el pasado.

Ella le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Tal vez era lo que necesitabas para perdonarte. Ver que tanto Biwako como Sarada te han perdonado y que son felices.

Él asintió en silencio y enterró la cara en su pelo.

 _Continuara…_


	39. Chapter 39

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Gabriel_

* * *

Durante el vuelo de vuelta a Boston, Hinata sorprendió a Sasuke diciéndole que si volvía a proponerle matrimonio, su proposición sería bienvenida. Él apenas pudo contener su felicidad en el asiento de primera clase del avión. A ella no le habría extrañado que se pusiera de rodillas allí mismo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron a Boston, Hinata esperaba que le propusiera ir a comprar un anillo.

Pero tampoco lo hizo.

De hecho, a medida que avanzaba septiembre, ella empezó a preguntarse si se lo pediría alguna vez. Tal vez Sasuke había dado por hecho que ya estaban prometidos y pensaba comprar los anillos de boda más adelante.

Sasuke le había advertido que el programa de doctorado de Harvard era duro y que los profesores eran muy exigentes. De hecho, le comentó más de una vez que los miembros del profesorado de su programa en concreto eran unos asnos más pretenciosos de lo que él podría llegar a serlo nunca.

(Hinata se preguntó si unos niveles de idiotez y presuntuosidad tan astronómicos serían humanamente posibles.)

Sin embargo, ni siquiera sus advertencias la habían preparado para la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que hacer cada día. Pasaba muchas horas en clase, asistiendo a seminarios y cursos, y también en la biblioteca, preparando trabajos y ampliando conocimientos con las lecturas recomendadas. Se reunía a menudo con la profesora Nohara, con la que mantenía una relación cordial dentro de lo profesional. Y practicaba sin descanso las lenguas extranjeras que iba a necesitar para aprobar los exámenes de competencia académica.

Sasuke la animaba siempre, por supuesto, y no la presionaba para que pasara tiempo con él. Por su parte, también estaba muy ocupado con su nueva plaza. Le había pedido a Tsunade que se encargara de supervisar la tesis de Naruto y él se iba a encargar de los trabajos de tres estudiantes de doctorado de su nueva universidad. Pero a pesar de todo, los profesores tenían más tiempo libre que los estudiantes de doctorado, así que pasó más de una noche y más de un fin de semana solo.

En vez de quedarse en casa, poniéndose nervioso, se ofreció como tutor voluntario en el Hogar Italiano para Niños, en Jamaica Plain, el histórico barrio de Boston. Bajo su supervisión, un pequeño grupo de adolescentes se interesó por el arte y la cultura italiana. Sasuke les prometió que les pagaría un viaje a Italia si aprobaban el instituto con una buena media.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse ocupado, acababa cada día como lo había empezado: solo en su casa reformada, echando de menos a Hinata.

Se planteó seriamente comprarse un perro. O un hurón.

A pesar del abundante trabajo que la mantenía ocupada, Hinata seguía sintiéndose frustrada. Su separación de Sasuke era fría, incómoda, antinatural. Ansiaba romper esa distancia y volver a ser una sola persona con él. No lograrlo la entristecía mucho. Todas las actividades románticas que compartían —todo era válido menos las relaciones completas— no servían para aliviar su soledad. Estaba harta de pasar las noches sola en su cama, escuchando música.

El deseo sexual se puede satisfacer de muchas maneras, pero Hinata echaba de menos la atención que Sasuke le dedicaba cuando le hacía el amor; su modo de centrarse en ella como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Añoraba cómo la hacía sentir cuando acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. En esos momentos se sentía hermosa y deseada, a pesar de su timidez. Echaba de menos los ratos de intimidad después del sexo, cuando los dos estaban saciados y relajados y Sasuke le susurraba palabras bonitas al oído, mientras descansaban el uno en brazos del otro.

A medida que transcurrían los días, Hinata se preguntaba cuántos más podría aguantar antes de caer en una depresión.

Una tarde de finales de septiembre, Hinata abrió la puerta de Range Rover y se sentó en silencio en el asiento del copiloto. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miró por la ventana.

—¿Cariño, estás bien? —Sasuke le apartó el pelo de la cara.

Ella se tensó.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió él, apartando la mano.

—Hana —murmuró Hinata.

Suavemente, Sasuke le sujetó la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo. Tenía la cara hinchada y roja de tanto llorar.

—Ven aquí. —Le soltó el cinturón y, cogiéndola por la cintura, la levantó del asiento y se la sentó sobre el regazo—. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

—La doctora Iwa ha sacado el tema de mi madre. Yo no quería hablar del asunto, pero ella ha dicho que no estaría haciendo su trabajo si me permitía enterrar todo lo que había pasado en San Luis. Cuando no he podido aguantar más, me he marchado.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. El doctor Furido lo había obligado también a él a hablar de su madre en sus sesiones, pero, por suerte, desde su estancia en Italia, a Sasuke le costaba mucho menos pensar en su pasado. Además, su asistencia a las reuniones de Narcóticos Anónimos también lo ayudaba a hablar de ciertos temas.

—Lo siento —dijo y le besó la coronilla—. ¿No habías tocado el tema con Hotaru?

—Muy poco. Sobre todo hablábamos de ti.

Él hizo una mueca. Nunca se libraría de la culpa que sentía por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Oír que la psicóloga lo había considerado un problema más prioritario que Hana no era fácil ni agradable.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Hinata se echó a reír sin ganas.

—¿Buscarme otra psicóloga?

—Lo haría si creyera que es lo mejor para ti. Pero cualquier psicólogo insistirá en que le hables de tu madre. Y de tus novios.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

—Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Nuestras madres no se ocuparon bien de nosotros. Con estilos distintos, pero entiendo lo que sientes.

Hinata se sonó la nariz.

—Siempre que quieras hablar de ello, me encontrarás dispuesto. Si quieres llevar una vida mentalmente sana, en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte al pasado. Yo estaré ahí siempre que me necesites, pero son cosas que uno tiene que hacer solo. Y no únicamente deberías hacerlo por ti, también por nuestra relación. —Le dirigió una mirada comprensiva—. ¿Eres consciente de que, al curarte, no sólo te ayudas a ti, sino a los dos?

Hinata asintió a regañadientes.

—Pensaba que esta etapa ya estaba superada. Pensaba que, después de toda la angustia, el angst, la rabia... podríamos ser felices para siempre.

Sasuke trató de no echarse a reír, pero fracasó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees en los finales felices?

Él sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

—No es eso. No creo en el angst.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no soy existencialista. Soy especialista en Dante.

Hinata arrugó la nariz.

—Muy gracioso, profesor. Con un nombre como Uchiha, habría pensado que eras un trascendentalista.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—No, no lo soy. Sólo existo para complacerte —dijo, besándole la nariz—. Seremos felices, Hinata, pero para alcanzar esa felicidad hemos de resolver los conflictos del pasado.

Ella se removió inquieta, pero no dijo nada.

—Había pensado en ir a visitar la tumba de Sarada —añadió él entonces y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando—: Me gustaría que me acompañaras — susurró inseguro—. Quisiera enseñártela. Siempre que no te parezca morboso, claro.

—Será un honor. Me encantará acompañarte.

—Gracias —replicó él, dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí?

—No te he contado todo lo que pasó con Hana. Ni con Sasori.

Él se frotó los ojos.

—Yo tampoco te he contado todo lo que me pasó antes de conocerte.

—¿Te molesta que no nos lo hayamos contado todo?

—No. Escucharé todo lo que quieras decirme pero, francamente, hay aspectos de mi vida sobre los que no me gusta hablar. Así que entiendo tus reticencias. —La miró a los ojos—. Lo importante es que se lo cuentes a alguien. Estoy seguro de que la doctora Iwa sabrá cómo ayudarte con cualquier cosa que le expliques.

Tras besarla una vez más, la abrazó con fuerza, pensando en lo mucho que habían avanzado en su camino vital individual y en lo mucho que aún les quedaba por recorrer.

En octubre, Sasuke convenció a Hinata de que se reunieran con la familia en la casa de Selinsgrove. Tenten y Shikamaru insistieron en cocinar para todos. La hija de Kurenai, Mirai, se encargó del entretenimiento, haciendo reír a todo el mundo, incluido Hiashi.

—¿Cómo te sienta la vida de casado? —le preguntó Sasuke a Shikamaru, mientras éste sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para la ensalada.

—Francamente bien. Deberías probarlo algún día. —Y le guiñó un ojo a Hinata mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza Corona.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió él, sonriendo con suficiencia y empezando a ocuparse de la ensalada.

—Déjate de cuentos, Sasuke. ¿Cuándo vas a ponerle un anillo en el dedo a esa mujer? —La voz de Tenten les llegó desde dentro del horno.

—Ya lleva uno.

Su hermana dejó el pollo a la Kiev en el horno y se acercó corriendo a Hinata a mirarle la mano.

—Éste no cuenta —dijo decepcionada, al ver el aro de platino que su amiga llevaba en el dedo.

Hinata y ella se miraron y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Al ver que los hombros de Hinata se hundían, Sasuke dejó la ensalada (a la que le estaba echando demasiadas frutas y nueces) y fue rápidamente a abrazarla.

—Confía en mí —le susurró al oído para que nadie más lo oyera.

Cuando ella asintió, Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza antes de besarla.

—Busquen una habitación —bromeó Shikamaru.

—Oh, ya tenemos una —replicó Sasuke, mirando a su cuñado de reojo.

—En realidad, tenemos dos —aclaró Hinata, suspirando con resignación.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Hiruzen pidió que se cogieran las manos para la bendición. Dio gracias a Dios por su familia, por Kurenai, Mirai y Hinata, por su nuevo yerno y por la amistad de los Hyuga. Dio gracias a Dios por su esposa y le dijo que las semillas que ella había plantado en todos los presentes habían germinado. Cuando pronunció el «Amén», todo el mundo se secó los ojos y sonrió, agradeciendo que la familia estuviera reunida y fuerte una vez más.

Tras la cena, Kurenai y Asuma recogieron la cocina mientras Tenten y Shikamaru practicaban sus habilidades paternales con Mirai. En el porche, Hiruzen y Hiashi fumaban puros y bebían whisky, mientras la vieja señora Tokiwa sacaba cosas de su garaje y se adentraba en el bosque. Hiruzen miró a Hiashi de reojo y ambos hombres brindaron con una sonrisa cómplice.

Dentro de la casa, Sasuke cogió a Hinata de la mano y la llevó al piso de arriba.

—Abrígate bien —le dijo al entrar en la habitación de ella—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

—No hace frío —protestó Hinata, pero eligió una vieja rebeca de cachemira de Sasuke.

Éste se había librado de casi todas ellas cuando ella le había comentado que lo hacían parecer un abuelo.

Al oírselo decir, a Sasuke le había faltado tiempo para donarlas al Ejército de Salvación, con excepción de un par de ellas, que Hinata había rescatado.

—No quiero que te enfríes —insistió él, tirándole de la chaqueta, juguetón.

—Ya te tengo a ti para que me mantengas caliente —replicó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Tras enroscarle la bufanda del Magdalen College alrededor del cuello, bajaron a la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera.

—¿A dar un paseo, Uchiha? —los sorprendió la voz de Hiashi.

—Con su permiso, señor Hyuga.

El padre de Hinata dio unos golpecitos a la navaja suiza que llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Si la haces llorar, te arrancaré las tripas.

—Cuidaré de ella. Se lo prometo. Y si la hago llorar, le secaré las lágrimas.

Hiashi resopló y murmuró algo entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Nada. Sasuke va a acompañarte a dar un paseo, con mi bendición — respondió su padre, tratando de no fruncir el cejo.

—Y con la mía —añadió Hiruzen, divertido.

—Me parece que ya han bebido bastante whisky —bromeó Hinata y siguió a Sasuke al bosque, negando con la cabeza.

—¿De qué va esto? —le preguntó, mientras paseaban de la mano en dirección al viejo huerto de manzanos.

—En seguida lo verás. —Sasuke le besó la cabeza antes de acelerar el paso—. Hueles a vainilla —le dijo sonriendo.

—Me he hartado de la lavanda.

—Yo también.

Poco después llegaron a la linde del huerto. A pesar de que el bosque era espeso en aquella zona, Hinata vio que había luz.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ven a descubrirlo —contestó Sasuke, guiándola entre los árboles.

Había pequeñas lámparas blancas colgando de las ramas y otras desperdigadas por el suelo, aunque ella se fijó en que la llama que desprendían era falsa, para evitar el riesgo de incendios. A la suave luz de las lamparitas que iluminaban los viejos y retorcidos árboles, se veía una tienda blanca. Dentro había un banco, una manta que le resultó familiar y varios cojines.

—Oh, Sasuke —susurró.

Él la llevó hasta el interior de la tienda y la invitó a sentarse.

—No tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias. Habría sido igual de feliz sentada en el suelo con la vieja manta.

—Me gusta malcriarte. —Sasuke la estaba mirando con tanta intensidad, que Hinata se olvidó de respirar—. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

Se acercó a una mesita baja, donde alguien había dejado una cubitera y dos copas altas. Cuando Hinata asintió, él abrió la botella con facilidad y sirvió la bebida en las copas.

—¿Brindamos? —propuso, volviendo a su lado.

—Por supuesto. —Hinata miró la copa de Sasuke con desconfianza—. Aunque podemos beber otra cosa.

—Sólo tomaré un traguito. Por Hinata, mi amada —brindó, alzando su copa.

—Creo que deberíamos brindar por nosotros.

—Eso también. Por nosotros. —Con una sonrisa, Sasuke volvió a alzar la copa, antes de hacerla chocar con la de ella.

—¿Cómo has montado todo esto? Debes haber tardado varias horas —se maravilló Hinata, mirando a su alrededor.

—El anciano señor Tonbei se encarga del cuidado de la casa y las tierras mientras estoy fuera. Le pedí que se ocupara de todo mientras cenábamos. ¿Puedo? — Alargando la mano hacia un cuenco lleno de fresas, eligió la más grande y más madura y se la ofreció.

Acercándosela a los labios, sonrió al ver que ella se comía la mitad de un bocado.

—Ya verás. Las fresas y el champán casan de maravilla.

Hinata se echó a reír cuando parte del zumo de la fresa le resbaló por la barbilla. Trató de secárselo con los dedos, pero Sasuke fue más rápido. Acariciándole los labios y el mentón con el pulgar, se llevó todo el zumo y se lo bebió.

—Delicioso —murmuró.

Tras repetir el proceso varias veces, Hinata empezó a marearse. La sensualidad de Sasuke, incluso cuando se contenía, era embriagadora.

Ella le ofreció a su vez una fresa y, cuando él la mordió, se llevó su dedo a sus labios y la sorprendió succionándoselo con avidez.

—Tan Dulce—dijo, con voz ronca.

Se sentó entonces en el banco y le tendió la mano, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Cuando ella así lo hizo, Sasuke la rodeó con el brazo mientras, con la otra mano le acariciaba el labio inferior.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo me afectas? El color de tus mejillas, el calor de tu piel, el latido de tu corazón... —Negó con la cabeza—. Me faltan palabras para describirlo.

Hinata se desabrochó la chaqueta y colocó la mano de Sasuke sobre su corazón.

—Siente cómo late. Late así por ti, Sasuke.

Él bajó la vista hacia su mano.

—Espero seguir provocándote este efecto el resto de mi vida.

Y le capturó los labios en un beso apasionado, antes de retirar la mano para sujetarla por la mejilla.

—Te he traído aquí porque aquí es donde empezó todo. Aquella noche cambiaste mi vida. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

—No necesito tu agradecimiento. Tu amor me basta.

Él la besó con dulzura.

—¿De dónde viene la música? —Hinata miró a su alrededor, buscando un equipo de música, pero no lo encontró.

—El señor Tonbei se ha encargado de todo.

—Es precioso.

—No tanto como tú. Desde que te conocí, la belleza entró en mi vida. —La abrazó con más fuerza—. Aún no puedo creerme que te tenga entre mis brazos después de todos estos años y que me quieras.

—Siempre te he querido, Sasuke. Incluso cuando no me reconocías. —Hinata le apoyó la cara en el pecho mientras él canturreaba, siguiendo la canción.

Cuando la canción acabó y empezó otra, él le susurró al oído:

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

—No quiero regalos. Sólo bésame.

—Te cubriré de besos cuando me dejes darte el regalo.

Sacándose algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, se lo ofreció. Era un anuncio escrito en italiano sobre una tarjeta de cartón de calidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —Hinata alzó los ojos, ilusionados, hacia él.

—Léelo —la animó Sasuke, con sus ojos igual de brillantes.

Era una invitación de la galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia, para la inauguración de una exposición exclusiva de una colección de grabados de Botticelli de la Divina Comedia de Dante, algunos de los cuales no habían sido expuestos anteriormente. El anuncio detallaba que la exposición era posible gracias al préstamo del profesor Sasuke Uchiha en honor de su prometida, la señorita Hinata Hyuga.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Sasuke, tus grabados, no me lo puedo creer!

—La felicidad me ha vuelto generoso.

—Pero ¿qué pasará con las cuestiones legales? ¿Cómo demostrarás que los adquiriste de manera legal?

—Mi abogado ha contratado a un equipo de expertos que va a rastrear su origen, que se pierde a finales del siglo diecinueve. Tras esa fecha, nadie sabe qué pasó con ellos. Dado que fueron pasando de colección privada en colección privada, nadie puede discutirme que soy su legítimo dueño. Pero ahora quiero compartirlos con el mundo.

—Es maravilloso. —Hinata se ruborizó y miró al suelo—. Pero mi nombre no debería ir unido a la exposición. Los grabados son tuyos.

—Si no fuera por ti no los estaría compartiendo.

Ella levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Gracias. Lo que estás haciendo es muy generoso. Siempre pensé que esas imágenes deberían estar al alcance de todo el mundo que quisiera disfrutar de ellas.

—Tú me has enseñado a no ser egoísta.

Hinata se acercó más y lo besó ávidamente en los labios.

—Y tú me has enseñado a aceptar regalos.

—Entonces, hacemos buena pareja. —Carraspeando, Sasuke le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara—. ¿Me acompañarás a la exposición? Podemos ir en verano. Al dottore Vitali le gustaría dar una recepción en nuestro honor, parecida a la que ofreció el año pasado, cuando fui a dar la conferencia.

—Por supuesto que te acompañaré.

—Bien. Tal vez podamos encontrar un rincón privado en el museo para...

—Nada me gustaría más, profesor. —Hinata le guiñó un ojo.

Él se tiró del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos en Florencia el verano que viene? Podríamos hacer coincidir la boda con la visita a la exposición.

—No.

Sasuke bajó la vista, decepcionado.

—Falta mucho para el verano que viene. ¿Por qué no el mes que viene?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Me casaría contigo mañana mismo, pero eso no nos dejaría mucho tiempo para hacer planes.

—Quiero una boda sencilla. Estoy cansada de vivir sola. Quiero estar contigo. —Le acarició la oreja con los labios—. Y no sólo porque quiera que me calientes la cama.

A Sasuke se le escapó un gruñido. La besó con firmeza y ella suspiró dentro de su boca, devolviéndole el beso.

—¿Y tus estudios?

—Muchos estudiantes de doctorado están casados. Aunque sólo pudiera verte en la cama por la noche, ya sería más de lo que te veo ahora. Por favor, no me hagas esperar.

Él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo dices como si la espera no me estuviera matando a mí también. ¿Dónde te gustaría que nos casáramos?

—En Asís. Siempre ha sido un lugar especial para mí y sé que también es importante para ti.

—No se hable más. Será en Asís lo antes posible. ¿Y qué te apetece que hagamos para la luna de miel? —Alzó las cejas, provocándola—. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿París? ¿Venecia? ¿Belice?

—Cualquier sitio será fantástico si estoy contigo.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

—Dios te bendiga. En ese caso, yo me encargaré de todo. Será una sorpresa.

Hinata lo besó y, al cabo de unos instantes, el mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor. Todo desapareció excepto sus brazos y sus labios.

—Hay algo más que quiero mostrarte —dijo él cuando dejó de besarla, minutos más tarde.

Dándole la mano, la llevó hasta el viejo manzano que había en un extremo del claro en el bosque.

Volviéndose hacia ella, la miró con el corazón en los ojos.

—La primera vez que estuvimos aquí, te di una manzana de este árbol.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Aquella manzana era un buen símbolo de mi vida en aquel momento: una vida carnal, egoísta, violenta, un imán para el pecado.

Apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, Sasuke se sacó una manzana de oro del bolsillo.

—Esta manzana representa a la persona en la que me he convertido: llena de esperanza. Y de amor.

Hinata miró la manzana antes de volver los ojos hacia él.

—¿Algún hombre te ha pedido que te cases con él?

Ella negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—Pues me alegro de ser el primero.

Abrió la manzana como si fuera una caja mágica y Hinata vio brillar un anillo de diamantes contra un fondo de terciopelo rojo.

—Quiero ser el primero y el último. Te quiero, Hinata. Te ofrezco mi corazón y mi vida.

Cásate conmigo. Sé mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante y mi guía. Sé mi bendita Beatriz y mi adorada Hinata. —La voz le flaqueó ligeramente—. Di que serás mía. Para siempre.

—Sí —logró decir ella, antes de que las lágrimas le impidieran seguir hablando.

Sasuke sacó el anillo de la manzana y se lo puso en el dedo con suavidad para después acariciarle la mano con los labios.

—Compré este anillo hace tiempo, cuando encargué los anillos de boda, pero lo puedo devolver si prefieres elegirlo personalmente.

Hinata miró el diamante, de dos quilates y medio, de corte cuadrado, montado sobre un aro de platino. Era un anillo clásico, casi anticuado, con una hilera de diamantes más pequeños rodeando el diamante principal y los laterales del aro. Aunque era más grande y elaborado del que ella habría elegido, era perfecto, porque Sasuke lo había comprado para ella.

—Éste es el que quiero.

Él se levantó y Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Te he querido desde siempre. Desde la primera vez que vi tu foto —dijo, mojándole el pecho con las lágrimas que no podía contener—. Te quería ya antes de conocerte.

—Yo te quería antes de saber cómo te llamabas. No te conocía; sólo conocía tu bondad. Y ahora puedo quedarme a mi Beatriz para siempre.

+.+.+.+

Unos días más tarde, Naruto recibió un correo electrónico de Hinata anunciándole su compromiso. Fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Leerlo una y otra vez no mejoró la situación, pero de todos modos lo hizo. No era que quisiera torturarse, pero necesitaba que su nuevo estatus le quedara indeleblemente grabado en la mente.

 _Querido Naruto:_

 _Espero que estés bien._

 _Siento haber tardado tanto en responder a tu último mensaje._

 _El doctorado es más dificil de lo que pensaba y siempre pienso que no estoy al nivel de lo que me piden,_

 _pero me encanta. (Por cierto, gracias por recomendarme los libros de Ross King. No tengo mucho tiempo para leer estos días, pero lo sacaré de donde sea para leer La cúpula de Brunelleschi.)_

 _Una de las razones por las que tengo poco tiempo para leer o hacer cualquier otra cosa es porque estoy prometida. Sasuke me pidió que me casara con él y le he dicho que sí. Queríamos casarnos cuanto antes, pero no hemos conseguido que nos hicieran hueco en la basílica de Asís hasta el veintiuno de enero. Sasuke tiene contactos entre los franciscanos; por eso hemos conseguido que nos dejen la basílica tan pronto._

 _Soy muy feliz. Me gustaría que fueras feliz por mí._

 _Enviaré la invitación a tu apartamento de Toronto. También invitaremos a Tsunade Senju._

 _Si no puedes o no te apetece venir, lo entenderé, pero para mí es importante invitar a la gente que quiero. Sasuke ha alquilado una casa en Umbría para que los invitados puedan alojarse antes y después de la boda. Nos encantaría que vinieras. Sé que a mi padre le gustaría volver a verte._

 _Has sido el mejor de los amigos. Espero poder pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí algún día._

 _Con afecto,_

 _Hinata_

 _Posdata: Sasuke no quería que te lo mencionara, pero fue él quien convenció a la profesora Senju para que supervisara tu tesis. Sasuke no es tan malo como pensabas, ¿no crees?_

La gratitud de Naruto ante la generosidad de Sasuke no borró el dolor que sentía al saber que había perdido a Hinata. Otra vez.

Sí, ya la había perdido anteriormente, pero antes del retorno de Sasuke había mantenido la esperanza de que ella cambiara de opinión, por muy remota que fuera esa posibilidad. Y saber que iba a casarse con él le dolía mucho más que si le hubiera dicho que se casaba con cualquier otro tipo llamado Sasuke. Como Sasuke el fontanero o Sasuke el instalador de cable.

Pocos días después, Hinata recibió un paquete en su casillero de Harvard. Al ver que se lo enviaban desde Essex Junction, Vermont, lo abrió en seguida.

Naruto le enviaba una edición especial de El conejo de terciopelo. Además de una dedicatoria en la guarda delantera que le llegó al corazón, había una carta en su interior.

 _Querida Hinata:_

 _Tus noticias me han dejado de piedra. Felicidades._

 _Gracias por invitarme a la boda, pero no podré ir._

 _Mi padre sufrió un ataque al corazón hace unos días y está en el hospital. Yo estoy ayudando en la granja. (Por cierto, mi madre dice que te dé recuerdos. Te está haciendo algo como regalo de bodas. ¿Adónde quieres que lo envíe cuando esté terminado? No seguirás viviendo en el campus después de la boda, ¿no?)_

 _Desde la primera vez que te vi, quise que fueras feliz. Que tuvieras más confianza en ti misma. Que tuvieras una buena vida. Te lo mereces y odiaría verte tirar esas cosas a la basura. No me consideraría un buen amigo si no te preguntara si Uchiha es lo que quieres en la vida. No deberías conformarte con nada que no sea lo mejor para ti. Si tienes la más mínima duda, no deberías casarte con él._

 _Te prometo que estoy tratando de actuar como un amigo y no como un gilipollas resentido._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Naruto_

Hinata dobló la carta con tristeza y la guardó dentro del libro.

+.+.+.+

A pesar de que Hiashi había dado su bendición al enlace (a regañadientes, por supuesto), el conflicto surgió cuando la feliz pareja anunció dónde habían decidido casarse.

Los Sarutobi estaban encantados de pasar una semana de vacaciones en Italia, pero Hiashi, que nunca había salido de Norteamérica, no estaba tan entusiasmado. Como padre de la novia, había pensado pagar el enlace de su única hija, aunque tuviera que hipotecar su nueva casa para hacerlo, pero Hinata no quería ni oír hablar del tema.

Aunque la ceremonia sería íntima, los costes eran demasiado elevados para la economía de Hiashi. Y, para mayor humillación de éste, Sasuke estaba encantado de pagarlo todo. Para él era más importante que Hinata tuviera la boda de sus sueños que tener al suegro contento.

Ella trató de mediar entre ambos hombres, señalando que había cosas que su padre podía pagar, como el vestido de novia o las flores.

A finales de noviembre, Hinata vio el vestido perfecto en el escaparate de una elegante boutique de la calle Newbury de Boston. Era un vestido de seda de organza color marfil, con escote de pico y unas mangas minúsculas, que apenas cubrían los hombros. El talle estaba rodeado de encaje, y la falda, con mucho vuelo, formaba capas recordando a una nube.

Sin pensarlo, entró y pidió probárselo. La dependienta le alabó el gusto, diciéndole que los diseños de Monique Lhuillier eran muy populares.

Hinata no había oído hablar nunca de la diseñadora. No miró el precio, porque el vestido no tenía etiqueta, pero al verse en el espejo, lo supo. Aquél era su vestido. Era precioso, clásico, y haría destacar su color de piel y su silueta. Sabía que a Sasuke le encantaría que dejara tanto trozo de espalda al descubierto. Sin caer en el mal gusto, por supuesto.

Se hizo una foto con el iPhone con él puesto y se la envió a su padre preguntándole qué le parecía. Éste respondió inmediatamente diciéndole que nunca había visto a una novia más hermosa.

Hiashi le pidió que le pasara el teléfono a la dependienta y, sin que Hinata llegara a enterarse en ningún momento del precio del vestido, se puso de acuerdo con la mujer para el modo de pago. Saber que le estaba comprando a su hija el vestido de boda de sus sueños lo ayudó a superar el hecho de no poder pagar el resto.

Tras despedirse de su padre, Hinata pasó varias horas más en la tienda, comprando hasta completar el traje. Entre otras cosas, eligió un velo que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos de raso, de tacón pero con los que pudiera caminar sin caerse, y una capa de terciopelo blanco para protegerse del frío de Asís en enero. Con todo bien empaquetado, se fue a casa.

Dos semanas antes de la boda, Hiashi llamó a Hinata para hacerle una pregunta importante.

—Sé que enviastes las invitaciones hace tiempo, pero ¿habría sitio para una persona más?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, sorprendida—. ¿Me he olvidado de invitar a algún primo lejano?

—No exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿de quién se trata?

Él respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento.

—Papá, suéltalo de una vez. ¿A quién quieres que invite? —Hinata cerró los ojos y rezó a los dioses de las hijas de padres sin pareja para que intercedieran por ella y no permitieran que Tsume Inuzuka asistiera a su boda. O, peor aún, que volviera a salir con su padre.

—A Karura.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué Karura?

— Karura Sabaku No.

—¿La del restaurante Kinfolks?

—Exacto.

La concisa respuesta de su padre le dio a Hinata toda la información que necesitaba.

Permaneció unos momentos en silencio, mientras se recuperaba de la impresión.

—Hinata, ¿sigues ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí. Claro... sí... por supuesto. La añado a la lista de invitados. ¿Podría decirse que es... esto... tu amiga especial?

Hiashi respondió al cabo de unos segundos...

—Sí, podría decirse.

—Ajá.

Su padre cortó la conversación en seguida y Hinata se quedó mirando el teléfono, preguntándose qué plato combinado especial sería el responsable de aquel nuevo romance.

«El de pastel de carne seguro que no», pensó.

 _+.+.+.+_

El 21 de enero, Hiashi paseaba nervioso justo a la entrada de la basílica de Asís. Que su hija y sus damas de honor llegaran tarde no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Se tiró una vez más de la corbata para arreglársela y siguió esperando. En ese momento, una visión vestida de organza y cubierta de terciopelo blanco hizo su aparición como una nube radiante.

Hiashi se quedó sin habla.

—Papá —musitó Hinata, acercándose a él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kurenai y Tenten la ayudaron a quitarse la capa y a recolocarse la falda, desplegando la cola a su espalda. Luego, Nadeshiko, la organizadora de bodas que nunca se alejaba demasiado, les entregó a Tenten y a Kurenai sus ramos, que eran una mezcla de lirios y rosas blancas, a conjunto con el color de los vestidos, de un lila intenso.

—Estás muy guapa —le dijo Hiashi finalmente, dándole un tímido beso a través del velo.

—Gracias. —Ruborizándose, Hinata bajó la vista hasta su ramo, que consistía en dos docenas de rosas blancas y unas ramitas de acebo.

—¿Podrán darnos un minuto? —les preguntó Hiashi a las damas de honor.

—Por supuesto.

Nadeshiko se llevó a Tenten y a Kurenai y las situó a la entrada de la basílica. Luego le indicó al organista que estaban a punto de hacer su entrada.

—Me gusta tu collar —dijo Hiashi, nervioso.

Hinata se llevó la mano a las perlas que le adornaban el cuello.

—Era de Biwako.

Tras tocarse los pendientes de diamantes, decidió que no hacía falta explicarle su origen.

—Me pregunto qué opinaría de que te casaras con su hijo.

—Quiero pensar que la haría feliz. Me gusta imaginarme que nos está mirando desde arriba, sonriendo.

Su padre asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del esmoquin.

—Me alegro de que me pidieras que te llevara al altar.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

—No iba a casarme sin ti, papá.

Él carraspeó, arrastrando los zapatos alquilados a un lado y a otro.

—No debí haberte hecho volver con Hana. Tendrías que haberte quedado conmigo —dijo, con la voz rota.

—Papá —susurró Hinata, empezando a llorar.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de decirle con su abrazo lo que no sabía decir con palabras.

—Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. No hace falta que volvamos a hablar del tema. —Ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos—. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Y me alegro de que seas mi padre.

—Hinata. —Hiashi carraspeó otra vez para aclararse la voz—. Eres una buena chica.

Al volverse hacia el largo pasillo que llevaba al altar, Hiashi vio que Sasuke esperaba junto a su hermano y su cuñado. Los tres hombres iban vestidos con esmoquin de Armani negro y camisa blanca inmaculada.

—¿Estás segura? Si tienes dudas, paro un taxi y nos volvemos a casa — preguntó.

Hinata le apretó la mano.

—Estoy segura. Sasuke no es perfecto, pero es perfecto para mí. Somos el uno para el otro.

—Le dije que esperaba que cuidara de mi niña. Que si no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, tendríamos un problema. Me contestó que si algún día dejaba de tratarte como a una reina, fuera a buscarlo y le pegara un tiro. —Hiashi sonrió—. Le dije que me parecía buena idea. ¿Estás lista?

Ella respiró hondo.

—Sí.

—Pues vamos allá. —Ofreciéndole el brazo, asintió con la cabeza para indicarles a las damas de honor que podían abrir la comitiva al sonido de la música de Johann Sebastian Bach. Cuando Hinata y Hiashi echaron a andar, la música cambió y empezó a sonar otra pieza del mismo compositor.

Sasuke captó la mirada de Hinata desde la distancia y el rostro se le iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. El sol de enero se colaba por las puertas de la basílica, iluminando a la novia desde atrás. Parecía como si un halo de luz la rodeara.

Sasuke no podía parar de sonreír. Sonrió durante toda la ceremonia, incluso mientras juraba respetar a su esposa y durante la actuación de la soprano que interpretó Despertad, la voz nos llama, de Bach y Exultate, jubilate, de Mozart.

Tras la ceremonia, sujetó el velo de Hinata con dedos temblorosos y se lo levantó despacio. Con los pulgares, le secó las lágrimas de felicidad que le rodaban por las mejillas, y la besó. Fue un beso suave y casto, pero lleno de promesas. Luego fueron a la parte inferior de la basílica para visitar la cripta.

No lo habían previsto, pero sin ponerse de acuerdo, se dieron la mano y se encontraron dirigiéndose a la tumba de san Francisco.

En aquel lugar tranquilo y oscuro donde Sasuke había tenido su inefable experiencia meses atrás, se arrodillaron y rezaron. Ambos dieron gracias, cada uno por tener al otro en su vida y por las numerosas bendiciones que habían recibido. Sasuke dio también las gracias por Sarada y por Biwako, por su padre y sus hermanos.

Cuando se levantó para encender una vela, ambos pidieron una última bendición. Un último pequeño milagro. Al acabar sus oraciones, una extraña paz se había adueñado de sus almas, envolviéndolas como una manta.

—No llores, dulce niña. —Sasuke le ofreció la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse. Le secó las lágrimas antes de besarla—. Por favor, no llores.

—No puedo evitarlo. Soy tan feliz... —dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa temblorosa—. Te quiero tanto...

—Yo siento lo mismo. No dejo de preguntarme cómo ha podido pasar. Cómo es posible que te reencontrara y te convenciera de que fueras mi esposa.

—El cielo nos sonrió.

Se puso de puntillas para besar a su esposo junto a la tumba de san Francisco sin ninguna vergüenza, porque sabía que las palabras que acababa de pronunciar eran verdad.

Esa misma noche, vestidos ya con la ropa que habían elegido para emprender su luna de miel —un traje oscuro para Sasuke y un vestido lila para Hinata—, viajaban en el coche con chófer que habían alquilado.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a una casa cercana a Todi, Hinata vio que se trataba de la misma casa que Sasuke había alquilado cuando viajaron a Italia hacía poco más de un año.

—Nuestra casa —susurró ella, al darse cuenta.

—Sí. —Él le besó el dorso de la mano antes de ayudarla a bajar del coche. Y luego, levantándola del suelo, cruzó el umbral con ella en brazos.

¿Te gusta que hayamos venido aquí? Pensé que te apetecería que pasáramos unos días tranquilos, pero si lo prefieres podemos ir a Venecia o a Roma. Iremos a donde tú quieras —dijo, dejándola en el suelo.

—Es perfecto. Me encanta que hayas pensado en este lugar.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Un rato más tarde, Sasuke se separó un poco de ella.

—Voy a subir el equipaje. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Si me ponen algo delante, me lo comeré.

—¿Por qué no vas a echar un vistazo a la cocina, a ver si encuentras algo tentador? En seguida me reuniré contigo.

—Lo único que podría tentarme —comentó Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa— sería verte a ti sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

Sus sensuales palabras hicieron que Sasuke recordara su anterior visita a la casa, cuando habían usado aquella mesa varias veces y no precisamente para amasar pan. Con un gruñido ronco, subió el equipaje a toda prisa, como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo.

En la cocina, Hinata comprobó que la despensa estaba totalmente equipada, igual que la nevera. Se echó a reír al ver varias botellas de zumo de arándanos alineadas sobre la encimera, como si la estuvieran esperando. Acababa de abrir una botella de Perrier y de preparar un plato con trozos de queso, cuando Sasuke regresó. Al entrar corriendo en la cocina, le pareció mucho más joven, casi un niño, con los ojos brillantes y una expresión radiante.

—Tiene un aspecto delicioso. Gracias —dijo, sentándose a su lado y echando una insinuante mirada hacia la mesa—. Aunque creo que prefiero usar la cama las primeras veces. Hinata se ruborizó.

—Esta mesa me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

—A mí también, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para fabricar nuevos recuerdos. Algunos incluso mejores. —La miró con deseo.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

—¿La boda ha sido tal como te la imaginabas? —preguntó él, ansioso, mientras llenaba dos vasos de agua.

—Mucho mejor. La misa, la música... casarnos en la basílica ha sido increíble. Se siente una paz tan especial allí...

Sasuke asintió. Sabía a qué se refería.

—Me alegro de que sólo invitáramos a la familia y a los amigos más íntimos. Siento no haber podido hablar más rato con Tsunade Senju, pero he visto que tú bailabas con ella. ¡Dos veces! —Hinata se hizo la ofendida.

Él le siguió la broma, alzando las cejas.

—¿De verdad he bailado con ella dos veces? Es impresionante. ¿Cómo habrá podido seguirme el ritmo?

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Sasuke era único usando palabras que nadie más usaba.

—Tú has bailado dos veces con Hiruzen, señora Uchiha. Supongo que estamos empatados.

—Ahora es mi padre también. Y es un excelente bailarín. Muy elegante.

—¿Mejor que yo? —Sasuke fingió estar celoso.

—Nadie es mejor que tú, querido. —Hinata se inclinó sobre él para borrarle el falso enfado con un beso—. ¿Crees que volverá a casarse alguna vez?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Él le cogió la mano y le acarició los nudillos uno a uno.

—Porque Biwako era su Beatriz. Cuando has conocido un amor como ése, cualquier otro parece una sombra del original. —Sonrió con melancolía—. Curiosamente, en el libro favorito de Biwako, A Severe Mercy, aparecía la misma idea. Sheldon Vanauken no volvió a casarse tras la muerte de su esposa.

Dante perdió a Beatriz cuando ella tenía veinticuatro años y pasó el resto de su existencia llorando su muerte. Si yo te perdiera, me pasaría lo mismo. Nunca habrá nadie que ocupe tu lugar. Nunca —recalcó Sasuke, con una mirada fiera pero cariñosa al mismo tiempo.

—Me pregunto si mi padre volverá a casarse.

—¿Te molestaría que lo hiciera?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No. Tardaría un poco en acostumbrarme, supongo, pero no. Me alegro de que esté saliendo con alguien amable. Quiero que sea feliz. Me gustaría que pudiera envejecer al lado de alguien que lo trate bien.

—Yo quiero envejecer a tu lado —dijo Sasuke—. No cabe duda de que eres amable.

—Yo también quiero envejecer a tu lado.

Marido y mujer intercambiaron una mirada y siguieron comiendo en silencio. Cuando acabaron, Sasuke le tendió la mano.

—Todavía no te he dado los regalos de boda.

Al tomarle la mano, Hinata le tocó el anillo.

—Pensaba que los regalos eran los anillos y las inscripciones que llevan:

«Yo soy de mi Amado y mi Amado es mío».

—Hay más cosas. —Sasuke la llevó hasta la chimenea y se detuvo delante.

Al entrar en la casa, Hinata no se había fijado en que habían cambiado el cuadro que colgaba sobre la repisa. Su lugar lo ocupaba ahora una impresionante pintura al óleo de un hombre y una mujer unidos en un abrazo apasionado.

Dio un paso adelante con la vista clavada en el cuadro, como hipnotizada.

La figura masculina y la femenina se estaban abrazando. El hombre estaba desnudo hasta la cintura y se lo veía ligeramente más abajo que la mujer, como si estuviera de rodillas, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de ella, que estaba inclinada hacia adelante, desnuda, a excepción de lo que parecía ser una sábana arrugada, agarrando con fuerza la espalda y el costado del hombre y apoyando la cabeza entre sus omóplatos. Lo cierto era que costaba distinguir dónde empezaba el uno y terminaba el otro. Estaban tan unidos que formaban una especie de círculo. La necesidad y la desesperación eran tan evidentes que casi saltaban del lienzo. Parecía que la pareja acabara de reencontrarse tras una larga ausencia o como si acabaran de reconciliarse tras una discusión.

—Somos nosotros —susurró Hinata, parpadeando sorprendida.

La cara del hombre quedaba parcialmente oculta, apoyada en el regazo de ella, la boca apretada contra su muslo, pero no cabía duda: era la cara de Sasuke. Igual que la cara de la mujer era la cara de Hinata, vuelta hacia el espectador con los ojos cerrados de felicidad y una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Parecía feliz.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Él se le acercó por detrás y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

—Yo posé para el cuadro y para tu parte, le di fotografías al artista.

—¿Fotografías?

Él la besó en el cuello.

—¿No reconoces esa postura? ¿Recuerdas las fotos que hicimos en Belice? Las de la mañana siguiente a la noche en que te pusiste el corsé por primera vez... Estabas tumbada en la cama y...

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al recordar el momento.

—¿Te gusta? —Sasuke sonaba extrañamente inseguro—. Quería algo... personal para celebrar nuestra boda.

—Me encanta. Sólo me ha sorprendido.

Él se relajó.

—Gracias. —Hinata le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en la palma—. Es un regalo precioso.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Aún queda otra cosilla. —Acercándose a la repisa de la chimenea, cogió una manzana dorada que no era la primera vez que ella veía.

—¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Ábrela, señora Uchiha.

Ella levantó la parte de arriba y dentro encontró una llave antigua.

—¿Una llave mágica? —preguntó, mirando a Sasuke sin comprender—. ¿Es la llave de algún jardín secreto? ¿Del armario que lleva a Narnia?

—Muy graciosa. Ven conmigo. —La agarró por la muñeca y no pudo resistir darle un largo beso en la parte interna, como si le costara separarse.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás.

Salieron por la puerta principal y Sasuke la cerró tras ellos. Entonces se quedaron quietos en el porche, sumidos en la oscuridad que sólo rompían las luces de la fachada.

—Prueba la llave.

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí?

—Pruébala. —Sasuke se balanceó sobre los talones, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Hinata metió la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar. Oyó el clic y un segundo después la puerta se abrió.

—Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa —susurró él—. Bienvenida a tu casa.

Ella lo miró, incrédula.

—Aquí fuimos felices —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—. Quería que tuviéramos un lugar donde poder refugiarnos de vez en cuando. Un lugar lleno de buenos recuerdos. — Acariciándole el brazo con suavidad, añadió—: Podemos venir a pasar las vacaciones cuando no vayamos a Selinsgrove. Incluso podrías venir aquí a escribir tu tesis si quisieras. Aunque no creo que pueda soportar estar apartado de ti ni un día más.

Hinata lo besó, dándole las gracias una y otra vez por sus generosos regalos. Y allí permanecieron varios minutos, disfrutando del tacto del otro, con el pulso cada vez más acelerado.

Sin parar de besarla en ningún momento, Sasuke la cogió en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, en el piso de arriba. Una vez allí, la dejó en el suelo y le hizo dar varias vueltas, admirando el vuelo de la falda del vestido lila, que giraba a su alrededor.

—Creo que te debo algo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Hinata entre risas—. ¿De qué se trata?

Él la abrazó desde atrás.

—Sexo de reconciliación —le musitó al oído.

El sugerente susurro la hizo estremecer.

Sasuke le acarició los brazos.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No, no es frío. Es excitación.

—Excelente. —Le echó el pelo a un lado y empezó a cubrirle el cuello de besos—. Para tu información, tengo que hacerme perdonar un montón de cosas. Me temo que me va a llevar toda la noche.

—¿Toda la noche? —repitió ella, con voz ronca.

—Eso me temo. Y a lo mejor me ocupa también parte de la mañana.

Hinata empezó a derretirse entre sus brazos. Sasuke siguió besándole el cuello y descendiendo hasta el hombro antes de apartarse.

—Mientras te preparas para acostarte, quiero que pienses en todas las maneras en las que voy a darte placer esta noche. —Le guiñó un ojo, acariciándole el cuello de arriba abajo con un dedo antes de soltarla.

Hinata sacó sus cosas de la maleta y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Cuando había ido a comprar lo que se iba a poner en su noche de bodas, se había sentido insegura. ¿Qué podía comprar que él no hubiera visto ya?

En una diminuta tienda de la calle Newbury, encontró exactamente lo que buscaba. Un camisón largo de seda, muy escotado y de color rojo intenso, como el Merlot. Lo que la acabó de decidir fue la espalda, adornada con cintas que se entrecruzaban, dejándosela al descubierto hasta niveles casi indecentes. Lo eligió sabiendo que a Sasuke le encantaría deshacer las cintas. Le gustaba desarmarla, en todos los sentidos.

Se dejó el pelo recogido y se puso una pizca de brillo en los labios antes de calzarse los zapatos de tacón negros que había comprado para la luna de miel.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, se encontró a Sasuke esperándola.

El dormitorio estaba iluminado por la suave luz de las velas, olía a sándalo y no faltaba la música. La canción que sonaba no formaba parte de la lista de reproducción que habían escuchado durante su anterior visita, pero también le gustaba.

Él se acercó. Seguía llevando los pantalones y la camisa blanca, pero se la había desabrochado casi hasta la cintura y se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines. Le ofreció la mano y ella la aceptó, uniéndose a él en un abrazo.

—Eres exquisita —susurró, acariciándole la espalda con las manos temblorosas de deseo—. Casi me había olvidado de lo preciosa que eres a la luz de las velas. Casi, pero no del todo. Ella sonrió, con la cara pegada a su pecho.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Sasuke, señalando su pelo recogido y ella asintió.

Un hombre corriente le habría quitado todas las horquillas a la vez, apresuradamente, siempre y cuando hubiera sido capaz de encontrarlas, pero él no era un hombre corriente.

Muy lentamente, le pasó sus largos dedos por el pelo hasta que encontró una horquilla. Se la quitó con delicadeza, liberando un mechón. Y luego repitió el proceso hasta que toda su cabellera cayó como olas del mar sobre sus hombros pálidos. A esas alturas, el cuerpo de Hinata vibraba de deseo.

Sujetándole la cara entre las manos, Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Dime lo que deseas. La noche es tuya. Puedes ordenarme lo que quieras.

—No quiero ordenarte nada —respondió ella, besándolo en los labios—. Sólo quiero que me demuestres que me amas.

—Hinata, te quiero con los cuatro tipos de amor. Pero esta noche es una celebración del eros.

Le cubrió los hombros de ardientes besos antes de ponerse a su espalda y acariciarle la piel entre las cintas.

—Gracias por tu regalo.

—¿Mi regalo?

—Tu cuerpo, seductoramente envuelto, sólo para mis ojos. —La miró de arriba abajo hasta llegar a sus pies—. Y gracias por los zapatos. Después de un día tan largo, deben de dolerte los pies.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Porque en lo único que puedo pensar es en hacerte el amor.

—Llevo días sin pensar en nada más. Meses. —Inspirando hondo, le acarició los brazos arriba y abajo—. Soy el único hombre que te ha visto desnuda en toda tu gloria y que conoce los sonidos que haces cuando el placer se apodera de ti. Tu cuerpo me reconoce, Hinata. Conoce mi tacto.

Deshizo el primer lazo, empezando por la parte de abajo. Las cintas de raso se deslizaban por sus dedos temblorosos.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —La sujetó por la barbilla y le hizo volver la cara de perfil.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Nos lo tomaremos con calma. Las actividades más... vigorosas ya vendrán luego, cuando nuestros cuerpos hayan tenido tiempo para reconocerse.

Sasuke señaló una pared desnuda con la nariz y Hinata sintió que le aumentaba la temperatura.

Lentamente, él acabó de desatar todas las cintas, dejándole la espalda al descubierto. Apoyándole las manos en los hombros, se la acarició de arriba abajo varias veces con las manos abiertas.

—Ardo de deseo por ti. Llevo meses esperando para llevarte a la cama.

Agarrándola por los hombros, la volvió y, sin previo aviso, le quitó el camisón, dejando caer los tirantes a lado y lado. Con la vista, Sasuke siguió la caída de la prenda, hasta que quedó convertida en un charco de seda color vino a sus pies.

Hinata estaba desnuda ante él, con los brazos a los costados.

—Magnífica —murmuró, devorando con los ojos cada centímetro de su piel.

Demasiada lentitud para ella, que harta de ser el centro de atención, acabó de desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y se la quitó. Tras besarle el tatuaje, le mordisqueó los pectorales antes de despojarlo de los pantalones.

Pronto Sasuke estuvo tan desnudo como ella, sin ninguna prenda de ropa tras la que ocultar su erección. Se inclinó hacia Hinata para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

Con manos ávidas, le acarició el pelo antes de descender por la cara y explorarle el cuerpo con dedos y los labios. Nada se libró de su exploración: la cara, la boca, la mandíbula, los hombros, el pecho, los abdominales, los brazos, las piernas y...

Sasuke le sujetó la muñeca un instante antes de que Hinata pudiera rodearle el miembro con la mano. Tiró de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo y empezó a susurrar palabras dulces contra sus labios. Eran palabras de devoción en italiano, que Hinata pronto reconoció, ya que habían salido de la pluma de Dante.

Cogiéndola en brazos, la depositó sentada sobre la cama, grande, con dosel. Una vez Hinata estuvo en el borde de la misma, Sasuke se arrodilló ante ella.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —Preguntó, con los ojos turbios de pasión, mientras le acariciaba el vientre y los muslos—. Dímelo.

Hinata inspiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Empiezo por aquí?

Sasuke se inclinó y le rozó los labios suavemente con la lengua.

—¿O por aquí?

Le acarició los pechos antes de llevárselos a la boca, lamiéndolos y torturándolos con sus caricias.

Cerrando los ojos, Hinata contuvo la respiración.

—¿Preferirías que empezara por aquí? —Le resiguió el ombligo con un dedo antes de cubrirle el vientre de besos.

Ella gimió y lo agarró con fuerza del pelo.

—Sólo te quiero a ti.

—Entonces, tómame.

Hinata lo besó y Sasuke respondió disfrutando de su boca lánguidamente. Cuando notó que el pulso de ella se aceleraba, le cogió un pie y le quitó el zapato.

—¿No quieres que me los deje puestos? Los compré especialmente para esta noche.

—Dejémoslos para luego, para cuando estrenemos la pared —respondió él, con voz ronca.

Tras quitarle los zapatos, dedicó unos instantes a masajearle cada pie, dedicando especial atención a los arcos. Luego la empujó hacia el centro de la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí.

La besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando oírte decir eso, sabiendo que es cierto.

—Claro que es cierto. El pasado, pasado está.

—En ese caso, recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

Con infinita ternura, Sasuke usó las manos para acariciarla y excitarla con caricias expertas y apasionadas. Su boca se unió al sensual asalto, mordisqueando y succionando al ritmo de sus suspiros. Se sentía el corazón henchido de satisfacción al oír sus exclamaciones de placer y ver cómo se sacudía de un lado a otro por efecto de sus caricias.

Cuando ella le acarició la espalda y le apretó las nalgas con las manos, Sasuke la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Mirándola a los ojos, le susurró versos del Cantar de los Cantares:

—¡Amada mía, qué hermosa eres! Palomas son tus ojos... tus labios, un hilo escarlata, tu boca es tan bella...

Hinata lo interrumpió con un beso.

—No me hagas esperar.

—¿Me estás invitando a entrar en tu cuerpo?

Sintiendo que la recorría una oleada de calor, ella asintió.

—Mi esposo.

—Mi ángel de ojos perla.

La lengua de Sasuke se entrelazó con la de ella mientras sus cuerpos se convertían en uno, fundiéndose, ahogando sus suspiros y gemidos en la boca del otro.

Sasuke fue despacio al principio, como olas rompiendo contra la orilla en un día tranquilo. No tenía prisa. Quería que aquella experiencia durara para siempre, ya que, mientras miraba los ojos llenos de amor de su esposa, se dio cuenta de que sus anteriores experiencias, por muy excitantes que hubieran sido, palidecían comparadas con la sublime conexión que estaban viviendo.

Hinata era carne de su carne. Era su esposa y su alma gemela y lo único que Sasuke deseaba en la vida era hacerla feliz. La adoración que sentía por ella lo consumía.

Con un dedo, Hinata le acarició las cejas, que se le habían fruncido de concentración.

—Me encanta esa expresión —comentó ella.

—¿Qué expresión?

—Los ojos cerrados, el cejo fruncido, los labios apretados... Sólo la tienes cuando estás a punto de... llegar.

Él abrió los ojos y ella vio que le brillaban, traviesos.

—¿Ah, sí, señora Uchiha?

—La echaba de menos. Es una expresión muy sexy.

—Me halagas. —Sasuke sonaba tímido.

—Me gustaría tener un cuadro o una fotografía de tu cara en esos momentos.

Él frunció el cejo, juguetón.

—Una fotografía como ésa sería un escándalo.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Dice el hombre que tenía su dormitorio decorado con fotografías de sí mismo, desnudo.

—Los únicos desnudos que me interesan a partir de ahora son los de mi exquisita esposa.

Incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas, tomándola por sorpresa.

Hinata gimió de placer y él enterró la cara en su cuello.

—Eres tan tentadora... Tu pelo, tu piel... son irresistibles.

—Tu amor me hace hermosa.

—Pues déjame que te amé siempre.

Ella arqueó la espalda.

—Sí, ámame siempre. Por favor.

Sasuke aceleró el ritmo, besándole el cuello y succionándoselo con delicadeza.

Hinata respondió agarrándolo con fuerza por las caderas, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Abre los ojos —jadeó él, moviéndose aún más de prisa.

Al hacerlo, Hinata vio que los de su esposo la miraban con pasión, pero también con amor sincero.

—Te quiero —dijo ella, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, cuando las sensaciones fueron demasiado intensas.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir las cejas, pero esta vez logró mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Te quiero —susurró, repitiendo las palabras con cada movimiento, con cada roce de la piel sobre la piel, hasta que ambos estuvieron quietos y saciados.

Justo antes del amanecer, Hinata se despertó sobresaltada.

Su guapo esposo estaba a su lado, con expresión relajada mientras dormía. Parecía más joven. Le recordó al Sasuke que había conocido en el porche de Biwako. Le resiguió con el dedo las cejas, sintiendo un gran amor y una gran satisfacción en su interior.

Se levantó, ya que no quería molestarlo. Encontró la camisa de él en el suelo y se la puso antes de salir a la terraza.

Se adivinaba un atisbo de luz en el horizonte, sobre las colinas ondulantes del paisaje de Umbría. El aire era frío, demasiado frío para estar en la terraza, a no ser que se estuviera dentro del jacuzzi, pero la vista era espectacular y Hinata no podía apartarse. Necesitaba beber de su belleza. Igual que necesitaba un momento de intimidad. A solas.

Mientras crecía, Hinata se había sentido siempre indigna. Consideraba que no merecía ver sus deseos satisfechos ni tampoco ser amada. Pero ya no se sentía así. Una oración de gratitud brotó de su alma, elevándose hacia el cielo.

Sasuke alargó la mano hacia Hinata, pero encontró la cama vacía. Exhausto por la agotadora actividad de las últimas horas, tardó unos instantes en despertarse del todo. Habían hecho el amor varias veces y se habían turnado adorándose mutuamente con la boca y las manos.

Sonrió. Todos los miedos y ansiedades de Hinata parecían haberse desvanecido. ¿Sería porque ahora estaban casados? ¿O porque habían pasado juntos el tiempo suficiente y se había convencido de que no volvería a hacerle daño?

No lo sabía. Pero estaba satisfecho porque ella estaba satisfecha. Se había entregado a él con una seguridad y una confianza que antes habrían sido impensables y él valoraba su entrega como lo que era: un regalo nacido del amor y la confianza absoluta.

Sin embargo, despertarse y encontrar la cama vacía lo ponía nervioso. Así que, en vez de quedarse allí tumbado, dándole vueltas al asunto, se levantó en busca de su amada. No le costó mucho encontrarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, saliendo a la terraza.

—Maravillosamente. Soy feliz.

—Pillarás una pulmonía —la reprendió Sasuke, quitándose el albornoz y cubriéndola con él.

Cuando se volvió para darle las gracias, vio que estaba desnudo.

—Tú también.

Él se echó a reír y, abriendo el albornoz, la abrazó para que los abrigara a los dos. Hinata suspiró. Sentir sus cuerpos pegados y desnudos era algo muy agradable.

—¿Fue todo de tu agrado anoche? —preguntó Sasuke, frotándole la espalda por encima de la tela.

—¿No lo notaste?

—No hablamos demasiado, como recordarás. Tal vez querrías haber podido irte a dormir antes. Ya sé que teníamos que ponernos al día, pero...

—Me falta un poco de práctica, y estoy agotada, pero me encanta —lo interrumpió ella, ruborizándose—. Anoche fue aún mejor que nuestra primera noche juntos. Y, ciertamente, tal como dijiste, todo fue más vigoroso.

Él se echó a reír.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Hemos vivido muchas cosas. Siento que nuestra conexión es más profunda — dijo ella, acariciándole el hombro con la nariz—. Y ya no tengo miedo de que desaparezcas.

—Soy tuyo —susurró Sasuke—. Y yo también siento la conexión. La necesitaba. Y te la mereces. Cuando te toco, cuando te miro a los ojos, veo nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro. —Hizo una pausa y le alzó la barbilla para verla mejor—. Es impresionante.

Hinata le dio un beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse contra su pecho.

—Pasé demasiado tiempo en las sombras. —La voz de él temblaba de emoción—. Tengo tantas ganas de vivir en la luz. A tu lado.

Ella le sujetó la cara entre ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarla.

—Ya estamos en la luz. Y te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Hinata. Soy tuyo en esta vida y en la siguiente.

Besándola en los labios una vez más, Sasuke la llevó de vuelta al dormitorio.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Y con esta boda de Sasuke y Hinata termina el segundo libro y sigue el tercer y ultimo libro de esta hermosa trilogía... espero y sigan leyéndola y muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios besos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	40. Chapter 40

_El Infierno de Sasuke_

 _Pareja: Sasuhina Sasuke x Hinata_

 _Adaptación de la trilogía: El Infierno de Sasuke_

* * *

Junio de 2011 Selinsgrove, Pensilvania.

El profesor Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo junto a la puerta de su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos, observando a su esposa con fuego en la mirada. Su cuerpo alto y atlético era impresionante, igual que las marcadas facciones de su rostro y sus ojos negros como la noche. La había conocido cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, diez menos que él, y se había enamorado a primera vista.

Pero el tiempo y las circunstancias —básicamente, el indulgente estilo de vida de él— se habían encargado de separarlos. A pesar de todo, el cielo les había sonreído. Al matricularse en un curso de posgrado en Toronto, seis años más tarde, ella se había convertido en su alumna. La cercanía había reavivado su afecto y un año y medio después se habían casado. Tras seis meses de matrimonio, él la amaba incluso más. Envidiaba hasta el aire que respiraba. Ya había esperado bastante para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tal vez tuviera que seducirla, pero Sasuke se enorgullecía de su experiencia en ese terreno. Mango, la canción de Bruce Cockburn, flotaba en el aire, y lo transportó al viaje que habían hecho a Belice.

Allí habían hecho el amor en un montón de sitios, incluso en la playa. Hinata se encontraba sentada al escritorio, ajena a la música y a su escrutinio. Estaba escribiendo en el ordenador portátil, rodeada de libros, carpetas y dos cajas de papeles que Sasuke había transportado diligentemente desde la planta baja de la antigua casa de sus padres. Llevaban una semana instalados en Selinsgrove, descansando de sus ajetreadas vidas en Cambridge, Massachusetts.

Sasuke era profesor en la Universidad de Boston, y Hinata acababa de terminar su primer año de doctorado en Harvard bajo la supervisión de una brillante académica que se había formado en Oxford. Se habían marchado de Cambridge porque la casa de Harvard Square estaba hecha un desastre Tsumeido a las obras. Antes de mudarse, habían reformado la casa de los Sarutobi en Selinsgrove. Las obras se habían hecho siguiendo las indicaciones precisas y detalladas de Sasuke. Buena parte de los muebles que el padre adoptivo de Sasuke, Hiruzen, había dejado allí, habían ido a parar a un almacén.

Hinata eligió los nuevos muebles y las cortinas, y convenció a Sasuke para que la ayudara a pintar. Aunque él prefería decorar con madera oscura y cuero marrón, ella se decantaba por las tonalidades más propias de una casa mediterránea, con las paredes pintadas de blanco, igual que los muebles, y toques decorativos en varios tonos de azul, entre los que predominaba el azul Santorini.

En el estudio habían colgado reproducciones de unos cuadros que tenían también en su casa de Harvard Square: Dante y Beatriz en el puente de Santa Trinidad, de Henry Holiday; La primavera, de Botticelli, y La Virgen con el Niño y dos ángeles, de Fra Filippo Lippi. La mirada de Sasuke quedó cautiva de esa última imagen. Podría decirse que los cuadros reflejaban las distintas etapas que había atravesado su relación. El primero representaba su encuentro y la creciente obsesión por su parte. El segundo mostraba por un lado la flecha de Cupido, que había alcanzado a Hinata cuando él ya no la recordaba y, por otro lado, su noviazgo y posterior matrimonio.

Por último, el cuadro de la Virgen mostraba lo que Sasuke esperaba del futuro. Aquélla era la tercera noche que Hinata pasaba trabajando, redactando la que sería su primera conferencia en Oxford, el mes siguiente. Cuatro días atrás habían hecho el amor en el suelo del dormitorio, cubierto de pintura, antes de que les trajeran los muebles. (Hinata había decidido que la pintura corporal era su nuevo deporte favorito, especialmente si era al lado de Sasuke.) Con el recuerdo de su último contacto físico, y aprovechando que la música estaba incrementando el tempo, Sasuke pasó a la acción.

Su paciencia tenía un límite. Aún eran recién casados. No tenía intención de permitir que siguiera ignorándolo cada noche para entregarse a la investigación. Se acercó a ella con paso firme pero sigiloso. Le agarró la melena con una mano y se la echó a un lado, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Su barba rascó la suave piel de Hinata e intensificó las sensaciones.

—Ven —susurró Sasuke. Ella sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Mientras aguardaba, él le acarició el cuello con sus dedos largos y delgados.

—No he acabado la conferencia. —Hinata alzó su preciosa cara hacia él—. No quiero que la profesora Senju tenga que avergonzarse de mí. Soy la alumna más joven a la que han invitado.

—No le darás ningún motivo para sentirse avergonzada. Y todavía tienes mucho tiempo para acabarla.

—También tengo que arreglar la casa. Tu familia llega dentro de dos días.

—No son mi familia —la corrigió él con una mirada abrasadora—. Son nuestra familia. Y no te preocupes por eso. Contrataré a alguien que se encargue de hacerlo. Ven, trae la manta. Hinata miró a su alrededor y vio la vieja manta sobre una silla blanca, bajo la ventana. Echó un vistazo a los bosques que rodeaban el patio.

—Ya está oscuro. —Yo te protegeré. —Sasuke la ayudó a levantarse y, al hacerlo, le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la acercó a él. Hinata sintió el calor de sus palmas a través del fino vestido de verano. Era una sensación muy agradable y excitante.

—¿Por qué quieres ir al huerto a oscuras? —lo provocó ella. Él le dirigió una mirada que podría haber derretido la nieve, antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Quiero ver tu piel desnuda brillando a la luz de la luna mientras estoy dentro de ti. Le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja y se lo metió en la boca, succionándolo con delicadeza. Siguió la exploración descendiendo por su cuello, entre besos y suaves mordiscos, mientras el ritmo del corazón de ella se aceleraba.

—Una declaración de deseo —susurró él. Hinata se entregó a las sensaciones, y por fin se dio cuenta de la música que estaba sonando. El aroma de Sasuke, una mezcla de licor de menta y Aramis, le inundó los sentidos. La soltó, pero no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras ella se hacía con la manta, observándola como un gato a un ratón.

—Supongo que Guido da Montefeltro puede esperar —dijo Hinata, echando un vistazo a sus notas por encima del hombro. —No se ha movido en setecientos años —bromeó él—. Está acostumbrado a esperar. Hinata cerró el ordenador portátil, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le dio la mano y bajó la escalera a su lado. Mientras cruzaban el patio y se adentraban en el bosque, la expresión de Sasuke se volvió aún más juguetona.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor en un huerto de manzanos? Ella negó con la cabeza. —En ese caso, me alegro de ser el primero. —Eres el último, Sasuke. El único.

—Doy gracias a Dios por ello. Aceleró el paso, iluminando el camino con una linterna. Llevaba a Hinata de la mano y le iba advirtiendo de las raíces y los otros obstáculos que les salían al paso. Era junio, y en Pensilvania hacía mucho calor. La vegetación estaba crecida y las frondosas copas de los árboles casi no dejaban pasar la luz de la luna ni de las estrellas. Entre las cigarras y las aves nocturnas, el aire estaba lleno de sonidos. Al entrar en el claro, Sasuke la acercó más a él. Las flores silvestres salpicaban la hierba. Al otro lado se adivinaban unos viejos manzanos. Un poco más allá, los nuevos árboles que él había plantado extendían sus ramas hacia el cielo. Mientras se dirigían al centro del claro, Sasuke se relajó. Había algo en aquel lugar, no sabía si sagrado o de otra naturaleza, que lograba calmarlo.

Hinata lo observó mientras él extendía la manta sobre la hierba, y después apagó la linterna. La oscuridad los envolvió como un manto de terciopelo. La luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas, aunque en ocasiones su pálido rostro quedaba oculto por nubes deshilachadas. Un grupito de estrellas titilaba sobre ellos. Sasuke le acarició los brazos antes de pasar un dedo por el discreto escote de su vestido.

—Me gusta —murmuró. Admiró la belleza de su esposa, perceptible incluso entre las sombras. El arco de sus pómulos, sus labios carnosos... Le levantó la barbilla y la besó. Era el beso de un amante ardiente, que quería comunicarle con la boca que la deseaba. Sasuke apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, mucho más grande, y enredó los dedos en su melena azulada.

—¿Y si alguien nos ve? —preguntó Hinata, con la respiración entrecortada, antes de devolverle el beso, metiendo la lengua en su boca. Sasuke dejó que lo explorara a placer antes de retirarse.

—Este bosque es privado y, como has mencionado hace un rato, está oscuro. —Extendió las manos, abarcándole no sólo la cintura sino también la curva de la espalda. Hundió los dedos en los hoyuelos que se le formaban en esa zona, una de las partes favoritas de su cuerpo, antes de ascender de nuevo hasta los hombros. Sin más preámbulos, le quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza y lo tiró sobre la manta. Luego le desabrochó el sujetador con un leve movimiento de muñeca. A ella se le escapó la risa ante dicho movimiento, digno de un experto. Con las manos, se pegó el sujetador al pecho, tratando de cubrirse. Era un modelo de encaje negro, muy provocativo y del todo transparente.

—Se te da muy bien.

—¿El qué?

—Quitar sujetadores en la oscuridad. Él frunció el cejo y a Hinata le pareció que se hacía el silencio a su alrededor. A Sasuke no le gustaba que le recordaran su pasado. Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la angulosa mandíbula.

—No me quejo —susurró—. En realidad, disfruto de tu experiencia. La boca de él perdió el rictus de tensión.

—Me encanta tu ropa interior, Hinata, pero te prefiero desnuda.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy segura. —Miró a su alrededor—. Tengo miedo de que alguien nos interrumpa.

—Mírame. Ella lo miró a los ojos. —Nada se interpondrá entre nosotros. Lo juro. Estamos solos. Sólo yo puedo verte. Y lo que veo es impresionante. Trazó los valles y colinas de su torso uno a uno antes de dejar las manos sobre sus caderas y acariciarle la piel con los pulgares.

—Yo te cubriré.

—¿Con qué? ¿Con la manta? —Con mi cuerpo. Aunque alguien pasara por aquí, no te vería. Las comisuras de los labios de Hinata se alzaron en una sonrisa.

—Piensas en todo.

—Sólo pienso en ti. Tú lo eres todo. Bajó la cabeza hasta unir sus labios y apartó el sujetador que se interponía entre ellos. Le acarició los pechos mientras la besaba más profundamente, y siguió bajando las manos hasta sus caderas para quitarle las bragas. Hinata lo besó mientras él se desnudaba, se deshacía de la ropa y la empujaba a ella hacia la manta. Una vez tumbada, la cubrió con su cuerpo desnudo. Apoyándose en las manos, colocadas a ambos lados de su cara, la miró con sus ojos negros mientras declamaba:

—«Hasta el lecho nupcial la conduje, ruborizada como la aurora. Los cielos y las constelaciones nos fueron favorables en aquella bendita hora.»

—El paraíso perdido de Milton —dijo ella, reconociendo los versos, mientras le acariciaba la incipiente barba—. Pero cuando estamos aquí, sólo puedo pensar en el paraíso encontrado. —Tsumeeríamos habernos casado aquí. Tsumeeríamos haber hecho el amor aquí por primera vez. Ella le enredó los dedos en el pelo.

—Estamos aquí ahora. —Aquí descubrí lo que era la auténtica belleza. La besó una vez más, acariciándola suavemente. Hinata le devolvió las caricias y la pasión se encendió y empezó a arder con fuerza. Durante los meses que llevaban casados, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro no había disminuido. Sus encuentros seguían siendo apasionados y llenos de dulzura. Se olvidaron de las palabras y dejaron que sus manos, sus cuerpos y la felicidad del amor físico hablaran por ellos. Sasuke conocía bien a su esposa. Sabía lo que la excitaba, lo que la impacientaba y lo que la llevaba al éxtasis. Hicieron el amor al aire libre, rodeados de naturaleza y de la oscuridad de la noche.

En el extremo del claro, los viejos manzanos que habían sido testigos de su casto amor en el pasado apartaron la vista educadamente. Cuando hubieron recobrado el aliento, Hinata permaneció tumbada de espaldas, contemplando las estrellas, sintiéndose ligera, como si no pesara nada.

—Tengo algo para ti —susurró él, antes de volverse a buscar sus pantalones. Regresando a su lado, le colocó algo alrededor del cuello. Con la linterna, iluminó el regalo. Hinata bajó la vista hacia la joya. Era un colgante de plata de ley, formado por anillas entrelazadas. De las anillas colgaban tres pequeños amuletos: una manzana de oro, un corazón y un libro de plata.

—Es precioso —murmuró, acariciando los colgantes uno a uno. —Lo he hecho traer de Londres. La manzana simboliza el lugar donde nos conocimos y el corazón, por supuesto, es el mío.

—¿Y el libro? —Con esta luz no se ve, pero en la cubierta se lee el nombre de Dante. Ella lo miró con timidez.

—¿Me he olvidado de alguna ocasión especial?

—No, es que me gusta hacerte regalos. Hinata lo besó apasionadamente y él volvió a tumbarla sobre la manta, dejando la linterna a un lado. Cuando se separaron, le apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el vientre y le besó el espacio que quedaba justo Tsumeajo del pulgar.

—Quiero plantar mi semilla aquí dentro. Mientras las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en el claro, Hinata se tensó.

—¿Tan pronto? —Nunca sabemos el tiempo que nos queda en este mundo. Ella pensó en Biwako, la madre adoptiva de Sasuke, y en su propia madre biológica, Hana. Ambas habían muerto jóvenes, aunque en circunstancias muy distintas.

—Dante perdió a Beatriz cuando ésta tenía veinticuatro años —añadió Sasuke—. Perderte sería devastador. Hinata le acarició el hoyuelo de la barbilla. —No hablemos de muerte. Acabamos de celebrar el amor y la vida. —Acarició los dijes del colgante una vez más. Él se disculpó cubriéndola de besos antes de volver a tumbarse. —He vivido casi tanto como ella y estoy sana. —Hinata le apoyó la mano en el pecho, sobre el tatuaje, y acarició el nombre escrito sobre el corazón sangrante—. ¿Es Sarada la causante de tu ansiedad? Sasuke se tensó de nuevo. —No. —Si lo es, no me importa —trató de convencerlo, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente. —Sé que es feliz. —Yo también lo creo. —Hinata titubeó, como si quisiera decir algo más.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Sasuke, acariciándole el cuello. —Estaba pensando en Hana. —Sigue. —No he tenido un buen modelo materno. Él se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

—Serás una madre fantástica. Eres cariñosa, paciente y amable.

—No sabría cómo hacerlo —susurró. —Lo descubriremos juntos. Soy yo quien Tsumeería estar preocupado. Mis padres biológicos fueron la viva imagen de una familia disfuncional. Y mi vida... no ha sido precisamente un modelo de conducta. Hinata negó con la cabeza y lo besó. —Cuidas muy bien del niño de Kurenai, hasta tu hermano lo reconoce. Pero es muy pronto para tener un hijo, Sasuke. Nos casamos en enero. Y me gustaría acabar el doctorado antes de tener familia.

—Lo sé, y te dije que estaba de acuerdo —replicó él, acariciándole las costillas con un dedo.

—La vida de casada es maravillosa, pero todavía estoy acostumbrándome a algunas cosas. Sé que a ti Tsumee de pasarte lo mismo. Sasuke dejó de acariciarla.

—Por supuesto. Aún estamos aprendiendo a convivir. Pero eso no nos impide hacer planes de futuro, Hinata. —Hizo una pausa—. Creo que Tsumeería ir a ver a mi médico cuanto antes. Han pasado tantos años que temo que la vasectomía pueda ser irreversible.

—Hay más de una manera de formar una familia. Podemos plantearnos otros tratamientos médicos. O podríamos adoptar a alguno de los niños del orfanato de los franciscanos en Florencia — dijo ella con la mirada pérdida—. Cuando llegue el momento. Sasuke le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara cariñosamente.

—Podemos hacer todas esas cosas. Tras la ponencia, pienso llevarte a Umbría antes de ir a la exposición de Florencia. Pero en cuanto hayamos vuelto de Europa, iré al médico. Ella lo besó y Sasuke aprovechó el movimiento para colocarla encima de él. Una especie de corriente eléctrica surgió entre ellos. Sasuke la agarró con fuerza por las caderas.

—Cuando estés lista, empezaremos a practicar. —Sí, creo que Tsumeeríamos prepararnos a fondo. —Tienes toda la razón —susurró él, rodeándola con los brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó sobresaltada, todavía inmersa en la pesadilla que le robaba el aire. No había amanecido y el dormitorio estaba a oscuras. Sólo la rítmica respiración de Sasuke rompía el silencio. Cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las escenas del sueño volvieran con más fuerza. Estaba en Harvard, corriendo por el campus porque no encontraba el lugar donde tenía que hacer la prueba final de doctorado. Pedía ayuda a todas las personas con las que se encontraba, pero nadie sabía dónde era el examen. Bajó la cabeza al oír un llanto y descubrió sorprendida que tenía un bebé en brazos. Éste tenía hambre, pero ella no podía alimentarlo porque no tenía biberón. Lo abrazó contra su pecho tratando de calmarlo, pero no sirvió de nada.

De repente, se encontró ante el profesor Zabuza, el catedrático de su departamento. Un gran cartel a su izquierda indicaba que el examen tendría lugar en el aula ante la cual se encontraba. Bloqueándole la entrada, le dijo que no le dejarían hacerlo. Señalando al bebé, le explicó que los niños no podían entrar. Y dicho eso, se volvió y se alejó pasillo abajo. Hinata salió corriendo tras él. Le prometió que el bebé no lloraría. Le rogó que le diera una oportunidad. Todas sus esperanzas y sueños de acabar el doctorado y convertirse en una especialista en Dante dependían de ese examen. Si no podía hacerlo, la expulsarían del programa. En ese momento, el niño empezó a llorar. Frunciendo el cejo, el profesor Zabuza le señaló la escalera y le ordenó que se marchara.

Un brazo le rodeó el torso y la abrazó. Hinata se despertó y vio que Sasuke la había abrazado sin despertarse. Aún en la inconsciencia del sueño, algo lo había impulsado a consolarla. Lo miró con una mezcla de amor y ansiedad, temblando aún por la pesadilla. Sin saber cómo, logró llegar al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. El agua caliente la calmaría. De momento, las luces encendidas desvanecieron las sombras. Mientras permanecía bajo el chorro de agua, trató de olvidar la pesadilla y las preocupaciones que luchaban por abrirse camino desde su subconsciente: la conferencia, la próxima visita de la familia, las súbitas ganas de Sasuke de tener un bebé...

Al acordarse del colgante que llevaba al cuello, acarició los tres amuletos. Sabía que Sasuke quería tener hijos con ella. Lo habían hablado antes de casarse, el año anterior. Pero habían acordado que esperarían a que ella obtuviera el doctorado antes de ampliar la familia. Y para eso tendrían que pasar cinco o seis años.

«¿Por qué vuelve a sacar el tema de los niños ahora?»

Bastantes preocupaciones tenía ya con sus estudios. En septiembre tendría que haber acabado el trabajo de curso para poder examinarse al año siguiente. Era un examen difícil, necesitaría meses para prepararlo. Más urgente era la conferencia que daría en Oxford al cabo de unas semanas. Hinata había hecho un trabajo sobre Guido da Montefeltro para la asignatura de la profesora Nohara. A ésta le había gustado tanto que se lo había comentado a la profesora Senju, quien a su vez había animado a Hinata a enviar un resumen de la ponencia al organizador del evento.

Se sintió muy feliz cuando le llegó la notificación de que habían aceptado su propuesta, pero la idea de dar una conferencia sobre Dante delante de especialistas con mucha más experiencia que ella le resultaba cada vez más aterradora. Y ahora a Sasuke le había dado por sacar el tema de revertir la vasectomía que se había hecho años atrás en cuanto volvieran de Europa en agosto.

«¿Y si la operación tiene éxito?»

Se sintió culpable en cuanto la frase se formó en su cabeza. Por supuesto que quería tener un hijo con él. Y era consciente de que revertir la vasectomía era mucho más que un simple acto físico. Era también un gesto simbólico, la señal de que por fin se había perdonado por lo que había pasado con Sakura y Sarada. Que finalmente empezaba a creer que era digno de engendrar y de criar hijos. Habían rezado para poder tenerlos. Tras su boda, se habían acercado a la tumba de San Francisco y habían elevado oraciones espontáneas y privadas, pidiéndole a Dios que bendijera su matrimonio con el don de los hijos.

«Si Dios quiere responder a nuestras plegarias, ¿quién soy yo para decirle que espere?» ¿Estaría siendo demasiado egoísta? Tal vez Tsumeería anteponer la maternidad a sus estudios y aspiraciones. Harvard no se movería de sitio. Y mucha gente volvía a la universidad después de haber fundado una familia.

«¿Y si Sasuke no quiere esperar?»

No le faltaba razón cuando decía que la vida era corta. La muerte de Biwako era prueba de ello. En cuanto Sasuke estuviera seguro de que podían tener un hijo, querría ponerse a ello inmediatamente. ¿Cómo iba a negárselo? Sasuke era como un fuego que lo devoraba todo a su paso. Su pasión y sus deseos parecían sobrepasar a los de la gente que lo rodeaba. Una vez le había confesado que ella había sido la única mujer que le había dicho que no. Y probablemente era verdad. Le preocupaba ser incapaz de decirle que no en algo tan importante.

La paternidad era el deseo más profundo de Sasuke. Sin duda, las ganas de hacerlo feliz serían demasiado fuertes para resistirse, pero al rendirse a él estaría renunciando a su propia felicidad. Hinata no había tenido muchas cosas durante su infancia. De hecho, cuando vivía con Hana en San Luis eran pobres. Pero en el colegio había trabajado duro y había destacado. Su inteligencia y disciplina habían hecho que superara con éxito los exámenes en Saint Joseph y en la Universidad de Toronto. Después de tantos esfuerzos, no le parecía un buen momento para dejar de lado su formación. No, no era un buen momento para tener un hijo. Cubriéndose la cara con las manos, rezó pidiendo fuerzas.

Unas horas más tarde, Sasuke entró en la cocina con las zapatillas de deporte y los calcetines en la mano. Llevaba una camiseta de Harvard y unos pantalones cortos, y estaba a punto de coger una botella de agua de la nevera cuando vio a Hinata sentada en la isla del centro de la cocina, con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Ah, aquí estás. —Soltando las zapatillas y los calcetines, la saludó con un beso apasionado—. Me preguntaba adónde habrías ido. En ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos y pronunciadas ojeras. Parecía preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Acabo de limpiar la cocina y la nevera y estaba haciendo una lista de cosas que necesitamos —respondió, señalando una hoja de papel cubierta con su elegante caligrafía.

Estaba al lado de una taza de café, ya frío, a medio beber y de otra lista igual de larga de cosas pendientes. Sasuke miró a su alrededor. La cocina estaba limpia y reluciente. Incluso el suelo estaba inmaculado.

—Son las siete de la mañana. ¿No es un poco temprano para limpiar la casa?

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —replicó ella sin entusiasmo. Sasuke le tomó la mano y le acarició la palma con el pulgar.

—Pareces cansada. ¿No has dormido bien?

—Me he despertado temprano y ya no he podido volver a dormirme. Tengo que preparar las habitaciones y limpiar los baños. Luego tengo que ir a comprar y planificar qué comeremos. Y ...

—Se interrumpió con un suspiro entrecortado. Sabía que había algo más, pero en ese momento no podía recordarlo.

—¿Y ...? —la animó Sasuke, bajando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella los apartó para leer la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer.

—Tengo que seguir. Ni siquiera estoy vestida. —Cerrándose más la bata de seda de color azul pálido empezó a levantarse. Sasuke se lo impidió.

—No tienes que hacer nada. Te dije que buscaría a alguien que se ocupara de la limpieza, y pienso hacerlo.

—Señalando la lista de la compra, añadió—: Iré a comprar cuando vuelva de correr. Luego, apoyándole una mano en la mejilla, añadió:

—Vuelve a la cama. Estás exhausta.

—Tengo que hacer muchas cosas —susurró ella.

—Yo me ocuparé de todo. Pensaba que ibas a dedicarte a preparar la conferencia, y me parece bien, pero antes duerme un poco —le aconsejó—. Una mente cansada no funciona bien. Volvió a besarla y la acompañó al piso de arriba. Cuando Hinata se hubo tumbado, la tapó cariñosamente.

—Sé que es la primera vez que tienes invitados desde que estamos casados, pero nadie espera que te conviertas en la criada. Y no pienso permitir que las visitas impidan que acabes tu trabajo a tiempo.

Cuando te levantes, puedes encerrarte en el despacho y pasar todo el día allí si quieres. Olvídate del resto. —Con un beso de despedida en la frente, apagó la luz y la dejó dormir.

Sasuke solía escuchar música mientras corría, pero esa mañana ya estaba bastante distraído. Era obvio que Hinata estaba agobiada. No acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano y, por su aspecto, al parecer llevaba horas levantada. Probablemente no Tsumeerían haber invitado a la familia, pero ya que iban a pasar buena parte del verano en Italia, no volverían a tener la oportunidad de reunirse en unos meses. Sasuke ya no se acordaba del esfuerzo que suponía tener visitas. Hasta ese momento, sólo había tenido en casa a uno o dos invitados como mucho. Y , por supuesto, siempre contando con la ayuda de personal de servicio y de una cuenta corriente desahogada que le permitía llevar a sus huéspedes a comer fuera.

Pobre Hinata. Sasuke recordó sus años en Harvard. Las vacaciones nunca eran auténticas vacaciones, ya que siempre había trabajo por hacer: idiomas que perfeccionar, artículos que leer y exámenes que preparar. Era un alivio haber conseguido una plaza fija en la Universidad de Boston. No le cambiaría el sitio a Hinata por nada del mundo. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que él había logrado sobrellevar las presiones de la vida de estudiante gracias a la bebida, a la cocaína y a Sakura...

Tropezó con el bordillo de la acera y se precipitó hacia adelante, pero no llegó a caerse. Tras recobrar el equilibrio, se dijo que Tsumeía fijarse por dónde iba. No le gustaba recordar sus años en Harvard. Había permitido que Sakura le facilitara las cosas, incluso sus adicciones. Desde su regreso a Cambridge, los recuerdos habían aumentado de intensidad. Algunos flashbacks eran tan reales que casi notaba cómo la cocaína le entraba por la nariz. En cualquier momento, conduciendo por una calle o entrando en un edificio del campus, sentía unas ansias de consumir tan intensas que llegaban a ser dolorosas. Hasta entonces, gracias a Dios, había podido resistirse. Las reuniones semanales de Narcóticos Anónimos lo habían ayudado, igual que las visitas mensuales con el terapeuta. Y luego, por supuesto, Hinata.

Sasuke había entrado en contacto con el poder superior en Asís, el año anterior, pero su auténtico ángel guardián era Hinata. Ella lo amaba, lo inspiraba, convertía su casa en un hogar. Pero no lograba quitarse de encima el miedo a que el cielo le hubiera sonreído sólo temporalmente y se la arrebatara en cualquier momento. Sasuke había cambiado en mil aspectos desde que Hinata se apuntó a su seminario en Toronto. Pero si algo no había cambiado era su creencia de que no era merecedor de una felicidad duradera. Tal como su terapeuta le había advertido, su comportamiento tenía una preocupante tendencia al autosabotaje. Su madre adoptiva, Biwako, había fallecido de cáncer hacía casi dos años. Su inesperada muerte se había convertido en un símbolo de la brevedad y la incertidumbre de la vida. Si perdiera a Hinata...

«Si tuvieras un hijo con ella, nunca la perderías del todo», le decía una leve pero insidiosa voz al oído. Sasuke aceleró el ritmo. La voz tenía razón, pero ésa no era la principal razón por la que quería tener un hijo con Hinata. Quería formar una familia con ella. Una familia completa, con hijos. Quería una vida llena de risas y saber que podría corregir los errores cometidos por sus padres. No le había dicho nada de esto a su esposa. Ya bastante tenía ella con sus propias preocupaciones como para cargarla con sus adicciones y sus miedos. Hinata ya había tenido que soportar demasiada angustia en su vida por su culpa. Mientras Sasuke recorría el circuito de jogging por el que solía correr de soltero, se preguntó por qué estaría tan desanimada esa mañana. Habían pasado una increíble noche juntos, celebrando su amor en el huerto de manzanos y más tarde en la cama. Se devanó los sesos, tratando de encontrar alguna cosa que pudiera haberla molestado. Pero su noche de amor había sido, como de costumbre, tan apasionada como tierna.

Existía al menos otra posibilidad y Sasuke se maldijo por no haber pensado antes en ella. Hinata siempre se alteraba cuando regresaba a Selinsgrove. Un año y medio atrás su ex novio, Sasori, la había asaltado allí en la casa de su padre. Y luego la nueva novia de éste, Temari, se le había encarado en un bar del pueblo, amenazando con publicar fotos obscenas de ella si no retiraba la denuncia por agresión contra él. Hinata había convencido a Temari de que no le convenía publicar las fotos, ya que al hacerlo estaría implicando también a Sasori. El padre de éste era senador y tenía previsto presentarse a presidente. Temari trabajaba para él. El escándalo podía acabar haciéndole más daño al senador que a Hinata.

Pero Sasuke no estaba en absoluto convencido de que Temari fuera a quedarse quieta. Cuando alguien le encontraba el gusto al chantaje, solía tratar de explotar esa fuente hasta secarla. Volvió a maldecir, acelerando el ritmo de la carrera hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. No había llegado a decirle a Hinata lo que había hecho y no quería decírselo. Pero si estaba preocupada por Sasori y Temari, tal vez había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad...

Cuando Sasuke volvió de correr, Hinata estaba durmiendo. Se echó a reír al ver sus pies desnudos asomando bajo las mantas. No le gustaba que se le calentaran los pies, por eso, aunque estuviera tapada con un montón de ropa de cama, siempre sacaba los pies fuera. Inclinándose, se los tapó con la manta y fue a ducharse. Después de vestirse, se aseguró de que seguía durmiendo antes de ir a buscar la lista de la compra y salir de casa. Mientras ponía en marcha el Range Rover, pensó que con un poco de suerte podría hacer la compra y contratar a una asistenta antes de que ella se despertara.

A las once de la noche, cuando Hinata bajó por fin a la planta baja, después de trabajar, encontró a Sasuke en el salón, leyendo. Estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero favorito, con los pies sobre el reposapiés y los ojos moviéndose tras las gafas al leer.

—Eh, hola —la saludó con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba el libro.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? Él le mostró la cubierta. El título era The Way of a Pilgrim.

—¿El camino del peregrino? ¿Es bueno?

—Mucho. ¿Has leído Franny y Zooey de J. D. Salinger?

—Hace tiempo. ¿Por qué?

—Franny lo lee y se inquieta. Fue entonces cuando oí hablar del libro por primera vez.

—¿De qué trata? —Lo cogió y le dio la vuelta para leer el texto de la contracubierta.

—De un ruso ortodoxo que intenta aprender qué significa rezar sin parar. Hinata alzó una ceja.

—¿Y?

—Y lo estoy leyendo para descubrir qué aprendió.

—¿Y tú? ¿Rezas por algo en concreto? Él se frotó la barbilla. —Rezo pidiendo muchas cosas. —¿Por ejemplo? —Le pido a Dios que me ayude a ser un buen hombre, un buen marido y, algún día, un buen padre. Con una sonrisa, Hinata volvió a examinar el libro.

—Supongo que todos llevamos a cabo nuestro propio viaje espiritual.

—Aunque algunos más adelantados que otros —replicó él con una sonrisa. Hinata dejó el libro en una mesita cercana y se sentó en su regazo.

—Yo no lo veo así. Creo que todos perseguimos a Dios hasta que Él decide atraparnos.

Sasuke se echó a reír. —¿Cómo si fuera el sabueso del cielo al que se refiere Francis Thompson en su famoso poema?

—Algo así.

—Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu compasión por las flaquezas humanas.

Ella lo besó suavemente. —Tengo mis propios vicios, Sasuke, aunque trate de ocultarlos. Mirando a su alrededor, Hinata se fijó en las marcas que la aspiradora había dejado en la alfombra. Los muebles no tenían ni rastro de polvo y el aire olía a limón y a pino.

—La casa tiene muy buen aspecto. Gracias por encontrar a alguien que se ocupe de la limpieza. Yo he avanzado un montón con el trabajo.

—Bien —dijo él, mirándola por encima de las gafas—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor. Gracias por preparar la cena. —Le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

—Cuando te la he subido no tenías hambre —comentó él, acariciándole el pelo.

—Al final me lo he acabado todo. Me había atascado con un tema de la conferencia, y no quería parar para comer hasta haberlo resuelto.

—¿Es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —Sasuke se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el libro.

—No. No quiero que la gente piense que tú eres la mente pensante que se oculta detrás de mis trabajos.

—No era eso lo que te estaba ofreciendo —replicó él, ofendido.

—Necesito hacerlo sola. Él sorbió por la nariz. —Creo que te preocupa demasiado lo que los demás piensen de ti.

—Tengo que hacerlo —insistió ella secamente—. Si presento un trabajo que suene como los tuyos, la gente se dará cuenta. Karin Uzumaki ya ha empezado a hacer correr rumores sobre nosotros. Naruto me lo contó. Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—Karin es una zorra celosa. Va hacia atrás en vez de avanzar en su carrera. En Columbia la han obligado a apuntarse al programa de máster en italiano. No la han admitido en su programa de doctorado. Ya he hablado con la jefa de su departamento en Columbia. Si quiere ir contando bulos sobre nosotros, será peor para ella.

—Se removió en el sillón—. ¿Y cuándo has hablado con Naruto?

—Me escribió un email tras la conferencia a la que asistió en UCLA. Vio a Karin y le contaron que iba difundiendo rumores.

—Ni siquiera me has dejado que lea tu ponencia, aunque hemos hablado tanto sobre Guido que intuyo lo que dirás. Hinata se mordió una uña, pero no dijo nada. Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿Mi libro te ha sido útil?

—Sí, pero mi enfoque es distinto —respondió ella, vagamente.

—Eso puede ser un arma de doble filo, Hinata. La originalidad es admirable, pero a veces los métodos establecidos lo son por alguna razón.

—Te lo dejaré leer mañana, si tienes tiempo.

—Por supuesto que tendré tiempo.

—Sasuke le acarició la espalda arriba y abajo—. Estoy deseándolo. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño, sólo quiero ayudarte si es posible. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Y te lo agradezco. —Hinata volvió a besarlo antes de acurrucarse entre sus brazos —. Pero me preocupa que no te guste mi trabajo. No puedo evitarlo.

—Te daré una opinión honesta, pero siempre estando de tu lado. Te lo prometo.

—No se puede pedir más. —Lo miró y sonrió—. Ahora necesito que me lleves a la cama y me animes. Él entornó los ojos, pensativo.

—¿Y cómo puedo animarte? —Haciendo que me olvide de mis problemas tentándome con tu cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Y si aún no me apetece acostarme?

—En ese caso, supongo que tendré que animarme por mis propios medios.

—Hinata se puso en pie y se estiró, mirándolo de reojo. Levantándose de un salto, Sasuke la cogió en brazos y se dirigió corriendo a la escalera.

—No puedes presentar esto. —Sasuke entró en el estudio la tarde siguiente, con una copia de la ponencia de Hinata en la mano. Ella levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, horrorizada.

—¿Por qué no? —Está equivocado. —Soltó las páginas para quitarse las gafas, que dejó encima de la mesa—. San Francisco va a buscar el alma de Guido da Montefeltro cuando éste muere. Ya lo discutimos y estabas de acuerdo conmigo. Hinata se cruzó los brazos, a la defensiva.

—He cambiado de idea. —Pero ¡si es la única interpretación que tiene sentido! Ella tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Sasuke empezó a pasear por delante del escritorio. —Lo hablamos en Belice. ¡Y te envié una ilustración de la escena mientras estuvimos separados, por el amor de Dios! ¿Piensas ponerte delante de una sala llena de gente y decir que no pasó?

—Si hubieras leído las notas al pie, sabrías que... Él se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella.

—He leído las notas al pie. Ninguna de tus fuentes llega hasta donde tú llegas. Sólo estás especulando.

—¿Sólo? —Hinata arrastró la silla hacia atrás—. He encontrado varias fuentes respetables que están de acuerdo con casi todo lo que digo. A la profesora Nohara le ha gustado.

—Es demasiado indulgente contigo. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Demasiado indulgente? ¿Y qué más? Ahora me dirás que la profesora Senju me invitó a dar la conferencia por caridad... La expresión de Sasuke se suavizó.

—Por supuesto que no. Tiene una gran opinión de ti. Pero no quiero que te presentes delante de un montón de profesores experimentados y les ofrezcas una interpretación inocente. Si hubieras leído mi libro, sabrías...

—He leído tu libro, «profesor Uchiha». El texto que analizo sólo lo mencionas de pasada. Y adoptas la versión oficial ingenuamente, sin pararte a reflexionar si es lo que Tsumeerías hacer. Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—Me quedo con la interpretación que tiene más sentido —replicó en tono glacial—. Y nunca hago nada ingenuamente. Hinata se levantó resoplando de frustración.

—¿No quieres que tenga ideas propias? ¿Crees que Tsumeo repetir lo que dicen los demás porque soy una simple estudiante recién licenciada? Él se ruborizó.

—Nunca he dicho eso. Yo también fui un estudiante recién graduado en su momento. Pero ya no lo soy. Podrías aprovecharte de mi experiencia.

—Ah, ya estamos. —Alzó los brazos, disgustada, y salió del estudio. Él la siguió.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «ya estamos»? Ella no se dignó a mirarlo.

—Te molesta que te lleve la contraria en público.

—Bobadas.

—¿Bobadas? —Se volvió al instante hacia él—. Entonces, ¿por qué me dices que cambie mi conferencia para que diga lo mismo que tu libro? Sasuke apoyó una mano en el brazo de Hinata.

—No quiero que diga lo mismo que mi libro. Sólo trato de evitar que hagas el ridícu...

—Se paró en seco.

—¿Cómo dices? —Hinata le apartó la mano bruscamente.

—Nada. Sasuke cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Cuando los volvió a abrir parecía más calmado.

—Si empiezas inmediatamente, tienes tiempo de reescribirla. Puedo ayudarte.

—No quiero tu ayuda. Y no puedo cambiar toda la tesis. Ya han publicado la sinopsis en la web del simposio.

—Llamaré a Tsunade —insistió él con una sonrisa de ánimo—. Lo entenderá.

—No, no lo harás. No voy a cambiar nada. Sasuke apretó los labios.

—No es momento para ponerte terca.

—Oh, sí, sí lo es. Es mi ponencia.

—Hinata, escúchame...

—Te preocupa que haga el ridículo. Y que te avergüence delante de tus colegas.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Ella le dirigió una mirada dolida, como si la hubiera traicionado.

—Acabas de decirlo. Hinata entró en el dormitorio y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero él levantó la mano para impedirlo.

—¿Qué haces? —Trato de poner distancia entre nosotros.

—Hinata, espera.

—Sasuke miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer—. Podemos hablarlo tranquilamente.

—No, no podemos. —Le clavó un dedo en el pecho—. Ya no soy tu alumna. Tengo derecho a tener mis propias ideas.

—No te he dicho lo contrario. Sin escucharlo, ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—¡Hinata, maldita sea, espera! —exclamó él desde la puerta. Ella se volvió.

—¡No me grites! Sasuke levantó las manos en señal de rendición y respiró hondo.

—Lo siento. Sentémonos a hablar. —Ahora no puedo. Diré cosas de las que luego me arrepentiré. Y es evidente que tú también necesitas calmarte.

—¿Adónde vas? —Al baño. Voy a encerrarme y te voy a ignorar durante el resto del día. Si no me dejas en paz, me iré a casa de mi padre. Sasuke hizo una mueca. Hinata no había vuelto a casa de su padre desde antes de la boda.

—¿Cómo irías? Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te preocupes, no te dejaré sin coche. Llamaré un taxi y me largaré.

—Aquí no hay taxis. Tendrías que llamar a Sunbury. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. —Lo sé, Sasuke. Antes vivía aquí, ¿te acuerdas? Realmente me consideras una idiota... Entró en el baño y se encerró dando un portazo. Él oyó el ruido del pestillo al cerrarse. Esperó unos momentos antes de llamar a la puerta.

—Tenten, Shikamaru y Hiruzen Tsumeen de estar a punto de llegar. ¿Qué les digo?

—Diles que soy una idiota, claro.

—Hinata, escúchame un momento, por favor. Sasuke oyó que el agua empezaba a correr.

—¡Perfecto! —gritó—. Ignórame. Nuestra primera discusión y la arreglas encerrándote en el maldito baño. —Golpeó la puerta con la palma de la mano. El agua dejó de correr. Ella alzó la voz para hacerse oír:

—Mi primera conferencia y me dices que es una mierda. Y no porque lo sea, ¡sino porque no estoy de acuerdo contigo y con tu jodido libro!

Tras un largo baño caliente, Hinata abrió la puerta. El dormitorio estaba vacío. Se vistió rápidamente antes de salir al pasillo. Se acercó sigilosamente a la escalera y escuchó. Tras comprobar que estaba sola, volvió al despacho y cerró la puerta. Eligió un poco de jazz ligero como música de fondo y volvió al trabajo.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Tenten abrazó a su hermano antes de entrar con su maleta de ruedas y la de su marido, Shikamaru, al salón. Iba vestida con pantalones de color caqui y una camiseta blanca con cuello de pico. Alta y espigada, llevaba la larga melena Castaña sujeta por unas grandes gafas de sol negras. Iba poco maquillada, pero estaba impecable. Parecía la modelo de un anuncio. Sasuke trató de disimular una mueca de disgusto.

—Está trabajando en la conferencia.

—¿Le has dicho que hemos llegado? —Acercándose a la escalera, Tenten la llamó—: Hinata, mueve el culo y baja a vernos.

—Tenten, por favor —la reprendió su padre suavemente, antes de abrazar a Sasuke. Hiruzen era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que su hijo. Tenía el cabello y ojos castaños. Era un hombre callado y serio, y se ganaba el respeto de los demás con su inteligencia y su amabilidad. Al ver que nadie se movía en el piso de arriba, Tenten se volvió hacia Sasuke y entornó los ojos, que eran cafeces como los de su padre.

—¿Por qué se esconde? Él saludó a Shikamaru estrechándole la mano.

—No se esconde. No te habrá oído. Tenen las habitaciones preparadas y hay toallas limpias en el baño de invitados. Papá, si quieres dormir en tu antiguo cuarto, no hay ningún problema.

—En la habitación de invitados estaré bien. —Hiruzen cogió su maleta y empezó a subir la escalera.

—¿Se han peleado? —insistió Tenten, mirando a su hermano con desconfianza. Él frunció los labios.

—Salúdala ahora cuando subas. Nos vemos luego en el porche trasero y tomamos algo. Estoy preparando costillas a la barbacoa para cenar.

—¿Costillas? ¡Fantástico! —Shikamaru le dio una agradecida palmada en la espalda a su cuñado—. Quería parar a comprar unas Corona antes de llegar, pero Tenten ha querido que viniéramos directamente. Vuelvo en seguida —dijo, mientras cogía las llaves del coche. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, su esposa lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza. A Sasuke le pareció un buen momento para desaparecer.

—Los espero en el patio —les indicó, dejándolos solos. Tenten miró a su marido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Han discutido. Yo hablaré con Hinata, tú habla con Sasuke. Ya irás a buscar las Corona más tarde.

—¿Por qué habrán discutido? —se preguntó Shikamaru, pasándose las manos por el pelo, oscuro.

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Hinata le ha ordenado la colección de corbatas sin consultarle.

—¡Hola! —Tenten abrió la puerta del antiguo despacho de su padre. Hinata saludó a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Tenten! ¡Hola! Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y luego Tenten se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas que había junto a la ventana.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa con Sasuke?

—Nada. —Mientes descaradamente. Hinata apartó la vista.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos enfadados?

—Sasuke está abajo, mustio, y tú estás arriba, mustia. La tensión en la casa es palpable. No hace falta ser una médium para darse cuenta.

—No quiero hablar de ello. —Los hombres son gilipollas.

—No te lo voy a discutir. —Hinata se dejó caer en la otra butaca y colgó las piernas de uno de los reposabrazos.

—Shikamaru y yo discutimos a veces. Él se enfada y se marcha un par de horas, pero siempre vuelve.

—Tenten buscó la mirada de su amiga—. ¿Quieres que le dé una paliza a Sasuke?

—No, pero tienes razón. Hemos discutido.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—He cometido el error de dejarle leer la conferencia que estoy preparando. Me ha dicho que es horrible.

—¿Te ha dicho eso? —Tenten enderezó la espalda y alzó la voz. —Bueno, con otras palabras.

—Pero ¿qué se ha creído? Yo le habría tirado algo a la cabeza. Hinata sonrió sin ganas.

—Lo he pensado, pero no me apetecía limpiar la sangre. Tenten se echó a reír.

—¿Y por qué cree que tu conferencia es horrible? —Dice que me equivoco. Y que sólo quiere ayudarme. —Suena a que quiere controlar tu trabajo, igual que trata de controlar todo lo demás. Pensaba que estaba yendo a terapia para superarlo. Hinata guardó silencio unos instantes.

—No quiero que me mienta sólo para que no me disguste. Si tengo que cambiar algo de lo que he escrito, quiero saberlo.

—Pero Tsumeería saber cómo ayudarte sin decirte que la conferencia es horrible. Hinata soltó el aire, frustrada.

—Exacto. Dice que quiere formar una familia conmigo y al cabo de un rato se comporta como un idiota condescendiente. Tenten levantó la mano, pidiéndole que hiciera una pausa.

—Un momento, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Sasuke quiere tener hijos? Hinata se revolvió en la butaca. —Sí.

—¡Hinata, es fantástico! Me alegro por ti. ¿Cuándo van a ponerse a ello?

—De momento no. Decidimos esperar hasta que me gradúe.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —murmuró Tenten.

—Ya, pero hacer el doctorado y tener un bebé a la vez sería demasiado complicado. Tenten asintió, jugueteando con el dobladillo de la camiseta.

—A nosotros nos gustaría tener un hijo. Hinata cambió de postura para mirar mejor a su amiga.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Puede.

—¿Cómo supiste que estabas preparada? Tenten se echó a reír.

—En realidad, todavía no lo sé. Siempre he querido tener hijos y a Shikamaru le pasa lo mismo. Llevamos hablando del tema desde el instituto. Quiero a Shikamaru. No me importaría pasar el resto de la vida a su lado, los dos solos. Pero cuando pienso en el futuro, siempre veo niños a nuestro alrededor. Quiero tener a alguien que venga a casa en Navidad. Si algo me enseñó la muerte de mi madre es que en la vida nada es seguro. No quiero esperar y esperar para formar una familia y descubrir luego que es demasiado tarde. Hinata sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero parpadeó para controlarlas.

—Te haces mamografías cada año, ¿no?

—Sí y me han hecho pruebas genéticas. No tengo el gen del cáncer de mama, pero creo que mi madre tampoco lo tenía. Y , bueno, aunque lo tuviera, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde para hacer nada.

—Lo siento mucho. Tenten suspiró y miró por la ventana.

—No me gusta hablar de ello, pero reconozco que me preocupa. ¿Y si me encuentran cáncer después de tener hijos? Trato de no darle muchas vueltas al tema, pero siempre está ahí, agazapado. Se volvió hacia su amiga y añadió al cabo de unos segundos:

—Tener hijos sería una manera estupenda de librarte de la actitud condescendiente de Sasuke.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro. Si el bebé ensucia los pañales y le mancha la ropa, acudirá a ti, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Hinata se echó a reír, pero en seguida recuperó la expresión sombría.

—Sólo quiero que considere que mis ideas son importantes. Tan importantes como las suyas.

—Por supuesto que lo son. Díselo.

—Lo haré, pero aún no. Ahora mismo, prefiero no hablar con él. Tenten acarició el reposabrazos.

—Sasuke ha cambiado mucho. Verlo casado y pensando en tener hijos... es asombroso. Mamá me contó que cuando llegó a casa, escondía comida en la habitación. No importaba lo que le dijeran para tranquilizarlo, siempre se guardaba algo en el bolsillo.

—¿Pasaba hambre? —Tenía miedo de pasar hambre. No se fiaba de qué papá y mamá fueran a alimentarlo siempre, así que se iba guardando una reserva para cuando se olvidaran. Y tampoco deshizo la maleta hasta que lo adoptaron. Esperaba que lo devolvieran en cualquier momento.

—No lo sabía —admitió Hinata, con el corazón en un puño. Tenten le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

—Es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho, pero no piensa las cosas antes de decirlas. Seguramente, lo que pasa es que no escribes las cosas tal como él lo haría.

—Y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora. Tengo mis propias ideas.

—Te aconsejo que lo hables con él. De todos modos, tampoco le viene mal sufrir un poco antes. No le pasará nada por dormir en el sofá una noche.

—Por desgracia, probablemente seré yo la que duerma en el sofá —replicó Hinata, señalando el que había en el otro extremo del despacho.

Decir que el ambiente durante la cena fue tenso era quedarse corto. Hinata y Sasuke estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro. Incluso se dieron la mano mientras bendecían la mesa. Pero su actitud fue distante y educada. No intercambiaron miradas ardientes, ni palabras cariñosas, ni caricias robadas bajo la mesa. Sasuke estaba rígido y permaneció serio durante toda la cena. Hinata estaba callada y abstraída, como si tuviera la mente en otro sitio.

Hiruzen, Shikamaru y Tenten mantuvieron el peso de la conversación, mientras los Uchiha apenas abrían la boca. Después de la cena, Hinata se excusó y volvió al estudio a trabajar, sin tomar postre. Sasuke la siguió con la vista mientras se alejaba. A pesar de sus ojos tristes y de un tic nervioso en la mandíbula, no hizo nada para detenerla. Sólo la miró marcharse. Cuando Tenten fue a la cocina a preparar el café, Shikamaru no pudo aguantar más y se inclinó hacia él.

—Sasuke, trágate el orgullo y dile que lo sientes. Sasuke levantó las cejas.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que es culpa mía?

—Porque tú eres el que tiene poll...

—Al ver la mirada de advertencia de su suegro, carraspeó—. Ejem, las estadísticas dicen que el ochenta por ciento de las peleas son culpa del hombre. Discúlpate y quítatelo de encima. No quiero tener que volver a pasar por una cena así. El ambiente es tan frío que voy a tener que salir a la calle a calentarme.

—Me temo que Shikamaru tiene razón, aunque ya sé que nadie ha pedido mi opinión —dijo Hiruzen, sonriendo disimuladamente. Sasuke miró a los dos hombres indignado.

—Ya he intentado hablar con ella y ha sido peor. Hemos acabado discutiendo. Se ha encerrado en el baño y me ha mandado a la mierda. Hiruzen y Shikamaru intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, tras un expresivo silbido de compasión, Shikamaru dijo:

—Chico, estás metido en un buen lío. Ya puedes ir a hablar con ella pronto o te veo durmiendo en el sofá. —Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó y fue a buscar a Tenten a la cocina. Hiruzen golpeó el pie de la copa de vino, pensativo.

—¿También tú, Brutus? —preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el cejo.

—No he dicho nada. —Hiruzen miró a su hijo con afecto—. He tratado de mantenerme al margen.

—Gracias.

—Pero cuando los viejos matrimonios aconsejan a los recién casados que no se vayan a dormir sin haber resuelto sus problemas, no es por capricho. Resolver los conflictos sin darles tiempo a crecer hará que tu vida sea más fácil.

—No puedo mantener una conversación con alguien que está encerrado en una habitación.

—Claro que puedes. La cortejaste una vez. Vuelve a hacerlo. Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que corteje a mi esposa?

—Te estoy aconsejando que te olvides de tu ego, te disculpes y luego la escuches. No siempre fui el hombre que ves. Puedes aprender de mis errores.

—Mamá y tú tenían un matrimonio perfecto. Hiruzen se echó a reír.

—Nuestro matrimonio estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Pero hicimos un pacto: mantendríamos las imperfecciones fuera de la vista y el oído de nuestros hijos. Los niños se inquietan si ven que sus padres se pelean. Mi experiencia personal dice que las parejas discuten por dinero, por sexo, o bien por falta de atención o de respeto.

Sasuke fue a protestar, pero Hiruzen lo interrumpió levantando una mano. —No te pregunto en qué categoría cae su discusión. Se lo dejo a ustedes. Pero es evidente que Hinata está dolida. Se ha mostrado retraída durante toda la cena. Muchas veces estaba así antes de que empezaran a verse.

—No he sido yo el que ha cerrado la puerta a la comunicación racional —dijo Sasuke, con arrogancia.

—¿Te estás oyendo? —lo reprendió su padre—. Hinata no es irracional, está dolida. Cuando alguien te hace daño, retraerse es una reacción racional. Y en especial, con su historial. Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—No pretendía hacerle daño.

—Estoy seguro. Pero también me temo que no juegas limpio. Aprender a discutir con tu pareja es un arte, no una ciencia. Tu madre y yo tardamos bastante tiempo en descubrirlo. Pero una vez lo comprendimos, ya casi no volvimos a discutir. Y cuando lo hacíamos ya no era desagradable ni doloroso. Si puedes discutir con Hinata y convencerla al mismo tiempo de que la amas y de que es importante para ti, los conflictos serán mucho más llevaderos. Hiruzen apuró el vino y dejó la copa en la mesa. Al cabo de un momento, añadió:

—Escucha el consejo de alguien que estuvo mucho tiempo casado y que crio a una hija. Cuando una mujer se retrae y se muestra fría, es porque se está protegiendo. Te aconsejo que seas amable y delicado con tu esposa y que la convenzas para que salga de su encierro. O ya puedes prepararte para pasar no una, sino muchas noches frías y solitarias en el sofá.

Hinata apagó el portátil ya pasada la medianoche. Sabía que todos se habían ido a la cama. Los había oído pasar frente a su puerta. Abrió una rendija y vio que salía luz por Tsumeajo de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de matrimonio. Sin duda Sasuke estaba despierto, leyendo. Se planteó ir a verlo, pero la distancia hasta allí le pareció insalvable. Cogió la botella de gel de baño que se había llevado del dormitorio después de cenar. Se daría un baño caliente en el cuarto de baño de invitados y trataría de olvidar los problemas. Media hora más tarde, volvió a entrar en el estudio y cerró la puerta. Se había refrescado, pero no había logrado relajarse demasiado. Ya que Sasuke parecía decidido a guardar las distancias, pasaría la noche en el sofá del despacho. Mientras se tapaba con la vieja manta de lana que habían compartido por primera vez tantos años atrás en el huerto de manzanos, pensó en su casa de Cambridge y en lo felices que habían sido sus primeros meses de matrimonio. Quería especializarse en Dante. Sabía que el camino no sería fácil; que necesitaría grandes dosis de trabajo, sacrificio y humildad. No quería ser de esas personas que no aceptan las críticas y era consciente de que tenía que mejorar. Pero cuando Sasuke había dicho que iba a hacer el ridículo, el dolor fue terrible. Necesitaba que él la apoyara, que le diera ánimos. No necesitaba que la subestimara. Su confianza en sí misma ya era bastante precaria sin la ayuda de nadie.

«¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que necesito su apoyo?»

Cada vez más triste, se preguntó por qué no había ido a buscarla.

Sin duda había pasado la noche con su familia, fumándose un puro en el porche y charlando sobre los viejos tiempos. Se preguntó qué explicación le habría dado a Tenten sobre su conflicto. Y se preguntó por qué estaba sola, a oscuras, a punto de llorar, y a él no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Justo en ese momento, oyó que se abría una puerta y los pasos de Sasuke, rápidos y decididos, que llegaban hasta su puerta. Se sentó y contuvo la respiración. Una luz apagada se colaba por la rendija de la puerta.

«Oh, dioses de los recién casados que se pelean, por favor, que llame a la puerta.»

Oyó un suspiro apagado y lo que bien pudo ser una mano apoyándose en el picaporte. Luego vio una sombra que oscurecía la luz mientras los pasos se retiraban por donde habían venido. Hinata se hizo un ovillo, pero no lloró.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el móvil de Hinata sonó. Se despertó sobresaltada, con el tono de Message in a Bottle de The Police resonando en la habitación. Miró el teléfono, que vibraba sobre el escritorio, pero no respondió. Poco después, el sonido de una campana le indicó que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Curiosa, se acercó a la mesa y cogió el teléfono. El mensaje era de Dante Alighieri, nada más y nada menos.

 _Lo siento._

Mientras pensaba cómo responder, llegó un segundo mensaje.

 _Perdóname._

Empezó a responder con otro mensaje, pero antes de acabar, oyó movimiento en el pasillo. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

 _Por favor, déjame entrar._

Hinata leyó el nuevo mensaje antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla unos centímetros.

—Hola —la saludó Sasuke, con una sonrisa insegura. Ella vio que tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha. Se había puesto vaqueros y camiseta blanca, pero iba descalzo. Era, probablemente, lo más bonito que había visto en su vida.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que estés llamando a la puerta a las seis de la mañana? —preguntó, y la voz le salió más seria de lo que pretendía.

—Lo siento, Hinata —dijo, con expresión compungida.

—Me hiciste daño —susurró Hinata.

—Lo sé y lo siento. —Dio un paso adelante—. He vuelto a leer la conferencia. Hinata se apoyó una mano en la cadera.

—¿Me despiertas para decirme eso?

—Te he llamado, pero no has respondido. —Se echó a reír—. Me ha recordado a Toronto, cuando tuve que entrar por la ventana. Ella se ruborizó al recordar a Sasuke llamando a la ventana de su habitación para llevarle la cena. Acababa de salir de la ducha y tuvo que abrirle tapada sólo con una toalla.

—Te olvidaste de algo. De algo importante. Sasuke llevaba una ilustración en la mano. Era La disputa por el alma de Guido da Montefeltro.

—La encontré anoche en el suelo del dormitorio. No sé si se me cayó a mí o a ti, pero fue a uno de los dos. Sin hacer caso de la ilustración que él le había dejado en el casillero de la Universidad de Toronto, Hinata lo miró a la cara, tratando de interpretar su expresión. Parecía nervioso y también algo preocupado. Sasuke se pasó las manos por el pelo mojado.

—Sé que me dijiste que querías estar sola un tiempo, pero creo que ya llevamos demasiadas horas separados. ¿Puedo pasar? Ella se echó hacia atrás. Él entró y cerró la puerta. Hinata volvió al sofá y se enroscó, tapándose con la vieja manta. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se había hecho un ovillo, lo que indicaba que volvía a estar a la defensiva. Dejó la ilustración sobre el ordenador antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

—He vuelto a leer tu trabajo y luego he releído el Infierno. —La miró fijamente—. Dije cosas que no Tsumeí haber dicho.

—Gracias —contestó ella, relajando un poco los hombros.

—Tengo algunas sugerencias que podrían mejorar el trabajo. —Sasuke se apoyó en el borde de la mesa—. Sé que para ti es importante hacerlo sola, pero si me necesitas, estaré encantado de ayudarte.

—No me importa que me des consejos, siempre y cuando no me digas lo que Tsumeo pensar.

—Nunca te diría lo que tienes que pensar. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? —Su expresión se suavizó—. Tus ideas son una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Bajó la vista y se quedó mirando la ilustración.

—Reaccioné mal. Lo siento. Pero es que el tema de la ponencia me toca de un modo muy especial, Hinata. La historia de san Francisco arriesgándose a entrar en el infierno para salvar el alma de Guido representa lo que yo traté de hacer cuando confesé ante el comité disciplinario en Toronto. A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado el año anterior. El comité disciplinario y la separación que siguió después seguían siendo un asunto demasiado doloroso.

—Reconozco que no reaccioné sólo por las tesis que planteas. Pensé que estabas rechazando la historia. Nuestra historia.

—Nunca rechazaría algo tan importante para nosotros. Sé que lo arriesgaste todo para salvarme. Sé que bajaste a los infiernos por mí. —Con expresión decidida, añadió—: Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, yo también habría bajado al infierno a buscarte. Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Beatriz sabía que no podía acompañar a Dante al infierno, por eso envió a Virgilio en su lugar.

—El único Virgilio que conozco es Naruto Namikaze. Y no creo que hubieras agradecido su visita. Sasuke resopló.

—Naruto no es un buen candidato a Virgilio.

—Para mí, sí. Él frunció el cejo. Pensar en Naruto consolando a Hinata en su ausencia aún le dolía.

—Fui un cabrón entonces y lo sigo siendo. —Se apartó de la mesa y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Señaló el sofá con la cabeza—. ¿Puedo? Ella asintió. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y alargó la mano. Hinata se la cogió.

—No quería hacerte daño.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Yo también lo siento. Él la sentó sobre su regazo y enterró la cara en su pelo.

—No quiero que tengas que encerrarte en el baño para escapar de mí. Tomándole la cara entre las manos, unió sus labios en un beso. Tras un instante, ella respondió. Sasuke la besó con prudencia. Sus labios eran cálidos y acogedores, pero se limitaban a mordisquearle la boca y pronto Hinata no pudo más. Le rodeó el cuello con una mano para que se acercara. Él trazó el contorno de sus labios con la lengua. Cuando ella los separó, se coló en su interior suavemente y sus lenguas se unieron. No sabía mentir cuando besaba. Transmitía así sus sentimientos. Hinata notó su arrepentimiento y su tristeza, pero también la inconfundible llama de su deseo. Le soltó la cara, la sujetó por las caderas y la levantó hasta que quedó montada sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado. Sus torsos se pegaron mientras seguían besándose y explorándose con pasión.

—¿Te vuelves a la cama conmigo? —le pidió él con la voz ronca, agarrándole los glúteos con fuerza para que notara la evidencia de su erección.

—Sí.

—Bien —le susurró al oído—. Aún tenemos tiempo de hacer las paces como Dios manda antes de que los invitados se despierten y quieran desayunar.

—No podemos hacer las paces como Dios manda con la casa llena de invitados.

—Oh, sí. Sí podemos.

—Los ojos negros de Sasuke se iluminaron con un brillo peligroso—. Te lo demostraré.

—Ha sido una noche horrible. —Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama, con un brazo Tsumeajo de la cabeza. No se había molestado en cubrirse con nada. En el dormitorio no hacía frío y su querida esposa estaba tumbada a su lado, boca abajo, tan desnuda como él. En momentos como ése, deseaba que pudieran pasar todo el tiempo en la cama, desnudos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Hinata se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo?

—Quería volver a leer el texto. Y pensé que necesitabas estar sola.

—No me gusta discutir contigo —reconoció ella. Al agachar la cabeza, el pelo le rozó el borde de los pechos—. Lo odio.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, lo que no deja de sorprenderme. Antes me encantaba discutir y pelearme con la gente.

—Hizo una mueca—. Me estás convirtiendo en un pacifista.

—Creo que nunca podrás ser un auténtico pacifista, Sasuke. Ser estudiante de doctorado ya es bastante duro. Necesito tu apoyo

—admitió ella con voz temblorosa.

—Lo tienes —le aseguró Sasuke con firmeza. —No era mi intención llevarte la contraria. Simplemente... me salió así.

—Ven aquí. Hinata se tumbó sobre él, que la abrazó.

—Tenemos que encontrar una manera de discutir sin llegar a los extremos de ayer. Mi corazón no lo soportaría.

—El mío tampoco —susurró ella. —Prometo no ser un cabrón egoísta si tú me prometes no volver a encerrarte en el baño — propuso, mirándola fijamente.

—Y yo prometo no encerrarme en el baño si tú no me atosigas. Sólo trataba de alejarme de ti para que las cosas no llegaran demasiado lejos. No me dejabas en paz.

—Lo comprendo. Podemos separarnos para cortar una discusión, pero tenemos que prometer que luego lo hablaremos con calma. No a la mañana siguiente. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a dormir en el sofá. Ni pienso hacerlo yo.

—De acuerdo. El sofá es muy incómodo. Y solitario.

—No me expresé bien cuando hablamos sobre la conferencia. Te pido disculpas. No me preocupa que tu opinión no coincida con la mía. De hecho, creo que es bueno que te muestres en desacuerdo conmigo en público. Así todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que tienes ideas propias.

—No trato de llevarte la contraria. —Una arruga apareció entre sus delicadas cejas. Sasuke trató de hacerla desaparecer con un beso. Sin éxito.

—Claro que no. Y aunque te parezca extraño, a veces me equivoco.

—¿El Profesor, equivocado? Increíble —bromeó ella, echándose a reír.

—Cuesta de creer, ¿verdad? Pero cuando acabé de leer la conferencia por segunda vez, me habías convencido de que la versión oficial está equivocada.

—¿Qué? —Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Lo que has oído. Tu conferencia me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Tengo alguna sugerencia para reforzar la última parte. Ésa no me convenció tanto.

—Agradeceré tus sugerencias. Te citaré en las notas al pie. Sasuke la agarró por las nalgas.

—Será un honor aparecer en una de tus notas al pie. Hinata dudó por un momento.

—Entonces... ¿no crees que la conferencia sea horrible? ¿Ni que vaya a hacer el ridículo?

—No. En cuanto superé la sorpresa inicial y presté atención a tus argumentos, me di cuenta de que la profesora Nohara tiene razón. Tu trabajo es muy bueno.

—Gracias. —Hinata le apoyó la mejilla en el pecho—. No es fácil ser tu alumna. Siempre tengo la sensación de no estar a tu altura. Sasuke le enredó los dedos en el pelo.

—Me esforzaré más en mostrarte mi apoyo para que no te sientas así. No somos competidores. De hecho, algún día me gustaría escribir un artículo contigo. Ella levantó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —Me encantaría que creáramos algo juntos, algo que saliera de nuestro amor compartido por Dante. Y estoy orgulloso de ti por tener el valor de defender tus convicciones. Cuando pronuncies esa conferencia en Oxford, estaré en primera fila pensando

«¡Ésa es mi chica!».

—Oírte decir eso es un sueño hecho realidad. —En ese caso, te lo diré más a menudo.

Los parientes de los Uchiha fueron prudentes y no hicieron ningún comentario sobre lo felices y relajados que parecían cuando finalmente salieron del dormitorio, justo antes de la hora de comer. El hermano de Sasuke, Asuma, llegó aquella tarde con su esposa Kurenai y su hija Mirai. Junto con el padre de Hinata, Hiashi, y su novia Karura, todos se sentaron a la mesa temprano para cenar juntos. Karura Sabaku No era una atractiva mujer con una piel perfecta, grandes ojos índigo y un pelo lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía cuarenta años, diez menos que su novio. Hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, ya que ella había vivido toda la vida en Selinsgrove.

Al ver que el postre no llegaba, Karura fue a la cocina y se encontró a los Uchiha bailando. Sasuke había hecho instalar un sistema de sonido centralizado y las notas de una suave melodía de jazz flotaban en el aire. Los recién casados estaban abrazados, moviéndose poco a poco, al ritmo de la música. Sasuke susurró algo al oído de Hinata. Ella apartó la cara, aparentemente avergonzada, pero él se echó a reír, la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó. Karura trató de retirarse de manera discreta, pero las viejas tablas de madera del suelo crujieron bajo sus pies. Los Uchiha se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia donde procedía el ruido. Ella se echó a reír. —Hay algo en el horno. Y no es el pastel de manzana. Sasuke se rió con ganas. Su risa, fuerte y franca, hizo sonreír a Hinata, que apoyó la frente contra su pecho. Karura asintió con aprobación.

—Tardaban tanto en preparar el café que pensaba que se les había olvidado cómo se hacía. Sasuke se pasó las manos por el pelo, que tenía alborotado por las atenciones de su esposa.

—¿Hinata? —El café está listo y las tartas se están enfriando. En seguida vamos.

—Hinata se separó de su marido a regañadientes. Él le dio una disimulada palmadita en el trasero. En ese momento, Tenten y Kurenai se unieron al grupo. Kurenai había sido la última en incorporarse a la familia al casarse con Asuma el mes anterior. Era una mujer no tan alta, de metro sesenta y nueve de estatura y con muchas curvas. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos rojo.

—¿A qué viene el retraso? —preguntó Tenten, y miró a su hermano con desconfianza, como si la culpa sólo pudiera ser suya.

—Estábamos preparando el café —respondió Hinata sin levantar la vista de las tazas que llenaba para disimular la vergüenza.

—¿Ahora se llama así? —bromeó Kurenai, y guiñó un ojo.

—No, a mí me parece que lo que hacían no es eso. —Karura se sumó a la fiesta, negando con la cabeza y reprendiéndolos en broma con un dedo. —Bueno, señoras, las dejaré solas para que critiquen a gusto. —Sasuke le dio un casto beso en la mejilla a Hinata antes de escaparse al salón. Tenten comprobó la temperatura de las tartas de manzana con el dedo.

—Hinata, pásame un cuchillo. Vamos a probar cómo han quedado.

—Así se habla. —Karura rechazó el café que le ofrecía Hinata y se sentó en uno de los taburetes altos.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió Tenten—. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Y , por favor, dime que no estaban usando la encimera —añadió, mientras miraba de reojo las superficies de granito que Sasuke había insistido en comprar.

—No. Es demasiado fría. —Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las demás se echaron a reír a carcajadas y empezaron a burlarse de ella sin piedad.

—¿Hace calor aquí o es cosa mía? —Bromeó Karura, abanicándose con una servilleta de papel—. Voy a bautizar esta casa como La Casa del Amor.

—Mis padres también eran así. —Tenten miró a su alrededor—. No lo hacían sobre la encimera, que yo sepa, pero eran muy cariñosos. Tsumee de haber algo en esta cocina. Hinata pensó que era muy posible. Había algo reconfortante, no sólo en la cocina, sino en toda la casa, que empujaba a ser cariñoso. A Sasuke y a ella les costaba no estar todo el día tocándose, excepto cuando ella trabajaba. —Entonces, ¿mi hermano te ha compensado por lo de ayer? —preguntó Tenten. Hinata se ruborizó un poco.

—Sí.

—Bien. De todos modos, hablaré con él. Se supone que después de una discusión tendría que comprarte flores. O diamantes. Hinata bajó la vista hacia su anillo de compromiso, adornado con un gran diamante central, rodeado por otros más pequeños.

—Ya me ha comprado bastantes.

—Es un anillo precioso, cielo. —Karura se volvió hacia Kurenai y bajó la vista hacia su mano izquierda—. El tuyo también, cielo. ¿Cómo te va la vida de casada? La joven observó cómo la luz de las lámparas halógenas se reflejaba en las piedras de su anillo de compromiso.

—Nunca creí que me casaría de verdad.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Tenten con la boca llena. Kurenai miró de reojo hacia la puerta.

—¿No Tsumeeríamos servirles el postre? Tenten tragó antes de responder:

—Todos tienen piernas. Si quieren tarta, pueden venir a buscarla. Riendo, Kurenai cogió la taza de café con las dos manos.

—Antes de empezar a salir con Asuma, vivía con otra persona, mi novio de la facultad de Derecho. Habíamos hecho planes: nos casaríamos y nos compraríamos una casa con su jardín y su verja blanca. No faltaría de nada. Pero entonces me quedé embarazada. Hinata se removió inquieta en el taburete, con la vista fija en el suelo. La mirada de Kurenai se volvió melancólica.

—Asuma me contó que, cuando él nació, también fue una sorpresa para sus padres, pero se alegraron mucho de su llegada. Ojalá hubiera podido conocer a Biwako. Tuvo que ser una mujer maravillosa.

—Lo era —dijo Tenten—. Sasuke tampoco estaba en sus planes. Mis padres lo acogieron cuando su madre murió y más tarde lo adoptaron. Los planes son sólo eso, planes. Pero la vida no siempre les hace caso. Kurenai asintió.

—Habíamos hablado de tener hijos. Los dos queríamos tenerlos. Pero de repente, Mizuki decidió que no estaba preparado. Pensó que me había quedado embarazada a propósito para cazarlo.

—Como si te hubieras quedado embarazada tú sola... —comentó Karura, moviendo el tenedor en el aire. Hinata no dijo nada. Se avergonzaba de comprender a Mizuki, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con sus actos. Ella tampoco se sentía preparada. —Mizuki me dio un ultimátum: el bebé o él. Al ver que dudaba, se marchó.

—Menudo mamón —murmuró Tenten. —Estaba destrozada. Sabía que el embarazo no era sólo responsabilidad mía, pero tenía la sensación de que Tsumeería haber ido con más cuidado. Llegué a plantearme abortar, pero Mizuki ya me había dejado. Además, en el fondo, me apetecía ser madre. Hinata volvió a removerse en el asiento, conmovida por la sinceridad de Kurenai. —No podía pagar el alquiler yo sola, así que volví a casa de mis padres. Sentía que había fracasado. Soltera, embarazada, viviendo de nuevo con mis padres. Cada noche lloraba hasta quedarme dormida, y pensaba que ningún hombre me querría.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Hinata, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kurenai se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

—Las cosas mejoraron con el tiempo, pero nunca le perdonaré a Mizuki que renunciara a sus derechos como padre. Ahora Mirai nunca lo conocerá.

—Los donantes de esperma no son padres —la interrumpió Tenten—. Hiruzen no contribuyó genéticamente a crear a Sasuke, pero es su padre.

—No sé quién aportaría el material genético de tu hermano, pero tuvo que ser un hombre guapo, porque ese chico está muy bien —comentó Karura, señalando hacia el salón con la cabeza—.

No tan bien como mi hombre, claro, porque eso es imposible. Hinata soltó una risita incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a que otras mujeres pensaran que su padre «estaba muy bien». Kurenai siguió hablando.

—Por suerte, tenía empleo. Trabajaba en la oficina del fiscal del distrito con Asuma. Salimos un par de veces durante el embarazo. Sólo éramos amigos, pero siempre era tan amable conmigo... Suponía que tras tener al niño no volvería a saber nada de él, pero unas semanas después de que Mirai naciera vino a verme y me invitó a salir. En ese momento, me enamoré definitivamente.

—Él ya estaba enamorado de ti antes —recordó Tenten, entre risas—. Hasta las trancas. Kurenai jugueteó con el anillo de compromiso, haciéndolo girar sobre el dedo.

—Por aquella época, le estaba dando el pecho al niño, así que tenía que sacarme leche antes de que viniera a buscarme, y la dejaba en la nevera para que se la dieran mis padres. Pero Asuma nunca me hizo sentir incómoda. Me veía como a una persona, una mujer, no como a una madre. Creo que ya se había fijado en mí cuando salía con Mizuki. —Con una sonrisa, añadió—: Antes de conoceros, tenía mucho miedo. No sabía qué pensarían de mí. Pero todos me dieron la bienvenida.

—Mirando a Hinata, añadió—: A Sasuke lo conocí más tarde, pero él también fue muy amable. Incluso cuando Mirai le manchó el traje.

—Tsumeerías haberlo visto antes de que conociera a Hinata. —Tenten hizo una mueca—. Le habría pasado a Mirai la factura de la tintorería. Hinata estaba a punto de protestar en nombre de Sasuke, pero Kurenai volvió a hablar: —No, no creo lo hiciera. Siempre se muestra encantador con Mirai. Asuma es increíble. La paternidad tiene un efecto maravilloso sobre los hombres. Sobre los hombres buenos —especificó—. Asuma es amable y juguetón cuando está con Mirai. Se tira al suelo y juega a revolcarse con él. Nunca lo había visto así. Los hombres que no tienen hijos se lo pierden. Hinata se quedó pensando en qué tipo de padre sería Sasuke.

—Tengo muchas ganas de tener una niña —añadió Kurenai, sonriendo—. Sé que Asuma la tratará como a una princesa.

—¿Quieres más hijos? —preguntó Tenten, alzando las cejas.

—Sí, creo que con dos tendríamos suficiente, pero si viniera otro niño, me gustaría que fuéramos a buscar la niña. En ese momento, Asuma entró en la cocina con la pequeña Mirai, de veintiún meses, medio dormida en brazos. Saludó a las reunidas con una inclinación de cabeza antes de acercarse a Kurenai.

—Creo que es hora de ir a la cama. Hinata sonrió ante el contraste entre Asuma, con su metro noventa, y el menudo ángel castaño que llevaba en brazos. Parecía un gigante protector.

—Te ayudaré. Kurenai se levantó y cruzó la cocina hasta donde estaba su marido. Tras darle un beso, subieron juntos al dormitorio. Tenten miró las tartas y los platos de postre.

—Creo que será mejor que les lleve el postre a los hombres. —Cortó dos trozos de tarta, los puso en el plato y se los llevó al salón. Karura miró a Hinata sin dejar de juguetear con la taza.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento, cielo?

—Claro. —Hinata cambió de postura en el taburete para mirar de frente a Karura.

—No sé cómo decir esto, así que voy a soltarlo sin más. Últimamente paso mucho tiempo con tu padre. Ella sonrió para tranquilizarla. —Me parece estupendo. —Ya conoce a mi madre y al resto de mi familia. Incluso ha empezado a venir conmigo a la iglesia los domingos para oírme cantar en el coro. Hinata trató de ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba imaginarse a su padre en una iglesia.

—Cuando mi padre me preguntó si podía invitarte a mi boda, supuse que la cosa iba en serio.

—Lo quiero. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. —Guau, ¿lo sabe él?

—Por supuesto. Él también me quiere. —Karura sonrió con timidez—. Hemos estado hablando sobre el futuro... Haciendo planes...

—Es fantástico.

—¿De verdad lo piensas? —Karura la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Me alegro mucho de que esté con alguien que lo quiere. No me apetece mucho sacar el tema de Tsume, pero estoy segura de que ya sabes que estuvieron un tiempo juntos. La verdad es que no acababa de verlos como pareja. Aquello acabó en nada. Karura guardó silencio. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Tu padre y yo hemos hablado sobre dar el paso para hacer más permanente nuestra relación. Quería que supieras que, cuando lo hagamos, no trataré de ocupar el lugar de tu madre.

—Hana no era mi madre. Karura le apoyó una mano en el brazo.

—Lo siento. —No sé qué te habrá contado papá sobre ella, pero me imagino que no gran cosa.

—No lo he forzado a contarme nada. En el momento que quiera explicármelo, lo escucharé. Hinata bebió el café en silencio. No le gustaba hablar de su madre; ni siquiera pensar en ella. Había muerto cuando ella estaba en el último curso del instituto. Hana era alcohólica. Durante casi todo el tiempo se mostraba indiferente a los problemas de Hinata. Y en las ocasiones que no era así, la trataba de un modo abusivo, y se burlaba de ella.

—Biwako se portó como una madre conmigo. Me sentía mucho más cercana a Biwako que a Hana. —Biwako era una buena mujer. Al mirar a Karura a los ojos, Hinata vio en ellos esperanza, pero también una cierta ansiedad.

—No me preocupa en absoluto que te conviertas en mi madrastra. Si papá y tú deciden casarse, yo estaré allí, apoyándolos.

—Harás mucho más que eso, cielo. Serás una de mis damas de honor.

—Karura la abrazó con fuerza. Cuando al final se apartó, se enjugó las lágrimas—. Siempre quise tener una familia. Quería un marido y una casa propia. Y parece que, a los cuarenta años, mis sueños se van a hacer realidad. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar. Deseaba que supieras que quiero a tu padre, que no estoy con él por su dinero. Hinata la miró sin comprender, hasta que vio la chispa traviesa en los ojos de Karura y ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

—Está bien, me tomas el pelo. Papá no tiene dinero.

—Es un buen hombre, tiene trabajo y me hace feliz. Si una mujer encuentra a alguien así, que encima está requetebién, sería una idiota si no lo agarrara. El dinero es secundario. Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada más, Hiashi apareció en la puerta. Al ver que Karura tenía los ojos llorosos, se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, al tiempo que le secaba las lágrimas con los dedos. —Karura me estaba contando lo mucho que te quiere —respondió Hinata, con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—¿Ah, sí? —La voz de Hiashi sonó más ronca. —Ya sé que no me la has pedido, pero cuentas con mi bendición. Los ojos oscuros de su padre buscaron los suyos.

—¿Ah, sí? —repitió, emocionado. Hiashi las abrazó, a cada una con un brazo, y les dio un beso en la coronilla. —Mis chicas —susurró.

Poco después, Hinata se despidió de su padre y de Karura. Pensaba que estaban viviendo juntos, al menos parte del tiempo, pero ésta la sorprendió al decirle que seguía con su madre y que, por respeto a ella, no se quedaba a dormir en casa de Hiashi. Hinata entendió entonces por qué tenía tanta prisa por casarse y tener su propia casa.

Después de que le sirvieran el postre, Hiruzen Sarutobi se sentó en el porche a beberse un whisky y a fumarse un puro. El aire era fresco y todo estaba en calma. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarse a su esposa, Biwako, saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en la silla Adirondack que tenía al lado. La melancolía se apoderó de su corazón. Biwako nunca volvería a sentarse con él.

—¿Cómo estás? Al abrir los ojos, vio a su nuera, Hinata, sentada a su lado. Se estaba abrazando las rodillas, arrebujada en una de las viejas chaquetas de cachemira de Sasuke. Hiruzen se cambió el puro de mano y movió el cenicero para no molestarla.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien. —La cena estaba muy buena. Francamente excepcional.

—He intentado copiar algunos de los platos que tomamos en Italia. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado.

—Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro. Hiruzen bebió un trago en silencio. Notaba que algo la preocupaba, pero no quería presionarla.

—¿Hiruzen? Él se echó a reír. —Pensaba que habíamos quedado en que me llamarías papá.

—Sí, claro, papá, lo siento. —Ella pasó una uña por el reposabrazos, marcando la madera.

—No lo sientas. Somos familia, Hinata. Siempre que me necesites, aquí estaré.

—Gracias.

—Ella recorrió con el dedo la marca que había dejado en la madera—. ¿Te molesta que hayamos cambiado cosas... de la casa? Hiruzen dudó unos momentos antes de responder.

—Al baño le hacía falta una reforma. Y me parece muy práctico que hayáis puesto un baño en la planta baja y otro en el dormitorio principal. Y a Biwako le habría encantado lo que han hecho con la cocina. Llevaba años queriendo poner encimeras de granito. A Hinata se le encogió el corazón.

—Hemos dejado muchas cosas como estaban.

—No te preocupes, de verdad. A Biwako le habría encantado redecorar la casa contigo si hubiera estado aquí —la tranquilizó Hiruzen.

—¿Estás a gusto en la habitación de invitados? ¿No has cambiado de idea?

—Eres muy amable por preocuparte, pero te aseguro que estas cosas no me importan lo más mínimo. Lo único que me importa es que Biwako se ha marchado y no volverá. Y me temo que eso no tiene remedio. Hiruzen bajó la vista hacia su anillo de boda, un sencillo aro de oro.

—En esta casa —dijo él—, a veces me parece oír su voz, oler su perfume. En Filadelfia no me pasa. Mi apartamento no tiene recuerdos de ella. —Le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica—. La separación no duele tanto cuando estoy aquí. —¿Es muy duro? —Mucho. Hinata permaneció en silencio unos instantes, como si se estuviera planteando cómo sería la vida sin Sasuke. Se quedaría destrozada, sin duda. La duración de una vida humana era incierta. Cualquiera podía contraer una enfermedad grave o tener un accidente y de repente una familia quedaba rota. Desde alguna parte de su interior, una vocecita le susurró:

«Si tuvieras un hijo con Sasuke, siempre tendrías una parte de él».

—Más que el pensamiento en sí, fue la voz lo que hizo que se estremeciera. Al notar su reacción, Hiruzen se levantó y le rodeó los hombros con una manta.

—Gracias —murmuró ella—. ¿Te gusta vivir en Filadelfia? —Mi puesto de investigador no es lo que esperaba. La verdad es que me he planteado retirarme. —Echó la ceniza en el cenicero—. Me trasladé allí para estar más cerca de Tenten y de Asuma, pero los veo poco. Están muy ocupados. Todos mis amigos, incluido tu padre, están aquí.

—Pues vuelve.

—¿Cómo? —Hiruzen se volvió hacia ella.

—Vuelve a Selinsgrove. Instálate aquí.

—Pero ahora ésta es su casa.

—Sólo durante las vacaciones. Podrías ocupar la habitación principal inmediatamente y luego mandar a buscar tus cosas. Hiruzen se llevó el puro a los labios.

—Es un ofrecimiento muy generoso, pero ya tomé la decisión. Hace más de un año que le vendí la casa a Sasuke. —Él se sentiría más feliz sabiendo que estás en el lugar que te corresponde. Hiruzen negó con la cabeza. —No, no volveré atrás. Hinata se estrujó el cerebro pensando en una táctica más convincente.

—Para nosotros sería como una buena obra, un mitzvah. Necesitamos que Dios nos bendiga. Hiruzen se echó a reír.

—Eso era lo que yo le decía a Sasuke cuando se ponía tozudo. ¿Por qué necesita que Dios lo bendiga? La expresión de Hinata se ensombreció.

—Le he pedido algo y no me ha respondido. Al ver que no decía nada más, Hiruzen aspiró y soltó el humo del puro.

—Creo que todas las oraciones reciben respuesta tarde o temprano, aunque a veces la respuesta es un «no». Rezaré para que recibas la tuya lo antes posible. No te digo que la idea no me resulte tentadora. Pero habian gastado tiempo y energías en hacer de esta casa su hogar. Han cambiado los muebles de la planta baja, han pintado las paredes... —Hipotecaste esta casa para pagar las deudas que Sasuke había contraído por culpa de las drogas. Hiruzen la miró sorprendido.

—¿Te lo contó? —Sí. —Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya nos devolvió el dinero.

—¿No te parece normal que quiera devolverte también tu casa después de todo lo que hiciste por él?

—Un padre hace lo que haga falta por su hijo —replicó Hiruzen con expresión solemne—. El dinero me importaba tan poco entonces como ahora. Sólo quería salvarle la vida.

—Lo hiciste. Biwako y tú lo hicieron. —Hinata miró a su alrededor—. Mientras la casa permanezca en la familia y podamos reunirnos en Acción de Gracias y Navidad, no importa quién sea el dueño ni quién viva en ella. Hinata se cubrió con la manta cuando una brisa recorrió el porche y le acarició la cara. —Sin embargo —continuó—, Sasuke nunca se desprendería del huerto. Ha contratado unos jardineros para que recuperen los árboles. Y ha mandado plantar algunos nuevos.

—Esos manzanos hace años que no dan una buena cosecha. Me temo que es demasiado optimista. Hinata miró hacia el huerto entre las sombras.

—El optimismo es bueno. A él le hacía falta. —Y volviéndose hacia Hiruzen, añadió—: Si vivieras aquí, podrías cuidar del huerto. Creo que Sasuke se sentiría más tranquilo si supiera que está en buenas manos. Nos estarías haciendo un favor. Hiruzen permaneció en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente, con la voz ronca. Hinata le apretó la mano antes de dejarlo a solas con su puro y sus pensamientos. Al cerrar los ojos, un sentimiento de esperanza descendió sobre él.

Cuando los invitados se fueron a dormir, Hinata se sentó en el borde de la nueva bañera con hidromasaje para comprobar la temperatura del agua. Necesitaba relajarse un poco. Sabía que debería estar trabajando en la conferencia, pero las emociones del día la habían agotado. Se preguntó si debería llamar a su terapeuta de Boston. Seguro que la doctora Iwa le daría buenos consejos para afrontar la ansiedad, los conflictos matrimoniales y el nuevo interés de Sasuke por ampliar la familia. Querer tener un bebé no era nada malo. Hinata comparó el entusiasmo y la ternura de su marido con la fría indiferencia que Mizuki le había mostrado a Kurenai.

Por supuesto, no había duda de cuál de las dos actitudes prefería. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme para que la pasión de Sasuke no anulara su personalidad ni sus sueños. Su pelea del día anterior demostraba que todavía tenían mucho que hacer para funcionar como pareja. Tenían que aprender esas lecciones antes de traer un niño al mundo. Mientras esperaba a que el nivel del agua ascendiera, sintió que se le erizaban los pelillos de la nuca. Al volver la cabeza, vio a Sasuke junto al tocador. Se había desabrochado los tres botones superiores de la camisa.

—Nunca me canso de mirarte —dijo él, y le dio un beso en la nuca antes de quitarle la toalla en la que se había envuelto—. Debería pintarte —añadió, acariciándole la espalda con los dedos.

—Ya me pintaste la otra noche, Caravaggio. Manchamos de pintura todo el suelo.

—Ah, sí. Qué lástima tener que limpiarlo. Había pensado que podíamos añadir más pintura otro día.

—Tendrás que esperar a otra ocasión, cuando no haya invitados. —Lo miró con picardía—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Prefiero mirarte. —En ese caso, me aseguraré de darte un buen espectáculo.

Se levantó la melena con las dos manos y arqueó la espalda adoptando la pose de una pin-up de los años cincuenta. Sasuke gruñó y se acercó más a ella. Hinata lo detuvo alzando una mano.

—Me dejé el gel de burbujas en el otro baño anoche. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo?

—Por supuesto, diosa. —Le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse. Sasuke tardó unos minutos en localizar el jabón, porque a alguien se le había caído al suelo y la botella había ido rodando hasta la papelera. Se agachó para recogerlo, y vio algo que había quedado entre la papelera y la pared. Era una caja pequeña, rectangular. Leyó la etiqueta: Test de embarazo. Pero la caja estaba vacía.

Cuando se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, y tras volver a leer la etiqueta para asegurarse de que la había leído correctamente, dejó la caja donde la había encontrado y regresó a la habitación. Sin una palabra, le dio la botella a Hinata, que echó el gel con aroma de sándalo y mandarina satsuma antes de entrar en la bañera. Se colocó en lo que le pareció que sería una pose provocativa, pero Sasuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, cambiando de postura para verle mejor la cara. Él se pasó una mano por la barbilla y la boca.

—¿Está embarazada Tenten?

—Que yo sepa no, aunque me dijo que lo estaban intentando. ¿Por qué?

—He encontrado un test de embarazo en el baño de invitados. Bueno, sólo la caja vacía. Parecía que habían tratado de esconderla.

—Probablemente sea suyo.

—Ojalá fuera tuyo. —Sasuke la estaba observando con tanta intensidad que Hinata sintió el calor de su mirada en la piel.

—¿Incluso después de lo de ayer?

—Por supuesto. Las parejas discuten. Los maridos siempre tenemos la culpa, porque somos unos idiotas. Un poco de sexo salvaje y sudoroso para reconciliarnos y todo está olvidado. Hinata bajó la vista hacia el agua.

—Preferiría disfrutar del sexo salvaje y sudoroso sin discutir antes.

—Pero entonces la reconciliación perdería todo el sentido, ¿no crees? —susurró él, con voz ronca. Respirando hondo, Hinata levantó la cara y lo miró fijamente.

—No estoy preparada para formar una familia.

—Ya llegará el momento. —Sasuke le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos llenos de espuma—. Créeme, no quiero volver a discutir contigo esta noche. No quiero crearte más estrés. Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Supongo que también podría ser de Kurenai.

—Kurenai ya tiene un hijo. —Mirai cumplirá dos años en septiembre. Y sé que quiere tener más hijos con Asuma. Sasuke ajustó la intensidad de la luz, dejándola más tenue, antes de desaparecer en el dormitorio. Cuando volvió, la voz de Astrud Gilberto sonaba por el altavoz que había hecho instalar en el techo del cuarto de baño. Hinata miró a su marido con admiración.

—Sea de quien sea, tal vez haya descubierto que no está embarazada. Pero si lo está, serás tío. Otra vez. El tío Sasuke. Sin hacer caso de sus palabras, él se desabrochó la camisa. Se la quitó, seguida de la camiseta, dejando a la vista el tatuaje que cubría su pecho musculoso. Hinata lo observó mientras colgaba la camisa en un gancho y sus manos se acercaban al cinturón. Una vez allí, Sasuke se quedó quieto, provocándola.

—Cuando acabes, el agua ya estará fría.

—Lo dudo. Y te aseguro que cuando acabe, no estaré aquí fuera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque pienso acabar dentro de ti. Con una media sonrisa, colgó los pantalones antes de quitarse los bóxers. Hinata conocía bien el cuerpo de su marido, pero igualmente, verlo la dejaba siempre sin aliento. Tenía los hombros anchos y su torso se iba estrechando hasta llegar a la cintura, estrecha, al igual que las caderas, donde empezaban unos muslos musculosos. Los brazos estaban bien definidos, igual que los abdominales superiores y los inferiores, que acababan formando una uve que descendía vertiginosamente hasta su prominente sexo.

—Me matas cuando me observas así —confesó él.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata le devolvió la mirada con descaro, moviéndose en la bañera para dejarle sitio.

—Porque parece que quieras lamerme... todo el cuerpo.

—Así es. Sasuke se metió en la bañera rápidamente. Se sentó tras ella y la rodeó con sus largas piernas.

—Este aroma me resulta familiar.

—Compré el gel porque me recordó al aceite de masaje que usaste en Florencia. Me hiciste un masaje en la espalda con él, ¿te acuerdas?

—En mi recuerdo, te froté algo más que la espalda.

—Sasuke le acarició la oreja con la nariz—. Ni te imaginas el efecto que este aroma tiene sobre mí.

—Oh, sí. Me hago una idea —replicó Hinata, moviéndose y notando su miembro rígido.

—Antes de que nos dediquemos a... otras actividades, me gustaría que habláramos un poco.

—¿Sobre qué? —Hinata se tensó. Sasuke le puso las manos sobre los hombros y empezó a masajearle el cuello.

—Relájate, no soy tu enemigo. Sólo estoy tratando de persuadirte para que confíes en mí. Sé que sueles tomar baños de espuma cuando estás estresada. Y últimamente te das un baño todos los días.

—No es nada. Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Cuéntamelas. Ella movió la mano adelante y atrás, empujando la espuma.

—Tengo miedo de no poder acabar los estudios. Y me preocupa mucho la conferencia. Él pasó a masajearle los hombros.

—Ya hemos hablado de la conferencia y te he dado mi opinión sincera. Es buena. Y no vas a dejar los estudios a medias. Sólo tienes que ocuparte de ir superando los semestres uno a uno.

Tampoco hace falta que estés pendiente de la familia toda la semana. Mañana les diremos que pasarás el día trabajando. Durante el día se entretendrán solos y por la noche yo prepararé filetes en la barbacoa. Seguro que Tenten y Kurenai estarán encantadas de echarme una mano. Los músculos de Hinata empezaron a destensarse un poco.

—Eso me ayudaría, gracias.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —susurró Sasuke, con los labios pegados a su cuello—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé. Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió.

—Tu cumpleaños nos pillará en Italia. ¿Cómo querrás celebrarlo?

—Contigo. En la cama. Durante dos días. —Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le acarició la piel de alrededor del ombligo.

—¿Quieres que invitemos a alguien a Umbría? Podrían venir a visitar la exposición de Florencia con nosotros.

—No, te quiero para mí solo esos días. Podemos invitarlos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en Cambridge. Hinata apoyó la mano sobre la de él para que dejara de acariciarla.

—No me gusta hacer nada especial por mi cumpleaños. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, reclinándose en la bañera.

—Pensaba que ya lo habías superado.

—Es en septiembre. Estaremos muy ocupados.

—No se cumplen veinticinco años todos los días. Es un hito importante y hay que festejarlo.

—Lo mismo digo. Los treinta y cinco son igual de importantes.

—Mis años sólo son importantes porque tú estás en mi vida. Sin ti, mis días estarían vacíos. Hinata apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dulce?

—Porque ya he tenido bastantes amarguras en mi vida —respondió él, resiguiéndole la línea del cuello y el hombro con los labios.

—En ese caso, supongo que daremos una fiesta en septiembre. Podríamos hacerla coincidir con el Día del Trabajo para alargar el fin de semana.

—Hinata le besó los pectorales antes de volver a tumbarse de espaldas sobre su pecho—. Antes estabas hablando con Hiruzen. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que le gustaría volver a vivir aquí, pero que no quiere recomprar la casa. Supongo que contaba con el dinero de la venta para su jubilación.

—Puede vivir aquí sin comprar la casa. No te importaría, ¿no?

—No, claro que no. Al contrario, me gustaría que lo hiciera. Pero no quiere abusar, sobre todo después de las reformas que hemos hecho.

—Pues mejor, así las disfruta. El único problema que veo son los muebles. No nos caben en Cambridge.

—Podríamos dárselos a tu padre. Los de Hiashi ya están muy viejos.

—El estirado Profesor había vuelto a aparecer en escena.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No quiero mentirte, Hinata. Tu padre no es mi persona favorita de este mundo, pero como tú sí lo eres... —Dejó la frase en el aire para besarla.

—Hiruzen no quiere desprenderse de ciertos muebles que compartió con Biwako. Unos cuantos se los llevó, pero otros están en el guardamuebles. Tendremos que quitar los nuevos para hacer espacio para los viejos. Si lo prefieres, podemos ofrecérselos a Tenten.

—Muy buena idea. Karura y él están pensando en casarse. Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece?

—Ella siempre se ha portado muy bien con él y conmigo. Me gusta la idea de que tenga a alguien a su lado para cuando se haga viejo.

—Siento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero tu padre ya se está haciendo viejo. Todos nos hacemos viejos.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Sasuke la hizo volverse hasta quedar de cara a él, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Por suerte para ti, yo aún no soy demasiado viejo para mantenerte despierta toda la noche. Creo que esta habitación no la hemos bautizado... todavía.

 _Continuara…_


End file.
